Crystallo Filia
by YutaUke
Summary: UNDERCONSTRUCTION, please read the remake ver because this one is full of plot hole and rushed. thank you
1. One - The Beginning

Author : Yuta Uke

Chapter : One – The Beginning

Genre : Angst, Tragedy, Hurt/Comfort, Fantasy

Warning: Unbetaed fic, Semi-Canon, OOC (maybe)

Words : 7,144

FFXV fanfiction for my bestie...

* * *

Ini adalah permulaan dari sebuah kisah penuh canda…

Penuh tawa…

Yang kemudian akan berakhir pada keheningan…

Kepedihan…

Dengan kegelapan yang memeluk…

Kesetiaan dan kekuatan pelakon di dalamnya diuji…

Untuk menentukan akhir kisah ini…

Kepedihan?

Ataukah...

* * *

Gelita menghampiri, merengkuh erat seolah enggan melepas sesosok gadis bersurai merah muda langka yang melebihi bahu. Gadis itu memiliki paras yang cantik, yang saat ini tengah tampak tertegun di dalam satu ruang kosong yang dipenuhi oleh kegelapan.

Sosok itu beberapa kali terlihat mengerjap, menaik dan menurunkan kelopak yang dibingkai oleh bulu mata lentik. Bulat kedua berliannya dibiarkan bergulir ke sana dan kemari, mengikuti lansekap kelam yang kini mulai tertorehkan warna-warna asing yang menyerupai satu tempat tak familiar baginya.

Senyum pada bibir gadis cantik itu terkembang, melengkung cantik untuk dipamerkan kepada empat sosok pemuda yang tengah bercengkrama di hadapannya.

"Aku...bertunangan dengan Luna."

Merupakan satu kalimat yang menjadi penghilang riuh di antara mereka. Beberapa pasang mata di sana membulat, tampaknya terkejut dengan pemaparan yang diberi sosok bersurai sekelam malam.

"Apa?!"

Adalah bentuk ekspresi keterkejutan yang diberi sesosok pemuda bersurai pirang cerah yang berada di samping pemuda malam itu.

"Satu minggu lagi aku akan pergi ke Altissia untuk melaksanakan pernikahan."

Kalimat berikutnya seolah-olah diberi penekanan karena beberapa orang yang berada di sana terdiam, tak lagi membuka mulut. Keheningan itu berlangsung selama beberapa detik sebelum sang gadis tiba-tiba saja menepuk kedua tangannya, semakin menaikkan sudut bibir dan tertawa.

"Ternyata ada yang mau juga dengan pangeran bodoh ini."

Diterbangkannya untai kalimat penuh ejek itu menjadi satu hal yang mencairkan suasana yang sedikit kaku. Sang pemuda bersurai kelam di sana mendelik, memelototi gadis yang telah bersama dengannya sejak umurnya masih empat tahun. Gelak tawa dan geram kesal dari kedua sahabat bersurai kontras di sana membawa kekehan meluncur dari bibir sahabat-sahabat mereka yang lain.

"Noct akan menikah lebih dulu!"

Suara nyaring pemuda berwajah manis di sana semakin melunakkan suasana 'asing' yang sempat menyelimuti sang pangeran dan penasihatnya—entah mengapa berita pernikahan itu membuat keduanya sedikit menguarkan aura yang berbeda. Berikutnya keanehan itu semakin menghilang setelah sang merah muda menyelamati, menampakkan wajah ceria yang begitu menyilaukan sehingga menjadikan semua yang berada di sana mengulum senyum, menikmati kebahagiaan yang mengelilingi mereka.

Namun, saat sang gadis hendak melontarkan kalimat ejekan lain, lansekap itu dengan cepat berganti. Hampar warna-warna monoton milik kamar sang putra mahkota tadi telah hilang, digantikan oleh abu-abu dan juga ornamen emas milik bangunan pencakar langit megah yang menjadi tempat tinggal pemilik tahta tertinggi—raja—di kota tersebut.

Gadis pemilik surai sewarna bunga musim semi itu tak lagi terduduk di sofa nyaman milik sahabat bersurai kelamnya. Ia kini tengah berjalan sedikit lambat menuruni anak tangga berhamparkan karpet merah milik gedung megah di sana. Di belakangnya, kalimat-kalimat penuh pengharapan serta dukungan dari raja kepada pangeran pun terdengar tanpa cela.

Gadis tersebut semakin berjalan menjauhi raja, pria paruh baya yang telah dianggapnya sebagai bagian dari keluarganya dan pangeran, yang merupakan teman kecilnya. Percakapan kedua orang itu tak lagi terdengar ketika ia telah sampai di depan pintu mobilnya dan mendudukkan diri di depan kendali.

Dari tempatnya berdiam diri kini, kedua netra merah mudanya menatap raja yang tengah memegang erat bahu teman kecilnya. Pemandangan itu entah mengapa menghimpit hatinya. Ada satu gemuruh di dadanya kala mendapati wajah rajanya menjadi sendu seperti itu. Kepalanya telah sepenuhnya tertoleh, ia berusaha memerhatikan lebih seksama.

Akan tetapi, sebelum ia sempat melakukan itu, lansekap di hadapannya kembali berputar begitu cepat.

Sang gadis kini tengah berdiri di dalam kamar lain yang dikelilingi oleh lautan berwarna biru indah. Sekelilingnya diliputi oleh aura yang memberat dan ia merasakan sekujur tubuhnya menegang. Dengan seksama, ia perhatikan wajah keempat kawannya. Cerah menjadi mendung, tawa hilang terganti bisu karena seseorang dari mereka baru saja membawa kabar pahit mengenai kehancuran tanah air mereka.

Kota tempat mereka pulang luluh lantak, dihancurkan oleh pihak yang seharusnya menandatangani perjanjian damai dengan kerajaan mereka. Penghianatan terjadi, pembantaian tak terelakkan dan mereka yang sedang dalam perjalanan menuju Altissia untuk menemui putri Tenebrae begitu syok tak terhingga.

Gadis itu merasakan gemuruh kasar menghampiri dadanya. Ia hendak membuka mulut, tetapi, lagi-lagi pemandangan di depan matanya sekali lagi terganti begitu cepat, bak potongan film yang rusak.

Kini, dalam ngeri ia berdiri sembari bergetar, memandangi tiap-tiap pemandangan asing yang terus terputarkan di hadapannya.

Di sana, di hadapan kedua bola kacanya, ada kesakitan di wajah pangerannya, kepedihan pada wajah teman-temannya. Kemudian ada jerit pilu, laung tangis, noda-noda merah kehidupan yang menetes dari tubuh seorang wanita anggun bersurai pirang pucat.

Tak berhenti sampai di situ, hatinya diremukkan oleh pemandangan bahwa hijau yang dicintainya menghilang, persahabatan yang telah terjalin selama beberapa tahun silam menjadi karut marut, terjatuhnya sosok pemilik senyum secerah mentari. Pemandangan itupun semakin berputar, menggemakan gelak tawa menyeramkan milik seorang pria berwajah culas, memerlihatkan kegelapan tanpa akhir yang menyelimuti dunia...dan...mempertontonkan pengorbanan nyawa milik seseorang terpentingnya…

Terputarkannya cuplikan terakhir di hadapan kedua netranya membuat sang gadis melaung dalam bisu. Kedua tangannya yang bergetar terangkat dan ia segera menjambak mahkotanya hingga acak, tak menghiraukan kesakitan yang didapat karena itu.

Gadis musim semi di sana hanyalah mampu menangis, mengalirkan kepedihan sembari meraung-raung tanpa suara. Tubuh itu bergetar, begitu hebat hingga pemiliknya harus mengeraskan rahang agar gemeletuk gigi tak terdengar kencang.

Ia kini bagai tengah menonton satu film rusak karena di hadapannya, runtut stori yang tak ia ketahui apa terus menerus terputarkan tanpa lelah. Keping-keping selayaknya ingatan tersebut akan kembali lagi kepada awal, bermain tanpa cela sebelum kembali terhenti di akhir menyakitkan. Adegannya tak pernah berakhir, malah terus selalu hadir. Seolah-olah hal itu ingin menyakitinya, seakan hendak menertawakan dirinya yang tak kuasa menahan kesakitan.

Tidak.

Hatinya menjerit, bibirnya terbuka tetapi hanyalah napas tercekat yang hadir.

Tidak!

Ia terus meracau, menyuarakan kekalutannya walau hanya hembus napas yang terdengar dari celah bibir pucat tersebut.

"TIDAK!"

"Crystal?!"

Crystal, atau lebih lengkapnya Crystalcrown Leonis membuka mata, merasakan bagaimana dirinya tersentak dari lelap karena mimpi mengerikan yang baru saja dilihatnya. Gadis tersebut mengerjap, menoleh untuk mendapati berpasang-pasang mata beriris tak sama menatapinya dengan wajah penuh kehawatiran—wajah-wajah yang tadi hadir di dalam bunga tidurnya.

Peluh membanjiri sekujur tubuh sang gadis dan degup jantung itu bergemuruh begitu hebat. Sang pemilik surai yang sedikit bergelombang dan melewati bahu tersebut mengangkat tangan, meremas poni yang lembap karena peluhnya. Dahinya berkerut-kerut karena ketakutan yang masih tertinggal dalam rongga dadanya...kengerian akan sesuatu dari mimpi yang terus menerus dilihatnya.

Ya.

Sesungguhnya, hal tersebut adalah sesuatu hal biasa dan ia telah berpuluh-puluh kali melihat penggalan kisah menyeramkan tersebut...kisah yang sampai kapanpun akan tetap menyayati hatinya.

"Minumlah."

Dengan sedikit tersentak sang gadis menengadah, mendapati hijau yang masih mampu bersirobok dengan kedua mutiara merah mudanya, tidak seperti yang selalu ia lihat di dalam bunga tidurnya. Tangan kurusnya yang bergetar bergerak perlahan, meraih mug hitam yang memang sengaja ditinggalnya di dalam apartemen mewah ini.

Masih sembari mengatupkan bibirnya rapat-rapat, Crystal menghirup aroma menenangkan kamomil yang mengepul dari mug itu. Netranya jatuh, memandangi riak lembut yang tercipta karena getaran tangannya.

Mengigit bibir bawah, ia teguk teh tersebut dan membiarkan hangat mengalir membasahi tenggorokan dan menghangatkan dadanya yang masih bergemuruh kencang. Di tutupnya kedua matanya, berusaha menikmati rasa khas cairan pemberian salah satu teman sepermainannya yang acap kali diteguknya ketika ia tengah gelisah.

Walau sayangnya kali ini minuman tersebut tak membantu menenangkan dirinya sebab ia merasa mimpinya kali ini begitu nyata...teramat sangat nyata hingga membuatnya ketakutan.

"Kau...kehilangan kesadaran mendadak."

Ucapan yang diberi teman bersurai pirang kusam yang telah berpindah ke sampingnya mengagetkan gadis itu. Dalam sekali hentak ia menoleh, mengerutkan kembali dahinya karena berusaha mencerna pernyataan yang tadi dilontarkan sang penasihat raja, Ignis Scientia.

"Ignis, aku—"

"Kau pingsan...setelah menjerit." Pemuda itu membuka kembali mulutnya, berusaha menyentuh dahi sang teman sepermainan untuk memastikan sosok tersebut benar baik-baik saja. "Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanyanya menyuarakan kehawatirannya.

Crystal nanap. Gemuruh dalam dadanya sekali lagi memainkan melodi menyeramkan yang tak mampu ia redam. Getaran pada tangannya yang sempat sedikit sirna kembali nampak kasat mata dan gadis itu meneguk ludahnya sebab penggalan-penggalan memori beberapa menit lalu sebelum ia kehilangan kesadaran bermain lagi dalam kepalanya.

"Segitu terkejutnya mendengar pangeran Noctis bertunangan, eh?"

Tubuh yang tak sempat dibiarkan untuk relaks di sana menegang kembali setelah suara milik perisai raja, Gladiolus Amicitia menggelitik indra pendengaran sang gadis. Surai lembutnya berayun kala ia menoleh kasar untuk melihat sang sahabat sekelam malam, Noctis Lucis Caelum, yang dimaksudkan tadi.

"Tu-tunangan?"

Suara seraknya memberitahukan betapa luar biasa takutnya ia saat ini. Ketika ia biarkan biru milik pangeran Lucis tersebut bersirobok dengan merah muda netranya, ia harus merasakan bagaimana seluruh ngerinya menggerogoti rongga dada.

"Crystal, aku...bertunangan dengan Luna." Ucap sang Caelum dengan suara yang sedikit menguatarakan kehawatiran dan kebingungannya. Pasalnya, ia harus mengulang kembali pengumuman pernikahannya kepada sahabat kecilnya ini.

Tidak!

"Satu minggu lagi aku akan pergi ke Altissia untuk melaksanakan pernikahan." Tambah putra mahkota itu lagi.

Tidak!

"Crystal?!"

Salah seorang pemuda dengan surai secerah mentari meninggikan suaranya saat Crystal menjatuhkan mug hitam dalam genggaman ke arah lantai apartemen sang pangeran Lucis. Sedang yang memecahkan benda berisikan sisa teh kamomil tadi berdiri, menatap ngeri wajah sahabat kecilnya yang sedikit terkejut karena perlakuannya.

"Ouji...kau bercanda?"*

Hanya itu saja yang mampu dilafalkan sang gadis yang masih bergetar. Napasnya tercekat, begitu sulit untuk ia netralkan sebab saat ini, sesuatu yang biasanya terputarkan dalam dunia mimpinya tiba-tiba saja terwujud di hadapan kedua permatanya.

Mimpinya...tengah terproyeksikan di dunia nyata.

"Hah? Apa untungnya aku berbohong soal itu?"

Crystal mengepalkan tangan, merasa kekalutannya semakin menikam hatinya yang mungkin sebentar lagi akan hancur seperti mug di bawah kakinya.

Degup dalam dadanya begitu hebat, sangat kencang seperti hendak memberitahukan betapa kuat firasat buruknya. Ketakutan ini adalah sesuatu yang hadir karena otak pintarnya secara cepat menarik garis kesimpulan apa yang tengah terjadi padanya.

"Kau tak boleh pergi!"

Jangan!

"Sejak tadi kau kenapa, sih?"

"Tunggu, Crystal…wajahmu pucat…"

Scientia yang berada di dekat gadis itu memegang bahu teman sepermainannya. Pemuda itu mendekat, ingin berusaha membantu sang gadis yang ia ketahui sedang tidak dalam kondisi stabil seperti biasanya.

"Bohong…tidak…ini bohong!"

Mimpi itu akan menjadi nyata!

"Crystal!?"

"Hei Crystal kau mau kemana?!"

"Crystal!"

Dalam hitungan detik, gadis dengan mahkota merah muda di sana membuka kasar pintu apartemen sahabat kecilnya. Kakinya yang tak jenjang membawanya berlari, memberi gema di lorong panjang yang sebelumnya senyap.

Napas terengah-engah gadis cantik tersebut turut menyelimuti tempatnya berpijak. Rona kehangatan di wajah pemiliknya perlahan-lahan memudar, memberi pucat di kulit putih itu. Pelipis menghasilkan bulir-bulir dingin sebelum jatuh tanpa henti, menjadikan surai yang menutupi dahi sosok itu basah karenanya.

Satu tangannya bertumpu pada dinding, jelas sekali berusaha menopang tubuh kurus tersebut agar tak terhempas ke lantai dingin tempatnya berpijak saat ini. Jemari Crystal tertekuk, mencengkeram kuat seolah dinding adalah satu-satunya tempat ia bertopang.

Gemetar menghiasi bibirnya yang tak lagi dialiri cairan merah kehidupan. Gadis Leonis itu menunduk sedikit karena masih belum mampu mengendalikan ritme napas seperti sedia kala—tetap tersengal. Panas di kedua netranya membuatnya paham bahwa sebentar lagi, kepedihan yang telah menumpuk di sana akan meleleh dengan mudah—menangis, sesuatu yang menampilkan kelemahan dirinya.

Kelopak matanya turun, menyembunyikan kedua permatanya dengan erat. Ia menjambak surai merah mudanya hingga acak dan sekali lagi napas itu tercekat karena runtut memori beberapa menit silam terputarkan kembali di dalam kepalanya tanpa cela.

Crystal merasakan degup di dadanya semakin bertabuh menyakitkan. Ada perasaan takut karena mimpinya tadi baru saja terpampang jelas di hadapannya, ada perasaan bersalah yang hadir menggerogoti. Ia merutuk, memaki-maki sosoknya yang sempat bertindak di luar kendali beberapa menit lalu. Akibat perlakuannya itu, senda gurau antara dirinya dan orang-orang terpentingnya di salah satu apartemen mewah milik pangeran Lucis tersebut hancur berkeping-keping.

Pada awalnya, saat ia mengunjungi kediaman putra raja tersebut—Noctis mengatakan ada yang ingin disampaikan—, segalanya masih baik-baik saja. Gelak tawa terdengar memenuhi ruangan tersebut seperti keseharian biasa. Segalanya tak nampak aneh...sampai pemuda Caelum tersebut melontarkan pernyataan yang telah puluhan kali di dengarnya dalam mimpi.

Kalimat yang merupakan awal dari segala petaka yang dilihatnya…

"Ugh..."

Crystal menunduk, merasakan hatinya meremuk luar biasa tak tertahankan. Ya...penyebab perilaku tak warasnya tadi tak lain dan tak bukan adalah karena ia mendengar pernyataan yang pernah ia dengar di dalam bunga tidurnya. Lebih tepatnya, apa yang terjadi dalam mimpinya baru saja terwujud...mimpi yang terus menerus membuat otaknya melayangkan spekulasi mengerikan, mimpi yang terus menghantuinya saat ia kehilangan kesadaran beberapa menit lalu...

Dan yang pertama hadir adalah: pengumuman pertunangan antara Noctis dengan Lunafreya.

"Bohong...ini bohong..."

Ia meracau, meremas-remas surainya kembali saat kesimpulan yang telah diambilnya semakin menjerit dalam benaknya. Tubuh kurus itu semakin mengigil, bergetar hebat karena ketakutan yang tak pernah dirasakan sebelumnya.

Mimpi itu akan menjadi nyata…

Mimpi itu akan terwujud!

Crystal mengerang, memejamkan matanya begitu erat sebab dalam kepalanya terus menerus kata itu terngiang-ngiang. Tutur di dalam benaknya menjeritkan pemahaman bahwa mimpi-mimpi yang datang setelah ulang tahunnya yang ke delapan belas dua bulan lalu benar bukanlah mimpi biasa.

Benar...mimpi yang telah berkali-kali datang itu baru muncul setelah ia berulang tahun. Setiap minggu, sosok merah muda tersebut akan selalu diganggu oleh bunga tidur yang datang menghampiri lelapnya. Itu adalah mimpi yang tiba-tiba saja hadir, terasa tak wajar, terasa seperti cuplikan kejadian masa depan, bak wahyu yang diturunkan oleh sesuatu yang tak diketahuinya.

Pertama kali ia bermimpi, ia tengah berdiri kaku di satu ruang kosong yang diliputi hitam tak berujung yang selalu sama selama satu minggu penuh. Hanya ada gelap, hitam, kosong dan tak dapatlah ia melihat apapun selain dengan kegelitaan tanpa ujung. Terus menerus seperti itu bunga tidurnya sampai kemudian tiba-tiba saja ruang tersebut sedikit demi sedikit terwarnai oleh sapuan warna yang menyerupai suatu tempat asing.

Itu adalah awal mula kecurigaannya sebab refleksi yang terpampang sangatlah detail—membuatnya bergidik ngeri. Ia tahu itu adalah mimpi, tetapi ada hal yang membuatnya gundah... ia seolah-olah terjaga dan bahkan memiliki kemampuan untuk melongok kesana kemari sehingga mampu memerhatikan keseluruhan tempat tersebut.

Tempat itu adalah sebuah ruang tidur yang didominasi warna putih dan emas, menampilkan kesan lapang dan tenang. Sekeliling tempat tersebut dikelilingi oleh keping-keping kecil kristal yang melayang-layang dan berkilau tertimpa binar keemasan milik sang mentari agung.

Dalam kebisuan dan kekakuannya, ia yang terus menerus memimpikan ruang itu berdiri tegap tanpa mampu melakukan apapun. Hanya netranya yang dibiarkan menari untuk memerhatikan tiap lekuk tempat asing tersebut.

Tetapi...segalanya berubah setelah memasuki ke minggu ketiga.

Ia masih memimpikan ruang tersebut, masih berada di sana dan memerhatikan detail yang kian lama kian jelas. Tetapi, ada sesuatu yang membedakan. Ia...merasakan ruang jelajahnya meluas. Kakinya yang sempat beku dapat dilangkahkan, setiap anggota tubuhnya mampu bergerak sesuai keinginannya…dan…tiap panca indranya mampu merasakan.

Kala itu, rasa takut semakin meradang, terbawa dalam aliran deras darah di tubuhnya. Ia memiliki kesadaran bahwa dunia tersebut adalah 'mimpi', akan tetapi ia juga sadar bahwa di dalam alam tersebut, ia memiliki kemampuan untuk merasai. Panca inderanya aktif, bisa berfungsi normal seperti saat ia terjaga. Bahkan, ia juga mampu mencium aroma lembut milik tempat tersebut.

Gamang hadir mengetuk pintu hatinya. Di dalam mimpinya yang telah hadir kesekian puluh kali ini, pemikiran 'apakah ini mimpi' mengusiknya. Ia pun berkali-kali meneguk ludah, berupaya membuat sentimen tersebut hilang agar tak mengganggunya.

Tapi, usahanya tak membuahkan hasil.

Penyebabnya adalah satu. Ada sosok lain yang berada di sana, muncul tiba-tiba saja entah dari mana. Dadanya kembali diliputi oleh kewaspadaan tinggi saat kedua mutiara merah muda transparannya memantulkan refleksi sesosok perempuan pirang pucat yang terbalut gaun putih tengah berdiri membelakanginya, menghadap ke arah jendela besar yang tak terhalang sutra.

Degup itu mengencang, semakin tak beraturan sebab ada satu dorongan dan bisikan yang membuat kakinya melangkah, mendekati sosok yang—sepertinya—ia kenali.

Semakin ia mendekati sosok tersebut, semakin bergemuruh dadanya dan sang merah muda menyipitkan mata saat serpihan indah kristal yang melayang-layang di dekatnya mendadak tersilaukan oleh sinar keemasan yang menguar dari perempuan itu. Detik selanjutnya, alunan serupa doa terdengar dan tanpa disadarinya ia telah mengepalkan tangan kuat-kuat.

Entah mengapa, ada rasa sesak ketika ia mendengar lantunan itu, menjadikannya meneteskan kepedihan dari pelupuk matanya. Sentimen asing mendatanginya, mendekap tubuhnya seperti enggan melepaskan. Ia tak mengetahui mengapa rasa sedih terus menerus memenuhi hatinya kala itu sehingga ia biarkan dirinya menangis pilu di dalam bunga tidurnya.

Akan tetapi, isak tangisnya tak lama terdengar sebab sang gadis tercekat seketika saat mendapati adanya kehangatan menyentuh pipinya yang basah. Musim semi tersebut membeliak, tercengang atas apa yang terjadi di depan kedua matanya.

Di hadapannya, sosok yang tadi membelakangi dirinya telah berbalik, menatap lurus dengan kedua permata biru pucat nan cantik. Katupan kedua bibirnya terbuka karena...ia...mengenali sosok tersebut.

Nona Lunafreya Nox Fleuret.

Dalam sekali hentak, sang gadis segera menjauhkan diri dari putri Tenebrae tersebut. Isaknya telah terhenti seiring dengan meningkatnya kewaspadaannya. Pasalnya, beberapa detik lalu, sosok yang berada di dalam mimpinya menyeka air matanya sembari menatap lurus ke arahnya.

Sentuhan itu begitu nyata, teramat sangat nyata.

Crystal kala itu bergidik, merasakan seluruh bulu kuduknya meremang. Ia terlalu takut, begitu takut karena mimpi ini terasa nyata sehingga wajahnya menegang, menampakkan raut yang sulit dijabarkan dalam kata-kata.

Senyuman pedih milik Lunafreya tadi menjadi hal terakhir yang dilihat sang pemilik mimpi sebelum terbangun dari tidurnya. Gadis itu tersentak, dipenuhi oleh peluh dan juga napas tak beraturan. Belum lagi, denyut di kepalanya benar-benar menyakitkan.

Segalanya terasa nyata sehingga firasat buruknya terus menerus menjerit, mengatakan bahwa itu bukanlah mimpi biasa. Seluruh runtut mimpinya benar-benar seperti kejadian nyata. Dari mulai silau yang didapatinya, sentuhan lembut Lunafreya, harum ruangan yang menggelitik, segalanya begitu jelas terkecap di tiap panca inderanya.

Setelah mimpi terakhirnya itu, selama hampir sepekan penuh, ia selalu mencari-cari apapun yang dapat ia temukan terkait dengan sang Fleuret. Ia mengunjungi perpustakaan Citadel, perpustakaan umum kota, maupun bertanya langsung kepada sang putra mahkota—Noctis sampai menutup kuping tanda kesal karena dilempari beribu pertanyaan akibat dari ketidaksabaran dan rasa ingin tahu Crystal yang kuat.

Sayangnya seluruh upayanya itu tak membuahkan hasil yang berarti. Informasi yang didapatkannya hanyalah informasi-informasi umum, yaitu: Lunafreya merupakan seorang Oracle terpilih dewa yang mengemban tugas menghalau malam semakin panjang, menyembuhkan penderita terjangkit starscourge, menyegel para daemon-daemon dalam dungeon dan sebagai perantara untuk menyampaikan kalimat dewa.

Sebagaimanapun ia berusaha untuk mencari, tak ada yang bisa didapatkannya lagi selain informasi tersebut. Karenanya, di hari ke-tujuh Crystal menyerah. Gadis itu membiarkan dirinya harus puas oleh data yang didapatkannya.

Tetapi, penderitaannya tetap saja terus menerus hadir. Selama sebulan, ia selalu memimpikan hal yang sama—berada di ruang kamar yang ia anggap sebagai milik Lunafreya dan kemudian bertatap-tatap dengan sang perempuan. Kala itu, ada satu kesimpulan yang ditariknya, ia berspekulasi bahwa kemungkinan mimpi ini adalah suatu penghubung antara dirinya dan perempuan tersebut meski ia tak tahu apa.

Pasalnya, ia tidak pernah bercakap-cakap dengan calon ratu Lucis tersebut. Jangankan bertukar kata, ia saja tidak pernah bertemu dengan Lunafreya. sehingga sebenarnya ia sangat tidak memahami mengapa ia harus memimpikan putri Tenebrae itu.

Setiap kali ia bermimpi, setiap kali ia bersitatap dengan biru cantik perempuan itu, semakin kuat rasa tersiksa menggerogoti hatinya. Entah mengapa, setiap bola kaca mereka bersirobok, ia akan merasakan napasnya tercekat karena ada satu spekulasi buruk terbesit dalam benaknya, yaitu: apa yang ada dalam tidurnya ini adalah petanda dari petaka.

Dikarenakan pikiran buruk itu terus menerus menyelimuti benaknya, hatinya benar-benar tak lagi bisa merasakan ketenangan. Setiap harinya ia akan diliputi oleh ketakutan luar biasa. Lengkung di bibirnya acap kali pudar, terganti oleh pucat yang tertarik secara terpaksa. Ia mungkin masih tertawa, tetapi tawa itu hampa. Bahkan, ia kehilangan ketenangan di tiap hembus napasnya.

Memasuki bulan kedua...ia tidak lagi bisa tidur dengan tenang.

Lansekap yang biasa terproyeksi dalam mimpinya lenyap. Warna warni putih keemasan yang menenangkan di ruangan Lunafreya sirna sepenuhnya dan ternodai oleh kelam malam. Tak ada lagi cerah yang mendominasi, seluruhnya terganti oleh kegelitaan bercampur dengan pekatnya darah yang mengalir tanpa henti.

Sosok putri Tenebrae tak lagi datang menemaninya di alam itu. Pelakon dalam mimpinya telah terganti oleh para pemuda yang telah ia anggap sebagai bagian dari keluarganya: Noctis, Ignis, Prompto, dan Gladiolus. Mereka satu persatu mulai hadir, mempertontonkan kisah-kisah mengerikan yang memberi remuk di hatinya.

Setiap kepingan skenario di alam mimpi itu menampilkan kegelapan tak berujung yang dipenuhi oleh kengerian tak berdasar. Puluhan kali hatinya hancur berserak setiap kali pemandangan di alam tersebut terproyeksikan, puluhan kali ia menjerit meminta agar apa yang ditampilkan dalam mimpinya segera lenyap.

Frekuensi mimpi yang mendadak meningkat membuatnya selalu resah jika waktu untuk terpejam datang sebab ia tahu bahwa ia akan bermimpi, sebelum kemudian terbelalak dengan tubuh penuh peluh dan getaran hebat pada dini hari. Belum lagi ia akan menangis pilu, terus menerus melelehkan perih tanpa henti. Jantungnyapun akan berdebar keras dan tak mudah baginya untuk terlelap kembali meskipun raganya menjerit meminta istirahat.

Hal tersebut membuat perubahan pada dirinya terpampang jelas. Tubuh gadis itu semakin mengurus, wajah cantik yang biasa dipenuhi kilau menyenangkan perlahan-lahan meredup. Sampai pada akhirnya, senyuman tulus miliknya menghilang tak bisa ia pamerkannya lagi—Crystal selalu berusaha menahan tangis setiap kali melihat para sahabatnya yang kerap hadir di dalam bunga tidur dengan menampilkan kisah menyakitkan...ia bak seseorang yang kehilangan kewarasannya dan juga ketenangan dalam hatinya.

Di tengah-tengah kerapuhannya itu, firasatnya malah semakin memerkeruh suasana hatinya. Spekulasinya kembali datang, berkata bahwa yang terputar dalam mimpinya itu adalah sebuah kejadian nyata yang akan terjadi di masa datang. Hatinya yang berlubang semakin tergerogoti oleh perih yang menjadi-jadi dan sentimen negatif kian meradang di dalam dadanya.

Berkali-kali ia akan menampik spekulasi yang tak jelas keabsahannya, berkali-kali ia berkata bahwa ia tak memercayai kata hatinya. Apapun ia upayakan untuk terus tegar, mengenyahkan keburukan yang tak pernah berhenti menghantuinya.

Tetapi, segala kekukuhan hati untuk memercayai bahwa pemikiran itu hanyalah ketakutannya belaka hancur berkeping-keping ketika beberapa menit lalu sebuah kepingan memori di dalam bunga tidurnya—penggal kejadian saat sang pangeran mengumumkan pertunangan dengan putri keluarga Fleuret, satu mimpi pertama yang ia lihat di bulan kedua—terproyeksi secara nyata di hadapannya.

Apa yang ia khawatirkan baru saja hadir dan ia merasa dewa tengah memberitahukan jawaban atas ketakutannya selama dua bulan silam ini.

Crystal meremas bahunya yang bergetar karena tubuhnya kini mengigil hebat. Resah berganti menjadi kengerian tak berujung. Spekulasi-spekulasi yang tak mampu melepaskan jalinan benang kusut terkait mimpinya semakin berdatangan.

Firasat itu nyata…

Mimpi buruk yang selalu dilihatnya benar ramalan…

Cuplikan itu adalah potongan kisah masa depan…

Gemeletuk giginya terdengar. Rahangnya mengeras, kesakitan di dalam rongga dadanya tak mampu lagi diredamnya. Jika memang benar, jika memang yang terputar di saat matanya terpejam adalah penggal kejadian di masa depan…maka takdir pangeran adalah...

Mati...

"Crystal…"

Sang gadis terperanjat. Surainya menari mengikuti arah gerak kepalanya saat ia menoleh dan bola kacanya yang kini meredup terpantulkan refleksi sesosok pemuda tinggi dengan surai pirang kusam yang tertata rapi ke belakang. Seorang pemuda yang sejak kecil selalu diberikan didikan keras demi menjadi penasihat pangeran yang handal...pemuda...yang selalu dicintainya sejak usianya lima tahun.

"Ignis..."

Crystal membuka mulut, melirihkan nama pemuda yang telah memosisikan diri tepat di hadapannya. Merah muda berliannya mendapati pemuda tampan tersebut terengah kecil—terlihat tengah mengatur napas yang terputus samar.

Selama sepersekian detik gadis merah muda dan pemuda pirang kusam di sana saling bertatap-tatapan, kedua bola kaca berwarna tak sama milik mereka bersirobok satu sama lain seolah bertanya dan hendak menjawab dalam pandang.

Orang pertama yang mengalihkan tatapan adalah Crystal. Setelah merasa tak mampu, gadis itu menundukkan kepalanya lagi seraya meremas jemarinya kuat-kuat. Dadanya kembali terhimpit-himpit, raut khawatir dari wajah pemuda tampan itu membuat hatinya teriris. Digigitnya kuat bibirnya yang memerah sebagai tanda bahwa kini ia tengah mengerahkan upaya agar tak kembali menangis.

Ia...tak ingin memerlihatkan kelemahan di depan pemuda tersebut...tidak setelah ia berusaha untuk menjadi kuat demi sosok itu.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Ignis."

Akan tetapi suara yang diperdengarkan sang gadis tadi menghianati pemiliknya. Serak yang mengalun dari sela-sela kedua bibir Crystal sama sekali tidak menunjukkan tanda bahwa ia benar baik-baik saja sehingga sosok tersebut terperanjat dan memutuskan untuk mengatupkan mulut kembali.

Surai merah muda kusam milik sang gadis menari kala ia tundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam—berusaha menyembunyikan wajah. Bibir bawahnya tergigit bersamaan dengan tertaut erat jemari-jemarinya. Dalam diam, Crystal berusaha memancarkan aura 'tolong tinggalkan aku' yang ia harapkan dapat Ignis pahami—tapi sepertinya meski tahu, tetap saja sang penasihat tak ingin meninggalkan sang gadis.

Leonis merah muda di sana merasakan hatinya mencelos saat tangan kokoh milik sang pemuda menyentuh bahunya dengan lembut. Ia meneguk ludah, merasakan bagaimana seluruh pertahanan yang ia bangun seperti akan hancur berkeping-keping hanya dengan satu sentuhan milik sahabat Scientianya.

Ia...tidak akan pernah bisa menolak pemuda tersebut...

"Ada a—"

Tetapi...

"Tinggalkan aku!"

Sang penasihat pangeran seketika nanap. Hempasan di tangannya beberapa detik tadi sungguh membuatnya terkesiap. Bola kacanya yang memancarkan kehawatiran membulat sebab ia sangat tak memercayai bahwa gadis yang berada di hadapannya ini menampik tangannya dengan begitu kasar. Hijau teduhnya menilik baik-baik sahabat merah mudanya yang semakin menundukkan kepala. Getaran di tubuh gadis itu kasat mata, pun ia memahami bahwa gadis di hadapannya ini sedang bersusah payah menahan tangis yang sewaktu-waktu dapat pecah begitu saja.

Scientia muda tersebut adalah pemuda yang senang mengamati sekelilingnya—khususnya mengamati gadis ini, oh tentu saja. Maka dari itu, tak heran jika ia akan menjadi orang pertama yang menyadari perubahan Crystal. Ia tahu bahwa gadis ini tak lagi sama seperti pribadinya dulu.

Ignis tahu bahwa teman sepermainannya berubah sejak dua bulan silam. Cahaya gadis itu meredup, tak lagi bersinar seperti sebagaimana harusnya. Menjadikan khawatir datang memeluk raganya erat-erat, membuat hatinya seperti tertikam duri tajam.

Dalam diam, Ignis tengah berdebat dengan pemikirannya sendiri. Ragu menghiasi raga kokohnya. Benaknya melayangkan pertanyaan demi pertanyaan. Apakah ia boleh menyentuh gadis itu?

Sedikit mengepalkan tangan setelah menyelesaikan perdebatan tadi dengan ketetapan hati, Ignis mulai mengarahkan jemari kokohnya ke wajah tertunduk di sana. Pergerakannya begitu lambat, sangat berhati-hati karena terlalu takut akan menyakiti gadis itu. Ia angkat perlahan wajah sahabatnya agar kedua mutiara merah muda yang sejak dulu selalu memberi rasa hangat di hatinya bertemu pandang dengan hijaunya.

Saat ini...ia ingin memahami Crystal…

Sentuhan lembut dan tiba-tiba dari sang Scientia membuat Leonis merah muda itu tersentak. Tubuhnya terlalu kaku untuk melakukan perlawanan saat Ignis dengan lembut membawanya beradu pandang. Sekuat apapun hatinya menjerit, sekuat apapun ia mencoba menampik pemuda tersebut, saat ini, ia hanya mampu terdiam. Seolah-olah seluruh tenaganya bak menguap menjauhi raga sehingga yang tertinggal hanyalah kesakitan di sana.

Crystal menangis dalam diam. Tak ada lagi perlawanan karena gadis itu membiarkan kepedihannya mengalir begitu deras. Tanpa suara ia terisak, tanpa kata ia menangis pilu. Ia terus mencurahkan kepedihannya, tak menyadari bahwa apa yang dilakukannya ini justru menyakiti pemuda yang disayanginya.

Tentu saja...bagi Ignis, melihat sosok yang dulu selalu menampilkan senyuman, yang terus menerus tertawa, menderaikan air mata seperti saat ini membuat hatinya terkoyak-koyak. Kepedihan mengisi raganya dengan cepat sebelum menikam keji. Belum lagi, ada emosi lain yang datang menghampiri, yaitu adalah rasa tak berguna karena ia hanya mampu terdiam.

Tanpa melakukan pergerakan sedikitpun, Crystal masih tetap terisak pilu. Kepingan ramalan masa depan yang saat ini terbesit kembali dalam kepalanya membuat gadis itu semakin hancur. Di sela-sela tangis, tanpa disadari merah muda tersebut, ia telah mengangkat tangan kurusnya, menyentuh wajah tampan sang pemuda.

Jemarinya mulai menyusuri setiap lekuk wajah pemuda di hadapannya. Dahi, sudut mata, memutar melingkari mata, kembali lagi ke sudut mata, hidung, pipi, bibir, dan dagu. Pergerakannya begitu runtut, teramat sangat runtut tanpa adanya celah, seolah Crystal tengah mencari-cari sesuatu di sana—tentunya mengundang tanda tanya besar dari penasihat pangeran tersebut.

Menyentuh untuk memastikan tak ada kurat di wajah tampan di sana mengiris hati sang merah muda. Penggalan kejadian masa lalu yang akan menimpa pemuda tinggi itu menjadikan air matanya tak kuasa ia hentikan untuk mengalir. Jika memang itu akan terjadi, jika memang yang sempat ada dalam masa lalunya akan terwujud, ia akan berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk mencegahnya. Karena...ia tak ingin wajah pemuda yang dicintainya itu memiliki cela dan juga...ia tak ingin hijau itu hilang.

Setelah sentuhan itu terhenti, Ignis dapat melihat adanya sinar kelegaan di wajah gadis cantik di bawah jarak pandangnya. Ia ingin mengerutkan dahi, tetapi ia tak dapat melakukan apapun selain membeku saat ia dapati tatapan dengan sinar lega tadi mendadak sirna tergantikan dengan cahaya kosong. Tubuhnya semakin kaku saat sang gadis tiba-tiba saja berjinjit, mendekatkan wajah, mengadu dahi mereka—sesuatu yang tak pernah dilakukan teman kecilnya.

"Wahai dewa...berikan berkatmu pada pemuda ini…kumohon lindungi dirinya dari—"

Perkataan gadis itu menguap begitu saja terhempas angin saat penuturnya mendadak membelalak. Gadis itu melepaskan sentuhan dahi mereka dan seketika jatuh meringkuk dengan napas tersendat. Crystal merasakan tenggorokannya seperti terbakar. Katupan kedua bibirnya terbuka lebar, berusaha mencari-cari oksigen yang mendadak sulit dihirupnya. Jemari yang tadi sempat meraba wajah sahabat kecilnya terarah ke tenggorokannya, menyentuh seolah ingin mencekik lehernya.

Di sisi lain, mendapati gadis di hadapannya kehilangan keseimbangan menjadikan Ignis panik. Dengan sigap pemuda itu merendah, mencondongkan tubuhnya mendekat. Sekali lagi ia arahkan tangannya untuk menyentuh wajah penuh peluh milik sang gadis. Di luar kesadarannya, ia meneguk ludah ketika netranya bertemu pandang dengan merah muda sang Leonis. Perih di hatinya menghimpit-himpit, mengiris tanpa belas kasih.

Saat ini...teman kecilnya terlihat sangat sengsara dan ia…ia yang tak mengerti apapun merasa tak berdaya.

"Ignis...kumohon..." Dengan nada lemah dan nafas tersendat, gadis itu berusaha untuk berbicara. "Kumohon jangan biarkan Noctis-ouji pergi...batalkan pernikahannya dengan nona Lunafreya dan—"

"Crystal!"

Ignis merasakan tubuh gadis itu menegang saat teriakan milik pemuda pemilik surai secerah sinar mentari tergema di seluruh koridor apartemen mewah tempat mereka berada saat ini. Manik hijaunya menangkap beberapa rekannya berlarian kecil sebelum ia alihkan kembali pada Crystal yang masih menunduk dan bergetar.

Meski enggan, pemuda berkacamata tersebut melepaskan sentuhannya dan bangkit—memberikan ruang kepada pemuda Argentum yang tadi berteriak supaya dapat mendekat dengan leluasa. Ignis berpikir, mungkin saja gadis ini akan membuka mulutnya di depan pemuda itu.

Sayangnya...tidak...

Usaha teman pirang cerahnya itu juga ternyata tak membuahkan hasil. Sosok yang sejak tadi bertanya 'apa yang terjadi' kepada gadis itu sama sekali tak ditanggapi. Penasihat pangeran tersebut membetulkan letak kacamatanya yang sempurna, satu gestur yang selalu ia lakukan untuk mencoba menutupi rasa tak nyamannya. Ia yang bertemu pandang dengan ketiga kawannya—yang menatap dirinya penuh tanda tanya—menggeleng lemah, membalas tanpa kata yang diwakilkan dengan tatapan 'aku pun tak paham'.

Noctis yang sejak tadi berdiri mulai merendahkan tubuh, mencoba mendekat dan merentangkan tangan untuk menyentuh bahu teman sepermainannya—

"Hei angkat wajahmu dan jelaskan apa yang terjadi—"

"Jangan sentuh aku!"

Tetapi kalimatnya tak terselesaikan karena sekali lagi, Crystal melantangkan penolakan dengan kalimat yang hampir sama seperti yang diucapkan ke pemuda Scientia tadi. Dengan ekspresi yang sulit diungkapkan, pemuda bersurai hitam di sana menjatuhkan pandang menatap tangan kanannya yang tadi ditampik kasar oleh gadis itu.

Ia mengerutkan dahi dan menarikan kembali biru keruhnya untuk memandangi Ignis, berusaha bertanya sekali lagi karena ia ingin mengetahui apa yang tengah terjadi pada pada teman merah mudanya.

Sayangnya, pemuda tinggi tersebut sekali lagi menjawab pertanyaannya dengan hanya gelengan lemah...bahkan Ignispun yang seharusnya memahami gadis itu lebih dari siapapun tak mengerti apa-apa.

"Crystal, kami tak akan paham jika kau tidak berbicara…"

Prompto yang menyaksikan seluruh runtut adegan tadi mulai membuka katupan kedua bibirnya lagi. Sinar kehawatiran semakin terpancar jelas dari kedua permata biru cerahnya sebab gadis yang biasanya tertawa, menjadi kusut tak dapat ia urai—hal yang sama sepertinya juga dirasakan oleh kedua teman kecil sosok itu, Ignis dan Noctis. Memberanikan diri, pemuda tersebut membuka lagi katup bibirnya, berharap sang gadis akan mengangkat wajah dan mulai menjelaskan apa yang terjadi.

Namun, yang ditanyai tetap bergeming dan dari sudut permata cerahnya, Argentum muda di sana dapat melihat bagaimana ekspresi sang pangeran yang...tersulut emosi.

Noctis mengeraskan rahang saat melihat teman perempuannya yang tadi ditanyai Prompto tetap saja bungkam. Ada satu emosi tersulut dalam hatinya. Selama bertahun-tahun kebersamaan mereka, tak pernah sekalipun gadis yang selalu berada di sisinya tersebut bersikap menyebalkan seperti ini. Crystal yang ia tahu adalah seorang gadis yang sangat-sangat terbuka dengan dirinya—dan juga Ignis—lebih dari siapapun.

"Hentikan Prompto. Si bodoh itu tidak dapat diajak berbicara saat ini."

Dan selama bertahun-tahun, ia tidak pernah menyangka ia akan menjadi sosok menyebalkan seperti ini, di saat seperti ini. Suara yang tadi dituturkannya begitu rendah, diliputi oleh emosi yang menguasai dirinya. Noctis bangkit dari jongkoknya sebelum berbalik kasar karena merasa bahwa keberadaannya di sini hanya akan semakin memerkeruh suasana. Ia akan pergi, kembali ke kamarnya.

Sebenarnya, jika boleh jujur, Caelum itu paham benar bahwa ada sesuatu yang tak beres di diri sahabatnya. Akan tetapi, entah mengapa rasa kesal yang ada dalam dadanya saat ini mengalahkan segalanya. Ia ingin sekali pergi, menjauhi sosok itu. Pertama pengumuman pernikahannya, kedua sahabat yang disayanginya bersikap seperti itu kepadanya.

...ia...boleh kesal, kan?

Melihat reaksi putra mahkota di sana membuat Gladiolus, pemuda bersurai coklat kelam yang sejak tadi tak membuka mulut menghela napas. Pasalnya, Noctis baru saja menunjukkan sikap tak dewasanya. Siapapun yang melihat pastilah tahu bahwa alasan pemuda itu merasa kesal adalah karena tak mampu membuat sang gadis merah muda menceritakan yang sesungguhnya. Ya, perisai pangeran itu tahu bahwa lebih tepatnya, Noctis kesal karena ada sesuatu dari Crystal yang tak diketahui sosok tersebut...pangeran kesal karena gagal memahami orang terpentingnya.

Mendengar langkah kaki milik pemuda beriris biru keruh yang semakin menjauh menjadikan sang Leonis merah muda mendadak menaikkan jarak pandangnya. Wajahnya menampakkan keterkejutan dan tanpa memerdulikan Prompto yang sejak tadi memanggil namanya dengan lembut, Crystal segera bangkit dan berlari tergesa-gesa ke arah pangerannya itu.

"Ouji!"

Putra raja yang dipanggil membeku saat ia merasakan adanya tarikan di ujung bajunya. Dalam sekejap ia segera menghentikan langkah dan berbalik, bersitatap dengan merah muda yang mengilaukan pedih.

Noctis terlihat seperti hendak membuka mulut, tetapi, tak ada kata-kata yang meluncur dari sela bibirnya. Hatinya berkehendak lain, memintanya untuk tetap membisu meski saat ini teman kecilnya mulai meloloskan air mata.

"Kumohon…" Gadis itu terbata "Batalkan pernikahanmu dengan nona Lunafreya…"

Tubuh pemuda itu menegang. Lagi-lagi sebuah untaian kalimat penolakan diluncurkan Crystal. Noctis harus rela dahinya berkerut-kerut tak karuan sebab ia tidak senang dengan penolakan itu. Tentu saja ia tidak senang, sebab, ia tak mengetahui dasar yang ia pahami dari balik permintaan tadi.

"Apa maksudmu?"

Sang pangeran dapat melihat gadis itu meneguk ludah, bahkan secara jelas manik merah muda lawan tuturnya kian lama kian meredup. Sejujurnya, ia tak ingin menjadi menyebalkan seperti ini. Namun, sayangnya untuk sekarang, rasa kesal lebih kuat dari ibanya.

"Batalkan pernikahanmu sebelum terlambat."

"Kenapa aku harus mengikuti permintaan tak jelas itu?"

Nada monoton dalam alunan suara Noctis membuat ketiga pemuda di belakang sana cemas. Mereka merasa takut jika percakapan ini akan berujung ke pertengkaran hebat di antara sang Lucis Caelum dan sang Leonis.

"Kumohon…percayalah padaku..." Gadis itu semakin terisak pelan. "Ouji…batalkan pernikahan itu..."

Noctis mengepalkan tangan ketika kesal yang sempat sirna kembali datang merasuk. Ia...tidak paham. Crystal yang ia tahu akan selalu mengatakan alasan dari setiap perlakuannya. Tapi kini, saat ini, gadis itu tidak mengatakan sesuatu yang disembunyikan dan malah memaksakan dirinya untuk menuruti begitu saja.

"Pernikahan ini harus ada demi masa depan Lucis."

Putra mahkota tersebut merasakan mulutnya kering setelah melafalkan kalimat tersebut. Benaknya bertanya-tanya, apakah gadis itu tidak menyimak perkataannya bahwa pernikahan ini merupakan salah satu tanda perdamaian dari perang panjang antara Lucis dan Niflheim?

Oh bagaimana bisa Crystal menyimak? Baru mendengar runtut kalimat pengumuman pernikahannya saja, sosok itu tiba-tiba berteriak dan kemudian kehilangan kesadaran.

"Tidak akan ada masa depan jika kau pergi dari kerajaan!"

Sekali lagi, sang pangeran harus merelakan perasaan dongkol datang mendekap dirinya. Pasalnya, tanpa menjelaskan dasar dari tentangan tersebut, Crystal lebih memilih meninggikan nada suaranya sembari meracaukan kalimat yang lagi-lagi tak ia ketahui maksudnya.

Kenapa?!

Benaknya terus menjerit. Ia tidak paham. Ia sangat tidak mengerti mengapa temannya meracau seperti ini. Sebenarnya, ia mungkin saja bisa menerima dan memertimbangkan permintaan tersebut jika Crystal memberinya alasan yang jelas.

Tapi, sayangnya, temannya malah lebih memilih untuk terus berteriak, seperti menekankan kehendak padanya. Karenanya, ia merasa kesal dan sebagai upaya pengendalian dirinya, ia harus mengigit bibir dalamnya kuat-kuat.

Sayangnya tidak berhasil.

"Sejak tadi kutanya apa maksudmu!? Kau tahu apa soal ini?!"

Diteriaki seperti itu membuat sang gadis tersentak. Kedua bola kacanya semakin terkilau oleh kepedihan. Jika benar mimpinya adalah hal yang akan terwujud kelak, wajar jika ia hanya ingin mengubah takdir kejam yang kini menari-nari di depan mereka, bukan?! Mengapa Noctis tak paham hal itu?! Mengapa Noctis tak bisa langsung saja menuruti kemauannya?!

"Aku tahu! Karena aku melihatnya maka aku mengatakan ini!"

"Apa yang kau lihat, hah?!"

"Aku melihat kau—"

Untuk kesekian kalinya, kalimat sang gadis harus terputus begitu saja saat pemiliknya kembali meringkuk. Gemetar hadir menyelimuti raganya. Jemari kurusnya sekali lagi ia arahkan ke tenggorokan yang terasa panas dan perih. Kemampuannya untuk menghirup napas seperti lumpuh dan terlihat ada setitik genang di pelupuk matanya karena gadis itu tak kuat menahan rasa terbakar yang sekali lagi datang.

Melihat terputusnya kalimat Crystal tadi, Ignis segera menghambur mendekati gadis itu. Ia mendekat, mendekap bahu teman sepermainannya untuk kembali tegap. Ia menyadari, Leonis itu saat ini kembali menunjukkan tanda-tanda janggal seperti saat mereka masih berdua tadi, sesuatu yang tak ia ketahui apa sebabnya dan mengapa bisa terjadi.

Di hadapan Ignis dan Crystal, putra raja di sana masih terdiam. Dahinya mengerenyit menyeramkan karena melihat pemandangan itu. Bukan iba, ia malah semakin bertambah kesal. Saat ia akan mendapatkan jawaban dari pertanyaannya, mendadak gadis itu terhenti, menggantungkan kalimatnya.

Yang ia inginkan saat ini adalah jawaban atas penolakan itu!

"Kenapa kau berhenti?! Apa yang kau lihat?!"

"Noct!"

"Lepaskan!"

Pangeran Caelum dengan cepat menampik kasar tangan kekar Gladiolus yang menahan tubuhnya. Tapi, pada detik berikutnya, sosok itu tak melakukan apapun saat sang Amicitia menarik tubuhnya dan membawanya menjauhi Crystal untuk mencegah terjadinya pertengkaran.

Sedang, sang Scientia...

Ia mencubit cuping hidungnya. Bentuk komunikasi non verbal yang menandakan bahwa dirinyapun turut diliputi emosi kesal. Dari balik kacamata yang membingkai wajah tegasnya, terpantul refleksi Lucis Caelum yang saat ini tengah terengah, berusaha mengendalikan diri setelah tersulut beberapa detik silam.

Setelah berhasil menguasai dirinya kembali, sang gadis merasakan retak di hatinya menjadi lebih kasat mata. Saat ini, Noctis, melemparkan pandang yang sangat-sangat dingin dan tajam seolah mampu membunuhnya saat itu juga. Dalam diam Crystal melihat bagaimana pemuda Caelum itu melepaskan diri Gladiolus dan membalikkan tubuhnya lagi.

"Noctis-ouji!"

Gadis itu memekik, meneriaki nama pangeran yang tak lagi menoleh ke arahnya, menandakan bahwa pemuda tersebut benar-benar marah. Dalam sekejap, gusar yang juga sempat menyelimuti dirinya hilang tak berbekas. Tenaganya hilang, membuatnya merosot dari dekapan Ignis. Ia terduduk sembari menderaikan air mata, menangis seperti orang lemah untuk kesekian kalinya di hari ini.

Sedang, ketiga pemuda disana hanya mampu terdiam.

.

.

.

Atap bumi yang masih tersapukan warna cerah menandakan bahwa hari masih belum akan berakhir. Bising kota yang tak pernah tertidur mengiringi langkah kedua insan yang tengah berjalan dalam diam. Mereka terus berjalan, menuju sebuah jalan kecil yang kemudian melenyapkan hiruk pikuk kota tadi.

Surai keemasan milik pemuda bertubuh kurus dan berkepala pirang cerah di sana menari mengikuti langkah kecilnya. Wajah manisnya terlihat tidak tenang setiap kali ia melirik kecil ke belakang untuk melihat sosok gadis merah muda yang masih tertunduk dalam diam.

Prompto menggaruk pipinya yang tak gatal. Bingung melanda. Sebab, sejak Ignis menyuruh dirinya menemani Crystal pulang—sang Scientia harus menghadiri rapat yang tak bisa ditinggalkan—, gadis itu sama sekali tak membuka katupan kedua bibir.

Perjalanan yang biasanya diiringi celoteh penuh jenaka kini ditemani oleh keheningan. Gadis itu tak menatap wajahnya, tak pula membalas genggamannya—kebiasaan sejak SMP sang gadis Leonis karena ingin mencoba membuat Ignis cemburu. Tanpa balas genggam seperti ini, Prompto terlihat seperti tengah menyeret gadis itu pulang.

Pikirannya berkecamuk. Menari-nari mencari jawaban atas spekulasi yang tertata di dalam benaknya. Prompto tahu bahwa ada perubahan dalam diri temannya, tetapi, aneh gadis itu semakin menjadi setelah Noctis mengumumkan pertunangannya tadi—memberi heran semakin menguar di dalam dada sang pemuda.

Dengan kemantapan hati, Argentum manis tersebut menghentikan langkah, berbalik badan tanpa melepaskan genggaman tangannya. Ragu-ragu ia menepuk lembut pucuk kepala itu, membuat Crystal mau tak mau mengangkat wajahnya untuk mendapati mentari di dalam keluarga kecilnya memberikan senyuman untuknya.

"Apakah kau mau bercerita kepadaku?"

Pertanyaan sang pemuda membuat gadis itu bereaksi—sang pemberi pertanyaan menyadari hal tersebut karena mendapati hentakan kecil dalam genggaman tangan mereka. Senyumannya masih tetap ia pertahankan meski tahu sang gadis kini memperlihatkan wajah kacaunya, seolah ingin bercerita tetapi tak paham harus memulai dari mana.

Pemuda itu menunggu dengan sabar dan yang mampu dilakukannya saat ini ia hanyalah memererat genggaman tangannya. Ia berusaha membuat sahabatnya paham bahwa apapun yang akan didengarnya kelak, ia tetap berpihak padanya. Tetapi, alih-alih membuka mulut, gadis itu masih tetap terdiam.

Spekulasinya kembali berjalan, melayangkan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang sejak tadi menghantuinya. Ia terlihat ragu, tetapi juga sangat ingin tahu. Sekarang, atau tidak sama sekali!

"Apakah—" Prompto menggantungkan kalimatnya. Merasa ragu dengan kalimat lanjutan yang akan ia lontarkan. "—kau…memiliki perasaan khusus ke Noct?"

Crystal membelalak. Ia menatap Prompto dengan tatapan tak percaya. Apa yang baru saja ia dengar?

"Kau…bodoh?"

Tak tahu harus menjawab apa, gadis itu meluncurkan kalimat yang sanggup membuat Prompto ikut melongo. Derai tawa pada detik selanjutnya menjelaskan pemuda itu menyadari kebodohannya.

"Maaf." Ucapnya dari sela gelak tawanya. "Aku tahu ada yang berubah dari dirimu, tapi karena perubahan itu semakin jelas ketika kau mendengar pertunangan Noct, kupikir kau menyukai dia. Oh Tuhan, Ignis bisa melayangkan belatinya padaku jika mendengar ini. Hahaha…"

Meski suryanya kini terkikik, gadis itu tak mampu untuk ikut tertawa. Wajahnya masih tetap seperti semula—meski kini ada sinar kekesalan terpancar dari kedua bola kacanya. Menyadari hal itu, Prompto kembali bungkam, mengeratkan genggaman tangannya lagi, berharap gadis itu akan memaafkannya.

"Jadi…apa alasanmu menentang pernikahan itu?"

Tanpa sang gadis sadari, kali ini genggaman tangannyalah yang menguat. Pertanyaan milik salah satu sahabatnya tersebut membuatnya dirinya tanpa sadar meremas jemari ramping yang sejak tadi masih menggenggamnya.

Crystal merasakan napasnya memburu setelah perasaan takut kembali datang merasuk. Ia tak tahu apakah ia harus menceritakan seluruh ramalan masa depan yang dilihatnya ke pemuda ini atau tidak. Namun, saat bola kacanya menangkap tatapan lembut milik pemuda itu, ia tahu bahwa lebih baik ia menceritakan segala yang ia dapati dalam mimpinya.

"I—itu—" mulutnya terasa kering dan ia segera memejamkan mata untuk sekedar menenangkan diri. "Karena aku melihat Ouji—"

Gadis itu tercekat. Kalimatnya terputus begitu saja saat ia merasakan tenggorokannya mengalirkan suatu sensasi yang beberapa menit lalu sempat ia rasakan; terbakar. Napasnya kembali sesak. Ia kembali merasakan apa yang tadi menyakitinya!

Prompto yang menyadari ada yang tak beres dengan sahabatnya terkejut. Ia terus menerus memanggil nama sang gadis yang sampai detik ini masih terlihat sulit untuk bernapas. Bahkan, di hadapannya, Crystal kini kembali pucat.

Musim semi itu terus menunduk dan air mata di pelupuk matanya kian menumpuk. Sebuah kesakitan yang tak ia ketahui penyebabnya ini kembali hadir merengkuhinya. Ini adalah satu hal yang terus menerus menyakitinya, yang akan datang saat ia ingin melafalkan mimpi yang pernah dilihatnya kepada orang lain—ia baru menyadarinya beberapa menit lalu.

Pada detik selanjutnya, Crystal merasakan jantungnya meloloskan satu detakkan saat menyadari ada sepasang mata tengah menatapnya lekat saat ini. Seolah melupakan kesakitannya, tubuhnya menegak dan secepat kilat ia menoleh ke belakang, menggulirkan permata merah mudanya kesana dan kemari, berusaha mencari-cari sosok yang ia yakini tengah mengawasi dirinya.

Beberapa detik ia terus menggerakkan netranya, masih berusaha mencari siapakah yang memerhatikannya. Akan tetapi, seberapa keras ia mencari, tak sedikitpun ia dapati sosok asing di belakang sana. Sekelilingnya senyap dan ia tahu hanya dirinya dan pemuda ini saja yang berada di sana.

Perlahan-lahan, ketakutan kembali merengkuhinya, membawa peluh jatuh turun menghiasi pelipisnya. Firasatnya kembali bertutur, memberikan kesimpulan yang sejujurnya tak ingin ia indahkan.

Ada seseorang yang tak mengijinkan ia untuk menceritakan ramalan tersebut. Seseorang yang kemungkinan besar merupakan pemberi kutukan ini kepadanya.

※End of chapter – The Beginning※

Note :

Ouji - pangeran


	2. Two - Truth

Author : Yuta Uke

Chapter : Two – Truth

Genre : Angst, Tragedy, Hurt/Comfort, Fantasy

Warning: Unbetaed fic, Semi-Canon, OOC (maybe)

Words : 6,989

FFXV fanfiction for my bestie...

* * *

_Ini adalah permulaan dari sebuah awal kisah penuh canda…_

_Penuh tawa…_

_Yang kemudian akan berakhir pada keheningan…_

_Kepedihan…_

_Dengan kegelapan yang memeluk…_

_Meski ku memiliki kekuatan untuk melihat memori yang akan datang,_

_Akhir kisah ini tetap tak dapat kutentukan._

_Kepedihan?_

_Ataukah..._

* * *

Angin dingin berhembus meniup-niup dengan kasar. Benda raksasa langit berbentuk tak sempurna kemarin malam telah kembali ke peristirahatan, berganti tugas dengan kawan cerahnya. Namun, biasan-biasan keemasan lembut tak nampak menyilaukan sebab terhalang oleh kapas kelam atap bumi yang menggulung-gulung. Membuat beberapa burung bersuara merdu tak terlihat bertengger di samping jendela besar gedung pencakar langit yang megah.

Kelam pagi tak membuat kota yang tak pernah tertidur disana senyap. Gaduh penduduk tetap bersahut-sahutan, menandakan setiap insan telah menjalankan keseharian meski tanpa sosok sang mentari. Seperti suasana dalam gedung megah serba hitam di jantung kota yang turut diramaikan penghuninya.

Namun, di dalamnya tak banyak senyuman yang menghiasi, salah satunya seperti seorang gadis bergaun hitam selutut dengan syal besar yang disampirkan di kedua bahunya. Wajahnya nampak teramat kaku. Ia menundukkan kepala sedikit kepada kedua pria bertubuh tinggi yang dikhususkan untuk mengawal ruang bagi penguasa agung di kota kesayangannya. Jemari kurusnya telah menggenggam gagang pintu yang dingin.

Meski detik terus bergulir, derit pintu tak kunjung terdengar—gadis itu masih mematung dalam pijakannya. Kedua pria yang masih berdiri kaku disana melirik sang gadis dari ekor mata mereka. Berkali-kali helaan nafas gadis bertubuh pendek disana terdengar sebelum akhirnya sosok itu menghilang seiring dengan tertutupnya pintu tinggi di belakang mereka.

Tanpa disadari oleh dirinya sendiri, sang gadis telah mencengkram syal kelamnya. Bunyi bedebam halus penanda kayu pemisah dunia luar dan tempatnya berpijak telah tertutup rapat mengalun, membuat dingin mulai merengkuhnya.

Manik cerah senada surainya bergulir, menyusuri tiap anak tangga megah yang tersaji, sebelum pandangnya terhenti pada sesosok pria yang terlihat lebih tua dari umurnya—yang beberapa detik tadi sempat berbincang dengan perisainya.

Meneguk ludah untuk menghilangkan gelisahnya, gadis itu mulai kembali melangkah. Begitu pelan dengan kepala tertunduk seolah takut akan terjatuh di atas marmer dingin dalam dipijakannya ini.

"Regis-_sama_…"

Ia kembali membungkuk dengan lemah seperti suara yang baru saja dikeluarkannya—menampilkan gestur penghormatan bagi pria yang mengabdikan diri menjaga perdamaian Lucis. Mutiaranya menari dan kembali dijatuhkannya ke lantai tempatnya berpijak. Gemuruh dalam dadanya menyesakkan.

"Crystal, ada apa?"

Bahunya menegang saat Regis membuka mulutnya. Kepalanya menengadah, menambatkan pandangannya yang telah berkilau kacau kembali kepada pria yang masih terduduk dalam kursi besar dengan guratan emas penanda tahta di bagian dekat kepala.

Hijau dan merah muda disana saling bersirobok, seakan tengah berbalas kata hanya dari saling menatap. Ruang serba hitam nan megah yang dihiasi ornamen-ornamen berwarna senada disana kembali senyap seiring dengan terkatupnya mulut-mulut para insan di dalamnya.

Baik raja ke seratus tiga belas beserta perisai pelindungnya menatap lekat-lekat gadis yang sejak tadi masih membisu—tak menjawab pertanyaan milik sang raja. Membuat keduanya terheran-heran.

Permatanya berpendar ragu. Ia masih tak mampu untuk mengucapkan kalimat yang telah ada diujung indra pengecapnya—meski ia tahu kalimat tersebut akan segera meluncur bebas jika katupan kedua bibirnya terbuka. Namun ia tak bisa.

Menyadari adanya aura kegelisahan dan keraguan yang menguar dari lawan tuturnya, Regis mengangkat tangan kanannya, memberikan isyaratkan agar beberapa orang yang berada di dalam ruang ini bertolak, memberikan keleluasaan bagi gadis musim semi di hadapannya.

"Yang mulia, sebentar lagi pertemuan akan dimulai."

Bola kaca merah muda itu berganti alih memandang sosok ayahanda dari teman besarnya. Rasa takut mulai kembali memeluk. Nada yang dialunkan sang pria begitu dalam dan tegas, seolah berusaha menghentikannya.

"Clarus, aku tidak akan lama."

Clarus; pria tersebut tak kunjung mengangguk tanda paham. Ia masih berdiam diri disana, nampak enggan untuk memercayai rajanya. Karena sesungguhnya, dari aura yang dikuarkan sang gadis, ia tahu topik pembicaraannya akan menyita waktu.

Menghela nafas dengan begitu pelan sehingga tak ada satupun yang mendengar, Clarus segera melangkahkan kakinya menuruni anak-anak tangga dingin. Akhirnya ia menyerah setelah mendapati sahabatnya benar-benar memandangnya dengan lekat meminta agar ia segera pergi.

"Satu jam saja!"

Pekik pria tersebut sebelum sosoknya menghilang dari balik pintu.

"Jadi, apa maksud kedatanganmu?"

Crystal yang sejak tadi menoleh ke belakang—memandangi kepergian Clarus—kembali membalikkan tubuhnya. Menghadap sang raja dengan bahu yang kembali menengang. Alih-alih menampilkan gestur lega, dirinya justru semakin kaku; membuat pria Caelum disana sedikit mengerutkan dahi tanda tak paham.

Surai merah muda yang melebihi bahunya menari kecil saat sang pemilik merendahkan kepala. Kelopaknya tertutup erat. Tangannya yang tak lagi meremas syal kasmirnya bertaut; berusaha meredakan keresahannya. Kata yang sempat hilang kembali terkunci dalam mulutnya.

Ia tahu ia harus segera menjabarkan permohonannya agar kedatangannya ini tak sia-sia. Regis telah meluangkan waktunya sedikit untuk dirinya. Oleh karenanya, berdiam diri seperti ini tentu membuat kesempatannya terbuang.

Setelah sempat maniknya menari-nari memandangi lantai dingin dipijakannya, Crystal menghela nafas panjang dengan begitu pelan. Jemarinya semakin tertaut erat satu sama lain. Surainya sekali lagi mengayun-ayun tatkala sang pemilik menengadahkan wajah dengan cepat.

"Regis-_sama…_" _Sekarang atau tidak sama sekali!_ "Kumohon batalkan perjanjian damai antara Lucis dan Niflheim dan pernikahan Noctis-o_uji_."

Cerah mutiaranya mendapati Regis bereaksi atas kalimatnya. Meski gaduh jantungnya semakin menjadi-jadi, sebisa mungkin ia tetap menumbukkan pandangan kepada sang raja. Berharap agar putra Mors Lucis Caelum disana menyadari keseriusan dirinya.

Hening kembali melanda. Permintaan sang gadis menguap begitu saja. Tak satupun dari insan yang tengah berada disana bersambut kata. Hanyalah suara gemuruh pertanda langit akan menangis sebentar lagi di luar sana yang sesekali menjadi pemecah keheningan. Nampak jelas pria paruh baya tersebut tengah mencerna permintaan sang gadis.

Kemudian senyap itu terpecahkan oleh bunyi tongkat kayu yang terbentur ujung kursi tahta. Crystal tersentak saat mendapati ayahanda dari sahabat kecilnya mendadak bangkit dari duduknya—dibantu oleh tongkat tersebut. Dengan segera ia berlari menaiki tangga yang tersisa dan menempatkan dirinya tepat di samping sang raja untuk membantu.

Keduanya menuruni anak tangga dalam diam. Dalam langkahnya yang lambat, Regis dapat merasakan ada yang berbeda dari gadis yang kini mengiringinya. Air muka gadis itu tak seperti biasanya; tidak seperti yang sering dilihatnya. Terlebih, pegangan pada lengannya terasa kuat, seolah yang tengah menuntunnya saat ini takut untuk melepaskan.

.

.

.

Gadis bersurai pendek itu perlahan-lahan melepaskan sentuhannya dan mulai mundur beberapa langkah setelah memastikan rajanya telah dalam posisi nyamannya—terduduk dalam sofa besar yang empuk sewarna langit malam.

Kini dirinya dan sang raja telah berada di satu ruangan yang sering dibanggakan pangeran Lucis saat mereka kecil dulu. Ruangan ini berukuran cukup besar yang lagi-lagi tersapu warna-warna kelam dengan lukisan si kecil Noctis dan Regis sebagai pemanis. Terbayang-bayang dalam benaknya saat Noctis membawanya berlari sembari menggenggam tangannya dengan riang menuju ruangan ini.

"Duduklah."

Crystal terkesiap. Pandangnya kembali terfokus pada pemilik suara di hadapannya. Maka ia mengangguk kecil, berjalan menuju sofa berwarna senada dengan yang tengah diduduki raja dan menempatkan dirinya disana. Ia meremas jemarinya. Benaknya tengah sibuk mencari-cari alasan mengapa Regis membawanya kemari.

"Regis-_sama—"_

"Apakah Noctis baik-baik saja?"

Gadis itu terhenti. Indra pendengerannya tergelitik saat nama dari pemuda yang terkadang dijuluki _sleeping prince _meluncur bebas dari bibir pria di hadapannya. Gundahnya kembali datang, memeluk dirinya yang tak tenang. Namun saat ini entah mengapa sudut bibirnya terangkat, menampilkan senyuman simpulnya.

"_Ouji_—"

"Menyisakan sayuran?"

Kekehan kecil mengalun indah. Senyumnya terganti oleh tawa. Wajah kakunya sedikit melembut. Resahnya mengangsur menghilang tatkala raja tengah berusaha mencairkan suasana. Gadis itu mengangguk-angguk.

"Ignis sudah menyerah untuk memaksanya." Kilau jenaka nampak di kedua mutiara merah muda milik Crystal, membuat Regis mau tak mau ikut tersenyum. "Bagaimanapun Ignis, Gladio memarahinya, sayuran tersebut tetap akan berpindah ke piring Ignis!"

"Kau tidak ikut memarahinya?"

"Tentu saja aku memarahinya!" Hijau permata itu semakin menghilang saat pemiliknya tersenyum lebih lebar saat mendengar celotehan gadis ini. "Sampai akhirnya Ignis ikut memarahiku karena kami berdua terlalu berisik."

Pria itu tertawa. Guratan-guratan penanda usia nampak begitu jelas di wajah teduhnya. Regis menyadari ada sebuncah perasaan bahagia saat ia mendengar cerita mengenai putra semata wayangnya, buah hatinya dengan wanita yang telah berpulang ke surge, sosok terkasih yang ingin sekali ia bebaskan dari jerat takdir menyakitkan.

"Tolong ceritakan lebih banyak lagi…"

Mendengar titah dengan alunan nada yang begitu lembut dari rajanya membuat rasa pedih sedikit demi sedikit merasuk. Seolah melupakan tujuan kedatangannya menghadap sang nomor satu di Lucis, Crystal mulai membuka mulutnya kembali. Maniknya tertambat pada sosok yang telah dianggapnya sebagai ayahandanya sendiri sembari ia terus menceritakan keseharian pangeran beserta kawan-kawannya.

Meski baginya cerita yang tengah ia lontarkan bukanlah cerita yang dapat dikategorikan sebagai cerita menarik, melihat Regis mendengarkannya dengan seksama membuatnya tak mampu untuk bungkam.

Ceritanya adalah tentang bagaimana Noctis tak kunjung bangun meski _alarm _telah meraung-raung di dekat kupingnya, bagaimana Gladio membuat pangeran tersebut berwajah masam karena berkali-kali menerima serangan telak saat berlatih, bagaimana Ignis tak berhenti mencoba membuat hidangan pencuci mulut yang sesuai dengan keinginan pangeran sebelum kemudian berujung kecewa, bagaimana Prompto tertawa-tawa saat Noctis tak berhasil mengalahkannya bermain _darts_—yang disambut dengan meradangnya sang pangeran.

Kisahnya sepele, hanyalah keseharian penuh kekonyolan tak berarti tanpa daya tarik. Namun, pria bersurai abu-abu penanda usianya tetap masih setia mendengarkannya bahkan tanpa kedip. Seakan-akan satu kedipan saja dapat membuatnya melewatkan sesuatu yang penting yang akan membuat dirinya menyesal.

Semakin lama dirinya melafalkan kisah-kisah penuh jenaka, semakin dirinya terrengkuh oleh perasaan pedih yang perlahan datang. Regis, pria itu terlihat begitu tenang, damai, dan begitu serius mendengarkan tiap untaian katanya. Setiap kali nama putranya ia tuturkan, hijau itu berkilau penuh kasih sayang.

"Mengapa kau menangis?"

Crystal tersentak. Dengan cepat jemari yang sejak tadi tertaut satu sama lain miliknya menyentuh pipi kanannya. Bola kacanya membulat saat mendapati kepedihannya terproyeksikan oleh air matanya yag mengalir. Tanpa disadarinya bibirnya telah digigitnya kuat-kuat, sebuah upaya yang ia harapkan mampu untuk menghentikan isak tangis yang sulit untuk dibendungnya.

"Maafkan aku..."

Kalimatnya semakin melemah. Isaknya tak jua padam. Bahunya bergetar bersamaan dengan tangisannya yang pecah. Saat ini ia merasa begitu lemah. Kepingan hati yang sempat berhasil ditatanya kembali kacau. Ikrarnya untuk tak menangis di depan pria yang sangat disayangi Noctis ini terlupakan begitu saja.

Mimpi-mimpi yang kerap datang menemuinya di saat terlelap membuat pertahanan hatinya rapuh. Hati dan keinginannya tak berbanding selaras. Semakin ia mencoba tegar, retak itu akan terus melebar sebelum akhirnya hancur berkeping-keping menyisakan kepedihan mendalam.

_Ia membenci dirinya sendiri saat ini._

"Apakah tangisan ini ada hubungannya dengan alasan kau meminta pernikahan itu dibatalkan?"

Sekali lagi bahunya menegang saat kalimat raja menguap meninggalkan keheningan. Guntur di luar jendela kembali terdengar, seolah-olah menggantikannya untuk bercerita bahwa kini hatinya pun tengah dilanda gemuruh hebat.

Gigitan pada bibirnya menguat seiring dengan terputarnya kembali skenario masa depan yang terus menerus menyakitinya. Sebuah petaka yang kejam yang mampu membunuhnya saat ini juga.

Gadis itu tak segera menjawab. Membuat pria di hadapannya kini mencoba kembali menelaah. Setiap-tiap kemungkinan yang ada terbesit dalam benaknya, membuatnya tenggelam dalam duganya. Maka ia kembali membuka katupan kedua bibirnya, hendak melafalkan salah satu dugaannya yang entah mengapa begitu kuat menyita separuh benaknya.

"Apakah…" Kalimatnya menggantung seiring dengan ditelannya kembali kalimatnya. Pria itu terdiam selama beberapa detik, sebelum kembali memutuskan untuk menyelesaikan kalimatnya. "…kau mencintai Noctis?""

Kepala merah muda yang sejak tadi tertunduk itu menengadah dengan cepat. Bola kaca milik Leonis yang memerah kini terkilau oleh keterkejutan. Isak tangisnya mendadak lenyap, menegaskan bahwa gadis ini tercengang.

"BUKAN!" Ia tersentak di atas teriakannya sendiri. Nampak tak percaya bahwa baru saja dirinya berteriak di hadapan seorang penguasa agung Lucis—tak percaya atas pertanyaan pria tersebut. "Ma-maksudku, tidak seperti itu…aku tidak—"

Gadis itu tak melanjutkan kalimatnya, membiarkan apa yang telah meluncur dari bibirnya menggantung menyisakan makna samar yang sukar ditafsirkan.

"Lalu, apakah yang menjadi alasan dari permintaanmu?"

Pertanyaan yang kembali dilontarkan raja tersebut membuat dingin tangannya semakin menjadi—menandakan gundah itu kerap kembali. Pria yang baru saja memberikan pertanyaan kembali berdiam diri seraya menatap baik-baik wajah kekanakkan disana, berharap akan mendapatkan pencerahan dari penolakan yang dilontarkan sang gadis.

Namun gadis itu tak kunjung membuka mulutnya. Tetap setia pada kebisuan tak berujung. Membuatnya kembali mencoba mencari-cari alasan lain, menduga-duga alasan gadis ini menemuinya untuk melantangkan penentangan atas pernikahan dan perjanjian yang akan dilaksanakan beberapa hari lagi.

Aura yang sempat menguar dari sang gadis kembali ia rasakan. Gadis itu nampak takut, tidak…tepatnya gadis itu jelas sekali takut. Melihat perubahan yang terjadi pada diri sahabat putranya tersebut membuat Regis sekali lagi terbingung-bingung.

Dingin pada jemari kurus sang gadis semakin merambat, menjeritkan aura kegusaran. Bayang-bayang kemarin mulai kembali menghantuinya. Masih segar dalam benak Crystal bagaimana sesak dan perihnya rasa terbakar di tenggorokan yang ia rasakan kemarin. Terlebih seseorang yang tak dapat ia ketahui wujudnya memberikannya tatapan tajam selayaknya belati saat ia hendak menceritakan mimpinya kepada Prompto.

Jika hipotesanya benar, maka jelas ia tak diperbolehkan untuk mengatakan isi mimpinya. Namun, tanpa menjelaskan apa yang terjadi pada diri dan mimpinya tak akan pernah membuat siapapun memahami maksud permintaannya.

Ia mengepalkan tangannya, peluh dingin mulai mengalir membasahi pelipisnya. Jejak-jejak air mata masih nampak jelas di kedua pipinya yang memucat. Ia tahu bahwa kemungkinan besar kata-kata yang akan dilafalkannya beberapa detik kemudian akan terputus begitu saja tergantikan oleh erangan. Akan tetapi, ia tetap harus memaparkan semuanya.

"Pernikahan tersebut akan menjadi pembuka—ughh…" _benar kan! _Sesak itu kembali datang. Matanya terpejam, menyesapi sensasi perih di kerongkongannya yang kering. Namun, ia tak menyerah! "pe…ta…ka…. ! peng…..khianatan…batalkan….per….janjian….."

Seiring dengan bertambah kuat keinginannya untuk melanjutkan, kemampuannya untuk bernafas semakin hilang. Rasa terbakar itupun semakin kejam, merambat hingga kepucuk kepalanya. Membuatnya menjerit tertahan tak sanggup untuk menahan perih ini.

Regis membelalakkan matanya saat mendapati perubahan yang begitu cepat dari gadis di hadapannya. Ia segera meraih tongkatnya, bersiap untuk berdiri, sebelum kemudian kembali terhenti oleh gelengan kepala sang gadis yang masih berusaha mengisap udara.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

Gadis bertubuh kurus itu tak mampu menjawab. Nafasnya masih berada di luar kendalinya. Sungguh, apa yang dirasakannya kemarin tak jauh lebih menyakitkan dari saat ini. Erangannya digemakan oleh ruangan temaram disana, tak kunjung berhenti. Apa yang terbesit dalam benaknya kini telah terjawab. _Ia jelas tak diperbolehkan untuk menjabarkan mimpinya._

Detik selanjutnya kristal kepedihannya kembali meleleh. Jika kekuatan pemberi kutukan ini tak membiarkannya berbicara, untuk apa kekuatan itu ada? Bukankah seharusnya kekuatan tersebut ada untuk membantu pelakon di dalamnya menghindari takdir kejam?

Tangisnya semakin deras, lemah yang sempat dirasakannya kembali merasuk…tidak diperbolehkan untuk bercerita adalah bukti dirinya tak akan mampu melakukan sesuatu untuk keluarga kecilnya, tak mungkin akan mampu mengubah takdir masa depan untuk menyelamatkan orang-orang terkasihnya.

Apakah pemberi kekuatannya hanya menginginkannya menjadi pengamat dari kehancuran segalanya? Hanya menginginkannya terdiam bak boneka diambang kematian orang-orang terkasihnya?

Gurat kekhawatiran masih nampak menghiasi wajah sang raja, yang perlahan-lahan mulai melemah seiring dengan berangsur membaiknya kondisi sang gadis. Curiga datang menggerogoti hatinya. Sulitnya sang gadis saat mengucapkan kalimat terakhir mengusiknya. Nampak-nampaknya, ada yang menahan gadis tersebut agar tak melanjutkan kalimatnya.

Detik selanjutnya curiga tersebut perlahan sirna tergantikan oleh pedih yang menyerang. Hatinya mencelos saat tangisan gadis itu semakin kuat. Begitu pedih untuk didengar, begitu menyakitkan untuk diresapi. Sebab, tangis itu mengalunkan nada keputusasaan yang begitu dalam seolah sanggup menorehkan luka pada raganya.

"Kumohon…maafkan aku…"

Dengan terputus-putus, gadis itu kembali membuka mulutnya. Membuat lawan bicaranya memererat pegangan di tongkatnya.

"Apakah, permintaan maafmu adalah karena ketidakmampuanmu untuk memberikan alasan atas penolakan itu?"

Seiring dengan merapatnya kembali bibir pria itu, gadis yang masih tetap terisak disana mulai kembali membalas tatapannya. Pedih binarnya masih nampak menghiasi. Begitu kuat seperti ia tengah mengharap raja mampu untuk menafsirkan luka yang telah dilihat.

"Aku…tidak mampu untuk menjawab pertanyaan Anda…"

Akhirnya gadis itu menanggapi pertanyaan pria yang masih terduduk kaku di sofa hitam besar. Pria itu membisu. Teka-teki yang sejak tadi bermain dalam benaknya seolah menemukan keping terakhirnya saat Crystal menjawab pertanyaannya.

Surai pendeknya terjatuh lembut menyapa pipinya saat ia menunduk kecil. Kelopaknya yang keriput menyembunyikan bola kacanya. Kepingan-kepingan memori beberapa tahun silam yang tersimpan rapi dalam benaknya kembali disusunnya ulang. Bak film yang tengah terputar runtut sebagai pengingatnya.

Detik selanjutnya, hijaunya kembali bersirobok dengan merah muda disana. Berusaha menyelami sembari mencari-cari jawaban yang seharusnya telah ia ketahui.

"Permohonan itu tak dapat dikabulkan."

Untuk yang kesekian kalinya dalam hari ini tubuh gadis itu menegang. Kilau kekecewaan kembali menggerlapkan cahayanya di balik mutiara tersebut. Gemuruh jantungnya memekakkan telinga. Pertanda dirinya kembali hancur perlahan. Seluruhnya tak mampu untuk dicegahnya. Jika begitu, untuk apa ia melihat masa depan!

"Regis-sama, aku hanya ingin Anda dan _Ouji_—"

Kalimat itu kembali terputus setelah sang penutur terhenti. Pria paruh baya yang masih setia dalam duduknya mengisyaratkannya untuk berhenti—membuatnya bungkam sebelum kemudian ia terheran-heran atas isyarat sang bangsawan.

"Kau…akan kembali sesak jika melanjutkan kalimat tersebut."

Gadis itu tercengang. Kilau ketidakpercayaan nampak jelas berkilat di kedua indra penglihatannya. Tegang wajahnya kembali datang, membuat wajah manisnya nampak seperti orang yang baru saja melihat sesuatu tak terjangkau nalar.

"Regis-_sama…_Anda tahu?" Alunannya serak. Melodi ketidakpercayaan tetap nampak. "Kumohon jelaskan apa yang sedang terjadi padaku! Aku terus menerus melihatnya selama dua bulan ini. Aku bahkan tidak mengerti mengapa ini harus terjadi di diriku! Jika Anda mengerti, kumohon beritahu aku!"

Racauannya tak terjeda oleh tarikan nafas, sehingga saat ini gadis itu terengah. Sesaknya kembali datang, namun kali ini tak sampai harus membuatnya tercekik seperti akan menemui ajal. Pandangannya tak sedikitpun ia alihkan dari rajanya. Berharap jawaban dari pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang selalu mengusiknya sejak dua bulan lalu akan didapatkan.

"Kau menyayangi Cor?"

Gadis berusia delapan belas tahun itu mengerutkan dahinya saat Regis menjawab pertanyaannya dengan pertanyaan lain yang menurutnya tak memiliki kesinambungan. Inginnya ia melontarkan protesnya, namun, mengetahui Regis memandangnya dengan serius membuatnya menelan kembali kalimat yang telah disusunnya. Maka, sebagai jawaban ia mengangguk dalam bisunya.

"Ada apa dengan papa?" Tanyanya. Rasa penasaran datang mengetuk.

"Crystal, ada yang harus ku beritahukan padamu…"

Kalimat itu terputus tatkala iba datang merengkuh raga sang pria. Jemari rapuh yang masih setia menggenggam erat tongkat kayunya melemah. Pikirannya melayang-layang, menampilkan memori beberapa tahun silam yang tadi disusunnya. "…Cor bukanlah orang tua kandungmu. Akulah yang memintanya untuk mengasuhmu."

Jantungnya meloloskan satu detakan saat teriakan langit kembali terdengar. Jelas sekali gadis itu terkejut—namun entah karena dentuman guntur ataukah kalimat yang baru saja merasuki indra pendengarannya. Gadis itu tak bergeming. Matanya tertumbuk lekat-lekat ke pria tersebut, berusaha mencari-cari jenaka yang mungkin saja sengaja disembunyikan untuk menjahilinya.

_Jenaka itu tak ada…_

"Bohong…"

Ia tak mampu untuk membalas apapun. Kalimat yang meluncur dari sela-sela bibirnya adalah kalimat yang sejak tadi terus berputar-putar seolah mengejeknya. Degup jantungnya mengalunkan kasar melodi ketakutan.

Regis mengalihkan pandangannya. Hijau mutiaranya berganti focus ke beberapa lukisan pemanis ruangan serba hitam ini, kilaunya kosong, menyatakan pemiliknya tengah menerawang jauh.

"Saat usiaku dua puluh dua—dua puluh tiga tahun lalu, secara diam-diam ratu Slyva dari Tenebrae memberikan kami sebuah kristal, pusaka milik Fleuret yang diturunkan secara turun menurun sepeninggal _Oracle _pertama. Sebongkah kristal yang di dalam terdapat sesosok bayi yang diramalkan kelak juga akan menjadi pandu bagi raja sejati selain para _Oracle_."

Gadis yang sedari tadi masih tenggelam dalam kebisuan disana menguarkan aura _shock _yang jelas sekali dapat dirasakan oleh orang di hadapannya. Regis tetap tak mengalihkan pandangannya. Emosi takut yang terpercik di hatinya membuatnya tak memiliki nyali untuk beradu tatap dengan sang gadis. Akan tetapi dirinya tahu, ia harus melanjutkan kisah ini karena besar kemungkinan kesempatannya hanyalah sekarang.

"Aku tak mengerti mengapa Slyva memutuskan untuk menyerahkan bayi itu kepada kami, namun akhirnya aku putuskan untuk menerimanya. Tahun demi tahun terus bergulir namun tanda-tanda kelahiran bayi itu tak kunjung nampak. Pada akhirnya, tiga tahun setelah putraku lahir, Cor datang dengan tergesa-gesa sembari mendekap bayi perempuan yang menangis tanpa henti—" Tubuh gadis itu menegang. Ia...tak ingin mendengar kisah ini. "—bayi perempuan bersurai merah muda yang dikelilingi oleh kilau melayang-layang selayaknya serpihan mutiara."

"Hentikan…"

Memberanikan hatinya, raja ke seratus tiga belas tersebut menoleh dan detik selanjutnya ia harus merelakan hatinya remuk saat mendapati kilau permata gadis itu dipenuhi luka-luka tak kasat mata. Mulutnya mendadak terasa kering. Meski tak ingin, ia masih tetap harus melanjutkan kisah—meski hal itu menyakiti lawan bicaranya.

"Seperti mengukuhkan pernyataan Slyva, selang tiga tahun setelah bayi itu terlahir ke dunia, kristal yang sejak dulu dipercayakan dewa kepada garis keturunan Caelum menyampaikan nubuatnya—memberitahu siapa raja sejati yang terpilih."

Leonis merah muda disana masih tetap menatap lekat ke dalam manik teduh milik sang raja yang kini dikelilingi kabut sehingga pendarnya meredup. Nampak jelas ia masih tak menyerah untuk terus berusaha mencari kebohongan di dalam bola kaca sang pria. Detik selanjutnya jantungnya seperti tertancap beribu duri saat ia mengetahui bahwa usahanya tersebut tak akan pernah membuahkan hasil karena sesungguhnya ia paham apa yang tengah dilafalkan rajanya adalah kenyataan—kenyataan pahit yang harus diembannya.

"Tidak...ini tidak benar…" Suara gadis itu parau. Terlihat dipaksakan untuk berbicara meski tak ingin. "Aku adalah anak dari Cor sang abadi."

"Cor membesarkanmu penuh kasih sayang."

"JIKA IA MENYAYANGIKU SEHARUSNYA IA MEMBERITAHU SEGERA SIAPA DIRIKU! SEHARUSNYA IA MENGATAKAN SEGERA BAHWA AKU BUKAN MANUSIA!" Gadis itu berteriak. Rasa kecewanya lebih unggul dibandingan dengan apapun saat ini. Maka, ia tak lagi memerdulikan kedudukan lawan bicaranya. _Ia…hanya tak sanggup lagi._

Diteriaki seperti itu membuat Regis tersentak—meski dapat ditutupinya dengan cepat. Lelehan kepedihan milik sang gadis memang tak terlihat mengalir, namun, pria itu paham benar bahwa kekecewaan teramat sangat yang kini dirasakan sang gadislah yang membekukan air mata kepedihan itu.

"Kau adalah manu—"

"Tidak, raja…aku bukanlah manusia." Gadis itu memotong perkataan Regis dengan cepat. "Aku adalah sosok yang terlahir dari dalam kristal utusan dewa untuk berada disisi _Ouji_! Kekuatan yang terbangun dua bulan lalu adalah salah satu pertanda dari awal tugasku!"

"Crystal…"

Gadis itu lagi-lagi menyela dan melafalkan untaian katanya dalam satu tarikan nafas. Kecewanya meluap sebelum akhirnya tumpah tak terbendung membanjiri raganya yang ringkih. Ia lemah! Mengetahui jawaban atas pertanyaannya yang mendadak terhubung dengan takdirnya adalah sesuatu yang tak pernah terpikirkan olehnya.

Duri dalam dadanya semakin kejam, menusuk dengan dalam tanpa memerdulikan rasa sakit yang akan dirasakan pemiliknya. Spekulasi-spekulasi lain yang kerap berdatangan beriringan dengan pertanyaan lain mendadak menyeruak masuk, membuatnya pening.

"Jika benar seperti itu, mengapa…mengapa dewa tak mengijinkan aku untuk memberitahukan hal itu ke siapapun?! Jika memang aku adalah pemandu raja dalam ramalan, mengapa dewa mempersulitku!"

Gadis itu kembali terengah. Degup jantungnya berdentum penuh lara. Seluruh kenyataan yang mendadak dibeberkan tanpa belas kasih membuat dirinya yang telah remuk semakin hancur tak berperi. Sungguh, ia tak mengerti…mengapa dewa memberikan takdir yang akan menertawainya terbahak kelak?

"Slyva…ia sempat mengatakan padaku bahwa putri kristal akan membangkitkan separuh kekuatannya kelak…tapi sebelum aku dapat penjelasan lebih, petaka itu datang. Maka aku tak dapat menjawab pertanyaanmu. Apakah kau memiliki peran yang sama seperti _Oracle _atau bukan…"

Lagi-lagi pria itu menuturkan untaian kata yang tak dapat dimengertinya. Jadi, dia sebenarnya adalah apa? Tugasnya apa? Kekuatan itu datang untuk apa?

"Regis-_sama…_" suara sang gadis serak. Seolah duri-duri di hatinya menjalar, menancap di tenggorokannya, membuatnya mengerahkan upaya besar hanya untuk bertutur. "Jika Anda yang dititipkan…tidak mengetahui tentang diriku, bagaimana caranya…aku memahami diriku sendiri? Kepada siapa…aku harus bertanya…jika bukan ke Anda?"

"Ikutlah dengan Noctis ke Altissia. Temuilah Lunafreya disana. Sang _Oracle _pasti dapat menjawab seluruh pertanyaanmu."

Diberikan titah dengan begitu mendadak membuat Crystal kembali tersadar bahwa sebenarnya tujuan kedatangannya adalah meyakinkan raja untuk membatalkan apa yang tengah diskenariokan Niflheim bukannya turut ikut serta di dalamnya.

"Aku datang untuk meminta Anda membatalkan itu semua."

"Seperti yang telah ku katakan sebelumnya, aku tidak dapat membatalkannya."

Kedua tangannya terkepal, getaran halus nampak disana. Sedihnya kembali datang, pedihnya kembali menyapa, perihnya kembali memeluk. Lagi-lagi apa yang tengah berusaha ia pertahankan tak diindahkan—_ia kembali ditolak_.

"Meski aku tak mampu memberitahukannya kepada Anda, aku yakin sebenarnya Anda paham apa yang akan terjadi jika Anda tetap menerima perjanjian damai tersebut."

"Aku pun paham bahwa terus menerus berperang bukanlah keputusan yang tepat. Jika perang berlanjut, aku tak akan lagi mampu untuk melindungi Insomnia. Cepat atau lambat, Niflheim tetap akan menguasai kota ini."

"Anda tidak percaya pada—"

"Noctis adalah raja dalam ramalan. Keselamatannya adalah prioritas utama. Aku akan pertaruhkan nyawaku untuk melindunginya. Jika kubiarkan Noctis berperang melawan Niflheim saat dirinya masih belum mampu mengemban tugas ini, raja terakhir akan menjemput ajal sebelum menyelesaikan tugasnya."

Sentakan itu kasat mata. Lelehan kepedihannya mulai perlahan turun, berderai membasahi pipi ranumnya. Kembali menampakkan wujud untuk menjeritkan apa yang sejak tadi berusaha diredamnya. Kacau sekali lagi datang merengkuh raganya. Sesaknya yang datang nampak berbeda seperti beberapa menit lalu, sesaknya adalah bukti kesedihannya. Apa yang baru saja diucapkan sang raja membuatnya tersadar bahwa sesungguhnya, Regis Lucis Caelum telah mengetahui takdir jauh sekali sebelum dirinya mendapatkan mimpi tersebut.

"Anda…akan mengorbankan rakyat Anda?" gadis itu terisak pelan.

"Demi masa depan, banyak pengorbanan yang harus dilakukan. Ini adalah jalanku…dan aku tahu ini adalah kegagalanku sebagai raja bagi rakyat-rakyatku."

Crystal menenggelamkan wajahnya pada tangkupan kedua tangannya. Berusaha meredam tangisnya yang kembali pecah agar tak semakin menjadi. Seluruh perasaan yang dapat membunuhnya detik ini juga menyeruak masuk tak terhentikan.

Sejujurnya, jauh sekali di dasar hatinya, ia mengerti bahwa permintaan miliknya tak memiliki dasar kuat dengan beribu celah tanpa masa depan yang cerah. Sejak ia mendapatkan informasi mengenai _Oracle _dan ramalan kristal terkait raja terpilih yang akan mengembalikan cahaya seutuhnya sejak belia, di sudut hatinya telah terpatri bahwa raja terpilih tersebut tentu harus mengorban sesuatu yang besar demi dunia.

Maka, saat dirinya memahami makna ramalan kristal tersebut—serta mengetahui takdir orang-orang terkasihnya—otaknya bekerja begitu keras memikirkan bagaimana cara mengubah masa depan. Ia menginginkan masa depan yang menurutnya ideal, yang kemudian keinginannya runtuh saat mengetahui hal tersebut tak akan pernah terwujud.

_Segalanya begitu menyakitkan…_

Air matanya tak mampu lagi untuk dibendungnya. Regis telah memiliki kemantapan hati yang kuat untuk menempuh jalan ini. Sedangkan dirinya? Penolakan yang terus menerus ia lantangkan menjabarkan betapa pendek pemikirannya. Membuatnya nampak bodoh dengan seluruh kenaifannya.

Apa yang ia teriakkan pada Noctis dan Regis adalah pertanda kelemahan dirinya. Penolakan yang ia yakini mampu menyelamatkan keluarga kecilnya kelak nyatanya hanya akan membawa masa depan menuju kegelapan yang pekat.

Noctis telah ditakdirkan untuk menjadi raja terpilih yang akan menyelamatkan Eos di masa depan, pengorbanan yang beberapa hari lagi akan dilakukan raja Regis hanyalah sejumlah kecil yang tak dapat dibandingkan dengan apa yang akan terjadi kelak jika sang pangeran tak memenuhi panggilannya.

Kenyataan inilah yang harus ia jalani. Meski ia menjerit, meski dirinya rela berdarah-darah demi melindungi keluarga kecilnya, takdir yang telah tercatat tak akan pernah mampu diubahnya. Sehingga, sekuat apapun ia menentang, sekuat apapun ia melawan takdirnya, garis kehidupan akan tetap berjalan sesuai kisah yang tertulis.

Dewa pun telah memberikan titahnya untuk membimbing sang pangeran meraih tahta terakhir, bukannya memintanya untuk menentang takdir. Itu adalah hal yang kemudian ia sadari saat benaknya mereka ulang segala kesakitan yang selalu dirasakannya saat hendak membeberkan mimpinya. Ia tak diperbolehkan untuk menuturkan isinya, mimpi tersebut memang hanya sebagai pertanda. Bukanlah pertanda agar masa depan diubah, melainkan pertunjuk dari tugasnya.

_Perih sekali…_

"Mengapa harus _Ouji_…?" isaknya tak kunjung reda. "Aku hanya ingin Anda dan _Ouji_…"

Penguasa Lucis bangkit dari duduknya, langkah yang lambat menerangkan bahwa kekuatan sang raja kian lama kian menghilang. Jendela besar di ruangan serba hitam adalah tujuannya. Kelabu awan semakin kelam, gulung-menggulung seolah tak mengijinkan biasan mentari nampak. Seperti melukiskan perasaannya dan sang gadis yang masih terisak di belakangnya. Dengan perlahan ia arahkan jemari rapuhnya menyentuh lembut kaca dingin, pendarnya menari-nari memandangi seluruh kota dari gedung pencakar langit. Sebelum kemudian ia memejam, mematri pemandangan damai dalam benaknya yang sebentar lagi akan hilang.

"Crystal, anakku…kau menyesal bertemu dengan Noctis?"

Yang diberikan pertanyaan semakin menangis pilu. Apa yang baru saja selesai diucapkan sang raja membuatnya tak mampu mengendalikan dirinya. Sakit menggerogoti, begitu cepat tanpa belas kasih. Dalam ketidakmampuannya, gelengan kepala yang begitu kuat merupakan pengganti lafalnya.

Pria itu membalikkan tubuhnya kembali—menghadap jendela—setelah mendapatkan jawaban dari sang gadis. Senyuman datang menghiasi bibirnya saat dirinya mendapati gadis disana menggeleng dengan begitu kuat. Lega datang menggelitik hatinya.

"Crystal, dengarlah…permintaan yang akan kuucapkan ini adalah permintaan terakhirku sebagai seorang ayah. Teruslah berada di sisi Noctis dengan senyuman. Genggam tangannya dan jangan pernah lepaskan…dan…kumohon, pandulah putraku menggapai tahta terakhir."

Tubuh gadis itu semakin membungkuk, meringkuk tatkala tak sanggup menopang segala kepedihan yang ada. Isak tangisnya tak jua padam, malah semakin kacau. Pertahanan dirinya porak poranda setelah Regis menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Sembab yang akan datang tak dipedulikannya.

Hatinya menjerit, merutuki sang raja yang masih berdiam diri disana. Permintaan tersebut begitu besar, begitu berat, begitu menyakitkan. Lubang keraguan, gundah menganga lebar di hatinya.

_Mengapa kau memberikan beban itu kepadaku?_

"Aku tak bisa…aku tak akan bisa…"

Racauan gadis itu kembali terdengar. Regis perlahan membalik kembali, tertatih menuju gadis itu. Senyumnya merekah seiring dengan jalannya. Memosisikan dirinya di depan sang gadis yang masih membungkuk, matanya terpejam, kepalanya ditundukkannya dengan pergerakan lambat, satu tangannya terangkat, menyentuh kepala merah muda disana.

"Kutitipkan berkatku untukmu, wahai anak dari kristal."

_Pedih…_

_Teramat pedih…_

Sudah tak ada lagi kata-kata lain yang dapat menunjukkan betapa remuknya ia. Seolah, seluruh kepedihannya menyedot habis kata-kata kiasan untuk menggambarkannya. Maka yang dapat ia lakukan saat ini hanyalah terus menangis…terus menerus menangis tanpa henti. Memasrahkan segala kesakitannya untuk pergi, sebelum nantinya ia akan bersumpah untuk mengganti tangisnya dengan senyuman.

.

.

.

Lorong _Citadel _terasa begitu panjang. Gadis yang beberapa jam lalu membisu di ruang kesayangan sahabat kelamnya sejak masih tinggal di gedung pencakar langit tersebut berjalan gontai. Jejak-jejak air mata di kedua pipinya memang telah menghilang, tapi, sembab kedua matanya jelas menampakkan bahwa dirinya baru saja menangis hebat—melepaskan jeratan duri di hatinya.

Regis meninggalkan gadis merah muda tersebut lebih dulu—waktu yang diberikan Clarus telah habis—membuatnya tenggelam dalam keheningan panjang seorang diri selama beberapa jam di ruang bersofa besar disana. Pikirannya berkecamuk. Benaknya mendadak dipenuhi oleh vokal yang saling mendebat.

Sisi kirinya menggaungkan pernyataan bahwa ia masih tak mampu menerima kenyataan yang ada, sedang sisi berlawanannya memaki, memintanya agar tak terus menerus tenggelam dalam kepedihan. Memaksa dirinya cepat bangkit dan kembali seperti sedia kala sehingga sahabat-sahabat kesayangannya tak lagi akan menampakkan gurat kekhawatiran.

Debat itu terus menerus menjadi, membuatnya mengacak surai merah mudanya kasar.

Hati kecilnya sungguh masih sulit sekali menerima takdir begitu saja, atau lebih tepatnya sejujurnya ia benar-benar tak ingin menerimanya. Tetapi sisi diri yang memakinya amatlah benar. Ia tak boleh terus menerus terpuruk ketika sekelilingnya bergerak maju menyambut masa depan dengan lapang dada.

Sesungguhnya, berbicara dengan rajanya telah membuatnya tersadar bahwa melindungi apa yang ada saat ini adalah prioritas utama yang harus ditempuhnya. Lemahnya tak akan mampu untuk menentang dewa sehingga kini menjadi lebih kuat adalah pilihan satu-satunya. Selayaknya Regis yang telah menguatkan hati untuk melakukan pengorbanan besar.

_Ia harus menjadi lebih kuat._

_Ia ingin melindungi rajanya kelak._

_Ia ingin memenuhi janjinya dengan Regis…_

Itulah yang sejak tadi terus menerus dilafalkan benaknya. Sinar merah muda yang semula berpendar kosong perlahan berkilau seperti sedia kala. Sosok menyedihkannya mulai dienyahkan tekad barunya. Lawan terbesarnya adalah dirinya. Terus menerus menjadi orang yang lemah tak akan mampu menyelamatkan siapapun! Ia pasti bisa—

"Kau tak jadi masuk?"

_Tidak…ia masih belum mampu._

Jantungnya seolah berhenti berdetak selama sepersekian detik saat suara berat milik seorang pria yang sungguh sangat familiar merambat masuk ke telinganya. Tolehan kepalanya begitu cepat sebelum dirinya menengadah, mendapati sosok yang beberapa jam lalu ia ketahui tak memiliki hubungan darah dengannya memandangnya heran.

Binar tekad yang terpantul dari kedua bola kacanya meredup. Nafas yang menghembus dari sela sela bibirnya berada dalam ritme yang tak sempurna. Auranya kembali berubah. Ia tengah mencoba untuk menetralkan gejolak emosi pedih yang kembali datang.

"Pa-papa…"

Suaranya teramat kecil, membuatnya seakan mencicit. Begitu serak selayaknya insan yang akan kembali remuk, melupakan ikrar yang baru saja dilafalkannya.

"_Ouji _sedang berlatih dengan semuanya karena hari keberangkatan semakin dekat. Khususnya Prompto—ada apa?"

Menyadari adanya perubahan air muka pada wajah gadis kecilnya, pernyataannya berganti alih menjadi pertanyaan. Dahinya mengerut tanda sedang mencerna sang putri yang kemudian kerutan tersebut makin nampak jelas karena yang ditanyai tak kunjung menyahut—hanya tetap memandangi wajahnya dengan binar yang entah mengapa menyakiti hatinya.

Pria itu kemudian merelakan pertanyaannya menggantung begitu saja tanpa jawaban. Waktu yang terus menerus bergulir mau tak mau membuat fokusnya condong untuk membimbing putra mahkota beserta para pengawal. Sehingga dirinya lebih memilih untuk tak menghiraukan putri kecilnya dan memajukan tubuh untuk membuka pintu penghalang tersebut.

"Bantu aku. Jadilah lawan _Ouji_."

Surai merah muda milik Leonis muda tersebut menari kasar saat dirinya membalikkan tubuh dengan cepat—mencoba untuk menggapai tangan sang ayahanda agar tak meraih pintu. Akan tetapi gerakannya tak lebih cepat, maka, gema derit pintu yang terbuka membuat jantungnya berdetak di luar kendalinya.

Dingin mulai kembali menyapa raga. Hatinya memekik, menyuruhnya untuk segera berlari menjauh dari ruang lapang tersebut, namun, kakinya seperti membeku saat bola kacanya bersirobok dengan biru transparan disana. Reaksi terkejut yang ditampakkan pemuda yang kelak akan mengemban tugas kejam membuat seluruh sisa-sisa tenaganya menguap terhempas nafas dingin bumi yang bertiup.

Pemuda itu berada disana, berdiri kaku memandangi dirinya dalam diam. Peluh yang menghiasi wajah tampan itu menjelaskan betapa keras usahanya untuk menjadi lebih kuat agar dapat bertahan hidup menghadapi dunia luar.

Pandangan gadis itu pun tak mampu teralih. Jerit menjerit dalam jiwa dan benaknya membuat dirinya tak mampu berfungsi seperti sedia kala. Ia teramat sangat kaku bahkan untuk sekedar mengedipkan mata barang satu kali.

"Crystal!" gadis itu tersentak saat pemuda bersurai pirang mendadak melantangkan namanya. "Kau kesini untuk berlatih juga? Jadi lawanku ya!"

Beku masih meliputi jiwa raga gadis itu. Ia tak mampu untuk membalas nada suara cerah milik sang pemuda. Kaku masih setia menemaninya tatkala mendapati salah satu sahabat yang sempat disakitinya kemarin menyinarinya dengan aura-aura hangat, seakan hal tersebut adalah upaya mecairkan kebekunya—yang ia tahu tak berhasil.

"Tidak, Prompto. Lawanmu adalah aku. Crystal akan menjadi lawan mereka."

"Eeehhhhhh…"

Alunan keluhan dari sang pemuda Argentum menjauh seraya pemiliknya kembali ke tempatnya berpijak semula dan mulai memusatkan fokusnya kembali pada sang pria—jika tidak, Cor yang akan menyeretnya dengan paksa dan ia tak mau hal itu terjadi. Sedangkan, sang gadis masih seperti orang bodoh disana. Berdiam diri dengan tatapan yang telah teralih ke Prompto dan Cor.

Ia meremas jemarinya erat-erat, berusaha memberikan kehangatan disana. _Ini sungguh mendadak._ Ia tak menyangka bahwa tekad dan ikrar yang sempat terpatri dalam dadanya porak poranda. Begitu hebat sehingga serpihan-serpihannya berserak teronggok begitu saja.

Emosinya kembali tak berada di bawah kendalinya. Sewaktu-waktu bisa kembali meluap, tak terkontrol dan akan mengacaukan dirinya…_lagi._ Netranya ia alihkan kembali pada sosok yang tadi bertemu pandang dengannya, kemudian kilat kesedihan mulai nampak di dalamnya saat ia mendapati pangerannya telah mengalihkan pandangan. Kepedihan kembali datang mengejek merasuki hatinya.

"Crystal jangan diam disitu saja!"

Lantang suara dari sang ayahanda membuyarkan seluruh lamunannya. Crystal, gadis itu, sekali lagi terperanjat kaget. Panik datang menghantam, sungguh ia tak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya. Tak mungkin dirinya menjadi lawan Noctis dalam kondisi seperti ini!

**TAKH!**

Merah mudanya mengerjap beberapa kali, menoleh dan mendapati pedang kayu telah tercampak begitu saja di samping kakinya. Gerakan yang begitu cepat tadi luput dari cernanya, membuatnya beraksi, bertanya-tanya arah datangnya bilah kayu tersebut.

"Jika kau tidak mau ikut berlatih, lebih baik pulang saja."

Kalimat yang meluncur bebas dengan begitu dingin dari sang pangeran menyadarkannya. Nalarnya telah usai mencerna. Beberapa detik lalu, pemuda itu melemparkan pedang kayu ke arahnya—meski tak dipusatkan kepadanya.

"Noct."

Pelan suara milik pemuda yang piawai dalam memasak disana terdengar menggaung penuh kecaman. Agak-agaknya menampilkan ketidaksukaan atas tindakan sang pangeran—meski hal itu tak dihiraukan Noctis.

Crystal memang masih membeku, tapi saat ini ada suatu percikan rasa yang tak dapat dideskripsikannya dengan kata-kata datang memenuhinya. Lemahnya entah mengapa terbuyarkan oleh rasa tersebut. Membuncah, merambat dengan begitu cepat memenuhi dirinya. Di luar kesadarannya, tangan kanannya bergerak menjauh dalam lambat. Perak yang menyilaukan datang diiringi dengan kemunculan sebilah pedang dalam genggaman sang gadis.

Bertutur kata dengan sang pangeran tak mungkin dilakukannya saat ini, sehingga, inilah cara satu-satunya ia berbalas kata dengan pemuda itu.

Noctis membelalak. Ia meringis tertahan saat mendapati gadis yang tadi diprovokasinya mendadak berlari sembari mengayunkan pedang perak panjang ke arahnya. Terlambat sedikit saja, gadis itu jelas mampu melukainya. Kilau perak kembali datang beriring dengan hadir senjata khasnya—bersama dengan decakan pemuda bersurai gelap tersebut.

Biru transparan keruhnya ia tumbukkan lekat-lekat ke gadis yang kini tengah berdiri tegak sembari mengacungkan mata pedang di tangan kanan dan tangan kiri memegang erat selongsong pedang. Aura keduanya berubah, mendadak menguarkan keseriusan yang menyita perhatian beberapa pasang mata disana.

"Biarkan mereka menyelesaikannya sendiri."

Suara rendah milik sang pria bertubuh kekar disana mengalun. Tangan kanannya merentang, mengomunikasikan dalam bentuk non verbal agar pemuda pirang kelam tersebut tak melanjutkan langkahnya—ia menyadari sahabatnya hendak menginterupsi kedua insan yang masih beradu pandang di dekat mereka.

"Gladio…"

Meski pemuda bertubuh kekar itu tak sedikitpun melirik, ia mengetahui pemuda Scientia di belakangnya tengah gundah walau hanya dari auranya saja. Kurang lebihnya, Ignis tak ingin agar apa yang tengah terjadi diantara Crystal maupun Noctis semakin kusut dan tak mampu diperbaiki kembali. Pemuda yang dibesarkan untuk menjadi penasihat pangeran tersebut memang tak mampu untuk bersikap lebih tenang jika telah dihadapkan dengan sang musim semi dan sang gelap malam.

**TANG!**

Bunyi-bunyi memekakkan telinga dari kedua bilah yang saling beradu bergema ke tiap sudut ruangan. Para insan yang telah menghentikan aktivitas mereka menepi, memosisikan diri menjauh untuk memberikan ruang gerak yang lebih lapang.

Tak ada satupun suara yang mampu mereka lafalkan. Aura yang terkuar dari sang gadis dan sang pemuda disana membuat mereka bungkam. Pun dengan Leonis dewasa yang saat ini tengah memusatkan seluruh fokusnya pada kedua orang disana. Kilatnya berbeda, nampak menampilkan cemas di kedua matanya.

Dalam diam Cor mengawasi, pergerakan salah satu anak didiknya disana mengusik hatinya. Gadis yang selama delapan belas tahun ini berada dalam perlindungannya tengah mengayunkan bilah pedang dengan gejolak yang asing. Begitu tegas dengan tekad yang sungguh kuat, namun begitu pedih seolah diambang keputusasaan.

Dalam sedekapnya, ia meremas lengannya saat menyadari bahwa sang gadis tengah berjuang untuk menyampaikan segala rasa yang kerap mendekap raga ringkih tersebut kepada sang Caelum. Seolah, tuturan dijeritkan dalam tiap ayunan pedang.

Selanjutnya netranya tertutup kelopaknya, ia memejam erat ketika dugaan-dugaan datang menghampirinya. Benaknya memutarkan kembali reka memori semalam saat putrinya mengatakan bahwa akan menghadap raja hari ini. Sehingga, jika dugaannya tepat, gadis yang dibesarkannya itu sesungguhnya telah mengetahui seluruh kenyataan…dan saat ini Crystal tengah berperang melawan diri sendiri.

Noctis merasakan sebuncah perasaan yang entah tak mampu ia lukiskan dalam kata-kata datang merengkuh tubuhnya. Kilau permatanya nampak berbeda. Setiap kali pedangnya beradu dengan pedang teman sepermainannya, ada sesuatu menyakiti hatinya secara perlahan.

Bising bunyi bilah panjang yang beradu seakan-akan menorehkan luka pada raganya. Terlebih, gadis yang menjadi lawannya kini menampakkan afeksi yang tak pernah ia lihat sebelumnya. Permata merah muda itu mengilaukan emosi-emosi yang tak terbendung, pedang yang mengayun dan saling merantuk seperti turut meneriakkan emosi milik sang gadis. Begitu pedih, begitu perih, dan begitu menyakitkan.

Fokus yang tetap ia usahakan untuk dipusatkan tak mengindahkannya. Benak dan jiwanya tak berbanding selaras. Pemuda itu mulai merasa goyah, tak mampu untuk membendung apa yang sedang berusaha untuk diberikan sahabat merah mudanya.

Netranya menari sebelum kemudian hatinya kembali sesak saat mendapati adanya luka dalam sang gadis.

"Khh!"

Putra raja ke seratus tiga belas disana meringis tertahan saat Crystal mampu menghempaskan senjata kesayangan yang didapatkannya dari sang ayah di ulang tahunnya yang ke enam belas. Nafasnya tersengal. Tubuhnya membungkuk seraya ditumpukannya kedua tangannya pada lututnya.

Apa yang baru saja diberikan sang gadis kepadanya membuat memori-memori dalam benaknya berputar cepat. Pedang yang saling beradu jelas sekali melafalkan tiap untaian kata demi kata yang tak mampu untuk disampaikan gadis secara gamblang—sesuatu yang mungkin tak sanggup untuk ditanyakannya langsung.

_Kehancuran…keputusasaan…kepedihan…kepahitan…permintaan maaf…rasa kasih…dan…rasa melindungi yang kuat._

"…maafkan aku."

Lirih yang terlontar dari sela-sela katupan bibir sang gadis begitu kecil, akan tetapi sang pangeran tak melewatkannya. Noctis mengangkat wajahnya dan memandangi sang gadis yang tengah dalam posisi yang sama—menunduk.

Beberapa menit bisu yang ia lalui bersama salah satu sahabatnya itu seolah menjawab segala gundah yang sejak kemarin menyita seluruh perhatiannya. Meski ia tak mengetahui apa yang telah terjadi pada sang gadis—tak ingin bertanya, ia ingin gadis itu menjelaskannya dengan keinginan sendiri—permintaan maaf yang menjerit-jerit dari bilah tajam kelam yang dirasakannya tadi membuat seluruh emosinya luput tak bersisa.

Sebenarnya, ia paham bahwa gadis di hadapannya ini tak sepenuhnya bersalah. Ketidakdewasaan dirinya juga turut andil dalam pertengkaran konyol mereka. Ia merasa kecewa dengan ketidakjujuran sang gadis dan melampiaskannya. Sungguh konyol.

Menghembuskan nafas panjang, pemuda itu berkacak pinggang.

"Dimaafkan."

Alunan nada pelan sang pemuda membuat Crystal menegakkan tubuhnya dengan cepat. Pangerannya mungkin memang tak memandangnya, tetapi ia tahu benar bahwa pemuda itu sedang tersipu karena tak terbiasa dengan kecanggunggan ini. Detik selanjutnya, kepedihan yang masih melekat erat diraganya kembali meleleh, kembali menguar tak tertahankan.

Pangerannya menangkap seluruh emosi yang dicurahkannya dalam sebilah pedang dingin dalam genggamannya. Upayanya untuk melantangkan untaian kata-kata yang terus tertahan di ujung indra pengecapnya tersampaikan ke sahabat terkasihnya. Noctis telah memaafkannya.

Isaknya tak mampu dihentikannya saat ia tak sengaja melihat kilau keterkejutan dan panik dari pemuda yang kini tengah menoleh ke sahabat-sahabatnya yang masih tetap berdiam diri di sisi ruangan untuk meminta bantuan—sebelum kemudian pemuda itu mendecak karena keluarga kecilnya hanya memandang dengan tatapan jahil…_serta_ _lega_.

Rajanya benar. Meski kenyataan yang menunggu di depan mereka tak bercahaya indah, meski saat senyuman akan pudar tergantikan oleh tangisan tiba, ia tetap harus melangkah. Berjalan dengan bangga karena menjadi insan-insan pilihan dewa. Turut andil demi menjaga masa depan dunia.

Penolakan, dendam, kekecewaan tak akan membuatnya mampu melindungi orang-orang terkasihnya. Maka ia harus mengenyahkan segalanya, bertekad kuat seperti sang raja untuk fokus pada prioritasnya…_melindungi sang pangeran_.

Menyeka air matanya yang masih terus mengalir, gadis itu menegakkan tubuhnya. Keping-keping hatinya yang berserak perlahan tersusun kembali. Ia mengeratkan genggaman pada ujung pedangnya yang terukir bunga simbol musim semi. Kepalanya tertunduk simpul sebelum kembali menengadah dan menampakkan senyuman sedih pemiliknya.

_Wahai dewa pelindung dunia…_

"Noctis _ouji_…selamat atas pernikahanmu."

_Nyawa ini ku serahkan demi keselamatannya…_

※End of Chapter - Truth※

Alalatutuuu~ thank you for your review on chapter yang bukan prologue!


	3. Three - Departure

Author : Yuta Uke

Chapter : Three – Departure

Genre : Angst, Tragedy, Hurt/Comfort, Fantasy

Warning: Unbetaed fic, Semi-Canon, OOC (maybe)

Words : 5,709

FFXV fanfiction for my bestie...

* * *

_Kisah ini terus bergulir…_

_Terus berjalan tanpa henti menuju takdir yang tertulis…_

_Hari dimana permulaan dari petaka telah datang…_

_Hari saat pengorbanan demi masa depan diberikan sebentar lagi tiba..._

_Kisah ini…_

_Akan tetap mengikuti apa yang telah tertulis…_

* * *

"TIDAAAKK!"

Keheningan dalam ruang berpenerangan minim pecah begitu saja oleh jeritan milik gadis yang kini telah terduduk sembari meremas surai merah mudanya. Teriakan yang tergemakan ke setiap sudut ruangan menghancurkan senyap, membuat tiga orang pemuda yang sebelumnya masih berada di alam mimpi membelalak kaget seraya terduduk cepat dan satu orang pemuda yang memang telah terjaga satu jam silam hampir memecahkan piring karena terkejut.

Gadis itu merasakan nafasnya tersengal-sengal. Peluh dingin terus menerus turun membasahi dahinya sebelum jatuh ke pipi. Rona-rona manis di wajahnya menghilang seiring dengan nampaknya _shock _disana.

Lantunan melodi pagi nan merdu dari burung-burung gereja di luar tak dihiraukan, sebab, seluruh fokus dari pemuda-pemuda di dalam ruangan tersebut terpusat pada sang gadis yang kini masih menunduk. Gadis ini…kembali menjadi sosok lemahnya.

"Crystal?"

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

Dua orang pemuda dengan tubuh yang berbanding terbalik—yang memang berada dekat dengan sang gadis—telah memosisikan diri mereka mendekat. Dengan lembut sang pemuda bertubuh kekar mengusap-usap punggung sang gadis, mencoba menenangkan. Sedang pemuda yang satunya merendah untuk memandangi wajah yang telah pucat pasi disana.

Kata-kata 'tidak', 'jangan', 'hentikan', terus menerus terucap tanpa henti. Yang ditanyai lagi-lagi tak menggubris dan tetap terus menerus meracau, membuat keempat pemuda, tidak…ketiga pemuda disana saling melempar tatap.

Dengan dahi mengerut namun pendarnya masih terpejam, pemuda bersurai hitam yang sejak tadi tak ikut dalam kegiatan saling tatap itu menampakkan gurat kekesalan. Ia mungkin memang sudah terduduk, akan tetapi kantuk masih menyerangnya. Bagaimana tidak? Semalam setelah kegiatan membersihkan apartemennya selesai, ia dan kawan-kawannya memutuskan untuk bermain King's Knight bersama sampai larut malam sehingga waktu tidurnya berkurang dan kini ia harus dibangunkan oleh teriakan!

Tangannya mengacak surainya kasar. Decakan terdengar sebelum ia merangkak—tetap dalam keadaan setengah sadar—menuju sosok gadis yang nampaknya kembali terjatuh. Kekesalan pada wajah tampannya masih tergambar jelas. Kemudian, seolah melampiaskan kekesalannya, pemuda itu mencubit pipi sahabat musim seminya kuat-kuat.

"Berisik!" Ucap sang Caelum dengan nada yang sedikit meninggi, membuat gadis itu tersentak dalam tunduknya. "Aku tidak setuju kau ikut jika aku harus terbangun seperti ini setiap ha—"

Kalimat itu terpotong, menggantung begitu saja saat sang merah muda mendadak menubruk pangeran tanpa aba-aba. Netra biru transparannya membulat menandakan keterkejutan, kantuknya hilang dalam sekejap dan sisa sisa ruh yang masih melayang-layang kembali ke raganya—ia terbangun sepenuhnya. Penyerangan dari sang sahabat perempuan begitu mendadak! Entah mengapa gadis itu memeluk dirinya begitu kuat dengan tubuh yang bergetar.

Kepanikan mulai terlihat jelas menghiasi pemuda tersebut. Tubuhnya membeku, pandangannya telah ia lemparkan ke ketiga temannya, meminta pertolongan, namun juga berkilau meminta jawaban atas tindakan mendadak sang Leonis—yang dilempari tatapan masih menampakkan wajah bingung.

"_Ouji…_"

Serak yang mengalun dari katupan kedua bibir pucat sang gadis merambat masuk ke indra pendengarannya. Nada itu lagi-lagi mengalirkan rasa ketakutan, kepedihan, kesakitan dan keputusasaan. Membuat sang pangeran sekali lagi mengerutkan dahi tanda tak mengerti namun cukup terusik di saat yang sama.

Inginnya ia menanyakan apa yang tengah terjadi kepada gadis itu. Tetapi…

"_Baka Kuri_*…" pemuda itu akhirnya membuka mulutnya. "…kau…mencekikku." Lirihnya.

Seolah tersadar dalam sekali hentak, gadis itu mendorong pemuda yang sejak tadi didekapnya erat. Crystal melepaskan pelukannya dan menampakkan wajah penuh keterkejutan diringi dengan kerjapan matanya yang cepat. Kilau yang sempat hilang tertutup kabut kelam mendapati Caelum di hadapannya saat ini tengah meringis. Benaknya dengan kilat menguntai kejadian yang beberapa menit lalu terjadi.

_Mimpi buruknya…_

_Jeritannya…_

_Kekhawatiran kawan-kawannya…_

_Pelukan darinya…_

"Crystal, pagi-pagi kau sudah menyerang Noct."

Surai merah muda lembut itu menari lembut tatkala sang pemilik menegang. Kepalanya menoleh, mengikuti arah suara ringan dari sahabat pirangnya. Tatapan jahil nampak jelas menghiasi kedua bola kaca indah disana. Membuatnya tak sengaja melotot karena kesal dibuatnya.

Melihat Crystal memelototinya membuat Prompto hampir meledakkan tawa. Namun, ia telan tawa itu begitu saja agar tak semakin membuat gadis itu kesal. Bisa-bisa, ditebasnya ia dengan pedang panjang nan tajam milik sang Leonis.

Sebenarnya, ia tak ingin melontarkan lelucon—yang mungkin sebenarnya bukan lelucon. Namun, menyadari gadis itu kembali berada di titik terlemahnya dan mendapati raut tak terbaca yang sempat ditampakkan oleh pemuda berkacamata di dekatnya membuatnya merasa harus mencairkan suasana aneh yang mendadak datang menyapa ruang berukuran luas itu.

_Keinginannya tercapai._

_Meski hanya lelucon itu yang mampu disampaikan._

"Mimpi buruk, eh?"

Kali ini, kakak lelaki dari Iris membuka mulutnya. Pertanyaan yang telah berada diujung indra pengecapnya terlalu sulit untuk ditelannya kembali sehingga ia memilih untuk melantangkannya. Namun, agak-agaknya ada suatu perasaan menyesal menggelitik hatinya saat mendapati gadis yang hanya bertinggi sedadanya itu kembali tersentak samar—yang tak luput dari pandangnya.

Mutiara coklat itu bergulir mengikuti pergerakan sang gadis yang kini telah berdiri, membelakangi dirinya dan teman-temannya. Ia pun mendapati sang gadis tengah bergetar halus disana sembari mengepalkan tangannya, membuat dahinya berkerut. _Apakah gadis ini lagi-lagi kembali seperti seminggu lalu?_

"Monster dalam mimpi itu terlalu menyeramkan, Gladio."

Gladiolus, yang sempat terusik menghela nafasnya. Mungkin memang benar gadis itu kembali seperti seminggu lalu—terjatuh ke titik terendah dan menutupi penyebabnya—akan tetapi upaya berbohong yang dilafazkan sang gadis tadi membuat sosok itu terlihat lebih baik dibandingkan hanya membisu seperti sebelumnya.

Coklat cerahnya menari, menyadari bahwa teman-temannya turut mengilaukan kebingungan dari masing-masing netra mereka. Namun, meski mengetahui gadis delapan belas tahun itu berbohong, aura 'tolong jangan tanya lebih jauh lagi' mendesis mengelilingi raga kurus itu. Pada akhirnya, pertanyaan-pertanyaan di dalam benak mereka dienyahkan, menghormati keinginan sang gadis.

Masih tetap dalam diamnya, Gladiolus menghentikan tatapannya ke pemuda bersurai pirang kusam yang ternyata juga tengah berbalik menatapnya. Beberapa detik mereka saling bertatap, berbicara melalui sorot mata, sebelum akhirnya sang pemuda yang menjadi lawannya memejamkan mata sembari mendesah samar.

"Sarapan sebentar lagi selesai. Cepatlah bersiap karena kita harus berkumpul di _Citadel _secepatnya." Itulah kata pertama dari Ignis yang menjadi pemecah kecanggungan ini. "Crystal, lebih baik kau pakai kamar mandi lebih dulu karena kau ditugaskan mengambil satu mobil lagi, bukan?" Tambah pemuda itu.

"Kau benar akan ikut dengan kami?" Setelah menguap lebar, pangeran itu menjadi orang kedua yang membuka mulutnya.

Gadis itu lagi-lagi membeku. Ditanyai seperti itu membuatnya menggigit bagian dalam pipinya kuat-kuat, begitu kuat, namun begitu samar berusaha agar tak ada seorangpun yang sanggup mengetahuinya—terkecuali Ignis yang sejak tadi berada di sampingnya.

"Raja memerintahkanku untuk ikut menjadi _crownsguard_mu."

Serak nada suara sang gadis kembali terdengar. Membuat Ignis yang sedari tadi masih enggan beranjak memincingkan matanya. Diamatinya gadis itu dalam-dalam, agaknya gadis itu tengah berdebat dengan diri dan pikirannya sendiri.

"Padahal sudah cukup dengan kami."

"Cepat ke kamar mandi."

Gadis itu menoleh sedikit saat mendapati adanya rasa hangat dipucuk kepalanya. Pemuda yang tadi memberikan perintahnya tengah menepuk-nepuk kepalanya pelan, seolah mencoba menghilangkan segala gundahnya. Dan…cara pemuda itu berhasil. Meskipun tubuhnya masih bergetar dikarenakan benaknya terus memutarkan bunga tidur yang dilihatnya pagi ini—mimpi yang sempat menghilang setelah ia menghadap Regis beberapa waktu silam—kehangatan dari tangan besar kokoh itu membuatnya berangsur membaik.

Senyuman tipis dipaksakannya untuk hadir, mengisyaratkan kepada Ignis bahwa ia telah baik-baik saja.

"Aku juga tidak ingin menjadi salah satu _babysitter_mu _Busutis ouji*_…"

"Hei aku dengaar!"

Kekehan canggung milik gadis itu terdengar saat ia melangkah menjauh menuju kamar mandi untuk memersiapkan diri. Akan tetapi, seiring dengan menghilangnya kehangatan di pucuk kepalanya yang sejak tadi diberikan pemuda Scientia tersebut, aura kepedihan dalam dirinya kembali merasuk, tak mampu lagi ditahannya.

_Hari ini telah tiba._

Hari yang akan menjadi permulaan pengantar seluruh pengorbanan yang akan merenggut nyawa dari orang-orang yang telah lama mengisi harinya. Hari yang tak mampu untuk dicegahnya, pun tak mampu untuk ditaklukkan dirinya.

Nafasnya tercekat seiring dengan tak tertahankannya lagi kristal kepedihan yang mulai lolos membasahi pipinya. Dengan cepat gadis itu menutup pintu kamar mandi di belakang tubuhnya. Sekuat tenaga isaknya ia redam. Kelemahannya ini harus disembunyikannya.

_Demi masa depan, rajanya harus dikorbankannya._

_Demi masa depan, pangeran harus terus hidup._

_Demi masa depan, pengorbanan itu harus tetap ada._

Tubuhnya terjatuh, ia memeluk lututnya kuat-kuat, begitu sulit untuk menghentikan tangis yang masih berupaya diredamnya. Meski ia telah berikrar sekalipun, menjadi orang yang mengetahui skenario dari takdir kejam akan terus membuatnya rapuh.

_Ia sungguh lemah._

.

.

.

"Hari perjalanan telah tiba. Aku mengijinkan kepergian Noctis _ouji_."

Suara milik pria paruh baya yang kini tengah terduduk di kursi hitam berukiran emas penanda tahta menggema ke seluruh penjuru ruangan. Pria tersebut masih terduduk dalam diam, beradu tatap dengan kelima sekawan di bawah garis pandangnya yang kini nampak berdiri kaku dalam pijakan mereka. Mereka membusung dengan hormat, menengadah lurus di keheningan, membalas menatap sang penguasa.

Sebuncah perasaan yang ia kenali mulai berdatangan. Sebelumnya hanya mengetuk, tetapi tetap masuk begitu saja tak memerdulikan ijinnya. Binar pada netra-netra yang menatapnya dari bawah sana tak sama. Ada yang terkilau oleh rasa hormat, canggung, kosong dan…pedih.

Pegangannya pada lengan kursi mewah tersebut mengerat saat kilau pedih didapatinya. Kilau yang bagaimanapun akan tetap menikam hatinya bak belati tajam yang selalu diberikan oleh gadis merah muda disana.

"Terima kasih, raja."

Noctis, putra mahkota itu membungkuk memberikan tanda hormat—sebagai formalitas. Biru transparannya melirik kesana kemari seakan mencari-cari sesuatu yang tak kunjung didapatnya di lantai kelam dalam piajakannya.

_Ia…tak menyukai formalitas ini._

"Aku mendoakan kepergianmu. Kau boleh pergi."

"Baik."

Itu adalah kata terakhir yang menjadi penutup pengantaran kepergian pangeran Lucis, Noctis Lucis Caelum ke Altissia untuk menemui tunangannya, putri Tenebrae, Lunafreya Nox Fleuret.

Gladiolus dan Crystal memiringkan tubuh, memberi jalan kepada pangeran yang telah membalikkan tubuh dengan cepat dan berjalan melewati mereka tanpa permisi atau melirik sedikitpun.

Mengikuti Noctis, pemuda Clarus itu segera membungkuk memberikan penghormatan terakhirnya, diikuti oleh Ignis dan Prompto yang kikuk. Gadis merah muda itu menjadi orang terakhir yang bertolak. Tubuhnya masih ia hadapkan ke rajanya, selama sepersekian detik, mencoba memandangi sang pria paruh baya yang masih bungkam dalam duduknya.

Seakan mendapati apa yang dicarinya, ia berbalik, melangkahkan kakinya lebar-lebar untuk segera mengejar pangerannya—tidak, lebih tepatnya ia ingin segera menjauh dari rajanya sebelum pertahanan dirinya hancur berserak. Karena sesungguhnya ia paham, saat ini, raja tengah menampakkan kegundahan, kegusaran, kepedihannya meski ia tak menyaksikannya secara lekat.

"Haah…pangeran memang harus melalui proses seperti ini ya."

Prompto merentangkan tangannya ke depan, berusaha menghilangkan kekakuan yang melanda otot-otot tangannya sembari menuruni lantai megah di muka _Citadel_. Ia adalah rakyat biasa, sehingga ikut terlibat dalam agenda kerajaan yang begitu formal membuat seluruh tubuhnya menjadi kaku. Ia terlalu takut, terlalu canggung.

"Sudah kuduga sebelumnya."

"Seharusnya, kau lebih bisa memosisikan dirimu disaat seperti itu."

Suara-suara lain turut melantun, seolah menimpali apa yang baru saja diluncurkan dari mulut pemuda berkulit pucat itu. Kedua pemuda tinggi yang juga menuruni anak tangga nampak sama, menggerakkan badan, merentangkan otot, menjelaskan bahwa mereka pun tak akan pernah terbiasa mengikuti kegiatan formal kerajaan.

Noctis tak menjawab. Begitupun dengan sang gadis yang masih setia mengekori keempat kawannya. Ia tetap terdiam, seakan enggan mengomentari sembari terus menumbukkan tatapannya pada sang pangeran, mengamati lekat-lekat pemuda bersurai hitam tersebut di dalam bisunya. Sosok yang sejak kecil selalu menemaninya, selalu mengulurkan tangan untuknya.

"Noctis _Ouji_!"

Crystal menegang. Meski nama yang dilantangkan di belakangnya bukanlah namanya, namun, tubuhnya membeku selama sepersekian detik. Meremas jemari tangannya, gadis itu berusaha untuk kembali menguasai dirinya. Ia tetap terus berjalan, melewati pangeran yang telah menghentikan langkah dan berbalik.

"Apa?"

Noctis kembali menaiki anak tangga yang baru saja dituruninya dengan cepat, hampir sedikit berlari menuju ayahandanya yang terlihat tertatih saat melangkah. Pergerakan penawaran bantuannya terhenti saat sang raja memberikan isyarat bahwa dirinya mampu untuk berjalan sendiri—ia hendak mengulurkan tangan untuk memegangi ayahnya.

"Ada banyak yang lupa kusampaikan." Pria paruh baya itu membuka mulutnya kembali. "Jangan membuat teman-temanmu susah." Lanjutnya.

"Kau kesini hanya untuk menyampaikan itu?"

Aura ketidakpercayaan nampak di kedua bola kaca transparan sang pangeran. Sang ayah bersusah payah mengejarnya hanya untuk menyampaikan kalimat itu?

Masih dengan langkahnya yang pendek, Caelum paruh baya disana mencoba mendekat dan kemudian menghentikan langkahnya. Hijaunya yang semakin meredup termakan beban tugasnya menilik satu-satu rekan putra semata wayangnya, para pemuda dan satu orang gadis yang sebentar lagi harus siap menerima masa depan berduri.

"Seperti yang kalian ketahui, putraku mungkin tak bisa diandalkan, namun, tolong bimbinglah ia."

"Serahkan kepada kami."

Ignis, yang telah berbalik menghadap rajanya menjadi orang pertama yang merespon. Ia membungkuk untuk yang kesekian kalinya menghantarkan rasa hormat kepada pria paruh baya itu.

"Kami akan mengantar _Ouji _sampai ke Altissia." Gladiolus turut membuka mulutnya dan juga menampilkan gestur penghormatannya.

"Aa…aku juga!"

Prompto menjadi orang terakhir yang menyahuti setelah sempat panik saat mendapati kedua kawannya dengan lancar membalas kalimat putra Mors Lucis Caelum disana. Di sampingnya, Leonis merah muda tak memberikan tanda-tanda akan turut menjawab. Malah, gadis itu menunduk dalam dengan bibir yang tergigit kuat-kuat. Membungkuk tipis adalah satu-satunya hal yang nampaknya mampu ia lakukan saat ini.

Regis menyadari hal itu, namun ia tetap berusaha tak menghiraukannya. Karena ia tahu, gadis itu tengah berjuang melawan kepedihannya sendiri, hati rapuh itu pastinya menjerit namun yang menyedihkan adalah sang gadis tak diperbolehkan menjeritkan kesakitannya.

"Ayo! Cor menunggu di mobil, kan? Drautos, tolong ya!"

Tanpa menunggu lebih lama lagi, pemuda yang kelak akan dinobatkan sebagai raja keempat belas Lucis segera saja membuka mulutnya dan berbalik, hendak pergi—

"Jaga sikapmu di hadapan calon istrimu."

Langkahnya kembali terhenti karena sang ayah mendadak menahannya lagi. Membuatnya sekali lagi berbalik, memandangi wajah orang tua tunggalnya.

"Raja juga mohon untuk menjaga sikap di depan Niflheim."

Seiring dengan meluncurnya kalimat yang baru saja dilontarkan pangeran, keempat sahabatnya berbalik dan melanjutkan langkah mereka menuju mobil. Sang gadis merah muda masih menunduk, tetap bungkam beribu bahasa. Gerakan gadis itu begitu lambat, begitu pelan, sehingga ia tertinggal jauh oleh yang lainnya. Sungguh, ia tak ingin meninggalkan tempat ini. Akan tetapi, ia harus tetap pergi, berjalan mengikuti takdir yang telah digariskan.

"Dengar, jangan sampai berhenti di tengah jalan."

"Mana mungkin."

Noctis menaikkan salah satu sudut bibirnya sembari berkacak pinggang. Sebenarnya, ia ingin melontarkan protesnya. Mana mungkin ia berhenti begitu saja meninggalkan tugasnya ini di tengah jalan sedang ia paham konsekuensinya?

"Persiapkan dirimu. Kau tidak akan bisa pulang dengan cepat."

"Tenang saja, aku tidak akan secepat itu pulang."

Ada apa dengan ayahandanya? Tak ingin berlama, Noctis sekali lagi berbalik dan turun sebelum—

"Hati-hati diperjalananmu. Sebagai bagian dari kerajaan Lucis, sebagai anakku, pergilah dengan bangga."

Noctis menatap wajah yang dipenuhi gurat-gurat penanda usia disana lekat. Pendarnya menari, seolah mencari makna tersembunyi yang nampak hendak disampaikan oleh ayahandanya. Namun, ia tak dapat memahaminya.

Pegangan pada tongkat kayu yang selalu setia menemani sang raja menguat, pun dengan cengkraman erat pada pundak sang pangeran. Inilah terakhir kalinya raja akan bertemu dengan pangeran, ini adalah terakhir kalinya seorang ayah akan bersitatap dengan putra kesayangannya. Sekuat apapun ia menginginkan putranya untuk menjalani hidup selayaknya remaja pada umumnya, takdir itu akan tetap membimbing Noctis menjadi yang terpilih.

Cengkraman pada bahu itu mengendur, Regis mengangguk kecil memberikan tanda bahwa dirinya telah selesai berbicara dan Noctis telah diperbolehkan untuk pergi. Tangannya ia tumpukan pada tongkatnya, memandang punggung putra semata wayangnya yang kian menjauh. Sejujurnya, ia tak rela putranya pergi, masih banyak hal yang masih belum diberikan untuknya. Ia masih ingin memberikan kebebasan, masih ingin memberikan kehidupan damai pada putranya. Akan tetapi segalanya tak akan pernah abadi, cepat atau lambat ia harus melepaskannya, membiarkannya pergi menuju masa depan yang dipenuhi kegelapan malam.

Bunyi berdebam halus pintu mobil menjadi penanda bahwa sebentar lagi sosok itu tak akan ada lagi dalam jarak pandangnya. Pegangan itu semakin menguat.

"Selamat jalan, Noctis…"

Seolah mendengar apa yang tengah dibisikkan oleh raja yang masih berdiam diri di depan gedung megah tersebut, gadis merah muda yang kini telah mendudukkan tubuhnya di kursi kemudi—ditemani Prompto di sampingnya—menoleh dengan cepat. Pegangannya pada kemudi mobil menguat tatkala mendapati rajanya tersenyum begitu teduh sebelum mengangguk kecil kepadanya.

Tanpa disadarinya kepalanya telah menoleh cepat, mengalihkan pandangannya kembali. Menekan pedal gas dan mulai mengemudikan mobil mengikuti mobil sedan lain di depannya, gadis itu harus bersusah payah menahan agar lelehan pedihnya tak terjatuh. Melalui spion mobil yang tengah dikemudikannya, pandangannya sekali lagi ia alihkan kepada sosok pria yang masih setia memandang kepergian mereka dengan tatapan penuh kepedihan dan luka.

_Ia…tak ingin pergi!_

.

.

.

Deru nafas mobil-mobil dengan balutan warna kebanggaan kerajaan disana terdengar gagah, berlari dengan kecepatan normalnya menuju gerbang pengantar ke masa depan. Pangeran beserta para pengawalnya berada di mobil mewah milik raja di belakang mobil sedan lain yang melaju lebih dulu menuntun arah.

Namun, ada yang ganjal.

Alih-alih berada satu mobil dengan sang pangeran, gadis berkepala merah muda yang sejak tadi bungkam memilih untuk mendudukkan tubuhnya di dalam mobil yang tengah dikemudikan seorang pria paruh baya berwajah tegas di sampingnya.

Pemimpin _Crownsguard_ tersebut mengendalikan mobil dengan tenang, tidak, ia tidak merasa tenang saat ini. Sedari tadi, masih tetap mengemudikan mobil yang tengah melaju, sesekali ia melirikkan netranya. Rasa ingin tahu, rasa gundah, rasa bingung seluruhnya bercampur menjadi satu.

"_Ouji, aku akan mengantarmu sampai ke perbatasan."_

"_Kalau begitu, sampai saat itu aku akan ikut dengan papa."_

"_Crystal. Kau ditugaskan raja untuk menjadi—"_

"_Kumohon, papa. Sampai perbatasan saja."_

Selama mobil itu melaju, percakapan antara dirinya dan sang putri terus menerus berputar memenuhi benaknya. Setengah jam telah berlalu sejak Crystal memaksa untuk ikut di dalam mobil bersamanya dan selama itu juga tak ada perbincangan di antara mereka.

Pria yang dijuluki sebagai _Cor the immortal _disana semakin merasa tak tenang. Pasalnya, tak pernah sedikitpun putri kecilnya terdiam tanpa membuka mulut seperti ini. Sehingga, mau tak mau, ia meyakini bahwa ada sesuatu yang hendak disampaikan oleh merah muda itu.

"Jadi, kau ingin bicara sesuatu kan?"

Cor akhirnya menyerah. Jika dirinya tak membuka mulut, ia yakin mereka tak akan pernah bercakap, bahkan sampai di perbatasan. Maka, ia harus mengalah, menjadi pemecah keheningan yang entah mengapa membuatnya menelan emosi yang sulit sekali dideskripsikannya dengan kata-kata.

Mendengar pria berumur empat puluh lima tahun itu membuka keheningan ini membuat Crystal yang sedari tadi memandang kosong ke arah jalan raya terkesiap. Jemari yang sejak tadi ia letakkan di atas pahanya meremas rok hitamnya, tak memerdulikan bahwa hal itu akan membuat kain halus itu kusut. Gesturnya jelas sekali menampakkan kegelisahan dan Cor menyadari hal itu.

"Aku…" Gadis itu akhirnya membuka katupan kedua bibir yang sejak tadi digigitnya kuat-kuat. "Aku sudah mendengar semuanya dari Regis-_sama_."

Sekalipun kalimat terakhir hampir seperti dibisikkan oleh sang gadis, tubuh sang pria yang mendadak menjadi kaku adalah penanda bahwa indra pendengarannya tak luput menangkap kalimat tersebut. Rahangnya mengeras. Sesak yang sejak tadi menghimpit-himpit hatinya seakan bagai firasat bahwa topik yang akan mereka perbincangkan bukanlah hal yang menyenangkan.

"Jadi…kau sudah tahu?"

"Ya."

Hanya itu saja yang mampu untuk Cor keluarkan dari mulutnya. Bayang-bayang memori masa silam yang tak akan pernah dilupakannya kembali datang, bermain dengan lancang dalam benaknya. Begitu jelas dan runtut seolah memori itu merupakan memori yang baru saja dialaminya beberapa jam lalu.

"Sejauh mana raja bercerita?"

"Aku bukan manusia."

Cor hampir saja menolehkan kepalanya tanda terkejut. Hatinya mencelos saat gadis itu menjawab pertanyaannya. Apa yang baru saja dikatakan putrinya?

"Kau manusia."

"Bukan."

"Kau ku besarkan dan kau tumbuh seperti manusia, Crystal."

Ada penekanan di dalam kalimat terakhir yang diucapkan sang pria, membuat lawan tuturnya mengerutkan dahi dan mengigit bibirnya kuat-kuat. Tak menghiraukan rasa memuakkan menguar di dalam mulutnya.

"Seperti! Bukan berarti aku manusia! Aku adalah anak yang terus tertidur di dalam kristal, menunggu lahirnya raja dalam ramalan. Bahkan aku tak tahu sudah berapa usiaku!"

"Delapan belas tahun dua bulan lalu."

"Berhentilah bercanda!"

Crystal mengepalkan kedua tangannya dengan erat. Reaksi dari pria yang selama hidupnya ia panggil sebagai 'papa' membuat pertahanan dirinya hancur berserak. Tenang yang berusaha dikukuhkannya sirna begitu saja tak bersisa.

"Crystal, kau adalah manusia dan kau adalah anakku."

Detik selanjutnya, remasan pada roknya semakin menguat seiring dengan kejinya duri-duri di hatinya menikam. Apa yang baru saja dituturkan sang pria sanggup membuatnya kembali terjatuh ke dalam titik terlemahnya. Terlebih, nada itu mengalun memainkan melodi kepahitan. _Ia tak bisa…_

"Mengapa kau tidak mengatakannya sejak dulu?"

Serak kembali terdengar. Cor melirik gadis itu melalui ekor matanya. Gadis yang selama delapan belas tahun ini menghiasi hari-harinya yang kelabu dan monoton, gadis yang dianugrahkan rajanya kepada dirinya, gadis yang sejak dahulu ia ketahui akan remuk saat kenyataan ini terbuka sepenuhnya.

Kemudi mobil digenggamya sekuat yang ia mampu. Meski beberapa kali ia mendapati rekan-rekannya mengomentari kekakuan wajahnya, namun untuk kasus ini ia yakin bahea kaku itu telah hilang tak berbekas. Sebab, kepedihan yang sedari tadi memeluk dirinya pastilah turut tertorehkan pada wajahnya.

"Aku tidak bisa." Lirih pria itu. "Tapi, jika aku tahu kenyataan ini akan kau ketahui dari raja, seharusnya aku telah mengatakannya sejak dulu."

"Tidak ada gunanya kau menyesal saat ini, Papa…"

Isak yang datang dari sisi kanannya membuat seluruh benteng hatinya runtuh, terhempas dengan kejam. Inginnya ia menghentikan mobil ini dan membawa putri kecilnya itu ke dalam dekapannya— membuat putri yang sangat disayanginya itu kembali tenang seperti yang sering dilakukannya dulu. Tapi ia tahu itu tak mungkin dilakukan saat ini.

"Crystalcrown." Sang gadis yang masih terisak mendadak terperanjat saat nama itu meluncur bebas dari mulut sang ayahanda. "Nama itu kuberikan kepadamu karena ku tahu kelak kau akan menjadi mahkota jiwaku. Kau adalah putri kecilku yang dianugrahkan dewa melalui kristal. Kenyataan itu tak akan pernah berubah. Maafkan aku karena tak memberitahu hal ini lebih dulu."

Tangis itu semakin deras tatkala Cor menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Crystal tak mampu lagi membendungnya, maka ia menangis, terus menangis membiarkan sisa-sisa kepedihan yang belum dilepaskan sepenuhnya menjerit.

Sebenarnya, ia tak ingin membuka topik ini. Ia tak ingin Cor tahu bahwa dirinya telah mengetahui kepahitan ini, akan tetapi, cemas di dalam rongga dadanya lebih unggul, begitu kuat sehingga ia takut jika selama ini ayahandanya tak pernah memandangnya sebagai keluarga. Jika memang papanya tak menganggapnya sebagai putrinya, maka jelas sudah ia sebatang kara di dunia kejam ini.

_Tetapi…_

_Cor mengatakan bahwa ia adalah putrinya…_

_Ia bukanlah orang asing…_

Isak kepedihannya tercampur aduk menjadi satu dengan kebahagiaan. Ada berbagai emosi disana, bahagia, pedih, lega, bersyukur, semua datang merengkuh raga ringkihnya.

"Terima kasih…"

Lirih gadis itu. Cor yang mendengar menaikkan sedikit sudut bibirnya, tersenyum simpul dengan sirat kelegaan disana. Diusapnya pelan pucuk kepala sang gadis, suatu kebiasaan yang telah ada sejak gadis itu terlahir di dunia—tanda kasih sayangnya.

"Jadi, kau sengaja ikut denganku karena hal ini?"

Crystal tersentak. Kepedihan yang mengalir deras dari kedua permatanya mendadak terhenti. Kepingan-kepingan memori yang menghantuinya sejak pagi tadi kembali datang, menampilkan detik demi detik mimpi buruk yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi kenyataan. Rahangnya mengeras seraya mengepalnya tangannya.

"Ada satu lagi…" gadis itu terdiam. "Aku tetap ingin tinggal di Insomnia."

Cor yang masih berusaha memandang lurus ke depan mengerutkan dahi. Ia tak salah dengar?

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku tidak ingin ikut dengan _ouji _dan tetap tinggal di Insomia."

Cor menaikkan satu alisnya tanda tak mengerti. Ekor matanya tetap menilik baik-baik sosok gadis di sampingnya, gadis yang sesaat tadi mengatakan bahwa akan membuang misinya.

"Tidak bisa. Itu adalah perintah langsung dari raja. Kau harus melaksanakannya."

"Aku tahu…"

"Jika kau tahu, mengapa kau mau membuang tugasmu?"

"Aku—aku akan menyesal seumur hidup jika pergi begitu saja…Aku ingin menyelamatkan—uurrgghh"

_Kutukan itu datang!_

Gadis itu membungkuk seiring dengan kembali datangnya rasa terbakar itu, merambat hingga ke tenggorokannya. Maniknya kembali terasa panas. Kelopak matanya terpejam erat, setitik air mata nampak disana. Ranum bibirnya hilang, begitu pucat menampakkan kengerian.

"Crystal?!"

Pria yang telah dinobatkan sebagai _bodyguard _pribadi mendiang raja Mors sejak umur lima belas tahun tersebut terkejut tatkala mendapati Crystal mendadak mengerang sembari merunduk. Fokus pada aspal yang dilaluinya kini telah hilang terpusatkan pada gadis itu.

Ia terus menerus melafalkan nama sang putri, menandakan ketidakberdayaannya saat ini.

"Aku baik-baik saja."

Sekuat tenaga gadis itu mencoba berkata, memberikan informasi kepada sang ayahanda bahwa dirinya baik-baik saja…_meski tidak._

Mendengar serak yang tetap menyelimuti alunan nada dari katupan kedua bibir sang gadis, Cor tahu anak gadisnya tidak sedang baik-baik saja. Dahinya berkerut tanda khawatir pun menandakan kebingungan yang jelas.

"Kau sakit?"

"Tidak..." Gadis itu menggeleng lemah. Kutukan yang perlahan-lahan hilang membuat kemampuannya untuk bernafas kembali. Gigitan pada bibir bawahnya kembali nampak. "Raja…mengatakan bahwa di usia kedelapan belas…putri dari kristal akan membangkitkan separuh kekuatannya."

Binar biru cerahnya menampakkan keterkejutan. Cor lagi-lagi mengalihkan pusatnya untuk beradu tatap selama sepersekian detik dengan putrinya. Memori yang hadir memenuhi seluruh benaknya membuat bibir pucatnya terbuka sedikit, menghadirkan guratan ketidakpercayaan disana.

Kepingan-kepingan itu bertandang, menampilkan proyeksinya saat ratu dari Tenebrae berkata kepadanya, kepada Regis bahwa bayi merah muda itu akan membangkitkan kekuatan di ulang tahun kedelapan belas. Akan tetapi, rupanya ia mengunci memori itu dan menyimpannya entah dimana. Sehingga, saat Crystal mengatakan hal tersebut, keterkejutan memenuhi raganya.

"Kau…kekuatanmu?"

"Aku, tidak dapat mengatakan kekuatanku. Sepertinya aku tak diperbolehkannya."

Untaian kata itu terdengar pedih di dalam melodinya, memainkan nada kesedihan yang mendalam, menguarkan ketidakberdayaan dan kekecewaan pada ujungnya. Gadis itu menunduk, pendarnya berkilau dalam pilu tak berdasar.

_Kekuatan…_

Ia mengatakan bahwa ini adalah kekuatannya, ratu Slyva mengatakan bahwa ia akan membangkitkan kekuatannya di umurnya sekarang. Akan tetapi, yang dirasakan saat ini, yang terbangun dalam dirinya bukanlah sebuah kekuatan, melainkan hanyalah kutukan yang membuatnya menyadari ketidakberdayaannya, ketidakmampuannya dalam melindungi orang-orang terdekatnya.

Sebab, selain ia hanya mendapati sepenggal-penggal cuplikan skenario keji masa depan, ia juga tak diberikan kemampuan agar mampu melantangkan apa yang telah dilihat dalam bunga tidurnya. Hingga, ia mulai meyakini bahwa ia bukanlah pemandu, melainkan seonggok kutukan yang ditiupkan ruh sebelum kemudian dihancurkan kembali oleh sang pencipta melalui kepedihan yang mencekik.

Kemudi mobil itu semakin tergenggam kuat saat Cor mendapati aura yang menyelimuti dirinya dan sang gadis semakin memberat. Penuh dengan emosi-emosi menyakitkan yang sejak tadi menghujam hatinya. Lara yang terus semakin menelan gadis di sampingnya membuatnya turut merasakan apa yang tengah terkuar.

Putrinya baru saja mengatakan bahwa hal yang baru saja terjadi padanya adalah kekuatannya. Kekuatan apa? Merintih, meringis, mengerang adalah bentuk wujud kekuatannya?

Detik selanjutnya tubuhnya menegang saat ia menyadari ada satu benang merah yang mendadak terhubung, terjalin tak berujung. Gadis itu sempat ia ketahui menentang pernikahan pangeran Lucis dan putri Tenebrae, pun menentang terjadinya perdamaian antara Niflheim dan Lucis. Kemudian gadis ini juga mengatakan bahwa ia ingin tetap tinggal di kota mahkota.

Tanpa disadarinya, dirinya meneguk ludah. Jika hipotesanya benar, kemungkinan terbesar putrinya telah mengetahui hal yang kelak akan terjadi.

"Kau…apakah kau mampu melihat ini semua?"

Crystal, gadis itu merasakan nafasnya tercekat, yang diakibatkan oleh kalimat yang telah menguap terhembus angin disana. Maniknya membulat membinarkan aura ketidakpercayaan. _Cor, mengetahuinya?_

Katupan kedua mulutnya terbuka, akan tetapi vokalnya tak mampu mengalun. Sesak nafasnya semakin menjadi setiap kali dijeritkannya kata yang tak mampu untuk ia ucapkan. Peluh dingin mengalir turun, begitu deras membasahi wajah kekanakkan dan juga tangan kurusnya.

Debar jantung miliknya memuakkan, menyesakkan, membuatnya yakin bahwa nyawanya sanggup terenggut pada detik ini juga. Apakah ini adalah wujud dari kutukannya yang lain? Kutukan yang harus dirasakannya saat seseorang mampu untuk menaksir kekuatannya?

Kengerian dalam wajah pria paruh baya tersebut semakin nampak, semakin jelas tatkala ia mendapati gadis di sampingnya hanya mampu terdiam dengan tubuh yang bergetar halus. Surai yang disematkan di belakang telinga sang gadis membuat Cor mampu untuk menangkap raut wajah disana.

"Apa yang dikatakan raja?" Pria itu kembali membuka mulutnya.

Menggertakkan kedua rahangnya kuat-kuat, Crystal membiarkan kepingan ingatan saat dirinya menghadap sang raja beberapa hari silam bermain, begitu runtut membuatnya kembali memejamkan mata erat-erat.

"Tetap di samping _ouji_, menggenggam tangannya, memandu menggapai tah…ta…" tanpa diinginkan sang gadis, air matanya kembali jatuh berderai. "Aku ingin kembali ke Insomnia…"

Cor memukul pelan kemudi yang sejak tadi digenggamnya erat. Kekecewaan mulai menampakkan wujud, tertawa-tawa mengejek dirinya dengan kasar. Dialog demi dialog yang sempat dituturkan perisai raja kemarin terputar berulang-ulang, bak piringan lagu yang rusak.

_Keputusan sang raja membuatnya berjaga di luar…_

_Peringatan Clarus bahwa dirinya dibutuhkan untuk proses evakuasi…_

_Pernyataan bahwa sang raja mengandalkannya untuk melindungi penduduk…_

"Jadi…raja sudah menduga hal itu akan terjadi?"

Lagi-lagi gadis yang menjadi lawan tuturnya tak kuasa untuk menjawab. Tubuh gadis itu membeku, derai halus dari permata kepedihannya masih tetap nampak. Hati yang sering dipertanyakan keberadaannya oleh sang pria kini terhimpit-himpit sakit sekali. Pedih, luka, kecewa, geram, menghambur datang tanpa ijin, melebur menjadi satu menjadi kalut. Biru cerahnya meredup seiring dengan datangnya kelabu.

_Hal yang ditakutkannya ternyata akan terjadi._

"Itulah mengapa _Crownsguard_—papa diperintahkan berjaga di luar."

Cor tak menjawab apapun. Saat ini membisu adalah hal yang paling mampu untuk dilakukannya. Kepalanya terasa berat, pening saat seluruh kenyataan datang menghantamnya. Air mata yang terjatuh dari kedua netra merah muda putrinya adalah penanda bahwa esok, hari pengkhianatan dan pengorbanan akan datang.

_Ramalan dari kristal titipan dewa…_

_Raja terpilih…_

_Pengorbanan…_

"_Jangan sampai kau lupakan, Cor. Penduduk kota adalah prioritas utamamu jika sesuatu terjadi. Raja hanya menginginkan orang yang paling cakap untuk mengevakuasi warga. Aku tahu kau tidak akan mengecewakannya."_

Tubuhnya menegang saat tuturan dari pria yang mengemban tugas sebagai perisai raja kemarin mendadak terputar dalam benaknya. Terus menerus terputar, seolah mencoba menjadi doktrin bagi dirinya yang melemah saat ini. Kepalan tangannya tetap disana, di sudut benaknya, ia sejujurnya telah mengetahui hal ini dan mengapa raja memintanya untuk berjaga jauh dari _Citadel._

_Raja tidak mungkin memberikan titah tanpa alasan yang jelas._

_Pengorbanan itu benar harus ada…_

_Suka tak suka…_

_Ingin tak ingin…_

"Keputusan raja adalah mutlak. Tugas harus tetap dilaksanakan."

Dalam tunduknya gadis itu mengigit bibirnya. Kurang lebihnya, ia paham benar atas jawaban apa yang akan diberikan oleh ayahandanya. Akan tetapi, untuk meyakinkan dirinya, ia merasa harus berbicara mengenai topik ini…dan disinilah ia. Telah mendapatkan jawaban dari keteguhan hati sang pemimpin _Crownsguard_.

"…dan kau akan tetap memenuhi tugasmu?"

"…ya…"

Bunyi dari gaungan mesin semakin teredam ketika pemuda berumur empat puluh lima tahun itu menepi sebelum kemudian berhenti. Baik Crystal maupun Cor tak satupun membuka katupan bibir mereka, hanya terdiam menyesapi keheningan, bergumul dengan pikiran masing-masing.

Mendengar Regalia telah ikut terhenti di belakang mobil mereka, Crystal adalah yang pertama beranjak. Setelah menyeka air matanya dan menghirup serta menghembuskannya selama beberapa kali, gadis itu membuka pintu mobil dan turun. Ayahandanya telah memberikan jawabannya, maka tak ada lagi yang mampu untuk ia debatkan.

_Semuanya telah mengukuhkan hati mereka masing-masing._

_Semuanya telah menerima takdir meski kejam._

_Dan…_

_Hanya dirinyalah yang masih belum sepenuhnya mampu untuk menerima itu._

_Meski ia telah berikrar…_

Langkah kecilnya menuntunnya menjauhi mobil hitam milik keluarga satu-satunya, menuju mobil dimana para sahabat lelakinya telah menunggu. Keempatnya terlihat berdiri gagah disana, dengan wajah cerah seakan-akan tak sabar akan melanjutkan perjalanan mereka. Begitu polos tanpa adanya curiga disana.

Mendapati wajah-wajah itu begitu riang, Crystal harus rela mengulum senyum pahit.

"Terima kasih, S_hogun_. Kami pergi dulu."

Cor yang telah mendekat hanya mampu mengangguk tipis untuk membalas pemuda yang kelak akan menjadi penasihat raja. Dilekatkannya pandangannya satu persatu kepada para pemuda disana. Percikan emosi yang sempat menyelimuti dirinya kembali hadir, namun dengan cepat ia enyahkan kembali saat ia mendapati putri kecilnya telah berusaha untuk membaur tanpa menyiratkan kepedihan disana.

"Ignis, aku yang akan menyetir!"

Suara nyaring dari pemuda secerah mentari terdengar. Senyum manisnya terpampang jelas di bawahnya yang pucat. Pendar teduhnya berbinar-binar selayaknya anak kecil yang tak sabar ingin memainkan mainan barunya. Di seberang tempatnya berpijak, pangeran melemparkan senyuman mengejeknya.

"Prompto, kau yakin?"

"Tentu saja."

Pemuda Argentum itu menjawab dengan cepat dalam satu kali hembusan nafas. Menandakan bahwa ia benar-benar sangat ingin mencoba mengendarai mobil mewah yang dipercayakan raja untuk menemani perjalanan mereka.

"Ijinkan dia, Ignis."

Kali ini Gladiolus yang tengah menyandarkan tubuhnya di mobil membuka mulutnya. Prompto yang mendengar melemparkan pandangnya ke arah pemuda tinggi itu. Seolah meneriakkan kata terima kasih karena telah dibantu.

Ignis menghela seraya membetulkan letak kacamatanya yang sudah benar. Mimik wajahnya enggan, tetapi ditatapi dengan penuh harap oleh Prompto membuatnya tak mampu mengatakan bahwa ia keberatan.

"Fokuslah pada jalan."

"Asiikk! Crystal, duduk di sebelahku ya!"

"Dan membiarkan tiga orang pria kekar berhimpitan di belakang?! Jangan bercanda!"

Protes yang dengan segera diteriakkan Gladiolus membuat Prompto meringis. Pemuda pirang cerah itu sama sekali tidak memikirkan sampai kesitu sehingga ia tertawa kikuk setelahnya. Bagaimana bisa ia tidak menyadari hal itu.

"Kalau begitu" Sang Argentum menyeringai. "Setelah sampai kita jalan-jalan berdua saja."

"Tidak kuijinkan kau membawa mobil ayahku seenaknya."

Noctis dengan cepat menjawab—masih menampilkan senyuman yang menurut Prompto dan Crystal sangatlah menyebalkan. Gadis yang sedari tadi terdiam terkekeh pelan. Pendarnya tersenyum.

"Begitulah jawaban sang pangeran." Ujar Crystal sembari tersenyum jahil.

"Prompto, jangan lupa tujuan kita."

Cor yang sedari tadi masih kaku dalam pijakannya tak menyadari bahwa saat ini ketegangan di tubuhnya telah hilang. Bahunya mengendur menandakan bahwa dirinya telah mampu untuk kembali tenang, pun dengan kilau yang tak mampu untuk dilukiskan dengan kata-kata telah kembali datang.

Senyum di bibirnya hadir, begitu tipis, namun mampu untuk ditangkap oleh beberapa orang disana. Netranya bergulir, mengikuti pergerakan pangeran beserta kawan-kawannya memasuki kendaraan yang akan menjadi salah satu _partner _mereka mengelilingi dunia luar.

Putrinya yang kini telah memosisikan diri diantara Gladiolus dan Noctis membalas tatapannya, tersenyum namun dengan kilau yang tak tenang serta sedih.

"Berhati-hatilah. Aku mendoakan keselamatan kalian."

Itulah kata terakhir yang diberikan oleh pria Leonis disana. Prompto telah membawa Regalia melaju, menjauhi dirinya yang masih enggan untuk beranjak. Pikirannya berkecamuk, ribut membuatnya sulit untuk berpikir jernih.

Pendarnya begitu nanar, menyiratkan ketidaksiapannya untuk menjalani ini semua.

_Ini adalah perang terakhir…_

_Namun dirinya tak dilibatkan…_

_Karena raja mengetahui bahwa ia diperlukan…_

_Untuk membantu pangeran membangkitkan kekuatan…_

Kepalanya menengadah. Menatap langit biru cerah tak berawan di atasnya, biasan keemasan sang surya membuatnya memincingkan mata, sebelum birunya hilang tersembunyi dibalik kelopak yang merapat. Hatinya berusaha ia tenangkan, sembali melafalkan doa yang tak pernah dipanjatkannya.

_Lindungilah mereka…_

※End of Chapter - Departure※

Note:

_Baka Kuri _: Kuri (dari pelafalan Kuristaru -Crystal-) bodoh

_Busutis ouji _: Pangeran Noctis jelek

* * *

Heiho! Crystallo Fillia's back!

Awalnya mau buat chap ini panjaaaangg tapi sepertinya tidak jadi karena kemungkinan besar kalau dipaksakan akan benar-benar panjaaaaaaaaaaaaaaangg.

Btw, di chapter ini Cor sudah tahu konsekuensi yang akan ada, ya. Sebenarnya sih Cor harusnya protes seperti Crystal yang ga selesai-selesai menggalau (lol), tapi, seperti di chapter prologue dari drama CD, Clarus sudah bilang kalau dia harus tetap memenuhi tugas dan tidak boleh mengecewakan raja, jadi sepertinya dia sudah menata hatinya dan siap menghadapi yang ada.

Anyway, cukup sekian chap ini. Semoga chap selanjutnya bisa kembali dipublish secepatnya.

Reviews and critics are welcomed!


	4. Four - Fall of Insomnia

Author : Yuta Uke

Chapter : Four – Fall of Insomnia

Genre : Angst, Tragedy, Hurt/Comfort, Fantasy

Warning: Unbetaed fic, Semi-Canon, OOC (maybe)

Words : 6,642

FFXV fanfiction for my bestie...

* * *

_Kisah ini terus bergulir…_

_Terus berjalan tanpa henti menuju apa yang telah ditakdirkan…_

_Hari penuh jeritan dan pengorbanan telah tiba..._

_Pengorbanan demi masa depan yang tak diketahui akhirnya…_

_Sekuat apapun ramalan ditentang…_

_Kisah ini…_

_Akan tetap mengikuti garis takdirnya…_

* * *

Biasan cahaya keemasan perlahan-lahan pudar, memanggil pendar keperakan lemah agar menghiasi atap bumi yang kelam. Mutiara langit tertabur memenuhi, berkerlap kerlip cantik malu-malu; tetap berusaha memberikan sinarnya agar gelap malam turut terbiaskan cahaya tipisnya, meski tak membantu.

Sembari menengadahkan kepala memandangi keindahan lukisan malam, sesosok gadis merah muda yang tengah terduduk sendiri di sebuah kursi putih yang berada tepat di depan tempatnya bermalam menyampirkan syal, begitu rapat, mengupayakan agar dingin malam tak menusuk raga. Netra yang senada dengan warna surainya terpusatkan pada bola perak langit yang bulat sempurna. Akan tetapi, pandangannya begitu kosong dan sangat jauh.

Helaan nafasnya yang begitu pelan terdengar sesekali. Berkali-kali permatanya melirik pergelangan tangannya yang kurus, mencari tahu telah berada di angka berapa jarum jam disana. Gelisahnya kembali datang, degup jantungnya semakin lama semakin mengetukkan ritme kekhawatiran tatkala ia menyadari bahwa waktu terus menerus bergulir dengan cepat; terus berjalan menuju esok.

Kelopaknya tertutup, mengunci mutiara indah disana, sang pemilik menyesapi seluruh resahnya, karena…yang ditakutkannya sebentar lagi akan tiba, perpisahan itu akan datang...dan ia tak berada disana.

"Terlalu lelah untuk tidur?"

Surai merah mudanya menari kasar saat gadis itu terperanjat kaget. Ditolehkannya kepalanya dengan cepat, mendapati sesosok pemuda tinggi yang kini telah menjatuhkan seluruh surainya—membuat ketampanannya meningkat berkali-kali lipat—telah berada di sampingnya.

"Ignis…"

Dengan setengah berbisik gadis itu melafalkan nama salah satu orang terpentingnya. Senyuman tersimpul dibibirnya yang sedikit kehilangan rona indah. Tetapi, meski senyuman itu kasat mata, pemuda yang kini telah ikut terduduk di salah satu kursi kosong disana tahu bahwa kilau itu tak turut tersenyum.

Berusaha tak memerdulikan hal itu, satu tangannya bergerak maju, mengulurkan teh hangat kalengan yang baru saja dibelinya kepada sang gadis.

"Noct dan yang lainnya sudah berada di alam mimpi."

Gadis Leonis itu tertawa kecil. Benaknya memutarkan kembali kejadian siang tadi yang membuat tenaga dari orang-orang terkasihnya terkuras habis.

"Apakah Prompto sudah berhasil dihukum, kapten?"

"Ia mengeluh lengannya hampir patah karena terus menerus gagal adu panco dengan Gladio."

Tawanya berderai, masih jelas sekali dalam ingatannya bagaimana wajah pucat Prompto saat mengetahui mobil raja yang dikemudikannya mendadak perlahan-lahan terhenti sebelum mati total. Panik jelas menghiasi wajah manis sang Argentum. Sahabatnya dengan cepat melompat turun, membuka kap mobil untuk berusaha mencari-cari penyebabnya-sebelum akhirnya menyerah karena tersadar bahwa mobil tersebut adalah mobil yang didesain khusus untuk orang nomor satu di Lucis.

Sudut pipinya terangkat, membuatnya menyipit saat bayang wajah kesal sang pangeran merasuki benaknya. Omelan dan keluhan mengiri perjalanan mereka sampai ke Hammerhead. Pasalnya, cara satu-satunya yang harus mereka lakukan adalah mendorong _partner _mereka sampai kesini. Terlebih, pangeran semakin kesal karena yang lain sepakat bahwa kursi pengemudi adalah miliknya.

"Tapi, sepertinya Prom dapat tidur dengan wajah tersenyum, ya."

Alih-alih mengiyakan pernyataan sang gadis, Ignis terdiam sembari mengerutkan dahinya samar. Nampak jelas tengah berpikir, mencari alasan untuk membenarkan pernyataan tersebut. Sebab, ia merasa tak ada alasan bagi Prompto untuk tersenyum di dalam tidurnya karena pemuda itulah yang membuat Regalia tak dapat berlari sehingga harus didorong berkilo-kilometer. Belum lagi pemuda itu mendapatkan hukuman bertanding kekuatan tangan dengan Gladiolus.

Dibandingkan dengan senyuman, seharusnya pemuda yang kini berusia duapuluh tahun itu terlelap sembari mengerutkan dahi penanda lelah.

"Karena?" Tanyanya setelah ia menyerah mencari jawaban.

Mendengar respon sang pemuda di sampingnya membuat gadis itu mendesah sedikit panjang, merasa bodoh karena ia melupakan fakta bahwa seorang Ignis Scientia sungguh sangat tidak peka terhadap hubungan mengenai perempuan dan laki-laki. Dan pada detik selanjutnya ia hampir tertawa di atas pemikiriannya sendiri.

_Jika Ignis peka, ia tidak perlu susah-susah._

"Cidney." Jawabnya cepat. "Prom senang sekali bertemu gadis itu, 'kan?"

Pemuda itu mengilaukan pendar kepemahanan setelah Crystal menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Detik selanjutnya, ia mengangguk-angguk mengomunikasikan tanpa verbal yang terlafal bahwa ia telah mengerti. Jika dipikir lebih baik, Prompto memang seperti orang bodoh—baginya—jika berada di hadapan cucu dari Cid tersebut. Tetapi ia tak sadar bahwa makna yang terkandung di dalamnya adalah ketertarikan terhadap lawan jenis, notabene adalah percintaan.

Kalimat yang baru saja diterbangkan oleh nafas bumi tersebut adalah hal terakhir yang terdengar sebelum hening kembali melanda. Baik sang Leonis maupun sang Scientia sekali lagi tenggelam dalam fokusnya masing-masing.

Beberapa suara-suara riuh yang terdengar dari kedai makan milik pria berkulit hitam bernama Takka di dekat mereka sajalah yang mampu memecahkan kesunyian di antara keduanya.

Dalam bungkam, pemuda yang kini tengah meneguk cairan pekat kesukaannya melirik kecil, mengalihkan sedikit netranya untuk menilik baik-baik sosok gadis yang entah mengapa membuatnya tak pernah berhenti bertanya.

Benaknya selalu menyelidik, tak lelah mencari jawaban yang kemungkinan besar tak pernah akan ia dapatkan kepastiannya. Kepingan memori kembali bermain dalam benaknya, menampilkan proyeksi dari kejadian lampau.

_Di saat gadis itu berubah untuk pertama kalinya, dilanjutkan dengan merah muda itu kehilangan cahaya, kemudian gadis itu meracaukan kalimat yang tak dipahaminya yang membuat kedua orang terpentingnya bertengkar, setelahnya sosok itu mendadak bangkit sembari menguarkan ketetapan hati…_

_Akan tetapi gadis itu kembali terjatuh pagi tadi meski dengan cepat ditutupi, semakin terasa lemah setelah menuruni mobil milik sang pemimpin Crownsguard, lagi-lagi berusaha tak memerlihatkannya selama perjalanan, dan…perlahan-lahan nampak remuk kembali saat ini..._

Pemuda itu masih tak membuka katupan mulutnya. Kedua bibirnya tetap merapat, seakan terkunci agar ia tak melafalkan sesuatu yang tak ingin dilafalkannya.

"_Ebony _akan semakin membuatmu terus terjaga."

Ignis tersentak samar. Ia dapati merah muda teduh itu telah menyelami hijaunya. Maka dengan segera ia letakkan kaleng hitam yang sejak tadi berada dalam genggamannya ke atas meja dingin di dekatnya.

"Dan…resah akan membuatmu terus terjaga."

Ignis mengulang kalimatnya—meski dengan menekankan alasan dirinya tak mampu terlelap. Bola kacanya membulat, menampilkan keterkejutan atas pernyataan sang pemuda di luar antisipasinya.

Jemari kurus gadis tersebut sedikit mencengkram syal kasmir kesayangannya. Membuat Ignis merasa yakin bahwa gadis itu benar sedang beradu pikiran dengan dirinya sendiri.

"Aku baik-baik saja." Dusta sang gadis.

"Kau tak mau membaginya sedikit denganku?"

Lagi-lagi mutiara indah Leonis membulat sebelum akhirnya kembali menguarkan kilau kegelisahan. Menari-nari menyapu aspal kasar dipijakan, menampilkan risau yang kian lama kian kasat mata.

"Aku baik—"

"Pandanganmu akan merendah dan matamu akan melirik kesana kemari jika berbohong."

Untai bualannya terpotong begitu saja. Ignis tak membiarkan dirinya menyelesaikan kebohongannya, membuat sedu kembali hadir. Dirinya tak mampu berkata jujur, tak mampu melakukan apapun yang diinginkannya. Karena, jika dewa menghendaki, sedari tadi, tidak, mungkin sedari awal ia pasti telah menjeritkan apa yang selalu menyakiti hatinya. Seluruh bunga tidurnya yang kelam pasti telah diketahui orang-orang tersayangnya.

_Tetapi, ia tak diperbolehkan._

Ditelan ludahnya, bayang-bayang kesakitan yang beberapa jam lalu ia rasakan kembali merambat raga. Membuatnya mengurungkan niat untuk mencoba menjelaskan resahnya kepada sang pemuda.

Derak aspal terdengar tatkala gadis itu membangkitkan tubuh. Terus menerus membisu di atas ketidakmampuannya tentu tak menguntungkan dirinya karena pemuda cerdas yang masih setia di sampingnya akan tetap berusaha untuk menyelami.

Sesungguhnya, saat ini, ia teramat sangat bahagia karena Ignis menunjukkan atensi kepadanya, menampakkan kehawatiran demi dirinya yang tak berguna. Jika saja ia diijinkan, pemuda itu akan menjadi orang pertama yang akan mengetahui seluruh ceritanya.

_Sayangnya ia tak mampu._

"Sudah malam, lebih baik kita tidur."

Gadis itu melafal dengan seutas senyum di bibirnya. Begitu simpul sehingga Ignis tahu bahwa senyuman itu sangat dipaksakan. Tanpa disadari pemuda itu, ia pun telah turut bangkit dari duduknya, mencengkram lengan kurus gadis itu, mengatakan jangan pergi melalui sentuhannya.

"Apakah kau menyesal ikut dengan kami?"

Crystal merasakan tubuhnya membeku. Sekali hentak ia berbalik untuk menatap pemuda itu seraya menggeleng dengan cepat.

"Tidak." Lirihnya.

"Tapi sejak pagi kau nampak enggan pergi. Sebenarnya kau ingin tetap tinggal di Insomnia, 'kan?"

Pertanyaan yang meluncur bebas dari mulut pemuda tersebut membuat tubuhnya menegang. Wajahnya memucat, ingin kembali mendusta tetapi ia tak mampu karena tahu seluruh kebohongannya pastilah terbaca oleh pemuda yang berjarak empat tahun darinya.

"Ignis aku—"

"Kembalilah ke Insomnia."

Gadis itu terkesiap. Pupilnya bergerak, mencari ketidakseriusan yang kemungkinan besar nampak dalam permata pemuda disana. Tetapi ia tak menemukannya. Pemuda di hadapannya serius.

"Tidak bisa." Lirihnya. Ia telah mengalihkan pandang agar tak lagi bertatap dengan hijau teduh disana. "Aku tidak diperbolehkan kembali..."

Scientia muda itu masih berdiam diri disana, tetap memegang pergelangan tangan sang gadis. Dalam diamnya, ia membenarkan letak kacamatanya yang tak bermasalah.

"Selesaikan apa yang belum kau selesaikan."

Melakukan kembali kebiasaan buruknya—mengigit bibir bawah—adalah penunjuk kegundahan gadis merah muda itu. Kepalan pada tangannya yang bebas kembali nampak, debat dalam kepalanya lagi-lagi memekakkan telinganya.

"Bagaimana kalau meskipun aku kembali aku tidak dapat melakukan apapun?"

"Bukankah hal tersebut dapat diketahui setelah kau berada disaat itu? Ikutilah kata hatimu."

"Bagaimana jika kata hatiku salah! Bagaimana jika aku hanya akan mengacaukan semuanya?! Bagaimana jika...jika aku tidak berguna...?"

Gadis itu menunduk sekali lagi. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat, teramat takut untuk menghadapi takdir yang ia ketahui hanya akan tetap terus berjalan mengikuti skenario yang ada.

Di hadapannya, nanar kembali memancar. Gadis ini kembali rapuh seperti semula. Sejujurnya, apa yang tengah dilakukannya saat ini tak dapat dibenarkan karena bagaimanapun, pengawal pangeran harus tetap menjalankan tugasnya.

Tetapi, membiarkan Crystal terus menerus berada disini juga bukanlah pilihan tepat. Gadis itu bercelah, tak seperti sedia kala. Semua terlihat jelas pada saat mereka mengambil permintaan untuk memburu hewan-hewan liar. Meski kali ini selamat, salah-salah, gadis itu akan membuat diri sendiri dan tim mereka celaka…Ignis tak ingin hal tersebut terjadi.

"Aku tak ingin melihat dirimu seperti ini terus." Nada suara pemuda itu begitu pelan dan sangat berhati-hati. "Kembalilah ke Insomnia. Serahkan Noct pada kami."

Merah muda redup disana telah bersirobok dengan hijau indah sang pemuda. Hijau itu begitu teduh, begitu menguatkan. Bahu sang gadis yang sejak tadi menegang mulai merendah, kembali rileks tatkala hangat merasuk merengkuh jiwanya. Apa yang dikatakan Ignis beberapa detik lalu merupakan dorongan baginya.

Dengan perlahan, gadis itu meraih kedua tangan sang pemuda. Menautkan jemari mereka dengan lembut. Mutiaranya masih menatap lekat sebelum memancarkan kelembutan saat pemiliknya tersenyum dengan bias sembiluan.

"Aku...akan kembali secepat yang aku mampu."

Ignis mengangguk. Tangan kanannya telah diletakkannya pada pucuk kepala merah muda yang berada sejajar dengan dadanya.

"Istirahatlah. Pergilah besok."

Crystal tak lagi menjawab apapun. Ia mengangguk kecil dan mulai mengikuti pemuda itu masuk ke tempat mereka menginap. Ignis memberikan keberanian agar ia mengikuti jeritan hatinya.

_Meski ia tahu ini salah, ia tetap ingin kembali ke sisi rajanya._

_Berjuang untuk menolak takdir yang diketahuinya akan tetap berputar pada porosnya._

xXxCrystallo FiliaxXx

'_Untuk Noctis ouji,_

_aku harus kembali ke Insomnia. Boneka beruang yang Prompto berikan padaku lupa ku taruh ke tempatnya semula dan aku saat ini aku sangat tidak tenang._

_Mengapa aku tidak meminta tolong orang lain, katamu? Itu karena papa sudah pergi bertugas dan aku tidak mau ada orang lain yang menyentuh boneka itu!_

_Pergilah lebih dulu ke Galdin Quay. Aku akan menemuimu disana._

_Dari Crystalcrown.'_

"Jadi, kau ditinggal salah satu pengawalmu? Levelmu lebih rendah dari boneka pemberianku itu?"

Suara renyah dari pemuda secerah mentari terdengar, nada itu dipenuhi jenaka yang turut terpecik ejekan. Sang Argentum tengah mendekatkan dirinya ke pangeran—turut membaca pesan yang tertulis rapi di atas kertas putih sehingga membuat pemuda berwajah malas itu mendengus kesal.

Dengan langkah besar-besar, pemuda Caelum berjalan menuju tempat dimana Regalia sedang beristirahat. Wajah tampannya mengerut, kekesalan jelas terpampang disana. Sebelah tangannya yang tak terbalut sarung tangan hitam ia arahkan ke sesosok gadis yang tengah bersembunyi disana.

"Ijinlah ke orangnya langsung, bodoh!"

"Busutis _ouji_! Sa-sakiiittt!"

Sosok yang dikatai bodoh itu meringis, tangannya memukuli lengan sang pangeran yang kini tengah mencubit pipinya kuat-kuat. Setitik air mata menggenang di pelupuk matanya. Cubitan Noctis begitu menyakitkan!

"Berikan alasan yang benar!"

"Ahhh! Sakit! Sakit! Aku menyeraahh!"

Gadis itu menjerit-jerit, sakit pada pipinya tak lagi dapat ditahannya sehingga ia meronta, terus memukuli lengan pemuda bersurai gelap itu dengan frustasi.

"Hei, Noct! Kau menyakiti Crystal!"

Dalam sekali dorongan, perlakuan sang pangeran terhadap gadis merah muda itu terlepas begitu saja. Pemuda berkulit pucat yang tadi melerai mengulum senyum saat mendapati Crystal telah berlindung di belakang punggungnya. Sedang, yang tadi mencubit masih menampakkan wajah kesal. Pasalnya, alih-alih meminta ijin langsung, gadis tersebut lebih memilih untuk meninggalkan secarik surat kepadanya. Demi para _Astral_, mereka masih berpijak di tempat yang sama.

Melihat keanehan yang disajikan di hadapannya membuat Ignis—yang sejak tadi memosisikan diri di belakang—menaikkan sedikit sudut bibirnya. Ingin tertawa karena kemampuan berbohong dan mencari-cari alasan dari gadis merah muda itu tidak pernah naik ke level yang lebih tinggi, pun sang gadis selalu bertindak konyol. Sedang di sampingnya, Gladiolus mendesah panjang, agaknya lelah dengan kekonyolan ini.

"Jadi, kau ingin pulang?"

Suara berat dari pemuda bertubuh tinggi besar berusaha menengahi, mengalihkan perhatian agar pertengkaran—mungkin tidak pantas disebut pertengkaran—tak bermakna disana terhenti.

Sosok yang ditanyai sedikit tersentak. Ia melirik sang pemilik suara dari balik bahu Prompto, kemudian tatapannya teralih ke sosok pemuda yang tengah melipat kedua tangannya sembari memamerkan senyuman simpul. Mutiara pemuda pirang kusam itu tertambat padanya, sorotnya seperti tengah bertutur, meminta agar gadis itu berbicara jujur.

"Ya, Gladio." Crystal menjawab dengan sangat pelan. "Ada yang masih belum ku selesaikan disana."

"Tidak bisa setelah perjalanan ini selesai?" Prompto menanggapi.

"Jika bisa aku tidak akan repot-repot kembali kesana hari ini."

Mengikuti gaya dari penasihatnya—turut melipat kedua tangan—biru milik sang pangeran menilik baik-baik sosok yang kini masih berdiri di dekat Prompto. Meskipun kali ini tidak begitu terlihat jelas, ada getaran samar dan keresahan yang diperlihatkan sang gadis. Tak memerlukan upaya besar agar ia menyadarinya karena gadis itu tak pandai untuk menyembunyikan—membuatnya bernafas lega karena dirinya telah mampu membaca gadis itu kembali.

"Jam berapa kau akan pulang?"

"Dua…belas?" Gadis itu menjawab dengan ragu. "Cid-_san _sedang memersiapkan mobilnya."

"Selama itu?"

Dilempari pertanyaan seperti itu membuat Crystal mengerutkan dahi. Ia seperti berpikir sejenak namun kemudian menggendikkan bahu, memberitahu tanpa lisan bahwa ia pun tak paham.

"Nah! Sebelum pergi, ayo kita foto terlebih dahulu!" Mendadak, Prompto membuka mulutnya. "Hei, Cidneey! Boleh foto kami dengan si cantik ini?" tambahnya sembari menunjuk Regalia di dekat mereka.

Setengah berlari, pemuda itu menyodorkan kameranya kepada cucu Cid yang memang sedang berada tak terlalu jauh. Kemudian pemuda itu berbalik dan segera memosisikan dirinya berada di depan Regalia dengan tangan terbentang. Tanpa perlu dikomandokan, kawan-kawannya yang lain mengikuti.

"Hei Crystal, cepatlah!"

Gladiolus menyeret gadis merah muda itu untuk mendekat ke arahnya; membuat Crystal berdiri di sisi kanan Regalia dekat dengannya.

Bunyi _shutter _kamera terdengar. Perempuan berbalut busana kuning cerah tersebut kemudian mengembalikan kamera yang disambut dengan antusias oleh sang pemilik. Noctis dan Gladiolus mendekati sang pemuda, turut penasaran dengan hasil foto yang baru saja Cidney ambil.

"Dari Hammerhead ke Galdin Quay hanya memakan waktu dua jam. Jaraknya tidak terlalu jauh."

"Terima kasih infonya." Ignis menjawab. "Aku akan menyiapkan Regalia. Prompto, Noct, periksa kembali barang kalian."

"Kau benar akan tinggal?"

Merah muda dan biru teduh saling bersitatap, beradu pandang untuk bertanya dan menjawab. Sekalipun Crystal tidak menjelaskan secara jelas mengenai alasannya kembali ke Insomnia, para pemuda bersurai kontras disana mengetahui bahwa keputusan gadis tersebut sudah bulat dan tak mampu untuk diganggu gugat.

Setelah mengangguk menanggapi pemuda pirang, gadis itu melangkah kecil menuju putra Regis. Menumbukkan afeksinya pada sang pangeran yang lagi-lagi sedang memandangnya dengan malas.

"Galdin Quay."

"Galdin Quay!"

Crystal menampilkan senyuman lebarnya, membuat Noctis mau tak mau turut menaikkan sedikit sudut bibirnya. Beruntung pemuda tersebut langsung berbalik dan pergi, jika tidak, pangeran pasti akan mendapati adanya penyesalan mendalam di balik bola kaca merah muda tersebut.

Masih berdiri dalam pijakannya, sang gadis mengikuti pergerakan empat orang terkasihnya dengan jemari yang bertaut erat. Merah muda surainya menari-nari saat ia mengangguk, senyumnya masih dipertahankan. Bagaimanapun juga, ia ingin mengantar kepergian para pemuda kebanggaannya dengan senyuman, meski dirinya remuk di dalam.

"Sampai nanti, Crystal!"

Suara lantang milik Prompto menjadi kalimat penutup terakhir sebelum Regalia melaju menjauh di bawah kendari Ignis. Gadis itu melambai-lambaikan tangannya dengan kuat, kemudian jatuh terkepal setelah mereka menghilang dari jarak pandangnya.

Senyumnya perlahan pudar, sirna seutuhnya. Ia mencengkram rok hitamnya, berusaha untuk tetap menguasai dirinya yang sewaktu-waktu akan mampu terjatuh kembali dengan kasar.

_Maafkan aku yang tak mampu berkata jujur..._

.

.

.

"_Kalau kau putri Cor, berarti kau adalah anak itu. Aku tidak tahu alasanmu kembali ke Insomnia, tapi aku tahu itu pasti sangat penting. Kupinjamkan mobil ini. Dia adalah kesayanganku. Sudah ku buat pula ia menjadi tangguh. Ku titipkan dia padamu!"_

Cengkraman pada kemudi menguat saat sang gadis kembali menggaungkan kalimat terakhir dari pria paruh baya yang diketahuinya sebagai salah satu rekan papanya beberapa puluh tahun silam. Meski tengah bersandar pada kursi kemudi, gesturnya tidak tenang. Wajah kekanakkannya kaku, posisi duduknya masih seperti lima jam lalu, kaki kanannya tetap menginjak pedal gas dalam-dalam.

Rona kehidupan perlahan-lahan menghilang meninggalkan wajah kekanakkan tersebut, membuatnya terlihat pucat. Pendarnya gelisah, berkali-kali melirik arloji di pergelangan tangannya, mendapati jarum jam saat ini telah berada di angka lima lebih limabelas.

Cid mungkin menyelesaikan 'persiapannya' lebih cepat satu jam dari perkiraan sehingga ia dapat segera melesat menuju kota tercintanya di pukul sebelas, namun, laju kendaraan yang tak begitu cepat membuatnya menempuh waktu lebih lama dari biasanya—seharusnya enam jam.

Jingga senja yang perlahan pudar memantulkan kecantikannya pada permata gadis itu, sangat berbanding terbalik dengan dirinya yang mendung. Kedua bibir pucat miliknya terkatup dan terbuka dengan cepat, menghembuskan nafas memburu selayaknya insan yang tengah kehabisan nafas setelah berlari cukup jauh.

Entah mengapa, meski semalam tidurnya tak terganggu oleh mimpi buruk yang biasa, firasatnya terus menerus menjerit, meminta agar ia segera tiba disana sebelum pukul lima sore. Sehingga kini, mengetahui bahwa waktu kedatangannya meleset membuatnya risau.

Lagi-lagi kelopaknya menyembunyikan netra indahnya, terpejam selama sepersekian detik, mencoba mencari ketenangan untuk menghentikan gemetar halus pada tubuhnya. Sejak tiba di kawasan perbatasan Insomnia dan Leide, takutnya mendadak merengkuh, memeluk tanpa permisi, sebelum semakin menggerogoti di saat dirinya memasuki Insomnia.

Gemetar tubuhnya semakin gawat, cemasnya semakin kuat, ia telah berhasil pulang dan kapan pun ia mampu berlari ke sisi rajanya. Tetapi, ia tak paham…tubuhnya kian lama kian bergetar—

"ARGH!"

Gadis itu mengerang. Menginjak pedal rem dengan mendadak—bersyukur di belakangnya tak ada kendaraan lain. Merah muda itu hilang tertutup kelopak yang merapat saat kepingan memori buruk mendadak menampilkan wujudnya tanpa permisi. Surainya acak, terjambak oleh jemari-jemari tangan kanannya.

_Mimpi buruknya datang!_

Kali ini bukan datang disaat ia terlelap, namun saat ia terjaga. Skenario masa depan baru saja terproyeksi jelas dalam benaknya—pantulan cuplikan kejadian yang tak ia ketahui pasti kapan akan terjadi. Apakah satu jam lagi, ataukah satu menit lagi, ataukah—

**DHUM!**

Gadis itu membelalak. Tubuhnya melemas, seluruh tenaganya bak menguap menjauhi raga, lenyap begitu saja. Bunyi dentuman keras yang beberapa detik lalu terpampang jelas dalam benaknya mendadak terdengar dari arah _Citadel_…petaka telah dimulai.

Mengeratkan pegangannya pada kemudi, maniknya yang sempat terkilau oleh mentari senja menengadah lurus ke atas, mendapati dinding pelindung kota telah hancur menjadi serpihan debu.

Jerit menjerit yang terdengar di luar kaca mobil membuat bulu kuduknya meremang. Inilah awal mula takdir pedihnya…jalan yang dipilih rajanya. Regis Lucis Caelum memilih untuk menyelamatkan putranya yang kelak akan menjadi raja terpilih dengan mengorbankan nyawa-nyawa rakyat tak bersalah…semuanya demi masa depan.

"Arahkan semua penduduk ke luar kota!"

Gadis itu dengan cepat keluar dari kendarannya. Turut berlari, membantu beberapa _Crownsguard _disana mengevakuasi rakyat yang kini kisruh. Meski sejak tadi hatinya menjerit meminta agar ia segera melesat ke sisi rajanya, separuh hatinya yang lain mengatakan bahwa ia harus memenuhi tugasnya sebagai seorang _Crownsguard_, melindungi rakyat.

Ia telah mengorbankan tugas dari sang raja demi kembali ke kotanya, jika sekarang ia mengorbankan keselamatan orang-orang yang berada di dekatnya saat ini, ia benar-benar akan menjadi seorang prajurit yang gagal!

"Crystalcrown! Pergilah ke distrik kediaman tuan Clarus! Kami tidak diperintahkan untuk berjaga sampai sana! Serahkan disini kepada kami!"

Sang gadis tersentak ketika salah satu _Crownsguard _memintanya untuk pergi ke area lain. Ia menoleh ke kanan dan kiri, mencari sosok yang besar kemugkinannya akan ia temukan disini.

"Dimana papa?!"

"Aku tidak tahu! Cepatlah!"

Gadis itu berdecak. Tanpa melontarkan sepatah kata apapun lagi, ia segera kembali ke sedan berdebu yang sejak tadi dibiarkan begitu saja di pinggir jalan, pergi menuju distrik kediaman Amicitia berada. Tak memerdulikan lagi batas kecepatan maksimum mobil pinjamannya itu, ia menekan pedal gas kuat-kuat, berharap dapat segera sampai di tempat tujuannya dengan cepat.

Gemetar pada tubuhnya tak kunjung menghilang. Peluh dingin terus menerus mengalir membasahi pelipisnya. Hatinya masih memaksa, memintanya segera pergi ke bangunan mewah tersebut, namun ia tak kuasa melakukannya.

Digigitnya bibirnya kuat-kuat, tak perduli darah mulai menampakkan wujudnya.

_Apakah ia tak mampu melindungi semuanya?_

"Iris! Iris, jawablah!"

"Crystal!?"

Gadis merah muda yang telah berlari memasuki kediaman nyaman milik salah seorang sahabatnya mendapati sesosok gadis bersurai pendek yang menyahuti panggilannya berlari dengan menampilkan gurat kekhawatiran. Tanpa disadarinya, ia telah membawa gadis yang lebih tinggi darinya itu kedalam dekapan; membuat Iris terkejut atas tindakannya yang mendadak.

"Iris, syukurlah!"

"Crystal, bukankah kau sudah pergi dengan Noct dan yang lain kemarin?"

"Tahan dulu pertanyaanmu. Kita harus segera pergi dari sini!"

Dengan sigap gadis merah muda itu menarik pergelangan tangan adik dari sahabat kekarnya. Meski ingin menanyakan lebih lanjut, Iris akhirnya memilih untuk bungkam. Getaran yang sungguh sangat terasa dari merah muda di hadapannya membuatnya kurang lebih paham bahwa ada yang tak beres disana…kemungkinan besar adalah Niflheim berhianat dan Insomnia telah menjadi area perang.

"Iris-_sama_! Crystal-_sama_! Di depan sana pasukan Niflheim telah muncul!"

_Benar, 'kan?_

Seorang pria paruh baya berlari menghampiri keduanya—diikuti oleh anak kecil berkemeja kotak-kotak di belakang. Crystal segera mendekat ke jendela, mengintip sedikit untuk mencari tahu kebenaran dari pernyataan sang pria. Tangan kirinya terkepal ketika mendapati beberapa armada Niflheim memang benar telah mendarat disana.

Dalam sekali kedipan mata, cahaya perak indah telah bertabur seiring dengan munculnya bilah pedang sang gadis. Pusatnya kembali teralih, memandang Iris dengan lekat.

"Kau bisa kuandalkan, 'kan?"

"Tentu saja!" Adik Gladiolus tersebut tersenyum lebar sembari mengepalkan kedua tangannya. "Jangan meremehkan Amicitia." Tambahnya.

"Jared, kami akan membukakan jalan. Bawalah Talcott segera masuk ke mobil."

"Baik."

Detik selanjutnya, merah muda itu berlari, mengayunkan pedangnya dengan sigap dan menebas satu persatu musuh yang berada disana. Tajam bilahnya membelah, menusuk, menghancurkan pasukan-pasukan berzirah yang terus menerus berdatangan.

Sedang gadis berumur lima belas tahun di belakangnya bertarung dengan tangan kosong. Menghajar, menyelengkat, menaiki pasukan zirah sebelum memelintir leher besi mereka.

Crystal tersenyum kecil saat mendapati gadis manis itu bertarung dengan sangat lihai. Meski tidak sekuat Gladiolus, gadis yang telah ia anggap sebagai adiknya sendiri disana nyatanya mampu untuk mengimbanginya.

"Crystal!"

Gadis itu terperanjat, ia menoleh, mendapati salah satu musuhnya telah berada tepat di belakangnya. Ia berusaha membawa pedangnya untuk berada di depan wajahnya guna menangkis serangan di luar kalkulasinya. Sayangnya, ia tahu ia kalah cepat.

**TANG!**

Jantungnya seolah meloloskan satu detakkan saat mendapati lawannya telah terjerembap. Kepalanya tertoleh, ia membelalak saat merah mudanya bersirobok dengan biru terang yang memandangnya tajam.

"Pa-papa…"

"Fokuslah pada musuh-musuh di hadapanmu."

Gadis itu merapatkan bibirnya kembali diiringi dengan anggukan kecil. Celaka hampir menghantam raganya jika saja Cor tidak datang tepat waktu. _Apanya yang ingin melindungi jika ia masih seperti ini?_

"Ah!"

Tubuhnya menegang saat indra pendengarannya menangkap adik sahabatnya menjerit.

"Iris!" Dengan sekali hentak diayunkannya kembali bilah pedangnya, menghabisi musuh. "Iris, kau tak apa?!"

"Aku baik-baik saja."

Maniknya terkilau oleh sinar kelegaan saat mendapati Iris mengangguk lemah. Mengeluarkan saputangan dari saku roknya, ia mengikat lengan kurus Iris, berharap agar pendarahan hebat tak akan terjadi.

"Crystal, bawalah mereka ke mobilmu!"

Setelah mengangguk kepada ayahanndanya, ia membawa Iris serta merta Jared yang menuntun Talcott menuju mobil pinjamannya. Setelah menengok ke kanan dan kiri, memastikan keamanan ketiganya—Cor membawa anak buahnya sehingga _Crownsguard _telah memenuhi distrik tersebut—ia menutup pintu mobil dan kembali melesat ke sisi sang _immortal_; membantu menghabisi musuh yang tersisa.

Denting-denting bilah tajam yang terus menerus menari menghabisi para musuh memekakkan telinga. Tanpa lelah keduanya mengayun, menumbangkan satu persatu pasukan berzirah dari Niflheim. Sampai pada akhirnya denting itu lenyap tergantikan oleh nafas yang terengah-engah.

Penghalang mereka telah hilang, namun Crystal tak nampak lega, karena meskipun ia turut mengayunkan pedang, Cor-lah yang menghabisi hampir separuhnya. Kepalanya ia tundukkan, merasa malu karena begitu arogan dengan seluruh keputusannya.

_Takdir akan tetap berjalan menuju akhir yang digariskan._

**DHEG!**

Cor terkejut saat mendapati putrinya mendadak meringkuk, bergetar hebat sembari menunduk. Gadis itu meracau, terus menerus mencacaukan kata-kata 'tidak', 'jangan', 'hentikan', tanpa henti. Nafas yang tersengal, sesak, memainkan alunan penuh penderitaan.

Sang pria merendah, gurat penanda usianya semakin nampak tatkala ia masih belum mendapati putrinya kembali normal. Berkali-kali ia meneriaki nama gadis yang disayanginya, namun gadis itu seolah tuli, tak mendengar dan tetap terus menjerit memilukan.

Beberapa menit berselang, gadis itu menumbukkan kembali merah mudanya untuk menyelam kepada biru cerah sang ayahanda. Wajah manis gadis itu pucat pasi dengan kedua maniknya yang menggelap.

"Papa…" Gadis itu berusaha membuka mulutnya. "Kumohon antar Iris ke tempat yang aman. Aku harus ke _Citadel._"

Belum sempat pria itu melantangkan protes, Crystal telah menghilang meninggalkan serpihan kemerahmudaan di sampingnya. Gadis itu tak lagi menoleh ke belakang, ia terus pergi menjauh, terus menjauhi Cor yang masih meneriaki namanya. Seluruh ketakutan yang sejak tadi berusaha diredamnya meluap begitu saja setelah mimpi buruknya kembali datang, menampilkan adegan demi adegan yang sebentar lagi akan membuat dirinya remuk tanpa belas kasih.

Sekuat tenaga ia melemparkan _katana_nya, mencabutnya kembali, dan terus menerus berulang sampai dirinya tiba di tempat tujuannya semula—meski langkahya sesekali harus terhenti saat beberapa _daemons _melompat untuk menghabisinya.

Nafasnya semakin tak berada pada ritmenya semula saat ia memaksakan raga ringkihnya untuk berlari secepat yang ia mampu ke ruangan yang seharusnya menjadi tempat upacara perdamaian antara Lucis dan Niflheim dilaksanakan.

_Ya. Seharusnya._

Kini semuanya hanyalah angan, seonggok janji manis yang tak akan pernah sekalipun terwujud.

"Regis-_sama_!"

"Crystal?!"

Langkah sang merah muda terhenti saat ia mendapati rajanya tak lagi berdiri tegap. Bercak-bercak merah pekat di wajah teduh pria itu membuatnya bergidik. Bola kacanya bergulir, memerhatikan satu persatu sosok yang turut hadir di dalam ruangan mewah tersebut.

Gemeletuk giginya kasat mata saat jarak pandangnya menaik, terpatri pada sesosok pria yang tertikam bilah tajam di atas sana. Sosok itu tak bergerak, tak lagi menampilkan hawa kehidupan. Ruhnya telah hilang, menyisakan raga fana.

Gemetarnya sekali lagi datang, pedihnya semakin menguar, memberatkan dirinya yang telah koyak. Ia ingat siapa sosok itu, ia mengenal siapa sosok itu, sehingga kini amarah mulai merasuk. Pegangannya pada selongsong pedang menguat, tatapannya telah ia alihkan ke sosok zirah yang membuatnya mual.

_Penghianat!_

"Drautos!"

"Hentikan, Crystal!"

Regis membelalak saat melihat salah satu dari pengawal putranya mendadak menghunuskan pedang dari selongsongnya secepat kilat ke pria _berarmor _kokoh disana. Bunyi denting yang dikeluarkan kedua sosok tersebut memekik ke seluruh penjuru ruangan.

"Raja!"

Pria itu tersentak. Ia menoleh dan mendapati perempuan cantik yang sejak tadi memeganginya memandangnya dengan tatapan khawatir. Sang raja mengangguk dan kembali tertatih-tatih menuju elevator tersembunyi di ruang tersebut. Ia berjalan, terus berusaha melangkah dengan cepat tanpa menoleh ke belakang dimana sang gadis merah muda, pria Ulric, dan jenderal Glauca bertikai.

Sang Ulric tak mampu fokus. Sebab, gadis yang ia ketahui sebagai putri dari pemimpin _Crownsguard _mendadak menampakkan sosoknya dan meneriaki sosok musuh yang ia ketahui sebagai Glauca dengan nama atasannya. Akibatnya, beberapa kali ia terpental saat Glauca menghantam tubuhnya.

Sembari menampakkan raut wajah kesakitan, pemuda yang bertarung dengan _kukris _kesayangannya tersebut melihat sang gadis terus menerus mengayunkan pedang, melompat dan menendang musuh tanpa kendali. Cahaya kemerahan timbul hilang saat gadis itu bergerak secepat kilat. Ia tercengang. Pasalnya, selain dirinya, ia tak mengetahui bahwa ada orang lain yang bukan keturunan bangsawan juga mampu melakukan teknik tersebut.

"Cepatlah kesini!"

Nyx yang terjatuh segera bangkit saat mendapati Glauca terjatuh akibat serangan rajanya. Ia hendak melemparkan _kukris_nya, melakukan _warp _menuju Regis dan putri Tenebrae berada. Akan tetapi langkahnya terhenti saat mendapati sang gadis merah muda berjalan mendekati pria berzirah tersebut dengan tatapan kosong. Leonis itu mengangkat _katana_nya tinggi, hendak menancapkan bilah tajam tersebut.

Ia berdecak. Dengan cepat lengannya melingkari pinggang gadis itu dan melakukan _warp _secepat kilat. Dalam elevator yang mulai tertutup, lega merengkuhnya saat mengetahui keberhasilannya menyelamatkan nyawa gadis di sampingnya—Glauca telah berdiri kembali.

"Aku seharusnya bisa membunuhnya."

"Kau seharusnya bisa mengucapkan terima kasih padaku. Jika tidak, kau yang akan terbunuh."

Gadis itu mengigit bibir bawahnya. Digenggamnya erat-erat pedangnya yang sejak tadi tak mampu menembus pertahanan penghianat tersebut.

"Elevator ini menuju ke jalur rahasia. Ikutilah jalan itu dan pergilah ke Altissia. Noctis menunggumu disana."

"Raja…"

"Kau tahu ini semua akan terjadi?" Ada nada ketidakpercayaan dari salah satu _Kingsglaive_ disana.

"Ya. Ini satu-satunya cara untuk mengalihkan perhatian mereka dari Noctis."

"Itukah cara seorang raja? Mengorbankan nyawa anak-anak Lucis untuk menyelamatkan putranya sendiri?"

"Untuk menyelamatkan dunia."

Perempuan bersurai pucat disana dengan segera memotong, membuat pria yang sejak tadi menlantangkan protesnya terdiam. Membuat adanya atmosfer berat datang merundung keempat insan disana.

Sejak Nyx membalas kalimatnya, Crystal tetap bungkam. Sejak tadi batinnya tak kunjung tenang. Proyeksi ingatan masa depan yang beberapa menit silam dilihatnya kembali terputar. Membuatnya sekali lagi bergetar gamang.

Pada detik selanjutnya, tubuhnya tersentak saat mendapati rasa hangat berada di pucuk kepalanya. Kepalanya ia tengadahkan untuk bertemu pandang dengan permata teduh disana.

Cengkraman pada selongsong pedangnya mengendur, bahunya terjatuh seolah kehilangan separuh bebannya. Satu-satunya yang mampu dilakukannya saat ini adalah menelan tangis, berusaha begitu kuat menahannya agar tak pecah. Ia tak ingin rajanya kembali melihat sosoknya yang melemah.

"Lunafreya, perkenalkan…Crystalcrown."

Lunafreya menoleh, mengamati baik-baik sosok yang baru pertama kali dilihatnya secara langsung. Sebenarnya, ia telah mengetahui siapa sosok merah muda di samping sang raja, namun, ini adalah pertemuan pertama mereka; sebelumnya ia hanya melihat dari foto-foto yang dikirimkan tunangannya.

"Senang bertemu denganmu."

Crystal merasakan hatinya lagi-lagi terhimpit saat mendapati sosok cantik yang berdiri tak jauh dari tempatnya berpijak tersenyum kepadanya. Sesosok perempuan yang selama tiga bulan lalu selalu dicari-carinya demi mendapatkan secercah petunjuk dari putri Tenebrae tersebut terhadap keanehan yang melanda dirinya.

Tetapi, meski saat ini sosok tersebut berada di depannya, tersenyum begitu indah kepadanya, seluruh pertanyaan yang telah teruntut dalam kepalanya menguap begitu saja. Gemuruh degup jantungnya yang semakin tak teratur membuatnya tak mampu berpikir, dingin perlahan kembali datang membelai raganya yang kini dipenuhi luka-luka menganga.

"Tolong antarkan Lunafreya sampai ke Altissia. Ini bukanlah titah dari raja kepada pedangnya, melainkan permohonan antara pria dan pria. Kumohon, Nyx Ulric, jagalah keamanannya…demi masa depan."

Nyx yang mendadak menjadi lawan bicara pria paruh baya tersebut merendahkan pandangannya—meski sempat mengangguk simpul menanggapi kalimat awal raja—masih belum mampu mencerna apa yang sebenarnya tengah melanda kota yang bersedia menerimanya ini.

"Masa depan?" Ia mengulang kalimat terakhir pria Caelum dengan penuh keheranan.

"Dan Crystal…" Regis dapat melihat gadis itu bereaksi saat ia kembali membelai lembut pucuk kepala merah muda tersebut. "Kembalilah ke sisi Noctis."

Ada kilau perih yang tersayat di kedua pendar gadis itu saat mendapati bahwa pria yang selalu dianggapnya sebagai salah seorang bagian keluarganya tersenyum, begitu tulus tanpa setitikpun beban yang menodai.

Jika tak ditahannya sekuat tenaga, lelehan kepedihan yang sejak tadi terus menumpuk di pelupuk matanya pastilah akan berderai. Digigitnya bibirnya kuat-kuat sebelum menunduk kembali. Ia tak berani untuk mengiyakan maupun menolak, yang dapat dilakukannya hanyalah terdiam beribu bahasa.

Di detik selanjutnya, keempatnya terkesiap saat elevator yang mereka naiki mendadak berguncang. Menjelaskan bahwa ada sesuatu yang baru saja mendarat di atas sana. _Glauca…_

"Ini, bawalah."

Regis dengan cepat mengeluarkan sebuah benda sewarna jubahnya, menaruhnya di atas telapak tangan sang putri yang kini telah memancarkan sorot mata yang tak terbaca. Sebuah benda kecil dengan makna yang besar, yang menyimpan kekuatan dari seluruh pendahulunya telah berpindah tangan.

Putri dari Slyva Nox Fleuret tersebut tak lagi mengatakan apapun. Ia telah melangkah di belakang Nyx sebelum kemudian berlari-lari kecil seraya menggenggam ayahanda pangeran Noctis.

Crystal yang telah bersiap menghunuskan pedangnya turut berlari kecil di sisi sang raja. Penguasa Lucis tersebut tertatih, kentara kian lama kian melemah. Langkah gadis yang kini terbalut busana hitam-hitam tersebut kemudian terhenti di saat raja mendadak melepaskan genggaman tangan putri Fleuret.

_Tidak…_

"Tidak, _oji-sama_! Hentikan!"

Meski ia telah mengetahui alur kejam ini, tetap saja pergerakannya kalah cepat. Pria di hadapannya telah lebih dulu memajukan salah satu tangannya, membuat dinding pembatas yang tak akan bisa dilewati. Bias cahaya putih terang terpantul di kedua merah mudanya yang nanap, lelehan kepedihan tertahannya mengalir tak terelakkan.

"Lunafreya, ibumu pasti menginginkanmu untuk hidup dengan bebas. Yang membuatmu terus terkurung adalah aku. Aku tidak akan membiarkan hal itu terjadi lagi padamu."

"Regis-_heka…_"

"Crystal, dengarkan titah terakhirku. Kembalilah ke sisi Noctis. Bimbinglah ia…Lunafreya akan membantumu jika kau—"

"Tidaaakkk! Hilangkan dinding ini! Aku kembali untuk Anda!"

"Dengar!"

Gadis merah muda itu terkesiap. Ia menghentikan pukulannya pada dinding sihir di hadapannya, memandang Regis dengan wajah yang tak lagi mampu menahan kesakitan yang ada. Derai air matanya tak kunjung terhenti, malah menjadi.

Bahunya menegang saat pria yang tak berhasil dibunuhnya tadi telah menjatuhkan elevator dan berdiri tegak di belakang Regis. Nafasnya tercekat, kepingan peristiwa yang sempat berputar beberapa menit lalu menampakkan wujudnya di hadapan kedua matanya kini. Sebuah petaka yang berusaha dicegahnya, namun tetap tak kuasa ia lakukan.

"Drautos! Jangan sentuh raja!"

Gadis itu memekik, menjerit sembari menebas dinding sihir milik sang raja dengan membabi buta. Lunafreya mencoba mendekat, namun gerakannya terkunci oleh Nyx. Sahabat perempuan dari pangeran Noctis tengah berada di titik terbawahnya, terhempas tanpa peri kemanusiaan yang mengakibatkan hancurnya ia.

Sekuat apapun dirinya mencoba menghancurkan dinding ini, Crystal sama sekali tak mampu membuat celah bahkan setitikpun. Mengakibatkan ia terus menjerit, membiarkan dirinya terhujani oleh amarah, duka, pedih, dan keputusasaan dengan kasar. Lelehan kepedihannya tetap mengalir, perih pada kedua telapak tangannya tak mampu mengalahkan sakit yang menggerogoti jiwanya.

Pendarnya membeliak seiring dengan terhentinya seluruh perlawanannya. Bunyi sebilah pedang yang terpelanting terdengar menggaung ke seluruh penjuru ruangan kelam disana tatkala ia mendapati pedang besar telah menembus tubuh pria yang dihormatinya.

"Pergi…"

Indra pendengaran sang Leonis berdengung, seutas kata yang tak mampu diucapkan Regis dengan lepas menjadi penutup. Cahaya kehidupan di kedua netra pria paruh baya di hadapannya sirna, terbang jauh meninggalkan raga. Bunyi bedebam yang cukup kasar membuat tubuh sang gadis tersentak. Rajanya jatuh tersungkur di depan kedua matanya.

"Regis-_sama…_" Gadis itu melirih, "Regis _oji-sama_…"

Seluruh tenaganya bak hilang terhembus nafas bumi dengan kasar. Gadis itu jatuh perlahan, terduduk di balik dinding sihir yang masih membentang. Nafasnya tak beraturan, air matanya tumpah ruah, mengalir dengan deras tak takut kekeringan.

Degup jantungnya penuh kengerian, berdetak hebat tanpa belas kasih. Katupan kedua bibirnya terbuka, menampilkan gemetar tanpa henti.

Lunafreya yang masih berada disana—menahan Nyx agar tak lepas kendali—mendekat, mencoba untuk menyentuh gadis merah muda yang masih terdiam dalam _shock_nya. Selang beberapa detik kemudian mendadak jeritan pilu gadis di dekatnya memekakkan telinga, begitu kencang menghantam seluruh penjuru ruangan.

Gadis itu menangis, laungnya begitu kencang, tak perduli jika hal tersebut akan menyakiti kerongkongannya. Debaran dalam dadanya semakin menyakitkan, memainkan melodi kepedihan yang menorehkan luka tak kasat mata dengan kejam.

_Ia gagal…_

_Meski ia memutuskan untuk kembali…_

_Ia tetap gagal!_

Teriakkan itu begitu memilukan, pemiliknya tak dapat menahannya. Tubuh gadis itu meringkuk, menunduk menandakan ketidaksanggupannya untuk menanggung kesakitan yang keji. Bayang-bayang para insan yang selalu mewarnai hari-harinya terproyeksikan, seakan-akan menginginkan kehancuran dirinya perlahan.

_Untuk apa ia kembali jika tak dapat menyelamatkan nyawa satupun!_

"C-Crystalcrown—ah!"

"Nona Lunafreya!"

Nyx terperanjat saat mendapati Lunafreya tiba-tiba saja terpental. Bersyukur pergerakannya lebih cepat sehingga ia mampu menangkap tubuh sang putri sebelum menabrak dinding lorong. Netranya membulat saat ia mendapati aura menyeramkan menguar dari tubuh putri Cor disana. Raga pendek itu bersinar, gemerlap merah muda kelam datang merengkuh.

Menyadari ada yang tak beres dari sosok di hadapannya membuat Nyx berdecak untuk kesekian kalinya. Ia segera membangunkan tubuh tunangan pangeran Lucis tersebut dan berlari menjauh. Ia tak tahu apa yang terjadi, namun ia paham bahwa ia harus segera pergi.

Mendapati mangsanya berlari menjauh membuat jenderal Glauca berancang-ancang, ingin segera mengejar. Akan tetapi mendadak tubuhnya terhempas cukup jauh sehingga ia kini tergeletak di lantai dingin kelam di bawahnya. Membelalak, pria itu membalikkan tubuhnya ke kiri, menghindari pedang tajam yang tertancap di sebelahnya.

Pria itu bangkit dengan cepat, mengerutkan dahi—meski tak nampak—saat mendapati gadis merah muda yang sangat ia kenali sosoknya kini telah berubah. Gadis itu tak seperti biasa, terkilau oleh cahaya merah muda kelam menyeramkan, bola kaca itu juga bercahaya dengan warna senada meski lebih cerah.

Detik selanjutnya degup jantungnya menyakitinya. Matanya mengerjap beberapa kali saat menyadari adanya rasa takut yang menyapa tatkala mendapati gadis di hadapannya menaikkan sebelah tangannya, kemudian menjatuhkannya kembali dengan cepat.

Meloloskan satu detak jantungnya, pupilnya mengecil ketika sebilah pedang raksasa jatuh tepat di depannya—diikuti oleh bunyi dentuman keras. Jarak pandangnya menaik, ia mencari asal arah pedang raksasa tersebut terjatuh. Detik yang bersamaan, seluruh tubuhnya bergetar hebat ketika bola kacanya memantulkan sosok yang tak pernah dilihatnya melayang-layang disana.

Sesosok yang raksasa dengan _armor _gemerlap dengan beribu pedang melayang-layang sembari berputar di sekelilingnya.

Menyadari bahwa nyawanya tengah dalam bahaya, Glauca dengan cepat berlari menjauh, pergi meninggalkan ruang tersembunyi di bawah tanah _Citadel_.

Menanggalkan zirah besinya, sosoknya telah kembali ke sedia kala. Tanpa ingin berlama-lama, dengan cepat ia mengemudikan salah satu mobil yang berada area _basement _bangunan kokoh tersebut. Ia melajukan mobil secepat yang ia bisa, melaju pergi meninggalkan gadis yang nyatanya sejak tadi terus menerus melayangkan pedang ke arahnya—yang entah mengapa telah mengelilingi gadis tersebut.

Kemudi mobil yang dikendarai terbanting ke kanan ketika sebilah pedang raksasa kembali terjatuh tepat di depan, menghalangi jalannya. Pria tersebut meninggalkan mobil, berlari kesana kemari menghindari pedang-pedang berukuran berkali-kali lipat dari tubuhnya yang terus menerus terjatuh mengikuti tiap langkahnya.

Sungguh, suatu keajaiban ia mampu menghindari serangan dari sosok raksasa di langit kelam ini.

Ludahnya terteguk saat menyadari sosok tersebut telah melayang mendekatinya, pun dengan sang gadis merah muda yang entah sejak kapan telah berdiri tak jauh dari dirinya. Merah muda itu memanggil _katana_nya dan melemparkan ke arah sang pria.

Pria Titus disana merasakan tubuhnya membeku. Matanya terpejam. Meski ini mungkin adalah akhirnyanya, ia tetap belum memersiapkan diri untuk merasakan kesakitannya.

**BRUK!**

Bahu yang sejak tadi kaku dengan lambat merosot menandakan kelegaan di saat sosok merah muda yang hampir saja menghabisi dirinya jatuh tersungkur di hadapannya. Pedang-pedang raksasa serta sosok menyeramkan di dekatnya perlahan bercahaya sebelum hilang diterbangkan nafas malam bumi.

Kakinya yang masih tak mampu menghentikan getarannya membuatnya jatuh terduduk. Seluruh tubuhnya telah terbasahi peluh dingin. Seumur hidupnya, baru sekali ini ia merasakan takut akan kematian.

Maniknya berganti fokus, terpusat pada sosok yang tak ia ketahui sebabnya kini tersungkur, kehilangan kesadarannya disana. Tak sekalipun dalam benaknya ia pernah menyangka bahwa putri dari salah seorang sahabatnya, Cor, memiliki kekuatan yang begitu mengerikan.

Gadis tersebut terjatuh dengan posisi tubuh mencium aspal dingin. Sekujur tubuhnya penuh luka. Ia tak lagi mampu membuka mata sepenuhnya maupun bergerak sesuai kendalinya. Bahkan untuk menggerakkan jemari kurusnya untuk menahan musuhnya yang hengkang dari sana—musuh yang gagal ia bunuh untuk kedua kalinya—saja tidak mampu. Nafasnya tersendat, dingin malam menepik raga.

Merasakan kesadarannya kian lama kian hilang, ia mengigit bagian dalam pipinya. Lelehan air matanya kembali nampak, mengalir menjeritkan kesakitannya. Ia lemah. Ia tak mampu menyelamatkan raganya meski ingin…bahkan ia gagal menjadi malaikat pencabut nyawa bagi musuhnya.

Meski dipinjamkan kekuatan yang mendadak dibangkitkannya, tetap saja raga lemahnya tak mampu menopang.

_Noctis ouji…_

_Maafkan aku…_

※End of Chapter – Fall of Insomnia※

Aloha! Crystallo Filia back!

Mohon maaf kalau chapter kali ini terkesan terburu-buru, karena memang iya!

Akibat terlalu lama menimbang-nimbang dan mencari bahan membuat proses pembuatan chapter ini panjaaaaang . Tapi, jujur pada awalnya chapter ini ga seperti ini bentuknya. Awalnya cuma mau dibuat Crystal tetap ga bisa kembali ke sisi Regis meski sudah di Insomnia. Tapi kok rasanya jahat banget, jadilah chapter ini dirombak . Apa Crystal sudah mulai bisa berguna? Jawabannya tentu tidak ya. Haha

Ada beberapa adegan juga yang terkesan dipaksakan disini tapi, mohon maafkan author ya…author sudah bingung mau buat chap ini seperti apa.

Ok! Sekian dari author!

Mungkin chapter 4 mau dibuat sedikit 'ringan'.

Reviews and critics are welcomed!


	5. Five - Please Comeback

Author : Yuta Uke

Chapter : Five – Please Comeback

Genre : Angst, Tragedy, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Fantasy

Warning: Unbetaed fic, Semi-Canon, OOC (maybe)

Words : 5,672

FFXV fanfiction for my bestie...

* * *

_Aku tidak mampu…_

_Kisah tetap saja berjalan sesuai takdir awal…_

_Meskipun dicoba ditentang sekuat tenaga,_

_Meskipun mencoba dicegah sebagaimanapun,_

_Takdir tetap mutlak berjalan mengikuti alurnya…_

_Maafkan aku…_

* * *

Nafas bumi terhembus dengan kencang, menderu, menerpa seluruh insan yang telah kehilangan senyuman mereka seolah turut diterbangkan angin. Keheningan menyelimuti perjalanan keempat sekawan disana. Benak mereka masih menari-nari, memutar adegan demi adegan kejadian lampau.

Pemuda yang terbalut busana sewarna surai kelamnya tengah bertopang dagu dengan telapak tangannya. Birunya bergulir lambat, memandangi tiap-tiap pemandangan yang terbentang di hadapannya. Tetapi tak bersinar seperti biasa, sehingga kini permata tersebut kosong dan kelabu.

Benak pemuda itu belum mampu berhenti mengulang kejadian lampau. Bahkan pada detik ini juga, ia masih sanggup menghirup aroma tanah yang terbasahi air mata langit, sanggup merasakan gemetar tubuh basahnya saat mendengar kabar kematian sang ayahanda dari pemimpin _Crownsguard_, sanggup merasakan degup jantungnya yang teramat memilukan. Ia masih mengingatnya dengan jelas, bahkan teramat sangat jelas seolah-olah kejadian itu terulang kembali.

_Ketika Cid memberitahukan bahwa ayahandanya sebenarnya telah mengetahui hal ini akan terjadi; membuatnya tersadar, di hari keberangkatannya sang ayahanda berbohong._

_Ketika Cor memberitahukan hal yang harus dilakukannya setelah ini._

Kelopaknya tertutup perlahan, berharap perih dalam rongga dadanya mampu ia hilangkan dengan melakukan gerakan sederhana tersebut. Akan tetapi ia tahu bahwa sampai kapanpun, luka di hatinya yang terkoyak ini tak akan pernah mampu tertutup rapat. Luka tersebut akan tetap berada disana, berdenyut pedih menyakiti dirinya.

Birunya yang tak secerah sang Argentum kembali terlihat saat ia membuka mata—kali ini terkilau oleh sesuatu yang tak mampu untuk dideskripsikan hanya dengan kata-kata. Mungkin kepedihan, kekecewaan, ketakutan, amarah, dan mungkin saja ada sedikit jejak ketetapan hati disana…

Mendadak ia mengepalkan tangannya saat menyadari ada satu emosi yang sejak tadi menggerogoti dirinya secara kasar. Membuatnya tak tenang…dan ia tahu itu adalah kegelisahan.

"_Shogun, tanggal 16 Mei itu Crystal kembali ke Insomnia. Apakah…apakah dia tahu hal ini akan terjadi?"_

Kepalannya menguat disaat indra pendengarannya lagi-lagi mendengungkan pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Prompto ke sang _immortal _saat mereka hendak berpisah kemarin. Koyak dihatinya menganga, terasa perih menyakitkan, dan semakin sakit ketika ayahanda sahabat merah mudanya hanya membalas pertanyaan itu dengan tatapan yang membuatnya mencelos.

_Bukankah sudah jelas jawabannya?_

"Waah…"

"Oooh…"

Matanya mengerjap cepat ketika suara lantang dari kedua pemuda bersurai pirang cerah dan coklat panjang mengangetkannya. Seketika itu juga pandangan yang sejak tadi tak fokus itu menyapu lansekap kota yang baru pertama kali dikujunginya.

"Kota ini besar."

Tanpa disadari oleh sang pangeran, ia telah bergumam kagum. Gladiolus yang memang sejak tadi berada di samping pemuda Caelum tersebut menoleh dan tersenyum kecil. Agak-agaknya menampakkan raut kelegaan saat mendapati pangerannya telah terbangun dari lamunan suram yang membuat pemuda tersebut terdiam sepanjang perjalanan mereka dari Chocobo _post_ ke kota ini.

"Akhirnya tiba di kota juga setelah sekian lama." Sahutnya.

Kendaraan mewah tersebut berbelok sebelum turun menuju tempat parkir yang cukup luas. Atap Regalia yang mulai kembali tertutup menandakan para insan yang menungganginya telah turun. Meski tak saling bertutur, di dalam benak mereka masing-masing terpantul wajah seseorang yang diberitakan berhasil keluar dari Insomnia dengan selamat.

"Gladio…"

"Leville." Gladiolus segera menjawab sembari mengecek ponselnya—ia bahkan menjawab pertanyaan tak lengkap dari pemuda pirang cerah di depannya dengan mudah.

Mereka kemudian melanjutkan perjalanan dengan langkah besar-besar, menunjukkan ketidaksabaran untuk segera melihat senyuman orang-orang terpenting mereka di kota ini. Tetapi, Noctis Lucis Caelum berbanding terbalik dengan kawan-kawannya. Langkahnya tak begitu besar, juga tak begitu lambat. Ditiap pijakannya menguarkan keraguan.

Tangannya kembali terkepal ketika dirasakannya kakinya kian lama sulit melangkah. Bayang-bayang senyuman terakhir seorang gadis yang selalu menemaninya sejak kecil menghampiri, terpampang jelas membuat dadanya sekali lagi terhimpit.

Bukannya ia tak merasa senang kembali bertemu dengan salah seorang pengawalnya yang meninggalkan misi di tengah jalan untuk kembali ke kotanya yang telah hilang, tapi pertanyaan yang Prompto lontarkan kemarin membuat gelisah datang mengetuk jiwanya.

Seluruh benang kusut yang tak pernah mampu diurainya perlahan-lahan menampakkan celah. Jika memang apa yang dipertanyakan sahabatnya kemarin adalah sebuah kenyataan, gadis itu pasti telah mengetahui semua yang terjadi.

_Jika memang benar…mengapa gadis itu tak jujur kepadanya?_

"Argh"

Langkah sang pangeran mendadak terhenti saat ia merasakan tanah dipijakannya bergetar. Ia mengerutkan dahi menahan sakit yang mendadak datang menghantam kepalanya. Tanpa disadarinya, kepingan skenario terproyeksikan dengan cepat.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

Ia terkesiap kaget dan mendapati Ignis telah menoleh kepadanya dengan khawatir. Pemuda Caelum itu seolah berpikir sejenak, sakit yang sejak tadi berada disana sirna seutuhnya—begitupun dengan proyeksi yang belum sempat diingatnya.

"Aku baik-baik saja."

Dianggukkannya kepalanya, membuat ketiga rekan yang memusatkan perhatian mereka kepadanya turut mengangguk. Langkah yang sempat terhenti kembali mereka lanjutkan, berjalan menuju bangunan yang megah namun usang.

.

.

.

"_Nii-san_!"

"Iris!"

Seorang gadis bersurai pendek berlari menuruni tangga melingkar di penginapan tersebut. Detik selanjutnya tubuh rampingnya telah menubruk tubuh besar sang kakak, mencoba mendekap. Pemuda tinggi itu pada awalnya sedikit kaget, sebelum kemudian senyuman simpul ia tampakkan ketika mendengar isak tangis kecil di dadanya. Diarahkannya tangan kokohnya untuk mengusap pucuk kepala coklat sang adik. Mencoba menenangkan, mencoba memberitahu bahwa dia berada disana.

Gadis limabelas tahun tersebut tak dapat mencegah seluruh pertahanan hati yang susah payah dibangunnya runtuh begitu saja saat ia melihat sang kakak, pangeran beserta rekannya yang selamat. Bayang kehancuran kota tempatnya tinggal sekali lagi menghantui. Jika saja saat itu ia tak diselamatkan oleh sosok yang telah dianggapnya sebagai kakak perempuannya, besar kemungkinan kesempatan untuk bisa kembali bertemu pemuda-pemuda tersebut telah sirna.

"Maaf…"

Pertemuan yang seharusnya dihiasi oleh senyuman ini menjadi rusak karena tangisannya sehingga ia meminta maaf dan dengan cepat melepaskan pelukannya. Berulang kali gadis itu menyeka lelehan kesedihannya penyebab wajah manisnya sembab.

"Tidak apa…"

Prompto yang sejak tadi berdiri kikuk di dekat kedua kakak beradik itu membuka katupan kedua bibirnya. Berusaha memberikan ketenangan kepada adik sahabatnya sembari memamerkan senyuman tipis. Gladiolus pun turut menepuk-tepuk pucuk kepala adiknya. Senyuman ikut merekah melembutkan wajahnya tampannya yang tegas. Membantu Prompto menenangkan Iris—dan hal tersebut berhasil.

"Iris…"

Kali ini gadis tersebut terperanjat saat pangeran yang sejak tadi bungkam melafalkan namanya. Tidak dengan nada malas seperti biasanya, tetapi dengan nada yang gelisah. Ia menoleh, mengigit bibir bawahnya saat mendapati kegelisahan tersebut turut ditampakkan di kedua manik biru kelam sang pangeran. Gerak gerik pemuda yang sosoknya sangat ia rindukan tersebut jelas sekali terbaca—Noctis mencari-cari seseorang.

Tatapannya merendah, terkilau oleh ketidaknyamanan. Mungkin sebenarnya memang pertemuan ini tidak akan dihiasi oleh tawa dan senyuman.

"Crystal…berada di atas."

Pemuda Caelum itu merasakan adanya dorongan yang lebih kuat mengalahkan kegelisahannya saat sang Amicitia meloloskan nama sosok yang dicari-carinya. Di luar kesadarannya, kakinya telah melangkah mengikuti Iris menaiki anak tangga. Hatinya saat ini merasa tak tenang. Terlebih aura yang mengelilingi salah seorang teman sepermainannya tersebut membuatnya tak nyaman.

Menit yang seharusnya berlalu begitu cepat terasa sangat lambat. Langkahnya semakin lama semakin terasa membebani. Gemuruh di dadanya datang, mengetuk-ketuk membuatnya mengepalkan tangan. Firasat buruknya terkikik, seperti mengejek.

Terhentinya Iris adalah isyarat bahwa sebentar lagi yang dicarinya akan ia temui. Perasaan itu kembali lagi menampakkan wujudnya, memberatkan seluruh pergerakannya saat ini. Tatapan dari balik bola kaca keruh putri Clarus saat ini tidak disukainya—menurutnya tatapan itu membuat lukanya kembali tercabik. Ragunya masih disana, namun ia memaksa dirinya untuk meraih gagang pintu kayu di hadapannya.

Gerakan pelan sang pria membuat derit pintu menggema. Kakinya kembali melangkah—diikuti ketiga sahabatnya—sebelum kemudian terhenti kembali pada detik selanjutnya saat berpasang-pasang mutiara membulat tatkala mendapati sosok yang seharusnya menghambur menyambut kedatangan mereka terbujur kaku.

"Crystal!"

Prompto menjadi orang pertama yang bereaksi. Pemuda itu berlari, berlutut di sisi sang gadis sebelum meraih jemari kurus disana. Racauannya berkali-kali terdengar, memanggil nama sahabatnya yang tak kunjung membalas. Dibawanya tangan sang gadis ke pipinya, berusaha membagi suhu tubuhnya agar sang gadis menyadari kehadirannya. Namun nihil.

Tubuh pemuda itu bergetar halus disaat ketakutan dan kekhawatiran menikam jiwanya. Gadis di hadapannya tetap tak bergeming, terbaring lemah tanpa menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan bangun sedikitpun.

Tak jauh dari ranjang itu, sang pemuda Scientia membetulkan kembali posisinya berpijak. Dirinya hampir saja kehilangan ketenangannya beberapa menit lalu. Jika saja Prompto tidak lebih dulu berlari, mungkin yang saat ini berada disana adalah dirinya. Ditelannya ludahnya, memaksa dirinya menelan teriakannya kembali; Prompto telah mewakili apa yang ingin dilakukannya.

Hijaunya nanar. Bak raga tanpa ruh, sosok merah muda disana terbaring kaku, sama sekali tak bergerak. Degup jantungnya memuakkan, bertabuh menyakiti dirinya, kemudian semakin perih saat ia mendapati sang gadis terlilit perban dan luka-luka di berbagai sisi tubuh.

Hentakan samar yang mendadak ada di sisi kirinya membuat perhatiannya teralih. Gladiolus yang seharusnya berada di samping telah memosisikan diri di belakang sang pangeran yang mendadak limbung. Netranya mendapati wajah pemuda sekelam malam tersebut kehilangan rona kehidupan, pucat, mengekspresikan ketidakpercayaan.

Caelum muda yang sejak tadi tak mampu melontarkan sepatah katapun merasa duri-duri menancap kasar di tenggorokannya. Mungkin seluruh kegelisahan dan kekecewaan yang mendekapnya hilang, enyah begitu saja di saat birunya tertambat ke sosok salah seorang sahabatnya yang tengah terbaring kaku disana. Tetapi emosi-emosi itu terganti, membuat bibirnya yang tak merapat bergetar halus.

_Apa-apaan!_

"Eira, bagaimana keadaan Crystal?"

Iris yang tak tahan dalam kesakitan ini membuka mulutnya, berjalan menuju seorang perempuan bernama Eira yang diberi kepercayaan untuk merawat sang merah muda—yang sebelumnya menduduki kursi di dekat ranjang pasiennya. Gadis itu hendak memecahkan aura suram yang ada—namun sebenarnya memiliki efek terbalik.

"Luka-lukanya sebentar lagi akan mengering, tapi—" perempuan yang sebelumnya bertugas di bagian medis kerajaan tersebut menjeda. "—Crystalcrown menolak untuk terbangun."

_Menolak untuk terbangun?_

Mendengar hal tersebut membuat Prompto yang sejak tadi tak bergeming mengeratkan genggamannya. Ia menoleh, memusatkan seluruh pandangnya kepada sang gadis. Apakah indra pendengarannya tak salah dengar? Crystal menolak untuk terbangun?

"Hei…kau sudah membuat kami menghampirimu dan sekarang kau tidak ingin bangun menemui kami?"

Kesedihan dalam wajah pemuda tersebut tak lagi sanggup ditahannya, sehingga, lirih alunan suaranya membuat seluruh insan disana turut tenggelam dalam emosi yang meremukkan jiwa. Hal tersebut pun turut dirasakan oleh putra Regis yang telah kembali menegakkan tubuhnya. Sejak ia melihat sosok menyedihkan itu, benaknya terus memroyeksikan senyuman terakhir sang gadis. Sepatutnya, gadis itu juga menyunggingkan senyuman yang sama saat ini, akan tetapi, yang ia dapatkan hanyalah wajah kaku yang pucat.

_Ia tak ingin lihat! Ia tak ingin!_

"Noct!"

Gladiolus berbalik saat Noctis mendadak pergi meninggalkan kamar biru usang—catnya telah banyak mengelupas—tersebut begitu saja. Inginnya menahan sang pangeran namun gerakannya terhenti oleh sentuhan Ignis di bahunya. Pemuda berkacamata itu mengeleng lemah, mengisyaratkan agar dirinya membiarkan Noctis sendiri.

Maka ia merendahkan bahunya, menyetujui permintaan Ignis. Karena jauh di sudut hatinya, ia paham bahwa yang sebenarnya paling hancur saat ini tentulah sang Lucis Caelum.

.

.

.

Prompto Argentum sejak sore tadi tak mampu untuk beranjak darisana. Ia bersikeras tetap tinggal, terdiam sembari terus menggenggam tangan sang gadis tanpa memerdulikan jarum jam yang terus menerus berpindah tempat.

Cerah permatanya keruh dan memerah. Jejak air mata sedikit nampak di wajahnya yang penuh dengan bintik-bintik pemanis. Jiwa dan raganya teramat lelah, mengatakan ketidaksanggupan menerima seluruh petaka yang mendadak menghampiri dirinya dan keluarga kecilnya.

Ia baru saja kehilangan kedua orang tuanya—tak ada nama keduanya di daftar penduduk yang selamat—sekarang ia juga akan kehilangan salah seorang sahabat tersayangnya?

Pemuda tersebut menempelkan pipinya pada tangan kurus sang gadis yang masih tetap membisu. Tidak ada gelak tawa, tidak ada ejekan, tidak ada teriakan kesal, tidak ada rutukan yang digemakan sang gadis untuk menemani dirinya kini. Bunganya yang biasanya hidup, kini layu.

Kelopaknya perlahan menutup, menyembunyikan pendarnya. Kepingan memori yang telah dilewati oleh gadis merah muda ini kembali datang perlahan. Meski waktu kebersamaan keduanya terbilang singkat jika dibandingkan dengan ketiga kawannya yang lain, bagi Prompto, Crystal telah menjadi sosok yang tak mampu digantikan oleh siapapun.

Ada tempat khusus di sudut hati sang pemuda yang dipersiapkannya untuk gadis itu. Hanya Crystallah teman perempuan satu-satunya yang sangat istimewa baginya. Setiap kali ia bersama Leonis muda itu, ia akan selalu merasa nyaman, merasa aman, dan juga merasa spesial—sebuah rasa yang jua didapatkannya dari sang pangeran.

"Pasti kau tidak berhasil mengambil bonekaku…" lirihannya terdengar menghancurkan kesunyian. "Cepatlah bangun. Aku akan mengajakmu ke _game center _lagi dan mengambilkan boneka lain sebanyak yang kau mau."

Katupan kedua bibirnya yang sempat renggang kembali merapat. Senyum pedihnya hadir menghiasi wajah tampannya. Tanpa diinginkan, pertanyaan yang sempat ia lontarkan kepada ayahanda gadis ini kembali berdengung di indra pendengarannya.

Genggamannya menguat tatkala binar yang sangat sulit untuk ia lukiskan dengan untai kata-kata yang diberikan sang komandan _Crownsguard _kemarin terbayang. Selama beberapa jam ia berdiam diri memandangi gadis cantik tersebut, sebenarnya hatinya telah melafalkan satu kenyataan.

Sedih raut wajahnya berada disana. Kurang lebihnya menyadari alasan sang gadis enggan membuka mata. Jika apa yang ia pertanyakan kepada Cor kemarin benar, penyebabnya adalah…sang gadis terlalu takut untuk bertemu sang pangeran.

"Prompto."

Tepukan simpul tanpa aba-aba pada bahunya membuat pemuda Argentum tersebut terperanjat. Genggaman tangannya terlepas seiring dengan terputarnya tubuhnya sedikit untuk melihat sosok di belakangnya.

"Gladio…"

"Bagaimana kondisi Crystal?"

Birunya kembali tertambat pada sosok merah muda tersebut. Tertidur begitu tenang tanpa adanya emosi yang ditampakkan, membuat dirinya merasa hampa.

"Seperti yang kau lihat, masih menjadi putri tidur."

Pemuda bertubuh tinggi tersebut terkekeh. Kakinya melangkah ke sisi ranjang yang lain, memosisikan diri di bangku kecil berseberangan dengan Prompto. Tangannya yang besar mengusap lembut kepala merah muda disana penuh kehati-hatian. Netranya yang biasa tajam melembut.

"Hei putri, bangunlah. Para pangeranmu sudah capek-capek datang dan kau malah asyik tidur."

Kali ini, Prompto tertawa kecil saat mendengar celotehan Gladiolus. Namun secepat angin berhembus, tawanya sirna begitu saja saat menyadari bahwa seharusnya ia yang menjadi lentera ketika gelap merundungi keluarga kebanggaannya. _Ia…gagal melaksanakan ikrarnya._

"Dimana Noct?" Tanya Argentum muda tersebut setelah menguasai dirinya kembali.

"Mengurung diri." Jawab Gladiolus cepat diikuti oleh helaan nafas lawan tuturnya.

"Ignis?"

"Sebentar lagi sampai. Habis membeli Ebony."

"Sudah berapa banyak Ebony ia habiskan?" Dahi pemuda itu berkerut. Pasalnya, seharusnya Ignis tidak perlu membeli kopi kalengan tersebut karena seingatnya, _stock_nya masih terbilang cukup banyak.

"Biarkan dia. Itu caranya mengalihkan pikiran."

Prompto merasakan bahunya mengendur, seolah kehilangan seluruh tenaganya. Entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya ia merasakan perih di rongga dadanya. Noctis enggan keluar dari kamar tempat mereka akan bermalam, sedang Ignis yang berusaha tenang nyatanya malah menjadi orang yang paling tidak tenang.

Perjalanan ini seharusnya menjadi perjalanan yang menyenangkan, seharusnya menjadi perjalanan penuh kenangan indah. Tetapi memang kenyataan begitu kejam. Kesenangan itu tak ada, malah terganti oleh kepedihan.

Bunyi derit pintu yang terbuka mengalihkan pandangan kedua pemuda yang memilih untuk berdiam tanpa saling bertukar kata disana. Netra kontras keduanya segera tertuju kepada pemuda bersurai pirang kusam yang tertata rapi ke belakang.

Yang pertama kali bangkit adalah Gladiolus. Sebelum melangkah, bola kaca coklat kekuningannya melirik pemuda kurus di seberangnya. Sedang yang bersirobok dengan permata milik pemuda yang mengabdikan diri untuk menjadi perisai raja menyadari sinyal yang diberikan. Sehingga iapun turut bangkit, mengekori kakak lelaki Iris.

Pemuda Scientia dengan posisi masih berdiri tak jauh dari pintu mengerjap bingung ketika para teman-temannya bangkit dari duduk mereka, beranjak pergi.

"Pergantian _shift_." Prompto menepuk bahu pemuda tersebut.

"Aku harus mengecek _ouji_." Gladio menambahi.

Bedebam halus pintu kayu di belakang membuatnya menghela nafas sedikit panjang. Pemuda cerdas tersebut akhirnya mengerti maksud tujuan kedua kawannya, yaitu membiarkannya mendapatkan ketenangan berdua saja dengan Leonis merah muda.

Jenjang kakinya membuatnya sampai ke sisi sang gadis dengan cepat. Didudukkannya tubuhnya ke kursi yang masih menyimpan kehangatan pemakai sebelumnya setelah ia meletakkan kantung plastik berisikan minuman pekat kesukaannya di nakas samping tempat tidur.

Duduknya begitu tepat, membuat dadanya yang bidang membusung tanpa cela. _Blazer _hitamnya telah ia tanggalkan, membuat postur sempurnanya semakin nampak jelas. Kedua tangannya berada di atas pahanya yang terbalut celana bahan hitam, terkepal menandakan ketidakberdayaannya saat ini.

Refleksi gadis tersebut terpantul pada lensa kacamatanya. Ditundukkannya sedikit kepalanya, memberitahukan bahwa sebenarnya dirinya berada di ambang batasnya. Netranya menari lembut, terarah ke tiap sudut tubuh gadis tersebut. Beberapa luka telah samar, beberapa masih terlindung lilitan perban.

Jika bunyi retak di hatinya dapat didengar, pasti saat ini ia telah mendengarnya. Sejak dulu, ia tidak pernah suka melihat luka…siapapun orangnya. Karena menurutnya, tiap-tiap manusia tidak pantas terluka karena mereka adalah makhluk yang sesungguhnya rapuh. Sehingga, saat mendapati salah seorang terpentingnya berkelukur seperti ini membuatnya turut merasakan kesakitan.

Pemuda tersebut sedikit mengigit bibir bawahnya. Di usia belianya, ia dididik untuk meredam keinginannya. Bahkan, ia juga diperintahkan untuk menahan seluruh emosinya. Hal yang tersimpan di otaknya bagai doktrin kuat tersebut membuat dirinya kini terlihat menyedihkan.

Ketidakberdayaan menghantam-hantam jiwanya disaat ia melihat sosok yang selalu mewarnai hari-harinya yang monoton terbaring lemah di hadapannya. Ia tersayat, sembiluan karena tak memahami apa yang harus diperbuatnya.

Separuh dirinya memanjatkan doa agar seluruh kesakitan yang berada dalam tubuh gadis tersebut dialihkan kepadanya, separuhnya yang lain berteriak menyalahkan dirinya. Kepalan tangannya semakin menguat tatkala ia tak mampu lagi menguasai dirinya. Hatinya menjerit-jerit, membuatnya tersadar mungkin inilah rasanya ketika tengah berada di titik terlemah.

Andai waktu itu ia tidak mengusulkan agar sang gadis kembali ke Insomnia, andai waktu itu ia tak mendorong punggung sang gadis untuk mengikuti kata hatinya, mungkin saja saat ini gadis tersebut tengah berada disampingnya, menderaikan tawa yang selalu membuatnya merasa nyaman.

_Ini adalah salahnya!_

"Mengapa kau tidak mau membuka matamu?"

Suaranya begitu pelan, seakan-akan mampu terhempas begitu saja oleh nafas bumi yang kasar. Tubuhnya ia rendahkan sedikit bersamaan dengan pergerakan lambat tangan kirinya yang bergetar halus. Pemuda Scientia tersebut mencoba meraih jemari sang gadis untuk ia tautkan dengan jemarinya. Perbuatannya begitu hati-hati, menjelaskan ketakutannya.

Menit selanjutnya tangan kanannya turut diarahkannya untuk menyentuh pipi yang kehilangan rona. Sentuhan itu lagi-lagi menguarkan cemas hati sang pemuda.

_Bagaimana jika gadis tersebut tidak akan membuka matanya kembali?_

_Bagaimana jika gadis tersebut tidak akan berada di sisinya lagi?_

_Bagaimana jika hari keberangkatan mereka adalah hari terakhir dirinya berdialog dengan sang gadis?_

Pamannya telah meninggalkannya—tak ada nama pria itu di dalam daftar orang-orang yang selamat—dan kini ia juga harus kehilangan gadis yang sangat disayanginya juga?

Meskipun deru nafas teratur sang gadis terdengar, kalutnya tak kunjung hilang. Gerakannya sangat pelan, teramat lembut saat ia membawa tautan jemari mereka ke depan wajahnya. Bibirnya yang memerah karena gigitannya ia lekatkan lama ke jemari kurus sang gadis, menyesapi kehangatan yang tak sepenuhnya hilang—memberikan kelegaan meski sedikit di hatinya. Kemudian, dahinya yang tak terhalang surai sehelaipun ditumpukannya pada tangannya yang masih tetap menggeggam tangan putri Cor itu.

"Maafkan aku…"

Teduh hijaunya berkaca-kaca, melekat kepada wajah tenang sang gadis. Perasaan menyalahkannya membesar, memberatkan raga kokohnya. Sesungguhnya, diantara rekannya, orang yang mengetahui perubahan sang gadis pertama kali—mungkin—adalah dirinya. Tetapi, mengapa ia menjadi orang yang paling tidak mampu berbuat apapun?

Apakah ini karena didikannya yang tidak memerbolehkannya?

Apakah ini karena ia selalu dituntut untuk tetap fokus tanpa terganggu oleh perasaan pribadinya?

_Tidak…_

_Ini semua terjadi karena ketidakmampuannya._

Genggamannya semakin mengerat. Pedihnya semakin tak berperi. Ia memejamkan mata kembali menyesapi sakit yang menggerogoti. Semakin lama ia menyadari perasaannya, semakin terperosoknya ia ke dalam lubang kehampaan.

"Bukalah matamu—"

Pejaman matanya terbuka dengan cepat saat mendapati adanya pergerakan samar dalam genggamannya. Tak berusaha menguasai dirinya, ia memanggil-manggil nama gadis tersebut seraya mengguncang lembut jemari lemah disana.

Tanpa menunggu lebih lama, sang Scientia melesat ke luar, mengetuk pintu kamar milik para gadis untuk memanggil _royal medic _dengan tergesa.

Meski pemuda tersebut telah berhasil kembali memertahankan wajah tenangnya, ketiga kawannya—Noctis berada disana—menyadari bahwa ia teramat sangat panik. Semua ditampakan dari balik hijau yang terlindung alat bantu penglihatan, berpendar tak tenang, resah ketika perempuan bergaun putih disana beberapa kali mengecek sang gadis.

Gelengan Eira pada menit berikutnya membuat hati seluruh insan yang berada di ruang itu mencelos. Terlebih-lebih Ignis; yang kemungkinan besar akan limbung jika tak mengontrol emosinya dengan cepat. _Ternyata…ia pun tak berhasil membuat gadis itu membuka matanya._

"Te-tetapi ini adalah suatu kemajuan!" Perempuan manis itu membuka mulutnya, melengkingkan kata-kata penyemangat disaat menyadari aura penuh harap berubah menjadi keputusasaan—mencoba mencairkannya. "Teruslah memanggil namanya agar Crystalcrown bisa cepat kembali."

Tidak ada satupun dari keempat kawan disana yang menanggapi selain Gladiolus—pemuda itu mengangguk. Tetapi putra Clarus itu memaklumi karena memang kondisi teman-temannya masih belum pulih benar. Sudut bibirnya tertarik ketika ia melirik pangeran di sampingnya, kentara memancarkan aura kekecewaan. Ditepuknya punggung itu sekali, membuat sang pemuda terkejut atas perlakuannya.

"Besok giliranmu."

Noctis menengadah, memandang wajah perisainya dengan tatapan sebal bercampur gundah. Helaan nafasnya terdengar.

"Aku tahu." Kalimat tersebut terucap pelan sebelum penuturnya keluar dari ruangan tersebut, kembali ke tempatnya beristirahat.

xXxCrystallo FiliaxXx

Tirai-tirai keemasan mentari perlahan-lahan datang menggelitik kelambu sutra di tiap-tiap jendela kaca; menjuntai, membuat ruangan berukuran luas tersebut temaram. Repihan objek kecil berkilau terbang melayang, memenuhi tiap sudut ruangan.

_Mimpi itu hadir kembali._

Aroma khas nan lembut mulai datang menggelitik indra penciuman sang pemilik mimpi yang sejak tadi berdiam diri di depan manekin bergaun indah. Jemarinya bergerak-gerak, menyentuh busana sakral milik putri Tenebrae yang beberapa hari silam ditemuinya. Mutiaranya yang kosong terkilau oleh cahaya serpihan kristal.

"Maafkan aku yang tidak mampu melindungi semuanya…"

Gadis merah muda itu membuka mulutnya, berbicara kepada sosok lain yang juga berada disana tanpa membalikkan tubuh—kukuh memandangi gaun tersebut dengan pandang yang sulit diartikan dengan kata-kata—karena ia tahu, sosok tersebut tengah berada di belakang dirinya; sosok yang mungkin hadir sebagai perwujudan keinginannya.

"Kau tidak perlu meminta maaf."

Sang merah muda mengigit bibir bawahnya. Jemari yang sejak tadi membelai kain lembut gaun tertekuk, terkepal kembali. Kepingan memorinya terputar, membuatnya lagi-lagi remuk kasat mata.

"Aku hampir membuatmu celaka. Aku tidak bisa mencegah kematian…raja…" nafasnya tercekat ketika ia menyelesaikan kalimatnya. "…aku pun tidak bisa menolong Nyx. Jika saja saat itu aku lebih kuat, maka akhirnya pasti akan berbeda."

Sosok perempuan bersurai pirang pucat itu mengulum senyum, melangkah mendekat, menaiki anak tangga rendah disana dan memosisikan diri di samping sang merah muda.

"Sekalipun akhirnya berbeda, pengorbanan itu pasti akan tetap ada."

Merah muda mutiaranya yang terselimuti kabut kelam menyelami biru cerah sang putri. Cantik warna langit di pagi hari yang tertoreh di bola kaca tersebut, membuat hatinya sedikit merasakan ketenangan dan juga lara di saat yang bersamaan—akibat mengingatkannya pada pangerannya dan juga sahabat cerianya.

"Apakah kau juga sudah mengetahui bahwa ini akan terjadi, Lunafreya-_sama_?"

"Tidak." Surai pucat tersebut menari-nari bersamaan dengan gelengan kepala sang gadis. "Kami para _Oracle _hanya mendapatkan wahyu dewa, tidak memiliki kekuatan untuk meramal masa depan."

"Tapi kau seolah mengetahuinya…saat di elevator…"

"Regis-_heka _mengetahui bahwa Noctis-_sama _kelak menjadi raja terpilih, sehingga ia harus melindungi nyawa putranya meski bertaruh nyawa."

Jemari Leonis cantik itu tertaut, mencoba menyembunyikan getaran yang kembali berada disana. Bayang-bayang menyeramkan yang kemungkinan besar tetap membekas di benaknya kembali terputar. Ia mengigit bibir bawahnya kuat-kuat, mencoba menguasai _dirinya...lagi._

"Semuanya demi masa depan?" Lirihnya.

"Benar."

"Tapi…masa depan itu akan—"

Lafalnya terhenti ketika ia merasakan rasa menyakitkan itu datang lagi. Kelopaknya terpejam erat, nafasnya terputus-putus. Perih di kerongkongan yang lama tak dirasakannya membuat tubuhnya bergetar. _Bahkan di dalam mimpi sekalipun dewa tak memerbolehkannya bercerita…sekalipun itu ke sang Oracle…_

"Siapa diriku?" Ada keterkejutan pada bola kaca biru milik lawannya bertutur. "Kalian mengatakan bahwa aku adalah anak dari kristal yang telah diwariskan secara turun temurun, aku adalah salah satu sosok yang akan membimbing raja terpilih. Tapi sampai detik ini aku bahkan tidak mengerti kekuatanku. Aku tidak memiliki apapun."

Ketukan irama pengantar lafaznya putus asa. Gamam dikarenakan teka teki mengenai dirinya tak kunjung terpecahkan. Hanya sosok yang tak ia ketahui kekhalisannya inilah yang mungkin mampu untuk memberi jawab; maka ia memberanikan diri tuk bertanya.

"Kekuatanmu ada disini." Lunafreya meletakkan jemarinya pada dadanya. "Kekuatan untuk mencegah Noctis-_sama _tenggelam dalam kegelapan, kekuatan untuk membimbingnya_._"

Dahi yang tertutup surai merah mudanya berkerut. Itu bukanlah sebuah jawab yang diinginkannya. Ia membutuhkan jawaban yang konkret, jawaban yang mengenyahkan kekalutannya, bukannya semakin membuatnya memertanyakan eksistensi dirinya.

_Apakah memang hidupnya merupakan sebuah kesia-siaan?_

_Apakah dewa membuatnya tertidur selama ribuan tahun hanya untuk memermainkannya kelak?_

"Mengapa kau tidak terus terang saja mengatakan bahwa aku tidak berguna?"

Lunafreya terkesiap. Biru langitnya menari mengikuti pergerakan sang gadis yang berjalan turun menuju salah satu jendela besar ruangan tersebut, membeku disana, memandang keluar tanpa menyibak sutra yang masih rapat.

Langkah sang putri terlihat ragu, pun dengan air muka yang sulit untuk dikendalikannya. Inginnya ia mengatakan seluruh pengetahuannya kepada gadis merah muda itu, namun ia pun tak diperbolehkan untuk.

_Ya._

Ia mengetahui kebenaran sosok gadis di hadapannya kini. Akan tetapi ia tak memiliki kuasa untuk menjelaskannya, dikarenakan itulah pilihannya—ikrarnya. Sehingga yang mampu dilakukannya saat ini hanyalah mendorong Crystal untuk kembali ke sisi pangerannya.

"Penuhilah wasiat terakhir raja."

Merah muda yang masih terkilau oleh biasan serpihan kristal di dekatnya sekali lagi memunculkan kesedihan. Agaknya kembali terpuruk ketika putri Tenebrae menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Pasalnya, lukanya yang masih belum kering sempurna kembali terkoyak oleh kalimat tersebut.

_Wasiat…dari orang yang gagal diselamatkannya…_

"Aku gagal melindungi raja, aku hampir mencelakaimu, aku tidak mengerti siapa diriku…bagaimana bisa aku bertemu _ouji _seperti ini?" Gadis itu semakin mengigit bibir bawahnya. Keputusasaannya kian lama kian menyakitinya. "Seharusnya yang meninggalkan dunia ini diriku saja. _Oji-sama _pasti lebih berguna dari diriku."

Perempuan yang usianya terpaut cukup jauh dari sang merah muda meremas jemarinya sendiri. Dampak kematian calon ayahandanya ternyata teramat begitu besar bagi sosok itu. Crystal masih berkabung di atas kematian sang raja dan menyalahkan dirinya yang tak kuasa mencegah insiden itu terjadi.

_Apakah tidak ada yang mampu dilakukannya untuk menyelamatkan gadis ini?_

"_Apakah kau juga akan meninggalkanku seperti ayahku?"_

Tubuh kedua perempuan bersurai cerah tersebut tersentak. Crystal merasakan jantungnya seolah meloloskan detak saat suara dari pemuda yang selalu menjadi teman bertengkarnya datang ditiupkan angin. Tanpa disadarinya, kepalanya terangkat, menampakkan wajahnya yang entah kapan telah basah oleh kristal kepedihan.

Lunafreya pun turut menengadah sedikit, memejamkan mata untuk mendengarkan suara pemuda yang sangat dirindukannya, yang hanya mampu berkomunikasi dengannya melalui buku usangnya. Seutas senyum menghiasi bibirnya.

"Dengarkanlah baik-baik…Noctis-_sama _menunggu kepulanganmu."

Tubuh sang gadis bereaksi atas kalimat putri itu. Tunduknya mengisyaratkan bahwa Crystal memahami maksud Lunafreya. _Ya, ia mendengarnya…_bahkan sejak awal tidur panjangnya.

Suara-suara yang dari orang-orang terkasihnya yang ditujukan untuknya, yang terus memanggil namanya, memintanya untuk terjaga.

_Cor…Iris…Prompto…Gladio…Ignis…_

_Dan kini…Noctis…_

"Jarang sekali kan…mendengar Noctis-_sama _seperti ini?" Lanjutan kalimat Lunafreya membuatnya terhenyak. Pandangnya telah bertemu dengan sang putri yang kini tersenyum seperti saat pertemuan pertama mereka. "Aku yakin wajahnya pasti akan terkejut jika kau bangun sekarang."

Derai gelak kecil putri Slyva tersebut menghiasi ruangan temaram ini, membuat aura muram sedikit demi sedikit memudar, menjadikan beban terasa ringan.

Jauh di lubuk hatinya yang terdalam, ia ingin membuka matanya, menghambur ke pelukan orang-orang terkasihnya, menyentuh wajah mereka untuk merasakan kehangatan mereka. Namun, benarkah ia boleh merasakan kehadiran mereka?

"Apakah aku layak?"

Kehawatirannya meluncur bebas dari mulutnya. Gadis itu meremas jemarinya sendiri, masih ragu.

"Noctis-_sama _selalu menceritakan dirimu. Kau adalah sahabat terpentingnya." Perempuan cantik itu mengangguk. "Kembalilah ke sisinya, kehilangan satu lagi orang terpentingnya akan membuatnya lemah. Dan…percayalah kepada dirimu sendiri…"

_Percaya kepada diri sendiri?_

_Diri yang tak ia ketahui dengan baik ini?_

"_Ini perintah...Bangunlah…kembalilah kepada kami."_

Sekali lagi ia tersentak saat suara pemuda tersebut kembali terdengar. Kali ini teramat pilu, membuatnya seolah mendapatkan dorongan untuk kembali. Senyatanya, mengetahui bahwa Noctis menjadi seperti ini karena dirinya membuatnya terkecai.

"Kembalilah. Tersenyumlah. Regis-_heka _juga pasti akan bersedih jika kau menyakiti dirimu sendiri seperti ini terus. Kau harus memenuhi permintaannya, demi dirinya."

Perempuan yang baru pertama kali bercakap dengannya ini melebarkan senyumnya, membuat seluruh keraguannya pudar begitu saja. Tanpa disadarinya ia mengangguk, menyetujui permintaan sang _Oracle._

Gundahnya memang masih disana, kalutnya mungkin tak akan pernah hilang, namun perkataan Lunafreya tadi membuatnya teringat janji dan ikrarnya. Janjinya kepada mendiang raja dan ikrarnya untuk menyerahkan nyawa demi pangerannya.

Benda berkilau yang masih melayang-layang tersebut bersinar terang, membuat sang pemilik mimpi tersadar bahwa kesadarannya sedikit demi sedikit telah kembali ke di dunianya. Ia tumbukkan pandangannya kepada perempuan cantik itu sebelum dunia fana ini menghilang. Senyumnya berusaha ia kembangkan.

"Lunafreya-_sama_, selamat atas pernikahanmu."

Sebelum seluruhnya menjadi gelap, dirinya melihat Lunafreya terkejut dan tertawa kecil. Akan tetapi ia melewatkan getir di raut wajah perempuan tersebut.

"Diumurnya yang ke delapanbelas, putri dari kristal akan membangkitkan separuh kekuatannya…dan separuhnya lagi akan bangkit dengan bayaran nyawa…"

xXxCrystallo FiliaxXx

Sesuai janji sang pangeran kepada perisainya kemarin, hari ini adalah gilirannya mencoba membangunkan sang gadis—sebenarnya ia tak ingin karena dadanya berdenyut pedih tiap kali ia memandangi sahabat kecilnya. Tangannya terkepal, posisi duduknya begitu tegap. Sudah lebih dari satu jam ia berdiam di kamar usang tersebut, tanpa melakukan pergerakan, tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata.

Ia bukanlah orang yang mahir mengekspresikan isi hatinya…khususnya jika sudah menyangkut sang merah muda.

Bukan karena ia tidak peduli kepada gadis itu, melainkan karena biasanya ia yang selalu menerima ekspresi kaya dari sahabatnya. Sejak mereka masih kecil selalu seperti itu, merah muda itu akan selalu mewarnainya, meraih tangannya.

Bahkan ketika dirinya terluka akibat serangan _daemon _yang membuatnya harus pergi ke Tenebrae untuk berobat, Crystallah yang menangis meraung-raung seakan menggantikannya. Disebabkan selalu mendapatkan luapan perasaan sang gadis, ia hampir tidak pernah mengekspresikan isi hatinya. Karena hanya dari saling bertatap, ia tahu gadis itu memahami dirinya.

Tetapi kali ini berbeda, Crystal tertidur, menutup mata. Membuatnya tak bisa membaca ekspresi sang gadis, maupun sang gadis membaca ekspresinya. Bagai kehilangan arah, dirinya saat ini hanya mampu membisu, tak mengerti apa yang harus diperbuatnya.

_"Tidak akan ada masa depan jika kau pergi dari kerajaan!"_

Tak pernah disangka-sangkanya bahwa apa yang dijeritkan sang gadis beberapa waktu silam akan terwujud. Dalam sekejap ia telah kehilangan masa depannya; kehilangan ayahandanya, kehilangan rakyatnya, kehilangan negaranya.

Tubuhnya bergidik saat firasat-firasat yang muncul dikarenakan pertanyaan pemuda Argentum kemarin kembali bermain. Gadis di hadapannya ini seolah mengetahui runtutan kejadian masa depan, mengetahui petaka yang akan datang.

Hal tersebut membuatnya terpuruk begitu dalam. Ia tak pernah menduga bahwa ayahandanya akan mengorbankan rakyat demi melindungi dirinya, pun Crystal yang ternyata telah lebih dulu mengetahui hal ini tetapi tak mengatakan kepadanya.

Rahangnya mengeras, emosi itu datang lagi. Membuat luka fana memeluk dirinya. Ia merasa dikhianati, merasa dibohongi. Mengapa ia tak dilibatkan dalam keputusan itu? Bukankah kelak ia yang akan meneruskan tahta? Mengapa ia diasingkan?

Berkali-kali ia menghirup dan menghembuskan nafas, menenangkan kalutnya. Birunya bergulir, memandang wajah cantik yang masih tak bergeming.

"_Noct, jika memang benar Crystal sudah mengetahui semuanya, besar kemungkinan alasan ia tak membuka mata adalah karena dirimu…ia takut bertemu denganmu."_

Perkataan Prompto satu jam lalu membuat kepalannya melemah. Memang benar ia kecewa, tetapi bukan berarti gadis itu harus lari dari dirinya dengan cara seperti ini. Sebab baginya,keselamatan gadis itu lebih penting dari kekecewaannya. Ia sudah tidak ingin merasakan kehilangan siapapun lagi dalam hidupnya!

Oleh karenanya, dirinya ingin gadis ini kembali membuka matanya, memanggil namanya, mengatakan bahwa ia masih bertahan hidup di dunia kejam ini.

"Apakah kau juga akan meninggalkanku seperti ayahku?"

Katupan kedua bibirnya kembali merapat. Bisunya kembali menemani ruangan tersebut. Sang pangeran mengigit bagian bawah bibirnya kuat-kuat. Ingin meredam emosinya kembali tetapi gagal karena ia menunduk.

Perih di sekujur tubuhnya—ia baru saja kembali dari makam raja terdahulu di belakang air terjun yang diinfokan Talcott—nyatanya kalah dengan perih di rongga dadanya. Mengucapkan kalimat yang tak ditanggapi sang gadis tadi ternyata meruntuhkan pertahanan hatinya.

Di pagi hari tadi ia mencoba untuk menemui sang gadis dan gadis itu tetap tak membuka matanya, maka ia memutuskan untuk pergi terlebih dahulu melaksanakan kewajibannya. Meski mencoba fokus di dalam gua dingin penuh makhluk-makhluk menjijikan tersebut, berkali-kali pikirannya melayang. Berharap ketika mereka pulang nanti sang gadis telah berdiri dan menyambut.

Namun, memang semua tidak akan pernah berjalan sesuai dengan keinginan. Crystal masih saja terbaring kaku. Membuat takutnya mendekap erat, membiarkan dirinya tenggelam dalam spekulasi-spekulasi buruk.

_Bagaimana jika gadis ini bukannya enggan bertemu dengannya, melainkan memang tak akan pernah membuka matanya kembali?_

Gigitan pada bibirnya semakin kuat. Tubuhnya bergetar, pendarnya yang semula masih menyimpan secercah harapan meredup menyisakan ketakutan.

"Inii perintah...Bangunlah…kembalilah kepada kami."

Ia tak ingin lagi merasakan kehilangan, tak ingin lagi ditinggalkan dan kembali merasakan kehancuran. Karena saat ini ia baru menyadarinya, bahwa gadis yang menurutnya menyebalkan tersebut memiliki kehadiran yang istimewa, yang akan meninggalkan celah menganga bagi keluarga kecilnya..._bagi dirinya._

"Noctis-_ouji_…"

Pemuda tersebut merasakan nafasnya seperti terhenti ketika indra pendengarannya tergelitik suara lemah yang ia nanti-nanti. Bola kacanya membulat, katupan kedua bibirnya terbuka. Merah muda yang sejak kemarin tertutup rapat menampakkan wujudnya, mengerjap dan membalas tatapannya.

"Crystal!"

Pemuda itu berteriak begitu keras, membuat para pemuda yang berada di ruangan sebelah terhenyak. Ketiganya—beserta Iris, Eira, Jared dan Talcott berlari menuju ruangan dimana pangeran dan sahabat kecilnya berada.

Crystal gadis itu merasakan kepalanya berdenyut, ia mengerang dan berusaha untuk bangkit dari tidurnya. Kemudian tersentak samar saat ia merasakan pemuda di sebelahnya telah memegangi tangan dan pundaknya—membantu ia duduk. Biru kelam yang biasanya malas tersebut mengilaukan ketidakpercayaan dan kelegaan. Sangat bercampur aduk, membuat sang gadis menggenangkan kristal kepedihannya.

"Kau harus melihat wajahmu, _ouji_…"

Tak menunggu lebih lama, pemuda yang kelak akan duduk di kursi tahta membawa gadis itu ke dalam dekapannya. Tak menghiraukan bahwa hal tersebut akan menyakiti si gadis. Karena yang dibutuhkannya saat ini adalah mengetahui bahwa sahabatnya benar-benar telah kembali…ia ingin merasakan kehangatan gadis tersebut, merasakan degup penanda kehidupan.

Bohong jika Crystal tak merasakan keterkejutan atas tindakan sang pemuda. Namun, bahu yang bergetar dan cengkraman di belakang kepalanya membuat air matanya lolos begitu saja. Ia merentangkan, mencengkram kedua bahu Noctis yang masih bergetar.

Sentuhan tersebut melantangkan keputusasaan, ketakutan, kelegaan, ketidakinginan atas kehilangan yang menjerit-jerit.

Detik selanjutnya keduanya terguncang akibat Prompto turut menjatuhkan tubuhnya. Lengannya yang tak terlalu panjang berusaha mendekap sahabat merah mudanya dan sahabat kelamnya. Isak pemuda itu terdengar, menyedihkan namun begitu hangat.

Gladiolus yang masih berdiri dalam pijakannya menyentuh pundak sang pemuda berkacamata, lalu mendorong, mengajak sahabat di sampingnya untuk ikut bergabung.

Iris yang masih menyeka air matanya tertawa tertahan dikarenakan pemandangan yang tersaji di depan kedua matanya—satu orang perempuan yang didekap oleh empat pria berpenampilan lusuh. Hatinya mengucapkan syukur, bahagia karena penyelamat hidupnya telah kembali.

_Dewa…terima kasih telah mengabulkan permintaan kami._

※End of Chapter – Please Comeback※

One word…I hate this chapter XDDD

Rushing, repetitive, God know how I hate this chapter.

I'm sorry…


	6. Six - Confession

Author : Yuta Uke

Chapter : Six – Confession

Genre : Angst, Tragedy, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Fantasy

Warning: Unbetaed fic, Semi-Canon, OOC (maybe)

Words : 8,255

FFXV fanfiction for my bestie...

* * *

_Senyuman-senyuman itu kembali…_

_Gelak tawa mengalun lembut…_

_Tetapi…_

_Sampai kapankah itu semua akan tetap disana?_

_Karena pada dasarnya…_

_Kisah ini akan tetap berjalan sebagaimana akhir yang telah tertulis…_

* * *

Surya tersenyum riang. Semilir angin tidak begitu sejuk milik kota yang selalu bersuhu lebih hangat ini berhembus memasuki ruang berjendela tinggi tanpa tirai, memainkan mahkota berwarna kontras dari lima orang yang tengah berkumpul dalam ruang usang milik satu-satunya penginapan yang ada.

"Prom! Tangan!"

Senyap yang kemarin menyelimuti ruang tersebut tak lagi menampakkan wujudnya, sebab, sang penyewa kamar—yang telah membuka matanya kemarin sore—sejak tiga puluh menit lalu melantangkan perintah tanpa tujuan yang tidak mampu dipahami ke tiap-tiap sahabatnya.

Gladiolus adalah orang yang mendapat giliran pertama. Gadis merah muda tersebut memerintahkan perisai raja yang sering menjadi lawannya berlatih untuk memukulnya—tentunya ditolak mentah-mentah sehingga permintaannya berganti menjadi: mencubit pipi kuat-kuat hingga menangis.

Meskipun sang musim semi telah mengganti perintahnya, pemuda tersebut tetap saja kebingungan dan enggan melaksanakannya. Satu, ia tak mengetahui maksud sang gadis, dua, ia tak merasa perlu menyakiti gadis tersebut—lebih-lebih sahabatnya baru saja bangun dari tidur panjangnya.

Akan tetapi, dikarenakan pada dasarnya memang ia selalu lemah jika diberikan tatapan penuh harap—khususnya dari Iris dan merah muda cantik itu—ia pun akhirnya mengalah, membuat sang gadis menang. Permintaan tanpa sebab jelas tersebut dipenuhinya jua meski setengah hati.

Urutan kedua adalah Noctis. Seperti perisainya, pangeran tersebut juga mendapatkan perintah yang sama—pada awalnya memukul tapi kembali diubah menjadi mencubit.

Tetapi, perbedaan antara kedua pemuda bersurai gelap tersebut sangat signifikan. Jika Gladiolus melakukannya dengan tidak serius, Noctis berbanding terbalik. Pemuda yang kelak akan menjadi raja ke seratus empat belas Lucis tersebut segera saja melaksanakan apa yang diperintahkan tanpa menunggu aba-aba. Mengakibatkan putri komandan _Crownsguard_ terkejut dan menangis kesakitan—Noctis sama sekali tidak memberikan ampun kepadanya.

Ada alasan yang jelas mengapa pemuda itu mengabulkan permintaan sahabatnya tanpa ragu. Ia ingin melepaskan bimbangnya yang masih ada. Sebab, pertanyaan-pertanyaan dalam benaknya belum ia dapatkan jawabannya dari sang gadis. Maka, pemuda tersebut memilih untuk menyakiti sahabatnya.

Meskipun di sudut hatinya ia memahami maksud sang gadis—Crystal hendak meminta maaf—, ia tetap ingin melampiaskannya. Karena setelah ini, ia telah memutuskan untuk memberikan waktu sampai gadis itu akan mengatakan yang sejujurnya tanpa paksaan darinya.

Dan yang ketiga...Prompto.

"Untuk apa sih tanganku?"

Pertanyaan dari sang Argentum dibiarkan menggantung begitu saja oleh sang gadis. Alih-alih menjawab, yang memerikan perintah tetap bungkam sembari meraih tangan si pemuda. Memegangnya erat, membuat wajah manis pemuda tersebut berkerut penuh keheranan.

Pertanyaan lain yang telah berada di ujung indra pengecapnya dibiarkan tertelan kembali dikarenakan pemuda itu mendapati sahabat perempuan kesayangannya tersenyum menenangkan.

"Prom! Menunduk sedikit!"

"Ehh~ kali ini apa lagi?"

Kebingungan di wajah manis pemuda berkulit pucat semakin kentara. Pasalnya, gadis yang dilantik menjadi _Crownsguard _di umur tujuh belas tahun tersebut saat ini mengelus-elus kepalanya. Bukannya enggan—malah justru ia senang—ia hanya tidak menemukan kolerasi antara perintah yang diberikan Crystal ke Gladiolus dan Noctis dengan perintah yang diberikan kepadanya.

Tak jauh dari ranjang tempat Crystal dan Prompto mendudukkan diri, Scientia muda ikut-ikutan menampakkan wajah bingung. Penyebabnya sama seperti yang dipikirkan oleh Prompto; tidak adanya kolerasi antara dua perintah yang diberikan sang gadis beberapa menit lalu dan perintah saat ini.

"Kalian ini sedang apa?"

Biru transparan dan hijau teduh dari calon penasihat dan calon raja tersebut bertemu pandang. Sedikit terkejut karena ternyata keduanya sama-sama melontarkan pertanyaan serupa.

"Menenangkan diri." Merah muda yang diberi pertanyaan dengan cepat menjawab. Jemarinya masih mengacak kepala pirang cerah itu, tak menghiraukan wajah-wajah ketidakmengertian lawan bicaranya. "Memegang _paw _dan mengelus Golden Retriever kesayanganku membuatku merasa telah kembali ke rumah."

Tersentak, pemuda kurus yang sejak tadi menunduk tanpa melayangkan protesnya membelalak. Dengan secepat kilat ia mengangkat kepalanya—

**DHUAKH!**

"Aaarrggh!"

"Ahh!"

Kedua sahabat itu mengerang secara bersamaan—Prompto memegangi pucuk kepalanya yang terbentur dagu sang gadis dan sang gadis menengadah tak kuasa menahan sakit di dagunya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!"

Crystal memrotes dengan setitik air mata di ujung permatanya. Ringisan masih melucur dari sela kedua bibirnya. Benturan itu sakit sekali! Semua diakibatkan Prompto mengangkat kepala secara tiba-tiba.

Sementara, pemuda penyuka Chocobo tersebut menampakkan wajah kesal. Ia mendelik tak terima—masih tetap meringis. Seharusnya yang melayangkan protes adalah dirinya! Bukannya malah diberikan protes.

"Kau sendiri! Apa-apaan itu tadi?! Siapa yang Golden Retriever?!"

"Ya, kau!" Bukannya merendah, nada bicara gadis itu malah meninggi. "Daguku sakit sekali."

"Aku yang seharusnya lebih sakit! Apa-apaan itu Golden Retriever?!"

Pada detik selanjutnya, kesal yang tadi ada di kedua bola kaca merah muda terganti oleh jenaka. Netra yang terbingkai oleh bulu mata lentik tersebut menyipit, bukti sang gadis benar mengusilinya.

"Golden Prompto Argentum Retriever. Bukankah itu nama aslimu?"

"Kauu…berani-beraninyaaa!"

Bibir yang sejak tadi terkatup—menyembunyikan tawa—bercelah, sebelum akhirnya melantangkan tawa berisikan jenaka. Ia tak sanggup lagi menahannya. Wajah salah seorang sahabatnya ketika sedang kesal membuatnya terbahak. Reaksi yang diberikan pemuda itu tidak pernah menghianatinya. Terlebih, meski masih mengomel, Prompto sama sekali tidak melepaskan genggamannya.

"Bersahabat, ramah, selalu ingin menyenangkan hati pemiliknya?" Suara berat yang mengalun di hadapannya membuat gadis itu semakin menyeringai senang. Gladiolus mengerti kapan harus menimpali.

"Benar!"

"Ahahhahahaha cocok sekaliii!" Kali ini, nada yang biasanya malas menjadi antusias. Noctis tertawa kencang, sembari memegangi perutnya dan beberapa kali memukul lututnya.

"Jangan lupakan 'tidak bisa ditinggalkan sendirian lebih dari tujuh jam.'" Tenang dalam nada suara Ignis tak menutupi alunan jenaka. Pemuda itu menutup kalimatnya dengan dengusan geli.

Sekali lagi delikan tajam Prompto di arahkan ke sang gadis. Manis wajahnya menggemaskan karena kini ia mengerutkan dahi, melebarkan bola kaca cerah, dan mengerucutkan bibir tipisnya. Bukannya membela, sahabat-sahabatnya malah mengindahkan perkataan Crystal.

"Aku benci kau."

Alih-alih tercengang, gadis tersebut semakin terkikik geli. Seringai tetap tak memudar, menyebabkan putri Cor semakin terlihat mengesalkan di mata Prompto.

"Benarkah?"

"Tentu tidak. Aku menyayangimu."

Dan benar saja, tawa sang merah muda semakin menjadi saat pemuda itu membantah perkataannya sendiri. Mengusili dan melihat reaksi sang Argentum membuat Crystal merasakan beban yang masih bertengger di kedua bahunya sedikit terlupakan. Kesedihannya kemarin terganti oleh kebahagiaan di hari ini.

"Hei, Prompto, jangan menjijikan."

Detik selanjutnya, Noctis dan Gladiolus dengan kompak meneriaki pemuda itu. Membuat Prompto menjulurkan lidahnya dan memberikan senyuman kemenangan meski sedang tidak berkompetisi.

Di lain sisi, hijau yang sejak tadi dilekatkan ke sosok pirang cerah dan merah muda sedikit terpejam dikarenakan pemiliknya menaikkan sudut bibirnya. Wajah tampan yang biasanya kaku tersebut melembut, tatkala terus memandangi sosok yang kemarin membuatnya berada di titik terlemahnya.

Meski tak diucapkan secara gamblang, berkali-kali kalimat syukur terlontar di dalam dadanya, pun dengan untaian kata terima kasih yang terlafal dalam hatinya. Dewa ternyata masih memberikan kesempatan agar gadis tersebut kembali kepadanya—kepada keluarga kecilnya—, cantik merah muda tersepuh, menjadikan hari-harinya kembali terwarnai.

_Senyum tanpa duka,_

_Gelak tawa yang renyah,_

_Manik penuh kebahagiaan…_

Jemarinya yang kini tengah melingkari kaleng minuman kesukaannya mengerat. Sofa berwarna kelam di ruangan serba biru disana menjadi saksi bisu perubahannya. Duduknya menjadi tidak nyaman ketika mendadak perasaan yang kemarin ia sadari memenuhi rongga dadanya. Secercah emosi yang sebenarnya mungkin telah lama ia rasakan berada di sana—yang lebih dipilih untuk ia hiraukan karena itulah didikannya.

Jika saja berpasang-pasang mata disana memusatkan perhatian mereka ke sang pemuda, dapat terlihat dengan jelas adanya kilau tak nyaman di hijau tersebut. Ignis tak menyadari bahwa kian lama pandangnya semakin menyelami sang gadis. Syukurnya berganti, menjadi kalimat-kalimat penanda sentimennya saat ini.

Mungkin saja afeksinya terjaga karena kejadian kemarin. Dimana dirinya melemah, merasakan ketakutan akan kehilangan yang teramat sangat. Menjadikan apa yang biasa diredamnya kini meletup-letup, sulit untuk dibendungnya kembali. Kemarin berdampak besar untuk hari ini, dorongan demi dorongan mengalir, memberatkan raganya.

Berkali-kali kalimat 'tak ingin menyesal di kemudian hari' berdengung di indra pendengarannya, tetapi segera terdebat oleh setitik ragu yang masih tetap ada—meskipun untuk kali ini sedikit terkalahkan oleh letupan perasaannya. Ia ingin bertindak, _tapi apakah benar tidak apa?_

"Jadi, selanjutnya Ignis?"

Suara berat pemuda Amicitia yang memosisikan diri di ujung ranjang lain yang berada dekat dengan dirinya menghentikan lamunannya—dan juga gelak tawa sang gadis serta sang pangeran. Pergerakannya untuk menikmati minuman favoritnya sedikit terhenti. Dilirikannya netranya ke Gladiolus dan kemudian ia alihkan kembali ke arah sang gadis.

"Jadi selanjutnya aku?"

Dalam sekejap, cairan hitam pekat tersebut telah habis tak bersisa. Sembari meletakkan kaleng kosong ke atas meja kayu di depannya, bola kaca sewarna dedaunan yang terbasahi embun pagi milik sang pemuda tak sedikitpun teralih dari mutiara cantik sang gadis—memicu panik lawan bertatapnya.

Hentakan dan gemetar halus di tangan Prompto—ia masih memegangi tangan Crystal—menyadarkan pemuda tersebut akan kepanikan sahabat merah mudanya. Hanya membutuhkan waktu selama sepersekian detik baginya untuk ikut merekahkan senyuman jahil…_untuk hal seperti ini, putaran otaknya sungguh sangat cepat!_

"Eh? Apa?" Ia membuka mulutnya, membuat gadis di hadapannya tersentak dan memandangnya bingung—gadis itu tak mengatakan apapun. "Hei Ignis, Crystal meminta untuk diajak mengelilingi Lestallum!"

Mahkota merah muda milik salah satu pengawal pangeran Lucis tersebut menari kasar ketika pemiliknya tersentak. Netranya memandang Prompto dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Ia sama sekali tidak mengatakan apapun dan golden retrievernya ini seenaknya berbicara. _Apa-apaan?!_

"Hei! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Crystal berbisik sembari memelototi pemuda itu membuat Prompto malah semakin memamerkan seringainya.

"Balas dendam." Balas pemuda itu.

Pemuda bertubuh kokoh yang dipanggil tadi mengerjap, jelas tergemap dengan perkataan pemuda yang mahir dalam bidang fotografi—yang ia ketahui hanya akal-akalan sang Argentum saja. Kedua mutiaranya bergulir menilik baik-baik rekannya satu persatu—kecuali sang gadis.

Lembut ekspresi wajahnya tadi berganti menjadi waspada. Tanpa disadari siapapun, jantungnya kini berdegup kikuk. Hatinya bertanya-tanya, apakah lamunannya tadi terucap di bibirnya?

"Kebetulan kau juga mau mencari bahan makanan kan, Ignis? Ajak saja si bodoh itu."

Sekali lagi tubuh pemuda itu bereaksi samar ketika indra pendengarannya menangkap nada persuasif dari pangerannya-sepertinya mendukung Prompto. Hal tersebut membuatnya semakin kaku, pasalnya, Noctis pun ikut-ikutan. _Benarkah ia tidak sadar dan mengucapkan isi hatinya?_

Tanpa sepengetahuan sang gadis, Ignis kini mengalihkan tatapannya kembali ke dirinya. Hijau itu menangkap sang gadis terkejut dikarenakan Noctis turut membuka mulut, membuat jahil wajah cantik tersebut berubah menjadi panik dan kikuk. Selanjutnya ia mendapati Crystal menatap Gladiolus dengan tatapan meminta pertolongan—yang dibalas seringai oleh putra Clarus.

Sekelumit perasaan kecewa mengetuk pintu hatinya. Tak mengerti penyebabnya, tetapi kemungkinan besar karena dirinya merasa bahwa yang Prompto lantangkan tadi membebani teman sepermainannya.

Mulutnya terasa kering. Dorongan yang sejak beberapa menit lalu, tidak…tepatnya beberapa jam lalu dirasakannya memberikan perasaan cemas singgah—dan tentunya ragunya juga masih memberatkan. Jika yang diwaspadainya tadi benar, kemungkinan paling besar adalah: saat ini, teman-temannya tengah memberikannya kesempatan mengambil langkah pertama untuk bertindak.

_Apakah benar ia diperbolehkan?_

_Bagaimana jika gadis itu menganggap itu sebagai beban?_

"Kau masih baru terbangun. Jangan memaksakan diri."

Benak dan indra pengucapnya tak selaras sehingga pemuda tersebut melafalkan penolakan bersamaan dengan pertanyaan gelisah di dalam dadanya. Doktrin solid yang diterimanya sejak usia belia rupanya masih tetap menghalangi dirinya untuk menggamblangkan keinginan. Kelihatannya, memang ia masih akan tetap menjadi pribadi yang bimbang.

"Tidak. Ijinkan aku ikut."

Tetapi jawaban yang diantisipasinya tak kunjung ia dengar. Gadis itu memberikan jawaban yang lebih tidak dipikirkannya.

_Gadis itu…tidak menolaknya._

.

.

.

Memutuskan untuk berjalan keluar penginapan kota biasanya menjadi satu hal yang disesali oleh beberapa orang. Suhu panas Lestallum membuat segelintir orang lebih memilih untuk berdiam, berlindung di bawah atap yang sejuk. Tetapi, hal tersebut tidak berlaku bagi gadis merah muda yang kini melangkahkan kakinya dengan penuh keantusiasan di samping pemuda tinggi dengan mahkota yang tersapu ke belakang.

Wajah cantik itu menguarkan kesenangan yang jelas sekali berada di sana, seolah pemiliknya enggan untuk meredam, menginginkan orang-orang mengetahui perasaannya saat ini. Namun, jika diamati dengan lebih teliti lagi, gurat canggung tak sepenuhnya pudar.

Beberapa kali gadis itu terpergoki tengah menautkan jemari-jemari kurusnya, meneguk ludah, menari-narikan pendarnya. Belum lagi, jarak kasat mata di antara dirinya dan pemuda yang berada di sampingnya jua mengatakan bahwa pada hakikatnya, seberapapun sang gadis berbunga-bunga, canggungnya pasti tetap memeluk.

Dalam bisunya kini, sang gadis menaikkan jarak pandangnya, menatap pemuda yang kini terlihat kasual dengan balutan kaus tipis berwarna abu-abu yang bagian atasnya tak terkancing sempurna sehingga mengekspos dada bidangnya. Diamatinya sosok indah tersebut, sosok yang telah menemaninya sejak dirinya berumur dua tahun.

Tak ada kata-kata lain yang mampu mengekspresikan keindahan sang pemuda. Bahkan udara panas kota seperti bersekongkol, membuat sang Scientia sedikit berkeringat yang meski hanya bulir bulir kecil, menjadikannya semakin nampak menawan.

Seperti tersadar, gadis tersebut membuang wajahnya ke arah kanan. Rona kemerahan di kedua pipinya nampak, membuatnya terlihat lucu dikarenakan panik atas perbuatannya sendiri. Pendarnya dialihkannya kembali ke pusat keramaian agar pikiran-pikiran tadi enyah dengan cepat.

Mengetahui sosok di sisi kanannya melakukan pergerakan mendadak melalui ekor matanya menjadikan Ignis heran—namun tak diperlihatkan. Ia ingin bertanya tetapi sedikit ragu untuk membuka mulutnya kembali karena setelah pembahasan 'apakah setelah menikah nanti Lunafreya akan berhasil membuat Noctis memakan sayuran atau tidak', wajah gadis merah muda itu sedikit dihiasi mendung—meski tak begitu lama karena ia tahu sang gadis mengontrol kembali emosinya.

Kesekian kalinya dalam hari ini, ragunya kembali merengkuh, tetap mengekori dirinya. Jarak yang tercipta antara lengannya dan lengan sang gadis mengisyaratkan tanpa verbal bahwa pemuda itu masih takut untuk menghapusnya. Benar-benar menyadari perasaan yang ditujukan kesosok di sampingnya itu membuatnya menjadi tak mengerti apa yang harus dilakukan…_saat ini._

Pada mulanya, ia hanya menganggap sosok merah muda itu sebagai salah satu kewajibannya yang merepotkan. Semua dikarenakan merah muda itu dibesarkan berdampingan dengan sang pangeran—raja Regis memerintahkan Cor untuk membiarkan putrinya berada di sisi Noctis entah apa motif dibaliknya—sehingga tak hanya bocah Caelum, ia juga turut mengurusi bocah merah muda itu.

Seiring dengan kebersamaan mereka, terlepas dari sekedar tanggung jawab belaka, kedua sosok tersebut pada akhirnya menjadi sosok yang sanggup menjadikan eksistensi mereka membekas dalam diri sang Scientia. Dirinya yang tak memiliki saudara dan hanya hidup berdua dengan sang paman—satu-satunya keluarganya—menganggap Noctis maupun Crystal sebagai adiknya, sekalipun mereka tidak memiliki hubungan darah.

Akan tetapi, keistimewaan yang ia rasakan kepada adik musim seminya perlahan-lahan berubah—perasaan itu tak lagi sama seperti yang dipikirkannya. Terus berada di sisi sang gadis lama kelamaan membuat perasaan yang semula dirasakannya hanya sebagai afeksi terhadap keluarga menjadi tumbuh berbeda. Hal tersebut pertama kali disadarinya ketika gadis itu mulai menginjak usia belia, enam belas tahun. Merah muda itu merekahkan kelopak-kelopaknya, membuatnya mekar begitu cantik tanpa cela—menghilangkan sosok kekanakkan yang selalu mengekori dirinya maupun Noctis.

_Itulah pertama kalinya ia mengembangkan suatu perasaan terhadap lawan jenis selama dua puluh tahun hidupnya._

Lamun, didikan kerasnya tidak mengijinkannya untuk memperlihatkan hal tersebut. Diputuskannya untuk mengabaikan perasaannya. Lebih-lebih, kebiasaan mengamati sekitar menanamkan praduga mengenai sang gadis dan pangerannya—dugaan sepihaknya—sehingga ia tetapkan hatinya untuk meredam perasaannya.

Andai memang asumsinya benar, menunjukkan afeksinya hanya akan membuat hubungannya dan sang merah muda menjadi tidak nyaman. Oleh karenanya, ia menganggap apa yang dilakukannya sejak dua tahun lalu merupakan keputusan yang sangat tepat.

Nahasnya, perubahan dari putri Cor dua bulan lalu membuat pertahanan hati yang dibanggakannya retak. Peralihan kasat mata sang gadis yang semula riang, hangat, dan menyenangkan menjadi rapuh, lemah, dan menyayat hatinya di luar perhitungannya. Kemudian semakin porak poranda ketika ia mendapati gadis itu terbujur kaku tak berdaya dengan raga yang penuh luka. Kalutnya menguat, ketakutannya menjadi-jadi, perasaan yang sempat berhasil dipadamkannya berkobar tanpa henti.

Di luar kendalinya, jemari jenjangnya telah menekuk dan terkepal. Tak pernah sekalipun ia sangka, perasaan tersebut tak berhasil ia hilangkan. Ia telah menyusun strateginya masak-masak, runtut tanpa celah, oleh karenanya, luapan tak tertahankan di dalam rongga dadanya ini membuatnya kewalahan—tak sanggup mengendalikan.

"Ramai sekali!" Lamunan masa lalunya terhenti ketika suara mengalun milik gadis di sampingnya memasuki indra pendengarannya. Ditolehkannya kepalanya untuk mendapati merah muda sang gadis berpendar dengan penuh kekaguman. "Ignis, Ignis, di sana banyak sekali rempah-rempah!"

Tawa lembutnya meluncur begitu saja. Teman kecilnya ini mendadak kembali menunjukkan keantusiasan yang menggemaskan. Ia tarik kembali kata-katanya. Meskipun bunganya telah mekar sempurna, sampai kapanpun, sisi kekanakkan gadis itu tetap ada, tak berubah sejak dulu.

Pemuda tinggi itu sedikit bereaksi ketika jemari kurus gadis di sampingnya menyentuhnya. Gadis itu menarik dirinya mendekat ke salah satu penjual di sisi kanan. Indra perabanya yang tak tertutup sehelai kainpun merasakan kehangatan sang gadis tanpa cela.

Tanpa disadarinya, tangan kirinya yang terkepal mengarah ke depan bibir sempurnanya. Beberapa kali pemuda itu berdehem—teramat sangat kecil agar gadis yang menemaninya tak mendengarnya—menutupi rasa kikuknya.

"Kau mencari apa?" Tanya sang gadis setelah mereka sampai ke salah satu tenda yang menarik perhatiannya.

"Ada yang ingin kau makan, nona Leonis?"

Tanpa melepaskan genggaman tangan itu, Ignis menoleh, menjawab pertanyaan tadi dengan pertanyaan lain seraya tersenyum tipis kepada sang gadis yang kemudian tertawa di atas kalimatnya.

"Umm…" Crystal menaruh telunjuk kanannya yang tak bertaut dengan pemuda tersebut di dagunya, berpikir. "Daging lapis tepung dengan saus tomat!"

"Dari sekian banyak rempah yang melimpah, kau ingin makan itu?"

Jarak di antara alis pemuda itu memendek seiring dengan nampaknya kerutan disana. Pasalnya, gadis tersebut memilih menu yang bahkan bahan-bahannya dapat dengan mudah ditemukan dimanapun. Sungguh berbanding terbalik dengan dirinya yang cukup bersemangat untuk memasakkan makanan kaya bumbu yang lain.

"Tapi makanan itu kan makanan kesukaanmu."

"Yang kutanyakan adalah apa yang ingin kau makan." Suara tenangnya menekankan. "Ini bukan kuis menebak makanan kesukaanku."

"Makanya aku ingin makan itu! Kesukaanmu adalah kesukaanku juga."

Crystal yang telah mengembalikan tatapannya kembali kepada bumbu-bumbu disana melewatkan keterkejutan di wajah tampan tersebut. Gadis itu telah kembali menyibukkan diri mencari-cari tomat segar secara khusyuk—ingin memamerkan kemampuannya memilih bahan makanan kepada Ignis. Namun, detik selanjutnya perhatiannya teralih kembali di saat sentakan samar terasa di tangan kirinya.

Dalam sekejap kerjapan mata, gadis itu menyentak, melepaskan tautan jemari mereka—mengakibatkan keterkejutan dan kekecewaan menghiasi wajah sang pemuda. Hangat di wajah sang gadis kembali terasa. Bukan, itu bukanlah hangat karena suhu udara kota ini, melainkan karena dirinya tersipu.

"Ma-maaf, kebiasaan sejak kecil." Gadis itu mencicit. Berusaha mencari pembelaan yang tak digubris pemuda yang usianya terpaut empat tahun lebih tua darinya itu. Paniknya menyerang, ia segera mencoba mengalihkan perhatian. "Sebaiknya kau membeli rempah-rempah dan beberapa bahan yang tidak cepat busuk." Tambahnya, mengalihkan topik.

Diam yang sejak tadi diterimanya memberikan rasa tak nyaman. Crystal memutuskan untuk berbalik, mengecek sang pemuda—dan saat itulah dirinya tersadar bahwa perbuatannya ini tidak baik bagi jantungnya. Hijau teduh yang berada di atas jarak pandangnya menyelami seluruh dirinya, kemungkinan besar, degup jantungnya dapat didengarkan oleh siapapun akibat begitu berisik.

Semburat itu datang kembali, menghangatkan kedua pipinya. Merah muda senada dengan mahkota yang melebihi bahunya ikut-ikutan mewarnai wajah cantiknya. Ia meneguk ludah, jemariyang telah kehilangan kehangatan pemuda itu sekali lagi bertaut dan mengerat. Ignis tengah memandangnya tanpa berkedip! Belum lagi, ada kilatan-kilatan yang seolah tengah mencoba mengucapkan sesuatu kepadanya…_meski gagal ditafsirkannya._

"Aku tidak keberatan." Pemuda itu mendadak mengucapkan kalimat yang tak dipahaminya. "Maksudku—kau—juga memegang _paw _Prompto."

Sejenak gadis itu tertegun, berusaha mencerna maksud pemuda di hadapannya. Ia berpikir keras, ingin menguraikan maksud pemuda tersebut.

_Eh?!_

Katupan kedua bibir sang gadis bercelah, mengisyaratkan ketidakpercayaannya. Otaknya telah berhasil memahami untaian kata tersebut.

_Apakah Ignis tengah merajuk?!_

"Apakah kau—" gadis itu menjeda. Menelan kembali pertanyaannya dan segera menggantinya. "Apakah aku boleh memegang _paw_-mu juga?"

Alunan nadanya ragu-ragu, keduanya saling bersitatap, mencari-cari makna yang mungkin disembunyikan di dalam permata masing-masing. Jantungnya seolah meloloskan satu detakkannya ketika pemuda yang tak menjawab pertanyaannya kembali meraih tangannya. Menyentuhnya dengan begitu hati-hati seolah takut menyakiti. Debar jantungnya riuh kembali.

"…Ignis…Scientia—Labrador?"

Pendar gadis delapan belas tahun tersebut membulat menjelaskan keterkejutannya. Tanpa berhasil menahannya, tawanya berderai. Canggungnya hilang tergantikan oleh denyut dalam dadanya yang menggelitik jiwa. Genggaman tangannya mengerat, senyum manisnya terkembang.

"Spesies kesukaanku." Gadis itu terkekeh.

"Bukankah kau lebih suka Golden Retriever?" Pemuda itu mencoba menggoda.

"Pada dasarnya aku menyukai kucing." Crystal masih tertawa. "Tapi saat ini Labrador menduduki urutan pertama." Tambahnya lagi seraya mengerling jahil.

Mendengar jawaban gadis tersebut menjadikan Ignis ikut tertawa. Canggungnya memudar, semua karena sang gadis turut mengikuti alurnya. Bahunya yang sejak tadi tegang, perlahan-lahan mengendur menandakan rileksnya. Pemuda tersebut telah berhasil membuat atmosfer di antara dirinya dan sang merah muda menjadi lebih lunak, sehingga kini mungkin saja interaksi keduanya akan lebih lentur dari sebelumnya.

Cair aura kedua insan yang kini sibuk memilih bahan-bahan makanan disana membuat tiga orang pemuda yang sejak tadi berusaha menyembunyikan diri di balik pilar usang yang tak jauh dari pusat keramaian kota bersuhu panas ini—yang tentunya tidak berhasil—melebarkan senyuman.

"Tolong tahan aku. Aku tidak kuat lagi…"

Bisikan penuh kepedihan pura-pura dari pemuda bersurai cerah membuat perhatian dua orang pemuda bersurai gelap di dekatnya terbagi ke dirinya.

"Kau kenapa?"

Pangeran—yang pertama kali menolak ajakan sahabatnya untuk membuntuti kedua orang tersebut—menjadi orang yang lebih dulu merespon.

"Mereka terlalu dekat…apa-apaan itu…!"

"Hah?" Pemuda Caelum itu kebingungan. "Bukankah kau meminta ditemani untuk melihat perkembangan mereka?"

Coklat kekuningan milik pemuda kekar di dekat sang pangeran sedikit menyipit dikarenakan pemiliknya terkekeh pelan. Ia memandang Prompto lekat-lekat, tentunya dengan tatapan usil.

"Prompto, jika tidak kuat lagi lebih baik kau segera angkat kaki."

Prompto—yang tadinya bersiap memotret—menurunkan kameranya kembali dan turut membalas tatap salah seorang sahabatnya. Bibir tipisnya mengerucut, membuatnya terlihat lucu.

"Tidak, tidak! Aku harus mengabadikan momen ini. Siapa tahu aku bisa dapat foto memalukan Crystal agar bisa ku olok-olok." Pemuda itu menjawab dengan satu tarikan nafas. Ia menghela nafas dan kembali memusatkan perhatiannya dari balik lensa kameranya. "Asal dengan Ignis, aku rela patah hati." Tambahnya.

Pemuda lain yang sejak tadi tidak mengerti arah pembicaraan kedua sahabatnya melongo. Mutiara biru transparannya membulat tak percaya. Hei, ia baru pertama kali mendengar hal ini!

"Kau menyukai si bodoh itu?!"

"Noct, suaramu terlalu keras!"

Prompto dengan cepat menempelkan telunjuknya di depan bibirnya yang memipih, memberikan isyarat agar Noctis mengecilkan suaranya. Detik selanjutnya, ia meringis dikarenakan Gladiolus memukul kepalanya pelan.

"Suaramu juga!" Ucap putra Clarus tersebut.

Sang pemuda penyuka fotografi tersebut terkekeh pelan, menertawakan kebodohannya. Sebenarnya, apa yang sejak tadi diucapkannya tidak sepenuhnya serius. Mungkin memang benar ia menaruh hati pada sahabatnya itu, tetapi ia tidak pernah merasa tidak baik-baik saja melihat kedekatan Crystal dan Ignis.

Karena, siapapun yang melihat juga pastilah mengetahui bahwa keduanya memiliki perasaan yang sama. Mereka hanya tidak terbuka. Oh, tidak. Crystal telah menunjukkannya terang-terangan. Masalahnya terdapat di pemuda kaku tersebut. Ignis seperti menutup hatinya, menarik garis pembatas dikarenakan suatu alasan yang kurang lebih mungkin bisa ditebaknya…_dan mungkin karena Ignis juga tidak peka?_

Kemudian, pendarnya kembali ia alihkan dari kameranya. Kerjapan matanya nampak, fokusnya telah berganti arah.

"Noct, kau baik-baik saja?"

Ditanyai seperti itu membuat Noctis mengerutkan dahi—menunjukkan ketidakmengertiannya atas pertanyaan sahabat cerahnya. Kedua biru itu kini bertatap-tatapan, mencari dan menjawab selama sepersekian detik—lama kelamaan membuat Noctis merasa aneh. _Mengapa ia harus tidak baik?_

"Hah? Kenapa juga aku harus tidak baik?" Itu adalah jawaban yang mampu dilontarkan sang pemuda. Entah sudah berapa kali Noctis mengucapkan kata 'hah' ditiap kalimatnya. "Jangan bilang kau akan menanyakan hal itu ke Gladio juga?"

"Aku hanya menganggapnya adik." Tanpa diberikan pertanyaan, sang Amicitia segera menjawab.

"Tapi jika ternyata Crystal menyukaimu?" Prompto menyelidik.

"Aku akan menganggapnya sebagai wanita."

Mendengar pernyataan dari kakak lelaki Iris tersebut membuat Prompto dan Noctis menjauhkan sedikit tubuh mereka dengan menampakkan raut yang menurut Gladiolus mengesalkan.

"_Womanizer._" Noctis mencibir.

"Musuh para wanita." Prompto menambahi.

"Tentu saja aku bercanda dasar bodoh!" Gladiolus menghela nafasnya. "Jangan menanyakan hal yang tidak mungkin terjadi." Sekali lagi pemuda itu melayangkan protesnya.

"Hal apa?"

Suara manis yang berasal dari belakang ketiga sekawan tersebut membuat mereka terperanjat kaget. Ketiganya kompak berbalik dan mendapati gadis bersurai pendek memandang dengan penuh keingintahuan.

"Kenapa kau disini?"

Dilempari pertanyaan seperti itu dari sang kakak membuat gadis tersebut menggembungkan pipi ranumnya.

"Memangnya tidak boleh?" Ia menjawab—atau bertanya—kesal. "Lagipula kalian ini sedang apa, sih?"

Gadis itu memiringkan tubuhnya sedikit, mencari celah agar dapat melihat apa yang ketiga orang itu perhatikan sejak tadi—ia telah mengamati ketiganya sepuluh menit lalu. Detik selanjutnya bibirnya membulat. Tatapannya segera beralih ke pemuda cerah tersebut.

"Prompto, kau baik-baik saja?"

Diberikan pertanyaan seperti itu oleh adik sahabatnya membuat Prompto tertawa. Iris menanyakan hal yang bahkan menurutnya tidak pernah diperlihatkannya secara jelas. Ataukah sebenarnya ia benar terbaca sehingga semua orang tahu? Benarkah sebenarnya ia begitu ketara?

"Tentu saja!" Pemuda itu mengacungkan jempolnya. Senyum cerahnya dipamerkannya. "—tidak." Tambahnya lagi.

Sontak jawaban pemuda Argentum membuat gadis Amicitia itu menampakkan raut wajah yang tak mampu dijelaskan oleh kata-kata. Ada kekhawatiran, ada iba disana. Membuat sang kakak bersusah payah menahan tawa karena adiknya ini ternyata masih gampang sekali dijahili.

"Lebih baik kita pergi dari sini, disana ada stan kebab yang populer. Aku akan mentraktirmu."

Gladiolus tak tahan lagi. Tawa yang sejak tadi ditahannya meledak. Membuat beberapa pasang mata memandangi kumpulan mencolok itu—terkecuali Crystal dan Ignis yang saat ini berpura-pura tidak tahu, meski keduanya tadi kompak menoleh juga.

"Iris, si bodoh ini hanya berpura-pura."

"Eh? Tapi kan memang Prompto—"

_Tuh, kan. Ternyata semua orang tahu._

"Iya…memang benar…Tapi aku baik-baik saja!" Argentum muda tersebut memamerkan deretan gigi putihnya—ia juga menahan tawa. "Terima kasih sudah menghawatirkanku."

"Apa, sih! Ku pikir kau benar muram!"

Lengkingan suara Iris membuat kedua insan yang kini telah berpindah tempat ke penjual lain menoleh tanpa sadar. Hijau dan merah muda tersebut mereka tumbukkan ke sosok-sosok yang sangat mereka kenali. Helaan nafas panjang meluncur dari sela-sela bibir sang gadis merah muda.

"Apakah kepala ketiga orang itu baik-baik saja? Apa yang mereka lakukan sih?!"

Masih sembari memilih, Crystal melantangkan protesnya. Dahinya mengerut dalam, penanda kesalnya. Di sisinya, pemuda bersurai pirang kusam tersebut terkekeh kecil. Tidak ingin menanggapi, tapi sebenarnya ingin turut memrotes—meski tak jadi karena telah diwakilkan.

"Iris juga mengapa malah ikut-ikutan." Gadis itu mengeluh sekali lagi. "Seharusnya ia berjalan-jalan dengan _ouji _saja."

"Ya…seharusnya mereka berjalan bersama-sama."

Perhatian sang gadis yang tadi diberikan sepenuhnya kepada daging-daging segar di hadapannya teralih. Crystal tengah memberikan tatapan tidak setujunya kepada tangan kanan pangeran. Menjadikan yang diberi tatap terheran-heran karenanya.

"Tidak. Mereka harusnya jalan berdua saja."

"Hmm? Kenapa?"

Permata bulat sempurna berwarna merah muda gadis tersebut kali ini menunjukkan kilau ketidakpercayaan disana. Scientia muda itu menanyakan hal yang seharusnya tidak perlu untuk dipertanyakan! Sebab, siapapun yang melihat pun pasti langsung mampu memahami maksud pernyataannya tadi.

"Igg—" Helaan nafas sang gadis mengusik sang pemuda. "—kau ini benar-benar payah dalam hal itu atau bagaimana? Kan jelas sekali Iris menyukai _Ouji._"

Menangkap kenyataan yang baru saja dilafalkan Crystal membuat Ignis mengerjap. Pemuda itu memegang dagu dengan telunjuk dan ibu jarinya—kebiasaannya jika berpikir. Detik selanjutnya, ditepukkan tangan kanannya yang terkepal ke atas telapak tangan kirinya.

"Jadi itu benar?"

"Tentu saja!" Sang musim semi hampir memekik jika saja tak ditahannya. "Astaga aku tidak percaya…" Tambah gadis itu lagi.

Sedang, yang menjadi lawan tuturnya kini hanya mampu tersenyum tipis. Merasa sedikit tertinggal akibat tidak pekanya ia.

"Ku pikir itu hanya bercandaan saja." Pemuda itu membela diri.

"Tidak. Tidak. Itu benar!" Mendengar adanya nada pembelaan dari kalimat Ignis tadi membuat gadis itu tertawa kecil. "Yang tidak mengetahuinya hanya _ouji _sendiri dan mungkin dirimu. Yaah…_ouji _hanya memandang Lunafreya-_sama _saja sih. Bisa ku maklumi."

Untuk kedua kalinya, Crystal melewatkan adanya kilau lain yang dipancarkan dari bola kaca hijau teduh sang pemuda, begitupun dengan sentakan samar yang luput dari pandangnya. Perhatian sang gadis telah kembali ke jajaran beberapa jenis daging segar di hadapannya, untuk menu makan siang keluarga kecilnya nanti.

"Kau juga tidak sadar bahwa Iris sudah menyukai pangeran mengesalkan itusejak kecil?" Gadis tersebut melirik dan melihat pemuda yang piawai dalam memasak tersebut menggeleng. Ia menghela nafas lagi. "Bahkan kita sering bermain bersama dulu."

"Aku juga tidak menyangka bahwa aku melewatkan hal menarik seperti ini."

Tawa lembut gadis itu meluncur. Ia benar-benar tidak menyangka bahwa Ignis begini lambat jika sudah menyangkut lawan jenis. Mungkin kecerdasan pemuda itu tak dapat diragukan, tapi nyatanya tidak akan terpakai jika sudah menyangkut soal percintaan.

"Tolong daging ini ya." Setelah lama menimbang, akhirnya ia menunjuk daging segar yang tadi dipilihnya bersama dengan pemuda itu. "Tapi, yah, kalau kau peka terhadap hal ini juga pasti kau sudah menyadari perasaanku padamu ya." Gadis itu melanjutkan percakapan mereka dengan…_santai?_

Sang pemuda Scientia seketika nanap saat untaian kalimat yang diloloskan gadis itu dihembuskan angin hangat kota. Netranya membulat tanpa cela, kaku pada raga kokohnya terlihat jelas. Lekuk bibirnya yang sempurna tak lagi saling merapat, membiarkan celah berada disana mengisyaratkan keterkejutan pemiliknya.

Teduh hijaunya telah ia lekatkan kepada sosok yang masih dengan santainya memerhatikan pesanan mereka dikemas. _Apakah yang baru dikatakan gadis ini?_

"Apa…maksudmu?"

"Hm? Maksud apa?"

Akhirnya merah muda milik sang gadis kembali bersirobok dengan hijaunya. Polos di kedua permata cantik itu membuatnya meneguk ludahnya. Apakah gadis ini mengusilinya? Ataukah…

"Maksud 'aku akan menyadari perasaanmu terhadapku'."

"Ooh! Ya maksudnya, kau pasti tahu aku menyukai—"

Kali ini, merah muda tersebut membulat kaget. Kalimat yang diucapkannya tadi terputus begitu saja ketika seluruh kesadarannya telah kembali dalam raganya. Bibirnya yang memang tak menutup sempurna kini menganga.

_Apa yang baru saja ia katakan?!_

_Apa yang baru saja ia katakan?!_

Panik segera saja merengkuh sang gadis. Surainya menari acak seiring dengan mundurnya dirinya, mencoba menjauh dan melesat meninggalkan sang pemuda. Tetapi, genggaman kuat pada tangannya membuat seluruh pergerakannya terkunci. Ia tak mampu melarikan diri, pun dengan membuka mulutnya, menyangkal kalimatnya sendiri.

Diam beribu Bahasa menjadi satu-satunya hal yang mampu gadis itu lakukan. Namun tatapannya masih melekat, menampilkan sesuatu yang sangat sulit sekali untuk ditafsirkan. Pendarnya terkilau oleh emosi yang kaya, tetapi ia paham bahwa malu pasti paling mendominasi. Terlebih, ia sangat yakin bahwa wajahnya pasti telah merah padam.

_Perasaannya ketahuan…_

_Dengan cara yang tak pernah dipikirkannya…_

"Maaf." kedua insan tersebut tersentak ketika suara pria dari balik etalase tersebut terdengar. Mereka menoleh dengan cepat, mendapati pria yang telah memegang kantung coklat sedikit menyunggingkan senyum tak enak. "Semua jadi enam ratus empat puluh gil."

Tanpa memerlukan waktu lama, Ignis menyerahkan uang tersebut kepada sang penjual. Meski enggan, ia melepaskan genggaman tangannya agar dapat memeluk kantung coklat tersebut di tangan kanannya—tangan kirinya telah penuh oleh kantung serupa.

Pandangnya kemudian merendah, mendapati gadis itu tertunduk masih dengan wajah yang merah padam. Bohong jika ia tidak merasakan apapun saat ini. Karena jika yang didengarnya tadi bukanlah sebuah kesalahan, gadis itu—_Tidak. Tidak mungkin._

Di sisi lain, Crystal yang sejak tadi terdiam seraya menundukkan kepalanya meremas ujung rok dengan gelisah. Pasalnya, saat ini, pemuda di hadapannya masih tak mengucapkan sepatah kata kepadanya. Jelas sekali bahwa apa yang dilafalkannya tadi memberikan dampak besar kepada sahabatnya…_tentu saja, Crystal_!

Dalam hatinya, berkali-kali ia merutuki kebodohannya. Padahal, kesempatan untuk berduaan dengan Ignis ini sungguh sangat langka—mereka memang jarang bersama-sama dikarenakan kesibukan masing-masing—padahal, suasana yang menyelimut dirinya dan sang pemuda sudah sungguh sangat bagus.

Tetapi, dikarenakan kebongakannya, segalanya menjadi rusak.

_Ia ingin menghilang saat itu juga._

"Apakah aku boleh membeli Ebony dulu?"

Tubuh gadis itu bergetar ketika suara rendah sang Scientia menggelitik indra pendengarannya. Ia mengangkat wajah yang sejak tadi ditekuknya, memberanikan diri memandang pemuda tersebut. Dirinya tak mampu menjawab sehingga ia hanya mengangguk, memberikan jawaban tanpa vokal.

Tak seperti sebelumnya, kini, langkah keduanya begitu lambat, seakan-akan tiap ayunan kaki mereka menguarkan ganjalan yang ada di dalam dada mereka masing-masing. Meski tetap beriringan, tak ada celoteh yang menemani perjalanan mereka ini. Jemari mereka pun tak lagi bertaut—tetapi alasannya bukanlah karena kecanggungan, melainkan karena kedua tangan sang pemuda dipenuhi oleh barang-barang yang mereka beli tadi, yang di luar dugaan ternyata begitu banyak.

"Igg, aku bisa bantu bawakan separuhnya."

Hijau pemuda itu terarah ke gadis di sampingnya, bertemu pandang dengan merah muda yang kini mengilaukan emosi tidak enak karena hanya berpangku tangan. Senyumannya kembali ia berikan, mencoba menjelaskan bahwa ia baik-baik saja.

"Tidak. Aku tidak bisa membiarkan seorang wanita membawa barang berat."

Penolakan halus yang diucapkan pemuda di sampingnya tersebut membuat sang gadis turut mengulum senyum. Sebenarnya, ia telah mengantisipasi penolakan yang akan diberikan Ignis terhadap tawarannya. Tetapi, meski begitu ia tetap merasa harus membuka mulutnya, memecah keheningan canggung di antara mereka.

"Kalau begitu, aku yang akan membawa Ebonymu."

Gadis itu segera mempercepat langkahnya, meninggalkan Ignis beberapa langkah di belakang. Setelah menerima minuman pekat tersebut dari sang penjual, ia kembali mendekat ke pemuda tersebut untuk melanjutkan kembali perjalanan mereka ke penginapan.

Namun, langkahnya terhenti ketika ia mendapati Ignis sekali lagi tertinggal di belakangnya. Crystal berbalik hanya untuk mendapati pemuda tersebut menampakkan wajah ragunya. Jantungnya lagi-lagi bertabuh kencang, membuat sesak datang menghampiri.

Kepingan kejadian beberapa menit lalu terputar dalam benaknya ketika ia mendapati sorot mata sang pemuda begitu ragu, namun seperti telah teguh ingin melafalkan sesuatu.

_Apakah Ignis akan membahas hal tadi?_

_Tunggu—_

_Hatinya belum siap!_

"Crystal…" Bahu gadis itu menegang, takutnya lagi-lagi merengkuh raganya. Ia ingin berlari karena sangat-sangat tidak berani mendengar lanjutan yang akan dilafalkan sang pemuda. "Maaf…apakah kau bisa membantu membetulkan letak kacamataku?"

Pada detik yang bersamaan, ruhnya seolah-olah terbang meninggalkan dirinya. Emosi bercampur aduk memenuhi dirinya. Entah apa yang harus ditampakkannya kini. Lega? Ataukah kecewa?

Ia menghela nafasnya kecil—sangat-sangat kecil—sebelum mendekat ke pemuda tersebut. Sekali lagi merutuki kebodohannya karena tidak menyadari bahwa alat bantu penglihatan yang memertegas wajah tampan sang pemuda telah turun ke batang hidung.

_Ia…terlalu fokus kepada hijau indah itu._

Tingginya yang hanya sejajar dengan dada teman sepermainannya membuat pemuda itu merendah sedikit—memudahkan Crystal untuk membantunya. Kedua mutiaranya tak disadarinya telah mengamati pemuda tampan tersebut lekat. Terakhir kali dirinya berada sedekat ini dengan sang penyuka Ebony adalah ketika mereka masih kecil, tepatnya saat akan tidur siang. Ia dan Noctis akan memaksa Ignis ikut tidur bersama dan diri kecilnya meminta agar diijinkan berada di tengah—sebab ia ingin dekat dengan sang Scientia.

Saat itu, Ignis kecil begitu manis. Kaku wajahnya mungkin memang telah ada sejak dulu, tetapi saat itu gurat kekanakkan masih menghiasi. Surainya pun masih jatuh menutupi dahi dan alis yang memertegas tampan wajahnya, hidungnya tak sesempurna ini, rahangnya dulu pun tak kokoh seperti saat ini. Ignis telah tumbuh, menjadi sosok rupawan yang sanggup membuat para gadis menjerit.

Seketika, nafas gadis tersebut seolah terhenti ketika hijau menenangkan Ignis memandang lurus ke arahnya. Gemetarnya mulai nampak kembali, pergerakannya menjadi kaku.

"Sudah." Serak suaranya menghianati pertahanan dirinya saat ini.

"Terima kasih—ah!"

Mendapati pemuda itu melaung membuat Crystal terkejut samar. Bibir yang tertarik ke arah bawah dan juga kelopak mata atas yang terkulai dari pemuda tersebut membuat sang gadis kini meloloskan tawa. Kacamata yang baru saja ia betulkan posisinya tadi kembali terjatuh, membuat pemiliknya menghela nafas.

"Itu karena kau berkeringat." Gadis itu menyampaikan pendapatnya. "Tunggu sebentar, aku bawa saputangan."

Setelah selama sepersekian detik merogoh saku roknya, Crystal kini mengulurkan tangan—menampilkan gestur memberi. Kemudian ia hampir saja menepuk dahinya sendiri sebab melupakan kenyataan bahwa saat ini Ignis tidak bisa menerima saputangannya.

_Tunggu…_

_Itu artinya—_

"Bolehkah aku meminta bantuanmu lagi?"

_Demi para astral, ia tidak bisa melakukannya!_

Sang gadis lagi-lagi meneguk ludah, jemarinya mencengkram saputangannya erat. Apa yang terlintas dibenaknya ternyata benar-benar dimintai pemuda tersebut. Tidak bisakah Ignis meletakkan kantung belanjaan itu terlebih dahulu dan melakukannya sendiri?

_Ataukah pemuda ini sedang mengujinya?_

_Atau menggodanya?_

_Atau memang udara panas melumpuhkan pergerakan otaknya?_

Setelah menghirup dan menghembuskan nafasnya beberapa kali senormal mungkin, gadis itu akhirnya kembali mendekat. Debat demi debat dalam dirinya tadi menghasilkan konklusi bahwa sebaiknya ia memilih untuk tetap membantu pemuda tersebut, karena ia tahu, menolak hanya akan semakin membuat perasaannya terbaca.

_Pilihannya adalah tetap bersikap normal._

Crystal meraih kacamata hitam tersebut untuk memudahkannya menyeka wajah tampan sang pemuda. Beruntung saat ini hijau indah itu tertutup oleh kelopaknya, membuat kaku wajah sang gadis melunak.

Pertama-tama, putri Cor tersebut menyeka pelipis Scientia muda itu, menuju dahi, bagian mata, sebelum kemudian turun ke hidung, pipi, dan rahang. Seluruh lekuk pemuda itu berkeringat, membuatnya juga turut merasakan tangannya basah.

Meskipun berusaha diredamnya, hatinya tetap menjerit. Ia tahu bahwa kacau wajahanya tak mampu lagi dikontrolnya, sehingga ia benar-benar bersyukur bahwa pemuda tersebut menutup kedua matanya.

Gadis itu masih menyeka dengan hati-hati, begitu detail memastikan bahwa tidak ada bagian yang terlewati. Fokusnya membuatnya tak menyadari, bahwa kini pemuda tersebut telah membuka kedua matanya saat merasakan kain lembut itu telah turun ke lehernya dan terus semakin turun—

"Crystal." Suara yang begitu dalam dari Ignis membuat Crystal sekali lagi terperanjat. Kesekian kalinya hijau bertemu pandang dengan merah mudanya. "Kau…mau menyeka sampai mana?"

Kali ini wajahnya benar-benar terasa terbakar saat ia menyadari bahwa saputangannya telah berada di tulang selangka pemuda tersebut. Sang gadis memekik tertahan dan tanpa disadarinya telah mendorong wajah sahabatnya tanpa memerdulikan tenaganya.

"Ah!"

"Aaa! Igg! Maafkan aku!"

_Ia ingin menghilang!_

_Tolong…siapapun…ia ingin lenyap!_

Raut cemas dan bersalah menghiasi wajah cantik itu. Kedua tangannya yang terkepal berada di dekat dagunya, ia…ia baru saja memukul Ignis!

"Tidak apa-apa. Maaf mengangetkanmu."

Senyuman yang tak menutupi ringisan sang Scientia membuat dadanya terhimpit. Pemuda tersebut benar-benar sabar sekali menghadapi seluruh kebongakannya. Digigitnya bibir bawahnya kuat-kuat. Merasa frustasi atas tindak bodohnya yang terus menerus ditampakkannya secara beruntun.

"Ka-kacamatamu."

Gadis itu kembali mencicit. Tubuh yang semula tegap tanpa cela kembali merendah agar sang gadis mudah memasangkan benda hitam tersebut kembali ke wajah sang pemuda. Ignis menyembunyikan permatanya kembali, memberikan ruang agar Crystal leluasa membantunya.

Tetapi, terpejamnya matanya membuat dirinya kembali mengingat satu kejadian yang masih membekas di benaknya. Kelopaknya kembali terbuka mendadak, mengejutkan sahabat pendeknya untuk kesekian kalinya dalam hari ini. Mutiaranya bertemu pandang dengan merah muda yang menurutnya bersinar cantik yang teramat sangat dekat dengannya. Menyelami dalam untuk mencari-cari jawaban yang masih belum ia dapatkan.

Katupan kedua bibirnya kembali terbuka, hendak mengangkat topik yang sepertinya akan membawa kecanggungan dalam hubungan mereka—

"Arggh!"

Erangan sang gadis menguapkan seluruh kalimat yang telah berada di ujung indra pengecapnya. Binar penuh afeksinya kini berganti dengan kepanikan. Mendadak saja Crystal mengerang, merendahkan tubuh seraya meremas surai di dahi.

"Crystal? Ada apa?"

Pertanyaan bernada khawatir itu tak dihiraukan sang gadis. Fokusnya terpusat pada sakit di kepala yang mendadak datang seiring dengan bergetarnya tanah di pijakannya—sakit yang mirip seperti saat benaknya memutarkan pecahan skenario masa depan.

Nafasnya tersengal. Erangan tertahannya tetap meluncur bebas.

"Tidak…aku tidak—aargh…"

Rintihannya semakin menjadi-jadi saat kepingan-kepingan proyeksi merasuk, menampilkan sosok pria beraura culas, sosok menyeramkan yang tengah memanggul meteor dan…para sahabatnya yang saling bahu membahu mengalahkan sosok besar tersebut.

Dengan cepat Crystal berusaha mengatur deru nafasnya yang terputus-putus. Tak lupa memberikan isyarat bahwa ia baik-baik saja kepada pemuda di depannya—tak ingin Ignis khawatir.

Permata yang memandang jalan berdebu di kakinya menari-nari, dalam diam berusaha untuk mencerna apa yang baru saja dilihatnya tadi. Gemuruh dalam dadanya menyadarkannya bahwa ia lagi-lagi melihat pecahan kejadian yang kemungkinan akan terulang beberapa jam lagi setelah ini—ia menyimpulkan bahwa penglihatan itu akan datang secara urut sebelum terjadi.

Ini adalah kepingan yang baru dilihatnya. Mungkin memang benar ia telah mengetahui kenyataan mengenai masa yang akan datang. Tetapi, sejujurnya, bayang-bayang yang terus menerus datang meremukkannya hanyalah kehancuran Insomnia, gugurnya raja, kejadian yang menimpa pemuda yang disayanginya, dan takdir akhir perjalanan keluarga kecilnya.

Ia tidak mengetahui hal lain selain hal tersebut, maka, ia tidak dapat membuat dirinya merasa tenang saat ini. Gelisahnya datang.

_Apakah kejadian ini merupakan petaka baru yang akan membuatnya hancur berkeping-keping?_

"Noct?!"

Suara tinggi dari Prompto dan Iris yang terdengar beberapa di belakangnya menjadikan tegang merengkuh tubuhnya. Kepalanya tertoleh kasar dan pandangnya telah menangkap sosok Noctis yang berada di balik tembok bangunan usang di sana.

"_Ouji_!" Crystal berlari kecil menuju sang pangeran yang kini juga tengah merendahkan tubuh sembari memegangi kepalanya. Sakit kepalanya masih ada, namun cemasnya saat ini lebih besar. "Kau baik-baik saja?"

Risaunya membuncah dan terkuar dari seluruh raganya. Jemari kurusnya telah ia tempatkan ke pundak pangerannya, memegangi, berharap tindakan kecilnya meringankan sakit yang mendera pemuda itu. Irama jantungnya tak beraturan, pasalnya, Noctis juga mengalami sakit kepala di waktu yang bersamaan dengannya.

"Aku…baik-baik saja."

Meski sedikit, Crystal merasa bahwa ia diperbolehkan bernafas lega setelah mendapati putra Regis itu menjelaskan bahwa ia baik-baik saja. Namun, cemasnya tetap terekspos dengan jelas dari balik bola kacanya.

"Apakah kau melihat _Cauthess of the Disc _lagi, Noct?"

Suara tenang dari pemuda berusia dua puluh dua tahun yang telah memosisikan diri di belakang sang gadis terdengar. Yang diberi pertanyaan segera menoleh ke arah seorang sahabatnya dan mengangguk.

"_Cauthess of the Disc_?" Crystal membeo.

"Tempat dimana meteor berada."

Netra merah muda itu membulat ketika Gladiolus menjawab pertanyaannya. Pegangan pada pundak sang pangeran telah terlepas begitu saja ketika pemiliknya sedikit menjauh dengan wajah tercengang.

_Penglihatan mereka sama?_

"Kau—melihatnya juga?" Gadis itu melirih.

"Juga?" Menyadari adanya keanehan dari kalimat sahabatnya membuat Noctis memandang dengan curiga. "Apa maksudmu dengan juga?"

Pemuda Scientia yang masih memegangi barang-barang belajaannya entah mengapa merasakan firasat tidak enak datang ketika gadis itu melirihkan kalimat pertanyaan tadi. Ia menilik sosok yang tengah memucat itu lekat-lekat. Spekulasi mulai berdatangan memenuhi benaknya.

"Apakah…sakit kepalamu tadi juga karena kau melihat _Cauthess of the Disc_?"

Sang gadis segera meremas ujung roknya ketika mendapati Ignis bertanya dengan sangat spesifik.

_Apakah ia harus menceritakannya? Tidak…apakah ia boleh menceritakannya?_

Mendapati Crystal tak kunjung membuat mulutnya membuat pemuda Caelum tersebut meyakini bahwa sosok di hadapannya lagi-lagi menjadi sosok yang membuat hatinya berdegup tak suka. Yang membedakan saat ini adalah gadis itu tak mengalihkan mata. Sorotnya tetap melekat kepada biru keruhnya, terkilau dengan emosi yang mungkin takut.

_Gadis itu seperti hendak berbicara kepadanya._

"He-hei…bagaimana kalau lebih baik hal ini dibicarakan di penginapan saja?"

Dengan takut-takut, gadis Amicitia yang sejak tadi berada di samping sang kakak berusaha mencairkan atmosfer berat yang mengawani pangeran beserta para pengawalnya.

"Iris benar. Lebih baik kita kembali."

Tanpa menyatakan persejutuan atas gagasan Iris tadi dalam verbal, Noctis segera melangkah kembali ke penginapan yang tak begitu jauh dari tempatnya berpijak. Derap langkah yang mengikuti dirinya di belakang membuatnya sedikit paham bahwa kemungkinan besar ia akan segera mendapatkan jawaban dari gundah yang sejak kemarin lusa ia rasakan.

Bunyi derit pintu yang menggema ketika ia membuka sempat membuatnya bereaksi. Kepingan memori di saat gadis tersebut terbujur kaku merasuk cepat membuatnya menegang. Akan tetapi ia segera mengenyahkan bayang fana tersebut dan melanjutkan langkahnya menuju salah satu sofa disana.

Di sisi lain, Crystal sejak tadi merasakan kegundahan kian lama kian menyakiti dirinya. Ruangan yang beberapa jam lalu dihiasi gelak tawa dan canda lagi-lagi diselimuti aura muram seperti kemarin. Ia telah memosisikan dirinya untuk duduk di sofa hitam yang berdampingan dengan sang pangeran—Prompto di ranjang dekatnya, Gladiolus di ranjang satunya dan Ignis berdiri sembari bersidekap setelah meletakkan kantung-kantung coklat yang sejak tadi dipeluknya.

Netra sang gadis tunak kepada lantai dingin di pijakannya, memberitahukan bahwa pemiliknya tengah kembali berdebat dengan dirinya sendiri. Gemuruh dalam dadanya yang tak sama ketika ia berada bersama Ignis tadi meyakinkannya bahwa terus menerus resah tak akan pernah membuatnya tenang—membuat keluarganya memahami dirinya.

Dihirupnya udara lembap itu dalam-dalam, berusaha membiarkan hatinya yang gundah menikmati hembusan alam agar sedikit lebih tenang. Ia akan mengatakannya. Meski rasa menyakitkan itu akan membakar habis kerongkongannya, ia akan tetap berusaha mengatakannya!

"Apakah kau mengetahui apa yang kami tidak ketahui?"

Gadis itu seperti merasakan jantungnya terhenti berdetak sejenak di atas pertanyaan pemuda bertubuh paling tinggi di antara mereka. Cengkraman pada roknya menguat ketika ia menyadari bahwa sebenarnya kawan-kawannya ini kurang lebihnya mengetahui apa yang hendak akan dibeberkannya.

"Benar…" Suaranya begitu kecil, mengalun dengan penuh penyesalan. "Aku pun mengetahui bahwa Insomnia akan—hancur."

Seiring dengan terhempasnya untaian katanya, gadis itu membelalak. Ia mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali seraya menyentuh tenggorokannya yang tak merasakan sensasi pedih apapun. Herannya menjadi-jadi. Kutukannya tak lagi menyakiti ketika ia membeberkan satu fakta yang sejak beberapa hari silam sangat sulit sekali ia lafazkan.

"Ada apa?" Gladiolus bertanya kembali saat mendapati gadis itu seperti menguarkan ketidakpercayaan.

"A-aku bisa mengatakannya." Gadis itu menjawab dengan cepat. Tubuhnya bergetar halus seirama dengan nada bicaranya. "Aku bisa mengatakan apa yang tidak mampu ku katakan dulu! Apakah itu artinya kutukan itu sirna? Apakah itu artinya aku dapat mencegahnya?"

Racauan yang diucapkan dalam satu tarikan nafas tersebut membuat keempat pemuda disana saling melempar tatap. Sosok gadis satu-satunya dalam keluarga kecil mereka tersebut meracaukan kalimat demi kalimat yang masih belum mampu mereka cerna. Belum lagi sosok merah muda itu meletupkan emosi demi emosi secara kasat mata. Terlihat pedih, sembiluan, terkejut, dan…ada setitik harap.

"Noctis-_ouji_, Gladio," kali ini merah muda yang didominasi oleh pilu tersebut bergulir, menatap pemuda-pemuda yang ia panggil tadi. Kepedihannya lagi-lagi menguar di luar kendalinya. "Maafkan aku…aku tak mampu menyelamatkan mereka. Andai aku bisa mengatakannya saat itu, andai aku lebih kuat lagi…semua…semuanya tak dapat ku cegah karena ketidakmampuanku."

Pedih di tiap untai kata yang meluncur dari katupan bibir merah disana membuat para pemuda bersurai kelam tersebut merasakan hati mereka terhimpit. Gadis itu mengatakan hal yang tak mereka duga-duga. Meski tak dikatakan secara eksplisit oleh sang penutur, jelas sekali bahwa gadis itu tengah memberitahukan bahwa pada saat itu, sang gadis menyaksikan orang-orang terkasih mereka meregang nyawa.

Beban yang sejak beberapa hari lalu dipikul keduanya semakin terasa menyakitkan. Mereka mengepalkan tangan untuk menghentikan jiwa mereka semakin tenggelam ke dalam kesakitan. Gladiolus menatap gadis di hadapannya dengan nanar. Sosok itu membungkuk, merendahkan tubuh. Seakan-akan tidak mampu untuk menopang beban yang teramat besar.

"Terima kasih telah berusaha sekuat tenaga."

Penyesalan yang memberatkan seluruh jiwa dan raga sang gadis yang kini tengah membungkuk dalam duduknya terhempas jauh bersamaan dengan tertutupnya kembali mulut pemuda bersurai coklat gelap tersebut. Gadis itu meloloskan kristal kepedihan yang tak disadarinya telah menggenang di pelupuk matanya. Ia menggeleng kuat-kuat, menjelaskan bahwa tak seharusnya Gladiolus berterima kasih kepada.

_Ia gagal…_

_Ia tak mampu melakukan apa-apa…_

Noctis menyandarkan tubuhnya, diangkatnya kepalanya. Kelam netranya memandang lekat langit-langit kamar yang tinggi. Kenyataan yang pada akhirnya ia dapatkan membuat seluruh tubuhnya seperti kehilangan tenaga.

Sahabat merah mudanya mengetahui apa yang tak diketahuinya, mengetahui hal yang akan terjadi di masa yang akan datang lebih dulu.

"Apakah alasan kau menentang karena mengetahui apa yang akan terjadi?" Kali ini Prompto membuka katupan kedua bibirnya yang sejak tadi rapat. "Maksudku, jika perjalanan ini dilakukan, Insomnia akan dihancurkan oleh Niflheim…"

"Ya…"

Kelopak mata pangeran itu tertutup rapat. Benaknya kembali memutarkan jeritan demi jeritan gadis di sampingnya. Yang saat itu tak ia anggap, yang saat itu hanya membuat dirinya diliputi perasaan kesal karena tak mendapatkan alasan yang jelas.

_Jika saja ia mendengarkan, apakah kisah ini berada di jalan yang berbeda?_

"—apa lagi yang kau lihat?"

Masih tetap diposisinya—menatap langit-langit—Noctis bertanya. Mungkin mereka kini telah berjalan menuju takdir yang telah dilihat sang gadis, mungkin memang mereka telah salah melangkah sehingga petaka kemarin tetap tak terelakan, namun, tidak ada kata terlambat untuk mencegah. Jika memang ia masih dapat memerbaikinya, maka inilah saatnya.

Diberikan pertanyaan seperti itu membuat Crystal mencengkram bahunya yang sejak tadi tak mampu berhenti bergetar. Proyeksi kejadian yang terus menerus menghancurkan hatinya datang tanpa mampu ditahannya. Dipejamkannya matanya sebentar, mengumpulkan sisa-sisa pengendalian dirinya yang remuk.

"Aku melihat—"

Terputusnya kalimat tersebut membuat para insan disana terkesiap—Noctis telah memandang gadis itu lagi. Gadis itu membiarkan kalimatnya menggantung. Sang penutur kini membungkuk, bernafas dengan begitu tersiksa, surai acaknya terjatuh menutupi wajahnya yang pucat.

Ignis yang sejak tadi memutuskan untuk menjadi pendengar tanpa bergeming segera mendekat, memegangi pundak gadis yang kembali kehilangan senyumnya. Sosok meringkuk itu membuka kembali ingatannya. Ia pernah melihat sang gadis seperti ini…di hari ketika Noctis mengumumkan pernikahannya.

"Aku…tidak bisa…"

Lirihan penuh luka itu lagi-lagi mengalir bebas dari katupan kedua bibir sang gadis yang tak lagi rapat. Gemetarnya kian menjadi, sakit di dalam hatinya tak berperi, harap yang sempat memenuhi jiwanya pergi tak berbekas. Membuatnya lagi-lagi terhempas ke dasar kelemahannya yang paling dalam.

Kutukan yang sempat diperkirakannya hilang nyatanya masih berada. Ia lagi-lagi tak mampu mengucapkan apa yang ingin ia ucapkan. Isak tangisnya pecah, ia merasa tak berdaya.

_Lagi…_

_Lagi…_

_Dan lagi…_

Isak tangis sang gadis tak kunjung terhenti, menggamblangkan kekecewaannya yang begitu dalam. Di saat ia merasa mampu untuk melangkah, apa yang telah digariskan tak mampu dicegahnya, di saat ia merasakan harapan dapat mencegah, ia harus menelan kenyataan pahit kembali bahwa kemungkinan terbesar adalah dewa hanya mengijinkannya untuk menjadi pengamat saja.

_Ia tidak berguna…_

_Tidak akan pernah berguna…_

Noctis menghela nafasnya dengan begitu lemah. Hancur gadis di sampingnya membuatnya tersadar bahwa kisah mereka tetap akan bergulir kepada ketetapan yang telah dituliskan. Merosotnya kedua bahu yang tak lebih besar dari perisainya itu mengisyaratkan kekecewaan pemuda.

Tetapi pemuda itu merasakan beban di hatinya sedikit terangkat. Kini jawaban-jawaban atas pertanyaannya telah di dapatkannya. Satu, sahabatnya itu memiliki kekuatan untuk melihat masa depan, dua, sahabatnya tidak diperkenankan untuk menceritakannya.

_Jika begitu…bukankah ia harus berjuang sendiri?_

"Kita akan ke _Cauthess of the Disc_." Empat pasang mata disana—termasuk Crystal yang mendadak mengangkat tubuhnya—memandangi pangeran mereka. "Jika memang Kuri melihat tempat itu juga, sepertinya ada sesuatu disana."

Ignis sedikit bereaksi ketika ia melihat Noctis telah menatapnya dengan lekat. Netra biru itu mengatakan sesuatu kepadanya, membuatnya mengangguk kecil menyetujui pernyataan yang diberikan putra Regis itu.

"Jika tempat itu ada hubungannya dengan sakit kepala Noct, kurasa tidak ada salahnya kesana."

"Aku akan ikut juga!"

"Tidak. Kau tetap disini." Noctis merenggangkan tubuhnya sembari menanggapi Crystal. "Aku tidak mau membawa orang sakit. Kau masih belum pulih benar. Eira mengatakan bahwa kondisimu baru akan normal kembali paling cepat besok."

"Tapi, aku tidak ingin menyesal!" Gadis itu bangkit berdiri. Berusaha melayangkan protesnya. "Jika terjadi sesuatu dengan dirimu—aku—"

Sang pangeran mengacak surai kelamnya. Menunjukkan wajah malasnya seperti biasa. Dipandangnya gadis itu dalam-dalam, mencoba bertutur dari bola kaca tersebut.

"Aku akan kembali. Diamlah di sini. Ini perintahmu."

※End of Chapter – Confession※

Teruntuk dikau yang request hal yang unyu nan ringan, tolong maafkan chapter ini...

Aku sudah tidak sanggup lagi...


	7. Seven - Dark Clouds

Author : Yuta Uke

Chapter : Seven – Dark Clouds

Genre : Angst, Tragedy, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Fantasy

Warning: Unbetaed fic, Semi-Canon, OOC (maybe), long

Words : 11,709

_FFXV fanfiction for my bestie..._

* * *

_Ketika secercah harapan kembali terhembus kasar,_

_Ketika angan sekali lagi terpatahkan,_

_Masihkah senyuman-senyuman itu kembali?_

_Masihkah segalanya dipertahankan seperti dulu?_

_Kemanakah kisah ini akan bergulir?_

_Kepedihan?_

_Ataukah…_

* * *

Kelopak terhiasi bulu mata merah muda panjang terbuka perlahan, menampilkan kedua permata berwarna senada. Sang pemilik berdiri dalam diam seraya menggulirkan kedua mutiaranya kesana kemari, memandang baik-baik tempatnya berpijak saat ini.

Kilauan serpihan kristal yang melayang-layang memenuhi ruang luas putih keemasaan—yang familiar baginya—terefleksi di kedua netra bulatnya. Selanjutnya ia menyipit tatkala tersilaukan surai keemasan surya yang merambat masuk melalui jendela kaca tinggi tak tertutup sutra lembut.

Helaan napas pendek milik gadis tersebut terdengar, bahunya yang sejak tadi tak nyaman turut melemas. Menghirup aroma lembut khas ruangan tempatnya berada saat ini membuatnya merasa lebih baik, seakan aroma tersebut menghilangkan beberapa emosi negatif yang mendekap raganya.

_Ini adalah mimpinya yang biasa._

_Tempatnya berdialog dengan calon ratu Lucis di masa depan._

"Lunafreya-_sama..._"

Gadis tersebut tercekat di atas alunan suaranya sendiri. Padahal kini ia sudah tak lagi menolak, padahal ia telah berusaha menerima bunga tidurnya, tetapi, nyatanya alunan suara itu tetap sama; tak dapat menutupi ragu dan gamang.

Sosok tinggi yang sejak tadi membelakangi tersebut berbalik, menampakkan wajah cantik yang semakin terlihat menawan oleh senyuman simpul. Netra biru indah milik perempuan itu telah teralih—sebelumnya memandangi gaun putih mewah yang seharusnya telah dikenakan di minggu ini—bersirobok dengan milik sang Leonis muda.

Putri pemimpin _Crownsguard _disana menunjukkan reaksi samar ketika bersitatap dengan sosok yang selalu hadir menemani dunia fananya ini. Jiwanya yang tadi baru saja ia rasakan membaik kembali kembali terusik. Penyebabnya tak lain adalah perempuan anggun yang akan menjadi lawan tuturnya ini tak lagi sama seperti saat ia pertama kali bertemu dan bertatap secara langsung; wajah di hadapannya saat ini…_pucat dan letih._

"Kita bertemu lagi."

Lunafreya membalas kalimat merah muda itu. Membuat gadis tersebut terpejam selama beberapa detik, mengembalikan ingatan dua hari lalu ketika dirinya berada di tempat ini—berdialog dengan sang _Oracle_ yang memberikannya dorongan kembali ke pelukan para pangerannya.

"Aku kembali lagi."

Mimpi yang telah berulang kali dilihatnya ini tak lagi membuatnya bergidik seperti saat pertama—kala Lunafreya hanya mengulang seuntai kalimat yang tak ia ketahui maknanya—sehingga kini senyuman salah satu sahabat pangeran Lucis mengembang, berusaha membalas senyum sang _Oracle_. Firasatnya pun kembali bercakap, menginformasikan bahwa dunia ini merupakan satu tempat yang menghubungkan dirinya dan putri Tenebrae_—_tempat untuk saling berbagi informasi meskipun tetap terbatasi.

"Apakah kau sudah baik-baik saja?"

"Begitulah." Gadis delapan belas tahun tersebut menjawab cepat. Ia pun melangkahkan kakinya mendekat, turut mengagumi gaun pernikahan Lunafreya…_lagi._ "Tapi _ouji _tidak mengijinkanku ikut ke _Disc_."

Putri mendiang ratu Slyva disana menyipitkan matanya, menjelaskan bahwa pemiliknya lagi-lagi kembali memamerkan senyuman yang mampu menghapuskan seluruh gundah jiwa orang-orang yang melihat…_berefek kecil untuknya._

"Itu adalah bentuk perhatian Noctis-_sama_—"

"Tidak, Lunafreya-_sama_,Seharusnya aku ikut dengan mereka." Crystal memotong, kegusaran nampak di wajah cantik itu. "Regis-_sama_ memintaku ikut menjadi pengawal pangeran…tetapi aku malah—bagaimana jika—"

Perkataan tersebut terputus seiring dengan terhentinya sang penutur. Hembusan napas kasar terdengar ketika pemiliknya melepaskan seluruh sentimen jiwanya kini. Lagi-lagi ia mengeluh, lagi-lagi ia memperlihatkan kondisi yang tidak baik kepada tunangan sahabatnya.

_Kenapa ia tak pernah bisa menjadi pribadi yang tenang?_

"—maaf, aku tidak bermaksud terus mengeluh." Tambahnya lagi.

Yang diberikan permintaan maaf semakin mengulum senyum. Mendengar keluhan demi keluhan yang dilontarkan putri dari bongkahan cantik pemberian dewa tersebut justru membuat wajahnya semakin melembut. Lunafreya mengetahui, memahami, merasakan kegundahan lawan bercakapnya.

"Dewa hanya melaksanakan ritual pengujiannya. Noctis-_sama _pasti dapat membuktikan dirinya pantas kepada sang _Archean_."

Crystal menaikkan jarak pandangnya, menatap perempuan yang kini tak mengikat surainya dengan cepat. Helaan napas lega terdengar, kaku tubuh gadis itu perlahan-lahan menghilang setelah ia selesai mencerna kalimat tersebut. Bodohnya ia melupakan apa yang pernah dibacanya dulu.

Di usianya yang masih sangat belia, pangeran pernah meminjamkan buku bersampul biru cantik bertuliskan _Cosmogony_. Sebuah buku bergambar yang mengisahkan mengenai legenda para _Astral _dan Eos. Lembaran-lembaran yang dijilid menjadi satu yang dulu isinya tak mampu ia pahami.

Dirinya yang masih begitu kecil terlalu sukar untuk mencerna kisah-kisah tersebut, sehingga tulisan itu hanyalah ia jadikan sebagai angin lalu. Bahkan ia juga tak menghiraukan penjelasan Noctis yang mengatakan bahwa ia adalah sosok terpilih setelah kembali dari Tenebrae.

_Tetapi kini segalanya tak mampu ia abaikan…_

_Tidak setelah ia mengetahui maksudnya…_

Cerita dalam buku bergambar tersebut telah berjalan di dunianya saat ini. _Oracle _akan membangkitkan para dewa dari tidur panjang mereka untuk memberikan berkat kepada calon raja dan pangeran terpilih harus melaksanakan panggilannya.

_Kisah ini…tak terhentikan…_

Detik selanjutnya, Leonis tersebut tersentak atas pemikirannya sendiri. Ditiliknya baik-baik sosok di sampingnya, memerhatikan setiap inchi sang pirang pucat tanpa cela. Teduh paras perempuan itu mungkin memang masih nampak, akan tetapi rona-rona cantiknya benar memudar perlahan-lahan.

Kedua bola kaca biru indah tersebut meredup, lelah mendominasi rautnya, wajah dan bibir berlekuk manis mulai dirambati, dihiasi, oleh semburat pucat, membuat Lunafreya terlihat tidak sehat.

Praduga buruk datang bertubi-tubi. Runtutan kisah legenda, peristiwa yang baru saja menimpa orang-orang terkasihnya bermain dengan begitu cepat dalam ingatannya. Ia meremas ujung roknya, menandakan ketakutannya kembali muncul.

"Lunafreya-_sama_…" Ia berusaha membuka mulut. "Apakah membangunkan para _Astral _dari tidur mereka membutuhkan…pengorbanan?"

Mulutnya terasa kering setelah ia selesai menerbangkan untai katanya secara lambat. Itulah spekulasi buruknya, firasat yang tadi menjerit-jerit. Sejak beberapa menit lalu dirinya menangkap sosok perempuan cantik itu, hatinya sudah merasa sedikit tak tenang. Dan kini semakin tak tenang dikarenakan yang dilempari pertanyaan bungkam.

Hening kembali melanda ruangan beraroma lembut tersebut. Keduanya tak membuka katupan bibir mereka masing-masing. Crystal pun tak kuasa berkata-kata. Ia turut diam, menunggu jawaban yang akan diberikan oleh sang putri. Menit selanjutnya, hatinya seolah mencelos ketika mendapati pendar sedih membalas tatapannya. Sosok dalam mimpinya itu tersenyum kembali, namun, bukan tak ada ketenangan didapatkannya.

_Itu adalah…senyuman kepedihan._

"Ini adalah tugasku, panggilanku."

Tanpa membutuhkan upaya besar, gadis yang baru saja terjaga dari tidur panjangnya segera memahami apa yang baru saja diucapkan Lunafreya. Cengkraman pada roknya melemah, terlepas begitu saja seiring dengan lenyapnya seluruh tenaganya. Tanpa disadarinya, air matanya telah lolos.

Tetapi, tak ada isakan terdengar. Sang gadis melelehkan kepedihannya dalam diam.

"Kau…harus tetap berada di sisi _ouji_."

Seberapa besar usaha Crystal menelan kesakitannya, parau suaranya tetap akan terdengar. Menjadikan sosok di hadapannya yang masih memertahankan senyum itu merasakan pilu dalam rongga dadanya.

Perempuan itu terpejam, menghirup dalam-dalam wewangian khas kamar tidurnya. Harum yang dulu sekali pernah ia hirup bersama dengan bocah pilihan dewa yang harus mengemban tugas besar demi dunia, bocah yang kini telah tumbuh menjadi pemuda dewasa yang keberadaannya istimewa di hatinya.

_Ia ingin berada di samping orang yang dikasihinya…_

_Ia ingin menjadi sosok yang selalu berada di sisi orang itu…_

_Akan tetapi…_

_Ia harus memenuhi panggilannya…._

_Egoisnya hanya akan membawa petaka tak terelakkan…_

"Berkatku akan selalu bersama Noctis-_sama._"

Seolah bereaksi atas kalimat Lunafreya tadi, kristal kepedihan milik Leonis muda tersebut tetap terus mengalir, terus terjatuh membasahi pipinya. Lara memeluknya, memeluknya kasar membuatnya terasa sesak, membuatnya tak mampu untuk terlepas dari jeratan.

_Mengapa kenyataan ini begitu menyakitkan?_

_Mengapa takdir tetap memainkan alunan kejam?_

Digigitnya bibirnya kuat-kuat, perasaan yang sempat ia rasakan ketika ia menghadap mendiang rajanya dulu merasuk lagi dan lagi. Bagai dejavu, kesakitan yang dirasakannya dulu menorehkan lukanya lagi di raganya. Luka-luka tak kasat mata yang kemungkinan tak akan pernah mampu disembuhkannya…_semua terulang kembali…_

Sosok di hadapannya telah mengetahui apa yang akan terjadi dalam lembar kisah hidupnya di masa depan, memahami konsekuensi yang akan diterima, menyadari bahwa akhir kisah bahagia hidupnya hanya akan tetap menjadi dongeng…tak terwujud.

_Lunafreya telah mengetahui apa yang harus dan akan dijalaninya…_

_Seperti mendiang raja yang gagal diselamatkannya…_

_Apakah ia juga akan gagal menyelamatkan sosok terpenting pangerannya ini?_

"Apakah benar-benar tidak ada yang bisa ku lakukan? Aku anak dari bongkahan yang kalian jaga itu, bukan?"

Nada yang mengalun dari kalimat sang gadis merah muda itu meninggi. Tetapi, bukan terketuk oleh irama kemarahan, melainkan kefrustasian. Lunafreya memejamkan matanya perlahan, menerima seluruh kekecewaan yang tengah dikuarkan gadis tersebut.

_Belum…belum waktunya…_

_Karena…_

_Ia masih berada disini…_

"Crystalcrown, aku tidak takut dengan kematian. Yang ku takutkan adalah tidak mampu melaksanakan tugas-tugasku. Meskipun aku mengetahui konsekuensinya, aku akan tetap melaksanakan panggilanku itu. Aku tidak akan menyesal."

Crystal mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Beban di kedua bahunya kian lama kian memberatkan raga kurusnya. Putri anggun itu begitu kukuh, begitu menyayangi Eos beserta seluruh isinya. Ia bahkan merelakan kebahagiaannya sendiri demi melindungi senyuman khayalak banyak.

_Bukankah itu tidak adil?_

_Sosok itu hanyalah seorang gadis yang ingin bersama dengan orang terkasihnya._

Lagi-lagi dadanya terasa terhimpit. Begitu nyeri membuatnya hampir meringis. Pedih emosinya masih membuatnya melelehkan bulir bulir sucinya. Mengapa begitu banyak pengorbanan yang harus menghiasi perjalanan ini? Tak dapatkah senyuman-senyuman tersebut ia jaga?

"Ini tidak adil, Lunafreya-_sama…_sungguh tidak adil. Mengapa _ouji _harus kehilangan orang-orang yang dicintainya? Mengapa kau harus mengorbankan nyama? Mengapa aku tidak mampu melindungi kalian?"

Suara manis itu bergetar, menciptakan remuk di setiap hati orang-orang yang mendengar. Khususnya sang _Oracle _yang kini tak lagi mengulum senyumnya. Senyuman itu pudar, tergantikan oleh pedih yang menghantam tanpa belas kasih. Terlalu banyak yang dipikul raga di depannya, terlalu banyak pengorbanan yang ditanggung raganya.

Keduanya terhubung, terikat benang merah takdir.

"Meskipun raga kami tidak berada disisinya, kami akan selalu ada disini, melindunginya."

Merah muda mutiara itu mendapati Lunafreya meletakkan jemari rampingnya di depan dada. Menggamblangkan tanpa vokal bahwa meskipun harus pergi dari dunia selamanya, jiwanya tetap berada di hati pemuda tersebut, selalu melindungi bahkan sampai kapanpun.

"Berikanlah sedikit bebanmu itu kepadaku…"

Lunafreya menggeleng lemah, perempuan itu mendekat dan meraih jemari sahabat merah muda tunangannya sebelum menautkan dengan jemarinya. Kepalanya merendah, menempelkan dahinya dan dahi gadis itu. Menguarkan biasan keemasan indah untuk mengelilingi keduanya, salah satu upaya membantu gadis tersebut kembali menguasai dirinya—dan juga membantu sang gadis agar dapat membangkitkan sedikit kekuatannya.

Crystal yang sejak tadi masih belum berhasil menahan lelehan air matanya sedikit berjengit saat mendapati Lunafreya mengeluarkan cahaya keemasan yang begitu lembut. Tubuhnya membeku tatkala ia merasakan sinar tersebut turut merengkuh raganya. Ada kehangatan disana, namun kini yang mendominasinya adalah ketakutan yang besar.

"Crystalcrown, pergilah temui Noctis-_sama_. Setelah _Archaean _memberikan berkatnya, _Fulgurian _akan melaksanakan pengadilannya. Gentiana akan membantu membimbing kalian."

Gadis merah muda itu seketika terbelalak terkejut ketika ia merasakan adanya gempa yang menghampiri tempatnya berpijak saat ini. Tanpa disadarinya ia menoleh ke atas, seolah mencari satu kebenaran.

"Noctis _ouji_…"

Merasakan adanya kegelisahan dari sentuhan Crystal, Lunafreya mengeratkan tautan kedua jemari mereka, berusaha memberikan ketenangan.

"Noctis-_sama _adalah pemuda pilihan dewa yang telah ditunggu-tunggu selama beribu tahun lamanya. Percayalah padanya, dampingilah ia."

Lelehan kristal kepedihan yang sejak tadi tak mampu dibendung Leonis merah muda tersebut telah terhenti begitu saja, meninggalkan jejak-jejak yang masih nampak menghiasi pipi ranumnya. Kegelisahan sang gadis terhapuskan, terganti oleh sebuncah emosi yang tak dapat di deskripsikannya dengan kata-kata.

Ia mengangguk kecil. Menyadari bahwa ia harus segera enyah dari dunia ini, kembali ke dunianya dan mendampingi calon rajanya kelak.

Tetapi gundahnya masih disana. Mengetahui satu lagi pengorbanan yang harus ada demi masa depan membuat langkahnya untuk bertolak memberat. Genggamannya mengerat, memberitahukan bahwa dirinya masih ingin tetap berada disana, bercakap dengan perempuan yang kian lama kian melemah akibat ritual-ritual sakral.

Sosok yang berada di hadapan merah muda tersebut agak-agaknya menyadari kegelisahan hatinya. Sinar keemasan itu perlahan-lahan semakin kuat, semakin menyilaukan keduanya. Begitu terang seolah tengah menggantikan Lunafreya bertutur kata.

"Selesaikanlah dengan cepat, aku akan menunggu di Altissia."

Crystal memejamkan kedua matanya, menyesapi alunan menenangkan yang dilafalkan perempuan bertubuh ramping tersebut. Seiring dengan terlepasnya tautan jemari mereka, jarak di antara keduanya membesar. Benda berkilau melayang-layang penanda mimpinya bersinar terang, membuat sang pemilik mimpi mengetahui bahwa waktunya di dunia fana ini semakin menipis seiring dengan terjaganya ia di dunia asalnya. Seperti dua hari lalu, senyumannya pun ia paksakan untuk merekah.

"Tunggulah kami…Aku akan membawa Noctis _ouji _secepatnya…"

Cahaya tersebut semakin berbinar menyilaukan. Sang pencipta dunia perlahan-lahan menghilang, meninggalkan perempuan pirang pucat disana. Kedua sudut bibir perempuan yang ditinggalkan tak lagi tertarik ke atas seiring dengan melelehnya kesedihan yang sejak tadi ditahannya.

.

.

.

"Kyaa!"

Ruang biru yang catnya telah mengelupas di berbagai sisi tergemakan oleh teriakan seorang perempuan berbusana putih yang sangat kontras dengan mahkotanya. Wajah manisnya terlihat jelas diliputi kekagetan ketika sosok yang sejak tadi tertidur lelap mendadak membuka matanya dengan cepat.

Sedang, yang baru saja terjaga tengah mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, memandangi tempatnya menghabiskan waktu beberapa hari setelah insiden hancurnya Insomnia. Pecahan yang melayang-layang memenuhi tiap sudut ruang fananya tak lagi ada. Bukti dirinya telah terjaga dari bunga tidurnya.

Ditolehkannya kepalanya ke samping kiri, merah mudanya bertemu dengan pekatnya mutiara senada langit malam seperti milik pangerannya.

"Eira…" Gadis itu melafalkan nama sosok tersebut.

"Crystalcrown, tak bisakah kau bangun dengan normal?" Desah panjang perempuan itu terdengar. Jemarinya berada di depan dadanya yang masih berusaha ia normalkan kembali. Pasalnya, salah satu pengawal pangeran tersebut mendadak membuka kedua matanya tanpa aba-aba.

"Ada apa?"

Crystal mencoba untuk membangkitkan tubuhnya, seluruh raganya terasa berat dan juga lemas. Denyut di kepalanya pun membuat kepalanya pening membuatnya mengerang pelan sembari menekan pelipisnya, mencoba membuat sakit itu menjadi lebih baik.

"Aku kesini mengecek keadaanmu—kau terus tertidur sejak kemarin sore."

Terkejut dengan pernyataan sang _medic_, gadis pemilik mahkota senada bunga musim semi disana segera meraih ponselnya. Telunjuknya dengan lihai menekan layar perangkat tersebut, mengecek, dan kemudian terhenti ketika ia menemukan pesan terakhir dari Prompto yang mengatakan bahwa mereka akan melanjutkan perjalanan ke _Disc_ setelah bermalam di Coernix Station beberapa jam lalu.

Permatanya membulat ketika mendapati angka jarum jam telah berada di pukul tiga sore. Demi para _Astral _dan seluruh isi Eos, ia tidur hampir satu hari penuh! Jika ketahuan teman-temannya, mereka pasti akan mengolok-oloknya.

Mendecak kesal, gadis tersebut segera turun dari ranjang dengan tergesa, hendak berlari ke kamar mandi sebelum langkahnya tertahan oleh suara perempuan yang sejak tadi memerhatikannya dalam diam.

"Menyusul Noctis _ouji _dan yang lainnya?"

"Benar. Aku tidak bisa terus berada disini." Jawab merah muda itu dengan cepat sembari menyambar beberapa peralatan yang dibutuhkannya.

"Meskipun diberikan perintah untuk tetap disini?"

"Tapi tugasku adalah mendampingi pangeran."

Perempuan bersurai panjang tersebut mengangguk kecil menandakan kepehamannya. Ia yang masih terduduk di bangku kecil samping ranjang berukuran cukup besar disana terlihat akan membuka mulutnya lagi.

"Aku tidak akan melarang, tapi ingat, kau baru saja pulih. Jadi tolong jangan memaksakan diri."

"Baik…?"

Eira, gadis yang sempat bertugas sebagai salah satu tenaga medis kerajaan tersebut mendesah kasar. Jawaban yang dilontarkan merah muda yang kini masih menyibukkan diri dengan beberapa perlengkapannya begitu santai—dan malas. Membuatnya memjiat batang hidungnya.

"Aku menghawatirkanmu karena aku tidak menemukan penyebab pasti kau sempat koma selama beberapa hari—" gadis itu menjeda. "—ini hanya teoriku, tapi, ada potensi pemicunya adalah karena kau sempat melepaskan seluruh kekuatan dalam sekali waktu?"

Kalimat panjang dari gadis sekelam malam tersebut membuat seluruh pergerakan Crystal terhenti begitu saja. Tanpa perintahnya, bibirnya merapat saat benaknya memutarkan kembali kejadian mengerikan yang menggoroti seluruh jiwanya.

Tanpa diinginkannya, bulu kuduknya meremang tatkala mengingat sesosok raksasa berbalut zirah biru beronamen emas yang dikelilingi pedang-pedang yang menari. Napasnya tercekat mendadak, keringat dinginnya terjatuh, memori demi memori menyeramkan tersebut terulang runtut dalam kepalanya.

Ingatan di saat dirinya diliputi satu emosi yang tak mampu di deskripsikan dengan kata, ingatan di saat sosok tersebut datang menjatuhkan pedang demi pedang kepada musuhnya, Drautos, ingatan di saat sosok tersebut memandang lurus ke arahnya. Tak terbaca, tanpa kilau kehidupan, tanpa emosi, sorot mata yang sama dirasakannya di hari ketika pangeran mengumumkan pernikahan.

_Sosok apa itu?_

_Mengapa muncul hari itu?_

_Apakah—_

Lamunannya terhenti paksa di saat bumi tempatnya bepijak ini berguncang kembali. Tak membutuhkan waktu lama, gadis itu telah merapatkan tubuhnya ke dinding usang yang lembab, mencegahnya tak terjatuh akibat gempa. Ditolehkannya kepalanya ke jendela tinggi tak bertirai, para penduduk kota panas tersebut telah berlarian ke luar.

Ia pernah merasakan guncangan ini kemarin. Namun, kali ini getarannya lebih hebat pun dengan durasinya yang lebih lama.

"Eira! Apa yang terjadi?"

"Sejak pukul satu siang tadi, gempa selalu timbul hilang!" Gadis medis itu mencengkram alas kasur dengan kuat. "Tapi tidak selama dan separah ini!"

Crystal kembali berdecak. Secepat yang mampu ia lakukan, ia merunduk dan mengemas barang-barangnya yang tak banyak sebelum berlari ke arah Eira, mencengkram bahu gadis tersebut dan membawanya keluar dari penginapan tersebut.

Suasana gaduh yang tersaji di depan kedua netranya saat ini membuat sedikit menahan napas. Pasalnya, penghuni-penghuni bangunan kota ini memerlihatkan kepanikan di wajah mereka, ada yang memekik, ada yang menampakkan wajah ngeri. Pemandangan yang membangkitkan kenangan buruknya.

_Kenangan pada saat tempat kelahirannya porak poranda…_

"Crystal!"

Eira dapat merasakan sosok yang lebih rendah darinya ini menegang, terperanjat saat suara nyaring adik salah satu pengawal raja terdengar. Gadis lima belas tahun tersebut melambai-lambaikan tangannya, ia bersama Jared dan Talcott kini memosisikan diri dekat air mancur yang tak begitu jauh dari Leville. Di sebelah gadis itu terdapat beberapa barang bawaan—yang sepertinya memang dibiarkan berada dalam koper agar mudah berkemas.

"Kalian baik-baik saja?"

Crystal melepaskan pegangannya dari bahu perempuan Heallint disana, menghambur ke arah Iris. Cengkraman pada kedua bahu yang tak tertutup kain memudahkan Iris merasakan getaran pada tangan sang merah muda.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Crystal." Ia berusaha menampakkan senyumannya, tak ingin membuat penyelamatnya khawatir. Akan tetapi, usahanya sedikit gagal sebab pendar ketakutan tetap terkilau di balik bola kacanya. "Apakah…ini ada hubungannya dengan Noct, _nii-san_…dan…yang lain?"

Leonis itu masih memegangi pundak Iris, tetapi pandangnya telah berganti alih ke atap bumi.

"Kemungkinan besar iya…" Jawabnya dengan nada rendah. "Di saat dewa terjaga dari tidur panjang mereka, mereka akan segera menguji sosok terpilih dan proses pengadilan tersebut akan mengakibatkan kehancuran besar, yang kemungkinan akan membawa kota kepada kerusakan, sebagai bentuk ujian atas keyakinan orang-orang yang menjadi saksi mata."

Mendengarkan jawaban yang dihembuskan dalam satu tarikan napas itu membuat Iris merasakan tubuhnya menegang. Cerita itu pernah didengarnya, pernah dilafalkan oleh sosok yang sama pula sebagai dongeng pengantar tidurnya dulu; yang tak pernah terpikirkan olehnya akan terjadi di depan kedua matanya.

"Tetapi ini terlalu jauh dari pusat _Disc_."

Kini kedua mutiara merah muda transparan tersebut telah teralih ke sosok pria paruh baya yang sejak tadi berada di dekat mereka. Gurat penanda usianya semakin ketara tatkala pemiliknya menguarkan kecemasan, mengatakan tanpa verbal kekhawatirannya kepada gadis bersurai coklat tersebut. Sekali lagi Crystal memandangi Iris yang pucat. Jared ternyata ingin membuat gadis itu tenang.

"Tenang saja, Iris. Seperti kata Jared, Lestallum jauh dari _Disc._" Cengkraman itu berubah menjadi sentuhan lembut, berusaha menenangkan. "Percayalah pada Noctis _ouji_."

Amicitia manis itu mengangguk kecil. Berulang kali ia menghirup dan menghembuskan napasnya, mencoba untuk menenangkan diri yang beberapa menit lalu dilanda kekalutan. Bukan hanya karena cerita pengantar tidurnya menjadi nyata, kekacauan ini membuat ingatan yang sempat dienyahkan perlahan kembali datang.

_Ingatan dimana ia kehilangan kota tercintanya…_

Crystal dapat merasakan getaran Iris dalam sentuhannya. Meskipun gadis itu berusaha tenang, tetapi tubuhnya tetap belum mampu dikendalikannya. Ia pun mengetahui alasannya…karena ia juga merasakannya.

_Gentar_…

Itulah yang tengah melanda mereka saat ini. Satu emosi yang tak akan pernah mampu dienyahkan tiap-tiap penduduk yang berhasil bertahan hidup dari kengerian beberapa hari silam.

Melepaskan sentuhannya, Crystal menyentuh layar ponselnya untuk mencari salah satu kontak rekan yang pesannya belum ia balas. Mengarahkan perangkat itu ke telinganya, menunggu beberapa detik sebelum kembali membawanya ke depan wajahnya. Jemarinya menari lihai, menekan satu persatu kontak para pemuda yang ternyata tak berhasil ia hubungi.

"Tidak bisa. Mereka tidak mengangkat." Gadis merah muda itu mendecak. "Jared, dimana mobil yang ku bawa?"

"Mobil itu dibawa nona Monica untuk dikembalikan ke pemiliknya. Sebagai gantinya, tuan Cor menitipkan ini kepadaku."

Manik merah muda tersebut sedikit membulat. Benda yang baru saja berpindah ke tangannya itu adalah kunci mobil yang didapatkannya di ulang tahunnya yang ke delapan belas—mobil dengan merk yang sama seperti milik pangeran Lucis—pemberian ayahandanya.

_Bagaimana bisa Cor menyelamatkan benda kesayangannya ini?_

"Crystal, kau akan pergi?"

Lamunannya terhenti ketika indra pendengarannya menangkap alunan nada enggan yang dilontarkan gadis di hadapannya. Jarak pandangnya meninggi, sekali lagi coklat milik Amicitia muda itu bersirobok dengannya.

Tanpa kata-kata pun ia dapat menangkap sinar di wajah manis itu. Sinar berat hati karena mengetahui bahwa dirinya pasti akan pergi menyusul para pemuda yang tengah berjuang memertaruhkan nyawa.

_Ia tak ingin meninggalkan Iris…tetapi ia harus kembali ke sisi pangerannya._

"Iris, maaf…Aku harus pergi…aku harus memenuhi tugasku."

Iris tahu bagaimanapun ia merajuk, bagaimanapun ia meminta gadis yang dianggapnya sebagai kakaknya tersebut pasti akan pergi dari sisinya. Seperti kakak kandungnya, Crystal juga memiliki tugas yang harus diembannya. _Melindungi pangeran._

Wajah manis itu masih menampakkan sedikit keengganan, tetapi Iris dengan cepat berusaha mengontrolnya. Sudut bibirnya ia tarik ke atas, membuatnya tersenyum meski sedikit dipaksakan.

"Berhati-hatilah."

"Kami akan segera kembali." Crystal turut menyimpulkan senyuman seraya menepuk pucuk kepala coklat tersebut. "Eira, Jared. Aku pergi dulu. Talcott, tolong jaga Iris selama aku pergi."

"Serahkan padaku!"

Merah muda itu tertawa kecil ketika mendapati Talcott dengan lantang membalas kalimatnya sambil menepukkan tangannya yang terkepal ke dada. Memberikan gestur kemantapan hati yang sempurna.

Setelah melambai beberapa kali, ia berlari secepat yang ia mampu ke arah tempat mobil-mobil terparkir. Guncangan yang melanda Eos masih tetap kukuh seperti beberapa menit lalu, membuatnya cukup sulit untuk menyeimbangkan tubuhnya.

Detik berikutnya, kengerian terpampang jelas di wajahnya ketika kedua permatanya menangkap beberapa pesawat milik Niflheim mengelilingi _Disc_, seperti mengepung. Sekali lagi ia menekan layar ponselnya sebelum mendekatkan ke telinganya.

"Ayo, angkatlah…"

Tak mendapatkan adanya suara diujung telepon, ia kembali melanjutkan langkahnya menuju mobil tinggi hitam yang berada di ujung. Di bukanya pintu mobil itu, melemparkan ransel besar berisikan seluruh perlengkapannya, dan memosisikan diri di kursi pengemudi.

Deru nafas mobil terdengar penanda bahwa pemiliknya telah menekan pedal gas, melajukannya. Jemari tangan kirinya menyentuh layar GPS yang ia andalkan untuk menuntunnya ke _Disc_.Setelah selesai mengatur, sang gadis menyambar ponselnya kembali, mencoba menghubungi teman-temannya.

Seperti tadi, usahanya tak membuahkan hasil. Tak ada seorang pun yang mengangkat sehingga cemasnya mendadak menguar. Mahkotanya menari kasar mengikuti pergerakan kepala yang beberapa kali ia arahkan ke tempat tujuannya, mangamati perkembangan yang ada di sekitar sana.

Crystal kemudian menginjak rem di saat kedua netranya menangkap adanya cahaya keemasan meletup, menumbangkan _magitek engine _yang terbang di sekitar tempat tersebut—bersyukur saat ini tak banyak mobil yang berlalu lalang. Ia membuka jendela kaca mobilnya dan melongok sedikit untuk melihat pesawat-pesawat tipe penyerang tersebut terjatuh satu persatu.

Seiring dengan meletupnya cahaya menyilaukan tadi, di menit yang hampir sama, ia menyadari bahwa guncangan yang melanda Eos tak lagi terasa. Jantungnya bergemuruh, benaknya bertanya-tanya.

_Apakah Noctis berhasil mengalahkan Archaean?_

_Apakah Noctis berhasil menerima berkat dewa?_

"Arrgh!"

Tanpa aba-aba, sakit mendadak menghantam kepalanya. Tubuh kurusnya menegang, ia mengerang seraya meremas surainya acak. Akan tetapi kedua netranya tak tertutup, melainkan membelalak saat kepingan memori baru menyakitinya tanpa belas kasih. Bola kaca itupun kemudian terkilau oleh sinar keemasan dan merah muda yang bercampur aduk menjadi satu.

Penggalan-penggalan yang baru pertama kali dilihatnya itu berputar begitu cepat, membuatnya sulit menangkap proyeksinya dengan baik. Beberapa detik meringkuk sembari menahan sakit kepalanya, gadis itu akhirnya kembali menengadah. Disandarkannya tubuhnya dan disekanya surai yang melekat di wajahnya yang penuh peluh.

Proyeksi itu begitu cepat, ia tak mampu melihatnya dengan baik. Namun, hanya ada satu yang membekas dalam benaknya, yaitu, sosok perempuan berparas cantik dengan balutan sutra putih. Sosok asing yang tak dikenalinya.

_Apa itu tadi?_

_Memori apa lagi yang dilihatnya barusan?_

Posisi tubuhnya yang sempat mengendur kembali tegak kala bunyi klakson dari mobil di belakangnya gaduh. Dilajukannya lagi mobil yang sempat ia hentikan. Gadis itu melirik ke kanan, pusat perhatian yang tadi tersita oleh penglihatannya teralihkan saat pandangnya menangkap surya perlahan-lahan tenggelam di ufuk barat.

Jemarinya yang sempat terhenti kembali ia gerakkan untuk menekan nomor pemuda-pemuda yang sampai detik ini belum berhasil ia hubungi. Cemasnya mengetuk-ketuk pintu hatinya. Hari sebentar lagi akan beranjak malam dan ia masih belum mendapatkan kabar dari empat kawannya.

Deru laju mobil yang meraung-raung membuka kembali luka lamanya—memaksakan diri menuju Insomnia beberapa hari silam, pulang ke kota tercintanya hanya untuk menyaksikan kehancuran tanpa mampu menyelamatkan satupun nyawa.

"Kumohon…angkatlah."

Nadanya begitu frustasi. Bayang-bayang Insomnia yang sejak tadi menghantuinya membuatnya perlahan-lahan remuk kembali. Ia tak ingin lagi merasakan emosi yang menghancurkan jiwanya kembali. Sudah cukup baginya untuk kehilangan raja! Ia tidak ingin sampai orang-orang terkasihnya yang lain turut pergi darinya.

"Crystal."

Seolah meloloskan detaknya selama sepersekian detik, gadis itu menegakkan tubuhnya. Genangan air mata di pelupuk matanya tadi sedikit meloloskan diri ketika indra pendengarannya menangkap suara berat sang Amicitia.

"Gladio!" Ia memekik. Tak memerdulikan hal tersebut akan menulikan lawan bicaranya. "Kalian baik-baik saja?!"

"Jangan berteriak. Aku mendengarmu."

Tubuhnya bergetar, kini seluruh emosinya campur aduk tak menentu. Bersyukur, takut, gamang, sedih.

_Mereka selamat…_

_Mereka baik-baik saja…_

_Mereka telah berhasil membuktikan kelayakan mereka kepada dewa…_

"Dimana kalian?" Gadis itu merendahkan nada suaranya.

"…Kapal menteri Izunia."

Ada sedikit jeda sebelum pemuda bertubuh kekar itu menjawab pertanyaannya. Dahi gadis tersebut berkerut karena mengetahui sosok asing yang baru saja disebutkan perisai raja.

"Siapa?" Tanyanya lagi.

"Niflheim."

"Apa?!"

Gladiolus sekali lagi harus menjauhkan ponsel dalam genggamannya dari telinganya. Helaan napas panjangnya terdengar. Gadis itu sekali lagi berteriak di balik sambungan telepon tersebut—melupakan permintaannya tadi. Ia dapat memahami kekhawatiran sahabat perempuannya itu, tapi, demi apapun, Crystal tak perlu berteriak sebegitu kencangnya.

Melirik ke arah pemuda Scientia yang sejak tadi melekatkan pandangannya tanpa berkedip, putra Clarus tersebut mengarahkan ponselnya. Memberikan isyarat bahwa dirinya meminta Ignis untuk menggantikannya berbicara dengan Crystal. Mungkin saja, gadis itu akan sedikit merasa tenang setelah mendengar suara pemuda itu—

"Crystal."

"Igg! Kalian ditahan?!"

_Ternyata tidak…_

Secara refleks, pemuda bersurai pirang kusam itupun turut menjauhkan ponsel salah satu rekannya dari telinganya. Ia mendapati Gladiolus tersenyum menyebalkan, menjadikannya paham mengapa pemuda tersebut meminta untuk digantikan berbicara.

"Tidak." Pemuda itu menjawab dengan nada yang tenang. "Izunia bilang masih terlalu banyak musuh jika kami turun saat saat ini."

Menghidupkan indikator penanda mobil hitam tersebut akan merapat sisi kanan jalan, sang gadis menepikan kendaraannya agar lebih leluasa fokus ke pemuda yang menjadi lawannya bertutur. Netranya menari, mencari-cari benda melayang yang membawa Ignis beserta yang lainnya.

"Apakah kalian masih berada di sekitar _Disc_?" Tanyanya sembari melekatkan pandang ke satu-satunya _magitek engine _yang kini tengah mengudara tak jauh dari _Disc_. "Sebentar lagi aku sampai di Coernix Station tempat kalian bermalam kemarin." Ia melirik ke GPS pembantunya.

Pemuda di seberang sambungan teleponnya tak segera menjawab. Crystal kini dapat mendengar Ignis seperti sedang berbicara kepada seseorang. Jika tak salah tangkap, pemuda itu tengah menanyakan keberadaan mereka saat ini.

"Sepertinya yang kau lihat benar kapal ini." Jawab pemuda itu. "Sepertinya kami akan turun di Chocobo Post. Izunia mengatakan bahwa daerah aman satu-satunya adalah disana."

Memindahkan ponselnya ke tangan kanannya, gadis itu mengalihkan GPS yang sejak tadi ia tujukan ke Cauthess of the Disc ke Chocobo Post dengan tangan kirinya. Diliriknya jam yang berada di sudut layar GPS tersebut.

Diam-diam ia menghela napas kecil. Meskipun memaksa melaju dengan kecepatan penuh, kemungkinan besar ia akan tiba disana saat mentari telah tenggelam sempurna.

"Aku akan kesana juga."

Ignis menoleh ke arah Noctis yang kini berada di sampingnya, memberikan isyarat agar sang pangeran bisa memperlihatkan pukul berapa saat ini.

"Crystal."

Gadis merah muda itu sedikit tersentak ketika suara lembut menenangkan tadi mendadak diliputi nada yang begitu serius. Ignis hanya merendahkan nadanya ketika meminta sesuatu atau memberikan perintahnya.

"Y-ya?" Gadis itu tak menyadari bahwa suaranya mendadak menjadi canggung.

"Matahari sebentar lagi akan terbenam dan jika kau memaksakan diri, kau akan sampai kesana setelah malam—" pemuda itu menjeda. Membiarkan keheningan menyelimuti mereka selama sepersekian detik. "—tolong jangan membahayakan dirimu."

Di luar kendalinya, gadis itu mengeratkan pegangan pada ponselnya. Sudut bibirnya yang sejak tadi tertekuk ke bawah menjelaskan gusarnya kini tertarik ke atas, membuatnya menyunggingkan senyuman yang teramat sangat simpul.

Pemuda yang kini tengah bertukar kata dengannya mengatakan satu kalimat yang menurutnya mampu membuat seluruh semburat hangat berkumpul dipipi ranumnya. Meskipun iramanya serius, kehawatiran dan kecemasan tak luput ditangkapnya.

_Padahal ia hanya ingin cepat-cepat bertemu dengan pemuda itu…_

"Baik, kapten. Aku akan bermalam di tempat kalian bermalam kemarin."

Mendengar jawaban gadis merah muda itu membuat Ignis bernapas lega. Tak ada penolakan yang sempat diantisipasinya, sehingga ia tak perlu berdebat dengan teman sepermainannya. Gadis itu telah memahami maksud permintaannya

_Meskipun ia ingin cepat bertemu dengan gadis itu…_

"Kutunggu di Chocobo Post, Nona."

Itu adalah kalimat penutup sebelum sang Scientia memutus sambungan telepon. Dahinya mengerut saat mendapati Gladiolus dan Prompto tengah menyeringai—yang menurutnya sangat sangat menyebalkan.

"Menjijikan." Pangeran muda itulah yang pertama kali membuka mulutnya.

"Noct!" Sang Argentum kemudian melemparkan pandangan protesnya kepada Noctis.

"Apakah kau cemburu, _ouji_?" Sedangkan Gladiolus kini malah mengalihkan seringainya ke arah putra Regis tersebut.

"Hah?! Buat apa aku cemburu? Menjijikan!"

Pria misterius yang sejak tadi mencuri dengar percakapan keempat pemuda disana turut menarik kedua sudut bibirnya.

"Ooh…Crystal…nama yang unik. Aku jadi ingin bertemu dengannya."

Pria itu mendekat, membungkukkan badannya sedikit agar leluasa memamerkan seringai culasnya. Membuat empat pemuda disana mendelik tajam kepadanya.

"Jangan harap!"

Diteriaki secara lantang dan hampir bersamaan oleh Noctis serta Prompto membuat pria yang memerkenalkan diri sebagai Ardyn Izunia tersebut terbahak. Reaksi para pemuda-pemuda ini begitu menarik, membuatnya semakin ingin menggoda mereka lebih lama. Namun, tentu saja tidak bisa. Ia harus segera menurunkan mereka karena pengujian dewa sebentar lagi akan dilaksanakan.

xXxCrystallo FiliaxXx

"Crystaaall!"

Satu-satunya pemuda pemilik surai secerah mentari disana terlihat mengayun-ayunkan kedua tangannya kepada sosok merah muda yang baru saja turun dari mobil tak jauh dari tempatnya berpijak kini.

Biru cerahnya berbinar-binar, menyambut gadis yang kini terbalut kaus hitam lengan panjang serta rok pendek berwarna senada. Menjadikannya bak selayaknya anak kecil yang bahagia bertemu dengan ibunya.

"Mana Regalia?"

Itu adalah kalimat pertama yang dilontarkan gadis tersebut setelah mencari-cari kehadiran mobil mencolok milik mendiang raja. Kendaraan mewah itu tak ada dalam jarak pandangnya, sehingga ia bertanya-tanya.

"Kami kehilangan jejak. Sekarang kami sedang meminta bantuan Cidney untuk mengumpulkan informasi."

Kerutan di dahi gadis cantik itu semakin jelas ketika Ignis memberinya jawaban. Mengapa bisa mereka kehilangan jejak Regalia?

"Besar kemungkinan Niflheim menahannya." Gladiolus turut menambahi.

"Apakah paman itu tidak akan menolong lagi?" Kali ini Prompto menimpali dengan lelucon ditiap nafasnya.

"Kanselir Izunia kah?"

"Hentikan. Kita tidak bisa mengandalkannya. Lebih baik kita menunggu kabar dari Hammerhead."

Crystal, gadis itu masih menunjukkan raut bingungnya karena tak mampu mengikuti percakapan keempat kawannya. Dalam diam, pangeran Lucis yang sejak tadi tak turut bergabung dalam percakapan tersebut menyadari kebingungan sahabatnya. Ia sedikit mengulum senyum mencemeeh.

"Padahal sudah diperintahkan untuk tetap di Lestallum tapi malah menyusul. Tidak dapat mengikuti percakapan kami, eh?"

Putri Cor Leonis disana menoleh dengan cepat sembari memelototi Noctis yang kini tengah bersidekap dan melihatnya dengan pandangan mengejek seraya menaikkan sedikit dagunya. Gestur paling menyebalkan, paling tidak disukai gadis yang hanya memiliki tinggi sebatas leher pemuda itu.

"Untunglah kau membawa mobilmu ya, Crystal!"

Jika saja Prompto tidak mengajaknya berbicara dan tersenyum lebar untuk mengalihkan dirinya, kedua tangannya pasti telah berada di leher sang pangeran untuk mencekik.

"Jadi, kapan Cidney akan—"

"Ah! Umbra!"

Prompto sekali lagi melantang—menyela sang merah muda—membuat keempat temannya berbalik mengikuti arah pandangnya untuk mendapati sosok anjing berbulu kelam menggemaskan, peliharaan milik putri Tenebrae yang selalu mampu menemukan Noctis dimanapun ia berada.

Umbra, anjing tersebut seperti biasa menampakkan wajah tersenyumnya yang lucu. Tetapi, saat di dekati oleh Noctis seperti biasanya, alih-alih mendekat, ia justru berlari cepat. Membuat mereka yang berada disana terheran-heran.

"Prom, coba terjemahkan maksud Umbra." Sang gadis memberikan titahnya.

"Eh? Kenapa harus aku? Aku tidak tahu."

Gadis merah muda itu menoleh ke arah sang pemuda seraya menampilkan raut sebal dan kecewanya—pemuda tersebut mengerutkan dahi.

"Golden Retrieverku ini payah sekali."

"Hei!"

Prompto membeliak ketika gadis itu untuk kedua kalinya memanggilnya dengan sebutan seperti itu. Dahi pemuda itu berkerut dengan bibir yang mengerucut. Ia hendak membuka kedua bibirnya untuk melayangkan protes-protesnya, namun—

"Sepertinya ia meminta kita untuk mengikutinya."

Sebelum sempat ia mengucapkan protes yang telah berada diujung indra pengecapnya, Ignis telah memotongnya. Membuatnya menggerutu dan memutuskan untuk segera melangkahkan kaki mengintili pangeran yang telah lebih dulu berlari di belakang Umbra setelah mendengar pernyataan sang penasihat.

Sedang pemuda tampan yang tadi menjabarkan hipotesanya melangkah kecil, membuatnya tertinggal di belakang bersama dengan Crystal yang sejak tadi masih sibuk menertawakan reaksi Prompto. Di luar kendalinya, ia turut tersenyum karena mengamati gadis tersebut.

Pancaran sinar yang terkilau dari hijau teduhnya melembut. Mendengar derai tawa dari sosok di sampingnya membuat seluruh penatnya seperti menghilang, bahkan mampu membuatnya melupakan fakta bahwa kemarin mereka hampir meregang nyawa jika tidak diselamatkan oleh kanselir Izunia.

"Ignis, Ignis." Sang pemuda terkesiap ketika gadis itu memanggil namanya dengan nada kekanakkan seperti biasa. Membuatnya merindukan masa kanak-kanak yang takkan pernah terulang. "Ternyata kau mengerti maksud Umbra, ya." Tambah gadis itu lagi.

Ignis tertawa kecil saat mendengar kalimat terakhir gadis itu. Siapapun yang melihat tingkah Umbra—berlari kemudian terdiam sembari menoleh ke belakang seperti menunggu—seharusnya juga mengerti. Hanya Prompto saja yang unik?

"Hmm…" Pemuda itu seperti tengah berpikir. "Kali ini Labrador lebih unggul?"

Crystal menyipitkan kedua matanya ketika senyum lebar tak mampu lagi ditahannya. Tidak mengantisipasi bahwa pemuda tersebut melontarkan lelucon yang sempat di dengarnya kemarin.

_Jika saja tidak ada petaka yang menimpa mereka,_

_Jika saja semua berjalan menuju akhir bahagia,_

_Mungkin perjalanan ini akan sangat menyenangkan…_

"Gentiana?"

Suara milik putra mahkota itu membuat sang musim semi tersentak. Langkah kecilnya terhenti bersamaan dengan terhentinya Noctis. Senyumnya yang tadi merekah sempurna hilang begitu saja. Disana, di sebelah Umbra, telah berdiri sesosok perempuan bersurai gelap panjang yang menguarkan aura berbeda; terasa ringan namun penuh kemisteriusan.

"Wahai pangeran terpilih, ikutilah petunjuk untuk mendapatkan kekuatan _Fulgurian_. Demi mendapatkan kembali kristal, _Oracle—_"

"Luna...baik-baik saja kan?"

Merah muda itu menunjukkan reaksi kasat mata saat nama putri Tenebrae tersebut meluncur dari mulut pemuda Caelum itu. Reaksi yang ditampakkannya tadi sangatlah jelas sehingga pemuda berkacamata di sebelahnya menyadarinya.

Tangan sang gadis mendadak terkepal kala wajah cantik perempuan bersurai pucat tersebut merasuki benaknya. Sosok yang kemarin hadir di bunga mimpinya, yang lagi-lagi memberikannya kekuatan dan kehangatan.

"—_Oracle _bersama dengan cincin menunggu di tempat dimana _Hydraean _berada, bersiap untuk melakukan ritual. Cepatlah menemuinya."

Kepalan tangan tersebut semakin menguat ketika apa yang sempat dijelaskan Lunafreya dalam mimpinya benar-benar terwujud saat ini. Inikah yang dimaksudkan? Ketika salah satu perantara dewa akan membimbing mereka melakukan ritual?

Tanpa menunggu diberikan tanggapan, perempuan bersurai hitam legam disana lenyap. Seakan-akan menjelaskan bahwa tugasnya telah selesai setelah menyampaikan kalimat-kalimat tadi. Akan tetapi, sebelum benar-benar pergi, hijau zaitun yang tertutup kelopak bersirobok dengan merah muda satu-satunya gadis disana tanpa diketahui siapapun. Teramat sangat cepat sehingga sulit untuk ditafsirkan sang gadis.

"Sosok tersebut adalah perantara yang ditugaskan oleh dewa."

Crystal mengerjap ketika suara rendah Ignis di belakangnya merasuki indra pendengarnya—kembali tersadar. Tak diminta, Scientia tersebut—yang menyadari kebingungan Prompto—berbaik hati memberikan penjelasan kepada pemuda Argentum.

"Hoo..." Prompto menunjukkan reaksi seolah paham— "Hmn?" nyatanya tidak paham.

"Kau ini bodoh sekali."

Berkat reaksi Prompto yang tidak memahami penjelasan Ignis, perhatian yang sempat ia tumbukkan ke sosok cantik yang telah menghilang disana teralih. Gadis itu memukul pelan kepala cerah tersebut menunjukkan protesnya.

Setelah menjulurkan lidahnya, Crystal kembali berbalik untuk memanggil Noctis, hendak mengajak pangerannya ikut mencemooh sang pirang cerah. Tetapi mulutnya hanya terbuka kecil begitu saja saat mendapati Caelum itu telah berjongkok sementara jemari panjangnya membelai pelan secarik kertas dari buku usang di tangannya. Punggung pemuda disana memancarkan aura kelegaan yang dapat dirasakan oleh gadis itu.

Tanpa disadarinya, ia telah mencengkram ujung rok hitamnya. Sentimen-sentimen asing mendadak menyelusuri raga rapuhnya. Membuatnya diliputi perasaan aneh yang selama ini tak pernah dirasakannya. Perasaan yang—

Gadis itu terkesiap saat merasakan adanya tetesan air terjatuh menyentuh pipinya. Ia menengadah, mendapati langit yang semula cerah tiba-tiba saja menjadi keruh, dikelilingi oleh kepulan awan gelap menggulung-gulung. Tak lama atap bumi menangis begitu deras, membasahi tanah dan pepohonan.

"Noctis," Pangeran itu menoleh cepat di saat sebuah suara familiar mendadak terdengar. "Ikutilah suara ini, pergilah menuju cahaya tersebut untuk mendapatkan kekuatan _Fulgurian_."

Menyadari adanya pergerakan mendadak dari pangerannya, Crystal mendekat. Tanpa melepaskan pandangnya, gadis itu menilik baik-baik Caelum muda yang saat ini tengah menengadah.

"Ada apa?" Tanyanya.

"Suara Gentiana. Ia mengatakan untuk mengikuti cahaya tersebut."

Ketiga pemuda yang sejak tadi tak membuka mulutnya mengangguk, mereka memahami bahwa pengujian dewa selanjutnya telah dimulai. Tanpa bertele-tele, kelimanya lekas menuju mobil hitam yang terparkir manis tak jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri.

"Pertama _Archaean, _kedua _Fulgurian_, kah? Sibuk sekali."

"Lunafreya-_sama _juga, kan?"

"Lunafreya-_sama _menjalankan ritual sendiri, aku khawatir ia lebih lelah daripada kita."

Memosisikan diri kembali di kursi pengemudi, gadis itu sedikit mencengkram kendali mobilnya. Apa yang baru saja dilontarkan pemuda berkacamata di sampingnya tadi sekali lagi membuatnya mengindahkan spekulasinya sendiri.

_Perempuan cantik dalam mimpinya benar mengorbankan diri untuk melakukan ritual ini…_

_Jika memang seperti itu…_

_Apakah pengorbanan yang tak mampu dicegahnya akan terulang kembali?_

"Crystal, kau tahu jalannya kan?"

Gadis itu terkesiap ketika pemuda cerah yang kini memosisikan diri di kursi belakang di antara pangeran dan perisainya mendadak bersuara. Ia merutuk, merasa kesal dengan dirinya sendiri. Pasalnya, alih-alih memusatkan pikirannya untuk membantu ritual pangerannya, ia malah memikirkan hal lain.

_Seharusnya ia mengerti mana yang menjadi prioritas utamanya kini._

"Tenang saja."

Setelah meyakinkan temannya—dan juga dirinya sendiri, Crystal mulai melajukan mobilnya. Perjalanan mereka menuju tempat pemberkatan dewa guntur dihiasi oleh celoteh-celoteh para pemuda disana. Gladiolus yang mengeluh karena tidak bisa menghubungi Iris padahal ia ingin menjelaskan bahwa setelah ini mereka membutuhkan kapal untuk menyebrangi lautan menuju Altissia, Prompto yang penasaran apakah Gentiana manusia atau bukan, Noctis yang menyatakan keinginannya menyusul Lunafreya segera.

Topik-topik tersebut memenuhi mobil yang dikemudikan sang gadis. Terasa ringan bagi keempatnya, namun memberatkan merah muda yang sejak tadi memilih untuk tak ikut bergabung. Bunyi derasnya hujan dan gemuruh guntur di luar sana menjadikan pemikiran negatif kembali melayang-layang memenuhi seluruh jiwanya. Beberapa kali dirinya berusaha untuk menenangkan diri, menghirup udara dalam-dalam sebelum membuangnya senatural mungkin.

Jika Noctis berhasil menyelesaikan pengujian ini dengan cepat, mereka dapat segera menuju Altissia. Disana Lunafreya akan membangunkan _Hydraean_. Perempuan itu telah membangunkan para _Astral _dengan rentang waktu yang tak begitu jauh. Terasa begitu tergesa-gesa seperti ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan.

_Apakah…_

_Apakah disebabkan Lunafreya sudah tak memiliki waktu lebih?_

"Crystal! _Imperial_!"

Mengerjap beberapa kali, gadis itu segera menghentikan laju mobilnya. Ia menengadah sedikit ke sebelah kanan sembari mencondongkan tubuhnya. Padahal, tempat pemberkatan tersebut tinggal sedikit lagi, namun, mereka harus terhenti oleh Niflheim.

"Sebaiknya kita memutar—"

"Ignis tolong ambil alih kemudi."

Tak diberi kesempatan menyelesaikan kalimatnya, sang gadis mendadak membuka pintu mobil dan segera turun. Sosok merah muda itu tidak menghiraukan langit masih menangis begitu deras.

"Tunggu! Kau mau kemana?"

"Tentu saja membuka jalan." Jawab gadis itu seraya mengeratkan sarung tangan hitamnya. "_Ouji _pasti akan sangat berterima kasih karena aku mengacuhkan perintahnya menetap di Lestallum."

Tak menghiraukan teriakan sang Scientia lagi, Crystal telah berlari sembari memanggil _katana_nya dan melesat secepat kilat menggunakan teknik yang hanya mampu dikuasai oleh keturunan Lucis Caelum dan pemuda Ulric yang telah gugur—meninggalkan bayang merah muda di tempatnya berpijak tadi.

Teriakan kencang saat pedangnya mengayun, menebas tiga musuhnya, tak mampu diredam oleh deras hujan. Gadis tersebut menegakkan tubuhnya, memandang tangan kanannya yang kini menggenggam erat pangkal belati panjangnya. Sudut bibirnya tertarik kecil ketika ia merasakan tubuhnya masih mampu bergerak dalam kendalinya. Kelopaknya tertutup, menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam.

_Jika dewa masih enggan membangkitkan kekuatan sakralnya,_

_Ia masih bisa melindungi orang-orang terkasihnya dengan kekuatannya saat ini…_

Detik selanjutnya bola kaca merah muda itu telah berkilat. Mahkotanya menari seiring dengan bergeraknya sang pemilik dengan lihai. Gadis itu merendahkan tubuh menghindari serangan lawannya. Mata indahnya menajam sebelum ia sedikit mengangkat tubuh, menggasak salah satu dari mereka dan menancapkan pedangnya.

Secepat yang ia bisa, pedangnya telah terhunus, tubuhnya memutar, menikam dan menebas robot-robot tanpa jiwa di belakangnya. Kemudian, menyadari adanya hawa di sebelah kanannya, ia melompat mundur dan mulai menendangi musuh-musuh berzirahnya, menaiki mereka untuk memelintir kepala.

Bunyi berdebam di depannya membuatnya tersentak. Sekali lagi ia melompat ke sisi kiri untuk menghindari tembakan demi tembakan yang diberikan robot mesin besar hijau. Tangan kirinya terentang cepat. Perak menyilaukan datang diiringi dengan kemunculan sebuah benda bulat.

Menghitung sampai angka tiga di dalam hatinya, ia kemudian melemparkan benda itu ke robot mesin tersebut. Bunyi dentuman terdengar diiringi percikan api-api ganas, menghanguskan musuh-musuh yang tersisa.

Dalam satu tarikan napas, gadis itu melemparkan kembali _katana_nya dan menancapkan bilah tajam tersebut tepat di bagian vital robot musuh, membuat benda besar itu tak lagi bergerak.

Di samping mobil bercat hitam yang terdiam tak begitu jauh, keempat pemuda bersurai kontras disana membeku—terkecuali Prompto yang masih berada di dalam. Berpasang-pasang permata itu membulat terkejut. Mereka mungkin telah menuruni mobil, bersiap membantu gadis itu melawan pasukan Niflheim, akan tetapi sosok bertubuh pendek tersebut telah lebih dulu menarikan tarian dewa kematian seorang diri.

"Igniiiisss!"

Keempatnya terperanjat. Teriakan lantang dan senyuman lebar gadis itu terdengar. Membetulkan letak kacamatanya yang telah sempurna, Ignis dengan cepat memutari mobil dan mengambil alih kemudi yang sejak tadi tak tersentuh. Dalam bungkamnya, ia melajukan kendaraan roda empat tersebut ke arah putri Cor yang kini mengayun-ayunkan tangannya memberi tanda bahwa tidak akan ada lagi musuh yang mengganggu.

"No-Noct…" Prompto yang sejak tadi tak mengatupkan kedua mulutnya mulai berbicara dengan suara bergetar. "Berhentilah membuat Crystal kesal. Sebelum dibunuh Niflheim, kau akan meregang nyawa di tangan dia."

Mendengar peringatan yang diberikan Prompto tadi membuat sang pangeran menoleh dengan cepat. Kilau permatanya menunjukkan keseriusan dan persetujuan penuh atas apa yang dilontarkan pemuda pirang itu.

"Akan ku ingat peringatanmu ini."

Gladiolus yang sejak tadi tak terlalu banyak berbicara terkekeh kecil. Kedua coklat keemasannya berpendar penuh minat. Sosok gadis kecil yang selalu dianggapnya sebagai adik tersebut telah tumbuh menjadi petarung yang andal. Membuatnya merasa begitu senang dan bangga.

"Crystal, kau membuat kedua orang ini takut."

Setelah sang gadis menduduki kursi penumpang, putra Clarus tersebut membuka mulutnya. Nada geli terdengar mengiringi tiap katanya. Mahkota merah muda itu lagi-lagi menari kasar saat pemiliknya membalikkan tubuh untuk menatap kedua pemuda yang hanya berjarak dua tahun lebih tua darinya. Wajah yang sedikit kotor oleh sisa-sisa pertempurannya tadi terhiasi oleh gurat senang.

"Bagaimana, _ouji_? Kau menyesal karena memerintahkanku diam di Lestallum, kan?" Gadis itu bertanya dengan nada mengejek. Senyuman cantiknya terkembang penuh kepercayaan diri—yang dilempari pertanyaan hanya bersidekap tanpa menjawab.

"Tapi aku tidak pernah tahu kau bisa melakukan _warp_?" Tambah Gladiolus lagi.

"Begitupun juga aku. Tiba-tiba saja aku bisa melakukannya." Gadis itu terlihat berpikir. "_Ouji_, kemungkinan besar aku akan lebih unggul darimu, lho."

"Jangan harap!"

Tawa renyah sang gadis terdengar ketika pangeran menampik perkataannya dengan nada tinggi. Ia berhasil membuat pangerannya terintimidasi. Suatu prestasi yang harus dibanggakannya kepada ayahandanya nanti.

"Hei, Noct. Sepertinya sudah dekat."

Deru mesin yang terhenti dan kalimat yang diucapkan penasihat pangeran tersebut menyadarkan mereka bahwa sebentar lagi mereka akan tiba di tempat dimana _Fulgurian _memberikan berkat. Bertolak dari mobil hitam yang telah menepi, bunyi tanah belecak yang terinjak oleh langkah kaki memecah gemuruh hujan. Mereka berlari dan kemudian kembali terhenti di hadapan satu-satunya batang pohon kurus tak bersurai.

Pangeran terpilih tersebut mendekat dengan ragu, merentangkan tangan, ke pohon tersebut mencoba menyentuh. Bunyi gemuruh dan percikan kilatan merah muda keunguan yang cantik namun menyeramkan mengelilingi. Noctis membeku pada pijakannya.

Ignis yang sejak tadi terdiam beberapa langkah jauh dari pangerannya menoleh kasar saat ekor matanya tersilaukan oleh sinar yang tak pernah sekalipun dilihatnya. Sinar yang kini terpancar dari tubuh gadis di sampingnya.

Gadis itu mengepalkan kedua tangannya dan mengarahkannya ke pelipisnya. Kedua matanya terbelalak. Sakit kepalanya sekali lagi datang diiringi oleh runtutan adegan demi adegan asing. Dahi gadis itu berkerut dalam. Katupan kedua bibirnya tak merapat.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

Noctis berbalik dan mendapati ketiga kawan lelakinya mendekati teman sepermainannya yang kini menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sambil mengangkat satu tangannya—memberi tanda ia baik-baik saja.

"Kau melihat sesuatu lagi?"

Noctis mau tak mau membuka mulutnya. Berusaha bersikap tenang meski nada khawatir memeluk kalimat yang baru diloloskannya tadi. Pekatnya dan cerahnya mutiara disana saling bersitatap, mencari-cari jawaban dan berusaha menjawab.

"Ya. Sosok-sosok yang tak pernah kulihat."

"Apa kau melihat hal yang sama juga, Noct?" Prompto bertanya.

"Tidak. Aku melihat Gentiana." Jawab pemuda Caelum itu.

Gadis itu memandangi tanah di pijakannya. Sakit kepalanya memang tak sehebat kemarin saat ia melihat cahaya keemasan terhempas dari _Disc_, namun, proyeksi ingatan dalam penglihatannya tetap tak begitu jelas. Hanyalah sosok perempuan cantik seperti kemarin saja yang diingatnya.

"Kau bisa melanjutkan perjalanan ini?"

Crystal mengangkat kepalanya. Memandangi Ignis yang kini terlihat begitu menghawatirkan dirinya. Membuatnya tanpa sadar tersenyum menenangkan.

"Tentu saja."

"Crystal, jangan memaksakan diri."

Kekehan gadis itu terdengar. Ia tak mampu menahannya sebab saat ini, Prompto benar-benar menunjukkan wajah khawatir yang bahkan membuatnya ingin menganiaya pemuda kurus tersebut—menurut Crystal, pemuda itu membuatnya gemas.

"Tenang Golden Prompto Argentum Retriever, majikanmu ini sangatlah kuat."

Seketika itu pula wajah khawatir sang pemuda menghilang, tergantikan oleh gurat sebal. Kesekian kalinya dalam hari itu, Argentum mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Kembalikan khawatirku!" Pemuda itu bersungut.

Noctis yang masih berada di dekat batang pohon tersebut mendengus geli melihat interaksi sang merah muda dan pirang cerah beberapa langkah di hadapannya. Pada menit yang hampir bersamaan, suara _messenger _dewa lagi-lagi terdengar.

"_Ouji_?" Crystal sekali lagi menyadari perubahan pemuda itu.

"Masih ada lagi…" Sang pemuda mendesah, melemaskan bahunya.

"Kalau begitu ayo kita selesaikan dengan cepat!"

Kelima sekawan disana kembali lagi ke mobil hitam yang terparkir di pinggir jalan. Kali ini, Ignis mengambil penuh kemudi, membawa kendaraan tersebut menuju arah kilatan Guntur yang sedikit lebih jauh di sana.

Sama seperti sebelumnya, langkah mereka terhenti dikarenakan pasukan Niflheim masih saja keras kepala memblokade jalan. Yang membedakan saat ini adalah, merah muda tersebut tak lagi menampilkan tarian kematian sendirian. Para ksatrianya berada di sisinya, ikut menjadi dewa kematian bagi tiap-tiap musuhnya.

Di dampingi pemuda-pemuda itu membuat musuh menjadi begitu cepat tersapu bersih, sehingga tak membutuhkan waktu banyak bagi mereka untuk mencapai tempat ke dua.

Selayaknya dejavu, sakit kepala merah muda itu terulang. Seiring dengan pergerakan putra Regis menyerap kekuatan tersebut, ia lagi-lagi merasakan sakit kepala yang sama. Kepingan demi kepingan yang bermain-main di benaknya itu pun sedikit terlihat jelas—akan tetapi masih tak mampu untuk diingatnya. Yang membekas tetap sama, sesosok perempuan berparas cantik bersurai pirang pucat.

Mereka sempat berpikir bahwa ritual kedua ini adalah yang terakhir. Namun Noctis menjelaskan bahwa masih ada satu lagi tempat yang harus mereka datangi. Sebuah gua yang menampilkan kesan dan aura menyeramkan yang membuat satu-satunya gadis itu menjerit.

"Aku tidak suka tempat ini!"

"Aku juga!"

Suara lantang gadis Leonis dan pemuda Argentum menggema di dalam gua lembab yang membuat bulu kuduk keduanya tak mampu tertidur. Panjang lorong berhawa dingin serta makhluk-makhluk yang harus mereka tebas yang selalu muncul secara mendadak dalam jumlah banyak, menjadikan keduanya yakin bahwa mereka benar-benar akan terkena serangan jantung setelah keluar dari sana.

Seiring dengan semakin dalamnya mereka melangkah, gua itu membuat kelimanya melewati celah sempit, berjongkok untuk sampai ke sisi sebrang. Belum lagi _daemons _semakin banyak menampakkan wujudnya. Dingin hawa gua tersebut pun kian lama kian mencabik kasar kulit mereka.

"Tu-tunggu! Kalian mendengar itu?"

Yang dilafalkan Prompto tadi membuat sang gadis berjengit takut. Ia merasakan dingin menjalari seluruh tubuhnya. Membuat nafasnya memendek seiring dengan meningkatnya kewaspadaannya.

"Ja-jangan menakuti!" Crystal memrotes.

"Tidak, tidak. Aku benar mendengar sesuatu!" Pemuda cerah itu tak mau kalah. Ia berlari kecil menuju jalan buntu berbatuan besar yang mengarah ke sisi lain gua. "WAAAA!"

"Promptooo!"

Noctis beserta Crystal berteriak bersamaan tatkala mendapati teriakan kencang Prompto. Mereka berlari menuju tempat sahabat berisik mereka terakhir berada, berdecak sinkron saat mengetahui bahwa ada sesuatu yang menarik pemuda itu, memisahkan dengan rekannya yang lain.

"Ke arah sini!"

Mengikuti Ignis yang telah berlari dengan cepat, Noctis, Crystal, Gladiolus menghabisi para musuh-musuh menjengkelkan yang terus menerus bermunculan tanpa henti, seolah tak mengijinkan mereka beristirahat barang satu detikpun.

"Prompto! Kau baik-baik saja?"

Merah muda itu berteriak dengan sangat lantang, tak menghiraukan hal tersebut mampu menyakiti pita suaranya. Dingin yang sejak tadi dirasakannya sedikit terlupakan sebab cemasnya lebih unggul saat ini.

"Aku tidak tahan lagi! Ada sosok ular besar!"

Membalikkan tubuh ke asal arah suara melengking tersebut, Noctis, diikuti Crystal segera melakukan _warp _agar mereka dapat segera tiba di sana. Sang merah muda berlari, menyentuh pundak Prompto seraya memberikan tatapan khawatirnya.

"Kau benar baik-baik saja?"

"Y-ya…aku baik—Itu dia! Dia muncul!"

Penutur kata tak sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya dikarenakan kedua bola kaca cerahnya merefleksikan sosok menyeramkan yang mendadak muncul tanpa diinginkan. Pemuda itu mengetahui bahwa sosok merah muda di sampingnya mundur selangkah diakibatkan ketakutan melanda dirinya.

Tubuh ringkih itu bergetar simpul. Wajah cantik itu sedikit memucat.

"Kuri!"

Crystal nanap. Segera di bawa bilah panjangnya ke hadapannya untuk menangkis serangan yang luput dari penglihatannya. Namun, dirinya kalah cepat sehingga gadis itu terpental cukup jauh, menabrak dinding batu dingin disana.

Berdecak kesal, Noctis berlari ke sosok monster ular berkepala manusia tersebut. Netra putih kosong makhluk itu terarah kepada sang pangeran yang telah menyerang tanpa belas kasih.

Beberapa kali calon raja di masa depan itu melakukan _warp_ untuk menghabisi musuhnya. Nafasnya sedikit tersengal ketika menyadari bahwa kulit tubuh ular tersebut ternyata keras, membuatnya harus mengerahkan kekuatan penuhnya akan dapat menembus pertahanan makhluk menjijikan tersebut.

Gladiolus dan Ignis yang sedikit terlambat segera menghambur, membantu pangerannya untuk menghabisi salah satu penghuni gua tersebut. Bersama Prompto, keempatnya saling bahu membahu, melakukan _link strike _yang memberikan dampak cedera cukup besar bagi musuhnya sehingga sosok itu segera pergi melarikan diri.

Terpental beberapa meter membuat gadis cantik itu terbatuk-batuk. Sakit disekujur tubuhnya membuatnya sedikit sulit beranjak bangun. Ditancapkannya pedangnya ke lantai batu tersebut dan ia menumpukan kedua tangannya di sana, seolah bilahnya menjadi penopang dirinya.

"Kau tidak apa?"

Pertanyaan yang dilontarkan dari pemuda yang menata surainya rapi ke belakang menjadi satu dorongan terakhir agar dirinya bisa tegak kembali. Menghirupkan nafas dalam-dalam dan mengeluarkannya kembali, ia menyunggingkan senyum di bibirnya yang semakin memucat.

"Terima kasih, Ignis."

Ignis mengerutkan dahinya sedikit ketika mendengar adanya getaran di dalam alunan yang baru saja terhembus dari katupan kedua bibir salah satu sahabatnya. Netranya melirik waspada, gadis di hadapannya entah mengapa terasa berbeda. Tubuh dan bibir itu bergetar, seperti mengigil tak mampu menahan dinginnya udara lembab.

"Kau benar yakin tidak apa-apa?"

Penekanan yang diberikan Noctis dalam pertanyaannya membuat Crystal menampakkan wajah kesal. Senyuman yang tadi terkembang sirna sebab bibirnya tertekuk. Semua karena pangeran itu bertanya dengan nada menyebalkan. Memang ia paham bahwa pemuda itu menghawatirkannya dan tidak pandai mengekspresikannya, tetapi tetap saja ia kesal.

"Aku baik-baik saja, yang mulia. Cepatlah ambil berkat dewa agar kita bisa segera keluar dari sini."

Kedua lengannya yang kurus ia arahkan ke punggung putra mahkota tersebut. Mendorong ke jalan sempit yang tak jauh dari tempatnya berpijak saat ini, yang tak diketahuinya bahwa ternyata tidak begitu dalam dan merupakan jalan yang sejak tadi mereka cari-cari.

"Akhirnya kita menemukannya."

"Syukurlah~"

"Noct, tolong ya!"

Tak menjawab sang Amicitia, pangeran merentangkan tangannya. Kilatan petir menerangi gua gelap tersebut, menjadikan warna temaram monotonnya tertorehkan merah muda keungguan cerah. Keempat pengawal pangeran disana sedikit memundurkan tubuh mereka kala bunyi memekakkan telinga beserta kilatan menyambar batang pohon di dekat Noctis.

"Akkhh!"

Ketiga kalinya dalam hari itu, seiring dengan pergerakan Noctis—menyerap kekuatan tersebut—, sang gadis menjerit kencang. Sakitnya datang, teramat perih, begitu kejam, memberatkan dirinya. Tidak seperti sebelumnya, gadis itu tidak mampu menahan ngilu di kepalanya. Ini adalah rasa yang sama, yang ia rasakan setelah melihat _Disc _bercahaya kemarin.

Sinar yang sejak beberapa jam lalu menyelimuti sang gadis muncul kembali, mengelilingi, membalut tubuh yang kini membungkuk. Merah muda transparannya membelalak. Penggalan-penggalan yang tersaji menyerupai suatu kenangan menghampirinya. Potongan itu masih terputar dengan cepat. Matanya menari ke kiri dan kanan, selayaknya seseorang yang tengah menyaksikan satu pertunjukkan.

_Sosok perempuan cantik yang lembut…_

_Sosok pria berwajah teduh…_

_Keduanya tersenyum dengan indah…_

"Siapa?" Crystal mendesis. Kerutan dahinya membuat wajah cantiknya menyeramkan. "Siapa kalian?!"

Gadis itu meremas surainya, tak memerdulikan hal tersebut akan membuatnya berantakan. Nafasnya memberat seiring dengan mengigilnya dirinya. Lembab kain hitam yang membungkus tubuhnya itu menjadikan dingin menerpa tubuhnya kasar dan semakin terasa dingin setelah sinar-sinar tersebut merambati raganya.

Gladiolus yang saat ini berada di dekat merah muda itu merendah. Mencoba menatap sahabatnya yang sejak tadi meracaukan kalimat tanya yang entah ditujukan kepada siapa. Coklat keemasannya menangkap adanya getaran hebat di tubuh Crystal.

Beberapa kali ia mencoba memanggil nama gadis itu, berharap agar sosok tersebut kembali ke kesadarannya. Tetapi, semakin ia memanggil, semakin kuat pula racauan sang gadis. Maka, ia melingkarkan lengan kokohnya ke bahu rapuh itu, berusaha merengkuh menenangkan.

"Crystal!"

Pekikkan pemuda tinggi tersebut menggema ke seluruh sudut gua dingin tatkala mendapati sang gadis tiba-tiba saja melemas dan hampir terjatuh sebab lolos dari dekapannya. Coklatnya membulat terkejut di saat lengannya yang tak terhalang selembar kain merasakan suhu tubuh gadis dalam dekapannya—ia menangkap gadis itu sebelum menghempas tanah—teramat sangat rendah.

Menopang Crystal dengan lengan kirinya, ia menyeka surai acak yang menutupi wajah mungil itu. Pucat mendominasi, kedua bibir bergetar menandakan pemiliknya tengah mengigil, deru nafasnya pun terdengar tak beraturan…gadis itu sesak napas. Gladiolus meletakkan jari telunjuk dan tengahnya ke leher sang gadis, mengecek denyut sebelum merendahkan kepala untuk merasakan napas yang tipis.

"Gladio!" Ignis—yang telah menguasai dirinya—melantangkan nama pemuda tersebut, menatap lekat meminta penjelasan terhadap apa yang tengah terjadi pada sosok dalam dekapan Amicitia itu.

"Kita harus segera membawanya ke _haven _terdekat!"

"Ada apa? Crystal kenapa?"

Prompto melangkahkan kakinya lebar-lebar, berusaha mengikuti Gladiolus yang berlari tanpa memberikan sinyal kepada teman-temannya. Baru pertama kali dilihatnya pemuda berwajah tegas itu panik seperti saat ini, memicu kepanikannya turut hadir.

"Hipotermia." Jawab putra sulung Clarus itu tanpa menoleh. "Denyut dan napasnya masih ada, tapi kesadarannya semakin menurun. Jika tidak segera ditangani, akan berakibat fatal."

Argentum itu mungkin tidak begitu mengetahui jenis penyakit dan akibatnya secara mendalam, tetapi ia pernah membaca sekilas mengenai hiportemia. Sebuah kondisi dimana suhu tubuh korbannya menurun drastis di bawah suhu normal pada umumnya yang jika tidak ditangani dengan cepat maka akan berakibat sampai kepada kematian.

Pemuda bersurai cerah tersebut karut-marut, pasalnya, sosok gadis merah muda dalam dekapan Gladiolus—pemuda kekar itu mencoba membagi suhu tubuhnya—kian lama kian memucat. Berkali-kali spekulasi-spekulasi buruk merasuki benaknya, membuatnya kini menggelengkan kepala kuat-kuat, upaya pengendalian diri agar tak semakin berlarut.

Di sisi lain, pemuda bertubuh paling tinggi di antara teman-teman prianya yang lain memeluk gadis itu semakin erat, mencoba tidak terlalu memberikan guncangan hebat ke tubuh itu. Hipotermina tidak boleh mendapatkan pergerakan yang cepat karena dapat mengakibatkan detak jantung tak teratur yang membahayakan.

Akan tetapi, ia tidak memiliki pilihan lain. Menangani Crystal di gua tersebut hanya akan memberikan dampak terbalik. Ia harus membawa gadis itu keluar, mencari tempat peristirahatan terdekat, mendirikan tenda, menyelimuti gadis itu dan jika dibutuhkan menggunakan metode _skin to skin._

Bersyukur saat ini ia tidak mengenakan selembar kainpun membungkus tubuhnya—terkecuali kemeja lengan pendek tak terkancing. Di bukanya sedikit kemeja hitam tersebut, dengan hati-hati di angkatnya tubuh gadis itu dan ditempelkannya ke dadanya. Bulu kuduknya meremang tatkala merasakan dingin pipi gadis itu pada lekukan lehernya.

Nafasnya yang memberat sedikit terhembus lega saat mendapati tujuannya sudah dekat. Tinggal beberapa langkah lagi, mereka akan sampai ke batu tinggi yang di kelilingi oleh barut-barut menyala kebiruan pucat.

"Noct, tenda dan perlengkapan kemah!"

Noctis yang sejak tadi tak mampu membuka katupan kedua bibirnya mengangguk. Dalam satu kedipan mata, perlengkapan yang biasa mereka gunakan untuk berkemah hadir bersamaan dengan sinar keperakan. Tenda, kantung tidur, beberapa peralatan memasak dan lainnya telah berserak di atas batu dipijakannya.

"Sial. Crystal kehilangan kesadarannya." Gladiolus mendecak ketika merendahkan sang gadis agar ia mampu mengecek kondisinya. "Ignis, tolong pegang dia. Aku akan mendirikan tenda dan setelahnya tolong bawa dia ke dalam."

Seperti pangerannya tadi, penasihat itu hanya mengangguk dalam diam. Dirinya kemudian tergemap ketika kulit yang tak tertutupi lengan kemejanya bersentuhan dengan gadis bersuhu tubuh rendah tersebut. Ignis menyadari bahwa baju yang dikenakan gadis itu masih lembab, yang menjadi penyebab utama gadis itu terkena hipotermia.

Pendarnya nanar, ditumbukkan lekat-lekat pada wajah yang sekali lagi harus kehilangan rona manisnya. Cengkramannya pada tubuh gadis itu menguat di saat ia tersadar bahwa hatinya kembali tercabik. Padahal, ia sempat merasakan perubahan gadis itu tak lama setelah mereka memasuki gua. Akan tetapi, sekali lagi ia tidak mampu mencegah kejadian buruk menimpa gadis itu.

_Selalu dan selalu…_

_Sejak perjalanan mereka dimulai, ia selalu menjadi sosok yang tak banyak berguna bagi Crystal._

Saat sang gadis menunjukkan kesedihannya, ia hanya mampu memandang, saat kemudian ia mencoba untuk menguatkan hati gadis itu, ia ternyata malah membuka pintu petaka, saat sang gadis kemudian kehilangan kesadarannya beberapa hari lalu, ia pun hanya dapat terdiam tak melakukan apapun.

_Dan…gadis itu kembali terbujur kaku dalam dekapnya…_

_Dan ia hanya terdiam, menahan koyak di dada..._

"Ignis! Bawalah Crystal ke dalam tenda, tanggalkan semua pakaiannya, seka tubuhnya, selimuti dan masukkan dia ke kantung tidur. Kemudian kau juga tanggalkan pakaianmu, jangan lupa keringkan tubuhmu dulu setelahnya ikutlah masuk untuk mentransfer suhu tubuhmu melalui kontak langsung. Kau paham?"

Mendengar titah runtut dalam satu tarikan napas sang perisai pangeran membuat pemuda tampan tersebut tersentak. Dengan cepat ia mengangguk, mengisyaratkan kepemahamannya. Kakinya yang jenjang tak menyulitkannya untuk segera sampai ke depan tenda besar di hadapannya. Tubuhnya merendah, hendak memasuki tempat tersebut sebelum—

"Hn? Apa?"

Ignis mengerjap, kembali berbalik untuk bertemu pandang dengan pemuda Amicitia yang masih menunjukkan wajah tak tenangnya. Hijau dan coklat disana beradu, saling memercikkan pertanyaan pada kilaunya.

"Oh aku lupa. Tolong jangan bergerak begitu cepat. Berhati-hatilah. Ia sudah terlalu banyak mendapatkan guncangan tadi saat aku berlari." Gladiolus menghela napasnya. "Padahal hal tersebut dapat memicu serangan jantung…tapi aku tidak punya pilihan lain."

"Tunggu, kau tadi bilang apa?"

"Sudah ku bilang jangan melakukan gerakan—"

"Sebelumnya."

Ucapannya terhenti paksa saat pemuda Scientia itu menyelanya. Kedua alis tebalnya hampir menyatu dikarenakan tengah berpikir keras, mencerna pertanyaan pemuda pirang kusam dan kemudian menyadari maksud pertanyaan tadi.

Gladiolus kemudian menajamkan matanya, menampakkan keseriusan di kedua mutiara coklat keemasannya yang indah.

"Ignis, ini keadaan darurat. Crystal tidak dapat menelan makanan atau minuman karena sudah tak sadar. Satu-satunya cara tercepat adalah melakukan metode _skin to skin_."

Tubuh pemuda yang piawai dalam kegiatan masak memasak tersebut membeku ketika indra pendengarannya menangkap kesungguhan sahabat tingginya. _Tunggu…apa yang Gladio pikirkan?_

"Ka-kalau begitu kau saja yang melakukan—"

"Tidak. Kau yang lakukan." Perisai pangeran memotong perkataan pemuda itu dengan teramat cepat. "Seperti tadi, aku tidak dapat mengontrol tenagaku. Itu akan membahayakan Crystal."

Rendah nada suara yang dialunkan Gladiolus membuat Ignis mengetahui bahwa memang pemuda itu benar-benar serius terhadap titahnya tadi. Netra tajam itu memandang lurus menyelami dirinya. Membuatnya hampir meneguk ludah karena tak kuasa menahan sebuncah emosi yang hadir mendekap.

Kemudian, hijau itu bergulir, memandangi Prompto serta Noctis bergantian, tanpa verbal ia berkata, tanpa vokal ia meminta agar keduanya bersedia menggantikan dirinya melaksanakan tugas yang kemungkinan besar memiliki tingkat kesulitan paling tinggi melebihi apapun di dunia ini.

Namun, alih-alih mendapatkan apa yang diinginkannya, kedua sahabatnya itu malah mengalihkan pandang mereka dengan cepat, menghindari hijaunya yang menatap penuh harap.

"A-aku tidak bisa." Argentum itu mencicit.

"Aku tidak akan melakukannya." Caelum itu menjawab pelan.

_Dan mengapa harus aku yang melakukan?_

Ignis hampir saja menceploskan pertanyaan tersebut jika saja Gladiolus tidak mencengkram bahunya kasar. Wajah maskulin yang kini telah menghadap ke arahnya menunjukkan gurat kekesalan dan ketidaksabaran.

"Di saat kau ragu, Crystal semakin lama semakin kritis! Jangan menyepelekan ini!"

_Tidak…Ia tidak menyepelekannya!_

"A-aku sudah menyiapkan perlengkapan yang sekiranya dibutuhkan…di sana."

Berusaha mencairkan atmosfir di antara Ignis dan Gladiolus, Prompto membuka mulutnya, melirikkan biru cerahnya menuju tas besar di depan tenda tersebut. Alunan melodinya kikuk, ia masih mengalihkan pandangnya ke objek apapun yang berada di sana—tak berani memandang wajah sahabat berkacamatanya dan juga wajah gadis yang masih belum tersadar.

Amicitia bersurai panjang itu menghela napas kasar. Melihat ke arah Noctis sebelum mulai memberikan perintahnya lagi.

"Noct, ambillah mobil agar setelah siuman nanti, Crystal tidak perlu berjalan terlalu jauh."

Seolah mendapatkan sesuatu yang sejak tadi ditunggu-tunggunya, Noctis mengangguk dan sigap menyambar kunci kendaraan milik sang gadis di saku belakang Ignis. Kala itu, biru transparannya menaik, sedikit melirik pemuda yang sampai detik ini masih membeku dalam pijakannya.

"Gladio, apakah tidak lebih baik kau menyalakan api juga?" Tambah pemuda Caelum tersebut.

"Itu yang akan ku lakukan. Prompto, ikut aku!"

"Ba-baik!"

Teriakan nyaring sang Argentum menjadi hal terakhir yang di dengar pemuda berusia dua puluh dua tahun itu. Tubuh kokohnya masih saja membeku, tak bergerak seinchipun. Bahkan ketika teman-temannya pergi meninggalkannya seorang diri—berdua dengan gadis yang berada dalam dekapannya—, ia tetap masih berada dipijakannya, menatap punggung-punggung yang kian lama kian menghilang di balik pohon tinggi.

Hening melanda, otaknya seperti tak mampu untuk ia putarkan. Seluruh emosi-emosi di dalam rongga dadanya menguar tak karuan, namun, ragu-lah yang begitu melekat.

Detik selanjutnya, napasnya sedikit tercekat ketika ia mendapati gadis dalam dekapannya menggeletukkan bibirnya yang telah membiru. Hatinya mencelos. Gladiolus benar, semakin lama gadis itu akan semakin memasuki fase kritisnya.

Mengeratkan pegangannya pada lengan atas teman sepermainannya tersebut, ia akhirnya merendahkan tubuh dan memutuskan untuk memasuki tenda.

Dengan teramat sangat hati-hati, ia meletakkan gadis tersebut di atas lantai tenda yang tak hangat. Mengikuti setiap petunjuk yang berikan Gladiolus, mengambil selimut tebal dan membentangkan, menyiapkan kantung tidur berwarna biru gelap…

Degup jantungnya bergemuruh memekakkan telinga ketika ia menyadari bahwa yang harus dilakukannya setelah ini adalah menanggalkan pakaian demi pakaian yang dikenakan teman kecilnya itu.

Emosi-emosinya kembali berdatangan. Membuatnya mengepalkan tangan di saat takut, cemas, ragu, enggan, melebur menjadi satu.

"…siapa…?"

Lirihan kecil yang meluncur dari bibir biru gadis di dekatnya membuatnya terkaget. Ia merangkak mendekat, menyentuh lembut pipi dingin disana sebelum kemudian bereaksi karena sang gadis semakin mendingin.

"Crystal, kau mendengarku?!"

Nada suaranya mengalun penuh kegundahan. Beberapa kali ia memanggil, mencoba mengajak gadis tersebut berbicara, namun tak ada respon apapun. Cemasnya semakin membesar ketika indra pendengarannya mendapati Crystal hanya menghembuskan tiga sampai empat kali napas dalam satu menitnya.

Menggertakkan giginya, pemuda itu segera menyambar selembar handuk tipis dan handuk tebal yang tak berada jauh dari jangkauannya. Dilepaskannya kacamatanya, menaruhnya di pojok tenda, dan segera ia bebat kedua matanya dengan handuk tersebut.

_Bagaimanapun, ia tidak akan melakukannya dengan mata telanjang._

Teramat sangat sangat berhati-hati, pemuda penyuka cairan hitam pekat pahit disana menaikkan kaus tipis lembab gadis tersebut, mulai menanggalkannya. Setelah meyakini bahwa ia telah berhasil, ia mengarahkan jemari panjangnya ke pinggang gadis itu—yang kemudian tersentak kala bersentuhan dengan kulit sang gadis yang tak lagi tertutup kain—untuk membuka rok berwarna kebanggaan Lucis.

Pemuda itu merasakan keringat mulai mengalir dari pelipisnya. Apa yang tengah dilakukannya saat ini benar-benar membawanya berada pada tingkat kecemasannya yang tertinggi.

Meletakkan rok yang belum kering sempurna di dekat kaus lengan panjang Crystal, Ignis semakin menurunkan jemarinya, melucuti kaus kaki sepaha dan sepatu _boots_ gadis itu. Mengetahui bahwa tak ada lagi pakaian yang tertinggal—terkecuali yang tak akan disentuhnya—ia segera menyeka tubuh ramping itu hingga kering sebelum mengangkatnya, menaruh di atas selimut, membungkus hingga ke bagian leher dan memasukkan sahabat merah mudanya ke dalam kantung tidur—tetap dengan mata tertutup.

Helaan nafas sang pemuda terdengar ketika ia mendudukkan tubuhnya dengan satu kaki tertekuk yang akan menjadi tumpuan lengannya. Dilepaskannya handuk yang sejak tadi menghalangi penglihatannya, memakai kembali kacamatanya dan menengadah.

Nafasnya yang terengah membuatnya seperti habis berlari dengan sangat cepat. Dadanya naik turun, raganya merasa lelah luar biasa. Ini adalah misi tersulit yang pernah dilakukannya. Bahkan, menurut dirinya saat ini, membuat Noctis memakan sayur mayur masih jauh lebih mudah.

Pemuda itu terdiam selama beberapa menit, meneliti tiap-tiap reaksi yang diberikan gadis itu. Hati kecilnya berharap langkah pertama ini telah membuat kondisi Crystal menjadi lebih baik. Meski setelahnya ia harus menelan pil pahit tatkala gadis itu masih tetap pucat.

Ignis segera beranjak sembari membawa handuk yang tadi menjadi benda yang sangat berjasa baginya ke luar tenda. Dengan cekatan ia mendidihkan air, mencelupkan kain panjang tersebut sebelum memerasnya hingga kering.

Sekali lagi ia memasuki tenda tersebut, menutupnya rapat dan memosisikan diri mendekati sang gadis. Diletakkannya handuk hangat itu di bagian leher. Kemudian, pemuda itu mengangkat tangan kanannya, menyentuh pipi yang masih belum ranum seperti sedia kala. Di balik sarung tangannya, ia dapat merasakan betapa dinginnya gadis itu.

Scientia muda itu membuka kedua sarung tangannya, menggosokkan kedua telapak tangan agar menghangat dan ia letakkan ke kedua pipi sahabatnya yang sejak tadi masih mengerutkan dahi tak nyaman. Berulang kali ia melakukan cara tersebut, berulang kali ia mengganti kompres yang cepat sekali mendingin.

_Akan tetapi, selama itu pula usahanya tak membuahkan hasil._

Pundaknya melemas, seluruh usahanya sia-sia. Ia mengerang, menunjukkan kefrustasiannya. Dua, tiga cara telah dilaluinya dan semuanya tak berbuah manis. Takutnya semakin memberatkan raganya. Gadis di hadapannya ini masih bernapas begitu lemah di setiap menit. Denyutnya pun juga belum seperti semula.

Padahal beberapa jam lalu gadis itu menunjukkan kepiawaiannya dalam bertarung, masih tertawa-tawa bersama para sahabatnya, mengerang dan meracau, padahal…ia sejak tadi berada di sampingnya…

_Apa yang harus dilakukannya?_

_Tidak…_

_Haruskah ia melakukannya?_

Kepalan tangannya menguat. Benaknya mendebat satu sama lain. Satu dirinya berteriak, meminta agar ia menguasai dirinya dan melakukan apa yang tadi Gladiolus perintahkan karena itulah satu-satunya pertolongan darurat yang _harus _dilakukannya. Sedang dirinya yang lain meragu, terlalu takut untuk melakukannya.

Ia menyubit batang hidungnya, gemuruh di jantungnya semakin kasar.

"Ini darurat…maafkan aku."

Setelah mengukuhkan hatinya, Ignis mulai melepaskan satu persatu kaitan kancing kemeja bercorak gelapnya, mengekspos dada bidangnya yang masih belum mampu berhenti membuncahkan ragu. Pergerakannya tak cepat, namun tak begitu lambat. Ditanggalkannya baju yang hampir setengah kering itu, membuatnya sedikit bergidik saat hawa dalam benda tak cukup besar tersebut menyentuh kulitnya.

Menaruh kemejanya secara acak, ia mulai menurunkan jemarinya ke arah sabuk kulit yang selalu melingkari pinggang rampingnya, menanggalkannya, sebelum terakhir membuka kancing celana yang masih lembab dan kemudian disebarnya begitu saja.

Masih dalam posisi membelakangi Crystal, ia mengambil handuk yang tadi ia gunakan untuk menyeka tubuh gadis itu dan menyeka tubuhnya. Menyakini bahwa tubuhnya sudah kering sempurna, ia berbalik.

Pergerakannya tertahan kala hijaunya tertumbuk ke gadis itu, bibir tipisnya tergigit kuat-kuat. Ia kemudian menggeleng kecil dan segera mendekati sahabatnya. Menopang berat tubuhnya dengan tangan kirinya, tangan kanan yang bebas ia arahkan untuk menurunkan _zip _kantung tidur tersebut.

Tatapannya ia lemparkan ke sisi lain ketika menyadari bahwa tubuh ramping Crystal akan terlihat seiring dengan semakin rendahnya kancing tarik yang diturunkannya. Tak mampu lagi merendahkan _zip _tersebut, ia berulang kali menguatkan dirinya sendiri.

_Ini…darurat…_

Dengan waspada, pemuda itu kini memosisikan tangan kirinya tepat di samping telinga kiri sang gadis, perlahan-lahan mengangkat tubuhnya agar ia berada di atas sahabatnya yang membiru. Ringisannya terdengar saat ia merasakan kulitnya menyentuh kulit dingin gadis di bawahnya.

Gadis itu begitu dingin, teramat sangat dingin. Membuatnya hampir turut mengigil. Pandangnya yang tadi tak fokus ia tambatkan lagi ke gadis tersebut. Tubuhnya direndahkan, membawa kulit dadanya bertemu kontak dengan sang gadis, membagi kehangatannya. Kaki jenjangnya turut mengunci kaki merah muda itu.

Ia mendekap, berusaha membagi hangat tubuhnya agar gadis tersebut segera membaik. Kepalanya yang tertunduk ia posisikan di samping gadis itu, membuatnya mampu menghirup aroma lembut yang dikuarkan sang gadis. Ignis memejamkan matanya ketika merasakan afeksinya menjerit dalam dirinya.

Mendekap gadis yang dulu menjadi salah satu penyebab sakit kepalanya ini membuatnya sekali lagi menyadari apa yang berusaha ditampiknya. Pemuda itu menempelkan pipinya ke pipi Crystal selama sepersekian menit, sebelum kemudian kembali mengangkat tubuhnya untuk melihat reaksi gadis itu.

Di luar kesadarannya, kedua tangan kokohnya ia tempatkan di wajah gadis itu. Membelai pipi dan bibir—yang jika memang bukan khayalannya saja, telah berangsur-angsur membaik meski masih pucat—seraya mengadu dahinya dan dahi gadis di bawahnya dengan lembut. Wajah keduanya teramat sangat dekat, bahkan hidung tinggi sang pemuda tampan itu menyentuh hidung sang merah muda. Ia memejamkan mata, menyesapi hembusan nafas sosok itu yang beradu dengan nafasnya.

Pemuda itu terus menerus mencoba mengalirkan kehangatannya kepada Crystal. Detik demi detik terasa begitu lambat. Secara berkala ia mengangkat wajahnya, menatap perubahan dan kemudian kembali menempelkan dahinya untuk menghangatkan wajah pucat itu.

"Kembalilah…"

Lirihannya terdengar. Ia mengusap surai merah muda yang tak lagi rapi seperti miliknya. Entah sudah berapa lama ia mendekap dan gadis itu masih belum menunjukkan tanda-tanda siuman. Sentuhannya pada kedua pipi gadis itu melemah, ia kemudian kembali membenamkan wajahnya pada lekuk leher sosok rapuh tersebut.

Gundahnya lagi-lagi mengetuk pintu hatinya. Ia telah melakukan semua cara yang diperintahkan Gladiolus. Jika cara ini tak mampu juga…ia sudah tak tahu lagi apa yang harus dilakukannya.

"Nnh…?"

Tubuhnya seketika menegang saat mendapati adanya pergerakan dari sosok yang sejak tadi tak bergeming di bawahnya. Ia hendak bangkit, namun, perkataan Gladiolus terngiang-ngiang sehingga ia masih tetap pada posisinya semula.

Pemuda itu berdiam diri. Seolah-olah menunggu adanya pergerakan lain dari sahabat merah mudanya, memastikan bahwa memang kesadaran gadis itu telah kembali. Dari kulitnya yang tak tertutup sehelai benang, ia merasakan gadis itu membuka bibirnya, mengitik dengan kepulan rasa hangat.

_Cara itu berhasil._

"Sudah merasa lebih hangat?"

Nada rendah yang sangat disukainya menggelitik indra pendengaran sang gadis. Kelopaknya yang sejak tadi tertutup begitu rapat terbuka perlahan, mengerjap beberapa kali tatkala mendapati pemandangan asing berada di hadapannya. Di detik yang bersamaan ia berjengit ketika menyadari dingin menyelimuti sekujur tubuhnya. Dalam pergerakan lemah direngkuhnya sosok yang masih belum beranjak dari tubuhnya. Gadis itu mendekap, mencari kehangatan…_di luar kesadarannya._

"Masih dingin…"

Mendengar jawaban gadis tersebut membuatnya mengangkat tubuhnya. Diselaminya merah muda transparan di bawahnya. Kilaunya lemah, tetapi menjelaskan kehidupan disana. Bibir yang tadi membiru telah kembali tertorehkan semburat merah muda meskipun masih teramat sangat tipis.

Mendadak ragunya menghilang, lenyap tak bersisa dari seluruh dirinya. Hijaunya terkilau lembut, memancarkan syukur karena gadis itu telah kembali kepadanya.

Di luar kendalinya, ia mengarahkan bibirnya yang hangat ke dahi gadis itu, menempelkannya sedikit lama sebelum kembali mendekap untuk menghangatkan. Karena ia ingin, gadis itu menyerap seluruh suhu tubuhnya yang meninggi.

"Kalau begitu—" Pemuda itu parau. "—ijinkan aku melakukan ini sedikit lagi…"

Ignis dapat merasakan gadis di bawahnya mengangguk, memberikannya ijin. Dibenamkannya lagi wajahnya kepada lekuk leher gadis itu, kelopaknya ia tutup perlahan, katupan kedua bibirnya yang tak rapat sempurna memberi celah hangat hembusan nafas lega menggelitik.

_Ia telah berhasil melakukan sesuatu untuk gadis itu…_

Gemuruh yang sejak tadi menyakiti dirinya berangsur-angsur membaik, jantungnya berdegup lembut dan memainkan alunan melodi manis. Lengan kokohnya ia lingkarkan ke tubuh yang masih belum hangat sempurna di bawahnya. Ia…tak mampu lagi menahan gejolak yang mendadak dibangkitkan kala kedua permata gadis itu ditatapnya dengan begitu dekat.

_Dan…kini ia benar-benar menyadarinya…_

_Ia tak akan mampu lagi mengabaikannya…_

※End of Chapter – Dark Clouds※

Seperti biasa, repetitif, _rushed_, dan…dipaksakan? _LOL_

But…but….author can't help to love this chapter!

Meskipun perjuangan membuatnya sangat sangat sangat sangat sangat menguras tenaga!

Critics and comments are welcomed!


	8. Eight - Don't Leave Me

Author : Yuta Uke

Chapter : Eight – Don't Leave Me

Genre : Angst, Tragedy, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Fantasy

Warning: Unbetaed fic, Semi-Canon, OOC (maybe), long

Words : 10,530

_FFXV fanfiction for my bestie..._

* * *

_Kehangatan…_

_Sentuhan lembut…_

_Semburat cantik…_

_Debaran manis…_

_Akankah semuanya selalu berada di sana?_

_Akankah akan selalu menemani?_

_Ini adalah kisah sedih…_

_Yang mungkin akan tetap membuat pelakonnya…_

_Bersedih…_

* * *

"Hmm?"

Suara kecil dari sosok yang masih terbaring menghadap atap tak begitu tinggi tempatnya berlindung terdengar. Kelopak yang sejak tadi rapat, terbuka malu-malu, memerlihatkan kecantikan mutiara berpendar sayu. Bulu mata lentiknya turut naik turun mengikuti tiap kedipan.

Cantik wajahnya ditemani kerutan dahi, melafalkan kebingungan sang pemilik. Tarian bola kacanya kesana kemari menjelaskan bahwa sosok tersebut tengah berpikir. Adegan kehidupan yang terakhir dilihatnya adalah dinding-dinding batu dingin yang terkilau oleh cahaya berkat sang _Fulgurian_. Oleh karenanya, mendapati dirinya telah berada di dalam tenda berkapasitas empat sampai lima orang tersebut menjadikannya heran.

_Sejak kapan ia berada disini?_

_Kenapa juga ia tidak di tendanya sendiri?_

Merasa tak berhasil membuka kotak memorinya, ia memutuskan untuk bangkit dari tidur. Erangannya mengisi kesunyian saat ia mencoba untuk menggerakkan raga. Seluruh ototnya tegang, lemas merengkuhnya. Jemari kurusnya terarah ke dahi cepat, memijat, meminta bantuan agar rasa berat yang masih melanda kepalanya sirna.

Merah muda itu menolehkan kepalanya ke kanan, mengamati dinding tipis tenda berwarna abu-abu kebiruan. Suasana temaram dan tidak adanya secercah cahaya meyakinkannya bahwa malam telah tiba. Padahal, terakhir ingatannya, hari seharusnya masih sore.

_Apa yang terjadi sampai waktu cepat sekali berlalu?_

Ia sekali lagi mencoba bergerak dan mengantisipasi udara malam akan membelai tubuh kurusnya. Tetapi, apa yang diperhitungkannya tadi sama sekali tak terjadi. Malam tidak membuatnya bergidik! Lebih anehnya, dingin yang ditakutkannya datang malah terganti oleh kehangatan.

_Ia merasa teramat sangat hangat._

Kerutan di dahi yang tak lebar itu semakin dalam. Bingung sang pemilik lagi-lagi melafal. Walau tidak seperti Gladiolus yang gemar kegiatan _outdoor_, ia mengetahui bahwa meski berlindung dalam tenda sekali pun, biasanya dingin alam akan tetap bisa dirasakan—meskipun hanya sedikit yaitu saat berpindah posisi. Sehingga, hangat yang memonopoli dirinya ini membuatnya bertanya-tanya.

_Benar-benar hangat, bahkan lebih hangat daripada biasanya, nyaman, dan juga terasa…berat?_

Merasakan ada yang janggal, gadis itu merendahkan jarak pandanganya, melirik bagian dadanya yang terasa sesak seolah tertindih balok kayu besar—ia baru menyadarinya. Dalam hitungan detik, dirinya tesentak, hampir menjerit kala mendapati adanya lengan kokoh melingkar di sana—lengan atas menekan dada kanannya dan tangan besar mendekap bahunya.

Nafasnya tercekat. Rasa-rasa tidak nyaman yang tadi mengunci pergerakannya sirna sepenuhnya. Kembalinya seluruh kesadarannya membuat permata merah muda itu membulat tak bercela menjabarkan keterkejutan dan ketakutan sang pemilik.

Di detik yang bersamaan, ia pun menyadari ada tiupan hangat menggelitik indra pendengarannya sejak tadi. Suam yang terhembus begitu tenang, menjelaskan bahwa itu merupakan deru lembut napas seseorang.

_Seseorang!_

Dengan tatapan horor, Crystal menoleh cepat. Lagi-lagi tubuhnya bereaksi kasar saat mendapati wajah tampan yang biasanya selalu diamatinya—dalam posisi aman untuk hatinya—kini hanya berjarak beberapa inci dari wajahnya. Pemuda itu memejamkan mata, rautnya begitu tenang, begitu polos tanpa beban. Bahkan, napas lembut yang terhembus dari kedua bibir berlekuk sempurna itu mampu ia rasakan menampar bibirnya.

_Mereka teramat sangat dekat!_

Secara spontan ia menyentak, menjauhi sang _retainer_. Rupanya, pergerakan merah muda tersebut membuat pemuda yang tadi memosisikan dirinya tengkurap sembari mendekap di sana terjaga. Pergerakan kasar dari gadis yang dipeluknya membuat Scientia terganggu. Hijau teduh yang masih dihiasi kantuk itu terbuka dan bergulir naik untuk melihat sahabatnya.

"Crystal?"

Mendengar nada suara yang teramat sangat rendah dan parau dari pemuda di dekatnya membuat sang gadis sekali lagi berjengit. Ia semakin membuat jarak dengan kasar. Akan tetapi, tidak memahami bahwa ruang geraknya tidak begitu luas membuat sang gadis memekik saat kehilangan keseimbangan—

"Ah!"

"Crystal!"

Leonis merah muda itu memejamkan mata, memersiapkan diri merasakan rasa sakit saat terhempas. Tetapi, ringisannya tak terdengar sebab ia sama sekali tidak merasakan apapun. Dibukanya kembali kelopaknya—ia…kemudian menyesal telah melakukannya.

"Ti-tidak!"

Tubuhnya yang sempat menegang saat tadi bersirobok dengan kedua hijau teduh di bawah jarak pandangnya kini melakukan perlawanan. Otaknya memroses dengan cepat, sehingga, ia dapat dengan mudah mencerna apa yang tengah terjadi saat ini.

Pemuda itu, Ignis, membawa tubuh Crystal berada di atasnya, mendekap, melingkarkan lengan kokohnya kembali ke pinggang ramping tersebut agar sang gadis tak terantuk saat jatuh tadi.

Perlakuan itu membuat Putri Cor di sana merasakan afeksinya menjerit-jerit. Ignis memeluknya! Sentuhan demi sentuhan yang ia rasakan membuatnya tersadar bahwa ia dan pemuda di bawahnya ini saling mendekap tubuh tanpa terhalang selembar kain pun.

_Tunggu—_

_Apa?!_

"Crystal, tu-tunggu. Jangan memberontak—" Pemuda Scientia itu mengangkat kepalanya ke belakang, memiringkan kepala, berusaha menjauhkan wajahnya agar terhindar dari rontaan gadis yang masih didekapnya. "Hngh!" Erangan tertahannya meluncur bebas dikarenakan surai sang gadis menari kasar di leher dan dadanya.

"Le-lepaskan!"

Gadis itu kembali bergerak sekuat tenaga untuk melepaskan diri dari lengan kokoh sahabat kecilnya. Tetapi, berada di dalam kantung tidur yang sempit membuat pergerakannya tak leluasa. Selain tidak membuahkan hasil, apa yang dilakukannya ini malah semakin membuat tubuh mereka beradu, tersentuh dengan kasar.

"Tunggu! Hentikan!"

Dalam sekali hentak, Ignis semakin memererat pelukannya. Tangannya ia gunakan untuk meraih bagian kepala gadis itu, merendahkan agar teman sepermainannya terbenam di dadanya. Lengan kokohnya pun mencengkram lagi pinggang ramping itu, mengunci pergerakan. Jika gadis itu bergerak lebih jauh lagi, maka, ia merasa hal gawat akan benar-benar terjadi!

Apa yang dilakukan pemuda pirang kusam tersebut membuat Crystal menghentikan rontaannya. Ia terdiam dengan posisi pipi menempel ke dada bidang itu. Kedua lengannya pun bertumpu di sana. Posisinya kini membuatnya dapat dengan mudah mendengar debaran yang dimainkan sang pemuda. Terlebih, suhu yang tadi ia rasakan sebagai 'hangat' telah naik tingkat menjadi 'panas'. Dada itu pun naik dan turun dengan cepat beriringan dengan nafas yang memburu.

"I-Ignis…"

Gadis itu melirih. Mencoba mengatur suaranya yang terdengar lebih rendah dari biasanya. Hatinya menjerit-jerit. Stimulasi yang dirasakannya teramat sangat gawat sehingga kini ia sangat kesulitan menghirup oksigen. Deru miliknya dan milik pemuda di sana tak beraturan, cepat dan semakin berat.

"Jangan bergerak." Scientia itu memberikan titahnya dengan nada suara yang mendalam. "Aku akan menurunkan _zip_nya."

Mengangguk lemah menyetujui perintah sang pemuda, Crystal kini berdiam diri. Tak ada lagi perlawanan, tak ada lagi rontaan. Bak anak kecil yang mendadak menjadi penurut, ia tak bergerak, memberikan keleluasaan bagi pemuda di bawahnya untuk membuka kantung tidur tebal tersebut.

"Hnnh…"

Sangat sangat di luar kendalinya, sang gadis mengeluarkan desahan tertahan kala kulit punggungnya tersentuh sedikit jemari kokoh yang tengah menurunkan _zip _tersebut. Permata merah muda itu membelalak, terkejut atas apa yang baru saja dilakukannya. Wajahnya terasa sangat panas.

_Apa yang baru saja dilakukannya?!_

Leonis muda itu merasakan pemuda di bawahnya menegang. Dekapan yang tadi telah mengendur menguat kembali. Napas yang tadi sempat kembali ke iramanya semula mulai memberat lagi. Pemuda itupun tak lagi bergerak menurunkan _zip. _Melainkan hanya terdiam membeku.

Crystal meyakini diri sendiri bahwa penyebab Ignis mematung adalah karena dirinya. Rasa hangat di kedua matanya menjelaskan bahwa ia tak mampu lagi menahan segalanya sehingga kini ia hampir menangis karena malu-nya telah memuncak.

"Ignis…jangan berhenti…"

Pemuda berumur dua puluh dua tahun yang sejak tadi tak mampu bergerak, terperanjat saat melihat Crystal telah menengadahkan kepala, menatap hijau cantiknya dengan tatapan berkaca-kaca. Wajah cantik itu teramat sangat merah, kedua alisnya menurun pertanda tengah memohon, napas panas yang terhembus menggelitik tiap inci kulitnya, mutiara merah muda itu terkilau oleh air mata.

Dalam sekali hentakan, pemuda itu menurunkan _zip _yang telah terbuka setengah, memejamkan mata dan mengangkat tubuh sang gadis menjauhi dirinya. Ia segera bangkit dan duduk membelakangi sahabat yang memiliki mahkota sewarna bunga khas musim semi itu. Kacamatanya yang beberapa menit lalu menggantung acak di wajahnya telah ia betulkan beberapa kali.

Kepalanya tertunduk dan wajahnya menampilkan ketakutan yang teramat sangat.

_Bahaya…sungguh bahaya…_

Sang gadis sedikit bergidik saat merasakan udara dingin familiar menerpa tubuh setengah telanjangnya yang basah oleh peluh. Nafasnya masih terengah dan tubuhnya masih belum dapat melupakan rasa panas kulit, kokoh lengan, dan kuatnya cengkraman penasihat pangeran itu.

Tersadar atas lamunannya, ia segera menggelengkan kepala sekuat tenaga untuk mengenyahkan pemikiran-pemikiran tersebut. Kemudian, setengah panik, Crystal mencari-cari pakaiannya dan kemudian ia berbalik saat mendapati pakaiannya berada sedikit di belakang dirinya. Tak menyia-nyiakan satu detikpun, gadis itu mulai menggerakkan tangannya untuk menyambar bajunya—

"Tunggu!" Sekali lagi pergerakan gadis itu terkunci ketika pemuda Scientia yang tadi masih memunggunginya mendadak mencengkram lengannya dan menjauhkan dari tubuhnya. "Pakaian itu masih lembab. Kau mau terkena Hipoter—"

Pemuda berkacamata tersebut menggantungkan kalimatnya. Nada tinggi yang mengiringi tiap untai katanya terhempas, lenyap tanpa jejak. Untuk kesekian kalinya ia membeku dalam posisinya saat menyadari dirinya melakukan sesuatu yang akan—atau sudah—membuatnya menyesal.

Gadis yang juga masih terdiam dalam cengkraman pemuda cerdas itu tak dapat berkutik. Ia tak bergerak, tak bersuara, hanya mampu membatu. Sampai, ia menyadari bahwa jarak pandang Ignis kini merendahkan. Wajah tampan itu terukir oleh gurat _shock. _Maka, ia pun juga turut melirik ke bawah, mencari apa yang tengah dilihat pemuda itu.

Kedua bahu yang sejak tadi tak mampu melemas kembali menegang tatkala ia mengetahui bahwa Ignis tengah menumbukkan pandangnya lekat-lekat ke tubuhnya yang masih belum mengenakan apapun—terkecuali baju dalamnya. Panas tubuhnya meningkat. Raga ringkih itu bergetar halus seiring dengan meletupnya malunya. Setitik air mata mulai menggenang lagi di pelupuk matanya.

_Tidak!_

"Tidak!"

Di luar kesadarannya, gadis itu melayangkan tangannya ke wajah pemuda tampan itu. Menampar begitu keras sebab kalut. Nafasnya terengah dan detik selanjutnya ia terkejut setengah mati atas apa yang baru saja ia berikan ke sang penasihat.

"Waaaa Ignis! Ignis maaf!"

Gelagapan, Crystal segera menghambur, membawa kedua tangannya menyentuh wajah sosok di hadapannya yang masih kaku…sepertinya juga kaget. Gadis itu mendekat, menengadah sedikit untuk melihat ekspresi Ignis. Apakah pemuda itu kesakitan? Apakah pemuda itu marah?

"Tidak—tidak apa-apa—"

Kalimat pemuda tersebut sekali lagi harus terputus begitu saja ketika hijaunya bertemu pandang dengan merah muda transparan di sana. Bukan, ia tercekat bukan karena mereka saling bertatap, melainkan karena wajah dirinya dan sang gadis sekali lagi berada di dalam jarak yang berbahaya.

Lawan tatap pemuda itu kaku. Berada dalam jarak yang teramat sangat dekat ini membuat memori demi memori yang tak mampu ia ingat beberapa menit lalu terputar kembali dalam benaknya—kepingan adegan yang sebelumnya seolah enggan untuk ter-reka ulang.

_Saat dirinya bergerak di luar kendali meminta kehangatan pemuda itu,_

_Saat pemuda itu membalas dengan menatap lurus ke netranya,_

_Saat jemari panjang hangat pemuda itu membelai wajah dan bibirnya,_

_Saat bibir tipis dengan lekukan sempurna itu menyentuh keningnya,_

_Saat dekapan yang sempat direnggangkan pemuda itu kembali merapat…_

"Hei! Sejak tadi kalian kena…pa…"

Baik Crystal maupun Ignis terperanjat kaget ketika suara milik pemuda sekelam malam menggaduh tanpa aba-aba. Sejak beberapa menit lalu, lelapnya memang telah terganggu oleh suara-suara berisik di dalam tendanya. Pada awalnya ia berusaha tak memerdulikan, akan tetapi suara itu kian berisik sehingga ia memutuskan untuk bangkit, tak menghiraukan celoteh Gladiolus, mendekati benda abu-abu tersebut, menyibak pintu masuk tenda dengan cepat dan…ikut membeku.

Kedua bola kaca biru yang tak secerah milik pemuda Argentum itu membulat sempurna kala mendapati kedua sahabat sepermainannya berada teramat sangat dekat. Sang gadis mencondongkan tubuh, menangkup wajah pemuda yang kini surainya telah terjatuh acak dengan kedua tangannya. Sedang, Scientia itu tengah menyentuh tangan kiri sang gadis, selayaknya menggenggam.

Tapi, yang membuat pemuda itu lebih lebih terkejut bukanlah karena kedekatan posisi mereka, melainkan kondisi keduanya saat ini..._terekspos._

Katupan kedua bibir sang gadis mendadak terbuka di saat ia menangkap kehadiran Noctis di depan akses masuk tenda. Tatapan sang pangeran teramat sangat lekat, seolah-olah mampu menembus dirinya. Rasa malu itu hadir merambat cepat hingga ujung kepalanya, mengakibatkan seluruh tenaga yang tadi menyelimuti raganya lolos begitu saja. Ia benar-benar tak mampu lagi menahan seluruh perasaannya—

"Crystal!"

Sehingga ia memutuskan untuk kehilangan kesadarannya…lagi.

.

.

.

"Kau benar tidak apa-apa?"

Entah sudah keberapa kalinya sang gadis merah muda mendengar pertanyaan yang diberikan oleh sang Argentum dan setiap kali pertanyaan itu mengudara, fokusnya yang berusaha ia arahkan kepada musuh-musuh terserak acak.

Tubuhnya yang merunduk—menyembunyikan diri dari jarak pandang musuh—terlihat bereaksi samar. Selalu seperti itu setiap kali Prompto bertanya. Meski tak ingin, bola kaca merah muda transparan tersebut pada akhirnya kembali beralih ke biru terang Argentum. Memandang lekat sang pemuda yang kini lagi-lagi terkilau oleh kekhawatiran yang sepertinya tak pernah bosan terpampang di sana. Membuat Crystal keheranan.

"Sudah ku bilang, aku baik-baik saja." Gadis itu menjawab sembari berbisik. "Tolong biarkan aku fokus ke mereka!"

Kalimat terakhir bernada cukup tinggi—meski penuturnya tetap menjaga agar suaranya tidak terdengar musuh—membuat Prompto mengulum senyum takutnya. Meski penerangan markas musuh tidak cukup baik, kerutan kekesalan di wajah cantik itu terlihat jelas, membuat pemuda kurus di sana bergidik. Kurang lebihnya ia juga menyadari bahwa ia memang ia menghancurkan perhatian sang gadis.

_Ya._

Setelah insiden antara Noctis, Ignis, dan Crystal—yang menyebabkan gadis itu kembali pingsan—, Noctis membuka mulutnya yang sempat rapat tanpa celah, memberikan perintah bahwa Regalia harus tetap mereka ambil malam itu juga. Pada awalnya, Prompto menjadi orang pertama yang sedikit keberatan. Ia hanya tidak ingin sahabat perempuannya yang baru pulih benar dipaksa segera mengikuti misi yang kemungkinan besar akan menguras tenaga. Karena, sesuai dengan informasi yang diberikan oleh cucu dari Cid Sophiar, Regalia kini berada di dalam markas musuh.

Tetapi, pemuda tersebut kalah suara dan harus menelan bantahannya begitu saja saat Ignis, _strategist _keluarga kecilnya tersebut menyetujui perintah Noctis—Crystalpun tak memberikan penolakan. Alasan pengindahan tersebut simpel, yakni Scientia tersebut merasa bahwa waktu yang mereka punyai sangatlah sedikit. Sehingga, meski sedikit terburu-buru, lebih cepat mereka melakukan misi ini, maka keuntungan yang akan mereka dapatkan akan lebih baik.

Pada akhirnya, Prompto menyerah dan menyetujuinya meski berat hati. Karena, meskipun Gladiolus akan memihaknya juga, mereka tetap tidak bisa menang dari tiga orang tersebut.

Namun, tanpa diketahui yang lainnya, ada satu faktor tambahan penyebab Scientia tersebut menerima perintah sang pangeran. Noctis sebenarnya memiliki maksud lain dari keterburu-buruannya untuk melakukan misi penyelamatan itu, yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah untuk mengalihkan kecanggungan yang menyelimuti Noctis, Crystal, dan juga dirinya. Jika memfokuskan diri dengan hal lain, mungkin saja perasaan tak nyaman tersebut perlahan-lahan terenyahkan. _Itulah alasan terkuatnya._

Maka, disinilah mereka sekarang, bersembunyi, melebur dalam gelap malam melaksanakan operasi pengambilan mobil mendiang raja yang telah gugur tanpa mencolok—strategi milik penasihat pangeran.

"Tubuhmu juga?"

"Gladio!"

Prompto yang terkejut dengan sigap menutup mulut Crystal yang mendadak mengeluarkan desisan menyeramkan. Meskipun gadis itu tak melantang, pemuda itu secara reflek membekap karena terlalu takut misi yang telah setengah jalan terlalui ini gagal begitu saja.

Diliputi oleh kejengkelan yang besar, gadis itu melampiaskannya dengan memelototi Prompto, menjadikan pemuda itu melepaskan tangan dan sedikit menjauh. Crystal biasanya bukanlah orang yang mampu menangkap godaan implisit dari pemuda bertato tersebut, tetapi, karena ia telah ditatar dengan amat sangat baik terhitung sejak mereka memutuskan untuk pergi ke tempat ini, maka dengan mudah ia memahaminya.

Menurut sang Leonis, perjalanan menuju _Archeole Empire Base _merupakan perjalanan neraka. Pasalnya, Gladiolus terus menerus menggodanya tanpa henti sepanjang jalan. Pemicu awalnya adalah ketika dirinya memaksa untuk memosisikan diri duduk di kursi belakang dan menitah Noctis berpindah ke kursi depan, berdampingan dengan Ignis.

Putra Clarus yang tajam dengan cepat mengendusnya, menyeringai menyebalkan dan membuat sang gadis benar-benar merasa malu teramat sangat. Sepanjang perjalanan mereka, pemuda tinggi itu mendekatkan tubuhnya ke tubuh gadis itu, mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga sebelum berkali-kali berbisik kecil—seolah tak ingin diketahui siapapun—melempari pertanyaan _'bagaimana Ignis', 'bagaimana rasanya ditatap pangeran'_ dan segala macam pertanyaan lain yang sanggup membuatnya akan pingsan lagi.

Belum lagi, Prompto juga sempat menanyakan hal yang entah memang memiliki unsur kesengajaan dan makna tersembunyi di baliknya ataukah memang hanya sebuah bentuk perhatian pemuda tersebut kepada Ignis. _'Ignis, pipimu masih merah, kau baik-baik saja?'_. Itu adalah sebuah pertanyaan yang sukses membuat Scientia muda tersedak Ebony yang diteguknya.

Crystal masih mengingat bagaimana pemuda tampan itu terbatuk beberapa kali seraya menyeka sisa-sisa cairan pekat yang mengalir dari sudut bibirnya dengan tisu pemberian pangeran. Ia, sebagai tersangka utama yang membuat tanda berupa telapak tangan di pipi pemuda tampan itu, segera menghujani Prompto dengan tatapan membunuh.

_Demi seluruh isi Eos, Golden Retrievernya ini memang polos atau hanya berpura-pura polos?!_

"Aku hanya memberikan perhatian ke adikku yang manis ini."

Jawaban dengan nada penuh jenaka dari Amicitia membuat gadis tersebut mendelik menyeramkan. Menjadikan Prompto semakin mundur beberapa langkah setelah benaknya kembali memutar ingatan bagaimana sahabat perempuannya ini mengalahkan _imperial _sendirian saat mereka menemani Noctis mengambil berkat _Fulgurian._

Pemuda pirang cerah terebut gusar, menatap Gladiolus dengan lekat, berbicara melalui sorot matanya agar pemuda dua puluh tiga tahun itu menyudahi godaan yang mampu menyelakakan mereka. Seperti yang sempat ia ingatkan ke sahabat sekelam malamnya, salah-salah, mereka bisa lebih dulu meregang nyawa di tangan putri tunggal keluarga Leonis tersebut.

"Bisakah kalian fokus?!"

Suara rendah penuh kekesalan dari pemuda yang tak berada terlalu jauh di dekat tiga orang yang tadi terlibat adu mulut terdengar. Merah muda tersebut sedikit bereaksi saat indra pendengarannya tergelitik suara itu. Sang Leonis mengumpat di dalam hati, merutuki dirinya yang masih saja belum bisa tenang jika mendengarnya—suara yang mampu membangkitkan ingatan yang ingin ia lupakan beberapa dua jam silam.

"Maaf, Ignis."

Prompto menjadi satu-satunya orang yang membalas kekesalan Ignis. Wajah manisnya dihiasi oleh senyuman bersalah tetapi juga lega—bersyukur akhirnya ada yang mampu membuat Gladiolus berhenti. Sedang Scientia yang sejak tadi dilanda kekesalan memijat pangkal hidungnya, gestur khas penanda jengkelnya.

Desahan kasar pemuda dengan tatanan surai yang telah kembali rapi tersisir ke atas tersebut terdengar. Saat ini, mereka tengah berada dalam satu situasi yang tidak dapat dikatakan _santai_. Mereka berada di dalam markas musuh, bersembunyi diam-diam, bertaruh antara hidup dan mati dan dua orang temannya malah asyik bercengkrama senggang satu sama lainnya.

Oh sungguh, ia sangat iri dengan Gladiolus dan Prompto yang bisa-bisanya begitu santai tanpa ketegangan sedikitpun.

Merasa mengkalnya malah akan memerkeruh suasana, ia segera melemaskan bahunya untuk menguasai dirinya kembali. Sorot matanyapun kembali seperti sedia kala, yaitu ketika ia kembali serius untuk memberikan arahan selanjutnya. Pemuda itu mendekat, sebelum kembali terhenti sejenak ketika melihat gadis yang tadi berada di antara Prompto dan Gladiolus mundur beberapa langkah.

Ia adalah pemuda yang cerdik. Oleh karenanya, tak membutuhkan waktu lama baginya untuk menyadari bahwa gadis itu kini menghindari dirinya. Walau terusik, Ignis berusaha tak menghiraukan…_karena bagaimanapun, menurutnya, reaksi gadis itu wajar dan ia pantas mendapatkannya…._

Mahkota merah muda yang kini telah kembali terurai rapi tak seperti beberapa jam lalu di sana mengayun tatkala sang pemilik tertunduk, menghindari tatapan yang diberikan oleh Ignis…dan juga Noctis yang berada di sebelah pemuda itu. Gadis tersebut mengepalkan tangan, masih terlihat menahan buncah emosinya.

Degup jantungnya belum sepenuhnya kembali ke ritme semula. Bukan berdebar karena saat ini ia tengah berada dalam pengalaman baru yang belum pernah dilakukannya—menyusup—melainkan, berdebar karena masih belum melupakan pengalaman baru lain yang levelnya teramat sangat jauh dibandingkan misi ini beberapa jam lalu.

_Tenanglah…tenanglah Crystalcrown…_

Selayaknya mantra, sang gadis berulang kali melafalkan dalam hati untaian kata itu. Mencoba menenangkan hatinya yang sulit sekali untuk ia kendalikan.

"Noct, Crystal, seperti tadi, bunuhlah tanpa menimbulkan berisik."

Perintah bernada rendah dan serius dari _retainer_nya menjadikan Noctis yang sejak tadi berada di samping pemuda tampan itu mengangguk kecil. Pada detik selanjutnya, kepalanya yang tertoleh ke Ignis beralih ke gadis yang masih enggan menatapnya. Benar…tak hanya ke Ignis saja, Crystal juga ikut-ikutan tak menatapnya sejak kembali siuman.

Mendapat perlakuan seperti itu dari sahabat merah mudanya, membuat pangeran berusaha untuk memaksakan wajahnya tetap datar—terhitung sejak ia menginjakkan kakinya di tempat berbahaya ini. Seperti Scientia tersebut, ia juga mencoba memaklumi bahwa sikap Crystal saat ini merupakan hal wajar. Bagaimana tidak, bukannya segera mengalihkan pandang, dirinya dua jam lalu malah menatap sosok sang gadis dengan lekat, terlalu terpaku dalam keterkejutannya.

Karenanya, jika Crystal terlihat jelas sekali selalu menampilkan semburat manis di kedua pipi saat bertemu pandang dengannya, itu murni kesalahannya. Pemuda itu berbicara dengan dirinya sendiri, mengatakan bahwa yang mampu dilakukannya saat ini adalah tetap bersikap acuh seperti biasa agar gadis itu cepat kembali menguasai diri.

Meskipun ia terusik, meskipun ia masih merasakan kikuk atas apa yang sempat terjadi di antara mereka—meski singkat—ia berusaha sebaik mungkin menutupinya. Ia merasakan bahwa hal tersebut adalah yang terbaik setelah mengetahui bahwa Ignis juga melakukan hal yang sama untuk menutupi kecanggungannya.

"Ayo."

Ajakan yang dilontarkan pemuda sekelam malam tersebut menghadirkan anggukan kecil pada gadis merah muda di sana. Gadis itu hanya mampu memberi angguk simpul tanpa memandang. Masih dalam posisi tetap menunduk, ia sekali lagi mengekori Noctis, melakukan _warp _kembali untuk menikam musuh berzirah yang tengah melakukan patroli keliling.

Dikarenakan misi ini merupakan misi penyusupan tanpa menimbulkan satu keributan sedikitpun, maka, hanyalah kekuatan sang pangeran dan kekuatan barunya tersebut yang dapat menghabisi musuh dalam diam. Itulah mengapa ia harus bergerak dalam satu tim dengan tunangan dari Lunafreya di sana.

Langkah kecilnya terhenti kala ia melihat Caelum tersebut terhenti tepat satu langkah di hadapannya. Sedikit meyakinkan diri bahwa teman kecilnya yang saat ini tidak sedang memandangnya—meskipun tubuh pemuda itu menghadaptnya—Crystal menaikkan jarak tatapnya, memiringkan tubuh sedikit untuk melihat musuh yang harus dihabisinya. Tanpa berkomentar sepatah katapun, ia memusatkan benaknya untuk menyimulasikan pergerakan musuh dan memutuskan pergerakan apa yang harus diambilnya.

Noctis yang tengah menyandarkan punggungnya ke _container _di belakangnya juga terlihat memerhatikan dengan seksama seperti gadis tersebut. Ia menghirup napas dalam-dalam sebelum membuangnya dengan pelan. Hal yang biasa dilakukannya untuk membuat dirinya semakin fokus. Netra birunya bergerak lambat, sorotnya tajam selayaknya pemangsa yang hendak menerkam.

Beberapa menit sang pemuda mengamati, ia kemudian mengangkat tangannya, memberikan sinyal melalui telunjuknya setelah merasa waktunya telah tepat. Pemuda tersebut hendak melemparkan senjatanya sebelum ia kembali terhenti karena ada yang mengusiknya.

_Tunggu…_

_Gadis itu melihat sinyalnya atau tidak?_

"Kau lihat tandaku tidak?"

Mahkota lembut yang terurai tersebut menari kasar saat Crystal terkejut oleh pergerakan Noctis yang mendadak. Di luar antisipasinya, bola kaca biru itu teralih ke merah mudanya, menatapnya dengan tatapan lekat. Refleks, dirinya kembali menunduk cepat.

"Lihat."

"Bagimana caranya kau melihat kalau menunduk begitu?"

Noctis menaikkan sebelah alisnya setelah menerima jawaban Crystal dan dengan sigap balik membalas. Gadis itu jelas-jelas tengah menundukkan kepala tanpa memandang ke arahnya. Lalu, bagaimana bisa ia yakin bahwa sinyalnya tadi ditangkap salah satu pengawalnya itu?

Gurat kekesalan terukir jelas di wajah pemuda Caelum yang telah sepenuhnya merendahkan pandang. Mengamati pucuk kepala merah muda tersebut dalam diam. Ia teramat sangat memahami jika gadis itu memang masih malu karena insidem beberapa jam silam karena yang merasakan hal itu tak hanya sang gadis, melainkan dirinya juga. Akan tetapi, di saat seperti ini, ia ingin gadis tersebut bisa sedikit menguasai dirinya. Karena, jika seperti ini terus, misinya akan gagal.

"A-aku lihat!" Gadis itu sedikit menaikkan nada suara sebelum menggigit bibirnya. "Jadi, tolong jangan melihatku."

Jengkel seketika saja mendekap raga pemuda bersurai mencuat tersebut. Kelopaknya merendah, membuatnya menyipit. Kerutan di dahinya tercetak sangat jelas. Tanpa menunggu lama, tangan kanannya ia arahkan ke sang gadis dan mengangkat wajah yang masih menunduk itu—atau lebih tepatnya, Noctis mencengkram pipi itu dengan ibu jari dan dagu itu dengan telunjuknya.

Perlakuan kasar dan tiba-tiba yang diterima Crystal menjadikannya tersentak. Akibat perbuatan pangeran yang kelak akan menduduki kursi tahta di hadapannya tadi, kedua netra berwarna kontras di sana saling bersirobok. Yang satu memaksa menatap lantaran tak terima diberi perintah seperti itu, sedang satunya terkejut.

"Aku akan melihatmu sesukaku. Tidak ada yang bisa melarang sekalipun itu kau." Noctis melafal dengan nada dalam setengah berbisik. "Kembali ke _haven _jika kau tidak serius."

Di luar kesadarannya, gadis itu meneguk ludah. Bagaimana tidak, wajah putra raja ke seratus tiga belas yang tadinya malas dan datar itu berubah menjadi sangat serius. Belum lagi pangeran mencondongkan tubuhnya, mendekatkan wajah ke wajahnya. Membuat Crystal menahan napas.

"Baik."

Sepatah kata tersebut lepas begitu saja dari mulut sang gadis. Merah mudanya kemudian tak lagi bersirobok dengan mutiara Noctis, sebab pemiliknya dengan cepat mengalihkan fokusnya kembali dan melepaskan cengkraman di wajahnya. Temaram suasana di dekatnya tak membuatnya luput untuk menangkap raut puas pemuda itu.

Dihirupnya napasnya dalam-dalam. Kepala merah muda itu tak lagi menunduk, menumbukkan lekat merah muda transparannya untuk menilik baik-baik, menunggu komando yang akan diberikan oleh pangerannya.

Melalui ekor matanya, Noctis memastikan apakah gadis bertubuh pendek di hadapannya ini benar-benar sudah kembali fokus atau belum. Setelahnya, rasa lega memenuhi rongga dadanya lantaran gadis itu sudah kembali menghidupkan sorot seperti sedia kala. Melemparkan pandangnya lagi ke oponen mereka, memerhatikan selama beberapa detik, pangeran kemudian sekali lagi memberikan sinyal kepada gadis tersebut setelah merasakan bahwa waktunya melancarkan aksi sudah tepat.

Secara bersamaan, keduanya segera menikam _troops _yang berada di kanan dan kiri dari belakang, begitu cepat, sehening mungkin. Mengecek bahwa serangan tadi telah mengenai bagian vital musuh, keduanya dengan cepat menoleh ke satu sama lain, memastikan bahwa tidak ada dari mereka yang gagal. Menghembuskan napas lega, mereka kemudian saling memberi angguk dan mulai menyerang kembali empat musuh yang masih tersisa.

Dari atas tubuh yang telah kehilangan nyawa, Crystal dan Noctis sekali lagi saling melempar tatap, memastikan bahwa salah satu dari mereka benar tak melakukan kesalahan setitikpun sebelum gadis itu berlari mendekati pangerannya, memberikan _high five_—yang disambut oleh Caelum sembari menyunggingkan senyum kecil.

Namun, pada detik selanjunya, keduanya dengan cepat mundur, memisahkan diri sebab kembali tersadar atas apa yang sempat mereka lalui beberapa jam silam.

_Ternyata memang masih sulit._

Gladiolus bersiul kecil menandakan kekaguman melihat kelihaian dan keselarasan kedua sahabat kelam dan merah mudanya di sana. Ia kemudian menghambur, menepuk punggung pemuda dan gadis itu sembari memamerkan senyuman maskulinnya—sedang yang ditepuk membalas memukul lengan kekar tersebut secara pelan.

Kedua temannya yang lain, Ignis dan Prompto, bertugas untuk mengecek apakah masih ada musuh yang tersisa. Mereka bergerak cepat, menoleh kesana kemari untuk memastikan semuanya aman dan memberikan ibu jari penanda tempat tersebut berhasil mereka lumpuhkan. Di menit yang sama, Ignis memberi isyarat agar mereka segera pergi, bergegas menuju tempat selanjutnya.

Sekarang, hari telah menunjukkan pukul satu dini hari dan selama itu pula mereka masih belum melihat Regalia. Mereka harus lebih cepat lagi bergerak, harus lebih lihai bertindak. Karena, berada di sana saat matahari terbit malah akan membuat musuh mengepung dan hal tersebut pasti akan berisiko besar.

Masih berlari sembari meminimalir suara yang ditimbulkan, mereka mulai memasuki satu tempat yang jauh lebih luas dari tempat-tempat sebelumnya. Crystal menjadi orang pertama yang menghentikan langkah saat netranya menangkap kendaraan mewah yang menjadi tujuan utama keberadaan mereka ke tempat ini berada beberapa meter dari tempat mereka berpijak kini.

"Regalia!"

Gadis itu menunjuk, berbisik dengan nada yang sedikit tinggi, dan berlari ke mobil kesayangan Regis. Pemuda-pemuda di sana juga mengekori, berlari kecil menuju mobil tersebut sebelum harus kembali terhenti dikarenakan bunyi dentuman kasar yang dihasilkan kaki-kaki mesin robot berwarna hijau dari arah kanan terdengar. _Musuh!_

"Ki-kita ketahuan?!" Prompto memekik.

"Ignis!"

"Habisi mereka! Kita harus membuka jalan untuk membawa Regalia!"

Tanpa menyia-nyiakan satu detikpun, mereka segera melangkah dengan kecepatan tinggi ke arah oponen yang bergerak lambat. Menebas, menembak, dan menikam. Formasi kecil terbentuk dengan Ignis dan Gladiolus memfokuskan diri mereka ke kaki-kaki robot besar, sedang Prompto, Crystal, dan Noctis membidik bagian atas mesin.

Beberapa kali gadis merah muda itu melayang melakukan _warp _menuju bawah membantu Ignis dan juga Gladiolus dan kembali lagi ke target utamanya. Pergerakannya sama, dengan pola yang lama. Ia memusatkan perhatian dengan teramat detail, mengamati tiap gerik mesin besar yang masih mengeluarkan misilnya. Dan…gadis itu menyadari sesuatu.

"Noct! _Warp _ke kaki benda ini!"

_"Ouji_! _Warp _ke kaki-kakinya!"

Teriakan yang dilantangkan secara bersamaan oleh sang pirang kusam dan merah muda itu membuat para pelafalnya tertegun dan saling melempar pandang. Mereka saling bertatap selama sepersekian detik, sebelum kemudian yang satunya terkekeh simpul dan yang satunya melempar senyum.

_Ternyata mereka menyadarinya secara bersamaan._

"Kuri! Sebelah kiri!"

"_Roger_!"

Kedua orang yang mampu melakukan teknik milik _royal blood _tersebut segera melayangkan serangan bersamaan. Detik itu juga, robot besar tersebut terjatuh kasar. Crystal tersenyum senang dan memekik _'berhasil' _kepada dirinya sendiri. Bilah panjangnya pun sekali lagi beradu dengan badankeras mesin hijau di hadapannya.

"Serang _launcher _di atas tubuhnya!" Ignis berteriak kembali memberi perintah.

"Aku akan melakukannya! _Ouji, _serang kepala utamanya!"

Itu adalah kalimat terakhir yang diteriakkan sang gadis sebelum ia melempar _katana_nya, melakukan _warp _sekali lagi, menancapkan pedang tajamnya dan membelah _launcher _yang sejak tadi tak berhenti menembaki mereka dengan peluru yang mampu membidik, mengikuti musuh.

"Noct! Sekarang!"

Mendengar teriakan Gladiolus dan Prompto secara serentak, pangeran Lucis mengangguk. Tak membutuhkan waktu lama baginya untuk turut melakukan teknik andalannya, mengarah ke bagian kepala yang ia yakini sebagai bagian utama kendali, dan menghancurkannya.

Mesin tersebut menghempas di atas tanah aspal kasar. Pangeran dan pengawalnya lekas melompat mundur, menjauh. Senyuman mereka mengembang saat mesin pembuhuh di sana hancur setelah meledakkan diri.

"Syukurlah—"

"Prompto!"

"Waaa!"

Secara refleks, sang pemberi strategi melemparkan belatinya ke _troops _yang keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya, membidik untuk melepaskan peluru dari senjata api ke arah Prompto. Mengindahkan apa yang baru saja dilakukan Ignis, Crystal dan Gladiolus pun segera melesat dan menebas musuh-musuh lain yang turut menampakkan diri—datang serempak dan mendadak.

"Ignis, musuh terus menerus berdatangan."

"Kita harus menghancurkan _generator _tersebut." Hijau yang mengilaukan keseriusan beralih tatap ke pada birunya pangeran yang menyorotkan kekhawatiran. "Noct, fokuslah ke benda itu. Ada kemungkinan besar musuh akan melemah jika kita melakukannya."

Mendapatkan komando dari sang _strategist _membuat Noctis mengangguk paham. Tubuhnya telah berancang-ancang untuk kembali berlari memenuhi perintah _retainer_nya.

"Apakah masih perlu bersembunyi?" Tanya sang pangeran.

"Kita sudah ditemukan. Lakukan sesukamu." Ignis menjawab cepat.

Surai kaku itu turut melambai kecil tatkala pemiliknya mengangguk sekali lagi. Ia pun segera membuka kakinya lebar, pergi menuju pusat kekuatan—mungkin—musuhnya. Di belakangnya, Prompto mengikuti, berlari kecil sebelum berbalik dan mengacungkan ibu jarinya.

"Oke!" Argentum itu menampakkan senyuman lebar dan mengeratkan genggaman pada senjatanya.

Menghela napas dengan begitu kecil, Ignis yang juga telah berada di belakang Noctis melirik ke kanan dan kiri, "Di dalam sini, semuanya adalah musuh. Berhati-hatilah." Ia memeringatkan dengan begitu dalam.

Mereka tak menjawab apapun lagi. Kurang lebihnya mencoba menenangkan diri agar mampu melakukan yang terbaik tanpa harus terluka parah. Langkah beriringan tersebut sedikit memelan kala mendapati beberapa _troops _sekali lagi menghadang, mengacungkan senjata-senjata mereka.

"Uwaa…musuhnya banyak sekali." Prompto meringis.

Seperti telah saling membaca pemikiran satu dan lainnya, mereka berpencar, membuat para pasukan bersenjata tersebut terbagi fokus, bergerak dalam formasi yang telah mereka sepakati hanya dengan saling menatap.

"Lemparkan _Thunder_!" Gadis yang kini berada tak begitu jauh dari Gladiolus memekik tiba-tiba. Netranya ia lemparkan ke biru transparan yang beberapa menit lalu masih sulit dipandangnya. "_Ouji_, kau teruslah berlari! Kami akan melumpuhkan musuh dengan _thunder_. Ignis! Arahan!"

"Gladio, Crystal, arahkan ke musuh yang berada di atas, Prompto, kau arahkan ke sayap kiri. Aku akan ke kanan." Ignis dengan cepat melontarkan perintahnya setelah membaca sekeliling hanya dalam hitungan detik. "Noct, pergilah."

Tanpa sedikitpun ragu, Noctis melanjutkan langkah cepatnya menuju benda yang diduga memiliki pengaruh besar di dalam markas tersebut. Tatapannya begitu tajam, terpusat pada tiap-tiap lansekap monoton. Tak lama ia berlari, dari arah belakang terdengar bunyi gemuruh yang menyita separuh perhatiannya. Pemuda tersebut menoleh sedikit, melihat adanya percikan petir yang menyinari berbagai penjuru sisi.

_Teman-temannya berhasil._

Sedikit merasa lega karena ia paham kawan-kawannya sukses mengalahkan musuh mereka, ia sekali lagi memusatkan pikirannya untuk segera sampai di tujuan utamanya saat ini. Langkah kakinya yang tak sejenjang Ignis dan Gladiolus membuatnya harus mengerahkan tenaga lebih agar ia dapat sampai dengan cepat. Noctis menengadah, melekatkan fokusnya pancaran sinar merah lurus menembus langit malam.

_Generator _tersebut berada di depan kedua matanya. Tinggal berapa langkah lagi ia akan segera sampai. Tetapi sekali lagi langkahnya terhenti diakibatkan pergerakan mendadak dari robot hijau serupa tadi. Mesin besar itu melangkah dalam kegelapan yang tak tersorot lampu terang—yang sejak tadi mengikuti tiap pergerakannya. Putra Regis itu mendecak dan segera melesat, meninggalkan setipis bayangan menyerupai dirinya. Serangannya telak mengenai kaki besi tersebut, menggemakan bunyi denting memekakkan.

Noctis menyerang dengan gesit, beberapa kali beralih ke kaki robot dan para _troops _yang berada di sana. Tebasan senjatanya mengenai satu persatu musuhnya, tubuhnya sempat ia mundurkan beberapa kali untuk menghindari serangan dan misil. _Kenapa mereka kukuh sekali, sih?!_

"Noct!"

Suara berat perisainya terdengar dari belakang, membuatnya kembali menghembuskan napas lega. Para temannya terlihat baik-baik saja dan telah datang ke sisinya lagi untuk membantu. _Bala bantuan yang tak tergantikan._

Denting-denting senjata untuk kesekian kalinya terdengar mengudara. Ini benar-benar satu pengalaman baru yang kemungkinan besar tak mampu mereka dapatkan di kehidupan sebelum petaka terjadi, lalu. Memasuki kandang musuh, terkepung oleh begitu banyaknya pasukan yang sewaktu-waktu dapat merebut nyawa, bertarung bersisian saling melindungi, merasa kewalahan dan hampir kehabisan napas.

_Pengalaman ini sangat langka…_

_Tetapi sejujurnya jika harus memilih…_

_Mereka tidak menginginkannya…_

Mengayunkan senjata-senjata mereka selama beberapa jam untuk menghabisi _Imperial _nyatanya menjadikan tubuh mereka kian lama kian memberat. Peluh membasahi raga, gerakan lincah yang tadi berhasil tercipta telah melambat seiring dengan napas yang mulai terputus-putus.

Noctis mencoba menghirup udara ketegangan di sana dalam-dalam, memenuhi tiap rongga dadanya yang terasa sesak seperti akan meledak. Raganya terasa payah, namun tetap ia paksakan untuk mengayunkan pedangnya, mengayun, menghabisi tiap-tiap musuhnya. Ia melirik ke arah teman-temannya. Meskipun mereka tidak begitu memerlihatkan—terkecuali Prompto—paras cantik dan tampan di sana sama kacaunya dengan dirinya.

Mengetahui semakin lama kekhawatirannya semakin kuat, Caelum muda itu merasakan keadaan yang semula berpihak pada keluarga kecilnya sebentar lagi akan berbalik hasil. Semuanya dikarenakan mereka telah mencapai batas masing-masing. Noctis menggertakkan giginya, jika tidak melakukan sesuatu, jangankan mengambil Regalia, bisa-bisa mereka malah menjadi tawanan dan terbunuh di tangan musuhnya.

_Ia harus melindungi mereka!_

Tiba-tiba saja, jantungnya seolah meloloskan satu detakkan. Tubuhnya memberat seiring dengan terjatuhnya ia. Tenaganya bak hilang dan kedua mutiara birunya tersapukan warna cantik yang siang tadi menghiasi dirinya—saat melakukan _trial Fulgurian_. Keduanya berkilau, menyala dalam gelap malam.

"Noctis _ouji_!"

Crystal, yang berada cukup jauh dari pangerannya, menyadari adanya perubahan yang terjadi pada pemuda bersurai kelam tersebut. Ia menancapkan _katana_nya pada leher musuhnya dan kemudian segera berlari menuju sahabat kecilnya. Namun, langkahnya dihentikan paksa oleh Ignis. Pemuda tampan tersebut tiba-tiba saja berada di hadapannya, merentangkan tangan kiri, memberikan gestur penahan agar ia tak bergerak lebih jauh.

Baru saja ia hendak membuka mulutnya untuk melemparkan pertanyaan, tubuhnya membeku ketika sebuah tangan raksasa terulur untuk menangkap calon rajanya. Merah muda netranya menari menyeramkan, terarah ke atas untuk memandang sosok yang jauh berkali-kali lipat lebih besar dibandingkan dengan sosok berzirah yang sempat membantunya di Insomnia dulu.

_Fulgurian._

Itulah yang sejak tadi menjerit dalam benaknya. Dewa guntur yang telah memberikan berkatnya kini berbaik hati membantu pemuda pilihan kristal tersebut. Sosok berjanggut putih panjang yang melayang-layang di atas bergerak lambat, mengangkat tangan kanannya yang menggenggam tongkat kelam panjang. Langit memainkan melodi gemuruh meremangkan bulu kuduk berpasang-pasang mata di bawah sana.

Seiring dengan terhentinya pergerakan sang dewa, tongkat panjang tersebut bercahaya sebelum dihempaskan sang pemilik menancap bumi. Dalam satu kedipan mata, terang berpendar mengelilingi mereka, menyilaukan saat kilatan petir-petir mengitari tempat tersebut. Ignis dengan sigap memeluk gadis di belakangnya, mencoba melindungi sosok itu dari kehancuran hebat yang terpampang.

Sedang yang kini kembali berada dalam rengkuhan pirang kusam tersebut tak bereasi sedikitpun. Pandangnya tak sedikitpun teralih, kelopaknya tak sekalipun tertutup barang sedetikpun. Kesadarannya seolah terhisap seutuhnya untuk mengagumi kekuatan yang dipinjamkan dewa.

Sekali lagi dalam delapan belas tahun hidupnya, kekuatan dari sosok penjaga keseimbangan Eos yang tertidur tersaji di hadapan kedua bola kacanya yang kini terkilau oleh ketakutan. Raganya gamang, menjeritkan ketakutan tetapi juga berdecak kagum.

_Inikah kekuatan calon raja terpilih?_

Tanpa perlu memastikan apakah musuh telah lenyap, _Fulgurian _perlahan-lahan menurunkan Noctis kembali ke daratan dan kemudian menghilang, meninggalkan pemandangan mengerikan—seluruh aspal yang terpijak seolah hangus dengan banyaknya sisa-sisa api mengelilingi, _troops _dan robot-robot tergeletak dan hancur tak bernyawa.

Crystal tak bergeming, bahkan ia tak menyadari bahwa lengan milik pemuda berkacamata itu telah meninggalkan raganya. Pandangnya masih tertambat, kepada sosok pemuda yang kini jua membalas tatapnya dengan kedua mutiara bercahaya kemerahan. Tanpa disadari gadis itu, air matanya lolos terjatuh. Degup jantungnya memainkan melodi yang tak mampu ia ungkapkan dengan kata-kata.

"He-hebat." Prompto berdecak kagum.

"Seluruh musuh dan pergerakannya musnah begitu saja." Ignis melemparkan pandangnya, mengamati dengan gemang.

"Be-benar…!" Pemuda bertubuh kekar tersebut pun ikut terperangah. Ia hendak membuka mulutnya kembali, mengusulkan agar mereka cepat-cepat kembali ke Regalia. Namun kata-katanya menguap saat mendapati sahabat merah mudanya menjatuhkan air mata dalam diam. "Crystal, kau kenapa?"

Gadis itu mengedip, menoleh ke arah Gladiolus dengan tatap tanya—ia tak mengetahui maksud pertanyaan itu. Selanjutnya ia melihat pemuda itu menunjuk pipinya sendiri, seperti memintanya untuk mengikuti gerakan tersebut. Cerah merah mudanya membelalak ketika ia menyadari…ia menangis?

"Ma-maaf." Gadis itu dengan cepat menyeka sisa-sisa air matanya yang tak lagi jatuh.

Gladiolus menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Otaknya mereka ulang, mencari-cari celah mengapa sosok yang telah dianggapnya sebagai adik tersebut menitikkan air mata. Berikutnya, seringainya mengembang. Tatapan jahilnya kembali menyala terang kala mendapati sekelibat keisengan terpikirkan olehnya.

"Terlalu terpesona dengan _ouji_, eh?" Akhirnya ia mengatakannya.

Sang gadis terkesiap, menengadah pandang untuk membalas tatapan coklat keemasan di atas jarak pandangnya. Ia ingin mengomel, tetapi celotehnya kembali ditelan dikarenakan sadar bahwa hal tersebut malah akan menjadi bumerang untuknya sendiri. _Gladiolus masih senang menggodanya._

"Sepertinya lebih tepat jika dikatakan takut dan kagum dengan _Fulgurian_." Jawab Crystal sembari mendesah.

Gladiolus tertawa tertahan. Reaksi datar yang biasanya akan membuat godaannya menjadi tak menarik malah berdampak lain saat ini. Karena, meskipun berusaha bersikap tenang seperti Ignis, ia dapat melihat percikan kekesalan meletup-letup dari raga yang sejajar dengan ulu hatinya tersebut. Anak gadis itu sangat menyenangkan untuk digoda. Reaksi yang diberikan terlampau segar sehingga membuatnya candu…_dan tentu saja gemas._

"Tapi sepertinya _Fulgurian _juga akan takut denganmu jika kau menunjukkan tarian kematianmu." Noctis menanggapi sembari memijat pundaknya yang terasa pegal.

"Suatu kehormatan."

Gadis itu menjulurkan lidahnya ke sang pangeran dan kemudian memutar bola mata sebal. Selanjutnya, mereka kembali melangkah cepat menuju tujuan utama mereka melakukan penyusupan ini. Selang beberapa menit, sisa-sisa dampak kekuatan milik _Fulgurian _hilang begitu saja seolah dihembuskan angin malam.

Tak adanya musuh yang terlihat membuat tiap langkah mereka terasa ringan. Celotehan Prompto, teriakan bingung Noctis, usul Gladiolus, helaan napas Ignis, dan gelak tawa Crystal menjadi satu-satunya pemecah keheningan markas tak berpenghuni. Gurat-gurat penanda lelah mungkin masih berada di sana, namun, lega menyamarkannya.

Hari panjang ini sebentar lagi akan tertutup dengan kemenangan pangeran beserta pengawalnya. Mereka dapat dengan lega memejamkan mata, kembali ke Lestallum dan melanjutkan perjalanan menuju Altissia. _Mereka akan melewatinya dengan hati yang lapang…_

**DHEG!**

Langkah Leonis merah muda yang berada di antara Ignis dan Gladiolus terhenti kasar. Rona kehidupannya hilang dari paras cantiknya. Bulat bola kacanya terkilau oleh kesakitan, celah bibirnya tak lagi meluncurkan gelak melainkan erangan.

_Datang…_

_Penglihatannya datang lagi…_

Proyeksi masa depan itu menampilkan pemandangan tempat ini, dengan pelakon baru yang hadir. Seorang pria bersurai pucat yang rautnya begitu tajam menakutkan, Gladiolus yang terhempas, dan lagi-lagi pria berwajah culas yang entah sudah keberapa kalinya menampakkan sosok dalam _visionnya_.

"Kau baik-baik saja? Ignis yang memang berada dekatnya menghambur sigap. Memegangi punggung gadis itu, mengusapnya berharap hal tersebut membantu gadisnya membaik.

"Aku baik-baik saja." Crystal mengangguk kecil.

"Lagi?"

Prompto kini ikut mendekat, memandangi sang gadis dengan wajah khawatirnya. Argentum itu tidak menyukai saat gadis yang keberadaannya telah ia anggap lebih dari sekedar teman ini merasakan sakit. Ia sungguh tidak senang karenanya. Seharusnya Crystal tidak memiliki kekuatan itu. Kemampuannya hanya menyakitinya saja, menyiksanya seorang diri tanpa boleh dibagi.

Memenuhi rongga dadanya dengan udara dingin di sana, gadis merah muda tersebut mencoba menguasai dirinya kembali dan memberi angguk. Bibir pucatnya menyunggingkan senyuman simpul.

"Ya…lagi…" Lirihnya. "Tapi sudah tidak apa-apa. Ayo ke Regalia. Kita tidak boleh berlama-lama di sini."

Melempar pandang selama sepersekian detik, keempat pemuda itu melanjutkan langkah mereka kembali. Meski khawatir, tetapi jika penderitanya sendiri telah mengatakan hal tersebut, mereka mau tidak mau harus menurutinya.

"Apakah hal yang berbahaya?" Tanya Gladiolus ingin tahu lebih.

Kepingan memori masa depan yang dilihat sang gadis tadi kembali terputar jelas. Ia menatap lurus pemuda bersurai sedikit panjang di sisinya dan mulai membuka katupan kedua bibirnya yang tadi sempat melekat rapat.

"Aku akan melindungimu lebih dulu."

Gladiolus yang sempat ingin menanggapi kalimat yang menjadikannya teramat penasaran itu, memutuskan untuk membisu karena ia paham meskipun bertanya, ia tidak akan mendapatkan jawabannya.

Langkah jenjang dari kelima sekawan di sana perlahan memendek saat mobil berwarna kebanggaan kerajaan telah berada dalam jarak pandang mereka. Khususnya Prompto yang mendesahkan kelegaan karena akhirnya ia dapat segera pergi dari tempat beraura berat tersebut. Namun, di detik berikutnya, ia merasakan adanya tatapan seseorang yang begitu tajam.

"He-hei! Itu…"

Langkah ketiga pemuda dan satu gadis tersebut terhenti ketika Prompto mendadak membuka mulutnya—setelah sedikit tertinggal di belakang. Mereka berbalik arah, mendapati pria tinggi bertubuh kokoh dengan surai pucat seperti putri Tenebrae berjalan mendekat.

"Lama tak berjumpa, Noctis."

"Ravus…"

Tanpa dikomandokan, baik Gladiolus maupun Crystal memosisikan diri di depan sang pangeran—sedang Prompto mengumpat di balik punggung tegap Ignis. Kedua merah muda milik sang gadis berbinar penuh kewaspadaan. Ia ingat sosok tersebut; sosok yang sempat dilihatnya sekilas di _Citadel _dulu. Namun, pria itu tidak lagi merintih kesakitan, melainkan menampakkan raut wajah tak bersahabat.

"Akhirnya kau mendapatkan kekuatan _Fulgurian_…" Ravus membuka mulutnya kembali. "Tanpa mengerti artinya…"

"Apa maksudmu?"

Tak disangka-sangka yang lainnya, gadis bertubuh pendek itu menanggapi sang Fleuret. Bagai tak selaras, bibirnya bergerak lebih cepat dari cerna benaknya—ia pun terkejut. Penyebabnya adalah ia terusik dengan perkataan Ravus tadi. Degup yang sempat membaik itu kembali lagi ke irama menyakitkannya beberapa menit lalu. _Ia menginginkan jawaban._

"Siapa kau?" Pria itu merendahkan pandangnya, menilik baik-baik sosok gadis asing yang tak pernah dilihatnya.

"Apa maksud kalimatmu tadi?"

Pria Fleuret tersebut mengerutkan dahi. Jengkel merambati tiap inci raga tingginya. Pasalnya, ada sosok lain yang tak diketahuinya menimpali perkataan yang ditujukan ke pangeran Lucis di sana. Belum lagi sang gadis bertanya kepadanya tetapi dengan nada perintah mengesalkan. Pria itu mengarahkan tangan kirinya, mencekik melampiaskan mengkalnya.

"Oi!"

Terpentalnya gadis Leonis beberapa detik lalu membuat keempat pemuda di sana merasakan batas mereka telah habis. Gladiolus dengan cepat memajukan tubuhnya, berhadap-hadapan, hendak memberi pelajaran putra sulung mendiang putri Slyva yang telah gugur. Di belakangnya, Prompto tengah memegangi Crystal yang terhempas.

Belum sempat pemuda pirang cerah itu membantu sang gadis berdiri, Crystal telah lebih dulu melesat, memosisikan diri di depan kakak Iris sembari menahan tebasan pedang milik Ravus. Refleksi yang sempat dilihatnya membuatnya memaksakan diri untuk bangkit, melindungi Gladiolus.

Gadis itu bergetar, tekanan yang diterimanya dari pria bersurai pucat tersebut terlalu kuat. Ia menggertakkan giginya, mencoba menahan, membalikkan keadaan.

"Crystal! Gladio!"

Dalam hitungan detik, pemuda bertubuh kekar dan gadis Leonis tersebut telah menghantam Regalia di belakang mereka. Keduanya merintih tertahan. Meski enggan mengakui, tenaga pria itu teramat sangat kuat. Walau terbatuk-batuk, Crystal masih menatap nyalang kakak lelaki Lunafreya tersebut.

"Gladio! Kau baik-baik saja?!"

Tersadar, Crystal berbalik cepat—tak memerdulikan sakit di sekujur tubuhnya. Panik mendekap sebab Gladiolus tadi menjadi bantalannya. Dilihatnya pemuda tersebut merunduk menahan sakit dan di luar kesadarannya, tangan rampingnya telah ia letakkan ke punggung dan perut pemuda itu. Disentuhnya perlahan bagian tubuh yang diduganya terkena dampak terburuk dan sinar redup yang sejak kemarin menyelimuti dirinya menampakkan wujudnya.

Lambat-lambat, wajah yang dihiasi oleh parut luka di bagian mata menjadi lebih baik. Namun, kali ini Crystallah yang berganti meringis.

Pemandangan yang tersaji di kedua bola kaca beda warna milik Fleuret di sana membekukan pergerakannya. Rasa memuakkan memenuhi dadanya.

_Gadis itu—_

"Kau, kah? Putri dalam kristal itu? Pendamping raja terpilih?"

Terhempasnya untaian kata bernada rendah tersebut menjadikan berpasang-pasang mata di sana membulat—khususnya Noctis. Keempatnya menoleh cepat, menatap Crystal yang kini membuka katupan bibir pucatnya. Cantik parasnya menjadi penuh oleh kengerian, selayaknya insan yang tengah berhadapan dengan ajal.

Para sahabatnya pun tak kalah berekspresi. Mereka turut membeku, mencoba dengan baik mencerna tiap-tiap kata yang tersusun menjadi sebuah pernyataan dari pangeran Tenebrae yang jua mematung. Noctis merasakan kerongkongannya kering.

_Pendamping?_

_Putri dalam kristal?_

"Kau—" Gadis itu merasakan peluh dingin membasahi dahinya. "—tahu tentang aku? Kau tahu diriku ini apa?"

Mendengar pertanyaan sang gadis mencetak kerutan-kerutan di dahi pria tampan tersebut. Genggamannya pada bilah tajamnya mengerat. Sekali lagi amarah mendekapnya, tak ingin melepaskan jiwa. Pertanyaan yang dikembalikan putri kristal yang masih sibuk menahan sakit di perut itu melipatgandakan murkanya.

Ravus melangkah, mendekati Crystal. Merentangkan bilahnya mendekati leher pangeran sekelam malam menghentikan pergerakan dan memberikan telapak tangannya, menahan pergerakan Scientia. Semakin mendekatnya ia, semakin kalutnya melepas, mengisi kekosongan hatinya.

"Satu lagi sosok terpilih yang tak mengetahui apa-apa?" Direndahkan tubuhnya, mendekatkan wajah ke milik gadis itu. Tangan kirinya yang sempat digunakannya untuk menahan Ignis kini berada di leher jaket hitam Crystal. Ia berdiam, menoleh ke arah putra mahkota tersebut dengan kilatan dendam sebelum kembali ke gadis itu. "Kau dan Noctis adalah pembunuh…yang terlampau bodoh karena tak mengetahui apapun…perenggut nyawa adikku."

Desisan itu begitu menakutkan, menyentakkan seluruh insan di sana. Tubuh gadis itu terguncang kala Ravus melepaskan cengkraman kain tebal pelindung udara dingin menerpa raganya. Netranya tak lagi bersirobok dengan kedua mutiara beda warna itu. Ia lebih memilih untuk menunduk, membiarkan spekulasi yang sempat menghantuinya semakin menjerit-jerit.

_Yang ditakutkannya benar…_

_Lunafreya mengorbankan dirinya demi raja terpilih…_

_Dan…_

_Mengorbankan diri deminya?_

_Untuk apa?_

_Membangkitkan kekuatannya…?_

"Yak! Stop sampai sini saja."

Suara mendadak yang dikeluarkan sosok berparas culas yang beberapa kali datang dalam penglihatan sang merah muda menjadikan mereka terkesiap. Crystal mengigit bibir bawahnya, mencoba meredakan ketakutan yang sontak merengkuh. Ada suatu perasaan aneh yang sukar dipahaminya hadir saat ia melihat pria merah keunguan di dekat Ignis, mengakibatkan getaran pada tubuhnya makin kasat mata.

Nafas itu memburu, begitu cepat hingga mampu didengar oleh Gladiolus dan juga Prompto yang kini saling melirik.

"Hm?" Fokus sosok dengan iris seperti Amicitia itu teralih kepada sang Leonis. Binarnya berubah waspada. Pria itu merasakan seluruh perhatiannya seperti terhisap oleh kehadiran gadis yang baru pertama kali dilihatnya. Ia menjadi was-was, menjadi gentar, menjadi…_rindu._

"Mau apa, kau?"

Noctis membuka mulutnya. Meningkatkan kewaspadaannya sebab ia merasa pria tersebut terus saja menatap sahabat perempuan satu-satunya dengan horor. Dan sepertinya kalimatnya tadi sukses membuat Izunia itu kembali kepada kesadarannya.

"Oh ya, aku sampai lupa." Ia membetulkan letak topinya. "Kita…akan bertemu lagi di seberang laut sana…kebetulan salah satu dari kami juga ada perlu dengan _Hydraean_…ya, kan?"

Pria itu menolehkan kepalanya ke Ravus yang hanya terdiam. Senyuman liciknya terkembang, ia kembalikan lagi permata emasnya kepada Noctis. Sembari menggerakkan tangan kanannya—menyuruh pria bersurai pucat pergi—ia mulai melafal kembali, tentunya dengan nada mengalun yang menurut penasihat pangeran memiliki maksud tersembunyi di baliknya.

"Kalau begitu, sampai nanti, yang mulia. Semoga perjalananmu menyenangkan."

Tutup pria itu seraya membalikkan tubuh dan pergi. Meninggalkan kelima sekawan yang masih setia memandangi punggungnya menjauh. Tanpa diketahui siapapun di sana, sudut bibir pria itu telah melengkung turun, mencetak satu raut menyeramkan. Ia melirik sang merah muda tanpa menoleh…dengan tatapan yang sukar dijelaskan.

xXxCrystallo FiliaxXx

Deru mobil mewah yang sempat tak menemani perjalanan kembali meraung, menjelaskan eksistensinya. Empat pemuda di dalamnya tak satupun membuka pembicaraan. Bahkan Prompto yang biasanya berceloteh asal lebih memilih termenung menikmati lansekap yang pernah dilihatnya. Pipinya ia sandarkan ke lengannya yang bertumpu pada pintu mobil, birunya bergerak lambat, dan beberapa kali dilirikkan ke kaca tengah mobil, memastikan bahwa sahabatnya yang lain masih berada di belakang mereka.

Selepas Regalia berhasil direbut, setelah insiden bersama Ravus dan Ardyn, mereka sepakat untuk kembali ke Lestallum. Perkataan kakak lelaki putri Tenebrae beberapa jam silam menyita hampir separuh perhatian seluruh insan bersurai kontras di sana. Argentum itu tahu, bahwa yang saat ini paling terbebani adalah Noctis dan Crystal. Karena, ia yang tidak begitu mengerti pun cukup terkena dampak pernyataan itu.

_Pembunuh…_

Hanya sepatah kata itu saja yang sejak tadi melaung dalam benak putri Cor tersebut. Genggamannya pada kemudi begitu erat seolah takut akan kehilangan arah. Bibirnya yang sempat pucat kini memerah akibat terlalu kuat digigitnya. Gadis itu mengemudikan mobil dalam keheningan, kesenyapan yang dipilihnya.

Awalnya, Prompto telah berbaik hati menawarkan diri untuk menemaninya, tetapi, apa yang baru saja terjadi membuatnya memilih untuk menolak ajuan itu. Ia membutuhkan waktu untuk menata kepingan hatinya yang terserak. Mengetahui satu lagi takdir kejam orang terkasih pangerannya membuatnya hancur.

_Tak dapatkah ia menggantikan Lunafreya meregang nyawa?_

_Tak dapatkah ia menentang dewa pemberi takdir?_

_Sebenarnya apa tujuan ia tercipta?_

_Hanya sebagai pengamat seluruh petaka?_

_Sebagai orang yang hanya mampu menyaksikan terenggutnya nyawa seseorang?_

_Hanya sebagai…pembunuh…?_

Kepalan tangannya ia layangkan ke kemudinya. Menggemakan bunyi pukulan cukup kencang pengganti lafal frustasinya. Hatinya masih menjerit-jerit, namun, ia sangat tidak mampu untuk berkata-kata. Seolah suaranya telah habis, kerongkongannya terluka menganga tak bisa digunakan kembali.

Gigitan pada bibirnya semakin kuat, mual menggelitik perut kala ia menyesap rasa yang memenuhi mulutnya kini. Bahunya tak mampu ia lemaskan, beban yang menimpanya kian bertambah bobotnya. Ia sangat ingin tertawa, melampiaskan kehampaan jiwanya. Tak dapat lagi dihitungnya sudah berapa banyak pil pahit yang tertelan.

Disekanya cepat air matanya yang mengalir turun. Meneguk sedikit air untuk menghilangkan cairan merah pekat di bibirnya, Crystal mematikan mesin mobil dan turun. Udara lembab kota yang ditinggalkannya menerpa kulit tubuhnya yang tak lagi terbalut jaket.

Tanpa kata ia mengikuti Noctis berjalan menuju penginapan satu-satunya kota tempat rekan-rekannya yang lain berlindung. Sejak menginjakkan kaki di lahan parkir tersebut, gundah mulai mengetuk-ketuk pintu hatinya.

Keempat pemuda tersebut menyadarinya, namun, Prompto bergerak lebih dulu dari sang Scientia—yang juga terlihat akan bertindak. Pemuda cerah itu mendekat, mengulurkan tangan dan menggenggam jemari kurus itu…_satu cara yang selalu dilakukannya untuk membuat sahabatnya itu menjadi sedikit membaik._

"_Nii-san…_"

Genggaman tangan sang gadis kepada pemuda secerah mentari itu menjadi sangat kuat saat Crystal mendapati Iris berdiri di dekat pintu masuk penginapan dengan aura yang berbeda. Gadis lima belas tahun di sana tak sama seperti biasanya. Tak ada sapaan riang darinya, tak ada senyuman manis menyambut, dan…hal itu membuatnya dipenuhi oleh firasat buruk.

"Ada apa?" Gladiolus dengan sigap mendekati satu-satunya keluarganya yang tersisa.

"Maaf, kami belum pergi ke Caem." Suara gadis itu parau. "_Imperial_…datang kesini…"

Para pemuda dan satu gadis yang baru saja tiba di sana saling melempar pandang gusar. Mereka tahu, paham bahwa ada sesuatu yang tidak beres terjadi selama mereka tak ada. Ignis menoleh, mengamati suasana di sekitar penginapan untuk berjaga-jaga.

"Gladio, sebaiknya kita pindah dari sini."

Hijau teduhnya dilekatkan ke milik Gladiolus, meminta persetujuan pemuda tinggi tersebut. Tak menunggu lama, mereka berjalan menuju kamar yang tadi dipesan Ignis. Sekalipun suasana terlihat kondusif, tidak ada yang tahu kapan _Imperial _akan mengendus. Oleh karenanya, Ignis berpikir berbicara di dalam kamar penginapan adalah salah satu pilihan terbaik saat ini.

Derit pintu terbuka yang mengalun membangkitkan kembali ingatan mereka beberapa hari lalu. Memori yang melucuti senyuman di tiap-tiap bibir pemiliknya karena tak kuat menahan perih hati yang remuk. Seperti saat ini, aura yang dikuarkan gadis bersurai coklat pendek yang telah memosisikan diri duduk di salah satu sofa menjadikan mereka mengepalkan tangan. _Terulang lagi…_

"Padahal kami tidak mengatakan apapun mengenai Noct kepada siapapun…tetapi…Jared…ia…"

Lirih nada bicara Iris meremangkan bulu kuduk gadis merah muda yang kini berdiri tak jauh dari Prompto—pemuda itu mendudukkan diri di atas ranjang. Detak jantungnya seperti terhenti selama sepersekian detik kala mengetahui arah pembicaraan ini.

"Ti-tidak mungkin. Lalu, Jared—"

"Ia tidak bisa diselamatkan!"

Melihat Prompto merendahkan kepala dan menyentuh dahinya sebagai vokal getir menjadikan Crystal limbung. Jika Ignis tidak menahan dengan tubuhnya, ia pasti telah terjerembab ke lantai dingin di bawahnya. Wajah cantiknya memucat—lagi, terlampau terkejut sehingga seluruh tubuhnya lemas kehilangan hampir separuh tenaganya. Bahkan untuk mengepalkan kedua tangannya ia tak bisa.

_Apanya yang mampu meramal masa depan?!_

_Apanya yang mampu melihat kejadian yang akan datang?!_

_Ia bahkan tidak sedikitpun melihat apa yang akan terjadi pada Jared!_

Luka disekujur tubuhnya yang sama sekali belum mengering kembali berdarah. Andai ia tidak mengabaikan perintah Noctis, andai ia tidak pergi dari tempat ini, maka, ia pastilah bisa melindungi satu-satunya keluarga yang dimiliki bocah Hester.

Bibirnya bergetar, tak kuasa membendung emosi negatifnya yang datang mengiris-iris hati rapuhnya. Kepalanya terasa pening, ia tidak kuat lagi. Pada detik yang sama, ia tersentak saat mendengar derit pintu menggema pelan. Dari balik kayu usang tersebut, sosok bertubuh kecil terlihat menunduk. Di belakang anak kecil itu, Eira memegangi pundak yang bergetar menahan tangis.

Noctis yang sejak tadi dapat menggerakkan tubuhnya sesuai kendalinya mendadak melangkah, mendekati Talcott dan juga Eira, dan merendahkan tubuh dengan kepala tertunduk—upaya agar jarak pandang dirinya dan bocah tersebut sama.

"Maaf…kami tidak bisa menyelamatkan."

Pangeran tersebut bersuara kecil. Tangis yang sejak tadi ditahan raga kecil itu pecah. Menyakiti hati para anak Lucis di sana. Tubuh Talcott sedikit membungkuk, kepalan tangan mungilnya bergetar tanpa ampun.

"Aku…tidak bisa melakukan apapun."

Pedih alunan bocah itu membuat Crystal berlari, menghambur, meraih tubuh itu ke dalam dekapan lengannya yang tak kunjung berhenti bergetar. Kristal kepedihannya tak menuruti perintah, meleleh tanpa ampun, menjadikannya turut terisak.

"Tidak…tidak…ini semua salahku…" Alunan nada itu kembali menyakiti para orang-orang yang berada di sana. "Seharusnya aku tidak pergi…seharusnya aku tetap disini…seharusnya…seharusnya aku bisa menggunakan kekuatanku untuk melindungi kalian lebih baik lagi…"

Mendengar apa yang dilafalkan sang gadis menjadikan Talcott mencengkram punggung orang yang mendekapnya kini. Luka menganga di dalam rongga dada kecilnya terkoyak, mengakibatkannya menjerit pilu melepaskan seluruh kesedihannya. Seakan-akan hal tersebut mampu mengembalikan kembali satu-satunya keluarga yang dipunyanya.

Noctis yang masih berada dalam posisi berlututnya tak sadar mengepalkan tangan. Bibir bawahnya tergigit kala hatinya ikut menjerit, ternodai amarah yang sukar dibendungnya. Kebencian datang, entah keberapa kalinya _Imperial _merebut segalanya dari dirinya, merebut seluruh yang dimiliki orang-orang di dekatnya.

Pemuda itu kemudian mendekat, menempelkan dadanya ke punggung sahabat kecilnya, mengulurkan kedua tangan untuk membelai bagian kepala coklat pucat dan merah muda kedua orang di sana dan menundukkan kepalanya sebentar ke bahu repas sahabat merah mudanya.

"Tunggulah…aku akan menghabisi mereka…" Pangeran itu menjeda. "Aku janji."

Dekapan Leonis kepada bocah berkemeja merah tersebut semakin kuat setelah Noctis menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Ia tak dapat tahan lagi. _Sampai kapan ia harus merasakan ini? Sampai kapan orang-orang yang disayanginya berada dalam titik terlemah mereka?_

"Aku…memercayai Noctis-_ouji…_"

.

.

.

Biasan jingga bintang besar langit yang kini telah berada di sisi barat bumi siap tertidur sedikit merambat masuk melalui jendela tinggi yang tak dibiarkan terbuka sempurna. Nafas bumi tertiup lembut dari sela-selanya, memainkan ujung rambut coklat sosok anak lelaki yang kini terlelap pulas.

"Bagaimana, Talcott?"

Salah satu sosok lain yang terduduk di bangku kecil samping ranjang tersebut tak terlihat terkesiap. Sepertinya telah mengantisipasi kedatangan penutur yang berjalan mendekat. Derit pintu yang tak disukainya itulah penandanya. Tapi, tanpa menoleh ke belakang pun ia mengetahui siapa yang memasuki ruangan tersebut.

"Sudah lebih baik." Gadis itu menjawab sembari membelai lembut pucuk kepala bocah tujuh tahun di sana. Suaranya begitu pelan, seperti hanya ditujukan bagi dirinya seorang.

Sang pemuda sekelam malam yang turut bergabung, mendudukkan tubuhnya di sisi ranjang berselimut garis-garis. Posisinya mendekat ke sang merah muda. Birunya tak lebih dulu terarah ke gadis itu, melainkan kepada sosok yang kini telah menunjukkan raut wajah tenang. Sudut bibirnya sedikit ia tarik. Pemandangan wajah polos Talcott sedikit menyembuhkan luka hatinya.

"_Ouji_..."

Secara kasar Noctis mengalihkan pandangnya, fokus kepada sosok merah muda yang tadi memanggilnya.

"Apa?"

"Aku sedang tidak ingin melihatmu. Bisakah kau tinggalkan aku sendiri?"

Pemuda itu berkedip, mencerna runtutan kata bermakna pengusiran yang ditujukan Crystal kepada dirinya. Ditegakkannya tubuhnya agar ia dapat dengan mudah memandangi sosok yang tumbuh di sisinya itu, yang tak sekalipun pernah terpisah darinya.

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya pemuda itu rendah.

"Jika kau tidak mau pergi, biar aku yang pergi."

Bunyi bangku yang tergesek lantai dingin ruang usang tersebut bertalun saat Crystal bangkit, dan mulai beranjak pergi. Gadis itu menggigit bagian dalam bibirnya berusaha menguasai dirinya agar tak kembali dihempaskan emosinya. Sejak kedatangan pangerannya ke kamar ini, jantungnya mulai memainkan simfoni nelangsa.

"Tunggu!" Noctis menahan pergelangan tangan gadis tersebut, sebuah pergerakan yang tak disangkanya.

"Lepaskan aku..." Crystal mengalunkan kembali nada perihnya. "Aku tidak pantas melihatmu—"

"Noctis-_ouji_…Crystal…kalian bertengkar?"

Crystal terkesiap begitupun dengan Noctis. Keduanya segera menoleh dan mendapati permata bulat di sana memandang mereka dengan penuh tanya. Rupanya, pekikkan sang pangeran tadi cukup tinggi sehingga membuat Talcott terjaga. Bocah itu mengusap-usap kedua matanya, menoleh ke arah pangeran dan salah satu pengawalnya.

"Tidak—"

"Kami tidak bertengkar, Talcott. Tidurlah lagi, ya."

Merah muda itu dengan cepat menyela, meyakinkan Talcott dengan nada lembut. Menjadikan anak kecil itu mengangguk menjelaskan kepemahamannya, menguap kecil, dan kembali merebahkan tubuhnya ke ranjang empuk itu.

Merasakan adanya celah, gadis itu menyentak cengkraman tangan Noctis dan bertolak dari tempatnya berpijak. Ia berlari menuju kamarnya, sangat ingin menjauh dari pemuda yang kini menjadi penyebab utama remuk hatinya.

Namun, ia hampir berteriak saat merasakan adanya tarikan di lengan atasnya. Pangerannya rupanya berhasil mengejarnya dan kini menyeret tubuhnya menuju arah tujuannya. Bunyi bedebam cukup kasar dari benda kayu pemisah lorong dan kamar mengisi kekosongan ruang tersebut.

Pendar yang menyala-nyala dari Caelum muda di sana menggamblangkan kekesalan, ketidakpercayaan, dan pedih. Dipandangnya salah seorang pengawalnya dengan seksama, menyusuri tiap-tiap gurat kesakitan yang ada di wajah cantik itu dari balik bola kacanya.

"Mengapa kau melarikan diri dariku?"

"Karena…aku gagal lagi…aku pembunuh…"

"Kau memercayai omongan Ravus?"

Mahkota merah muda itu menari samar saat pemiliknya terkejut. Pertanyaan yang diberikan Noctis merupakan satu topik yang teramat sangat sensitif bagi gadis itu saat ini. Ia bersitatap dengan pemuda itu, sebelum kembali menunduk.

"Tentu saja." Kekeh gadis itu perih.

"Kau tidak perlu mendengarkan orang itu."

"Lalu aku harus mendengarkan siapa?!" Ia meninggikan suaranya. "Tidak ada yang bisa menjelaskan siapa aku, apa tugasku, apa kekuatanku. Jika saja…jika saja aku memahami diriku, jika…aku mengetahui kekuatanku…aku pasti tidak akan membiarkan raja pergi meninggalkanmu…"

Lembab udara kota ini bertiup samar menerbangkan kata-kata penuh keputusasaan sang Leonis. Tiap katanya tertiup, memenuhi ruang yang menjadi saksi kehancuran orang-orang di dalamnya. Pemuda dua puluh tahun di sana merendahkan pandang, mengeraskan rahangnya.

_Sampai kapankah ia harus menyaksikan remuk gadis itu?_

_Sampai kapankah ia harus tersakiti oleh sentimen-sentimen memuakkan ini?_

_Sampai kapankah ia akan terus berjalan di dalam skenario kehidupan kejam ini?_

_Padahal baru saja mereka bisa tertawa seperti dulu,_

_Padahal baru saja senyuman menghiasi keluarga kecilnya,_

_Padahal baru saja jenaka menggelitik,_

_Lalu mengapa harus terebut kembali?_

_Apakah ini akan terus berlanjut?_

_Tetap seperti ini tanpa pernah ada bahagia yang datang?_

_Apakah…yang ia lakukan saat ini benar yang terbaik?_

Noctis membiarkan seluruh emosi buruk memberatkan dirinya yang tak mampu berkutik. Ketetapan hati untuk menjalankan semua ini sesuai kata hatinya yang sempat diteguhkan dua hari lalu hancur tak berbentuk. Bimbangnya datang, ragunya membelai. Bayang masa silam yang telah terjadi kembali terjalin runtut di dalam benaknya. Tiap-tiap kata yang pernah diteriakkan gadis itu, tiap-tiap kata dari ayahandanya, bahkan, kalimat terakhir kakak tunangannya yang baru saja ditekankan kepadanya.

_Pembunuh…_

"Kuri…" Pemuda itu memanggil nama gadis itu. "Tolong jawab aku…apakah yang kulakukan ini benar?"

Air mata yang masih mengalir menodai pipi pucat sang gadis mulai lolos kembali. Kepingan adegan bunga tidurnya yang entah kapan akan terjadi menghantamnya keras—kala tubuh pemuda yang sangat disayanginya ini terduduk tanpa ruh, tertikam bilah panjang di dada. Potongan kejadian yang tidak akan pernah bisa tidak memorak-porandakan pertahanan hatinya.

_Kumohon…_

_Jangan rebut pemuda ini…_

"Hentikan perjalanan ini…"

"Dan menyianyiakan perngorbanan ayah dan perjuangan Luna?"

_Teruslah berada di sisi Noctis dengan senyuman…_

Gadis itu semakin terisak. Perkataan terakhir mendiang raja tiba-tiba saja terngiang, seakan mengingatkannya bahwa ini adalah jalan satu-satunya yang harus mereka tempuh. Meski penuh luka, meski berdarah-darah, mereka harus tetap melaluinya.

_Genggam tangannya dan jangan pernah lepaskan…_

Crystal membawa tangannya menuju wajah, menutup, berusaha meredam tangisannya yang menjadi. Suara lembut sosok yang keberadaannya sudah tak akan lagi ia jumpai di dunia ini masih tetap berdengung di telinganya; kalimat yang diucapkan Regis di hari ia mengetahui separuh dirinya.

_Dan…kumohon, pandulah putraku menggapai tahta terakhir._

Gadis itu tidak sanggup lagi. Ia menghambur ke pangerannya, mendekap tubuh yang lebih tinggi darinya itu sebagai penanda ketidakmampuan membendung lagi kesakitannya. Dirinya kini bagai kaca retak, yang sewaktu-waktu benar akan terserak. Afeksinya menjerit, sentimennya menikam keji. Ikrarnya kembali bergejolak di dalam dadanya.

_Ikrar yang sering dilupakannya saat kalut, namun, kembali datang saat remuk._

Di dekap secara mendadak membuat Caelum tersebut turut merasakan koyak lukanya menjadi menganga lebar. Kendali dirinya hilang seiring dengan dibalasnya pelukan itu. Sang pemuda mencengkram pinggang dan bagian belakang kepala sang gadis, membawanya erat seolah hal itu akan membuat laranya membaik.

"Aku…aku sudah berjanji…" Gadis itu membuka katupan bibirnya yang bergetar, berusaha berbicara dalam dekapan pemuda itu. "Akan ku serahkan nyawa ini demi dirimu…demi melindungimu…melindungi mereka, orang terkasihmu…"

Bisikkan gadis merah muda dalam peluknya membuat sang pemuda menegang. Ia melepaskan kedekatan mereka, mencengkram kedua bahu ringkih itu kuat-kuat. Pilu wajahnya tak kuasa dikendalikannya lagi. _Nyawa_. Berapa banyak nyawa yang dikorbankan untuknya. Berapa banyak ruh orang terkasihnya yang harus pergi meninggalkannya.

"Tidak akan ku ijinkan…" Pemuda itu meracau, jemarinya yang kuat telah berada di pipi sahabat kecilnya.

"Aku…hanya mampu melihat mereka meregang nyawa tanpa melakukan apapun." Crystal menggeleng, mencoba melepaskan sentuhan itu dari pipinya. "Akulah pembunuh mereka sebenarnya. Aku…harus menebusnya…tak akan kubiarkan kau kembali kehilangan."

"Tapi tidak ada artinya jika kau pergi!" Sentakan kuat pada pipinya menjadikan gadis itu terkesiap. Mutiara berwarna kontras di sana saling menyelami satu sama lainnya, berbagi kesakitan, berbagi kepiluan mereka. "Jangan meninggalkanku…jika kau pergi meninggalkanku juga…aku…"

Noctis tak mampu melanjutkan kalimatnya. Ia merendah, menyandarkan dahinya pada sosok yang tak pernah diketahuinya telah mengukirkan keberadaan khusus di hatinya. Kelopaknya terpejam seiring dengan bersentuhannya hidung mereka, menyesapi kehangatan yang entah sampai kapan bisa dirasakannya.

Kalut yang teramat sangat menenggelamkan mereka ke dalam jurang keputusasaan. Raga yang menurut mereka kokoh nyatanya begitu rapuh, jiwa yang menurut mereka telah mendapatkan secercah kehangatan kembali terlindungi pedih tak berujung. Bagai dipermainkan, tawa hari ini akan berganti menjadi tangis esok, namun, kejamnya, tangis itu akan sulit berganti menjadi tawa lagi. Hingga pada akhirnya mereka hanya dapat menunggu, sampai kapan mereka mampu berdiri.

Cahaya keemasan milik surya telah lenyap tanpa keduanya sadari, terganti oleh perak sendu yang menjadi saksi bisu ketidakberdayaan mereka dalam membendung buncah hati. Kedua saling berbagi, saling bertopang seolah hanya hal tersebut yang bisa menyelamatkan diri, terlepas dari jeratan kekejaman takdir.

_Berusaha tegar tetapi terjatuh…_

_Berusaha melangkah tetapi terseok…_

_Ketetapan dewa tetap saja mengalunkan melodi kematian yang kian lama kian meraung._

Tepat di depan ruang usang tersebut, seorang pemuda tampan dengan surai lembab yang kini ia biarkan terjatuh bersandar, menumpukan bobot tubuhnya pada dinding biru usang yang terkelupas penanda usia. Jarak pandangnya yang semula berada di atas perlahan turun, merendah, menyembunyikan kilau yang sedikit sukar ditafsirkan maknanya.

Pemuda tersebut hanya terdiam, membisu tanpa melakukan pergerakan di lorong berpenerangan cukup di sana. Lekukan bibirnya yang sempurna kini bercelah, meniupkan napas dengan deru yang melantangkan retak dirinya.

Kelopaknya menutup rapat, melindung hijau teduhnya yang nanar. Tangan kanannya meremas kantung coklat dalam dekapannya, kantung berisikan makan malam yang telah mendingin. Salah satu sudut bibirnya tertarik. Namun, tak ada kesenangan tercetak, malah senyum itu teramat sembiluan.

_Praduganya ternyata benar…_

Padahal, sejak dulu ia telah menyadarinya…bahkan mengetahuinya lebih dahulu jauh sebelum hal tersebut disadari oleh para pelakonnya. Padahal, ia telah menahan dirinya, meredam dengan susah payah, agar dirinya terhindar dari retak yang pasti akan dirasakannya kelak.

Tetapi, ngilu itu tetap dirasakannya saat ini. Kenyataannya, apa yang telah susah payah ia persiapkan dihancurkan dengan mudah. Semuanya berujung pada kesia-siaan, sebab, perihnya tetap dirasakannya.

Menegakkan kembali tubuhnya, pemuda itu mulai melangkah, bertolak, menjauh untuk menguasai dirinya kembali. Tiap langkahnya terasa berat, tiap pijaknya meninggalkan kepingan jiwanya yang berserak.

_Pada akhirnya, asanya benar…_

_Pada akhirnya, takkan tergapai…_

_Jangan tinggalkan aku…_

※End of Chapter - Don't Leave Me※

What is this?! :')

I'm so sorry…but…yeah…I should make this…


	9. Nine - Sacrifices

Author : Yuta Uke

Chapter : Nine – Sacrifices

Genre : Angst, Tragedy, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Fantasy

Warning: Unbetaed fic, Semi-Canon, OOC (maybe) - LOOONGG!

Words : 15,825

_FFXV fanfiction for my bestie..._

* * *

_Gelak tawa yang terdengar…_

_Sayup-sayup pudar…_

_Tergantikan oleh isak tangis memilukan…_

_Nyawa perlahan gugur…_

_Menyisakan luka di relung terdalam…_

_Sampai kapankah kepedihan itu di sana…_

_Sampai kapankah kesakitan itu tetap berwujud…_

_Apakah selamanya tak akan bisa terganti senyuman?_

* * *

Bola emas perhiasan langit belum menyembul dari ufuk timur. Tirai-tirai keemasan yang selalu merambati cakrawala luas dan genang air beriak belum terlihat. Kelabu masih menutupi atap bumi, belum tersingkap untuk memamerkan cemerlang biru indahnya di atas sana. Sepertinya, masih enggan untuk membuka kelopak yang rapat, sehingga membiarkan gelap menyelimuti.

Tetapi napas bumi yang terhembus semangat. Bunyinya tak mendayu-dayu, melainkan bergemuruh kasar, menerbangkan mahkota merah muda yang terurai. Tiap helaiannya terbang ke sana dan ke mari, terombang ambing selayaknya buih lautan, persis menggambarkan sosok pemiliknya yang kini tengah termenung di atas bangunan menjulang di ujung tebing. Berdiri kokoh, menyesapi kesunyian sekeliling.

Sosok itu berparas cantik, bertubuh tak tinggi, memancarkan kelelahan yang nampaknya diakibatkan terlalu cepat terjaga dari lelap singkat—merusak raga. Penyebab terbuka kelopaknya dengan cepat tak diketahui sosok tersebut, yang ia tahu hanyalah, dirinya akan terjaga di saat lelah, terlelap karena dipaksakan, kemudian terjaga sebelum mentari datang.

_Itulah siklus yang dijalaninya setelah bertolak dari kota lembab empat hari lalu…_

_Keseharian yang kembali datang seperti pertama kali ia menginjak umur delapan belas tahun..._

Di hari pertama, dirinya dan keluarga kecilnya akhirnya beranjak pergi dengan tujuan akhir Cape Caem. Namun, sebelum benar-benar ke sini, mereka kembali memasuki teritori musuh, memenuhi ikrar pangeran untuk membalaskan dendam satu-satunya keluarga yang dimiliki anak kecil yang selalu berusaha ceria. Saat itu ia mulai tak mampu terlelap seperti biasa, namun raganya masih baik-baik saja.

Hari kedua, perjalanan itu dilanjutkan menuju salah satu makam raja terdahulu yang tersembunyi di dalam kumpulan pepohonan pekat. Mereka menari-nari, merenggut nyawa para monster penghuni tempat, berlari sembari saling melindungi, melantang untuk memeringati, dan menyaksikan kekuatan pendahulu merasuk ke dalam raga sosok sekelam malam. Kala itu, lelapnya tak lagi normal.

Hari berikutnya, sosok wanita berzirah yang sempat ditemui di hari pertama tak lagi mengacungkan senjatanya. Arahnya telah terganti, bukanlah ke kumpulan mereka, melainkan ke oponen-oponen yang memenuhi reruntuhan yang hanya terbuka di malam hari, beratapkan genangan air tak beriak. Tetesan itu terjatuh sedikit demi sedikit, menemani mereka semakin tersesat dalam labirin, terhenti di level terendah yang menyimpan objek terpenting untuk kelanjutan perjalanan. Walau dengan peluh dan nafas yang tertatih, mereka berhasil mendapatkannya—tanpa salah seorang rekan, yang pergi entah kemana dan kembali dengan luka baru di dahi. Meskipun raga kelelahan, tak jua ia mampu terlelap cepat, ataupun terjaga telat.

_Dan…hari keempat._

Kelopaknya terbuka sepenuhnya. Ruhnya yang melayang saat terlelap kembali merasuk dengan cepat. Jendela tanpa tirai sutra menampilkan kegelapan tak berdasar, menjelaskan hari masih begitu dini, terselimutkan kegelitaan yang tetap setia menemani para insan terlelap dengan tenang. Kelam itu menjadikan sesuatu ketakutan mendekap, mengingatkannya pada kenangan pahit menyedihkan; proyeksi dari bunga tidurnya yang menggerogoti jiwa.

Detik, menit, dentang penanda jarum jam telah bergeser, semua dilalui dengan kesakitan di tiap napas yang terhirup. Pergantian hari terasa lambat, namun di satu sisi terasa begitu cepat. Bergerak menjauh seolah tak mengijinkan pelakonnya menyesapi tiap kejadian yang ada.

Walaupun dirinya terjaga sebelum mentari menyapa bumi, peluh yang biasa menemani parasnya tak nampak, begitupun dengan napas yang terputus-putus. Di luar dugaan, bunga lelapnya yang selalu membunuhnya perlahan tak kunjung datang, bayang penglihatan kejadian jua tak hadir menyapa. Sosok cantik yang beberapa hari lalu bercakap dengannya pun tak menampakkan wujud.

Hari-hari itu terlewati begitu saja, begitu damai, begitu senyap, yang pada akhinya memberikan efek terbalik kepadanya. Ketakutan tak berujung datang menghampir, menjadikan tenang yang seharusnya berada di sana terhembus, lenyap tanpa sisa. Buruk firasatnya menjadi-jadi, menggetarkan raganya yang ringkih. Ketentraman yang telah lama didambakannya—penglihatannya tak datang—malah menjadikan gamangnya menganga lebar.

_Bagaimana jika petaka luput diketahuinya seperti saat Jared terbunuh?_

_Bagaimana jika di detik selanjutnya cairan pekat kehidupan diloloskan orang-orang terkasihnya?_

_Bagaimana jika ia gagal lagi melindungi mereka?_

Hatinya tak lagi bisa merasakan ketenangan, semuanya lenyap tanpa meninggalkan setitikpun endap. Sebab ia tahu, meskipun dalam kacamata orang lain hari-hari yang dilalui dirinya dan keluarga kecilnya kemarin merupakan kedamaian yang telah lama tak menghampiri—walau pertempuran dengan monster-monster tetap tak terelakkan—waktu yang mereka jalani ini perlahan-lahan semakin menuntun ke pada takdir keji tersebut, yang sepertinya sangat berhasrat untuk segera terwujud.

"_Crystal…kau…mengetahui takdir ouji?"_

Bibir ranum itu tergigit kuat oleh sang pemilik. Syal yang tersampir di kedua bahu kusut oleh cengkraman kuat jemari kurus di sana. Dengungan pertanyaan yang diterima kemarin malam dari perisai pangeran menikam jiwa.

Seuntai kalimat tanya yang bahkan tak pernah sedikitpun terpikirkan oleh sang gadis untuk didengarnya dari mulut orang lain. Menjadikan bola kacanya memancarkan keterkejutan yang teramat sangat saat bersirobok dengan pilu permata emas milik sang pemuda—yang sempat menyeretnya ke tepi tebing, membuka topik yang tak sekalipun mampu untuk dilafalkannya meski ingin.

Keteduhan hari-hari yang dilaluinya kemarin memang benar akan kembali koyak pada waktunya. Pertanyaan tersebut membuat sosok itu tersadar, bahwa sejatinya perjalanan menuju takdir menyedihkan tetap berjalan tanpa henti. Sehingga, ia hanya mampu menjawab dengan lelehan kristal kepedihan sebagai pengganti lafal. Merosot bahu sosok merah muda itu menyadarkan perisai akan kenyataan sebenarnya, isak tanpa suara di dalam lengan kokohnya membenarkan segalanya.

Apa yang diluncurkan dari mulut salah seorang oponen yang dihadapinya saat melakukan perjalanan panjang dan penuh halang rintang untuk memastikan kelayakannya ternyata memang merupakan kenyataan. Pembeberannya begitu samar, seperti memintanya untuk menafsirkan sendiri—musuhnya mengatakan bahwa ia adalah perisai yang akan melindungi raja terakhir. _Terakhir…_

_Walau memiliki kekuatan…_

_Mereka tidak dapat melakukan apapun..._

_Demi mencegah putra mahkota mengorbankan nyawa..._

Gladiolus Amicitia menjadi orang pertama di antara para pemuda tersebut yang mengetahui takdir orang terkasihnya. Calon rajanya harus menyerahkan nyawa sebagai ganti banyak korban demi pencapaian itu. Tetapi, meskipun mengetahuinya, cerita akhir menyedihkan itu ia telan seorang diri, seolah tak sanggup untuk diumumkan. _Bagaimana caranya ia memberitahu suratan kejam itu? _Berkebalikan dengan sang merah muda, yang ingin meneriakkan tetapi tak memiliki kekuatan untuk melakukannya.

Kelopak dari sosok yang masih berdiam diri di sana tertutup perlahan. Dalam gerakan lambat, ditengadahkan kepalanya, hidungnya mengembang menghirup udara pekat samudera biru. Hembusan yang mengacak surai tak diperdulikannya, pun dengan rasa lengket yang kini menumpuki bagian kulit yang terekspos. Kenangan yang diputarkannya itu membuka kembali kotak memori lainnya—pecahan adegan yang melibatkan dirinya dan pangeran yang memikul beban dunia di kedua pundak bidangnya.

"_Tidak!"_

Tubuhnya sedikit berjengit kala jeritan yang diloloskan dari mulutnya sendiri itu berdengung kembali di telinganya. Sebuah penolakan kasar dari satu hal yang jika dibiarkan begitu saja terhanyut akan membawa kedua pelakonnya tenggelam dalam penyesalan dan juga rasa bersalah tak berujung.

Wajah cantik tersebut tertangkup oleh kedua tangan pemilik yang kini merenggangkan sedikit tubuh kurusnya ke belakang ketika kacau hati yang disebabkan oleh peristiwa malam itu kembali terasa. Adegan empat hari lalu yang sempat dilaluinya terputar kembali secara runtut tanpa cela.

_Saat ia mendorong sang pemuda cepat,_

_Saat wajah terkejut itu tersaji di hadapannya,_

_Saat pemuda tersebut terguncang atas perlakuannya._

Masih dengan wajah tertutup, gigitan di bibir diperkuatnya. Satu perasaan aneh mengetuk-ketuk jiwanya kembali. Menguarkan rasa yang tak berusaha dihiraukannya, akan tetapi, semakin disangkalnya semakin membuat kuduknya meremang. Kepingan memori tersebut menari-nari tanpa lelah, membawanya hanyut, tertarik ke dalam dan tenggelam.

_Kejadian di malam sebelum bertolak ke Cape Caem._

_Malam yang menjadi saksi bisu kerapuhannya, kerapuhan sang pangeran._

Jemari yang sejak tadi lurus, tertekuk kala sekujur tubuhnya kembali merasakan tenaga pemuda yang selalu menjadi lawannya beradu mulut. Tenaga yang tak pernah sekalipun ia pikirkan akan dikecapnya lagi—yang pertama kali dirasakannya setelah ia terjaga dari tidur panjangnya. Pegangan erat di pinggangnya, cengkraman di tengkuknya, rasa hangat dari dahi dan hidung yang beradu, terpaan napas yang saling sahut menyahut.

Gelengan kepala kuat yang dilanjutkan oleh desah serta erangan frustasi menjadi pemecah kesunyian yang sejak tadi menyelimuti. Sosok itu masih mengigit bibir bawahnya, mengerutkan dahi seraya menggengam erat pagar besi pelindung di atas sana. Bahkan sampai detik ini, sentuhan-sentuhan tersebut membekas di tiap inci kulitnya.

_Itu adalah kesalahan…_

"_Aku…mencintai Ignis…"_

Desisan kecil malam itu mengalun kembali dalam benaknya. Seutas kata pengakuan yang belum pernah ia gamblangkan secara lantang seperti itu kepada pangerannya. Kata-kata yang entah mengapa meluncur bebas dari kedua katupan bibirnya yang renggang, seakan, ia tengah menekankan makna ke lawan tuturnya…_dan juga_ _meyakinkan dirinya._

_Benar…_

_Itu adalah kesalahpahaman hati…_

Di sudut hatinya, ia meyakinkan bahwa hal tersebut terjadi dikarenakan kalut benar-benar merengkuh kala itu, pedih menjadikan sebuncah perasaan menyakitkan mendekap, enggan melepaskan keduanya. Sehingga, mereka yang sama-sama merapuh saling mencari kekuatan satu sama lain, saling berpegang agar tak terjerembab.

Sentimen-sentimen yang dirasakan malam itu diyakininya sebagai afeksi sesaat akibat kehancurannya. Sang gadis terlalu takut untuk kehilangan sahabat kecilnya dan sang pemuda terlalu takut untuk kembali melihat pengorbanan demi dirinya. _Takut..._Itulah perasaan yang terus menerus menikam jiwa. Tak ingin salah satu dari mereka pergi meninggalkan atau terenggut.

Oleh karenanya, aliran deras afeksi yang tak pernah sekalipun dirasakan sebelumnya, membuai. Hampir-hampir menjadikan malam tersebut mencipta rasa bersalah menganga di dalam rongga hati yang terkoyak. Menyeret menuju gawal yang kemungkinan besar tak dapat tertebus.

_Mereka tidak boleh melakukannya..._

Akan tetapi, seakan mendapatkan satu kesadaran atas apa yang nyaris terjadi, merah muda tersebut dengan cepat menyentak, menjauhkan jarak tipis antara Caelum sekelam malam dan juga dirinya. Walau kehangatan itu belum sempat dirasakan ranum bibirnya, retak jiwanya terdengar keras. Pendar yang sempat menampilkan sentimen-sentimen terganti oleh syok hati—begitupun dengan pemuda yang memeluknya. Terlambat sedikit saja, semua tak akan mampu kembali ke sedia kala—meskipun saat ini pun mereka tak lagi sama.

Untuk kesekian kalinya dalam dua jam ini, sosok tersebut kembali menghela napas kasar. Nadanya tak mengalun, mendayu, melainkan terhembus kuat. Gemertak giginya terdengar samar, kerut di dahi yang sedikit tertutup surai merah mudanya kentara jelas. Dicengkramnya lengan kanannya saat rasa itu kembali datang.

Sungguh, seluruh pusat perhatiannya tersita hampir separuh atas apa yang sempat terjadi di antara ia dan pangerannya. Terlalu sulit baginya untuk mengenyahkan perasaan aneh di relung hatinya ini setelah malam itu terlewati. Emosi-emosi yang tak sekalipun pernah dikecapnya dulu entah mengapa malah merampas ketenangan dan keteguhan hatinya.

_Ia goyah._

_Ia terombang ambing._

_Afeksinya menjadikannya bimbang._

"Aku hanya menyukai Igniiiisss!"

Pecah sudah keheningan dini hari. Kalimat tersebut terhembus dalam satu tarikan napas. Cengkramannya kembali berpindah pada pinggiran besi yang dingin, tubuh ringkih itu condong ke depan, terarah ke biru laut yang perlahan-lahan terbias sinar keemasan cantik.

"Apa yang kau lakukan _bakaoujiiiii_!? Padahal kau memiliki Lunafreya-_sama_!"

Teriakan lantang yang mendadak terceplos begitu saja mengalahkan debur ombak dan terpaan angin yang menderu-deru. Bagai tak sanggup menelan kembali seluruh gundah dan pertanyaan yang menjerit-jerit, sang gadis melantangkannya, membiarkan cakrawala mendengar seluruh pertanyaan yang kemungkinan besar tetap tidak mungkin ia dapatkan jawabannya jika tak ditanyakan langsung ke pusatnya.

"Padahal kau tahu aku menyukai Ignis sejak dulu!"

Racau itu kembali menggema, memecah napas dingin bumi yang menusuk-nusuk. Paras sang penutur kian lama kian tertorehkan gurat kesakitan, seolah, seutas kalimat yang dilaungkannya tadi memberikan beban berat untuk dirinya. Cengkramannya menguat, gigitan pada bibirnya menjadi-jadi.

Bayang-bayang kedua orang pemuda yang selalu menemaninya sejak kecil melayang memenuhi kepala. Menjadikannya hampir melesakkan sesuatu yang berada di dalam hatinya. Sosok sekelam langit malam yang selalu menjadi orang pertama yang dicarinya, sosok indah yang selalu berada di sisinya. Mereka yang selalu mewarnai harinya, menopang jika akan terjatuh.

_Sosok yang seharusnya selalu mengisi hatinya..._

_Yang seharusnya memenuhi seluruh hatinya..._

"Ignis..."

Nama sosok seorang pemuda bermata teduh itu meluncur lirih dari katupan kedua bibir yang memerah akibat gigitannya. Ia yang memanggil, menunduk, memejamkan mata seraya melemaskan genggamannya pada besi dingin di sana. Melemahkan bahunya yang tak mampu terkulai sejak keberadaannya di tempat itu, merasakan tenaganya diterbangkan angin dingin di atas sana.

"Ignis...aku menyukaimu..."

Lirih terakhir yang dilafalkannya lolos dengan nada yang cukup rendah, akan tetapi sanggup untuk didengarkan sosok lain yang ternyata telah berada beberapa langkah di belakang merah muda itu. Seorang pemuda berwajah tampan yang kini tercengang di atas kalimat tak langsung yang ditujukan kepadanya dari sang gadis. Selama sepersekian detik sosok tinggi itu mematung, membeku dalam pijaknya sembari memegang kaleng hitam berisikan cairan yang disukainya.

Terjaga lebih pagi membuatnya menginginkan indah surya menyambut awal hari. Karena pada sesungguhnya, dirinya kini tengah diliputi oleh perasaan-perasaan keruh yang menggerogoti raga kokohnya. Maka, ia menyimpulkan bahwa keindahan objek dunia fana mungkin bisa membantunya sedikit mengalihkan sentimen yang memenuhi diri sejak malam terakhir keberadaannya di Lestallum empat hari lalu—pada akhirnya, ia mengetahui kenyataan setelah waktu menjawab seluruh takutnya.

Namun, bukan mendapatkan kelegaan dari keindahan alam, ia malah kembali terperosok. Pertahanan yang dibangunnya sejak malam itu, tertembus oleh kalimat yang didengar beberapa menit lalu. Untaian kata-kata yang sempat didengarnya secara implisit dari sosok yang sama pula setelah gadis itu membuka mata menusuk, membuat celah kembali di relung hatinya.

Pemuda itu mengepalkan tangan. Memutuskan untuk beranjak tanpa suara sebelum sosok merah muda itu menyadari keberadaannya. Langkah yang harus dilakukannya saat ini, karena, bagaimanapun ia harus pergi, menghindari ombang ambing perasaan di antara ia dan orang-orang tercintanya semakin kelut-melut tak berwujud. _Ia yang menjadikannya kusut...padahal keduanya mampu mengurai simpul itu._

Meskipun berusaha tak menimbulkan bunyi sedikitpun, gesekan sepatu di blok-blokdingin dalam pijakan tetap memekik, menjadikan sosok yang sejak tadi membelakangi berbalik cepat. Keterkejutan hampir mendominasi paras cantik itu. Permata merah mudanya membulat seraya bersirobok dengan hijau yang sedikit terkilau oleh emas surya.

Gadis tersebut menahan napasnya. Detak yang sejak tadi tak sesuai dalam ritmenya seakan kehilangan ketukan satu kali. Tenaga yang dibiarkannya terlepas dari tubuhnya kembali merasuk, mengakukan pergerakannya.

Keduanya saling berbalas tatap, tetapi bisu tanpa suara. Otak yang tak pernah mampu mengalahkan kecerdasan pemuda yang menjadi lawan tatapnya kini berputar cepat. Berusaha mengenyahkan, namun mengetahui bahwa persentase kemungkinan terburuk itu sangat besar.

_Kemungkinan Ignis mendengar pernyataan tak langsungnya._

"I-Ignis...kau...mendengarnya?"

Di luar kehendaknya, gadis itu mencicit. Memanggil nama seseorang yang jadi membeku tanpa bergerak satu incipun dan menanyakan spekulasi terburuknya. Degup jantung yang sejak tadi berusaha dinetralkannya semakin berteriak kasar. Walau tak ingin mengakui, separuh hatinya mengatakan bahwa salah seorang sahabatnya itu mendengarnya.

Merah muda masih tetap tertumbuk kepada hijau sang pemuda, memandang lekat, enggan mengalihkan pandang. Tetapi, di balik bola kaca cantik yang juga terpantulkan bias keemasan, terpancar kekhawatiran dan ketakutan yang mampu ditangkap oleh sang Scientia.

Seolak-olah gadis itu teramat sangat takut ia mendengar perkataan tadi. Seperti, lebih baik jika kalimat tersebut tak di dengarnya. Bayang antara pangerannya dan gadis itu berputar dalam benaknya. Membuat hatinya terhimpit, karena ia telah menarik satu garis bahwa sosok kurus di depannya tidak benar-benar mengatakan hal tersebut.

_Gadis itu menyesal..._

_Ya...tidak mungkin perasaan itu ditujukan kepadanya._

"Tidak."

Sang gadis hampir saja terhenyak dalam pijakannya kala mendengar suara rendah itu mengalun tanpa ekspresi. Sepatah kata singkat yang begitu dalam tanpa sedikitpun emosi terdengar di sana. Membuatnya mengepalkan tangan karena mengetahui bahwa pemuda tinggi itu tengah menutup-tutupi.

_Pemuda itu berdusta._

"Dan...aku juga tidak tahu jika kau di sini."

Mutiaranya menatap baik-baik sang pemuda lekat. Menilik dengan sosok yang nampak berusaha mengalihkan topik tetapi masih tetap berdiri di tempatnya semula, jauh darinya. Hijau tersebut sudah terlempar, tak sedikitpun menatap ke arahnya lagi.

Deburan ombak yang saling sahut menyahut di bawah sana menjadi satu-satunya pemecah kesunyian di antara keduanya. Kalimat yang tadi terdengar berusaha dipaksakan mengalun dalam ritmenya, tak kunjung mendapat balasan dari Leonis muda yang kini diam beribu kata.

Sosok yang lebih dulu berada di sana tak mampu menjawab. Mulutnya terasa begitu kering sehingga ia tak sanggup mengeluarkan kata demi kata. Degup jantungnya berisik, membuatnya yakin bahwa pemuda itu mungkin saja bisa turut mendengar. Pipinya menghangat, kontras dengan tangannya yang mendingin.

Benaknya masih menjerit, mengatakan bahwa pemuda itu benar mendengar pengakuan sepihaknya. Nada datar itulah yang menjadi penyebab keyakinannya. Selama empat belas tahun mengenal sahabatnya tersebut, Ignis hanya akan melantunkan suara tanpa emosi ketika tengah berusaha meredam sesuatu di hati atau saat menyembunyikan fakta—diikuti dengan pandang yang teralih.

_Ignis mendengar._

_Tapi memilih untuk tuli._

Mulutnya tertutup rapat di saat campur aduk perasaan memenuhi rongga dadanya. Ada kelegaan...akan tetapi yang sangat memekik saat ini adalah kesedihan. Pangkalnya adalah karena pemuda di hadapannya lebih memilih berdusta, tidak mengatakan yang sejujurnya ke pada dirinya. Mengalihkan topik seperti ingin menghindar.

"...kalau begitu aku akan kembali turun."

"Tunggu!"

Salah seorang _crownsguard _tersebut meninggikan nada suaranya, menahan tanpa menyentuh. Bahkan hati dan otaknya tak berbanding selaras, sehingga kini sang penutur turut membeku setelah menerbangkan katanya.

Memori hari-hari yang dilaluinya setelah meninggalkan Lestallum kemarin menampilkan proyeksinya lagi dan lagi. Kalimat terakhir dari sang _retainer _membuat gadis itu menyadarkannya, bahwa lara yang menghantam salah satunya disebabkan oleh hal ini. Dipaksa dirinya untuk menyelami pemuda pirang kusam itu.

_Pemuda itu tak lagi sama..._

_Berusaha untuk tak selalu berada di sisinya..._

_Membangun tembok agar jarak di antara mereka semakin melebar..._

Sosok yang biasanya menjadi penyejuk hatinya kini berganti memberikan sayatan-sayatan kecil. Perubahan sang pemuda yang sempat tak ingin diakui itu kini mau tak mau ia indahkan. Meski tak ingin, kenyataan tersebut benar adanya.

_Ignis menghindar..._

Detik ini ia membenarkan, menarik kesimpulan. Memicu retakan melintang di jiwanya semakin panjang, yang sewaktu-waktu akan membelah dengan kejam. Tangan kecil itu mengepal, berusaha meredam. Gemuruh itu membuatnya kehilangan ketenangan. Di ujung indra pengecapnya, terkumpul pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang ingin sekali diluncurkan, agar ia mengetahui langsung dari pelaku...

"Ignis, apa kau...menghindariku?"

Ignis, pemuda itu merasakan hatinya mencelos saat mendengar putri tunggal keluarga Leonis melirih. Ketenangan wajah yang dipaksakannya sedikit remuk karenanya. Genggaman pada kalengan hitam tersebut menguat, hampir membuat penyok sebagai pengganti sakit yang menyayat.

_Menghindar..._

"Tidak. Aku—"

"Kau bohong." Gadis itu menyela. "Seperti saat kau berbohong di atas pertanyaan pertamaku tadi."

Genggaman yang tadi menguat perlahan melemah. Kaku paras tampan tersebut memudar, terganti oleh rengsa. Bualannya terbaca, walau ditutupi tetap kasat mata. _Ya. _Ia berdusta. Meski sebisa mungkin tak melakukan perubahan dramatis, tetapi, kemungkinan besar di luar kehendaknya, sikapnya sangat gamblang dan 'menghindar' adalah kata-kata yang tepat untuk menggambarkan.

Penyebabnya tak lain dan tak bukan adalah karena kebenaran perasaan-perasaan kedua sahabatnya diketahuinya di malam itu. Membuat ia harus menelan kembali perasaan yang sayangnya telah disadarinya. Maka, untuk memertahankan tenang, membatasi interaksi dengan sang gadis menjadi pilihan yang diambilnya. Semata-mata dilakukan demi sang pangeran, semata-mata dilakukan demi sang gadis, akan tetapi ia tahu, hal tersebut dilakukan untuk menolong diri sendiri, agar mampu menyembuhkan retak di hati secara cepat.

_Padahal, akhirnya ia menyadari perasaannya..._

_Padahal, akhirnya ia tak lagi bisa mengabaikannya..._

_Tapi ia harus menahannya..._

_Karena...dua orang yang disayanginya..._

Tanpa mampu dikendalikan, senyuman sedih di wajah tampan itu mengembang tipis, teramat tipis, namun, masih tetap mampu ditangkap sang gadis. Pemuda itu menguarkan aura menyakitkan, membuat dada terasa sesak. Pertahanan diri yang kukuh remuk di berbagai sisi, bercelah, kapanpun dapat hancur.

_Ini tidak salah, bukan?_

_Ini yang terbaik, bukan?_

_Yang diperlukannya adalah kembali tak acuh pada perasaannya seperti dulu..._

_Demi mereka..._

_Ia hanya perlu membunuh perasaannya, bukan?_

Kaki jenjangnya melangkah, membawanya mendekati sang gadis. Pendarnya yang telah ia alihkan kembali ke sang gadis berkelukur, berkata-kata dengan untai yang sulit untuk dihembuskannya. Hijau teduh itu mengeruh, menatap sosok yang disayanginya dalam.

"Kau terlihat menyesal mengatakannya."

Kalimat itu menghasilkan kerutan di dahi paras cantik itu timbul. Gurat dalam, penanda kebingungan dan ketidakpercayaan. Merah mudanya bergerak-gerak kecil, sepertinya mencari sesuatu yang tak terlihat di balik bola kaca tersebut, tersembunyi di balik kata-kata sang pemuda tadi.

"Aku tidak menyesal."

"Tapi kau akan menyesal." Senyuman dari sang pemuda semakin pedih.

Jawaban cepat yang diberikan Scientia tampan itu membingungkan gadis bertubuh pendek yang menjadi lawan bicara. Leonis tersebut tidak memahami arah pembicaraan ini, lebih tepatnya, tidak mengetahui maksud yang hendak disampaikan salah seorang sahabatnya.

"Aku tidak—"

"Kau tahu siapa yang sebenarnya kau sayangi."

Seperti dihempaskan ke bebatuan karang sekuat tenaga, merah muda itu merasakan raganya pecah relai tanpa belas kasih. Seolah tertikam belati panjang dan disayat-sayat, hatinya mengeluarkan cairan pekat kehidupan, mengalir deras tanpa henti. Gadis itu tercengang, gemap setelah Ignis menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

_Apa yang baru saja dikatakan Ignis tadi?_

"Kau...serius mengatakannya?"

Mutiara merah muda yang mulai berkaca-kaca semakin tercerahkan oleh keindahan dari ufuk timur. Cahaya yang entah sampai kapan mampu dinikmatinya, mewarnai atap bumi dengan keagungannya, menyinari kepahitan yang dirasakan saat ini. Surai yang menari-nari terhempas angin sedikit menutupi wajah yang masih tak mampu dikontrolnya. Alunan nadanya tadi tak teredam, dibiarkan kesedihan itu menampar lawan tuturnya.

_Apa penyebab pemuda itu mengatakan hal tadi?_

_Tidak..._

_Sejujurnya ia mengetahui mengapa pemuda itu berkata demikian..._

_Tetapi..._

"Aku—"

"Ignis. Aku menyukaimu." Gadis merah muda di sana meloloskan satu lelehan kepedihannya seiring dengan meluncurnya pernyataan sakral dari katupan kedua bibir. Pengakuan yang seharusnya tak dikatakan di saat-saat seperti ini. "Sangat menyukaimu. Bahkan jauh sebelum aku menyadari perasaan lain yang kau tekankan tadi...yang ternyata berkembang di sini."

_Ia mengatakannya..._

Tertutupnya katupan kedua bibirnya yang bergetar kecil menjadi penanda ia telah menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Isi hatinya yang telah lama dipendamnya sejak ia berusia enam tahun, yang dahulu berusaha ia vokalkan dengan perjuangan-perjuangan sederhana dan sedikit konyol, yang tak sedikitpun ia pikirkan akan diutarakan dalam kondisi seperti ini.

Napasnya sedikit memendek. Denting keping memori yang terjatuh sedikit demi sedikit memenuhi benaknya membuat sang gadis mengigit bibir bawahnya. Telah lama ia mendambakan hari di mana ia akan bisa mengatakan perasaannya, telah lama ia menyusun tutur untuk menjabarkan isi hati terpendamnya.

_Tapi yang menemaninya bukanlah senyuman malu-malu..._

_Bukan rasa gugup diiringi oleh semburat kemerahan cantik..._

_Melainkan rasa pedih dan kecewa..._

_Ditemani rasa hangat lelehan kesedihan..._

Merasakan ketidakmampuannya lagi, putri tunggal pemimpin _Crownsguard _tersebut segera berlari, memasuki elevator, memutuskan untuk pergi meninggalkan sang pemuda di atas sana. Gigitan pada bibir bawahnya semakin menguat kala netranya mendapati sosok yang ia tinggalkan ternyata mengejarnya, namun, derak besi yang telsh lebih dulu tertutup membuat pergerakan pemuda tersebut terhenti, menjadikannya hanya mampu menatap dengan tatapan penuh luka. Hijau berkilau, begitu pedih.

Dari bawah sana, pirang kusam dan merah muda tak menyadari bahwa ada sepasang biru keruh menatap dengan lekat, menyaksikan adegan demi adegan yang mereka lalui. Pendar itu memancarkan sesuatu yang sukar dimaknai, sebelum pemiliknya menyembunyikan di balik kelopak yang menutup. Sosok itu berwajah datar, terdiam selama beberapa detik, sebelum kembali masuk ke rumah usang tempatnya berlindung.

.

.

.

"Crystal?!"

Sesosok pria bertubuh setinggi perisai pangeran yang tengah berdiri menunggui elevator di sana nanap. Suara beratnya meninggi, menampilkan kekhasan dirinya saat terkesiap jua panik. Pergerakannya begitu sigap, tanpa memakan waktu lama, kedua tangan kuatnya telah berada di bahu tak bidang itu, mencengkram lembut.

"Pa...papa?"

Yang mendapat perlakuan turut menampilkan ekspresi sama seperti pria yang selalu dipanggilnya dengan sebutan 'papa'. Air mukanya memancarkan ketidaksangkaan. Pasalnya, setelah tidak bertemu atau bertukar informasi mengenai keberadaan masing-masing cukup lama, pertemuan yang diharap-harapkannya malah terjadi begitu mendadak—di depan pintu masuk elevator. Atau daripada pertemuan, lebih tepatnya dikatakan pertumburan yang disebabkan oleh tergesa-gesa.

Netra cerah berwarna berbeda dengan keluarga satu-satunya itu terpatri ke ayahnya. Gulir mutiaranya begitu perlahan, lekat-lekat mendapati gurat lelah menghiasi wajah tegas, kulit agak terbakar sinar mentari, menjadikan pemimpin organisasi pelindung rakyat di depannya terlihat berbeda, tak seperti terakhir mereka bersitatap. Biru cerah kedua manik di sana tak lagi gagah, pendar yang biasanya dihiasi oleh kilauan kasih sayang untuknya meredup, terselimuti kelabu mendung.

Entah sudah berapa hari terlalui tanpa kehadiran sang ayah di sampingnya, dijalaninya tanpa dendang suara dalam pria hebat tersebut. Sehingga kini rindunya membuncah, memenuhi tiap inci raganya.

"Kau...ada apa?"

Kembali pada kesadarannya, Crystal mengerjap dan dengan sigap menghapus jejak lelehan kepedihan yang tak lagi lolos dari kedua matanya setelah memahami arah pertanyaan pria itu. Disekanya sangat kasar, takut membuat keluarga tersayangnya khawatir.

Menghirup napas dalam-dalam, gadis itu mengangkat wajahnya kembali, tersenyum cerah walau dipaksakan. Berusaha terlihat baik meskipun sedang melawan kegetiran diri sendiri.

"Tidak. Tidak apa-apa." Jawabnya.

"Melihat sesuatu lagi?"

Mahkota yang melebihi bahunya bergerak cepat mengikuti gelengan kepala yang diberikan pertanyaan. Upayanya untuk menjelaskan bahwa ia benar baik-baik saja dan ayahandanya tersebut tidak perlu panik.

Namun, belum sempat ia membuka mulutnya untuk menenangkan sang abadi, pada detik yang sama, gadis itu menegang kala menangkap bunyi elevator di belakangnya bergerak naik. Memberitahukan tanpa kata bahwa sosok yang tadi ditinggalkannya akan segera beranjak turun. Gelagapan, itulah yang saat ini dilakukan merah muda itu. Dalam resahnya, lengan pria itu ditariknya cepat, hendak mengajak untuk menjauh agar tak bertemu dengan penasihat pangeran.

"Papa, lebih baik kita—"

Akan tetapi, pergerakan dan perkataannya terlupakan begitu saja karena Cor lebih dulu memegangi tangannya. Netra yang pada bagian bawahnya telah dihiasi kerut-kerut penanda usia tertambat kepada sosoknya sekali lagi. Memandang dengan intens, dipenuhi kecurigaan bercampur khawatir_._

"Kau benar baik-baik saja?"

Kedua kalinya pertanyaan tersebut sekali lagi dilepaskan oleh pria paruh baya itu, membuat putri angkatnya menarik kedua sudut bibirnya, memamerkan senyuman simpul. Hangat di tangan yang tergenggam sang ayah menggelitik hatinya. Walau seharusnya perasaan ini tak tepat dirasakan, mendapati satu-satunya keluarganya khawatir terhadapnya menjadikan Crystal senang. Sebab, menandakan Cor memberi afeksi, memang benar peduli kepadanya.

"Aku baik-baik saja." Simpul senyumnya merekah, tak kuasa diredamnya. Cantik kedua mutiaranya memancarkan keteduhan…dan sedikit kejahilan. "Sebaliknya, seharusnya aku yang bertanya apakah papa baik-baik saja? Papa bahkan tidak menghubungiku sama sekali."

Putri kristal itu mendesah, berpura-pura kecewa ingin menggoda. Kerlingan permatanya semakin usil kala tersadar yang diucapkannya tadi berhasil mengubah raut wajah pria kaku tersebut—kini tersenyum dipaksakan. Rasa bersalah perlahan hadir menghiasi wajah itu. Memicu gadis itu menekan rapat-rapat kedua bibirnya agar tak tergelak.

Desahan samar terdengar dari Cor. Tak karena kesal, melainkan dalam hati mengakui kesalahan. Yang dikatakan putri semata wayangnya benar, ia sama sekali tidak menghubungi. Bukannya tak khawatir, bukannya tak rindu, ia…hanya terlalu terjerat dengan kewajibannya; mencari makam raja-raja terdahulu, membantu para pemburu untuk menghabisi _daemon _yang mengancam keselamatan warga sekitar.

Seluruh perhatiannya tersita, menggerakkan tubuh dan memfokuskan pusat ke tugasnya seolah menjadi satu-satunya penyelamat. Petaka yang beberapa waktu silam terjadi di kedua bola kacanya masih menghantui, sehingga, ditenggelamkan dirinya ke dalam hal apapun yang sanggup dilakukannya. Semata-mata untuk menebus rasa bersalah yang terus mengalir dari luka hati.

"Maaf."

Pria itu melantun kecil. Mengarahkan tangan, membelai sebelum mengacak pucuk kepala merah muda yang sangat kontras dengan miliknya—begitu berbeda, menjabarkan ketidakmiripan mereka. Sudut bibirnya tidak lagi tertarik ke atas, sehingga wajah itu kaku seperti biasanya.

Bibir ranum yang tadi terus mengulum senyuman sirna seutuhnya ketika sentuhan yang diliputi kebimbangan dan rasa bersalah dari sang ayahanda dirasakan. Gadis sewarna bunga khas musim semi tak lagi diliputi jenaka. Degup jantungnya mengetuk, membawa rasa bersalah karena candaan yang dilontarkannya tadi berefek terbalik kepada orang tua angkatnya.

Panik datang, kedua alisnya jatuh memberi tahu benguknya. Benaknya diputar keras, mencari-cari celah yang mungkin bisa membalikkan keadaan tidak enak ini.

"Oh!" Ia mengerjap setelah mendapati sesuatu. Senyuman yang sempat pudar mulai menghiasi wajah manis itu. "Papa tidak perlu minta maaf! Papa sudah mendapatkan kabarku dari Eira, 'kan? Kalian tetap bertukar kabar, 'kan?"

Mendengar sesuatu yang sangat-sangat tak diantisipasinya, Cor membelalak. Gerakan tangan yang tadi masih belum terhenti membeku sempurna. Bibirnya bercelah, terkejut kala mengetahui putri kecilnya ini malah menggoda. Senyuman jahil yang telah lama sekali tak dilihat merekah, memberi kebingungan apa yang harus dibalasnya. Rasa hangat di pipinya perlahan muncul.

Mengepalkan tangan dan membawanya ke depan mulutnya, pria yang memiliki julukan _the immortal _tersebut berdeham beberapa kali untuk menguasai dirinya kembali. Kaku parasnya mulai kembali seperti sedia kala. Namun, sebelum ia sempat membuka mulut, derit besi elevator terbuka, menampilkan bunyi, menginterupsinya.

Pandangnya teralih ke pada pemuda yang terlihat terkejut saat melihatnya. Pemuda yang terakhir kali dilihatnya saat ia mengantar pangerannya pergi menuju dunia luar. Sosok itu membeku dalam pijaknya di dalam badan mesin tersebut. Sosok…yang kemungkinan besar menjadi penyebab putrinya mematung di dekatnya.

"_Shogun._"

"Ignis."

Hanyalah sepatah dua patah kata itu saja yang sanggup diluncurkan dari sela-sela katupan bibir dua sosok tinggi di sana. Tak ada kalimat pendamping, tak ada pula kalimat pengiring, pun dengan pergerakan yang tak sedikitpun terlihat. Mereka yang berada di sana hanya terdiam, bungkam dilanda kebingungan untuk mencari-cari poin pelengkap kata.

Merasakan cengkraman pada lengan kirinya, dengan hati-hati pria empat puluh lima tahun tersebut melirik Crystal. Janggal datang mengetuk pemikirannya dan kemudian di detik yang sama, disadarinya udara di sekitarnya memberat karena disebabkan oleh putrinya dan pemuda Scientia itu.

"_Shogun_..." Merasakan suasana di sekeliling mereka semakin tidak enak, Ignislah yang terlebih dahulu berinisiatif memecah kesunyian. "Jika berkenan, ikutlah bergabung dengan kami. Kebetulan aku akan menyiapkan sarapan setelah ini."

"Terima kasih, Ignis. Tapi, aku harus menemui Cid di bawah." Ditolaknya ajakan tersebut dengan halus. Kemudian ia terdiam sejenak. Melirik putrinya lagi yang masih enggan melepaskan cengkramannya. "Crystal, kau sudah bersiap? Kalian akan segera pergi, 'kan?"

"Sudah kusiapkan semalam."

"Cek kembali."

"Tidak akan ada yang tertinggal."

"Crystalcrown—"

"Aku masih mau bersama papa!"

Pria yang pernah turut menjadi salah seorang rekan mendiang raja Lucis ke seratus tiga belas beberapa tahun silam kembali bungkam setelah mendengar teriakan gadis merah muda di dekatnya. Ditiliknya baik-baik putrinya yang kini tertunduk, benar-benar tak sekalipun menunjukkan tanda akan melepaskan genggaman di lengan kirinya.

_Penyebab anak gadis itu menangis tadi pasti karena pemuda itu._

Benaknya berbicara, memberi praduga bahwa memang terjadi sesuatu antara pemuda Scientia itu dan Crystal. Sikap gadis itu menjelaskan dengan tegas. Pasalnya, jika berada dalam kondisi normal, sejak tadi sang gadis pasti sudah lebih dulu mengatakan keinginan untuk ikut bersama Ignis dan kemudian melambai-lambaikan tangan ke arahnya.

Tapi, yang tersaji kini adalah penolakan, ketidakinginan gadis itu untuk bersama-sama dengan sang pemuda. Bahkan, sejak tadi putrinya tidak sedikitpun berbalik untuk melihat Ignis.

"_Shogun_, sepertinya dia masih rindu dengan ayahnya." Pemuda itu tersenyum tanpa cela. Menampilkan keprofesionalannya—walau Cor bisa melihat kejanggalan. "Biarkan saja Crystal di sini. Aku yang akan membawakan barangnya bersamaan dengan sarapan nanti. Kalau begitu, aku pamit."

Ignis menyelesaikan kalimatnya, ditutup dengan gestur penghormatannya—membungkuk sedikit—kemudian melangkah pergi. Gerakannya tegas, tanpa sedikitpun keraguan. Tetapi, pria paruh baya itu sempat mendapati pemuda yang sejak dulu mengabdi untuk pangeran melirik simpul sang gadis yang masih menunduk.

Bunyi derap langkah yang kian lama hilang terhempas angin kencang menimbulkan aura di sana kembali ringan. Bahu yang mengendur dari sosok merah muda di dekatnya menjadikan dirinya menghembuskan napas sedikit panjang. Selayaknya insan yang baru saja mampu kembali menghirup udara sejuk.

Tidak pernah sekalipun ia melihat hal ini sebelumnya. Karena sesungguhnya, ia telah mengetahui lama perasaan khusus putrinya terhadap pemuda tersebut. Maka, tak pernah dibayangkannya Crystal menunjukkan penolakan seperti saat ini kepada Ignis. _Dan...ia juga melihat Ignis kesusahan karena sikap gadis merah muda itu._

"Crystalcrown, meski sudah delapan belas tahun, kau masih menyusahkan Ignis juga?"

Mengangkat wajahnya, Crystal memandang sang ayah dengan tatapan sedikit tersinggung. Permata merah muda di sana menyipit, menggamblangkan perasaan tidak terima yang dikuarkan pemiliknya. Bibir yang tak lagi pucat tersebut merapat, inginnya membalas namun tidak bisa berkata-kata.

_Ia paham memang dirinya yang membuat pemuda itu menjadi berubah..._

_Ia mengerti bahwa penyebab utamanya adalah dirinya yang bimbang..._

_Tapi bukankah ia sudah mengatakannya dengan begitu jelas?_

_Jadi, sekarang, Ignis juga membuatnya susah, bukan?_

Memutuskan untuk menelan seluruh kerumitan tersebut seorang diri tanpa melibatkan ayah angkatnya, sang gadis mengabaikan jeritan-jeritan dalam hatinya melaung, memekik tanpa ia inginkan terdengar siapapun.

"Papa ingin ke bawah, 'kan? Ayo."

Pada akhirnya, pria Leonis itu mengalah. Keras kepala putrinya tersebut tak pernah bisa diatasinya, sangat mirip jika pangeran telah berkehendak. Kemudian sosoknya meragu, batinnya sedikit menyesal. Apakah sifat itu didapatkan karena putrinya ini dibesarkan bersama dengan Noctis dan selalu dimanja Ignis?

Sekali lagi derak pintu besi yang terbuka menyadarkannya, dibiarkannya tubuhnya diseret paksa ke dalam benda tersebut. Gelap sekeliling menyapa kala mereka turun menuju tempat persembunyian Regis dulu. Perbincangan yang menghalau kesunyian hanyalah sebatas topik singkat, yaitu penjelasan keseharian sang gadis, keseharian sang pria, cerita ringan mengenai apa yang telah dilakukan.

Akan tetapi yang membedakan, lantunannya keduanya terdengar pelan, kehati-hatian mengiringi. Seperti takut, seperti cemas bahwa mereka akan menuturkan kata-kata yang akan mengoyak hati. Oleh karenanya, durasinya teramat singkat, lebih didominasi oleh hembusan napas tak berlafal.

Gadis merah muda tersebut merasa payah. Dulu, dirinya mampu mengangkat topik apapun menjadi bahan perbincangan dengan sang ayah, dulu, segala pembicaraan terasa ringan tanpa menjerat. Akan tetapi, ia tidak pernah menyadari bahwa kemampuannya tersebut perlahan memudar seiring dengan kelemahan menggerogoti hatinya. Walau tadi ia mampu bersikap biasa, ciut hati kini dirasakannya.

Penyebabnya adalah keseharian yang mereka jalani telah berubah. Tak ada lagi kedamaian menemani, yang dimiliki pelakon di dalamnya saat ini hanyalah kecemasan, kegundahan yang terus menerus membesar seiring dengan berjalannya waktu yang bergerak menuju kegelapan tak berujung.

Crystal, gadis itu menautkan jemari-jemari kurusnya. Tiba di tempat temaram dan lembap yang menjadi tujuan ayahandanya ini memberi sesuatu perasaan melesak tanpa disangka. Seakan terjerat rantai besi dingin, langkah kakinya untuk membawa tubuh mengikuti pria yang telah lebih dulu menjauh dan berbincang dengan rekannya memberat.

Hati yang tadi patah karena pemuda idamannya kini dirasuki perasaan was-was. Begitu besarnya sampai-sampai ia mereguk ludahnya sendiri. Bergulirnya permata ke sana ke mari melafalkan kuatir jiwa. Padahal, memilih untuk ikut dengan sang ayah hanyalah bentuk pelarian diri agar ia bisa menenangkan diri, bisa mengembalikan senyumnya yang hilang karena penasihat pangeran tadi. Akan tetapi, yang didapatkannya saat ini malah rasa yang lebih menyakitkan datang dibandingkan tadi.

Gemuruh di dalam rongga dadanya meletup-letup kala ia mendapati sebuah pigura yang membingkai kenangan empat orang pria—foto yang juga sering dilihatnya di kamar tidur Cor. Bingkai itu berwarna putih, terlihat sedikit kusam karena termakan usia. Secarik nostalgia yang terlindung kaca tipis itu juga sama, menguning karena sudah lama.

Di luar kehendaknya, jemarinya membelai foto tersebut, sebelum mengangkat dan membawanya mendekat ke wajahnya. Diamatinya lekat keempat sosok yang terpantul di sana. Ayahandanya yang tetap kaku, kakek dari perempuan yang dikagumi sahabat cerahnya yang tak berubah banyak, pria lain yang diketahuinya bernama Weskham, dan...mendiang rajanya. Sosok tersebut terlihat menawan dengan balutan jas hitamnya, tersenyum simpul belum terhiasi oleh gurat-gurat usia.

Kelopaknya tertutup perlahan, menjatuhkan bulir-bulir transparan yang terkilau cahaya remang. Disentuhnya tepi bingkai itu dengan dahinya yang tertunduk. Penyesalannya datang kembali, mendekapnya lembut namun menyakiti raga.

"...maaf..."

Lirihnya terdengar. Memohon maaf ke pada sosok yang tak lagi dapat ditemuinya lagi di dunia ini, yang telah gugur dalam malam berdarah yang tak mungkin bisa dilupakannya. Kesakitan di hatinya menjalari raga ringkihnya. Sampai kapanpun, melihat sosok tersebut akan membuka kenangan buruknya, akan mengingatkan ketidakgunaan dan ketidakberdayaan dirinya.

"Crystal..."

Gadis itu tersentak. Ia menoleh cepat dan lagi-lagi merasa perih saat mendapati tatapan khawatir diberikan pada dirinya. Sentuhan jemari kokoh yang menyeka air matanya membuat laungan hatinya kini menjadi.

"Papa...maafkan aku yang tidak mampu mengubah takdir..."

Cor mengepalkan tangannya. Menekan perasaan menyakitkan yang turut hadir karena ucapan pedih yang baru saja dilafalkan anak gadisnya. Dengan lembut diambilnya pigura itu, diletakkannya kembali ke tempatnya semula. Sebelum ia merendah, mencengkram bahu yang bergetar itu sekali lagi.

"Tidak, Crystal. Kau tidak perlu meminta maaf."

Nada itu mengalun teramat sangat teduh dan menenangkan. Menjadikan gadis merah muda tersebut semakin mengigit bibir bawahnya. Sampai kapankah ia harus merasakan kesakitan ini. Sampai kapankah orang-orang terkasihnya harus terus terjerat dalam belenggu takdir ini.

"Padahal aku ada di sana...tapi aku membiarkan Noctis _ouji _kehilangan satu-satunya keluarganya."

Leonis paruh baya itu menggeleng, menegakkan tubuhnya dan membawa gadis itu ke dalam dekapannya. Direndahkannya kepalanya, dipandangnya pucuk kepala merah muda yang telah tumbuh tinggi, sejajar dengan perutnya. Belaian kikuk, di punggung dan kepala sang gadis adalah bentuk upaya untuk menenangkan; hal yang selalu dilakukan sejak putrinya masih belia.

"Cor?"

Kedua ayah dan anak tersebut merasakan jantung mereka hampir terlepas karena mendengar suara seorang pemuda yang kedatangannya tak disangka-sangka. Keduanya berbalik, mendapati biru keruh menatap dengan tatapan menyelidik. Dekapan yang menghangkatkan raga ringkih terlepas kala gadis itu berbalik cepat sembari menyeka sisa-sisa kesedihan.

Sedang, pria yang memiliki netra sewarna pangeran tersebut berganti fokus. Pandangnya terlempar ke pijakannya, menari-nari kecil, memberitahukan bahwa ia tengah tenggelam dalam pemikirannya sendiri. Tegap posturnya sedikit membungkuk, kepalan tangannya tak kuat, lemah seiring dengan terjatuhnya bahu kokoh miliknya. Garis-garis usia di wajah tampan itu kian tercetak jelas kala sang abadi mengangkat kembali wajah untuk bertemu tatap dengan putra mahkota.

_Mungkin ini saat yang tepat untuk mengatakannya._

"Ada yang belum sempat ku katakan."

Pelafalannya sangat singkat, sangat lambat. Penyesalan ditiap hembusannya tertangkap oleh lawan berbincangnya. Dengan langkah ragu, Noctis—diikuti tiga kawannya—menuruni anak tangga besi yang sekelilingnya ternodai lapisan-lapisan merah. Gema yang dihasilkan menjadi satu-satunya pemecah udara yang terasa sesak. Caelum muda tersebut menangkap adanya perbedaan di diri pria hebat di bawah sana.

"Apa?"

"Maaf, aku tidak bisa melindungi raja. Semua karena aku tidak memiliki kekuatan cukup untuk melindunginya."

Selayaknya terlukai oleh belati dingin tajam, pemuda berumur dua puluh tahun tersebut membiarkan kesakitan datang menorehkan luka. Jarak pandangnya merendah, tak kuasa membalas tatapan sang pria. Yang baru saja didengarnya tadi membuka lagi memori masa lalu, ketika salah seorang sahabat merah mudanya meminta maaf kepadanya dengan kalimat yang hampir sama.

_Ia mendapatkan kata-kata maaf yang mirip, yang maknanya sama dari anak dan ayah itu._

"Tidak ada yang bisa mencegah apa yang telah terjadi."

Noctis terkesiap, permatanya mengikuti pergerakan Cid yang membuka mulutnya, turut bergabung dalam percakapan. Pria tua itu melangkah lambat sembari menarik lengan salah seorang rekannya yang sejak tadi membelakangi, menghadap ke arah dermaga. Di bawanya gadis itu ke samping sang _retainer_, meninggalkan di sana sebelum ia kembali berjalan menuju sofa panjang di sana.

Menyandarkan tubuh ke susuran tangga, pangeran itu melipat tangan di depan dadanya. "...ya...aku tahu." Jawabnya singkat.

"Tapi...lindungilah teman-temanmu. Meskipun hasil akhirnya tidak dapat diubah, jangan pernah lepaskan mereka. Mereka, bukanlah pengawalmu, mereka saudaramu, bergantunglah pada mereka."

_Hasil akhir tidak dapat diubah..._

_Apakah...apakah benar hasilnya tidak akan mampu diubahnya?_

Senyuman yang menjadi penutup perkataan Cid tadi membuat gadis merah muda yang berada di sana meremas lengannya kuat-kuat. Pasalnya, pria tersebut jelas sekali memberikan senyuman itu kepadanya. Menghasilkan perih semakin menghantui. Dengan susah payah ia menahan diri agar tak kembali terjatuh ke dalam jerinya. Berkali-kali diputarnya janji yang dititipkan ke pada dirinya, berkali-kali dilafalkan ikrar dalam hatinya.

_Yang dikatakan Cid benar..._

_Yang harus dilakukan adalah tetap tak melepaskan..._

_Melindungi dan saling bergantung..._

"Nah, kalau begitu, apakah kalian sudah siap pergi?"

Kelima sekawan di sana secara bersamaan memandang pangeran mereka. Pada detik selanjutnya mereka mengangguk kecil, menjelaskan kesiapan. Akan tetapi, sebelum benar-benar bertolak dari sana, Argentum cerah mengusulkan untuk mengabadikan momen ini dalam kameranya. Maka, mereka yang berada di tempat itu saling merapat, berjajar, dan tersenyum.

Crystal yang memang memosisikan diri di dekat ayahandanya menoleh, memeluk pria tinggi itu erat-erat. Dekapan itu terasa lama, enggan untuk dilepaskannya. Sedih di balik kedua netranya tak kuasa ditahannya, sebab, ia berfirasat ini akan menjadi perjalanan yang sangat panjang sampai dirinya bisa bertemu kembali dengan sosok itu.

"Sampai jumpa lagi, papa."

Hanya sepatah kata tersebut yang mampu diucapkan sang gadis. Ia kemudian mendekati perempuan bersurai hitam di samping ayahnya, memeluk erat, berbisik kecil meminta agar Eira selalu berada di sisi pria itu dan menjaganya selagi ia tak ada.

Detik berikutnya, gelak tawa kecilnya menghiasi ruang temaram itu saat Iris dan juga Talcott menghambur ke dirinya—hampir membuatnya terhempas ke belakang. Di peluknya gadis lima belas tahun yang kini tersenyum dipaksakan. Memberikan kalimat-kalimat penenang—yang sepertinya juga dibutuhkan dirinya sendiri—sebelum kemudian berganti memeluk cucu Jared yang terus menerus mengatakan bahwa ia akan menunggu kepulangan mereka.

Di lain sisi, Cor melangkah, mendekati pemuda Caelum dan Scientia yang hendak menaiki kapal milik mendiang raja.

"_Ouji_, Ignis..." panggilnya, menghentikan langkah kedua orang tersebut. Dengan tatapan lurus, perisai kakek Noctis tersebut bergantian menatap biru dan hijau di hadapannya. "Ku titipkan putriku pada kalian."

Baik Ignis maupun Noctis saling melirik saat mendapati pria empat puluh lima tahun tersebut membungkukkan badan sedikit, bersungguh-sungguh terhadap kalimatnya tadi.

"Ya...serahkan padaku."

"_Shogun_, kami akan melindunginya."

Crystal yang memang telah selesai berpamitan dengan para insan di sana menghentikan langkahnya saat mendapati ayahandanya berbincang dengan kedua pemuda yang masih enggan ditatapnya. Menghirup udara lembap dermaga tersembunyi tersebut beberapa kali, ia mulai melanjutkan pergerakan kakinya.

"Crystalcrown, jangan menyusahkan mereka."

Putri sulung keluarga Leonis tersebut menoleh, melekatkan pandangan ke ayahandanya yang kini menatap lurus ke arahnya sembari bersidekap. Gestur khas saat pria itu tidak main-main dengan ucapannya. Maka, gadis itu memundurkan kaki kanannya menjadi dalam posisi menyilang, menarik sedikit kedua sisi jaket panjangnya—roknya terlalu ketat—dengan telunjuk dan ibu jarinya, menekukkan kaki untuk merendah seraya menundukkan kepala.

"Kalau aku bisa."

Ditengadahkannya kepalanya kembali, membalas senyuman ayahandanya dengan pancaran jenaka yang samar. Menjadikan Cor mengulum senyum dan sekali lagi mendekap putri semata wayangnya.

"Berhati-hatilah. Ikutilah kata hatimu tapi jangan lupakan tugasmu."

"Baik."

Melepaskan pelukan itu dalam gerakan lambat, Crystal berbalik—sedikit bereaksi kala mendapati Ignis ternyata masih menunggui dirinya di sana. Meskipun keraguan menyelimuti, ia biarkan pemuda itu memegangi tangannya, membantunya menaiki kapal mewah yang akan mengantar mereka menuju Altissia.

"_Ou-sama_! Kau harus pulaaangg!"

Teriakan nyaring dari anak lelaki berusia tujuh tahun di pinggir dermaga terdengar jelas. Menjadikan mereka yang telah memosisikan diri di bangku kapal—terkecuali Noctis dan Gladiolus—menoleh.

"Tentu saja!"

Pelafalan lantang yang didengar menjadikan sang gadis sedikit mengepalkan tangannya. Firasat yang sejak tadi datang menari-nari dalam benaknya kembali berkata-kata. Akan tetapi, ia melawannya. Menguatkan diri kembali dengan ikrar-ikrar di hati.

_Pulang..._

_Mereka pasti akan pulang..._

xXxCrystallo FiliaxXx

Keindahan cakrawala luas yang biasanya hanya mampu dinikmati dari kejauhan, terhampar sepanjang mata memandang. Asin udara hembusan bumi yang menderu-deru menemani perjalanan kelima sekawan di sana. Debur ombak mendendangkan harmoni menenangkan, mengalun-alun, mengayun kendaraan mewah yang menjadi pengantar menuju tempat ritual _Hydraean _akan dilaksanakan.

Air beriak bak cermin tanpa batas, memantulkan keindahan atap bumi dengan sedikit gulungan kapas putih bersih, memamerkan elok tak bercela. Burung-burung camar berterbangan, bernyanyi riang di bawah terik mentari menyengat. Mengepakkan sayap mereka, beriring-iringan seakan turut menemani perjalanan dengan waktu tempuh tiga jam lamanya—jika bertolak dari Cape Caem.

Altissia, kota yang dipercayai menjadi tempat tertidurnya dewi air menjadikan mereka-mereka takjub atas keindahannya. Kepermaiannya ditegaskan oleh hamparan air biru, memang kota ini pantas dijuluki sebagai kota air. Air terjun terbentang luas mengelilingi, kanal-kanal menjadi wadah gondola beroperasi di kota tua nan eksotis ini. Bangunan-bangunan berdiri kokoh, keindahan arsitekturnya menambah daya tarik. Ukiran dan patung pahatan seolah berupaya menceritakan histori panjang yang dimiliki, memberi suasana romantis nan cantik.

Namun, keindahan yang tersaji di depan berpasang-pasang mata lenyap. Kokoh bangunan tersebut porak poranda, puing berserak di sembarang tempat, api menyala di berbagai letak, kota dikuasai robot-robot tak bernyawa bermata menyala. Pekik murka dewi dan gelombang tinggi laut semakin membuat suasana mencekam. Keruh langit ditemani kapas kelabu yang berkumpul, menitikkan air mata seolah turut merasakan pedih.

Jeritan pilu terdengar, mengiringi kepergian putri berparas cantik dan pengorbanan sang pemuda tampan ke mendiang raja-raja. Pekik yang mampu memilukan hati siapapun yang mendengar, menggerogoti hati rapuh. Lansekap tersebut pernah dilihat, ada juga yang baru pertama dilihat. Kehancuran yang berusaha untuk ditiadakan, walau tak mengetahui cara.

Terpejamnya mata membawa petaka terproyeksikan di dalam lelap. Sebuah penglihatan yang pada akhirnya kembali datang setelah empat hari tak berkunjung. Pecahan hati sang pemilik mimpi tertinggal di sembarang tempat, berserak begitu saja, tertinggal di tiap langkah lambatnya. Jejak kehancuran jiwa dan raganya masih membekas, tak bersusah payah dienyahkan.

Ranum bibir itu hilang, terhapus dan terganti oleh pucat menyakitkan. Raganya terseok-seok dan kemudian terhenti di hadapan kaca besar yang melindungi gaun indah nan cantik. Potret perempuan yang beberapa menit silam terbujur kaku dalam bunga tidur mengerikan terpajang, tersoroti lampu keemasan yang hangat.

Kilau kedua merah mudanya sembiluan. Tubuh kurus tersebut terdiam kaku. Jarak pandangnya tetap tak teralih, menatapi gaun sakral yang pernah dilihatnya, pernah dirasai kemewahannya. Jemarinya bergerak, menyentuh kaca penghalang. Terhimpit hatinya menyesakkan, menampilkan lagi kristal kepedihan.

"Aku...ingin melihatmu memakai gaun ini..."

Kalimatnya mengalun begitu pelan, begitu serak, mengutarakan porak poranda dirinya. Dalam kesendirian hanya bercahayakan penerangan malam dan rembulan perak, sosok merah muda yang terjaga karena kekuatannya terisak seorang diri. Menyandarkan dahinya kepada benda transparan dingin di sana, menekukkan jemari menjeritkan lara.

Firasatnya diindahkan oleh kemampuan menyakitkannya. Membenarkan bahwa ini adalah perjalanan panjang yang akan dipenuhi oleh jerit pilu, isak tangis, kehancuran. Sebab, pengorbanan akan menghiasi, membunuh para pelakon perlahan. Takdir tetap akan bergulir, berjalan sesuai alurnya, tertawa-tawa menyaksikan kematian hati para insan yang menjalani.

Bayangan wajah mereka-mereka yang terkasih menemani kesendiriannya saat ini. Malas wajah pemuda sekelam malam, tampan pemuda bermata hijau teduh, cantik perempuan pemilik senyuman hangat.

Kebahagiaan ketiga orang tersebut akan terenggut, hilang tak kembali. Sang pangeran akan hancur berkeping-keping kehilangan perempuan yang mencintainya, penasihat pangeran akan kehilangan cahaya hijau indahnya, terganti oleh kosong dan kegelapan selama-lamanya, putri bersurai pucat akan pergi jauh, meninggalkan orang-orang yang menyayanginya, berkorban demi dunia.

Sedang ia, kemungkinan besar hanya akan menjadi penonton seperti biasanya, hanya akan meratapi ketidakmampuannya untuk mencegah.

Tenaganya seperti menguap, terbang jauh meninggalkan raga. Sehingga kini, tak mampu menopang tubuh, ia terjatuh terduduk. Sedunya menjadi-jadi, terdengar memecah dingin dini hari.

_Kemana perginya ketetapan hatinya..._

_Kemana perginya ikrar yang terpatri..._

_Kenapa lemahnya mengalahkan..._

Seberapapun ia berikrar, berapa kalipun ia mengumandangkan kekuatan untuk dirinya, saat itu pula segalanya musnah, lenyap tanpa jejak kala ia mengetahui takdir-takdir kejam milik para pelakon yang dikasihinya. Siklus perputarannya selalu seperti itu jika penglihatannya datang.

_Ia akan kembali hancur,_

_Kemudian tak mampu untuk melindungi,_

_Sebelum kemudian remuk tanpa henti..._

"C-Crystal..."

Suara pelan pemuda yang menjadi teman sekamarnya tak dihiraukan. Gadis itu masih menunduk, meringkuk, tak kuasa menahan sakit yang harus terus menerus dirasakannya. Jika luka hati bisa membunuh, ia mungkin sudah kehilangan nyawanya sejak pertama kali mimpi tersebut dilihatnya.

Sang pemuda Argentum melirik Amicitia yang juga berada di sampingnya. Berkata hanya dalam tatapan, bertanya apa yang harus diperbuat agar gadis itu kembali tenang. Tapi, pemuda tinggi tersebut juga hanya mampu terdiam, terlalu takut untuk memulai, terlalu sulit untuk mendekat.

Sahabat merah muda yang berbagi kamar dengannya itu kini benar remuk tak berbentuk kembali. Hancur tak mampu bangkit. Menjadikan Gladiolus dilanda kebingungan hebat. Inginnya ia segera ke sana, memegang pundak ringkih itu, menguatkan, akan tetapi isak pilu yang terdengar menciutkan hatinya. Sehingga yang sanggup dilakukannya adalah berdiam sembari memandang, bertarung melawan perih hati.

"Gladio..."

Gladiolus terkesiap saat pemilik suara lirih itu memanggil namanya. Di luar kesadarannya, ia berlari kecil, merendahkan tubuh di sisi sang gadis. Cantik paras yang kini kacau karena air mata membuatnya berjengit. Direlakan hatinya yang kokoh retak karena pancaran penuh duka dari sahabat kecilnya.

"Berjanjilah padaku, lindungilah Ignis...jangan terpisah darinya..."

Tubuh pemuda itu menegang. Ia yang mengetahui arah pembicaraan gadis itu mengepalkan tangannya. Seketika, takutnya datang mengisi raga kokoh tersebut. Sahabatnya baru saja memberi petunjuk, bahwa akan terjadi sesuatu pada sang pemuda Scientia.

Namun, mengetahui sifat sang gadis, seharusnya Crystal tidak akan repot-repot mengatakan hal tersebut kepadanya. Karena, merah muda itu pasti akan bersikeras melindungi pemuda yang dicintainya seorang diri.

_Apakah karena hal tersebut sulit dicegahnya sendiri?_

_Atau—_

Dalam sekali hentak, ia menoleh ke tempat sahabatnya terisak. Tak membutuhkan waktu lama baginya untuk mencerna apa yang tengah terjadi. Penyebab Crystal memberikan amanat itu kepadanya adalah karena gadis itu tak mampu memilih. Karena ia tak mampu melakukan pencegahan itu dalam waktu yang sama. Oleh karenanya, meski sulit, merah muda itu memintanya untuk melindungi sosok yang ia ketahui sangat ingin dilindungi putri Leonis itu sendiri.

_Ada sesuatu yang akan terjadi pada Lunafreya..._

Menoleh kembali ke sahabatnya yang masih belum berhenti terisak, Gladiolus menepuk lembut pucuk kepala merah muda itu, mengacak, mencoba memberi kekuatan kepada sosok rapuh di hadapannya. Senyuman di wajah maskulinnya dipaksakan mengembang, ingin agar beban sang gadis sedikit terangkat.

"Tenanglah, serahkan padaku."

Baik Gladiolus maupun Prompto—yang telah mendekat—sedikit merasakan hati mereka tenang kala mendapati sang gadis menguarkan kelegaan. Pemuda pemilik senyum secerah surya agung dengan sigap membantu gadis itu berdiri, memegangi tangan yang tak lebih besar darinya itu dan meremasnya lembut.

Meski sudah beberapa kali ia melihat gadis itu menangis tersedu-sedu, tetap saja hatinya tak sanggup melihatnya. Baginya, melihat Crystal menangis sama saja seperti kehilangan separuh ruhnya perlahan-lahan. Sebab, rasa pedih yang dirasakan gadis tersebut juga akan menikam hatinya. Ia tak kuasa melihat remuk sahabatnya. Jika memungkinkan, ia ingin agar dewa memberikan pilu gadis itu kepadanya saja.

_Tapi tidak mungkin_...

Maka, yang bisa dilakukannya saat ini adalah berada di sisi sahabatnya sembari menggenggam tangan. Mengatakan melalui sentuhan, bahwa ia dan yang lain tetap ada untuk sang gadis.

.

.

.

Bola perak yang menjadi saksi bisu kehancuran putri kristal dini hari tadi telah kembali ke peristirahatannya, berganti tugas dengan kawan agung yang tak pernah lelah menyinari. Tetapi, surai-surai keemasan tersebut harus merelakan diri terhalang oleh awan gelap yang menggulung-gulung, berputar, mengalirkan kengerian di tiap-tiap insan yang memandang.

Udara dingin terhembus kencang, menerpa raga demi raga yang terlibat dalam kebangkitan _Hydraean_ petang ini. Napas itu tak lagi menggelitik, melainkan kasar menyakiti mereka yang tergesa-gesa melakukan mengevakuasi penghuni ibu kota Accordo, bahu membahu menggiring ke tempat teraman. Raut yang ditampakkan tak lunak, lantunan perkataan yang mengalun dari katupan bibir terus menerus menciptakan ketegangan.

Meskipun berusaha untuk melakukan dengan tenang, karut-marut tak kuasa disembunyikan. Khususnya teruntuk sang pirang cerah, coklat, dan merah muda yang sejak tadi harus merelakan perhatian mereka terpecah karena peristiwa semalam.

_Argentum dan Amicitia itu terus menerus memikirkan perkataan sang Leonis,_

_Sedang Leonis merah muda itu terus menerus memikirkan petaka yang entah kapan terjadi..._

Gemuruh di dalam dada gadis cantik itu memuakkan, menjadikan pemiliknya menggertakkan gigi beberapa kali sedari tadi. Upaya pengendalian diri yang sejak pagi tadi dilakukannya tak membuahkan hasil terbaik, sehingga kini, ia masih saja diselimuti kecabaran. Gemetar pada tiap jemari kurusnya menjelaskan jeri.

_Kapan hal itu akan terjadi?_

_Mengapa ia tidak bisa mengetahuinya?_

Raut wajahnya tak lagi terkontrol. Gelisahnya mendekap erat enggan melepaskan. Was-was hati menyita seluruh pusat perhatiannya. Gadis itu terus menerus merutuk dalam hati, mengatai dirinya yang teramat sangat tak berguna. Andai kemampuannya ia pahami cara kerjanya, mungkin saja ia tak dilanda ketakutan seperti ini.

Pada menit berikutnya, jantungnya seolah meloloskan satu detakkan kala mendengar eraman dewi yang telah berhasil terbangun dari tidur panjangnya. Mereka yang berada di sana menoleh, berhenti bergerak selama sepersekian detik untuk memandangi sosok bersisik indah nan agung.

"Noct, _Hydraean_ sudah bangkit!"

Teriakan pemuda Scientia di dekatnya mengembalikan sadarnya. Degup jantungnya semakin menyesakkan. Membuatnya kian sulit bernapas dengan normal. Terlebih, saat ini keringat dingin mulai berdatangan, bulir-bulirnya menghiasi pelipis sebelum jatuh turun.

"Sudah di mulai..."

Gumamnya sangat kecil, seolah hanya ditujukan kepada dirinya sendiri. Tetapi, pemuda Amicitia di belakangnya mendengar. Menjadikan sosok itu mendekat, memegang bahu sang gadis kuat-kuat, memberi kekuatan untuk menopang. Sama yang sempat dilakukannya beberapa jam lalu.

"Tenanglah, percayakan kepada _ouji._"

Diangkatnya wajah yang tertekuk itu, dipertemukan pandangnya dengan coklat yang tak pernah kehilangan kilau teguh di emasnya, di saat apapun. Rileksnya memang tak datang, namun, dihirupnya udara dingin di sana dalam-dalam, sang gadis berusaha mengembalikan pengendalian dirinya.

"Terima kasih, Gladio." Ucapnya singkat. Sorotnya ia paksakan berubah, beralih ke hijau di dekatnya. "Ignis, denganku, berarti sudah semuanya terevakuasi!"

Gadis itu melangkah, mendekati pemuda yang kemarin sangat-sangat sulit untuk ditatapnya—walau sebenarnya saat ini juga. Kedua bola kaca yang bersirobok memaksa untuk bisa bertatap satu sama lain. Pancar sinar satunya meminta segera diberikan instruksi, sedang yang lainnya berpikir, menyimulasikan langkah yang harus diambil.

"_Hisho_, ijinkan kami bergerak menuju altar!" Menimbang kondisi yang sepertinya telah mampu mereka tinggalkan, Ignis segera meminta ijin pada Claustra menuju tempat Noctis berada, karena bagaimanapun, tugasnya dan kawan-kawannya adalah menjaga keselamatan pangerannya. "Terima kasih. Crystal, Prompto, Gladio, kita pergi dari sini."

Ketiga rekannya yang lain mengangguk. Setelah berpamitan singkat dengan para penjaga Altissia yang memang ditugaskan untuk mendampingi, mereka segera berlari menuju tempat ritual dilakukan yang berjarak cukup jauh dari tempat ini.

Tak ada kata-kata pengiring langkah. Keempatnya tenggelam dalam pemikirannya masing-masing. Terjatuh begitu dalam, hingga tak sanggup untuk berbincang maupun bertukar strategi. Terlebih, sang merah muda kini semakin lama merasakan firasat buruknya menjadi-jadi. Gemetar pada jemarinya semakin terlihat kasat mata.

"_Imperial_!"

Teriakan Argentum itu dengan sigap menjadikan Crystal memanggil bilah pedang yang sejak kemarin tak digunakan. Leonis muda tersebut segera saja melesat lebih dulu tanpa menunggu aba-aba pemuda bersurai pirang kusam di sampingnya tadi. Pergerakan yang dilakukannya tergesa-gesa, tak sabar seolah ingin segera menyudahi semuanya. Tarian kematian yang dimainkannya saat ini semakin menyeramkan.

Ignis, yang berada beberapa langkah di belakang sang gadis menyadari ada yang berbeda dari tebasan tersebut. Ayunan pedang tergopoh-gopoh, kilaunya tergesa, seakan tak mengijinkan satu detikpun waktu terbuang. Meski kali ini pertarungan dikuasai sosok tersebut, jika terus menerus seperti itu, cepat atau lambat bisa mencelakai Crystal.

"Igg, tidak ada waktu lagi. Noctis _ouji _harus segera ke _Hydraean_!"

_Benar...gadis itu sedang tidak berada dalam tenangnya._

Ignis memandangi gadis itu dalam diamnya. Sedikit terbagi fokus diakibatkan ia tengah terpusatkan dalam mencari cara menenangkan sang gadis. Pikirannya bercabang, netranya bergulir menyapu keadaan yang belum terkuasai sepenuhnya.

"Ignis!" Lantang suara Prompto menjadikan lamunan pemuda tersebut terbuyarkan. "Sepertinya aku menemukan cara untuk membawa Noct ke sana dengan cepat."

Mengikuti arah pandang pemuda cerah itu, hijaunya memerhatikan seksama benda berbentuk lancip dengan pijakan yang kemungkinan besar hanya memuat dua orang saja, teknologi milik salah seorang musuh yang telah tergeletak setelah meregang nyawa di tangan merah muda di hadapannya. Dibetulkannya letak kacamata yang sedikit turun, gestur penanda dirinya tengah berusaha menguasai diri kembali.

"Kalau begitu, Prompto, kau bawa Noctis ke _Hydraean_. Aku, Gladio dan Crystal akan menyusul!"

"Roger!"

Walaupun telah mengetahui putra mahkota itu akan sampai di tempat sang dewi beberapa menit lagi, paras cantik di sana masih kaku. Ketakutan yang melanda sosok pendek tersebut masih belum jua sirna. Malahan, semakin menggebu-gebu, bersemangat untuk merenggut nyawanya karena terlalu sulit menahan emosi. _Katana_nya berderak, memainkan melodi gelisah sebab pemiliknya masih bergetar.

Gigitan pada bibir, kepalan erat tangan, hembus napas yang beberapa kali terdengar sama sekali tak mampu menghilangkan kuatir dalam rongga dadanya. Maka, yang mampu dilakukannya saat ini adalah terus menerus menghunuskan bilah panjangnya, mengayun, menikam, menjadi dewi kematian bagi para oponen yang menghadang tanpa henti.

Gerakannya sangat cepat. Sang gadis melompat, melesat beberapa kali untuk menancap kan tajam pedangnya, sebelum kembali bertolak, menendang musuh berzirah bermata menyala yang mengepung. Bayang tipis menyerupai dirinya tertinggal diberbagai tempat, menjelaskan betapa cergas pergerakan gadis Leonis di sana.

Meskipun sekujur tubuhnya dipenuhi luka-luka sayat dari lawan bertarungnya, Crystal sama sekali tidak menunjukkan ringisan maupun tanda-tanda untuk mundur. Semakin banyak diterima luka itu, semakin menyeramkan pula tenaga yang dikerahkannya.

Denting demi denting memekakkan telinga acap di dengar. Hampir separuh _troops _yang menutupi langkah mereka meregang nyawa di tangan mungil tersebut. Sorot matanya perlahan-lahan meredup, menjadikan kedua pemuda yang hanya sanggup menyaksikan kengerian putri sang abadi di belakang sana melempar pandang mereka.

Bukan merasa takut, bukannya merasa ngeri, melainkan mereka terlalu cemas. Pasalnya, Crystal saat ini bertarung tanpa strategi. Gerakanya acak, hanyalah terus menerus mengayunkan pedang tanpa memerdulikan ruang gerak, celah yang diberikan musuh, jarak di antara dirinya dan pasukan _armor_, pun dengan cedera yang mulai menghiasi tiap inci tubuh kurus tersebut. Dibandingkan dengan dewi kematian, salah seorang sahabatnya itu lebih tepat dikatakan sebagai mesin pembunuh.

"Noct telah berhasil—uwaa!"

Laungan pemuda bertubuh paling kurus di antara sahabat lelakinya di sana terdengar. Biru cerah itu terlihat jelas menampilkan kilat ngeri saat bersirobok dengan merah muda yang telah sepenuhnya kehilangan cahaya. Gadis yang biasanya mengerling jahil kepada dirinya kini tengah menarik kembali bilah tajam yang tadi tertancap di dahi pria berzirah, menyeka darah yang mengalir dari sobekan kecil di sudut bibir. Mahkota merah muda yang terurai menari-nari tertiup hembusan bumi, semakin menambah aura dingin terpancar dari sang gadis.

Ignis mengepalkan tangannya, walau gadis itu tak melafalkan satu katapun, setiap gerak gerik yang diperlihatkan Crystal menggamblangkan kehancuran. Gadis yang disayanginya itu bak surai pohon yang gugur satu persatu, terjatuh sedikit demi sedikit meninggalkan induknya.

Ragu, pemuda itu memutuskan melangkah maju, berusaha mendekati merah muda yang berkelukur. Nafasnya memendek, tak menyukai pemandangan di hadapannya.

_Padahal...ia kemarin berjanji untuk melindungi gadis itu._

"Crystal—"

Perkataan pemuda berkacamata tersebut terputus kala mendapati sang _Hydraean _memekik kencang. Perhatian keempat sekawan di sana teralih, memandang sosok bersisik yang kini membuka paruhnya, menggeram murka.

Pekikkan kencang yang menggelegar hingga ke tempat mereka berpijak terus menerus menggema, berdengung, memicu memori-memori buruk terproyeksikan kembali secara terus menerus dalam benak sang pemilik mimpi. Luka di hatinya yang tak pernah mengering sempurna terbuka lagi, menganga lebar—tak akan bisa dirapatkan meski ingin.

Genggaman pada senjata tajamnya menguat, getaran kian tercetak jelas. Napas pemilik tubuh ringkih terputus-putus, jeritan demi jeritan dalam bunga tidurnya bersahut-sahutan dalam kepala, menjadikan ia membungkuk sedikit, meremas surai yang menutupi kedua telinganya.

_Hentikan..._

_Kumohon..._

_Hentikan!_

Gadis itu menjerit, berteriak sangat lantang saat memori lain yang luput dari penglihatannya semalam datang menghantam saat ini. Pertanda kemungkinn besar petaka itu akan datang sebentar lagi.

_Pria berwajah culas,_

_Tusukan di perut sang perantara dewa..._

"Tidak!"

"Crystal!"

Tubuh sang gadis menegang. Cengkraman di kedua pergelangan tangannya membawanya kembali ke pada kesadarannya semula. Pucat wajahnya menjelaskan bahwa gadis tersebut berserak kasar mengotori relung hati terdalam. Merah mudanya tergulir kasar, mendapati pemuda tampan yang telah berada di sisinya mengigit bibir kuat-kuat. Detik selanjutnya kerjapan matanya cepat setelah merasakan lengan kokoh melingkari raganya.

"Tenanglah...Aku ada di sini..."

Tanpa diinginkannya, air matanya meleleh begitu saja. Senjata yang tak sekalipun dilepaskannya sejak tadi teronggok, jatuh terabaikan. Dingin yang sejak tadi merangkul dirinya tergantikan oleh kehangatan, panik jiwanya sedikit tersembuhkan berkat degup jantung pemuda bersurai rapi tersebut. Dirinya terkuasai olehnya kembali dan gadis itu memberi anggukan lemah, tanda bahwa ia telah kembali tersadar.

Dihirupnya aroma khas sang Scientia, yang sejak dulu selalu berhasil memberikan tenang kepada dirinya. Meskipun enggan, menit selanjutnya gadis itu melepaskan pelukan pemuda itu. Ditatapnya kembali sosok itu, bersusah payah menguatkan hati untuk menatap hijau yang entah sampai kapan dapat dilihatnya..._yang kemungkinan besar tak dapat ia selamatkan._

Jemari kurusnya terarah ke wajah pemuda itu, digerakkannya perlahan, menyusuri setiap lekuk wajah tak bercela di sana. Dahi, sudut mata, memutar melingkari mata, kembali ke sudut mata, hidung, pipi, bibir, dan dagu. Selayaknya tengah mencari-cari sesuatu, perlakuan yang pernah dilakukannya seperti di hari ia meracau saat pangeran mengumumkan pertunangan.

Tak mendapati apa yang mampu meremukkan dirinya, Crystal menunduk, membenamkan wajahnya kembali ke dada bidang pemuda tersebut. Meremas kemeja ungu bercorak, melepaskan kegetirannya. Tibalah waktunya untuk memilih, pergi dari sisi Ignis ataukah tetap berada di sini, mengabaikan yang baru saja dilihatnya.

Cengkraman di kemeja itu menguat, dahinya berkerut dalam-dalam. _Ia tidak mungkin mengabaikan…_

Jawabannya sudah sangatlah jelas. Ia, harus segera hengkang, bergegas pergi ke sang _oracle_, mencegah petaka lain terwujud demi memertahankan, melindungi senyuman pangerannya. Mengigit bibir bawahnya kuat-kuat, Crystal melepaskan diru, mundur beberapa langkah.

"Ignis...aku harus pergi ke sisi _ouji_." Gadis itu menyeka air matanya. Sorot penuh luka yang sempat menghiasi terganti oleh dorongan lain.

Ignis, pemuda itu menatapi lekat gadis yang kini dipenuhi luka-luka menganga di berbagai sisi tubuh. Inginnya ia melarang, Inginnya ia meminta sang gadis tetap di sisinya demi ketenangan hatinua, akan tetapi, hasrat kuat yang dikuarkan Crystal tak membuatnya memiliki keberanian untuk melakukannya. Dibiarkannya kepalanya mengangguk, memberi ijin putri tunggal keluarga Leonis pergi lebih dulu dengan kekuatan yang tak dimiliki dirinya dan kedua kawannya yang lain.

"Pergilah. Dengan _warp _kau akan lebih cepat sampai."

Gadis musim semi tersebut mengangguk, tersenyum sangat-sangat lemah. Ia kemudian menoleh ke arah kedua temannya yang berdiri tak jauh di sana, memberi anggukan isyarat pengganti lafal permintaannya beberapa waktu lalu.

Setelah mendapatkan balasan angguk tegas dari Gladiolus dan juga Prompto, ia segera melesat, pergi meningalkan pemuda yang tak diketahuinya kapan akan kehilangan salah satu hal berharganya. Meskipun langkahnya terasa berat, meskipun separuh hatinya tertinggal di sana, ia harus tetap memenuhi sumpahnya.

_Ia harus bisa menyelamatkan Lunafreya._

_Menjaga senyum Noctis._

Seperti _dejavu_, gadis tersebut terus menerus melemparkan _katana_nya sejauh yang ia mampu, mencabutnya kembali, terus menerus berulang seperti itu agar dirinya bisa segera sampai di tempat tujuannya. Rasa cemas di hatinya semakin terasa kala netranya mendapati gulungan ombak saat ini tak sama seperti semula, gelombangnya telah berputar mengelilingi, seperti membentuk dinding penghalang, menjadikan bangunan sekeliling menjadi puing. _Persis seperti yang dilihatnya._

Sesekali langkahnya terhenti akibat musuh-musuh yang belum jua pergi. Gerakannya tetap sigap seperti beberapa menit lalu, namun, cerobohnya telah dihilangkan. Ketenangan yang didapatkannya dari pemuda dua puluh dua tahun tadi berdampak besar bagi hatinya. Ia tahu bahwa kemungkinan besar tenangnya akan remuk kembali di tempat tujuannya nanti, akan tetapi, untuk kali ini, yang diberikan pemuda tersebut menyelamatkannya—ia bisa sampai di sana tanpa cacat.

Seiring dengan mendekatnya dirinya ke altar tujuannya, efek tersebut semakin pudar. Sebab, semakin kuat gemangnya mengalahkan apa yang tadi diberikan sang Scientia. Sekali lagi _katana_nya berderak dalam genggamannya, membunyikan alunan cuak yang sukar sekali dienyahkan. Deru napasnya tak berada lagi pada ritme semula, kebas di lengan kanannya mulai terasa karena ia terus menerus melemparkan bilahnya sekuat tenaga.

_Tak ada waktu lagi_!

"Lunafreya-_sama_!"

Crystal melantang begitu keras, tak memerdulikan kerongkongannya tersakiti karena ulahnya. Ia berlari, mendekati dan mendekap sang _oracle _yang kini sedikit tersungkur—membantududuk. Pendarnya terkilau oleh kekhawatiran, jarak pandangnya merendah, tertuju ke perut sang perempuan yang tak terlihat ternodai darah maupun luka apapun. Seketika leganya menghantam dirinya.

_Ia tepat waktu._

"Crystalcrown?"

"Aku datang untuk melindungimu—"

"Oh...jadi ada satu lagi yang ingin terlibat?"

Belum sempat sang gadis menyelesaikan kalimatnya, ia berbalik untuk mendapati pria berwajah culas tengah mengulum senyuman liciknya. Wajah merah muda itu dipenuhi kengerian. Pasalnya, tak sedikitpun ia mendengar tanda-tanda hadirnya sosok lain di tempatnya mereka berada saat ini. Menggertakkan gigi, ia menghunuskan bilahnya dari selongsong pedang, berdiri, mengacungkan pedang, membawa pria itu menjauh dari tunangan pangerannya.

Walau sorot matanya memancarkan kebencian dan murka, gemetar pada tangannya sangat menjadi-jadi. Sesuatu yang tak dimengertinya, yang acap kali dirasakan jika sudah berhadapan dengan pria yang beberapa kali hadir dalam penglihatannya, pria bernama Ardyn Izunia. Genggaman tangan kirinya semakin menguat di selongsong pedang, mengomunikasikan gamangnya menghantam-hantam.

Aura yang mengelilingi pria tersebut sangat-sangat berbeda. Terasa berat, menyeramkan, mengerikan, menjadikan napasnya tak beraturan, sesak. Keringat terjatuh tanpa henti, turun membasahi wajah pucatnya. Baru pertama kalinya ia merasakan ketakutan yang teramat sangat hebat seperti ini. Bahkan, rasa yang merasuki dirinya saat melihat dewa sangatlah berbeda tak seperti saat ini.

"T-Tak akan kubiarkan kau menyentuh Lunafreya-_sama_."

Gagapnya menghianati kalimat penekanannya. Remang kuduknya kian menjadi kala sosok tersebut tertawa terbahak-bahak, penyebabnya tak lain dan tak bukan akibat ciut hati yang ditunjukkannya.

"Tapi sayangnya, aku sangat ingin menyentuh utusan dewa itu."

"Argh!"

Secepat kilat, pedang yang sejak tadi tak dilepaskan sang gadis terpental jauh. Tak memberikan waktu untuk mencerna apa yang terjadi, hantaman pada bagian punggungnya membuatnya tumbang. Crystal, gadis itu terbatuk-batuk. Tersungkur menghadap lantai yang telah retak diberbagai sisi. Sekuat tenaga diangkatnya kepalanya, memandang permata keemasan yang tak indah seperti milik Gladiolus.

"Hee...keras kepala juga."

Senyuman pria itu semakin merekah. Dibawanya tangan yang sedikit tertutupi kain ke surai merah muda di sana, menjambak untuk membawa sang gadis menatapnya. Kedua permata cerah di sana saling bertatap-tatap. Menyelami satu sama lain seperti mencari pertanyaan yang tak diketahui apa. Senyuman milik sang pria yang sejak tadi tak pernah hilang pudar perlahan, tergantikan oleh kerut kesal.

"Hngghhh!"

Leonis muda tersebut meringis saat tangan yang tadi menarik mahkotanya kuat-kuat telah berganti mencekik lehernya. Tanpa belas kasih, sangat mendadak.

"Kenapa...aku selalu kesal jika melihatmu...?"

Suara itu mengalun, harmoni melodi yang dalam, penuh kebencian ditiap untai katanya. Cekikan tersebut semakin tak terkendali, membuat Crystal semakin merasa napasnya sedikit demi sedikit mulai hilang. Tangannya yang memang mencengkram tangan pria itu melemah seiring dengan lenyap tenaganya.

"...Ar...dyn...ugh!"

Ardyn mendadak melepaskan cekikannya. Terengah seraya membulatkan mata. Di luar kuasanya, ketakutan merambati dirinya. Nada lirih yang mengalir dari bibir tipis tersebut membuka luka yang dilupakannya.

Masih dengan detak jantung yang tak beraturan, diliriknya gadis bertubuh kurus yang kini tengah terbatuk-batuk sembari menghirup dalam-dalam udara dingin di sekeliling. Sudut bibirnya tertekuk semakin dalam, membuat wajah tersebut semakin terlihat keji. Mengepalkan tangan, pria itu bangkit dari jongkoknya, berjalan menuju Lunafreya yang sejak tadi bergeming, memutuskan untuk menyelesaikan urusannya segera.

"Noctis-_sama_! Cepatlah datang!" Pria yang telah memosisikan diri di hadapan sang _oracle _menoleh ke arah Noctis berada. "Jika tidak, kau akan kehilangan mereka..."

Crystal merasakan jantungnya hampir berhenti berdetak kala mendapati pria tersebut mengambil pedangnya yang ternyata terpental ke dekat Lunafreya. Secepat kilat bayang-bayang mengerikan yang dilihatnya merasuki kepala. Getar yang menyelimuti raganya kian hebat saat peluh dinginnya menampakkan wujud kembali. Dalam hitungan detik, ia melesat kembali, memosisikan diri di hadapan sang _oracle_, berusaha melindungi—

"Ahh!" Gadis itu membelalak. Merasakan benda dingin menancap di perutnya. Kedua tangannya ia arahkan ke pedangnya, menggenggam, menahan benda tersebut bergerak. "Su-sudah kukatakan...tak...kubiarkan...kau menyentuhnya."

Pergerakan mendadak sosok yang tak ia kenali dengan baik itu membuat Ardyn tercengang. Tak diduga-duga, gadis yang beberapa detik lalu masih kualahan mengisi rongga dadanya dengan oksigen akan menjadikan diri sebagai perisai demi melindungi Lunafreya. Tangan pemuda tersebut bergetar halus. Bukan karena amarah, melainkan perasaan aneh datang merasuk.

Sekali lagi tawanya meledak. Gadis merah muda yang hanya diketahui namanya tersebut membuatnya dipenuhi oleh emosi-emosi yang telah mati selama ratusan tahun. Seringainya kembali terkembang, matanya menyipit menakutkan.

"Tapi…" Ia menggantungkan kalimatnya. Menarik perlahan benda tajam dalam genggamannya. "Sudah ku katakan aku sangat ingin menyentuhnya!"

"Arrrghhhh!"

Dalam sekali hentak, pria itu mendorong _katana_ sang gadis semakin dalam, hingga menembus, merobek bagian belakang tubuh merah muda itu agar turut melukai perempuan pucat yang memang berada hanya beberapa inci di belakang.

Crystal merasakan jantungnya meloloskan detaknya. Jeritan memilukan yang merambat ke telinganya membekukan tubuhnya. Rasa sakit diperutnya yang koyak terlupakan begitu saja. Sekuat tenaga yang masih dimilikinya, ia menahan bilahnya tertancap semakin dalam, tak memerdulikan darah segar juga telah membanjiri kedua tangannya karena tersayat.

Tawa licik itu membahana, menggelegar memuakkan. Terhunusnya kembali pedang tajam itu menjadikan kedua korbannya menjerit. Ardyn membuang senjata sang merah muda ke sembarang tempat, bibirnya semakin tertarik ke atas, melantangkan kesenangannya. Ia menang, bahkan seperti mendapatkan bonus tambahan karena salah seorang sahabat pangeran.

Memandangi keduanya yang tergeletak terbasahi rintik air mata bumi beberapa detik, pria itu kemudian berjalan menjauh, sebelum menghilang memasuki _magitek engine _yang telah mengudara—khusus datang menjemputnya.

Sepeninggal pria bersurai sewarna anggur tersebut, Lunafreya menatap pemandangan di hadapannya dengan ngeri, pasalnya, gadis yang seharusnya ia bangkitkan kekuatannya kini juga ikut tumbang bersimbah darah. Baru saja ia ingin menyentuh, geraman dewi yang meradang menghentikannya. Katupan kedua mulutnya terbuka kala mendapati Leviathan mendesis ke arah calon rajanya.

Dengan cepat, perempuan tersebut meraih _trident_nya, mengacungkan ke atas dan mulai memejamkan mata. Detik selanjutnya, binar keemasan mengelilingi, menampilkan cahaya-cahaya indahnya yang juga turut menyelimuti pemuda bersurai kelam yang sejak tadi tak berkutik.

Pangeran itu merasakan kekuatan datang merasuki dirinya yang melayang setelah mendapatkan kekuatan raja-raja terdahulu yang telah gugur meninggalkan rakyat. Merasakan telah berhasil, putri Tenebrae tersebut terjatuh, kehilangan hampir sebagian tenaganya, pergi meninggalkan raga.

"Luna...freya-_sama..._"

Bersusah payah, merah muda yang berada di dekat perempuan itu membangkitkan diri. Merah mudanya yang meredup panik. Dalam gerakan lambat, sang gadis merobek lengan panjang bajunya, membebat ke luka perempuan utusan dewa, menekannya perlahan.

"Crystal...hentikan..."

"Tidak, jangan berbicara dulu! Aku akan menolongmu."

Frustasi menghiasi paras cantiknya. Dingin di sekujur tubuhnya membuatnya semakin tak berdaya. Perih yang mengelilingi raga terkalahkan oleh sakit jiwanya yang koyak sana sini. Jantungnya menjerit-jerit. Bukan mengutarakan kesakitan dari luka-luka yang didapatkannya, melainkan cemas karena pemandangan yang dilihatnya dalam mimpi kembali tersaji lagi di depan kedua netranya.

_Bahkan..._

_Meskipun ia harus berdarah-darah..._

_Ia tetap tak mampu menolong sosok ini?_

Tanpa disadarinya, cahaya yang biasa menyelimutinya menguar kembali. Menyelimuti tangan dan juga perut yang sobek. Ia meringis sedikit saat merasakan perih di pipinya. Gemetarnya sangatlah kuat, teramat gamblang sebab pemiliknya dilanda ketakutan tak berujung. Retakan hatinya jatuh berguguran, memenuhi rongga dadanya yang koyak. Air mata sekali lagi lolos dari kedua matanya. Walaupun masih berusaha sekuat tenaga, ia...harus kehilangan satu nyawa lagi.

"Kau...tidak boleh melakukannya..."

Lunafreya melirih, memegangi tangan sang gadis agar tak kembali melakukan aktifitasnya. Malah, kini ia turut berganti menguarkan sinarnya, membantu sang gadis menyembuhkan sobekan menganga yang terhalang kain hitam.

_Crystalcrown harus tetap hidup…_

Senyuman di bibir yang semakin memucat menghiasi paras cantiknya. Senyuman yang hadir setelah ia merasa lega karena meski sedikit, meski lemah, meski belum sempurna benar, ternyata...ia telah berhasil membangkitkan kekuatan gadis itu.

"Lunafreya—"

"Kekuatan itu...bukan untuk...menyelamatkanku..."

Gelengannya lemah, memberitahukan bahwa kekuatan yang dimiliki sang gadis merah muda bukanlah untuk menyelamatkan dirinya. Menjelaskan samar karena ketidakberdayaannya bahwa kekuatan tersebut adalah kekuatan yang diberikannya, atas perintah dewa peperangan untuk menyelamatkan dunia, membantu raja cahaya memusnahkan kegelapan.

Matanya menyipit, berusaha meyakinkan dan menenangkan gadis di hadapannya. Perasaan bersalah sedikit menghantui. Walau beberapa kali ia mampu menjelaskan pengetahuannya pada gadis itu, ia memilih untuk bungkam. Bukan karena enggan menceritakan, tetapi karena diketahuinya putri kristal pasti tak akan menerima apa yang digariskan dewa.

_Maafkan aku..._

Dalam hati ia berkata, dalam hati perempuan itu meminta maafnya. Meski ia mengetahui gadis tersebut tak dapat mendengar. Akan tetapi, yang dilakukannya ini adalah keinginannya. Ia...melepaskan tugasnya ke pada putri itu. Karena wahyu menyebutkan, bahwa hanya gadis itu yang mampu membantu raja terpilih, bukan dirinya.

Lunafreya memejamkan mata. Panggilannya telah usai, tidak diperlukan ruh lagi dalam raganya ini. Tidur panjang damai menunggu, membawanya menuju keabadian.

_Tidak perlu dua oracle di dalam satu periode…_

_Putri kristal, lanjutkan tugasku…_

_Bantulah rajaku..._

Lelehan kepedihan yang diloloskan sang merah muda terus menerus mengalir tanpa bisa ditahannya kembali. Ketenangan yang dipinjamkan pemuda yang dicintainya sirna sepenuhnya kala mendapati Lunafreya semakin melemah dalam sentuhannya.

Mendadak, tubuhnya berjengit saat _Hydraean _di belakangnya kembali menjerit-jerit, memekik tanpa memerdulikan para insan yang berada di sana dapat tuli karenanya. Detik selanjutnya, tekanan yang diberikannya pada luka sang putri terlepas seiring dengan mengerangnya dirinya. Tangan yang dipenuhi darah tersebut menjambak surainya. Sakit kepalanya datang bersamaan berang dewa air.

Pecahan memori asing yang terakhir dilihatnya saat sang pangeran berhasil menerima berkat dewa guntur kembali melesak. Proyeksinya menampilkan pengelihatan yang lama, yang membedakan adalah gerakannya melambat, tak lagi terhembus cepat, sehingga sanggup dipatri dalam ingatannya.

_Sosok wanita bersurai pucat yang teramat mirip dengan Oraclenya..._

_Sosok pria bersurai merah anggur yang tak menyeringai keji, melainkan tersenyum penuh kelembutan..._

Napasnya semakin terputus-putus. Kerjapan kelopaknya bergerak cepat. Cahaya mengelilingi raganya yang kini membungkuk, tak memerdulikan koyak di perutnya belum tertutup sempurna.

_Siapa?!_

Berkali-kali benaknya melayangkan pertanyaan-pertanyaan tersebut, sebuah pertanyaan yang sampai detik ini belum mampu ia dapatkan jawabannya—walau sosok satunya telah ia ketahui.

Membuka kembali pejaman matanya, sang gadis sedikit bereaksi saat mendapati teman sepermainannya telah berada di dalam dekapan sang pirang pucat. Kilau emas indah yang selalu menyelimuti tubuh perempuan tersebut kembali hadir, menerangi, menyembuhkan luka-luka sang pangeran yang ada—seperti tadi, berusaha menutup lukanya.

Pada menit selanjutnya, gadis itu merasakan seluruh tenaganya hilang dihempaskan angin dingin kala mendapati Lunafreya memandanginya dengan tatapan penuh pilu dan penuh harap. Sentuhan yang dahulu memberi kehangatan di tangannya tak lagi bisa didapatkannya. Lembutnya mungkin tetap ada, akan tetapi kulit itu mendingin, menggamblangkan bahwa nyawa perempuan tersebut kian terenggut.

Perlahan, Lunafreya meminta gadis itu mendekat dengan gerakan bibir tanpa vokal yang terdengar. Dibimbingnya sang gadis untuk mendekatkan kepalanya, beradu dahi dengan dahinya. Satu ritual yang harus dilakukan di sisa-sisa hidupnya.

"Wahai _Draconian_...ku berikan nyawa ini...untuk membangkitkan kekuatan...putri kristal. Sesuai dengan kehendakmu...sesuai dengan amanatmu...bangkitkan ia demi menjadi...penerang di saat gelap...penghalau kegelitaan...peringan beban raja cahaya..." Lirihannya semakin melambat dan senyuman getir itu kembali datang menghiasi. "Crystalcrown...kutitipkan...Noctis-_sama_..."

Hembusan terakhir perempuan anggun tersebut mengiringi cahaya keemasan menampilkan wujudnya. Bercahaya indah, terang menenangka, namun, kali ini tersapukan oleh warna-warna yang biasanya mengelilingi gadis merah muda tersebut. Emasnya bercampur dengan merah muda, berpadu satu menyilaukan. Perasaan asing merasuki perlahan-lahan, kepingan memori-memori yang dimiliki sang pirang terbagi untuknya.

_Pertemuan pertama dengan pangeran Lucis..._

_Kehilangan ibunda tercinta..._

_Pelatihan untuk menjadi oracle demi khalayak banyak..._

_Wahyu dewa mengenai putri kristal..._

_Air mata saat kematian ditetapkan..._

_Kepedihan karena tak mampu berada di sisi orang tercinta..._

Hati sosok merah muda tersebut terpecah belah, cerai berai tak lagi terbentuk. Katupan kedua bibirnya yang pucat pasi terbuka lebar. Kata-katanya tak terdengar, kalimatnya tak keluar. Sang putri yang ingin diselamatkannya terjatuh, terbujur kaku di lengannya, tak lagi menampakkan biru cerahnya. Tak sedikitpun ada pergerakan, tak sedikitpun menghembuskan napas.

_Tidak..._

Leonis muda di sana meloloskan air matanya. Tangannya yang ternoda oleh pekatnya cairan penanda kehidupan meremas baju di depan dadanya. Perih, seluruh dirinya perih. Pada akhirnya, pengorbanan itu terlaksana, tetap berjalan menuju apa yang telah disuratkan.

Lebih kejamnya, ia mengetahui bahwa kekuatannya harus ditukar oleh nyawa putri Slyva tersebut. Kekuatan yang selalu dimintanya, kekuatan yang selalu diinginkannya untuk menyelamatkan, mengubah takdir. Nyatanya permintaannya itu harus dibayar oleh nyawa perempuan yang hendak diselamatkannya. Pada akhirnya...yang diperjuangkannya lolos dari genggamannya.

"_Kau dan Noctis adalah pembunuh…yang terlampau bodoh karena tak mengetahui apapun…perenggut nyawa adikku."_

Tangis tanpa suaranya pecah. Perkataan Ravus yang beberapa waktu lalu tak diketahui maksudnya kini melumat habis pertahanan hatinya.

_Perenggut nyawa..._

_Pembunuh!_

_Ia pembunuh!_

Menggertakkan giginya, gadis tersebut merentangkan kedua tangannya, mencoba sekali lagi mengeluarkan sinar yang beberapa kali sanggup ditampilkannya—seperti saat ia mencoba menyembuhkan Lunafreya tadi. Jikalau benar kekuatan yang dibangkitkan setimpal dengan nyawa sang _oracle_, maka, kekuatannya adalah sama seperti perempuan itu, bukan?

_Ia tentu bisa menyembuhkan Lunafreya, 'kan?_

"Lunafreya-_sama..._ayo bangunlah..."

Cahaya redup itu berada di sana, mengelilingi dirinya meski samar. Degup jantungnya memuakkan. Sangat berbanding terbalik dengan sosok di hadapannya—yang masih saja terselimutkan cahaya keemasan demi penyembuhan pangerannya.

"Bukalah matamu..."

Isak tangisnya tetap mengiringi tiap kalimat yang diucapkannya. Sekuat tenaga ia berusaha. Peluh mulai turun membasahi wajahnya yang sembab. Tetapi, tak sedikitpun ada tanda-tanda kehidupan yang kembali dari sosok tersebut.

"Kembalilah...untuk Noctis _ouji_..."

Sekeras apapun keinginannya, sebesar apapun harapnya, perempuan di dekatnya tersebut sama sekali tidak menunjukkan sedikitpun pergerakan. Sosok itu hanya terdiam, membisu, kehilangan detak jantung, kehilangan napas. Wajah anggunnya begitu damai, menyambut tidur panjang yang melepaskan diri dari jerat kesakitan dalam kefanaan ini.

_Putri itu tersenyum..._

_Penuh ketenangan..._

Gadis itu menggeleng cepat. Mengigit bibir bawahnya kuat-kuat untuk kesekian kalinya, ia tetap melakukan apapun yang ia mampu. Meskipun saat ini luka di perutnya masih mengeluarkan darah karena tak berhasil disembuhkan, walau kesadarannya kian lama kian menghilang, ia tetap tak ingin menyerah pada takdir kejam ini.

Berapa menitpun, berapa jampun akan tetap tempuhnya demi menyelamatkan sosok yang sejujurnya telah ia ketahui tak akan bisa dikembalikannya. Akan tetapi, ia tetap tak ingin mengangkat tangan. Jauh di sudut hatinya yang telah hancur, ia memohon keajaiban datang.

Oleh karenanya, walaupun hari semakin menggelap, walau raga tersebut semakin kehilangan tenaganya, sang gadis enggan berserah pada suratan menyakitkan.

_Lunafreya-sama…_!

"Lunafreya!"

Raga ringkih di sana menegang kala indra pendengarannya menangkap suara dari sosok yang sangat tak ingin ditemuinya saat ini. Dengan takut-takut, dikerahkan keberaniannya untuk melihat pria bersurai pucat yang berdiri kaku beberapa langkah di belakangnya. Sorot mata dipenuhi luka-luma tak kasat mata, tertambat lekat ke arah adik tercinta. Sekalk lagi ia melihat adanya kehancuran dari pelakon kehidupan, yang kini terlihat jelas menderaikan air mata walau bumi menangis semakin kencang.

Pecahan hatinya semakin terserak kala sang gadis mendapati pemuda lain yang menjadi penopangnya turut menampakkan diri. Getar di kedua bibirnya tercetak jelas saat merah mudanya masih mampu bertemu dengan hijau teduh di sana. Pemuda tinggi itu terbelalak melihat pemandangan di depan kedua matanya.

_Kelam dan pirang pucat yang terbujur kaku…_

_Merah yang menghiasi, terjatuh menggenang karena air mata langit…_

Tubuhnya membeku. Tak perlu melayangkan pertanyaan untuk memastikan, sang pemuda mengetahui runtut peristiwa yang terjadi sebelum kehadirannya. Keemasan yang menghilang tak lama setelah ia datang, menandakan perempuan tersebut telah benar-benar pergi selamanya. Di alihkannya bola kaca sewarna rerumputan yang tertetesi embun miliknya untun memandang ke merah muda yang terduduk tak berdaya di dekat putri Tenebrae tersebut. Paras gadis itu menikam hatinya, sebab, semakin kehilangan cahaya, kian terenggut rona kehidupannya.

"Pertama ibuku menjadi pengorbanan Lucis, dan sekarang, sampai adikku juga!"

Ignis menoleh cepat ke pria tersebut. Auranya sangat diliputi kehancuran dan kesakitan yang menjerit dari seluruh tubuhnya. Saat itu pula ia tercengang. Ravus yang beberapa detik lalu menjadi rekan sementaranya menarik pedangnya, mengangkat dengan tangan bergetar.

Secepat yang ia mampu, pemuda itu menahan tebasan bilah itu dengan senjatanya. Menguatkan diri agar tak terhempas oleh kekuatan pria bersurai pucat di depannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!"

"Ignis!"

Gadis merah muda itu terkesiap, hendak beranjak, melindungi sosok pemuda yang kini berhadap-hadapan dengan Ravus. Akan tetapi, tenaganya tak lagi tersisa, sehingga ia merelakan tubuhnya terjatuh menghempas lantai dingin di pijakannya. Kebas yang dirasakannya tadi kian menjadi-jadi. Dingin sekujur tubuhnya dirasai kembali.

"Aku akan membunuh Noctis!" Pria itu berteriak kasar, meluapkan amarahnya.

Mendengar hal tersebut, Ignis mengerahkan tenaga yang diketahuinya tak lebih kuat dari pria itu. Pergerakannya menjeritkan perbedaan kekuatan mereka.

"Tidak akan ku biarkan!"

Teriakkan penasihat calon raja tersebut memecah tangis bumi. Di dorongnya tubuh pria yang lebih tinggi darinya itu, beban yang lebih besar dari bobotnya membuat sang pemuda terpental. Tersengal-sengal, sekali lagi ia bangkit dan kembali memerosokkan Ravus agar menjauhi pangerannya.

Ia yang tak memiliki kekuatan sebesar sahabat kekarnya memaksakan diri untuk tetap mengumpulkan keberanian. _Dagger_nya dibawanya ke kedua tangannya. Menampik tebasan bilah panjang putra mahkota Tenebrae yang tumbang.

_Ia...tak memiliki waktu untuk bimbang._

Beberapa langkah dari pertarungan antar sang pemuda Scientia dan pria Fleuret berada, Crystal mengepalkan tangan. Berat tubuhnya tak mampu dilawan, usahanya untuk bergerak sia-sia. Cedera yang didapatkannya pada saat melawan pasukan Niflheim dan pada saat melindungi Lunafreya tadi ternyata begitu berdampak besar.

Nanarnya mengikuti pergerakan tiap-tiap lelaki yang saling berkata melalui serangan mereka. Hatinya terhimpit-himpit kala memandangi punggung pemuda terpentingnya, yang kini bertarung mati-matian demi melindungi pemuda pilihan dewa.

Netranya terasa begitu panas, sebab, Ignis terus menerus mengayunkan belatinya tanpa henti. Mengeluarkan api, es, dan petir secara bergantian demi melumpuhkan kakak dari tunangan calon rajanya, demi menjauhkan petaka tanpa memerdulikan kondisi tubuhnya yang sebenarnya telah diambang batas. _Demi Noctis seorang…_

Ditolehkan kepalanya ke pemuda yang berada di samping putri Fleuret tersebut, memandangi sedih karena terlalu banyak pengorbanan dan juga perjuangan yang diberikan demi sosok itu.

_Ayahanda yang disayanginya merelakan nyawa untuk melindunginya,_

_Perempuan yang mencintainya merelakan nyawa demi membimbingnya,_

_Pemuda yang selalu berada di sisinya sejak kecil kini rela memertaruhkan nyawa demi menjauhkan petaka darinya…_

"Mengapa...terlalu banyak pengorbanan untukmu…"

Seakan mendengar isak sosok yang bergeming di belakangnya, Ignis sedikit melirik sebelum kemudian terpental karena tendangan Ravus telak mengenai perutnya. Ia jatuh tersungkur, terbatuk-batuk sembari memegangi perutnya yang berdenyut perih.

Penasihat raja tersebut merasakan napasnya semakin tersengal-sengal, tubuh yang pergerakannya tetap dipertahankan kecepatannya itu melambat sepersekian detik seiring dengan rasa berat yang menjepit-jepit. Lelahnya mendominasi, membuat hatinya menjeritkan ketidakmampuan diri untuk tetap bergerak.

Namun, pemuda tersebut tak mengindahkan semuanya. Seluruh perjuangannya akan sia-sia jika ia menyerah begitu saja. Meski harus terseok, meski harus berdarah-darah tanpa henti, ia harus tetap bertarung, bertaruh nyawa untuk melenyapkan bencana menimpa sosok sekelam malam yang eksistensinya telah sangat jauh melebihi kewajiban belaka.

Mengeraskan rahang dan juga pegangan pada kedua belatinya, sang pemuda berputar, mengayunkan senjatanya ke arah pria tinggi bersurai pucat yang masih diliputi oleh amarah, menjatuhkan sosok tersebut. Genggaman pada senjatanya menguat segera ditancapkannya ke lengan besi pria tak lagi melakukan perlawanan. Ditundukannya kepalanya, mengatur napas yang terasa perih jika dihirup. Peluhnya bercampur dengan tetesan air mata langit. Ia...berhasil mengalahkan pria itu.

Di lain sisi, sang gadis yang sejak tadi tetap bergeming menangkup wajah dengan kedua tangannya. Menutupi kesakitannya kala melihat Ravus berjalan lambat, tertatih-tatih ke arahnya—ke arah Lunafreya.

"Aku tahu...aku tahu kau tidak menyesal memenuhi panggilanmu..." Pria itu bersuara, seperti berkata kepada orang lain, tetapi kalimat tersebut ditujukan kepada dirinya. "Tapi, walau hanya sebentar, aku ingin mewujudkan, agar kau dapat tersenyum di samping orang yang kau cintai...kau pasti akan menjadi pengantin yang cantik..."

Jemarinya tertekuk, menekan wajahnya yang kacau. Tubuh itu membungkuk, tak kuasa menopang kesakitan saat pemiliknya menangis tertahan. Hatinya tak lagi berbentuk, membuatnya tak kuasa menerima emosi-emosi menyakitkan yang kerap datang menertawakan.

_Inilah awal petaka sesungguhnya..._

_Cahaya akan hilang..._

_Terenggut kegelapan malam..._

_Membimbing pangerannya menuju kematiannya..._

"...aku...aku merenggut nyawanya...aku membunuh Lunafreya-_sama_..."

Ravus, pria itu, menoleh. Permatanya memandangi lekat-lekat sosok yang kini tengah menangis pilu. Sosok yang baru sekali ditemuinya, namun, saat ini mengalirkan ketidaksanggupan tanpa henti demi mendiang adiknya. _Sosok...yang salah satunya menjadi tugas adiknya… _Amarahnya mungkin masih berada di sana, akan tetapi ia tak mampu lagi memerlihatkannya. Seperti tak memiliki sedikitpun tenaga yang tersisa, ia hanya sanggup menunduk, membiarkan duka menyakiti keseluruhan dirinya.

Di waktu yang bersamaan, pemuda bersurai pirang kusam yang telah merendahkan tubuhnya di hadapan sang gadis tersentak. Pergerakan—ingin menyentuh gadis itu—terabaikan di saat keterkejutan datang menghampiri. Tampan wajahnya tercengang di atas kalimat gadis merah muda tadi.

_Membunuh?_

Pertanyaan tersebut berada di dalam benaknya, tetapi tak sanggup untuk dilepaskan dari mulutnya. Maka ia tetap merapatkan kedua bibir, menelannya kembali karena tahu keingintahuannya akan menyakiti sosok tersebut. Menarikan hijau permatanya yang kacau, ia memerhatikan dengan baik gadisnya. Dengan penuh kehati-hatian, diraihnya bahu sang gadis yang kini tak tertutupi kain sebab lengannya tercabik. Belaian lembutnya diberikan, mengisyaratkan tanpa kata bahwa ia menginginkan Crystal membalas tatapannya.

Membebaskan perasaan memuakkan yang cepat atau lambat akan menghabisi dirinya, sang merah muda memberikan apa yang diinginkan pemuda tersebut. Tak ada lagi yang ditahan-tahannya, tak ada lagi yang ditutupinya, semuanya kini ia biarkan mengalir, ia biarkan meletup-letup.

Kemampuannya untuk memertahankan hati telah hilang tanpa jejak. Oleh karenanya, dibiarkan hijau teduh itu menyelaminya dalam, mengetahui porak-poranda jiwanya yang tak tertolong lagi. Gadis itu bereaksi saat jemari panjang pemuda di hadapannya menyapu pipinya, membelai, menghapus sisa kepedihan yang tertinggal. Ringisannya terdengar pelan saat luka melintang di pipi kirinya tersentuh lembut.

Sang pemuda menatap dengan beribu emosi yang terlukis, dengan beribu afeksi yang kemungkinan besar akan meluap, tak mampu ditopang sang gadis yang rongga hatinya telah hancur tanpa bentuk. Pemuda itu tak menghentikan belaiannya, berusaha meyakinkan diri bahwa gadis itu tetap masih berada di sana, memiliki kehangatan yang tak menghilang seperti sosok yang tadi bercahaya, pergi tanpa meninggalkan jasad.

Pemandangan kehilangan yang ditatapnya tadi menjadikan kontrol perasaannya hilang begitu saja. Apa yang ditahan-tahannya beberapa hari lalu pada akhirnya luruh juga. Sehingga kini, ia biarkan hatinya menguasai pergerakannya, ia biarkan keinginannya terwujud dalam sentuhannya.

Belum lagi, satu petaka yang dilihatnya sebelum sampai di tempat ini semakin menimpa kasar, meruntuhkan segala yang dimilikinya. Gemetar di bibir itu mengutarakan kelemahan.

_Yang diberikan pengorbanan,_

_Harus ikut mengorbankan diri di saat-saat terakhirnya..._

_Apakah ini yang dilihat gadis di hadapannya sehingga jauh sebelum perjalanan mereka di mulai, sosok tersebut mati-matian menentang, melantang demi menghalau suratan petaka terwujud?_

_Apakah ini yang dilihat gadis di hadapannya sehingga setiap malamnya, setiap bayang petaka tersebut terproyeksi dalam benak sosok tersebut akan kehilangan hampir separuh jiwanya?_

_Jika benar inilah yang dilihatnya..._

_Beban yang dipikul orang-orang terkasihnya ini sangatlah besar..._

"Ignis!"

Pemuda yang kini lusuh karena perjalanan panjangnya terkesiap saat suara berat salah seorang sahabat kekarnya mendadak memecah kesunyian. "Gladio!" Ia berteriak, melepaskan sentuhan, memberi jarak sebelum kemudian bangkit. "Kau sendirian? Mana Prompto?"

Pertanyaan yang diberikan oleh sang Scientia tak dihiraukan pemuda maskulin tersebut. Coklat keemasan yang tajam terpusatkan, terarah ke pria yang masih memosisikan diri di pinggiran altar yang telah hancur. Meratapi kepergian keluarga satu-satunya.

"Kesempatan bagus..."

Ignis maupun Crystal mengerutkan dahi mendengar pernyataan sahabatnya tersebut. Alih-alih menggubris pertanyaan yang tadi diterima, Gladiolus malah mengabaikan dan memilih untuk mendekati Ravus. Sang gadis merasakan sekujur tubuhnya sekali lagi dilanda ketakutan hebat saat sosok tinggi itu berjalan melewati dirinya.

_Tunggu..._

"Ravus!"

Gadis itu berteriak dan setelah kalimat terakhirnya diterbangkan angin malam, pria yang kehilangan lengannya pada hari di mana kota tercintanya gugur tersebut ternyata telah lebih dulu menghunuskan pedangnya, menahan senjata yang entah mengapa mampu diciptakan oleh sosok tersebut.

"Ardyn!"

"Eh...ternyata ketahuan..."

Ignis dan juga Crystal terkejut saat mendapati sosok yang menyerupai sahabatnya tersebut kembali ke wujud aslinya. Proyeksi yang ditampilkan tadi benar-benar sempurna tanpa cela, mengecoh sang Scientia dan juga mungkin bisa mengecoh sang merah muda jika saja ia tak mengingat perasaan mengerikan yang selalu dirasakannya ketika berhadapan dengan pria tersebut.

Derap langkah kaki dari pasukan berzirah yang seharusnya telah pergi dari kota air ini membekukan tubuh mereka. Ignis berusaha untuk melindungi kedua sosok yang berada di dekatnya, akan tetapi, _troops_ itu lebih cepat. Ia mengerang saat salah seorang pasukan menghantam pinggangnya, menjatuhkan raganya sebelum memukul bagian belakang kepalanya.

"Ignis!" Crysta menjerit saat mendapati musuh-musuhnya melumpuhkan pemuda tersebut. "Ah!"

Erangannya terdengar menghembus angin malam saat pria yang memberikan luka di perutnya mendadak menendang bagian yang masih cedera tersebut. Tubuhnya meringkuk, setitik air mata jatuh dari salah satu netranya. Gemetar di tubuhnya tak terbendung lagi karena perih yang teramat sangat.

"Oh...jadi kau benar-benar terluka karena menjadi tameng putri tadi?"

Kedua lelaki bersurai pucat dan kusam yang pergerakannya terkunci oleh oponen-oponen mereka membeliak kala mendapati gadis merah muda itu terluka parah di bagian perut. Ardyn tersenyum menang, memang sengaja merobek baju hitam milik gadis itu di bagian perutnya untuk memancing amarah para insan yang berada di sana.

"Sayang tubuhmu tidak terbuat dari baja, ya. Jika iya, mungkin pedang itu tidak akan tertembus ke Lunafreya-_sama _juga. Ah...tenagaku memang kuat ya..."

Ignis tak tahu lagi telah berapa kali ia merasakan keterkejutan menciderai hatinya yang ternyata rapuh. Hijau permatanya membelalak, menyorotkan ketidakpercayaan atas apa yang baru saja di dengarnya. Pria yang beberapa waktu lalu selalu hadir membantu, memberi petunjuk ke pada keluarga kecilnya itu baru saja menjabarkan bahwa dirinya menjadi penyebab gadisnya itu terluka parah, penyebab kematian Lunafreya.

_Gadis itu melindungi tunangan pangeran,_

_Merelakan tertikam..._

Degup jantungnya memekak, melaung-laung meneriakkan amarahnya. Tangannya yang terkunci di belakang punggungnya ia gerak-gerakan, berusaha untuk melepaskan diri. Giginya bergemeletuk karena ketidakmampuannya untuk beranjak. Sorot matanya tak terkontrol. Begitu tajam di luar kendali.

Ardyn semakin menyeringai senang. Ia bangkit kembali dan berjalan ke dekat pemuda yang masih belum juga sadarkan dirinya. Terbujur kaku tanpa memahami betapa genting situasi saat ini. Menjadikan suatu perasaan menggelitik perutnya. Seketika pemikiran jahatnya merasuk kembali, membuatnya ingin terbahak namun ia upayakan tak lolos.

Dalam pergerakan lambat, pria itu mengeluarkan pisaunya, yang walau kecil tapi diyakininya mampu menikam dengan dalam. Senangnya menjadi-jadi. Runtut skenario yang dibuat dalam benaknya ingin sekali diwujudkannya.

"Senjataku kali ini kecil lho." Ia menoleh ke gadis yang masih meringkuk di tepi altar karena terlempar tendangannya. "Tidak akan bisa menusuk dua orang. Jadi, siapa yang lebih cepat? Dirimu atau tanganku?"

Ignis dan Crystal lagi-lagi harus merelakan jantung mereka meloloskan satu detakkannya. Mereka yang berada dalam kondisi tak berdaya harus menggeliat penuh murka kala mendapati pria yang terbalut busana tebal itu menarik kerah baju pangerannya yang masih bergeming sembari mengangkat tangan kirinya tinggi-tinggi.

"Noct!"

"Noctis-_ouji_!"

**TANG!**

Keduanya mengerjap saat menyadari pria Fleuret yang sejak tadi menggeram tertahan melemparkan pisau kecil ke arah pria itu. Menjadikan sang Izunia menoleh, menyeringai dan berjalan menuju ke putra sulung putri Slyva. Tangan kanannya mengeluarkan suatu kepulan gelap sebelum diarahkannya ke dada pria itu, menjadikan raga tegap itu terpental jauh, menghantam tangga kuno di belakangnya.

Crystal merasakan dingin tubuhnya semakin menjadi-jadi. Bukan dikarenakan kesadarannya yang perlahan memudar meninggalkan raganya, melainkan karena satu hal yang sempat dilupakannya kembali merasuki benaknya. Pemandangan yang tersaji di kedua merah mudanya saat ini adalah permulaan pengorbanan lain yang akan segera terjadi.

_Satu lagi persembahan di hari ini demi pangeran terkasih..._

_Yang merenggut hijau indah pemuda tercintanya..._

Napasnya terhenti ketika ia dapati pemuda itu telah berdiri, menaik turunkan dada karena telah membulatkan tekad yang akan menuntun pada kegelapan tak berujung. Permatanya mendapati Ignis mengepalkan tangan kanannya, gestur yang ia ketahui akan meremukkan hatinya karena tak mampu lagi menahan kesakitan akibat kegagalan mencegah.

_Tidak..._

_Jangan..._

"Sejak awal aku sudah memutuskan..."

"Ignis! Tidaaakk!"

Tubuh pemuda yang telah terbasahi kepedihan langit menegang saat ia mendengar gadis di sisi kirinya berteriak kencang. Gadis itu berusha merangkak, mengarah ke dirinya. Tatapannya pilu, sembiluan tak kuasa dibendungnya. Kebulatan hatinya telah ia kukuhkan. Demi melindung dua insan yang selalu mewarnai hari-harinya dulu.

_Meskipun ia mengerti konsekuensi yang akan diterimanya,_

_Meskipun ia paham benar apa yang akan terjadi pada dirinya,_

_Ia harus melakukannya..._

_Sebab,_

_Yang mampu melakukannya saat ini adalah dirinya,_

_Gadis itu telah berusaha sekuat yang ia mampu,_

_Pangerannya telah mengerahkan tekadnya,_

_Maka ia..._

_Harus melindungi mereka..._

_Walau akan kehilangan nyawa..._

Hijau itu terkilaukan oleh perasaan yang sejak tadi terkuar dari sana, berbicara tanpa kata pada sosok yang kini sekali lagi menangis dalam kekakuannya. Katupan kedua bibirnya yang bergetar bergerak, melantangkan kalimat-kalimat permohonan yang tak mampu dipenuhi pemuda itu.

Mengeratkan pegangannya pada cincin hitam di tangan kanannya, pemuda itu mengigit bagian dalam pipinya. Degupnya berdetak cepat, napasnya memburu, ini adalah sumpahnya. Ia tidak akan gentar menghadapi apapun yang terjadi pada dirinya nanti. Sudut bibir tipis itu tertarik, menampilkan kesenduan yang teramat sangat cantik.

_Noct...maafkan aku..._

_Crystal..._

_Aku—_

"Akulah yang akan melindungi Noct sampai akhir!"

"Tidaaaakkk! Igniiis!"

_Aku mencintaimu..._

"Arrrrrgghhhhhh!"

Jeritan pilu itu terdengar begitu keras, teramat sangat menyakitkan, teramat sangat mengerikan. Memekakkan telinga, menghancurkan kepingan yang tersisa dari sosok merah muda di hadapannya. Menikam seluruh dirinya yang tak mampu lagi untuk bergerak, menyayat perih tiap-tiap inci tubuhnya.

"Hentikaaannn! Igniiiss!"

Merah muda itu membulat ngeri, tak kuasa menahan rasa yang menghantam-hantam raga ringkihnya. Pekik yang terus menerus dikeluarkan sosok tersebut mengalahkan derasnya tangis langit yang semakin menjadi-jadi, seolah atap bumi turut merasakan kepedihan ini, kesengsaraan dari tiap-tiap insan tanpa diberikan belas kasih sedikitpun.

Sang gadis mengepalkan tangan, menjerit-jerit memanggil nama pemuda yang masih melawan kesakitan itu. Bahkan, ia meyakini lubang di perutnya tak mampu menggantikan rasa terbakar yang dirasakan sang pemuda, meyakini darah segar yang mengalir tak mampu menggambarkan hancur raga tegap yang selalu memberinya kehangatan.

_Ini adalah kegagalan terbesarnya!_

Ia yang katanya merupakan sosok terpilih hanya mampu terbujur kaku, kehilangan seluruh tenaga sebab raga terkoyak. Hanya sanggup menjerit-jerit sembari menggapai, tanpa mampu melindungi orang yang dicintainya. Lalu, untuk apa kekuatan yang tadi didapatkannya dengan ganti nyawa seseorang jika ia kini hanya sanggup memandangi pemuda itu baku hantam dengan pembunuh tunangan pemuda Caelum yang tetap belum kembali kesadarannya?

Melodi degup jantungnya memainkan alunan kematian. Jika luka hati benar-benar sanggup memberi luka kasat mata, kemungkinan besar ruhnya telah tertiup, berhembus menjauh meninggalkan lemah diri.

Kuduknya meremang kala mendapati biru sinar mengelilingi tubuh pemuda yang bergerak secepat cahaya tanpa menggunakan bantuan senjata seperti dirinya maupun pangerannya. Pemuda itu berhasil membuktikan dirinya pantas mendapatkan kekuatan demi calon raja yang dilindungi dewa, meskipun rintihan itu tetap tak sirna, melainkan semakin mengudara, melantangkan bahwa waktu yang dimilikinya perlahan-lahan habis.

_Menuju kematian..._

Ignis merasakan seluruh tubuhnya terasa ringan, menjadikannya mampu untuk melesat, menebas dengan cepat seperti yang selalu dilakukan kedua orang terpentingnya. Rasa terbakar yang dirasakan di netra kirinya tak membuatnya gentar untuk tetap menari, menjadi dewa kematian bagi sosok yang mengakui dosanya.

Tetapi, ia mengetahui bahwa kekuatan pinjaman yang diberitahu oleh raja-raja terdahulu beberapa menit lagi hanya memiliki waktu yang terbatas. _Ia mengetahuinya_...karena, ia mulai merasakan sekujur tubuhnya seolah ditanggalkan tak berperi. Kesakitan yang menggerogoti semakin menjalari, membuatnya meringis tertahan. Waktunya akan habis, tetapi oponennya masih belum menunjukkan tanda akan tumbang.

Detik selanjutnya, ia merasakan tubuhnya menegang kala mendapati bola-bola cahaya merah muda melesak ke dada dan dahi musuh-musuhnya, membuat makhluk tak bernyawa tersebut bergerak kasar dan 'mati'. Diliriknya sosok yang ia duga menjadi pelaku, dan benar saja, gadis itu mengarahkan tangannya, menguarkan sinar-sinar demi dirinya. Meskipun dalam masa kritis, ia tetap diberikan pertolongan...

**DHEG**

Mendadak, napasnya tercekat. Kekuatan yang mengalir, membanjiri raganya tersebut memudar, meninggalkan raganya. Di luar kendalinya, sang pemuda terjatuh, tak kuasa menahan beban tubuh yang begitu lemas. Kelopaknya tak terpejam, menampilkan bola kaca yang telah kehilangan warna teduhnya, berganti dengan kelabu keruh yang selamanya akan menjadikannya tak mampu memandang mentari.

Cahaya bumi hilang bersamaan dengan tekad kerasnya, meninggalkan kedua permata yang selalu tersembunyi di balik bingkai alat bantu penglihatan. Memberinya kegelapan pekat tak berdasar, yang akan selalu menemani hingga akhir hayatnya. Bentuk kemurahan hati mendiang rajanya yang meminta rekannya untuk mengampuni nyawanya, ditukar dengan satu-satunya hal yang akan menjadikannya tenggelam dalam gelita.

Merasakan tak ada lagi hawa menyeramkan yang berada di sekelilingnya, pemuda itu menyeret tubuhnya untuk kembali ke tempat di mana kedua orang-orang berharganya berada. Napasnya terputus-putus, rasa terbakar itu masih menyelimuti seluruh raganya. Ia mengerang dalam tiap langkahnya, merasakan ruh yang mengisi raganya pergi jauh dengan lambat. Mungkin saja ini adalah akhir hidupnya, walau raja terdahulunya tak jadi mengambil kehidupannya, persentase ia akan tetap hidup sangatlah kecil. Sebab, kekuatan yang sempat dikecapnya itu menyerap energi dirinya.

"Noct...Crystal...apakah kalian selamat?"

Crystal yang kini telah berada dalam papahan Ravus segera menghambur ke pemuda itu. Pemuda yang meskipun berada diambang kematiannya sekalipun akan selalu memfokuskan diri pada dirinya dan juga sahabat sekelam malamnya. Ditahannya isak tangisnya agar Ignis tak semakin merasa bersalah, ditelannya kepedihan hatinya agar Ignis tak mendengar.

"Dia...kami...selamat. Semua berkatmu..."

"Crystal..."

Gadis itu segera meraih tangan sang pemuda yang tergapai-gapai ke udara kosong, mencari dirinya, hendak meraih. Dibawanya tangan itu pipi pucatnya yang basah oleh air mata langit dan juga miliknya. Permata yang selalu diagungkannya, yang selalu sanggup menenangkan gelisahnya kini tak lagi sama. Warnanya telah hilang, tergantikan keruh kelabu yang memancarkan kekosongan.

_Bukti pengorbanan..._

"Aku di sini...aku di dekatmu..."

Alunan suaranya menghianati pertahanan hati yang memang sulit tak terkoyak. Ia mengatupkan kedua bibirnya, menahan tangis yang tak sekalipun pudar. Tangan besar yang berada di pipinya semakin terasa kehilangan tenaga, semakin lemah bersamaan dengan denyut nadi yang melambat. _Dejavu_nya membuat kuduknya meremang kembali. Gadis itu berjengit takut.

_Pemandangan serupa yang sempat disaksikannya beberapa jam lalu..._

_Pengantar keremukkan dirinya..._

_Ia tidak ingin kehilangan siapapun lagi..._

"Kau bisa menyelamatkan nyawanya."

Gadis itu menegang. Mahkotanya menari seiring dengan tolehan kepalanya. Pria yang tadi berbaik hati mengulurkan tangan untuknya memberi anggukan simpul, isyarat kesungguhan kalimat itu.

Mereguk ludah dan menyeka lelehan kepedihannya, ia merendah, menempelkan dahinya ke dahi sang pemuda yang surainya telah terjatuh sepenuhnya. Memusatkan seluruh tenaga dan konsentrasinya, gadis itu mulai menampilkan cahaya yang warnanya tak lagi seperti pada awalnya—dihiasi oleh emas milik mendiang _oracle_.

Tangan kanannya ia letakkan di dada pemuda itu, bertugas untuk merasakan detaknya. Sedang yang kiri ditautkannya erat ke jemari pemuda yang masih lemah. Bibirnya bergerak, melafalkan doa yang entah mengapa dapat dengan mudah diucapkannya.

_Ia harus menyelamatkan pemuda ini..._

_Sudah cukup ia merasakan kehilangan lagi dan lagi..._

"Hnnggghhhhhh!"

Gadis itu mengerang tertahan di saat sekujur tubuhnya terjalari rasa terbakar yang merobek-robek kulitnya, perih. Tautan jemari kirinya menguat. Rasa menyakitkan tersebut teramat sangat melampaui duganya tadi. Terputus-putus napasnya mulai merasuki indra pendengaran pemuda yang berada di sana. Detak jantungnya terasa melambat, berkebalikan dengan sosok di bawahnya yang kini kembali bernapas dalam ritmenya semula.

Cengkraman lembut di bagian belakang kepala membuat sang gadis terkesiap. Dibukanya kembali kelopak yang sempat tertutup menyembunyikan nanarnya, mendapati dua buah mutiara yang meskipun kehilangan sapuan ronanya, meskipun menatap tak fokus ke arahnya tetap mampu membuatnya berdebar.

_Apakah ia berhasil menyelamatkan pemuda itu?_

_Apakah akhirnya dapat berguna?_

Menit berikutnya, napas yang tadi melambat semakin terputus-putus seiring dengan menghilangnya sinar yang menyelimuti keduanya. Detak di rongga dadanya semakin melemah. Kelopak yang tetap dipaksakannya terbuka memberat, bersamaan dengan kabur pandangnya. Kesadarannya berangsur-angsur menurun, dan...yang terakhir dirasakannya adalah kelembutan yang menyapu bibir dinginnya.

※End of Chapter – Sacrifices※

OH MAI GOD!  
Akhirnya chapter ini selesaaaaiiii!

Setelah membutuhkan waktu sampai seminggu karena sibuk,  
terus kemarin harus tidur sampai jam setengah empat pagi,  
akhirnya selesai juga perjuanganku (untuk chap ini) lol.

Yaah...chapter ini menguras banyak sekali emosi dan tenaga wahai pembaca.  
Tapi, karena kemampuan sedih sedih galau yang menurut akibat stress kerjaan,  
mohon maaf kalau eksekusinya tidak mengena ke hati ya. :')

Comments and critics are welcomed!


	10. Ten - Broken

Author : Yuta Uke

Chapter : Ten – Broken

Genre : Angst, Tragedy, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Fantasy

Warning: Unbetaed fic, Semi-Canon, OOC (maybe), LOONG

Words : 14,369

_FFXV fanfiction for my bestie..._

* * *

_Kekuatan yang didamba pada akhirnya tergenggam…_

_Tetapi bayarannya begitu besar..._

_Oleh nyawa orang terkasih..._

_Yang seharusnya diselamatkan..._

_Yang seharusnya dijaga tiupan napasnya..._

_Menjadikan petaka itu tetap terwujud..._

_Menjadikan suratan tetap berjalan menuju akhirnya..._

_Senyuman memudar dan lenyap..._

_Seperti cahaya yang perlahan enyah..._

_Menuntun pada kegelapan..._

_Yang pemurniannya dibayar oleh tetes darah..._

* * *

Air beriak mengelilingi memantulkan keindahan atap bumi yang tinggi. Gelombang yang diciptakan oleh tiupan malu-malu dunia saat ini mengalun lembut, memainkan alunan syahdu menenangkan. Sesekali biru di dalamnya terkilau oleh emas. Tirai milik maha agung, masih memamerkan kemolekannya. Kapas tipis adalah satu-satu peneman, jarang-jarang, enggan merapat agar pesona tak terhalang.

Terik rawi menyilaukan, membuat mereka-mereka yang menengadah harus menyipit tak kuasa. Dendang hewan bersuara merdu tak merambat indra pendengar, sepertinya mereka telah mengepakkan sayap, meninggalkan satu bulu lembut di tempat hinggap, pergi menembus cakrawala luas. Keberadaan yang memberitahukan awal hari tak berada di sana, menegaskan waktu bergulir cepat.

Biasan cahaya keemasan yang masih berada di sana merambati jendela berdaun kayu tinggi. Merambat masuk, menyapa tanpa ragu. Kelambu tebal bercorak dibiarkan tersingkap, memermudah surya menerangi kamar mewah berukuran luas. Rapat jendela menyunyikan sekeliling. Seperti memiliki unsur kesengajaan agar senyap mendominasi, enggan mengganggu lelap sosok kelam yang sehari lalu berserah pada kekuatan, demi membuktikan kelayakan.

Namun, bunyi air yang berjatuhan dari ketinggian, turun membentuk benang-benang yang terjalin membentang tak luput dari pendengaran yang menajam. Air itu mengalir deras, terjun ke bebatuan tak kasat mata di bawah sana. Memainkan alunan melodi dingin, membenamkan ketenangan, membuka perasaan di dada. Terkuncinya tingkap di dinding menolak hembus bumi merasuk, menghalau mahkota menari-nari, terombang ambing.

Tetapi, rongga yang melindungi degup itu tak turut bergeming. Lara mengaduk-aduk, mengucar-ngacirkan rasa. Jemari kokoh dari sosok lain yang berada di sana tertaut erat, tertekuk, dan merapat. Merah sofa di belakangnya seperti melukiskan kembali kengerian. Warna-warna yang menghiasi malam itu, menghempaskan ruh pergi meninggalkan raga. Walau kegelapan menemani sosok itu, ingatannya masih bisa menorehkan warna, membuatnya tetap mengingat meski tak lagi melihat.

Punggung tegap kehilangan gagahnya, dibiarkan melengkung, bungkuk, penegasan gamang yang dirasakan pemuda tersebut. Surai acak waktu itu telah tersisir rapi, menampilkan ketampanannya, membiarkan parut yang telah mengering terlihat jelas. Walaupun tak lagi meneteskan cairan kehidupan pekat, walaupun tertutup, sayatannya akan tetap berada di sana, sebagai pengingat peristiwa.

Kedua kelopak itu tertutup, rapat, berat hati untuk dibuka. Bukan karena tengah berpikir, bukan karena tenggelam dalam emosi, melainkan karena tak diperlukan lagi. Perbedaan tak lagi nampak saat pemiliknya menutup ataupun membuka. Sebab, kegelapan akan tetap tampak di sana. Menyelimuti, menemani selama-lamanya.

Dalam sepi ini, sosok itu mematung, tanpa sedikitpun melakukan pergerakan. Katupan kedua bibirnya jua tak terdengar—hanyalah hembusan napas yang begitu samar. Bak raga tak berjiwa, ia hanya mampu memertahankan posisinya terus seperti itu, menunggui pangerannya membuka mata. Tak dibiarkan dirinya berada dekat dengan calon rajanya, semata-mata untuk melindungi hati rapuh. Sesungguhnya ia tahu, jika berada di sisi, kelam mutiara pemuda tersebut dapat melihat cederanya.

_Menambah beban..._

Maka, diputuskannya untuk duduk membelakangi, agar saat terjaga nanti, ia tetap menjadi orang pertama yang menyambut, yang berada di sana. Satu keputusan lain yang diambilnya demi menjaga hati sosok lain, yang juga masih memejamkan mata, belum menyuarakan kesadaran di bilik terpisah. Kendati enggan meninggalkan, separuh hatinya yang lain memaksa untuk berada di sini, menunggui pangeran, memastikan bahwa pengorbanan yang diberi malam itu tak sia-sia.

Akan tetapi, fokus tak kuasa ia dipertahankan. Pikiran dan cemasnya bercabang, separuhnya tertinggal di kamar kontras tempatnya berada kini. Tautan jemarinya menguat, ingatannya melayang ke sisa rasa dalam sentuhannya beberapa waktu lalu. Tangan kurus tanpa adanya pergerakan, detak di pergelangan yang ingin diyakini telah kembali berada di ritme semula. Rasa itu masih bisa dirasai dirinya, yang didapatkannya dari sosok merah muda—yang diyakininya—tak sadarkan diri.

_Takut..._

Itulah pengusik hati rapuh. Seonggok sentimen yang perlahan-lahan membesar menggerogoti jiwa. Tak adanya alunan nada milik sang merah muda meresahkan dirinya. Damai di hati lenyap sebab mereka yang tersayang belum melontarkan celoteh. Bagai tertinggal, bagai ditinggalkan tanpa adanya siapapun di sisi, tenggelam di dalam dasar terdalam, berkawankan gelisah.

Kalut mendatanginya, mengetuk-ketuk meminta ijin datang berkunjung, sebelum mendekap erat tanpa keinginan untuk pergi. Selalu seperti itu sejak dirinya tersadar dari masa kritisnya. Meskipun pemuda secerah mentari terus menerus mendekati, menemani, memberi sokongan melalui gerak gerik, tetapi yang dibutuhkan hatinya berbeda, dahaga tak mampu terlepaskan.

_Ia menginginkan pangerannya terjaga..._

_Ia menginginkan merah muda itu menderaikan kata..._

"Hrngh..."

Detak lemah di rongga dada bidang berpacu tatkala pemiliknya menangkap suara dari arah belakang. Refleksnya membawa pemuda tersebut menoleh, selayaknya tengah melihat.

_Satu keinginannya dipenuhi dewa..._

"Selamat pagi." Suaranya mengalun lemah, berusaha dikontrol tetap dalam tenang..._tak diketahuinya apakah berhasil atau tidak_. Helaan napas dari sela bibir yang parut memecah senyap. Kedua tangan terbalut kain abu-abu menepuk-tepuk sandaran sofa merah tersebut, gestur penanda melihat dengan sentuhan. Bangkitnya ragu, perlahan tetapi berusaha dibuat senetral mungkin. "Aku akan memberitahu mereka...walau akan sedikit memakan waktu." Tambahnya seraya menghadapkan tubuh ke arah pemuda tersebut, seperti biasa, seperti dahulu. _Menyembunyikan yang menimpa dirinya..._

Sang lawan tutur masih menunduk, merebut kembali sisa-sisa kesadaran yang belum sepenuhnya kembali. Kemudian, dalam pergerakan lambat ia menengadah, sebelum tercekat diiringi dengan bulatnya mata pelafal keterkejutan kala mendapati salah seorang sahabatnya cedera—menyerupai luka bakar—di mata kirinya.

"Kau terluka?" Sang pangeran bertanya cepat.

"Pertempuran kemarin adalah pertempuran besar. Apa boleh buat..."

_Ia...berdusta..._

_Ia menutupi..._

Surai kaku milik pemuda yang masih mendudukkan diri di atas ranjang empuknya sedikit mengalun saat kepala itu tertunduk kembali. Pendarnya menari-nari, memancarkan pandang yang menerawang jauh. Mencoba mengingat sesuatu, menarik memori terakhir yang mampu diingatnya. _Peristiwa berdarah—_

Dalam sekejap ia terkesiap. Raga tersebut membeku di saat ia berhasil memutarkan kembali kepingan terakhir peristiwa sore kelabu itu. Kilau ketakutan memenuhi bola kaca kala dirinya kembali menengadah, memandang lurus ke pemuda yang masih menghadapnya..._yang tak diketahuinya tak dapat menangkap sorot matanya._

"Luna dan Kuri?! Bagaimana mereka?"

Napas kedua pemuda yang berada di dalam kamar luas tersebut tercekat bersamaan seiring dengan terselesaikannya kalimat pertanyaan. Sang pemberi tanya merasakan kerongkongannya kering di atas kalimatnya sendiri, karena, hal terakhir yang diingatnya adalah kedua perempuan yang berada di altar sama-sama terhunus bilah akibat Izunia. Sedang...yang mendapatkan pertanyaan...

"Crystal...baik-baik saja di kamarnya..." Jawabnya dengan perlahan. Rasa menyakitkan melesak kembali ke relung dada, sehingga ia membalikkan tubuh, memunggungi sahabatnya. Tak kuasa untuk mengatakan realita, tetapi harus diberitahukan. "Lunafreya-_sama_...gugur malam itu..."

Untai kata penuh kehati-hatian yang diucapkan pemuda Scientia di sana menghentikan satu detak jantung sang Caelum yang masih tertunduk. Bibirnya bercelah, terbuka. Keterkejutan dirasai saat hal yang tak sedikitpun masuk dalam perhitungannya dibeberkan. Kedua alis berbentuk sempurna miliknya hampir menyatu seiring dengan berkerut dahi. Permata biru kelam digulirkan ke sisi kiri, terhenti di tangan kirinya yang terkepal.

Kerongkongannya terasa kering, membuat napas yang sejak tadi sulit diatur sang pemilik sekali lagi tercekat. Bak kehilangan tenaga dan kemampuan, kepalan tangan melemah, terbukanya satu persatu jemari panjang tersebut memerlihatkan benda kecil hitam yang dulu tersemat di jemari ayahandanya. Bahu rapuh menegang, bergetar menahan gejolak emosi yang menguar.

"Umbra...membawa itu..."

Kata terakhir dari sang penasihat yang telah pergi membuat kepalanya tertoleh cepat. Terputus-putus napas itu. Adegan demi adegan dalam lelapnya beberapa menit lalu membuat tangan kanan sang pemuda bergerak, membuka sampul dan menyibak helai demi helai halaman buku usang dengan cepat. Detik berikutnya, pergerakannya terhenti kala netranya tertambat ke secarik halaman.

_Sylleblossom..._

Getaran di tubuh terpampang jelas. Bahu, tangan, jemari, bibir, merana tak terkira. Bayang sosok perempuan yang seharusnya diselamatkannya, yang seharusnya ditolongnya melayang-layang, terlukis dalam duka.

"_Kau dan Noctis adalah pembunuh…yang terlampau bodoh karena tak mengetahui apapun…perenggut nyawa adikku."_

Gemeletuk gigi terdengar kala perih menghantam hatinya yang retak. Tanpa disadarinya, genggaman di tangan kirinya menguat, menggenggam erat pusaka turun temurun pembawa kekuatan pencabut nyawa. Tak mampu dikendalikan, kalimat pria bersurai pirang pucat yang diberikan ke sahabat merah muda—dan tentu saja dirinya—berdenging di telinga.

_Apakah itu maksudnya..._

_Apakah itu artinya..._

_Seharusnya ia menyelamatkan..._

_Tetapi...pada kenyatannya..._

"Ugghh..."

Tangan kanan yang tadi membelai bunga cantik tersebut berada di atas kepalan tangan kirinya. Mencengkram seraya meringkuk. Membiarkan seluruh sentimen negatif dan juga duka kehilangan menorehkan luka di sekujur tubuh, menyayati tiap inci kulitnya. Bulir kepedihan mengalir lambat, mewujudkan ketidakmampuan diri. Terjatuh sebagai pengganti getir.

_Sekali lagi ia harus menelan pahit ditinggalkan..._

_Sekali lagi ia harus tertusuk lara kematian orang terpenting..._

_Pengorbanan kembali diberikan..._

_Teruntuk dirinya yang tak layak..._

"Maaf..."

Dalam isaknya pemuda itu melafal, dalam isaknya pemuda itu memohon pengampunan. Walau sebenarnya ia tahu kata tersebut tak akan mampu mencapai sang sosok anggun, ia tetap merasa harus mengatakannya. Meminta pengampunan atas ketidakberdayaannya, kelemahannya.

_Apanya raja cahaya?_

_Apanya raja terpilih?_

_Ia lebih tepat disebut sebagai raja kegelapan..._

_Ia lebih tepat dijuluki raja pengantar kematian..._

_Sebab mereka yang terlibat dengannya satu persatu gugur..._

_Satu persatu kehilangan hal terpenting mereka..._

"_Hentikan perjalanan ini…"_

Alunan untai kata yang mengalun getir dari sosok merah muda di malam dirinya sempat terjatuh merambati indra pendengarannya. Kata-kata itu menjadikan sosok di sana terlihat semakin menyedihkan, meringkuk sangat dalam tanpa sekalipun melepaskan genggaman erat di benda kecil dengan kekuatan teramat besar.

_Apakah ini maksudnya?_

Jeritan di dalam hatinya yang terpecah menyakiti raga. Menanyakan, melantangkan kalimat tanpa jawaban pasti, tak memiliki ketetapan jelas. Sebab, pemilik kalimat agar dirinya menghentikan perjalanan ini tak berada di sisinya. Membiarkannya tenggelam di dalam kesengsaraan seorang diri.

_Apakah ini yang dilihatnya?_

Gigitan pada bibir semakin menjadi-jadi pun dengan kerut dahi yang teramat sangat dalam. Siapapun yang melihat akan turut hancur bersamaan dengan sosok tersebut, siapapun yang datang akan ikut tenggelam ke dalam lara tanpa dasar. Begitu banyaknya perasaan sesak yang selalu dirasai menjadikan sosok tersebut terjatuh tak tergapai lagi.

"Kuri...apakah memang seharusnya aku mendengarkanmu...?"

Di luar sana, Scientia menyandarkan punggungnya pada pintu kayu tinggi. Menengadahkan kepala tanpa membuka mata yang telah kehilangan cahaya. Pedih terasa, memeluk, mendekap enggan terlepas. Dingin hembusan bumi yang seharusnya tak terasa, menggelitik wajah tampan yang terluka.

Kepalan tangannya kembali berada, mengatakan sentimen negatif merasuki lagi dan lagi. Mengigit bagian dalam pipi kuat, diputuskannya untuk bertolak dari hadapan kayu pemisah dunia sang pangeran dan dunianya kini. Tiap langkahnya meninggalkan pecahan hati, tiap ayunan kaki menyerak pertahanan diri.

Hentakan dalam lorong tak berpenghuni kehilangan ketegasannya. Tak ada lagi sosok yang berjalan dengan kedua tangan terjatuh di sisi tubuh, kini, sang pemuda bersusah payah meraba dinding dingin, menuntun agar tak terjatuh ketika menuju bilik yang melindungi sosok sumber kekuatannya—tetapi juga memberi kepedihan di hati.

Jemari panjang itu menari, merasai kasar dinding penginapan satu-satunya kota air. Dalam hati yang bentuknya tak lagi sempurna, pemuda itu mengucapkan sesuatu.

_Satu..._

_Dua..._

_Tiga..._

Angka-angka tergaung di batinnya, terhitung runtut tanpa terlontar. Benaknya terpusatkan, ke hentakan kecil sepatu mengilap pemecah senyap. Menghitung dalam hati, satu hal yang menjadi keseharian baru teruntuk dirinya. Pemandu diri yang telah cacat.

Kehilangan cahaya dari kedua permatanya, menyisakan kegelitaan tak berdasar. Memandang tak lagi dapat dilakukan, sehingga, yang mampu diperbuatnya adalah menajamkan panca indera lain, memusatkan benak untuk tetap bisa menjalani hari. Bilangan di dalam hati, dijadikan penyelamat kelumpuhannya. Walau kefrustasian menjerit-jerit dari tiap inci kulit, dikuatkan hati untuk menerima yang telah terjadi.

Angka-angka terhitung, menjadi tumpuan, mengupayakan agar tetap mampu bergerak tanpa bimbingan, tanpa kawan, menuju tempat yang entah benar dapat digapainya atau tidak. Meski gelisah meradang, hati kecilnya tak mengijinkan untuk remuk, demi menjaga mereka-mereka yang akan berada di sisi tetap bangkit.

_Tetapi...ia tahu..._

_Keluarga kecilnya meretak..._

_Celah yang ada tak mampu tertutupi..._

Dengung di dalam kepalanya memutarkan kembali lirihan yang terdengar dari balik pintu kayu bilik sang pangeran beberapa menit lalu; untai kata demi kata yang memberitahukan bahwa pemuda Caelum pada akhirnya remuk tak tertolong. Duka kehilangan yang sempat dibenahi, kembali porak poranda, cerai berai tak berhasil teredam.

Noctis yang selalu menjadi pusat hidupnya melemah karena lagi-lagi ditinggalkan. Membuat dirinya turut menelan kepahitan yang melanda. Oleh karenanya, ia memutuskan untuk kembali, menuju satu tempat yang belum terpecah sunyinya oleh sang merah muda. Karena, bagaimanapun juga, ia paham benar bahwa yang dapat menyelamatkan pangerannya saat ini hanyalah sosok tersebut. Ia membutuhkan gadis itu untuk membantu sahabatnya..._untuk hatinya_...

_Hatinya..._

_Hati teman kecilnya..._

Pergerakan kaki yang sempat lambat kini menjadi tergesa, lafal bermain dalam hati, memohon, memanjatkan ingin seperti yang dilakukannya di dalam kamar mewah tadi. Pecah hatinya, terbagi antara dua keinginan. Mengharap sosok tersebut telah membuka mata, menampilkan merah muda penenang hati—walaupun tak mampu dilihatnya kembali. Sisa hati yang lain menginginkan merah muda tetap terbaring, menunggui agar dirinya dapat menjadi orang pertama di sisi saat terjaga.

Senyum kecut tergambar, menghiasi wajah tampannya. Untuk keberapa kalinya, keinginannya tak berbanding selaras, bertabrakan, membuat plin plan. Dan...selalu seperti itu jika telah menyangkut sang merah muda, sejak dulu...

_Mengapa...mereka harus terjerat benang merah kusut?_

"Ignis!"

Pergerakan tangan itu terhenti tatkala ia dapati suara pemuda Argentum memanggil namanya. Ada hembusan tergesa-gesa ingin memberitahu, ada pula anggal di sana. Meski ia tak berhasil menggapai gagang pintu yang tak teraba, ia telah berhasil sampai seorang diri tanpa menyusahkan satupun rekannya. Satu prestasi pelipur lara.

"Crystal, sudah tersadar."

Dalam detik yang sama, tegang merajai, memberi gemuruh di dada menjadi-jadi kala mendengar ucapan sahabat cerahnya. Kecil langkah yang tadi mengiringi hilang, semakin terburu-buru untuk membawa ke tujuan terakhirnya. Meski bukanlah ia yang menjadi orang pertama yang dilihat gadis tersebut, tak lupa ia tetap memanjatkan syukur pada dewa pemberi berkat.

Pemuda bersurai cerah yang tadi memancarkan kekhawatiran saat Scientia memerlebar langkah, sedikit bernapas lega. Sahabatnya berhasil sampai di tepi ranjang bercorak tanpa terantuk seperti pertama pemuda itu siuman. Biru cerahnya tertumbuk ke sana, memandangi kedua insan yang tak mampu berkata-kata.

Emas surya merambati jendela kayu tak bertirai, yang dibiarkan tertutup walau tak rapat. Kerlap-kerlip debu yang terkilau kemolekkan bola agung cakrawala menampilkan kesenduan. Temaram suasana memberi lara di tiap-tiap insan, menyakiti dengan kelembutan.

Mengepal tangan kurusnya, sang pirang cerah memutuskan untuk berbalik, meninggalkan kedua orang yang seharusnya saling memiliki, yang seharusnya saling berbagi. Dibiarkan dirinya pergi, mengalah, mengabaikan hasrat untuk tetap terkurung di sana—inginnya tak beranjak dari sisi sosok merah muda yang menatap kosong lantai kusam.

Berdebam halus pintu kayu satu-satunya peneman kedua sosok tersebut. Scientia memilih untuk kaku tanpa membuka mulut, sedang Leonis tetap terduduk dalam kebisuannya. Kelopak yang dibingkai bulu mata merah muda terbuka, menampilkan kedua mutiara indah yang meredup. Pendarnya tak lagi menari, hanya terpaku kosong ke sisi ranjang.

Dalam diamnya gadis tersebut tetap menunduk, tak sanggup mengangkat wajah. Ciut hati, tak sanggup melihat pemuda yang terdiam di sisinya. Jeritan demi jeritan di malam itu mendadak terdengar, menyakiti dirinya lagi dan lagi. Tak disadarinya, ia kembali meringkuk, meremas surai yang berada di samping kedua sisi telinga, menjambak, mengalihkan sakit di dalam dada.

Malam berdarah pembuat hatinya menjadi remuk sekali—sebelum benar-benar hancur tak tersisa—terputarkan, runtut adegan demi adegan. Malam yang membuat air matanya menguap, pergi menyisakan kehampaan besar dalam relung dada. Malam di mana ia diberi kekuatan dengan taruhan nyawa seorang yang mencintai calon rajanya. Malam yang menertawakan ketidakbergunaannya untuk melindungi jiwa.

_Harus berapa kali ia menelan pil pahit?_

_Harus berapa kali hatinya diporak porandakan?_

_Harus berapa kali yang diusahakannya lolos dari genggaman?_

Jejak jejak penyesalan berganti wujud menjadi duri-duri berujung tajam, menikam dalam ke celah dadanya yang tak lagi memiliki hati sebab telah binasa. Bunyi terputus-putus dari sela bibir tipis itu mengundang curiga pemuda tinggi di sampingnya. Dalam keterbatasan, sosok tersebut merentangkan tangan, mencari-cari dirinya.

"...kau...baik-baik saja?"

Mahkota lembutnya menari mengiringi keterkejutan diri. Napas pendeknya tercekat seiring dengan menaiknya jarak pandangnya. Getaran pada bibir yang ronanya telah kembali, menjadi bentuk penjelasan lubang di hatinya berdarah lagi. Di hadapannya saat ini, sosok tampan tersebut merendah, memosisikan wajah ke depan wajahnya namun dengan kelopak yang tertutup.

Detak jantung itu memainkan irama pedih tatkala dirinya menyadari, bahwa sang pemuda memakai lensa lebih kelam. Benda pengganti kacamata yang patah di malam itu sepertinya sengaja menyembunyikan sesuatu yang nampak enggan ditunjukkan. Akan tetapi, parut di wajah tampan pemuda di depannya terpampang jelas, tak mampu ditutupi.

_Ia tahu...luka itulah penanda cahaya sang pemuda terenggut..._

_Pemuda tersebut telah kehilangan warna teduhnya..._

_Meskipun nyawanya berhasil terselamatkan..._

Dialihkannya tatapan sendunya dengan sigap, sulit berlama-lama sebab rasa teriris tersebut kembali datang. Seperti malam berdarah tersebut, pemuda di dekatnya tetap menomorduakan dirinya sendiri. Padahal ia memahami, yang paling tidak baik-baik saja adalah sang Scientia.

Mulutnya terbuka, hendak mengucap. Namun, yang terlepas hanyalah hembusan yang tetap tercekat. Kerongkongannya terasa kering, sulit untuk terlewati kata. Gadis merah muda tersebut menghirup napasnya dalam-dalam, memenuhi hati yang dirajai luka tak kasat mata. Betapa inginnya ia menangis saat ini, betapa inginnya ia berteriak memaki diri sendiri.

Segala sesuatu yang dilihatnya tetap tak mampu dicegah, segala yang mendatangi lelapnya tetap terwujud tanpa belas kasih. Dibenarkannya bahwa ia memang tak berguna, diindahkannya bahwa ia hanya akan menjadi pengamat lara orang-orang terkasihnya. Mengigit bibir, Crystal berusaha bangkit, hendak menguasai diri.

Akan tetapi, gerak tubuhnya terhenti. Ringisan yang mengiringi pergerakannya terdengar. Perut yang koyak malam itu kembali terasa perih tak tertahankan. Memahami apa yang terjadi, dengan cepat, gadis tersebut melirik ke bawah, mendapati seluruh tubuhnya penuh dengan lilitan perban. Kecut senyum tercetak, begitu banyak luka yang diterima bahkan tak mampu mengalahkan kesakitan hatinya.

Di sampingnya, sang pemuda terkesiap kala indra pendengarannya menangkap lirih suara gadis pemilik mahkota senada bunga musim semi tersebut. Tangan yang masih ia biarkan berada di pundak sang gadis mengusap-usap, berusaha memberi penenang. Praduganya bermain, sang gadis kemungkinan tengah tersakiti karena luka yang belum sepenuhnya tertutup rapat. Luka yang malam itu membangkitkan amarah di dadanya.

"Lebih baik jangan bergerak dulu." Suara Scientia muda tersebut diusahakan tetap mengalun lembut oleh pemiliknya—tapi khawatir tetap tak luput. "Kemungkinan lukanya belum sembuh benar. Dihawatirkan akan terbuka kembali."

Crystal, gadis itu memejamkan mata, menutup rapat-rapat, membiarkan sakit merasuki dirinya lagi dan lagi. Gaya bicara Ignis di sisinya menjadi berbeda, tidak tegas seperti seharusnya, kehilangan lugas. Kata-katanya itu berspekulasi, selayaknya turut menjelaskan ketidakmampuan diri karena tak mampu lagi memastikan dengan pandang.

Di luar kesadaran putri Cor Leonis di sana, tangannya bergerak. Menuntun pemuda tersebut untuk duduk di dekatnya, membiarkan ia dengan leluasa memandangi sahabat kecilnya. Mutiara indah yang senada dengan surainya bergulir, mengamati satu persatu lansekap memilukan di hadapannya. Jemari kurus itu terangkat, mendekat, menyentuh wajah sang pemuda.

Tangannya bergerak, meraba pipi pemuda bersurai pirang kusam yang bercela. Pedih menghampiri, hampir membuatnya meloloskan genang yang menumpuk di pelupuk matanya. Proyeksi yang dulu hanya dilihatnya dalam bunga tidur pada akhirnya tersaji di depan kedua mata saat ini. Tampan paras itu karut marut di berbagai sisi. Sobek bibir, karut hidung, sayatan di alis. Bibir bawahnya tergigit kala Crystal berusaha untuk menahan perih.

Dalam pergerakan lambat, ia membuka kacamata kelam tersebut. Tubuhnya berjengit, sepertinya tertikam lagi di bagian dada. Sentuhannya merambat kembali, terarah pada luka besar di mata kiri sang pemuda. Seperti luka bakar, terlihat menyakitkan. Menghiasi lebar dengan corak menyedihkan.

_Bukti gagalnya._

Jerit pilu sang pemuda yang rela memberikan pengorbanan dengan hati yang teramat sangat lapang, sekali lagi tergaung di dalam kepalanya. Seolah tak pernah lelah untuk membuatnya menyadari kesalahan, ketidakbergunaannya. Kali ini, hatinya turut menjerit-jerit, meminta ampun tanpa terlantang. Memohon maaf atas kegagalannya untuk melindungi. Sekalipun telah mengetahui jauh sekali, ia tetap membiarkan Ignis kehilangan cahaya di kedua bola kacanya.

_Tak ada lagi teduh itu..._

_Tak ada lagi keindahan itu..._

_Sapuan cantik warnanya, keruh dengan kelabu..._

"Maaf...Igg...maafkan aku..."

Ignis, membiarkan gadis itu menyentuhnya. Tak menolak, tak menghempas. Menyesapi untai penyesalan yang mengalir dari bibir itu. Tanpa memandang, kerut sedu di wajah cantik tersebut tergambar jelas dalam benaknya. Teman sepermainannya kembali diliputi sesal, penyebabnya adalah dirinya.

"Aku melakukannya dengan keinginanku."

"Tapi...aku sudah mengetahuinya...aku...tetap tidak bisa mencegahnya..." Tak ada lelehan air mata yang jatuh turun, sekuat tenaga ditahan pemiliknya tanpa ampun. Mengakibatkan kalimat itu terjalin dengan alunan penghancur pertahanan. "Kematian Lunafreya-_sama _pun tak bisa kucegah."

Kata demi kata yang dihembuskan gadis tersebut membuat pemuda itu bereaksi. Pasalnya, Crystal, membeberkan lagi kenyataan yang sebelumnya tak kuasa diucapkan sang gadis jika belum terjadi. Gadis itu mengatakan bahwa kejadian yang menimpanya, petaka malam itu memang telah digariskan untuk terwujudkan.

Seketika ingatannya yang sempat terlupakan menampakkan lagi wujudnya. Membuatnya memegang ujung pelipisnya kala proyeksi-proyeksi itu bermain dengan sangat jelas. Kepingan yang ditakutkannya dari masa depan, yang menampilkan sosok pangerannya. Pangeran yang tadi memanggil nama gadis ini di dalam retaknya, pangeran yang lebih membutuhkan sang merah muda, pangeran yang...

Napas itu terhenti dihembuskan kala jantungnya berdebar penuh kengerian. Firasatnya datang, membentukkan satu praduga yang membawa getar di tubuh tegapnya.

"Crystal...apakah..." Perkataannya terhenti kala dirasakannya degup dalam rongga dadanya berteriak. Bibirnya bergetar, tak kuasa untuk melanjutkan, namun ingin memastikan. "...Noct...kau tahu apa yang terjadi padanya kelak?"

Bagai terhempas ke bebatuan karang dingin, gadis tersebut terhenyak. Ia membeku, memberikan tatapan tak percaya atas apa yang baru didengarnya dari celah bibir tipis pemuda tersebut. Tangan itu terkulai lemah, terjatuh ke bahu kokoh yang bertambah bebannya. Pertahanan yang dikuatkannya hancur dari pondasi, menyebabkan lelehan di pelupuk turun berderai, memancing isak mengalun tak tertahankan.

_Pemuda itu...mengetahuinya..._

_Mengetahui apa yang akan terjadi di akhir perjalanan mereka..._

_Pemuda...yang sangat tidak diinginkannya untuk tahu kebenarannya..._

Remasan di ujung kain yang melapisi bahunya membuat Ignis menyadari bahwa apa yang dipertanyakannya tadi adalah satu fakta yang baru berhasil ia dapatkan kepastiannya pada detik ini. Tanpa anggukkan, tanpa pembenaran dalam kata-kata, sang gadis menjawab dengan isak yang tak terbendung. Gemetar tangan tersebut menceritakan ngilu hati sahabat kecilnya, menjelaskan tanpa tuturan bahwa telah lebih dulu sosok itu mengetahui kejamnya takdir.

Ignis, dalam diamnya tak mengetahui bahwa air matanya telah mengalir, terjatuh dari permata sebelah kanannya. Pangeran yang menjadi tujuan hidupnya, yang menjadi utamanya kini berjalan menuju takdir pilu, garis hidup yang ternyata sudah menampakkan wujudnya di hadapan sang gadis. Ruhnya seperti tertarik jauh dari raga, terhembuskan pergi untuk meninggalkan.

Merosot bahu tegap tersebut memberitahukan bahwa pemuda itu jua remuk seperti gadis merah muda. Calon penasihat raja mengepalkan tangan, menahan buncah emosi perih yang menikam-nikam. Hatinya memekikkan penolakan, ketidakinginan atas apa yang menunggu di masa depan.

Pemuda yang dilindunginya dengan memertaruhkan seluruh nyawa tetap harus terenggut dari dirinya..._selama-lamanya_.

_Noctis akan pergi, tak kembali..._

_Menjemput ajal, demi dunia..._

Kepalan tangannya semakin menguat tatkala otak cerdasnya telah memahami arti 'raja terpilih'. Pangerannya, sahabat kecilnya, saudaranya, dikehendaki dewa sebagai sosok yang akan menjadi penghalau kegelapan, pembawa cahaya, pahlawan pemberi masa depan kepada insan dunia dengan merelakan nyawa.

_Terpilih untuk mati..._

Bibirnya yang codet di sisi kanan tergigit kuat. Meredam emosi pahit yang ditelan entah keberapa kalinya. Hatinya tak lagi berbentuk, koyak karena terlalu banyak terusuki duri-duri kesakitan suratan hidup. Dalam tidak berdayanya, dalam ketidaksempurnaannya, menghempaskan kembali dirinya.

_Ia...akan kehilangan pangerannya._

_Ia..._

_Pangerannya..._

Gemuruh jantungnya memainkan melodi kasar. Jika saja kedua netranya masih sempurna, gadis di depannya pasti akan mendapatinya memancarkan nanar. Satu keinginan merasuki tanpa belas kasih. Membuka kembali celah di hati, memberi kesengsaraan lain untuk diri.

Kenyataan yang diketahui menjadikannya membulatkan satu keputusan yang sempat tergoyahkan oleh diri sendiri—beberapa faktor lain—keputusan yang sejak dahulu ia usahakan untuk dapat dipenuhi. Pengorbanannya yang lain, yang akan tetap ditempuhnya.

Tanpa membuka katupan kedua bibir yang sejak tadi rapat, Ignis merendahkan jarak pandangnya, selayaknya masih dapat melihat normal, ia bawa wajahnya untuk menghadap sang merah muda. Pemuda tersebut membuka kain abu-abu yang membungkus tangan kanannya, mengangkat, membelai lembut salah satu pipi dengan luka tipis yang basah oleh kristal kepedihan.

_Keinginan itu sempat retak oleh pengumuman pertunangan..._

Kelopaknya tertutup rapat-rapat, membawanya semakin mudah untuk menyesapi kehangatan dalam sentuhannya. Halus yang terasa di tiap jemarinya memberi ketenangan pada hati, hembusan napas samar sosok tersebut mengisi celah hati yang diliputi jeri.

_Keinginan itu kembali retak saat ia menerima perasaannya..._

Mereka berdua terdiam. Tenggelam dalam pemikiran masing-masing.

Pemuda itu kemudian merendah, menempelkan dahinya kepada sang gadis. Merasakan hembusan napas itu membuat sang pemuda tenang. Karena tak lagi mampu melihat, untuk menenangkan diri dan memberi tahu bahwa gadis itu benar baik-baik saja adalah melalui sentuhan.

_Keinginan itu semakin retak saat ia menerima pernyataan..._

Sudut bibirnya terangkat simpul, menjadikan sosoknya terlihat semakin sembiluan. Namun, tak ada keindahan pada senyumannya, yang dapat dilihat di sana adalah getir tak berujung. Dihiasi oleh ketetapan hati yang pedih.

_Retak itu kini diabaikannya..._

_Sebab, ia tahu siapa yang paling memerlukan gadis itu saat ini..._

_Bukan dirinya..._

"Crystal..." Setelah terdiam cukup lama, akhirnya pemuda itu membuka mulutnya. "Noct membutuhkanmu...pergilah ke sisinya."

Surai berwarna cantik nan lembut bergetar halus kala pemiliknya bereaksi kasat mata setelah untai kalimat itu terhembus kasar, memenuhi seluruh penjuru ruang temaram yang menjadi saksi bisu apa yang terjadi di antara keduanya. Kedua bola kaca yang masih memantulkan kesedihan membulat sempurna tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja didengar pemiliknya.

Benaknya bekerja begitu keras, memahami tiap runtut makna yang terkandung dalam kalimat sang pemuda kusam. Detik selanjutnya, luka-luka terpancar menghiasi air mukanya. Sudah keberapa kalinya ia harus merasakan sesuatu dalam rongga dadanya terkoyak tanpa ampun, menyakiti diri, menghancurkan kemampuan untuk bangkit kembali.

_Terulang lagi..._

_Setelah pengakuannya..._

Merah muda tersebut tertunduk, menyembunyikan wajah yang ia ketahui sangatlah kacau oleh sentimen yang merundungi—meski sang pemuda tak dapat melihatnya. Harus berapa kali sosok itu membuatnya menangis dengan kalimatnya, harus berapa kali ia terjatuh karenanya.

_Mengapa Ignis harus mengatakannya...lagi...?_

"Yang kubutuhkan adalah kau..."

Serak nada itu melantun lemah. Remasan di baju sang Scientia yang masih belum dilepaskannya menguat. Mencoba mengatakan melalui sentuhan, mencoba menjeritkan apa yang dirasakan hatinya. Ia merasa lemah, lagi dan lagi dan lagi...

"Yang—"

"Jika kau bersungguh-sungguh dengan kalimat itu...mengapa kau hendak mengejarku seelah mendengar pernyataanku?!" Crystal mengguncang kecil pemuda itu, menuntut jawab. "Mengapa kau...menciumku malam itu...?"

Mendapati gadis itu melayangkan pertanyaan atas tindakan yang bertolak belakang dengan keinginannya membuat Ignis melepaskan sentuhannya. Dalam kegelapan ia terdiam, bisu menemani kedua insan yang tak lagi mampu saling beradu pandang. Kecamuk hati dirasakan pemuda itu, mengacak-acak apa yang telah dibangunnya.

_Membulatkan tekad untuk pergi...tetapi tetap berada di sisi..._

_Meneguhkan hati untuk merelakan...tetapi tak kuasa menahan rasa..._

_Mengijinkan sosok tersebut pergi...tetapi sulit untuk melepas..._

Bahu kokohnya menegang kala dirasakannya keinginan-keinginannya tak berjalan selaras dengan perlakuannya, mengaduk-aduk jiwa. Kepalan tangan yang berada di salah satu sisi tubuhnya terlihat, mengupayakan agar pirang kusam tersebut menahan gejolak yang ada. Perasaan di malam petaka meletup-letup, meluap tak kuasa diredam. Keputusan yang sempat dipertahankannya sedikit sirna seiring dengan terngiangnya untai kata dari sang merah muda sebelum mereka bertolak, pergi ke kota pengantar petaka.

Benar memang ia hendak menahan gadis itu beberapa hari lalu karena meragu, benar memang ia tak kuasa meredam perasannya di hari ketika langit menangis meraung-raung. Benar ia memang enggan melepas...saat itu.

_Tapi...saat ini..._

"...Noct membutuhkanmu..."

_Demi pangerannya yang juga memiliki perasaan yang sama terhadap gadis itu..._

_Ia akan merelakan..._

_Demi sahabatnya yang ternyata juga menginginkan gadis yang dicintainya..._

_Akan diberikan pengorbanan yang telah diperhitungkannya..._

_Sampai kapanpun..._

Kepala merah muda yang tak sekalipun diangkat sang gadis tetap menyembunyikan kalut wajah sembab. Terhimpit-himpit rongga dadanya membuatnya sesak. Padahal, sang Scientia menunjukkan afeksinya malam itu, padahal, ia berasumsi bahwa pada akhirnya, pemuda tersebut membalas perasaannya. Tetapi, bak angan tinggallah angan, yang didapatkannya kini adalah sebuah penolakan—sebuah pengorbanan kembali.

_Teruntuk sang pangeran, dari saudaranya..._

_Mengapa..._

Crystal menengadah, menatap baik-baik teman sepermainannya. Walau tak ada kilau yang mampu dilihatnya, yang mampu diselaminya untuk memastikan kesungguhan ucapan tersebut, ia mengetahui bahwa Ignis tengah berusaha meredam apa yang ada di relung jiwa. Sekali lagi ia mengangkat tangannya, menangkup wajah tampan sang pemuda.

Perlahan, ia mendekat, membawa dirinya menghapus jarak wajah mereka dengan lembut. Netra indahnya tersembunyi di balik kelopak yang terpejam, merasakan hembusan napas Scientia menggelitik wajahnya, sebelum kehangatan menyelimuti kedua bibirnya yang bercelah kecil.

"Aku mencintaimu..."

Bisik yang diberikan gadis tersebut membuat sosok berusia dua puluh dua tahun di sana membeku. Dalam sela-sela perlakuan sang gadis terlontar untai kata indah yang memberi efek terbalik pada raga dan jiwanya. Kata demi katanya memberatkan, memberinya kejut tanpa ampun.

Tubuhnya bergetar halus. Mencoba menjauhkan tetapi tak kuasa, mencoba melepas tetapi tak sanggup. Yang dikuburnya menjerit-jerit, yang ditahannya lolos begitu saja, menjadikan dirinya tak mampu bergerak di dalam kendali. Tangannya menarik bagian belakang kepala gadis cantik tersebut, membawa sosok itu semakin mendekat kepadanya, agar kehangatan mampu dirasainya dalam.

Pemuda itu merendahkan tubuh, menimbulkan bunyi ranjang yang mengayun karena terhempas tubuh kurus gadis di dalam dekapannya. Temaram ruang, senyap bilik menjadi saksi bisu kesakitannya, kesakitan sang gadis.

_Ia harus melepasnya..._

Crystal hampir tak mampu membendung seluruh perasaannya. Getar halus jemari yang semakin melemah di kedua sisi kepalanya ditautkan pemuda di atasnya, menjadikan tenaganya semakin menguap karena terbuai. Tidak seperti saat itu, gadis merah muda tersebut tak meronta dalam dekapan pemuda bersurai pirang kusam yang sedikit acak. Ia menginginkan hal ini, teramat sangat menginginkan Ignis.

_Walau gadis ini menginginnya..._

Tetapi, emosi yang melesak mengalirkan kembali lelehan kepedihannya. Karena, sesungguhnya, sangat-sangat jauh di dalam hati, dirasakannya manis ternodai oleh kepahitan, kasih sayang tertutupi oleh perasaan rela untuk mengeloskan. Ignis, pemuda tersebut sudah membulatkan hati, berkorban teruntuk calon rajanya, membiarkan dirinya pergi ke sisi Caelum tersebut.

Ia mengerang saat merasakan gigitan lembut di bibir bawahnya, sang pemuda meminta dirinya untuk memberi ruang, memberi ijin agar mereka dapat tenggelam lebih jauh, mengajak terbuai semakin dalam, sebelum kehangatan tersebut akan terlepas tanpa mampu direngkuhnya kembali.

_Ia tidak bisa..._

Sebagai bentuk reaksi, Crystal membalas tautan jemari pemuda tersebut. Menggamblangkan bahwa tak kuasa menahan seluruh sentimen yang diberi, tak kuasa menahan gejolak di dada. Ronta sedikit memeluk gadis merah muda itu, ingin menyentuh, tetapi, tidak diijinkan. Tenaga kuat itu membuat tubuhnya membeku, tak berkutik di bawah. Sehingga, yang mampu dilakukannya kini hanyalah membalas pagutan sosok rapuh tersebut, menghembuskan napas berat penanda ia kian terhanyut.

Nada kecil yang tercipta saat kedua bibir itu terlepas membuat sang gadis membuka kedua netranya. Tubuhnya menegang kala mendapati satu kelabu menatapnya kosong. Rasa panas di wajahnya semakin menjalari. Yang disajikan kedua netranya membuat degup jantungnya memekik. Sosok tersebut mengalirkan peluh di pelipis, bibir tipisnya menjadi sangat ranum menggoda, napas berat menambah remang kuduknya. Walau tak lagi terhiasi hijau yang dicintainya, keindahan sosok tersebut tak akan pernah hilang.

Ia sedikit berjengit saat menyadari Ignis merendah lagi. Mengecup pelan dahinya, mata, pelipis, sebelum kembali ke bibir, turun ke dagu, rahang, dan terhenti di lehernya.

Napas yang berusaha dinetralkan, terasa semakin berat saat pemuda itu bermain di lehernya. Ia menengadah, membiarkan pemuda tersebut memiliki ruang jelajah lebih luas. Jemarinya semakin tertekuk, mengeratkan jalin dengan sang pemuda. Rintih memecah sepi saat sang gadis merasakan Ignis seperti memberi memar di sana. Detik selanjutnya, Crystal menjerit tertahan saat menyadari pemudanya mengigit lembut kulitnya. Stimulasi itu begitu kuat, sesuatu yang tak pernah dirasakannya.

Mereka saling menginginkan satu sama lain. Perasaan-perasaan yang dipendam tak mampu terbendung kembali. Dibiarkan mengalir, dibiarkan diketahui masing-masing, tak lagi ditutup-tutupi.

_Akan tetapi...gadis itu tahu ini akan segera berakhir…_

_Akan tetapi...pemuda itu tahu ini harus segera diakhiri..._

Sekali lagi kedua mutiara merah muda putri kristal terbuka, menampilkan kilau yang berkaca-kaca. Ia menangkap pemuda yang selalu berada di sisinya sejak dulu mulai mengangkat tubuh, menopang dengan sebelah tangan, menumbukkan pandang padanya meskipun tahu tak ada refleksi dirinya dalam kelabu itu. Air mata masih terjatuh, dan semakin terjatuh kala didapatinya pemuda tersebut menggambarkan perasaannya di wajah tampannya.

"Pergilah ke tempat Noct..."

Isak gadis musim semi semakin terdengar karena tangisnya semakin pecah. Padahal, ia telah menetapkan hatinya hanya untuk pemuda ini. Padahal, ia benar-benar hendak melepas satu perasaan memuakkan yang entah mengapa harus terbentuk. Tetapi, yang didapatkannya saat ini, Ignis malah memintanya pergi, setelah apa yang ditekankannya, setelah apa yang diberikan sang pemuda padanya.

"Tidak mau..."

Gadis itu mengangkat tubuhnya, bangkit untuk memeluk erat sosok tersebut. Tak ingin pergi, itulah yang terus menerus diteriakkan hatinya.

Desahan kecil lolos dari celah bibir merah muda sang Leonis sekali lagi. Napas tertahan sebelum menjadi memberat tatkala pemuda tersebut mengecup lehernya lagi. Begitu lembut, begitu dalam. Pelukannya menguat saat ia tetap menemukan perasaan sang pemuda yang tak ingin melepaskan dirinya.

_Kalau begitu... tolong jangan lepaskan…_

"Crystal…" pemuda itu membawa bibirnya ke telinga sang gadis. Berbisik pedih. "pergilah...Noct...ia membutuhkanmu...aku tidak bisa..."

Dalam sekali hentak, Ignis melepas pelukan gadis yang dicintainya. Pemuda itu menggeleng, memberitahu bahwa keputusannya benar-benar sudah bulat. Menjadikan sang gadis semakin menderaikan air mata yang diakibatkan oleh kehancuran diri; pemuda itu menghancurkannya.

_Bahkan tindaknya tak lagi bermakna..._

_Ignis menolaknya..._

Digigitnya bibir bawahnya kuat-kuat. Ignis memintanya tuk pergi. Setelah apa yang ia terima, setelah apa yang dirasakan tadi, setelah ia mengetahui perasaan yang selalu disembunyikan Scientia tersebut.

_Itulah jawaban dari pengakuannya..._

_Ignis bersungguh-sungguh dan ia tak mampu mengubah..._

_Membiarkan dirinya terkoyak..._

_Memberi lelah pada hatinya..._

"Jika itu yang kau inginkan…" Suara gadis itu serak. "Aku akan mengabulkannya...aku akan pergi ke sisi _ouji_…pergi darimu..."

Gadis itu terisak setelah menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Tangan itu bergetar halus, meredam remuk. Dibawa dirinya pergi menjauh, tak memedulikan perih di sekujur tubuh. Yang diinginkannya saat ini adalah pergi, meninggalkan pemuda yang memintanya untuk angkat kaki.

Ditolehkannya kepalanya sedikit, berharap pemuda itu menahan pergerakannya yang dibiarkan lambat. Akan tetapi, tak sedikitpun Ignis bergerak dari posisinya semula. _Pemuda itu memang sudah menerima keputusan yang diambilnya._

_Berakhir sudah..._

Bunyi berdebam pintu membuat pemuda itu menegang. Ia menoleh ke arah kayu yang tertutup rapat, memandang dalam kegelapan. Sebelum kemudian menunduk, membiarkan hatinya berserak karena keputusan yang dipilihnya.

.

.

.

"Wuah!" Suara nyaring pemuda secerah mentari yang berjarak tak jauh dari kayu pemisah bilik dan lorong tersebut terdengar—ia hendak menuju kamar itu. Birunya membulat karena salah seorang sahabatnya mendadak muncul hampir menabrak dirinya.

"Prompto..."

Sang Argentum hampir meloloskan satu detaknya saat mendapati sahabat merah mudanya mengangkat wajah, memerlihatkan sembab. Paniknya datang menghantam, membuatnya mengerjapkan mata dan segera mendekat. Pasalnya, gadis di hadapannya kini menatap dengan wajah yang teramat sangat kacau dan dipenuhi luka tak kasat mata. Prompto, pemuda itu membawa kedua tangannya menyentuh pipi Crystal, membantu menyeka air mata yang tak kunjung terhenti.

"Ada apa?"

Parau suaranya menghianati. Ingin hati mencegah kehawatiran nampak agar tetap terlihat tenang—untuk membantu sang gadis menguatkan diri—akan tetapi, usahanya sia-sia, memanglah dirinya tidak pandai menutupi emosi jiwa.

Panik semakin mendekap kala gadis itu tetap tak membalas pertanyaannya. Alih-alih memberi jawaban, sang gadis malah semakin menangis pilu—seperti kehilangan sesuatu yang berharga bagi diri. Mencoba mencerna apa yang terjadi, ia sedikit bereaksi kala satu praduga menghampiri. Pastilah terjadi sesuatu di antara sahabat merah muda di depannya dan sahabat pirang kusam yang sosoknya tak kunjung terlihat—sepertinya masih di balik bilik.

Tak berkata-kata kembali, Prompto membawa gadis itu sedikit menjauh sembari menggenggam lembut jemari, meskipun masih tak diketahuinya akan menuntun kemana, yang berada dalam benaknya adalah ia ingin menjauhkan Crystal terlebih dahulu dari sumber remuk hati.

Melirik-lirik gelisah ke sosok di belakangnya, Argentum tersebut menghentikan langkah yang masih terhitung sedikit. Sepertinya, ia membutuhkan satu kamar lagi teruntuk gadis yang masih cedera ini.

"Tunggu di sini." Pemuda itu menggenggam jemari yang terkulai lemah dengan kuat. "Aku akan membuka kamar satu lagi."

Belum sempat melayangkan penolakan, netra merah muda tersebut mendapati Prompto telah pergi, menuruni anak tangga tanpa menoleh pada dirinya kembali. Mengusap jejak-jejak kehancurannya, disandarkannya tubuh yang kini terbaluti perban pada dinding dingin di belakangnya, menopang sebab kini ia terlalu sulit berdiri tegap—setelah apa yang dilaluinya.

Pikirannya kembali melayang-layang, mengepal untuk menahan kecamuk di dada. Sentuhan-sentuhan yang tadi dirasainya masih mendekap erat raga. Tenaga yang diberi sang pemuda membekas dalam.

_Ia akan selalu mengingatnya..._

_Terus mengingatnya..._

Tak seperti apa yang selalu dielu-elukan para teman sekolahnya dulu, kecupan pertama yang dirasakannya terasa sangat dingin. Tidak ada sedikitpun kehangatan maupun rasa manis. Sungguh sangat berbeda dengan apa yang selalu dipikirkannya.

Namun, kecupan kedua yang diterimanya beberapa menit lalu terselimuti oleh kehangatan yang besar, membuatnya melayang, terhanyut dalam suasana, meninggalkan sebuah kenangan yang tak akan terlupakan...tapi...manis itu tetap tak kunjung datang, malah, dirajai kepahitan. Tak ada ribuan kupu-kupu yang mengepakkan sayap menggelitik hati, segalanya terganti oleh duri-duri yang menghujam tak berperi.

Pemuda yang memeluknya tadi melepas dirinya, meminta dengan lirih agar ia pergi ke sisi pemuda lain yang juga selalu ada di sampingnya. Merelakan hati mereka yang seharusnya bisa bersatu terpisahkan kembali oleh pengabdian.

Pemuda Scientia tersebut merupakan sosok yang keras terhadap dirinya sendiri. Rela melakukan apapun demi orang terkasihnya, rela berkorban demi sosok terpenting dalam hidupnya. Oleh karenanya, pemuda itu memilih untuk menyerah, membiarkan dirinya pergi ke sisi Noctis—yang mana tak ingin sekali ia yakini bahwa pangerannya itu juga memiliki perasaan sama terhadapnya.

Kusutnya benang merah seolah menjerat, menciptakan jalinan merah yang tercetak di kulit. Afeksi itu saling menyakiti satu sama lain, bermain, tertawa-tawa melihat tangis. Utasnya kelut melut, tak mampu untuk diuraikan.

_Ketika merah muda itu mengambil keputusan,_

_Sang pirang kusam menolak demi sang kelam,_

_Sang kelam yang tak mampu menahan..._

_Menginginkan merah muda tersebut di sisinya..._

Jauh sekali di sudut hati yang tak lagi terbentuk sempurna itu, akhirnya Crystal menyadari. Sia-sia seluruh usahanya dahulu adalah karena sang Scientia memang sejak awal telah mengetahui jerat di jemari kelingking mereka sehingga keputusan itu telah dipersiapkan pemuda itu jauh-jauh hari—mengalah teruntuk pangerannya.

_Ternyata...memang sejak awal tak ada harapan..._

_Sejak awal tak dapat diraihnya..._

_Sejak awal—_

Seluruh lamunannya terbuyarkan kala gadis itu mendengar derit pintu terbuka di sisi kanannya, detak jantungnya hampir terhenti mendadak di saat permatanya bersirobok dengan bola kaca milik seseorang yang sangat-sangat tak ingin ditemuinya. Pendar itu menjadikan tubuhnya kaku sempurna, terputus napas. Kakinya yang tak jenjang bergerak kecil ke belakang, memundurkan tubuh, hendak menjauh.

Di sisi lain, pemuda Caelum tersebut juga terlihat sama terkejutnya dengan sang gadis yang menatap dirinya lekat. Gadis yang membawa kakinya melangkah pergi dari bilik kamar untuk ditemuinya, gadis yang menjadi tujuannya, gadis yang sangat diinginkannya untuk menyembuhkan luka di hati. Gadis...yang sosoknya semakin diketahuinya terpatri di relung hati.

Tanpa harus diperintahkan otaknya, pemuda tersebut telah merengkuh gadis tersebut dalam dekapannya. Memeluk kuat-kuat, menguarkan perasaan hati yang terkoyak. Menjelaskan kepada sosok itu bahwa ia membutuhkannya, bahwa ia tak kuasa berpijak dengan kedua kakinya tanpa penopang. Melupakan bahwa kemungkinan perlakuannya akan membuka lagi koyak cedera sang merah muda.

"Kau...selamat..."

Lirih pemuda itu menyakiti Crystal. Degup jantung di telinga kanannya—Noctis membenamkannya di dada—mengalunkan melodi putus asa bercampur kelegaan. Tenaga yang diterimanya dari sang putra mahkota tak seperti sang penasihat calon raja. Kekuatan ini enggan melepasnya, kekuatan ini menjeritkan keinginan untuk terus menahannya tetap di sana.

_Sungguh sangat berbanding terbalik dengan Scientia..._

_Membuatnya mengetahui pasti bahwa pangerannya—_

Dalam satu hentakan, gadis itu melepaskan diri dari dekapan Noctis. Mencengkram lengannya yang terlilit kasa putih menggulung-gulung, menyembunyikan kesaksian pertarungannya di hari panjang itu. Membuang muka, Crystal merendahkan jarak pandangnya, tak ingin melihat, tak ingin bertemu pandang. Kecamuk perasaannya bertabuh, mengiris-iris sebab kepedihanlah yang paling mendominasi.

Kelopaknya dibiarkan terpejam, membawanya tenggelam dalam kegelapan tanpa dasar, tak menghiraukan pendar yang masih tertumbuk lekat pada dirinya. Pangeran memandanginya, entah menilik baik-baik karena tubuh itu terbebat kain putih steril atau karena adanya penyebab lain yang tak ingin ia ketahui.

"Kau terluka..." Nadanya menampilkan kekhawatiran ditiap hembusan napas sang penutur. "Apa yang kau lakukan di depan sini? Kenapa tidak di kamarmu?"

Reaksi kasat mata ditujukan sang gadis yang tak menjawab apapun. Leonis itu terkesiap di atas pertanyaan yang ditujukan untuknya. Afeksi-afeksi yang diterima dari sosok lain yang mengenyahkannya kembali hinggap, membuat tubuhnya berjengit.

_Tenaga itu..._

_Sentuhan itu..._

_Deru napas itu..._

_Perasaan itu..._

Tak membutuhkan waktu lama agar Noctis menyadari adanya perubahan dari sosok di hadapannya. Selama belasan tahun bersama, perbedaan sahabat kecilnya akan terlihat oleh dirinya walau disembunyikan sebaik apapun. Seperti saat ini, ia mengetahui bahwa gadis itu terlihat jatuh kembali. Meskipun tak mengetahui pasti penyebabnya, ia tahu bahwa ada sesuatu yang telah terjadi. _Tetapi._.._bukan...bukan petaka itu_.

Dalam pergerakan lambat, Caelum muda di sana mencoba meraih, hendak membawa gadis itu ke dalam bilik kamarnya. Pasalnya, masih segar dalam ingatannya bagaimana sosok itu menjadikan diri sendiri sebagai tameng mendiang tunangannya. Luka dari pedang yang tertancap kuat-kuat pastilah belum sembuh benar.

Namun, yang didapatkannya adalah satu sentakan kuat yang menghempaskan pegangannya pada pergelangan tangan sang gadis. Crystal menyentak kencang, menjadikan Noctis terkejut atas sikapnya.

Detik berikutnya, pandang yang memancarkan ekspresi terluka dari pemuda bersurai kaku itu membuat Leonis di sana harus merelakan hatinya terhimpit ribuan kali.

Tak ada yang mampu diucapkan kedua sosok bersurai kontras di sana. Hanyalah tiupan angin merdu dan gemericik jatuhnya air memecah sepi yang menyelimuti. Mereka terdiam beribu bahasa, takut untuk memulai dan enggan untuk terlibat. Sampai kemudian, suara pemuda Argentum yang telah terdengar bahkan sebelum sosoknya terlihat membuat putra mahkota itu tiba-tiba saja menarik lengan kurus milik gadis di dekatnya, menyeret ke bilik yang sebelumnya ia bagi dengan penasihatnya.

"Crystal, maaf lama—"

Prompto tak menyelesaikan kalimatnya kala mendapati gadis yang seharusnya menjadi lawan tuturnya tidak berada di tempat terakhir sosok itu berdiam diri. Surai pirang cerahnya menari kecil kala kepalanya digerakkan ke kanan dan kiri, mencari-cari keberadaan temannya itu. Wajahnya mencetakkan kebingungan karena Crystal tak berada di manapun.

Bunyi pintu yang terbuka di sisi lain membuat pemilik netra berwarna sama dengan pangeran—namun lebih cerah—menoleh ke asal suara dan mendapati Ignis beranjak dari sana...dari kamar yang menjadi saksi bisu mengapa putri Cor Leonis menangis beberapa menit lalu.

"Ignis, kau mau ke mana?"

Ia menghambur, mendekati sahabatnya yang lain untuk menyokongnya. Bagaimanapun, pemuda yang lebih tinggi darinya itu lebih baik tidak dibiarkan seorang diri. Entah apa yang akan terjadi jika mereka melepas begitu saja karena kemampuan melihat pemuda tegap itu belum juga kembali.

"Bertemu _Hisho. _Ada beberapa hal yang harus didiskusikan. Lalu…" Ignis terdiam sejenak. "Menghubungi _Shogun_ untuk menanyakan makam raja."

"Aku akan menemanimu." Prompto menekankan kalimatnya. "Tapi, aku harus menyerahkan kunci ini pada Crystal. Kemana dia?"

Ignis yang mendengar pertanyaan sang Argentum merapatkan kembali celah bibirnya, terdiam, dibiarkan pertanyaan pemuda cerah itu menggantung tanpa jawaban. Bukan karena ia tak mengetahui di mana gadis itu saat ini, melainkan karena ia tak ingin mengucapkannya.

Kaki jenjangnya segera diayunkan, menuju tangga kayu mewah yang dilapisi karpet merah gelap, menegaskan bahwa pemuda itu ingin segera pergi menjauh, angkat kaki, meninggalkan penginapan tersebut untuk mengalihkan fokusnya...menjauh dari kamar berukuran luas, berkawankan semburat emas dari tirai mentari yang semakin meninggi.

Bilik yang di dalamnya menyembunyikan keberadaan sang merah muda dari dunia luar. Bersama dengan putra raja ke seratus tiga belas yang telah gugur..._sesuai perintah Scientia._

"Aku harus menemui Prompto. Lepaskan aku."

Suara rendah dari sang musim semi terdengar begitu dalam, begitu rendah. Kedua netranya menatap lurus ke biru pemuda itu, menyatakan kesungguhan atas ucapannya. Beberapa kali ia mengayunkan lengan, mencoba melepaskan cengkraman yang entah mengapa malah terasa semakin kuat, memberi bekas kemerahan di sana.

Pemuda itu bergeming. Tak mengindahkan permintaan Crystal, pun membalas dengan kata-kata. Cengkraman itu mengalirkan getaran untuk dirasakan sang gadis, menggamblangkan apa yang tengah melandanya kini.

"_Ouji..._lepaskan aku."

Gadis itu semakin merendahkan nada suaranya, akan tetapi, tidak penuh penekanan seperti pertama kali ia hembuskan. Ada sedikit getir di sana, karena, walaupun tak ingin, rasa menyedihkan yang menjalari inci kulitnya itu kembali mengawani pecahan hati di dalam rongga dada. Crystal memahami bahwa pangerannya kini tengah berada dalam kondisi yang tak biasanya..._pada akhirnya sosok itu cerai berai juga._

_Karena dirinya..._

_Karena kegagalannya melindungi sosok yang mencintai pemuda itu..._

Cengkraman tersebut tetap tak mengendur, sampai-sampai, jika tak ditahan, mungkin dirinya akan mengeloskan rintih kecil karena perbuatan pemuda itu. Setiap kekuatan ini berkata-kata, memberi tahu bahwa Noctis menginginkan dirinya untuk tetap di sana karena sosok itu tengah berada di dalam palung kelemahan tak berdasar.

_Seperti pada malam saat mereka masih berada di Lestallum dulu..._

_Tak mengijinkannya untuk pergi..._

Noctis runtuh, remuk seperti saat itu. Akan tetapi, koyak sahabatnya ini jauh melebihi malam saat mereka akan bertolak ke Cape Caem dulu. Karena, saat ini, pernyataan Ravus telah menjadi satu kenyataan yang tak dapat dihindarkan.

_Lunafreya merelakan diri untuk memenuhi tugas membimbing raja cahaya..._

_Lunafreya menyerahkan nyawa untuk membangkitkan kekuatan Oracle sang merah muda..._

Kedua bibirnya ia biarkan terbuka, hendak berbicara, tapi tak satupun untai katanya mengalir. Mungkin, dirinya dulu akan segera meminta pangerannya menghentikan perjalanan ini, akan meracau karena tak ingin satu kepingan lain yang dilihatnya terwujudkan. Namun, entah mengapa, ia tak dapat melakukannya sekarang.

Sekuat apapun ia mencegah, sekeras apapun ia menolak, semuanya akan tetap terwujud juga pada akhirnya. Menjadikannya tak lagi bisa melantangkan kemauannya. Sosok itu seperti lelah, seperti kehilangan arah, tidak mengetahui mana jalan terbaik yang harus ditempuhnya.

_Teruslah berada di sisi Noctis dengan senyuman…_

Bahkan ia telah melupakan caranya tersenyum...

_Genggam tangannya dan jangan pernah lepaskan…_

Bahkan ia tak tahu apakah ia masih layak...

_Dan…kumohon, pandulah putraku menggapai tahta terakhir._

"_Crystalcrown...kutitipkan...Noctis-sama..."_

Napas sang gadis tercekat. Permintaan-permintaan yang diberikan mereka yang telah lebih dulu pergi meninggalkan menjadikan kedua bahunya jatuh terkulai, tak kuasa menahan beban. Bagai doktrin, wasiat itu tak mampu dienyahkan. Membelenggu dirinya, menjerat hatinya.

_Mengapa kalian harus menitipkan beban itu padaku..._

"...jangan tinggalkan aku..."

Crystal nanap saat mendapati dirinya telah berada dalam dekapan pemuda bersurai kaku di hadapannya. Betapa tenggelamnya ia dalam pemikiran sendiri sampai-sampai tak sadar jika lengan bergetar itu telah meraih dirinya ke dalam rengkuhan penuh kehangatan ini. Ia menengadah, menatap langit-langit tinggi nan dingin. Kilau di balik kedua bola kacanya menampilkan pedih sekali lagi.

"_Ouji..._bagaimana jika ku katakan akulah pembunuh Lunafreya-_sama_?"

Dalam dekapan itu, sang gadis melontarkan kalimat yang terhembus dalam satu tarikan napas kepada pangerannya. Kosong permatanya tetap terarah ke langit-langit sendu itu—Noctis tak melepaskan pelukan.

"Meskipun perutku robek, aku bahkan tidak dapat menyelamatkannya...malah...nyawa itu harus ditukarkan dengan kekuatanku..."

Gadis itu melirih. Sentimen lain merasuki kala ia mengenang kembali peristiwa berdarah tersebut. Sekujur tubuhnya perih, tersakiti. Tertutup mata itu, mengijinkan memori-memori yang mampu membunuh pemiliknya detik ini juga memroyeksikan lagi adegan demi adegan.

"Lunafreya-_sama _menukar sisa nyawanya demi membangunkan kekuatan _oracle_ku. Aku adalah penerusnya, yang diutus dewa untuk membantumu menghalau kegelapan di masa mendatang."

Noctis menegang, terlalu terkejut dengan apa yang baru saja dibeberkan gadis pendek di dalam pelukannya. Perlahan, lengan yang melingkari raga rapuh itu mengendur, terlepas sempurna. Birunya bertemu pandang dengan merah muda yang semakin redup, nelangsa merajai.

"Tidak perlu dua _oracle_...jika memang seperti itu...seharusnya...yang mati adalah aku bukan Lunafreya-_sama_...Bahkan...ia belum sempat memberitahu perasaannya padamu..."

Tanpa dikehendaki, tanpa diberi titah, air mata mengalir turun membasahi wajah pemuda itu. Tetes demi tetesnya membawa kepedihan, penyesalan, hilang arah.

Tangis itu tak menimbulkan isak seperti saat sang pemuda pertama kali mengetahui bahwa sosok yang ingin diselamatkannya, yang dianggapnya sebagai bagian dari keluarganya, kehilangan nyawa. Seakan-akan tak lagi mampu mengeluarkan suara penanda perihnya, Noctis hanya terdiam di sana.

_Luna...benarkah itu?_

Merasakan dirinya tak kuasa melihat hati sahabatnya patah, Crystal mengepalkan tangan, memejamkan mata selama sepersekian detik sebelum memutuskan untuk melangkah, melewati pemuda itu. Ia ingin pergi, pergi meninggalkan Noctis seorang diri. Karena ia tahu, berlama-lama di sana hanya akan membuat mereka berdua terluka lebih jauh.

Akan tetapi, pergerakannya terhenti saat Noctis menahan pintu tersebut terbuka lebih lebar. Perlakuan pangeran itu menjadikan benda kayu di sana tertutup kembali dan membawa beku mendominasi raganya. Pemuda itu merapatkan tubuh, menempelkan dada yang tak begitu bidang ke punggungnya, memojokkan dirinya ke daun pintu, mengunci pergerakan.

_Setelah membuka kenyataanpun..._

_Pemuda ini masih tak melepaskannya..._

"tidak...jangan pergi...jangan meninggalkanku..."

Bisikkan parau sang Caelum di telinga kanannya membuat gadis itu mengigit bagian dalam pipinya kuat-kuat. Menahan kecamuk di dada, menahan sentimen-sentimen penghancur pertahanan dirinya menguasai jiwa. Tangannya yang masih berada di handel pintu menggenggam kuat benda dingin itu. Seolah ia tengah menopang diri, seakan menumpu agar tak terantuk lantai dingin.

Ia merasakan pemuda itu merendah bersamaan dengan belaian lembut di pipi kiri yang tergores. Kepalanya perlahan-lahan dimiringkan, membawa kedua permata bersirobok dengan milik pemuda yang mendekapnya lagi. Noctis menggerakkan kepalanya, seperti menginginkan ia menatap biru yang kehilangan cahaya.

_Tetaplah di sini..._

Sentuhan lembut dirasainya lagi saat pemuda itu menyematkan sejumput mahkotanya ke belakang telinga, menyapu agar tak menutupi leher. Menggamblangkan perasaan, menjeritkan afeksi teruntuk dirinya. Membuatnya tak berkutik, membuatnya ingin segera pergi karena terlalu takut perasaannya yang lain benar-benar akan menguasai dirinya—luka yang diberi Scientia menjerit meminta diobati.

Namun, detik selanjutnya, ia mendapati pemuda itu menegang. Membulatkan mata saat pandangnya merendah. Menatap sesuatu yang menghentikan seluruh pergerakan Caelum, sesuatu yang tak mampu dilihatnya. Menyebabnya dirinya bertanya-tanya di dalam ketidakmengertian.

Sang gadis hendak meloloskan dirinya saat mendapati adanya celah dari sang pemuda. Akan tetapi, ia harus merelakan usahanya tak membuahkan hasil kembali dikarenakan Caelum meremas surai di belakang lehernya.

"!"

Celah bibirnya terbuka saat sesuatu yang menyakitkan menghantam lehernya. Noctis mengigitnya, memberi sakit yang sama di tempat sang Scientia tadi meninggalkan tanda. Gadis itu meronta, berusaha untuk melepaskan diri dari posisi yang belum mengeloskannya. Nada dari sela mulutnya tak terdengar, yang mampu dilakukan saat ini adalah memejamkan mata sembari menekuk jemari di tangan kiri, mencakar daun pintu tinggi. Sebelah tangannya yang lain tak berkutik karena tautan jemari sang pemuda.

Panas di lehernya melantangkan tanpa vokal apa yang tengah dilakukan pemuda itu kepadanya. Sang pangeran mengecap, mengigit tanpa ampun, seolah mengingkan tanda yang tadi berada di sana terhapus dengan miliknya. Terpaan napas berat tersebut mengatakan perasaan-perasaan yang sepertinya baru disadari pemiliknya. Perasaan yang tidak mampu ditahannya kembali saat melihat bercak di leher gadis itu.

_Padahal seharusnya ia tak melakukan ini…_

_Tapi mengapa hatinya menjerit-jerit..._

Gejolak itu melaung bukan main kala sahabat merah mudanya tadi mengatakan bahwa ia lebih baik mati, lebih baik meregang nyawa, pergi jauh meninggalkan dunia. Emosi di dalam rongga dadanya berteriak tanpa ampun.

_Ia tak ingin lagi ditinggalkan..._

_Khususnya oleh sosok ini..._

_...maafkan aku..._

Permintaan maaf yang tadinya ditujukan ke pada sang putri anggun karena ketidakmampuannya untuk melindungi berubah menjadi permohonan ampun karena ia menyadari perasaannya kepada gadis dalam dekapannya ini. Hatinya terus menerus memberi ungkapan penyesalan, tak kuasa menghentikan seluruhnya.

"Noctis..._ouji_...lepas...!"

Dengan napas berat dan bibir yang merah karena tergigiti, gadis itu berteriak, mendorong sang pemuda menjauh dari dirinya. Denyut pedih di lehernya berbanding selaras dengan hati yang juga tak kuasa meredam perih. Kedua kalinya, Crystal menangkap adanya laungan afeksi pada wajah serius itu. Teruntuk dirinya...

_Benang yang terjalin..._

_Mengapa kusut sekali..._

"Kuri...jangan tinggalkan aku sendiri…"

Bak anak kecil yang kehilangan pondasi, sosok itu menyuarakan isi hati yang tak lagi ditutup-tutupi, tak lagi disembunyikan pemiliknya. Noctis menatap, memandang lekat dengan kilatan di kedua bola matanya, kilau permintaan agar tidak dibuang, tidak ditinggalkan—memberi luka tak kasat mata di sekujur tubuh sang gadis karena tak mampu menahan luapan. Kepalan tangan kecil itu terlihat, getar di bibirnya kembali datang.

_"Noct...membutuhkanmu."_

Lubang menganga di hati yang dibuat semakin besar oleh sang pirang kusam merembeskan cairan pekat kehidupan lagi saat kalimat itu terputarkan kembali. Terasa ngilu, berteriak-teriak, memekik kencang meminta untuk disembuhkan.

Maka, gadis itu hanya mampu terdiam dalam ketidakberdayaannya, tak bergerak, tak lagi memberi perlawanan saat sang Caelum dengan gontai mendekat, memeluk raga ringkihnya sekali lagi. Tenaganya seakan hilang, lenyap menjauhi raga yang kini didorong perlahan, dipojokkan kembali ke kayu dingin. Pendarnya semakin redup, memancarkan kekosongan. Tak dipedulikannya bisikan kata-kata sang pangeran saat ini, pun dengan rasa hangat yang menyapu telinga dan pipinya.

_Dibiarkan dirinya tenggelam, dalam jeratan utas kusut._

_Ia telah menetapkan...Ia akan memilih rajanya..._

_Demi sang Scientia...Demi sang Caelum..._

xXxCrystallo FiliaxXx

Kapas bumi bergerak lambat di atas kanvas berwarna biru yang membentang, terhampar tak berujung. Bola keemasan yang keberadaannya ditakutkan menghilang masih menunjukkan senyuman, memberi kehangatan, memberi kelegaan pada insan bumi. Tirai-tirainya masih tetap menyembul dari ufuk timur, kemudian tenggelam di ufuk barat seperti biasanya. Belum ada yang berbeda, belum adanya hal yang akan menggerogoti jiwa.

Hari demi hari, minggu demi minggu berlalu, berjalan tanpa menunggui yang terlibat dalam takdir perih mengumpulkan sisa-sisa pertahanan diri yang terserak di berbagai tempat. Gulir waktu berjalan begitu cepat, membawa para pelakon mendekati skenario lain yang tak sabar untuk disingkapkan tirainya.

Bunyi jalur besi terhiaskan sedikit karat di berbagai sisi berdecit, beradu dengan roda, memercikkan sedikit bunga api di bawah sana. Gerbong demi gerbong mengalun-alun, bergerak tak seirama, menjadikan mereka yang berada di dalam sedikit terombang ambing, mengangakan luka hati yang belum sepenuhnya terobati.

Besi-besi usang berwarna kelabu tak indah menemani di dalam gerbong-gerbong itu; penggambaran warna yang menjabarkan mendung hati beberapa sosok bersurai kontras yang duduk terpisah-pisah. Mereka terdiam, menunggu kereta berhenti di tempat tujuan.

Di salah satu kursi penumpang, sesosok merah muda duduk dalam diam. Kedua permatanya terangkat, menatap jauh dari balik jendela dengan gores-gores samar, tersilaukan cerah cakrawala di atas sana. Pendarnya sembiluan, memancarkan luka yang kemungkinan besar tak akan pernah bisa dihilangkannya sebelum lembar akhir kisah ini tertutup.

Tubuhnya kini dibiarkan terduduk di salah satu kursi tinggi yang sandarannya begitu kaku. Dibiarkan dirinya tenggelam menatap indah biru, warna pengingat dosanya di malam itu. Biru milik putri anggun yang perlahan-lahan meredup kehilangan cahaya kehidupan, menandakan waktu untuk sosok tersebut telah terhenti selama-lamanya..._demi dirinya._

Walau tak ada yang mendapati rautnya kini, kaca tetap memantulkan sendunya. Meskipun minggu demi minggu telah menyembuhkan luka di sekujur tubuhnya—ada beberapa yang meninggalkan bekas—lubang-lubang di dalam rongga dadanya tetap tak tertutup sempurna.

Punggung tak lebar itu tersandar ke belakang, kedua tangannya saling menyatu, membentuk kepalan di atas pahanya yang tak lagi terlilit perban. Tak ada posisi menopang dagu seperti yang biasa dilakukan, sang gadis saat ini hanya terkulai layaknya sosok lemah tak berdaya. Kepalanya dimiringkan ke sisi kiri sembari menengadah. Dalam bisunya ia menerawang jauh, memutarkan teriakkan amarah dari kedua pemuda bersurai gelap dalam keluarga kecilnya.

_Perisai itu meneriakkan kekesalan sebab pangerannya masih tetap tenggelam, merana..._

_Pangeran itu meneriakkan emosi sebab perisainya menyulut api..._

Kelopaknya dipejamkan sejenak, menyesapi udara dingin dalam gerbong yang tak mampu memberi ketenangan hati. Laungan emosi demi emosi para sahabatnya beberapa jam lalu memberitahu bahwa memang remuk di hati diri mereka masing-masing tak akan pernah lagi tersembuhkan seperti sedia kala.

Di menit selanjutnya, bola kacanya tergulir ke bangku sepi yang berada di hadapannya. Bangku yang tadinya ditempati oleh sosok sekelam malam yang telah berpindah tempat karena pertengkaran itu—yang menyebabkannya harus meminta maaf tanpa menunjukkan raut bersalah kepada beberapa penghuni lain yang terganggu; formalitas belaka.

Hati yang masih terdapat rongga di tiap sisinya tak mampu lagi merasakan remuk. Hanyalah kehampaan yang menghinggapi, membawanya kepada kelompongan. Celahnya terhembus angin, dibuat ngilu karenanya, tetapi sang pemilik tak sanggup lagi meringis, melainkan hanya terdiam tanpa menunjukkan setitikpun raut.

Saat konflik tersebut terjadi pun ia hanya mampu menatap keempat pemuda itu dalam diam, tak melakukan pergerakan, tak melakukan pencegahan jika hal terburuk bisa terjadi—saling meninju. Bukannya tidak peduli, namun, semua karena ia mengetahui apa yang dirasakan tiap-tiap pemuda itu, memahami dengan teramat sangat baik.

Prompto, pemuda itu tak lagi memancarkan binar karena tidak mengerti apa yang harus dilakukan untuk mengembalikan secercah senyuman di wajah-wajah para sahabatnya.

Ignis, pemuda itu hanya mampu terdiam tanpa berkata-kata, menggenggam tongkat kayu yang mulai detik ini akan menjadi teman hidupnya, menahan rasa sakit akibat pengorbanan yang merenggut cahayanya..._merenggut separuh hatinya._

Gladiolus, pemuda itu kecewa karena calon rajanya terus terpuruk selama berminggu-minggu di kota cantik yang rusak di berbagai sisi. Yang sebenarnya adalah, terlalu takut jika pangerannya mengabaikan tujuan awal kepergian mereka.

Dan...

Noctis, pemuda itu bimbang atas apa yang harus dipilihnya. Tetap berjalan karena memang itulah yang harus dilakukan, dibayang-bayangi rasa takut kehilangan dan pengorbanan, atau meninggalkan ramalan karena tak sanggup lagi menanggung semua yang ada—walau tahu itu tak boleh dilakukan.

Hembusan napas gadis itu terdengar beberapa kali. Mutiara merah muda terlindungi kelopak kembali, membiarkan pemiliknya tenggelam dalam kehampaan sekali lagi. Memahami apa yang dirasakan para pangerannya itu membuatnya semakin tenggelam, tak tergapai. Tetapi, walau ia mengetahui seluruhnya, celotehnya tidak diperdengarkan.

Alih-alih menjadi pemersatu hati yang cerai berai itu, sang gadis memilih untuk bungkam beribu bahasa. Bukan karena tak lagi memedulikan mereka, melainkan, keraguan lebih besar menutupi kepeduliannya...pikirnya melayang, bagaimana caranya seseorang yang jauh lebih retak memberi semangat ke pada orang lain?

_Menolong diri sendiri saja...tidak mampu dilakukannya..._

Selang beberapa menit sosok itu tenggelam dalam lamunannya, dentang penanda kereta sebentar lagi akan segera terhenti di tempat tujuan pertama mereka, Cartanica, terdengar. Refleks, gadis itu menoleh ke sisi kanannya, hendak bangkit mendekati sosok yang duduk sembari memejamkan kedua mata. Tetapi, kemudian denging bunyi roda besi itu menyadarkannya kembali bahwa ia tak seharusnya melakukan hal itu lagi..._Ignis telah memintanya pergi_...

Mengepalkan tangan, Crystal memutuskan untuk lebih dulu berjalan ke arah pintu keluar, berdiam diri di sana sampai kereta berhenti sepenuhnya. Diabaikannya keinginan untuk membantu pemuda itu, pun tak acuh dengan tatapan Prompto yang mengiris hati.

_Mungkin...akan menjadi perjalanan paling menyakitkan hati._

Noctis, raja dalam ramalan tersebut memandangi salah seorang pengawalnya yang tak sekalipun ia jadikan lawan tutur sejak terakhir kali pemuda itu memintanya untuk menghentikan perjalanan ini. _Ya..._beberapa hari setelah insiden yang melibatkannya dengan sang merah muda—meminta untuk selalu berada di sisinya—Ignis mendatangi, mengatakan satu permintaan yang sekali lagi menyerak hati.

Memang, memang itu adalah sebuah permintaan yang pernah didapatkannya dari sang gadis, namun, tak sedikitpun, tak pernah ia secuilpun ia harapkan akan dilontarkan sahabatnya tersebut. Karena Ignis tetap bungkamlah ia masih mampu berharap bahwa apa yang dilakukannya ini tak salah. Oleh karenanya, kini ia menjadi seseorang yang bimbang, gentar menghadapi masa depan kelak.

"_Aku merasa...akan ada pengorbanan lebih besar lagi di masa depan..."_

_Ia tahu itu...ia memahami itu…_!

"Apakah kau akan pergi sekarang?"

Caelum itu terkesiap. Dipaksa kembali ke dunia kejam ini dan segera menoleh untuk mendapati Ignis telah berdiri menghadap ke dirinya walau tak membuka mata. Ragunya datang, menyelimuti raga. Inginnya ia tetap membawa pemuda itu serta merta ke dasar tambang yang diinfokan sebagai makam raja terdahulu, akan tetapi, ia tahu bahwa hal tersebut tentunya sangat membahayakan keselamatan pemuda itu.

"Ya." Jawabnya singkat. "Lebih baik...kau tetap di sini."

Tiga sekawan yang sejak tadi berada tak jauh dari kedua pemuda tersebut terdiam tanpa membuka mulut mereka—dibiarkan terkunci rapat. Enggan untuk menyela, tak ingin ikut campur dalam percakapan tersebut.

Ketiganya, khususnya sang merah muda melirik kecil calon penasihat raja yang berkacak pinggang. Tanpa hijau teduh yang terlihatpun, ia memahami adanya sedikit sendu di sana. Angin kasar meniupkan hembusannya, memainkan surai kaku tersebut, menampar kecil wajah tampan penuh luka yang kini jatuh tertunduk.

"Jangan khawatirkan aku..."

Lemah suara dari bibir tipis yang codet di sisi kanan diperdengarkan. Sejujurnya, mereka yang berada di sana memahami bahwa Ignis, ditolak bagaimanapun, pasti akan tetap memutuskan untuk ikut pergi. Meskipun bahaya akan berkali-kali lipat menghadang dirinya, meskipun kemungkinan selamat merendah, pemuda pirang kusam tersebut tentu kukuh bersikeras ingin selalu bersama keluarga kecilnya.

Maka, di sinilah mereka sekarang, berada di dasar tambang berpasir dan berdebu tebal yang di kelilingi kabut cukup tebal. Sejauh mata memandang, warna-warna kusam monoton menjadi lansekap tujuan pangeran dan para pengawalnya. Udara lembap dengan bebauan yang tak mengenakkan untuk dihirup menambah beban di dalam hati para insan tersebut.

Medan yang menurun dan tak rata menjadi satu kehawatiran yang mendominasi kawan-kawan sang Scientia. Pasalnya, pemuda tersebut harus berjalan dalam kegelapan hanya bermodalkan tongkat kayu hitam yang tak begitu berguna. Faktor utama bagi Crystal beberapa kali menoleh khawatir ke belakang, sebab, Prompto selalu memekik tertahan karena mendapati Ignis terjatuh, tersandung batu-batu di jalur yang mereka lalui.

Gadis itu sempat membalikkan tubuh dan hendak berlari untuk memegangi teman kecilnya, namun, langkahnya segera ia hentikan lagi, diakibatkan oleh ketakutan yang menyerang. Ia, teramat takut jika pemuda itu kembali melayangkan kata pengusiran seperti beberapa minggu lalu kepada dirinya. Sehingga, yang mampu diperbuatnya hanyalah mengepalkan tangan, memutuskan untuk mengabaikan, membiarkan Prompto membantu pemuda itu dalam keterbatasan.

"Tunggu, di bawah sana ada monster."

Fokus yang tadi terpecah ditumbukkan lagi pada Noctis yang kini merentangkan tangan, memberi sinyal untuk memelankan langkah. Tak berkata-kata, tak diperintah, sinar keperakan segera hadir menerangi tempat bersuasana suram tersebut. Mereka memanggil senjata-senjata mereka, bersiap untuk bertarung dengan musuh di depan mata—tak terkecuali Ignis.

Bunyi langkah kaki dan senjata yang terkena makhluk-makhluk bersisik di bawah sana dari keempat pemuda tersebut memecah udara lembap dingin tambang luas. Mereka mengayunkan pedang, menancapkan belati, meletuskan peluru, tanpa sinkronisasi, tanpa strategi pasti.

Dii belakang sana, tempat mereka semua terakhir berpijak, sang merah muda tertinggal. Gadis itu tak melangkah sedikitpun. Raga itu membeku, kaku, tak mampu digerakkan. Sensasi dingin di tangan kanannya menjadikan kedua bahunya menegang seketika. Peluhnya terjatuh begitu banyak, membanjiri wajah. Gemetar nampak mendekap seluruh inci tubuh kurus tersebut. Derak senjata yang belum terhunuskan dari selongsongnya mengalunkan melodi menyeramkan merambati indera pendengarannya.

Napasnya memburu kala ia merasakan luka perut yang seharusnya telah mengering sempurna berdenyut perih, kembali terasa panas seolah-olah merah pekat penanda kehidupannya mengalir kembali membasahi baju yang dikenakannya. Paras cantik itu memucat, terhiasi kengerian-kengerian kasat mata.

Bayang-bayang menyeramkan di malam petaka itu menghantuinya kembali, membuka lagi luka di hati. Membuat Crystal saat ini hanya sanggup menggenggam erat selongsong dan tangkai pedang tanpa mencabutnya.

_Pedang yang akan ia hunuskan ini adalah pedang yang merenggut nyawa sosok yang mencintai rajanya._..

_Ujung tajam pedang ini mengoyak kulit sang putri Tenebrae, memberi kematian menjemput lebih cepat..._

_Sosok yang seharusnya ia lindungi, malah terenggut oleh senjatanya..._

"Ignis!"

Seolah ruhnya ditarik kasar merasuki diri—membuatnya tersentak—gadis itu menoleh dan membelalak saat mendapati Ignis terjatuh ke genangan air keruh di bawah sana. Di hadapan pemuda itu, monster bergigi tajam membuka moncongnya lebar-lebar hendak mengoyak, mencederai salah seorang terpentingnya.

"Ignis!"

Menghalau ketakutan yang melanda, putri kristal tersebut memekik dan segera melesat, menarik pedangnya untuk menghabisi makhluk bersisik itu. Terputus-putus napasnya menandakan sang gadis tengah berjuang melawan jerit demi jerit hatinya kini. Walau peluh semakin mengalir turun tak terelakkan, walau getaran dalam kedua tangannya semakin terpampang jelas, tubuhnya bergerak sesuai dengan apa yang dikehendakinya.

Mengatupkan kembali bibir pucat itu rapat-rapat, tanpa menoleh ke sang pirang kusam, Crystal bergerak lagi ke sisa-sisa musuh yang masih mengelilingi mereka. Teriakannya mengudara, menjeritkan luap emosi yang terkurung di dalam dada. Mahkota merah muda menari, mengiringi jatuhnya para musuh yang meregang nyawa di tangannya.

_Siklus pertarungan itu terus menerus seperti itu._

Sang gadis akan segera melesat lebih dulu, selangkah lebih maju daripada para pemuda di belakangnya. Dipaksa dirinya menjadi lebih lihai, lebih cepat, lebih kuat. Penyebabnya adalah, ia tak ingin pemandangan mengerikan yang tadi tersaji di depan kedua matanya terulang kembali. Teramat sangat tak ingin pemuda Scientia itu terluka karena musuh-musuh penghambat langkah mereka.

Rasa terbakar di dalam dadanya ia abaikan, rasa perih yang masih menyakitinya tak dihiraukan. Benaknya hanyalah menggaungkan cara agar dirinya bisa lebih cepat menghabisi penghalang-penghalang tersebut. Biarlah ia sesak napas, biarlah ia yang akan terluka. Sekalipun akan tersayat-sayat lagi, tidak ada yang boleh menyakiti pemuda itu! _...walau salah satu penyebab luka di hatinya adalah sang Scientia._

"Apa itu? Mulut?! Wajah?!"

Berpasang-pasang mata di sana menoleh ke arah monster bertubuh hijau pekat menjijikan yang mendadak muncul dari bawah genangan air berbau menyengat.

"Apa?! Apa yang muncul?!" Ignis bertanya, meminta penjelasan atas apa yang baru saja menampakkan wujud sampai menyebabkan Prompto memekik seperti itu.

"Musuh berbahaya!"

Noctis hanya mampu menjawab dengan penjelasan yang tak memuaskan penasihatnya. Ia segera memasang kuda-kuda, bersiap melawan makhluk bertentakel menjijikan yang semakin membuat udara di sekitar mereka busuk tak terkira—yang diyakini adalah _final bos _seperti di makam-makam sebelumnya.

"_Ouji_!"

Teriakkan gadis merah muda yang tak jauh dari tempatnya berpijak membuat fokusnya teralih. Ia melihat sosok itu mengisyaratkan untuk menyerang kaki-kaki yang menggeliat-geliat di sisi tubuh. Pemuda Caelum tersebut mengangguk, melemparkan senjatanya ke kiri bersamaan dengan _katana _sang gadis di sisi kanan dan mulai mencoba memotong benda menjijikkan tersebut.

Tetapi ia terpentalkan ke belakang sebab makhluk tersebut bergerak ke kanan dan kiri dengan cepat seperti mengibas-ngibas. Noctis berdecak, sekali lagi melemparkan pedang pemberian ayahandanya di usia keenam belas tahun ke tubuh makhluk itu, mencoba mencederai.

"Tidak bisa!"

Ia berteriak, kepada siapapun yang mendengarnya di belakang sana. Perlawanannya tetap terus membentuk pola seperti tadi. Melempar, melakukan _warp_, menebas-tebas, terpental dan terjatuh. Menciptakan keputusasaan karena tak mengerti apa yang harus dilakukan untuk mengalahkan musuh berbau busuk tersebut.

_Andai Ignis tidak cedera...pastilah mereka akan menang dengan mudah..._

"Wuaahh! Bayi-bayi?! Ignis!"

Teriakan lantang sang Argentum tadi sekali lagi menjadikan Crystal—sedang menumpukan kedua tangannya sembari terengah—melesat cepat ke pemuda itu. Dalam satu hentakan, ia melompat dan menancapkan bilah tajamnya tepat ke puncak kepala monster serupa berukuran lebih kecil dari yang kini berseteru dengan pangeran dan perisainya.

"Prom! Kepala, coba incar kepalanya!"

"_Roger_!"

Tak menunggui sang pemuda pirang kusam membuka mulutnya, Leonis tersebut melemparkan lagi pedangnya ke induk makhluk-makhluk kecil tadi, meninggalkan bayang tipis menyerupai dirinya di tempatnya terakhir berpijak. Kali ini, gadis itu bukan menyerang tentakel kiri maupun kanan, melainkan mencoba menikam bagian yang ia yakini sebagai kepala makhluk menjijikan itu. Crystal menguatkan pegangannya pada ujung pedang yang terukir bunga simbol musim semi, menancapkan bilah panjangnya di sana.

Erangan makhluk itu terdengar membahana, menggema ke tiap sudut tambang tak terhiasi cahaya mentari—melindungi makam raja terakhir tujuan mereka ini. Sang gadis sekuat tenaga menahan diri pada pedangnya yang ia tekankan lebih dalam lagi ke puncak kepala oponennya. Makhluk itu mengaum-aum, seperti memberitahu kesakitan merajai.

"Apakah berhasil?!" Noctis yang berada di bawah sana menengadah.

"Se-sepertinya." Gladiolus yang berada tak jauh dari Noctis turut menaikkan jarak pandangnya. "Noct! Menjauh!"

Mendadak, Amicitia itu menarik calon rajanya tatkala mendapati musuh bermulut lebar tersebut membuka muncungnya, menghirup udara di sana dalam-dalam, seperti akan melakukan satu aksi yang dapat membahayakan nyawa mereka.

"Eh? Wa-waaa!"

"Kurii!"

Merah muda itu kehilangan keseimbangan kala makhluk tersebut kembali bergerak ke kiri dan kanan seraya mengeluarkan asap keruh berbau menyengat dari mulut lebar itu. Dalam gerakan cepat, ia mengarahkan telapak tangan yang terbalut sarung tangan hitam ke hidung dan mulutnya, menutup, mencegah kepulan yang masih dihembuskan terhirup lebih banyak.

Tiba-tiba saja kepalanya terasa berat, ingin hati melakukan _warp _ke dekat sahabat cerahnya, akan tetapi tubuhnya terhempas ke bawah karena tak mampu dikendalikan. Crystal memejamkan mata, memersiapkan diri terjatuh ke dalam genangan air yang cukup dalam tersebut. Namun, alih-alih merasakan dingin air, yang menyelimuti raga saat ini adalah kehangatan dari lengan seseorang yang melingkari tubuhnya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?!"

Gadis itu mengerjap, mendapati kedua mutiara keemasan milik sahabat kekarnya telah berada di depan wajahnya. Mahkotanya berayun simpul kala pemiliknya menengok ke sisi kiri untuk melihat kehawatiran dari sosok sekelam malam. Benaknya memahami apa yang baru saja terjadi. Noctis, menangkapnya dan melakukan _warp _ke dekat teman-temannya ini.

"Denyutnya tidak beraturan. Sepertinya racun."

"Penawar!"

Tak mampu mengeluarkan sepatah katapun, gadis itu membiarkan Ignis menyentuh nadi di lehernya. Menekan kecil untuk merasakan denyut yang tak berada dalam ritme normalnya. Detik berikutnya, sebuah benda kecil diletakkan Prompto di tangan yang perlahan telah bergetar halus akibat dari racun yang merambati tubuh.

Cahaya hijau samar mengelilingi raga pendek tersebut dan kepulan asap berwarna senada namun lebih keruh menguap dari berbagai sisi tubuh. Crystal menghirup napas dalam-dalam, menyeka peluh di pelipis wajahnya.

"Terima kasih." Hanya sepatah kata itu saja yang mampu terucapkan kepada mereka yang telah membantunya untuk lepas dari kondisi bahaya.

Mendapati rekannya benar sudah baik-baik saja, Gladiolus memusatkan fokusnya kembali ke oponen tangguh yang masih menggeram-geram beberapa meter di sana. Frustasi menghiasi wajah maskulin yang penuh peluh.

"Tidak berhasil juga..." Keluhnya.

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan?"

Pertanyaan putus asa Argentum muda itu menjadikan mereka yang berada di sana sedikit patah arang. Tak dipungkiri, seluruh tenaga hampir terkuras habis setelah seharian melawan rintangan-rintangan yang terus menerus menghadang saat pertama kali menginjakkan kaki di tempat ini. Jika terus berlanjut tanpa adanya celah, Prompto yakin kemungkinan selamat mereka sangatlah kecil.

"Mulutnya terbuka lagi! Hati-hati! Asap beracun!"

Crystal berseru seraya merentangkan kedua tangannya, memeringati teman-temannya untuk berpencar, melarikan diri menjauh. Sekalipun penawar yang dimiliki jumlahnya terbilang cukup banyak, mereka tidak boleh bersikap ceroboh. Salah-salah, kematian akan menghampiri.

Makhluk hijau menjijikan tersebut membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar, menghisap seluruh udara dengan serakah, menimbulkan gerak angin di sekitar sana sedikit berubah. Sang pirang kusam yang sejak tadi tidak terlalu banyak membantu menaikkan lengan kirinya ke depan wajahnya, berusaha melindungi dari hembus yang terhempas kencang.

Seiring dengan pergerakan bagas angin, pemuda tersebut terdiam selama beberapa detik. Cerdas otaknya dibiarkan berputar lebih keras dari biasanya, melayangkan spekulasi-spekulasi yang mungkin bisa menjadi penyelamat, memberi secercah harapan kepada rekan-rekannya.

"Noct! Ijinkan aku mencoba satu hal!"

Ignis melantang. Tanpa menunggu sang putra mahkota memberi ijin maupun tanggapan atas kalimatnya tadi, ia segera melemparkan satu bola elemen api ke dalam mulut oponen itu. Berikutnya, ledakan yang diikuti dengan geraman kuat yang diyakini berasal dari musuh di depannya tadi bagai angin segar yang berhembus.

"Sepertinya berhasil!"

"Sekarang!"

Tanpa menunggu satu detikpun, kelima sekawan di sana segera melayangkan serangan terakhir mereka. Menggoreskan tebas, menembakkan peluru, menghabisi monster bertentakel banyak penunggu makam raja terdahulu.

Napas tersengal-sengal dari katupan bibir lima insan bersurai kontras yang terbuka mengudara. Tiap tiupannya, dalam hembusannya mengalirkan kelegaan, menampakkan anggal. Mereka berhasil mengalahkan lawan raksasa itu!

_Semuanya berkat sang pemuda Scientia._

Walaupun berkebatasan, walau cedera, pemuda itu tetap mampu menjadi penyelamat keluarga kecil ini. Menjadikan mereka yang berada di sana sedikit terenyuh karenanya. Sebab, pada awalnya, mereka semua memang sependapat dengan Noctis untuk tak mengajak Ignis ikut. Akan tetapi, saat ini, mereka semua merasa bersyukur sosok itu bertarung bersama-sama.

Satu-satunya sosok gadis di antara para pemuda tersebut tak mengikuti sang pangeran masuk ke dalam tempat peristirahatan mendiang raja. Ia biarkan dirinya terdiam di samping sang pirang kusam yang mungkin tidak mengetahui keberadaannya di sana. Tak mengeluarkan sepatah kata, ia melirik kecil pemuda itu. Menilik baik-baik figur sempurna di dekatnya, memerhatikan tiap lekuk, memastikan bahwa pemuda itu tak memiliki luka baru.

"Tentang mataku..." Sang gadis terkesiap. Ignis mendadak membuka suaranya, menjadikan mereka yang berada di sana—Noctis telah menyelesaikan urusannya—menghadap ke sang Scientia. "Sepertinya memang tidak bisa digunakan lagi untuk melihat, tidak ada tanda-tanda akan sembuh juga. Tapi...aku tetap ingin melanjutkan perjalanan ini, seperti dulu. Jika tidak bisa mengikuti kalian, saat itu...aku akan menyerah."

Tanpa diberikan persejutuan, sang gadis tiba-tiba saja melelehkan kesedihan di sebelah matanya. Menjadikan mereka—terkecuali Ignis—nanap. Gladiolus yang memang berada dekat dengan sang gadis melangkah, menghampiri sosok itu. Tangan besarnya ia bawa ke kepala temannya, mengacak pelan surai merah muda yang basah oleh tetes air mata langit, memberi sokongan tanpa kata.

"Apa yang akan raja kita katakan?"

Pemuda bersurai kaku itu tak segera menjawab, tenggelam dalam perenungan. Benaknya menimbang-nimbang, saling sahut menyahut, memberi bantah, memberi opini, mencoba mencari konklusi. Satu sisi hatinya menginginkan sahabat yang selalu menemani sejak dirinya berumur empat tahun tersebut tetap berada di sana, satu sisi hatinya yang lain bertentangan, tak ingin mengajak, takut kalau-kalau terjadi sesuatu yang buruk menimpa pemusa itu.

_Tidak ingin ada lagi pengorbanan untuk dirinya..._

_Setelah apa yang diberikan pemuda itu untuknya..._

"Noct—"

"Katakan semua yang kau rasakan. Berhati-hatilah."

Mendengar jawaban pangerannya membuat Ignis menaikkan satu sudut bibirnya, membentuk simpul tipis. Pegangan di tongkat kayunya menguat seiring dengan mengangguknya kepalanya.

"Terima kasih."

.

.

.

Tidak seperti kemarin, senyuman surya di hari yang telah berganti ini tak terik. Tirai-tirai emasnya tertutupi oleh gumpalan kapas langit yang berkumpul menjadi satu, bergulung-gulung seperti enggan membagi kemolekkan mentari untuk menerangi gerbong berjendela besar yang sepi.

Setelah kembali dari makam di dasar tambang yang tak lagi dijamah manusia, kelimanya memutuskan untuk kembali melanjutkan perjalanan dan menyewa bilik sebagai pelepas lelah.

Lorong gerbong penginapan yang didominasi warna merah tersebut bergerak-gerak ke kanan dan kiri dengan halus, mencoba menggoyahkan langkah kaki sesosok merah muda bergaun hitam selutut yang berjalan lambat.

Tetapi, seolah tak gentar, sosok itu tetap berjalan lurus menuju satu bilik yang tertutup rapat; menyembunyikan pemuda bersurai pirang kusam di dalamnya.

"Boleh aku masuk?"

Pertanyaan itu memenuhi sudut gerbong tersebut. Punggung tangan kanan penuturnya menempel ke pintu berwarna merah yang tadi diketuk. Sebuah benda dingin pemisah tempatnya berpijak dengan sosok yang piawai dalam memasak—meski sekarang sudah tidak bisa.

"Masuklah."

Setelah mendapatkan ijin dari sosok di dalamnya, sang gadis menggeser perlahan pintu tersebut. Merah muda yang tadi dibiarkan tertumbuk ke lantai tempatnya berpijak ia naikkan, menangkap lawan berbicaranya tengah bangkit dari tidur, mendudukkan diri. Tanpa menengadah, Ignis mengulurkan tangan ke depan, memberi gestur memersilahkan dirinya untuk ikut duduk di ranjang yang berada di seberang sang pemuda.

Mengikuti perintah sahabatnya itu, Crystal mendudukkan tubuhnya di sana. Tetapi bibirnya tak dibiarkan bercelah, tetap rapat seraya mengepalkan tangan, penanda diri itu tengah dilanda kebingungan, tak tahu harus memulai dari mana.

"Ig—"

"Apakah kau baik-baik saja?"

Kalimatnya terpotong oleh sang Scientia. Seperti sedang bertatap-tatap, pemuda itu memosisikan kepala lurus ke arahnya, seolah mencoba untuk memberitahu, bahwa, meskipun benar-benar tak lagi bisa memandang, Ignis akan tetap berusaha bersikap biasa agar mereka yang berada di sampingnya tidak terus menerus merasa sedih atas kejadian yang menimpanya.

"Aku baik-baik saja." Jawab sang gadis.

Seluruh rangkai kata yang tadi sempat terbesit dalam kepalanya menguap begitu saja akibat pertanyaan sang pemuda tadi. Jemari kurusnya saling terjalin, membentuk simpul yang sewaktu-waktu dapat diurainya—tak seperti benang merah yang mengikat dirinya, sang Scientia, dan sang Caelum.

"Ada apa?"

Pertanyaan selanjutnya membuat kedua bahu yang tak terlindungi kain itu menegang. Satu kalimat pertanyaan sederhana yang sulit untuk dijawabnya dengan cepat. Pendar cantik itu menari-nari, mencoba mencari kata-kata yang tepat perihal sesuatu yang akan dicobanya ini.

_Ya..._

Ia ingin mencoba sesuatu yang belum sempat dilakukannya beberapa minggu lalu. Sesuatu yang mungkin dapat mengembalikan cahaya dan elok hijau di kedua bola kaca pemuda tersebut. Degup jantungnya memekik, seperti ingin berkata-kata kepada sahabatnya, tetapi, tak satupun ada yang meluncur dari katup mulutnya.

Ia menghirup napas dalam-dalam, mencoba menguasai diri kembali. Jika praduganya tadi benar, tingkat keberhasilan percobaan ini mungkin mencapai angka hampir delapan puluh persen. Begitu tinggi, begitu yakinnya karena disebabkan ia telah me-reka ulang sesuatu yang pernah dilakukannya tanpa kesadaran terhadap kekuatannya dulu.

_Satu cara yang besar yang kemungkinan tak akan gagal..._

_Tapi satu cara yang besar yang kemungkinan harus membuatnya merelakan..._

Gadis cantik itu beranjak dari duduknya, mendekat ke sang Scientia. Melepaskan kacamata gelap yang membingkai wajah tampan tersebut, sebelum ia mengigit bibir kala memori perpisahan antara dirinya dan sahabatnya ini beberapa waktu silam kembali memenuhi benaknya.

"Crystal? Kau—mau apa?"

"Tenanglah, aku hendak mencoba mengembalikan cahaya untukmu."

Belum sempat pemuda itu membuka mulutnya kembali, ia merasakan gadis itu mengadu dahi dengan dahinya. Satu perlakuan yang pernah diterimanya dulu, saat ia berada di ambang masa kritis, berada di batas kematian. Ignis ingin bertanya, ingin meminta penjelasan lebih pada sosok di hadapannya itu, namun ia sendiri memahami bahwa gadis itu tidak akan menjawabnya.

Crystal sekali lagi menghirup udara dalam-dalam, mencoba menormalkan kembali jantung yang enggan memainkan ketukan sesuai dengan ritme semula. Getaran halus dipancarkan jemari-jemarinya yang telah menyentuh lagi wajah pemuda itu. Menenangkan diri, ia pejamkan matanya, memusatkan seluruh konsentrasinya demi keberhasilan ini.

Tetapi—

"Kyaa!"

"Apa? Apa yang terjadi?!"

Raga sang gadis terhempas ke pemuda itu bersamaan dengan terguncangnya kereta yang membawa mereka ke tujuan kedua, Tenebrae. Meletakkan tangan di kedua bahu sang pemuda, Crystal menoleh ke arah jendela, mencoba mencari tahu apa yang tengah terjadi saat ini.

Menit selanjutnya, ia mendekap Ignis, berusaha melindungi saat terdengar bunyi dentuman keras yang mengakibatkan kaca di dalam bilik tersebut retak dan menyerakkan serpihan kecil.

"Ignis!"

"Gladio! Ada apa?"

Crystal mendapati pemuda Amicitia tersebut terengah, seperti habis berlari sekuat tenaga. Wajah maskulinnya dilanda kehawatiran bercampur dengan panik.

"Kereta tiba-tiba saja berhenti. Aku akan mengecek ruang mesin!"

"Aku ikut." Scientia itu beranjak dari duduknya, meraih kacamata yang tadi diletakkan di dekat bantal dan tak lupa tongkatnya. Langkahnya kemudian terhenti saat menyadari bahwa musim semi tersebut masih berada di sana. "Crystal..." Kalimatnya menggantung, hendak berkata tetapi tak bisa karena kata-kata itu tercekat di kerongkongannya yang mendadak kering.

Terhentinya ucapan _retainer _tersebut memberikan kepemahaman tanpa perlu ditanyakan lebih jauh lagi. Sang gadis mengetahui apa yang akan dikatakan sahabatnya itu, karena...ia pernah diminta melakukan hal yang sama beberapa minggu lalu.

"Gladio, tolong jaga Ignis."

Tak lagi memandang ke arah kedua kawannya di sana, Crystal segera berlari ke arah berlawanan. Tangannya menekan-tekan ponselnya, mencari nama pangeran dalam daftar panggilan dan menghubungi. Beberapa kali larinya harus terhenti karena harus melindungi diri dari sebaran serpihan kaca kereta itu.

'_Kuril!'_

"Kau di mana?!"

'_Gerbong belakang! Uwaa!'_

"_Ouji_! Cih!"

Ledakan yang menggema di telinganya dari balik sambungan telepon tadi membuat gelisah datang. Diayunkan kakinya kuat-kuat untuk segera mencapai bagian belakang kereta yang tadi diinformasikan pangerannya. Derak senjata yang terpanggil dari udara tipis di sana terdengar. Meskipun belum sepenuhnya bisa menetralkan rasa yang menyakiti hatinya setiap kali ia menggenggam _katana_nya, Crystal berusaha untuk melawan.

_Karena...ia harus melindungi orang-orang terkasihnya..._

"_Oujii_!"

"Kuri!"

Gadis itu melayangkan bilah tajamnya ke arah oponen berzirah bermata menyala. Menusuk leher mereka sebelum merobek, membuat terpisah dari tubuh. Selongsong pedangnya dihentakkan ke musuh lain yang berada di belakang, ia membalikkan tubuh dan membelah tak sampai putus makhluk tersebut dari bagian atas kepalanya.

"Apa ini?! Ada apa sebenarnya?!" Tanpa menghentikan perlawanannya, sang gadis berteriak meminta penjelasan.

"Tidak tahu! Tapi aku melihat Ardyn!"

Mendengar nama seorang pria berwajah licik meluncur dari pemuda itu membuat Crystal membeku. Gemuruh di dadanya menjerit-jerit lagi, membawa dirinya memutarkan kembali runtut adegan petaka perenggut nyawa mendiang _oracle_.

"Hei Kuri, bahaya!"

Tersentak, gadis itu segera melompat ke belakang. Mengenyahkan pedangnya terlebih dahulu sebelum berlari ke robot yang nyaris mengoyak tubuhnya, menendang, menaiki besi dingin itu dan mematahkan leher. Bunyi ledakan demi ledakan terdengar saat tubuh-tubuh besi tersebut cerai berai akibat mereka melakukan detonasi—bunuh diri.

"Noct! Tank-tank itu!"

"Prompto, masuklah ke dalam kereta! Kuri, aku bisa mengandalkanmu?"

"Tentu saja!"

Mengangguk, memberi isyarat bahwa mereka akan bergerak secara sinkron, Noctis dan Crystal melemparkan senjatanya ke masing-masing mobil berlapis baja yang terlihat bersiap untuk menembaki kereta—entah apa motifnya. Sang gadis mencungkil bagian atas kendaraan tersebut dengan pedangnya, membuka, dan menancapkan bilah panjangnya.

Dalam hitungan detik, dibawa dirinya pergi dari atas kap tersebut agar tak terkena ledakan hebat yang menghanguskan. Helaan napasnya terdengar kala dirinya mendapati Noctis juga berhasil menghancurkan targetnya.

"Hei! Cepatlah! Kereta sudah kembali berjalan!"

Kedua orang di sana terkesiap dan segera melakukan _warp _ke atas gerbong kereta.

"Masih belum selesai!"

Noctis menepuk punggung Crystal, memberitahu sosok yang terduduk itu bahwa perjuangan mereka belum berakhir. Dengan telunjuknya, putra mahkota itu memberitahu sahabat kecilnya bahwa masih ada beberapa kapal tempur yang mengudara di atas sana. Menghembuskan napas kencang-kencang, sang gadis segera bangkit dan mulai melemparkan kembali _katana_nya ke arah _magitek engine_.

Kali ini, tenaganya tak dikerahkan secara penuh. Sebab, musuh-musuh yang berada di atas sana lebih banyak tak melakukan perlawanan. Sekali menancapkan pedang, oponennya akan bercahaya merah sebelum meledakkan diri; memudahkan pekerjaannya.

"Sudah selesai!"

Teriakan Noctis di kapal seberang membuat sang gadis mengangguk dan kembali melakukan _warp _ke tempat sahabat pirangnya berada—

"Prompto!"

Keduanya segera berlari menuju Argentum berkepala emas, hendak menolong karena sosok yang menjadi penikam sang merah muda dan Lunafreya tengah mengacungkan senjata api kepada sahabatnya.

Namun, detik selanjutnya, jantung keduanya seolah berhenti berdetak saat mendapati seseorang yang terjatuh dari atas kereta itu bukanlah pria berwajah licik, melainkan sahabat yang seharusnya mereka tolong.

"Promptooo!"

"Hahaha..." Pria itu menderaikan tawa, sebuah tawa yang mengalun, menjadikan gadis merah muda merasa mual karenanya. "Kau tidak sadar, ya?"

"_Ouji_!" Crystal berteriak, memanggil sahabatnya yang terjatuh tak sadarkan diri karena dihantam pria itu. Mulutnya tak lagi rapat, bercelah, membuat napasnya yang memburu kasat mata. Hembusan tiupan bumi menerpa seluruh tubuhnya, menghempas kuat, memberi dorongan, membuat luapan emosi amarah untuk pria tersebut meletup-letup tanpa bisa dikendalikan. "Kau—!"

Gadis itu merendahkan tubuh, berlari untuk menancapkan pedangnya ke perut sang pria seperti apa yang waktu itu dilakukan terhadapnya. Tetapi, dengan cepat sosok berbaju tebal itu melompat, menghantam punggungnya, mengakibatkan putri Cor Leonis terjatuh.

Namun, sebelum benar-benar mencium dinginnya atap kereta, gadis itu berbalik, menendang pria tersebut tepat di dagu. Perlawanan yang tak terbaca tersebut membawa Ardyn terjerembab. Secepat yang sang pria mampu, tubuhnya ia bawa berdiri, menangkis pedang yang hampir mencoreng dahi dengan ujung tajam itu, menghantamkan kepalan tangan kanan yang terselimuti kepulan hitam pada perut sang gadis.

Crystal meringis kesakitan, memuntahkan cairan pekat dari mulutnya. Nyeri di perutnya kembali terasa, kembali hadir dikarenakan sosok itu...sosok yang sama. Menancapkan _katana _pemberian ayahandanya ke atap besi sebagai penyokong, sang gadis mengangkat tubuhnya yang mulai sulit dikendalikan.

"Kau memang bisa membuatku senang." Pria itu menampakkan seringai lebarnya. Dalam sekejap mata, sosok pria dengan gurat-gurat penanda usia telah mendekat ke gadis itu. "Tetapi juga membuatku kesal bukan main." Tambahnya.

"Dan kau, membuatku mual."

"Uarggh!"

Punggung pemuda bersurai merah anggur kusam tersebut menghantam atap besi dengan kencang, memberi bunyi keras memekakkan telinga. Terpental dirinya dengan cukup jauh membuat Ardyn mengerutkan dahi tidak percaya. Merintih, ia bawa tubuhnya untuk terbangun—

"Argh!"

Kemudian terjatuh kembali karena sosok yang tadi berada jauh darinya mendadak telah berada di atas sembari meninju dadanya. Bola kaca emasnya membeliak, membulat sempurna kala melihat adanya kepulan berwarna senada yang menyelimuti tangan kanan gadis itu. Sekali lagi, Ardyn harus mengerang karena sahabat raja dalam ramalan menghantam wajah dengan kepalan tangan.

Kepala itu ditengadahkan sebab gadis bersurai acak di atasnya menginjak lehernya, menatap dengan sorot mata penuh kemurkaan tak berujung. Ada satu gejolak emosi yang meluap-luap membanjiri dirinya saat ia melihat sorot mata itu atau berhadapan dengan sang gadis secara langsung seperti saat ini. Sentimen-sentimen yang tak diketahuinya datang menggerogoti hati yang seharusnya telah lama mati, memberinya rasa tak dikenal

Mencengkram pergelangan kaki gadis itu, Ardyn menarik, menjatuhkan Crystal tanpa aba-aba. Gadis itu mengerang, terbatuk-batuk karena terhempas begitu kencang. Keadaan menjadi terbalik, tak lagi dikuasai oleh Leonis.

Tanpa belas kasih, pria paruh baya itu mencekik, tak mengijinkan sang gadis menghirup udara. Perasaan senangnya berubah menjadi amarah, perasaan semarak tadi berubah menjadi ketakutan tanpa sebab. Netra emasnya berkilat-kilat, dipenuhi emosi, dipenuhi gamang, dipenuhi satu perasaan lain yang mendadak datang.

"Ar...dyn..."

Pria itu membelalak, di luar kesadarannya ia menghempaskan sosok itu ke besi di bawah dengan kencang. Napasnya terengah-engah, ia bangkit dengan cepat, menjauhkan dirinya dari gadis merah muda yang tadi menyentuh lengannya, menguarkan cahaya.

"Arrghhh!"

Laungan pria berwajah licik itu terdengar begitu kencang, pilu, menyakitkan. Ia meremas surainya yang mencuat-cuat, menjambak, tak terkontrol. Tanpa bisa dicegahnya, kulitnya semakin lama semakin memucat, cairan-cairan hitam pekat terjatuh membanjiri mata dan sudut bibir kirinya, bagian matanya menghitam, mengubahnya menjadi sosok menyeramkan..._sosok aslinya_.

Kepingan-kepingan masa lalu yang seharusnya sudah ia kunci rapat-rapat jauh di relung hati yang telah binasa menampilkan proyeksinya. Memberi kesakitan di sekujur tubuh, memberi goresan tak kasat mata di tiap inci kulit.

Sosok itu terengah, tak mampu menguasai diri. Detik berikutnya, netra yang menyala terang ia tumbukkan ke gadis yang kehilangan kesadarannya. Kakinya melangkah, menarik pedang yang sebelumnya pernah ia gunakan untuk merobek perut sosok tersebut. Emosi yang tak dikenalinya semakin menggerogoti jiwa, getaran di tubuhnya menghebat.

Menggertakkan gigi sembari menguatkan kepalan tangannya pada pedang tersebut, Ardyn mengangkat bilah itu tinggi-tinggi, hendak membunuh gadis yang entah mengapa sanggup membuat wujud aslinya nampak.

"_**Adryn Lucis Caelum...Aku memerintahkanmu untuk berhenti dan berlutut di hadapanku."**_

Pria itu melepaskan pedangnya seiring dengan terkuncinya pergerakan tubuhnya. Denting pedang yang beradu di bawah sana ditemani oleh teriakkan sang pria yang sekali lagi terdengar. Ardyn menengadah, melihat adanya cahaya biru familiar yang terbentang luas di langit sana.

Detik selanjutnya, beribu pedang raksasa jatuh menghantam sekeliling kereta yang berhenti bergerak, membuat bunyi-bunyi memekakkan gendang telinga terdengar. Pedang-pedang itu bercorak, memiliki ornamen-ornamen keemasan pada tepinya. Bilah yang pernah dilihatnya dahulu, jauh sebelum para insan yang terbujur kaku di sana lahir ke bumi.

_Milik sang penjaga pedang...Bahamut._

"_**Tak kubiarkan engkau membunuh anak itu."**_

Ardyn membawa jarak pandangnya ke atas, bersitatap dengan sosok raksasa, sang _Draconian _yang melayang-layang di atas sana. Mengerjapkan mata beberapa kali seraya melihat ke kanan dan kiri, ia dapati lansekap yang tadi terhentikan waktunya terganti dengan ruang hampa berwarna biru keunguan. Dalam tempatnya berada sekarang, kilau-kilau dari beberapa pecahan kristal berkilauan, membuatnya sedikit silau. Pemandangan ini kembali hadir lagi di depannya. Pemandangan yang pertama kali dilihatnya saat ia hendak merenggut nyawa Regis beberapa tahun silam.

"Mengapa kau menggangguku lagi?!"

"_**Karena anak itu juga pembantu raja cahaya untuk membebaskan engkau dari penderitaanmu."**_

"Pembantu raja cahaya?"

"_**Keturunan oracle dan Lucis Caelum pertama...Rosea."**_

Jantung pria itu meloloskan satu detaknya. Kedua emas yang semakin menyala menyeramkan di wadahnya yang ternodai oleh hitam kelam membulat tak percaya. Bibirnya terbuka lebar, menggamblangkan syok yang teramat sangat, menghujani sosok berzirah di hadapannya dengan tatapan lekat.

_Rosea...?_

_Bohong!_

"Tidak mungkin!" Hampa ruang tersebut menggemakan jeritan sang pria. Napas itu memburu, tak kuasa dinormalkannya. "Rosea...Rosea seharusnya sudah mati...mati...bersama Aera..." Kerongkongkannya tercekat, perih mendominasi setelah diselesaikannya kalimat yang memberi cedera di rongga dadanya.

_**"Oracle pertama meniupkan separuh ruhnya demi menyelamatkan anaknya...anak terpilih yang akan membebaskan engkau bersama kekuatan raja cahaya. Ku biarkan dia tertidur dalam satu kristal lain sampai raja ramalan terlahir."**_

_Tidak!_

_Tidak!_

_Yang dikatakan dewa ini tidak benar!_

"Kau berbohong!"

"_**Itu adalah takdir yang ditasbihkan."**_

Bak kehilangan seluruh tenaganya dalam sekali hempas, pria Lucis Caelum tersebut jatuh terduduk. Mulutnya terasa kering, gemetar di tubuhnya tak jua kunjung terhenti. Walau mati, rongga dadanya menggemuruhkan gejolak yang sanggup menyayat, menorehkan luka dalam tanpa henti.

_Rosea..._

_Nama teruntuk janin yang belum terbentuk sempurna..._

_Buah cinta dengan tunangannya yang terbunuh di tangan adik lelakinya…_

"Jadi...aku akan mati di tangan anakku...anakku yang ternyata…masih hidup."

Setelah dahulu pelindung Eos agung tersebut memberi suratan bahwa ia merupakan sosok terpilih tuk menyebarkan kegelapan—domba yang dikorbankan oleh dewa—kini, _Draconian_ lagi-lagi membeberkan satu lagi takdir kejam menungguinya di masa akan datang.

_Garis hidup untuk mati..._

_Mati di tangan keturunan adiknya..._

_Mati di tangan keturunannya…_

_**"Apakah engkau akan menentang takdirmu?"**_

Tak sepatah katapun mampu untuk lolos dari mulut sang pria. Bagai dihempaskan ke jurang berduri, tubuhnya terkulai lemah tak kuasa digerakkan seujung jaripun. Pendarnya kehilangan cahayanya lagi dan lagi, dibiarkan kosong tanpa diberikan binar sedikitpun.

Pertanyaan salah seorang _Astral _berdenging-denging dalam kepalanya. Menjadikan kepalanya memberat, terasa sebentar lagi pecah berai.

_Inikah memang suratan hidupnya?_

_Inikah memang yang harus diterimanya?_

"Aera...Rosea..."

Yang mampu dilafalkannya adalah nama-nama dari mereka yang sangat disayangi, mereka yang mengisi celah hati. Ardyn menunduk dalam-dalam, melepaskan sentimen pilu di hadapan dewa pemberi garis kehidupan. Tak melawan, tak bergerak.

Dibiarkannya raga dan jiwa itu tenggelam ke relung terdalam, semakin dalam, membawa sesak merajai.

_Ia...sekali lagi harus merelakan diri...menerima takdir..._

※End of Chapter – Broken※

HUFF! Kualitas menurun, terus menerus menurun. Kumohon, maafkan aku!

Anyway, akhirnya sosok asli Crystalcrown terbuka di sini. Padahal sebelumnya baru akan dibuka saat mereka semua berada di Zegnautus Keep, tapi ternyata bisa juga dibuka di siniiiii~ ku sungguh senaaaanggg! Yes!

Chap ini sangat sangat sangat menguras hati! ;A; . Benang merahnya semerawut dan Ignis memutuskan untuk menarik satu utas agar simpulnya sedikit membaik. :') . Susah sekali bikin adegannyaa ;A;

Oke baiklah, sampai jumpa di chap berikutnya!


	11. Eleven - Tangled

Author : Yuta Uke

Chapter : Eleven – Tangled

Genre : Angst, Tragedy, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Fantasy

Warning: Unbetaed fic, Semi-Canon, OOC (maybe), Long

Words : 12,021

_FFXV fanfiction for my bestie..._

* * *

_Manusia…_

_Makhluk hidup yang terikat oleh takdir…_

_Suratan yang tak akan pernah bisa diubah…_

_Harus berjalan menuju yang telah dituliskan..._

_Sekuat apapun keinginan untuk mengubah…_

_Sekuat apapun tekad untuk mencegah…_

_Ketetapan adalah hal mutlak…_

_Tidak boleh diubah…_

_Tidak akan bisa diubah…_

_Karena…_

_Yang menentukan bukanlah mereka…_

* * *

_Mentari, bola raksasa pemilik cahaya yang berkali-kali lipat lebih menyengat dari serpihan bintang-bintang kecil, berada di atap bumi, tetap bersinar, memamerkan binar keemasan yang akan selalu sama walau angka tahun silih berganti. Hari demi hari pergi, menanggalkan era-era yang dahulu diliputi kemakmuran, ditaburi oleh kemurnian, bergerak bisu menuju periode lain yang ternodai, permulaan dari satu petaka penuh pengorbanan dan darah._

_Kala itu, meskipun sang surya masih memancarkan keindahan yang sangat cantik, sinar keemasannya tak terik, pendarnya sembunyi-sembunyi, merambati bercak-bercak penanda kehancuran yang kelak akan terjadi...yang akan menuntun para insan kini, dipermainkan takdir keji._

_Mereka, individu-individu penghuni bumi berbondong-bondong berdoa, menautkan jemari erat, menengadahkan kepala meminta berkat dewa, memohon agar kegelapan tidak menjamahi langit agung, tidak mengotori biru cantik yang terbentang luas tanpa ujung. Mungkin memang atap itu masih menampilkan keteduhan, menenangkan jiwa. Akan tetapi, kemolekkannya sedikit berbeda, warnanya tak serupa dulu._

_Keruh..._

_Selayaknya terkotori oleh noda pengingat murka sang fadil kepada makhluk fana tamak di masa silam. Mereka adalah golongan pengantar cakrawala diliputi kelam, pembuat senyuman terganti kengerian. Kedamaian dan kemakmuran yang dulu mengawani, berubah pekat, mengeluarkan guntur, meneteskan air mata atas perbuatan orang-orang itu._

_Kepulan napas bumi yang dulu bersih juga kini dijamahi oleh racun. Tiap hembusan yang tertiup tak lagi murni selayaknya dulu, merasuki paru-paru dengan efek penuh kenegatifan, menghilangkan kenyamanan, ketentraman bagi mereka yang menghirup. Kesegaran yang merambati aliran darah hilang, mengganti kebahagiaan dengan sengsara. Bahkan, kapas-kapas lembut pun turut ternodai oleh belang, putihnya tak lagi tanpa cela._

_Walau demikian, di tengah-tengah kepahitan itu, dua pasang insan dengan mahkota berwarna kontras nampak bersantai-santai, menikmati segala yang telah tercipta di bawah pohon berbatang besar dan bersurai lebat. Tiupan bumi menimbulkan hamparan ilalang mengayun ke sana kemari, melantunkan irama menenangkan, bersahut-sahutan dengan dedaunan di atas sana, membantu melepas penat._

_Salah seorang insan itu adalah perempuan bermahkota pirang pucat. Ia terduduk dengan kaki tertekuk, menciptakan bantalan nyaman untuk sosok satunya. Tubuh itu putih bersih, terbalut gaun sutra yang menjuntai, berwarna serupa—putih—melambangkan kesucian. Senyuman merekah di kedua bibir ranumnya, tertarik, menciptakan lengkung sempurna menghiasi wajah cantik nan anggun._

_Derai tawa mengalun, bersanding merdu dengan angin yang terhembus. Sang perempuan menunduk, membelai lembut pucuk kepala pria bersurai panjang yang kini tengah merebahkan tubuhnya—pria pemilik surai merah anggur. Ia menutup kedua kelopaknya, terpejam, menikmati damai yang tak diketahui akan bertahan hingga kapan._

"_Kau...tampak lelah. Apakah kau baik-baik saja?"_

_Sang pria membuka mata, melirik sedikit sebelum kemudian mengulum senyum, tertawa tertahan. Bukan, bukan karena pertanyaan itu terasa lucu, melainkan karena dirinya ingin menenangkan perempuan tersebut. Dalam sekali hentak, dibawa dirinya bangkit, merentangkan tangan kiri untuk ditatapnya lekat—tangan yang dibanggakannya demi membantu khalayak banyak._

"_Tenang saja." Ucapnya dari bangkitnya. "Dengan kekuatan yang diberikan dewa kepadaku ini, aku ingin menolong lebih banyak orang lagi. Aku ingin membuktikannya kepada dewa."_

_Jawaban itu merupakan jawaban yang sangat disukai sosok cantik tersebut sehingga khawatir di wajahnya hilang, digantikan dengan senyuman yang terkembang. Hati mendungnya dirambati cahaya, hangat karena jawaban sang pria._

_"Dewa pasti mendengarnya." Lembut pirang pucatnya sedikit berayun kala pemiliknya mengangguk-angguk. "Jadi, yang sekarang kau butuhkan ada dua hal."_

_Tertarik dengan pernyataan yang diberikan sang pirang, pria tersebut memutar tubuhnya, memosisikan diri menghadap ke perempuan itu, menatap penuh minat tak sabar mengetahui 'dua hal' yang tadi baru saja dikatakan lawan tuturnya. Bulat emasnya bercahaya, menunjukkan keinginan agar cepat diberi jawaban._

_"Apa itu?"_

_"Yang pertama adalah istirahat." Telunjuk ramping yang terbalut sarung tangan putih panjang terangkat, wajah cantik perempuan itu berusaha dijadikan serius, namun, tetap saja ada sedikit jenaka di dalamnya._

_"Yang kedua?"_

_Alih-alih segera menjawab, sang pirang malah memamerkan senyumannya—menjadikan pria itu sedikit gemas. Telunjuk yang tadi mengacung tegak ke udara hampa beralih, difokuskan kepada sosok cantik itu._

_"Aku."_

_Seiring dengan terselesaikannya jawaban tersebut, keduanya tertawa. Gelaknya terdengar bahagia, sanggup menghapuskan kelam yang sewaktu-waktu mungkin dapat menenggelamkan penduduk bumi ke dalam kegelitaan tak berujung. Raut-raut itu kini diliputi oleh kesenangan, kegembiraan—walaupun mereka terkurung dalam suratan yang kejam._

_Mengatupkan kembali kedua bibirnya, pria itu adalah yang pertama menghentikan tawa. Air mukanya berubah, menjadi serius, memancarkan sorot mata penuh cinta. Tangan kokohnya terarah, menyentuh lembut pipi ranum perempuan yang merebut hampir seluruh hatinya. Perlahan, ia menghilangkan jarak, mengecup pipi, melambangkan afeksi._

"_Oh, tunggu." Perkataan perempuan cantik itu menghentikan pergerakan sang pria. Senyuman yang sempat menipis dari sosok pirang itu merekah kembali. "Seharusnya tiga." Tambahnya._

_Kelopak milik sang pria beberapa kali terbuka dan menutup, mengerjap karena koreksi perempuan itu. Emas mutiaranya sedikit bergerak tak percaya atas apa yang tengah dilihat kedua matanya. Sosok yang dicintainya kini tengah menunduk kecil seraya mengusap-usap perut dengan lembut. Cantik wajah itu memancarkan aura yang berbeda..._

_Katupan kedua bibirnya terbuka, merefleksikan keterkejutan karena baru saja perempuan tersebut memberitahukan sesuatu di luar antisipasinya dengan begitu santai dan mendadak—baik melalui kata implisit maupun gerakan. Kata sederhana itu memberi kaku di tubuhnya, mengelukan lidah, melumpuhkan otaknya sejenak._

_Sedang, mengetahui pria itu membeku, sang pirang pucat menderaikan tawanya kembali. Pendarnya terkilaukan oleh kebahagiaan. Sejak tiga minggu lalu ia mengetahui hal ini, perempuan tersebut sungguh sangat tidak sabar untuk membeberkannya ke sang tunangan. Tak sabar ia ingin melihat reaksi pria itu dan hari ini, ia berhasil mengatakannya, menginformasikan satu suka cita yang hadir menghampiri di antara malapetaka yang menghadang._

_Satu cahaya yang diyakininya mampu memberi berkat untuk dirinya dan sang pria..._

"_Kau—itu—"_

_Merah anggur itu tak kuasa berkata-kata. Mulutnya belum tertutup sempurna, pertanda kendalinya masih sulit untuk dikuasai kembali. Degup dalam rongganya terlalu kasar, ia yakin, jika terus menerus seperti ini, kemungkinan besar detak tersebut dapat didengarkan oleh orang lain selain dirinya._

"_Ya, Ardyn. Ini adalah anakmu."_

_Sekali lagi, pria itu merasakan bahunya menegang. Tak mampu dipertahankan, lelehan kebahagiaan dari pelupuk matanya lolos begitu saja. Tangan kokohnya dengan cepat meraih perempuan itu, merengkuh erat, membawa ke pelukannya. Gemetar dirinya semakin menjadi-jadi, ia...perempuan itu...dianugerahi buah hati._

"_Ki-kita harus memberi nama untuknya."_

_Kali ini, giliran perempuan itulah yang mengerjap. Ia melepaskan diri dari pelukan Ardyn, melekatkan mutiara birunya untuk menyelami prianya. Tawa tertahan miliknya kembali terdengar, tidak percaya atas reaksi yang ditujukan sosok itu._

"_Ardyn, dia baru berusia tiga minggu." Penuturnya tergelak._

"_Tapi, aku tidak sabar ingin memanggilnya!"_

_Ardyn, pria itu tak ingin kalah. Ia meninggikan nada bicaranya sedikit untuk menjelaskan keseriusannya sekarang. Oh sungguh, meskipun tahu bahwa usia kandungan itu masih teramat sangat belia, ia ingin memberikan nama untuk buah hatinya sekarang juga. Agar nama itu bisa selalu dilafalkannya jika rindu datang ketika dirinya pergi jauh, membantu banyak orang._

"_Baiklah kalau begitu." Aera menyerah. "Kuserahkan padamu."_

_Mendapatkan persetujuan dari tunangannya, pria itu mengangguk. Kemudian, dibawa kedua lengannya terlipat di depan dadanya, menunjukkan gestur bahwa ia tengah berpikir. Hatinya dipenuhi bangga, tentu saja, menjadi satu kehormatan terbesar baginya memberikan nama teruntuk anak tercintanya._

_Aera, masih menyunggingkan senyuman, menunggu dengan sabar. Jemarinya yang terbalut sarung tangan putih masih menari, membelai perutnya dalam diam. Tak sedikitpun ia biarkan bibirnya bercelah, menghormati sang pria tenggelam dalam pemikiran._

"_Rosea."_

"_Eh, apa?"_

"_Lily of the Valley Rosea."_

_Perempuan itu menghentikan pergerakan tangannya. Menumbukkan seluruh perhatian ke prianya. Bola kaca emas di depannya itu terkilaukan oleh kesungguhan, membuatnya hampir sedikit tertawa lagi karenanya. Namun, alih-alih tergelak, ia menelan kembali tawa itu, digantinya menjadi senyuman yang terkembang manis._

"_Kau ingin menamai anakmu dengan warna bunga Lily of the Valley yang ku perlihatkan bulan lalu?"_

"_Ya...Menurutku itu adalah bunga merah muda tercantik yang pernah kulihat. Ia mungil dan lembut." Ardyn mengangguk-angguk, memejamkan mata untuk membawa kembali refleksi bunga mungil yang pernah diberikan tunangannya ini. "Lagipula...Rosea...adalah warnamu dan warnaku yang menyatu."_

_Tak mampu dibendung kembali, gelak tawa itu memecah udara dingin di bawah pohon bersurai lebat di sana. Tangan kanan sang perempuan ditempatkan di depan bibirnya yang bercelah lebar, sedang tangan kirinya masih memegangi perutnya. Bukan karena ia tengah mencemooh jawaban yang diberi pasangannya—ia menyukai jawaban yang diberikan Ardyn—ia hanya tak kuasa menahan kebahagiaan yang diberi pria itu._

"_Manis sekali. Padahal teori kita itu belum tentu benar adanya." Perempuan itu menutur disela-sela tawanya. Mengingat kembali satu teori yang pernah mereka debatkan sendiri. Teori mengenai rambut keturunan mereka. "Jika teori itu benar, kuharap anak ini perempuan."_

"_Anak laki-laki berambut merah muda juga tidak masalah." Ardyn tersenyum, berusaha menggoda tunangannya tersebut. "Ia akan tetap menjadi Rosea." Tambahnya lagi sembari terkekeh kecil._

"_Tapi, dari sekian bunga yang kuperlihatkan, ternyata kau memilih Lily of the Valley. Ardyn, kau tahu? Bahasa bunga itu adalah 'kembalinya kebahagiaan'."_

_Ardyn, yang tak lagi bersidekap membulatkan bibirnya. Memerlihatkan bahwa ia kini sangat takjub dengan makna dibalik bunga sekecil itu._

_"Aku tidak menyangka."_

_"Karena kau menamainya sembari menjadikan bunga itu sebagai simbol, aku berharap anak ini dapat mengembalikan kebahagiaan di dalam kegelapan. Seperti kau yang memberi mereka-mereka harapan."_

_Saat ini, ribuan kupu-kupu mengepak, menaburkan benih-benih kebahagiaan yang sangat banyak di dalam rongga dada pria itu. Benih tersebut tumbuh, memenuhi tiap sudut hati. Tak ada lagi yang mampu mengekspresikan perasaannya saat ini. Haru, senang, bahagia, penuh harap, segalanya bertumpuk-tumpuk menjadi satu, menciptakan rasa menyesakkan yang lembut._

_Ia merendah, melingkari pinggang perempuan itu, mengecup lembut perut yang belum membesar. Seluruh pergerakannya terasa lambat, melafalkan tanpa kata bahwa ia sangat bersyukur dengan apa yang diberikan dewa kepadanya. Kemudian, kepalanya terangkat, menengadah untuk bersirobok dengan biru sang terkasih. Dipejamkan matanya, dibawa kepalanya mendekat untuk menghapus jarak antara wajahnya dan wajah cantik itu._

_"Aera, Rosea, tetaplah di sisiku."_

…

_Sang merah anggur kini menampakkan wajah tak teduh seperti biasa. Tubuh tingginya dibiarkan kaku, terpaku, tak mampu digerakkan di hadapan setumpuk bangkai yang belum seutuhnya menjadi abu. Raga tanpa ruh itu saling menindih, beberapa anggota tubuh—khususnya tangan—kaku seperti menjeritkan ketidakuasaan menahan ngilu._

_Nanar ia memandangi mereka-mereka yang tak berdosa, meregang nyawa di tangan pria lain yang berbagi darah dengannya. Jemarinya dibiarkan tertekuk, mengepal di balik jubah panjangnya, menahan karut marut jiwa. Rintih suaranya terdengar seraya ia menggertakkan gigi, seolah-olah seperti mampu merasakan kesakitan gunungan mayat-mayat itu._

_Hanya beberapa menit ia melihat, hatinya tak sanggup menerima apa yang disajikan di hadapan kedua netranya. Tanpa membuka katupan kedua bibir yang rapat, pria itu segera berbalik, berusaha meninggalkan jejak hasil perbuatan keji sang adik. Akan tetapi, hanya beberapa langkah bertolak, kakinya kembali terhenti. Dimiringkan sedikit tubuhnya, raut wajah itu berubah—sekali lagi menatap kekejaman di sana._

_"Ardyn-sama?"_

_Pria itu menoleh, terkesiap saat pria paruh baya di belakang memanggil namanya. Kepalan tangannya yang tadi ia tampakkan lagi kini mengendur seiring dengan berbaliknya tubuhnya—lagi. Ujung jubahnya tersibak, penanda sang pemilik telah memunggungi korban malang tersebut; bersiap untuk benar-benar meninggalkan tanpa menoleh sekali lagi._

_Jika beberapa menit silam ada nanar di kedua bola kacanya, saat ini, sorot itu berbeda. Air mukanya berubah serius, menampilkan gurat kesungguhan diiringi oleh pendar yang berkilau tajam—tekadnya kembali datang. Ardyn, sang pria, melanjutkan perjalanannya, dipandu oleh pria paruh baya bertongkat menuju salah satu gubuk yang ditempati oleh ibu dan seorang anak gadis tidak beruntung karena terjangkiti penyakit seperti kutukan._

_Starscourge._

_Itulah nama satu petaka yang datang dari meteor utusan dewa api atas bentuk kemurkaannya terhadap ketamakan umat manusia yang dianugerahi berkat. Bongkahan besar galaksi yang jatuh turun membawa wabah penyerap cahaya, penambah waktu gelap menjadi lebih panjang. Cara bekerjanya selayaknya virus; memasuki tubuh, menyebar ke dalam alir darah, menggerogoti, menjadikan mereka yang terjangkiti berubah menjadi makhluk kegelapan yang tak kuasa menerima binar surya._

_Virus tersebut memiliki tahapan-tahapan penyebaran. Pada awalnya, itu akan terlihat seperti bercak, timbul di permukaan kulit korban secara kasat mata. Dalam tahap ini, belum ada yang berubah dari diri penderitanya. Mereka masih memiliki kesadaran, masih memiliki akal sehat selayaknya manusia pada umumnya—walau kesehatan mulai menurun._

_Jika sudah benar-benar tergerogoti dan penyebarannya semakin luas, mereka yang terkena penyakit ini akan hilang kendali. Bercak itu juga akan semakin tampak, turut merambat ke bagian mata, menjadikannya kelam. Dalam tingkat ini, penderitanya tak lagi mengenali sekeliling, kehilangan kontrol diri. Dengan semakin menurunnya kesadaran tersebut, yang mampu mereka lakukan hanyalah menggeram, mencoba menyerang manusia lain._

_Dan...tahap terakhir…_

_Perubahan menjadi Daemon._

_Dalam tahap ini, manusia yang dirasuki starscourge tak lagi bernapas—mati. Kala itu, kepulan asap hitam akan mengelilingi raga, sebelum kemudian menguap dan menghilang. Sepeninggal kepulan kotor itu, sosok menyeramkan yang disebut-sebut sebagai daemon akan menampakkan wujud—mereka telah menjadi monster seutuhnya. Ini adalah fase terakhir, tingkatan tertinggi yang tak mampu lagi tertolong._

_Maka, saat melihat pasien berikutnya adalah seorang gadis yang terikat di kasur usang sembari menggeram, Ardyn sedikit merasa bersyukur—ia belum terlambat. Pria itu segera berjalan, mendekati sosok gadis yang telah berada di dalam tahap kedua. Keseriusan—sedikit tercampur oleh iba—memancar lagi dari wajah maskulinnya. Ia yang telah membuka tudung kepalanya mulai mengangkat tangan, membawa ke depan sang gadis dan mulai menyerap penyakit itu._

_Itulah kekuatannya, kekuatan yang dianugerahi dewa kepada dirinya. Ardyn, putra pertama darah Lucis Caelum, mampu menyerap wabah kelam tersebut ke dalam tubuhnya sendiri, membersihkan penderita hanya dalam hitungan detik ataupun menit. Metode penyembuhan itulah yang membuat para penduduk memujanya, sebab, tak diperlukan adanya pertumpahan darah atau korban yang berjatuhan seperti yang dilakukan oleh Somnus, adiknya._

_Mukjizat, para pengikut setianya selalu menggaungkan kalimat itu. Menyebarkan dari mulut ke mulut mengenai kekuatan suci Ardyn, mencari-cari insan lain untuk menjadi golongan mereka. Namun, dibalik itu semua, mereka tidak mengetahui kompensasi besar yang harus diterima sang calon raja._

_Bayaran besar yang perlahan-lahan turut membuatnya menjadi korban..._

_Korban terhadap takdir yang dimainkan dewa…_

_..._

_Emas itu perlahan memudar, berganti dengan perak yang sepi. Cahaya hangat menghilang, memberi dingin, menampari tiap inci kulit. Kegelapan datang, menyelimuti tempat berpilar megah pelafal derajat. Bunga api menari-nari, menimbulkan bunyi kayu yang mulai hangus oleh panasnya, memecah kehusyukan ruang berkarpet merah yang terhampar panjang, tertuju ke sebuah kursi kayu di atas undak tinggi._

_Di atas sana, sesosok perempuan bertubuh ramping yang terbalut gaun putih bersih berdiri anggun di samping kursi itu. Raut di wajah cantik tersebut tak mampu dijabarkan dengan kata-kata. Senyuman yang sering kali dihiasi oleh kilau jenaka maupun jahil menggemaskan tak ditampakkan, terganti oleh keseriusan dan juga...kelegaan._

_Di dalam ruang tak begitu terang tersebut, berpuluh-puluh pasang mata menatap sesosok pria berjubah putih yang berjalan lambat menuju kursi tahta. Jenjang kakinya tak menimbulkan ketukan terburu-buru, sangatlah perlahan tanpa menjelaskan bahwa ia tak tergesa._

_"Aku adalah rajanya!"_

_Riuh suara insan-insan yang turut hadir, memenuhi ruangan di saat sang pria bersurai hitam mendadak bersuara—pria yang bangkit dari tunduknya setelah sang kakak jalan melewatinya. Menjadikan Ardyn menghentikan langkah dan Aera yang berada di atas sana membelalak._

_"Apa—!?"_

_Perempuan itu hendak berlari ke bawah, membenarkan kekeliruan ini. Pasalnya, Somnus, sosok yang kelak akan menjadi adiknya, mengatakan sesuatu yang sesat. Nubuat dewa bukanlah seperti itu. Penglihatannya kemarin mengatakan bahwa Ardynlah raja terpilih. Akan tetapi, tubuhnya tak mampu digerakkan lebih jauh sebab perisai pria sekelam malam telah berada di depannya, menghalangi keinginannya._

_"Somnus…"_

_"Maafkan aku, kak, tapi aku harus melakukannya."_

_Permintaan maaf itu telontar, dari mulut seorang Somnus Lucis Caelum, putra kedua yang memilih cara sendiri untuk bertarung, membasmi wabah kegelapan Eos dengan cara kejam. Ambisinya tak pernah padam, malah terus berkobar demi memberi cahaya kembali ke dunia tempatnya bernapas saat ini. Oleh karenanya, permintaan maaf tadi tak sedikitpun memainkan melodi penyesalan—setidaknya, itulah menurut sang kakak._

_Mengeluarkan pedang dari udara tipis adalah kekuatan darah mereka. Kedua saudara itu bertarung, saling mengadu pedang tanpa ada setitik keraguan di sana. Sang adik, dengan penuh kepercayaan diri menguarkan tekad kuat untuk menghukum pria di hadapannya. Sesosok pria yang dulu disayanginya, yang dekat dengannya, namun, perlahan-lahan menjauh sebab dianugerahi kekuatan yang sangat berbanding terbalik dengan ideologinya._

_Sang kakak, berkebalikan. Ayunannya tak sekuat adiknya, bermain dengan tempo yang sedikit ia perlambat karena tak menginginkan sosok itu meregang nyawa di tangannya. Bilah panjang merah miliknya menari, diarahkan untuk menangkis serangan Somnus dan juga untuk memelantingkan sosok itu ke belakang._

_"Uhuk!"_

_Tak mampu dikendalikan, pria merah anggur kelam itu terbatuk, meremas kain putih di depan dadanya yang masih melindungi seluruh raga. Sakit itu datang, yang diketahuinya semakin lama semakin menggerogoti, sebuah bayaran yang ia terima dari melindungi para penderita starscourge._

_Pemandangan itu semakin membuat sang adik menyeringai. Kurang lebihnya, Somnus telah mengetahui apa yang sedang terjadi pada kakak kandungnya; satu penyebab ia memilih untuk mengayunkan bilahnya ke sosok itu. Yang dilakukannya ini adalah upaya agar ia bisa menghukum pria tersebut karena pahamnya melantangkan penolakan atas jalan yang ditempuh sang kakak...dan...satu upaya agar ia mampu melindungi penduduknya kelak._

_Aera, sang penghubung dewa dan manusia merasakan gusar memenuhi rongga dadanya. Gurat-gurat kehawatiran tercetak jelas di wajah cantik itu. Kerut alisnya membawa pemberitahuan tanpa vokal bahwa ia juga memahami apa yang tengah dialami pria yang sangat dicintainya. Birunya terkilau oleh gundah, tangannya ia bawa ke dada guna menghalau ketakutannya._

_Tak ada yang mampu dilakukan perempuan itu saat ini dan hal tersebut membuat kefrustasian merundunginya. Jika ia paksakan untuk turun ke sana, dirinya hanya akan menjadi beban untuk tunangannya. Tapi, hatinya tak mampu dibiarkan tenang karena kakak beradik di sana belum juga menjatuhkan senjata mereka._

_Menit berikutnya, ia hampir merasakan jantungnya berhenti berdetak ketika Somnus menancapkan tombak berujung tajam menembus tubuh Ardyn yang tadi dilempar ke depan sang kakak. Pergerakan pria itu sangat mendadak, luput dari kuda-kuda untuk menangkis. Sehingga kini, calon rajanya yang sebenarnya membungkuk, menahan kesakitan akibat luka itu._

_Gemuruh di jantung sang oracle semakin menyesakkan. Napas itu terhenti sejenak kala maniknya mengikuti pergerakan putra kedua Lucis Caelum. Somnus, saat ini memanggil lagi pedangnya, bersiap untuk melayangkan serangan akhir untuk menghabisi Ardyn. Degupnya menyakitkan, menjeritkan ketidakinginan, ia harus menghentikan Somnus, harus melindungi sosok itu!_

_"Tidak!"_

_Jeritan tersebut tergema ke tiap sudut ruang temaram nan luas yang menjadi saksi bisu pertumpahan darah—dikawani oleh teriakan panik para hadirin yang berhamburan ke luar ruang. Di luar kesadaran sang pirang pucat, ia telah berlari, menuruni anak-anak tangga yang entah mengapa terasa begitu jauh, memosisikan diri di depan pria dari anak yang dikandungnya—berusaha untuk melindungi—dan tersayat oleh bilah tajam calon adiknya._

_Emas sang pria membulat sempurna, menari, melekat ke sosok pirang yang terjatuh sangat sangat lambat di hadapannya. Wajah cantik itu dihiasi senyum tipis, teramat sangat tipis, menghimpit-himpit hati yang kini terkoyak._

_"Ardyn…"_

_Tak ada kedamaian dan ketenangan yang mengiringi ucapan itu. Alunannya dipenuhi oleh kesedihan, ketakutan, penyesalan, dan permohonan untuk diampuni. Ialah pembuat petaka ini, pengantar mimpi buruk datang menghampiri orang tercintanya. Tak pernah terpikirkan olehnya bahwa yang diperbuatnya ternyata berdampak sangat besar...dosa di mana ia mengatakan wahyu dewa pada putra kedua Caelum._

_Pandangnya mengabur, kekuatan di sekujur raga ramping itu perlahan menguap, hendak pergi jauh meninggalkan dirinya, menuntun ke alam kekal abadi selama-lamanya. Aera menggertakkan giginya, menahan sakit dari luka koyak yang terus menerus mengalirkan merah kehidupan. Dingin merengkuh, berbisik kecil menggumamkan inilah ajalnya. Menahan bulir-bulir kristal di pelupuk yang sewaktu-waktu dapat terjatuh, ia mengangkat tangan kirinya, meletakkan di atas perut sebelum menyelimuti dengan binar keemasan yang hangat. Dalam hati ia memanjatkan doa kepada maha agung, meminta agar bayi kecilnya dapat diberikan kesempatan untuk tetap hidup. Bayi...yang diharapkannya mampu untuk melepas jerat belenggu tunangannya._

_Sepeninggal perempuan itu, waktu seolah bergulir menjadi begitu cepat. Sosok pria berwajah muram yang tadi masih tertunduk seraya mendekap kekasih hatinya dikelilingi oleh kepulan kotor, membawa wajah tersebut dihiasi oleh noda-noda yang tak akan pernah mampu dihilangkan._

_Kehilangan kepingan jiwanya memberi dampak besar bagi sosok itu. Sehingga kini, Ardyn membiarkan borok tersebut merasuk, mengoyak-koyak jiwa raga, membunuh dirinya yang dulu, memberi keabadian yang dipenuhi ketidaksucian—suratan hidupnya._

_Sembari mendekap perempuan yang dicintainya, putra sulung Caelum berjalan gontai, menuju bongkah biru cantik di atas kursi tahta. Hatinya menjerit-jerit, menginginkan kebenaran, meminta jawaban yang sesungguhnya. Demi para pengikutnya, demi...dirinya..._

_Tak sedikitpun ia hiraukan luka-luka menganga di punggungnya. Walau Somnus tak henti mencabik raganya, pusat perhatiannya tetap ditambatkan ke benda suci tersebut. Tiap langkahnya meninggalkan noda hitam pekat, tiap ayunan kakinya meninggalkan kotor yang berbalik menjangkitinya. Anak-anak tangga di sana dipijak, membawa dirinya semakin lama semakin mendekati pusaka pemberian dewa._

_Binar di kedua bola kacanya menjeritkan harap, memohon agar dirinya diberi cahaya untuk pembenaran fakta yang masih kelabu. Tangannya terentang, hendak menggapai, akan tetapi, detik selanjutnya ia terpental, dihempas kasar. Sakit itu menjadi-jadi, merambati luka di punggungnya dan juga porak poranda hati. Dalam pergerakan lambat, sosok malang itu mengangkat wajah untuk memandang ke arah benda suci di atas. Perih raganya tertutupi oleh kekecewaan yang besar. Apa yang baru dialaminya adalah penjabaran bahwa dewa membuangnya, membuang dirinya karena telah kotor oleh wabah yang berusaha untuk ditekannya._

_Ia dicampakkan dewa karena kekuatan yang dititipkan kepadanya..._

_Somnus adalah orang terakhir yang berdiri tegak di ruang itu. Dengan pandang yang kosong, dimunculkannya kembali senjatanya sebelum kemudian ia tancapkan ke jantung satu-satunya kakak lelakinya, upaya pemurnian agar virus itu tak tumpah ruah menyakiti para penduduknya. Seiring dengan menguapnya kepulan kotor tersebut, pancaran dari balik bola kaca sang pria melemah, redup kala ia menilik baik-baik sosok yang dahulu selalu dihormatinya._

_Bibirnya terkatup rapat-rapat, kepalanya ia toleh ke kanan, tertuju ke cakrawala luas untuk menatap bias keemasan yang menyembul dari ufuk timur. Sapuan warna tersebut sangatlah cantik, warna yang akan selalu mengingatkannya pada dua orang yang tergeletak kaku di hadapannya, warna yang sampai kapanpun akan memberi ngilu di hatinya yang bolong, sebab, kepingan-kepingan pelengkapnya telah pergi—walau kakak kandungnya tidak mampu untuk mati._

_Sepi itu mengalir di tiap tarikan napas, memenuhi jiwa, mengisi raganya yang masih berdiri kaku di sana. Ia adalah pemenangnya, ia berhasil merebut tahta. Akan tetapi...celah di rongga dadanya semakin membesar tak kuasa ditutupnya._

_Kepalanya kembali ia kembalikan ke posisi semula, menunduk guna sekali lagi menatap sosok yang diketahuinya tak diperkenankan untuk meregang nyawa. Detik selanjutnya, fokus tersebut teralih. Ada satu kilau lain yang luput dari perhatiannya tadi, pendar dari tangan kiri sang perempuan di perut yang terlihat mencembung samar._

_Sekujur tubuh sang pria menegang, biru kelam permatanya membeliak, deru napas yang semula sedikit memainkan melodi pilu tercekat dan kemudian memburu tak terkendali. Tanpa disadarinya, ia berlari, mendekati sosok yang tak lagi menghembuskan napas. Seketika seluruh kepalanya terasa pening. Memori-memori yang dahulu sempat dienyahkan—menurutnya tidak penting—menghantuinya._

_Celah di bibirnya tak lagi malu-malu. Terbuka lebar pertanda keterkejutan sang pemilik. Tak membutuhkan waktu lama bagi Somnus untuk memahami apa yang tersaji di hadapan kedua mutiara birunya saat ini._

_Di hadapannya, oracle pertama pilihan dewa tengah berupaya untuk menyelamatkan sesuatu di dalam perutnya..._

…_anak kakaknya…_

_Cahaya keperakan dengan serpihan kristal yang melayang kembali nampak seiring dengan munculnya bilah itu lagi. Putra bungsu Lucis Caelum tersebut mengangkat kedua tangannya, menajamkan pikiran ke bagian tubuh sang pirang pucat. Ia...akan membunuh benih kehidupan yang belum sempurna sepenuhnya—yang bahkan tetap dilindungi perempuan itu walau telah kehilangan nyawa._

_Akan tetapi, tak seperti beberapa menit lalu, getaran terlihat jelas di seluruh tubuhnya. Bunyi derak besi menuturkan keraguan tanpa vokal yang menghantam raga. Beberapa kali ia mencoba menggerakkan tangan, sekuat tenaga melawan seraya mengigit bagian dalam bibirnya sampai berdarah, tapi, ia, seorang Somnus Lucis Caelum tak kuasa untuk merenggut nyawa makhluk yang belum melihat indah dunia._

_Denting kasar besi yang beradu dengan lantai dingin tempatnya berpijak mengatakan ketidakmampuan pria itu. Bahunya terkulai lemas, sesuatu yang sulit untuk digambarkan oleh kata-kata memenuhi bola kacanya. Ia...tidak bisa._

_"Dewa!" Somnus berteriak. "Apakah—apakah anak ini bisa menjadi penyelamat kakakku kelak?!"_

_Pria tersebut melantang, meminta jawab pada hembusan angin yang bertiup tanpa dendang. Parau suara pengiring pertanyaannya adalah bentuk penyesalan. Bohong jika tidak ada setitikpun rasa di dalam dirinya. Meskipun memang benar ada rasa cemburu yang menodai hati, tak sedikitpun ia membenci sang kakak. Mereka hanya berbeda paham dan ia tak menerima apa yang diperbuat putra sulung tersebut. Karenanya, ia memutuskan menjauh, memilih untuk melangkah dengan caranya sendiri._

_Sehingga, saat ini, melihat ada kehidupan terakhir yang masih dipertahankan Aera menjadikan sosok itu retak. Kejam di wajah tampannya memudar, terganti oleh keputusasaan. Pencapaiannya telah berhasil, tetapi hampa dalam rongga dadanya begitu besar, tak mampu untuk ditutupnya. Pertanyaan tadi memiliki makna lain, satu bentuk permohonan agar dewa memberi keajaiban, menyelamatkan makhluk malang yang tak kuasa dibunuhnya. Semata-mata demi pembuktian bahwa dewa benar akan mendengar suaranya, semata-mata demi penebusan dosa terhadap kedua orang tersebut._

_Di tengah ketidakberdayaannya, dewa yang dipanggil-panggilnya mendadak menampakkan wujud. Melayang, dikawani pedang-pedang menyerupai sayap di tiap sisi tubuh berzirah itu. Wahyu segera diturunkan sosok agung tersebut, berkata-kata kepada sang pria bahwa kelak, raja cahaya akan lahir dari garis keturunannya. Sesosok raja yang akan melenyapkan seluruh kegelapan, dengan kekuatan kristal beserta para raja terdahulu yang mewadah di cincin hitam yang telah berpindah ke atas telapak tangan pria itu—cincin berukiran rumit berwarna sepekat kegelitaan dengan satu serpihan kristal transparan di tengah._

_Mendengarnya membuat rongga dada sang pria dipenuhi oleh rasa sesak, satu sentimen yang hadir karena keyakinan bahwa dewa ternyata bermurah hati menerima dirinya. Ia...dipercayakan untuk menaungi garis keturunan milik sosok yang kelak menjadi penyelamat dunia._

_Terlebih, dewa juga mendengarkan permintaannya._

_Tergemap dirinya kala biru itu terkilau oleh cahaya merah muda keemasan yang menyelimuti bayi tak sempurna saat dipisahkan dari raga sang ibu. Sebuah serpihan cantik berwarna senada perlahan-lahan juga turut hadir, melayang mendekat, melekat menjadi satu bongkah berkilauan. Itu adalah wadah—serupa kristal yang dilindungi keluarganya—untuk menjadi tempat berlindung bayi tersebut. Sang fadil berfirman, mengatakan bahwa anak itu akan membantu raja cahaya untuk menghalau kegelapan._

_Kecemburuan pada sang kakak lenyap tak bersisa. Ia, pada akhirnya berhasil membuktikan bahwa dewapun berkenan memberi berkat kepada dirinya._

_Namun, tak ada yang mampu mengetahui bahwa ada makna lain yang terkandung dibalik wahyu dan kemurahan hati itu. Nubuat yang diberikan dipoles sedemikian rupa, dibuat-buat agar sosok yang akan menjadi raja tak curiga ataupun memertanyakan kesahihan. Kata-kata sang makhluk pelindung penuh penekanan dan harapan. Menjadikan Somnus meyakini bahwa apa yang dilakukannya tadi adalah takdir yang memang harus terlaksana untuk menuntunnya mendapat dua benda pusaka lain—cincin dan kristal satu lagi._

_Pemahamannya tersebut pada akhirnya membuatnya luput, tidak menyadari—tidak menyangka—bahwa itu juga adalah satu bentuk murka dewa padanya._

_Benda kecil, Ring of Lucii, yang dikatakan sebagai sumber kekuatan demi pengembalian cahaya ke Eos, pada sesungguhnya adalah satu bentuk penghakiman dewa atas dosa yang dilakukan putra kedua Caelum. Energi kehidupan pemakainya akan berkurang, raga akan terkoyak-koyak, jiwa Somnus dan penerusnya akan tetap terkurung di dalam benda kecil itu sampai tugas raja sejati selesai...ganjaran teruntuk raja pertama yang menggapai tahta dengan tumpah darah._

_Meskipun memang raja yang ditunjuk telah ternodai oleh malapetaka itu sendiri, pria yang akan menjadi raja pertama Lucis bertindak seenaknya dengan mengatakan bahwa ialah raja terpilih dan melakukan kudeta yang tak seharusnya terjadi. Memutarbalikkan apa yang telah difirmankan dewa, menjadikan sang agung murka._

_Tak hanya itu, ganjaran lain juga diberikan melalui benda merah muda berkilau yang diturunkan ke raja itu—yang melindungi sosok bayi kecil sebagai pengingat dosa terhadap kedua orang terpenting di hidup sang pria. Dibiarkan bayi tersebut terus menerus terlelap, tak diberikan sedikitpun kesadaran untuk menemui pria bersurai kelam bahkan sampai ia menghembuskan napas terakhir dan ruhnya terkurung di dalam Ring of Lucii._

_Penghakiman dewa ini sangatlah halus, bahkan hampir-hampir tidak kentara—pelakon yang menjalaninya tak sedikitpun menyadari. Pelaksanaan siksa ini dibuat seperti skenario absolut, yang memang harus terjadi karena merupakan suratan takdir dari pelindung tertinggi Eos._

_Benda itu akan menghukumnya. Memberi retak diberbagai sisi hati sang pria setiap kali melihat bongkah cantik itu, memberi remuk kala ia mencoba berdialog dengan sosok di dalamnya. Jiwa teguh tersebut semakin tenggelam ke dalam penyesalan, terombang-ambing, membuatnya tak mampu menatap cahaya karena kekeliruannya dulu._

_Setiap harinya sang pria akan mengeraskan hati untuk percaya bahwa apa yang diperbuatnya ini benar—setiap kali melihat titipan dewa. Mengabaikan pertahanan diri yang terserak, tak menghiraukan benteng yang terus menerus dipertahankannya hancur._

_Itulah skenario yang dikehendaki dewa dan tak satupun insan diperkenankan untuk memahami kebenarannya. Tak akan ada yang menyadari bahwa dewa itu menikmati alur ini—bermain-main dalam garis keturunan sang pembuat dosa sekalipun telah kehilangan nyawa._

_Pelindung itu menyenangi suratan penuh duri yang diciptakannya—yang pada awalnya semata-mata hanya ditetapkan demi memurnikan Eos. Segalanya berubah, saat makhluk yang ia titipkan kekuatan gagal...bertindak sesuka hati...memberinya murka..._

xXxCrystallo FiliaxXx

Kelopak dengan bulu mata merah muda yang melengkung sempurna terbuka. Pergerakannya tak lambat, tergesa-gesa diiringi dengan dada yang naik dan turun tak beraturan. Bola kacanya membeliak, membulat tak bercela dipenuhi oleh kabut yang biasa datang menyelimuti saat pemiliknya terjaga dari satu mimpi buruk. Napas yang terhembus dari celah bibir ranum itu memburu, terdengar kasar.

Degup dalam rongga dada memainkan alunan familiar dan juga yang tak pernah dirasakan sebelumnya. Ketukan itu menghidupkan rasa perih, haru, rindu, kesengsaraan. Mereka menjerit-jerit, memenuhi hampir seluruh raga yang kini terbaring kaku, menghadap ke hamparan biru yang entah warnanya tak sama seperti atap bumi. Peluh dingin jatuh membasahi dahi yang tertutup surai merah muda. Tiap helainya tak lagi berada dalam posisinya yang biasa, telah acak, lembap karena keringat.

Gadis itu meneguk ludah, mencoba menarik kuat-kuat udara di tempat asing ini ke dalam dada, berharap cara itu akan berhasil membuatnya kembali menjadi tenang. Kerjapan mata beberapa kali terlihat, jelas sekali memberitahukan bahwa gadis tersebut tengah berusaha mengumpulkan kesadaran yang masih tersebar, belum menyatu seutuhnya.

Dalam diam, kedua mutiara bulat tersebut menatap lansekap asing yang tersaji di atas sana. Merah mudanya memantulkan biru yang cantik, biru yang berbeda seperti yang biasanya ia lihat di pagi hari. Jika biasanya terhiasi oleh rona-rona emas siang hari atau jingga senja—atau mungkin hanyalah kekosongan saja, kali ini, biru itu ditemani oleh sapuan merah, membentuk lapisan berwarna keunguan dan merah muda elok. Cahaya itu berlapis-lapis, bertumpuk acak, berkilauan oleh pantulan serpihan-serpihan kristal yang melayang mengelilingi.

_Kristal..._

_Melayang-layang..._

Dalam sekali hentak, gadis yang terbalut kaus hitam lengan panjang—warna kebanggaan kerajaan tercintanya—bangkit dari posisinya semula. Netra tersebut sekali lagi dibiarkan membelalak kala benaknya telah berhasil mencerna di mana ia berada saat ini. Walau pemandangan bercahaya kebiruan indah ini asing, tak pernah dilihatnya, kepingan yang melayang itu membuat sang gadis segera mengetahui bahwa ruhnya tengah tertarik ke dalam mimpi yang biasa datang.

_Mimpi yang telah lama tak dilihatnya..._

Seketika itu, rasa takut perlahan-lahan merasuki raga ringkih itu. Sang gadis bergetar halus, ia pertahankan agar gemetarnya tak kasat mata. Namun, gemuruh di dadanya kian menyakitkan, semakin berisik. Penyebabnya adalah karena gadis tersebut merasakan adanya kehadiran sosok lain di belakang tubuhnya. Sosok yang diyakininya berbeda, bukanlah Lunafreya seperti biasanya. Meneguk ludah kembali, gadis itu memutuskan untuk membalikkan tubuhnya dalam lambat.

Bunyi gesek sepatu saat ia memutarkan tubuh tak terdengar oleh indera pendengaran. Ruang tersebut sangatlah sunyi, hampir membuatnya bergidik ngeri. Setelah berbalik sempurna, walau belum menaikkan jarak pandang, beku segera saja mendominasi dirinya. Maka, saat bola kacanya bergerak ke atas, napas itu tercekat mendadak. Netranya kini memantulkan refleksi wujud raksasa dengan sayap serupa pedang yang melayang—sosok yang pernah dilihatnya saat tempat kelahiran tercintanya porak poranda dalam satu malam.

Di luar kesadarannya, gadis tersebut telah memundurkan tubuhnya sedikit. Kaki tak jenjang miliknya bergetar, tidak, seluruh tubuhnya semakin bergetar hebat, memerlihatkan ketakutannya secara lantang.

_Sosok itu..._

_**"Rosea Lucis Caelum, keturunan oracle pertama Aera Mirus Fleuret dan pria yang seharusnya menjadi raja pertama Lucis, Ardyn Lucis Caelum, aku, sang penjaga pedang, Bahamut—"**_

"_D_—_Draconian_?!"

Tak mampu dikontrolnya, ia telah berteriak menyuarakan nanap, menyela kalimat sosok berzirah yang menggema di alam tersebut. Celah bibir yang tak lagi kehilangan ronanya terbuka lebar, terkejut luar biasa karena dirinya kini terlalu sulit menerima kenyataan bahwa sosok yang datang menemuinya adalah salah satu _Astral _pelindung Eos.

_Apa yang dilakukan Draconian dalam mimpinya?_

Hanya itulah yang terus menerus didengungkan dalam kepalanya, mengabaikan begitu saja kenyataan penting yang tadi telah diperjelas dewa. Seluruh fokusnya benar-benar terpusatkan oleh sosok yang dulu bermurah hati membantunya menyerang Drautos.

_**"Rosea...aku membawamu ke alam ini untuk memberitahu tugas yang harus engkau jalankan."**_

Masih dalam keterkejutannya, sang gadis mengerutkan dahi. Indra pendengarannya menangkap nama asing keturunan Caelum yang dilafalkan sang agung beberapa detik lalu—nama yang tak pernah ia dengar sebelumnya. Sembari mengerjap, paras cantiknya memancarkan kebingungan.

Dengan ragu, sosok itu menengok ke kanan dan kiri, membiarkan surai halus yang telah melebihi bahunya terayun kala dirinya mencoba mencari-cari eksistensi lain yang mungkin juga berada di sana—yang disebutkan namanya oleh _Draconian_—walau persentasenya sangatlah kecil.

Alih-alih hilang, kerutan di dahinya tersebut semakin tercetak jelas. Pasalnya, yang saat ini berada di dalam ruang luas nan hampa tanpa adanya kebisingan tersebut hanyalah dirinya dan satu lawan bicara di depannya. Mendadak jantungnya meloloskan satu detak. Bulir-bulir dingin yang sempat menghilang dari wajah cantiknya kembali menampakkan wujud.

"Si-siapa Rosea?"

Hembusan napasnya begitu tipis, tersendat pertanda ragu dan resah sang gadis penutur. Bibirnya bergerak begitu cepat, tanpa menunggui, meninggalkan benaknya yang masih mencoba mencerna. Degup jantungnya kembali tak beraturan diiringi oleh perasaan-perasaan yang timbul di rongga dada—keinginan untuk tahu tetapi gamang.

"_**Apakah engkau melihat pecahan masa lalu?"**_

Gadis itu lagi-lagi mengerutkan dahi, berusaha memahami pertanyaan di atas pertanyaannya tadi. Pandangnya tak lagi menaik, terjatuh, menyapu kekosongan di dalam pijaknya dan menari-nari—sebuah gestur sang pemilik tengah menenggelamkan diri dalam pemikiran.

Detik berikutnya, kedua bahunya menegang saat ia mengetahui arah pertanyaan yang diberi sang dewa. 'Pecahan' yang dilafalkan sosok itu merujuk pada bunga tidur lain yang tadi sempat ia dilupakan. Sebuah mimpi bisu yang kini dapat ia benarkan sebagai sebuah keping masa lalu—karena _Draconian _sendiri yang mengatakan.

Gemuruh di dadanya kembali hadir, mengetuk-ketuk dengan kasar, menyakiti. Sosok perempuan berparas mirip seperti mendiang _oracle_nya dan pria merah anggur—yang seharusnya berwajah culas, sungguh berbanding terbalik dengan perawakannya di masa ini—menjadi tokoh utama mimpi tersebut. Sosok-sosok yang mulai hadir menghantui dirinya saat pangeran melakukan percobaan pembuktian diri yang diberi dewa. Kedua sosok yang saat itu sangat mengusik dirinya.

"A-aku melihat—"

Untai katanya menguap begitu saja kala benaknya sekali lagi menggaungkan kalimat pembuka yang diberikan sosok tertinggi dari keenam _Astral _tersebut—kalimat yang tadi tak diindahkan dirinya karena perhatiannya tersita sepenuhnya ke sosok itu.

_Keturunan oracle pertama Aera Mirus Fleuret dan pria yang seharusnya menjadi raja pertama Lucis, Ardyn Lucis Caelum..._

Sang gadis merasakan seluruh tubuhnya dipenuhi kejut tak kasat mata yang sepertinya mampu membuat lumpuh detik ini juga. Jarak pandangnya tak lagi rendah. Bulat mutiara indahnya ditumbukkan lekat ke sosok raksasa yang melayang tak jauh dari tempatnya berpijak. Merah muda itu tercengang, menampilkan raut penuh kengerian atas apa yang baru saja dipahami dirinya.

Sesaknya datang, pening tak tertahankan menghantam kepalanya.

"_**Aera, oracle pertama meniupkan separuh ruhnya untuk melindungi anak yang dikandungnya dan aku membiarkan jiwa bayi tersebut tertidur sampai raja dalam ramalan terlahir ke dunia. Itulah engkau, Rosea Lucis Caelum."**_

Bersamaan dengan terselesaikannya kalimat tersebut, ia tercekat. Dalam benaknya, kepingan-kepingan memori yang sempat dilihatnya beberapa menit silam berputar kembali tanpa persetujuannya.

_Adegan demi adegan berdarah di mana pria yang diketahuinya sebagai Ardyn bertarung dengan pria lain berwajah mirip seperti sahabat kecilnya..._

_Sosok perempuan bergaun putih berusaha melindungi sebelum terjatuh di pelukan Ardyn..._

_Sang pria bersurai kelam menancapkan bilah panjang ke tubuh terkulai pria merah anggur..._

_Binar keemasan muncul mengelilingi perut perempuan itu..._

_Bayi di dalam rahim terangkat dan dimasukkan ke dalam bongkah merah muda serupa kristal yang dijaga mendiang raja ke seratus tiga belas..._

Seolah tertikam begitu banyak duri di dalam kerongkongannya, gadis itu tak mampu bernapas seperti biasa. Getaran yang merengkuh tubuh ringkihnya kasat mata, memberitahukan kepada siapapun yang melihat bahwa gadis ini tengah terguncang luar biasa.

_Ia...ia...anak pembunuh tunangan pangerannya..._

"Bohong...tidak..." Gadis itu melirih, meremas surai di dahinya kuat-kuat, menampik, menolak kenyataan ini. "Aku...aku Crystalcrown Leonis..."

"_**Ruh yang tertidur selama dua ribu tahun itu dipersiapkan sebagai penerus garis keturunan oracle dan juga pembantu raja cahaya melaksanakan perintah."**_

"Aku...tidak mengerti apa yang kau katakan..." Kali ini, tangannya telah beralih ke kedua indera pendengarannya. Jemari kurus tersebut tertekuk, dibiarkan seperti menutupi lubang telinga. Menolak, tak ingin mengetahui kebenaran yang tengah diucapkan di luar kesiapan hatinya.

"_**Oracle sebelumnya telah menyelesaikan tugasnya. Sebentar lagi, raja dalam ramalan akan mengumpulkan kekuatan untuk melenyapkan sang makhluk terkutuk. Saat itu, dunia yang telah kehilangan dua insan terpenting akan diliputi kegelapan. Tugas engkau adalah membangkitkan kekuatan, menghalau wabah untuk melindungi Eos sampai raja sesungguhnya kembali dari tidurnya."**_

Crystal, gadis itu merasakan seluruh tenaganya menguap, menjauhi raga, menjadikan dirinya terhempas, terjatuh, tak kuasa menahan realita. Perkataan yang baru saja didengarnya adalah sesuatu yang pernah ia lihat wujudnya dalam bentuk proyeksi—yang berkali-kali menghantuinya. Lagi-lagi fokusnya terbagi, tertuju pada kalimat-kalimat yang menjadi awal dari akhir mengerikan yang selalu dilihat dalam lelapnya.

_...di mana...sahabat sepermainannya meregang nyawa..._

"_Ouji _tidak boleh mengorbankan diri!"

"_**Banyak yang mengorbankan semua untuk raja; begitu pula raja harus mengorbankan dirinya untuk semua."**_

"Aku yang akan mengorbankan diriku! Aku—"

"_**Engkau tidaklah sama seperti raja sejati. Tetap dibutuhkan kekuatan itu untuk melenyapkan sang raja gagal. Suratan awal tak akan pernah bisa diubah. Itu adalah takdir yang ditasbihkan."**_

Bungkuk tubuhnya merupakan pelafal kehancuran diri. Ia yang telah kehilangan hatinya setelah apa yang terjadi beberapa waktu silam sekali lagi harus remuk, hancur tanpa belas kasih. Perkataan penuh penekanan yang diberi sang agung di hadapannya menjadikan benteng yang berusaha dibangunnya pecah relai, menjadi serpihan debu yang siap diterbangkan tanpa upaya besar.

Lelehan kepedihan mendadak lolos dari pelupuknya. Terjatuh, berkilauan oleh binar-binar indah di ruang tanpa batas ini. Tiap bulirnya menjeritkan ketidakmampuan pemiliknya, tiap tetesnya memekikkan perih yang tak terbendung. Bibir itu memerah, tergigit kuat-kuat tak diperdulikan berdarah dan terluka.

Pecahan hati yang terserak dibiarkan begitu saja, berada jauh dari jangkauan untuk dikumpulkan kembali. Rongga tersebut kosong, hanya tersisa kehampaan tanpa ujung. Tetapi, darah tetap mengalir tanpa henti, merembes dari luka hati yang tak akan pernah sanggup disembuhkan.

Ia terisak tertahan, tak berdaya setelah dewa menyelesaikan untai kata keji itu. Seluruh tekad untuk berserah diri, mengabdi demi melindungi tak lagi berbentuk. Pasalnya, penguasa tertinggi telah memberinya satu penjelasan, sabda bahwa masa depan merupakan hal mutlak. Jiwanya kini hancur, menjadi abu. Ia kembali berada di titik terendahnya, terjerembab jatuh sulit tuk bangkit kembali.

_Apakah ini benar?_

_Apakah kekuatannya tetap tidak bisa membuatnya memenuhi ikrar untuk menyelamatkan orang terkasihnya?_

"Jika begitu mengapa aku bisa melihat masa depan?!" Ia menjerit masih sembari meringkuk tanpa memandang sosok yang diberikan pertanyaan.

"_**Penglihatan itu terbagi sedikit karena engkau terlelap dalam kristal ciptaanku. Bukanlah satu kekuatan utama engkau. Tidak diperkenankan masa depan itu diceritakan sebelum terjadi. Garis kehidupan itu telah dituliskan sedemikian rupa, tak diperbolehkan untuk disebarluaskan demi menghindari petaka lain yang mungkin saja bisa datang."**_

Sedunya menjadi-jadi, menggerogoti jiwa tanpa belas kasih. Kepedihan yang dirasakannya kembali hadir, tertawa-tawa, mengejek tak berperi ke diri yang tak kuasa bangkit. Pengorbanan yang dilihat dalam bunga tidur mengerikan tersebut dikatakan harus tetap terlaksana dan ia, terlalu pongah dengan meyakini dirinya mampu mengubah, menyelamatkan calon rajanya.

Oleh karenanya, hati itu tak kuasa menerima kenyataan bahwa segalanya akan tetap lolos dari genggaman yang dicoba untuk dipertahankan. Seperti yang sudah-sudah, ia yang diberi kehidupan oleh separuh ruh ibundanya dahulu hanya diperkenankan sebagai pemerhati selayaknya dewa. Penglihatan bukanlah tanda ia boleh mengubah, itu hanyalah satu kekuatan yang tak sengaja mengalir dalam diri karena ia terkurung oleh bongkah ciptaan pelindung tertinggi Eos.

Jerat takdir tersebut telah lama mencekik. Simpulnya karut marut, sulit diuraikan sebab telah terjalin selama beribu-ribu tahun silam. Proyeksi yang sempat hadir sebagai penjelasan masa lalu memberitahukan betapa pilu suratan tersebut.

"_**Bangkitkanlah kekuatan engkau, pembimbing oracle sebelumnya akan memandu. Penuhi panggilanmu untuk meringankan beban raja cahaya, untuk melindungi mereka dari kegelitaan."**_

Crystal tersentak. Sembab wajahnya terangkat, netra itu bersirobok kembali dengan biru yang kini menghimpit hatinya—biru selayaknya sang sahabat.

_Wahyu telah diturunkan kepadanya..._

_Seruntut kata-kata absolut untuk dipenuhinya..._

Ia hendak berkata-kata, hendak menolak dan menjeritkan permohonan agar sang pencipta dapat memberi utas baru untuk masa depan lain tanpa harus kehilangan raja. Akan tetapi, belum sempat ia meluncurkan apa yang berada di ujung indera pengecapnya, pecahan kristal-kristal semakin mengelilingi. Binarnya mendadak menyilaukan, pertanda bahwa ruhnya telah dihempaskan untuk kembali ke dunianya.

"Tunggu!"

"_**Peran-peran telah ditentukan. Tidak ada pilihan yang tersisa. Penuhi suratan itu tanpa penentangan, demi menghindari petaka lain datang."**_

Crystal berlari, merentangan satu tangan, mencoba menggapai sosok raksasa agung tersebut. Tetapi, semakin ia mencoba meraih, wujud tersebut semakin menghilang, terhapuskan oleh cahaya terang milik serpihan yang berkilau. Andai dewa tidak memakai topengnya, putri kristal yang masih menderaikan air mata pastilah dapat melihat adanya raut mengerikan di sana. Bukan raut penuh kasih sayang kepada umat manusia, melainkan satu afeksi lain yang akan membuat kuduk meremang.

Dewa menampilkan gurat kemenangan karena menurutnya, ia berhasil menuntun salah satu pionnya untuk bergerak dalam alur yang telah ditentukan.

_...yang ia beri kehidupan karena rasa bencinya pada dua keturunan Lucis Caelum pertama pilihannya._

.

.

.

"Tunggu! Bahamut!"

Gadis itu menjerit, memecah sunyi ruang yang tak lagi sama seperti beberapa menit lalu. Ia terjaga dalam sekali hentak. Terputus-putus napas sosok tersebut, melodinya memainkan dendang kengerian. Sinar di dalam kedua permatanya tak lagi kosong, telah dipenuhi oleh kesadaran ruh yang sebelumnya menjauh.

Masih membelalak, pemilik surai merah muda menumbukkan perhatian pada besi-besi usang di atas jarak pandangnya. Mengamati lekat tiap parut dan bercak-bercak coklat pekat penanda usia. Biru yang menyilaukan telah hilang, terganti oleh kelam.

Kepalanya tertoleh ke kanan dan kiri guna mengamati sekeliling. Pemandangan tersebut terganti, bukan lagi atap kereta seperti seharusnya terakhir ia berada. Suasana itu hening, suram, sunyi, tak berisik, tidak berayun-ayun, membuatnya paham bahwa raga dan jiwanya telah benar-benar dikembalikan dari ruang tempatnya berdialog dengan—dewa yang menulikan telinga dari teriakan putus asanya.

Pada menit berikutnya, bola kaca tersebut tersembunyi sejenak kala pemiliknya menutup mata, menghirup dalam-dalam udara kumuh milik lansekap asing lain yang terpampang di sana, mencoba membuat napas yang masih terengah kembali terhembus seperti sewajarnya.

Terdiam selama sepersekian menit untuk menguasai diri, Crystal mencoba bangkit. Erangan segera terdengar memenuhi bilik bersamaan dengan teracaknya kain putih yang membungkus matras tempatnya tertidur—ia meremas dengan sebelah tangannya, mencoba meredam jerit perih yang sewaktu-waktu dapat melengking mencederai indera pendengaran. Sakit menjalari punggung dan bagian belakang kepalanya, celah bibir yang tadi sempat terbuka lebar memipih saat dirinya mendesis; mencoba bertahan dari rasa yang ada.

_Rasa yang tadi tidak diterimanya saat di alam sana..._

Masih sembari terpejam, ia panggil kembali kepingan-kepingan memori terakhir sebelum kesadarannya dienyahkan dari ruang hampa tersebut. Tanpa perintah, tangan kurusnya terangkat, menyentuh wajah yang basah oleh kristal kepedihan.

Lelehan itu mungkin telah berhenti mengalir, akan tetapi, sentimen-sentimen pilu masih tersisa di permukaan kulitnya, terserap pori-pori, mengalir deras dalam tubuh. Tenaganya sekali lagi lolos begitu saja, pergi menjauh, meninggalkan raga. Dicengkramnya lengan atas yang dipenuhi gurat-gurat pemberian musuh pada hari mendiang _oracle _terbunuh ketika seluruh untai fakta yang didengar dalam bunga tidurnya tadi terngiang-ngiang kembali.

_Ia adalah anak mendiang raja yang gagal..._

_Seorang pria terbuang pembawa malapetaka, pembunuh orang tak bersalah..._

_Pria yang membawa orang terkasihnya menuju kesengsaraan..._

Gadis itu meringkuk, memeluk lutut, menggertakkan gigi, meredam ngeri tak berujung. Jiwanya memekik, meminta agar sang dewa terbahak, mengatakan bahwa itu adalah bualan semata—yang mana tidaklah mungkin. Dengung firman sang pencipta dalam benaknya semakin membahana, memberi pening pada kepala.

_Ia penerus garis keturunan oracle…_

_Diperintahkan menghalau kegelitaan saat raja mengumpulkan tenaga—demi membunuh sang terkutuk dengan bayaran nyawa…_

Putus asanya kembali menghentikan kepak, bertengger di masing-masing bahunya, memberatkan raga. Sembari menatap sayu arang yang patah, Crystal merasakan lehernya terjerat, dicekik sesuatu tak berwujud. Pertemuan singkat antara dirinya dan _Draconian _membuat ia semakin terjerembab jatuh ke dalam kubang gundah tanpa dasar.

Ucapan demi ucapan lawan tuturnya tadi merobek kembali luka di dalam hati. Perkataan sosok tersebut sangat gamblang, membuat harapan yang dipupuknya lenyap tak bersisa. Walau ia merupakan putri dari makhluk terkutuk itu, belenggu yang menjeratnya tidak mengarah ke sesuatu yang mampu membuatnya mengubah cerita ini. Ia hanyalah pion tambahan, bergerak dalam lingkup yang telah ditetapkan.

_Ia sang oracle…_

_Noctis adalah raja terpilih..._

Raja sesungguhnyalah yang ditakdirkan untuk membunuh ayah kandungnya, menuntun ke keabadian kekal yang pasti didambakan sang pria terbuang. Eksistensinya tidak diperkenankan untuk mengacak apa yang telah digariskan. Mereka memiliki suratan masing-masing, tak boleh tumpang tindih.

_Jika seperti itu...mengapa tidak Lunafreya saja?_

_Mengapa harus dirinya?_

_Mengapa dewa harus menyelamatkannya?_

Mengapa, mengapa, mengapa, hanyalah kata tersebut yang terus menerus diputarnya. Bak kaset rusak yang tak mampu lagi untuk diperbaiki, gaung dalam kepala menorehkan sakit pada raga dan jiwanya lagi dan lagi. Belum sempat ia bertanya, belum sempat ia mendapat pencerahan, Bahamut telah lebih dahulu mengembalikan ruhnya ke dunia ini seperti enggan memberi jawab lebih. Mengisyaratkan agar dirinya memecahkan sendiri makna tersirat di dalam kalimat yang ditujukan untuknya tadi.

Ia ingin terbahak, menertawakan garis hidupnya. Bahkan, ketika wahyu telah diterimanyapun, resah dalam hati tak jua menutup. Malah, pemahaman bahwa dirinya tidak berguna makin terpatri kuat dalam kepalanya. Segalanya memberi efek terbalik, menjadikan sisi-sisi dalam rongga dadanya terbagi-bagi, menimbulkan retak diri tak lagi terelakkan.

Sisi satunya mengatakan bahwa ia harus mematuhi yang diturunkan dewa, yang lainnya gusar karena tak ada guna jika sahabat terkasihnya tetap meregang nyawa. Sisi lain memintanya untuk tunduk, sisi berikutnya menjerit hendak menentang. Bagian lain berseru, memeringati bahwa jika penentangan dilakukan, besar kemungkinan petaka lain akan datang.

_...dengan ia sebagai penyebabnya._

Pada detik yang sama, Crystal merasakan satu detak jantungnya lolos begitu saja saat benaknya melayangkan spekulasi yang tadi luput dari pemahamannya. Jejak kemerahan akibat kencang cengkeraman di lengan atasnya mungkin akan terpampang jelas jika sang gadis tak mengenakan kaus berlengan panjang. Kuku-kukunya yang pendek menancap ke kulit, teramat sangat kuat dikarenakan hipotesanya menyimpulkan satu jawab yang belum diketahui pasti kesahihannya, tetapi sanggup membuat sang merah muda terseret dalam ketakutan tak berujung.

_Ia...anak sang pria terkutuk..._

_Darah yang mengalir dalam tubuhnya adalah milik pria itu._..

Bayang masa lalu bisu yang sempat dipertontonkan demi dirinya merenggut tenang, mengganti dengan buruk perkiraan. Pecahan kenangan dua ribu tahun lalu kembali terbesit; pantulan kejadian dulu saat pembunuh _oracle _berubah menjadi monster karena kekuatannya sendiri.

Detak jantungnya semakin tak karuan, menimbulkan peluh dingin mulai kembali berbulir-bulir, siap untuk turun membasahi parasnya yang memucat. Lubang hati berbentuk tak sempurna dipenuhi oleh firasat buruk, menjadikan dirinya mengigit bibir bawah dengan teramat kencang, tak memerdulikan rasa memuakkan menggelitik indera pengecapnya lagi.

_Apakah ini maksudnya?_

_Penyebab Draconian memintanya untuk tetap berada di jalur yang telah ditentukan?_

_Mencegah sejarah terulang?_

"Lalu kenapa aku dihidupkan?!"

Mendadak sunyi tersebut terbuyar, pecah berkeping-keping oleh jerit gadis yang mulai runtuh. Bantal tak empuk yang berada di belakang tubuhnya teronggok begitu saja di lantai kelam dingin—senada dengan warna dinding muram yang mengelilingi—karena dilemparnya sekuat tenaga. Tiap pori-pori kulitnya memekikkan frustasi dan kekecewaan. Ia kini terombang-ambing, hilang arah dalam kebenaran ini.

Sesak. Leonis merah muda tersebut sangat sangat merasa sesak. Tiap udara yang merasuk ke rongga parunya seolah membawa jarum-jarum tajam, sanggup menikam hati. Getar tubuh kurus itu tak kuasa dikendalikan seiring dengan meringkuknya ia. Sekeras apapun Crystal berusaha mencari celah, rumit benang takdir akan semakin tak beraturan dan kusut, tak ada retak maupun celah. Sejak awalpun—saat ia tidak mampu mencegah petaka terus menerus terjadi—telah diketahuinya bahwa ketentuan dewa ini akan tetap tertuju pada akhir yang seharusnya.

Gadis itu meraung, menghabiskan seluruh napas yang memenuhi rongga dadanya dengan menjerit-jerit penanda kehancurannya. Surai merah muda tersebut semakin acak, tak beraturan sebab diremas tanpa belas kasih oleh pemiliknya. Lelehan kesakitan dari kedua permatanya semakin deras, tak terbendung, tak dapat dihentikan.

Bilik luas yang dipenuhi ranjang-ranjang besi bertingkat serta loker-loker usang berkarat termakan usia merupakan saksi bisu terkoyaknya putri dalam kristal. Sosok itu teramat sangat menyedihkan. Ia, dipaksa hidup demi menjadi bidak dalam permainan kehidupan dewa kejam, tak diberi harapan untuk menolong orang terkasihnya. Ia bagailah boneka yang sekujur tubuhnya dililiti benang tajam dan digerakkan pencipta, tak peduli berdarah-darah.

_Itulah hidupnya, itulah takdirnya..._

_Satu ganjaran yang harus diterima karena dosa yang diperbuat orang lain—yang tak diketahuinya._

Terjatuh gadis itu, terjerembab ke palung tanpa dasar, terhempas kasar dengan tubuh yang tercerai berai. Memberinya kesakitan abadi, memberi luka berdarah tanpa henti. Pikirnya tak lagi jernih, keruh, diliputi sentimen yang saling bertabrakan—kekalutan akan ketidakberdayaan diri dan keinginan untuk menerima apa yang diturunkan padanya.

_Mungkin...mungkin yang sesungguhnya terkutuk adalah dirinya..._

"Rosea..."

Sang merah muda yang tengah berada dalam titik terendahnya—lagi—terkesiap. Raga yang bungkuk itu menegang kala indera pendengarannya menangkap suara mengalun milik pria yang sangat-sangat dibencinya. Di luar kesadarannya, ia segera turun dari ranjang tempatnya remuk, memanggil bilah panjang yang masih terbungkus selongsong sebelum ia lintangkan, menekan leher seseorang yang memanggilnya.

Sorot matanya penuh kemurkaan, amarah kuat, kesakitan dan keputusasaan. Rahangnya mengeras, menahan buncah yang memeluk tanpa ampun. Dijatuhkannya pria yang membunuh tunangan pangerannya dengan senjatanya ke lantai kelam nan dingin di bawah sana. Licik raut tersebut hilang, dihiasi oleh keterkejutan dan juga luka.

_Pria yang dibencinya..._

_Pria yang membawanya ke dunia..._

Berang tersebut menggelapkan matanya. Kalut jiwa kini membuat akal sehatnya tertutupi kabut tebal, menjadikan buta, dikuasai oleh hati yang koyak. Debar jantung itu menyeramkan, harmoni dengan nada kematian. Hatinya menjerit kasar, memaki, meneriaki tanpa suara.

_Andai pria itu tidak membiarkan dirinya diliputi kegelapan..._

_Andai pria itu tidak membawanya ke alam ini..._

"Argh!"

Sang merah muda mengerang saat dirinya mendadak terpelanting, menabrak loker besi di belakang. Ia terbatuk-batuk. Crystal membawa tangan kirinya yang terkepal ke depan dadanya, meremas untuk menahan perih saat ia menghirup udara dalam-dalam ke rongga parunya. Menyipitkan mata—menahan sakit—ia dapati sosok bertopi tersebut bangkit seraya memegangi leher yang merah akibat serangannya tadi.

Tak menyia-nyiakan waktu yang terus bergulir, gadis delapan belas tahun tersebut segera memanggil kembali _katana_nya dan melesat ke arah sang pria. Dihunuskan senjata pemberian ayahanda angkatnya dari selongsong sebelum mengayun dengan nafsu untuk membunuh.

Akan tetapi, lorong tak cukup luas di sana membatasi pergerakannya, membuat dirinya sekali lagi memekik tertahan saat pria itu menendang tangannya guna menjatuhkan senjata. Masih dengan menampakkan kebengisan, sang gadis mengeratkan sarung tangannya, berlari sekali lagi untuk melayangkan tinju beberapa kali—meski ditepis dengan mudah oleh merah anggur.

Direndahkan tubuh kurus itu, mengambil ancang-ancang agar ia mampu memberi pukulan telak di dagu sang pria. Kepal itu mendarat sempurna ke oponennya dan ia segera berputar dengan kaki yang direntangkan sebelah untuk menumbangkan lawannya. Bunyi berdebam kasar terdengar dan Crystal dengan cepat mengambil kembali pedangnya, mengarahkan ke dada pria tersebut dan menikamnya.

Napas Leonis merah muda terengah seiring dengan kuatnya tangan itu menekan bilah tajam yang ternoda oleh darah seseorang yang seharusnya dilindunginya. Ia mengerinyitkan dahi, menahan sedih yang meradang saat bayang mendiang _oracle_nya meregang nyawa terputar ulang, runtut, tanpa adanya sedikitpun celah terlewati. Memberi mual di perutnya bergejolak, membuatnya limbung.

"Aera...wahai dewa...Apakah kalian sengaja menyelamatkan anak ini untuk semakin menyakitiku? Tidak puaskah kalian memermainkanku dengan mengubahku menjadi monster abadi?"

Tubuh gadis itu menegang. Ia berbalik cepat sembari mengeratkan pegangannya pada ujung pedang. Dilayangkan tebasan itu kuat-kuat hingga menghantam dinding di samping kirinya. Pasalnya, sosok yang seharusnya sudah ditikamnya di dada mendadak berbisik lirih di belakang dirinya—pria tersebut benar abadi.

"Rosea...hentikan..."

Ia mengepalkan tangan kuat-kuat, menahan luap yang semakin sulit untuk diredamnya. Tatapannya menajam, tiap pergerakannya menyerakkan pertahan hati. Dalam dirinya, perasaan benci tersebut berkobar-kobar. Walau telah mengetahui kebenaran, dendamnya tak hilang begitu saja. Malah semakin menyesakkan, semakin menyayati.

"Aku Crystalcrown Leonis!"

Tergemanya lengkingan kata-kata penolakan milik sang gadis membuat Ardyn meloloskan air mata dari mutiara emas kirinya. Lelehannya jatuh, memberi jejak ke pipi yang terhiasi kerut penanda usia. Meskipun tangannya bergerak untuk menangkis serangan-serangan yang diberikan sang gadis lagi, pikirnya melayang. Hati yang telah kotor oleh wabah yang seharusnya dibersihkan dirinya ribuan tahun lalu menggumamkan untai benci, dendam terhadap apa yang diberi terhadapnya.

Dalam keabadian ia selalu merana, dalam kegelitaan ia selalu tersiksa. Kini, saat sebentar lagi dirinya dapat menjemput ajal di tangan sang raja terpilih, harus ada lagi satu kenyataan yang menyengsarakan batinnya.

Ia mengutuk dewa, mengutuk perempuan yang dicintainya. Mengutuk mereka karena harus memberi kehidupan, meniupkan ruh pada bayi yang seharusnya tak dilahirkan. Bayi yang sekarang menolak jati diri aslinya...menolak dirinya. _Ia...kembali dibuang..._

"Hahahahaha!"

Pergerakan gadis itu terhenti begitu saja kala mendapati pria di hadapannya mendadak terbahak keras. Senjatanya ia pegangi erat-erat dikarenakan bergidik saat tawa tersebut memenuhi lorong tempatnya berpijak. Gelak yang terdengar tak melantunkan kebahagiaan, tak ada cahaya di dalamnya. Alunan tersebut menyengsarakan, menjerat dalam kegelapan, memberi pilu dan perih pada mereka yang mendengar.

Pandang gadis bermahkota merah muda buram oleh air mata yang tergenang di pelupuk mata, bersiap akan lolos begitu saja. Mendapati pria yang berbagi darah dengannya kehilangan kendali sembari tertawa-tawa pedih membuatnya harus merelakan diri direngkuh oleh kesengsaraan tanpa ujung. Kabut tebal yang mengelilinginya enyah begitu saja, menyisakan penyesalan dan juga kesedihan kekal. Crystal mengatupkan kedua bibirnya rapat, membuang pandang tak mampu untuk menatap.

Sang pria telah rusak. Beribu-ribu tahun berada dalam keabadian menjadikan akal sehatnya perlahan hancur, tak dapat tertolong. Borok di dalam tubuh tersebut menyebar, memberi hitam pekat tanpa titik cahaya. Murkanya semakin kuat, semakin membesar karena kecewa. Ia bersumpah akan benar-benar memusnahkan keturunan Caelum tanpa sisa—baik keturunan Somnus, maupun keturunan dirinya. Ia akan membunuh garis hidup yang diberkati dewa.

Dalam sekali hentak, sang pria berada di hadapan gadis itu, berdiri tegap dengan tatapan yang direndahkan. Tangan kanannya terangkat, diselimuti oleh kepul kotor sebelum mementalkan putrinya kembali.

"Akan ku gelapkan dunia, akan kubunuh kalian dan semuanya perlahan-lahan."

Itulah yang menjadi ikrar terakhir pria yang telah terhapus sejarah sebelum bertolak dari tempat temaram tersebut. Kata-katanya penuh penekanan, kalimatnya menggambarkan jelas betapa besar kebenciannya.

Sosok lain yang terhempas kembali ke bilik berpenerangan tak cukup menunduk, meringkuk. Tenaga yang tadi dikerahkan sepenuhnya hilang, membawa remuk dalam tulang. Raganya membeku, ia berdiam diri, sulit untuk bergerak seujung kukupun.

Yang dapat dilakukan gadis itu hanya membisu dalam posisi yang tak sedikitpun diubahnya walau jarum jam telah berputar, pergi, menggulirkan waktu dengan cepat. Lenyapnya sang abadi beberapa ratus menit lalu memberi koyak kasar pada hati. Lelehan getir di kedua pipi adalah tanda bahwa pertahanan yang dibangunnya dengan susah payah tak mampu kokoh kembali. Ia, sang bidak tidak berguna terus menerus menangis tanpa suara, menenggelamkan diri dalam afeksi penuh kenegatifan.

Debaran yang timbul menjadikan gadis itu sesak, sulit untuk menghirup udara lembap milik tempat asing di mana ia disekap—ia menyadari bahwa Ardyn membawanya ke laboratorium kelam ini. Lebam, luka parut, ngilu pada tubuhnya tak sekalipun dihiraukannya, sebab, sakit itu telah berpindah ke dada.

Setelah tak bergerak selama beberapa jam, akhirnya Crystal memeluk lutut seraya menyembunyikan wajah sembabnya di sana. Kesendirian ini menyeretnya dalam lubang depresi yang menganga lebar. Ia memaksakan diri untuk memanggil kembali memori-memori indah nan damai yang dahulu menemani kehidupannya, memanggil kembali bayang wajah-wajah mereka yang tersayang satu persatu untuk hadir menghampiri, menemaninya dalam sunyi.

Pejaman matanya semakin erat, pelukan pada lututnya merapat saat rindunya datang. Betapa Crystal sangat menginginkan waktu terputar dan terhenti pada momen ketika mereka masih tertawa-tawa bahagia, saling bercengkrama tak mengetahui kelam masa depan.

_Ketika Regis dan Lunafreya masih menghembuskan napas..._

_Ketika Clarus masih dapat bercengkrama dengan Gladiolus dan Iris..._

_Ketika Cor tak memerlihatkan wajah penuh beban..._

_Ketika hijau indah Ignis yang dipujanya tidak digantikan oleh kelabu..._

_Ketika senyum cerah Prompto masih terpancar tulus tanpa ada gundah..._

_...dan..._

_Ketika Noctis tak perlu kehilangan orang-orang yang disayangi serta mengorbankan nyawa..._

Sayangnya, hal yang didambanya tak akan pernah kembali terulang. Waktu telah pergi, berjalan menjauh menyisakan kenangan di dalam sudut hati para pelakon yang terlibat. Tak akan pernah bisa diputarkan kembali, tak akan pernah bisa dirasakan lagi.

Inilah jalan yang telah diberi sang agung, yang telah ditentukan bahkan beribu tahun silam sebelum mereka yang menjadi pemeran kisah ini dilahirkan ke dunia. Pena takdir telah menggoreskan tinta hitam ke tiap lembar-lembar halaman kehidupan, tak bisa dicoret, tak akan terhapus.

Betapa keji permainan hidup ini. Saat ia telah mengumpulkan pecahan hati, menggemakan kembali ikrar teruntuk melindungi, petaka lain tanpa belas kasih segera datang menghantam. Seperti hendak memberitahu, bahwa memang ia tidak diperbolehkan untuk berharap. Seolah-olah berkata bahwa dirinya hanya diijinkan hidup dalam sengsara karena kakinya terikat oleh belenggu yang memberatkan langkah.

Padahal dulu, ia sempat meyakini bahwa dirinya adalah sosok yang tak takut akan hal apapun, selalu berjalan lurus dengan ketetapan hati yang keras. Tetapi, perkiraan tersebut hancur berkeping-keping di ulang tahunnya yang ke delapan belas. Saat ia mulai melihat mimpi-mimpi berdarah, yang kedatangannya bagai hukuman atas kesombongannya.

Kekuatan siksa tersebut berkali-kali lipat. Meremukkan saat kepingan bisu masa yang akan datang berbondong-bondong datang ditiap lelapnya. Proyeksi yang satu persatu telah terwujud dan kini hanya tersisa satu lagi...

_Satu petaka lagi..._

_Petaka yang tak akan bisa dicegahnya kembali..._

_Noctis..._

"Oi! Noct!"

Crystal terperanjat kaget saat indera pendengarannya menangkap suara teriakan yang cukup jauh dari tempatnya mengurung diri—suara yang familiar baginya, suara pemuda yang membuangnya. Pelukan pada lututnya melemah seiring dengan terangkat wajahnya. Ia menoleh ke arah sumber suara tersebut dalam diam, semakin menajamkan telinganya.

_Apakah ia sangat rindu sehingga berhalusinasi?_

"Noct! Di mana kau?!"

Jantungnya seperti berhenti berdetak saat suara milik pemuda bertato beberapa detik lalu turut terdengar, membuatnya yakin bahwa teriakan tersebut bukanlah halusinasi belaka. Gema suara itu melenyapkan getir yang tadi merundunginya. Sengsaranya berganti, berubah menjadi hasrat ingin bertemu mereka-mereka yang tadi terefleksi dalam ingatannya.

Dalam sekali hentak, gadis tersebut bangkit dari duduknya, menghambur, berlari ke pintu otomatis tinggi, mengikuti arah suara milik calon penasihat raja dan juga sang perisai. Seluruh tenaga yang sebelumnya enyah dari tubuhnya mendadak merasuk tanpa ampun. Sekuat yang ia mampu, gadis itu mengayunkan kaki tanpa henti.

Walau napasnya tak beraturan, ia tak menghentikan pergerakannya begitu saja. Katupan kedua bibirnya terbuka, napasnya terengah-engah. Hatinya melantangkan nama-nama mereka yang selalu ada untuk dirinya.

Gemetar tubuhnya menyulitkannya untuk berlari. Crystal menggertakkan gigi, melawan diri sendiri. Ia ingin segera sampai, ia ingin kembali ke keluarga kecilnya, ia ingin melihat wajah-wajah itu, ia ingin memastikan bahwa tempatnya pulang belum menjauh dari jangkauannya. Keinginan tersebut menjerit-jerit, mendorong tubuh yang masih terbebani oleh cedera yang belum sembuh sempurna.

_Noctis...Ignis...Prompto...Gladiolus...!_

Terbukanya pintu terakhir menjadikan kedua bola kacanya membulat ketika melihat pemuda-pemuda yang namanya berkali-kali ia lafalkan dalam hati—yang sempat terpisah darinya—berdiri tak jauh di sana. Saat itu pula seluruh tenaga yang tadi mengisi tiap sudut raga hilang, menjadikannya jatuh terduduk, menimbulkan bunyi yang cukup keras, mengalihkan pandang ketiga pemuda yang terkejut.

"Noctis—"

Crystal harus merelakan kalimatnya terputus begitu saja saat merasakan lengan hangat mendekap tubuhnya kuat. Pemuda sekelam malam yang tadi ia dapati masih berusaha menetralkan napas tiba-tiba saja berlari ke arahnya—tak peduli tubuhnya menabrak kedua temannya. Sang sahabat tergesa-gesa, mendekati dirinya untuk memeluk erat. Bahu yang tak begitu bidang milik sang pangeran bergetar, cengkeraman di tengkuk dan bahu ringkihnya menyadarkan Crystal terhadap ketakutan pemuda sekelam malam itu.

Noctis membawa sang gadis ke dalam dekapannya. Matanya membelalak, menyiratkan kilau syok di sana. Napasnya sedikit tersendat karena seluruh gejolak perasaannya memenuhi hingga ke kerongkongan. Rengkuh itu bergetar, memberitahukan bahwa dirinya sangat terguncang.

Detik selanjutnya sang pemuda nanap. Ia melepaskan pelukan itu untuk menatap baik-baik gadis merah muda tersebut. Rasa takut lain menjalar ke seluruh tubuh, ia gelisah saat pemikiran buruknya datang.

"Kau terluka?!"

Merah muda tersebut bersirobok dengan biru yang kini memandangnya lurus. Binar di dalam bola kaca sang pemuda terkilau oleh ketakutan, kelegaan, dan beribu afeksi lain teruntuk dirinya seorang. Cengkeram di bahu dan tengkuknya telah terganti ke kedua sisi wajahnya, tangan yang lebih besar darinya tersebut menangkup kuat, mengutarakan cemas.

Kalut yang diberikan teman sepermainannya saat ini membuat lidah sang Leonis kelu. Ia hanya mampu menggeleng lemah untuk menjawab sembari menyentuh kedua tangan pangerannya. Menggenggam pelan, memastikan bahwa pemuda tersebut bukanlah hayalnya semata.

Air matanya jatuh berderai, turun saat jemarinya yang bergetar merasakan kulit pemuda tersebut. Sosok itu nyata, menyentuhnya dan dapat ia sentuh. Hangat tersebut bukanlah buatannya semata, pantul wajah di kedua mutiaranya bukanlah refleksi yang diciptakan benaknya.

Pangerannya nyata, sang pirang kusam dan coklat kelam juga benar hadir di sana. Kesendirian yang tadi dirasainya terenyahkan oleh keberadaan-keberadaan mereka. Mengganti duka dengan bahagia.

Tanpa disadari sang gadis, kedua sudut bibirnya tertarik simpul, menampilkan senyum pedih di wajah sembab tersebut. Senyum yang memberi kejut pada putra mahkota yang masih berada di dekatnya.

Noctis merasakan dirinya bereaksi saat bola kacanya menangkap bibir ranum gadis di depannya melengkung tipis. Crystal, teman sepermainannya memberikan senyum yang tak pernah dilihatnya, senyum yang membuat emosinya kini meluap-luap tak kuasa diredamnya.

"Hei, Noct kau mau kemana?!"

Gladiolus mengerutkan dahi saat mendapati calon rajanya mendadak menyeret gadis merah muda yang muncul tiba-tiba ke arah berlawanan. Kakinya yang jenjang telah dimajukan satu untuk menyusul, akan tetapi pergerakannya terhenti saat pirang kusam yang sejak tadi bungkam mendadak merentangkan tangan, menahannya.

"Berikan mereka waktu."

Mendengar suara yang berusaha dibuat setenang mungkin menjadikan putra sulung Amicitia tersebut melemaskan bahu. Coklat keemasannya bergulir, menilik baik-baik perubahan sang Scientia yang ditutup-tutupi. Meski kedua kelabu keruh tersebut tersembunyi, ada pancaran berbeda di diri pemuda itu.

Pada awalnya Gladiolus hendak menanyakan lebih lanjut sebab ia merasa mereka tidak memiliki waktu banyak. Tetapi, seperti tersadarkan, celah bibirnya kembali merapat. Ia yang awalnya mengerenyit menjadi menghela napas samar—berusaha agar tak terdengar sahabatnya yang telah memosisikan diri bersandar ke dinding suram di dekatnya. Aura aneh yang menyelimuti kedua kawannya semenjak mereka menuju tempat muram ini—yang sebenarnya telah dirasakan jauh sebelum mereka bertolak dari Altissia—membuatnya tersadar.

_Ternyata seperti itu...ia akhirnya paham apa yang terjadi di antara mereka..._

"N-Noctis—!?"

Crystal sekali lagi tak diberi kesempatan untuk menyelesaikan kalimat saat pemuda Caelum yang tadi menarik lengan atasnya tanpa aba-aba memojokkannya ke dinding. Sorot mata biru tersebut membuatnya menahan napas. Pasalnya, kilau itu melumpuhkan seluruh kerja otaknya. Ia terjerat, tak kuasa untuk mengalihkan pandang.

Sang gadis hampir memekik saat merasakan kehangatan menyapu bibir, memenuhi mulutnya yang tadi bercelah. Ia membelalak, membuka dan menutup kelopak matanya dalam pergerakan cepat saat dirinya berusaha memahami apa yang terjadi.

_Noctis...menciumnya..._

Terkejut, gadis itu meronta dalam kuncian sang pangeran. Tangannya berusaha ia gerakkan, tubuhnya berusaha ia jauhkan. Namun, akibat tenaga sahabat kecilnya sangat besar—tak seperti biasa—usahanya sia-sia. Pegangan kuat pada kedua lengannya yang diarahkan ke kedua sisi kepalanya tak mampu dilepas. Belum lagi, saat ini Noctis menghimpit tubuhnya, sama sekali tak memberi celah baginya tuk pergi.

Ciuman itu tergesa-gesa, sang pemuda melumat tak memberi ampun membuatnya hampir menitikkan sebutir air mata. Tubuhnya melemas. Tiap kecupan itu menjeritkan putus asa, tiap kecapnya memberi penanda afeksi yang semakin digamblangkan. Tak ada lagi sembunyi-sembunyi, tak ada lagi yang ditutupi. Perasaan pangerannya tersampaikan secara jelas, lebih jelas dari beberapa waktu lalu saat ia memutuskan untuk menyerah, menerima.

Di lain sisi, sang pangeran yang menyerang tanpa akal jernih tak kuasa melawan keinginan diri. Sesungguhnya, ia tak mengetahui mengapa dirinya dapat bertindak di luar kendali seperti ini. Rasa itu meletup begitu saja saat ia mendapati gadis bertubuh pendek dalam dekapnya kini memberinya senyum penuh dengan sentimen-sentimen yang sulit untuk diungkapkannya dengan kata-kata.

Perasaan yang ia sadari, yang ia indahkan di kota indah tempat bersemayamnya dewa air beberapa waktu lalu merenggut kendalinya.

Noctis semakin memerdalam perlakuannya. Ledakkan perasaan di dalam dirinya membuat sang pemuda sulit untuk mengendalikan diri. Rasa sayang, rasa cinta, rasa takut, semua melebur satu, menggebu-gebu dalam dada. Kemungkinan besar, pemicu lainnya adalah karena ia terlalu diliputi oleh gamang dan firasat buruk akibat hilangnya sang gadis yang selalu bersamanya dari sisinya.

Masih segar dari ingatannya bagaimana panik ia saat sosok tersebut tak ditemukannya setelah ia tersadar di atas atap gerbong kereta yang masih berjalan beberapa hari lalu. Sakit degup jantungnya karena kehilangan benar-benar hampir membunuh dirinya..._sakit yang berkali-kali lipat lebih tajam._

Oleh karenanya, saat mendapati orang terkasihnya ini mendadak muncul di hadapannya, menyunggingkan senyum untuknya, seluruh gejolak di hati sang pemuda menguar tanpa ampun, membutakan akal sehatnya. Perasaan-perasaan tak ingin ditinggalkan, tak mau gadis ini pergi lagi darinya menggelapkan mata.

Ia semakin menekan, semakin merapat guna merasakan hangat tubuh sosok yang telah merebut seluruh hatinya. Dipaksanya sang gadis membuka mulut, mendesak agar dirinya diijinkan untuk menyelami lebih jauh. Sekujur tubuhnya menjeritkan kasih sayang yang benar-benar telah melumpuhkannya. Tenyata, telah lama bibit cintanya tumbuh, membawanya terjerat ke gadis ini—gadis yang keberadaannya harus selalu ada di dekatnya.

Hatinya berteriak kasar, mengutarakan kasihnya dalam tindak di luar persetujuan sang gadis— gadis yang sejak kecil ia ketahui telah menambatkan hati ke salah satu sahabatnya. Memanggil kembali kebenaran tersebut membuat sang pemuda semakin mengencangkan pegangannya pada kedua pergelangan tangan Leonis merah muda tersebut.

Sentuhannya menyiratkan betapa ia tak menginginkan gadis ini pergi darinya, mengatakan bahwa ia tak ingin melepaskan gadis ini kepada siapapun...walau ia tahu tindaknya ini mungkin saja akan membuat Crystal benci padanya.

_Ia mengetahui perasaan gadis itu terhadap penasihatnya sejak dulu..._

_Tetapi...ia terlalu serakah...tak ingin merelakan..._

"Aku tidak akan melepaskanmu."

Rendah suara dalam sela-sela kecupan tersebut hampir menghentikan detak jantung sang gadis. Ada dua rasa yang menghampiri. Yaitu adalah rasa terbakar di wajahnya menjadi-jadi karena tergelitik berat hembusan napas Noctis di kalimat penuh penekanan itu...dan juga rasa pedih di hati saat mendengar untai kata yang menunjukkan betapa besar rasa ingin mendominasi.

Luka menganga—yang tak akan pernah sembuh sempurna—yang diberi Scientia perlahan-lahan tertutupi oleh kasih yang diberi sang pemuda sekelam malam. Celah-celah hati yang menganga seolah ditambal, ditutupi afeksi Caelum tersebut.

Hanya seuntai kalimat seperti mampu menyelamatkan dirinya, hanya sepatah kata mampu membawanya terhanyut dalam buai sayang. Kalimat itu adalah satu kalimat yang tak pernah ia perkirakan akan diberi pangerannya kepada dirinya. Kalimat terindah yang sangat berbanding terbalik dengan apa yang dilontarkan sang pemuda tinggi bersurai tertata ke belakang.

_...pemuda yang ia sayangi...yang menitahnya untuk pergi..._

Kaku tubuhnya menghilang, melemah karena perasaan yang dahulu ia putuskan untuk dibunuhnya, kembali tertiupkan ruh dan hidup, menjadikannya tak lagi menolak. Dia biarkan dirinya direngkuh pemuda itu, ia biarkan Noctis melakukan apa yang ingin dilakukan terhadap dirinya. Seperti saat itu, seperti saat simpul kusut ini terpampang jelas di kedua matanya. Di luar kesadarannya, benaknya memainkan kepingan memori silam, mendengungkan kembali kata-kata permohonan sahabat bersurai kelamnya, permintaan sahabat pirang kusamnya.

"Kumohon jangan meninggalkanku..."

Seperti mengetahui apa yang ada dalam pikirannya, Noctis mengulang kembali permintaan yang sempat dilontarkan ke dirinya. Parau suara sang pemuda di telinga kirinya membuat bulu kuduk sang merah muda meremang. Ia mengigit bibirnya yang merah dan menahan tangis agar tak pecah. Pikirannya melayang, terganti oleh sentimen penuh siksa lain karena pengharapan sahabatnya tadi menikam jantungnya. Dalam sekali hentak, gadis itu melepaskan diri, menutup wajah dengan kedua telapak tangannya.

Kalimat-kalimat dewa dan penggalan masa akan datang menertawakannya...lagi...

_Tapi...kau yang akan meninggalkanku..._

Perkataan itu hanya mampu diucapkannya dalam hati, tidak bisa ia katakan ke pemuda tersebut. Sekuat tenaga diredamnya tangis itu, tak ingin didengar oleh siapapun. Lemahnya kembali datang, hancurnya kembali menghantam..._ia...remuk lagi._

Melihat gadis yang disayanginya menangis, Noctis perlahan menyentuh pergelangan tangan kurus tersebut sebelum ia jauhkan dari wajah yang telah basah oleh air mata. Pemuda tersebut merendah, mengecup pucuk kepala merah muda yang tertunduk, mencoba menenangkan. Seiring dengan terangkatnya wajah itu, ia mulai menempelkan bibirnya pada mata sang gadis yang bengkak, pipi yang basah dan juga bibir yang tadi tergigit kuat. Kali ini perlakuannya tak seperti tadi. Begitu lembut, menyimbolkan seluruh perasaan yang benar-benar menguasai dirinya.

Duka hati yang tadi dirasakannya karena belenggu kejam takdir diporak-porandakan oleh kasih sayang yang diberi pangerannya ini. Kecupan lembut itu seperti menyembuhkan, memberi kekuatan lain teruntuk dirinya yang porak poranda. Celah-celah hati yang koyak seperti terisi kembali oleh afeksi-afeksi sahabatnya.

"Tetaplah di sisiku..."

Sepatah kata itu sekali lagi mematahkan hati Crystal yang telah tak berbentuk. Air matanya kembali jatuh, turun, membasahi pipinya yang telah basah. Gadis itu menangis, tersedu tanpa memerdulikan hal itu akan menyakiti Noctis maupun pemuda lain yang berada cukup jauh dari tempatnya berpijak ini.

Raganya melemah, membuatnya merantukkan dahi ke dada sahabatnya. Kedua tangannya ia letakkan ke dada itu, meremas lembut kaus hitam yang membalut. Meskipun tak ada kata cinta yang terluncur, kata-kata tersebut telah cukup membuatnya memahami betapa sang pangeran sangat menginginkan dirinya.

Kepala gadis tersebut sedikit terangkat saat Noctis mendadak bernapas di telinga kirinya. Rasa hangat dan lembap di indera pendengarannya membuatnya terkesiap. Hembusan dari celah kedua bibir merah tersebut memberat saat dirinya tak bisa lagi menahan stimulasi yang diberi sang pemuda.

Merah muda tersebut semakin memiringkan kepalanya ke kanan, entah berusaha menghindar atau malah memberi peluang lebih kepada Caelum sekelam malam itu. Permainan yang diberi sosok yang lebih tinggi darinya ini membuainya, menjadikan remas di kaus itu semakin kuat. Desah napas tak lagi bisa dikontrolnya—meluncur bebas.

Tubuhnya terasa panas oleh sentuhan-sentuhan asing pemuda yang selalu menjadi lawan adu mulutnya. Ia melepaskan diri, memberanikan diri untuk menengadah, membawa mutiaranya ke biru keruh tersebut. Kuduknya meremang tatkala mendapati adanya gairah yang menggelapkan kilau permata yang kini menyelaminya.

_Hasrat yang baru pertama kali ia temukan dalam bola kaca itu..._

Sekali lagi ia dihempaskan ke dinding belakang yang dingin saat jarak antara dirinya dan pemuda itu terhapuskan lagi. Tangannya yang masih berada di dada tersebut bergetar halus. Lumatan yang tadi sempat melembut berganti tempo lagi menjadi tak sabar. Semakin dalam, begitu dalam, membuat Leonis itu kesulitan untuk bernapas.

Noctis menjambak pelan mahkota halus yang berada di tangan kanannya. Membawa gadisnya mendekat lagi dan lagi. Pikirnya melayang, hanya dipenuhi oleh sosok itu saja.

_Ia menginginkan gadis ini..._

Crystal membelalak saat menyadari adanya sentuhan asing di kulit pinggangnya. Jemari kokoh itu merangkak pelan, meninggalkan rasa terbakar pada tiap inci kulit yang terjamah. Napasnya tercekat saat mendapati tangan itu menaik dan makin menaik ke atas. Ia meracau, meronta untuk melepaskan diri.

"N-Noctis—_ouji...!_"

Noctis terkesiap saat gadis dalam dekapnya ini memanggil namanya dengan lengking yang dipaksakan terlontar disela-sela kecupan. Pemuda tersebut segera melepaskan peluknya, menjauhkan diri dari sang sahabat. Kesadarannya seperti merasuk mendadak, menjalankan akal sehatnya.

Jarak pandangnya merendah, tertuju ke wajah cantik di bawahnya yang kini tersapu oleh merah—warna manis yang sangat selaras dengan mahkota dan kedua mutiara yang sedikit berkaca-kaca. Dihantam oleh sadar, jantungnya segera bergemuruh kencang dan juga rasa panas merambati wajah tampannya.

_Apa yang baru saja dilakukannya tadi?_

Mengigit bibir bawahnya guna menguasai diri kembali, Noctis merengkuh simpul gadis itu. Upaya agar Crystal tak melihat wajah yang ia yakini pasti juga sangat-sangat merah padam. Degup jantungnya sangat kencang—sepertinya juga dapat didengarkan gadis ini dengan jelas.

Setelah menghirup napas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya dengan susah payah, sang pemuda memberanikan dirinya lagi untuk bersitatap dengan merah muda jernih itu. Menatap lekat sebelum disentuhnya hidung sang gadis dengan hidungnya.

"Maaf..." Suaranya serak. "Aku...tidak bisa menahannya."

Mendengar hal yang baru saja diperdengarkan membuat kedua bahu sang gadis menegang. Panas yang tadi hanya menghampiri wajahnya merambat ke sekujur tubuhnya. Ia melihat sahabatnya itu dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Sekali hentak, ia dorong wajah Caelum tersebut ke kanan agar biru itu tidak melihat kikuk dirinya.

"_Ba-bakaouji_!"

Melihat reaksi sang gadis membuat Noctis hampir tersedak tawanya sendiri. Pasalnya, ini adalah hal yang baru ditampakkan teman kecilnya setelah belasan tahun mereka bersama. Hatinya dipenuhi oleh rasa senang dan bangga. Meskipun ia paham perasaan serakah ini merebut paksa sang merah muda untuknya, ia tidak bisa menolak suka cita tersebut. Crystal, pada akhirnya memerlihatkan ekspresi seperti itu karena dirinya—bukan karena sahabat pirang kusamnya.

Di antara petaka yang enggan melepaskan dirinya dan keluarga kecilnya, saat ini, ia teramat sangat bahagia sampai-sampai tak sadar telah memeluk gadis itu kembali. Ia biarkan dirinya tenggelam dalam afeksi yang menyelimuti. Tiap menitnya tak ingin ia sia-siakan, yang dibutuhkannya saat ini adalah merasai cerah yang baru saja diberikan sang gadis untuk dirinya.

_Suka cita di antara gelap pekat._

_Yang sebentar lagi akan terenggut kembali oleh kejam suratan._

"Biarkan aku memelukmu sebentar lagi..."

※End of Chapter – Tangled※

Oh my Gooooooooooooooooodd!

Akhirnya chapter yang dibuat susah payah ini selesai jugaaaaaaaa!  
Sangat-sangat penuh perjuangan ini buatnya duuuuhh :')  
Otak ini sudah sulit untuk diajak kerjasama!

Lalu! Chap ini penuh dengan teori-teori yang sangat dipaksakan!  
MOHON MAAP! (oh tapi ada juga teori orang lain) XD  
Silahkan tinggalkan kecewa Anda di kolom komentar.  
Aku memang tak berbakat membuat ceritaaaaaa :')

Kalau boleh komentar tentang cerita sendiri...aku sedih buatnya XDD  
Sedih sekali karena Ardyn semakin rusak hiks, sedih karena Kuri juga ikut rusak.  
Tapi untungnya perasaan diinginkan dari Noctis berhasil buat dia sedikit membaik.  
TAPI! Sayangnya, Ignis di sini harus menelan pedihnya.  
Yah, setidaknya Kuri benar-benar mengabulkan permintaannya untuk berada di sisi _ouji_, kan?

Oke! Semoga chap depan bisa dipost secepat mungkin. (sangat sangat tidak yakin)

Adios!


	12. Eleven Point Five - Ignis

Author : Yuta Uke

Chapter : 11.5 – Ignis

Genre : Angst, Tragedy, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Fantasy

Warning: Unbetaed fic, Semi-Canon, OOC (maybe), LOOONGGGG!

Words : 17,180

FFXV fanfiction for my bestie...

* * *

_Sejak dulu, aku sering mendengar kata-kata menyakitkan. Itu adalah kata-kata dari orang-orang yang mengasihani diriku yang sebatang kara..._

_Aku memang tidak memiliki ayah dan ibu. Mereka telah pergi. Saudara pun aku tak punya. Yang tersisa di dunia ini hanyalah paman..._

_Walau begitu, aku tetap merasa bangga karena aku tidak benar-benar sendirian...tapi...mereka...khususnya anak-anak sebayaku mengatakan aku tidak sama..._

_Aku berbeda..._

_Itulah yang mereka ucapkan. Tidak memiliki ayah dan ibu atau kakak dan adik bagailah suatu aib. Mereka akhirnya memilih untuk mengucilkanku, menjauh, menjadikanku benar-benar hanya memiliki paman seorang..._

_Ya..._

_Hanya ia yang kupunya, hanya paman alasanku tetap bertahan...asal ada paman, aku rela menghabiskan waktu sendiri bersama dengan setumpuk buku usang di pojok perpustakaan kota. Meskipun terkadang ada rasa iri saat melihat teman-teman sebayaku tertawa dengan saudara-saudara dan anak-anak lain...aku akan baik-baik saja._

_Begitulah pikirku sampai tiba-tiba sesuatu yang mustahil ku dapatkan itu datang, menghilangkan sepiku, mewarnai hari kelabu dengan hitam dan merah muda yang sangat kontras...mereka adalah keluarga baruku...seseorang yang akan menjadi teman dan saudara..._

_Teruntuk mereka yang memberi warna itu, kuikrarkan keteguhan dalam hatiku. Hidup ini adalah milik sang hitam, kebahagiaanku adalah milik sang merah muda. Semua akan kulakukan demi menjaga senyuman mereka..._

_Mereka yang lebih berharga dari diriku sendiri…_

* * *

Tahun tujuh ratus delapan puluh tiga, sebuah angka bilangan yang tidak istimewa bagi khalayak banyak. Hanyalah penanda tahun, penanda bahwa dunia masih berputar dan pergi meninggalkan era-era terdahulu, menggantinya menjadi kenangan.

Tapi tidak bagi seorang anak lelaki bernama Ignis Scientia. Baginya, tahun ini adalah tahun yang istimewa, tahun di mana ia mendapatkan hadiah mewah dari sang penguasa kota tempatnya tinggal. Rasa sepi dalam kesendirian yang tak pernah ia ucapkan secara gamblang akan hilang, sirna oleh kehadiran sosok yang dipertemukan dengannya di pagi cerah ini. Dendang merdu burung-burung kecil yang datang hinggap di jendela besar dalam ruang tahta megah seperti mengantarkan nyanyian suka cita, teruntuk dirinya seorang.

Bola kacanya yang sedikit terkilau oleh biasan mentari yang hadir dari balik jendela tinggi semakin terlihat berbinar-binar oleh sinar lain. Kilau itu memerlihatkan jelas betapa senang hatinya saat ini. Hijau permatanya ia tumbukkan lekat ke arah sosok berkepala hitam yang memandangnya dengan takut-takut.

_Noctis Lucis Caelum._

Itulah nama sosok anak lelaki tersebut. Seorang pangeran Lucis yang kini masih berusia tiga tahun—Noctis lebih muda setahun darinya—yang tengah menunjukkan wajah ragu dan malu-malu. Dilihatnya raja mendorong punggung anak itu agar bisa selangkah lebih dekat dengannya.

Hati sang Scientia kala itu diliputi oleh kesenangan yang tak mampu untuk ia gambarkan. Walau sepertinya wajahnya masih tak begitu berekspresi—itulah yang sering diteriaki teman-teman sebayanya—rasa gembira di hati memenuhi dadanya tanpa ampun.

Pasalnya, raja baru saja meminta kepadanya untuk berada di sisi Noctis, menemani sebagai seorang teman, sebagai seorang kakak, dan mengatakan agar dirinya selalu menjaga anak Lucis Caelum tersebut.

_Dengan senang hati._

_Akan ia lakukan apa saja untuk menjaga teman dan keluarga barunya!_

Hijau sang Scientia mendapati Noctis bereaksi saat ia merentangkan tangan dengan cepat. Sebuah pergerakan yang tak mampu ditahan karena rasa-rasa nyaman yang tak pernah dirasakannya memenuhi seluruh raga—selain itu, merentangkan tangan juga merupakan upaya agar anak di depannya tidak lagi menampakkan wajah gelisah.

Maka, saat sang pangeran kecil menyambut dengan kedua tangan serta diiringi oleh senyuman yang sangat menggemaskan menjadikan Ignis turut menyunggingkan senyumannya. Sebuah senyum yang mungkin saja merupakan senyum terbaik yang pernah diberinya.

"Raja!"

Mendadak, tenang ruang tersebut pecah begitu saja oleh teriakan seorang pria berwajah seram—menurutnya. Pintu ruang berukiran mewah yang menjadi pemisah dunia tempatnya berpijak dengan dunia luar terbuka keras diiringi oleh kedatangan sosok tinggi tersebut. Ia masuk tergesa-gesa, menampilkan wajah kacau.

Lantang suara berat tersebut memenuhi seluruh ruang. Ignis yang sejak tadi tidak memahami apa yang tengah terjadi melihat adanya raut yang berbeda di wajah Regis. Raja ke seratus tiga belas tersebut segera saja berjalan turun, seperti berlari kecil untuk menemui pria yang kini mendekap bayi bersurai aneh yang menangis cukup kencang.

"Cor...dia…"

"Be-benar..."

"Heallint! Panggil Heallint! Bawa dia ke sana!"

Ignis dan juga beberapa orang—Noctis beserta pamannya—terkesiap saat mendengar Regis mendadak memberi perintah dengan sangat lantang. Suara itu menggema ke tiap sudut ruangan, menghantarkan alunan gelisah bercampur dengan sedikit lega.

Scientia kecil dan Caelum kecil di sana saling berpandang-pandangan, merasa bingung saat mendapati air muka raja mereka sukar digambarkan dengan kata-kata, membuat keduanya mengerutkan dahi bingung.

Derap langkah kembali terdengar saat pria yang kedatangannya bagai badai tanpa aba-aba pergi begitu saja. Hijau teduh milik Ignis yang tadi bersirobok dengan biru keruh Noctis teralih, menari mengikuti pergerakan tergesa-gesa pria bernama Cor yang bertolak sembari mendekap bayi bersurai merah muda yang belum berhenti menangis.

_Merah muda yang akan ikut mewarnai harinya..._

_Itulah pertemuan pertama ketiganya..._

* * *

_Hari-hari yang kujalani sangat melelahkan. Paman mengatakan bahwa kelak aku akan menjadi penasihat pangeran di masa depan, selalu berada di sisinya dan menyokongnya. Oleh karena itu, setiap harinya aku harus tenggelam dalam buku-buku rumit demi mengasah otak...agar dapat menjadi orang yang pantas untuknya._

_Raja sangat bermurah hati, memberikan mentor terbaik—yang telah bertahun-tahun mengabdi demi keluarga kerajaan ini—untuk membimbingku._

_Tidak seperti Noct yang masuk ke sekolah dasar bersama anak-anak pada umumnya, aku mendapatkan pelajaran khusus di Citadel. Di saat Noctis dan para anak lain berbondong-bondong pergi, yang kulakukan adalah mengurung diri di ruang luas berornamen coklat nan megah yang dipenuhi oleh balok-balok mainan anak-anak._

_Mungkin, aku yang dulu akan merasakan sepi...menatap iri anak-anak sebayaku yang selalu berkelompok. Akan tetapi, berkat kehadiran sang malam dan sang musim semi, sekarang ini pemikiran itu tidak sedikitpun datang menghampiri. Malah, aku sangat bangga karena diriku ini dipercaya untuk mendapatkan pelajaran khusus yang dapat membuatku berguna bagi sahabat-sahabatku kelak._

_Oh...tapi...Selain karena alasan itu, sebenarnya aku juga tidak diperbolehkan untuk kalah dengan hatiku. Tidak diperkenankan diriku untuk hanyut dalam emosi lain yang bisa menghambat perkembanganku. Keinginanku harus diredam, emosiku harus dikendalikan demi bisa membuat keputusan dengan kepala dingin. Seorang penasihat harus selalu memikirkan masak-masak untuk pangerannya dan harus selalu memikirkan apa yang terbaik demi pangerannya. Sebab, pangeran adalah prioritas utama._

_Meskipun kedengarannya menyedihkan, aku dengan senang hati melakukannya. Itu adalah kebanggaan. Hidup mengabdi demi orang lain seperti paman dan kawan-kawannya menurutku merupakan hal hebat. Dan...sebenarnya tanpa disuruhpun, diam-diam aku telah menempatkan Noct di urutan pertama prioritasku. Dirinya lebih penting dibandingkan diriku sendiri._

_Aku berada di urutan terakhir. Yang pertama adalah Noct, dan yang kedua adalah...Crystal._

_Sosok lain yang turut hadir di antara diriku dan Noct. Sosok yang diperintahkan raja untuk berada di sisi putranya. Ia...adalah sosok yang terus berada di sisiku setiap kali Noct tidak ada. Membuka mulut untuk mengeluarkan celoteh asal khas anak empat tahun di depan balok-balok yang ia tumpuk tinggi—yang sering sekali membuyarkan konsentrasiku saat aku belajar, mengganggu jika aku telah menunjukkan tanda letih—biasanya saat aku menguap beberapa kali—menaikkan nada suaranya yang renyah, mengatakan agar aku segera berhenti dari kegiatan melelahkanku._

_Anak itu akan memamerkan senyumannya ketika aku kewalahan, akan berlari ke arahku untuk sekedar mengusik agar letihku melayang pergi. Kelakuan konyol dan tawanya akan mengundangku untuk ikut tertawa bersamanya._

_Tanpa kuminta—yang tentu saja tak akan pernah kukatakan karena didikanku—ia juga akan mengekoriku kemanapun, mengisi kekosongan ketika pangeran tidak berada di sana._

_Sosok yang awalnya hanya kuanggap sebagai tanggung jawab tambahan tersebut ternyata perlahan-lahan sanggup mengukirkan keistimewaan dalam hatiku. Keberadaan itu bagai penyelamat kesendirianku saat tenggelam bersama dengan beban-beban yang akan ku emban di masa depan kelak, kehadirannya menarikku keluar dari kesepian._

_Eksistensinya bagai napas yang mengiringi hidupku. Ia dan Noctis...dua orang yang awalnya diperkenalkan kepadaku sebagai tugas menjadi keluarga terpentingku. Mereka akan selalu kujaga, akan selalu menjadi utama hidupku. Karena merekalah yang menyapukan warna-warnanya, mengijinkan aku untuk turut bergabung di dalamnya..._

_Mereka mampu membuat kaku wajahku melunak, mereka mampu membuat tawa meluncur dari mulutku yang biasa rapat. Keseharian kelabuku hilang, terganti oleh warna warni cerah yang berkilauan. Akan kulakukan apapun demi menjaga keseharian ini agar tetap ada..._

_Demi mereka yang kusayang..._

* * *

Itu adalah satu hari yang cerah di akhir pekan, di mana mentari memamerkan kemolekkannya yang telah meninggi tanpa lelah. Sinar-sinar keemasan tersebut mengetuk jendela coklat tinggi besar, merambat masuk untuk menyapa dua orang anak lelaki berkepala kontras.

Yang berkacamata terlihat khusyuk membaca tiap runtut tinta-tinta hitam, membentuk sebuah kalimat rumit pada kertas buku tebal di bawah jarak pandangnya. Tangan kecilnya menggerak-gerakkan pensil, menuliskan dengan lihai jawaban yang ia yakini tidak akan salah.

Sedang, anak lelaki bersurai kelam memajukan bibir, mengerutkan dahi. Biru keruhnya juga ia lekatkan ke tiap kata-kata itu, tetapi, berbanding terbalik dengan calon penasihatnya, sang pangeran menguap beberapa kali sebelum menempelkan pipinya di atas meja kayu besar di sana. Tangannya tak bergerak, karena ia tidak mengetahui jawaban pertanyaan dalam buku itu.

"Noct, jangan berhenti."

Suara tersebut mengalun penuh penegasan walau penuturnya sama sekali tidak menatap lawan bicaranya. Yang diberikan perintah mengerang, mengangkat kembali kepalanya dan sekali lagi berusaha untuk memfokuskan perhatian ke buku mengerikan itu—begitulah menurut Noctis.

Namun, usahanya hanya bertahan selama sepersekian menit karena lagi-lagi pangeran kecil menempelkan dahinya ke meja, menjelaskan bahwa ia menyerah.

"Aku tidak mengerti."

"Jika ada yang tidak kau mengerti, tanya ke—"

"Tuan Noctis, maaf, nona Crystal memaksa ingin bertemu denganmu."

Scientia harus merelakan kalimatnya terinterupsi oleh kalimat lain yang dimunculkan salah satu wanita bergaun hitam di ambang pintu. Wajah wanita itu menampakkan kekalahan dan tak membutuhkan waktu lama baginya untuk memahami siapa pembuatnya.

"Iggu!"

Dari balik pintu kayu besar yang terbuka tak sempurna, anak perempuan berumur empat tahun berlari secepat yang ia mampu ke arah pirang kusam. Kedua tangan pendeknya terentang, seperti hendak menggapai anak lelaki itu.

Anak perempuan tersebut adalah Crystalcrown Leonis. Anak yang selalu mampu membuat para penjaganya kewalahan karena rengekannya jika jauh dari kedua teman sepermainannya; yang biasanya ikut berada di dalam ruang belajar menemani sang Scientia jika Noctis di sekolah.

"Katanya memaksa bertemu denganku, tapi berlari ke Ignis."

Celoteh asal milik pangeran yang masih menempelkan pipinya ke meja belajar membuat Ignis terkekeh kecil. Memang, perkataan pelayan yang masih berdiri di depan pintu dan pergerakan Crystal sangat berbanding terbalik.

"Karena Noji selalu pergi meninggalkan Iggu!" Sang merah muda menggembungkan pipinya sebelum tertawa kecil saat mendapati Noctis mengerang frustasi.

"Aku kan harus sekolah..." Lirih sang kepala hitam. "Kalau bisa aku juga mau di sini saja..."

"Tidak. Tidak. Noji pergi saja. Aku akan temani Iggu!"

"Jadi maunya yang manaa...?!"

Noctis telah bangkit dari duduknya dan mencubit pipi Crystal dengan gemas sembari tertawa kecil. Perkataan anak perempuan itu selalu tidak berkesinambungan satu sama lain. Pada awalnya protes, tetapi kemudian mengusirnya.

"Jadi, ada apa?" Kali ini, Ignislah yang membuka suara, menanyakan keperluan anak kecil itu.

"Makan! Aku datang menjemput!"

Kedua anak lelaki berusia delapan dan tujuh tahun tersebut secara kompak melihat jam dinding di tengah ruangan setelah mendengar kalimat terakhir sahabat perempuan mereka. Arah jarum jam telah terhenti di angka dua belas. Membuat keduanya secara kompak mengerti mengapa kinerja otak menjadi menurun—tidak, itu hanya berlaku untuk Noctis.

Menutup buku dan meletakkan pensil di atas meja tinggi tersebut, keduanya segera turun dari bangku masing-masing dan mulai berjalan menuju ruang makan yang letaknya tidak begitu jauh dari tempat mereka mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah tadi.

Sepanjang perjalanan, hanyalah suara lembut Noctis dan gelak tawa Crystal yang terdengar. Sesekali Ignis menimpali namun tertutupi oleh suara kedua teman kecilnya. Bahkan ketika mereka sampai di ruang itu dan menikmati setengah makanan mereka, sang malam dan bunga musim semi masih terus berbagi cerita dengan serunya—

"Kau menyisakan sayurmu lagi?"

—sampai Ignis menginterupsi dengan kalimat yang membuat Noctis memajukan bibir sedikit. Mulut Caelum cilik tersebut ditutup rapat cepat, mata birunya berlari kesana kemari, menunjukkan bahwa anak itu tengah berusaha mencari beribu alasan lain untuk membalas kata-kata sang Scientia.

"Karena dia tidak memakan sayur juga." Pada akhirnya Noctis bersuara sembari menunjuk piring kecil milik Crystal.

"Tidak mau! Noji tidak makan!"

"Jadi, kalian tidak mau makan karena salah satu dari kalian tidak makan?"

Kata-kata terakhir Ignis tadi diiringi oleh helaan napas panjang. Anak itu menaikkan kacamatanya yang tidak turun, kebiasaan baru saat ia merasa kalah oleh dua orang anak berkepala kontras yang menjadi tanggung jawabnya.

_Ya, dua._

Pada awalnya, Regis memang hanya memintanya untuk menjaga sang putra saja, tetapi, karena merah muda tersebut dibiarkan berada di sisi Noctis dengan alasan Cor terlalu sibuk dan tidak bisa meninggalkan putrinya seorang diri—padahal alasan sebenarnya adalah karena putri dalam kristal yang ditutup-tutupi kenyataannya harus berada di bawah pengawasan ketat sehingga Regis meminta agar anak itu dibesarkan berdampingan dengan putranya—Crystal juga ikut menjadi sosok yang harus dibimbingnya.

"No-Noji, Igg kesal. Makan itu."

"Noct. Namaku Noct."

"Tapi papa panggil _ouji_!"

"Pilih!"

"Mau dua-duanya!"

Seiring dengan melengkingnya suara anak perempuan itu, Ignis yang tadi memasang wajah sedikit lelah karena tidak pernah berhasil memaksa kedua anak tersebut memakan sayuran mereka kini terlihat menelan tawa. Berkebalikan dengannya, yang saat ini memasang wajah lelah adalah sang pangeran. Itu karena ia tidak pernah berhasil mengajarkan teman merah mudanya memanggil namanya dengan benar.

Setiap kali Noctis dan Crystal bertemu, setiap kali mereka bertukar kata, setelah tertawa-tawa bersama, pastilah celoteh itu akan berujung ke pertengkaran kecil—yang lebih tepat disebut sebagai perdebatan. Noctis ingin agar anak itu memanggilnya dengan nama yang biasa disebutkan Ignis, tetapi Crystal keras kepala ingin memanggil pangerannya seperti sang papa juga.

Keduanya sama-sama tidak mau kalah, keduanya sama-sama ingin memanggil dan dipanggil sesuai dengan keinginan mereka. Oleh karenanya, masalah sepele ini akan berujung pada adu mulut yang sekali lagi mampu membuat Ignis memegangi kepala. Padahal, mereka bisa akur beberapa menit lalu, tapi detik berikutnya, mereka akan berada dalam posisi yang saling meneriaki satu sama lain.

_Apa yang dapat diharapkan dari lidah anak umur empat tahun?_

_Memanggil Ignis saja anak itu tidak bisa, bagaimana mau memanggil Noctis dan ouji secara bersamaan?_

"Noct!"

"Nokuji!"

Ignis yang telah menghabiskan makan siangnya melepaskan tawa saat mendapati Crystal memberi nama baru lain untuk pangerannya. Tawa itu berderai menenangkan, menjadikan Noctis mengerang frustasi karena ditertawakan.

Pasalnya, penasihatnya terang-terangan sekali menertawakan dirinya yang kalah oleh anak umur empat tahun berkepala aneh—begitu menurut Noctis.

"Ignis, bolehkah dia kupanggil _bakakuri_?"

Meskipun beberapa kali Ignis mencoba untuk meredam rasa gelinya, tetap ia gagal, karena kali ini, Caelum cilik tersebut malah ikut-ikutan memberi nama panggilan baru untuk sang merah muda—nama yang entah mengapa terdengar sangat lucu di telinganya.

"Memangnya kau sendiri bisa menyebut namanya dengan benar?"

Disela-sela tawa, sang Scientia berusaha untuk membalas. Memberi gembung pada kedua pipi Noctis yang kesal karena calon penasihatnya tersebut malah berbalik mengejeknya. Seharusnya, Ignis memberi dukungan kepadanya, bukan malah berbalik menjahilinya!

"Bisa!" Pekik sang malam. "Ku—kurisuta—kon Leonis!"

"Kurikon Onis!"

Suara nyaring sang merah muda yang mendadak menimpali membuat kedua anak lelaki tersebut tidak mampu untuk menahan tawa mereka—khususnya sang pirang kusam. Keduanya tertawa lepas, memenuhi ruang kelam berjendela besar dengan gelak yang menderai hangat—sedang yang satunya menampakkan wajah bangga karena berhasil menyebut namanya dengan lantang.

"Seperti nama _monster_! Cor pasti menangis nama yang susah payah ia berikan jadi seperti itu."

Noctis yang tidak mampu mengontrol tawanya mengepalkan tangan sembari memegangi perut. Bukannya membenarkan nama sendiri, Crystal malah semakin membuat nama tersebut terdengar seperti nama makhluk antah berantah.

"Crystal, setelah makan aku akan mengajarimu dengan keras." Mengulum senyum, Ignis mengangguk-angguk. Ia akan mengajari anak itu dengan intens agar bisa berbicara lebih lancar lagi.

"Tidak mauu! Iggu harus istirahat. Setiap hari selalu belajar!"

Penolakan yang dilontarkan sang merah muda membuat gelak tawa Ignis sirna sepenuhnya. Hijaunya membulat, sebelum kemudian ia mengerjap, menatap bocah perempuan bermahkota merah muda yang kini tengah menatapnya dengan serius—walau tetap saja ekspresinya kekanakkan. Ini merupakan hal unik yang terjadi dalam hidupnya, sebab, ia dikhawatirkan oleh seorang balita.

"Iya kan, Noji?"

"O-oh. Betul. Sekali-kali bersantailah..." Noctis menyetujui perkataan Crystal tadi. "...agar aku juga bisa santai." Tambahnya sembari berbisik.

"Noji!"

Tanpa mampu dikuasai sang pirang kusam, rasa menggelitik yang sempat lenyap kembali datang sehingga ia sekali lagi tertawa.

"Kalau begitu, hari ini kita akan melakukan apa yang kau mau, Crystal."

"Dongeng putri tidur!"

"Tapi, Noct, kau harus menyelesaikan pekerjaan rumahmu dulu."

"Ignis menyebalkan!"

* * *

_Aku selalu mengharapkan kebahagiaan mereka._

_Sejak enam tahun lalu, dalam hatiku, aku selalu mendoakan mereka yang kusayangi dapat terus menyunggingkan senyuman seperti biasanya. Kedua sudut bibir yang tertarik itu semampuku akan kupertahankan agar tak memudar._

_Aku rela meredam keinginanku untuk itu...aku tidak akan egois, tidak akan kalah oleh emosi. Mereka adalah utamaku. Walaupun aku yang harus terluka, walaupun aku yang harus berdarah, aku telah mengikrarkan janji untuk melindungi. Tawa mereka adalah hal terpenting melebihi diriku sendiri, melebihi apapun di dunia ini._

_Oleh karenanya, saat aku melihat pangeran yang seharusnya kulindungi dengan segenap kemampuanku terbujur kaku di atas ranjangnya, aku merasa diri ini menjadi sosok yang sangat tidak berguna. Padahal aku telah berjanji, padahal keinginanku begitu kuat...tapi...saat ini aku gagal._

_Di hadapanku, kedua orang yang kusayangi kehilangan senyuman mereka..._

_Noct terus tertidur tanpa sedikitpun memerlihatkan pergerakan. Terus menerus seperti itu sejak ia kembali dari perjalanannya. Sedang Crystal, tak lagi berceloteh asal. Kedua bibirnya dirapatkan lekat-lekat, tak melengkung untuk memamerkan senyuman yang kusukai. Ia hanya mampu terdiam, membisu di samping sang pangeran yang terluka dan tak sadarkan diri._

_Pertama kali dalam hidupku aku merasakan pedih tak tertahankan. Dulu, mungkin sentimen negatif memang sering sekali menghampiriku, membuat lengkung di bibirku tak bisa kutampakkan. Tetapi, rasanya sangat berbeda, tak seperti saat ini. Rasa ini benar-benar mampu untuk melukaiku, mampu untuk membuatku jatuh._

_Kemungkinan terbesarnya adalah karena aku telah merasakan bagaimana bahagianya hidup dikelilingi oleh orang-orang terkasih—dulu aku tidak bisa merasakannya. Sehingga, saat salah satu dari pemberi warna itu terbujur kaku, hatiku remuk. Belum lagi, pemberi warna lain juga turut meredup, menggelapkan keseharian yang cerah._

_Pikirku melayang, memberikan pengandaian. Andai aku berada di sana, mungkin aku bisa melindungi Noct dari serangan itu. Mungkin jika aku berada di sana, monster itu akan berbalik mengincarku sehingga Noct tidak akan terbaring tak sadarkan diri seperti saat ini._

_Andai aku bisa...aku ingin menggantikan Noct di sana..._

_Agar senyuman cantik itu tak pudar..._

* * *

Hari demi hari yang seharusnya dihiasi oleh gelak tawa para sosok cilik bersurai tak senada di dalam bangunan megah tengah kota kini sunyi, senyap. Bibir-bibir mungil tersebut tak terbuka, tak meluncurkan kata-kata penuh jenaka maupun pertengkaran seperti umumnya. Kini, para pemiliknya hanya mampu membisu, terpaku di pinggir ranjang besar yang menopang sosok sekelam malam.

Sosok tersebut adalah sosok yang kelak akan meneruskan tahta sang ayahanda, sosok yang kini kehilangan kesadarannya. Raga itu terbujur kaku, tak bergerak seincipun karena ruhnya entah melayang-layang kemana. Perjalanan yang awalnya dibuka dengan senyum riang ditutup dengan raut-raut pedih dan gamang. Dalam perjalanan pulang, pangeran tiba-tiba saja dicelakai oleh _daemon_—beberapa orang diberitakan meregang nyawa dalam insiden tersebut. Walau dokter telah mengobati luka-luka kasat mata, anak lelaki itu masih tak kunjung sadarkan diri.

Ignis yang selalu mampu menguasai dirinya, terlihat lemah di samping ranjang Noctis yang belum juga membuka mata. Bahu Scientia tersebut terkulai, tak kokoh tegap seperti yang biasa ia pertahankan. Hijaunya memandang nanar, memancarkan ketidakberdayaan saat ia memandangi salah satu sahabatnya terus menerus tertidur tanpa ada tanda-tanda akan terbangun dalam waktu dekat.

Di usia sang pangeran yang masih delapan tahun, sosok itu harus terluka cukup parah dan hal tersebut membuat Ignis merasa sedu karenanya. Padahal, sebentar lagi Noctis akan berulang tahun, tetapi, yang didapatkan sahabatnya adalah luka karena hal mengerikan.

Tangan kecilnya terkepal, menandakan bahwa ia benar-benar tengah berusaha menahan agar luapan kesedihannya tak menguar hingga dapat dirasakan oleh sosok merah muda yang sejak beberapa hari lalu selalu berdiam diri di bangku kecil di samping tempat tidur.

_Ya._

Sejak Noctis kembali dalam keadaan tak sadar dua hari lalu, anak perempuan itu selalu berada di sana, terdiam tanpa mengeluarkan sepatahpun kata, menjadikan Ignis semakin ikut tersakiti karenanya. Masih segar dalam ingatan sang Scientia bagaimana syoknya wajah manis anak tersebut ketika mendapati salah satu keluarga kecilnya tak siuman. Crystal tak menangis, tak berteriak, hanya menampilkan gurat ngeri dalam bisunya.

Selama dua hari itu, Leonis cilik tersebut hanya duduk diam di samping sang malam, memandangi putra mahkota dengan sedih. Jika lelah, ia akan tertidur dengan tangan yang terlipat sebagai pengganti bantal sembari membungkuk ke tepi ranjang dan jika dibangunkan atau diminta untuk kembali ke kamarnya sendiri, ia akan menggeleng kuat-kuat sembari mencengkeram selimut.

Pemandangan itu membuat redup di kedua bola kaca teduh sang calon penasihat semakin menjadi. Beberapa kali ia berusaha menguatkan diri agar dapat menjadi sosok penopang sang merah muda, berusaha menggantikan sinar redup itu agar bisa menerangi temaram keluarga kecilnya. Akan tetapi, usahanya tak membuahkan hasil, sebab, ia juga retak saat mendapati anak itu terus menerus memaksa berada di sisi pangeran tanpa memerdulikan diri sendiri.

Suara manisnya tak terdengar, bahkan tangis pilu seperti yang pernah ia dengarkan saat anak tersebut berusia dua tahun karena kehilangan peliharaannya tak juga ada. Sosok itu hanya membisu, terdiam tanpa mampu membuka katupan bibirnya yang seolah kehilangan kata.

Pada awalnya, Ignis membiarkan Crystal, menghormati keinginan teman kecilnya yang enggan beranjak dari sisi Noctis—memberi satu rasa asing yang menggores hati. Akan tetapi, di hari ketiga, sang anak lelaki berusaha memaksakan diri untuk mengajak bicara, membujuk agar Leonis tersebut tidak menyakiti dirinya sendiri dengan melakukan hal yang akan memberi dampak pada raga.

Dengan lambat Ignis membuka mulutnya, penuh kehati-hatian ia berkata. Hatinya dipenuhi oleh harap, berharap bahwa anak itu akan menuruti permintaannya. Dirinya sudah mengantisipasi penolakan, tetapi, hijaunya yang tadi dipenuhi oleh kabut putus asa menjadi cerah saat Crystal mengangguk dan meminta untuk diantar ke kamarnya—kamar yang memang sengaja dipersiapkan khusus untuknya sebab ia lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu di Citadel; Cor lebih sering berada di luar rumah karena tuntutan pekerjaan.

Perjalanan mereka menuju kamar berwarna kelam dengan sedikit pernak pernik merah muda tidak dikawani oleh gelak tawa. Sembari saling menautkan jemari, keduanya berjalan dalam diam. Sang bunga musim semi tetap bungkam karena masih belum bisa menerima kenyataan bahwa temannya bertengkar tengah terbujur kaku, sedang sang pirang kusam membisu karena terlalu takut jika kalimat yang diucapkannya nanti malah akan menambah luka temannya.

Derit pintu tinggi besar itulah pemecah kesenyapan di antara keduanya. Ignis dengan hati-hati membantu sahabat kecilnya menaiki tempat tidur sebelum menarik selimut bercorak lembut untuk menghangatkan. Katupan kedua bibirnya masih belum bercelah, tak ada kata-kata yang ia ucapkan. Ia hanya mampu membelai pucuk kepala sang merah muda lambat seraya memamerkan senyuman sedunya.

Memastikan bahwa Crystal telah nyaman di tempat tidurnya, Ignis melepas tangannya dari atas kepala itu, berbalik dalam sekali hentak, hendak pergi ke kamar Noctis untuk berjaga kembali—tugas utamanya. Akan tetapi, langkah kakinya yang tak jenjang terhenti dikarenakan ia merasakan ada tarikan di ujung lengan bajunya. Anak itu menoleh, mendapati merah muda di sana berkaca-kaca.

"Iggu, jangan pergi."

Itu adalah kata pertama yang diucapkan Crystal setelah membisu selama hampir tiga hari lamanya. Suara tinggi kekanakkan tersebut serak, mengalun lirih dengan irama yang segera saja menikam hati sang pirang kusam.

Merah muda enam tahun tersebut memintanya untuk tetap tinggal dan tidak pergi kemanapun. Permohonan yang dilontarkan karena Crystal masih terbayang-bayang sosok Noctis yang belum sadarkan diri. Mengatakan secara implisit bahwa Leonis itu juga takut jika Ignis akan ikut pergi—bisa saja esoknya Ignis ikut berada di posisi pangeran dan Crystal akan ditinggalkan seorang diri.

Ia membeku sesaat. Hendak menuruti kemauan Leonis kecil tersebut, namun, di satu sisi ia harus kembali ke sisi Noctis karena pangeran adalah tuntutannya.

"Igg..."

Bimbangnya retak saat Crystal sekali lagi melirihkan namanya. Bocah perempuan itu sekali lagi memohon agar dirinya tetap di sana, menemani merah muda yang masih diliputi oleh gundah...tidur bersamanya.

Tanpa Ignis sadari, permintaan kecil tersebut menjadikan kedua sudut bibirnya terangkat, menampilkan seutas senyuman tipis yang diperuntukkan khusus untuk sang merah muda. Scientia tersebut tersenyum lembut, teramat sangat lembut hingga membuat Crystal tersadar ada perasaan asing hinggap di dadanya malam itu.

Sang calon penasihat ingin agar senyuman tersebut kembali, ia ingin agar sahabatnya tak lagi bersedih. _Sekali ini saja...ia akan melakukan sesuatu berdasarkan kata hati, bukan logikanya._

Ignis memutari tempat tidur yang berukuran cukup besar untuk ditempati satu anak kecil. Jemari-jemarinya yang panjang meraih kacamata, menarik agar terlepas dari wajahnya sebelum melipat dan ditaruh di atas nakas samping tempat tidur. Dalam sekali hentak ia menyibak selimut dan merangkak naik.

Derit ranjang terdengar memenuhi ruang temaram berjendela tinggi yang ditutupi oleh sutra halus tipis. Ignis merebahkan diri di samping Crystal yang telah memiringkan tubuh, menghadap ke arahnya. Dengan lembut ia meraih pipi teman kecilnya itu, membelai, mencoba menenangkan.

"Aku tidak akan pergi." Suara sang pirang kusam terdengar halus, mengalun dalam ketenangan malam. "Jika Noct sudah sadar, kita akan tidur bertiga lagi."

Selayaknya mantra, Crystal merasakan seluruh beban yang menghantam raga kecilnya terangkat dan hilang. Tiba-tiba saja, lelehan kepedihan yang tak sedikitpun nampak sejak pertama ia melihat Noctis terluka mengalir turun, membasahi lengan anak lelaki yang lebih tua empat tahun darinya—Ignis menjadikan lengannya sebagai bantal bagi Crystal.

Isak tangis anak kecil tersebut pecah, menggema ke tiap sudut ruangan. Bukti bahwa ia sebenarnya selalu menahan agar siapapun tidak melihat air matanya.

Melihat merah muda itu menangis tak membuat Ignis panik. Alih-alih hilang kendali, ia menggerakkan tangannya lagi, menuju ke pipi sang Leonis yang telah basah oleh air mata dan menyeka kesedihan itu. Ia semakin mendekat, merapat guna mendekap sosok yang keberadaannya sejak beberapa tahun silam telah memenuhi hampir seluruh hatinya. Sosok yang selalu memamerkan senyuman ketika ia merasa sepi, sosok yang selalu memanggil namanya ketika sunyi menemani.

"Jangan pergi...jangan tinggalkan aku sendiri..."

Ignis memejamkan mata, merendahkan kepala sedikit untuk mengadu dahinya dan dahi anak perempuan yang menjadi bagian terpenting hidupnya dan hidup sang malam. Pergerakannya sangat perlahan, menandakan afeksi kasih sayangnya.

"Tenanglah...aku di sini..."

* * *

_Semenjak kejadian yang menimpa teman sekelam malamku setahun lalu, hari-hari riang yang biasa kami lalui sedikit berubah._

_Gelak tawa yang biasa menemani keseharian kami pudar begitu saja dienyahkan oleh tiupan angin. Canda yang dulu sering kali kami lontarkan dengan lihai terlupakan, hilang tanpa jejak._

_Akibat cedera yang didapatkan Noct di kakinya, ia harus berobat jauh sekali ke Tenebrae, pergi menemui seorang Oracle untuk menyembuhkan dirinya._

_Aku dan Crystal berharap sepulangnya Noct dari sana, ia akan kembali memamerkan senyumannya lagi seperti sedia kala. Namun, sayangnya itu hanyalah angan belaka. Tak ada tawa diberikan saat kami menyambut kepulangannya...yang kami dapatkan adalah kekecewaan._

_Noct menarik diri dari sekitarnya. Pangeran itu dikelilingi oleh kabut, memberi perasaan sedih di hati kami._

_Sejak saat itu, aku dan Crystal mulai mengupayakan hal apapun untuk mengembalikan teman kami menjadi sosok periang seperti dahulu. Aku mulai mencoba hal baru yang sebelumnya tak pernah kulakukan—memasak. Itu karena Noct mengatakan bahwa ia sempat mencoba sajian pencuci mulut enak saat berkunjung ke Tenebrae. Beruntung, aku dapat dengan mudah menemukan mentor terbaik yang direkomendasikan Crystal untuk kegiatan baruku ini—Cor yang ternyata mahir dalam hal memasak._

_Sedangkan Crystal...upaya yang dilakukannya adalah dengan semakin membagikan sinarnya secara bertubi-tubi. Sejak dulu, ia memang menjadi cahaya di antara kami bertiga. Memberikan binar cerahnya agar kami selalu diliputi kehangatan...dan saat ini..sinar itu kian dipaksakan memancar dengan kuat agar mampu mengisi celah yang menganga. Setiap harinya ia akan selalu memaksakan diri ceria, membuka mulut untuk menceritakan apapun yang ia alami kepada Noct...dan juga diriku. Bersyukur, usaha itu akhirnya membuahkan sedikit hasil karena Noct akhirnya kembali membuka diri meskipun hanya kepada kami._

_Selain itu, ia juga mulai meminta Gladio mengajarkan dirinya bertarung—satu daya agar ia bisa melindungi Noct—menjadikan anak itu akan dipenuhi luka setiap harinya. Entah luka karena latihan bela diri atau karena pertarungan dengan anak-anak perempuan yang merundung dirinya di sekolah—karena ia dekat dengan pangeran._

_Melihat anak perempuan itu berusaha sekuat tenaga mendatangkan perasaan-perasaan aneh di dalam dadaku. Seluruhnya campur aduk, membuatku selalu mengerutkan dahi tak paham. Ada perasaan tak rela sosok manis itu harus dipenuhi luka karena perkelahiannya, ada kagum karena anak yang dulu hanya mampu mengekor kini telah tumbuh menjadi sosok yang kuat, dan ada perasaan asing karena ku tahu ia melakukan ini demi Noct._

_Perasaan asing yang sedikit demi sedikit memberi bibit untuk perasaan lain yang perlahan tumbuh..._

* * *

Di sepanjang jalan bising kota, merah muda dan pirang kusam nampak berjalan berdampingan menuju satu gedung besar yang berada tak begitu jauh dari tempat mereka berpijak. Pintu otomatis pemisah bagian dalam gedung dan dunia luar terbuka cepat saat keduanya berada di depan pintu tersebut.

Seketika, harum khas lembar-lembar halaman yang terjilid menjadi satu menggelitik indera penciuman keduanya. Hijau sang Scientia dapat melihat betapa merah muda tersebut berbinar-binar saat melihat tingginya lantai dan juga buku-buku yang berjajar di rak-rak kayu yang membentang luas.

Bibir ranum itu terbuka, meloloskan decak kagum. Ignis tahu bahwa ini adalah kali pertama Crystal datang ke perpustakaan umum milik kota. Meskipun memang kalah mewah dengan milik Citadel, tapi, ia memahami bahwa anak perempuan tujuh tahun tersebut mengagumi warna-warna kuning gading cerah berhiaskan ornamen bebatuan—warna yang tak akan didapatkan di gedung tempat mereka tinggal.

"Hai, Ignis. Dengan adik perempuanmu?"

Mendengar namanya dipanggil oleh suara familiar seorang wanita bersurai hitam legam, sang Scientia segera melangkahkan kakinya ke sana, meninggalkan Crystal yang sejak tadi masih sibuk memandangi sekeliling—pagi itu tak cukup ramai.

Raut wajah anak lelaki tersebut menampilkan kegembiraan. Mendengar kalimat yang tadi dilontarkan sang wanita menghangatkan hatinya. _Adik. Ya...sekarang ia memiliki seseorang yang dapat ia perkenalkan sebagai keluarga._

Senyuman tipisnya terkembang, memberitahukan bahwa Ignis sangat menyukai kata yang baru saja diucapkan sang wanita. Sungguh sangat berbanding terbalik dengan Leonis yang kini malah mengerucutkan bibir. Suasana hati Crystal yang tadi baik, turun begitu saja dengan sepatah kata tadi. _Adik perempuan._

"Dia Crystal. Crystal, ini Olivia. Dia yang selalu membantuku."

"Crystal. Crystalcrown Leonis."

Anak perempuan itu memerkenalkan diri dengan nada yang tak lagi melengking seperti yang biasa ia berikan. Menjabat tangan wanita itupun ia lakukan dengan ala kadarnya. Kurang lebihnya, karena ia sudah mengetahui sosok itu, kurang lebihnya karena sosok bernama Olivia tersebut mengatakan bahwa ia adalah 'adik' Ignis. Olivia, sosok yang selalu berbaik hati memersilahkan Ignis menghabiskan waktu seharian di tempat ini jika sang paman belum menyelesaikan pekerjaannya, sosok yang kerap mendukung Ignis kecil yang tak memiliki siapapun.

_Tentu ia mengetahuinya. Ignis menceritakan itu ke Noctis dan dirinya._

"Oh! Putri Jenderal Cor? Senang bertemu denganmu. Aku Olivia." Wanita itu berbicara dalam satu tarikan napas. "Ignis sering bercerita macam-macam tentangmu."

Ignis—yang tadi mengerutkan dahi karena melihat perubahan ekspresi Crystal—semakin memerdalam kerutan dahinya saat kabut yang sempat menutupi binar cantik bola kaca merah muda sang Leonis mendadak lenyap setelah Olivia menyelesaikan kalimat terakhir sembari mengedipkan mata.

Sosok yang tadi disebut sebagai 'adik' itu tiba-tiba saja menoleh ke arahnya, menampilkan wajah girang seperti biasa. _Kemana wajah kesal tadi?_

"Kau cerita apa tentangku?"

Mendapatkan adanya nada riang di dalam pertanyaan tersebut membuat Ignis semakin dirundungi oleh kebingungan. Pasalnya, gadis itu mendadak menjadi sangat cerah, bahkan lebih cerah dari biasanya. Ia memutar hijau teduhnya ke sembarang tempat, sembari menggaruk pipi yang tak gatal.

"Hmm...Macam-macam." Anak lelaki itu menjawab sekenanya.

"Contohnya?"

"Mengatakan bahwa Crystal adalah sosok yang ia sayangi, yang mirip sekali seperti pangeran Noctis." Olivia memotong dengan cepat.

"Hei! Aku tidak seperti si bodoh itu!"

Pekik tinggi gadis itu mengangetkan Ignis. Detik berikutnya anak lelaki itu mencoba menelan tawa saat melihat Crystal yang tadi berbinar-binar menyilaukan mendadak mengembalikan ekspresi kesal yang kini tercampur oleh gurat terhina dalam sekejap mata.

Ini adalah satu bagian yang ia sukai dari sahabat kecilnya. Ekspresi merah muda itu selalu saja berubah-ubah, membuatnya tak akan pernah merasa bosan. Melihat peralihan raut itu juga memberi kesenangan sendiri untuk Ignis karena ia pribadi bukanlah sosok yang mampu memerlihatkan ekspresi segamblang itu.

"Crystal, ini di perpustakaan."

Hanya sepatah kata itu saja yang mampu diucapkan Ignis setelah berdeham beberapa kali—menghilangkan rasa lucu di hatinya. Crystal memang sebenarnya sejak kecil merupakan sosok periang, tapi, semenjak Noctis menarik diri setelah insiden kecelakaan dan juga setelah pulang dari Tenebrae, putri Cor tersebut berusaha mati-matian untuk menjadi lebih berisik agar Noctis bisa kembali seperti dulu—yang sayangnya malah tak terkontrol.

Setelah bertukar kata dengan Olivia, anak lelaki berkacamata itu memberi isyarat agar sang merah muda mengikutinya, berjalan ke sisi kanan perpustakaan menuju rak bagian resep-resep makanan.

"Jadi, apa resep asli _dessert _itu bisa kita temui di sini?"

Sang penerima pertanyaan tak menjawab. Ia masih sibuk memusatkan pikiran ke buku-buku resep di depannya. Netranya menajam, menilik baik satu persatu deret judul tersebut. Saat ini, Ignis mencari-cari buku yang memuat resep makanan penutup khas Tenebrae yang tak berhasil ia temukan di Citadel—bahkan Cor sendiri juga tidak tahu.

"Padahal yang rasa ceri juga enak—"

"Scientia, tumben kau tidak sendiri?"

Kata-kata Crystal menguap begitu saja saat seseorang mendadak menginterupsinya. Fokus yang dipusatkan Ignis ke tumpukan buku-buku tersebut juga ikut terpecah dan ia menoleh ke sumber suara tersebut. Hijaunya yang tadi tak memancarkan ekspresi apapun membulat, terkejut karena ternyata sosok itu adalah salah satu anak yang dulu pernah ikut mengucilkannya—yang biasa menertawakan dirinya ketika duduk di sudut perpustakaan.

"Ah—ya—Aku bersama Crystal."

Ignis berusaha menjawab seperti biasa sembari membuang muka. Netranya tak lagi tertuju ke anak lelaki berkaus putih yang kini tengah menyeringai—membuka kembali memori masa lalu yang hanya diwarnai oleh kelabu keruh.

"Crystalcrown."

Mendengar namanya disebut oleh Ignis, Crystal segera memerkenalkan diri seadanya. Tak ada tangan yang terentang, tak ada senyuman di wajah manis itu. Bukan karena malas, tapi karena ia merasakan adanya aura menyebalkan dari anak yang tak dikenalnya...dan juga aura tak nyaman dari Ignis.

"Tadi Olivia bilang kau datang bersama adikmu—" Kalimat bocah bersurai coklat gelap tersebut menggantung saat penuturnya menatap baik-baik sang merah muda. "—tidak mirip ya. Kupikir benar, ternyata hanya hubungan palsu."

Ignis merasakan napasnya terhenti sejenak saat indera pendengarannya menangkap kata demi kata yang merasuk cepat, melemahkan detak jantungnya. Tangannya yang sedang mengambang di udara kaku, tak kuasa ia gerakkan karena otaknya mendadak menjadi kosong.

**BRAK!**

Tiba-tiba saja tubuhnya menegang saat indera pendengarannya tercederai oleh bunyi memekakkan yang timbul tiba-tiba. Ignis membulatkan mata saat melihat sahabat perempuannya mendorong anak lelaki itu ke salah satu rak tinggi di sana. Kejadiannya begitu cepat dan menimbulkan bunyi kencang di antara keheningan perpustakaan.

"Kau bilang apa tadi?"

Jika biasanya suara anak perempuan itu akan berada di tingkat tinggi—membuat pangeran Lucis menutup kedua telinganya—saat ini, yang didengar oleh calon penasihat raja adalah nada yang teramat sangat rendah...dan penuh amarah.

"Kenapa kau marah? Itu benar, kan?" Anak lelaki yang tak bisa meloloskan diri dari cengkeraman Crystal masih saja berusaha menyulut emosi. "Kalian palsu dan Scientia itu memang sebatang kara—"

"Crystal!"

Scientia sebelas tahun itu tak mampu mengontrol suaranya. Ia memekik kencang ketika melihat 'adik'nya meninju anak itu. Ignis merasakan takutnya datang. Demi dewa, anak lelaki itu bahkan lebih tinggi dan lebih besar dari Crystal. Tapi, teman kecilnya berhasil menjatuhkan hanya dengan tinju saja. _Apa yang diajarkan Gladio?!_

"Ignis tidak sendiri! Aku keluarganya! Dia punya aku dan Noctis _ouji_!"

Pergerakan Ignis—ia hendak melerai kedua anak itu—terhenti karena teriakan keras Crystal tadi. Bahunya terkulai lemah, membiarkan kalimat itu merasuk ke dalam relung hatinya yang terdalam. Perkataan anak lelaki itu tadi memang membuat hatinya sakit—tentu saja. Namun, tiba-tiba saja pedih itu lenyap, terhapuskan oleh kalimat yang baru saja dilantangkan temannya ini.

Akan tetapi, diamnya tak begitu lama sebab ia kembali terkesiap saat kepalan kecil tangan sang merah muda terangkat kembali, berancang-ancang akan melayangkan pukulan sekali lagi. Dalam sekali hentak, Ignis melingkarkan lengannya ke pinggang Leonis cilik itu dan menyeret tubuh yang meronta ke belakang.

"Lepaskan aku, Iggu! Dia menyakitimu!"

"Tenanglah, perempuan tidak boleh melakukan ini."

"Aku tidak peduli! Aku akan menghajar mereka yang menyakitimu!"

"Hei! Ada apa?!"

Suara Olivia yang panik menyadarkan Ignis bahwa mereka benar-benar menimbulkan keributan besar di dalam perpustakaan ini—beruntung siang itu kondisi masih cukup sepi sehingga hanya satu dua orang saja yang mengetahui.

"Ma-maafkan kami. Kami pergi dulu!"

Secepat dan sekuat yang Ignis mampu, ia membawa Crystal—yang tetap meronta karena masih ingin memukuli anak itu—pergi secepat yang ia bisa. Ia tidak pernah menyangka temannya akan senekat ini, oh tidak ia tahu bahwa memang Crystal sering berkelahi dengan teman-teman perempuan yang iri dengan kedekatan dirinya dan pangeran, tetapi, perkelahian perempuan dan perempuan berbeda, kan? Anak ini baru saja menghajar seorang lelaki yang lebih besar darinya!

"Ignis, duduk!"

Langkah kaki Ignis terhenti saat Crystal kembali bersuara. Tanpa melepaskan genggaman tangannya, calon penasihat tersebut membalikkan tubuh, melekatkan kedua permatanya pada sosok yang masih diselimuti oleh emosi.

"Duduk!"

Anak berkacamata tersebut memekik kecil saat ia merasakan tangannya tertarik, mengakibatkan dirinya jatuh terduduk di salah satu anak tangga yang tengah dipijaknya. Detik selanjutnya, ia juga hampir terjungkal ke belakang karena tiba-tiba saja Crystal merentangkan tangan, memeluknya.

"Crystal?"

"Diam dulu aku sedang sedih!" Anak perempuan tersebut memererat pelukannya, berusaha menahan rasa pedih dan sedih yang terus menerus mengalir dalam rongga dadanya. Hati itu sakit, tak menerima orang tersayangnya ini dilukai siapapun. "Seharusnya kau tidak menahanku...padahal aku berlatih dengan Gladio kan untuk melindungimu..."

"Aku?"

Kelopak itu terbuka dan tertutup dengan cepat, memerlihatkan bahwa anak berkacamata itu terkejut atas kalimat yang diberi teman sepermainannya. Menurut pemahamannya, alasan Crystal berlatih sejak setahun lalu adalah karena ingin melindungi Noctis.

"Ingat waktu aku terlalu syok saat si bodoh itu koma?" Tanpa melepaskan pelukannya, bocah merah muda itu berkata. "Kau selalu berada di sisiku, selalu menemani diriku yang lemah dan tidak bisa apa-apa setiap malam sampai _ouji _kembali. Saat itu aku berjanji pada diriku, aku akan menjadi lebih kuat lagi agar dapat berbalik melindungimu."

"Kupikir semua karena Noct."

Ignis terperangah saat mendengar penjelasan yang meluncur dari bibir merah muda tipis tersebut. Tanpa disadarinya, pelukan yang belum terlepas itu diperkuatnya. Rasa aneh dalam hatinya muncul kembali, menggelitik, bagai dipenuhi oleh ribuan kupu-kupu yang mengepakkan sayap. Penjelasan tadi melegakan rongga dadanya, menghilangkan satu rasa asing yang hinggap setiap kali ia melihat Crystal mengayunkan pedang kayu dengan kesungguhan—rasa yang tak ia ketahui namanya.

"Yah, karena dia juga. Tapi lebih banyak kau!" Surai merah muda sepunggung yang terikat satu ke belakang mengayun lembut saat pemilik suara nyaring tersebut melepaskan pelukannya, bersitatap dengan Scientia yang juga membalas pandangnya lekat. "Pokoknya, kau tidak sendiri! Aku yang akan jadi keluargamu. Tidak! Kau adalah keluargaku tersayang! Aku menyayangimu, Iggu!"

Sentimen-sentimen yang sering kali muncul tanpa permisi belakangan ini menghimpit hati sang anak lelaki. Hijaunya memantulkan binar kesungguhan dari bola kaca merah muda yang memandangnya lekat. Bibirnya bercelah, mengutarakan bahwa kini ia tengah terpana dengan cantik sosok di depannya.

"Terima kasih Crystal." Itulah kata yang menjadi pembuka keheningan setelah mereka saling berpandangan selama sepersekian detik. Ignis meraih pipi yang basah oleh air mata itu, menyekanya. "Aku juga menyayangimu."

Kalimat tersebut terselesaikan dengan senyuman hangat Ignis yang terkembang di luar kendali. Tampan wajahnya melembut, memancarkan satu afeksi yang belum pernah diperlihatkan kepada siapapun. Tak lama, netranya menangkap adanya semburat manis berwarna hampir serupa rambut sang merah muda di wajah cantik itu, menjadikan hatinya sekali lagi terhimpit-himpit tanpa ia pahami maknanya.

"A-apakah aku tidak perlu minta maaf ke Olivia? Aku tadi melakukan keributan di perpustakaan."

Crystal panik. Ia bertanya dengan suara bergetar tanpa mampu melihat sang pirang kusam yang tengah bangkit sembari menepuk-nepuk bagian belakang tubuh. Wajahnya ditolehkan ke arah berlawanan agar Ignis tidak dapat melihat dirinya yang pasti memerah.

"Sebaiknya kita kembali. Aku juga salah langsung pergi begitu saja."

"Tidak tidak! Iggu tidak salah. Akulah yang kelepasan." Merah muda itu menggeleng cepat, gestur perlawanan. "Tapi! Papa pasti bangga karena aku memukul penjahat! Aku akan laporan nanti...oh! Dan juga ke Gladio!"

Kalimat terakhir membuat tawa kecil Ignis memenuhi tempat sepi mereka berada saat ini. Penyebab tawanya adalah karena ia tahu bahwa bukannya mendapat pujian, Crystal pasti akan diceramahi panjang lebar oleh Cor. Meskipun tujuannya untuk melindungi, tetap saja anak itu baru melakukan kekerasan.

"Ayo."

Masih sembari tersenyum, Ignis merentangkan sebelah tangannya, memberi isyarat bahwa ia akan menggandeng tangan sang merah muda yang telah menghadapkan diri ke arahnya.

"Igg, aku sudah tujuh tahun."

Walau diawali oleh celoteh protes, Crystal tetap menyambut tangan Ignis dengan malu-malu. Dan untuk kesekian kalinya menjadikan Ignis mengembangkan senyuman penuh perasaan-perasaan asing yang belum diindahkannya. Mereka saling menautkan jemari, tetapi kali ini pegangan itu terasa berbeda. Begitu hangat, begitu lembut, begitu erat. Memberi rasa nyaman di hati masing-masing sahabat kecil itu, memberi rasa menggelitik di dalam dada.

_Itu adalah...hari di mana bibit dalam hati sang Scientia tumbuh..._

* * *

_Hari-hari yang selalu kami jalani bertiga perlahan-lahan memudar. Jarang kami berjalan bersisian, jarang kami saling mengekori satu sama lain seperti dulu._

_Semenjak aku menginjak usia empat belas tahun dan mulai resmi berlatih di Crownsguard, kami mulai sedikit merenggang. Kesibukan kami masing-masing menyita seluruh waktu kebersamaan itu. Kami...aku dan Crystal._

_Sejak awal, prioritas utamaku adalah pangeran. Oleh karenanya, aku memusatkan seluruh perhatianku untuk benar-benar menggapai predikat seorang penasihat andal. Aku mulai intens mengikuti rapat-rapat bersama paman, aku semakin menenggelamkan diri dalam tumpukan buku-buku rumit, aku terus menerus melatih fisik dengan jadwal latihan yang ketat...menjauhkanku dari merah muda yang menginjak umur sebelas tahun._

_Karena pekerjaanku, aku tentu masih sering bertemu dengan Noct. Tetapi...tidak dengan Crystal._

_Hari demi hari itu berlalu dengan kami yang saling berselisih waktu, menjadikan kami sulit bertemu dan bercengkrama seperti dulu. Terlebih, semenjak gadis tiga belas tahun itu memutuskan untuk kembali ke rumahnya, intensitas waktu kami bertemu semakin menipis. Menjadikan perasaan ingin berjumpa muncul, walau kututupi dengan baik karena itulah didikan yang sejak dulu ditanamkan...tidak diperkenankan aku kalah oleh hatiku._

_Untuk mengobati, sesekali aku bertukar pesan dengannya, sekedar menanyakan kabar, membalas pertanyaan simpulnya atau berbagi resep terbaru—berkat didikan Cor dan juga karena sering membantuku, Crystal dapat berdiri di dapur tanpa gelisah. Akan tetapi, entah mengapa aku merasa itu saja tak cukup._

_Aku merasakan satu perasaan aneh terus menerus datang, selalu menggangguku. Itu adalah satu sentimen asing yang mulai ku rasakan sejak usiaku sebelas tahun._

_Pada awalnya, kubiarkan rasa itu berada di sana sebab keberadaannya tak begitu mengganggu. Tapi tidak untuk saat ini. Entah mengapa, ia semakin menggerogoti dan juga ternodai sesuatu yang menggebu-gebu saat aku mengetahui dari Noct bahwa Crystal sering kali menghabiskan waktu di apartemen barunya. Belum lagi, kehadiran Prompto, teman baru Noct juga menjadikan rasa itu bergerak di luar kendali ku._

_Kemudian semakin diperparah ketika kusadari satu kenyataan mengenai pangeranku di malam itu. Kenyataan yang membuat dada ini bergemuruh, sesak karena rasa yang tak kupahami tersebut semakin menguar tak terbendung. Menjadikanku resah, menjadikan kalutku datang._

_Pada saat itu, meski belum memahami pasti apa yang tengah terjadi, hati kecilku berkata, pengabdian terbesarku akan diuji, pengorbanan harus kulakukan demi sahabat sekelam malam yang kutempatkan di urutan pertama dalam hidupku..._

_Utamaku adalah dirinya…_

* * *

"Igniiiss!"

Ignis tersenyum simpul saat melihat merah muda tiga belas tahun yang berdiri di pekarangan sekolah menengah berlari ke arahnya sambil memamerkan senyuman lebar yang selalu disukainya. Wajah itu nampak cerah, berbinar-binar, membuat seluruh letihnya hilang, membuat lelahnya menguap.

"Tidak usah berlari aku tidak akan pergi."

"Maaf, kebiasaan."

Dari balik kacamata hitamnya, ia melihat teman kecilnya itu semakin melebarkan senyum setelah menyelesaikan kalimat tersebut. _Ya. Kebiasaan._ Membawa kembali rindu masa lalu saat anak itu berusaha mendekat ke arahnya sembari merentangkan kedua tangan.

"_Ouji _bagaimana?"

"Noct diminta untuk menghadap ke Citadel. Jadi, kemungkinan ia akan terlambat—" Scientia itu melirik jam di pergelangan tangannya. "—satu jam."

"Hanya satu jam?" Sang Leonis sedikit berbisik saat bertanya. "Regis-_sama_ sibuk sekali..."

Ignis melajukan sedan hitam yang ia kendarai ke salah satu apartemen mewah yang berada di tengah kota. Tanpa menoleh ke arah merah muda di sampingnya, ia mengetahui bahwa kedua bahu gadis itu terkulai, melantang kekecewaan tanpa vokal saat mengetahui raja mereka hanya memiliki waktu satu jam untuk menemui putra semata wayangnya.

"Apa boleh buat. Jadwalnya sangat ketat."

"Aku tahu..." Desah dari katupan kedua bibir Crystal terdengar. Tentu saja ia memahami hal tersebut karena sejak kecil, Ignis maupun dirinyalah yang selalu menemani Noctis setiap kali pangeran mereka kesepian. "Tapi, untung saja hari ini kau bisa kabur ya."

Ignis mengulum senyum setelah mendengar godaan sahabatnya. Tidak seperti raja yang benar-benar sangat padat, ia masih bisa meminta waktu khusus jika ada keperluan—meskipun tidak seharian penuh. Contohnya seperti sekarang ini. Ia meminta waktu untuk undur diri lebih cepat dari biasanya karena hari ini adalah hari spesial milik sang pemuda Caelum. Hari dimana ia dan kedua teman kecilnya akan berkumpul bersama, sesibuk apapun mereka.

"Aku sudah janji akan memasakkan makanan kesukaan Noct karena ini adalah ulang tahunnya."

"Aku mau protes. Sebenarnya, kau terlalu memanjakannya, Ignis."

Ignis mengatupkan kedua bibirnya rapat, merasakan perasaan lucu mengetuk hatinya saat mendengar keluhan yang diluncurkan Crystal tadi. Itu karena seharusnya sang Leonis tahu ia tak hanya 'memberi manja' terhadap Noctis saja—ia juga melakukannya untuk sang merah muda.

"Benarkah?" Tanyanya, berpura-pura tidak sadar.

"Ya! Kau tidak tahu betapa manjanya dia! Tidak bisa mengurus rumah, tidak bisa memasak, sampah berserakan! Meskipun setiap hari aku ke sana, tetap saja berantakan!" Crystal saat ini terlalu berapi-api sehingga melewatkan Ignis yang sedikit memerlihatkan reaksi. "Kamar itu hanya akan rapi jika aku menginap. Selebihnya, aku menyerah. Aku kasihan dengan calon putri Lucis di masa depan jika pangeran seperti itu terus."

Luput dari kesadarannya kembali, gadis itu tidak mengetahui bahwa saat ini sang pemuda meremas kemudi dengan kuat, sangat kuat yang mungkin bisa saja meremukkan benda bulat itu. Ignis tidak lagi berpikir apa yang menyebabkannya menjadi seperti itu. Alasannya sudah jelas, yaitu karena pengakuan Crystal bahwa ia memang hampir setiap hari ke kamar Noctis, bahkan sampai bermalam.

"Menginap?"

"Ah...ya...papa selalu pulang telat bahkan kadang tak pulang. Mungkin karena terbiasa ramai di Citadel, jadi aku tidak bisa sendirian. Lain kali, Ignis juga ikutlah menginap biar kita bisa tidur bertiga lagi. Ehh...tapi kasur di sana sempit jadi pasti tidak cukup ya."

Ignis hampir saja melepas kacamata dan mengusap wajah dengan telapak tangan jika tidak menguasai dirinya dengan cepat. Perasaannya campur aduk dan yang saat ini paling mendominasi dirinya adalah ingin menceramahi, mengungkapkan ketidaksukaannya karena Crystal menginap di sana.

"Crystal...lebih baik kau tidak terlalu sering—" Ignis menggantungkan kalimatnya, berusaha untuk mencari-cari kata lain agar tidak salah ucap. "—menginap..." Tapi pada akhirnya ia menyerah dan melanjutkan seadanya.

"Eh kenapa?"

Ignis sekali lagi harus menahan diri untuk tidak mencubit batang hidungnya—gestur ketika ia menyerah. Apakah permintaan sederhananya terlalu sulit untuk dipahami anak umur tiga belas tahun ini?

Pemuda tujuh belas tahun tersebut tak lagi menjawab. Ia biarkan dirinya tenggelam dalam pemikirannya, berusaha meruntutkan kata-kata mudah agar gadis itu bisa segera paham, namun, entah mengapa tak ada satupun kalimat tepat yang mampu terpikirkan olehnya.

Di sisi lain, Crystal yang menyadari perubahan salah satu teman kecilnya mengerutkan dahi. Terhitung sejak ia menutup pintu mobil—mereka telah sampai—ia juga ikut merapatkan kedua bibir. Gadis itu mengekori Ignis yang mendadak bungkam dengan tanda tanya besar dalam kepalanya. Otaknya yang tidak secerdas pemuda itu ia usahakan untuk mencerna apa yang tengah terjadi dan menit berikutnya, tiba-tiba saja ada satu hal yang menggelitik hatinya setelah ia reka ulang permintaan sahabatnya.

Hatinya mendadak mendendangkan rasa senang saat benaknya menyimpulkan sesuatu yang belum diketahui kesahihannya. Jika spekulasinya benar, Ignis baru saja mengutarakan ketidaksenangannya saat mengetahui dirinya sering menghabiskan waktu bersama Noctis. Gadis itu terkikik kecil. Padahal, alasan utama dirinya melakukan itu adalah agar ia bisa bertemu sang calon penasihat—karena pangeran mengatakan Ignis juga sering mendatangi apartemen mewah ini.

"Kenapa tertawa?"

Sang pirang kusam yang tengah membuka pintu kamar putra mahkota Lucis menyadari bahwa sedari tadi gadis itu tersenyum-senyum di sampingnya, membuatnya bertanya-tanya.

"Ah...tidak…"

Ucapan itu dan raut wajah cantik itu sangat bertolak belakang. Bahagia di binar mata dan wajah sang merah muda teramat sangat kentara. Menjadikannya semakin ingin mengetahui apa ia biarkan penasarannya tak dilantangkan.

Masih menutup mulut, Ignis memasuki ruangan tempat salah seorang temannya tinggal, menghirup napas dalam-dalam guna memersiapkan diri agar tak terkejut saat melihat betapa berantakannya kamar tersebut.

Namun, sejauh ini ia menggulirkan permata, ia tidak mendapatkan apa yang telah diantisipasinya. Ruang luas tersebut sangatlah bersih bahkan teramat rapi sampai-sampai membuatnya bergidik.

_Eh...tunggu…_

"Kau habis menginap?"

Scientia muda yang masih belum beranjak dari tempatnya berpijak kini menumbukkan pandangnya lekat ke sang Leonis yang tengah membuka kaus kaki sebetisnya.

"Iya."

Perasaan menyebalkan yang sejak tadi menggerogoti hati Ignis datang kembali. Menjadikan pemuda itu mengerutkan dahi dalam-dalam sembari memasang wajah tak senang. Tanpa disadarinya ia telah menaruh barang-barang bawaannya di atas meja makan dengan cepat sebelum berjalan mendekati gadis yang hendak membuka pintu kamar mandi.

"I-Ignis?"

Surai pirang kusam yang terjatuh mengayun simpul saat pemiliknya merentangkan tangan, menahan pintu yang tadi hendak dibuka temannya. Ia memojokkan gadis itu, mengunci pergerakannya. Hijau teduhnya bersirobok dengan merah muda yang kini membulat karena terkejut. Pipi sosok yang lebih rendah darinya itu perlahan-lahan diwarnai oleh warna khas sang gadis—merah muda.

Tetapi, yang terkejut bukan hanya Crystal saja. Ignis juga nanap oleh perlakuannya kini. Bibirnya bercelah, hendak mengatakan sesuatu tapi tak kunjung meluncur.

"Kau—" Ia menggantungkan kalimatnya, mengepalkan tangan yang masih menopang tubuhnya di samping kanan kepala merah muda itu. "—tahu kan tidur larut tidak baik untuk kesehatan?"

"Eh?"

"Kau dan Noct pasti main sampai malam tanpa mengenal waktu. Kalian tahu kan hal itu tidak baik bagi kesehatan? Makanan kalian juga pasti tidak sehat. Di masa pertumbuhan, tidur tidak cukup dan pola makan tidak seimbang menjadi musuh utama. Kalian harus memikirkan pola gizi yang baik agar kinerja otak bisa dimaksimalkan."

Debar yang tadi ada di dalam dada merah muda tersebut sirna sepenuhnya ketika Ignis, yang memojokkannya ke daun pintu menceramahinya dalam satu tarikan napas. Mata pemuda itu menajam, memandanginya lekat dengan binar yang tidak berhasil dipahaminya.

"Aaaa Ignis—"

"Menu malam ini akan kuganti dengan sayuran semua."

Secepat yang ia bisa, Ignis menjauhkan diri dari gadis itu, berjalan ke meja makan guna memersiapkan bahan-bahan masakan. Ia menunduk, membetulkan letak kacamatanya yang sudah sempurna beberapa kali, menormalkan detak jantungnya.

Telinganya ia tulikan. Tak menghiraukan protes gadis merah muda yang masih berdiri di ambang pintu—yang tak lama masuk ke dalam karena diabaikan.

Tangannya bergetar dan seluruh rongga dadanya dipenuhi oleh rasa itu lagi. Ia keheranan, benar-benar tak mengerti penyebab dirinya bertindak di luar kendali seperti tadi. Konsentrasinya menguap, pergi menjauh.

Bahkan, ketika ia berusaha untuk mengalihkan perhatian itu ke kegiatan memasak bersama antara dirinya dan Crystal yang telah lama tak dilakukan, ia tetap tak bisa mengabaikan sesuatu yang tadi datang. Harusnya mereka bersenda gurai, saling berceloteh asal mengenai apapun, tetapi, kenyataannya saat ini mereka dikawani oleh canggung dan hanya sepatah dua patah kata singkat saja yang terdengar. Gadis itu mendadak tak berisik seperti biasanya, menjadikan dirinya yang juga tak banyak bicara tak mampu membuat suasana aneh itu mencair.

Sampai mereka menyelesaikan menu-menu yang membuat air liur menetes, menghidangkannya di atas meja makan yang tak seluas milik Citadel, meletakkan kue yang telah dibeli, menancapkan lilin angka satu dan enam dan menyalakan, kikuk di antara kedua insan tersebut belum juga lepas.

"Iggu, sepertinya Noct sudah kembali. Ayo bawa kuenya."

Kalimat itulah yang menjadi kalimat terpanjang yang diucapkan Crystal setelah satu jam kebersamaan mereka. Kalimat yang entah harus membuatnya merasa lega, atau tak rela karena mengetahui pangerannya telah datang.

Masih sembari memasang wajah kakunya yang biasa, pemuda itu mengangguk, meraih kue besar yang dihiasi oleh krim-krim putih lembut serta stroberi utuh di atasnya, berjalan, mengikuti gadis merah muda yang tengah memegang _party poppers _untuk ditembakkan ke muka pangeran mereka—ide putri Cor itu.

"Selamat ulang tahun!"

Suara nyaring gadis tersebut menandingi bunyi letupan yang mengiringi terseraknya konfetti ke wajah Noctis. Ignis yang berada di samping Crystal dapat melihat pemuda bersurai kelam itu terhenyak karena kejutan mereka. Ide Leonis berhasil, membuka kembali kenangan lima bulan lalu saat ulang tahunnya—gadis tersebut menarik kacamatanya dan Noctis membebat matanya dengan kain. _Sungguh ekstrim._

Mendadak kelopaknya mengerjap beberapa kali saat menyadari bahwa pangerannya tak memberikan reaksi lain selain mematung. Hijaunya memandangi baik-baik sosok tersebut, sosok yang entah mengapa menguarkan aura sedu yang tadi luput dirasakannya. Detik selanjutnya, Ignis merasakan pupilnya mengecil ketika mendapati sang malam mendadak mendekap Crystal.

"Hei! Lepaskan!"

Meskipun sang Leonis memrotes sembari meronta, pelukan pangeran tak sedikitpun melemah. Menjadikan pemuda tinggi tersebut membeku dalam pijaknya. Gemuruh di dadanya datang lagi ketika ia melihat pemandangan ini. Meletup-letup, menguar tanpa ampun dari pori-pori kulitnya. Memang, tidak sekali dua kali Noctis memeluk Crystal—mereka sering melakukannya—tapi, entah mengapa saat ini hatinya berkata lain, menyakiti diri.

"Noct, tiuplah sebelum lilin ini mencair."

Sontak Scientia tersebut membuka mulutnya tanpa aba-aba dan dengan nada yang juga terasa tidak ramah—penuturnya pun juga kaget. Pada detik berikutnya, sekali lagi Ignis merasa harus membiarkan rasa tak nyaman hadir saat bola kacanya memantulkan refleksi wajah Noctis yang tak sedikitpun memancarkan aura kesenangan ketika melihatnya—bahkan sosok tersebut meniup tanpa melepas pelukan.

Sang calon penasihat mengikuti keduanya dari belakang—pada akhirnya pelukan itu terlepas juga setelah Crystal menginjak kaki Noctis tanpa belas kasih—kedua mutiara yang biasanya teduh memancarkan kilau lain kala pemiliknya menilik baik-baik pemuda yang hari ini berulang tahun.

Ignis menyadari bahwa tidak ada sedikitpun senyuman di wajah malas pangerannya. Bahkan, setelah mereka sampai di meja makan yang dipenuhi oleh sajian kesukaannya—Scientia tersebut tak jadi membuatkan menu penuh sayur—tak ada binar semangat di biru gelap putra Regis. Yang ada hanyalah sedu dan juga afeksi kuat yang ditujukan ke gadis merah muda itu saja.

Sang pirang kusam memosisikan diri di depan Crystal yang duduk di samping Noctis. Luas ruang kamar tersebut hanya dipenuhi oleh suara berisik milik perempuan satu-satunya di sana. Yang berulang tahun hanya mengeluarkan suara-suara tak jelas, sedang dirinya hanya mampu menimpali seadanya. Sampai pada akhirnya riuh celoteh sang Leonis terhenti karena ia menyadari pangeran mereka ini tengah dalam kondisi yang tidak biasa.

Ignis dan Crystal saling berpandang-pandangan, saling memancarkan kehawatiran karena teman mereka yang seharusnya lebih bahagia dari siapapun malah menguarkan rasa sedih yang teramat besar. Pemuda berkacamata tersebut kemudian mengangguk ketika menangkap sinyal sang gadis dan segera meraih kantung hitam di kursi makan di sebelahnya.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Noct." Ucap Ignis sembari menyerahkan kadonya ke sang pangeran.

"Hmm."

"Hei! Berterima kasihlah yang benar!"

"Terima kasih, Ignis."

Senyum tipis di bibir pemuda tampan tersebut menghiasi wajahnya. Meskipun pangerannya itu baru mengucapkan rasa terima kasih setelah dimarahi Crystal, ia tetap merasa lega karena Noctis masih mau berkata kepadanya. Ia merendahkan kepala sedikit sembari menumbukkan pusatnya ke calon rajanya kelak, membalas tanpa kata dari ucapan yang diberi Noctis.

"Sayangnya kadoku tertinggal di rumah." Gadis merah muda itu kemudian membuka mulut, mendesah kasar merutuki kebodohannya. "Besok akan kubawakan ya—"

"Aku ingin kau."

Ignis merasakan jantungnya seolah meloloskan satu detakkan saat mendengar pangerannya tiba-tiba saja mengatakan sesuatu di luar antisipasinya. Pergerakan tangannya—hendak menyuap—terhenti. Di luar kendalinya, genggaman di garpu perak tersebut menguat.

"Permintaan apa itu?! Ditolak!"

Mendengar protes gadis di sampingnya membuat Noctis merendahkan tubuh. Ia membungkuk sebelum melipat kedua tangan di atas meja dan membenamkan wajahnya di sana. Pemuda tersebut tenggelam, terkubur dalam sentimen pedih yang telah ada sejak pertemuan singkat dirinya dan satu-satunya keluarganya.

"Tapi...aku tidak butuh kado. Aku tidak butuh benda. Yang aku inginkan adalah kau."

Crystal mengerjap beberapa kali, menoleh ke arah Ignis yang mengilaukan binar yang entah mengapa menghimpit hatinya. Dialihkannya kembali pandang tersebut ke arah pemuda di sampingnya. Tidak sekali dua kali pemuda itu menunjukkan sisi ini di hadapannya, di hadapan Ignis. Menghela napas pelan, ia mengarahkan tangannya ke kepala pemuda itu, mengacaknya surai kelamnya pelan.

"Aku dan Ignis akan selalu berada di sini."

Ignis bereaksi atas kalimat lembut itu. Teduh matanya menangkap baik-baik pergerakan sang pemuda Caelum yang kini memiringkan kepala, meraih tangan sang merah muda sebelum menempelkan jemari kurus itu ke bibir. Tanpa disadarinya, hatinya tergores oleh perasaan familiar yang kerap datang jika telah menyangkut kedua teman sepermainannya.

Genggaman pada alat makannya menguat, disembunyikan pandangnya di balik kelopak.

_Pangerannya...menyukai gadis itu dan membutuhkannya._

* * *

_Meskipun aku menyadari perasaan Noct terhadap gadis cerah itu, aku masih tidak bisa mengetahui perasaan apa yang ada di dalam hatiku ini. Perasaan yang semakin lama membuat aku tidak memahami diriku._

_Sentimen yang tak pernah mampu kuuraikan ini menggerogoti jiwa, lagi dan lagi. Setiap ku cari arti dari degup aneh dalam dada ini, semakin kusut benang itu, tak dapat kutarik utasnya sebab ujungnya tak nampak._

_Bertahun-tahun kujalani dengan semakin membesarnya rasa ini. Rasa yang terkadang terasa manis, terasa lembut dan hangat setiap kali aku bersama dengan sang merah muda, tetapi bisa menjadi duri yang menggores-gores dada dengan tajamnya, menimbulkan perih, memberi luka sedikit demi sedikit setiap kali aku melihat sang malam dan bunga musim semi bercengkerama._

_Hingga pada akhirnya...di umurku yang ke dua puluh tahun...  
Aku menyadari nama perasaan itu_—_di waktu yang tak terduga._

_Cinta._

_Aku...jatuh cinta dengan Crystal._

_Aku...menumbuhkan afeksi lain selain rasa sayang terhadap seorang keluarga kepadanya._

_Aku...telah lama terjerat sosok merah muda itu._

_Sosok yang telah bersamaku sejak aku berumur empat tahun, sosok yang sejak dulu kuanggap sebagai adik yang berharga, sosok yang selalu menemaniku dan mengisi kesepianku, sosok yang mampu membuatku tertawa dan tersenyum melalui hatiku, sosok...yang kini tumbuh menjadi kupu-kupu yang cantik._

_Tak pernah sekalipun aku menyangka bahwa bibit itu telah tersebar sejak umurku masih belia. Benih itu terserak, kemudian perlahan-lahan tumbuh setiap kali aku melihat senyumnya._

_Senyuman jahil ketika ia berhasil meraih kacamataku untuk dipakainya, senyum senang saat ia memakan masakanku, atau senyum bangga yang ditujukan padaku setiap kali ia berhasil menjatuhkan lawan latihannya saat kami berlatih di waktu yang sama—sungguh langka._

_Senyuman itulah yang selalu berhasil memberi rasa menggelitik di hatiku setiap kali dipamerkan. Senyuman yang menghangatkanku, yang menghapuskan gundah diri lemahku dulu. Senyuman...yang kuikrarkan akan kujaga dengan cara apapun._

_Tetapi..._

_Sekalipun pada akhirnya pencarian panjang mengenai perasaan ini telah membuahkan hasil, aku tidak bisa menunjukkannya. Aku bukanlah tokoh utama dalam hidupku. Prioritasku adalah pangeranku. Karenanya, aku tidak akan bisa menggamblangkan perasaan ini. Sebab..._

_...sahabatku juga menyukai gadis yang kusukai...  
Lebih buruknya, hatiku turut membisikkan spekulasi lain...berkata bahwa gadis itu juga sebenarnya memiliki perasaan yang sama terhadap pangerannya..._

_Pradugaku bukan tidak berdasar. Aku selalu menghabiskan waktu bersama mereka sejak kecil, aku selalu mengamati mereka dengan baik. Meskipun selalu beradu mulut, meskipun sering mengatai, kedua sosok itu selalu saling membutuhkan, saling melindungi satu sama lain._

_Itulah yang kurasakan sejak dulu dan semakin kuat setelah insiden kecelakaan Noct beberapa tahun lalu._

_Karenanya...aku putuskan untuk meredam perasaan ini sebaik mungkin. Akan kutelan dalam-dalam, menekannya, sebelum kemudian menguburnya agar tak kembali timbul ke permukaan. Semata-mata karena aku tahu tak ada celah bagiku, semata-mata karena bentuk pengabdian dan kasih sayangku terhadap sahabat kelamku._

_Demi menjaga senyuman mereka yang kusayangi, walau aku yang harus berkorban..._

* * *

Pagi hari di akhir pekan bulan April, di salah satu bilik luas dalam gedung tinggi di pusat kota, riuh suara-suara terdengar memenuhi ruangan tersebut.

Suara rendah milik pemuda berkacamata yang bertanya, suara malas milik pemuda bersurai gelap yang mengeluarkan ejek dan kemudian pekik kesal, suara riang milik pemuda secerah mentari yang membantah kata-kata putra mahkota, suara berat milik pemuda bertato yang sesekali menimpali pangeran, dan suara gadis merah muda yang tak begitu terdengar sebab pemiliknya tengah mengurung diri di kamar Noctis.

"Crystal, apa yang kau lakukan selama itu di sana?"

"Mau kau apakan juga tetap saja tidak akan bagus."

"Tidak benar, Noct! Pasti seragam sekolah kita cocok dengan Crystal!"

"Noct, kau hanya tidak ingin orang lain melihatnya, kan?"

"Haaah?!"

Itu adalah kata-kata yang beberapa kali menggema ke penjuru ruangan. Di hari libur ini, mereka memutuskan untuk berkumpul di kamar pangeran Lucis—pada akhirnya setelah terus menerus menjadwal ulang. Gladiolus mendudukkan dirinya di sofa empuk dekat jendela bersama dengan sang pemilik rumah yang sibuk mengunyah kudapan manis buatan calon penasihatnya. Prompto menempatkan diri di kursi makan dekat dengan dapur di hadapan Ignis yang sibuk meneguk cairan hitamnya sembari membaca laporan penting yang harus ia kuasai untuk pertemuan hari senin nanti.

Tapi, meskipun hijau permata tersebut menyapu tiap kata demi kata yang berbaris rapi di dalam lembaran-lembaran itu, Ignis sebenarnya tidak fokus. Pikirannya terbagi, bercabang ke sang merah muda yang telah tiga puluh menit berada di dalam kamar tidur Caelum muda. Dahinya sedikit berkerut, memertanyakan mengapa gadis itu harus menghabiskan waktu begitu lama hanya untuk mengenakan seragam sekolah? Noctis saja mengenakannya dalam waktu singkat.

"Lihat! Bagaimana?!"

Pada akhirnya, setelah bermenit-menit lamanya keempat pemuda tersebut dimintai untuk menunggu tanpa melakukan apapun—titah sang gadis—sosok tersebut muncul sembari memamerkan senyum cerahnya.

"Tuh kan, cocok! Noct, aku menang. Kau harus membelikan apa yang ku mau."

Sang pemuda Argentum itulah orang pertama yang merespon pertanyaan Crystal tadi. Wajah manisnya berbinar-binar dan dipenuhi oleh gurat kemenangan. Biru cerahnya yang tadi menatap sang merah muda bergulir, di arahkan ke Noctis yang berdecak kesal sambil melipat kedua tangannya.

"Es krim satu batang." Jawab pangeran itu seadanya.

"Kenapa kalian malah bertaruh?!"

Tanpa perlu kembali mengarahkan hijaunya untuk melihat gadis merah muda tersebut, sang pirang kusam yang tengah menikmati kopinya mengetahui bahwa wajah cantik yang tadi dikuasai semangat saat ini diliputi kekesalan. Pasalnya, bukan mengomentari seragam baru gadis itu, teman-temannya malah membicarakan hal lain.

"Oh tapi benar cocok, kok. Ya kan, Noct." Prompto mengacungkan kedua ibu jarinya sembari memamerkan senyuman lebar.

"Hmm."

"Jawaban macam apa itu?" Sang gadis berkacak pinggang. "Haaahh..._Busutis ouji _tidak bisa diandalkan. Aku kasihan pada calon putri Lucis di masa depan."

"Itu juga kalau ada yang mau dengan pangeran serampangan ini." Gladiolus yang sejak tadi memusatkan fokusnya ke buku bersampul hijau mengerling jahil ke pangeran tersebut sebelum ia alihkan lagi ke Leonis merah muda yang masih sibuk merapikan pitanya. "Tapi, menurutku juga cocok. Apa Iris juga kusuruh masuk situ saja ya? Seragamnya manis."

"Benarkah?" Crystal sekali lagi meninggikan nada suaranya dan memandang putra sulung Amicitia dengan tatapan senang. "Bagaimana denganmu, Ignis?"

Hampir tersedak. Itulah yang nyaris dilakukan penasihat raja ketika tiba-tiba saja teman kecilnya mendekat, meletakkan tangan yang saling menggenggam ke belakang tubuh sembari memberinya senyuman. Satu senyum yang telah berbeda, yang memberi semburat hangat di wajahnya.

Pemuda Scientia tersebut tak langsung menjawab. Maniknya menatap lekat ke sosok yang dulu selalu mengekorinya, yang dulu merentangkan tangan dengan susah payah untuk menggapainya, yang dulu sering menampilkan wajah kekanakkan ke arahnya.

Ia merasakan degup jantungnya bergemuruh memekakkan telinganya. Bertabuh, menjerit-jeritkan satu perasaan yang telah lama sekali mengendap di dalam hatinya. Rasa yang selama bertahun-tahun ia cari-cari maknanya, rasa yang selama itu selalu berusaha ia redam tapi muncul kembali lagi dan lagi.

Tanpa disadari sang pirang kusam, tangannya telah mencengkeram lembar laporan penting yang tengah digenggamnya, menjadikannya kusut, persis seperti hatinya yang kini terhimpit-himpit oleh afeksi yang pada akhirnya ia sadari detik ini. Lekat pandangnya memerhatikan setiap detail gadis itu.

Mahkota merah muda yang dulu sepunggung dan selalu diikat satu telah dipotong gadis itu menjadi sebahu dan dibiarkan jatuh tergerai, bulu mata berwarna senada surainya melengkung sempurna, bola kaca merah muda yang jernih, hidung yang kecil, bibir ranum yang tipis, wajah mungil yang tak lagi menampakkan raut kekanakkan, kulitnya yang putih bersih tak bercela, lekuk tubuh yang memerlihatkan bahwa anak itu telah tumbuh menjadi seorang gadis, menjadi kupu-kupu yang cantik.

Tanpa mampu dikendalikannya, Ignis merasakan wajahnya memanas. Dengan pergerakan cepat ia mengalihkan tatapannya, terjatuh sepenuhnya ke kertas kusut di atas meja makan tersebut. Katupan kedua bibirnya bercelah, tetapi tak kuasa ia berkata-kata. Napasnya seolah tercekat di kerongkongannya, menjadikan seluruh kalimatnya tertahan di sana.

_Mengapa ia harus menyadari hal sepenting itu di saat-saat seperti ini?_

"Ignis?"

Pemuda cerdas tersebut terkesiap—hampir menumpahkan kopinya—saat sang gadis sekali lagi memanggil namanya. Tiba-tiba saja ia mengangkat wajahnya kembali dan secara tak sengaja menangkap kerlingan jahil dari biru Argentum dan emas Amicitia. Kedua orang itu sepertinya menyadari perubahan dirinya sehingga mereka memberi tatapan yang menurutnya menyebalkan.

Akan tetapi, pada detik selanjutnya ia merasakan napasnya tertahan ketika bersirobok dengan biru Caelum yang menatapnya tajam. Satu sorot yang sejak tiga tahun lalu sering ditangkapnya jika sudah menyangkut sang merah muda dari pangerannya.

Menghirup napas dalam-dalam, Ignis berusaha menetralkan detak jantungnya yang masih memainkan melodi menyesakkan.

"Apakah—rokmu tidak terlalu pendek?"

Hanya kalimat tersebut yang mampu dikeluarkan pemuda berkacamata itu. Nadanya dibuat sedatar mungkin, wajah kakunya ia pertahankan sebisa mungkin.

"Eh masa? Padahal katanya ini sedang tren." Crystal mengerutkan dahi, kepalanya tertunduk, berusaha mengukur rok abu-abu sepahanya.

"Hmm...menurutku manis."

"Ya, kan!" Crystal mengembangkan senyumannya kembali saat mendengar Prompto menyuarakan pendapat, berpihak padanya. "Aku baca di majalah kalau rok pendek—"

"Terlalu pendek. Turunkan."

Ignis—yang sedang kembali berusaha menikmati kopi yang belum selesai diminumnya—melirik ke arah Noctis. Suara malas milik pemuda bersurai gelap tiba-tiba saja menginterupsi perkataan sang gadis. Memberi tatapan tidak percaya di kedua bola kaca merah muda yang ditegur tadi.

"Sampai _ouji _juga ikutan?" Gadis itu mendesah, merasa kalah. "Padahal sebenarnya tidak masalah karena aku pakai celana pendek..."

"Uwa!"

Ketiga pemuda di sana—selain Gladiolus—hampir tersedak makanan dan minuman mereka masing-masing saat mendapati Crystal mendadak mengangkat roknya untuk memerlihatkan celana pendek yang ia maksud. Bersamaan dengan itu, sang gadis menyipitkan matanya, heran dengan reaksi yang ditampakkan para teman-temannya.

"Apa sih. Reaksi kalian menjijikkan."

Ignis hampir saja mencubit pangkal hidungnya karena melihat gadis itu secara kasual melakukan sesuatu yang sangat tidak perempuan sekali. Ia juga hampir meluncurkan protes dan ceramahnya jika saja tidak ingat bahwa gadis itu tumbuh di dalam lingkungan yang hanya ada laki-laki di dalamnya. Tidak ada perempuan yang bisa mengajarkannya dengan baik—pelayan kerajaan lebih banyak yang menyerah—bahkan di sekolah ia juga tidak memiliki teman perempuan karena kedekatannya dengan Noctis.

"Crystal, kau—"

"Perempuan. Maaf, Iggu aku kelepasan."

Suara sang gadis penuh penyesalan. Hijau di balik kacamata sang pemuda mendapati gadis yang lebih muda darinya empat tahun tersebut dengan cepat mengacak surai, pertanda bahwa sosok itu benar-benar menyadari bahwa apa yang dilakukannya tadi salah. Maniknya menari kecil, mengikuti pergerakan Crystal yang menghela napas panjang sebelum mendudukkan diri di sampingnya.

"Tapi memang kau itu tidak seperti perempuan, ya. Aku jadi ingat saat kau latihan berdansa untuk _prom night _waktu itu."

Dengan cepat, Ignis mengamankan berkasnya, menjauhkan dari jangkauan merah muda tersebut. Jika terlambat sedetik saja, Prompto—yang saat ini menutup wajahnya—pasti sudah terkena lemparan laporan itu.

"Kau sudah tahu mau mengajak siapa nanti? Lebih baik mengatakan dari sekarang—" Gladiolus yang sejak tadi tak membuka suaranya tiba-tiba melirik Crystal dengan tatapan penuh makna. "—karena takutnya jadwal orang tersebut padat."

Mendengar pernyataan itu membuat Ignis bereaksi samar. Ia melirik sedikit sang Amicitia. Sebab, pemuda bertubuh paling tinggi di sana mengatakan sesuatu yang mengindikasikan bahwa dirinya telah mengetahui siapa sosok yang akan diajak sang gadis di malam itu.

_Jadwal yang padat._

Noctis memang sudah lulus dan pasti ia akan lebih sibuk karena perlahan-lahan harus mulai ikut terlibat dalam pekerjaan kerajaan. Maka, apa yang dikatakan Gladiolus tadi benar. Lebih baik jauh-jauh hari agar bisa lebih mudah menyesuaikan jadwal—begitulah pikir sang pemuda. Benaknya menyimpulkan dengan cepat, tanpa menyadari bahwa gadis yang berada di sampingnya tengah memandangnya lekat.

"I-Ignis...untuk _prom night _nanti, maukah kau menemaniku?"

_Ya benar. Lebih baik jauh-jauh hari—_

Lamunannya terhenti ketika benaknya dengan cepat memutarkan ulang perkataan gadis di sebelahnya. Kalung yang ia dapatkan di ulang tahunnya yang ke tujuh belas dari sosok tersebut berderak kala pemiliknya menoleh kasar.

"Aku?"

Ignis membulatkan mata sebelum mengerjap beberapa kali. Gurat wajahnya terlihat sekali menampilkan keterkejutkan yang tak mampu ditutupi. Sebab, secara mendadak, sang gadis melontarkan permintaan yang tak sekalipun pernah ia pikirkan akan ditujukan kepadanya.

"Iya kau." Crystal mengerutkan dahi, merasa bingung dengan reaksi salah seorang sahabatnya itu. "Memangnya menurutmu siapa?"

"Noct?"

"Kenapa harus si bodoh itu terus, sih?"

"Hei aku dengar."

Crystal menggembungkan pipinya. Ia tidak pernah mengerti apa yang dipikirkan pemuda dua puluh tahun tersebut. Selalu seperti itu sejak mereka masih belia. _Noct...Noct...Noct..._ terus menerus Noctis yang berada di isi kepala Scientia itu. Membuat dirinya kesal.

"Kalian kan juga pergi bersama setahun lalu?" Tambah Ignis.

"Itu karena aku terpaksa. Si bodoh itu kan hanya punya Prompto. Demi menjauhkan pangeran kita dari anggapan penyuka sesama jenis, maka aku terpaksa membantunya."

"Aku dengar!"

"Hei jahaat!"

Ignis mendapati Gladiolus mendadak terpingkal saat mendengar jawaban yang diluncurkan gadis tersebut. Kedua bibirnya ia rapatkan dalam-dalam, berusaha menahan tawa pada akhirnya lolos juga karena sejujurnya, pernyataan tadi juga menggelitik dirinya.

Namun, tawanya tak berlangsung lama sebab sang gadis sekali lagi menumbukkan kedua pandang untuk menyelami dirinya lagi. Memancarkan kesungguhan yang membuat dirinya terusik, memancarkan keinginan kuat yang membuat gaduh dalam dadanya kembali datang.

"Ja-jadi...kau bersedia?"

Pertanyaan tadi sekali lagi diulangi sang merah muda, menjadikan sang lawan tutur mengepalkan tangan, meredam perasaan-perasaan yang baru saja dipahaminya beberapa menit lalu. Ignis meneguk kopinya, menyesapi rasa pahit yang dirasakannya. Pahit. Perasaan yang sama setiap kali ia mendapati adanya aura berbeda yang dikeluarkan Noctis—meski pemiliknya tidak sadar.

Biru milik sang Caelum sekali lagi ditajamkan ke arahnya, entah sadar atau tidak sadar, entah sengaja maupun tidak disengaja. Membuatnya harus merelakan dirinya mengulum senyum getir.

"Sebelum itu, berusahalah sampai bisa mencapai kelas tiga lebih dulu."

_Ia...tidak bisa..._

* * *

_Aku tidak pernah menyangka akan kembali melihat sosok menyedihkan gadis merah muda itu lagi. Sosok yang dahulu pernah ia tampakkan ketika Noct tak sadarkan diri selama berhari-hari. Sosok yang remuk, menyakiti hatiku._

_Padahal, setelah dua belas tahun insiden itu berlalu, Crystal tumbuh menjadi sosok yang selalu ceria, bahkan terlalu ceria. Air mata terakhir yang ditunjukkan di hadapanku adalah saat gadis itu berusia tujuh tahun, tepatnya saat seorang anak yang dulu merundungi diriku, mengatakan hal menyakitkan. Menjadikan gadis itu murka dan melayangkan pukulan._

_Itulah kali terakhir lelehan kepedihan bening miliknya berderai._

_Oleh karenanya, saat mendapati cahaya sang merah muda redup seketika setelah ulang tahunnya yang ke delapan belas, aku harus meredam perih hati yang tergores oleh luka-luka tak kasat mata._

_Pribadi gadis itu berubah. Riang nada suaranya selalu mengalun dengan penuh kesengsaraan, pendar cantik yang selalu terkilau oleh jenaka lenyap tergantikan oleh sinar pedih yang menyayat hati, senyum yang biasanya tercetak di wajah cantik itu sirna berganti oleh lengkung tak indah yang terkulai._

_Sering kali ia berteriak tersulut emosi, sering kali ia menjerit dengan alunan suara ketakutan tanpa sebab, sering kali rona kehidupan di wajahnya pergi meninggalkan pucat._

_Ia tak lagi menghabiskan waktu di apartemen Noct, tak lagi datang rutin ke tempat pelatihan di Citadel seperti biasanya. Membuat heran datang menghampiri kami, menimbulkan tanda tanya besar pada hati kami._

_Dampak terbesar terasa pada diri Noct. Pemuda tersebut uring-uringan, mulai gampang tersulut karena kesal, jengkel sebab tak mampu memahami apa yang tengah terjadi pada gadis itu, gadis yang disayanginya._

_Sampai pada akhirnya kekesalan itu memuncak saat sang gadis melantangkan penolakan terhadap pengumuman pernikahan Noct. Tersulut karena Crystal meracau tanpa menjelaskan dasarnya, gusar karena sahabatnya itu terus menerus kusut tak mampu ia urai seperti biasanya._

_Gadis itu remuk, gadis itu hancur perlahan...membuatku gamang, membuat duka di hati menganga lebar. Aku tidak memahami penyebabnya, aku tak mengerti apa yang terjadi padanya...belum lagi hatiku harus rela merasakan kembali percik rasa familiar yang sejak dulu ada di dalam dada ini—yang telah berhasil kuredam hingga ke dasar terdalam._

_Benakku berusaha menduga, berusaha mencari celah untuk mengetahui penyebabnya. Apakah gadis itu menjadi seperti ini karena Noct bertunangan dengan putri Tenebrae? Tetapi, jika benar seperti itu, ia tidak akan menjadi redup dua bulan sebelum pengumuman itu datang._

_Spekulasiku terus menerus bermain, tanpa henti, tanpa lelah. Namun yang kudapatkan bukanlah setitik cahaya, melainkan kelabu gelap yang malah membuat segalanya kelut-melut. Membuat aku diliputi kegelisahan, menjadikanku tak berdaya._

_Senyuman yang selalu berusaha kupertahankan sirna...dan...aku yang berikrar untuk melindungi tak kuasa melakukan apapun..._

* * *

"Crystal…"

Pemuda dua puluh dua tahun tersebut melirihkan nama gadis merah muda yang tengah menopang tubuhnya di dinding dingin lorong apartemen pangerannya. Masih sembari mengatur napas yang terputus samar, ia pandangi bola kaca Crystal yang meredup. Namun, gadis itu menunduk, seolah menghindari tatapannya, meremas jemari sebagai pertanda bahwa kini sosok tersebut tengah mengerahkan seluruh upaya agar tak kembali menangis—Ignis tahu.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Ignis."

Serak suara sosok tersebut sama sekali tidak menunjukkan tanda bahwa sang pemilik suara benar baik-baik saja. Ignis melihat gadis itu mengatupkan kembali kedua bibirnya, tetap menunduk seraya memancarkan aura, meminta ditinggalkan. Tapi...bagaimana bisa ia pergi setelah melihat gadis itu berteriak sangat keras dan berlari sekuat tenaga?

Dengan takut-takut ia sentuh bahu yang bergetar itu.

"Ada a—"

"Tinggalkan aku!"

Hempasan pada tangannya membuat Ignis mengerjap kaget. Hampir tak memercayai gadis ini menampik tangannya dengan begitu kasar. Hijau teduhnya menilik baik-baik sahabat merah mudanya yang malah semakin menundukkan kepala. Gadis itu tidak pernah seperti ini sebelumnya, memberi rasa takut yang memberatkan kedua bahu bidangnya saat mengetahui Crystal benar-benar berubah.

Sekali lagi, dengan hati-hati pemuda itu mengarahkan jemari tanpa kain pelindungnya ke wajah tertunduk disana. Ia hendak mengangkat wajah sang gadis agar merah muda yang sejak dulu selalu terkilau oleh sinar menyenangkan dapat bertemu dengannya. _Agar ia dapat memahami Crystal…_

Detik selanjutnya, tanpa disadari sang pemilik, jemari kurus gadis itu mulai menyusuri setiap lekuk wajah Ignis. Dahi, sudut mata, memutar melingkari matanya, kembali lagi ke sudut mata, hidung, pipi, bibir, dan dagu, seolah tengah mencari-cari sesuatu disana. Hal tersebut tentunya mengundang tanda tanya besar dari penasihat pangeran tersebut.

Hijau teduh sang pemuda mendapati adanya sinar kelegaan di wajah gadis bermahkota senada bunga musim semi setelah pergerakan jemari kurus itu terhenti di dagunya.

"Wahai dewa...berikan berkatmu pada pemuda ini…kumohon lindungi dirinya dari—"

Tiba-tiba saja perkataan itu terhenti. Mendapati gadis di hadapannya meringkuk membuat Ignis panik. Dengan sigap ia merendah dan dengan takut-takut kembali mengarahkan jemarinya menyentuh sang gadis, membawa wajah pucat tersebut menghadap wajahnya. Satu pergerakan yang membuatnya harus menelan ludah saat merasakan perih menghimpit-himpit hati. Pasalnya, wajah cantik itu terlihat sangat sengsara dan ia…ia yang tak mengerti apapun merasa tak berdaya.

"Ignis...kumohon..." Dengan nada lemah dan nafas tersendat gadis itu berusaha untuk berbicara. "Kumohon jangan biarkan _Noctis ouji _pergi...batalkan pernikahannya dengan nona Lunafreya dan—"

"Crystal!"

Ignis merasakan tubuh gadis itu menegang saat teriakan milik pemuda secerah mentari terdengar menggema di seluruh koridor apartemen tempat mereka berada saat ini. Manik hijaunya menangkap beberapa rekannya berlarian kecil.

Tubuh ramping itu bergetar dalam sentuhannya. Meski enggan, ia melepaskan sentuhan tersebut dan bangkit, memberikan ruang kepada pemuda Argentum yang tadi meneriaki nama sang gadis agar dapat mendekat dengan leluasa. Mungkin saja gadis ini akan membuka mulutnya di depan pemuda itu.

_Namun, nihil._

Yang dilakukan Crystal selanjutnya malah semakin membuatnya tak mengerti apa yang tengah terjadi pada gadis tersebut Itu karena baru saja Crystal dengan kasar meneriaki Noctis dan menepis tangan pemuda itu. Sahabatnya ini memang sedang tidak menjadi dirinya sendiri.

"Crystal, kami tak akan paham jika kau tidak berbicara…"

Bahkan, meskipun Prompto mencoba membujuk dengan suara lembutpun, Crystal tetap bergeming. Di menit selanjutnya, Ignis dengan cepat menyadari bahwa akhirnya emosi sang pangeran kembali tersulut. Merasa kesal karena gadis itu tak juga memberi pencerahan kepada mereka—kesal karena ada sesuatu dari Crystal yang tak ia ketahui.

Beberapa langkah Noctis pergi, gadis itu tiba-tiba saja memanggil, meneriaki sahabat sekelam malamnya sebelum kembali memohon agar pertunangan dengan putri Tenebrae dibatalkan—menjadikan rasa sakit di dalam dada pemuda pirang kusam datang lagi.

Pertengkaran antara dua sekawan itu tak terelakkan. Caelum muda di sana menuntut alasan dan sang gadis tak bisa memberi jawab, akibatnya berujung pada saling berteriak, saling meluapkan emosi.

Yang mengusik Scientia itu adalah tiba-tiba saja sang gadis kembali meringkuk seperti menahan kesakitan saat akan menjelaskan alasan penolakannya. Dengan sigap ia mendekat, mendekap bahu Crystal agar mampu berdiri tegap.

Detik selanjutnya Ignis mencubit cuping hidungnya saat indera pendengarannya mendengar teriakan kesal Noctis lagi. Bentuk komunikasi non verbal yang menandakan bahwa dirinya juga ikut merasa mengkal. Bukannya mengendalikan diri, pangeran itu malah semakin meneriaki teman kecil mereka.

Calon penasihat tersebut semakin menguatkan cengkraman di bahu gadis itu, berusaha menenangkan melalui sentuhan walau ia tahu tak akan bedampak banyak. Sebab, saat ini, gadis itu benar-benar terfokuskan oleh sang pangeran. Merah muda dalam pelukannya menangis kembali, semakin pilu saat menyadari bahwa pemuda sekelam malam di sana telah pergi menjauh.

Ignis dan yang lainnya tidak akan pernah menyangka bahwa hancur gadis itu adalah pertanda bahwa masa depan yang menunggu mereka akan benar-benar diliputi oleh kegelapan.

* * *

_Entah keberapa kalinya aku harus merasakan hati ini diremukkan...entah keberapa kalinya aku harus menahan pedih saat hatiku yang koyak semakin dihancurkan oleh berita-berita keji tanpa belas kasih. Tiap runtut baris kata di seluruh surat kabar membentuk satu kalimat pengantar mimpi buruk._

_Kota tempat kami tinggal hancur, kota dengan jutaan kenangan di dalamnya porak poranda oleh tangan keji musuh._

_Dalam sekejap, orang-orang terkasih pergi meregang nyawa tanpa sepengetahuan kami. Ruh-ruh mereka melayang, menjauh, tak akan pernah kembali. Prompto kehilangan kedua orang tua yang disayanginya, Gladio kehilangan ayahanda yang selalu menjadi panutannya, aku kehilangan paman kebanggaanku, Noct...kehilangan ayahanda terkasihnya._

_Hari itu kami pergi meninggalkan kota kami dengan dada yang membusung, dikawani oleh senyuman yang terkembang cerah. Dan esoknya...orang-orang yang akan menyambut kami pulang telah tiada...bahkan tempat kami pulangpun tak ada._

_Segalanya begitu cepat, segalanya bergerak di luar kendali kami..._

_Kemudian...di tengah-tengah remuknya hati, kami harus kembali menelan pahit saat netra ini mendapati salah satu sosok yang seharusnya berada di samping kami terbujur kaku tak sadarkan diri. Sosok yang meredup dua bulan lalu, sosok yang kuberi dorongan untuk kembali ke Insomnia demi mengikuti kata hatinya._

_Tak pernah kusangka, tak pernah kuduga bahwa dukunganku malah membuat Crystal terlibat dalam petaka tersebut. Lubang dalam rongga dadaku menganga, menggaungkan kata-kata penyesalan dan tuntut karena keputusan yang waktu itu kuambil._

_Andai saja waktu itu aku tidak mengijikannya untuk kembali, andai waktu itu aku menahannya, andai waktu itu aku tidak seenaknya memberi dukungan karena ketakutanku—gadis itu bercelah, tak fokus, sangat berbahaya jika tetap ikut—mungkin sosok yang kehadirannya selalu menghangatkan hari-hariku ini tidak akan membeku di atas ranjang._

_Andai...andai...andai...itulah yang selalu memekik dalam hatiku. Menyalahkan diriku sendiri karena akulah yang membawa petaka di depan kedua permataku hadir. Pemandangan buruk itu muncul kembali...pemandangan di mana salah satu orang berhargaku terbaring tanpa sedikitpun membuka mata...pemandangan mengerikan yang selalu sanggup menorehkan luka lagi dan lagi._

_Padahal sudah cukup aku melihat Noct seperti itu, dulu...mengapa kali ini sang merah muda juga ikut tenggelam dalam mimpi panjangnya? Gadis itu tak bergerak, memberi duka menyelimuti ragaku tanpa sedikitpun celah._

_Mengapa keseharian kami yang dulu damai terenggut tak berperi dalam sekejap?_

_Mengapa...aku tidak dapat melakukan apapun untuk gadis yang sangat kusayangi?_

* * *

Ketidakberdayaan menghantam-hantam jiwa sang pirang kusam di saat ia melihat sosok yang selalu mewarnai hari-harinya yang monoton terbaring lemah di hadapannya. Ia tersayat, sembiluan karena tak memahami apa yang harus diperbuatnya.

Separuh dirinya memanjatkan doa agar seluruh kesakitan yang berada dalam tubuh gadis tersebut dialihkan kepadanya, separuh dirinya yang lain berteriak menyalahkan dirinya. Kepalan tangannya semakin menguat tatkala ia tak mampu lagi menguasai diri. Hati itu menjerit-jerit, membuat Ignis tersadar mungkin inilah rasanya ketika tengah berada di titik terlemah..._sekali lagi._

Andai waktu itu ia tidak mengusulkan agar sang gadis kembali ke Insomnia, andai waktu itu ia tak mendorong punggung sang gadis untuk mengikuti kata hatinya, mungkin saja saat ini gadis tersebut tetap berada disampingnya, menderaikan tawa yang selalu membuatnya merasa nyaman.

_Ini adalah salahnya!_

"Mengapa kau tidak mau membuka matamu?"

Suara pemuda itu begitu pelan, seakan-akan mampu terhempas begitu saja oleh napas bumi yang kasar. Tubuhnya ia rendahkan sedikit bersamaan dengan pergerakan lambat tangan kirinya yang bergetar halus. Pemuda Scientia tersebut mencoba meraih jemari sang gadis untuk ia tautkan dengan jemarinya. Perbuatannya begitu hati-hati, menjelaskan ketakutannya.

Menit selanjutnya, tangan kanannya bergerak, menyentuh pipi yang kehilangan rona. Sentuhan itu lagi-lagi menguarkan cemas hati sang pemuda.

_Bagaimana jika gadis tersebut tidak akan membuka matanya kembali?_

_Bagaimana jika gadis tersebut tidak akan berada di sisinya lagi?_

_Bagaimana jika hari keberangkatan mereka adalah hari terakhir dirinya berdialog dengan sang gadis?_

Pamannya telah meninggalkannya—tak ada nama pria itu di dalam daftar orang-orang yang selamat—dan kini ia juga harus kehilangan gadis yang sangat dicintainya juga?

Meskipun deru nafas teratur sang gadis terdengar, kalut dalam diri Ignis tak kunjung hilang. Sekali lagi ia bergerak, sangat pelan, teramat lembut saat ia membawa tautan jemari mereka ke depan wajahnya. Bibirnya yang memerah karena gigitannya ia lekatkan lama ke jemari kurus sang gadis, mencari kehangatan yang tak sepenuhnya hilang—memberikan kelegaan meski sedikit di hatinya. Kemudian, dahinya yang tak terhalang surai sehelaipun ditumpukannya pada tangannya yang masih tetap menggeggam tangan putri Cor itu.

"Maafkan aku…"

Teduh hijaunya berkaca-kaca, melekat kepada wajah tenang sang gadis. Perasaan menyalahkannya membesar, memberatkan raga kokohnya. Sesungguhnya, di antara rekannya, orang yang mengetahui perubahan sang gadis pertama kali—mungkin—adalah dirinya. Tetapi, mengapa ia menjadi orang yang paling tidak mampu berbuat apapun?

Apakah ini karena didikannya yang tidak memerbolehkannya?

Apakah ini karena tuntutannya untuk tetap fokus tanpa terganggu oleh perasaan pribadinya?

_Tidak…_

_Ini semua terjadi karena ketidakmampuannya._

Genggamannya semakin mengerat. Pedihnya semakin tak berperi. Ia memejamkan mata kembali menyesapi sakit yang menggerogoti. Semakin lama ia mengindahkan perasaannya, semakin terperosoknya ia ke dalam lubang kehampaan. Hatinya menjerit-jerit, menyakitinya.

"Bukalah matamu—"

* * *

_Pertanyaan-pertanyaan mengenai perubahan sosok merah muda sejak dua bulan silam pada akhirnya terjawab ketika lemah nada suara gadis itu memberitahukan kenyataan yang sangat sulit kupercayai. Sebuah penjelasan mengejutkan yang sama sekali tak pernah aku dan kawan-kawanku duga sebelumnya._

_Gadis itu, teman kecilku, memiliki kekuatan untuk melihat kejadian di masa mendatang. Kekuatan yang tidak bisa ia katakan kepada siapapun, kekuatan yang selalu menyakiti gadis itu setiap kali ia mencoba memeringati kami._

_Penyebab redup dan hancur dirinya adalah karena hal tersebut. Ia melihat sesuatu yang kelak akan terjadi, sesuatu mengerikan yang tak mampu dibaginya oleh siapapun. Jika dipaksa, napas itu akan tersendat, ia akan sesak, akan menjadi sosok menyedihkan yang membuat diriku mengigit bibir bawah kuat-kuat. Tidak pernah sekalipun terpikirkan olehku betapa besar beban yang ditanggung raga ringkih tersebut._

_Inginnya aku menjadi penopangnya, inginnya aku menjadi sosok yang selalu bisa dengan mudah berlari ke sisinya, memeluknya, menggenggam tangannya, mengatakan bahwa semua baik-baik saja. Tapi...pada kenyataannya, aku tidak benar-benar bisa melakukan itu secara gamblang._

_Saat gadis itu terkoyak-koyak kembali karena gagal melindungi Jared pun, aku tak mampu menggerakkan tubuhku untuk menghambur ke arahnya. Netraku hanya memandang nanar, menatap Noct melakukan apa yang tak dapat kulakukan. Afeksi pemuda itu terasa, membuat langkahku semakin memberat._

_Seluruh sentimen-sentimen yang memelukku melebur menjadi satu, bercampur aduk tak mampu untuk kuredam kembali. Mereka yang saling bertabrakan menjerit, menyakiti diriku tanpa ampun. Aku tahu pilu memantul dari kedua mataku saat kudapati dua orang tersayangku hancur dalam waktu yang bersamaan, saat mereka remuk dan mencoba untuk bangkit sebelum kemudian dihempaskan kasar kembali oleh tragedi dalam takdir kami._

_Pangeran sekelam malam itu berusaha berjalan tegar, tetapi terseok karena luka. Gadis merah muda tersebut berkali-kali melemah, terjatuh dalam lubang putus asa hingga tercerai berai._

_Betapa aku sangat ingin menggenggam tangan keduanya, khususnya sang merah muda yang kucintai. Tapi, aku tak bisa. Yang mereka butuhkan bukanlah diriku. Yang mereka perlukan adalah kehadiran satu sama lain. Noctis membutuhkan Crystal dan Crystal membutuhkan Noctis._

_Gadis itu lebih memerlukan Noctis saat ini karena aku tidak sanggup memberinya kekuatan dengan sepenuh hati. Sebab, hati ini terbelenggu dalam logika dan keinginan yang saling bertolak belakang. Hati ini selalu bercabang, ingin bertindak tapi tertahan oleh kenyataan yang kuketahui di malam ulang tahun ke enam belas pangeranku._

_Karenanya, saat ku dengar lirih percakapan-percakapan kedua sosok tersebut di dalam bilik usang, aku biarkan diriku ini mengalirkan putus asa, menyerah dan merelakan untuk melepas._

_Tetapi...tanpa kuketahui..yang kulakukan ini malah akan berbalik menyakiti gadis itu...akulah yang akan menjadi penyebabnya remuk..._

_Aku...akan menjadi orang yang merenggut senyum yang ingin kujaga..._

* * *

"Kuri…tolong jawab aku…apakah yang kulakukan ini benar?"

Pemuda pirang kusam yang tengah berada di ambang pintu membeku. Tangannya yang telah mengarah ke gagang pintu mengambang kosong begitu saja. Degup jantungnya tak beraturan, memberatkan raga kokohnya.

Lirih suara sang pangeran di dalam bilik usang tersebut membuat kedua bahunya menegang. Sebab, di dalam sana, pangeran tengah melafalkan kata-kata pilu yang ditujukan ke gadis yang disayanginya.

"Hentikan perjalanan ini…"

"Dan menyianyiakan perngorbanan ayah dan perjuangan Luna?"

Ignis menjatuhkan tangannya di sisi tubuhnya. Pandangnya merendah, terjatuh untuk menatap nanar pijak lantai dingin d bawah sana. Tanpa disadarinya ia telah terpejam, menyesapi rasa sakit familiar yang dikuarkan rongga dadanya entah untuk keberapa kalinya.

Indera pendengarannya menangkap isak tangis yang ia ketahui milik sang gadis. Begitu pilu seperti yang selalu diperdengarkan Crystal sejak awal Noctis mengumumkan pertunangannya. Ia memejamkan mata, menyesapi kesakitan yang merajai dirinya saat ia menyadari bahwa tangis itu teredam—gadis tersebut pastilah menutup wajah dengan kedua tangannya.

"Aku…aku sudah berjanji…" Pejaman mata pemuda pirang kusam itu semakin merapat saat ia mendengar gadis tersebut membuka katupan bibirnya, meloloskan suara yang bergetar. "Akan ku serahkan nyawa ini demi dirimu…demi melindungimu…melindungi mereka, orang terkasihmu…"

"Tidak akan ku ijinkan…"

"Aku…hanya mampu melihat mereka meregang nyawa tanpa melakukan apapun. Akulah pembunuh mereka sebenarnya. Aku…harus menebusnya…tak akan kubiarkan kau kembali kehilangan."

"Tapi tidak ada artinya jika kau pergi!" Laung tersebut membuat Ignis mengepalkan salah satu tangannya yang bebas, meredam gejolak di dalam dadanya yang sejak awal sulit sekali untuk dikendalikannya. Pedihnya datang, menertawakan dirinya yang terus menerus terpuruk dalam ikatan benang merah menyakitkan ini. "Jangan meninggalkanku…jika kau pergi meninggalkanku juga…aku…"

Suara tersebut terputus, tak lagi terdengar. Ruang yang tadi bising senyap tanpa adanya gaungan kata-kata dari insan yang berada di sana. Kepalan tangan itu semakin menguat, tunduk kepala sang pemuda mengatakan bahwa ia menyadari apa yang tengah terjadi di dalam sana.

Membuka kembali kelopaknya, ia melangkah kecil sebelum menumpukan bobot tubuhnya pada dinding biru usang yang terkelupas penanda usia tepat di depan ruang usang tersebut. Surai lembab yang kini ia biarkan terjatuh bergerak samar saat sekali lagi ia biarkan jarak pandangnya yang semula berada di atas perlahan turun, merendah, menyembunyikan kilau sembiluan pertanda ia ikut remuk di dalam.

Ignis hanya mampu terdiam, membisu tanpa melakukan pergerakan di lorong tak berpenerangan cukup di sana. Lekukan bibirnya yang sempurna terlihat bercelah, meniupkan napas dengan deru yang melantangkan retak diri.

Kedua kalinya ia biarkan kelopaknya tertutup rapat, melindungi hijau teduhnya yang penuh luka. Tangan kanan miliknya meremas kantung coklat dalam dekapannya, sebuah kantung berisikan makan malam yang telah mendingin. Salah satu sudut bibirnya tertarik, namun, tak ada kesenangan tercetak, malah senyum itu teramat menyedihkan.

_Ternyata memang benar..._

_Mereka memang benar memiliki perasaan yang sama..._

Padahal, sejak dulu ia memang telah menyadarinya, bahkan mengetahuinya lebih jauh sebelum hal tersebut disadari oleh para pelakonnya. Padahal, ia telah menahan dirinya, meredam dengan susah payah, agar dirinya terhindar dari retak yang pasti akan dirasakannya kelak—pada akhirnya ia menyadari bahwa selain karena pengabdiannya pada pangeran, ia juga ingin menghindari retak hati.

Tetapi, ngilu itu tetap tak dapat terelakkan. Ia merasakannya, sangat sangat merasakannya saat ini. Apa yang telah susah payah ia persiapkan dihancurkan dengan mudah, berujung pada kesia-siaan, sebab, perihnya tetap datang.

Ketika gadis itu remuk sebelum kemudian bangkit menjadi pribadi yang lebih ceria dan kuat setelah insiden kecelakaaan yang menimpa Noctis, ia sudah tahu bahwa gadis itu memiliki perasaan khusus pada temannya itu. Ketika pemuda Caelum tersebut siuman dari koma dan mendapati Crystal memeluknya sembari menangis meraung-raung, ia dapat melihat adanya kilau berbeda di sana.

Ketika Noctis mengatakan bahwa ia menginginkan gadis tersebut di saat ulang tahunnya yang ke enam belas, ia tahu bahwa itulah perasaan sebenarnya sang pemuda, sama seperti yang ia rasakan terhadap gadis itu. Ketika Crystal membiarkan jemarinya dikecup putra mahkota itu setelah ia memberi kekuatan dengan kata-kata, ia tahu bahwa hati gadis itu juga tertambat kepada Noctis.

_Pada akhirnya, asanya benar…_

_Pada akhirnya, takkan tergapai…_

_Pada akhirnya, ia akan benar-benar melepaskan..._

* * *

_Aku sangat merindukan masa kanak-kanak kami..._

_Masa di mana kami dapat tertawa lepas, tanpa beban, tanpa adanya rumit perasaan yang menjerat hati kami. Senyuman-senyuman yang terkembang di bibir kami dulu sangatlah polos, belum ternodai oleh getir karena belenggu ini._

_...perasaan cinta yang saling terhubung dan menampilkan simpul rumit..._

_Saat di Lestallum dulu, aku memang sudah benar-benar menyerah terhadap perasaanku. Tetapi, gadis itu malah mengutarakan perasaannya di atas menara tinggi, menjadikan pertahanan yang ku bangun kembali retak. Semakin hancur saat aku merasakan seluruh tubuhku terbakar dan perlahan-lahan kesadaranku melemah—ganjaran atas pengorbananku demi melindungi calon rajaku dan gadis itu. Saat itu aku sudah benar-benar tak mampu lagi meredam seluruh afeksiku terhadap sang merah muda._

_Di antara sekaratku, aku berusaha menggapainya, kubiarkan diri ini meraih gadis yang kucintai, mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajahku, menghapus jarak kami. Aku tahu aku tak akan selamat dari pengorbanan itu, karenanya aku ingin mengatakan kepadanya bahwa aku benar mencintainya di sisa-sisa hidup ini, sebelum ku lepaskan ia kepada Noct._

_Akan tetapi, ternyata dewa masih bermurah hati memberiku kesempatan sekali lagi, kesempatan untuk tetap bisa menghirup napas bumi meskipun harus selamanya berjalan dalam kegelapan—bayaran yang kudapatkan. Walau aku tak dapat melihat wajah gadis itu lagi, setidaknya aku masih dapat menggenggam tangannya...tangan mungil yang terkulai lemah karena sosok itu lagi-lagi tak sadarkan diri._

_Saat itu, luap perasaanku masih berkobar tak kuasa kuredam. Aku mencintainya, aku tak lagi menolak perasaan itu._

_Namun, ketika kutahu sahabat sekelam malamku remuk setelah ia terjaga dari tidur panjangnya—entah sudah berapa kali aku ditinggalkan—kobar itu terenyahkan begitu saja, berganti dengan rasa pilu, berganti dengan kesedihan. Noct, kembali meringkuk, hancur berkeping-keping karena sekali lagi ditinggalkan oleh sosok berharganya. Membuatku mengepalkan tangan, menjadikanku menelan pahit yang pekat._

_Lirih suara sang pemuda saat memanggil nama gadis yang kucintai menyadarkanku bahwa prioritas utama dalam hidup ini bukanlah diriku sendiri._

_Pahitku itu semakin kuat saat pemandangan mengerikan yang sempat kulihat di malam hancurnya Altissia terputar lagi dalam benakku. Kurasakan sakit tersebut memenuhi seluruh raga, kubiarkan jiwa ini terkoyak-koyak tak berdaya. Jika saja aku masih memiliki kemampuan untuk memandang, Crystal—yang telah sadarkan diri di hadapanku—pasti bisa menangkap sedu di dalam kedua bola kaca ini._

_Pilu karena aku tak akan pernah bisa mengedepankan egoisku jika telah menyangkut Noct, sedih karena sampai kapanpun, ternyata ikrar untuk melindungi senyum gadis itu tak akan pernah bisa kupenuhi karena...aku ternyata aku selalu menyakiti gadis yang sangat kusayangi ini dengan sikapku. Membuat gemuruh dalam dada ini berkecamuk, memainkan melodi kefrustasian karenanya._

_Meskipun beberapa menit lalu ia kembali mengutarakan perasaannya untukku lagi, aku tetap tak kuasa mengindahkannya. Aku sangat mencintainya, sangat menyayanginya melebihi apapun di dunia ini. Tapi...ada yang lebih membutuhkannya dariku._

_Noct..._

_Sahabatku itu akan lebih bisa menunjukkan afeksinya—seperti saat Crystal baru siuman dari komanya dan seperti saat ia mengucap lirih memohon agar gadis itu tak pergi meninggalkannya di Lestallum. Sangat jauh denganku yang hanya mampu membeku dan terbelenggu dalam pijakkan._

_Noct membutuhkan gadis itu lebih dari siapapun, membutuhkan Crystal tetap berada di sisinya agar ia mampu untuk terus melangkah maju. Dan sesungguhnya...aku tahu Crystal juga sebenarnya membutuhkan pemuda itu jauh melebihi perasaannya terhadapku._

_Itu karena...karena kini aku mengetahui apa yang telah dilihatnya di masa depan nanti._

_Lelehan kepedihan itu, jerit pilu itu, pecah tangis itu, luap amarah itu, segalanya, seluruhnya ditujukan sang gadis karena ketidakkuasaannya untuk kehilangan pangerannya. Perubahan dirinya disebabkan oleh rasa sayangnya kepada Noct yang meletup-letup sebab ia tak ingin pemuda itu terenggut._

_Noct dan Crystal...mereka terjerat dalam jalinan ikatan benang merah yang kusut dan menyayat hingga mengucurkan cairan merah kehidupan. Ikatan tersebut begitu kuat, mengelilingi, enggan untuk melepas._

_Kali ini...aku benar akan menyerah...aku benar akan merelakannya. Demi ikrar dan pengabdianku pada sang calon raja, demi kebahagiaan sejati sang merah muda._

_Tetapi...untuk kali ini saja...biarkan aku mendekap dirinya, merasakan kehangatan yang selalu kudamba sejak dahulu...untuk saat ini saja...untuk terakhir kalinya..._

* * *

"Crystal..." Setelah terdiam cukup lama, akhirnya pemuda itu membuka mulutnya. "Noct membutuhkanmu...pergilah ke sisinya."

Ignis tidak akan dapat melihat bagaimana surai berwarna cantik nan lembut milik Crystal bergetar halus karena reaksi kasat mata yang ditujukan sang gadis setelah untai kalimat itu terselesaikan. Ia tidak akan dapat melihat kedua bola kaca merah muda yang masih memantulkan kesedihan membulat sempurna tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja didengar pemiliknya.

Tak pula ia melihat bagaimana luka-luka terpancar menghiasi wajah cantik tersebut. Ia tak tahu bagaimana gadis itu tertunduk, menyembunyikan wajah yang sangat kacau karena sentimen yang merundungi.

"Yang kubutuhkan adalah kau..."

Scientia itu menelan ludah, mencoba bertahan dalam kokoh yang selalu berusaha ia pertahankan. Tetapi, perlahan-lahan pondasi itu jatuh satu persatu, meninggalkan lubang-lubang kecil saat dirinya merasakan remasan kuat di bajunya. Ia mengetahui, ia paham bahwa sang gadis tengah berusaha mengatakan melalui sentuhan, mencoba menjeritkan apa yang dirasakan hati.

"Yang—"

"Jika kau bersungguh-sungguh dengan kalimat itu...mengapa kau hendak mengejarku setelah mendengar pernyataanku?!" Ignis merasakan tubuhnya terguncang oleh sang gadis yang berusaha menuntut jawab. "Mengapa kau...menciumku malam itu...?"

Mendapati gadis itu melayangkan pertanyaan atas tindakan yang bertolak belakang dengan keinginannya membuat Ignis melepaskan sentuhannya. Dalam kegelapan ia terdiam, bisu menemani kedua insan yang tak lagi mampu saling beradu pandang. Kecamuk hati dirasakan dirinya, mengacak-acak apa yang telah dibangunnya.

_Membulatkan tekad untuk pergi...tetapi tetap berada di sisi..._

_Meneguhkan hati untuk merelakan...tetapi tak kuasa menahan rasa..._

_Mengijinkan sosok tersebut pergi...tetapi sulit untuk melepas..._

Bahu kokohnya menegang kala dirasakannya keinginan-keinginannya tak berjalan selaras dengan perlakuannya, mengaduk-aduk jiwa. Kepalan tangan yang berada di salah satu sisi tubuhnya terlihat, mengupayakan agar pirang kusam tersebut menahan gejolak yang ada. Perasaan di malam petaka meletup-letup, meluap tak kuasa diredam. Keputusan yang sempat dipertahankannya sedikit sirna seiring dengan terngiangnya untai kata dari sang merah muda sebelum mereka bertolak, pergi ke kota pengantar petaka.

Benar memang ia hendak menahan gadis itu beberapa hari lalu karena meragu, benar memang ia tak kuasa meredam perasannya di hari ketika langit menangis meraung-raung. Benar ia memang enggan melepas...saat itu.

_Tapi...saat ini..._

"...Noct membutuhkanmu..."

_Demi pangerannya yang juga memiliki perasaan yang sama terhadap gadis itu..._

_Ia akan merelakan..._

_Demi sahabatnya yang ternyata juga menginginkan gadis yang dicintainya..._

_Akan diberikan pengorbanan yang telah diperhitungkannya..._

_Sampai kapanpun..._

"Aku mencintaimu..."

Bisik yang diberikan gadis tersebut membuat sosok berusia dua puluh dua tahun di sana membeku. Dalam sela-sela kecupan mendadak sang gadis terlontar untai kata indah yang memberi efek terbalik pada raga dan jiwanya. Kata demi katanya memberatkan, memberinya kejut tanpa ampun.

Tubuhnya bergetar halus. Mencoba menjauhkan tetapi tak kuasa, mencoba melepas tetapi tak sanggup. Yang dikuburnya menjerit-jerit, yang ditahannya lolos begitu saja, menjadikan dirinya tak mampu bergerak di luar kendali. Tangannya menarik bagian belakang kepala gadis cantik tersebut, membawa sosok itu semakin mendekat kepadanya, agar kehangatan mampu dirasainya dalam.

Ignis merendahkan tubuh, menimbulkan bunyi ranjang yang mengayun karena terhempas tubuh kurus gadis di dalam dekapannya. Temaram ruang, senyap bilik menjadi saksi bisu kesakitannya, kesakitan sang gadis.

_Ia harus melepasnya..._

Tetapi ia tak bisa. Maka ia biarkan egoisnya yang meradang membawa dirinya bertindak di luar kendali. Ia membalas kecupan itu, mengecap gadis yang disayanginya dengan penuh hasrat yang menggebu-gebu. Hatinya menjeritkan ketidakinginan untuk melepas, tetapi di sisi lain ia juga sangat ingin melepaskan.

Seluruhnya bercampur aduk, menjadikan perlakuan yang diberi ke gadis di bawahnya semakin dalam. Ia terbuai dalam manis itu, terjerat dalam kehangatan yang teramat sangat ia dambakan sejak dulu.

Tapi...Ignis tahu ia harus menyudahinya.

"Pergilah ke tempat Noct..."

"Tidak mau..."

"Crystal…" pemuda itu membawa bibirnya ke telinga sang gadis. Berbisik pedih. "pergilah...Noct...ia membutuhkanmu...aku tidak bisa..."

Dalam sekali hentak, Ignis melepas pelukan gadis yang dicintainya. Pemuda itu menggeleng, memberitahu bahwa keputusannya benar-benar sudah bulat. Andai cahaya di kedua matanya masih ada, ia akan mengetahui bagaimana sang gadis semakin menderaikan air mata.

"Jika itu yang kau inginkan…" Suara gadis itu serak. "Aku akan mengabulkannya...aku akan pergi ke sisi _ouji_…pergi darimu..."

Bunyi berdebam pintu membuat pemuda itu menegang. Ia menoleh ke arah kayu yang tertutup rapat, memandang dalam kegelapan. Sebelum kemudian menunduk, membiarkan hatinya berserak karena keputusan yang dipilihnya.

* * *

_Entah keberapa kalinya aku mengatakan bahwa aku sangat menginginkan masa lalu terputarkan kembali. Entah keberapa kalinya aku mendambakan hari-hari lampau menghampiri, mengembalikan senyuman keluarga kecilku—yang turut diwarnai oleh coklat dan pirang._

_Akibat petaka-petaka yang terus menerus menghampiri, hati kami remuk menjadi serpihan yang tak dapat lagi dilekatkan satu. Jika mungkin bisa diperbaikipun, di dalamnya akan tetap ada gurat retak yang tak sekalipun mampu untuk terhapuskan._

_Seperti saat ini, aku hancur saat menyadari diriku benar-benar menjadi sosok yang tak berdaya. Menjadi orang yang harus menghitung dalam hati untuk mencapai tempat yang ingin dituju, orang yang harus merentangkan tangan agar tak terantuk benda-benda._

_Namun, yang lebih menyakitiku bukan karena ketidakberdayaanku ini. Yang teramat menyakitiku adalah karena teriakan-teriakan milik teman-temanku yang berselisih. Terliputi oleh amarah dan juga kefrustasian. Tanpa melihat, tanpa memandang mereka, aku memahami bahwa keluarga ini tak akan pernah utuh sempurna seperti dahulu kala._

_Kami telah berjalan ke dalam jalan berduri yang menggores-gores jiwa kami hingga berdarah. Luka-luka itu menganga lebar, tak tertutup, enggan merapat. Mengeluarkan cairan merah sebanyak apapun, memberi beku kepada raga-raga kami._

_Dan disela-sela kesakitan itu aku menyadari satu hal. Salah satu penyebab utama perpecahan ini adalah karena diriku yang kini cacat. Mereka pasti merasa bersalah, mereka pasti merasa terbebani olehku...Aku...adalah pemicu adanya retak di dalam keluarga rapuh ini._

_Aku memberi beban kepada Gladio, Prompto, Noct, dan...Crystal._

_Khususnya ke merah muda tersebut. Aku, yang seharusnya melindungi senyumannya malah menjadi alasan utama gadis itu tak lagi tertawa. Selama kami terus berada di Altissia, tak ada celoteh berisik yang dilontarkan gadis itu. Selama perjalanan kami menuju Cartanica, tak ada sepatahpun kata yang diucapkan gadis itu selain saat meminta maaf kepada penumpang lain karena teman-teman kami menimbulkan keributan._

_Tak perlu kedua mata, aku telah mengetahui kondisi gadis itu saat ini. Tentu saja aku memahaminya...karena akulah penyebabnya._

_Ikrar, pengorbanan, dan perasaanku adalah sesuatu yang akan terus menerus menyakiti gadis itu. Mencoba meredam, tetapi kemudian tersadar bahwa ia berharga, mencoba melepas, tetapi yang kulakukan tak berbanding selaras, mencoba membunuh, tetapi terus meluap-luap._

_Hingga pada akhirnya aku tak lagi dapat memendungnya. Aku lepas kendali, aku melukai gadis itu. Aku membuatnya menangis lagi dan lagi karena sikapku. Mengapa aku harus memiliki perasaan itu kepada dirinya? Jika saja aku tidak mencintainya, aku dapat dengan mudah melepas tanpa harus melukai Crystal berulang kali._

_Aku tidak pernah bisa menunjukkan perasaanku secara jujur. Aku selalu terbelenggu, dalam posisiku, dalam logikaku, dalam ketidakberdayaanku, dalam pemikiranku. Bukan aku pelakon utama hidup ini. Aku tak dapat melakukan hal egois demi diriku, meninggalkan Noct sendiri dan membiarkannya terjatuh ke dalam kegelapan karena cahayanya kurebut. Aku mencintai Crystal, sangat. Tetapi aku menyayangi pemuda itu._

_Lebih baik gadis itu bersama dengan lelaki yang menyayanginya dengan tulus, fokus, tanpa dipenuhi oleh bayang-bayang ketakutan dan juga kegelisahan._

_Kubiarkan senyum pedih terkembang, kubiarkan sentimen-sentimen peremuk jiwa ini mengalir dalam raga. Ini jalan terbaik yang harus kupilih, ini adalah yang terbaik untuk mereka yang kusayangi. Kulepaskan ia demi bahagia, kubiarkan ia jatuh ke dalam pelukan sahabat tersayang yang akan lebih bisa membuatnya menampakkan wajah bahagia._

_Untuk mereka...yang tak akan pernah tergantikan..._

* * *

"Noctis—"

Ignis dapat merasakan kedua bahunya menegang saat indera pendengarannya mendapati suara parau gadis yang sempat hilang setelah insiden di kereta. Tubuh tingginya berbalik, mengarah ke sosok yang ia ketahui berada jauh di belakangnya. Cengkeram pada tongkat kayunya menguat, ia ingin bergerak, berlari, menghambur ke sosok merah muda tersebut. Namun ia tak bisa, sebab ia telah melepasnya, meminta agar Crystal pergi dari sisinya.

"Kau terluka?!"

Pegangan pada tongkat itu perlahan-lahan melemah saat ia sadari bahwa Noctis telah berlari ke sosok itu, menggantikan dirinya untuk melakukan apa yang sangat ingin dilakukannya. Hatinya kini tersayat oleh rasa-rasa yang ada. Sedikit ngilu karena teriakan pemuda itu benar-benar menggamblangkan rasa khawatir dan sayang, sedikit lega karena Noctis benar bisa memerlihatkan afeksi agar sang merah muda bahagia.

Ia mengigit bibir bawahnya, sembiluan saat indera pendengarannya yang kini menajam menangkap adanya isak kecil dari sahabat kecilnya. Mengapa? Mengapa ia harus menangis lagi? Apakah ia terluka? Apakah ada yang menyakitinya?

Tetapi ia tidak bisa menanyakan hal tersebut karena ia tak kuasa membuka mulutnya. Ada jarak yang tercipta di antara mereka, jarak yang hadir karena dirinya sendiri, karena apa yang ia pilih.

"Hei, Noct kau mau kemana?!"

Dalam kalut itu ia terkesiap. Mengangkat wajah yang tertekuk ke arah suara langkah dua orang yang menjauh dari dirinya dan sahabat coklat kelamnya. Otaknya memroses apa yang tengah terjadi dengan cepat sehingga tiba-tiba saja tangannya merentang, menahan Gladiolus yang hendak melangkah, menyusul kedua orang tersebut.

"Berikan mereka waktu."

Ia berusaha membuat suaranya mengalun setenang mungkin, berusaha meredam getir di tiap hembus napas yang mengiringi terucapnya kata demi kata itu. Pegangan pada tongkat bantunya menguat, begitu kuat yang mungkin saja tenaga darinya dapat mematahkan kayu itu dengan mudah. Meski kelopaknya tertutup dan ia tak melihat, ia tahu Gladiolus tengah menatapnya lekat-lekat.

Temannya itu mengetahui apa yang tengah terjadi padanya...pada dirinya, pangerannya, dan sang putri dari kristal. Dalam pergerakan lambat ia menyandarkan tubuhnya ke dinding dingin yang tak jauh dari tempatnya berpijak, melipat kedua tangan di depan dadanya sebelum ia remas baju pada lengannya. Tubuhnya bereaksi saat mendengar pemuda tinggi itu menghela napas samar.

Ignis tahu bahwa memang benar Gladiolus menyadarinya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

Scientia itu terhenyak di atas pertanyaan temannya yang ia tahu mengarah ke mana. Jika netranya masih mampu ia gunakan, mungkin saat ini ia telah melemparkan pandang ke arah bawah, menari-nari, mencari alasan tepat untuk diberikan ke pemuda itu.

"Luka ini sudah baik-baik sa—"

"Kau tahu pertanyaanku."

Ignis menaikkan sedikit sudut bibirnya. Kalimat pengalihannya terpotong begitu saja oleh kata penekanan dari sang Amicitia. Digigitnya kuat bagian dalam pipinya, berusaha mengalihkan sakit yang ternyata masih saja datang menghampiri dada.

Ia menghirup udara lembap di sana dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya dengan kasar. Terus menerus seperti itu sampai dirasa perih itu sedikit membaik—tentu tidak.

"Sangat baik. Jauh lebih baik."

Ia menengadah, merapatkan bibir dan memerkuat pejam matanya. Memori-memori kenangan masa kecilnya datang. Keping kenangan indah yang ternyata masih bisa diputarkannya tanpa cela.

_Pertemuan pertama mereka, kekonyolan hari-hari yang diisi gelak tawa..._

_Petaka pertama yang menyakiti hatinya, perlindungan dari sang merah muda..._

_Pertama kali ia menyadari perasaan sahabat kelamnya, pertama kali ia menyadari bahwa ia telah jatuh cinta pada Leonis merah muda itu..._

_Remuk sang gadis, terbujur kaku Crystal..._

_Perasaan Noctis dan Crystal yang akhirnya ia ketahui..._

_dan..._

_Saat ia mengatakan agar gadis yang dicintainya harus pergi darinya..._

Kedua sudut bibirnya tertarik kembali, menampilkan seutas senyum simpul penuh luka di dalamnya. Runtut penggambaran masa silam tadi menyadarkannya betapa indah hari-hari yang dahulu mereka lalui bersama. Ia tidak pernah menduga, kenangan-kenangan itu telah lama tertinggal jauh sekali di belakang sana.

Waktu benar-benar bergulir dengan cepat, menyisakan memori, menyisakan rasa rindu di dalam masing-masing pelakon yang terlibat. Tak akan pernah terulang, tak akan pernah lagi ia kecap.

_Benarkah?_

Kepalanya masih menengadah, kelopaknya tak terbuka. Mereguk kepedihan yang bertubi-tubi datang, merengkuh tubuh kokohnya. Mungkin saat ini ia akan menahan tangis, mungkin saat ini ia akan tetap mengigit bibir untuk meredam duka kehilangan, mungkin saat ini ia akan tetap tersakiti oleh pilu yang menjerit-jerit.

_Tetapi, apakah boleh ia berharap?_

Kelak, mungkin saja ia akan mampu tertawa lagi dari dasar hatinya, mungkin saja kebersamaan mereka bertiga akan kembali seperti sedia kala. Ditemani kehangatan, diberi sapuan warna.

Getir sekali lagi datang, membuatnya menelan pahit yang menghancurkan diri lagi dan lagi. Dalam diam hatinya melafal, dalam keheningan hatinya berkata...

_Aku menyayangimu..._

_Aku mencintaimu..._

_Berbahagialah..._

※End of Chapter – Ignis※

I want to die...but then I remember this fiction is still ongoing...  
So...I can't die...

I want to write a cute sweet chapter for Ignis, yet this chapter...  
What've I done?

...I'm sorry...


	13. Twelve - I Will

Author : Yuta Uke

Chapter: Twelve – I Will...

Genre : Angst, Tragedy, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Fantasy

Warning: Unbetaed fic, Semi-Canon, OOC (maybe), LONG

Words : 16,368

FFXV fanfiction for my bestie...

* * *

_Perlahan-lahan pecahan teka teki itu jatuh,_

_Kembali ke dalam bagian kosong untuk memberi jawab..._

_Keping memori masa silam yang membawa kenyataan,_

_Turun berderai membisikkan jawab..._

_Apa yang selalu dipercayai terbelokkan,_

_Apa yang hendak dipercayai terpatahkan..._

_Yang diberi hanyalah satu kepahitan tanpa rasa manis,_

_Yang ditunjukkan hanyalah keputusasaan teruntuk pelakon kisah..._

_Kekuatan yang dimiliki bukanlah pengubah suratan,_

_Hidup yang diberi padanya bukanlah penghilang beban..._

_Hanyalah pion demi penyiksa,_

_Hanyalah pion untuk tersiksa..._

_Kisah ini...akan tetap berjalan seperti yang telah tertulis..._

* * *

Di dalam lorong berpenerangan minim di salah satu gedung usang tak berpenghuni, kedua sosok bersurai kontras merapatkan diri, tak memberi ruang bagi udara yang terhembus untuk menggelitiki raga mereka. Keduanya saling membagi kehangatan, enggan melepas satu sama lain, melindungi kulit-kulit terekspos—yang kini saling bersentuhan—terhadap dingin.

Hembus yang meraba tak semurni napas bumi seperti biasa. Kumuh, membawa ketidaknyamanan tiap kali terhirup, mendatangkan sesak memenuhi rongga dada. Sebuah udara yang memberi kesengsaraan hadir tanpa bisa dicegah.

Tetapi derita tersebut tak berlangsung lama. Negatif yang tadi merengkuh perlahan menguap, dihapuskan oleh buai yang mengalir dari tiap-tiap inci kulit insan tersebut. Tidak ada tanda mereka akan melepas keintiminan karena kini, mereka semakin larut setelah jarak terhapus, satu upaya pemberitahuan afeksi yang dirasa.

Berkali-kali jarum detik bergerak, pergi meninggalkan menit dan jam, menjelaskan bahwa waktu tetap berjalan sekalipun kata demi kata belum terdengar memecah senyap lorong kelam itu. Hanya deru napas menenangkan yang saling bersahut-sahutan dari pemuda dan gadis yang masih berbagi ketentraman. Detak jantung harmoni milik mereka satu-satunya yang terdengar memenuhi tempat sepi tersebut.

Sudutpun menjadi saksi bisu jeritan sentimen, menjadi pengamat atas apa yang terjadi beberapa menit silam di antara pemuda bersurai kelam dan gadis merah muda—kedua sosok yang sejak dahulu selalu beriringan, kemudian sering berselisih, namun tetap mencari satu sama lain. Mereka adalah dua orang sahabat, yang sama-sama tak menyadari adanya bibit cinta tersebar di dalam hati masing-masing.

Saat ini, lengan kokoh milik sang malam masih melingkari pinggang ramping sosok merah muda yang tak sedikitpun bergerak. Tak hanya itu, sebelah tangannya yang bebas sesekali memainkan ujung surai lembut yang telah melebihi bahu—hampir mencapai dada—, memberi remang di sekujur tubuh sang gadis.

Gemuruh dalam dada yang sempat dirasainya lenyap karena kenyamanan ini. Yang dimaksudnya adalah rasa yang hadir dan tak kuasa diredam saat ia tidak menemukan gadis itu di gerbong kereta manapun setelah sadarkan diri. Masih segar dalam ingatannya betapa kalut dirinya saat itu. Kakinya yang tak begitu jenjang terus berlari, dilangkahkan sekuat tenaga menyusuri kendaraan panjang itu.

Ketakutannya membuat ia tak memerdulikan napas yang terengah ketika ia terus menerus menebas satu persatu musuh yang menghadang tanpa habis.

Saat itu, benaknya menjeritkan lagi ketakutan, darah dari luka ditinggalkan orang-orang terpenting di hidupnya mengucur tak tertahankan. Betapa pedih di kedua mata menjadi-jadi, betapa tercekat napasnya saat ia mengetahui bahwa gadis itu juga turut menghilang dari sisinya karena dibawa pergi oleh pria berwajah culas yang menjadi pembunuh sosok yang sejak dulu kehadirannya bagai seorang kakak perempuan, pria yang juga membuatnya mencelakai sahabat pirangnya—membuat jatuh Argentum dari atap kereta.

Ketakutan dalam dirinya semakin menjadi-jadi, menggerogoti ketika benaknya seenaknya saja memutarkan spekulasi buruk—praduga bahwa mungkin saja gadis itu juga terenggut nyawanya, pergi meninggalkannya sebatang kara.

Maka, saat ia diberitahu oleh musuhnya bahwa gadis tersebut berada di tempat menyeramkan ini bersama dengan sahabat pirangnya, tanpa pikir panjang ia segera melesat.

Halang rintang yang akan menghadang nanti tidak masuk ke dalam daftar perhitungannya. Meskipun dirinya tak dapat mengeluarkan senjata-senjata, tetap dilangkahkan kakinya untuk maju. Demi menyelamatkan, pada akhirnya Caelum tersebut meneguhkan hati memakai cincin mendiang sang ayah. Benda peninggalan berukiran rumit dengan beban yang besar bagi dirinya...benda yang dipertahankan dan dilindungi dengan taruhan nyawa.

Labirin demi labirin, oponen-oponen menyeramkan tanpa jiwa yang terus menerus menyerang, gas beracun, monster-monster berkekuatan besar, seluruhnya ia lawan tanpa gentar, semata-mata demi menyelamatkan sahabat lelakinya yang memiliki kepala secerah mentari, semata-mata karena hasrat ingin bertemu dan memastikan sahabat perempuannya yang juga hilang benar baik-baik saja.

Hatinya karut marut ketika sentimen-sentimen melebur menjadi satu mengaburkan akal sehat. Karenanya, setelah ia mendapati merah muda dalam dekapnya ini masih menghembuskan napas, ia biarkan seluruh perasaan yang baru disadarinya di malam setelah mendapat berkat Fulgurian dalam kamar usang di penginapan kota Lestallum terpancarkan tanpa cela. Tak lagi ia memikirkan apapun. Seluruhnya, terbutakan oleh keinginan merengkuh gadis itu.

Sekalipun ia paham bahwa ada pemuda lain di hati sang gadis—yang ia ketahui sejak temannya itu berusia enam tahun—, sekalipun ia tahu mungkin saja ia akan dihajar sampai mati oleh gadis ini jika memerlihatkan perasaannya, ia tetap melakukan itu.

Alasannya sederhana, yaitu adalah karena dirinya tak mampu lagi untuk menahan sebuah rasa yang ternyata, jika ditelusuri lebih jauh, telah ada setelah ia melihat bagaimana pilu gadis itu menangis demi dirinya ketika usianya delapan tahun dulu. Kala itu, sang gadis bersusah payah memeluk, mendekap sembari menjeritkan rasa lega dan ketidakinginan untuk ditinggalkan...sama sepertinya sekarang.

Tak pernah terpikirkan olehnya bahwa ia akan memekarkan rasa sayang teruntuk gadis ini. Seorang gadis yang selalu menjadi temannya berteriak satu sama lain, teman yang sering menjahili dan dijahilinya sebelum kemudian mereka akan berujung cekcok, sahabat yang pada akhirnya akan selalu ia cari-cari keberadaannya—begitupun dengan sang merah muda. Selalu seperti itu...dan yang dapat membuatnya merasa lega hanyalah ketika kehadiran itu dirasakan di sisinya.

Karenanya, saat ini, ia merasa teramat sangat bersyukur karena memberanikan diri mengikuti kata hati. Sahabat kecilnya tak menolak, tak mendorong atau bahkan memukulinya hingga meregang nyawa atas perlakuannya. Respon yang ditampakkan gadis tersebut mengepakkan ribuan kupu-kupu di hatinya. Gadis itu memerah karena dirinya, menampilkan raut baru yang membuat hatinya terasa terjepit-jepit oleh bahagia dan lega. Gadis itu...menjadi miliknya.

_Miliknya..._

Merasakan pelukan tersebut semakin menguat, sang merah muda yang membenamkan wajah di dada pemuda tersebut meremas kaus abu-abu di depannya. Degup yang memang belum sempat kembali ke irama semula semakin tertabuh kencang. Perasaan teman sepermainannya ini kembali dirasainya, membawa hangat merambati tiap inci kulit.

Rongga dada yang terdapat luka menganga—yang tak akan pernah tertutup—terhembuskan tiupan manis karena afeksi pemuda sekelam malam ini. Gadis itupun sama. Tak pernah menduga, tak pernah menyangka bahwa akan ia akan menumbuhkan rasa lain terhadap sahabat yang lebih tua darinya tiga tahun tersebut.

Di hatinya yang terus menerus diremukkan oleh takdir, ia ternyata menumbuhkan sebuah tunas lain; rasa sayang terhadap pangerannya. Itu adalah rasa yang pada akhirnya ia sadari setelah sebelumnya selalu tertutupi oleh cinta yang telah merekah sempurna teruntuk sang penasihat. Satu afeksi yang memberinya malu karena ternyata setelah bertahun-tahun ia hanya memandang sang pirang kusam, ia harus mengindahkan ada pecah di hati itu.

Tumbuhnya kasih sayang tersebut begitu cepat di dalam satu malam. Yaitu, setelah kejam akhir suratan terproyeksi melalui bunga tidurnya. Itulah hari yang menjadi cikal bakal di mana rasa tersebut muncul tak kuasa diredam—meskipun tetap kalah telak dengan perasaannya terhadap sang Scientia.

Pada awalnya ia tak menyadari, pada awalnya ia meyakini bahwa perasaan tersebut hanyalah simpati karena tak ingin ditinggalkan teman kecil yang terus menerus berada di sisi. Tetapi, seluruhnya berubah ketika ia dapati pangeran meremuk di malam sebelum mereka bertolak ke Cape Caem.

Malam dimana menampilkan hancur calon rajanya yang hilang arah dalam garis takdir ini. Saat itu, perasaannya benar-benar disadarinya dengan gamblang hanya karena sang pemuda mengatakan keinginan agar dirinya tak pergi, karena temannya mendekatkan wajah melambangkan kasih yang membuai dirinya. Bibit yang masih kecil itu tiba-tiba membesarkan akar ke dalam hatinya, membuatnya terhenyak.

Setelah malam itu, pada akhirnya ia mengetahui bahwa afeksinya terhadap sang pangeran bukanlah simpati semata. Dengan perasaan kacau sembari menatap indah cakrawala dulu, ia indahkan bahwa ia benar telah mengembangkan sayang ke pemuda dua puluh tahun tersebut—ia, tidak bisa untuk berkilah lagi.

Karena tersadarnya ia terhadap sayang itu, muak mendadak merengkuh, membuat seonggok rasa lain memenuhi jiwanya. Kalutnya datang bersamaan dengan rasa ingin menyalahkan diri sendiri karena ia harus bercabang. Berkali-kali gadis itu meremas surai untuk menenangkan diri sebelum akhirnya ia menarik satu keputuskan untuk bunuh bibit yang muncul.

Menurutnya, itu adalah satu langkah yang harus diambil karena sebenarnya ia tahu bahwa cintanya hanyalah untuk sang pirang kusam. Seorang pemuda yang telah merebut hatinya sejak dulu, bahkan jauh sekali sejak dirinya masih belum mengerti arti cinta.

Sayangnya, keputusan yang telah ia teguhkan tersebut harus remuk begitu saja, sebab, pemuda yang bertahun-tahun ada di dalam hatinya, yang akan selalu dikejarnya meski tak pernah membuahkan hasil selama ini, mengatakan kejam yang mematahkan asa.

Secara gamblang di siang itu setelah ia terjaga dari kolapsnya, Scientia melafal bahwa lebih baik dirinya berada di sisi sang pangeran—sang pemuda membuangnya. Orang terkasihnya itu menutup pintu hati yang sejak dulu tak sedikitpun ia rasakan terbuka untuknya, melepasnya, menyuruhnya untuk pergi demi sang Caelum. Untai kata egois dari sosok yang selalu berada di sisinya sejak kecil yang diberi tanpa memerdulikan bagaimana hancurnya hati sang pendengar.

Terselesaikan kata demi kata itu mengambrukkan seluruh pertahanan hati merah muda menjadi serpihan kecil dan kemudian enyah diterbangkan angin. Ia begitu remuk, terkoyak oleh seseorang yang selalu menjadi tujuannya tertawa, tujuannya untuk menjadi lebih kuat demi melindungi.

Di tengah-tengah kehancuran hati itu, ia harus merelakan rasa sayangnya kepada sang pangeran yang sebelumnya tak ia berikan cahaya kembali tertiupkan ruh dan hidup. Penyebabnya adalah karena putra mahkota tersebut tiba-tiba saja memberi rasa-rasa dominasi, mengatakan dengan lugas bahwa tak ingin melepaskan, tak ingin ditinggalkan dirinya di kota air beberapa waktu silam. Afeksi yang terus menerus terasa dari pemuda tersebut begitu nyata ditujukan kepadanya, menjadikannya benar-benar runtuh.

Ribuan cinta yang ditaburi oleh sang Caelum seolah memulihkan hatinya yang dipatahkan oleh sang Scientia. Pecahan itu tersusun kembali, dibawa ke bentuk semula karena kasih sang malam. Meskipun ia tahu perasaan yang ia tujukan ke sang pangeran tak akan pernah mampu mengalahkan besar cinta yang telah merekah indah untuk calon penasihat raja, mulai detik ini, perlahan-lahan akan ia jaga sentimen indah ini. Dan secara berkala akan ia gugurkan perasaannya ke pemuda tampan yang selalu menjadi fokusnya selama delapan belas tahun hidupnya.

Di luar kesadaran, sang gadis semakin meremas kaus abu pemudanya, tak peduli akan meninggalkan jejak kusut. Meskipun yang tengah dilakukannya ini menjadikan detak jantungnya semakin begitu kuat—mengakibatkan dirinya sulit bernapas—, ia masih belum mau terlepas. Dirinya masih ingin menyesapi ketenangan yang ia tahu akan segera berakhir. Karena, ini adalah secuil anugerah di antara malapetaka yang sebentar lagi akan terjadi, kesengsaraan yang akan tetap terlaksana seberapa besar penolakan dan usaha yang dikerahkan.

_Ijinkan ia menghapus kalut ini untuk sebentar saja..._

_Ijinkan ia merasakan kehangatan yang ia tahu akan terenggut darinya...selamanya..._

"Noctis-_ouji_…"

Yang dipanggil bereaksi. Bukan melepas, malah semakin mendekap. Kejut datang menjalari seluruh tubuhnya, memberi rasa baru di rongga dada. Indera pendengarannya tergelitik, dibelai oleh suara gadis merah muda. Tidak ada nada menyebalkan yang mengiringi panggilan namanya tadi seperti yang biasa ia terima. Gadis itu memanggilnya dengan hembus yang terasa berbeda sehingga memberi gelap dalam benak sang pemuda.

Pelukan sosok bersurai legam tersebut sedikit merenggang ketika jemari yang tadi memainkan ujung mahkota bergerak naik, menyapu leher, terhenti di telinga guna menjumputkan helai-helai merah muda yang menutupi. Biru kelamnya yang semakin tertutupi hasrat merendah, mengamati daun telinga yang tersapu oleh warna senada mahkota. Sudut bibirnya terangkat, menyeringai simpul diiringi rasa bangga memenuhi dada.

Entah terasuki apa, dalam diam pemuda tersebut merendah, mendekat kembali, menghapus jarak. Katupan bibirnya bercelah, terbuka kecil untuk memagut sembari menghembuskan napas berat yang menjadikan mangsanya memekik tertahan karena terkejut.

"He-hei!"

Suara sang gadis yang tadi mengalun dalam tenang kini terhiasi panik dengan kuat. Merah wajahnya menjadi-jadi, cengkeram di dada pemuda tersebut tak terelakkan lagi. Permata merah muda transparan miliknya membulat kaget saat pangerannya sekali lagi melakukan sesuatu yang malah membuatnya ingin segera melepaskan diri.

Rona-rona kehidupan yang serupa surainya semakin tercetak pada wajah cantiknya. Bibir dan pipi yang sering kehilangan warna manis itu sangatlah memerah, teramat sangat merah dan diliputi panas karena perlakuan yang diterimanya sekarang.

Detak jantungnya bergemuruh memekakkan telinga, membuat gadis tersebut semakin sulit bernapas. Pasalnya, sekalipun ia telah memekik menandakan penolakan, pemuda ini tetap menghujani indera pendengarannya dengan lembap dan hembusan napas rendah yang dapat membuatnya meloloskan air mata dari kedua pelupuk matanya.

"Kuri..."

_Demi Astral!_

_Hentikan suara itu!_

"Cu-cukup, bodoh!" Leonis merah muda tersebut meronta, mencoba melepas. "Aku bisa mati lebih dari ini!"

"Tidak bisa..." Parau suara sang pemuda terhembus lagi seperti yang sempat ia tunjukkan beberapa menit lalu. Tetapi kali ini lebih berat, sangat-sangat memberat karena pemuda tersebut tak mampu lagi. "...kau membuatku tak bisa menahannya lagi."

"Aku tidak melakukan apapun!"

"Kau memanggilku—"

Entah keberapa kalinya dalam jam ini Crystal harus meloloskan detak jantung dan terbakar rasa malu karena pangerannya. Panik merengkuh, gadis delapan belas tahun itu gelagapan bukan main karena setelah mengatakan hal tersebut, Noctis semakin memerdalam perlakuannya. Tiup hembus napas yang tadi masih bermain di telinga dalam pergerakan lambat turun ke rahangnya. Pemuda itu menghujaninya kecup secara bertubi-tubi dan mengecapnya dengan lembap indera perasa.

"Tunggu, Noct—ahh—"

Di luar kendalinya, gadis itu mendesah setelah merasakan ada gigitan lembut di kulit lehernya. Genang di kedua pelupuk mata sedikit lolos akibat tak kuasanya ia menahan rasa memabukkan. Jemari kurus Crystal semakin mencengkeram kaus itu, meremas tak terkendali. Mencoba memberitahukan melalui sentuhan agar pemuda itu berhenti...dan sayangnya upaya tadi malah semakin membuat Noctis memerdalam perlakukannya, menciptakan sedikit bercak karena terhanyut dalam hasrat.

Di detik selanjutnya, sekujur tubuh Leonis merah muda itu menegang kala ia rasakan kembali jemari-jemari kokoh milik Caelum menyelinap ke dalam kaus hitamnya. Bibirnya terbuka, memberi celah yang semakin meloloskan desahan karena jemari itu mulai bergerak naik, meraba tubuhnya, memberi rasa terbakar di tiap inci kulit yang terjamah. Gadis itu membenamkan wajahnya pada lekuk leher sang pemuda karena semakin lama perlakuan itu semakin tergesa-gesa, dari lekuk panggul, menuju lekuk punggung, bergerak ke perut, semakin naik—

_Tunggu!_

_Tidak!_

_Noctis serius!_

"Jangan meronta..."

Titah yang diberi Noctis bernada rendah dan dalam. Pemuda itu melepas kecupnya untuk menatap memar yang berada di bagian leher yang sedikit terhalang surai dan juga menikmati reaksi gadis yang kini membeku di tiap sentuhnya. Sebelah bibirnya menaik ketika mendapati wajah cantik yang biasanya selalu memandangnya dengan jahil kini kacau. Tak ada kilau jenaka di bola kaca merah muda tersebut. Pantulannya memberi gejolak di dalam dada, membuatnya ingin sekali menggoda lebih jauh guna melihat ekspresi lain.

Gadis tersebut memang selalu kaya akan ekspresi, namun, untuk kali ini bukanlah kejengkelan atau rasa lucu yang memenuhi hatinya setelah melihat raut itu, melainkan candu yang datang bertubi-tubi membuat akalnya tak lagi jernih.

"Hentikaaaannn!"

Pemuda itu mendengus geli ketika gadisnya menjerit frustasi karena sekali lagi ia memainkan jemarinya di kulit panas tersebut. Tetapi, rasa senangnya sedikit hilang karena sang merah muda sekarang meronta-ronta lebih kuat. Dalam sekali hentak ia melepas sentuhan itu guna mengunci kedua tangan Crystal yang tiba-tiba saja mengepal, berusaha untuk meninju.

Hentak tersebut mengejutkan sang Leonis. Ia terkesiap saat Noctis lagi-lagi mengunci pergerakannya—tak jadi ia melayangkan pukulan, ia kalah cepat. Debar jantungnya semakin tak karuan saat biru kelam tersebut menyorotkan usil yang berbeda dari yang biasa didapatnya—bukan dipenuhi jahil selayaknya seorang sahabat, melainkan hasrat dari seorang pemuda untuk membuat gadisnya semakin meracau. Benaknya semakin menjerit, mengatakan bahwa ia harus segera melepaskan diri.

_Siapa sangka Noctis yang itu dapat membuatnya seperti ini!_

"Apa...yang kalian lakukan...?"

Interupsi suara berat milik seorang pemuda bersurai gelap membuat kedua insan berkepala kontras tersebut berjengit kaget. Keduanya dengan kompak menoleh dan mendapati salah seorang sahabat tinggi mereka berdiri tak jauh sembari memasang wajah...bingung?

Amicitia tersebut melekatkan emas indahnya kepada kedua rekan yang tak kunjung kembali. Bingungnya dihiasi dengan pandang curiga saat melihat pose aneh yang ditampakkan sang Caelum dan sang Leonis. Yang bersurai sekelam langit malam mencengkeram kedua tangan sang gadis di atas kepala, yang bermahkota sewarna bunga musim semi menunjukkan wajah ketakutan sembari mengangkat sebelah kaki, berancang-ancang akan menendang—detik selanjutnya ia segera memahami apa yang terjadi.

"Uggghhh!"

Merasakan adanya celah di kedua pergelangan tangannya yang terkunci tadi membuat Crystal segera mengangkat kaki lebih tinggi dan menendang perut pemuda tersebut sekuat yang ia mampu. Secepat kilat kakinya yang tak jenjang melangkah, mendekati putra sulung Clarus dan bersembunyi di belakang tubuh kekar yang berkali-kali lipat lebih tinggi darinya.

Sedang yang diberi tendangan segenap kekuatan jatuh berlutut sembari meringis ngilu. Sebelah matanya tertutup saat rasa menyakitkan tersebut tersebar di perutnya. Gadisnya benar-benar menendang tanpa ampun!

Dengan wajah yang diliputi oleh sakit, Noctis menengadah, melekatkan netranya pada wajah putri kristal yang memerah dan sedikit menyembul dari balik tubuh perisainya—yang masih setia menampakkan kerut di dahi.

_Sial, Gladio._

Gladiolus yang belum membuka mulut ataupun melakukan pergerakan merasakan adanya lega dari gadis di belakangnya dan juga kekesalan dari pemuda di hadapannya—ia hampir menghela napas panjang. Sebenarnya, ia tak ingin menginterupsi apapun yang tengah terjadi di antara kedua orang tersebut—Ignis juga memeringatinya—tetapi, ia tidak bisa sabar. Pasalnya, rekan mereka yang satunya masih belum berhasil ditemukan dan berlama-lama di tempat musuh bukanlah keputusan tepat.

"Aku tahu—" Setelah terdiam cukup lama, pemuda tertua tersebut membuka mulut, namun ia harus menghentikan kalimatnya saat merasakan ada pukulan lemah di pinggangnya. Melirik kecil, kedua netranya bersirobok dengan permata merah muda yang memandang ke arahnya. Wajah cantik temannya itu teramat sangat merah menjadikan helaan napas yang sempat diredam seketika itu pula terhembus tak ditahannya lagi. "Kita harus segera pergi dari sini." Lanjutnya singkat.

Tanpa memandang keduanya kembali, Gladiolus segera membalikkan tubuh—membuat Crystal sedikit limbung karena pergerakan mendadak itu. Menit berikutnya, Leonis merah muda turut melangkahkan kaki, mengekori perisai pangerannya yang melangkah cepat.

Satu...dua...tiga langkah ia berjalan, kakinya kembali terhenti saat indera pendengarannya menangkap ada lirih kecil di belakang sana. Ragu-ragu gadis itu menoleh, dengan kedua bibir yang terkatup rapat ia melihat Noctis masih berlutut di sana seraya memegangi perut. Wajah malas pangerannya masih memerlihatkan kesakitan.

_Sekuat itukah tendangannya tadi?_

Setelah menimbang-nimbang selama sepersekian detik, Crystal memutuskan untuk kembali mendekat, melawan ragu serta rasa panas yang masih tertinggal di jiwa dan raganya—hanya takut ada lebam hadir di perut itu. Gadis itu melangkah, menuju pangerannya, mencoba menyembuhkan. Mahkota merah mudanya ia jumputkan ke telinga kanan seiring dengan menunduknya ia. Didekatkan dirinya dan disentuh lengan Noctis, memaksa menjauhkan dari perut yang tadi diserangnya.

"Coba kulihat."

Suara gadis berdarah Lucis Caelum tersebut terdengar tenang, dihiasi oleh keseriusan yang juga memancar dari air mukanya. Pergerakannya cepat, dibawa jemari kurus di kedua tangannya untuk menyentuh perut pemuda itu setelah ia menyingkap kaus abu-abu yang dikenakan sang pemuda. Crystal sedikit mendesah lega karena tak ada memar di bagian tersebut. Selanjutnya ia mencoba fokus, berusaha untuk mengeluarkan sinar—menurutnya sinar penyembuhan—yang beberapa kali pernah datang di luar kesadarannya.

Akan tetapi selama sekian detik ia mencoba, kerut di dahi perlahan-lahan mulai nampak ketika sang gadis tak mendapati adanya cahaya yang biasa hadir dari tangannya. Keseriusan yang diperlihatkannya tadi sirna, terganti oleh bingung. _Tunggu. Ia tidak dapat menggunakan kekuatannya?_

"Kali ini kau bisa bebas."

Suara rendah milik Noctis merambati indera pendengarannya. Otaknya seperti dilumpuhkan ketika ia merasakan ada hembus napas hangat yang tiba-tiba saja menggelitik bibirnya. Seketika ia nanap dan bola kacanya membulat saat menyadari bahwa pemuda itu sekali lagi mengecup sebelum melenggang pergi.

Katup mulutnya bercelah saat kedua berlian merah mudanya menari, mengikuti pergerakan sang calon raja yang tengah menyeringai tanda kemenangan. Seluruh kebingungan yang melanda karena tadi kekuatannya tak dapat ia munculkan terhapus tak bersisa oleh rasa-rasa aneh yang selalu ia dapatkan setiap kali pangerannya melakukan sesuatu tak terduga—menggelitik rongga dada dan juga kedua pipi.

"_Ouji_!"

Noctis yang hampir mencapai sisi Gladiolus mengatupkan merapatkan bibir, menyembunyikan tawa. Susah payah ia berusaha untuk menghentikan senyum yang merekah karena berhasil menggoda gadis yang tadi meneriaki namanya dengan penuh kekesalan. Reaksi Crystal sangatlah segar, memberi kesenangan baru dalam kesehariannya.

"Haruskah aku mengucapkan selamat?"

Caelum sekelam malam yang telah berada di samping Amicitia mengangkat wajahnya cepat setelah kalimat tanya tersebut diterbangkan udara lembap di sana, menggema ke sudut lorong. Biru keruhnya mengamati raut milik pemuda tersebut, sebuah raut yang...memancarkan ekspresi turut merasa senang, namun, bercampur oleh rumit. Kompleks ekspresi yang dihadirkan sosok tersebut membuat tawanya hilang. Karena, meskipun tidak ingin, ia tahu penyebab teman tingginya menampilkan wajah seperti itu.

Gladiolus adalah pemuda yang juga selalu membaca situasi secara sembunyi-sembunyi. Sehingga, ia paham benar mengapa temannya menunjukkan emosi lain. Kesenangan yang menghampiri dirinya tadi sirna sepenuhnya saat benaknya melayang-layang, memanggil proyeksi wajah salah seorang sahabatnya yang lain.

Noctis menghela napasnya, melemaskan bahu seraya memejam sejenak. Saat ini, ia tengah mengumpulkan kembali kekuatan hati yang kemungkinan besar akan pecah sana sini saat bertemu pandang dengan sahabat pirang kusamnya nanti—yang masih setia menunggu di tempat terakhir tanpa mengikuti.

"Tidak ada yang perlu diselamati." Suaranya terdengar serak saat mengatakan hal tersebut. "...karena aku merebutnya."

Dari belakang sana, sang merah muda memandangi punggung sosok yang tadi mendekap dan menggebu-gebukan afeksinya dalam diam. Meskipun kedua temannya yang bercakap-cakap tadi menggunakan suara terbilang cukup kecil untuk didengarkan dengan baik, ia tetap dapat mendengar apa yang mereka bicarakan.

Berlian merah mudanya terjatuh ke hampar kelam di pijakan. Pedih denyut dalam hati datang tanpa permisi setelah pangeran menyelesaikan kalimat terakhir yang diucapkan dengan sangat-sangat pelan. Itu adalah kalimat yang menyadarkan dirinya bahwa luka yang tadi ditutupi oleh kehangatan sang Caelum tetap saja terdapat celah.

Perihnya kembali hadir, bermain guna menyakiti. Hati yang diberi ribuan kupu-kupu tadi terganti dihujam ribuan tajam duri. Gadis itu menyembunyikan permatanya, membuat semakin mudah untuk merelakan hati terbanting ke afeksi negatif. Tak terelakkan, manis yang tadi dikecapnya ternoda oleh pahit yang timbul.

Belum lagi, terlepas dari pelukan pemudanya membuat runtutan kisah menyedihkan yang kini tengah berjalan menuju akhir tak bahagia merasuki benaknya tanpa ampun. Ia meremas kaus di lengan kanannya bersamaan dengan munculnya getir menghiasi wajah cantiknya. Dengung dialog-dialog dengan dewa dan juga pria yang berbagi darah dengannya hadir berulang dalam kepala.

Beberapa kali gadis itu terlihat berusaha menghirup udara dan menghembuskan demi menjaga ketenangan hati agar tak runtuh kembali. Hatinya berkata-kata, merutuki sebab kecewa dirinya sangat mudah terbanting dalam emosi-emosi. Perubahan hatinya sejak beberapa bulan lalu sangatlah menyeramkan. Detik ini ia bisa berbahagia karena dibelai oleh kepak sayap lembut, detik berikutnya ia akan terhempas kasar, tercerai berai.

"Aku sudah membawa mereka kembali."

Berat suara milik sang putra sulung Amicitia memberi kejut pada Crystal. Merah muda mahkotanya terguncang kala kepala yang sejak tadi tertunduk menaik kasar. Napas gadis itu tercekat saat mutiaranya tertambat ke sosok pemuda yang berdiri kaku seraya menggenggam tongkat penuntun di sana. Diakuinya, ia memang masih sulit sekali untuk melihat pemuda itu, tetapi kali ini yang membuatnya hampir menghentikan napas adalah karena ia melihat ada kilau pedih yang menghiasi wajah tampan tersebut.

_Sesuatu yang pernah diberi Ignis sebelum benar-benar memintanya pergi..._

Di lain sisi, pemuda dua puluh dua tahun itu juga melakukan hal yang sama; terkesiap walau telah mendengar ada suara langkah kaki yang mendekat. Wajah yang tadi terarah pada rekan-rekannya—karena Gladiolus mengajaknya bicara—sedikit dialihkan ke kiri guna menyelamatkan hati yang terpelintir.

Di luar kesadarannya, Ignis menampilkan raut kesedihan kasat mata yang dapat dilihat oleh kawan-kawannya. Kepala yang tadi ditoleh ke kiri tertunduk dalam pergerakan lambat. Meski tak lagi mampu melihat, entah mengapa ia tak bisa mengarahkan wajah ke sahabat-sahabat kecilnya.

Tidak, sebenarnya ia tahu alasan mengapa otaknya memerintah tanpa kendali. Semuanya disebabkan karena ia mengetahui bahwa pada akhirnya, permintaannya di kota air—ia meminta agar Crystal pergi ke sisi Noctis—waktu itu telah dipenuhi gadis yang disayanginya. Gadis yang dicintainya tersebut akhirnya jatuh ke dalam pelukan pangerannya, mengabulkan apa yang dimohonkannya.

Ada dua cabang dalam hatinya yang kini menjerit-jerit. Yang satu adalah kebahagiaan dan satunya adalah pekik menyakitkan yang membuatnya meringis dalam diam. Itu adalah sentimen yang dirasakan setelah ia tahu pengorbanan hati miliknya membuahkan hasil. Ia berkata dalam hati yang remuk bahwa di hari ini, menit ini, detik ini, benang merah miliknya dan sang gadis terputus karena Crystal telah menjadi milik sahabatnya.

_Akhirnya ia akan benar-benar mengucap selamat tinggal..._

_Akhirnya...derak yang membelenggu benar melumpuhkannya..._

Sepandai-pandainya kaki tangan pangeran menutupi dan bersikap seolah tak terjadi apa-apa, sang pemuda bersurai coklat gelap dan juga sang malam memahami adanya aura yang berbeda dari tubuh tinggi di sana. Lebih-lebih, Gladiolus mengetahui bahwa Ignis kini kembali menguarkan aura yang sama seperti saat kedua orang tersebut berada di dekat mereka—bahkan jauh lebih menyakitkan dari ketika mereka masih berdua saja beberapa menit silam. Salah seorang temannya meremuk tanpa berhasil disembunyikan.

Getir dijelaskan sosok pemuda berkacamata walau tanpa kata-kata, menyadarkan Gladiolus bahwa topeng tenang yang biasa menutupi wajah rekannya retak di berbagai sisi sebelum kemudian runtuh menjadi pecahan-pecahan kecil. Tak ada orang yang tak mengetahui perasaan Ignis Scientia terhadap Crystalcrown Leonis. Itulah menurut dirinya yang sejak lama telah mengenal mereka, yang sering mengamati tanpa memberi komentar jika simpul tersebut sedang kacau.

Teman pirang kusamnya memendam perasaan terhadap teman merah mudanya. _Ya. Memendam, _hanya memendam dan tak berani untuk ditunjukkan.

Padahal, gadis bersurai langka tersebut selalu memerlihatkan afeksi kepada Ignis, beberapa kali melakukan perjuangan, bersusah payah mengamblangkan perasaaan. Namun, yang diberi limpahan rasa-rasa itu tidak mengindahkan sama sekali. Memang pemuda cerdas itu bukanlah seseorang yang peka terhadap cinta, tapi, di balik itu semua, Gladiolus tahu ada sesuatu yang menutupi, memberi kabut, membuat nalar sang pemuda terhalangi.

Itu semua...karena pengabdian yang kuat terhadap pangeran dan juga karena rasa ingin membahagiakan yang kukuh teruntuk putri dalam kristal.

Otaknya mungkin tak encer seperti Ignis, tetapi, selama sebelas tahun kebersamaan dirinya dan ketiga orang tersebut, ia dapat menyimpulkan hal tadi dengan penuh percaya diri tanpa khawatir spekulasinya salah. Tapi ia tetap memutuskan untuk bungkam—meski sempat memeringati adik perempuannya agar tidak turut terlibat. Ia memilih menarik diri dari semerawut utas yang menjerat ketiganya, memutuskan untuk berada di garis luar. Semata-mata untuk menghargai ketiga temannya.

Akan tetapi, sayangnya, ia merupakan seorang pemuda bersumbu pendek. Terlihat karena saat ini ia mulai menunjukkan tanda-tanda kesal. Ia sedikit bereaksi setelah melihat Ignis yang telah meneguhkan hati kembali terluka karena pilihan yang diambil sendiri. Hal tersebut membuatnya tiba-tiba sangat gatal ingin memukul.

_Mengapa jika saling menyukai harus saling menyakiti?_

Sunyi dalam ruang dingin di sana semakin meradang, membuat Noctis mengepalkan tangan. Sesungguhnya, setelah kalut beberapa puluh menit lalu ia luapkan ke sang gadis, kini ada seonggok rasa lain timbul di dalam hati Caelum muda tersebut. Rongga dadanya diliputi perasaan bersalah tiap kali ia melihat sahabat Scientianya. Tidak, perasaan tersebut tidak datang begitu saja tanpa dasar. Itu adalah sentimen yang hadir, karena ia merasa merebut gadis merah muda secara paksa dari sahabat kecilnya.

Noctis bukanlah pemuda bodoh. Ia mengetahui bahwa kedua orang yang disayanginya memiliki perasaan yang sama. Namun, setelah ia benar-benar menyadari perasaannya sendiri, ia tidak bisa menahannya kembali. Saat ini, jika ingin mengadu, ia yakin rasa sukanya pada merah muda tersebut tidak akan kalah dari Ignis. Ia memang egois, ia paham itu, tapi ia tak akan melepaskan gadis yang telah berhasil menjadi miliknya.

_Tidak setelah ia tahu penyebab gadisnya terjatuh di Altissia dulu adalah karena pemuda itu._

"Sampai kapan kalian akan begitu terus?"

Ketiganya terhenyak, menoleh kompak ke pemuda berwajah maskulin yang tengah bersidekap sembari memandang dengan sorot tak sabar. Gladiolus mengeratkan lipat tangan, ia tarik kata-katanya kembali. Ia akan melibatkan diri!

"Gladio—"

"Selama ini aku memang diam saja, tapi aku sudah tidak tahan lagi." Tambahnya lagi dengan nada kesal. "Sampai kapan kalian akan berdiam diri seperti ini? Sampai kapan kalian akan membuatku dan Prompto menjadi tidak nyaman? Selamanya?"

Gladiolus tahu bahwa apa yang dibeberkan dari sela bibirnya ini sangat tidak bisa dimaafkan. Ia tahu ia akan menyakiti orang-orang itu dengan kata-katanya. Tetapi, ia tidak tahan lagi. Sangat tidak tahan. Ia harus membuat jerat tersebut terurai demi ketiga temannya itu, juga demi dirinya dan sahabat pirangnya—yang masih menunggu pertolongan mereka.

Emasnya menatap erat rekan-rekannya. Sedikit dipaksakan untuk tersorot tajam guna memberi dorongan pada sang pangeran. Putra sulung tersebut paham jika sebenarnya ketiga orang tersebut juga tidak ingin hubungan mereka menjadi penuh luka seperti sekarang. Ia mengetahuinya. Oleh karenanya, Gladiolus memberanikan diri—tidak, ia sebenarnya memang kesal—, memaksa mereka mengutarakan perasaan masing-masing.

Bukankah dengan saling berkata akan membuat segalanya menjadi lebih ringan dan dapat dipahami oleh masing-masing pihak secara jelas? Yang memberi kusut itu pastilah karena mereka tak saling membuka hati masing-masing hingga menimbulkan kesalahpahaman. Baik Noctis, Crystal dan Ignis tercekik oleh perasaan-perasaan yang saling terhubung satu sama lain, yang berusaha mereka redam demi memertahankan senyuman.

Itu adalah pemikiran perisai pangeran dan selamanya ia tidak akan memahami bahwa dorongan ini malah membuat luka-luka dalam hati pelakon tersebut mengalirkan cairan merah pekat lagi dan lagi.

"Gladio benar."

Noctis berusaha untuk membuat suaranya mengalun seperti biasa—tetapi gagal. Bersusah payah ia mengepalkan tangan sembari berkali-kali meneguk ludah guna membasahi kerongkongannya yang kering. Pemuda Caelum tersebut menoleh ke arah sang gadis yang memandang dengan wajah kacau. Ia tahu penyebab wajah cantik tersebut dipenuhi kalut, ya, tentu saja karena topik pembahasan ini.

Karenanya, agar tak ada lagi beban di hatinya, agar ia tak egois dan bertindak seperti pengecut, ia akan menjelaskan sejelas-jelasnya mengenai perasaannya kepada teman pirang kusamnya.

Noctis meraih tangan gadis itu, menarik untuk mengajak mendekat ke sang Scientia. Biasanya, ia akan segera memahami ketidaksukaan yang dipancarkan dari diri gadis itu. Tapi untuk saat ini, ia tidak menyadari bahwa Crystal tengah berjuang melawan degup jantung yang bergemuruh kasar, menyakitkan, memuakkan. Pemuda tersebut tak tahu bahwa gadisnya sangat tidak ingin mendekati Ignis, tak ingin bertemu pandang dengan sosok itu.

"Ignis, aku menyukai Kuri." Leonis merah muda yang telah berada dekat dengan penasihat pangeran menegang sebelum mengigiti bibir bawahnya kuat-kuat—berusaha meredam buncah emosi karena perkataan Noctis tadi. Jantung itu sekali lagi berdetak menyakitkan. Pangerannya saat ini tengah mengutarakan perasaannya—walau tak ditujukan secara langsung kepadanya. "...aku menyukainya dan perasaan ini tidak kalah dari kau."

Sang Amicitia tak lagi bersidekap. Tangannya telah terjatuh di kedua sisi tubuh seraya memantulkan refleksi ketiga temannya yang sedang berjuang untuk melepas jeratan menyakitkan tersebut. Berlian emasnya bergulir singkat, menatap bergantian sang merah muda dan pirang kusam—mereka sepertinya tak menyangka bahwa Noctis akan mengatakan hal itu, tadi.

Karena tak ditutup-tutupi, reaksi keduanya dapat dengan mudah diketahui. Ignis dan juga Crystal membeku, menunjukkan ekspresi terkejut secara bersamaan. Namun, penyebab terbesarnya bukanlah karena pengakuan hati terhadap sang gadis, melainkan karena putra mahkota baru saja membeberkan bahwa ia mengetahui perasaan Ignis terhadap Crystal.

_Penjelasan yang memberi guncang pada kedua insan bersurai kusam tersebut._

Gladiolus dapat melihat putri pemimpin Crownsguard meremas tangan Noctis kuat-kuat. Wajah cantik itu ditinggalkan rona kehidupan kembali dan penyebabnya adalah bisunya Scientia. Bahkan, tanpa melekatkan pandang dalam-dalam, ia mengetahui gadis itu dengan susah payah menahan tangis.

Pemuda tinggi tersebut merendahkan netra, berusaha megalihkan pandang. Rasa bersalah datang menghantam raganya. Bukan maksudnya membuat gadis itu menangis, bukan maksudnya menyusahkan hati sang merah muda. Ia hanya ingin agar tak lagi ada kilau-kilau pilu yang mengawani teman-teman terpentingnya itu. Dan saat ini, di dalam hatinya, Gladiolus terus menerus meyakinkan diri bahwa ini adalah yang terbaik.

"Aku...tahu..." Ignis menguatkan pegangan pada tongkat penuntunnya. Dalam kegelapan ia berusaha berpegang agar tak terjatuh, dalam kegelitaan ia berusaha untuk menata kembali serak hati yang hancur. "...sejak dulu aku tahu...bahkan sebelum kalian menyadarinya."

_Kalau begitu kau benar sengaja melepasku karena Noctis memiliki perasaan itu?_

_Kau sengaja menyakiti dirimu sekalipun tahu perasaanku?_

_Kau sengaja menyakitiku?_

Kalimat-kalimat penuh gejolak itu diredam sang gadis merah muda sekuat tenaga. Remasan pada tangan sang pangeran semakin kuat karena ia tengah melawan hati yang menjerit-jeritkan kesakitan tanpa ampun. Sekalipun ia telah memutuskan untuk memilih pangerannya, bertukar kata mengenai perasaan dengan sang pirang kusam tetap membunuhnya perlahan.

"Crystal, aku tahu kau..." Noctis menggantungkan kalimatnya. Napasnya tertahan dan ia tak bisa melanjutkan. Bukan karena ia tak memercayai gadis yang tadi menerima seluruh afeksinya, melainkan, karena ia takut gadis itu akan semakin tersakiti oleh kata-katanya. "...terhadap Ignis..." Lanjutnya pelan dan tak diperjelas lebih baik.

Hijau teduh tersebut memang telah berubah menjadi kelabu dan cahaya telah hilang terenggut dari kedua permatanya, tetapi hal itu tak membuat Ignis kesulitan untuk menangkap kesakitan sang gadis. Kehilangan penglihatan membuat indera lain bekerja dengan tajam dan ia menangkap deru napas penuh duka sang gadis. Begitu menyakitkan, membeberkan kehancuran.

Di sinilah ia kembali. Di mana ia harus menjelaskan bahwa ia juga memiliki perasaan yang sama dengan Leonis merah muda tersebut, di mana ia harus mengatakan bahwa ia tidak bisa bersama sang gadis karena ada pemuda lain yang juga mencintainya. Kembali diputarkannya kejadian saat ia dan gadis itu tenggelam dalam pedih dan berpisah diiringi sembiluan.

_Hari di mana ia menyakiti Crystal._

"...aku selalu mengharapkan kebahagiaan kalian." Sekuat tenaga Scientia itu membuka katupan bibirnya yang rapat. Sebisa mungkin dilafalkannya kalimat yang selalu menjadi pegangan hidupnya. Ia mengarahkan wajah, membuka satu kelopak yang selalu menyembunyikan kelabu keruh penghimpit hati para insan yang melihat. Tanpa disadarinya, ada hangat yang mengalir dari sudut mata, terjatuh menghiasi pipi. "Kebahagiaan dan senyum kalian adalah hartaku. Berbahagialah. Tersenyumlah."

Crystal mengigit bibir bawahnya kuat-kuat, pekik dalam dadanya semakin tak terbendung setelah pemuda itu menyelesaikan kata dalam tarikan napas yang menusuk. Sebelah tangannya terkepal, tak dipedulikan betapa kuat kuku-kukunya menancap ke telapak tangannya. Perih di hatinya mengalahkan rasa apapun saat ini.

_Sakit!_

_Ini terlalu perih!_

_Ini tidak adil!_

Jika memang dari hati yang terdalam Ignis mengharapkan kebahagiaannya dan Noctis, mengapa pemuda tersebut mengatakan dengan kalimat penuh duka, diiringi lara tak berujung yang sanggup membunuhnya?

Jika memang dari hati yang terdalam Ignis menginginkan kebahagiaannya, menginginkan senyumnya, mengapa Scientia itu tak menyadari bahwa yang paling dirinya inginkan adalah kebahagiaan dan senyum pemuda tersebut?

Mereka saling mengharapkan hal yang sama, tetapi mengapa segalanya menjadi kusut? Mengapa mereka saling menyakiti satu sama lain dan terjebak dalam labirin perasaan masing-masing?

_Mengapa? Mengapa? Mengapa?_

Ia menjerit dalam hati, melaungkan pertanyaan demi pertanyaan yang semakin membutakan akal sehatnya. Apakah hidupnya ini memang harus dihiasi oleh kesengsaraan? Tak cukupkah ia disakiti kenyataan pahit mengenai dirinya? Mengapa kini ia juga harus mengetahui hal lain yang mencabik-cabik hatinya?

Gladiolus telah bersusah payah menciptakan kesempatan agar benang merah itu tak lagi kelut-melut. Seharusnya, kata demi kata ini meringankan beban hati, seharusnya mereka akan saling tertawa satu sama lain setelah menyelesaikan ini. Tetapi, seiring terlontarnya kebenaran, seiring dengan terucapnya keinginan-keinginan sepihak para pelakon, jerat di antara mereka ternyata lebih kusut jauh dari apa yang mereka pikirkan—tentu saja!

_Maaf, Gladio... kami tak akan bisa kembali seperti sedia kala...Tapi, aku akan berusaha agar tidak memerlihatkan ini kembali kepada kalian._

Leonis tersebut menggertakkan gigi, berusaha meredam sakit hati yang lagi-lagi mengucurkan darah tanpa henti. Betapa ia ingin memaki, betapa ia ingin melarikan diri. Namun, jika ia lakukan itu, mereka hanya akan tetap berlari di tempat yang sama dan tak melangkah maju. Lelehan kepedihannya turun berderai lagi, berusaha ia meredam keinginan egoisnya. Yang memegang kunci terpenting saat ini adalah dirinya dan ia...harus tertawa demi pemuda pirang kusam tersebut, ia—

"Aku akan berbahagia! Karenanya, tersenyumlah, Ignis!"

_Apakah aku bisa berbahagia, Ignis? Aku berdusta._

_Akhir kisah ini tidak akan bahagia..._

"Terima kasih, Crystal."

_Apakah aku bisa, Crystal? Ternyata kebahagiaanku adalah kau._

_Aku tidak akan bisa tersenyum seperti yang kau inginkan..._

Noctis, yang mengatupkan bibir rapat-rapat tak kuasa untuk melihat Crystal hancur lagi dan lagi sembari memegang wajah sahabat kecilnya di sana. Tak pula ia mampu untuk melihat Ignis memegang tangan kurus gadisnya setelah mengucapkan terima kasih bernada getir. Bukan...ia tak cemburu, ia hanya tak tahu bahwa selama ini ia dan kedua orang itu dicekik oleh benang takdir yang mengakibatkan napas terputus-putus.

Tubuhnya sedikit mundur ke belakang saat sang musim semi mendadak menubruknya sembari tetap menangis. Kini, setelah mengetahui segalanya, tangannya terlalu sulit untuk ia arahkan ke tubuh yang bergetar di depan dadanya itu. Pergerakannya lambat, teramat sangat lambat dan berat. Bahkan ketika ia telah menempelkan jemari di punggung gadis tersebut, ia tak mampu melakukan apapun selain menyentuh dalam beku.

Tujuan utamanya untuk mengatakan mengenai perasaan ke sahabat kecilnya adalah agar Ignis bisa jujur dan mengatakan hal gamblang agar segalanya menjadi lebih jelas—agar ia tak terlihat seperti merebut. Akan tetapi, yang didapatkannya adalah penjelasan bahwa pemuda itu berkorban demi dirinya.

_Bukankah—_

"Noct, tolong jaga dia."

Saat kecamuk dalam dadanya belum reda, Caelum sekelam malam merasakan bahwa ia hampir meloloskan satu detak ketika Ignis tiba-tiba saja mengatakan sesuatu yang menggores pertahanan hatinya kembali. Suara sahabatnya begitu rendah, begitu kecil seolah tak ingin kalimat tersebut didengar oleh siapapun selain dirinya.

Di luar kendali, Noctis mengepalkan tangan di bagian belakang tubuh Crystal. Diberanikan diri untuk memandang pemuda yang sebelumnya tak ia ketahui telah berkorban banyak sekali untuknya..._apakah ia benar boleh menerima kebahagiaan ini di atas penderitaan sahabatnya?_

Gamang hadir menyelimuti diri. Ia tercekat dan tak mampu untuk membalas perkataan pemuda tersebut. Dan pada detik selanjutnya, sang pangeran tersentak samar saat merasakan dekap di pinggangnya menguat. Kepalanya tertunduk sedikit, biru keruhnya dialihkan pada gadis yang semakin memerdalam pelukan. Seketika itu juga lengan kokohnya melingkari pinggang dan jemari panjangnya mengerat ke pundak gadis itu. Begitu kencang seperti memberi tetap hati—yang juga ditujukan untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Ya."

Hanya sepatah kata bernada serak yang mampu dikeluarkan oleh sang pangeran. Ia membalas dengan kesungguhan hati yang berusaha dikumpulkan susah payah—suaranya tak kuasa untuk dipertahankan seperti sedia kala. Dibiarkan jantung itu memompa sakit setelah mendapati adanya senyuman kehilangan yang ditampakkan salah seorang sahabat pirang kusamnya.

_Maafkan aku…_

Melihat adanya luka yang masih menemani ketiga orang tersebut membuat Gladiolus mendekat. Tanpa aba-aba, lengan kokohnya terangkat, melingkari bahu Noctis dan Ignis sebelum mendekap kuat—menjepit Crystal di antara mereka. Jika biasanya sang gadis dan para pemuda itu akan menampilkan wajah kesal ataupun tak suka ketika rekan tertua mereka melakukan hal tersebut, kini, mereka hanya terdiam.

Orang-orang itu memejamkan mata, menyesapi sedih yang masih berada di sana—mungkin selamanya akan tetap membekas tak mampu dihilangkan. Mereka biarkan sentimen itu melanda, untuk sekarang saja, karena mereka tahu setelah ini mereka tak boleh terus berlarut dan menyakiti orang-orang lain yang berada di sekitar mereka. Meskipun pecah hati masih terus terserak, meskipun jalan selalu terseok, mereka harus melangkah, berjalan menjauh meninggalkan rumit simpul.

"Maaf."

Melepaskan kembali dekapnya, Gladiolus hanya mampu meluncurkan sepatah kata tersebut dari bibirnya. Netra tajamnya bergulir bergantian ke kedua teman lelakinya sembari mencengkeram bahu mereka.

"Tidak, Gladio."

Ignis adalah orang pertama yang merespon sembari menggeleng. Ditepuknya bahu pemuda yang lebih tinggi darinya agar lebih meyakinkan. Sedang, sang malam hanya menggeleng tanpa membuka katup bibir yang rapat. Dan yang merah muda—

"Crystal..." Dengan teramat sangat berhati-hati ia memanggil Leonis yang belum beranjak dari tubuh sang pangeran. "Kau memaafkanku?"

Ada sedikit napas yang tertahan ketika pemuda maskulin itu bertanya. Hal tersebut dikarenakan ia tahu bahwa sosok yang telah dianggap sebagai adik di dekatnya masih mengalirkan air mata; karena sikapnya yang tak sabar, karena keegoisannya agar orang-orang itu segera berbicara satu sama lain.

Detik demi detik pergi dikawani sunyi. Pertanyaan yang terlontar tak mendapatkan jawab dari lawan tutur itu. Hanyalah sepi yang menemani, hanyalah senyap yang menyelimuti. Gadis itu tak menjawab apapun. Hanya tetap menangis dalam diam tanpa iringan isak.

Gladiolus menyorotkan kegelisahan dari kedua netranya karena sosok itu sama sekali tak membalas kata-kata. Ia hendak menyentuh, menarik sang gadis dari calon rajanya untuk meminta maaf sembari menatap. Akan tetapi, pergerakannya menggantung di udara karena sebelum ia benar-benar melakukan hal itu, Crystal telah lebih dulu mengangguk kecil, menjadikan helaan lega meluncur dari bibirnya. Selepas itu pergerakannya tadi berubah arah, dahi bahu ke kepala, ditepuk pucuk kepala merah muda itu sembari mengacak simpul.

Helaan leganya mengalir samar, seperti berusaha membersihkan seluruh kegelisahan yang masih tertinggal di dalam dada. Pemuda tinggi tersebut melirik simpul untuk memastikan para sahabatnya telah menguasai diri masing-masing. Ia harus membuka mulutnya kembali, memecah beku lagi agar mereka dapat melangkah pergi. Celah di kedua bibirnya nampak, mengomunikasikan tanpa verbal bahwa ia hendak berkata, hendak memberi titah—

"Kita...harus segera mencari Prompto."

Tapi, ia kalah cepat dari Ignis yang telah lebih dulu berkata, mengambil kalimatnya.

Nama sahabat cerah yang meluncur dari bibir pemuda berkacamata memanggil kembali keping memori dalam benak sang merah muda. Dekap yang tadi belum mampu dilepasnya—ia masih berusaha mengais pecahan hati yang terserak—mengendur sebelum benar lolos. Sosok cantik segera itu menyeka air mata yang memberi sembab di wajah.

"Pom ada di sini?"

Suara Crystal masihlah serak, namun tak menutupi kehawatiran di dalamnya. Dapat dilihat bagaimana mutiara merah muda yang tadi meredup karena kepedihan berganti memancarkan keterkejutan dan ketakutan. Pasalnya, terakhir kali Leonis itu bertemu dengan pemuda Argentum adalah saat di atap kereta. Pria culas mengelabui pangerannya sehingga mencelakai sahabatnya—Prompto terjatuh dari atap. Itulah ingatan terakhir sebelum dirinya kehilangan kesadaran dan diculik oleh musuhnya.

"Prompto ada di sini." Pangeran itu membuka mulut. Menatap lekat seraya memerlihatkan satu kilatan emosi pada biru keruhnya. "Dia memberitahu aku dan aku diarahkan ke sini."

"Ya. Kami juga sama."

Mendengar kata demi kata dari pangeran dan perisai yang menjawab pertanyaannya tadi memunculkan rasa tak nyaman di hati. Seiring dengan merasuknya kalimat itu merambati indera pendengaran, kerut di dahi yang tertutupi helai merah muda menampakkan wujud.

Gurat-gurat halus hadir di dahi Leonis delapan belas tahun tersebut, menjelaskan bahwa ia tengah mencari-cari maksud yang terkandung dalam jawaban tadi. Kepalanya terangkat dan ia menoleh bergantian ke kedua rekannya, gestur meminta jawaban lebih.

Tak disadari siapapun—termasuk sang gadis sendiri—ritme napasnya sedikit berubah. Firasat buruknya tiba-tiba saja hadir, mengalunkan tawa menyeramkan yang memberi remang di kuduk, menjadikan tangan kurus yang telah selesai menyeka kristal kepedihan terkepal.

Gelisah menguar dari sekujur tubuhnya, tak tahu menahu ia mengapa mendadak rasa itu datang. Degup dalam rongga dada semakin bertabuh kencang, memompa alir pekat merah kehidupan, membawa ketidaktenangan dalam raga dan jiwanya. Dalam pergerakan lambat bibir itu terbuka, terhembus napas sedikit sebelum meloloskan pertanyaan bernada takut.

"Diarahkan...siapa?"

Benar saja, napasnya tercekat setelah ia menyelesaikan kalimat pertanyaannya. Melodi dalam tiap napas yang mengiringi ucapannya diliputi kewaspadaan yang begitu besar, menjelaskan betapa resah dirinya.

"Ardyn."

Crystal hampir melupakan cara bernapas kala indera pendengarnya menangkap jawaban yang tadi diberi oleh Noctis. Tubuh kurusnya menegang, denyut di dadanya seolah-olah terhenti sejenak sebelum kembali berdetak begitu keras. Remang di sekujur tubuhnya timbul tatkala firasat buruk itu kini menertawakan dirinya terbahak-bahak tanpa belas kasih.

_Ardyn._

Nama dari seorang pria bersurai merah anggur tak cerah yang beberapa jam silam baru saja ia beri serangan bertubi-tubi, pria yang diberitakan dewa sebagai orang yang berbagi darah dengannya. Pria yang...merupakan keluarganya...yang menjadi pusat malapetaka, pengantar mereka menuju kebengisan kisah kejam yang kian terbasahi oleh darah-darah pekat orang terkasih yang telah gugur pergi meninggalkan kenangan menyakitkan.

Keringat dingin milik sosok cantik itu timbul dan jatuh dalam tempo lambat, membasahi pelipis juga pipi, meninggalkan jejak dingin penanda gentar. Seluruhnya disebabkan karena, beberapa detik tadi, Caelum muda di sana baru saja memberitahukan hal lain yang mencabik pertahanan hatinya.

Pandang gadis itu merendah, mengamati kusam di ujung sepatunya. Kusam yang mengingatkannya pada sang pria Lucis Caelum berwajah kejam, yang seharusnya bisa ia sadari lebih dulu bahwa memang sosok itulah dalang di balik bersatunya mereka kembali di gedung suram ini.

Ya. Praduga itu timbul dalam benaknya, mengatakan bahwa terkurungnya ia di dalam kamar temaram yang tak jauh dari ruang ini merupakan satu kesengajaan agar setelah sadar, dirinya dapat dengan mudah bertemu para pemuda tersebut, segera berkumpul untuk menyelamatkan satu lagi anggota mereka.

Kering datang menghilangkan basah di kerongkongan, membuat Leonis itu sukar menelan ludah. Pucat sekali lagi menghampiri, mengenyahkan rona kehidupan yang tadi datang karena sempat menangis. Jemari-jemari kurus pemilik mahkota sewarna bunga musim semi terkepal, tertekuk demi mencoba tak memerlihatkan jelas perubahan dirinya.

Tetapi, hal tersebut tak terelakkan. Apa yang tengah terjadi pada putri kristal sangatlah nyata, kasat mata. Terasa aura itu oleh sang Scientia, terlihat baik oleh sang Amicitia dan Caelum di sana. Perubahan familiar yang selalu diperlihatkan gadis tersebut jika menyangkut calon raja gagal yang kini harus menjadi penjahat setelah ribuan tahun terombang-ambing dalam keabadian.

Secara kompak, pangeran dan perisainya memberi tepukan di bahu dan punggung sang merah muda. Siapapun yang melihat, pastilah memahami bahwa kedua pemuda tampan tersebut juga menguarkan aura-aura kehawatiran yang nyata. Namun, mereka menelannya, menyembunyikan demi memberi ketenangan pada sosok lain yang lebih membutuhkan.

"Tenang saja. Prompto pasti baik-baik saja." Coklat kelam itu berkata.

"Prompto tidak lemah." Legam malam tersebut menambahi.

Kedua kalimat yang hampir diloloskan bersamaan menjadi kalimat terakhir yang mengakhiri kebekuan di tempat mereka berpijak. Di menit selanjutnya, pemuda-pemuda yang memberinya dorongan saling berpandang satu sama lain sebelum kemudian mengangguk dan mulai berlari kecil ke lorong yang hampir mencelakai pangeran di hadapan mereka, meninggalkan sang gadis beserta penasihat di belakang.

Gadis itu tersentak samar dengan mulut yang terbuka cukup lebar. Ia tadi hampir meluncurkan beberapa patah kata untuk menjelaskan kebenaran mengenai dirinya—seorang manusia yang terlahir dari dalam bongkah agung di Eos dengan tujuan hidup yang tak bermakna, penuh kelabu. Kegelisahannya meradang di dalam hati karena ia merasa telah melewatkan satu kesempatan di mana dirinya bisa menjelaskan secara jujur mengenai jati dirinya.

Beberapa kali Crystal menarik napas kuat-kuat, memenuhi hampa hati dengan udara memuakkan sebelum dihembuskannya kasar. Benaknya kembali melayang-layang, memainkan dugaan bagaimana raut wajah-wajah para rekannya jika ia menjelaskan kebenaran. Kemungkinan terbesarnya mereka akan memasang wajah terluka, atau menampilkan gurat kekecewaan, atau lebih buruknya akan memerlihatkan wajah terhianati.

Tangan yang tadi ia kepalkan di depan dadanya semakin menguat ketika praduga yang belum ia ketahui keabsahannya menjadi-jadi. Jauh di sudut hatinya, ia tahu bahwa pemikirannya hanya menyakiti diri sendiri, ia tahu bahwa teman-temannya tak serendah itu. Tetapi ia tak dapat mengenyahkan sentimen negatif dalam raga, yang kian membesar merenggut tenang.

Crystal menyembunyikan kedua permatanya di balik kelopak yang perlahan tertutup rapat. Sekali lagi ia menghirup udara itu dalam-dalam, berjuang mengusir ketakutan tak bersadarnya. Dikuatkan hati itu, dikukuhkan bahwa ia akan baik-baik saja ketika fakta tersebut dibeberkan olehnya nanti.

_Sekalipun kenyataan sangatlah hina,_

_Sekalipun kebenaran sangatlah menyakitkan..._

"Kau...baik-baik saja?"

Lamunan merah muda itu hancur saat suara rendah pemuda yang lebih tua empat tahun darinya terdengar. Kelopak matanya terbuka dan ia menjatuhkan pandang ke pemuda Scientia di sisi kanan yang tiba-tiba saja mengajaknya berbicara—yang tak disadarinya ternyata masih berdiam diri di dekatnya, yang beberapa menit lalu mengalihkan wajah tampan tersebut darinya seperti tak mau melihat.

Gadis tersebut mengigit bagian dalam pipinya. Berusaha tak menghiraukan denyut sedih yang masih terus menerus hadir. Penyebabnya adalah, karena benaknya mengatakan bahwa meskipun sahabat pirang kusamnya tak lagi dapat melihat cahaya, sosok itu akan selalu menyadari perbedaan pada dirinya.

_Aku tidak baik-baik saja._

"Aku...baik-baik saja."

Hanya sepatah kata dusta yang mampu diucapkan merah muda tersebut dan kebohongan itu membuat sang pirang kusam bungkam setelahnya. _Crystal sedang tidak dalam kondisi baik-baik saja_. Itulah yang berkali-kali diucapkan Ignis di dalam hatinya—sayangnya ia akan selalu memahaminya.

Namun, sekalipun ia menyadari kebohongan tadi, Ignis tak membuka katupan mulutnya untuk mencoba bertanya lebih jauh. Ia biarkan gadis tersebut mendapatkan ruang privasi. Jika memang Crystal memutuskan untuk mengatakan bahwa dirinya baik-baik saja, maka ia akan menganggap hal serupa—sekalipun ia tahu sosok itu tidak baik-baik saja.

Mungkin, ia yang dulu akan tetap mencoba menanyakan dengan lembut, berharap agar Crystal bercerita padanya—seperti saat sosok itu remuk setelah mendengar pengumuman pernikahan Noctis—akan tetapi, ia yang sekarang tak lagi mampu berbuat seperti itu. Alasannya sederhana, karena ia tak lagi memiliki peran untuk hal tersebut.

Tuturan demi tuturan yang menggamblangkan isi hatinya tadi—meski ada beberapa yang masih ia sembunyikan—telah menjadi penutup kisahnya dengan sosok yang telah pergi mengikuti Noctis dan juga Gladiolus. Sebuah kisah yang selalu ia kunci rapat-rapat agar tak memiliki celah untuk dimulai, kisah yang ditutup dengan permintaan agar dirinya tersenyum, yang akan dibalas dengan berbahagianya sang gadis.

Kepal di atas tongkat penuntunnya menguat lagi dan lagi. Untai kalimat permintaan yang tadi meluncur dari bibir sang gadis, dari mulutnya, membuat dadanya tercabik. Dahulu ia berpikir bahwa tindaknya ini akan mengurai simpul rumit tersebut. Tapi ternyata, tak semudah itu. Penyebabnya adalah karena ia baru mengetahui bahwa mereka saling mencintai, namun, harus saling mengucapkan perpisahan, harus menyerah, pergi meninggalkan.

_Pemicunya karena keegoisannya..._

Getir hadir menghiasi lekuk bibirnya yang tertarik samar. Ignis sekali lagi melemaskan bahu, terkulai karena ia paksa melemah. Hatinya kembali berkata-kata, mengucap bahwa yang dapat membahagiakan gadis itu bukanlah dirinya yang bodoh ini. Sekalipun mereka bersatu, ia yakin sampai kapanpun bayang teman sepermainannya yang lain, yang juga mencintai gadis itu akan menghantui dirinya. Kemudian pada akhirnya, ia tahu ia akan tetap menyakiti gadis itu karena akan ada bimbang dan ketidakberdayaan di dalam hatinya.

_Karenanya, memutus benang merah itu adalah sesuatu yang tepat, bukan?_

_Noctislah yang mampu mencintai gadis itu dengan kejelasan yang indah._

_Bukan dirinya..._

Mengepalkan tangan kirinya yang bebas, pemuda tinggi itu mulai menekuk kaki, melangkah mengikuti Crystal yang telah lebih dulu bertolak. Dalam diam ia mengekori, tak terlihat tanda-tanda akan ada perbincangan yang terjadi setelah pertanyaan itu. Keduanya menutup rapat-rapat mulut mereka, bungkam, terlalu takut untuk memulai percakapan. Sebenarnya, dalam kepala masing-masing, mereka telah berikrar akan berusaha bersikap seperti biasa, melupakan apa yang terjadi di antara mereka di hadapan yang lain...ya...hanya di depan teman-teman mereka, bukan ketika mereka berdua.

Hening menemani tiap derap langkah mereka yang memasuki labirin demi labirin, menuju ke tempat di mana sahabat pirang mereka tersandera. Tak seorangpun membuka mulut, tak ada yang berusaha menghancurkan kesunyian itu.

Beberapa langkah di depan sana, setelah mendengar ada ketuk sepatu yang semakin mendekatinya menjadikan Crystal memercepat langkah, satu upaya agar dia tetap berjarak dengan pemuda yang kini telah hampir menyusulnya. Ia paksa kaki tak jenjangnya untuk bergerak lebih cepat mendekati dua orang yang telah membuka satu pintu otomatis yang mengarah pada lorong gelap menyeramkan.

Dalam kondisi normal, gadis itu pasti akan menolak tegas dan berkelit dengan beribu alasan agar ia tak memasuki tempat mengerikan tersebut, namun, untuk sekarang, kabut yang menutupi dirinya semakin tebal sehingga ia tidak menyadari ketakutannya yang biasa.

Merah muda itu kosong, menyorotkan sinar yang menggamblangkan bahwa pemiliknya tak fokus pada apa yang tengah dilakukan saat ini. Sekalipun terarah lurus, pusat pikirannya tak tertuju apa yang tengah tersaji di depan kedua matanya. Ia...tengah tenggelam di dalam gejolak yang masih meneteskan pahit.

Tetapi, meskipun tatapnya hampa, tanpa diperintahkan, ia tetap sesekali melirik ke belakang guna memastikan bahwa Scientia tersebut baik-baik saja—satu hal yang seperti telah terpatri di dalam otaknya.

"Prompto!"

Ruhnya yang tadi sempat melayang tiba-tiba saja merasuk paksa ke dalam raga saat Crystal mendengar teriakan sang Caelum. Surai merah mudanya terguncang kasar ketika kepalanya terangkat, menengadah cepat. Berliannya terbelalak saat melihat lansekap keji di hadapannya.

Dalam sekali hentak gadis tersebut telah membawa tubuhnya melesat mendekat, memotong posisi Gladiolus yang berada di samping pangerannya. Jantungnya memainkan melodi kasar ketika netranya memantulkan refleksi sahabat pirang cerahnya di sana. Prompto terikat keji, tertunduk lemah, tak kuasa untuk mengangkat wajah.

Ia dan Noctis hampir bergerak bersamaan, tergesa-gesa. Membuka jeruji besi penghalang, menghambur cepat ke arah pemuda yang menjadi mentari dalam keluarga kecil mereka, memukuli kasar belenggu yang menahan Argentum tersebut. Sang merah muda hampir terjerembab ke belakang ketika sahabat kurusnya terjatuh ke dalam pelukannya.

Gemetar halus diiringi oleh rasa sakit timbul tak tertahankan ketika ia menilik baik-baik lebam yang berada di sekujur tubuh sosok tersebut. Wajah manis pemuda itu dipenuhi oleh luka memar, tubuhnya terduduk lemah tak berdaya.

_Inikah hasil perbuatan pria itu?!_

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Ada yang terluka? Apakah perlu penanganan?"

Sang Amicitia dan Scientia dengan cepat membuka mulut mereka, hendak mendekat.

"Lebih baik kita membawanya pergi dari sini dulu. Gladio, tolong bantu—"

"Tenanglah, Crystal. Aku baik-baik saja."

Biru cerah milik sang Argentum menoleh ke arah Crystal, ditumbukkan lekat dengan sinar yang redup. Sepertinya hendak memberi ketenangan, tapi efek untuk sang gadis malah berbalik. Crystal semakin memunculkan raut gusar. Bagaimana bisa ia tenang jika yang menyuruhnya untuk tenang tak sedikitpun menampilkan wajah tenang?!

"Bagaimana bisa aku tenang—"

"Noct, apakah kau sedikit menghawatirkanku?"

Pemuda dua puluh tahun itu memotong perkataan sang merah muda sembari menolehkan kepala, mengarah ke pangerannya dengan tatap lemah. Pertanyaan itulah yang sejak beberapa waktu silam selalu digaungkan benaknya—setelah ia terpisah dari teman-temannnya.

Ia ingin sekali menanyakan hal itu, ingin sekali mendengar jawaban dari mulut seseorang yang baru berani disapanya setelah bertahun-tahun ia berusaha mengubah diri menjadi orang yang pantas.

Masih segar dalam ingatannya bagaimana tajam sorot mata itu ketika memojokkannya ke dinding kereta, betapa sakit hatinya saat Noctis mengatakan bahwa semua adalah salahnya. Ia tahu Ardyn memanipulasi pemuda itu, akan tetapi, ia tak mampu menghalau sedih di hati.

"Tentu saja aku menghawatirkanmu."

Jerat duri yang membelenggunya memudar perlahan ketika indera pendengarannya mendengar apa yang diucapkan sang sahabat. Kedua bibirnya tertekuk, merapat saat menahan tangis yang akan meluncur sewaktu-waktu. Ia merendahkan kepala, menyunggingkan sedikit senyum simpul tanda kelegaan.

_Noctis baru saja mengatakan bahwa ia menghawatirkan dirinya._

"Karena itu kau datang menolongku ya—"

"Bukan cuma dia! Kita semua menghawatirkanmu, Pom!"

Tiba-tiba saja udara kumuh itu dipecahkan oleh nada tinggi Leonis merah muda. Dengan kasar gadis tersebut mencengkram lengan atas yang tak tertutupi selembar kain guna menjelaskan kehawatirannya. Bukan hanya Noctis, saat insiden itu terjadi, ia pun berada di sana, tak menyadari bahwa segalanya adalah tipu muslihat Ardyn sehingga pemuda ini celaka.

Melihat adanya pancar kesungguhan dari kedua mutiara merah muda yang selalu disukainya membuat pemuda pirang itu menaikkan kedua sudut bibir dalam kepedihan. Lengannya yang dipenuhi oleh memar terangkat, merengkuh dua orang sahabat yang berada di dekatnya. Ia memeluk kuat, menandakan kelegaan dan rasa terima kasihnya.

Ditahannya rasa teriris-iris di dalam dada, dipejamkannya mata saat ia merasakan kedua temannya turut mendekap erat. Sekuat tenaga ia paksa agar dirinya tak menangis, sebisanya ia telan rasa lain yang terus menerus menghantamnya. Bibirnya mencoba terbuka, berusaha untuk memaparkan satu kenyataan yang baru ia ketahui di sebuah laboratorium tempatnya lahir. Namun, tak sedikitpun kata terlepas dari sana, yang ada hanyalah deru napas tertahan karena hatinya belum dipersiapkan.

_Ia...belum bisa memberitahukan kenyataan._

Dengan hati-hati Crystal melepaskan pelukan itu. Dibiarkan sekali lagi permatanya beradu dengan bola kaca sang pemuda Argentum. Merah mudanya menari, memerhatikan detail luka-luka yang mencoreng wajah manis tersebut. Meyakinkan diri, perlahan ia mendekat, menyentuh pipi Prompto, mendekatkan wajah dan mengadu dahinya dengan dahi sahabatnya—menjadikan pemuda itu terhenyak.

Disembunyikan matanya, dirapatkan guna meningkatkan konsentrasi agar bisa melakukan sesuatu yang sempat gagal ia lakukan ke pemuda Scientia di kereta pada waktu itu karena terinterupsi. Detik demi detik berlalu, tak ada cahaya yang datang menyelimuti—sama seperti saat ia berusaha menyembuhkan Noctis tadi. Gadis itu meneguk ludah, berusaha sekali lagi memusatkan pikiran, tapi, berapa kalipun ia mencoba, tak sedikitpun ia melihat ada titik terang dari usahanya.

Menjauhkan diri dari Prompto yang memandangnya dengan tatap heran, sang gadis bangkit secara tergesa-gesa, membingungkan para rekannya yang lain—terkecuali Ignis. Dengan sigap ia berlari ke penasihat yang masih berdiri kaku tak jauh dari tempatnya berpijak. Tanpa meminta ijin, ia menyentuh pipi pemuda itu dan berjinjit sembari menarik, merendahkan kepala Ignis agar memudahkannya menempelkan dahi—menjadikan sosok tersebut nanap.

Tapi, lagi-lagi ia harus menelan pil pahit setelah mengetahui bahwa kekuatannya memang tak berhasil ia wujudkan.

Menyadari apa yang tengah berusaha dilakukan gadisnya, Noctis mendekat, menyentuh pundak yang kini gemetar menahan gamang. Crystal, gadis itu, tengah berusaha untuk menyembuhkan teman-temannya dengan kekuatan yang telah dibeberkan di kota air beberapa minggu silam.

"Tidak bisa...aku tidak bisa melakukannya..."

Suara itu teramat sangat lirih, parau karena penuturnya dilanda kekacauan kembali. Pegangan erat Noctis pada bahu Leonis tersebut turun ke tangan, meremas lembut jemari kurus yang turut berguncang. Tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah kata, ia melirik Gladiolus yang memang memandanginya kemudian memberi isyarat bahwa lebih baik mereka pergi dari ruang berpenerangan minim yang diliputi oleh udara-udara tak sehat ini.

Banyak pertanyaan yang ingin dilontarkan ketiga pemuda yang tertinggal di belakang—khususnya Prompto dan Ignis—tetapi, mereka biarkan keingintahuan yang meradang tertahan di ujung indera pengecap karena pangeran mereka telah hengkang, membawa pergi gadis merah muda tersebut.

Tak ada lagi yang membuka mulut mereka, perjalanan itu diiringi oleh bisu karena kelimanya terlalu takut untuk memulai. Lebih-lebih saat ini Crystal kembali menampilkan kelemahan—untuk berjalanpun bahkan harus ditarik paksa.

Prompto, yang baru kembali pada keluarga kecilnya menerka-nerka, memerhatikan gerak gerik kedua insan bersurai kontras di hadapannya membuat benaknya menarik satu garis simpul. Ia tahu ini bukanlah saat yang tepat untuk memikirkan hal tersebut, namun, sukar baginya untuk tidak memerhatikan hal itu. Sikap Noctis terhadap Crystal berbeda!

_Apakah—_

"Noct, kau dengar suara itu?"

Lamunannya terhenti ketika Ignis tiba-tiba saja menjadi orang pertama yang membuka mulut. Prompto menoleh ke pemuda tersebut dan mendapati sosok itu tengah menengadah, menajamkan telinga untuk mendengar sesuatu yang tadi diinfokan.

"Suara?" Tanya pangeran yang terhenti.

"Suara yang ada saat kau tidak bisa menggeluarkan senjatamu, sama seperti di kereta. Di dekat sini pasti ada sesuatu dan kemungkinan jika kita ke sana kau bisa menggunakan senjatamu kembali. Suaranya, sangat dekat."

Kalimat penjelas tambahan yang diucapkan secara runtut tanpa jeda dari Scientia cerdas membuat beberapa pasang mata di sana saling tatap menatap. Tanpa aba-aba, kelimanya—Crystal masih diseret paksa—melanjutkan perjalanan mereka menuju satu tempat yang Ignis katakan tadi.

Bunyi dari pintu otomatis terakhir yang terbuka mengudara. Benda tinggi dingin tersebut bergerak dalam tempo yang tak lambat, memersilahkan mereka bergerak ke satu tempat temaram yang dipenuhi hawa berbeda dari lorong-lorong sempit tadi.

"Itukah?" Meski enggan, pemuda Caelum melepas genggaman tangannya dari tangan sang gadis—yang belum juga menunjukkan tanda akan membuka mulut sampai mereka di sini. Ia mendekat ke sebuah ruang luas di tengah-tengah yang dilindungi oleh pintu hitam tinggi. Kepalanya bergerak ke kanan dan kiri dan dinaikkannya jarak pandang guna mencari-cari sesuatu yang dapat membuka pintu itu—akses ke ruang tersebut tertutup rapat-rapat tidak dapat terbuka. "Terkunci." Tambahnya.

"Suaranya berada dari sana. Apakah kita tidak bisa masuk?"

Terhentinya kalimat pertanyaan milik sang Scientia memberi tegang di kedua bahu seorang pemuda yang berdiri tak jauh dari sang musim semi. Kata-kata itu membawa beku merambati raganya dan ia secara tak sadar telah mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Permata birunya yang tadi tertambat ke Ignis kini terjatuh menatap lekat-lekat lantai dingin di bawah pijakaannya.

Denyut yang terpompa dari jantungnya mengalirkan rasa cemas, rasa takut atas satu hal yang tadi belum sempat ia beberkan kenyataannya. Digigitnya bagian bawah bibir tipis tersebut karena kegelisahan mulai meradang lagi tak bisa ia tahan. Kepalan tangannya tadi terbuka satu dan diarahkan untuk meremas pergelangan tangan kanannya.

Beberapa kali pemuda tersebut menarik napas, membuang, menarik kembali, terus menerus seperti itu dan berusaha dilakukannya secara sembunyi-sembunyi—tetapi disadari oleh sosok di sebelahnya. Degup itu semakin menyesakkan setiap kali ia hendak membuka mulut dan berkata-kata, membeberkan realita bahwa ia adalah keturunan dari pasukan yang merenggut para sosok terkasih, pemusnah kota tercinta. Ia...seorang Niflheim.

"Prompto?"

Prompto terkesiap. Bergerak kepalanya untuk melihat sosok merah muda yang sekarang ini menatap lekat ke arahnya. Crystal, gadis yang beberapa menit lalu masih dirundungi kalut telah memusatkan seluruh perhatian untuknya. Menjadikan remasan di tangan kanannya itu semakin kuat. Ternyata, sekalipun ditutup-tutupi, tetap saja ia tidak pandai menyembunyikan perasaannya.

"Bisa." Setelah berhasil mengumpulkan keteguhan yang tadi sempat terkikis oleh takut, Prompto akhirnya memberanikan diri untuk membuka mulut. Ia berjalan mendekati sebuah mesin hitam bersinar merah dan mengangkat tangan kanannya untuk ditempelkan ke benda itu. Terdengarnya bunyi singkat diiringi oleh terbukanya pintu yang sejak tadi tertutup rapat membuat pemuda itu semakin mengigit bibir bawah. "Aku, memiliki tanda yang sama seperti para pasukan magitek. Maaf, aku...adalah Niflheim."

Berpasang-pasang mata di sana membulat menandakan keterkejutan mereka—walau yang lelaki dengan cepat menguasai diri kembali. Lirih pemuda dua puluh tahun yang dipenuhi lebam dan luka parut mengantarkan mereka pada kejutan lain yang entah mengapa terus menerus hadir di waktu yang sama.

Khususnya teruntuk sang merah muda yang merasakan tenggorokannya kering. Tubuh itu seperti tersengat listrik sehingga kaku tak mampu untuk ia gerakkan. Apa yang baru saja dikatakan Prompto tadi bagai tamparan keras teruntuk dirinya sendiri. Bukan karena ia terlalu terkejut atas pembeberan itu, melainkan karena ia kembali mengingat siapa dirinya yang sebenarnya—yang bahkan jika ingin dibandingkan, mungkin jauh lebih hina dari pemuda itu.

Pecahan masa lalu yang sempat dilihatnya beberapa jam lalu hadir lagi membawa rasa sesak. Tubuhnya berguncang, pertanda ia tengah meremuk lagi dan lagi karena kenyataan itu. Ia mencengkeram kuat lengan kirinya, gestur yang sepertinya menjadi satu kebiasaan baru setiap kali rasa tak tenang bergolak. Crystal menunduk, membiarkan rasa mual menghampiri perut yang sempat koyak.

Mulutnya yang tadi rapat kini bercelah, terbuka dikarenakan degup di dalam dadanya seperti hendak melesak keluar. Dirasakannya ada dorongan kuat, sebuah desakan agar ia juga segera mengatakan siapa dirinya.

"A—aku—!"

Mahkota merah muda yang telah melebihi bahu itu menari kasar ketika pemiliknya menaikkan kepala—berusaha menatap pemuda-pemuda yang eksistensinya begitu membekas di dalam hidupnya. Seketika itu pula napas miliknya tertahan, tercekat ketika ia memandangi satu persatu wajah mereka. Gadis itu menggertakkan gigi, menahan gamang yang tiba-tiba saja menjadi-jadi.

Dorongan tadi seperti menguap setelah mutiara-mutiara milik para teman-temannya melekat padanya. Rasa takut meremang di tubuh ringkih tersebut, melumpuhkan otaknya. Wajahnya memucat, ternodai oleh sentimen yang membuat para pemuda itu merasa khawatir.

"Crystal?"

Mendengar namanya dipanggil membuat Crystal tersentak. Prompto yang telah kembali ke sisinya menatapnya khawatir. Sentimen-sentimen negatif yang terwujud di wajah pemuda tersebut seolah sirna, digantikan gelisah karena dirinya.

Biru yang menurutnya sangat cantik tersebut terkilau oleh cemas. Memberi gores di hatinya yang kini remuk kembali. Ia...membuat Prompto susah hati, ia...menjadikan orang-orang terpentingnya dirundungi sentimen menyedihkan karena sikapnya ini.

Crystal merendahkan jarak pandangnya, mengharapkan dorongan kembali hadir agar ia bisa segera meluncurkan kenyataan mengenai jati dirinya. Dan...betapa terhenyaknya ia ketika jemari-jemarinya dirambati oleh hangat. Saat ini, Argentum muda itu tiba-tiba saja menggenggam tangannya. Entah karena ingin menguatkannya, atau karena ingin menguatkan diri sendiri.

"...aku...adalah...Rosea Lucis Caelum." Kalimat itu akhirnya meluncur bebas dari mulut sang gadis. Sentuhan milik Prompto tadi ternyata berhasil memercikkan kekuatan untuk berkata—sekalipun penuturnya tetap terbata-bata. "Putri dari...Ardyn...Lucis Caelum..."

Berpasang-pasang mata di sana membulat lebih lebar setelah untai kata penuh luka dari sang gadis berhasil merambati indera pendengaran mereka. Tak ada rapat di bibir keempatnya, seluruhnya bercelah, menjelaskan nanap para pemiliknya.

Gladiolus yang tadi bersidekap sembari menyandarkan tubuh ke dinding ruang kembali berdiri tegak sempurna, Ignis yang berdiri tak jauh dari Noctis merasakan jantungnya meloloskan satu detak, Prompto yang tadi baru saja direngkuh oleh resah karena masa lalunya, tercengang tak tertahankan.

Dan Noctis...

Pemuda itu hampir melupakan caranya bernapas setelah kalimat yang tak pernah ada dalam antisipasinya diucapkan sang gadis. Sebenarnya, beberapa detik lalu, ia sempat berpikir bahwa Crystal tengah berjuang untuk membeberkan fakta bahwa ia merupakan seorang _oracle,_ penerus Lunafreya, kepada teman-temannya.

Tetapi, pemikirannya itu ternyata salah! Gadisnya malah mengatakan realita lain yang membuat tenggorokannya terasa perih. _Apa...?_

"Aku adalah anak dari dalam kristal yang tertidur selama dua ribu tahun, menunggu datangnya raja terpilih dan bertugas menggantikan Lunafreya-_sama_ untuk membantu raja cahaya menghalau gelap karena—" Perkataan itu terputus sebab penuturnya meringis ketika sebuah rasa terbakar dan juga sesak familiar yang telah lama tak datang untuk menyakitinya hadir kembali. Gadis itu memejamkan mata setelah menyadari bahwa memang benar dewa tidak memerkenankan ia untuk melanjutkan kalimat mengenai kejadian di masa akan datang. "—ibuku adalah _oracle_ pertama dan ayahku—ia adalah—"

Terhentinya kalimat sang merah muda karena penuturnya meloloskan air mata menjadikan Prompto yang masih setia memegang tangan sosok tersebut menyadari bahwa Crystal bersungguh-sungguh atas cerita menyeramkan itu. Pada detik yang bersamaan, ia merasakan kepalanya berputar. Celah bibirnya sama sekali tak mampu ditutupnya rapat.

Crystal, gadis yang baru dikenalnya empat, lima tahun lalu baru saja menjelaskan runtut kenyataan yang sangat-sangat sulit untuk diterimanya—diterima para sahabatnya. Bahkan, ia meyakini bahwa kenyataan mengenai dirinya tak sebanding dengan kenyataan yang baru dikatakan gadis ini.

_Gadis ini adalah keturunan Ardyn..._

_Orang yang menyiksa mereka..._

"Maafkan aku...kumohon maafkan aku..."

Lirih yang diiringi isak kecil dari satu-satunya perempuan di sana menancapkan beribu-ribu duri tajam kepada jiwa para pendengarnya. Hati demi hati para pemuda di sana semakin retak, sepertinya tak akan lagi mampu menerima kenyataan-kenyataan pahit yang selalu datang silih berganti. Entah sudah keberapa kalinya emosi mereka terbanting-banting, dihempas begitu kuat menjadi tak berbentuk lagi dalam satu hari ini.

Khususnya bagi seorang pemuda Lucis Caelum. Sosok tersebut sama sekali tak kuasa mengeluarkan sepatahpun kata. Pangeran itu terdiam, terjerat dalam keterkejutan yang mengunci seluruh geraknya. Biru keruhnya memantulkan bayang sang merah muda yang hancur lagi dan lagi. Keburukan afeksi negatif menghampiri diri, menghunjam tanpa belas kasih.

Bayang-bayang wajah culas sang pria yang sejak tadi menuntun dirinya di dalam gedung terbuang ini berputar, memenuhi benak, menertawakan diri. Gadis yang bertahun-tahun berada di sisinya, yang selalu menjadi sosok terpenting dalam hidupnya baru saja mengatakan bahwa ia adalah keturunan Ardyn.

Pria yang merenggut nyawa seseorang yang dianggapnya sebagai seorang kakak, pria yang memermainkan dan mencelakakan Ignis ketika ia tak sadarkan diri, pria yang mencerai-beraikan mereka di dalam kereta yang melaju kencang.

Tangannya terkepal. Betapa kuatnya permainan keji milik takdir yang menyelimuti ia serta orang-orang terkasihnya, betapa kejam suratan yang terus menerus terbuka induk kuncinya satu persatu, memberi rusak di tiap senyuman para insan yang terlibat. Bahunya terjatuh, terkulai seolah-seolah keputusasaan telah datang merenggut nyawa.

_Mengapa—_

Dalam sekejap ia mendekati gadis itu, sekali hentak diputusnya pegangan antara Leonis merah muda dan pemuda Argentum. Dibawa jemarinya yang terbalut sarung tangan hitam ke pipi pucat Crystal. Ia mencoba untuk mengangkat, membelai sembari menyelami remuk dalam sorot merah muda di sana. Sentuhannya diupayakan memberi kekuatan, kukuh untuk sosok itu...dan juga untuk dirinya.

"Aku...tidak peduli siapa dirimu sebenarnya." Suaranya parau, berkata untuk menenangkan, melafal untuk menguatkan. "Aku...juga tidak peduli di mana kau lahir, Prompto."

Biru keruh milik pangeran Lucis yang terlapisi oleh ribuan emosi kesakitan turut bergulir ke pemuda pirang cerah tersebut. Noctis mengigit bibir bawahnya sendiri. Karena, setelah berkata-kata, entah mengapa buncah negatif yang menggerogoti kian hadir terus menerus.

_Bukankah ia adalah seorang pelindung? _

_Mengapa melindungi senyuman saja ia tak mampu?_

"Kami tahu kalian tidak akan menghianati kami."

Noctis mengalihkan kembali pandangnya pada sang gadis merah muda, menyeka leleh kesakitan sosok itu dengan cepat setelah Ignis menyelesaikan kalimat. Derai yang menjadikan wajah cantik itu sembab selalu mampu menyakiti hatinya.

Mengapa gadis yang dulu selalu tertawa menjadi begitu rapuh seperti ini? Sudah cukup ia lihat sosok remuk itu tadi setelah mereka menyelesaikan kisah memilukan mengenai perasaan yang kusut, mengapa sekarang ia juga harus menatap gadisnya ini tersiksa kembali?

"Tapi...masa lalu tidak akan bisa diubah, ia akan terus mengikuti sampai kapanpun."

Prompto tahu bahwa ia tidak boleh mengatakan hal ini, namun mulutnya bertindak lebih cepat dari perintah otaknya. Terundungi oleh kalut mengaburkan akal sehatnya, sehingga, ia menyakiti diri sendiri—dan sayangnya sang gadis juga.

"Sejak awal kau tidak pernah menghawatirkan hal itu, bukan?!"

"Eh?"

"Sejak awal kau tidak pernah menganggapku sebagai pangeran." Noctis kembali mengalihkan pandang, menatap lekat sang penutur berkepala cerah sembari melayangkan tinju lemah ke dada sahabatnya itu. "Prompto, kau adalah rakyat biasa Lucis. Dan kau—" Kata-katanya terputus karena ia menoleh lagi untuk bersirobok dengan merah muda yang terisak pilu. "Sampai kapanpun kau adalah putri Cor si abadi, yang dijuluki sebagai Leonis merah muda, teman kecilku dan Ignis."

Kalimat itu adalah sesuatu yang sangat ingin didengar oleh Crystal. Betapa bahagianya ia mendengar Noctis mengatakan itu demi dirinya. Masih sembari mengigit bibir bawahnya kuat-kuat, gadis itu mengangkat kedua tangannya, dibawa untuk menyentuh tangan Caelum itu.

Kata-kata penanda terima kasihnya tak mampu ia keluarkan karena suaranya masih tertahan di tenggorokannya. Sebagai gantinya, gadis itu menyelami biru keruh sosok terpentingnya, mengangguk kuat-kuat, mengisyaratkan tanpa verbal bahwa ia benar merasa terselamatkan oleh kalimat-kalimat tadi.

"Crystal, kau adalah adik terpentingku seperti Iris." Gladiolus yang sejak tadi tak berani untuk membuka mulutnya mendekat sembari menarik lengan kiri Ignis dan kemudian menepuk punggung Prompto setelah berada di sisi. "Dan kau, Prompto. Kau adalah teman yang selalu mudah untuk kujadikan bahan olok sama seperti pangeran kita."

"Gladio..." Prompto menoleh ke pemuda tinggi tersebut. Menatap dengan tatapan haru dan kemudian sedikit terkilau oleh jenaka karena Gladiolus juga memberi tatapan yang sama—memberi kode bahwa ia harus cepat kembali ke diri semula, demi sang merah muda. "Aku tidak tahu harus terharu atau mengamuk." Tambahnya, berusaha mencairkan suasana.

Kalimat ringan yang dilontarkan Gladiolus serta protes konyol dari pemuda manis tadi mengundang senyum terkulum di bibir para insan yang berdiri berdekatan.

Kaku dalam raga-raga itu berangsur membalik setelah hati mereka tahu bahwa teman-teman mereka menerima, tidak menolak. Dan yang menerima penggamblangan fakta tersebut juga merasa lega karena kedua orang terpenting mereka telah memberanikan diri untuk berkata jujur—mereka tahu hal tersebut sangat tidak mudah.

"Aku akan membangkitkan kekuatanku—aku akan melindungi kalian. Maafkan aku Prompto, Ignis, aku belum bisa menyembuhkan kalian."

Setelah mencoba menguasai diri kembali, gadis itu berkata sembari memandang penuh kesungguhan atas ikrar barunya.

"Tidak, Crystal. Aku baik-baik saja." Sang Scientia menggeleng lemah.

"Tenanglah, Crystal! Aku sudah jauh lebih baik." Kali ini Argentum cerah juga membuka suara seraya memamerkan senyuman yang selalu menjadi penghangat kebersamaan mereka. "Eh tunggu." Tapi kemudian gerak tawa ekspresif yang tadi menghiasi terganti tiba-tiba oleh sesuatu yang sukar untuk ditafsirkan. "Jadi...selama ini...kau...berdarah biru? Jadi aku harus memanggilmu apa? Crystal-_oujou_?"

Mendapati Prompto telah kembali pada pribadinya semula membuat Gladiolus menyeringai jahil—sinyalnya tadi benar telah diterima pemuda manis itu. Tubuhnya yang tinggi ia rendahkan sembari mendekatkan bibir ke telinga pemuda tersebut, membisikkan sesuatu sambil menarik kedua sudut bibirnya tinggi-tinggi.

"Berarti tidak perlu bersama Noct, kau sudah menjadi Lucis Caelum ya."

Pernyataan yang sesuai fakta dari putra sulung keluarga Amicitia menjadikan Crystal terkesiap. Tiap helai mahkotanya bergerak kasar setelah ia mengalihkan pandang ke pemuda itu. Pasalnya, salah seorang kawan yang memang sejak dulu senang menjahili dirinya tiba-tiba saja mengatakan hal yang hampir membuatnya tersedak. Sang Leonis menyipitkan mata, berusaha untuk membalas—

"Tidak. Dia tetap Crystalcrown Leonis, belum menjadi Lucis Caelum."

Apa yang hendak diproteskan sang musim semi kembali tertelan karena balasan sang pangeran. Di luar kendalinya, wajah yang tadi pucat terbubuhkan rona, terasa panas karena kata-kata itu. Crystal tahu, amat sangat tahu bahwa Noctis hanya mengatakan hal tersebut tanpa memiliki maksud tersembunyi di dalamnya—seratus persen ia yakin bahwa putra mahkota ini tidak menyadari bahwa kalimatnya memiliki makna lain—, tetapi ia tetap tidak bisa menahan buncah emosi malu!

"Eeeh—tunggu. Kau melamar dengan cara seperti itu, Noct?"

Benar saja. Kalimat godaan dari Prompto yang diiringi oleh raut jahil menjadikan Sang Caelum terbelalak sembari mengeluarkan bunyi tersedak lucu. Sentuhan di pipi gadis itu—ia memang belum melepaskan gadisnya—secara cepat terlepas. Dengan tegas Noctis melangkah, mendekati pemuda Argentum dan kemudian melingkarkan lengannya untuk memiting—upaya menyembunyikan malu.

Berkat gurauan yang diluncurkan Prompto dan Gladiolus tadi, sentimen-sentimen berat yang merundungi kelimanya berangsur-angsur membaik. Ringan menghiasi seluruh raga mereka setelah para insan tersebut dalam diam membangun kembali apa yang telah terserak.

Gadis itu menumbukkan pandangnya kepada para pemuda terkasihnya yang kini tengah bercengkerama satu sama lain. Dalam diam ia menatap lekat, seolah-olah tengah menyesapi, mematri ketenangan ini dalam kepalanya. Kilau yang memantul dari kedua bola kaca itu begitu lembut namun juga sedikit sembiluan. Ia yang mengetahui runtut kejadian setelahnya ingin sekali waktu terhenti di detik ini. Agar mereka tetap utuh, agar tak ada lagi air mata yang mengalir.

_Tapi...itu hanyalah angannya..._

"Crystal?"

Leonis merah muda tersebut mengerjap. Menatap Prompto yang memandangnya heran. Sepertinya ia kembali tenggelam dalam sedihnya sehingga pemuda itu memanggil dengan nada seperti itu.

Crystal memaksakan diri untuk menarik kedua sudut bibirnya agar senyum dapat mengembang demi melegakan para pemuda-pemuda itu—yang ternyata menatapnya khawatir. Tadi, ia sudah menata hatinya, tak ingin lagi ia memerlihatkan kepedihan untuk mereka yang disayangi.

"Apakah lehermu baik-baik saja, wahai Golden Prompto Argentum Retriever?" Ia berkata sembari mengerling jahil.

"Mungkin kalau dielus, aku akan baik-baik saja."

"Akan kuelus sebanyak yang kau mau."

"Aku tidak memintamu, Noct!"

Gadis itu menderaikan tawa renyah sembari membawa jemari kurusnya tepat di hadapan mulut yang terbuka lebar karena tak kuasa menahan rasa konyol karena melihat sang pangeran dan sahabat pirang. Dan ia tak mengetahui betapa alunan penuh rasa senang itu benar-benar menghapus kalut di diri rekan-rekannya.

"Berhentilah bersikap konyol. Kita harus segera mencari sumber yang menghalangi kekuatan Noct."

Tanpa aba-aba, pemuda dua puluh dua tahun yang masih berdiri tegak sembari menggenggam alat bantu jalannya mendadak membuka mulut, menjadikan sang Argentum dan Lucis Caelum sekelam malam mengatupkan mulutnya cepat. Jadi...Ignis berusaha kembali menjadi Ignis seperti biasanya?

"Tuh, 'kan Noct! Karena kau aku jadi kena omel mama Ignis!"

"Prompto."

Nada rendah dari sang pemuda Scientia terhadap pemuda bertubuh kurus yang meringis menjadi penutup konyol yang berusaha dihadirkan demi membawa kembali keseharian dulu sebelum petaka datang. Seperti diusahakan menghadirkan nostalgia di antara kelam yang mereka tahu tak akan pernah bisa terhapuskan.

Tetapi, berkat hal tadi, langkah-langkah kaki mereka menuju ruang yang dipenuhi mesin penghalang kekuatan sang pangeran terasa mudah. Mereka bergerak dalam harmoni, tak lagi menguarkan sakit yang terserak di tiap langkah kaki.

Bahkan, ketika mereka keluar dari tempat itu dan dihadang oleh musuh-musuh yang begitu banyak, tarikan pelatuk, tebasan pedang, seluruhnya menjadi terasa lebih ringan. Komando, teriakan demi teriakan, pergerakan saling melindungi satu sama lain bergerak mulus menuntun mereka pada kemenangan dengan mudah.

Sampai mereka terkurung di satu ruang temaram bersama dengan kaisar Aldercapt yang telah berubah wujud menyedihkan, perlawanan mereka juga sangatlah teguh. Tak ada jerat yang membelenggu ayunan bilah tajam maupun meletusnya senjata api. Mereka sama sekali tak gentar. Sebab, bertarung bersama-sama dengan hati yang terjalin kuat satu sama lain memberi kekuatan lain yang bahkan efeknya berkali-kali lipat lebih besar dari apapun.

Mereka terus maju, terus menerus menebas oponen-oponen demi bergerak cepat menuju tujuan mereka semula—kristal Eos. Akan tetapi, bukanlah garis kehidupan mereka jika tak ada kejut dan pedih yang menghadang. Seperti saat ini, di tengah langkah kaki yang bergerak solid menuju sebuah hanggar luas terbuka, keteguhan itu kembali tergoyahkan, kembali diuji.

Di depan sana, seorang pria yang sangat familiar bagi Noctis dan juga Ignis berjalan dengan terseok-seok. Separuh tubuh kiri sosok tersebut terselimuti oleh hitam pekat hina, pria tersebut kemudian berteriak kencang, merentangkan sebelah tangan seraya melirih, memohon agar mereka membunuhnya—menjadikan kelimanya kembali dirudungi oleh perih.

Sepersekian detik mereka berhasil ditenggelamkan oleh sentimen negatif dan di detik berikutnya mereka dengan cepat mengenyahkan kesakitan itu. Pegangan pada senjata-senjata mereka diperkuat setelah mengukuhkan hati untuk bertarung. Mau tidak mau mereka harus melawan, enggan tak enggan, hanya itulah satu-satunya jalan yang harus ditempuh.

Mereka harus melakukannya demi membawa putra sulung Fleuret terbebas dari sengsara, mengantarkan kembali ke dalam keabadian. Derak bunyi bilah-bilah tajam dan juga senjata api saat itu tak seperti sebelum-sebelumnya. Alunan nadanya melantangkan kesedihan, menjeritkan keputusasaan, melaungkan sakit karena sesungguhnya mereka tak mampu melawan kakak mendiang Lunafreya.

Getir terus menerus menyelimuti serangan yang mereka layangkan kepada sosok itu. Sebisa mungkin mereka berusaha tak menyakiti, tapi mereka tahu itu sangatlah sulit. Karenanya, ketika sosok yang dibangkitkan dari kematian dengan diberi borok memekik menandakan perjuangan mereka membuahkan hasil, tebasan-tebasan itu segera dihentikan.

Nanar permata-permata kelima sekawan tersebut ketika mendapati Ravus tergeletak tak berdaya setelah berhasil dikalahkan. Khususnya sang merah muda yang merasakan rasa panas menjalari netranya yang dibiarkan tertutup pertanda kepedihannya. Ia merasa berdosa karena tak mampu mengerahkan kekuatan yang diberi oleh perempuan pirang pucat. Jika saja ia bisa, mereka tak harus menyakiti pemuda Fleuret tersebut seperti tadi.

"Oi! Berhati-hatilah!"

Seolah tak diberi waktu untuk berkabung di atas kematian pangeran Tenebrae tersebut, mereka harus kembali merasa gundah karena satu persatu daemon muncul begitu banyak, melumpuhkan pergerakan. Napas yang terputus-putus semakin memberat seiring dengan semakin ramai oponen-oponen berkekuatan mengerikan hadir di sana.

Pangeran dan para pengawalnya mengerahkan seluruh tenaga untuk melawan, menyerang. Semampunya mereka juga saling melindungi satu sama lain agar tak ada hal-hal yang tak diinginkan terjadi. Bayang-bayang tipis tertinggal diberbagai tempat, penanda bahwa pangeran dan putri kristal berkali-kali melakukan _warp _demi meringankan beban teman-teman mereka yang kewalahan.

Sayangnya, usaha tersebut tak begitu membuahkan hasil signifikan, sebab, setelah gugur satu oponen mereka, puluhan musuh lain muncul dengan cepat. Memberi getar di tubuh karena tenaga perlahan-lahan terlepas dari raga.

"Noct, kau pergilah lebih dulu!"

"Hah?!"

Kalimat dari sang penasihat tersebut menjadikan Noctis memrotes dengan nada tinggi. Tak sedikitpun ada keinginan untuk meninggalkan para sahabatnya di tengah kekacauan yang ia tahu dapat sewaktu-waktu merenggut nyawa. Ia adalah raja, ia tidak mungkin mengantarkan orang-orang itu pada celaka!

Di satu sisi yang tak begitu jauh dari kedua orang tersebut, Crystal mengepalkan tangan. Bayang demi bayang penglihatan yang sempat dibagi dewa mejadikan gadis itu mengigit bagian dalam pipinya kuat. Derit gerbang pengantar kisah yang terbuka semakin terdengar, memersilahkan pelakon segera masuk dalam runtut kisah yang harus terjadi.

_Katana_nya digenggam kuat ketika ia melawan gejolak emosi tidak ingin kehilangan orang terkasih. Kecamuk dalam hatinya bercampur aduk. Separuhnya menjeritkan penolakan, tidak mengijinkan pemudanya pergi dan separuhnya yang lain meneriakkan keinginan untuk tetap berada di sisi sosok tersebut.

_Kumohon...jangan pergi!_

"Tenanglah _ouji_, aku ada di sini. Aku akan melindungi mereka. Pergilah."

Pekik di dada dan kalimat yang terhembus dari bibir gadis itu berbanding terbalik. Genang di kedua matanya berusaha sekuat tenaga ia tahannya agar tak jatuh menampakkan wujud. Kata demi kata yang diberi dewa—kisah harus tetap bergulir—menahan seluruh egoisnya, menghentikan perlawanan diri karena ia tahu bahwa ia harus menerima.

"Aku akan segera kembali. Jangan kau pergi meninggalkanku."

_Kau yang akan pergi setelah ini, Noctis..._

Dibiarkannya hati yang tak lagi berbentuk sempurna itu tertikam pedih kuat ketika Noctis merendah dan membagi kehangatan di bibirnya yang bergetar secara singkat. Selama sepersekian detik mereka saling menatap dan dengan hati yang terasa sangat-sangat berat, pemuda itu segera berlari menuju elevator sebelum hilang dari jarak pandang rekan-rekannya.

Menggeleng cepat, Crystal membalikkan tubuhnya kembali. Menghunuskan pedang untuk membantu sahabat-sahabat lelakinya yang masih berjuang melumpuhkan musuh. Napasnya tersendat-sendat, begitupun dengan para pemuda itu. Beberapa kali jerit takut memecahkan udara tegang saat Leonis merah muda tersebut melihat Ignis hampir celaka. Beberapa kali ia juga melantang ketika mendapati Prompto hampir dilumpuhkan musuh.

Pandangnya berkunang-kunang, seluruh tenaganya ia kerahkan melebihi kapasitas kemampuannya. Kepalanya terus menerus meruntutkan kata bahwa ia harus menjadi seseorang yang melindungi sosok-sosok tersebut. Nahasnya, seberapa besar ia berusaha, semakin banyak oponen yang hadir mengepung mereka. Gemetar di raga kurus itu kian menjadi-jadi, menjelaskan keputusasaan, menggamblangkan gemang.

Diputarnya otak mencari cara agar ia bisa membalikkan keadaan. Jika terus menerus seperti ini, cepat atau lambat mereka akan benar-benar dihabisi makhluk kegelapan!

Pada detik selanjutnya, tiba-tiba saja ia merasakan jantung miliknya berdetak dalam ritme yang jarang sekali ia rasakan tetapi pernah hadir beberapa bulan silam. Satu melodi yang pernah dimainkan pada saat ia berada di ruang bawah tanah _Citadel_ di malam berdarah. Tak lagi berpikir atau menimbang-nimbang, dengan cepat Crystal menancapkan bilah panjang tersebut ke tanah keras di bawahnya, menumpukan kedua tangan sembari menengadah. Permatanya terpejam, terbuka katup mulutnya sembari membisikkan kata.

"Wahai _Draconian_, aku akan melakukan perintahmu, karenanya, kumohon berikan aku kekuatanmu untuk melindungi teman-temanku."

Permintaan itu terhembus diterbangkan angin kumuh, melayang-layang seiring dengan terbukanya permata merah muda yang kini menyala terang seperti sang pangeran Lucis. Apakah dewa akan bermurah hati memberi perlindungan kepadanya? Ia tidak tahu hal tersebut. Yang mampu dilakukannya saat ini hanyalah berharap, berserah diri pada sang fadil.

_Kumohon..._

Bunyi dentum keras mengejutkan ketiga pemuda yang sejak tadi masih berupaya untuk membasmi para lawan yang tak kunjung habis. Mereka membelalak kala mendapati pedang raksasa berornamen emas mendadak terjatuh dari langit-langit yang kini berlubang. Dalam harmoni pemuda-pemuda tersebut menengadah sebelum kemudian membeku serentak setelah melihat ada sosok asing melayang-layang di atas sana. Sesosok raksasa ber-_armor_ gemerlap dengan beribu pedang melayang-layang berputar mengelilingi.

Crystal menumbukkan permata itu lekat-lekat pada dewa yang beberapa jam lalu menjadi lawan tuturnya. Tak dapat dikendalikan, senyum kecil terkembang di bibirnya yang tipis. Kepalanya merendah sedikit, mengangguk untuk memberi isyarat pada _Draconian_.

Melihat pionnya memberi aba-aba, sang agung segera memanggil pedang-pedangnya yang bercahaya dan diturunkan secara bertubi-tubi pada makhluk hina yang menjadi penyebab utama malam semakin panjang. Dentum keras, bunyi gemuruh penanda bangunan tersebut terpenetrasi oleh puluhan bilah tajam memekakkan telinga. Dalam sekejap mata, para musuh yang tak sedikitpun berhasil dikurangi jumlahnya tadi terhabisi cepat.

Gladiolus yang masih memegang senjata di atas bahunya tercengang atas pemandangan yang ada di hadapan kedua matanya. Ia membelalak, terkagum-kagum oleh kekuatan sosok yang ia yakini sebagai dewa pelindung Eos.

Tersadar dari keterkejutannya, ia segera menoleh ke arah gadis merah muda di belakang dan menghambur cepat untuk menahan agar gadis yang dianggapnya sebagai adik tak terantuk tanah. Bola kaca yang tadi sempat ia ketahui bersinar merah muda seperti pangerannya perlahan memudar—begitupun dengan dewa berzirah tadi. Tanpa perlu dipertanyakan dengan lafal, Amicitia itu telah mengetahui bahwa Crystal-lah yang memanggil sosok tadi. _Inilah kekuatan Lucis Caelum._

"Ignis, apakah Ignis baik-baik saja?"

"Ignis baik-baik saja. Tenanglah." Jawaban Gladiolus tadi melegakan hati sang Leonis yang bertanya. Dengan lemah gadis itu menaikkan jarak pandang, mendapati Prompto tengah membantu sosok yang dihawatirkannya tadi berjalan menuju dirinya. "Apakah kau sendiri baik-baik saja?"

Gadis itu mengangguk dalam diam, menjawab pertanyaan sang pemuda. Ia kemudian berusaha untuk bangkit—dibantu oleh sahabat tingginya. Senjata yang tadi tertancap untuk menopang tubuh telah dihilangkannya dan masih sembari menumpukan tangannya di lengan kokoh pemuda tertua, ia sekali lagi menghirup napas dalam-dalam.

"Kau, ingin pergi ke tempat Noctis lebih dulu, kan?" Suara rendah milik pemuda berkacamata yang telah berada di dekatnya menjadikan merah muda tersebut tersentak. "Pergilah. Dengan _warp_ kau akan lebih cepat sampai."

Tangannya yang masih berada di atas lengan bertato milik Gladiolus tersentak samar. Ini adalah _dejavu_ yang pernah hadir di antara dirinya dan sang pemuda pirang kusam. Yaitu adalah ketika ia secara tak sabar ingin segera sampai di sisi Noctis saat ritual pembuktian dewa air terlaksana beberapa waktu lalu. Kalimat kedua Ignis tadi benar-benar sama, membuka kembali luka di hatinya karena teringat peristiwa tersebut.

"Pergilah Crystal, kita akan menyusul."

Biru cerah Prompto menjadi satu sentakan terakhir yang memberi dorongan pada hatinya. Gadis itu mengangguk, mengucapkan terima kasih kecil sembari memanggil kembali senjatanya. Sekuat tenaga ia melempar pedang pemberian ayahandanya, mencabutnya kembali, melempar lagi, terus menerus seperti itu guna mencapai tempat tujuannya dengan cepat.

Gemuruh dalam dadanya semakin kuat ketika ia telah berada dalam elevator yang bergerak naik, membawanya menuju pangerannya berada. Benda itu bergerak tak begitu cepat, membuatnya rasa tak sabarnya menguar, membuat degup jantung kian menyakiti tubuh yang terbalut kaus hitam.

_"Oracle sebelumnya telah menyelesaikan tugasnya. Sebentar lagi, raja dalam ramalan akan mengumpulkan kekuatan untuk melenyapkan sang makhluk terkutuk. Saat itu, dunia yang telah kehilangan dua insan terpenting akan diliputi kegelapan. Tugas engkau adalah membangkitkan kekuatan, menghalau wabah untuk melindungi Eos sampai raja sesungguhnya kembali dari tidurnya."_

_"Aku yang akan mengorbankan diriku! Aku—"_

_"Engkau tidaklah sama seperti raja sejati. Tetap dibutuhkan kekuatan itu untuk melenyapkan sang raja gagal. Suratan awal tak akan pernah bisa diubah. Itu adalah takdir yang ditasbihkan."_

Rahangnya mengeras ketika benak sang merah muda mendengungkan dialog demi dialog antara dirinya dan sang penguasa Eos—runtut tuturan absolut yang tak akan pernah bisa dicegah sekuat apapun ia berusaha. Bukannya karena ia tidak berani menentang takdir itu, melainkan karena ia memahami konsekuensi yang telah dibeberkan secara implisit dari dewa.

_Ia adalah anak sang raja gagal..._

_Darah pria itu mengalir di dalam dirinya..._

Gema kasar menggaung di ruang tertutup tersebut. Crystal memukul pintu besi di hadapannya, menggamblangkan frustasinya. Ditumpukan dahinya di sana. Padahal, ia telah berusaha memahami garisan ini, padahal tadi ia telah membisikkan kata penerimaan untuk _Draconian_. Akan tetapi, mengapa ia harus tetap merasakan sentimen ini di hati?

Derak besi yang terbuka membuat jiwa itu semakin terkoyak. Kakinya yang tak begitu jenjang diupayakan mengayun lebih cepat sekalipun ia merasa langkah itu semakin memberat selayaknya ada jerat yang membelenggu. Lorong panjang di sana juga terasa seperti berudara tipis, membuatnya sesak sulit untuk bernapas.

"_Ouji_!"

Suara sang merah muda yang memekik lantang menggema, mengagetkan sang raja gagal dan juga raja terpilih—yang telah terserap sebagian ke dalam bongkah cantik biru yang menyala terang. Crystal semakin memercepat larinya, berusaha meraih tangan Noctis yang terulur. Namun, tubuhnya sedikit terpental ke belakang ketika ia hampir menyentuh tangan pemudanya.

Merah muda tersebut kembali mengilaukan nanar dikarenakan pemiliknya tengah memutarkan ingatan-ingatan masa depan lagi dan lagi. Rasa pedih di ujung jemarinya berbanding selaras dengan sakit di hati. Ia mengepalkan tangan, melekatkan pandang ke calon rajanya yang memandangnya dengan tatapan kacau.

_Inilah perpisahan mereka..._

"Kuri..."

"Aku akan menunggumu!" Gadis itu menjerit kembali. "Aku akan melindungi mereka sampai kau kembali!"

Itulah kata terakhir yang diberi sang merah muda teruntuk pangerannya. Seiring dengan menghilangnya sosok itu ke dalam kristal, Leonis merah muda tersebut terjatuh cepat. Kedua lututnya terasa lemas, separuh tenaganya bak turut pergi bersama dengan sosok sekelam malam itu. Kedua tangannya terangkat, menutup wajah untuk meredam remuknya.

Ia tak memerdulikan masih ada keberadaan sosok lain di sampingnya, ia bergeming ketika derap kasar sepatu milik rekan-rekannya merasuki indera pendengarannya. Ia hanya mampu menunduk, membiarkan dirinya tenggelam dalam negatif yang menguar tak tertahankan.

_Pada akhirnya sosok itu pergi darinya, pada akhirnya mereka harus menunggu sembari membangun kembali hati yang tadi bersatu erat..._

"Bersiaplah, aku akan menyiapkan tempat bermain yang menyenangkan untuk kalian."

Kalimat terakhir dari pria yang berbagi darah dengan sang gadis memberi kejut untuk keempat orang tersebut. Mereka menoleh, menatap punggung itu dengan sentimen-sentimen yang sukar sekali untuk dideskripsikan dengan kata. Ardyn merentangkan tangan, melambai menggesturkan selamat tinggal sebelum benar-benar pergi dari sana.

_Pergi untuk memberi gelita yang membawa kesengsaraan bagi mereka...bagi sang merah muda._

.

.

.

Dalam diam, permata yang tak lagi terpantul terik surya terangkat, menatap sehamparan kelabu awan masih menggulung-gulung, membentang memenuhi cakrawala. Kelopak tersebut tertutup, menyembunyikan sembab, melindungi pandang dari pilu karena hanyalah borok hina yang tersaji. Sisa-sisa kemurnian semakin menghilang, tenggelam dalam kotor yang kian lama kian menguat.

Helai-helai lembut berwarna langka mengayun perlahan tatkala pemiliknya menengadah, memosisikan wajah tertuju ke hampar cakrawala yang telah dikelilingi keruh. Lapis penghalang kehangatan surya cepat atau lambat akan semakin menumpuk, memberi ketakutan tak berujung, mengantarkan mereka ke gerbang petaka yang induk kuncinya telah terlepas.

Terdiam sosok kurus tersebut, terpejam matanya sembari menyesapi bunyi derit pintu tragedi yang terbuka. Beberapa cabik kain yang menyelimuti tubuh membuat sosok itu merasakan terpaan udara dingin bertiup, memainkan melodi pilu. Sudut-sudut alisnya berkerut, menyatu samar saat ia mencoba sekali lagi berserah diri, menerima alur kisah sedih ini.

Tanpa membuka mata, gadis tersebut tahu bahwa binar indah milik sang agung semakin memendek, meredup karena tak ada lagi pemilik kekuatan murni yang sanggup menghalau. Sosok anggun yang menjadi pencegah telah meregang nyawa, di dalam tragedi memilukan. Yang membunuh adalah seorang yang darahnya mengalir dalam dirinya. Putri Tenebrae itu mati dengan bilah panjang miliknya yang seharusnya digunakan untuk melindungi.

Tak cukup kehilangan satu pelindungnya, kini dunia juga harus ditinggalkan oleh seorang pangeran pilihan dewa. Seseorang yang kelak akan menjadi raja, yang kehadirannya ditunggu-tunggu untuk melenyapkan gelita, mengembalikan harapan di dunia yang perlahan-lahan kehilangan senyuman.

Sosok tersebut adalah pemuda bersurai hitam yang beberapa puluh menit lalu harus tertarik ke dalam bongkah cantik untuk membangkitkan kekuatan demi rakyat-rakyatnya kelak.

Kepala merah muda itu semakin terangkat, menengadah seolah hendak mencari-cari keberadaan sosok tak kasat mata yang memegang kendali penuh dunia ini—yang tadi sempat menampakkan wujud untuk membantunya. Tak dapatlah ditentang nubuat itu, tak dapatlah dirundingkan keabsahannya. Dewa telah berkata, dewa telah membimbing. Sesuatu yang mutlak dan tak dapat ditawar...dan ia...harus berlapang dada menerimanya.

Jemari kurus sosok tersebut tertaut, terjalin satu sama lain erat. Belum dibukanya pejam kelopak yang rapat, belum ditampakkannya kedua bola kaca merah muda yang tadi sembiluan. Sembari tetap terpejam ia meruntutkan jalinan kisah yang kini berada di dalam babak yang mulai semakin berdarah-darah, semakin menggiring para pelakon menuju kegelapan tanpa akhir yang jelas.

Sebentar lagi, para penghuni dunia akan berbondong-bondong menuju satu titik, berkumpul menjadi satu. Akan tetapi, sayangnya mereka berkumpul bukanlah untuk menyambut suka cita, melainkan mengais harap agar nyawa-nyawa mereka tetap terjaga sampai emas kembali menyinari dunia. Mereka yang beruntung akan berdesak-desakkan, berlindung di bawah atap usang di kota yang dulu selalu bermandikan hangat mentari.

Doa demi doa akan terdengar, berharap kepul kotor tak menjangkiti mereka yang telah bersusah payah bertahan hidup. Dan sesosok gadis berkepala merah muda akan mengabdi untuk mereka, membantu agar penyebaran tak semakin merajalela, menahan hingga raja terakhir terjaga dari lelap panjang dan mengembalikan surya.

Itulah runtut proyeksi yang diperlihatkan di dalam tempat biru keunguan saat dewa menjelaskan tugasnya, saat _Draconian _membagi penglihatan.

_Penglihatan..._

Sesuatu yang dulu digadang-gadang sebagai kekuatan yang akan hadir di ulang tahunnya yang ke delapan belas. Kecut senyumnya setelah ia mengetahui bahwa penglihatan masa depan hanyalah satu kekuatan yang terbagi karena ia tertidur dalam kristal ciptaan dewa, yang muncul secara kebetulan karena di umurnya inilah petaka akan terjadi.

_Benar-benar ia dipermainkan tanpa belas kasih._

Melayang-layang keping memori itu, membawanya kembali ke masa lalu. Teringat senyum pria yang juga dianggapnya sebagai figur ayah, yang memintanya untuk ikut pergi dalam perjalanan penuh duri ini guna mencari kebenaran diri. Jika saja raja masih dapat ditemuinya, pria itu pastilah menampilkan kekecewaan besar ketika mengetahui kenyataan.

"Crystal…"

Lamunan sang gadis terhenti paksa kala indera pendengarannya mendapati suara seorang pemuda pirang yang masih dipenuhi oleh lebam memanggil namanya. Bola kacanya terlihat dan sekali lagi memantulkan pedih tiap kali ia melihat sosok tersebut. Direndahkan jarak pandangnya, sekelibat rasa bahwa dirinya tetap tidak berguna hadir kembali—ia tak berhasil melakukan apapun untuk sahabat cerahnya itu.

Mendesah kasar, Crystal menghirup udara lembap di sana dalam-dalam. Mencoba mengusir kenegatifan yang akan terus menggerogoti akal sehat.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

Suara manis milik Argentum memberi ketenangan pada sang pendengar. Merah muda yang tak lagi tertutupi oleh kelopak yang terbingkai bulu mata berwarna senada sekali lagi bergulir, menaik untuk memandang salah seorang sahabatnya.

Ada rasa terhimpit tiap kali ia melihat biru di kedua netra itu. Warna yang akan terus membuatnya merindukan pangerannya—meskipun biru itu lebih cerah dari milik Caelum. Mereka bertatap-tatap, berkata-kata dari kilau yang terpancar.

"Jika kau beri aku _paw_mu, aku akan baik-baik saja."

Ia mencoba bercanda dengan membawa kembali lelucon masa lalu, berusaha menyapukan warna terhadap kelabu hari-hari masa kini seperti saat mereka berlima di depan ruang berpintu tinggi tadi.

_Ya..._

_Saat Noctis masih ada..._

Tanpa disadari sang gadis, genangan di pelupuk matanya mendadak hadir mengaburkan pandang. Sentuhan bergetar milik Prompto di kedua tangannya membuat sentimen pedihnya kembali datang.

Padahal, baru saja ia mengupayakan diri menjadi Crystal yang dulu, yang kata orang-orang sekitarnya selalu membuat sakit kepala dengan celoteh yang tak pernah habis, yang selalu memamerkan deretan gigi demi menguatkan teman-temannya, yang selalu berusaha terlihat kuat meski ia ingin sekali menangis. Tapi saat ini ia kembali tenggelam dalam sentimen.

Ia ingin kembali sepenuhnya pada dirinya yang dulu. Menyambut pangerannya kelak dengan sosok itu. _Tapi...Apakah di tengah kehancuran yang ia rasakan ini, ia bisa melakukannya_?

"Noct akan kembali."

Gigitan pada bibirnya menguat sebagai bentuk upaya pengendalian diri agar tak jatuh kembali dalam lubang kesengsaraan. Ia menggenggam erat tangan yang lebih besar darinya itu, meremas guna menjeritkan kesedihan tanpa tangisan. Kata-kata Prompto tadi memang berusaha diucapkan demi menguatkan hatinya, akan tetapi, efeknya berkebalikan; menusuk hati.

Saat ini, keinginan di hatinya saling bertabrakkan. Separuh dirinya menginginkan calon rajanya kembali pada mereka, tetapi, separuh dirinya yang lain tak ingin pemuda itu membuka mata. Alasannya sudah jelas, itu semua karena pada waktu Noctis kembali pada mereka, akhir kisah benar-benar akan terwujud.

_Sebuah akhir yang akan merenggut sosok itu selama-lamanya dari dirinya, dari teman-temannya, dari dunia._

Aura perih yang dikuarkan gadis itu lagi-lagi menyayati inci kulit pemuda-pemuda yang berada di sana. Sang pirang cerah berusaha tetap menguatkan melalui sentuhannya, sang coklat gelap turut mendekat dan mengacak pucuk kepala merah muda agar tak semakin tenggelam dalam kesedihan.

Sang pirang kusam—

Ia tak melakukan apapun. Tubuhnya hanya membeku dan bibirnya terkunci rapat sekali. Bukan karena ia tidak ingin memberi sokongan pada gadis yang baru ditinggalkan, melainkan karena dirinya kini diliputi oleh kenegatifan yang semakin meletup-letup.

Pegangan pada ujung tongkatnya menguat kala indera pendengarannya menangkap isak kecil tertahan dari gadis yang berdiri tak jauh dari dirinya. Perasaannya tercabik, dikoyak tanpa henti. Seharusnya gadis itu dihiasi oleh kebahagiaan sesuai dengan apa yang dilantangkan tadi. Seharusnya, kedua teman kecilnya saling membagi senyuman dan menderaikan tawa. Akan tetapi yang menyambutnya saat ini adalah kegelapan yang meluluhlantahkan hatinya kembali.

Celah di hatinya yang belum menutup sempurna terbuka lagi, menganga, terasa perih tiap kali terhembuskan napas bumi. Rongga dadanya mendentumkan kesakitan keji, sangat tidak disangka-sangkanya bahwa Noctis harus terserap dalam bongkah cantik milik Eos dan pergi meninggalkan mereka—meninggalkan sang merah muda.

Pirang kusam tersebut merendahkan jarak pandang. Dalam kegelapan ia tenggelam dalam pikirnya, dalam kekelaman yang akan menjadi teman hidupnya ia tercekik oleh gundah.

_Berapa lama putra mahkota akan berada di sana?_

_Kapan sosok itu akan kembali kepada mereka..kepada sang merah muda?_

Sungguh, permainan menyedihkan ini tak sekalipun masuk dalam perhitungannya. Tak diduga-duganya bahwa pangeran akan pergi, meninggalkan mereka setelah tadi tawa menghampiri. _Kejam..._

Tak ada yang mengetahui kapan sosok itu akan kembali. Noctis pergi, tanpa sepatah kata yang akan memberi tenang di hati. Dan rasa memuakkan tanpa diundang datang tiap kali ia harus memikirkan sang merah muda.

_Gadis itu ditinggalkan. Tepat setelah kebahagiaan datang._

"Jadi, apa yang akan kalian lakukan...?"

Lirih suara gadis tersebut membuat sang pirang kusam nanap. Ia mengangkat kepala, mengarahkan wajah ke sumber suara. Pertanyaan teman kecilnya tadi memberi gelisah. Sebab, kalimat itu seperti bentuk penjabaran implisit bahwa sang gadis akan segera pamit, pergi meninggalkan keluarga kecil ini..._meninggalkannya._

"Maksudmu?"

"Aku akan pergi bersama Gentiana untuk membangkitkan kekuatan ini."

Jawaban dari putri kristal yang diterbangkan angin kumuh begitu singkat dan padat. Jika saja cahaya belum terenggut dari kedua permatanya, Ignis pastilah dapat melihat keterkejutan di kedua wajah sahabat lelakinya yang lain—hanya berlaku untuk sang pirang.

"Kau akan pergi?"

"Ya, Gladio." Gadis itu mengangguk lemah. "Aku harus melindungi dunia ini sampai si bodoh kembali. Aku...harus melindungi kalian dan untuk melakukannya, dewa mengatakan bahwa aku harus membangkitkan kekuatan ini terlebih dahulu."

Prompto yang memang sejak tadi enggan melepaskan tangannya semakin meremas jemari kurus gadis itu. Gemuruh dalam dadanya bertabuh kencang sekali menjadikannya hampir menunduk untuk menyembunyikan sedih. Kilau pada birunya diliputi oleh kabut-kabut pedih.

_Ini...adalah perpisahan. _

Itulah yang tergaung dalam kepalanya. Walau ia tahu hanya sementara, tetap saja keluarga yang disayanginya, tempat yang menjadi rumah abadinya setelah ini harus berjalan masing-masing, tercerai berai. Satu persatu dari mereka sang terkasih akan pergi, meninggalkan dirinya.

_Ia tidak mau!_

_Noctis telah pergi meninggalkannya, sekarang, merah muda ini juga akan meninggalkan mereka?_

"Berapa...lama?"

Hanya pertanyaan bernada serak itu saja yang berhasil diluncurkan oleh Prompto. Sesungguhnya ia sangat ingin berteriak, melantang dan mencegah gadis tersebut untuk pergi, tapi ia tahu permintaannya sangatlah egois.

Di sisi lain, Crystal menyadari yang tengah terjadi pada pemuda pirang cerah tersebut. Gadis itu mengigit bibir bawahnya setelah melihat adanya cahaya tak rela di kedua berlian cantik yang berada di atas jarak pandangnya. Ia sangat memahami bahwa Prompto tidak ingin mereka berjalan sendiri-sendiri di dalam kegelapan.

"Aku...tidak tahu." Gadis itu memutuskan untuk berkata jujur setelah menimbang-nimbang selama sepersekian detik. Hendak mengatakan sesuatu yang akan membuat tenang, tapi takut ia memang tak tahu apakah urusannya akan selesai dalam waktu singkat atau tidak. Bisa saja memakan waktu selama beberapa bulan, atau mungkin sampai bertahun-tahun. "...tak dapat kupastikan." Lanjutnya lemah.

"Crystal-_oujou_...kembalilah secepatnya."

Gadis itu terkesiap. Memandang Prompto yang berusaha memamerkan senyum yang biasa menjadi penyelamat gundah. Tak disadarinya leleh kepedihannya turun berderai, teramat sedih melihat ekspresi yang dipaksakan itu.

"Pergilah. Sampai raja dan ratu kami kembali, kami akan berusaha melindungi."

Crystal tak lagi mampu menahan gejolak di dalam dadanya sehingga kini ia juga meraih tangan sang perisai yang baru saja menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Berkali-kali ia mengucapkan kata_ 'maaf'_ dan _'tunggulah' _di dalam hatinya. Terus menerus seperti itu sembari menjeritkan seluruh ketidakberdayaannya.

Hanyalah di dalam hati, tak berani ia ucapkan dengan vokal jelas. Semata-mata karena ia tak ingin menghancurkan hati para pemuda itu lagi.

Mengetahui bahwa gadis yang disayanginya terisak menjadikan Ignis mengeratkan kepal tangannya. Kalimat demi kalimat yang dilontarkan kedua sahabat lelakinya memberi duri di dalam dada. Pasalnya, ketika kedua orang tersebut telah berhasil mengatakan kata perpisahan penuh kekuatan, yang mampu dilakukannya saat ini hanyalah membisu.

Pemuda itu mengulum senyum kecut, menyalahkan diri sendiri yang kini semakin menjadi sosok yang lemah. Betapa inginnya ia terbahak, menertawakan dirinya karena seluruh ikrar yang dulu ada—ia akan menjaga senyum gadis itu—seperti terlupakan tak kuasa untuk dipenuhinya.

Seperti yang pernah dilafalkan dalam hatinya, alih-alih memberi kebahagiaan dan menjaga senyuman Crystal, ia malah menjadi seseorang yang menyakiti gadis itu. Dan, saat ini, ketika gadis itu menangis lagi, yang bisa dilakukannya hanyalah tenggelam di dalam sentimen kekalutannya sendiri.

Ia juga ingin berrkata-kata, menuturkan kalimat indah yang demi menjadi penyokong sang gadis. Akan tetapi, setiap kali bibirnya bercelah, setiap kali ia hendak menghembuskan kata, kerongkongannya selalu tercekat. Seperti menahan, mencegahnya untuk berucap.

_Apakah karena ia masih diliputi oleh sentimen-sentimen pedih?_

_Apakah karena jauh di lubuk hatinya yang terdalam ia tidak ingin gadis itu pergi seperti pangerannya?_

_Apakah karena dalam hatinya ia tidak rela sosok tersebut jauh darinya?_

Sekujur tubuhnya mendadak seperti tersengat listrik ketika jemari kurus milik seseorang yang sangat ingin ditahannya agar tak pergi, seseorang yang terikat benang merah kusut dengannya bergerak merasai wajahnya. Ignis menahan napas saat pergerakan gadis tersebut sama seperti saat itu—ketika mereka berada di kota air.

Crystal, gadis itu, meraba parut di dahi kanan, gores di batang hidung, sobek di bibir kanan sebelum kemudian terhenti pada luka besar serupa luka bakar di mata kirinya.

Sentuhan tersebut membuka kembali ingatan ketika sang gadis remuk pada hari pertama pengumuman pernikahan pangeran dan juga...saat...ia melukai sosok tersebut di Altissia beberapa minggu silam.

"Ignis, aku akan mengembalikan cahayamu..."

Untuk kali ini saja...hanya saat ini saja...Ignis merasa bersyukur karena hijaunya terenggut sehingga ia dapat menyembunyikan kelabunya dengan kelopak dari balik kacamata hitamnya. Gadis yang kini masih berada di dekatnya tidak akan bisa melihat bagaimana sulitnya ia menahan sembiluan yang terpancar dari kedua netranya. Tangan kirinya yang tak memegangi tongkat menaik, menyentuh takut-takut punggung tangan Leonis tersebut. Dengan beribu upaya, ditariknya kedua sudut bibirnya, mencoba untuk memberi senyum, seperti yang tadi dipinta sosok itu.

_Jangan pergi!_

"Aku akan selalu menunggumu..."

※End of Chapter – I Will...※

Trivia : kata _"maafkan aku"_ pada scene di atas setelah Noctis membalas kata-kata Ignis mewakili perasaan ketiganya.

Dan...author sulit banget bikin chapter ini setelah menyelesaikan chapter 11.5 Ignis kemarin :')  
Dan...sepertinya akan lebih sulit untuk melanjutkan chap depan fic ini...


	14. Thirteen - Light for

Author : Yuta Uke

Chapter : Thirteen – Light for...

Genre : Angst, Tragedy, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Fantasy

Warning: Unbetaed fic, Semi-Canon, OOC (maybe), plot hole?, SUPER LONG OMG

Words : 19,825

_FFXV fanfiction for my bestie..._

* * *

_Akhirnya gerbang takdir itu terbuka lebar,_

_Mempertontonkan skenario yang sebelumnya masih berusaha digoyahkan..._

_Akhirnya waktu terus bergerak,_

_Membawa menuju masa depan yang telah dilukiskan..._

_Setiap ada harap, _

_Setiap itu pula kepahitan akan datang..._

_Seolah enggan memberi senyum pada wajah itu,_

_Seperti tak pernah lelah mengatakan bahwa tak akan ada yang bisa diubah..._

_Yang dulu berdampingan kini cerai berai,_

_Pergi dengan ketetapan hati untuk melindung dan menyelamatkan..._

_Dalam kegelapan,_

_Ia berjuang dan terus menerus bangkit tanpa lelah…_

_Demi menjaga senyum, _

_Demi memenuhi janji untuk melindungi,_

_Demi mengembalikan cahaya..._

* * *

Entah sudah berapa lama dunia kehilangan rona-rona manis yang dahulu selalu hadir menentramkan hati para penduduk. Atap bumi yang membentang dan berlapis-lapis tak lagi mudah untuk membiaskan cahaya biru dari mentari agung. Kapas-kapas lembut berwarna putih yang bergerak mengikuti arah perputaran dunia, yang kerap mengisi kekosongan langit itu bercela, belang oleh noda.

Entah sudah berapa lama segar udara berganti menjadi kumuh. Dendang-dendang merdu dari makhluk berbulu lembutpun tak terdengar. Keseharian yang dipenuhi oleh riuh dan terkadang dihiasi pula dengan gelak tawa, lenyap, digantikan oleh rintihan serta nada-nada keputusasaan. Angin yang bertiup tak lagi menggelitik inci kulit dengan lembut—hembusnya kasar, serta merta membawa coreng.

Sapuan warna demi warna hilang digerogoti oleh hitam monoton pemberi ngeri. Yaitu adalah kelam yang dahulu digadang-gadang sebagai satu warna yang memiliki karakteristik atau sifat-sifat berwibawa, tegas dan kukuh. Merupakan warna yang secara historis diperlakukan sebagai kebanggaan khusus di Lucis, dipercaya menjadi lambang penting bagi para kaum penyandang takhta dan mereka yang terlibat.

Padahal, ketika jaman itu, tak pernah sedikitpun hitam tercoreng oleh sesuatu yang mampu memberi cemas ataupun ketakutan tanpa akhir untuk para rakyat. Padahal, warna itu adalah pemersatu dan pemberi bangga bagi siapapun yang mengenakan—dan juga melihat.

Akan tetapi, setelah pintu petaka terbuka lebar, pekat warna tersebut beralih menjadi hal yang membawa kegelisahan panjang, menciptakan ketakutan teramat sangat tak cuma di dalam diri mereka yang terlibat, melainkan juga ke khalayak banyak. Coret hitam mulai merambah ke berbagai sudut tempat, menyelimuti, menyeret para penghuni ke dalam risau.

Warna warni dunia yang menenangkan jiwa seolah lenyap, tertelan oleh monokrom yang membawa kesengsaraan. Hijau itu pergi terganti oleh coklat kering, biru menggelap dalam jangka waktu yang tak mampu diprediksi—tak ada seorangpun mengetahui sampai kapan ini akan berlangsung—, kapas putih cakrawala terkotori oleh noda, menjadi kelabu, memerlihatkan ketidaksucian yang meresahkan.

Binar keemasan mulai sulit untuk menembus, terhalangi oleh borok yang perlahan namun pasti menggelitakan. Malam terasa semakin panjang, yang terburuknya, para makhluk hina tersebar dengan mudah diberbagai tempat dan menyerang tanpa belas kasih.

Gelak tawa yang dulu kerap dibawa oleh hembusan dunia tak lagi merambati indera pendengaran. Deru angin sekarang ini berganti menerbangkan bunyi denting bilah yang beradu dengan oponen, menghembuskan komando lantang milik mereka-mereka yang memutuskan untuk melindungi penduduk.

Segalanya telah berubah, teramat sangat berubah dan sanggup untuk menghempas kasar hati tiap-tiap makhluk bernyawa. Hanyalah negatif yang menyelimuti, begitu menyedihkan karena harapan seolah turut digerogoti oleh hitam tersebut.

Di bawah langit yang ternoda, berpasang-pasang mata seperti turut kehilangan binar mereka. Cahayanya meredup setiap kali pekat semakin mengepul melapisi atmosfir. Harap yang sempat berkobar-kobar di dada beberapa bulan silam—setelah mendengar runtutan kalimat milik mendiang _oracle _yang telah gugur di kota air, Lunafreya—tak lagi menyala terang. Berita duka memadamkan percik itu dalam sekejap mata, menumbuhkan putus asa sebab ditinggalkan oleh sang pelindung.

_Putri Tenebrae telah pergi selamanya dan tak akan pernah kembali._

Deklarasi tersebut membuat asa terhempas begitu saja, meradangkan gelisah luar biasa. Kaum-kaum lemah itu patah arang, bak hilang arah karena tumpuan yang selalu menjaga mereka dari mara bahaya, yang menyembuhkan mereka ketika terjangkiti borok, tak lagi ada.

Betapa kuat kenegatifan menguar dari tubuh-tubuh rapuh tersebut. Betapa menyakitkannya melihat mereka yang dahulu diliputi kedamaian dan ketentraman kini harus dirundungi oleh kecemasaan yang sangat hebat.

Akibat rasa takut, lafal-lafal doa penuh pengharapan ikut diterbangkan ke udara, bersanding harmoni bersama rintih, beriringan dengan derak senjata. Bunyi-bunyi tersebut merajalela, menjadikan hati salah seorang pendengarnya tergores, memberi beban di bahu kian memberat.

_Beban..._

_Ya...beban..._

Itu adalah sesuatu yang harus dipikul oleh seorang gadis bersurai merah muda. Sosok yang eksistensi sesungguhnya tak diketahui oleh satupun orang—sengaja tak dibeberkan pada dunia, ditutup-tutupi karena takut terhadap keserakahan musuh.

Gadis tersebut adalah Crystalcrown Leonis, anak dari dalam kristal yang dijaga turun temurun selama dua ribu tahun, yang di dalam dirinya mengalir darah Fleuret; garis keturunan yang ternyata belum terputus sepenuhnya.

Ia adalah seorang gadis yang saat ini memupuk tinggi keteguhan hati, bersikeras agar dirinya mampu menjadi sosok pengganti Lunafreya bagi mereka yang membutuhkan—demi membuktikan pada diri sendiri bahwa ia bisa berguna meski sedikit.

..._benarkah ia bisa berguna?_

_...benarkah ia akan berguna?_

_...baru tahap pertama saja ia sudah harus menelan kenyataan pahit..._

"Crystalcrown..."

Nada itu mengalun lembut, tertiup oleh udara lembap reruntuhan tersembunyi di salah satu negara yang jauh dari tempat tinggal gadis yang dipanggil tadi. Sebuah ruangan yang dikelilingi oleh bebatuan berlumut dan terkilaukan oleh cahaya emas memantulkan suara tersebut, seolah berusaha membuat gema, menjadikan lebih keras agar seseorang yang dilafalkan namanya menghentikan apa yang tengah dilakukan saat ini.

Keheningan yang sempat terpecah beberapa detik lalu menyelimuti lagi, menjelaskan bahwa gadis yang dipanggil bergeming dalam pijakannya. Tak sedikitpun sosok itu bergerak, tak ada jawaban yang terdengar. Gadis yang tengah memejamkan mata sembari mengeratkan pegangan pada gagang bilah tajamnya yang ditancapkan di atas dasar batu milik patung mendiang _oracle_ kedua, tenggelam ke dalam fokus, berusaha sekuat tenaga membuktikan kelayakkannya—menyerap cahaya yang kini menguar dari arca tersebut, mengunci di pedangnya.

Tenang pada wajah cantik sesosok wanita bersurai hitam legam sepunggung sedikit tergoyahkan sebab seseorang yang dipanggilnya tadi tak sedikitpun menunjukkan reaksi. Kelopak yang selalu menutupi kedua bola kacanya terbuka perlahan. Ia biarkan netranya terkilau oleh binar lain berwarna emas bercampur merah muda yang perlahan-lahan meredup cepat—sebelumnya sempat benderang.

Helai-helai legam indah miliknya berayun pelan, sedikit terjatuh kala dibawa jarak pandangnya merendah. Tangan yang biasanya dibawa di depan tubuhnya saling tertaut erat saat kedua mutiara hijau zaitunnya melihat sinar berwarna berbeda yang melebur satu tersebut semakin menghilang, seolah tertelan.

"Crystalcrown."

Kali ini, yang dihembuskan dari bibir merah sang wanita bukanlah nada lembut seperti tadi. Sedikit meninggi, seolah menjelaskan risau yang hadir. Tak lagi sosok anggun itu mengatupkan mulut ketika ia menangkap ada raut kesakitan di wajah cantik sang merah muda. Hijau zaitunnya mendadak menari, mengikuti pergerakan aliran hitam di bawah kulit yang samar—gurat pekat yang beberapa bulan ini selalu hadir ketika bertemu kontak dengan cahaya dari patung mendiang _oracle _yang telah gugur dua ribu tahun lalu—wanita yang meneruskan panggilan sang kakak, Aevum Mirus Fleuret.

Sang pesuruh dewa benar menampilkan gelisah di wajah yang biasanya tenang. Selalu seperti itu setiap kali ia mengamati proses yang tengah berlangsung saat ini—satu tahapan di mana calon _oracle _harus menyerap, menerima berkat cahaya yang terkurung di dalam patung leluhur mereka.

Itulah permulaannya. Perempuan penerus darah Fleuret harus mengumpulkan cahaya suci yang berperan penting untuk membangkitkan kekuatan di dalam diri garis keturunan tersebut, memusatkan fokus untuk dileburkan dengan cahaya di dalam diri itu sendiri dan mengontrol penggunaannya—pendar murni yang akan kembali ke dalam patung itu lagi jika wadahnya mati.

Ini bukan pertama kalinya ia membimbing seorang gadis untuk membangkitkan kekuatan suci tersebut, akan tetapi, ini adalah kali pertama ia merasakan perasaan tak tenang di hatinya. Penyebabnya adalah karena proses yang seharusnya tak memiliki dampak besar justru menjadi rintangan berat bagi sosok yang dibimbingnya saat ini. Crystal berbeda, tak sama seperti sebelum-sebelumnya.

Kilauan emas yang awamnya merasuk dengan mudah malah menjadi sesuatu yang menyakitkan. Cahaya tersebut seolah memberi ngilu, membawa ngeri tiap kali mengalir perlahan ke dalam tubuh sang merah muda. Proses inilah yang memunculkan fakta menyakitkan lain, hambatan yang memerlambat langkah merah muda tersebut untuk menjadi sosok yang mampu menghalau gelita.

_Yaitu adalah kenyataan bahwa di dalam diri sang gadis juga mengalir belang Caelum terbuang. _

Ya, selain Fleuret, di dalam diri Crystal juga mengalir darah Caelum. Mungkin, jika dilihat tak mendalam, bercampurnya darah dua keturunan pilihan dewa—Fleuret dan Caelum—adalah sesuatu yang sangat memberi keuntungan. Fleuret dapat menghalau gelita dan Caelum memiliki kekuatan untuk menebas hina, keduanya utusan maha agung yang mendapatkan keberkahan untuk melindungi dunia.

Tetapi, sayangnya kenyataan tak manis seperti apa yang tersaji. Gadis tersebut adalah keturunan Caelum yang diasingkan, tak dianggap, sebab memiliki kotor dalam tubuh karena pengabdiannya pada dunia—menyerap _starscourge _ke dalam diri sendiri demi menyelamatkan orang. Crystalcrown Leonis atau tepatnya Rosea Lucis Caelum adalah putri Ardyn Lucis Caelum, pria yang dahulu diberi berkat istimewa dari dewa dan kemudian dibuang begitu saja karena ternoda.

_Ternoda..._

_Ternoda pria itu juga membuat sang gadis turut dialiri nista..._

Karenanya, cahaya murni tersebut seperti tertolak masuk ke tubuh putri kristal. Setiap kali terserap, borok dalam tubuhnya memberontak, menjadikannya hampir hilang kendali, berkali-kali hampir mencelakai jika dirinya tak berhasil memusatkan pikiran—menguarkan binar Aera untuk menekan.

Tak sedikitpun gadis merah muda itu sukses memindahkan sinar emas ke tubuhnya. Karena kegagalannya, dewa perang beberapa minggu lalu sampai menurunkan bilah panjang dan memberi titah baru, yaitu: memasukkan sinar _oracle _ke dalam benda tersebut—ia benar tidak kuasa mengalirkan emas ke tubuhnya sendiri.

Tetapi, walau wadah untuk sinar _oracle_ telah berganti—bukan lagi dirinya—, tetap saja ia sulit untuk mengambil berkat tersebut. Ketika melakukan proses penyerapan, kedua tangan yang ia tumpukan pada pegangan pedang akan tetap terkena kontak sinar milik _oracle _terdahulu, ujung-ujungnya wabah dalam dirinya tetap akan muncul ke permukaan kulitnya, hendak menggerogoti.

"Wahai cahaya...penghalau gelita...mengalirlah, berikan kekuatanmu—uuuggghhhhhh!"

Untai kata yang tadi dihembuskan secara tiba-tiba terputus dalam hitungan detik, diterbangkan pergi tanpa jejak akibat tak kuasanya sang penutur menahan perih. Napasnya tercekat ketika ia merasakan sesuatu mencoba melesak keluar dari dalam dirinya. Pandangan gadis tersebut dalam sekejap berkunang-kunang, dahinya berkerut-kerut menyimbolkan ngilu karena sakit yang hadir tanpa ampun. Bulir-bulir keringat menampakkan wujud, mengalir turun ketika ia menatap ngeri gurat-gurat hitam muncul di permukaan kulitnya..._lagi._

Merah muda tersebut menegang, membelalak setiap kali ia melihat borok tersebut memerlihatkan diri. Napasnya yang semula berusaha ia netralkan—diusahakan terketuk dalam ritmenya semula—tersendat-sendat. Fokus pikiran yang tadi telah berhasil dikuasai hancur berkeping-keping karena ketakutannya.

Ini adalah satu kenyataan pahit lain, yang harus ditelan bulat-bulat setelah dirinya berhasil menyusun kembali hati yang remuk. Jika bisa, ia mungkin telah menaikkan salah satu sudut bibir, tersenyum mengejek kepada pantulan dirinya di atas air beriak, terbahak menertawakan suratan hidupnya.

_Hidupnya...hanya dipenuhi oleh kutukan keji..._

"Ingatlah lagi cahaya _oracle _pertama." Tubuh gadis tersebut menegang ketika suara bernada tinggi milik wanita bersurai sepekat malam terdengar. Kepalanya terangkat, membawa merah muda berliannya bersitatap dengan sosok yang berdiri tak jauh darinya. "Pusatkan ke titiknya, besarkan ia untuk menekan hitam di tubuhmu."

Setelah terselesaikannya kalimat tersebut, hijau zaitun milik sang wanita melekat ke Crystal selama sepersekian detik. Berikutnya sosok itu menengadah, memandang langit-langit yang mulai dilapisi oleh putih dingin. Ia merentangkan tangan sedikit, menguarkan cahaya-cahaya berwarna biru pucat untuk menyelimuti. Putih kulit itu kehilangan rona, terus menerus menjadi pucat sampai berubah kebiruan, warna legam pada surai yang terjatuh lembut memudar, terganti oleh perak. Mahkota itu tak lagi terurai, terangkat sebagian dan beberapa helainya yang lain terkepang-kepang kecil.

Dimundurkan tubuhnya beberapa langkah, memandangi sang merah muda dari balik hijau cantik yang kini telah berganti menjadi ungu menawan.

Yang ditatap tanpa disadari menarikan netranya, memandangi lansekap yang kini telah terganti oleh hamparan putih beku—sebelumnya tersapu warna monoton kelam. Bunga-bunga es timbul, menghiasi bebatuan kasar penuh retak di ruang temaram tersebut. Lembap udara dingin yang sejak tiga bulan lalu selalu menerpa kulitnya semakin terasa menusuk, mengiris-iris karena suhu merendah.

Giginya bergemeletuk, saling beradu karena tak kuasa menahan suhu yang kian lama kian menyesakkan dada. Gadis itu menyipit sedikit ketika hembus angin semakin lama semakin kencang menerbangkan serpihan-serpihan yang terlihat lembut namun dapat menggores raga.

Bola kaca yang tadi terangkat ia jatuhkan ke bawah, menatap beberapa bagian tubuh yang lambat-lambat terlapisi es—beku. Lirihnya terdengar sekali lagi saat ia tahu bahwa kekuatan sang dewi lambat-lambat turut membekukan, menghentikan alir darah, menghentikan sejenak penyebaran di dalam tubuhnya.

_Ini adalah pemandangan yang kerap hadir di setiap kegagalannya._

"Shi...va..."

Nama itu meluncur bebas, terhembus di antara kesakitan dan putus asanya. Merah muda permatanya nanar, ditumbukkan ke ungu yang memandang teduh. Napas gadis itu tersendat, berusaha bertahan demi melewati tingkatan ini...lagi dan lagi.

"_**Ingatlah kilau itu."**_

Dewi es, _Glacian_,kembali bertutur, begitu halus seolah tengah memberi ketenangan pada merah muda tersebut—meskipun beberapa menit lalu ia sendiri memunculkan resah. Kedua bola kaca ungunya diarahkan baik-baik pada Crystal yang kini kembali memejamkan mata, berusaha sekali lagi memusatkan pikiran demi melawan kotor yang hampir mencelakakan diri.

Sang putri terpejam dengan dahi yang sedikit berkerut karena memaksa berkonsentrasi. Di antara sesak itu ia berusaha mengatur napasnya, memusatkan fokus pada setitik cahaya yang harus berhasil ia kuarkan demi menyelamatkan nyawa. Hati yang sejak tadi menjerit-jerit berusaha ditenangkannya dengan memutar kembali wajah-wajah milik orang terkasihnya.

"Wahai bintang...yang memelihara hidup...lindungilah kami dari kegelapan..."

Terbata gadis itu, sekuat tenaga ia meloloskan doa turun temurun _oracle _demi memurnikan noda perenggut cahaya—dalam kasusnya ini, menekan sementara karena yang bisa membinasakan kotor ayah kandungnya hanyalah raja cahaya. Kerut pada dahinya semakin tercetak jelas, sekuat tenaga ia memusatkan pikiran di tengah kedingingan ini.

Ia harus segera melakukannya! Jika ia tidak segera memanggil cahaya itu dengan cepat, ia benar akan mati sebelum berhasil mengembalikan senyuman dan juga memberi proteksi bagi dunia. Ia telah memutuskan untuk pergi dari orang-orang terkasihnya demi membangkitkan kekuatan yang digadang-gadang mampu untuk melindungi dunia—melindungi, bukan menyelamatkan—, karenanya ia tidak boleh mati dalam proses pembangkitan itu.

_Ia tidak akan mengalah pada borok Ardyn!_

_Ia harus bisa...Ia harus bisa menahannya!_

Shiva melihat cahaya yang tadi hilang kini perlahan muncul, menyelimuti tubuh ringkih itu lagi. Jemari-jemari lentiknya bergerak, seperti ditarikan untuk melenyapkan kekuatannya. Tetapi, pergerakan tersebut terasa lambat dikarenakan sang dewi berjaga-jaga, mengantisipasi bahwa apa yang tengah dilakukan Crystal bisa saja gagal tanpa diduga—cela tersebut masih kasat mata, belum hilang sepenuhnya.

Noda-noda di bawah permukaan kulit sang putri dalam kristal memang berangsur tertekan kembali meski dalam tempo lambat. Akan tetapi, wujudnya masih ada, tertinggal di punggung dan pergelangan tangan kiri gadis tersebut.

Ini kenyataan yang menyedihkan. Crystal, sosok yang kini berjuang memenuhi panggilan dewa demi menjadi _oracle _untuk melindungi dunia sampai raja sesungguhnya kembali malah ikut terjangkiti hina. Gadis yang saat ini mati-matian berusaha membangkitkan kekuatan malah harus melewati proses melawan diri sendiri.

Setitik air mata jatuh turun membasahi pipi sang putri yang pucat. Bulir tersebut menandakan pahit di hati karena sebagaimanapun ia berusaha bangkit, pastilah ada satu lagi jerat yang menghentikan langkahnya. Membuat gadis tersebut meyakini bahwa sesungguhnya dewa benar memberinya hidup hanya untuk menyiksa.

"Ibunda—" Gadis itu menggantungkan kalimatnya. Mengangkat wajah untuk menatap satu patung lain yang berada di samping patung mendiang _oracle _kedua. Patung wanita bersurai pendek yang didirikan sebagai simbol semata—tak bisa memberikan sinar karena ruh dan cahaya miliknya telah ditiupkan kepada putrinya. "—bantu aku...bantu aku untuk menekan kotor Ayahanda..."

Kalimat terakhir yang diloloskan seperti menjadi sentakan terakhir untuk mendorong kekuatannya. Kilauan emas bercampur merah muda menguar memenuhi tempat temaram tersebut, memberi silau kepada siapapun yang ada.

Detik berikutnya, bunyi denting bilah yang terjatuh dan juga tubuh yang terhempas ke atas lantai batu kasar di bawah sana terdengar. Ada pantulan pedih hadir di kedua permatanya ketika ia melihat tangan kirinya masih membeku sempurna. Dalam duduknya ia menunduk, bibir yang kehilangan rona itu tergigit kuat seperti mencoba dibuat merah. Rasa terhimpit di dalam hatinya datang kembali, menciptakan alunan melodi nelangsa yang kerap datang mengejek.

"Crystalcrown—"

"Aku...gagal lagi."

Wanita bersurai hitam legam—telah kembali ke wujudnya yang biasa—di hadapan gadis itu harus merelakan kalimatnya terputus begitu saja. Katup bibirnya yang terbuka kini merapat, ia diam dan tak lagi membuka mulut. Berliannya ditumbukkan lekat, memandangi merah muda yang kini memeluk kedua lututnya. Pemandangan ini selalu hadir setiap kali sang gadis _gagal_.

Walau memotong perkataan wanita tadi, Crystal tetap terduduk tanpa bersusah payah mengangkat wajah memandang lawan tuturnya. Ia tak ingin melihat sosok yang menjadi pembimbingnya, ia tak ingin bersitatap dengan hijau yang beberapa kali sempat membuat satu rasa lain kembali hadir di dada. Dibiarkan kepalanya tetap tertunduk, menyembunyikan wajah putus asa.

Selama sepersekian menit keduanya diselimuti oleh hening tak nyaman. Sang gadis dan sang wanita tidak membuka mulut mereka masing-masing. Keduanya bungkam, tenggelam dalam pemikiran mereka.

"Kau sudah berhasil memindahkan cahaya itu hampir setengahnya."

"Selama tiga bulan? Bahkan yang lainnya hanya membutuhkan waktu beberapa menit saja." Masih sembari menekuk wajah, Crystal menjawab dalam satu hembusan napas. "Apakah _Draconian—_Bahamut benar serius dengan perkataannya? Ia menyuruhku untuk membangkitkan kekuatan_ oracle-_ku demi melindungi dunia yang ditinggalkan Lunafreya-_sama _dan Noctis-_ouji_. Aku menyanggupinya, aku pergi bersamamu, tetapi ternyata yang kudapatkan adalah kenyataan seperti ini. Apa ini? Berusaha menghancurkanku lagi dan lagi setelah memberi harap palsu?"

"Walau pencapaianmu melalui proses yang berbeda, kau adalah _oracle_, Crystalcrown."

"Lihat." Gadis itu mengangkat tangan kirinya—kepalanya tetap ia tundukkan. "Kau membekukan tanganku lagi untuk menghentikan sejenak penyebarannya. Kau tidak sepenuhnya menghilangkan kekuatanmu karena kau tahu aku tidak bisa menekan borokku, kan? _Oracle _apa yang ternoda oleh wabah yang harus dibersihkannya—" Crystal terdiam sejenak. "Oh...aku menjadi Ardyn kedua."

Gentiana dapat melihat gadis tersebut meremas lututnya. Walau tak memerlihatkan wajah, ia paham sekali bagaimana air muka yang kini ditampakkan sosok tersebut; pastilah penuh lara yang tak pernah lelah menemani wajah cantik itu.

Sang pesuruh dewa melangkah kecil, mendekatkan diri ke sosok merah muda yang sedang terpuruk. Kelopaknya tak menyembunyikan permatanya yang kini terarah ke dua buah patung milik kakak beradik Mirus Fleuret, Aera dan Aevum.

"Ardyn tidak bisa menekan noda itu. Ia terjangkiti sepenuhnya. Sedang kau memiliki cahaya ibumu, cahaya yang jika berhasil kau kendalikan bisa selalu melindungimu."

"Tapi aku hanya memiliki kekuatan Ibunda. Aku tidak bisa menyerap cahaya mereka yang terdahulu untuk membantuku menguarkan cahayaku menghalau gelap. Wabah milikku itu menolaknya."

"Karena itu Bahamut memberikan pedang itu padamu."

"Sekalipun mengalirkannya ke pedang, kotor dalam diriku tetap bereaksi setiap kali cahaya itu menyelimuti pedangku."

"Karenanya aku ada untuk membimbingmu mengendalikan sesuatu di dalam dirimu itu dengan cahaya Aera. Ini sudah lebih baik dibandingkan sebelumnya. Kau telah berhasil menyerap cahaya sembari menekan wabah itu dengan kekuatan ibumu."

Kepala merah muda tersebut semakin tertunduk dalam, menyembunyikan frustasi yang tercetak jelas di sana. Sekelibat bayang-bayang tiga bulan silam saat pertama kali ia mengetahui pahit, kembali datang, sepertinya lolos dari kotak memorinya.

Masih jelas dalam ingatannya bagaimana sakit sekujur tubuhnya ketika binar emas dalam patung wanita yang dikatakan Gentiana sebagai _oracle _kedua di masa pemerintahan adik Ardyn—yang merupakan adik perempuan ibunya—mengalir dalam raganya. Bahkan jerit ngilu miliknya saat itu masih membekas dalam benaknya. Itu adalah pembeberan pertama bahwa ternyata ia juga terjangkiti wabah mengerikan yang harusnya ia tekan penyebarannya—yang hanya bisa dibersihkan oleh raja cahaya.

Betapa terpukul dirinya kala itu. Pantas saja saat mencoba meraih tangan calon rajanya yang terserap kristal, tubuhnya terpental—reaksi terhadap benda kotor. Gadis itu merasa _dejavu_, seperti pernah mengalami hal ini dulu sekali. Dan kemudian ia menyadari bahwa rasa familiar itu adalah karena ia pernah melihat adegan yang sama yang terjadi pada ayah kandungnya.

_Ayah kandungnya..._

_Ardyn..._

Seketika kepala yang sejak tadi tertunduk tiba-tiba saja terangkat. Merah muda permatanya memancarkan kengerian yang teramat sangat. Katupan bibirnya bercelah, menyimbolkan keterkejutan saat otaknya dengan cerdas memberitahu satu teori menyeramkan yang entah mengapa luput dari dalam pikirnya selama tiga bulan ini.

Sosok wanita bersurai panjang yang berada di dekat gadis itu ikut mengangkat wajahnya, mengikuti gerak mendadak Crystal yang kini telah berdiri tegak sempurna. Hijau zaitunnya memantulkan wajah sang merah muda yang terguncang. Rona kehidupan yang tadi sedikit demi sedikit sudah tampak, tiba-tiba saja menghilang lagi.

Detik berikutnya merah muda dan hijau tersebut bersirobok, saling menyelami dan diselami selama sepersekian menit.

Sang wanita melekatkan sorot matanya dalam-dalam sebelum kemudian sedikit menunjukkan reaksi samar ketika mengetahui bahwa gadis tersebut sepertinya telah menyadari sesuatu yang pastilah akan membuat hati gadis itu rapuh lagi.

"Gentiana...maaf, aku seperti ini lagi." Gentiana dapat melihat gadis tersebut mengigit bibir bawahnya. Bentuk penyesalan yang entah mengapa membuatnya merasakan perasaan asing. "Mulai sekarang aku akan lebih berusaha keras lagi. Aku harus bisa segera mengendalikan cahaya Ibunda."

Wanita anggun tersebut membawa dirinya berhadapan dengan lawan tuturnya. Ia hendak berkata-kata, namun seluruh kalimatnya ia telan kembali karena ia meyakini bahwa gadis itu benar-benar menyadari kenyataan pahit lain yang dalam beberapa bulan ke depan akan segera diketahui—setelah mereka keluar dari reruntuhan ini.

Dalam diam ia menutup kedua kelopaknya kembali, merendahkan kepala, menggesturkan penyanggupan dari kalimat deklarasi yang memiliki makna meminta pertolongan milik sang gadis merah muda tadi.

Crystal membawa tangan kirinya yang masih beku sempurna ke depan wajahnya, ia mengigit bibir bawahnya kuat-kuat. Kilauan dari kedua manik berwarna langkanya sangat menyedihkan. Dadanya bergemuruh ketika spekulasi-spekulasi yang persentase kebenarannya mencapai hampir sembilan puluh sembilan persen bermain-main di dalam kepalanya. Satu lagi getir harus dipersiapkan kehadirannya, satu lagi rasa menikam akan segera dirasakannya.

_Suratan hidupnya memang kejam..._

_Sangatlah keji..._

_Tapi ia sudah tak bisa lagi menangisi..._

_Yang harus dilakukannya adalah berjuang sekuat tenaga..._

_Demi terhindar dari keji,_

_Demi pembuktian bahwa ia berguna..._

_Ia...harus bisa melawannya..._

xXxCrystallo FiliaxXx

_"Kembalilah ke Insomnia."_

Merupakan satu kalimat bernada tenang milik wanita anggun yang kini membimbing sang gadis merah muda. Kalimat yang membuat gadis itu membulatkan kedua bola kacanya—simbol keterkejutan. Tak sedikitpun ia menduga bahwa akan diberi titah seperti itu setelah berhasil menyerap sinar suci milik adik ibunya, sang _oracle _kedua, beberapa minggu lalu.

Proses pemindahan cahaya emas ke dalam pedang pemberian _Draconian_ tersebut pada akhirnya memakan waktu selama setengah tahun. Merupakan rentang waktu yang terbilang sangat lama dalam sejarah penyerapan kekuatan penghalau gelita. _Tentu saja. Yang melakukan adalah oracle terkutuk. _

Masih segar dalam ingatannya bagaimana sulit dirinya untuk mengontrol fokus saat itu. Ia harus memusatkan pikiran demi mengalirkan cahaya tersebut ke bilah tajam barunya dan di sisi lain, ia juga harus berkonsentrasi untuk menekan borok yang timbul agar tak mengambil alih akal sehatnya. Belum lagi, sihir Shiva meningkatkan level kesulitan proses menjadi berkali-kali lipat—betapa susah ia memusatkan pikiran di tengah dingin yang menghadang.

Berkali-kali gadis itu gagal, berulang kali ia harus menghempaskan diri ke atas lantai batu kasar karena patah arang. Pahit terus menerus dikecap, tereguk kasar mengalir dalam kerongkongannya yang kering—membawa perih.

Sejak awal ia menginjak usia delapan belas tahun, sejak induk kunci dari gerbang petaka terlepas, tidak ada satupun kesenangan hadir menghiasi langkah kakinya. Hanyalah ketakutan tanpa akhir, kecemasaan yang terus menerus terbesit, kegelisahan yang menyelimuti.

Batinnya pernah berkata-kata, melayangkan pertanyaan entah kepada siapa…

_Berapa lama dirinya harus merasakan rasa-rasa negatif? _

_Berapa lama lagi ia akan dijatuhkan kasar lagi dan lagi?_

_Apakah kemungkinan besar ini ganjaran baginya karena kesalahan yang diperbuat oleh kedua orang tua kandungnya di masa silam? _

Bahkan ia sendiri memahami bahwa hidupnya ini sangatlah sedih. Gelak tawa yang dahulu menyelimutinya bak mimpi sekejap yang telah hilang direnggut oleh buruk kenyataan. Ia pun telah memahami, ia telah menerima realita bahwa masih akan ada kesakitan lain yang menghadangnya kelak. Mungkin esok, mungkin bulan depan, mungkin tahun depan, mungkin di masa akan datang.

Karenanya, yang dapat dilakukannya adalah terus melangkah dan tidak memedulikan perih ketika terjatuh ke dasar jurang penuh duri. Ia tengah mencobanya, tengah berjuang sekuat tenaganya. Semua karena ia ingin menjadi sosok yang lebih pantas untuk mereka yang selalu dikasihinya, disayanginya. Ia akan berusaha demi mereka, demi dunia, demi janjinya kepada pemuda Caelum yang tengah tertidur dalam jangka waktu yang tak diketahui sampai kapan.

Maka, di sinilah ia saat ini. Menahan gejolak di dada sembari melajukan kendaraan yang melebur satu dalam redupnya dunia menuju ibu kota yang menjadi kenangan, menyanggupi permintaan Gentiana tanpa memertanyakan lebih lanjut: mengapa ia harus kembali ke tempat ini, Insomnia.

Tentu saja ia memiliki segudang kata tanya yang hendak dilontarkan ke pesuruh dewa tersebut. Pasalnya, alih-alih melanjutkan perjalanan ke reruntuhan lain yang—seharusnya—berada tak cukup jauh dari tempat patung _oracle _pertama dan kedua, wanita tersebut malah menyuruhnya pergi ke kota kelahirannya. Kota berwarna legam yang menyimpan segudang memori-memori manis yang tak akan pernah mampu terulang, kota yang porak poranda di tangan keji musuh.

_Kota...yang selalu memberi perih di hati…_

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

Gadis tersebut sedikit terkesiap ketika indera pendengarnya dirambati kalimat pertanyaan milik Gentiana. Merah muda berliannya terlihat bergulir, teralih kecil ke sosok tersebut dalam hitungan detik sebelum kembali ia lemparkan ke depan lagi. Dalam bisunya, ia tetap melekatkan pandangan ke jalanan familiar yang lansekapnya telah berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat.

Nanar terpancar dari kedua permata tersebut saat pemiliknya menatap kepul kotor—yang sebelumnya selalu berhasil ditekan oleh sang putri Tenebrae pemilik cahaya murni—semakin menggulung-gulung di atap bumi. Bibir bawahnya tergigit kuat, simbol bahwa gadis tersebut berusaha menahan rasa perih yang menggerogoti hati.

Pemandangan ini adalah sesuatu yang sangat mengerikan. Dunia yang telah ditinggalkan oleh mendiang _oracle _benar berputar menuju masa depan kelam yang selalu terproyeksi dalam mimpi buruknya dahulu. Eos berhasil dinodai oleh kebencian sang pria terbuang, yang dihapuskan dari sejarah.

Yang tersaji di kedua matanya saat ini adalah satu wujud pencapaian yang memang diperuntukan pria berwajah culas ke raja terpilih—yang kini tengah memersiapkan diri di dalam bongkah cantik suci—beserta para pengikutnya. Ikrar yang sempat diperdengarkan ke gadis merah muda enam bulan silam di gedung yang diketahui bernama Zegnautus Keep benar-benar diwujudkan secara cepat—sumpah untuk menggelapkan dunia, tekad untuk membunuh seluruh insan secara perlahan.

Ardyn Lucis Caelum tidak main-main dengan perkataannya dulu. Walau baru genap enam bulan berlalu setelah dunia ditinggalkan raja cahaya, emas surya sudah semakin sulit memamerkan kemolekkan, menjadikan malam semakin panjang sehingga memudahkan _daemon-daemon _muncul cukup signifikan, mengurangi populasi manusia perlahan-lahan.

_Satu hal yang makin memberi berat teramat besar di kedua pundak kurus sang putri dalam kristal._

Minggu demi minggu yang berganti menjadi bulan menjadikan bahu ringkih itu tergores oleh bobot beban yang membesar. Bagaimana tidak? Satu persatu makhluk bumi terus menerus terjangkiti wabah kotor itu, tak ada yang bisa menyembuhkan sampai akhirnya mereka akan menjadi makhluk hina. Nahasnya, setelah perubahan itu, mereka akan diburu demi menjaga kedamaian, ditebas dan mati dengan mengepulkan hitam yang menjadi penyebab utama kotor menumpuk di lapisan udara. _Begitulah siklus yang terus menerus terjadi._

Karenanya, diperlukan _oracle _untuk menghancurkan siklus tersebut. Tugas _oracle _adalah menyembuhkan para manusia yang terjangkit dan juga menghalau kepul hina agar tak menelan cahaya secara leluasa—supaya surai mentari masih bisa melindungi dunia.

_Tapi...ia masih belum bisa melakukannya._

Perkembangan dirinya sangat lambat dan tak berbanding selaras dengan penyebaran yang begitu pesat—ulah ayah kandungnya. Ia tahu bahwa semakin lama ia menjalani proses ini, semakin besar pula tugas yang menanti. Setitik ragu datang menghampiri hatinya yang berlubang-lubang, jika temponya lambat seperti ini terus, benarkah ia bisa menyelamatkan sebelum segalanya terlambat?

Kepala gadis itu menengadah, menatap langit kota tercintanya tak lagi sama seperti dulu. Mengisolasikan diri di dalam reruntuhan temaram selama enam bulan membuat perubahan dunia luput dari penglihatannya. Sehingga saat ini, hatinya selalu mengucurkan darah pekat setiap kali menangkap lansekap menyedihkan tersebut.

"Aku tidak baik-baik saja, Gentiana. Terima kasih."

Crystal menjawab sembari mendesah kasar. Dahinya tertumpu selama sepersekian detik di ujung kemudi yang digenggamnya erat. Kedua alisnya hampir tertaut saat ia merasakan rasa sesak di dada. Kondisinya selalu seperti ini setiap kali ia melihat dunia—ternyata ia masih lemah.

Menghirup napas dalam-dalam dan membuangnya kembali dalam hitungan menit, merah muda tersebut mulai menggerakkan tubuh dan membuka pintu kemudi. Bunyi bedebam halus terdengar setelah ia menutup benda di belakang tubuhnya.

Mahkota yang telah melewati dada terayun perlahan saat sang pemilik membawa kepalanya menaik, mengikuti struktur bangunan megah yang membangkitkan kembali rasa ngilu di hatinya—gedung mewah yang selalu dilapisi oleh hitam dan emas penanda takhta..._Citadel. _

Gigitan pada bibirnya menguat, teramat sangat kuat saat ia mencoba untuk menguasai diri yang perlahan-lahan remuk. Kedua netranya terasa panas dan memburam karena ia merapuh lagi. Kembali ke tempat ini memberi perasaan-perasaan sedih yang bergejolak di dalam dada, menjadikan sosok itu terlihat hancur dalam pijaknya.

"Khh.."

Crystal menggeram tertahan sembari menundukkan kepala kasar. Kelopak matanya terpejam erat. Gigitan pada bibir bawahnya masih ada dan lama-lama membuat codet sehingga merah mewarnai. Hatinya menjerit-jerit ketika reka ulang seluruh kenangan masa silamnya bermain seperti mengejek. Rindu di hatinya yang tak lagi berbentuk melesak keluar, memenuhi rongga dada, menyesakkan.

Crystal tahu bahwa ia tak boleh remuk seperti ini lagi. Ia tahu bahwa kepulangannya ke sini bukan untuk memerlihatkan kelemahan dirinya ini. Namun, pemandangan gedung ini, sekeliling yang suram dan dipenuhi tulang belulang membuat pertahanan hatinya retak.

_Mengapa dari sekian banyak tempat, ia harus datang ke sini? _

_**"Rosea Lucis Caelum…"**_

Gadis itu terkesiap saat suara familiar milik salah satu pelindung Eos terdengar. Dalam sekali hentak, ia menoleh ke belakang, mendapati kehadiran sosok berzirah yang memberinya kesempatan untuk hidup. Maha agung tersebut melayang-melayang beberapa langkah di belakang tubuhnya. Ini bukan sekali dua kali ia bertemu dengan sosok tersebut, tetapi, untuk kali ini, kemunculan tiba-tiba dari _Draconian_ membuat kerut di dahi gadis itu muncul, tak kuasa ditahannya.

_...bukan…_

_Yang membuatnya mengerutkan dahi adalah karena pemandangan lain..._

"Ba-Bahamut, dari mana orang-orang itu?"

Crystal merasakan tenggorokannya terasa kering setelah menyelesaikan kalimat tanyanya. Ada sesuatu yang mengerubungi rongga dadanya setelah ia berucap. Entah mengapa, saat ini tubuhnya bergetar halus ketika netranya ditarikan, menyapu wajah-wajah pucat dari beberapa insan berseragam yang sangat dikenalinya—pakaian dengan warna yang dulu dielu-elukan.

Rasa perih di hati karena kembali ke tempat kelahirannya lenyap tak bersisa setelah ia bersitatap dengan makhluk agung dan juga orang-orang yang entah datang dari mana. Seharusnya, tidak ada siapapun di kota ini. Pertama, karena kota ini ditutup rapat oleh Niflheim—ia bisa dengan mudah masuk karena bantuan kekuatan _Glacian_. Kedua, ketika ia bertarung dengan beberapa _daemon _yang menghadang beberapa menit silam, tak sedikitpun ada manusia yang terlihat—tak tanda-tanda kehidupan di kota ini.

_**"Engkau tahu bahwa engkau memiliki kekuatan yang sama seperti Ardyn Lucis Caelum." **_

Detak jantung sang putri kristal seperti terhenti selama beberapa detik ketika dewa perang tiba-tiba saja menuturkan pembeberan menyedihkan secara gamblang di depan wajahnya. Biru yang serupa pemuda Caelum yang pergi meninggalkan dirinya dan kawan-kawannya ditatap lekat-lekat, diselami begitu dalam seolah mencoba mencari sesuatu di dalam sana.

Irama melodi pilu kembali dimainkan oleh jantung yang memompa alir darah dengan cepat. Beberapa menit lalu, Bahamut baru saja mengucapkan kenyataan lain yang diketahui sang merah muda beberapa minggu silam—yang sebenarnya telah terbesit di dalam kepalanya setelah ia terpuruk tiga bulan lalu. Kenyataan tersebut adalah: ia mampu menyerap borok, sama seperti sang raja gagal.

Realita mengenai ia bisa memasukkan belang tersebut ke dalam dirinya pertama kali diketahui saat merah muda tersebut bertarung melawan _daemon _setelah ia meninggalkan reruntuhan_. _Saat itu, setelah diberitahu Gentiana bahwa kabut hitam yang menguar dari tubuh makhluk malam itu adalah _miasma_, sumber penyerap cahaya, tiba-tiba saja spekulasi yang pernah terpikirkan—juga penggal memori dua ribu tahun lalu—menggema di dalam kepala.

Seperti mendapat bisikan, ia merentangkan tangan, menekuk jemari-jemari kurusnya, mencoba sesuatu yang jika benar bisa dilakukan, ia pasti akan merasakan hatinya hancur berkeping-keping. Bagaimana tidak, ia sudah mengetahui bahwa di dalam dirinya ada noda yang sama seperti Ardyn, sekarang ia juga harus diberikan fakta bahwa kekuatannya juga sama seperti ayah kandungnya..._ia benar-benar seperti Ardyn kedua._

Hatinya terhimpit-himpit setelah ia tahu bahwa bukannya mengalirkan cahaya suci _oracle _lain ke dalam tubuh, ia malah harus memasukkan kotor ke dalam dirinya dan memurnikan dengan cahaya Aera—hanya pendar yang memang telah ada di dalam dirinya tersebut yang tak menyakitinya, hanya cahaya ibundanya yang mampu melakukan itu. Ternyata pengarahan Gentiana agar ia memusatkan konsentrasi demi mengendalikan kekuatan ibunya adalah karena hal ini.

_Itu adalah kekuatannya..._

_Yang berbeda dari oracle-oracle lain..._

Tangan gadis itu terkepal kencang ketika tubuhnya bereaksi atas ingatan tersebut. Ia masih bisa memanggil kembali memori saat kepul itu bergerak ke arah dirinya, terserap ke dalam pori-pori kulitnya, mengalir dalam darahnya. Ia pun tak akan pernah bisa melupakan ada kilau pedih di kedua bola kaca hijau zaitun milik pembimbingnya tatkala melihat ia meracau, melaung ketika hitam merasuki dirinya. Pada saat itu Crystal menyadari bahwa Gentiana telah mengetahui kebenaran ini jauh sebelum ia paham dan terjadi.

_**"Crystalcrown memang menyerapnya seperti Ardyn, namun ia memiliki cahaya Aera untuk memurnikan di dalam dirinya." **_

_Terima kasih, Shiva. Aku tahu kau berusaha menenangkanku. _

"_**Karenanya aku biarkan dia hidup."**_

Sang gadis memincingkan kedua matanya saat mendengar balasan yang dilontarkan dewa kepada Shiva di sampingnya. Sekali lagi ia memusatkan seluruh perhatian untuk mencari sesuatu di biru yang selalu membuatnya rindu kepada teman kecilnya. Mengetahui bahwa usahanya sia-sia, ia akhirnya menghela napas kecil.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan, Bahamut? Menyerap wabah di dalam diri mereka?"

_**"Mereka tidak terjangkit. Sebaliknya, tiupkan sedikit ruh engkau untuk mereka." **_

"Apa?!"

_**"Tiupkan ruh engkau untuk mereka yang akan mengabdi demi membantu khalayak banyak dan melindungi raja sampai waktunya terjaga nanti." **_

Nanap gadis tersebut setelah _Draconian _mengatakan sesuatu secara tiba-tiba dan di luar antisipasinya. Dahinya berkerut tanda tak mengerti, katup bibirnya bercelah. Untuk kesekian kalinya ia membawa merah muda berliannya untuk bersirobok dengan biru itu. Berusaha meminta penjelasan melalui tatapan.

Kernyut tersebut semakin nampak jelas saat sang pemilik memutar otak, mencari-cari tujuan yang hendak dicapai dewa. Pasalnya, sosok tertinggi _Astral _meminta dirinya untuk meniupkan ruh—yang semestinya tidak boleh diberi kepada siapapun—kepada manusia-manusia yang sejak tadi hanya berdiri diam di sana. Sewajarnya, Bahamut sendiri yang memahami alasan ketidakbolehan itu.

"Tidak, tunggu, seharusnya kau yang paling paham kalau ruhku ini berbahaya. Aku memang bisa memurnikan wabah yang kuserap, tapi kau yang paling tahu kalau kotor milik Ardyn tidak bisa kubersihkan. Aku hanya bisa menekannya dengan cahaya Ibunda agar tidak menggerogotiku." Gadis itu melayangkan penolakan dalam satu tarikan napas. "Kau tahu apa yang akan terjadi jika aku membagi—"

_**"Itulah tujuannya. Mereka kubangkitkan untuk menjadi makhluk abadi, tak boleh mati demi membantu sampai surya kembali."**_

Katup kedua bibir merah yang sejak tadi tak melekat semakin terbuka lebar, menyimbolkan ketidakpercayaan atas apa yang baru saja didengarnya. Ia tahu abadi yang dimaksudkan Bahamut tadi merupakan abadi tidak seperti Ardyn—jiwa pria itu terperangkap dan tidak bisa pergi ke alam sana sebelum disucikan raja sejati. Abadi ini adalah sesuatu yang lebih kepada ia memberikan kotor serupa _daemon_ sehingga mereka kebal terhadap serangan itu. Sewaktu-waktu ia juga dapat mencabut wabah tersebut dan saat itulah orang-orang ini akan mati kembali. Tetapi, bukan berarti mereka harus menerima boroknya.

"Bahamut—"

_**"Dibutuhkan bantuan untuk melindungi populasi. Mereka akan berguna, akan meringankan sedikit beban orang-orang yang tak henti bertarung demi memberi proteksi." **_

"Uugghhh!"

Gadis pemilik surai sewarna bunga musim semi tersebut mendadak mengerang tertahan. Tubuh yang tadi tegap sedikit membungkuk ke depan saat rasa sakit tiba-tiba saja menghantam kepalanya. Kelopaknya terbuka lebar saat cuplikan-cuplikan asing mendadak datang terproyeksi dalam benaknya._ Penglihatannya datang, tapi bukanlah dari masa depan..._

"Pa-papa...Ignis...Prompto...Gladio...bahkan Iris…"

Crystal melirih, melafalkan satu persatu nama dari mereka yang bayang-bayangnya hadir di dalam penglihatan tadi. Mereka yang terkasih terlihat berusaha sekuat tenaga melindungi para penduduk yang bertahan hidup, menjadi kekuatan bagi siapapun yang membutuhkan agar terhindar dari _daemon-daemon _yang merajalela.

_Papanya dan kawan-kawannya melayangkan serangan bertubi-tubi tanpa mengenal lelah…_

_Bahkan Ignis...di dalam ketebatasannya juga berjuang..._

Rasa memuakkan dalam dadanya hadir kembali, memberi pilu, menyakiti hati yang codet di berbagai sisi. Leleh kepedihan yang sejak tadi ditahannya lolos begitu saja, tumpah menghiasi pipi pucatnya. Wajah-wajah kesakitan itu membuatnya diliputi sengsara, ngilu yang dipertontonkan seolah turut memberi luka untuknya. Orang-orang itu berjuang, memenuhi janji yang diberi kepadanya.

Air mata gadis itu masih berderai turun, tak kuasa sosok itu menahan sedih karena susah yang dilalui para insan tersebut adalah karena dirinya juga. _Ia yang tidak kompeten untuk segera menyelesaikan tugasnya..._

Shiva, yang sejak tadi berdiri bisu di samping Lucis Caelum merah muda tersebut menarikan permata ungunya. Dalam diam ia mengikuti pergerakan sang gadis yang kini tengah mendekati manusia-manusia yang ia tahu baru saja dibangkitkan dari kematian oleh Bahamut. Kepul-kepul yang berbinar menyelimuti diri sosok itu dan juga raga-raga tak ber-ruh di sana. Ia dapat mendengar gadis itu melirih berkali-kali sembari mengucapkan permintaan maaf—kata yang diberi karena ia harus membagi ruh kotor kepada para manusia itu.

Detik berikutnya ia memejamkan mata, berusaha untuk menutup mata atas apa yang tengah terjadi di depannya. Ia tahu bahwa perbuatan ini adalah kebiasan buruk Bahamut yang ingin menyiksa orang-orang yang melakukan penghianatan terhadap Regis di bulan Mei itu. Ia tahu bahwa dibangkitkan dari kematian akan menyengsarakan, diberi keabadian sampai tugas terselesaikan akan membuat pedang-pedang raja itu tersiksa atas dosa yang pernah diperbuat. Tapi, ia tak dapat melakukan apapun. Sebab, dunia memang membutuhkan orang-orang yang mampu untuk melindungi penduduk, karena...pelindungnya masih belum memerlihatkan kapan akan berhasil menghalau gelita.

"_**Crystalcrown, seperti saat itu, fokuskan segalanya di tanganmu. Keluarkan dari sana dan tekanlah dengan cahaya Aera."**_

Suara lembut sang dewi es seperti memberi sentakan pada gadis merah muda itu. Menit selanjutnya, kepul miliknya menghilang dan ia terjatuh terduduk dengan napas tersengal-sengal. Crystal menengadah, menatap Bahamut yang juga merendahkan pandang untuk melihatnya.

Tak disangka-sangka ia akan bisa melakukan proses peniupan ruh hanya dalam sekali percobaan kepada banyak _kingsglaive _yang ia tahu berhianat—ingatan mereka terbagi sedikit kepadanya tadi. Sihir Shivapun tak harus menyelimuti dirinya. Meskipun memang mengeluarkan noda dan menahan dengan sinarnya lebih mudah daripada menahan noda karena terkena kontak cahaya murni _oracle. _

Kedua sosok itu saling berpandang-pandangan dalam diam. Seperti melafal melalui sorot mata, tetapi sesungguhnya tak ada yang terucap dari sana. Menit berikutnya, Crystal menahan napas saat Bahamut tiba-tiba saja memudar dari pandangnya dan menghilang. Tanpa berucap apapun, dewa yang memberinya hidup pergi begitu saja setelah tugasnya selesai.

Menundukkan kepala beberapa saat, ia kemudian bangkit dari duduknya. Memandangi sejenak punggung-punggung mereka yang tadi diberikan sedikit nyawanya—yang juga bertolak dari tempat itu—sebelum berbalik untuk bersitatap dengan Gentiana.

"Jadi, untuk itu aku diminta ke sini?"

"Salah satunya." Wanita anggun yang kini menyembunyikan kedua netra di balik kelopaknya menjawab cepat. "Alasan utamanya adalah ada satu patung _oracle _yang berada di kota ini."

Menghirup kumuh udara kota yang ditinggalkan ini dalam-dalam untuk menguasai dirinya kembali—dan juga berupaya untuk melupakan apa yang tadi terjadi agar tidak terlalu terpuruk—, Crystal mulai melangkahkan kaki mengikuti Gentiana memasuki bangunan megah tersebut.

_Selangkah..._

_Dua langkah..._

_Tiga langkah..._

Ketuk sepatu dari keduanya menggema di lorong serba hitam milik Citadel. Sang gadis berusaha semampunya untuk tetap menguasai diri setiap kali ia mengayunkan kaki menyusuri pemandangan-pemandangan yang sangat dihapalnya.

Pandangnya bermain, tertuju ke langit-langit berdebu, lantai yang mengusam, dinding dingin yang menjadi saksi bisu keceriaan yang pernah hadir di dalam bangunan itu—riang yang hidup karena bocah-bocah kecil yang menjadikan tempat kelam tersebut sebagai taman bermain mereka.

Tak disangkanya, ngilu mendadak datang memeluk hati gadis tersebut ketika indera pendengarannya seperti menggaungkan tawa. Tubuhnya menegang cepat tatkala renyah gelak bernada tinggi dan celoteh-celoteh milik anak-anak kecil semakin menggema di tempatnya melangkah. Kepalanya tertengok ke kanan dan kiri dalam pergerakan lambat, netranya menyapu tiap sudut lansekap itu.

Detik berikutnya ia menyadari bahwa itu adalah memori masa kecilnya yang mendadak bangkit saat ia melewati sebuah lorong. Begitu kuat ingatannya sampai-sampai ia mampu untuk mendengar kembali suara-suara berisik yang ditimbulkan olehnya dan kedua teman kecilnya di masa lampau.

Kakinya hampir terhenti kala sekelibat bayang sosok dirinya, Noctis, dan juga Ignis bertahun-tahun lalu seperti turut hadir. Dalam diam ia menggerakkan kepala, mengikuti arah bayang mereka yang berlarian sembari dihiasi oleh senyuman cerah.

Langkahnya masih dalam temponya semula, membawa raganya menuju lorong lain yang kini membuat kedua sudut bibirnya tertarik ke atas, menampilkan senyum pilu.

Sebuah tempat yang sering ia lalui sembari berlari-lari kecil karena kabur dari kejaran Cor, tempat dirinya dan Noctis sering beradu mulut untuk membuktikan kekuatan siapa yang lebih unggul, dan juga tempat di mana ia sempat mengulum senyum pahit karena Ignis menganggap coklat pemberiannya adalah percobaan untuk Noctis.

Bayang-bayang masa lalu itu begitu damai sehingga saat ini ia benar terhenti sempurna. Dalam kosong ia memandangi tempat itu, bayang-bayang masa lalu seperti hidup kembali. Riuh suara-suara seolah mampu didengarnya saat ini. Bahkan kumuh udara seperti terganti oleh hembusan angin damai masa itu.

Pancar sedih terpantul dari kedua permatanya. Betapa ingin dirinya kembali ke masa itu. Masa-masa manis yang belum ternodai oleh darah dan air mata, tak ada beban yang harus dipikul orang-orang terkasih dan dirinya. Waktu ketika bebannya hanyalah bagaimana cara agar sang pemuda pirang kusam menyadari perasaannya karena Ignis tak pernah membuka hati untuknya atau beban karena ia harus menghadapi rasa sepi setiap ditinggalkan oleh papanya.

_Ia merindukannya..._

_Merindukan senyuman mereka..._

_Mereka yang dahulu masih ada..._

Detik berikutnya, tubuh gadis itu menegang ketika satu hal penting yang sempat luput dari ingatannya mendadak hadir. Rona-rona di wajah cantiknya lenyap begitu saja setelah kesadaran tersebut muncul dalam benaknya. Gemetar halus merengkuh raga yang terbalut gaun hitam dan degup jantungnya menjerit-jerit, menyakiti dirinya.

"Crystalcrown…"

Crystal terkesiap. Helai demi helai merah mudanya yang telah memanjang mengayun kasar ketika ia kembali tersadar dari lamunannya. Di depan sana, hijau zaitun menatap ke arahnya lekat. Napasnya terputus-putus dan ia menundukkan wajah cepat—tidak mampu untuk bersirobok dalam jangka waktu yang lama dengan hijau.

"Gentiana..." Suaranya serak, seolah tercekat di kerongkongan keringnya. "...ada satu tempat yang harus aku kunjungi."

Tanpa menunggu persetujuan pembimbingnya, gadis yang sebentar lagi akan menginjak usia sembilan belas memutar tubuh, berbalik arah dan melesat menuju satu ruang kelam beronamen emas yang dahulu menjadi tempat pertemuan pertamanya dengan mendiang Lunafreya. Ia tidak memerdulikan bahwa napasnya tak lagi beraturan, tidak memerdulikan apakah Gentiana mengikutinya atau tidak karena kini ia berlari dengan sangat cepat.

Suara dalam hatinya meraung-raung, meminta agar ia segera sampai di ruangan bawah tanah berpenerangan minim yang waktu itu menjadi saksi bahwa dirinya pernah kehilangan kendali dan memanggil Bahamut secara tak sadar.

Napasnya tertahan selama beberapa detik tatkala kedua manik merah mudanya memandang ngeri tulang belulang yang berserak di ruang tersebut. Mengigit bibir bawahnya kuat-kuat, ia mengalihkan pandang dan kembali bergerak menuju elevator tersembunyi. Mengeluarkan bilah panjangnya, Crystal mencungkil pintu benda hitam itu dan membukanya paksa. Ia menatap ke bawah sebelum melemparkan pedangnya dan melakukan _warp_.

Bunyi derak sepatunya yang bergesekan dengan lantai kelam di bawah pijakannya menjadi satu-satunya suara yang memecah keheningan. Suhu dingin di ruang tersembunyi tersebut menggores kulit tubuhnya yang terekspos. Meskipun kalah oleh dingin milik dewi es, kali ini, dingin ini lebih mampu menusuk-nusuk raga dan jiwanya.

Kepalanya masih tertunduk, belum berani untuk diangkat. Di luar kendalinya, gemetar memeluk tubuh dan peluh dingin mengalir membasahi pelipisnya, jatuh turun ke pipinya yang pucat. Bibirnya bergetar halus diiringi dengan napas yang tersendat.

Ia mengeratkan pegangan pada ujung pedangnya. Begitu erat, sangat kuat. Tubuh yang sejak tadi masih membungkuk didirikannya, berusaha ditopang oleh kedua kaki yang terasa kehilangan tenaga. Gemuruh dalam dadanya semakin kencang, menyakiti dirinya lagi dan lagi.

Ia mengigiti bibirnya hingga berdarah, masih tak kuasa untuk menengadah. Sesungguhnya ia paham apa yang akan diperlihatkan di hadapan kedua permatanya nanti, sebenarnya ia mengetahui apa yang berada di hadapannya itu. Akan tetapi, kepalanya terasa sangat berat untuk diangkat. Bahkan, untuk menggerakkan satu inci anggota tubuhnyapun ia tak mampu.

"_Crystalcrown..."_

Dalam sekali hentak ia membawa kepalanya naik ketika suara milik mendiang raja yang telah gugur tiba-tiba saja merambati indera pendengarannya. Bibirnya yang sejak tadi tergigiti terbuka, memiliki celah ketika bola kacanya menemukan sosok yang menjadi tujuannya. Tenaga yang tadi masih menyelimuti dirinya bak menguap sehingga ia hampir terjerembab ke belakang jika saja tidak ada tangan yang menahannya.

"Lebih baik—"

"Tidak..." Gadis itu melirih cepat. "Tidak, Gentiana...paman menungguku..."

Gentiana melepaskan pegangan pada kedua lengan gadis itu, memberi ijin agar Crystal bisa bertolak dari sana. Ia memandangi dari jauh bagaimana sosok tersebut melangkah sembari terseok. Putri itu terlihat begitu menyedihkan dikelilingi oleh aura remuk yang meluap-luap. Tangan yang di bawa di depan tubuh miliknya saling terkepal kuat ketika berlian sang wanita anggun melihat gadis itu jatuh terduduk.

Meski gadis itu memunggunginya, wanita tersebut mengetahui bagaimana sosok tersebut bergetar hebat. Tetapi, ruang kelam ini tak menggemakan suara isak tangis, tak ada suara-suara yang memecahkan sunyi.

Gadis itu hanya terdiam, membisu sembali melakukan pergerakan lambat, teramat sangat pelan dan dapat dengan mudah meremukkan hati siapapun yang melihat. Kedua lengan kurus di sana bergerak perlahan, terentang saat meraih, tertekuk saat menaruh rangka demi rangka di atas paha.

_Rangka...milik seorang pria paruh baya yang tak berhasil diselamatkan sosok itu..._

Crystal tak dapat meloloskan hangat kepedihan. Pandang matanya kosong dan meredup. Meskipun hatinya tetap memekikkan perih yang menggerogoti, ia tak dapat melakukan apapun selain mengatupkan mulutnya rapat-rapat. Dalam bisu ia 'meraih' rajanya, dengan hati yang hancur ia balut pria yang telah dianggapnya sebagai figur ayah tersebut dengan mantel hitam kebanggaan sosok tersebut.

Ia bangkit dari duduknya, melakukan _warp _sekali lagi untuk kembali ke ruang yang menjadi saksi bisu penghianatan dan berjalan limbung menuju tempat yang sering kali ia habiskan bersama dengan seseorang yang kini didekapnya.

Langkah itu terseok-seok, terasa berat seolah ada sesuatu yang menjerat kedua kakinya. Tiap alur yang tadi dilaluinya seperti dihiasi oleh pecahan-pecahan hati yang remuk. Sosok itu hancur, jatuh kembali sekalipun ia telah berikrar akan menjadi lebih kuat.

_Untuk kali ini...ia tidak bisa memenuhinya._

"Paman Regis...taman ini tak lagi hijau seperti dulu."

Parau suaranya diterbangkan angin kumuh di kota tercintanya. Permatanya bergerak, menatap tiap sudut taman yang dahulu rindang, dipenuhi oleh hijau dan warna warni yang indah, menguarkan harum menenangkan dari bunga-bunga yang dipelihara dengan penuh kasih sayang. Ini adalah satu tempat yang memiliki banyak kenangan baginya dan pria Caelum di dekapannya.

Dahulu, ia dan Regis—juga Noctis dan Ignis—sering menghabiskan waktu untuk duduk-duduk di tempat ini. Mereka akan bercerita banyak macam, tertawa bersama sembari menyesap cairan manis yang menghangatkan tubuh. Walau hanya lima menit saja dalam satu minggu, itu adalah keseharian yang sangat berharga baginya—tentunya sang pangeran juga. Ini adalah tempat yang menyimpan banyak memori indah sebelum raja benar-benar sulit untuk ditemui.

Bunyi tanah yang dikeruk dengan menggunakan sekop usang yang ditemukan di satu sisi taman luas tersebut menjadi pemecah kesunyian. Tanah yang tak lagi gembur seperti masa itu digali secara susah payah oleh sang merah muda. Dibuat berlubang cukup dalam.

Menghentikan apa yang tadi baru dilakukannya setelah merasa cukup, benda itu diletakkan di sembarang tempat. Ia kembali merendah, duduk bersimpuh sembari meraih sosok tersebut. Kain yang tadi melapisi ia buka dan dengan teramat sangat berhati-hati Crystal menyusun rangka-rangka tersebut ke dalam liang yang tadi digalinya.

Menit berikutnya ia kembali bangkit dan menjatuhkan sedikit demi sedikit gundukan tanah yang tadi dikeruknya ke dalam lubang itu.

"_Paman Regi! Aku dan Noji datang!"_

"Paman Regis, aku datang."

"_Padahal kalian lebih baik menunggu di sana saja."_

"_Tidak! Aku yang akan menjemput paman ke tempat ini. Iya kan, Noji!"_

"Aku terlalu lama menjemputmu."

"_Maafkan aku yang hanya memiliki waktu sedikit. Andai aku bisa selamanya di sini bersama kalian."_

"Kau...bisa...selamanya...di sini...paman..."

Tak mampu dibendungnya, lelehan kepedihan tersebut mendadak mengalir deras dari kedua permatanya. Ingatan demi ingatan masa kecilnya tadi menyeruak masuk tanpa ampun, memberi perih di dalam hatinya yang terserak. Kalimat terakhirnya tadi menjadi kekuatan terakhir yang mampu dilafalkannya.

Ia meremas kain lusuh hitam yang dulu selalu menjadi mainannya, yang selalu membuat kedua permata bulatnya berbinar oleh kekaguman. Kakinya yang tadi tegak, tertekuk, membawa tubuh itu terhempas ke tanah kering di bawah pijakannya. Kepalanya tertunduk, ditenggelamkan kepada hitam tersebut. Mulutnya tak mampu merapat sebab kini pemiliknya meluapkan pedihnya begitu kencang. Tangis itu pecah, memenuhi hampir seluruh sudut tempat tandus itu.

Crystal tak kuasa menahan dukanya. Bayang wajah pria paruh baya yang teduh menari-nari dalam benaknya. Pria yang disayangi pangerannya, pria yang dianggapnya sebagai sosok ayah kedua, pria yang selalu membelai kepalanya dengan lembut, pria yang memutuskan untuk berkorban, pria yang...tak berhasil ia selamatkan.

Perih! Hatinya terasa pedih saat ia menyadari betapa menyakitkan waktu-waktu terakhir pria tersebut. Ditinggalkan dalam gelap seorang diri, membusuk tanpa ada yang menemani, menjadi tulang belulang tanpa ada siapapun di sisi. Tidak ada proses pemakaman layak yang mengiringi kepergian pria itu, tidak ada perpisahan dengan taburan bunga-bunga untuk dipersembahkan.

Kota ini ditinggalkan, diabaikan selama berbulan-bulan, tidak diperbolehkan siapapun masuk karena dijaga ketat oleh musuh yang menghancurkan. Karenanya, tidak ada pengebumian terhormat bagi mereka-mereka yang gugur di malam itu. Mereka dibiarkan begitu saja, teronggok di lantai dan aspal-aspal kumuh.

Maka gadis itu kini menangis, membiarkan duka menguasai dirinya. Sekalipun ia tahu bahwa ia melanggar ikrarnya kembali, meskipun ia paham bahwa apa yang dilakukannya ini tidak dapat mengembalikan mendiang rajanya, ia tidak peduli.

Untuk saat ini saja, sembari mendekap jubah takhta ayahanda pangerannya, ia akan menangis sampai air matanya kering. Ia akan melepaskan kesedihan yang selalu ditahannya selama beberapa bulan ini.

_Karena setelah ini...ia harus kembali berjuang sembari tersenyum walau hancur._

xXxCrystallo FiliaxXx

Waktu terus menerus bergulir, bergerak cepat menuju hari-hari yang semakin diliputi oleh kelam. Jarum-jarum jam terus bergerak, mengganti waktu tanpa lelah. Kilau lelehan kepedihan yang sempat menghiasi wajah gadis merah muda enam bulan lalu telah mengering, terserap ke dalam pori-pori kulit, membawa satu ikrar yang dilafalkan dengan kesungguhan hati.

Kata demi kata yang ia berikan kepada pembimbingnya—kepada dirinya—ia pegang teguh, ia patri dalam hati yang codet diberbagai sisi setelah menangis begitu keras di depan makam raja ke seratus tiga belas yang digalinya sendiri. Crystal bersungguh-sungguh, menguatkan diri dengan mengatakan bahwa akan lebih cepat menguasai kekuatan Aera demi melindungi dunia.

Wajah sembab yang masih terhiasi oleh duka terhiasi kesungguhan. Sembari menata hati yang diremukkan menjadi serpihan kecil berkali-kali, sekali lagi gadis itu melantangkan kegigihan, mengutarakan perjuangan yang pasti akan ia wujudkan—menjadikan wajah cantik wanita yang membimbingnya dihiasi oleh senyum dan juga sedikit haru.

Dalam kesungguhan itu, sang gadis memerlihatkan perkembangan yang cukup signifikan. Dalam kurun waktu enam bulan, ia telah berhasil menyerap cahaya dari satu patung yang berada di Citadel—memerlukan waktu tiga bulan—dan juga tiga patung lain yang tersebar di daerah Leide—masing-masing membutuhkan waktu satu bulan.

Segar dalam ingatannya bahwa saat pertama kali mencoba, ia harus menghabiskan waktu selama enam bulan untuk menyelesaikan proses penyerapan. Tapi, akibat kuatnya rasa ingin segera berhasil, waktu yang ditempuhnya menjadi memendek. Perlahan-lahan Crystal berhasil memindahkan cahaya tersebut ke dalam pedangnya dalam waktu menjadi tiga dan semakin menurun menjadi satu bulan saja.

Konsentrasi yang dilakukannya semakin baik. Binar di dalam raganya telah berhasil ia diamkan di satu titik, yaitu: kedua tangannya yang selalu menggenggam pangkal _katana-_nya. Hal tersebut ia lakukan agar ia bisa menekan wabah ketika terkena kontak dengan suci pendar _oracle_—sekalipun tetap saja gurat-gurat hitam masih suka menyembul dari balik kulitnya.

Mengalami kemajuan, kedua proses yang sebelumnya selalu membuat ia kewalahan sudah mampu dikuasainya. Selain itu, Crystal juga sudah mampu untuk menyalurkan sinar suci dari bilah tajamnya ke kurat-kurat di tempat berlindung—sebuah batu tinggi yang dulu sering dijadikan tempat berkemah bersama teman-temannya.

Saat pertama kali ia dan para rekannya pergi dari Insomnia, ia pernah mendengar bahwa sinar di _haven _dapat bertahan hingga empat tahun lamanya. Akan tetapi, seperti membantah apa yang diberitakan lewat radio, saat melewati tempat-tempat perlindungan tersebut, ia mendapati sinar _haven_ hampir redup—padahal, dunia baru ditinggalkan satu tahun oleh Lunafreya dan seharusnya masih ada tiga tahun lagi sampai kehilangan kekuatan.

Hal tersebut segera membuncahkan pertanyaan-pertanyaan di dalam hati gadis itu..._Apakah Ardyn sebegitu tergesanya untuk mencelakakan dunia?_

Sayangnya, cahaya yang baru bisa diberikan ke gurat-gurat di _haven _tersebut tidak begitu benderang. Sinar itu masih redup sebab Crystal hanya mengandalkan lima cahaya yang baru berhasil diserapnya—seluruhnya ada seratus lima belas patung.

Ya, ia yang tidak bisa mengeluarkan sinarnya sendiri untuk melakukan pemurnian atau pemberian berkat harus menggantungkan proses penyaluran cahaya kepada kilau-kilau emas yang berwadah di bilah tajamnya. Pendar yang tersisa masihlah sangat banyak—seratus sepuluh—dan ia tahu perjuangannya masih sangat panjang.

"Jadi, ada berapa patung lagi di Lucis?"

"Dua puluh delapan." Seiring dengan terselesaikannya kalimat tersebut, desah kasar meluncur bebas dari katupan kedua bibir Crystal. Itu adalah bentuk komunikasi tanpa kata yang diberi sang gadis karena, baru mendengar jumlahnya saja, ia sudah bisa merasakan ngilu di sekujur tubuhnya—rasa yang selalu menyerangnya ketika ritual tersebut dilaksanakan. "Empat puluh satu di Tenebrae, dua puluh satu di Niflheim dan dua puluh di Accordo—"

"Baik. Aku paham. Hentikan." Gentiana mengulum senyum dan kembali bungkam setelah mendengar erangan lelah milik gadis di sampingnya. "Tapi sebelum itu, aku harus mengantar mereka dulu."

Mutiara merah mudanya bergerak naik ke kaca spion tengah mobilnya yang memantulkan refleksi enam orang anak kecil bertubuh kurus yang kini duduk bersempit-sempitan. Mereka adalah anak-anak yang ia temukan di salah satu _haven _yang letaknya tak begitu jauh dari Lestallum—kakak beradik yang kedua orang tuanya meregang nyawa tak jauh dari batu perlindungan itu.

Satu tahun setelah ditinggalkan oleh Lunafreya dan Noctis, penyebaran wabah semakin terasa cepat. Atap bumi kian lama kian diselimuti oleh kepul hitam, tak ada lagi biasan biru dan juga tirai-tirai keemasan surya yang dapat menghalau penyebaran makhluk-makhluk hina. Dampaknya, media massa memberitakan bahwa populasi manusia semakin menurun dengan drastis karena diserang oleh makhluk tersebut—dan juga terjangkiti wabah.

Berita yang diperdengarkan membawa gores di tiap-tiap hati pendengarnya, khususnya sang calon _oracle _yang degup jantungnya memainkan melodi nelangsa lagi.

Gadis itu sesekali melirik wajah-wajah para anak kecil berusia sekitar dua sampai sepuluh tahun yang tertidur damai di bangku belakang kendaraan pribadinya. Tak terelakkan, pemandangan tersebut membuatnya menaikkan kedua sudut bibir; lega bercampur sedih. Lega karena ia berhasil menemukan anak-anak malang tersebut, sedih karena ia tahu di luar sana banyak orang-orang tidak beruntung.

Kurang lebihnya, negatif sentimen itu datang karena rasa kecewa terhadap diri sendiri yang masih belum mampu menyerap _miasma_—ia memang bisa membesarkan cahaya milik Aera untuk menekan wabah di kedua tangannya, tetapi ia belum mampu memurnikan kotor yang terserap ke seluruh tubuh.

Terakhir kali ia mencoba untuk menyerap kepul nista itu, jantungnya hampir berhenti berdetak karena sedikit terbekukan oleh sihir Shiva. Pemurnian yang dilakukannya masihlah harus dalam kondisi setengah kaku karena es milik sang dewi. Crystal tahu bahwa panjang perjalanan yang harus ditempuh untuk bisa menguasai cahaya tersebut sepenuhnya. Karenanya, kini ia terus menerus memanjatkan doa agar dapat menyelesaikan semuanya di tahun kedua kelak.

"Gentiana, bawa mereka masuk ke Lestallum. Aku akan menyusul setelah melenyapkan musuh-musuh itu dulu."

Kalimat tersebut menjadi perkataan terakhir. Setelah memarkirkan mobil tak cukup jauh dari barikade Lestallum, tanpa mematikan mesin lebih dulu, Crystal turun dari kendaraannya. Ia sengaja tidak menghilangkan sinar lampu yang dipasangi Cidney ketika ia mengunjungi Hammerhead setelah menyelesaikan urusan di reruntuhan terakhir karena ternyata sorotnya terbukti efektif menahan pergerakan _daemon_.

Serpihan-serpihan benda berkilau serupa kristal mengelilingi lengan kanannya setelah ia memanggil _katana _pemberian pria Leonis. Secepat kilat benda tajam tersebut dihunuskan dan ia bawa melintang untuk menebas monster menjijikan yang secara agresif menerjang ke arahnya.

"Sekarang! Larilah! Mereka sudah membuka sedikit pintunya!"

Para anak-anak kecil tersebut tersentak karena diteriaki dan secepat kilat mengayunkan kaki-kaki pendek mereka ke pintu masuk kota yang kini menjadi tempat pengungsian terbesar di Lucis. Gadis itu sesekali melirik di tengah pertarungannya untuk memastikan bahwa bocah-bocah tadi berhasil selamat dan helaan napas lega terdengar setelah anak terakhir menghilang dari jarak pandangnya.

"Uwah!"

Gadis itu memekik dan kemudian meringis ketika tangannya terhempas ke belakang, mengakibatkan pedangnya terpelanting jauh dari jangkauannya. Kepalanya tertoleh kasar, napasnya sedikit tertahan ketika ia melihat makhluk serupa laba-laba bertubuh wanita hendak mencelakainya. Di luar kesadarannya, Crystal merentangkan tangan, memusatkan pikiran, menekuk jemarinya dan—

"Apa yang hendak kau lakukan?"

Pergerakannya terhenti ketika ia melihat sekelilingnya telah dipenuhi oleh serpihan bunga es yang membekukan oponen-oponen yang tersisa—dan juga tangan kanannya. Musim semi tersebut menengadah, mendapati hijau menatapnya dengan tajam. Ini adalah kali pertama ia mendapatkan tatapan seperti itu dari sang pembimbing sehingga dirinya segera mengalihkan bola kaca ke sisi berlawanan, menghindari pandangan itu.

Memanggil bilahnya yang lain—pemberian _Draconian_—, Crystal segera menghancurkan makhluk yang masih beku itu dengan pedang tersebut dan selanjutnya menyembunyikan kedua netra di balik kelopak yang terhiasi bulu mata berwarna seperti surai sepunggungnya. Dihirupnya udara yang telah kehilangan beku tadi dalam-dalam, dibawa memenuhi rongga dadanya agar ia mampu menguasai dirinya kembali.

"Maaf Gentiana, aku lepas kendali." Cicitnya.

Wanita anggun yang sudah melenyapkan sihirnya ikut menutup kedua mata. Wajah yang tadi sedikit menegang berangsur-angsur melunak setelah mendengar permintaan maaf putri yang dibimbingnya.

"Aku mengakui perkembanganmu. Tapi, kau harus tahu bahwa kau belum sepenuhnya menguasai kekuatan itu."

Crystal mengigit bagian dalam pipi kanannya, menggesturkan bahwa ia benar merasa menyesal atas apa yang baru saja—hendak—ia lakukan. Pasalnya, begitu berani dirinya menyerap kotor di dalam musuh yang menghadang tanpa ada Gentiana di sisinya. Belum tentu ia bisa memurnikan noda itu dengan cahayanya, belum tentu ia bisa menekan boroknya yang pastilah akan aktif jika bersentuhan dengan cela. Salah-salah, ia pasti akan celaka.

"Aku menyesal. Maafkan aku."

Sang gadis menundukkan tubuhnya dalam-dalam, berupaya agar Gentiana sudi memaafkan tindakan cerobohnya tadi. Kepalanya sedikit diangkat untuk melihat reaksi wanita di depannya dan saat itu pula ia hampir tidak memercayai ada kilau berbeda di hijau tersebut. Tubuhnya segera menegak, memandang takjub karena saat ini ada sedikit rasa lega yang bercampur dengan jenaka terpancar di mata sosok yang lebih tinggi darinya.

Tetapi, belum sempat ia menyelami lebih lanjut sorot tersebut, sang pesuruh dewa telah melangkah menuju pintu masuk Lestallum yang dibuka perlahan. Kembali ke mobilnya untuk mematikan mesin dalam gerakan kilat, ia segera menyusul wanita itu. Sebenarnya, ia tidak ingin kembali ke kota ini sebelum benar-benar berhasil menyelesaikan pelatihannya, namun, Gentiana mengatakan bahwa sebaiknya mereka berhenti sejenak untuk mengecek keadaan _Glaives _yang enam bulan lalu ia berikan ruh.

Maka di sinilah ia sekarang, mengikuti pesuruh dewa memasuki lorong kecil yang menjadi akses utama kota Lestallum. Ia melemparkan sedikit senyum kepada beberapa orang yang pernah ia temui dulu dan kembali memusatkan perhatian ke punggung wanita bersurai sekelam malam yang berjarak beberapa langkah di depan. Pikirannya melayang-layang, spekulasi demi spekulasi yang tak ia ketahui kebenarannya bermain di dalam kepala. Meskipun tadi ia telah meminta maaf, wanita tersebut tidak merespon apapun dan malah pergi bertolak begitu saja. Apakah...Gentiana marah?

_Tunggu...memikirkannya saja sangat menyeramkan._

"Ge-Gentiana..." Mengumpulkan keberanian, Crystal memutuskan untuk membuka mulut dan memanggil sosok tersebut. Tempo langkahnya ia percepat agar dirinya dapat berjalan berdampingan dengan wanita bersurai panjang itu. "Mengapa patung _oracle _ada di Citadel?"

Tidak ada topik lain yang terbesit dalam benak Crystal sehingga ia secara refleks melontarkan pertanyaan yang memang selalu ada dalam kepalanya selama enam bulan lalu. Sebenarnya, ia sudah sedikit mengetahui jawaban karena melihat penggal-penggal kisah masa lalu yang ia dapatkan setiap kali menyerap cahaya suci _oracle_ yang bersangkutan—karena ia hanya sedikit terkena kontak dan tidak mengalirkan sinar ke dalam tubuhnya sendiri, ia hanya bisa melihat segelintir peristiwa.

Semenit berlalu dan wajah cantiknya masih memancarkan gelisah sebab Gentiana tak kunjung membuka mulut.

"Dulu, salah seorang raja dan _oracle_-nya saling jatuh cinta. Tetapi wanita itu mati di hadapannya. Saat mengetahui bahwa cahaya dari _oracle _akan kembali ke arca mereka setelah mati, raja menitah untuk membangun patung itu di sana karena tak ingin jauh dari orang yang dicintainya."

"Jadi Citadel adalah bekas reruntuhan pemerintahan raja itu?"

"Benar."

"Pantas saja posisinya berada di dalam sekali." Crystal mengangguk-angguk. "Kisah yang sangat romantis."

Cantik wajah wanita anggun tersebut dihiasi oleh satu utas senyum tipis setelah indera pendengarannya menangkap respon yang diberi oleh gadis bersurai langka di sebelahnya. Tanpa perlu memerlihatkan kedua maniknya, Gentiana sudah mengetahui mimik wajah yang ditampakkan Crystal saat ini dan entah mengapa...ada sesuatu yang melesak memenuhi rongga dadanya.

"Pada kenyataannya, pria Lucis Caelum itu romantis."

Satu pernyataan yang mendadak dituturkan sang wanita membuat Leonis merah muda tersebut mengerutkan dahi. Surainya yang telah memanjang sempurna—seperti saat ia masih kecil—menari mengikuti pergerakan kepala pemiliknya. Kedua alisnya hampir tertaut erat, benar-benar melantangkan kebingungan.

"Ardyn yang dulu mungkin iya…" Crystal menjawab sembari mereka ulang mimpi masa lalu yang diperlihatkan Bahamut untuknya. "Tapi raja Somnus sepertinya bukan tipe seperti itu—oh pantas Noctis-_ouji _tidak. Tunggu, tunggu. Membayangkan si bodoh itu bertindak romantis saja membuatku bergidik."

Gentiana hampir meloloskan tawa kecil dari kedua bibir merahnya. Selama ini, ia sudah sering mengamati kawan-kawan Noctis selama perjalanan—tentunya tidak disadari orang-orang itu—dan sepertinya ia memahami mengapa pemuda Amicitia senang menggoda gadis merah muda ini.

"Tapi Noctis romantis. Seperti...di Zegnautus dulu."

Kerutan di dahi gadis itu semakin tercetak jelas ketika pembimbingnya melontarkan satu kalimat implisit yang harus membuatnya memutar otak. Langkah gadis itu melambat dan kemudian terhenti menjadikannya tertinggal cukup jauh di belakang karena tengah memainkan penggalan memori setahun silam yang tadi diangkat kembali.

Beberapa detik gadis itu mengerutkan dahi, kemudian detik selanjutnya ia menganga lebar, dan di menit berikutnya ia merasakan panas menjalari kedua pipinya. _Apa-apaan?! Ia baru saja digoda oleh Astral?!_

"Hei Gentiana! Apa yang—"

"Hanya kalian berdua yang kembali?!"

Crystal harus merelakan kalimatnya terputus cepat saat suara lantang milik seorang pria di belakang tubuhnya menggema. Tangannya yang hampir menyentuh pundak wanita tersebut terhenti di udara begitu saja dan ia menoleh ke sumber teriakan tadi.

"Kau bercanda?! Kalian ada sepuluh orang, kan?!"

"Hei yang satunya terluka parah, cepat diobati!"

Ia dan juga Gentiana memandang keributan tersebut dalam diam. Merah muda dan hijau bergerak seirama, mengikuti pergerakan orang-orang yang tadi berkerumun. Dari sumber keributan tadi terlihat dua orang pria memapah satu pemuda yang terluka di berbagai sisi tubuhnya, sedang satu pemuda lain yang tadi diteriaki turut mengikuti dengan tergesa-gesa.

Tak membutuhkan waktu lama bagi Crystal untuk menyadari bahwa pemuda yang tertinggal di belakang adalah anggota _Kingsglaive _yang ia temui di Insomnia—yang menjadi tujuannya ke kota ini. Dalam sekali hentak, gadis itu segera melangkah, mengikuti gerombolan tersebut.

"Kau terluka?"

Merupakan kata pertama yang ia lontarkan setelah berhasil menyusul para pria tadi. Perhatian ke pemuda yang telah didudukkan di dekat tenda tadi teralih ke pemuda tinggi lain di dekatnya. Suara sang gadis dibuat sepelan mungkin, seolah hanya ingin lawan tuturnya saja yang mendengar.

"Tidak." Pedang raja yang menyadari tengah diajak bicara menjawab cepat. Netra biru keruh tersebut melihat gadis merah muda itu memerhatikan dirinya dengan detail. "Jika terlukapun akan segera menutup." Tambahnya.

Mendengar jawaban tadi, cantik wajah milik gadis Leonis di sana diliputi oleh syok yang teramat sangat besar. Gemuruh mendadak hadir di dalam dada, menyakiti dirinya setelah pemuda yang beberapa kali berpapasan dengannya di Citadel dulu melontarkan satu fakta.

"Menutup..." Crystal membeo. "Apa ada yang berbeda dari dirimu? Seperti ada hitam yang mengalir di bawah kulit atau hal-hal lain yang kau rasakan?"

"Tidak, nona Crystalcrown." Yang diberi pertanyaan menggeleng dan sedikit mengerenyitkan dahi saat putri Cor Leonis menghela napas lega. "Ada apa?" Tambah pemuda itu karena terusik. Sebab, gadis yang baru pertama kali ditemuinya setelah satu tahun insiden hancurnya Insomnia tiba-tiba mendekat dan menanyakan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang tak ia pahami.

"Aku hanya—" Kalimatnya tergantung karena sang penutur menarikan netra, tengah mencari-cari alasan senatural mungkin. "—ingin memastikan kau baik-baik saja karena temanmu terluka cukup parah."

Akhirnya ia memilih alasan tersebut meski paham bahwa kebohongannya sangat terbaca. Ia berdusta, menyembunyikan alasan sesungguhnya: ingin memastikan bahwa sang pemuda tidak memiliki dampak lain karena ruh yang dibaginya.

"Aku sudah memberinya ramuan tapi efeknya tidak bisa segera terlihat."

Perhatian yang tadi dipusatkan Crystal ke tanah dalam pijakannya teralih ketika ia mendengar suara seorang wanita paruh baya dan rintih milik _hunter _yang tengah ditangani. Rasa tak nyaman segera hadir merengkuh ketika indera pendengarannya terusik oleh erang kesakitan di sana.

Mendadak, ada sekelibat bisikan hadir memenuhi benaknya. Mengepalkan tangan, gadis itu tiba-tiba berjalan mendekat dan berjongkok. Ia amati tiap parut dan koyak yang menghiasi bagian leher, lengan, perut, dan kaki yang cukup dalam. Masih ada darah yang merembes dari kasa yang telah terganti dan mengetahui bahwa sosok tersebut masih berjuang menahan pedih membuatnya ingin melakukan sesuatu.

Tanpa disadarinya, ia telah meneguk ludah, membasahi kerongkongan yang mendadak mengering. Dalam ragu tangan gadis itu terangkat, dibawa menuju salah satu luka yang terbebat putih—yang terparah. Degup dalam dadanya semakin berdentum kencang saat memori kegagalannya di tempat suram di ibu kota Niflheim, Zegnautus Keep, bermain-main mengejeknya—ingatan kala ia tak berhasil menyembuhkan.

Memejamkan mata untuk memfokuskan pikiran, ia hirup udara di kota tersebut kuat-kuat. Hatinya dikokohkan kembali, diperintahkan untuk mengucapkan kalimat-kalimat dorongan agar dirinya bisa menetapkan hati. Detik berikutnya, ia memejamkan mata, membayangkan luka yang berada di bagian pinggang sang pemuda.

Gentiana yang memang berada tak jauh dari gadis tersebut hampir kehilangan tenang di wajahnya ketika ia dapati Crystal mendadak meringkuk sembari mengerang tertahan. Indera pendengarannya menangkap ada pekik tak bersuara yang dikeluarkan gadis tersebut. Tanpa menunggu lebih lama, ia turut membungkuk, melepaskan paksa sentuhan tangan calon _oracle _di pinggang pemuda yang terluka.

Berliannya merendah, menatap ada noda merah kehidupan di bagian tubuh Crystal yang letaknya sama seperti pemuda tersebut.

"Jika tidak genting, jangan kau lakukan lagi."

Perkataan penuh penekanan dari sosok di hadapannya menjadikan bibir Leonis merah muda bercelah. Bersitatap selama beberapa detik dengan hijau, ia segera menjatuhkan pandang ke bagian tubuh yang terasa nyeri, begitu perih, begitu sakit karena sepertinya terkoyak cukup parah. Peluh dingin mengalir seiring dengan gemetar yang datang merengkuh. Bukan, efek tersebut bukan hanya karena luka yang mendadak hadir di tubuhnya, melainkan karena di detik ini, ia mengetahui satu lagi kenyataan pahit mengenai kekuatannya.

_Ternyata...masih ada kejam lain..._

"No-nona, kau juga terluka."

"Aku baik-baik saja."

_Tentu tidak. _Tapi ia hendak beranjak dari sana, kembali ke mobilnya untuk menenangkan pikiran yang berkecamuk. Ia ingin segera memegang erat kemudi, meninju kasar untuk melampiaskan pedih hati. Ikrarnya memang sangat kukuh, tetapi, ia masihlah manusia yang akan merasa tergores setelah mengetahui kenyataan pahit.

Di bawanya raga itu berbalik. Kakinya telah berancang-ancang untuk terayun, bertolak dari kota itu. Akan tetapi, saat ia hendak melangkah lebih jauh, pergerakannya terhenti kasar karena pekik suara orang-orang yang dikenalinya.

"Crystal!"

Tubuh tersebut sepenuhnya terhenti karena dua suara melengking tinggi yang meneriaki namanya. Sosok yang dipanggil itu sedikit limbung karena pergerakan mendadak dua orang yang tiba-tiba telah memeluknya—membuat lirih meluncur bebas dari bibirnya.

Mendengar perih dilepaskan dari bibir yang sedikit memucat, gadis bersurai coklat segera melepas peluk dan terbelalak kala mendapati ada luka di bagian tubuh rekan kakak lelakinya.

"Talcott, ambilkan kotak pertolongan pertama!"

"Iris, aku tidak apa-"

"Duduk di sini dan jangan membantah."

Kata-kata tersebut sangat absolut, menekankan bahwa pengucapnya tadi tak menerima alasan dan penolakan apapun. Maka, ia biarkan tubuhnya di bawa ke satu tempat penuh kotak kayu dan didudukkan di salah satu bangku di sana. Ia pun tak melakukan perlawanan saat Iris menyingkap bajunya untuk membersihakan luka tadi.

Manik merah mudanya bergantian menatapi Talcott dan juga Iris yang terlihat serius menanganinya. Ia sama sekali tak menyadari kehadiran orang-orang tersebut karena begitu fokus ke pemuda _Glaives _tadi—bahkan ia baru melihat Cid dan juga Dustin.

Tubuhnya sedikit menegang tatkala benaknya melantangkan sesuatu. Lestallum adalah tempat pengungsian teraman di Lucis karena memiliki meteor sebagai sumber yang mampu diolah menjadi listrik penerang. Karenanya, tidaklah heran jika ia akan bertemu dengan orang-orang yang ia kenal baik tersebut..._orang-orang yang dekat dengannya..._

"Mereka tidak ada." Seolah mengetahui apa yang tengah dicari gadis itu, Iris membuka mulut, menyunggingkan seutas senyum simpul yang tak mewakilkan sebuah perasaan senang di dalamnya. "Mereka begitu sibuk bertarung sendiri-sendiri. Oh, tapi terkadang mereka datang ke sini beberapa bulan sekali."

"Sendiri-sendiri…"

Iris mengangguk kecil dan kemudian bangkit dari jongkoknya setelah berhasil membebat luka gadis yang telah dianggapnya sebagai salah satu bagian keluarga. Getir hadir menghiasi senyuman dan ia tahu harus diupayakan tak tampak agar gadis yang kini memandang kosong tanah tak turut merasakan apa yang ia rasakan. Sebab, ia baru saja membeberkan kenyataan bahwa ketiga pemuda yang dulu selalu bersama tercerai berai setelah ditinggalkan pangeran dan juga gadis itu.

"Eira juga pergi bersama jenderal Cor dan hanya datang ke sini beberapa bulan saja."

"Mereka bersama?" Ada nada keterkejutan di dalam kalimat tanya milik gadis merah muda setelah mendengar pernyataan Talcott tadi.

"Betul." Iris menjawab cepat, bersyukur Talcott mengungkapkan satu fakta yang sepertinya berhasil menarik perhatian sang gadis. Ia memaksakan diri tersenyum lebar, memamerkan deretan giginya demi mengundang senyum sahabat pangeran di depannya.

Akan tetapi, aura berat yang tadi sempat hilang karena topik tadi kembali datang mengelilingi karena anak kecil Hester menunduk, membawa kedua tangan ke depan tubuhnya untuk dikepalkan erat.

"Crystal…" Talcott membuka mulutnya. "Noctis-_sama _benar akan kembali seperti yang tertulis di _Cosmonogy_, kan? Sudah hampir satu tahun dan kita tidak mendapatkan informasi apapun tentangnya. Ini sudah bulan Agustus...aku harap Noctis-_sama _akan kembali sebelum ulang tahunnya lewat."

Kedua gadis bersurai kontras di dekat anak lelaki tersebut mengepalkan tangan tanpa mereka sadari. Pertanyaan dan pengingat yang diberi cucu Jared mengenai pangeran tadi membuat mereka terengkuh oleh pedih. Dalam waktu hampir bersamaan mereka juga mengigit bagian dalam bibir bawah mereka, gestur penanda bahwa keduanya tengah berupaya mengendalikan diri agar tak terjerembab ke lubang kesedihan lagi dan lagi.

Yang menjadi orang yang pertama kali menguasai dirinya adalah Crystal. Ia mengangkat sebelah tangannya, menepuk pucuk kepala Talcott yang tertutupi topi.

"Raja pasti akan kembali. Percayalah."

Amicitia enam belas tahun di sana merasakan pandangnya memburam karena mendengar runtut kata bernada lembut dari gadis yang telah setahun tak dilihatnya. Sesosok gadis yang kini surainya kembali panjang dan mengingatkannya akan masa lalu, gadis yang hampir mengimbangi tinggi badannya, gadis yang saat ini memiliki aura berbeda. _Terlihat tegar namun entah mengapa menghimpit hatinya._

"Crystal, jangan memaksakan diri."

Kelopak yang dihiasi bulu mata merah muda mengerjap beberapa kali kala telinganya dirambati kalimat permintaan yang tak diantisipasinya. Coklat serupa perisai pangeran tertumbuk lekat padanya, dibiarkan menghanyutkannya ke dalam sentimen-sentimen yang timbul setiap kali beradu tatap.

Awalnya ia tidak mengetahui maksud kalimat tersebut. Namun, dengan cepat ia menyadari makna yang terkandung di dalamnya. Melepaskan tangan di pucuk kepala bocah lelaki itu, ia segera menghirup napas dalam.

"Aku sangat tertinggal." Crystal berbicara setelah bangkit dari duduknya. "Karenanya, aku harus berusaha lebih keras dibandingkan siapapun. Demi bisa melindungi dan mengembalikan senyuman kalian."

Iris merendahkan kedua bola kacanya. Tangan gadis itu masih terkepal karena berusaha menahan kecamuk dalam dada. Kakak lelakinya telah menjelaskan segalanya kepada dirinya dan sesungguhnya ia paham bahwa gadis di hadapannya pasti tak akan mengindahkan perkataannya tadi. Crystal pasti akan berjuang mati-matian demi bisa segera mewujudkan panggilan tersebut.

"Kalau begitu, tinggal di sini sebentar saja untuk menemui mereka."

"Maaf, Iris. Kedatanganku ke sini hanya karena ada hal yang ingin kupastikan. Aku sudah harus pergi."

"Tapi lukamu belum sembuh. Tunggulah beberapa hari lagi. Besok _nii-san _juga akan ke sini."

Iris harus merelakan permintaannya tak akan terwujud, sebab, gadis di depannya ini menggeleng dan kemudian melekatkan pandangnya sembari melafalkan sesuatu dari permata tersebut. Ia hampir saja kembali terjatuh ke dalam kelemahannya saat sang merah muda melingkarkan tangan, mendekapnya.

"Aku belum berhasil. Aku tidak bisa bertemu dengan mereka sekarang. Sampaikan saja rinduku kepada mereka." Lirih gadis itu. "Dan lukaku akan segera sembuh." Tambahnya, berbohong.

Tak ada balasan yang mampu terucap dari gadis Amicitia tersebut. Ia hanya menunduk dalam diam sembari membalas lemah pelukan Crystal. Permatanya dibiarkan bergulir mengikuti pergerakan sang merah muda yang berpamitan dengan bocah Hester serta beberapa orang yang berada di sana.

Ia ingin sekali menghentikan gadis yang akhirnya kembali ke hadapannya. Namun, ia tahu bahwa ia tidak bisa dan tidak boleh melakukannya. Crystal tengah berjuang, demi rakyat, demi pemuda-pemuda tersebut, demi pangerannya...

"Aku akan segera kembali!"

Merupakan kalimat yang menjadi penutup perjumpaan mereka sebelum sang merah muda menghilang dalam jarak pandangnya. Iris melambai dalam diam, memandang punggung seseorang yang tak pernah diketahuinya akan mengemban tugas besar.

"Maaf aku tidak bisa menahannya, Ignis..."

Ia membuka suara saat sesosok pemuda bersurai pirang kusam muncul dari persembunyiannya. Gadis itu membalikkan tubuh, memandangi pemuda yang kini menatap lurus ke arah tempat sahabat merah mudanya tadi pergi. Sekali lagi, ia harus merelakan pedih menghampiri hatinya ketika ia melihat raut Scientia tersebut.

"Ada yang harus dilakukannya." Pemuda itu berkata, membuka mulut dengan mengupayakan agar nadanya mengalun tenang. "Lagipula ia mengatakan akan segera kembali."

Rendah suara tersebut membuat Iris mengigit bibir bawahnya. Semua karena ia sangat memahami bahwa dari beberapa orang yang merindukan sosok itu, pemuda di hadapannya inilah yang paling ingin bertemu dengan sang merah muda. Meskipun selalu menunjukkan wajah kaku seperti biasanya, jika sudah menyangkut Crystal, topeng tersebut seperti akan meretak, menjadikannya mudah terbaca sedikit.

_Dan...ia yang mengetahui kusut ikatan menyakitkan di antara orang-orang tersebut harus rela ikut tergores perih._

Pemuda itu masih mengarahkan kepalanya ke jejak-jejak kehadiran gadis yang pergi meninggalkan keluarga kecilnya. Walau kedua kelopaknya tertutup, ia seolah masih bisa merasakan keberadaan sahabat sepermainannya di sana.

Sudut bibirnya tertarik tipis sekali, memberi senyum teramat sangat simpul kala pemuda itu memutarkan kembali suara sang merah muda yang kini kembali pergi, berjuang memenuhi panggilannya. Rindu yang meluap-luap seperti sedikit tertutupi oleh untai kata yang diberi putri kristal tadi kepada Iris.

_Crystal mengatakan akan segera kembali..._

Dalam diam, masih mengarahkan kepala ke jalur yang ditapaki gadis itu tadi, Ignis mengeratkan pegangan pada tongkat kayunya, menguatkan pertahanan hati yang sedikit meremuk di ujungnya.

_Dan ia akan menunggu sosok itu...selalu menunggu..._

xXxCrystallo FiliaxXx

Hari demi hari kembali berjalan menjauh dengan cepat. Ia pergi silih berganti menjadi minggu dan bulan. Sayangnya, hal tersebut tidak berlaku bagi para populasi di Eos yang tetap berusaha memertahankan nyawa mereka. Menurut mereka, detik jarum jam bergerak teramat pelan, begitu lemah menuju menit bahkan sepertinya tak kunjung mencapai jam. Para insan digerogoti gelisah luar biasa karena waktu pergi dalam tempo yang sangat lambat.

Sinar mentari tak mampu lagi menembus borok di hamparan cakrawala yang dulu biru—penyebarannya begitu pesat. Akibatnya, tak ada lagi siang hari, membuat waktu terasa tak berganti seolah terus menerus berotasi di poros yang tak bergerak. Dunia bagai berputar di dalam kegelapan, bergerak dalam keabadian malam.

Populasi yang dahulu hilir mudik di jalan-jalan untuk mengunjungi tempat tujuan mereka tak lagi terlihat. Mereka yang tersisa hanya mampu memeluk lutut di dalam persembunyian yang entah sampai kapan dapat memberi perlindungan. Senyum benar-benar hilang, tak mampu lagi disunggingkan para orang-orang itu. Hanyalah keputusasaan yang merudungi, hanyalah cemas yang terus menerus menemani.

Sudah hampir satu setengah tahun Eos dipeluk oleh kelam setelah ditinggalkan putri Lunafreya dan pangeran Noctis. Selama itu pula para manusia yang masih berpegang teguh pada kepercayaan terhadap ramalan _Cosmonogy _tetap tak lelah melayangkan senjata-senjata mereka, meneriakkan kesungguhan hati tiap kali tajam bilah merobek musuh yang semakin muncul tanpa henti.

Namun...walau diiringi oleh kekukuhan, lelah terlihat jelas di wajah-wajah penuh peluh itu. Sekalipun kuat hati masih berkobar dalam dada mereka, bulan demi bulan yang dilalui terasa begitu lambat dan berat. Terkadang, mereka akan meletakkan senjata sembari menengadah, memandangi udara kumuh, mereguk pahit mengalir membasahi tenggorokan yang perih.

Kosong pandang-pandang mereka, turut tertutupi oleh kabut karena kepastian tak kunjung datang dan nyatanya hal tersebut menyengsarakan batin.

Permohonan yang sering mereka terbangkan dalam udara kotor—meminta agar salah seorang rekan yang pergi, segera kembali untuk memberi cahaya di hati yang kian terselimuti kabut—mereka telan kembali. _Tak dapat terwujud dalam waktu singkat. _Itulah yang acap kali terbesit dalam benak mereka, sehingga, para pemuda tersebut kembali menggenggam erat senjata dan mengayunkan sekuat tenaga agar teralih dari negatif yang meletup.

Akan tetapi, di satu hari temaram, kota demi kota yang biasanya bisu dan hanya dikawani oleh rintih-rintih mendadak riuh saat seorang dari pemburu menggemakan berita mengenai kemunculan titisan dewa serupa Lunafreya bersurai merah muda yang berkelana memberi berkat dan juga melakukan ritual penyembuhan—hanya orang-orang beruntung saja yang melihat karena frekuensi penyembuhan itu masih terbilang kecil. Ada pula informasi bahwa cahaya _haven _yang sebelumnya sempat meredup lagi, kembali bersinar hampir menyerupai sedia kala.

Rumor tersebut tersebar cepat dari mulut ke mulut hingga mencapai indra pendengaran satu persatu pemuda yang kini tak lagi berjalan beriringan. Reaksi mereka hampir serupa; terkejut. Degup jantung yang tadinya melemah karena ternoda oleh putus asa kembali berdetak dalam tempo yang cepat, memompa alir darah menjadi lebih deras memberi semangat.

Ya. Itu adalah satu pencapaian baru milik Crystalcrown Leonis.

Pertama, setelah berhasil mengambil cahaya-cahaya di dua puluh delapan patung _oracle _yang tersebar di negara ini, Lucis, ia mulai mencoba menyalurkan sinar yang mewadah di pedangnya ke batu-batu tinggi yang dipergunakan sebagai tempat berlindung sampai fajar terbit—dulu. Kurat-kurat putih tersebut sudah berhasil mengeluarkan sinar yang hampir serupa awal—belum sepenuhnya benderang tetapi sudah lebih baik dari saat ia baru mengumpulkan lima cahaya.

Kedua, saat selesai dari satu _Haven_ dan memutuskan untuk berhenti sejenak di salah satu _outpost_, ia dan pembimbingnya menemukan seorang anak kecil yang terjangkiti wabah—masih tahap pertama. Sosok malang tersebut diasingkan di satu pojok, dekat dengan dunia luar seolah sengaja agar mudah dibuang keluar pagar pengaman.

Melihat pemandangan menyedihkan itu menjadikan hati kecil sang gadis merah muda menjerit. Ia tidak tega melihatnya dan ia memohon kepada Gentiana, meminta agar dirinya diperbolehkan melakukan sesuatu yang saat di Lestallum enam bulan lalu dilarang sosok tersebut.

Pada awalnya, Gentiana masih meragu karena Crystal belum melewati proses pelatihan penyerapan _miasma _secara sempurna. Persentasenya keberhasilannya hanyalah lima puluh banding lima puluh—bahkan bisa dikatakan lebih rendah dari itu. Namun, setelah menimbang-nimbang perkembangan sang calon _oracle_—dan juga memikirkan nasib anak yang terkena wabah—, ia akhirnya mengangguk menyetujui permintaan tersebut.

Diperbolehkan, gadis itu segera menempelkan dahinya dan dahi anak yang terjangkit. Dibawa dirinya untuk memusatkan pikiran, berusaha mengenyahkan takut tapi sayangnya terus menerus menodai konsentrasinya. Tangannya gemetar seiring dengan dikeraskan hatinya. Benaknya dikotori oleh spekulasi-spekulasi buruk. _Jika gagal, tak hanya anak itu yang tak terselamatkan, diri sendiri juga akan terancam. _

Terus melawan diri sendiri selama hampir beberapa jam, ia akhirnya berhasil melakukan pemindahan dan pemurnian kotor tanpa harus dibekukan oleh sang dewi—salah satu keberhasilan yang memang faktor pendukungnya adalah karena kotor tersebut masih kecil. Hal tersebut mengundang setitik air mata jatuh membasahi pipinya yang pucat karena bersusah payah menahan sakit.

Kilau tersebut memang menjeritkan ngilu yang dirasai. Tapi, ada kemilau lain di dalamnya. Yaitu adalah haru, sebab ia pada akhirnya dapat membuktikan bahwa dirinya bisa menjadi sosok yang berguna.

Setelah keberhasilan pertamanya, Crystal meminta kepada Gentiana agar dirinya diberikan sedikit waktu lebih di negara ini karena masih ingin mencari sosok malang lain yang membutuhkan penyembuhan darinya. Hari demi hari ia lalui tanpa lelah. Kobar di dadanya semakin menguat kala mengetahui bahwa ia benar bisa menyelamatkan orang-orang.

Tapi, hal tersebut tak berlangsung lama. Pada akhirnya, ia sekali lagi harus menelan pil pahit ketika bertemu dengan salah seorang manusia yang berada dalam tahapan menjelang akhir.

Sosok tersebut adalah pria paruh baya yang ditelantarkan seorang diri di jalanan sepi. Bilah tajam gadis merah muda ditarikan, menebas satu persatu demon yang mengerubungi orang tersebut. Setelah memastikan sekelilingnya aman, sosok itu segera menempelkan dahinya, memusatkan pikiran untuk menyerap kotor di sana.

Wanita pesuruh dewa harus merelakan hati yang biasa tenang mendadak diliputi oleh cemas saat borok yang terserap dan mengalir di dalam tubuh Crystal tak memudar cepat seperti yang sudah-sudah. Hijau itu diperlihatkan, memandangi sosok yang sebelumnya hanya meringis atau mengerang tertahan dalam ritual ini tiba-tiba saja menjerit-jerit—sepertinya kesakitannya berkali-kali lipat lebih hebat.

Gentiana tak segera mengeluarkan sihirnya. Sebab, meski gadis tersebut meracau, kilau emas dan merah muda masih menyala benderang menyilaukan. Satu bukti penanda bahwa sang gadis tetap tengah berjuang memurnikan kotor dengan cahaya miliknya—cahaya Aera.

Namun, firasat buruk yang tadi dirasai membuncah tak terelakkan saat binar milik sang gadis meredup sekejap mata dan kurat hitam di bawah kulit hadir menggerogoti dengan cepat.

Dalam hitungan detik, lansekap yang tadi hanya diselimuti oleh kelam telah berganti menjadi putih beku karena wanita itu menghidupkan kekuatannya. Berkali-kali ia meneriaki gadis yang tengah menjambak surai merah mudanya kasar, berulang kali ia melantangkan nama sosok tersebut sampai pada akhirnya saat beku hampir mencapai jantung dan melumpuhkan otak sang calon _oracle_, kilau yang tadi hilang kembali muncul dan gadis itu berhasil menekan wabah di dalam dirinya.

Saat itu, di antara kegagalan, kedua perempuan bersurai kontras tersebut menyadari bahwa meskipun masih belum sepenuhnya sempurna, Crystal telah mampu membangkitkan kekuatannya.

Ini adalah lima bulan setelah putri kristal berhasil menyembuhkan beberapa orang di Lucis. Setelah tahu bahwa dirinya telah mencapai batas di negara itu, sang gadis dengan berat hati melanjutkan perjalanannya ke tanah kelahiran Lunafreya. Seperti yang telah diinformasikan oleh Gentiana di Lestallum, di tempat ini, Crystal harus bisa mengambil cahaya di empat puluh satu patung _oracle_.

Saat mengunjungi satu reruntuhan yang berisi enam arca, gadis yang telah menginjak usia dua puluh tahun tersebut sedikit menampakkan getir di wajah cantiknya saat bertemu pandang dengan patung yang dipahat menyerupai mendiang _oracle _yang tak berhasil diselamatkannya di kota air, Altissia.

Kedua mutiaranya terkilau oleh rasa rindu dan juga sedih saat menatap patung tersebut. Kurat-kuratnya sangat detail, membuatnya merasa tengah bertemu kembali dengan perempuan cantik itu. Namun, lelehan kepedihan, pun dengan aura remuk yang menyelimuti dirinya tak kunjung tampak. Ia saat ini sedikit berbeda dibandingkan dengan dirinya yang dulu, saat masih berumur delapan belas tahun.

Sekarang, terjatuh sekali, ia akan berdiri berkali-kali, terhempas hingga cerai berai, ia akan segera menyusun pecah hatinya secepat kilat. Terus menerus ia mencoba bangkit, terus menerus ia berusaha untuk berdiri tegak. Ikrar yang ia beri kepada dirinya saat berada di depan makam raja dipegang teguh, selalu diputarkan dalam benak agar dirinya benar bisa menjadi seseorang yang kuat, yang dapat menyambut rajanya dengan senyuman bangga saat sosok itu kembali kepadanya.

Karenanya, dalam proses ritual ini, ia terus menerus memertahankan senyum simpul yang diperuntukkan ke perempuan yang mencintai pangerannya, yang seharusnya tertawa bahagia di sisi pemuda itu.

Lima bulan mungkin memang waktu yang terbilang cukup lama. Namun, alasannya bukan karena ia kembali sulit memindahkan cahaya murni ke dalam pedang, melainkan karena kini Crystal sudah mulai memasuki tahap pengendalian diri saat menyerap _miasma _dan menyembuhkan penderita terjangkit _starscourge_. Ia hanya membutuhkan waktu dua bulan untuk memindahkan cahaya itu dan yang terlama adalah ketika ia berurusan dengan kepul kotor.

Tenebrae menjadi tempat percobaan kedua kekuatan utamanya. Seperti saat di Lucis dulu, ia mulai berkeliling mencari para penduduk yang terjangkiti dan pada saat itulah ia merasakan hatinya kembali digores oleh perih saat mengetahui bahwa populasi di negara ini berjumlah sangat sedikit. Berkali-kali ia mengigit bibir saat menyembuhkan para manusia terjangkit, menelan getir saat orang-orang itu menangis dan memeluki tubuhnya. Netra-netra milik para penduduk melihatnya bagai cahaya di dalam gelita. Pengharapan dan bentuk terima kasih jelas sekali tersorot dari balik bola kaca mereka.

Ia ingin menangis, akan tetapi ia mengepalkan tangan kuat-kuat agar tak kembali memerlihatkan lemah dirinya.

Dalam tiga bulan itu, ia juga menyalurkan emas murni dari pedangnya ke tanah yang telah diberikan gurat-gurat yang sama persis dengan milik _Haven _di Lucis. Gentiana menginformasikan bahwa itu adalah sebuah simbol yang diwahyukan dewa kepada garis keturunan _oracle _untuk menghalau makhluk malam, simbol yang hanya dapat diaktifkan dengan syarat tertentu, yaitu: pengukirnya haruslah seorang _oracle_, diameternya harus seimbang seperti yang sudah ada dan harus dialiri oleh cahaya suci wanita titisan dewa.

Di sana, ia meninggalkan delapan buah tempat perlindungan yang ia harapkan mampu untuk melindungi orang-orang tersebut selama dirinya tidak ada nanti. Tak hanya meninggalkan wadah tadi, Crystal juga menyerap miasma yang mengepul, mengembalikan cahaya ke tanah kelahiran garis keturunan Fleuret.

Saat melakukan proses penarikan noda, sang gadis menautkan kedua tangannya, membawa ke depan dada. Di angkat kepalanya agar berlian berwarna langka miliknya menatap hampar kelam di atas sana selama beberapa detik sebelum tertutupi lagi oleh kelopak yang jatuh turun. Katupan bibir yang tak kehilangan ronanya terbuka, menghembuskan doa dalam satu tarikan napas.

"Wahai bintang yang memelihara hidup lindungilah kami dari kegelapan..."

Seiring dengan diterbangkannya untai kata tersebut, kelam di atas sana berputar, menggulung-gulung, terpusatkan di satu titik dan kemudian membentuk satu garis tipis yang bergerak turun, tertarik, terserap ke dalam tubuh gadis itu.

Gelita di atas sana mendadak terurai, menjadikan kapas-kapas langit yang semula gelap perlahan menjadi kelabu dan berangsur-angsur kembali ke warnanya semula—putih. Hampar hitam yang menguasai langit lenyap, memerlihatkan biru yang telah lama tak memamerkan kemolekkannya. Rambatan surai-surai emas hangat milik surya menembus dari celah-celah cakrawala, menyinari tanah-tanah tandus dan juga mengilaukan leleh kepedihan dari insan yang menengadah.

Hampir genap dua tahun ia pergi, pada akhirnya Crystal berhasil memenuhi panggilannya, berhasil mengembalikan mentari untuk menghangatkan kulit-kulit yang dingin karena malam panjang, berhasil membuat khalayak yang bertahan hidup menaikkan sudut-sudut bibir mereka sembari mengucapkan puji-pujian.

Namun, di tengah riuh suka cita dan kalimat-kalimat syukur para penduduk, sosok penyelamat tersebut melarikan diri. Kakinya diayunkan begitu cepat ke satu reruntuhan tersegel yang berada tak jauh dari istana Tenebrae seperti mencari kelam di antara terik rawi.

Dalam ruang temaram nan lembap, gadis itu menjerit-jerit, meraung karena tak kuasa menahan kesakitan yang bergejolak di dalam tubuhnya. Katup mulutnya terbuka sangat lebar seiring dengan tergaungnya pilu. Teriakan tersebut mengiris-iris, memberi codet di hati wanita bersurai perak yang kini memanggil kembali kekuatannya—membekukan.

_Itu adalah efek yang akan terus menjangkiti sang oracle terkutuk setiap kali berhasil mengembalikan hangat memeluk bumi._

Perjalanan _oracle _dan wanita pesuruh dewa masih berlanjut dan telah memasuki bulan kelima setelah mereka tiba di Niflheim. Ada sekelibat rasa memuakkan yang tak akan pernah bisa ia lupakan ketika menginjakkan kaki di Gralea, ibu kota negara ini. Ini adalah tempat yang membangkitkan memori-memori yang tetap sanggup melubangi hatinya yang rapuh. Kota di mana ia mengetahui kenyataan mengenai dirinya dan juga kota di mana ia ditinggalkan oleh pangerannya.

Seperti di negara sebelumnya, populasi rakyat yang tersisa di tempat ini terbilang sangat sedikit. Dari masing-masing tempat yang tersebar, ia hanya mampu menemukan empat puluh orang yang selamat. Selain karena memang menggelapnya dunia, faktor utama rakyat di kota ini hampir punah adalah karena Niflheim telah lebih dulu diserang oleh _daemon-daemon _yang tersebar akibat penelitian para petingginya. Bahkan, orang-orang yang diselamatkannya mengatakan bahwa keberhasilan mereka bertahan hidup merupakan mukjizat dewa.

Ritual yang ia jalankan tak berbeda seperti lima bulan lalu. Crystal juga memberi gurat di tanah-tanah kumuh ibu kota dan menyalurkan binar suci dari pedangnya serta mengembalikan kilau mentari ke kota musuhnya.

Niflheim memang musuh, kumpulan orang-orang keji yang merenggut kedamaian dan nyawa milik orang-orang terkasihnya. Tapi, bukan berarti ia tidak akan mengembalikan cahaya ke tempat ini. Dalam kebencian di dadanya, ia tidak bisa mengelak bahwa mereka yang berada di sana juga merupakan manusia, yang merasa putus asa karena malam semakin panjang, yang mati-matian berlindung dari serangan monster kejam.

Segala proses dan tanggung jawab ia lakukan dalam tahapan sama seperti di Tenebrae. Akan tetapi, ada satu yang membedakan, yaitu konsekuensi yang didapatkannya saat menghilangkan kotor di kota ini jauh lebih hebat berkali-kali lipat.

Penyerapan yang dilakukan secara berkala tersebut menyakiti dirinya. Berkali-kali ia akan berlari ke reruntuhan untuk mengisolasikan diri, berkali-kali ia hampir meregang nyawa saat sihir Shiva melumpuhkan hampir sebagian raganya. Ia tak mengerti, tak memahami mengapa efek yang didapatkan di kota ini begitu besar dari yang pernah ia rasakan di tanah kelahiran Lunafreya.

Setelah bersusah payah melawan diri sendiri—mengalahkan wabah dalam tubuh—di negara musuh, kedua perempuan bersurai kontras tersebut melanjutkan kunjungan mereka kota air yang dulu porak-poranda karena ritual pembuktian calon raja kepada _Hydraean_.

Perjalanan mereka dimudahkan karena salah seorang penduduk yang diselamatkan merupakan orang yang dulu berpengaruh di angkatan militer Niflheim. Berbaik hati pria itu meminjamkan kapal yang dulu menjadi salah satu kendaraan pribadinya sehingga mereka tak perlu bersusah payah mencapai kota indah tersebut.

Accordo, ibu kota Altissia, juga merupakan satu kota yang membuat luka di hatinya berdarah lagi. Tempat ini adalah saksi bisu kegagalannya melindungi mereka yang dikasihi. Di dalam pemukiman inilah ia gagal melindungi nyawa Lunafreya, di tempat inilah ia gagal mengelakkan hijau yang dicintainya terenggut.

Tanpa berhasil ia cegah, penggal demi penggal peristiwa berdarah tersebut membuat goresan di hatinya terbuka lagi. Cairan pekat kehidupan mengalir dari codet itu, membawa sang gadis ke dalam ujung palung keremukkan.

Ya, hanya di ujungnya saja. Ia yang hampir terjatuh berusaha keras menahan kepedihan dengan mengulang-ulang ikrar yang dulu dilafalkan di depan makam Regis selayaknya mantra. Tak diperbolehkan dirinya kembali terjerembab ke dalam remuk, dipaksakan kedua bibirnya tertarik mengulum senyum pedih lagi dan lagi.

Sembari melawan luka di hati, ia pun mulai melakukan ritual-ritual pemurnian dan perlindungan para penduduk di sana. Dipaksa dirinya berkonsentrasi, satu upaya diri agar fokus teralih dari negatif yang merengkuh.

Terus memaksakan diri tanpa berhenti—Crystal juga sebenarnya telah mampu mengendalikan kekuatan—membuat rentang waktu yang diperlukan dirinya untuk menyelesaikan urusan di kota indah ini tidak selama kedua negara lain yang pernah dikunjungi.

Ia hanya memerlukan satu bulan untuk menyerap seluruh cahaya murni yang tersisa dan juga dua bulan untuk menghilangkan kotor serta memberikan berkat digurat-gurat tempat perlindungan—yang tentunya dari cahaya di pedangnya.

Di negara ini juga, dampak yang diterima tubuhnya tak begitu besar. Namun, untuk mengantisipasi kemungkinan terburuk, sang _oracle_ tetap memilih mengisolasikan dirinya. Sebab, masihlah hitam di dalam tubuh itu muncul meski tak separah dulu—noda milik Ardyn tak bisa dimurnikan sebagaimanapun ia berusaha. Selain karena khawatir kehilangan kendali dan mencelakakan orang-orang di kota cantik ini, faktor lain ia mengurung diri adalah karena tidak ingin siapapun melihat borok tersebut—meski Crystal berlindung di balik mantel mendiang rajanya.

Kemajuan pesat dirinya membuat rasa lega memenuhi hati gadis tersebut. Terselesaikan seluruh tanggung jawabnya di Accordo yang merupakan destinasi terakhir pengumpulan cahaya adalah pertanda bahwa ia bisa segera kembali ke tempat teman-temannya—meskipun ia masih harus menuju ke Angelgard terlebih dahulu sebelum ke Lucis.

Dorongan untuk segera pulang terpicu oleh rasa tak tenang yang ia dapatkan sejak mengarungi samudera. Melihat atap bumi masih menggelap di atas Lucis menghadirkan cemas meradang dalam dadanya. Maka, setelah memastikan bahwa kota ini benar-benar telah siap untuk ditinggalkan, bergegas gadis tersebut melajukan kapal yang menjadi kaki-kakinya mengarungi laut lepas menuju satu tempat yang dibisikkan Gentiana sebagai tempat Noctis akan membuka mata.

Di tempat yang tak pernah sekalipun ia kunjungi itu, Crystal juga melakukan hal yang sama: memurnikan langit dan mencoreng tanah dengan simbol-simbol perlindungan. Kecilnya langit di atas tempat tersebut memudahkan sang gadis membereskan apa yang harus dilakukannya hanya dalam hitungan minggu.

Tanggung jawabnya diselesaikan dengan tergesa-gesa karena buncah perasaan ingin melindungi dan ingin bertemu memenuhi raga kurusnya. Jarak yang perlahan-lahan memudar—ia mengarahkan kapal ini ke satu dermaga yang dahulu menjadi tempat terakhir ia bertemu dengan orang-orang yang mengisi hidupnya—menghadirkan degup jantung semakin bertabuh sangat kencang. Irama itu begitu kuat sampai-sampai Crystal meyakini bahwa bunyi jantungnya dapat didengarkan oleh wanita yang berdiri di sampingnya. Hal tersebut merupakan satu simbol bahwa semakin ia mendekati Lucis, rindu semakin hinggap memberatkan raga, menumpuk-numpuk, tertimbun begitu banyak memenuhi rongga dadanya.

Perasaan itulah yang paling kuat ia rasakan saat ini. Hampir dua setengah tahun ia pergi meninggalkan orang-orang yang mengisi hari-harinya. Setiap kali ia menghitung hari dan bulan yang telah pergi, emosi tersebut semakin meradang, merengkuhi diri tanpa belas kasih.

Tak ada yang bisa menggambarkan bagaimana perasaan rindu tersebut meluap-luap dari pori-pori kulitnya, merengkuh, menyelimuti tanpa cela. Crystal benar-benar ingin segera kembali ke sisi para orang-orang terkasihnya...khususnya ke para pemuda yang selalu berada di sisi, yang membuat tawanya berderai, yang merangkul bahunya agar tetap berdiri tegak, yang mengantar kepergiannya dengan senyuman, serta...yang kemungkinan besar telah menjadi sosok yang lebih gagah dan sudah pantas ia sebut sebagai pria.

_Ia ingin segera melihat Gladiolus yang selalu menggodanya. Apakah kekuatan di otot-otot besar itu semakin meningkat? Apakah ada parut baru yang bertambah?_

_Ia ingin segera berlari dan mengacak rambut Prompto yang berwarna seperti tirai mentari. Apakah pemuda itu baik-baik saja? Apakah ia tetap tersenyum seperti biasanya?_

_Ia...ingin segera bertemu dengan Ignis. Berjalan mendekati pemuda itu, menatap untuk memastikan teman sepermainannya baik-baik saja. Apakah ia menjalani hidup dengan bahagia seperti yang dipintanya? Apakah pemuda itu berhasil mengatasi keterbatasan dirinya? _

Tanpa disadari gadis tersebut, pegangan pada kemudi kelam di kedua tangannya menguat. Bayang-bayang wajah sang pirang kusam hadir tak terelakkan, memenuhi benak. Segala kecamuk memori masa lalu dan juga kehendak kuat meraung-raung di hatinya yang penuh parut di tiap sisi. Ada lafal demi lafal yang terdengar memenuhi dada. Hatinya berucap, melantang kalimat-kalimat keinginan yang melesak keluar. _Ia ingin segera kembali...ingin cepat sampai dan bertemu orang itu agar dapat mengembalikan cahayanya. Ia—_

"Crystalcrown."

Suara wanita bersurai pekat serupa langit malam membuat gadis itu tersentak. Kepala gadis itu tertoleh cepat, membuat surai yang dibiarkan memanjang dan terurai milik sosok tersebut berayun kasar. Ditengadahkan kepalanya untuk memandangi hijau yang sebenarnya berbeda tapi entah mengapa membuatnya menahan napas.

Ia, yang telah mematikan mesin kapal karena telah sampai di destinasi terakhir menurunkan manik merah mudanya lagi saat melihat tuturan yang terpampang jelas di balik bola kaca tersebut. Ia tak berani membalas tatapan berlian hijau yang masih menyelami dirinya dalam-dalam. Karena sesungguhnya, ia paham bahwa Gentiana telah menyadari apa yang hendak ia dilakukan.

Tentu saja wanita itu memahaminya dengan cepat. Crystal tak pernah pandai menyembunyikan perasaannya sehingga lawan tutur atau lawan tatapnya dapat dengan mudah mengetahui isi hati gadis tersebut—sekalipun tak ingin. Bahkan, tiap garis wajah cantiknya menggamblangkan jelas apa yang tengah menyelimuti sosok tersebut.

_Kesungguhan untuk merelakan sesuatu demi pemuda yang dikasihi._

Tak lagi dapat bertemu pandang dengan merah muda yang dialihkan, Gentiana merasakan sesuau selayaknya duri menancap di hati. Ia pernah merasakan ini, satu perasaan asing yang dahulu tak sekalipun terbesit dalam benaknya akan ia kecap ketika berhadapan dengan manusia. Ini adalah perasaan yang serupa ketika bersama Lunafreya dulu.

Padahal, pernah terbesit dalam pikirannya bahwa ia akan terbebas dari jerat rasa itu sepeninggal sang Nox Fleuret. Tapi...ternyata tidak... Sosok selanjutnya malah ikut memberi perih yang sama, bahkan hampir melebihi apa yang ia terima dari sang pirang pucat karena sosok tersebut adalah gadis yang selalu berusaha bangkit tetapi selalu dihempaskan kasar ke kenyataan pahit, gadis yang berusaha tersenyum tetapi harus merelakan pahit mencoreng manis, gadis yang pada akhirnya berhasil berdiri tegak setelah mengumpulkan pecahan hati yang berserak, gadis yang terus menerus menghujaninya dengan tekad yang kukuh. Gadis...yang selalu tersakiti dalam jalan yang ditempuh.

_Oh...tentu saja...ia paham mengapa gadis itu tak akan pernah bisa diliputi oleh bahagia...karena penulis kisah ini adalah rekannya yang bengis...mengingatkannya pada dirinya dulu._

Menyadari bahwa Crystal tak akan mengangkat wajahnya kembali, sang wanita segera menyembunyikan kedua permatanya dan mulai berbalik, berjalan menuruni kapal yang berayun-ayun mengikuti arah alir air laut.

Tak sedikitpun ia tolehkan kepalanya untuk menatap sang gadis yang mengekorinya. Ia biarkan mereka terhanyut dalam sepi yang sesekali pecah oleh debur ombak yang terhempas ke bebatuan karang.

"Gentiana, terima kasih telah membimbingku..."

Merupakan satu runtut kata mendadak yang membuat wanita anggun tersebut menoleh dan menampilkan hijau zaitunnya sekali lagi—sekalipun ia tahu gadis itu selalu memancarkan lara setiap kali bersirobok dengan permatanya. Apa yang baru saja dilontarkan Crystal tak sedikitpun diprediksi akan ia dengar.

Di dalam benda besi usang yang bergerak naik dan menimbulkan bunyi berderit-derit, Gentiana menaikkan sebelah tangannya, menyapu pipi seorang gadis yang telah berhasil memenuhi panggilan. Sepersekian detik mereka saling bersitatap, sang wanita biarkan hijaunya tenggelam ke dalam merah muda yang kini menyorotkan berbagai macam ekspresi di sana, yang entah sampai kapan bisa dipandangnya.

_Gadis ini akan tetap kukuh dalam pendiriannya…dan ia tahu itu._

Terhentinya derak rantai besi yang menggerakkan benda usang ini membuat pesuruh dewa melepaskan sentuhan lembutnya. Berliannya yang tadi terlekat ke sosok itu ia gulirkan, terpusat ke satu arah. Jemarinya yang tadi bersinggungan dengan kulit gadis itu tertekuk, diarahkan, digestur untuk menunjuk.

Gentiana kembali menyembunyikan kedua mutiaranya saat sang gadis menampilkan wajah tak percaya dan melesat ke kumpulan makhluk-makhluk penuh noda yang memenuhi Cape Caem. _Oracle_-nya pergi, menuju sosok yang keberadaannya telah ia sadari jauh sebelum menginjakkan kaki di tempat ini.

Tanpa beranjak, ia mengamati sang gadis memanggil bilahnya, menghunuskan dan menebas guna menghabisi oponen-oponen yang berjumlah cukup banyak. Tanpa gentar gadis itu menarikan tarian kematian, berjuang melenyapkan makhluk kotor demi melindungi sosok yang berada di sana seorang diri.

Ia yang masih berada dalam pijakannya membawa tangan ke depan tubuh. Kepala hitam itu tertunduk sebelum kemudian sosoknya perlahan menghilang demi memberi keleluasaan bagi kedua insan yang pada akhirnya bertemu setelah terpisah karena harus berjuang di jalan yang berbeda.

Denting bilah panjang yang memekik tinggi di udara menjadi penanda berakhirnya pertarungan tersebut. Makhluk-makhluk malam yang tadi mengelilingi telah binasa di tangan sang gadis merah muda. Crystal terengah-engah dan wajahnya yang penuh peluh menampilkan gurat-gurat ngeri saat melihat seseorang yang tak pernah disangka-sangka akan ia temui di tempat ini meringis kesakitan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?!"

Hanya itulah yang mampu diucapkan mulutnya yang bergetar. Satu pertanyaan penuh kehawatiran bernada tinggi yang lebih mirip sebagai luapan emosi teruntuk seorang pemuda bersurai pirang kusam di dekatnya. Bagaimana tidak, hal pertama yang tersaji di depan kedua matanya saat tiba di tempat ini adalah sang Scientia tengah berjuang melawan demon-demon seorang diri.

Melihat kondisi pemuda tersebut jauh dari kata baik-baik saja—ada luka yang mengalirkan darah segar di berbagai sisi tubuh—, ia segera mendekap, membawa teman sepermainannya memasuki rumah yang berada beberapa langkah dari tempatnya berpijak.

Setelah memastikan makhluk malam belum mempenetrasi rumah tersebut, ia bergegas menyeret kakinya lagi untuk masuk. Ditutup pintu depan itu secepat yang ia mampu dan bersusah payah ia memapah pemuda tinggi tersebut ke lantai atas agar bisa ia rebahkan di salah satu kasur di sana.

Dengan cekatan sang Leonis membuka jas serta kemeja pemuda tersebut, menaruh di sembarang tempat dan meringis saat mendapati luka-luka di depan kedua matanya terlihat begitu menyakitkan—berupa sayatan yang cukup dalam.

"Crystal...?"

Napas gadis itu seolah terhenti ketika sang pemuda tiba-tiba saja mengarahkan tangan ke udara hampa, bergerak seperti berusaha menggapai sesuatu. Ada pedih di dada saat ia melihat sahabatnya mencari-cari dirinya dan di detik yang sama ia segera mengigiti bibir bawahnya, meredam sentimen yang menjerit-jerit.

"Aku di sini, Ignis..." Ia berkata, menyambut tangan sang pemuda, menautkan jemari mereka untuk mengatakan keberadaan dirinya melalui sentuhan. "Tenanglah…"

_Ya...Crystalcrown, tenanglah..._

Selayaknya mantra, terus menerus ia ulang kalimat tersebut demi menguatkan hatinya yang perlahan remuk. Namun, pada detik selanjutnya, retak itu semakin melintang besar saat sang Scientia perlahan-lahan membuka mata, menggulirkan kelabu ke arahnya, seolah-olah hendak memandangnya—walau ia tahu tak mungkin.

"Crystal...kau...telah kembali…?"

Bersusah payah gadis tersebut menahan kecamuk yang meluap-luap saat merasakan tangan besar Ignis—yang tak tertaut miliknya—mengarah ke pipinya. Jemari-jemari yang terbebat sarung tangan abu-abu bergerak ragu, dibawa menari menyusuri tiap lekuk wajahnya, menggesturkan bahwa sosok tersebut tengah 'melihat' melalui sentuhan-sentuhan lembut dan kaku.

_Melihat__ dengan meraba._

Itulah yang mampu dilakukan sang pemuda yang kehilangan kemampuan untuk memandang. Jemari-jemari merupakan pengganti netra yang ia gerakkan untuk memastikan bahwa sosok yang berbicara dengannya ini bukanlah ilusi yang diproyeksikan oleh alam bawah sadar keinginannya. Ignis membelai pipi gadis itu, menaik ke dahi, turun ke mata, menyapu hidung, merasai garis rahang serta dagu, dan menyentuh bibir yang bergetar halus.

_Garis wajah ini adalah benar milik gadis yang dirindukannya…_

_Gadis yang ia ikuti jejak keberadaannya…_

_Gadis yang membuatnya rela berada di tempat berbahaya ini karena berfirasat ia akan segera menemukannya di sini…_

Gadis itu memejamkan mata setelah menyadari ia tak lagi mampu menahan rasa perih lain yang membuncah ketika pemuda tersebut menyentuhnya dengan teramat lembut. Setiap raba menjeritkan afeksi sahabatnya, memicu rindu dalam diri turut meletup-letup, menimbulkan beragam afeksi lain di rongga dadanya.

"Ignis..." Suara gadis tersebut serak, seolah sulit untuk dihembuskan seperti biasa karena penuturnya tengah karut marut. Ia menyentuh tangan Ignis yang berada di wajahnya, merasakan kehangatan dari salah satu sosok yang dirindukannya—yang ternyata menjadi orang pertama yang ditemuinya. "Aku kembali...Aku di sini..."

Remuknya semakin menjadi-jadi kala ia dapati lengan kokoh tiba-tiba saja melingkari tubuhnya, mendekap sangat-sangat erat, menjadikannya hampir menjatuhkan bobot tubuhnya di atas pemuda tersebut. Perlakuan pemuda itu sangatlah tiba-tiba dan tak mampu ia hempas sebab pelukan tersebut sangat erat.

"Aku merindukanmu..."

Jantungnya hampir berhenti berdetak ketika ia mendengar lirih pemuda itu. Hembus napas panas yang menggelitik telinga membuat dirinya memejamkan mata kuat-kuat. Deru yang meluncur dari kedua celah bibirnya sulit untuk ia kendalikan karena perkataan tadi menikam hatinya begitu dalam. Sahabat kecilnya ini baru saja mengatakan isi hati yang tak pernah sekalipun diperlihatkan kepadanya secara gamblang.

_Apakah pemuda ini tengah mengigau?_

"Ignis, kau demam. Aku harus mengobati lukamu dulu. Kalau tidak, suhu tubuhmu akan semakin tinggi." Pemuda tersebut bergeming. Tetap mendekapnya tanpa sedikitpun mengurangi tenaga, memberi rasa dalam dadanya memekik lagi. "Aku di sini, tak akan pergi kemanapun."

Setelah menyelesaikan kalimat terakhirnya, perlahan-lahan ia mencoba meloloskan diri. Pergerakan yang ia lakukan sangat lambat agar pemuda tersebut tahu bahwa ia tetap akan berada di sana.

Setelah berhasil terlepas, ia yang baru saja menghirup udara dalam-dalam mengalihkan kembali tatapannya ke cedera di tubuh kokoh tersebut. Crystal meneguk ludah dan segera meraih perlengkapan pertolongan pertamanya.

Erang demi erang yang meluncur bebas dari bibir sang Scientia menjadikan kedua tangan gadis itu bergetar hebat. Proses pembersihan luka tersebut dilakukannya dengan ketakutan luar biasa karena tak pernah melihat sahabatnya seperti ini.

_Meskipun ia berusaha menyembuhkan, ia menyakiti pemuda tersebut. _

_Meskipun pergerakannya teramat hati-hati, ia tetap memberi perih ke pemuda itu_.

Ia tidak bisa! Ia tak kuasa mendengar rintihan Ignis, ia tak mampu! Berulang kali ia memutar otak, memikirkan spekulasi-spekulasi yang mungkin bisa ia lakukan demi orang itu. Apakah tidak ada cara menyembuhkan tanpa harus membuat pemuda pirang kusam tersebut kesakitan?

Nanap gadis itu dalam pemikirannya sendiri. Mutiara merah mudanya mengerjap cepat dan jantungnya bergemuruh ketika menyadari ada hal yang seharusnya bisa ia lakukan untuk menghilangkan beban sosok yang kini bernapas tak beraturan.

_Hanya ia yang bisa..._

Mengepalkan tangan dan menggeleng setelah wajah Gentiana terbayang di dalam kepala, Crystal mengangkat tubuh dari duduknya, mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah pemuda tersebut sebelum kemudian mengadu dahi. Kedua tangannya dengan lembut dibiarkan bersinggungan dengan pipi sahabat sepermainannya.

Ia memejamkan mata, menguatkan kembali hatinya sebelum memusatkan pikiran, membayangkan luka-luka di tubuh pemuda itu. Dihirupnya udara lembap di sana dalam-dalam demi memberi dorongan teruntuk diri sendiri. Ia tahu bahwa yang hendak diperbuatnya akan membuatnya cedera, tetapi...hanya inilah satu-satunya cara agar rintih sakit Ignis tak terdengar.

_Maaf..__.i__ni adalah situasi genting._

Sang _oracle _melakukan ritualnya. Merelakan kulit tergores perih demi sosok di bawah tubuhnya. Beberapa menit berlalu dan erang perih serta raut sakit di wajah tampan pemuda itu berangsur-angsur menghilang. Napas yang tadi tak beraturan mulai kembali ke iramanya semula, pun dengan panas kulit terganti oleh suhu yang kembali normal.

Berbanding terbalik dengan Ignis, Crystal sejak tadi berusaha menahan rintih. Dahinya berkerut-kerut setiap pedih dari codet hadir di kulit tubuhnya, mendesis kala hangat merah mengalir turun dari luka-luka yang timbul.

"Crystal?"

Dengan napas tersengal, ia mendudukkan tubuh kembali ke kursi dingin yang telah diletakkannya di samping kasur itu. Titik demi titik air mata pedih terlihat menghiasi pipinya, pun dengan gemetar di tubuh karena menahan sakit. Tak digubrisnya panggilan pemuda yang telah bangkit dari tidurnya—bukti ia berhasil menyembuhkan.

"Crystal, ada apa? Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Aku tidak apa." Menggertakkan gigi menahan sakit, ia melontarkan dusta. "Kau baik-baik saja, Ignis?"

Ignis tahu gadis itu berbohong kepadanya. Ia hendak meraih sosok tersebut, menyentuh untuk memastikan apa yang terjadi dan pada detik berikutnya ia terkesiap saat mendapati kulit wajah yang berada di ujung jemarinya terasa hangat—sebelumnya, kulit itu dingin.

_Ada yang disembunyikan gadis itu._

"Kau...tidak baik-baik saja."

Pemuda dua puluh lima tahun itu berkata, melontarkan pernyataan yang mengundang senyuman lemah di bibir pucat sang gadis hadir. Tanpa melihatpun, Ignis dapat dengan mudah menyadari kebohongan sosok itu.

Memutuskan untuk tetap bungkam, Crystal sekali lagi menghirup udara di sana dalam-dalam dan menghembuskan pelan. Mengumpulkan tenaganya yang berangsur-angsur melemah, ia meraih perlengkapan yang teronggok begitu saja di atas nakas.

"Kau mau kemana?"

Bunyi yang ditimbulkan membuat Ignis menyadari bahwa gadis itu beranjak dari duduk dan melangkah pergi. Kepalanya bergerak naik, tangannya berusaha menggapai dan hanyalah udara hampa yang teraih.

"Kamar mandi."

Tanpa menunggu respon sahabatnya, Crystal telah bertolak. Sembari tertatih ia menuruni anak tangga, melangkah ke tempat tujuannya. Dibukanya baju yang ternoda oleh darah agar ia bisa lebih leluasa mengobati luka tadi. Saat meletakkan kasa yang telah dibubuhi alkohol ke codet tersebut, sang gadis segera mengatupkan kedua bibir rapat-rapat, menjaga rintihnya tak terlepas. Sebisanya ia menahan, sehening mungkin ia melakukan ini agar pemuda di atas sana tak mendengar.

Di saat-saat seperti ini, ia sedikit merasa iri dengan Ardyn dan juga _Glaives _yang mampu menyembuhkan luka di diri mereka sendiri—tentu saja ia tak bisa karena borok ayah kandungnya ia tekan dengan cahaya _oracle _sang ibunda. Jika bisa, ia tidak akan perlu susah-susah seperti ini.

Menghela napas panjang, ia menatap pantulan pucat dirinya yang pucat di cermin. Pancaran lega menghiasi wajah itu. Keputusannya untuk memindahkan luka milik sang Scientia ke tubuhnya sangatlah tepat. Luka-luka ini teramat perih sehingga ia bersyukur dirinyalah yang merasakan sekarang, bukan Ignis.

Tiba-tiba saja pergerakan membebat kasa ke bagian-bagian tubuh yang terluka terhenti begitu saja. Jantung gadis tersebut memainkan melodi tak mengenakkan. Pikirnya kembali berkata-kata: ini baru permulaan. Masih ada satu hal yang belum ia lakukan dan mungkin tingkat sakitnya berkali-kali lipat.

Menyadari bahwa negatif kembali menghanyutkannya, Crystal segera menggeleng kuat-kuat. Gadis itu bergegas menyelesaikan apa yang tengah ia lakukan, bertolak dari kamar mandi, dan kembali berjalan menuju kamar tempat sang pemuda pirang kusam berdiam diri.

"Kau melakukan sesuatu, Crystal."

Merupakan sebuah kalimat pernyataan yang menyambut kehadirannya. Gadis itu terdiam sejenak di ambang pintu, mencerna perkataan Ignis. _Melakukan sesuatu_. Detik berlalu dan ia menyadari bahwa sesuatu yang dimaksudkan sang pemuda adalah satu hal yang tadi ia lakukan sebelum bertolak ke kamar mandi.

"Ya...aku menyembuhkanmu." Jawabnya singkat sembari mendekat ke nakas guna merapikan perlengkapannya yang tercecer.

"Apakah ada konsekuensinya saat melakukan itu? Kau—" Ignis terhenti sejenak. Mengepalkan tangan yang tak lagi terbungkus sarung tangannya. "—tidak terdengar baik-baik saja."

"Hanya lelah. Belum terbiasa dengan kekuatanku."

"Bisakah kau meyakinkanku bahwa kau tidak sedang berbohong?"

Selepas kalimat itu dilontarkan sang pemuda, Crystal tak lagi menjawab sepatahpun kata. Bunyi napasnya tak terdengar seperti biasa, bunyi perkakas yang digerakkanpun tak lagi mengudara. Gadis cantik itu hanya berdiam diri, menghadap nakas dan tak berani untuk menoleh.

_Mengapa ia tidak pernah bisa membohongi Ignis? _

_Mengapa pemuda itu harus memahaminya dengan baik? _

"Aku tidak—"

Kalimatnya terputus ketika ia merasakan suhu tubuh lawan tuturnya telah berada tepat di belakang punggungnya. Tanpa dikomandokan, Crystal menahan napas, mengepalkan tangan di atas meja kayu saat merasakan kedua lengan atasnya dialiri hangat dari tangan sang pemuda. Dalam sekali hentak merah mudanya bersirobok dengan kelabu karena Ignis membalikkan tubuhnya.

"Aku tak mampu lagi melihat." Suara pemuda itu serak. "Jadi tolong jangan berbohong dan membuatku khawatir."

Scientia tersebut menaikkan sentuhannya, menyapu lengan yang terbungkus perban—yang ia ketahui seharusnya tadi tak tertutupi apapun—, menyentuh bahu yang gemetar. Ia mengencangkan sedikit jamahnya, memberi isyarat agar teman perempuannya itu mengatakan yang sejujurnya.

Dulu, ia yang masih memiliki kedua hijaunya mungkin bisa saja mengabaikan kebohongan dan mengikuti kemauan Crystal yang menyembunyikan sesuatu mengenai kondisi tubuh. Itu karena meskipun mendiamkan temannya berbohong, ia masih dapat dengan mudah mengamati gadis tersebut, menjaga dari kejauhan, dan jika menemukan tanda-tanda ia dapat segera melesat ke sisi sang Leonis.

Akan tetapi, saat ini, ia terbatas. Hal-hal yang bisa diperbuatnya dulu belum tentu bisa ia lakukan seperti sekarang. Jika sahabat merah mudanya menyembunyikan sesuatu terkait keadaan dirinya, Ignis tidak bisa lagi mengamati dari kejauhan, tak bisa segera berlari ketika gadis itu membutuhkannya.

Tak dapat melihat membuatnya selalu merasa cemas. Oleh karenanya, ia begitu gelisah setelah mendengar gadis yang baru kembali kepadanya berbohong mengenai fisiknya. Ia ingin Crystal jujur padanya. Kenyataan kecil saja tak apa, karena dengan begitu ia dapat menentukan langkah-langkah apa yang bisa ia tempuh, yang bisa dipersiapkannya.

Ia tahu perlakuannya ini sangat bertolak belakang dengan perkataannya di Zegnautus Keep dulu, yaitu: ia tak lagi memiliki peran penting untuk memaksa Crystal berkata jujur. Akan tetapi, untuk kali ini, ia tak dapat melakukannya. Selain karena pemuda yang ia titipkan gadis itu tidak berada di sini, yang terjadi pada diri gadis itu saat ini kurang lebihnya berhubungan dengan dirinya. Jika memang penyebabnya adalah ia, maka ia boleh untuk memaksa gadis itu berkata sejujurnya, bukan?

Di lain sisi, putri kristal bergeming. Merah muda maniknya tak sedikitpun ia alihkan dari kelabu yang juga tetap 'menatap' lurus ke arahnya. Ada kata demi kata yang memantul dari air muka dan juga sorot mata itu.

Hatinya terjepit-jepit oleh ngilu yang hadir karena tahu bahwa Ignis terluka karena kebohongannya. Apa yang ia lakukan itu turut memberi remuk di sisi sang pemuda sampai-sampai sosok tersebut menyuarakan isi kepalanya secara eksplisit.

_Konsekuensi…_

Bagaimana mungkin ia mengatakan mengenai hal itu kepada Ignis? Jika ia beberkan, sosok di depannya pasti tidak akan pernah mengijinkannya melaksanakan ritual itu lagi. Tidak...masih ada yang belum ia lakukan.

Gadis yang dalam hitungan hari akan menginjak usia dua puluh satu di sana menggulirkan permata, memerhatikan lekat wajah yang kini telah dihiasi oleh garis-garis kedewasaan di hadapannya. Ditatapnya detil itu, diselaminya satu persatu lekuk wajah penuh parut yang tak mampu menutupi keindahan sosok tersebut.

Selalu ada kelukur di hati acap kali ia melihat bukti-bukti pengorbanan penasihat pangeran ini. Selalu ia menelan duka tiap kali bersirobok dengan cacat itu.

_Cacat_…

Meneguk ludah, ia menutup kedua matanya perlahan. Memupuk kembali ketetapan hatinya sekali lagi. Inilah saat yang tepat..._ia harus mengembalikannya..._

"Kau—" Setelah terdiam selama sepersekian detik, Crystal membuka mulut, menghembuskan suaranya yang retak. "Kau bisa melihat lagi, Ignis." Crystal merasakan sentuhan sosok itu di bahunya menegang saat ia menerbangkan kata-kata tersebut. "Aku akan mengembalikannya."

Ignis membeku sempurna. Kalimat yang baru saja merambati indera pendengarannya membuat tubuhnya dialiri oleh kejut. Kelabu itu digerakkan tanpa ia sadari. Menari, mencoba mencari-cari makna dibalik kalimat tadi dalam kegelitaannya—tentu saja ia tidak bisa melihatnya.

Belum sempat pemuda itu mengucapkan sepatah kata lain mengenai hal ini, Crystal telah menangkup wajah pemuda itu, menarik sahabat kecilnya merendah dengan tangan bergetar. Ia berjinjit, menghapus jarak dan menyatukan dahi mereka. Seperti tadi, kedua bola kacanya disembunyikan agar ia bisa memusatkan benak dengan khusyuk.

Ignis merasakan jantungnya berdegup memuakkan. Alunannya tak berada dalam tempo yang biasa. Ada perasaan tak enak hadir memenuhi dada ketika keheningan melanda tempat tersebut. Dalam hitungan detik ia sedikit berjengit, merasakan sesuatu seperti tertarik di mata kirinya. Pada menit berikutnya tubuhnya menegang saat ia mulai bisa membuka bagian tubuh yang luka...dan...pada menit selanjutnya, jantungnya seperti berhenti berdetak ketika cahaya terlihat dan senyap terpecah oleh jeritan sang gadis.

"Crystal—!"

Lantang suaranya terputus begitu saja ketika ia menyadari gelap yang selalu menyelimuti mata kirinya sirna, warna-warna yang dahulu hilang kembali memantul dalam hijau bola kacanya. Napasnya terhenti, dibiarkan tercekat karena syok yang teramat sangat.

"Ignis—" Pemuda itu tersentak, merendahkan hijau teduhnya ke arah gadis merah muda tengah meringkuk. "Aku...harus menyembuhkan satunya lagi."

Seiring dengan dinaikkannya wajah gadis tersebut, Ignis merasakan jantungnya seolah berhenti berdetak selama sepersekian detik. Di hadapannya, di depan satu matanya yang kembali, Crystal menatap dirinya dengan kedua permata berbeda warna. Merah muda yang berada di mata kiri sang gadis menghilang, terganti oleh kelabu. Kulit tak bercela milik sosok itu dihiasi oleh gurat seperti luka bakar.

Tak memerlukan waktu lama baginya untuk memahami apa yang sedang terjadi. Tubuhnya yang belum terbalut sehelai benang bergetar bersamaan dengan kedua tangan yang telah terjatuh di sisi tubuh. Kedua bibirnya bercelah, terbuka karena remuk hatinya sangat luar biasa.

"Kenapa?"

Hanya sepatah kata itulah yang mampu diloloskan sang pemuda dan gadis yang kini merintih tak menjawab. Sang putri masih mencoba menguasai dirinya dengan bernapas dalam-dalam. Sakit di mata kiri itu ternyata melebihi prediksinya. Bagian tersebut berdenyut pedih, teramat perih hingga membuat kepalanya pening.

Akan tetapi, di satu detik berikutnya, rasa-rasa menyakitkan tersebut sedikit terobati ketika ia melihat hijau telah kembali hadir, hijau yang tak berhasil ia lindungi, yang sangat dicintainya. Tanpa ia sadari, leleh kepedihan jatuh dari netra kanannya. Emosi membuncah mendekap raga karena pada akhirnya, ia berhasil mengembalikan cahaya kepada pemuda tersebut...ia bisa memberi sesuatu kepada sosok itu.

"Satu lagi. Aku harus menyembuhkan satunya lagi."

Ignis mencengkram pergelangan tangan gadis tersebut secepat yang ia mampu. Menghentikan apa yang hendak dilakukan sosok itu..._lagi._ Pegangannya begitu kuat seolah menggamblangkan gejolak emosi yang meluap tak tertahankan. Perasaannya karut marut.

"Inikah konsekuensinya?" Ia berkata dengan suara yang tak lagi tenang. "Kau terluka, kau kehilangan—" Kerongkongannya terasa begitu perih sampai-sampai ia tak mampu untuk melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Mengapa…kau menyakiti dirimu…demi diriku…?"

"Tidak sebanding dengan apa yang kulakukan terhadapmu." Gadis itu masih meronta, berusaha melepas. "Aku belum selesai, Ignis. Tolong lepaskan aku."

"Aku tidak menginginkannya!"

Mungkin kalimat tersebut terdengar seperti dusta, tetapi Ignis memang benar-benar melantangkan itu dari sudut hatinya yang terdalam. Sekalipun ia menginginkan cahaya di kedua matanya kembali, ia tak ingin orang lain harus berkorban demi mewujudkannya..._terlebih, yang melakukan adalah orang yang disayanginya._

"Ignis...aku gagal melindungimu. Ini adalah tekadku. Tolong jangan kau hentikan."

"Tidak, Crystal."

_Mengapa lagi-lagi ia harus menyakiti gadis ini? _Permohonannya seharusnya tak begitu sulit. Ia hanya mengharapkan sosok itu terus tersenyum, terus menampakkan binar bahagia. Ia bahkan merelakan gadis itu pergi demi mencapai kebahagiaan yang tak bisa diberinya. Akan tetapi, gadis itu seolah terus menerus terjerat dalam kesakitan, dalam kepedihan, dan penyebabnya...adalah dirinya.

"Ignis."

Kejut datang menghampiri sosok tinggi tersebut saat gadis itu menghentak dan membawa kedua tangan kecil yang tadi tercengkeram ke wajahnya. Kecamuk dalam hati menjerit-jerit ketika hijau miliknya melihat wajah yang dipenuhi air mata di pipi kiri itu semakin mendekat. Ia hampir meringis, menelan getir saat sentuhan itu hadir memberi satu rasa yang selalu ia upayakan terbunuh, bangkit kembali.

_Mengapa gadis ini merelakan sesuatu yang berharga untuk dirinya?_

_Mengapa gadis ini selalu melakukan sesuatu demi dirinya?_

_Mengapa__…_

_Mengapa ia tidak bisa membahagiakan gadis ini?_

_Mengapa...perasaan ini muncul kembali?_

"Ah!"

Pekik kecil terdengar ketika Crystal merasakan tubuhnya terhempas jatuh ke atas ranjang yang berada di belakangnya. Fokus untuk menyembuhkan terputus dalam sekejap mata kala mendapati pemuda yang sekarang berada di atasnya tiba-tiba saja merendah dan melumat bibirnya. Matanya terbelalak dan dalam sekali hentak ia mendorong pemuda tersebut.

"Hentikan, Ignis!"

Pekik yang tadi dilaungkannya tercekat ketika ia dapati hijau yang telah kembali itu tidak memancarkan teduh seperti biasa. Napas Leonis merah muda tersebut hampir terhenti ketika melihat kilau di hadapan permata merah mudanya mengeruh, tertutupi oleh sesuatu yang membuat jantungnya berdetak begitu kencang.

Crystal sedikit meringis ketika ia merasakan Ignis sekali lagi mencengkeram kedua pergelangan tangannya, menekan ke kasur di bawah sana. Ia meronta, berusaha menendang namun pergerakan kakinya terhenti ketika pemuda tersebut menempatkan sebelah kaki di antara kedua pahanya, membawa tubuh semakin mendekat, mengunci pergerakannya.

Berliannya berpendar penuh ketakutan. Jemari-jemari yang ditautkan oleh sang pemuda bergetar karena sahabat Scientianya. Ronta demi ronta yang ia beri tak membuahkan hasil apapun sehingga kini ia bak mangsa tak berdaya di bawah cengkeram pemangsanya.

Tak berhasil menghindar, Crystal harus merelakan pemuda itu menguasai bibirnya kembali. Perlakuan tersebut tak lembut, begitu kasar, penuh oleh hasrat yang menggebu-gebu dan karenanya, ia harus rela hatinya menjerit-jerit.

Tangannya berusaha ia ayunkan agar bisa terbebas dari sosok itu. Sosok yang dulu dicintainya, yang kini menggamblangkan seluruh emosi dalam tiap sentuhannya.

_Sentimen-sentimen yang seharusnya tak diberikan kepadanya…_

_Tidak setelah ia dibuang ke pemuda lain..._

"Tidak!" Gadis itu mengigit bibir sang pirang kusam, menjadikan pemuda itu terhenti. "Hentikan, Iggu, kumohon...jangan menyakiti dirimu lebih dari ini—"

Kalimat itu terhenti. Menguap memenuhi senyap ruang yang menjadi saksi bisu kehancuran dinding pertahanan pemuda tersebut. Remang lampu yang menyinari kamar ini mengilaukan jejak yang mengalir turun membasahi pipi sang pirang kusam. Tak pernah dilihatnya, tak pernah ia sangka-sangka bahwa pemuda itu akan menderaikan air mata...leleh yang menikam hati, yang jatuhkan untuknya.

Seketika, seluruh tenaga gadis itu bak menguap tak bersisa. Tegang ditubuhnya terhembus oleh napas bumi, pergi menyisakan lemah. Jemari yang tadi digerakkan kasar untuk terlepas berhenti meronta, kaki yang tadi berusaha menendang terkulai tak berdaya.

Gadis tersebut tercengang, menampilkan ketidakpercayaan terhadap apa yang baru saja dilihat sebelah matanya. Sorot bola kacanya membeku, bahkan terus menerus terarah ke satu titik meskipun Ignis kini merendah dan menempatkan kepala di perpotongan leher dan bahunya.

Scientia mengeratkan taut jemari mereka sembari memperdengarkan isak yang begitu samar di telinga kanan sang gadis merah muda.

"Maaf…" Suara tersebut begitu serak di antara kepedihan yang kini diperlihatkan. "Aku mencintaimu…"

Crystal yang sejak tadi terpaku menatap langit-langit tinggi di atas sana merasakan adanya hangat mengalir dari sudut matanya. Leleh itu bergerak turun, memberi jejak yang menyimbolkan terserak hatinya.

Rongga dadanya tak lagi terpenuhi jerit, tak lagi dikuasai teriakan tanpa henti. Karut marut membuat seluruh jiwa dan raganya melumpuh hingga akhirnya yang mampu ia lakukan saat ini hanyalah menangis dalam diam. Tak ada isak, tak ada napas yang tercekat.

Mendengar kalimat yang dulu sekali sangat ia damba-damba, yang ingin sekali didengarnya, membawa gadis itu terjerembab ke palung lara terdalam. Dalam bisunya ia terus menerus menjatuhkan bulir emosi yang melesak tak terbendung, sebab, pemuda yang memeluknya memperdengarkan secara ulang ungkap kasih sayang tersebut dengan nada pedih.

_Mengapa baru sekarang Ignis mengatakannya? _

_Mengapa baru sekarang Ignis jujur padanya? _

Merah muda yang terkilau oleh luka bergulir ketika pemuda itu bangkit dan menahan bobot tubuh dengan kedua tangan yang masih bertaut dengan tangan sang gadis. Dalam diam keduanya saling bersitatap, saling menyelam dari masing-masing mata yang tersisa. Hijau memancarkan seluruh afeksi yang tak lagi ditutup-tutupi dan merah muda menyorotkan pilu di kedua permata.

"Aku mencintaimu, Crystal. Sejak dulu."

Ungkap cinta itu sekali lagi diberi sang pemuda sembari berpandang-pandangan. Rasa sayang, pedih, duka, amarah milik pemuda itu yang melebur satu melumpuhkan sang gadis. Crystal hanya terdiam, memandang sembari tetap mengalirkan air mata yang tak kuasa ditekan.

_Sudah terlambat…_

_Sangat terlambat…_

Surai yang acak di atas kain putih tersebut terangkat simpul ketika pemiliknya menggerakkan kepala, menoleh ke kanan untuk menghindar—Ignis kembali merendah untuk memertemukan bibir mereka. Terpejam matanya untuk menghindar, terhimpit hatinya saat wajah pemuda yang memilikinya terbayang-bayang di sana.

"Sudah terlambat…Lepaskan aku, Ignis."

Gadis itu menyuarakan isi hatinya. Berharap pemuda yang masih berada di atas tubuhnya segera melepaskan kedekatan mereka. Walau hatinya berdarah lagi, walau luka itu terbuka lagi, walau ada yang masih menguar tak tertahankan, waktu di antara mereka telah berhenti. Semuanya sudah terlambat...sangat-sangat terlambat.

Hangat hadir membelai pipinya saat tangan sang pemuda telah beralih ke wajahnya—membuat telapak tangan yang sejak tadi tergenggam erat merasakan dingin. Kedua bola kaca berwarna berbeda tersebut kembali bersitatap karena Ignis mengarahkan wajah sang merah muda ke arahnya.

"Ijinkan aku berada di sisimu…" Pemuda itu menggerakkan ibu jarinya, menyeka sedih yang belum berhenti berderai di wajah gadis yang berada di bawah tubuhnya. "Sampai Noct kembali…"

Hati itu retak, patah, hancur berserak dan kembali diterbangkan pergi saat kata-kata Scientia merasuk dalam benaknya. Yang dipinta tak kuasa menjawab. Lidah itu kelu, tak berdaya untuk digerakan. Tenaga gadis itu benar-benar sirna dan ia tak mampu lagi melakukan apapun selain tetap terisak karena perih menghantam-hantam diri tanpa belas kasih.

Ia menutup mata, menyesapi lara di hati. Membiarkan pemuda itu mendekapnya lagi, menyalurkan hangat dari kulit terekspos di sana kepada dirinya.

Hanya air mata menjadi pengganti lafalnya, hanya kilau kepedihan tersebut yang menjadi penggambaran perasaannya. Rasa perih luka di tubuh dan hati melumpuhkan seluruh pergerakannya. Kesadarannya pun berangsur-angsur menurun seiring dengan semakin menaiknya suhu tubuh.

Yang terakhir dapat diingatnya hanyalah hembus napas yang membawa namanya di salah satu telinganya dan hangat di kedua tangan yang tergenggam erat.

Mereka tenggelam...dalam luka yang membawa leleh kepedihan…

※End of Chapter - Light for...※

Banyak teori yang dipaksakan. Banyak plot hole berterbaran.

Kuri sudah bisa menjadi sosok yang berdiri tegak, tapi Ignis malah merapuh. Kenapa...kalian terus menerus menyakiti diri kalian?


	15. Fourteen - Tears

Author : Yuta Uke

Chapter : Fourteen – Tears

Genre : Angst, Tragedy, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Fantasy

Warning: Unbetaed fic, Semi-Canon, OOC (maybe), Long

Words : 15,975

_FFXV fanfiction for my bestie..._

* * *

_Pudarnya seutas garis bibir yang dihiasi oleh pekat malam,_

_Tertarik kembali bermandikan hangat tirai rawi..._

_Rintih yang diterbangkan di langit kelam,_

_Terganti oleh celoteh riang diiringi kicau pagi hari..._

_Kata-kata putus asa yang menghiasi gelita,_

_Dienyahkan dengan panjat doa kesyukuran di bawah terik surya..._

_Ikrar dan janji untuk melindungi sekuat tenaga dipenuhi,_

_Demi cahaya dan senyuman mereka yang terkasih…_

_Peluh dan jerit terobati oleh gelak tawa mereka yang tersayang,_

_Tak dihiraukan kelukur yang tercipta..._

_Demi cahaya…_

_Yang entah sampai kapan akan bertahan…_

* * *

Detik jam terus menerus bergerak menjauh, menciptakan gema, menghiasi hampir seluruh sudut ruang tempat dua sosok bersurai kontras terlelap. Bunyi-bunyinya memekakkan telinga, seakan hanya ia satu-satunya yang menjadi pemecah sunyi di dalam bilik temaram di salah satu rumah yang telah ditinggalkan penghuninya.

Ruang inilah yang dahulu menjadi saksi bisu derai tawa sebelum para insan tersebut terjerembab dalam tragedi yang merenggut sesuatu yang berharga; berkorbankan demi melindungi dan gagal untuk dilindungi. Tragedi itulah yang menghancurkan hati, menjadikan jalan beriringan sebagai hal memilukan.

Kebersamaan dan canda tawa hilang, diterbangkan angin menuju kelam pekat langit. Mereka yang selalu berjalan beriringan memutuskan untuk tercerai berai, pergi, tak berada di sisi masing-masing; sebuah keputusan bulat yang diambil demi menjaga pertahanan hati supaya tak runtuh. Keluarga kecil tersebut kehilangan pilar utama yang pergi—terhisap—demi mengumpulkan kekuatan untuk menyelamatkan dunia. Tak cukup kehilangan satu, salah satu kaki pondasipun—yang diberitahu sebagai seorang _oracle_—turut pergi demi membangkitkan kekuatan agar bisa melindungi dunia. Perginya dua orang tersebut menjadikan kebersamaan tak lagi terasa seperti dulu.

Mereka yang tersisa pada akhirnya tak kuasa untuk berjalan bersisian, sehingga memutuskan pergi, mencari kesibukan—ketenangan—dalam langkah masing-masing. Itulah yang mereka pilih, terpisah-pisah, menunggu dalam jangka waktu yang tak pasti sembari tetap memertahankan keteguhan hati sampai pemersatu mereka kembali.

Sang Argentum memutuskan untuk kembali ke Hammerhead, membantu cucu pria paruh baya Sophiar menciptakan lampu-lampu terang agar dapat menghalau makhluk malam—yang membuatnya digoda karena ia seperti hendak melakukan pendekatan pada Cidney. Selain itu, pemuda berkepala cerah tersebut juga mengasah kekuatannya dalam hal bertarung, mengulurkan bantuan demi mengenyahkan demon-demon yang semakin merajalela seiring dengan semakin menggelapnya dunia.

Sang Amicitia memilih untuk kembali ke Lestallum serta merta membawa satu-satunya keluarganya yang tersisa. Seperti sahabat pirang cerahnya, ia juga bekerjasama dengan para pemburu, Crownsguard dan Kingsglaive yang masih bertahan hidup untuk membasmi musuh—meski sulit karena malam membuat makhluk-makhluk tersebut semakin banyak. Namun, ia dan petinggi Crownsguard, Leonis si abadi tetap terus menerus berjuang, tak mengenal lelah, demi memenuhi tugas sebagai pelindung populasi yang semakin berkurang sampai raja mereka kembali.

Sedang sang Scientia, ia yang memiliki keterbatasan harus mengecap payah di bulan-bulan pertama perpisahannya dengan para rekannya. Ia yang telah kehilangan kedua hijau teduhnya harus berjuang seorang diri di antara kelam karena tak lagi mampu melihat cahaya.

Pemuda tersebut berlatih, terus menerus berlatih agar dapat kembali menjadi dirinya yang dulu—walau tidak mungkin seratus persen akan berhasil. Hari demi hari ia jalani dengan kesulitan tinggi. Ia memusatkan konsentrasi, memaksimalkan panca inderanya yang lain untuk membantu kesehariannya dan juga saat bertarung. Penciuman itu dikuatkan agar ia mampu mendeteksi keberadaan musuh, pendengarannya ia tajamkan agar mampu mengetahui pergerakan musuh.

Bulan demi bulan dilaluinya dengan penuh payah. Terlebih, apa yang ia lakukan kala itu—ikut membantu para _hunter_—memiliki risiko yang teramat sangat tinggi. Walau demikian, sang penasihat raja tak gentar. Ia tetap memaksakan diri walau tahu kapanpun dan di manapun, nyawanya sewaktu-waktu dapat terenggut karena cacat dirinya.

Penyebab ia berusaha begitu kuat adalah karena hatinya terus melantang, mengatakan bahwa dirinya harus mampu menjadi sosok yang tetap berguna, melawan segala batas yang menjerat agar ia tetap pantas bersanding dengan sahabat-sahabatnya kelak.

Ia adalah seorang Crownsguard, ia adalah seorang ahli siasat bagi putra mahkota, karenanya, ia harus kembali bangkit apapun yang terjadi. Segalanya ia lakukan demi rajanya kelak, semata-mata ia upayakan demi melindungi calon ratunya di masa depan sampai sosok itu kembali.

_Ratu..._

_Ya...calon ratunya..._

Seorang gadis bersurai merah muda yang tak pernah diketahui siapapun menyimpan kisah tak terduga di balik punggung ringkih itu, yang tak diketahui siapapun menanggung beban masa lalu di kedua bahunya yang kurus. Leonis merah muda yang dahulu selalu mengekorinya ternyata adalah seorang anak yang terlahir dari dalam kristal pemberian dewa. Di dalam tubuh gadis tersebut mengalir darah suci wanita Fleuret dan keruh darah pria keturunan Lucis Caelum—calon raja yang tak tercatat dalam sejarah.

Ia adalah anak yang diberi kekuatan untuk menjadi pendamping raja abadi menghalau gelap, satu tugas yang diberitahukan langsung oleh salah satu pelindung Eos, _Draconian_. Ialah _oracle _pengganti Lunafreya yang harus bersusah payah membangkitkan kekuatan, menahan pekik ngilu tiap kali ritual dilakukan. Proses pencapaiannya tak mudah, ia berusaha hingga hampir meregang nyawa di tangan pembimbingnya—dewi es, _Glacian_.

Penguasaan seluruhnya memakan waktu hingga dua setengah tahun, dan walaupun telah berhasil menguasai segalanya, tetap saja ia akan berlari, bersembunyi sembari menahan perih di sekujur tubuh setiap kali ritual pemurnian selesai dilaksanakan—memutuskan untuk mendekam di tempat tak terjamah manusia karena takut sewaktu-waktu dapat lepas kendali, mencelakakan khalayak.

Ia adalah sosok yang dulu selalu mengatakan bahwa dirinya tak berguna karena tak pernah berhasil melindungi sesuatu yang berharga baginya dan bagi raja tercintanya. Ia adalah gadis yang selalu terjatuh setiap kali berikrar untuk bangkit. Siklus hidupnya tak pernah diberi secercah cahaya, terus menerus ditutupi kelabu awan dan kemudian dibasahi oleh tetes air mata.

Oleh karenanya, mengetahui ada hal yang mampu ia lakukan bagi populasi Eos menjadikannya berusaha sekuat tenaga. Seluruh upayanya pun berbuah manis. Ia berhasil menjadi seseorang yang mampu melakukan sesuatu demi orang lain. Ia menjadi penyelamat, yang membawa cahaya hadir kembali mengilaukan bulir air mata haru para masyarakat yang berhasil bertahan hidup di berbagai belahan dunia—penyebaran gelap begitu cepat sehingga banyak yang tak beruntung.

Kembalinya sinar mentari membuat mereka yang berada di negara-negara itu mengucap syukur, melontarkan puji-pujian dan juga rasa terima kasih yang teramat sangat tanpa letih, menjadikan merah muda tersebut acap kali terlihat payah menahan leleh di kedua mata agar tak terjatuh.

Terus menerus gadis itu berusaha, terus menerus ia berupaya agar dapat menyelesaikan tugas di benua-benua asing dengan cepat. Bukan tanpa alasan, tergesa-gesa dirinya adalah karena ia ingin segera mencapai tujuan terakhirnya: tempat para orang-orang terkasihnya tinggal, menungguinya kembali membawa berkat.

Lucis, itulah tempat yang masih dirundungi gelap karena belum ia murnikan. Kotor yang tersebar di langit tersebut belum disucikannya dan hal itu mengundang cemas menguar di dalam dada—dihawatirkan mereka yang berdiam di sana tak akan sempat tertolong. Maka, ia bergegas, bergerak cepat menuju benua itu sebelum semuanya terlambat.

Namun, seluruh runtut persiapannya hancur karena sesuatu yang tak disangka-sangka. Setibanya ia di dermaga tersembunyi di Cape Caem, ia harus merelakan apa yang telah direncanakannya terabaikan begitu saja saat kedua berlian merah mudanya menangkap sosok familiar dan terpentingnya hampir meregang nyawa karena terkepung oleh oponen-oponen malam.

Di hadapan kedua matanya, sahabat sepermainannya, Ignis Scientia berada dalam kondisi yang mampu membuat gadis itu meringis. Akibat hal itu, fokus menyerap gelita di langit Lucis berganti menjadi menyerap kelukur di tubuh sang pemuda. Maka, di sinilah ia, tertidur, terbujur lemah karena pengorbanan yang dilakukannya kemarin—mengambil codet, menyerap demam...dan juga mengambil sebelah cacat pemuda pirang kusam tersebut.

Kelopak bertirai bulu mata merah muda miliknya tertutup rapat-rapat, menyembunyikan bola kaca yang tak lagi memiliki warna sama. Cantik wajahnya dihiasi oleh kerut-kerut ketakutan seolah di dalam tidurnya, gadis tersebut mampu mendengarkan ngeri hembusan napas bumi yang menampari jendela lusuh.

Derak yang tercipta menyeramkan, sebab tiupan itu tak lagi hanya menggelitik. Kaca yang terlihat usang karena tak terawat tersebut bergetar, tertimpa angin yang tak lelah menampakkan kekuatannya. Gaduh udara bersanding harmoni dengan debur ombak yang menghempas bebatuan karang. Riak yang dahulu mendayu-dayu kini tampak kasar karena angin yang tak bersahabat.

Selayaknya tengah dilanda badai, di luar sana mereka saling mengacau, sepertinya hendak memberitahukan betapa cuaca semakin tak bersahabat sejak ditinggalkan emas sang rawi.

Kelam tak berdasar akibat noda-noda kotor masih terlihat membentang di atas benua ini. Belum adanya binar hangat yang akan mengilaukan air mata yang kelak berderai turun, belum adanya pendar menyilaukan yang didamba-damba oleh mereka kaum yang mulai kehilangan asa. Pemilik kekuatan murni itu belum sempat melaksanakan kewajibannya. Ia masih lemah akibat konsekuensi yang didapatkan setelah menyembuhkan orang terpentingnya—pemuda pirang kusam yang kini terduduk dan menenggelamkan wajah dalam tumpuan lengan di pinggiran tempat tidur usang tersebut.

Getar kaca dan juga ritme napas milik sang gadis merah muda yang menjadi semakin tak beraturan mengundang pemuda tersebut terjaga dari lelapnya. Ia membuka kelopak perlahan, menampilkan hijau dan kelabu dibaliknya. Diangkat tubuhnya yang tadi membungkuk menjadi tegak dan kedua matanya menyipit, gestur penanda bahwa masih belum terbiasa dengan cahaya yang kembali—sebelumnya hampir tiga tahun ia berjalan dalam kegelapan.

Walau telah terduduk, kepala tersebut masih direndahkan. Sebelah bola kacanya sibuk memandangi tangannya yang berada di atas paha. Ia membeku dalam posisi tegap tanpa membuka katup mulutnya.

Sosok tersebut hanya mematung, berdiam diri sembari menajamkan indera pendengaran dan menyesapi luka yang hadir karena mendengar hembus tak beraturan dari celah bibir sang gadis. Di dalam kebisuannya, hatinya kembali diberi codet lagi di berbagai sisi, coreng yang menyadarkan bahwa yang menjadikan gadis itu kembali melemah adalah dirinya sendiri.

Pikirnya melayang-layang, mengulang runtut kejadian yang mungkin tak akan pernah terjadi jika saja ia tidak bersikeras ke tempat ini. Tak pernah terpikirkan sebelumnya bahwa ia akan menjadi sosok tak rasional seperti kemarin. Ia, seseorang yang memiliki keterbatasan nekat mencapai Cape Caem yang telah ditinggalkan orang-orang hanya demi keinginan bertemu dengan sosok merah muda yang bahkan tak ia ketahui pasti akan berada di sana atau tidak.

Ia sangat tahu persentase pertemuan itu teramat sangat kecil sebab kedatangannya hanyalah mengandalkan rumor; mengenai cahaya mentari telah hadir di belahan dunia setelah kepul kotor membentuk satu garis seolah terserap sesuatu. Maka, saat mendengar langit Angelgard telah kembali seperti sedia kala, Scientia tersebut segera meminta agar dirinya diantar dan diturunkan di tempat ini.

Tak dihiraukan celoteh-celoteh khawatir dan larangan dari orang yang mengantarnya, karena, di dalam hatinya saat itu, hanya satu fokus yang ia pusatkan. Firasatnya bermain, spekulasinya terus menerus menjerit: ia...akan bisa segera bertemu dengan gadis yang disayanginya jika pergi ke sana.

Tetapi...saat ini, bukan sukacita yang memeluk, melainkan penyesalanlah yang menghujamnya.

_Jika saja ia tak kembali ke ke tempat ini..._

_Jika saja ia tak bertemu dengan gadis itu di tempat ini…_

_Crystal tak akan terluka..._

Terus menerus benaknya mengulangi kata 'jika' sebagai pertanda kekecewaan terhadap diri sendiri. Dengan pergerakan yang teramat berhati-hati, ia mengangkat wajahnya, membawa satu hijau yang bersanding dengan kelabu untuk menilik baik-baik sesosok gadis yang sempat pergi meninggalkan keluarga kecilnya selama dua setengah tahun.

Cantik wajah tersebut sedikit terlihat dewasa walau gurat kekanakkan di sana masihlah ada. Dalam diam ia mengamati, dalam bisu ia melekatkan pandang. Hijaunya bergerak kecil, memerhatikan setiap lekuk wajah yang terasa lama sekali tak dilihatnya.

Pandangnya terfokuskan ke sosok tersebut. Dahi yang masih tertutupi poni merah muda, kelopak yang dibingkai oleh bulu mata lentik berwarna senada surai, hidung yang kecil, pipi dan bibir yang merona karena suhu tubuh menaik lagi, mahkota yang kembali panjang mencapai pinggang—mengingatkannya pada masa lalu—, sudut mata...yang terdapat luka bakar samar...

Tak disadari pemuda tersebut, tangannya telah mengepal erat. Degup di dalam rongga dadanya memainkan melodi memuakkan, memberi perih setiap kali berdetak. Runtut memori kemarin malam kembali terngiang di dalam benaknya setelah ia melihat luka di sudut mata gadis tersebut.

_Itu...adalah luka miliknya._

Gadis yang saat ini menampilkan raut tak tenang dan masih kesulitan bernapas dalam ritmenya semula telah melakukan sesuatu di luar antisipasinya. Dengan kekuatan yang baru dibangkitkan sahabat kecilnya tersebut, sosok cantik itu menyerap lukanya, mengambil demamnya, menarik sebagian luka bakarnya—menyisakan luka samar di sudut matanya—dan juga kelabu keruh di matanya demi mengembalikan hijaunya. Perlakuan tersebut sungguh sangat tiba-tiba dan menorehkan luka yang mengucurkan darah di hatinya.

_Andai tak bertemu, gadis itu tak perlu mengorbankan sesuatu untuknya…_

_Dan hatinya tak akan kembali dibutakan perasaannya..._

Pemuda tersebut mengigit bibir bawahnya ketika keping-keping adegan semalam terproyeksi nyata di dalam benaknya. Akibat pengorbanan gadis itu untuknya, rantai yang menjerat hatinya agar perasaan yang ia pendam tak melesak, hancur begitu saja. Akibatnya, ia kehilangan kendali, melakukan sesuatu yang teramat sangat rendah dan menyakiti gadis itu lagi dan lagi.

Malam itu, sesuatu menggelapkan akal sehatnya. Afeksinya menjerit-jerit, meminta untuk disadari sang merah muda. Sayangnya, bentuk perwujudannya adalah lepasnya kendali dirinya. Pirang kusam tersebut menyerang walau tahu gadis yang didekapnya telah menjadi milik sahabat sekelam malamnya—juga melupakan fakta bahwa gadis tersebut nyatanya terluka dan demam tinggi karena dirinya.

Segalanya seperti tak mampu diredam, seolah-olah ia telah mencapai batas akhir untuk menahan. Oleh karenanya ia memeluk, mendekap erat sembari merasai sosok yang selalu berada di hatinya bahkan ketika ia masih belia.

Perlakuannya tergesa-gesa, begitu kasar karena luapan yang tak terbendung. Sampai pada akhirnya ia tersentak ketika mendapati Leonis merah muda tersebut kehilangan kesadaran di bawah tubuhnya. Saat itulah dirinya seolah ditampar oleh kenyataan dengan begitu kuat. Penyesalan menghantam tanpa ampun, memberi getar hebat di raga kokoh tersebut.

Kecewa, amarah, sesal, kepedihan, segalanya melebur satu di dalam rongga dadanya. Ia menyalahkan diri sendiri, mengutuk segala perbuatannya. Padahal dahulu, ia dapat dengan mudah membunuh perasaannya, mengabaikan percik cinta tiap kali melihat sosok tersebut. Akan tetapi, segalanya mulai berubah semenjak gadis itu menjadi rapuh dan kemudian tak sadarkan diri setelah insiden hancurnya Insomnia. Sejak saat itulah perasaan yang selalu berhasil dikuasainya mulai sulit ia kendalikan—ia ingin selalu berada di dekat sosok tersebut, menjadi penopangnya.

Tenang yang selalu dibanggakannya tak akan pernah bisa ia pertahankan jika sudah menyangkut gadis itu. Emosinya acap kali meluap-luap, menjadikan seluruh dinding yang susah payah dibangunnya hancur dan terinjak-injak begitu saja. Tindak dan ikrar dalam hatinya tak berbanding selaras. Meredam namun ia mendekap, merelakan namun ia menahan, mendoakan kebahagiaan namun ia mengecup dalam-dalam.

_Sejak kapan ia menjadi seorang pemuda rendah seperti ini?_

Scientia tersebut masih menatap nanar sosok yang kini terbaring lemah sembari menutup mata. Hijaunya melekat, benaknya masih belum berhenti mengulang segala kebodohannya. Dipejamkan matanya selama sepersekian detik seraya menghirup udara lembap di dalam ruang tersebut, berharap darah yang menetes dari hatinya dapat berhenti cepat.

Dalam pergerakan lambat, jemari-jemari panjangnya bergerak, menyentuh lembut seraya meraih tangan sang gadis guna mengecek suhu. Detik berikutnya ia sedikit berjengit karena panas menjalari indera perabanya. Paniknya seketika meradang kala mendapati gadis itu belum sepenuhnya sembuh. Padahal, setelah semalaman terjaga, ia yakin benar obat yang diberinya telah bekerja.

Ya. Selepas teman sepermainannya kehilangan kesadaran, sepanjang malam ia membuka mata, bersusah payah melakukan sesuatu agar gadis tersebut kembali tenang—demam selalu membuat teman kecilnya gelisah dalam tidurnya.

Hal pertama yang dilakukannya adalah meminumkan obat yang memang selalu ia siapkan di ranselnya. Sayangnya, proses pemberian obat tersebut membuatnya kembali melakukan sesuatu yang mempermainkan hatinya karena Leonis merah muda tersebut tak sadarkan diri meski beberapa kali dipanggil. Tak ada pilihan lain. Satu-satunya cara adalah ia harus memberi obat melalui mulut dan mulut. _Ia...benar-benar terdesak._

Kelegaan hadir menghiasi tampan wajah tersebut karena sang gadis berhasil menelan obat yang diberinya. Kemudian hembusan lega hadir setelah ia melihat obat tersebut bereaksi setelah beberapa jam. Gadis itu terlihat lebih tenang dengan napas yang mulai teratur dan juga panas yang sedikit merendah.

Akan tetapi, leganya tak berlangsung lama. Batin sosok tampan itu harus kembali berkecamuk saat melihat gadis yang disayanginya menggigil, kedinginan. Selepas panas yang turun, peluh muncul begitu banyak, benar-benar membanjiri, membasahi tubuh hingga gaun hitam yang membalut tubuh kurus tersebut menjadi lembap.

_Dejavu. _Satu kata itulah yang bermain di dalam benaknya malam itu.

Scientia tersebut tahu bahwa yang harus ia lakukan selanjutnya adalah melucuti pakaian dan menyeka tubuh sahabatnya agar dingin tak memperparah sakit gadis itu. Menguatkan hati selama sepersekian menit, ia segera merogoh ransel, mengambil kemeja putih garis-garis miliknya beserta dua buah handuk berukuran tak sama.

Pemuda tersebut membebat matanya dengan handuk yang lebih kecil sebelum menanggalkan gaun hitam selutut dengan pergerakan ragu dan teramat sangat berhati-hati. Detik berikutnya ia membalut, menggulung-gulung tangan kanannya dengan handuk tebal lain dan menyeka tubuh teman sepermainannya—agar ia tak mengetahui ataupun merasai lekuk-lekuk tubuh sosok tersebut.

Saat membuka gulungan handuk di kedua mata setelah memakaikan kemeja putihnya, keping memori masa silam hadir tak terelakkan. Kejadian yang dialaminya saat ini hampir sama seperti saat ia berada di tenda setelah pangerannya berhasil mengambil berkat dewa guntur—saat sang gadis terkena hipotermia.

_Dan...itu adalah saat ketika ia tak lagi dapat mengabaikan ataupun menahan rasa cintanya kepada sang gadis._

Kala itu, ia memang telah meneguhkan hati untuk benar-benar mengindahkan perasaannya, tak ingin lagi menutup-tutupi agar putri kristal juga mampu mengetahui apa yang selalu dipendamnya. Namun, seolah tak diperbolehkan, tak lama setelah ia berikrar, pemuda Caelum terjatuh, menjadi sosok yang rapuh. Putra mahkota tersebut begitu putus asa dan yang ia tahu yang dapat menopangnya hanyalah sang merah muda.

Bukan ia prioritas utama di dalam hidupnya. Caelumlah utamanya. Karenanya, segala yang telah ia teguhkan kembali tercoreng. Rasa ingin memiliki di dalam hatinya harus rela dihempas kasar ke tanah berdebu hingga hancur berkeping-keping. Egoisnya lenyap tak bersisa karena bayang-bayang wajah pangeran dan gadis itu menari dalam kepalanya. Ia...tahu ia harus kembali meredam perasaannya.

Siklus itulah yang selalu menjeratnya, terus menerus seperti itu. Ia akan meredam, kemudian pertahanannya bercelah karena suatu hal, sebelum kemudian meredam lagi dan harus rela afeksinya meluap kembali..._seperti saat ini._

Padahal, saat di Zegnautus Keep dulu, ia benar-benar telah merelakan gadis yang dicintainya dipeluk oleh sahabat sekelam malamnya. Setulus hati ia mendoakan kebahagiaan kedua teman kecilnya. Nahasnya, celah hadir lagi di dinding kokoh hatinya karena ternyata Noctis harus pergi meninggalkan gadis itu seorang diri dalam waktu yang tak pasti.

_Pertahanan hatinya...meretak lagi._

Berbulan-bulan ia merasakan retakannya semakin membesar, beberapa tahun ia coba agar celah tersebut tak kian membesar. Tapi...akhirnya ia gagal. Dinding yang dibangunnya tinggi-tinggi hancur tanpa berhasil ia pertahanankan semalam. Segalanya karena pengorbanan yang diberi kepadanya, dari sosok yang telah ia 'buang'.

Dan...di sinilah ia saat ini, menggenggam erat-erat tangan kurus teman kecilnya yang ternyata ia cintai begitu dalam, yang mampu membuatnya kehilangan akal sehat dan juga membuang harga dirinya. Begitu sulit ia mengenyahkan perasaan cintanya pada merah muda tersebut..._ia baru menyadari bahwa afeksi ini teramat sangat dalam melebihi perkiraannya_.

"Noctis…"

Seketika itu pula Scientia tersebut tersentak. Igauan yang baru diperdengarkan gadis di hadapannya menjadikan sang pemuda kaku sempurna. Tanpa disadarinya, tangan yang tadi menggenggam telah dilepas cepat. Tubuhnya yang sedikit condong—karena ia menempelkan tangan itu di pipi kanannya—kembali menegak, menghapus jarak antara dirinya dan sang Leonis merah muda.

Pemuda itu mengepalkan tangan kala ia dapati perih menggoresi dadanya. Kelukur yang belum sembuh sempurna di hatinya harus kembali menganga lebar karena nama yang meluncur dari celah katupan kedua bibir ranum di sana.

_Bukan namanya yang meluncur dari sana…_

_Gadis itu telah sepenuhnya menjadi milik rajanya…_

_Memenuhi permintaannya dulu..._

Kepalan tangannya semakin menguat diiringi oleh kacau yang hadir menghiasi wajah dengan beberapa parut di sana. Pandang yang kerap dipenuhi oleh sorot kepedihan ia jatuhkan ke lantai tempatnya berpijak. Pahit kembali tersebar di rongga mulutnya, meminta untuk tereguk agar ia menyadari kesalahannya.

_Ia tak sepantasnya merasa sakit..._

_Ini adalah pilihannya..._

Menghirup udara dalam-dalam sebelum kemudian menghembuskan dalam tenang, pemuda tersebut memutuskan bangkit dari duduknya. Diambilnya beberapa makanan kalengan yang memang selalu ia bawa. Sepersekian detik ia melekatkan kembali pandangnya sebelum berbalik, hendak keluar dari bilik menuju dapur—ingin menyiapkan makanan ala kadarnya.

Namun, pergerakan lambatnya terhenti begitu saja. Kakinya yang sedikit melangkah membeku kala ekor matanya mendapati ada pergerakan dari teman sepermainannya. Dengan segera ia berbalik kembali, mendekatkan diri ke gadis itu.

"Crystal..."

Gadis yang dipanggil menaikkan kelopak mata secara perlahan, menampilkan merah muda yang bersanding dengan kelabu. Ia mengerjap beberapa kali masih sambil berbaring, menatap langit-langit di atas sana yang terlihat seperti berputar. Selama sepersekian detik ia terdiam sembari mengumpulkan ruh yang masih melayang-layang.

Kepalanya terasa berat dan ia sedikit meringis sembari mengangkat sebelah tangannya untuk memijat pelipis, berharap perlakuannya akan meringankan sakit di sana. Napas yang terhembus dari celah bibir merahnya masihlah hangat dan ia tahu demam semalam belum kunjung mereda.

"Crystal, bagaimana perasaanmu?"

Begitu lambat Crystal menolehkan kepala, bergerak ke sebelah kanan untuk melihat seseorang yang mengajaknya berbicara dengan nada yang lembut. Detik berikutnya tubuhnya menegang, seolah kesadarannya menghantam diri dengan cepat, dalam sekali hentak ia bangkit dan memundurkan diri hingga ke tepi ranjang. Selimut putih tipis yang memang membalut tubuhnya ia pegang kuat saat melihat pemuda di sampingnya mengulurkan tangan, hendak menyentuh.

Tak mampu dikendalikan sang gadis, tatapan yang ia berikan terhadap sosok tersebut memancarkan amarah, keterkejutan...dan juga luka tak tertahankan. Napasnya yang semula tenang kembali memburu seiring dengan meningkatnya kewaspadaan. _Ia...takut._

Tangan kokoh milik penasihat raja tersebut tergantung di udara dan kemudian membeku setelah melihat pergerakan mendadak gadis itu. Sesak menguar memenuhi rongga dadanya. Apa yang baru saja dilakukan dan diperlihat gadis itu mengundang selintang gores di hati tercipta dan mengucurkan darah lagi. Jika tak dikontrolnya, mungkin saja ia telah meringis karena ngilu itu datang tak tertahankan.

Di hadapan dirinya, putri kristal menampilkan air muka yang tak pernah sekalipun diberikan kepadanya, _dulu_. Cantik itu menegang, menampakkan kewaspadaan yang sangat tinggi. Tak ada lagi sorot yang menggelitik hati untuknya, karena...pancar di salah satu merah muda telah berganti menjadi sesuatu yang menancapkan duri.

_Semua karena salahnya..._

"Aku hanya—" Pemuda itu serak, gagal memertahankan tenang. Dibawa tangannya turun dan ia kepalkan kembali di samping tubuhnya. "—ingin mengecek suhu tubuhmu."

Gadis itu tak menjawab, tetap bergeming di tepi ranjang sembari mengatupkan kedua bibir rapat. Maniknya masih menatap lekat-lekat, mengantisipasi pergerakan sang pemuda agar ia bisa lebih dulu bertindak—ia takut sewaktu-waktu sahabat pirang kusamnya akan melakukan sesuatu yang tak disangka-sangka seperti semalam; mengecup, memohon, membuang harga diri untuknya.

"Aku baik-baik saja."

Hanya sepatah kata itulah yang diberikan Crystal. Nada yang mengalun tak manis seperti biasanya, karena kini lantunannya sangatlah datar. Tubuh yang tengah terbalut kemeja putih garis-garis tersebut masih membeku di sudut ranjang, kedua tangannya tetap mencengkeram selimut seolah selembar kain itu adalah pelindungnya yang berharga. Tatap matanya tetap dipusatkan ke sang Scientia, enggan terlepas karena masih mengawasi gerak gerik.

Sedang, lawan tutur gadis tersebut hendak memberi celah pada bibirnya, membuka untuk melontarkan kalimat sanggahan. Namun, gadis di depannya menguarkan aura yang berbeda. Ada tembok penghalang tinggi yang menjadi pembatas untuk menjauhkan dirinya dari sosok tersebut. Di luar kesadarannya, dua sudut bibirnya tertarik simpul, menampakkan seutas senyum perih—membuat gadis itu tersentak.

"Kutunggu di bawah."

Selepas kalimat itu diterbangkan udara lembap di sana, pengucapnya melangkah menuju pintu tanpa memandangi teman kecilnya lagi. Sedang, gadis yang tak melepaskan pandang sampai sosok tersebut menghilang dari balik pintu menunduk setelah berdebam halus pintu merambati indera pendengarannya. Remasan pada selimut tipisnya melemah dan kemudian terlepas saat kedua tangannya bergerak naik, menangkup wajah yang kacau karena emosi.

_Mengapa...mereka harus menjadi seperti ini?_

"_Ouji_..." Ia melirih, meremas surai yang sedikit basah oleh peluh. "Maafkan aku...aku tidak bisa melindungi diriku..." Suara itu begitu serak, tercekat, seolah sulit melewati kerongkongan yang kering. "Kembalilah...cepatlah kembali...aku merindukanmu...aku ingin bertemu…"

Tanpa gadis itu ketahui, di depan pintu yang telah tertutup rapat, sang pirang kusam mengepalkan tangan kuat-kuat karena tak kuasa menahan lara kala mendengarkan lirihnya. Pemuda tersebut mengigit bibir bawahnya kuat-kuat, mencoba menyakiti diri sendiri, memindahkan perih di hati ke anggota tubuhnya yang lain. Jejak leleh kesakitannya mengalir turun, menghiasi pipi yang terkena bias remang lampu di lorong tersebut.

Ia tak beranjak, tak pula melakukan pergerakan. Yang mampu dilakukannya hanyalah terdiam, merasakan kehancuran hatinya lagi dan lagi; remuk yang hadir karena egois dan kebodohannya.

_Ia menyadarinya setelah segalanya terlambat…_

_Ia baru menyadari bahwa cintanya begitu dalam setelah kehilangan..._

.

.

.

Derit anak tangga kayu yang terinjak menyadarkan sang Scientia bahwa sosok yang ditunggu-tunggunya telah beranjak turun. Posisinya yang tadi terduduk kaku di kursi makan besar di bawah sana semakin membeku seiring dengan mendekatnya langkah kaki tersebut.

Hijau kirinya bergerak simpul saat dibawa kepalanya menoleh ke belakang, hendak memastikan bahwa gadis tersebut akan bergabung dengannya. Beberapa detik mutiaranya dan sang gadis saling bertemu pandang sebelum lawan tatapnya mengalihkan fokus, enggan berlama-lama.

_Crystal tak mau memandangnya…_

"Ada hal yang harus kubicarakan."

Pada akhirnya sang penasihat membuka mulut, memaksa agar gadis itu berhenti untuk bertukar kata dengannya. Karena...bagaimanapun juga ia harus mengatakan apa yang belum ia katakan.

"Tidak ada yang perlu dibicarakan."

Crystal menjawab cepat, melangkah menuju pintu, hendak pergi dari tempat itu. Bukan hanya karena ia tak ingin melihat pemuda tersebut, melainkan karena ia juga masih belum menjalankan tugas utamanya di langit Lucis—menyerap kotor.

Akan tetapi, sebelum jemarinya sempat meraih knop pintu, pergerakannya tertahan oleh sentuhan di pergelangan tangan yang membangkitkan kembali ingatan semalam. Gadis itu dalam sekejap menghentak, menatap takut pemuda pirang kusam yang terkejut atas perlakuannya.

Sayangnya, ngeri di balik bola kacanya harus terganti oleh pilu saat mendapati teman sepermainannya tersebut menunjukkan wajah terluka. Dilempar pandangnya ke kanan, berusaha mengalihkan penglihatan.

_Seharusnya ia yang terluka!_

"Aku meminta maaf atas apa yang kulakukan semalam." Gadis itu bereaksi di atas kalimat sang pemuda yang tiba-tiba saja diberi kepadanya. "Aku yang membuatmu seperti ini. Aku melakukan hal yang rendah padamu, aku—"

"Hentikan, Ignis."

Nada suara gadis itu begitu tenang, begitu rendah, tetapi penuh getar luka di dalamnya. Sekalipun ia berusaha untuk bersikap tak acuh, tetap saja hatinya berkata lain. Mengepalkan tangan—tak ingin berlarut dan semakin merasa terluka—ia membuang muka, berusaha memutar handel pintu dan bertolak ke luar. Sayangnya sekali lagi pergerakannya terhenti ketika Ignis menahan pintu itu.

"Kau—" Suara sang pemuda terdengar begitu berat. "—boleh memukulku."

Setelah Ignis mengatupkan kedua bibirnya, gadis itu segera berbalik dan melayangkan tinju ke wajah tampan pemuda tersebut—namun tak begitu kuat karena tenaganya belum kembali sepenuhnya. Napas merah muda tersebut terengah, diliputi oleh amarah yang berkobar di dadanya.

_Mereka telah retak..._

_Tak bisa kembali seperti semula..._

Menggigit bibir bawahnya, Crystal segera berbalik, membuka pintu dan berlari menjauhi rumah itu. Ia biarkan angin dingin kumuh menampari raganya yang terbalut kaus hitam lengan panjang. Sampai akhirnya langkahnya ia hentikan setelah merasa cukup jauh dari pemuda di belakangnya.

Ignis, pemuda tersebut tak melakukan apapun. Pandangnya masih ia lekatkan ke lantai kayu di bawah pijakannya. Ada sepercik rasa puas di dalam hati karena permintaannya tadi. Crystal telah memukulnya, membuatnya merasa dosanya telah diringankan-meskipun tidak. Tidak...tidak akan pernah ia bisa menebus apa yang telah dilakukannya. Hatinya kembali menjerit dikarenakan luka dalam hatinya semakin mendalam, begitu perih, mengalahkan nyeri di pipinya yang dipukul sangat keras.

Dipejamkannya kedua matanya sejenak guna menguasai diri yang terinjak-injak sebelum kemudian ia melangkah, hendak mengambil barang-barangnya yang masih tertinggal di kamar. Ia...akan pergi dari sana.

Tetapi, langkahnya terhenti ketika ia dapati wanita pesuruh dewa mendadak berada di depannya—membuatnya terkejut samar.

"_Oracle _akan melakukan pembersihan, tapi ia akan gagal." Untai kata sang wanita begitu tenang, namun terdapat penekanan di akhir kalimat. "Bawalah ia pergi dari sini menuju kota yang dikelilingi cahaya."

Scientia muda tersebut terdiam, memandangi sosok bersurai kelam di hadapannya. Kelopak milik wanita tersebut tertutup, seakan tak membiarkan ia menyelami kedua permata di sana untuk mencari-cari kebenaran. Merasa tak akan mendapatkan jawaban, ia membalikkan tubuh, memusatkan perhatian pada Crystal yang berada cukup jauh dari rumah tersebut.

Hijaunya melekat pada sang merah muda yang saat ini berdiri sembari menengadah, menatap langit kelam dalam-dalam. Detik berikutnya, surai merah muda sepinggang yang dibiarkan terurai bergerak kecil kala direndahkan kepala tersebut. Sang gadis menunduk, menautkan jemari-jemari kurusnya.

Ignis yang telah berjalan menuruni tangga kayu reyot di depan pintu masuk tempat peristirahatan tersebut tak berkedip ketika melihat lansekap yang tersaji di depan matanya. Serupa dengan apa yang dirumorkan orang-orang, langit di atas sana berputar, membentuk seperti pusaran dan kemudian bergerak turun membentuk garis tipis, seolah terserap.

Kotor tersebut tertarik, masuk ke dalam tubuh teman kecilnya yang kini terbalut oleh binar emas dan merah muda yang menyala-nyala. Tak mampu dihentikan pemuda tersebut, jantungnya kembali memainkan melodi tak menyenangkan. Kegiatan yang dilakukan Crystal di depan sana mengingatkannya pada memori semalam—Leonis merah muda tersebut menyembuhkan dirinya dengan menyerap sakit dan cidera tubuhnya.

Tanpa ia inginkan, benaknya memainkan spekulasi-spekulasi tanpa jawabannya pasti.

_Apakah proses penarikan hitam tak memberi dampak bagi gadis tersebut?_

Detik berikutnya, pertanyaan sepihak tersebut terbuyarkan ketika ia mendengar Crystal tiba-tiba saja menjerit begitu keras. Degup dalam dadanya seolah terhenti selama beberapa detik seiring dengan membelalaknya ia. Tubuh tegap tersebut menegang kala mendapati sang _oracle_ membungkuk sembari meremas mahkota panjang itu.

"Crystal! Ugh!"

Ignis yang hampir berlari terhenti paksa saat dingin menjalari seluruh tubuhnya. Diangkat kedua lengannya, dibawa untuk menutupi netra yang terasa perih karena perubahan mendadak suhu—menjadi sangat rendah. Hijaunya memantulkan putih dari lansekap yang telah terganti—sebelumnya hitam. Katup bibirnya tak lagi merapat sebab ia tercengang.

Kelam hilang terganti putih beku, sosok bersurai hitam berubah wujud menjadi wanita bersurai perak yang telah memosisikan diri di hadapan gadis yang masih memekik ngilu. Itu adalah dewi es—_Glacian._

_**"Kondisimu tidak memungkinkan."**_

Shiva merendahkan kedua manik ungunya, mencoba bertutur kata melalui sorot tersebut kepada gadis yang selama dua setengah tahun bersamanya. Gadis yang kini tengah berjuang kembali tanpa memerdulikan 'batas diri'.

"...aku bisa."

Gadis itu menggeleng, memejamkan matanya lagi guna meningkatkan konsentrasi. Ia harus melakukan kewajibannya walau kelukur tak kasat mata tercipta, menyakiti diri.

_**"Tapi hitam di kulitmu tidak mengatakan kau mampu. Kau sedang tidak stabil."**_

Crystal merasakan ada percik ketidaksukaan ketika dewi es menggamblangkan kondisinya saat ini. Kelopaknya tersingkap, kembali memerlihatkan merah muda dan kelabu yang ditajamkan lurus ke _Glacian_. Sedang, yang ditatap malah memejamkan mata, hendak berusaha mencari kalimat lain yang sekiranya lebih tepat tanpa harus menyulut emosi gadis tersebut.

_**"Tubuhmu sedang melemah karena ada virus lain yang menyebar. Jangan lupa kemarin kau menyerap sakit pemuda itu."**_

Lega seperti hadir di dalam rongga dada wanita berkulit pucat ketika tajam sorot mata _oracle_-nya melembut sebelum kemudian direndahkan. Sang gadis merah muda menundukkan kepala, mencerna maksud pembimbingnya seraya memandangi hitam yang menyebar begitu menyeramkan di bawah kulitnya.

Menyadari bahwa memang ia tidak akan mampu memurnikan _miasma_ dalam kondisi seperti ini, Crystal menggertakkan gigi sembari mendecih samar. Disembunyikan kedua netranya kembali, berupaya fokus agar bisa menekan kotor yang timbul. Ringisan terdengar dari mulutnya bersamaan dengan menguat konsentrasinya. Semakin ia menekan borok yang muncul ke permukaan, semakin nyeri pula seluruh tubuhnya. _Sesuatu yang akan selalu diterimanya._

Setelah berusaha menghilangkan kotor milik pria yang berbagi darah dengannya selama beberapa menit, Crystal membuka mata dan merasa lega ketika tak ada lagi hitam yang terlihat di bawah kulitnya—ia berhasil. Pada menit itu pula kakinya yang tak lagi terbekukan sihir Shiva tertekuk cepat. Tenaganya bak hilang, seolah terkuras habis karena proses pembenaman kotor tadi. Lemas merajai sekujur tubuhnya dan ia biarkan dirinya terjatuh, menghempas tanah tandus di bawahnya.

Namun, alih-alih mendapati sakit karena terjerembab, ia malah merasakan hangat dari lengan kokoh yang melingkari tubuhnya. Ia menegang sebab tak membutuhkan waktu lama baginya untuk memahami apa yang terjadi—Ignis menahannya agar tak jatuh.

"Tolong jangan sentuh aku."

Alun suaranya begitu rendah dan penuh penekanan. Dengan sisa-sisa tenaganya yang masih ada, ia mendorong dada bidang itu, mengupayakan diri menjauh. Tetapi, usahanya tak berbuah manis. Pemuda tersebut tak mengindahkan penolakannya. Bukannya melepas, Scientia malah mengangkat tubuhnya, menggendong dan mengarah ke rumah tak berpenghuni. Ia tak lagi memiliki kekuatan untuk menolak. Karenanya, ia membiarkan sahabat kecilnya membawa dirinya masuk dan mendudukkannya di kursi makan.

Merah muda itu tak memandangi sang pemuda. Pemiliknya melemparkan pandang, masih enggan bersitatap dengan sosok yang telah menaiki anak tangga, memasuki kamar yang semalam menjadi saksi bisu remuk hubungan mereka—Ignis mengepak beberapa barang yang masih tercecer di kamar itu.

Pergerakan sang pemuda sangatlah sigap seolah ia tak ingin membuang-buang waktu walau satu detikpun. Menyapu kamar dengan sebelah hijaunya—memastikan tak ada yang tertinggal—ia segera kembali turun. Langkahnya semakin tergesa-gesa tatkala mendapati kondisi Crystal—sepertinya—semakin parah. Ignis membuka jas yang dikenakannya, menyampirkan di bahu teman kecilnya—meskipun ia harus menahan napas saat sang gadis hampir menampik tangannya.

"Di mana mobilmu? Kita akan ke Lestallum."

Dengan hati-hati ia bertanya, berharap salah seorang rekannya yang telah kembali, sudi membuka mulut dan bertukar kata dengannya. Sayangnya, itu hanyalah keinginannya yang tak akan tercapai sebab gadis tersebut tak menjawab apapun. Crystal hanya terdiam dan menenggelamkan kepala pada lengan yang ditumpukan di atas meja makan. Sekali lagi sang pemuda harus merasakan sesuatu menghimpit hatinya dan tanpa ia sadari tangannya telah ia arahkan ke kepala merah muda itu, mengelus—ia kemudian terperanjat dan menarik tangannya kembali.

"Di dasar sana ada kapal yang dikemudikan _oracle_."

Ignis menoleh, melihat wanita bersurai legam yang telah kembali ke wujud yang ia kenali berbaik hati menjawab pertanyaannya. Pemuda tersebut mengangguk kecil dan kemudian menyematkan lengan kokohnya di punggung dan belakang lutut sang gadis—ia menggendong lagi. Kali ini ia tak perlu menguatkan pegangan ataupun bersusah payah menahan pergerakan sang gadis karena Crystal hanya terdiam tanpa melakukan penolakan. Jenjang kakinya pun bisa dilangkahkan dengan mudah menuju elevator yang telah lama sekali tak dipergunakan untuk mencapai pelabuhan tersembunyi.

Dengan degup jantung yang tak tenang, Scientia tersebut segera mengemudikan kapal. Sepanjang jalan mengarungi lautan berombak ganas, hijaunya mencari-cari tempat landai yang memungkinkannya menurunkan mobil sang gadis. Namun, tak ada tempat yang memenuhi kriteria yang dicari-carinya, sehingga, benaknya membesitkan 'Galdin Quay' sebagai tujuannya. Walau cukup jauh dari Lestallum, tempat itulah yang menurutnya paling tepat.

Mengandalkan ingatannya pada saat mengarungi samudra di atas _royal vessel _dulu, ia melajukan kapal hitam yang kini berada di bawah kendalinya secepat yang ia mampu. Debur ombak dan air beriak di bawah sana membuat kapal ini terguncang beberapa kali dan ia harus menoleh ke belakang, memastikan Crystal baik-baik saja.

Beberapa puluh menit dilaluinya dengan perasaan tak tenang dan kemudian ia merasa lega menguar ketika ia dapati lansekap familiar tersaji di hadapan matanya. Ia memelankan laju sebelum kemudian menepi sampai mencapai garis tepi pantai, Ignis—sembari mendekap putri kristal—berjalan turun ke bagian bawah kapal yang menyimpan mobil sang gadis. Didudukkannya Crystal di kursi penumpang sebelum ia lajukan kendaraan tinggi itu menuju Lestallum—bersyukur lampu yang dipasangi Cidney berguna untuk menghalau _daemon _yang memang tersebar di sana.

Di dalam kendaraan roda empat itu, tak seorangpun membuka mulut mereka. Sunyi memeluki kedua insan bersurai kusam tersebut. Sesekali, hanya deru napas tak beraturan milik sang gadis yang memecah.

Beberapa kali pemuda berkacamata tersebut melepaskan genggaman tangan kirinya dari kemudi, mencoba menyentuh dahi gadis di sampingnya guna mengecek suhu. Setiap kali itu pula pergerakannya akan sedikit terhenti ketika ia rasakan Crystal menggelengkan kepala, menolak sentuhannya. Namun, akibat panas yang belum juga merendah, penolakan yang diberi tak berlangsung lama. _Oracle_ tersebut akhirnya menyerah, membiarkan Ignis menyentuh dahinya walau tak ingin.

Mengetahui bahwa demam yang terperangkap dalam diri sang gadis semakin meninggi, Ignis semakin melajukan kendaraan begitu cepat. Ini adalah kali pertama ia menekan pedal gas sedalam yang ia mampu tanpa memerdulikan batas kecepatan. Semua dikarenakan benaknya terus menerus melafal, melantangkan perintah agar dirinya cepat sampai di kota yang menjadi satu-satunya tempat bernaung mereka yang masih selamat—selain Hammerhead.

Degup jantungnyapun turut memainkan melodi tak mengenakkan jiwa. Ia gundah, ia cemas kondisi gadis tersebut akan kian memburuk dan kemudian berujung pada sesuatu yang fatal. Maka, sesampainya di depan kota tropis tersebut, ia segera membunyikan klakson beberapa kali untuk memberitahu kedatangan, mematikan mesin dan turun sebelum kemudian berlari masuk sambil memeluk gadis yang telah tak sadarkan diri.

"Iris! Bisa kupakai kamarmu?!"

itu adalah kata yang membuat Amicitia delapan belas tahun di sana terkesiap. Sosok yang telah berbulan-bulan tak dilihatnya tiba-tiba saja datang sembari melontarkan pertanyaan bernada kacau. Tak ada sapaan, tak ada kalimat pembuka, kata-kata yang diberi sangat gamblangsehingga membuat gadis tersebut mengerjap beberapa kali.

Coklatnya yang serupa pemuda Amicitia memandangi Ignis lekat-lekat dan kemudian gadis itu hampir membelalak saat mendapati sosok lain yang telah setahun lebih tak dilihatnya terkulai lemah di dalam dekapan pemuda itu.

Memahami maksud salah seorang sahabat kakak lelakinya, Iris segera mengangguk dan menuntun pemuda tersebut sambil berlari kecil menuju satu tempat yang memang telah menjadi kamarnya—akibat populasi menurun, ia memakai kamar yang dulu dipergunakan untuk pengungsi. Dalam tuntunannya, tak sedikitpun gadis itu membuka mulut untuk melontarkan pertanyaan penuntut penjelasan. Ia hanya terdiam, tak berusaha membuka percakapan.

Sesampainya di depan pintu kayu kamarnya, dengan cekatan Iris membuka dan memersilahkan dua orang itu masuk. Mutiara coklatnya yang tadi mengikuti pergerakan Ignis—menidurkan Crystal di salah satu ranjang—beralih ke layar ponselnya. Lihai jemarinya mencari dan ia menekan salah satu nama yang terbesit di otaknya. Tanpa membuka celah bibir—pamit—kepada sang pirang kusam, Iris segera berjalan keluar setelah yang dihubunginya menjawab panggilannya. Kurang lebihnya ia juga ingin memberi privasi bagi penasihat raja agar bisa berdua dengan gadis merah muda itu.

Pemuda yang ditinggalkan di bilik biru usang tersebut dengan sigap menanggalkan sepatu dan juga kaus kaki teman kecilnya. Ia pun menyibak selimut agar panas tinggi tak terperangkap di balik kain tebal itu. Selepas segala upaya membuat gadis merah muda merasa nyaman, ia merasakan seluruh tenaganya bak hilang terhempas dingin udara dari celah jendela kayu usang yang telah terkelupas diberbagai sisi.

Ignis jatuh terduduk, menumpu bobot tubuhnya dengan kedua lutut yang telah mencium lantai abu-abu di bawah sana. Seluruh cemasnya menguap pergi bersamaan dengan melemasnya tubuhnya. Baru disadarinya bahwa beberapa menit lalu cemas benar-benar menguasai diri hingga ia tidak menyadari betapa lelah dirinya sendiri.

Masih sembari berlutut, kedua bola kacanya sekali lagi ia tumbukkan lekat ke gadis yang telah menjadi milik pangerannya. Degup jantungnya belum sepenuhnya kembali ke ritme semula, masih memainkan alunan yang tak nyaman. Dengan pergerakan begitu lambat, ia meraih tangan kurus Crystal dan dibawanya ke depan dahinya. Diturunkan kelopaknya sembari merasai panas yang masihlah tetap di sana, tak kunjung reda.

"Maafkan aku." Ia tak tahu mengapa mulutnya kembali mengucapkan kata-kata tersebut. "Maafkan aku yang selalu menyakitimu. Maafkan keegoisanku." Pemuda itu mengeratkan pegangannya. Berkata sembari tetap memejamkan mata meski tahu lawan tuturnya tak akan mendengar pengakuan jujurnya. Entah mengapa, saat ini, ia ingin sekali mengutarakan seluruh perasaan yang selalu dipendamnya, yang belum berhasil ia ucapkan ke sosok itu. "Aku...aku tidak bisa mengedepankan keinginanku karena Noct juga memiliki perasaan yang sama terhadapmu."

Lirih suara tersebut menyebar hingga ke seluruh penjuru ruangan dan tanpa disadari pemuda itu, memberi pahit terkecap di indera perasa sang gadis yang ternyata tak sepenuhnya kehilangan kesadaran—mengakibatkan Crystal berjuang menahan luap sentimen yang menyakitinya.

Sesuatu bergejolak dalam hatinya, meremas-remas, menorehkan luka pada dirinya. Percik emosi demi emosi menguar memeluk raganya yang diupayakan terus terbujur kaku agar sang pemuda tak menyadari ia memiliki kesadaran penuh.

_Mengapa baru sekarang kau jujur padaku?_

_Mengapa tidak dari dulu?_

_Dulu aku selalu mengharapkanmu…_

_Dulu..._

"Noct lebih membutuhkanmu. Hanya kau yang ia punya. Karenanya aku merelakan dirimu bersamanya. Meski aku tahu kebahagiaanku adalah kau, asal kalian berbahagia aku rela mengunci rapat perasaanku padamu."

_Bahagia? Bahkan kau tidak tahu bahagiaku adalah denganmu…_

_Dulu..._

"Tapi lagi-lagi bulat tekadku seolah digoyah karena kau ditinggalkan dan menangis lagi, menangis setelah mengatakan kau akan bahagia. Sampai akhirnya aku melakukan sesuatu yang tak pantas kepadamu, karena ketidakmampuanku membendung perasaan ini." Genggaman tersebut semakin menguat, begitu kuat seolah seluruh afeksi sang pemuda mengalir di setiap sentuhannya. "Maaf karena ternyata aku benar mencintaimu."

Jika tidak ditahan oleh sang merah muda, ia pasti telah berjengit kaget saat merasakan ada basah di jemari-jemari kurusnya. Remasan di hatinya yang koyak semakin tak terkendali, membuatnya hampir meringis ngilu karena apa yang terjadi saat ini begitu memilukan. Ia memang tak secerdas sang Scientia, akan tetapi untuk kali ini, ia mampu menyadarinya..._Ignis...menangis...melelehkan air mata untuknya..._

Gadis tersebut masih mengupayakan agar kepura-puraannya tidak diketahui teman kecilnya itu. Ia tetap berusaha memejamkan mata, memasang raut wajah senatural yang ia mampu. Ia harus menahan kelukur yang terus menerus menyakiti dirinya, agar pemuda itu tak tahu bahwa ia mendengar seluruh pengakuan tak langsung tersebut.

Namun, emosi yang kerap kali membuncah hampir membuatnya menyerah jika saja ia tak merasakan pegangan di tangannya terlepas. Ignis beranjak pergi, melangkah menjauh, semakin jauh sampai akhirnya derap itu terganti oleh berdebam halus pintu.

Tertutupnya benda penghalang dunianya dan dunia luar membuat gadis itu tak mampu lagi menahan perih di hatinya. Ia membuka mata, menampilkan pendar penuh luka seiring dengan melelehnya kristal kepedihannya.

Masih dalam posisi berbaring ia menangkup wajah dengan kedua tangan, berusaha meredam isak yang entah mengapa tak mampu dikontrolnya. Pengakuan jujur sang pemuda Scientia membuat hatinya semakin tak berbentuk dan berdarah-darah tanpa belas kasih.

Digigitnya bibir tersebut kuat-kuat, dibiarkan merah kehidupan juga mengalir dari sana. Tetapi, sebagaimanapun ia melukai bagian tubuhnya yang lain, tak ada yang mampu menggantikan rasa ngilu teramat sangat di dadanya. Pada akhirnya ia tersadar...ia kembali menjadi orang yang lemah.

"Gentiana..." Gadis itu melafal dengan nada pilu. "Pergilah bersama Ignis. Aku belum menyucikan Lucis." Disela-sela isaknya ia memohon, berharap wanita yang kini hadir di sisinya sudi mengabulkan permintaannya. "Temani dia sampai tiba di tempat tujuannya. Kumohon...Gentiana..."

"Crystalcrown…"

"Aku tidak membantah hidup keji yang kalian berikan ini, karenanya kumohon, dengar permohonanku, Shiva. Aku mohon padamu. Hanya ini yang dapat kupinta..."

Gentiana menampilkan hijaunya, memandangi sosok yang kini terlihat begitu rapuh dalam diam. Ia merasakan sentimen yang sama seperti saat ia berjanji kepada Lunafreya; berjanji untuk menyampaikan perasaan wanita pirang pucat tersebut pada Noctis. Ia pernah mengetahui rasa ini sehingga, ia tak membantah apapun. Ia akan menyanggupi, menuruti permintaan _oracle_-nya.

"Jangan melakukan apapun sampai aku kembali."

Crystal yang masih bersusah payah meredam tangisnya tak menjawab apapun. Yang dilakukannya adalah terus menerus memerkuat gigitan di bibir bawahnya. Bayang-bayang wajah rajanya bermain dalam benaknya, menjadikan seluruh emosinya meletup-letup, menjerit tak tertahankan. Ia seharusnya tak boleh kembali rapuh seperti ini, tetapi...ia tak bisa melakukannya.

_Tidak setelah pada akhirnya ia mengetahui isi hati Ignis yang sesungguhnya._

"Noctis-_ouji_…" Ia terisak, memanggil nama tersebut dengan nada yang teramat sangat menyakitkan. "Aku gagal lagi..." Isaknya semakin menjadi-jadi, mungkin akan memberi perih kepada siapapun yang mendengar "Walau hatiku sudah kuberi untukmu seutuhnya...mengapa perih itu masih ada...?"

Gadis itu bangkit dari berbaringnya, memeluk lutut berusaha untuk meredam getar yang terus menerus hadir. Hatinya telah ia beri sepenuhnya untuk Noctis, seluruh cintanya telah ia tujukan ke rajanya. Namun, mendengar pengakuan dari pemuda yang dulu dicintainya tetap saja membuatnya sembiluan dan ia tidak menyukainya.

"Crystal!"

"Crystalcrown!"

Gadis tersebut terkesiap saat dua suara dari orang yang telah lama tak ditemuinya mendadak terdengar, merambati indera pendengannya dengan cepat. Kepalanya terangkat kasar dan masih dengan wajah yang sembab, ia melihat Heallint dan Leonis mendekatinya sembari memancarkan kehawatiran teramat sangat.

"Papa...Eira..."

Kedua kata itu meluncur bebas dari bibirnya yang terluka. Alunannya penuh getar, penuh luka, dan rasa kecewa; kecewa karena mereka yang telah bertahun-tahun tak ditemuinya harus melihat sosoknya seperti ini.

"Kau baik-baik saja—"

"Biar kulihat keadaanmu."

Sang pemilik surai kelam berusia dua puluh empat tahun tersebut dengan sigap mendekat, memotong perkataan dan pergerakan pria Leonis. Perempuan manis itu memegang pergelangan tangan sang merah muda guna mengecek denyut. Dibawa kedua berlian sepekat malamnya menaik, memandangi sosok cantik yang masih mengalirkan air mata. Kedua obsidiannya sedikit terkilau oleh kejut karena bersirobok dengan kelabu yang seharusnya tak hadir di sana. Detik berikutnya, otaknya yang cerdas memudahkannya mengetahui sesuatu telah terjadi di antara gadis ini dan pemuda Scientia yang tadi berpapasan dengannya dan prianya.

Ia menggenggam tangan Crystal yang panas. Perempuan itu hampir berjengit karena menyadari betapa tinggi demam yang melanda putri prianya tersebut. Menghirup napas dalam-dalam, Eira memusatkan pikirannya, menggambar gurat-gurat lingakaran sihir dalam benak, mencoba menyembuhkan gadis itu dengan kekuatannya. Akan tetapi, seluruh fokusnya terbuyarkan ketika ia merasakan lengan panas melingkari tubuhnya.

Putri dalam kristal tersebut tiba-tiba saja memeluknya.

Cor, yang sejak tadi mematung tak tahu harus melakukan apa sedikit terkesiap ketika melihat putri kecilnya mendadak mendekap Heallint tersebut. Biru cerahnya menatap lekat-lekat, mencerna tiap runtut kejadian agar ia dapat memahami apa yang tengah terjadi. Kemudian pada menit berikutnya ia menangkap lirikan Eira yang diberi kepadanya. Sorot dari kedua bola kaca hitam tersebut berkata-kata tanpa verbal, meminta agar ia hengkang dari bilik itu.

Ia menyadari sinyal yang diberi kekasihnya dan tanpa menunggu lebih lama, ia mengangguk, berbalik, melangkah pergi, memberi ruang privasi agar Eira dapat membuat putrinya berbicara.

Ditutupnya pintu tersebut dengan perlahan dan ia menyandarkan diri ke daun pintu sembari menunduk. Hatinya kini dikuasai oleh gelisah yang teramat sangat. Ia tahu bahwa nanti ia akan mengetahui apa yang terjadi dari Eira, namun, ia ingin tetap memastikan apa yang terjadi pada putrinya dari mulut pemuda itu.

Tanpa menunggu lebih lama Cor mengangkat kepalanya, berjalan mendekati Iris yang memang yang memang berada tak jauh dari kamar tersebut. Ia membuka mulut, bertanya mengenai sosok sang pemuda pirang kusam yang tadi berpapasan dengannya dengan menampilkan raut wajah bersalah kepada gadis delapan belas tahun itu.

Setelah mendapatkan jawaban, ia berlari, mengikuti arahan putri bungsu Clarus. Sesuatu terjadi antara putrinya dan sang Scientia yang memang selama dua tahun setengah ini selalu bertukar informasi dengannya.

"Ignis!" Pria Leonis tersebut memanggil, menghentikan langkah pemuda pirang kusam yang hampir mencapai akses masuk Lestallum. "Bisa kau ceritakan apa yang terjadi?" Cor menuntut jawab, tanpa memerdulikan keterkejutan pemuda di hadapannya.

Ignis yang benar-benar telah berhenti melangkah dan telah menghadap ke arah pria tersebut tak tahu harus memasang wajah seperti apa. Karenanya ia menundukkan kepala, berusaha menyembunyikan hijau yang kembali hadir karena pengorbanan putri sang Leonis abadi. Dikepalkan begitu kuat kedua tangannya, mencoba agar ia bisa menguasai dirinya.

"Maaf, _shogun_..." Dua patah kata itulah yang meluncur pertama kali dari mulutnya yang kering. "Anda memintaku untuk melindunginya...tapi aku—"

"Crystal yang melakukannya?"

Ignis tersentak ketika pria itu dengan cepat memotong perkataannya. Bungkuk tubuhnya kembali menegak dan ia sedikit menahan napas ketika biru cerah tersebut menatapnya lekat, memandangi sebelah matanya. Hijaunya merendah kembali, menari, menyapu tanah berkerikil di pijakannya karena pemuda tersebut memahami maksud perkataan ayahanda dari gadis yang dicintainya.

"Benar, _shogun_." Ia menjawab, sedikit tercekat seolah-olah kalimatnya sulit untuk melewati kerongkongannya yang kering. "Crystal menyembuhkanku. Lebih tepatnya menukar sebelah matanya untuk mengembalikan mataku." Digigitnya bagian dalam pipi kanannya kuat-kuat. "Maaf...aku membuatnya cacat."

Cor tak tahu harus memasang wajah seperti apa saat mendengar permintaan maaf sang penasihat raja yang ditujukan kepadanya. Sesungguhnya ada percik amarah di dalam hatinya saat mengetahui Crystal melakukan sesuatu yang besar untuk pemuda tersebut. Sekalipun gadis itu tak berbagi darah dengannya, ia tak kuasa melihat putri kecilnya merelakan sebelah mata dan memiliki codet demi orang lain.

Pria tersebut mengepalkan tangan, berusaha meredam amarah yang hampir melesak karena tak kuasa menahan emosi di dalam dadanya. Ia menggertakkan gigi, berusaha benar-benar menguasai diri. Pada detik berikutnya, bayang-bayang wajah manis putri tercintanya memenuhi benaknya, seolah mencoba menyadarkannya bahwa amarahnya ini akan memancing kekecewaan Crystal.

Ia hapal putrinya, ia memahami bahwa gadis itu pasti akan melakukan apapun, mengorbankan apapun demi sang Scientia—tentunya juga untuk sang Caelum yang belum dipastikan kapan akan kembali pada mereka.

Menghela napas teramat sangat samar—berusaha agar tak didengar pemuda yang menjadi lawan tuturnya—Cor merenggangkan kepalannya kembali.

_Jika ini pilihan Crystal, ia akan menghargainya._

"Crystal melakukan itu atas keinginannya. Kau tidak perlu meminta maaf."

Mendengar kalimat dari orang tua angkat sang gadis membuat Ignis sekali lagi harus memerkuat kepalan tangannya. Ia paham hal itu. Ia tahu Crystal melakukan atas kehendak hatinya sendiri. Tetapi, fakta bahwa ia membuat gadis tersebut menyakiti diri sendiri tetap tak terelakkan dan ia tidak bisa memaafkan dirinya.

Tanpa menunggu ataupun membalas perkataan sang pemimpin, Ignis membungkukkan tubuhnya lagi sebelum berbalik, hendak beranjak pergi.

"Kau akan pergi? Kau tahu sikap itu menyakitinya? Menyakitimu?"

Langkahnya sekali lagi harus ia relakan terhenti saat mendapati Cor kembali menanyakan sesuatu yang membuat hatinya terhimpit-himpit. Pemuda itu tetap memunggungi sang pria, tak kuasa untuk berbalik dan membalas tatap biru cerah tersebut. Tanpa disadarinya kedua sudut bibirnya menaik, menampilkan senyum penuh lara tanpa diketahui pria di belakangnya.

"Aku harus pergi, _Shogun_. Aku akan pergi sampai aku bisa kembali menjadi Iggu-nya lagi seperti dulu."

Cor tak lagi mengatakan apapun dan membiarkan pemuda pirang kusam tersebut melangkah sampai hilang dari jarak pandangnya. Bahunya yang tadi menegang, terkulai lemah dan ia menghela napas begitu panjang. Berada di posisi yang mengetahui jerat benang kusut kedua belah pihak membuatnya tak kuasa untuk tak menghela napas.

_Ya...ia...mengetahui ketiga sekawan tersebut terikat oleh benang merah yang rumit. _

_...karena ia telah mengamati mereka sejak lima belas tahun lalu._

Sejak anak gadisnya mengutarakan secara gamblang mengenai perasaannya terhadap Ignis kepadanya, ia telah mengetahui bahwa pemuda tersebut menciptakan jarak. Sang Scientia membentuk dinding tinggi, merelakan putrinya kepada sang pangeran yang ternyata juga memiliki perasaan yang sama.

Maka ada sekelumit perasaan di dalam hatinya. Ia...sebagai seorang pria yang pernah melakukan hal yang sama—menahan afeksi terhadap gadis yang dicintai—memahami benar perasaan pemuda itu.

Oleh karenanya, ia biarkan pemuda itu pergi, tak mencegah ataupun membuka mulut kembali. Mungkin, untuk saat ini, yang dibutuhkan putrinya dan pemuda tersebut adalah ketenangan di jalan masing-masing. Ia menghormati keinginan Scientia itu...karena sesungguhnya, mungkin ia juga akan melakukan hal yang sama jika berada di dalam posisi sang pemuda. _Tak banyak yang mampu dilakukannya._

Pria tersebut berbalik, melangkah kembali menuju bilik tempat putri kecilnya menangis pilu dipelukan kekasihnya. Ia tak dapat berbuat apapun, selain berharap agar ikatan yang karut marut tersebut akan terurai dan mereka yang terjerat mampu tertawa seperti dulu lagi.

Ignis, pemuda tersebut melangkah dalam kegelapan malam, melebur satu di antara gelita yang belum termurnikan. Ia menatap langit kelam dengan tatapan nanar, menyadari bahwa penyebab benua ini masih terselimuti kotor adalah karena kesalahannya—_oracle _terluka karena dirinya.

Diangkat sebelah tangannya, menyentuh parut tipis di sudut mata kirinya. Dihembuskan napasnya perlahan, dibuat dirinya meresapi dingin yang menampar kulit wajahnya. Pemuda tersebut terpejam, memproyeksikan runtut keping memori yang menikam hatinya.

_Akhirnya ia berhasil mengatakan…_

_Akhirnya ia berhasil menyelesaikan…_

_Akhirnya...ia bisa mengucapkan selamat tinggal kepada cinta pertamanya…_

_Cinta yang ia relakan karena keegoisannya…_

_Cinta yang kemungkinan akan terus berkobar tak pernah padam..._

_Dan ia akan pergi...sampai hati yang terserak bisa dipulihkannya kembali..._

xXxCrystallo FiliaxXx

Emas adalah warna yang telah lama hilang, tak terlihat karena kelam mengepul menutupi seluruh cakrawala. Emas adalah warna yang pudar, terganti oleh gelita tak berujung memberi gundah kepada para penduduk dunia. Kota-kota yang dahulu hiruk pikuk, kini hanya dihuni oleh segelintir orang. Jalan-jalan yang dahulu ramai terlihat sunyi tanpa adanya insan yang berlalu lalang. Surai-surai lebat hijau di ranting-ranting pepohonan menjadi coklat, mengering, dan jatuh terhempas tiupan alam.

Satu merah muda menatap nanar ke lansekap yang telah berganti. Hari demi hari yang pergi, menyisakan pemandangan-pemandangan menyedihkan yang sanggup menggores hati. Digulirkan kedua permata yang tak lagi berwarna senada, menyapu apa yang tersaji di depannya. Dengan napas terengah ia mengerutkan dahi, dalam letihnya ia mengigit bibir bawah.

Jemarinya masih tertaut lekat, dijalinkan seperti yang selalu ia lakukan ketika menjalankan tanggung jawabnya. Kepalanya tetap menengadah, menatapi kotor yang telah berubah menjadi kelabu. Keruh merah mudanya melihat emas belum berhasil menembus masuk dari celah-celah awan abu-abu.

Gadis tersebut menguatkan gigitan pada bibirnya. Peluh dingin mengalir membasahi pucat wajah cantik itu. Dihirup dalam-dalam udara di kota tropis, dihembuskan kembali guna memulihkan gundah hati. Ia, sang merah muda berdecih, merasa sebal karena ternyata ia masih memerlukan waktu cukup lama untuk menyucikan hampar langit Lucis yang begitu luas.

Ini adalah minggu keempat menjelang kelimanya notabene proses pembersihan tersebut sudah mencapai satu bulan. Rasa percaya diri dapat bisa segera menyerap hina di rongga dada sang gadis porak poranda setelah kenyataan mengejeknya. Ternyata, memurnikan hitam yang disebar oleh raja gagal Lucis Caelum tetap tidak semudah yang ia inginkan.

"Crystal, beristirahatlah!"

Konsentrasinya terpecah akibat mendengar suara nyaring sang pemuda Argentum yang berada di balik pagar besi. Surai sepinggangnya yang terikat satu bergerak kecil, mengikuti toleh kepalanya ke belakang. Menghela napas, ia dapati salah seorang sahabatnya tersebut telah berjalan simpul di atas jembatan penghubung Lestallum dan pabrik pembangkit listrik, mendekat ke arahnya—ia melakukan ritual di tengah-tengah tempat tersebut.

Dahinya mengerut tak suka karena terganggu dan tanpa menyambut sosok itu ia membuang muka lagi. Jemari-jemari yang tadi sempat mengendur dieratkannya kembali dan ia sekali lagi menengadah, memejamkan mata untuk memulai ulang tanggung jawabnya.

_Ia tidak boleh menyia-nyiakan waktu!_

"Tuan putri, aku tahu engkau berusaha sekuat tenaga, tetapi nasi kepal ini juga sekuat tenaga kubuat agar bisa mengenyangkan perutmu. Jadi, tolong berhenti dan santaplah maha karyaku ini."

Tak dapatlah ia berkonsentrasi penuh seperti sedia kala setelah sahabat pirang cerahnya berkata-kata seperti tadi. Ingin bersungut namun ada percik rasa geli di dadanya sehingga ia berbalik lagi, menatap biru yang tak sekeruh rajanya sembari berusaha menampilkan wajah garang—berpura-pura kesal.

"Kau mengangguku, Prompto."

Crystal mencoba mendesis, mengusir pemuda manis tersebut. Demi _Astral_, ia berusaha sekuat tenaga tanpa menghiraukan lelah karena ingin membuat kehidupan mereka normal kembali. Tapi salah seorang yang ingin dilindunginya sekarang mengganggu seluruh upayanya.

"Sengaja." Prompto menyodorkan piring yang dibawanya. "Karena kau tidak baik-baik, saja."

"Sok sekali." Crystal menjawab sembari melirik kecil ke dua buah nasi yang terkepal sempurna. "Aku baik-baik saja, Prom."

Gadis tersebut berusaha memberi penekanan pada kalimat dustanya, sembari berharap pemuda Argentum di belakangnya tak lagi membuka mulut. Salah satu netranya yang telah teralih dari makanan yang dibawa sang pemuda memancarkan tatapan tak suka karena mendengar pernyataan yang diberi oleh temannya itu. _Mengapa Prompto harus mengetahuinya?_

"Orang yang baik-baik saja tidak akan berwajah seperti itu!"

"Wajahku sudah begini sejak lahir!"

"_Shogun _dan Ignis mengatakan wajah kecilmu bulat lucu dan selalu tertawa, bukan tirus penuh ringis seperti itu!"

Prompto nyaris saja menjatuhkan piring yang terlapisi oleh _plastic wrap _karena hendak menutup mulut dengan kedua tangan. Wajah gadis tersebut memang tak begitu menunjukkan reaksi, akan tetapi ia melihat sentak kecil saat dirinya meluncurkan nama seseorang yang telah sebulan pergi dan tak menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan kembali. Senyumnya mengecut, mencoba meminta maaf melalui air muka kepada gadis merah muda yang kini mendesah panjang.

"Maaf..."

Biru indahnya menatap kedua bola kaca tak berwarna senada tersebut. Pancar yang ia berikan benar-benar diliputi perasaan bersalah sehingga ia mencicit, mengeluarkan suara yang teramat sangat kecil saat melantunkan permintaan maaf.

Ini adalah minggu kedua ia kembali ke sisi gadis tersebut—tentunya bersama Gladiolus. Setelah mendapat kabar bahwa sang Leonis merah muda telah kembali, ia segera pamit kepada Cidney dan menyusul kawan yang telah lama sekali ia harapkan kepulangannya. _Oh, ia meninggalkan gadis yang diincarnya demi Crystal._

Seperti yang sudah ia bayangkan sebelum-sebelumnya, pertemuan pertama mereka penuh haru. Prompto tak dapat membendung rindunya sehingga ia menghambur, memeluk Crystal—yang saking kuatnya seolah ingin meremukkan tubuh sang gadis. Leleh dari kedua sudut matanya terlihat jatuh samar karena tak kuasa menahan seluruh sentimen yang membuncah. Pemuda itu tetap terus memeluki, mengatakan betapa ia telah lama sekali menunggu sosok itu kembali kepada dirinya dan teman-temannya.

Tetapi, rasa haru tersebut berubah menjadi sesuatu yang membawa ringisan ketika Gladiolus turut bergabung dalam pelukan itu—hampir menghancurkan tubuh sang Argentum. Gelak tawa hadir menghiasi ketiga sekawan di sana.

Ya...hanya bertiga saja.

Di antara suka cita yang telah lama didamba sang pirang dan coklat pekat, mereka harus dihadapkan dengan kenyataan pahit bahwa sang gadis ternyata mendapatkan satu luka permanen di mata kirinya—luka familiar yang pernah mereka lihat di wajah sahabat pirang kusamnya. Tak membutuhkan waktu lama bagi kedua pemuda tersebut untuk menyadari bahwa Crystal telah melakukan sesuatu kepada Ignis dengan ganjaran hilangnya satu indera penglihatan.

Sesuatu itulah yang juga mereka curigai membuat sang pemuda Scientia tidak bisa dihubungi dan tak kembali kepada mereka selama hampir satu bulan lebih-Ignis tidak dapat mereka hubungi sebagaimana mereka berusaha.

Di antara spekulasi-spekulasi yang bermain, salah seorang teman mereka, Eira, berbaik hati memberitahukan apa yang terjadi di antara Ignis dan Crystal. Walau tak diberi penjelasan segamblang mungkin, ia—dan juga Gladiolus—merasa tertolong karena tak perlu memuaskan rasa ingin tahu dengan bertanya langsung kepada sang _oracle_.

Oleh karenanya, di sinilah ia. Merasa bersalah telah menyebut nama pemuda yang memutuskan untuk pergi sampai segalanya bisa kembali seperti dahulu kala, menjadikan sang gadis sedikit menunjukkan reaksi samar.

"Baiklah Golden Ret, majikanmu akan menuruti kemauanmu." Sang gadis bersidekap, menampilkan gestur tak suka karena wajah yang ditampakkan oleh sang Argentum. "Jadi, berhentilah menunjukkan wajah memelas seperti anjing betulan."

Ada yang berbeda dari diri Argentum tersebut. Jika dulu ia akan menampakkan wajah kesal karena digoda seperti itu oleh Crystal, kini ia malah tertawa ringan sembari menunjukkan wajah lega.

Masih menarik kedua sudut bibirnya, ia berjalan kecil, mengisyaratkan agar merah muda itu mengikutinya hingga keluar mencapai pagar besi pemisah jembatan itu dan kota panas ini. Didudukkan tubuhnya di pinggir salah satu anak tangga dan tangannya ia tepuk-tepukkan ke sisi kirinya yang kosong, menggesturkan agar temannya juga ikut duduk di sampingnya.

Melihat tatap penuh harap dari pemuda dua puluh empat tahun di depan sana membuat Crystal tak kuasa menolak. Ia menyanggupi permintaan pemuda itu, turut berjalan ke sana dan mendudukkan diri sembari menengadahkan tangannya, menuntut santap siang yang tadi dibawa.

"Silahkan!" Suara renyah pemuda itu membahana, terdengar hampir ke seluruh penjuru ruang udara di sana. Masih menampilkan senyuman secerah mentari, ia menyerahkan piring yang berisikan sajian buatannya. "Memang tidak seenak buatan Igu—" Pemuda tersebut terkesiap, memberi celah di kedua bibir merah mudanya sembari menampilkan raut yang menurut Crystal sangat menyebalkan. "Iguana..."

Kesal terhadap teman pirang cerahnya, ia memukul pelan kepala pemuda tersebut—melampiaskan. Masih sembari diliputi oleh dongkol, sang merah muda membersihkan tangannya dengan cepat menggunakan tisu basah yang dibawa teman cerahnya dan segera menyambar makanan tersebut, melahapnya cepat.

"Tidak seenak buatan Ignis, tapi tidak buruk juga." Leonis merah muda itu menoleh, mendapati Prompto menampakkan wajah terkejut saat ia melontarkan nama pemuda yang memutuskan untuk menghilang sementara waktu. "Aku tak tahu apa yang Eira katakan padamu, tapi berhentilah bersikap seperti itu. Kalian tidak perlu menjaga perasaanku sampai seperti itu."

"Maaf..."

Hanya itulah yang mampu diucapkan pemilik surai secerah terik rawi. Ia menggaruk pipinya yang tak gatal dan kemudian melemparkan pandang ke lansekap yang membangkitkan kembali ingatan masa lalunya.

Sudut belakang Lestallum ini menyimpan banyak kenangan dan menjadi tempat pertama bagi dirinya dan kedua teman lelakinya yang lain berkumpul setelah memutuskan untuk berjalan sendiri-sendiri-setelah ditinggal pergi oleh Noctis dan juga Crystal.

Birunya permatanya menumbuk lekat, memandangi ruang kosong yang tak jauh dari tempatnya mendudukkan diri.

Di luar kuasanya, sang pemuda mengepalkan tangan saat rindu tiba-tiba saja menyergap hatinya yang rapuh. Benaknya tak berhenti memutarkan kejadian masa silam. Ia bahkan mengulang kembali kenangan hari-hari damai sebelum segalanya berubah menjadi sesuatu yang pahit.

Ada setitik gelisah yang hadir di dalam rongga dadanya. Saat ini, cahaya memang perlahan-lahan telah kembali berkat sang merah muda di sampingnya, namun, entah mengapa resah tetap terus menerus mengusiknya.

Pikirnya melayang, mengatakan bahwa kedamaian ini tak diketahui siapapun sampai kapan bisa mereka kecap. Tak paham dirinya apa yang menunggu ia dan keluarga kecilnya kelak. Bisa saja apa yang telah berhasil ia raih hari ini terenggut di esok hari. Bisa saja segalanya terputar-balikkan, memberi luka teramat dalam hingga mengucurkan cairan merah pekat kehidupan.

Seketika itu pula Prompto nanap, terperanjat atas pemikirannya yang tiba-tiba saja melontarkan segala gundah dan keburukan di dalam kepala. Pemuda manis itu menggeleng perlahan, berusaha mengenyahkan takut yang meradang. Ia...bahkan tak paham mengapa benaknya harus memikirkan hal-hal itu.

"Tenang saja, Prompto. Aku akan berusaha sekuat yang aku mampu untuk menghalau keburukan Ardyn."

Pemuda itu menoleh cepat, mendapati gadis yang telah selesai menyantap makan siang menatapnya lurus dan begitu serius. Pandang yang diberi kepadanya itu penuh dengan tekad, diliputi oleh kesungguhan mendalam. Melihat ada kesungguhan di salah satu merah muda di hadapannya menudarkan gundah hatinya perlahan.

Ada rasa dorongan hati yang kuat di dalam dadanya dan pemuda itu tersenyum begitu lebar.

"Ingatlah Golden Retriever tidak bisa ditinggalkan lebih dari tujuh jam."

Apa yang diucapkan pemuda tadi membuat tawa gadis itu berderai. Nadanya mengalun manis, membuat sang pemuda turut terkekeh kecil karenanya. Netranya berpendar lembut, menatap lekat wajah gadis yang semakin tumbuh dewasa dan mempertegas garis-garis kecantikannya. Wajah yang dahulu sangat disukainya, yang sempat dirundungi oleh luka dan keputusasaan.

"Maaf aku harus meninggalkan kalian selama dua setengah tahun."

"Tapi kau sudah kembali kepada kami." Ucap pemuda itu. "Kita tinggal menunggu Noct saja."

Prompto, yang memandang lurus ke depan melewatkan binar luka terpancar di merah muda berlian sang gadis. Luka itu hadir karena _oracle _tersebut kembali memutarkan bayang-bayang masa depan yang kemungkinan besar akan tetap terjadi walau berusaha ia cegah sekuat tenaga.

Kejadian di masa yang akan datang yang tak ada seorangpun mengetahui terkecuali dirinya, sang perisai dan juga penasihat raja. Ia masih tak diperkenankan Bahamut untuk mengatakan kebenaran suratan hidup kepada siapapun sehingga ia tak bisa mengatakannya ke pada sang Argentum.

Di antara mereka, hanyalah pemuda itu saja yang tak mengetahui apa yang akan terjadi di masa depan. Dan...kedua temannya yang memang telah mengetahui kenyataan, nyatanya juga tak sanggup pula untuk memberitahu sang Argentum.

Kemungkinan besar, ia juga akan melakukan hal serupa jika diperkenankan mengatakan yang sesungguhnya.

Merasakan sentimen negatif kembali menggerogoti hatinya, Crystal memutuskan untuk bangkit. Ia merenggangkan tubuh, mencoba membuat raganya terasa lebih baik.

"Sampai kepulangan Noctis-_ouji_, aku harus bekerja lebih keras lagi."

Gadis itu memamerkan senyumannya yang telah kembali—dipaksakan hadir lagi demi orang-orang yang berada disekitarnya—menjadikan lawan tuturnya yang melihat turut mengulum senyum. Namun, bukan senyuman penuh kebahagiaan yang terpancar, melainkan senyum pedih yang ditujukan padanya karena Prompto sesungguhnya tak bisa melihat ia tersiksa karena melakukan proses pemurnian.

Pemuda manis itu turut bangkit, mengambil piring yang tadi ia bawa. "Oh, aku lupa bilang. Eira memanggilmu. Katanya mau membahas mengenai _starscourge _yang menjangkiti beberapa orang di daerah Duscae." Ucapnya.

Mendengar hal tersebut membuat Crystal menghentikan langkahnya—tadinya ia hendak kembali ke tengah jembatan itu untuk menyerap kotor.

Menimbang-nimbang selama sepersekian detik, pada akhirnya gadis itu memutuskan untuk berjalan beriringan bersama dengan Prompto, kembali ke rumahnya; rumah yang tak lagi berpenghuni dan dijadikan sebagai tempat tinggal dirinya, ayahandanya, dan perempuan medis yang entah apakah sudah bisa ia panggil sebagai 'ibunda' atau belum.

Perjalanan mereka terasa begitu ringan walaupun hiruk pikuk kota tak terdengar memekakkan telinga. Hanyalah tutur kata samar mengenai misi untuk berburu binatang buas yang meresahkan, hanyalah celoteh dari tiga orang anak kecil yang tertawa-tawa tanpa adanya beban.

Mereka yang berada di sana hanyalah segelintir orang yang berhasil bertahan hidup dan atmosfir yang terasa menyelimuti kota ini tak seberat pertama kali ia datang setelah dua setengah tahun.

Ia menarik kedua sudut bibirnya, membalas sapaan dari penduduk yang melambaikan tangan kepadanya. Mereka adalah para insan yang menatapnya sebagai penyelamat, sebagai sosok agung tumpuan hidup mereka...sesuatu yang menjadikan beban di kedua pundak kurusnya menjadi lebih berat.

Melambaikan tangan kepada Prompto yang berbelok ke jalan kecil menuju the Leville—pemuda tersebut tinggal di sana bersama dengan Talcott—, Crystal melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju gedung bertingkat yang menjadi tempat tinggalnya sekarang. Rumah itu memiliki dua lantai dan tiga kamar yang terletak di sisi kanan Lestallum—jika dilihat dari luar.

Ayahandanya sengaja memilih tempat itu sebagai rumah baru mereka karena satu alasan utama: mereka dapat segera mengetahui sesuatu karena gedung tersebut menghadap ke arah luar Lestallum.

"Aku kembali."

Crystal membuka pintu hijau usang tersebut dan mendapati perempuan bersurai hitam panjang tengah menumbukkan perhatian ke peta Lucis. Obsidian yang tadinya tertambat ke kertas yang membentang luas di atas meja tamu bergulir naik, tersenyum menyambut kepulangannya.

"Selamat datang, Crystal."

Gadis itu mengangguk dan berjalanan mendekati kekasih ayahandanya dan mendudukkan diri di sisi sofa yang kosong. Merah muda mutiaranya menari ke kanan dan kiri, mencari-cari sosok yang seharusnya ikut bergabung bersama mereka.

"Mana papa?"

"Di kamarnya, sedang mendengar laporan dari Ignis. Di sekitar Duscae masih banyak makhluk buas yang berkeliaran—"

"Aduh! Apa yang kau lakukan, Eira?!"

Crystal terkesiap ketika tiba-tiba saja tanpa menyelesaikan kalimat, Eira malah memukulnya. Ia mengerjap, memandangi perempuan manis itu dengan tatapan bingung. Kedua bola kaca berwarna kontras tersebut saling beradu pandang, yang satu meminta jawab dan yang satunya sedikit kesal.

Bagaimana bisa Eira tidak kesal jika putri kekasihnya akan selalu menampakkan raut yang sulit diartikan dengan kata-kata ketika mendengar nama pemuda bersurai pirang kusam.

"Berhentilah berwajah seperti itu."

Kali ini, Crystal mengerutkan dahi. Menatap tak suka sang Heallint yang tiba-tiba saja melayangkan protes terkait wajahnya. Manik merah mudanya memincing, menatap sebal sosok yang terbalut gaun putih tersebut. Bibir ranumnya mengerucut, menggesturkan kekesalan karena sudah dua kali kedua orang terdekatnya memrotes mengenai wajahnya.

_Ada apa dengan wajahnya, sih?!_

"Maaf, wajahku sudah begini sejak lahir."

"Sejak kau menyukai Ignis, Crystal."

"Hentikan, Eira." Gadis itu mendesah kasar.

"Aku hanya mengatakan yang sejujurnya."

Gadis dua puluh satu tahun tersebut semakin merasa jengkel karena perkataan Eira tadi. Dihempaskan punggungnya ke sofa usang di belakang tubuhnya sembari bersidekap. Ia mendelik saat mendapati perempuan itu tak menggubris tatapannya—Eira malah kembali sibuk memandangi lokasi yang diberi silang.

Masih tetap pada posisinya semula, benak sang gadis melayang-layang. Mulutnya dikatupkan dan ia menatap dalam-dalam perempuan yang sebaya dengan rajanya. Dalam diamnya ia berpikir, berusaha mencari-cari sesuatu yang dapat membuatnya membalaskan dendam kepada perempuan itu.

Sesuatu yang akan membuat kekasih ayahandanya berjengit kaget dan juga memerah dengan teramat sangat.

"Kau menyeramkan." Crystal terkesiap dan menatap perempuan yang baru saja membuka mulutnya tadi dengan tatapan bingung. "Aku tahu apa yang ada di dalam pikiranmu, Crystal. Pasti kau sedang meruntutkan sesuatu yang akan membuatku malu."

_Skak._

Leonis merah muda tersebut hampir saja meringis saat mendapati Eira membaca seluruh pikirannya. Terkadang, ia sedikit takut dengan penyihir muda itu. Perempuan yang ditugaskan menjadi pengamat pribadinya saat ia berusia dua belas tahun dulu acap kali mengetahui apa yang ada dalam benaknya. Menjadikannya benar yakin bahwa sang Heallint memang seorang penyihir.

"Haaahhh...baiklah kau menang, Ei."

Perempuan dua puluh empat tahun tersebut terkekeh kecil dan kemudian tersenyum manis. Ia arahkan tangannya untuk mengambil cangkir berisikan teh berwarna pekat kesukaannya. Kedua sudut bibirnya masih mengekspresikan kesenangan karena ia berhasil membuat putri kristal tersebut bersungut di dalam duduknya. Melihat pemandangan itu membangkitkan kembali kenangan masa lalu ketika segalanya masih damai dan ia menyenanginya.

"Masih terlalu cepat bagimu untuk menggodaku." Tambah sang Heallint sembari menyesap tehnya.

"Tapi kalian sebenarnya sudah menikah diam-diam, kan?"

Tersedak. Itulah yang dilakukan Eira setelah mendengar kalimat tanya sang gadis merah muda. Kedua berlian sepekat malamnya membulat, menggesturkan nanap yang teramat sangat. Ia meraih tisu di meja kecil dekat sofa dan menyeka sudut bibirnya. _Sungguh sangat tidak elegan._

"Kau bilang apa?"

"Kubilang kau dan papa pasti sudah menikah diam-diam."

Crystal tak lagi bersidekap dan sepenuhnya memandangi sang penyihir dengan tatapan girang. Dilekatkan merah muda yang bersanding dengan kelabu untuk menyelami hitam dengan penuh minat. Tanpa disadari Heallint itu, wajahnya merona dan ia telah menaikkan kedua sudut bibirnya.

Lawan tuturnya seketika itu pula melongo seraya membulatkan mata. Perubahan raut muka perempuan manis di sampingnya membuat Crystal menampakkan keterkejutan.

"Tu-tunggu—kalian benar sudah menikah diam-diam?!"

"Crystalcrown suaramu terlalu kencang!"

Mendengar jawaban Eira, sang gadis segera bangkit dari duduknya dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Kedua bibirnya tak lagi terkatup sempurna sebab gadis tersebut benar-benar tercengang atas pemandangan yang tersaji di hadapan kedua netranya.

Maka, tanpa menunggu lebih lama, ia berlari, menaiki anak tangga, menjadikan kayu yang terinjak berderit-derit memekakkan telinga.

"Papa!"

"Crystal!"

Crystal tak memerdulikan Eira meneriaki namanya dengan nada yang sejujurnya akan membuat tawanya meledak. Gadis tersebut tetap melangkah, berlari menuju satu bilik di pojok lorong dengan wajah yang penuh keingintahuan.

Pasalnya, ia pergi selama dua setengah tahun. Kembali ke kota ini membuatnya seperti tertinggal cukup jauh dari orang-orang terkasihnya sehingga terkadang ia merasa jauh, tak bisa mengikuti percakapan mereka—ia bak orang asing di antara mereka yang disayangi. Karenanya, ia sangat ingin mengetahui apapun yang terjadi di antara orang-orang itu.

"Papa!"

Cor hampir melompat terkejut saat mendengar pintu kamarnya dibuka paksa oleh putrinya. Telepon genggam yang sejak tadi tak menjauh dari indera pendengarannya sedikit ia turunkan.

"Ada keributan apa, ini?"

Pria Leonis tersebut memincingkan mata, menatap lekat Crystal yang mengganggu percakapannya dengan sang Scientia di ujung telepon. Padahal mereka sedang bertukar informasi penting.

"Papa dan Eira sudah menikah?!"

Mendapati pertanyaan lantang putri kristal tersebut membuat Cor membelalak dan tersedak lucu. Ia mengerjapkan mata beberapa kali, berusaha meyakinkan diri bahwa apa yang ditanyakan gadis tersebut benar seperti yang ia dengar.

"Crystal, apa yang kau tanyakan?"

"Tunggu, kau salah paham!"

Biru cantik tersebut bergerak ke arah kiri, mendapati kekasihnya menjerit sembari memegang pundak Crystal. Wajah manis tersebut merah padam, berusaha mengalihkan perhatian sang merah muda, tetapi tetap tak bisa.

"Tapi Eira tersenyum-senyum ketika kutanya!" Crystal melihat ayahandanya hampir meloloskan bunyi tersedak sekali lagi. "Kalian pasti sudah menikah!"

"Tidak, kami belum menikah."

"Kenapa kalian tidak menikah?!"

Cor hampir saja mengusap wajahnya dengan kasar saat mendengar putri semata wayangnya malah berbalik menanyakan hal yang membuat wajahnya panas. Ia benar-benar hampir mendesah kasar jika saja tak ingat bahwa ia masih tersambung dengan sang pirang kusam.

"Ignis, nanti ku telepon—"

"Kami belum menikah! Aku hanya mengandung anak Cor!"

Seiring dengan terhempasnya kalimat melengking dari sang Heallint, berpasang-pasang mata yang berada di sana seketika membulat kaget bersamaan dengan kaku luar biasa menjalari tubuh mereka—khususnya sang pria Leonis.

Sedang, perempuan yang meneriakkan kalimat tadi turut tercengang, membeku dalam pijakannya. Kepalanya terasa pening setelah menyadari hal kebodohannya.

_Tunggu...tunggu...aku mengatakannya!_

"Eira, kau bilang apa?"

Kedua Leonis tersebut terkesiap saat menyadari bahwa mereka melontarkan kalimat tanya secara kompak. Keduanya saling memandang selama sepersekian detik sebelum kembali menatap medis dua puluh empat tahun di sana.

"A-aku—"

Perempuan bersurai hitam tersebut gelagapan. Tangannya telah basah oleh keringat dan ia menundukkan kepala. Panas di wajahnya semakin menjadi-jadi. Ia...tidak menyadari bahwa ia akan mengumumkan hal yang sudah ia persiapkan masak-masak dengan teriakkan, di dalam situasi seperti ini.

Tanpa Cor sadari, ia telah mematikan sambungan teleponnya dan bangkit dari duduknya, berjalan menuju perempuan yang disayanginya—menjadikan putrinya mundur beberapa langkah. Ia mengangkat tangannya, menyentuh pipi yang hangat karena tersipu. Di bawa wajah itu terangkat, memertemukan obisidian dan _aquamarine _agar ia bisa menyelami permata indah yang sangat dicintainya.

"Eira—" Cor merasakan nada suaranya begitu serak bersamaan dengan bergetar tangannya. "—itu anakku?"

Eira yang telah terjerat biru indah tersebut hampir saja meloloskan tawanya karena mendengar pertanyaan Cor tadi. Dikulumnya senyum termanis yang belum pernah ia tampakkan, disentuhnya tangan kokoh yang membelai samar pipinya. _Anak siapa yang pria ini harapkan ada di perutnya?_

"Anakmu."

Perempuan itu meraih sebelah tangan Cor, mengarahkannya perlahan menuju perutnya yang masih rata. Dapat ia rasakan bagaimana kakunya pria itu. Kemudian, pandangnya yang sempat turun kembali dinaikkan untuk melihat ada kilat penuh sentimen di kedua bola kaca biru tersebut. Ia semakin menaikkan kedua sudut bibirnya karena tatapan prianya membuat hatinya dihimpit oleh afeksi manis karena kebahagiaan.

Detik selanjutnya ia sempat mendengar adanya langkah kecil yang melangkah menjauh dan ia tahu Crystal bertolak dari tempat itu dengan begitu pelan, memberikan privasi bagi dirinya dan prianya yang masih enggan melepaskan sentuhan.

"Cor...Crystal pergi."

"Kalau begitu aku boleh menciummu, kan?"

Tanpa menunggu jawaban sang Heallint, Cor merendah, menghapus jarak di antara perempuan tersebut dan dirinya. Pria itu mengecup beberapa kali, sesuatu yang tak pernah dilakukan selama ini. Kecupan mereka terasa berbeda dan perempuan itu dapat merasakan rasa cinta yang meluap-luap untuk dirinya.

Eira semakin terbuai dalam kecupan itu saat Cor melekatkan bibirnya lebih lama dan perlahan memaksanya untuk membuka celah bibirnya. Sang pria meminta diijinkan untuk menyelami lebih dalam agar dapat memerlihatkan betapa besar rasa cinta yang tak kuasa teredam.

Perlakuan pria tersebut semakin dalam, semakin mengatakan betapa ia sangat bahagia dengan kabar yang diperdengarkan tadi. Dibawa perempuannya bersandar pada dinding usang di belakang tubuh ramping itu, didekapnya kuat seolah tak ingin menjauh.

Detik berikutnya, Cor melepas pagutan mereka. Napas keduanya terengah, saling beradu satu sama lain dan mereka berbalas tatap selama sepersekian detik. Sang abadi mengadu dahinya dan dahi perempuannya, membelai wajah manis di hadapannya penuh sayang.

Tak ada yang mampu diucapkannya sehingga ia biarkan setiap sentuhannyalah yang menggamblangkan seluruh perasaannya. Tanpa disadari pria tersebut ia melelehkan air mata, membiarkan segenap afeksinya melesak, menampakkan wujud melalui bulir yang berderai turun.

Ia merasa sangat bahagia...teramat sangat beruntung memiliki perempuan ini di dalam hidupnya yang kelabu.

"Eira...tetaplah berada di sisiku."

Di sisi lain, Crystal, yang berjalan mengendap-endap menuruni anak tangga, tak kuasa menahan kedua sudut bibirnya untuk tak berkedut senang. Saat hanya berjarak beberapa meter dari pintu, ia segera membuka benda kayu itu kasar dan berlari menuju penginapan tempat sahabat pirang cerahnya tinggal.

Kakinya ia langkahkan cepat, teramat sangat cepat tanpa memerdulikan jantungnya menjerit meminta diistirahatkan. Yang ada di dalam kepalanya saat ini adalah sebuah runtutan skenario kejutan yang harus terlaksana bagaimanapun caranya.

"Prompto!" Gadis itu berteriak sembari membuka pintu, menjadikan sang Argentum dan juga Hester nanap dibuatnya. "Kita harus siapkan pesta pernikahan yang megah!"

"Eh?!" Prompto hampir memekik. Detik berikutnya ia menampilkan raut wajah yang sedikit kebingungan dan juga...takut. "Aku bisa dihajar Noct!"

"Eh? Kenapa kau dihajar _Ouji_?"

"Pesta pernikahan...kita...?"

Crystal, yang telah berjalan masuk ke dalam kamar biru tersebut, mengepalkan tangannya dan hampir saja memukul kepala pirang cerah tersebut jika saja Prompto tak menghindar. Wajah cantiknya menampilkan gurat kekesalan dan pada detik itu juga ia hampir berteriak lantang.

"Berhenti bercanda, Golden Prompto Argentum Retriever atau tak akan kuelus kau seumur hidupmu!"

"Maafkan aku! Aku hanya bercanda!" Pemuda tersebut menampilkan wajah memelasnya dan melayangkan pembelaan. "Habis kau tidak jelas..."

"Pernikahan?" Talcott mengerjapkan mata.

"Benar, Talcott. Pernikahan Eira dan papaku. Tapi jangan kau beritahu mereka ya. Kita akan jadikan ini kejutan!"

"Pesta pernikahan tanpa diketahui kedua mempelainya. Menarik sekali." Prompto mengangguk-angguk. "Lalu, di mana kau akan menyelenggarakan pesta itu?"

"Galdin Quay!" Gadis itu memekik kecil, membiarkan merah mudanya berbinar begitu cerah. "Tapi sebelum itu, aku harus membersihkan langit." Tambahnya lagi sembari tersenyum.

_Ya...ia akan berusaha sekuat tenaga agar bisa mengembalikan hangat raja langit untuk dipersembahkan kepada mereka yang bertahan hidup._

xXxCrystallo FiliaxXx

Pernikahan adalah sesuatu yang sakral, yang didamba oleh para anak perempuan sejak mereka masih belia. Merupakan proses pengikatan lahir batin antara seorang pria dan wanita sebagai suami istri dengan tujuan membentuk keluarga yang bahagia dan kekal. Kedua mempelai berjanji kepada dewa, saling melindungi dan tetap bersisian di dalam suka maupun duka sampai maut memisahkan.

Ia adalah sesuatu yang suci, tak boleh terkotori oleh coreng dan juga cela. Ia haruslah dihiasi oleh putih sebab warna tersebut dianggap sebagai lambang kesucian dan juga memiliki makna menenangkan serta keabadian.

Pernikahan adalah proses yang kerap didambakan oleh sesosok gadis bersurai merah muda panjang yang dibiarkan tergerai dan menari-nari simpul bergerak mengikuti arah angin laut yang menentramkan jiwa. Berliannya yang berwarna berbeda memandangi lekat sosok perempuan bersurai hitam yang tengah duduk di salah satu kursi meja rias dalam kamar mewah di penginapan atas air beriak lembut.

Jemari-jemari kurusnya menari, memainkan helai demi helai mahkota sepekat malam yang disematkan beberapa helai bunga imitasi berwarna putih—menjadikannya begitu terang di antara hitam.

Gadis cantik itu menaikkan kedua sudut bibirnya, tersenyum manis sekali kepada sosok yang menjelma menjadi putri yang begitu cantik di pagi hari ini...yang sayangnya harus dirias beberapa kali karena ia tak kunjung berhenti menangis.

"Crystal...pembalasan dendammu sungguh menyeramkan."

Crystal, gadis itu tertawa kecil seraya menaruh sisir perak di atas meja berkaca besar. Ia memandangi sosok yang sebentar lagi akan resmi menjadi keluarganya lekat-lekat sembari tetap memamerkan senyuman yang tak sedikitpun memudar dari bibir ranumnya.

Ia memejamkan mata, menyesapi debur ombak yang tak lagi terdengar menyeramkan seperti saat ia baru kembali ke benua ini empat bulan lalu. Kini segalanya terdengar ringan, indah bak alunan merdu bumi yang memanjakan indera pendengaran.

"Apakah kalian sudah siap? Prompto sudah membawa _shogun _ke altar—"

Perkataan pemuda bersurai coklat panjang yang memakai setelan hitam terhenti saat melihat pemandangan di hadapannya. Coklat keemasannya melekat dan kemudian ia berdecak kagum melihat sang mempelai wanita yang terbalut busana pengantin yang memerlihatkan tiap lekuk tubuh ramping itu.

"_Nii_-_san_, kau memandang tanpa berkedip."

Mendengar protes yang dilayangkan adik perempuannya membuat kesadaran Gladiolus kembali dan ia berdeham beberapa kali berusaha untuk menguasai dirinya lagi. Senyum maskulinnya terkembang di wajah tampan itu.

"Kerja kalian bagus. Eira terlihat begitu menawan. Aku yakin _shogun _akan menangis bahagia."

Kamar berjendela besar tersebut dihiasi oleh gelak tawa penuh kebahagiaan seiring dengan terdengarnya komentar sang pemuda Amicitia. Khususnya untuk sang tokoh utama di pagi hari nan cerah yang diiringi oleh kicau burung-burung bersayap lembut yang bernyanyi seolah turut bersuka cita bersama dengan mereka yang dipeluk emas surya.

"Kalau begitu, kami tunggu di altar ya, Eira." Ucap Iris sembari melambaikan tangan.

"Sekali lagi selamat, Eira...akhirnya aku bisa memanggilmu mama setelah ini."

Eira menggenggam erat tangan sang merah muda yang merencanakan pernikahan kejutan ini. Dibawa permata pekatnya ke wajah gadis itu dan kemudian ia bangkit dari duduknya, memeluk sosok yang akan menjadi putrinya dengan penuh kasih sayang. Perempuan tersebut bersusah payah menahan agar riasan yang telah susah payah dibubuhi di wajah manisnya tak luntur oleh air mata harunya.

"Terima kasih...aku mendoakan kebahagiaanmu, Crystal. Semoga kau bisa berbahagia dengan Noctis."

Merupakan kalimat yang tak disangka-sangka oleh Leonis merah muda tersebut akan diberikan kepadanya. Sehingga saat ini, satu perasaan familiar hadir memenuhi rongga dadanya, memberi hangat di pelupuk mata. Ia melepaskan pelukan perempuan itu, menatap sosok yang nampak anggun dengan gaun pengantin putih. Bibirnya tak bercelah, melainkan ia katupkan rapat-rapat karena jika ia berbicara, leleh kepedihannya akan mengalir turun tak tertahankan.

_Melihat kalian berbahagia saja sudah cukup..._

"Jangan tersandung saat berjalan di atas pasir, ya."

Hanya kata-kata itulah yang mampu diucapkan Crystal kepada perempuan yang mendoakan kebahagiaannya. Ia memaksakan diri untuk tertawa, menepis seluruh luka yang hampir mengucurkan darah saat mendengar pengharapan sang Heallint.

Gadis itu memeluk Eira sekali lagi sebelum kemudian berbalik dan meninggalkan sang perempuan dengan pemuda Amicitia yang akan menuntunnya mencapai altar.

Langkah kaki tak jenjang milik gadis itu dibiarkan cepat, membawanya berjalan menuju tempat sang pria Leonis dan perempuan Heallint akan bertukar sumpah. Senyumnya masih berusaha ia pertahankan saat melihat Prompto melambai-lambaikan tangan ke arahnya. Dibawa raganya mendekat, didudukkan tubuhnya di kursi yang terbalut kain sifon lembut dengan pita besar di belakangnya.

Netranya bertemu pandang dengan biru pria yang telah berdiri di bawah _wedding arch _berwarna putih—pilihannya. Tak mampu dikuasainya, leleh kepedihannya jatuh berderai saat ia mendapati pria berwajah kaku di sana melemparkan senyum penuh kebahagiaan kepadanya.

Gadis itu mengigit bibir bawahnya, merasakan sentimen lembut merengkuh tubuh kurusnya. Benaknya memutarkan begitu banyak runtut peristiwa yang telah pergi menyisakan kenangan manis dan juga pahit.

_Pria itulah yang memberinya kebahagiaan semasa hidupnya,_

_Pria itulah yang menghujaninya dengan kasih sayang tulus walau tak berbagi darah,_

_Pria itulah yang selalu menatapnya dengan tatapan selayaknya seorang ayah,_

_Pria itulah yang ingin ia bahagiakan sebelum nyawanya terenggut dari raganya..._

Crystal meremas gaun merah mudanya hingga kusut, berusaha menahan sebuncah emosi yang menjerit-jerit di dalam hatinya. Waktu yang telah pergi terasa begitu cepat, memberikan segelintir perasaan rumit yang sulit untuk diekspresikannya dalam kata-kata. Hari demi hari yang telah berlalu tersebut ia lalui dengan segudang emosi yang melebur satu dalam dada.

Sang gadis menengadah, menatap kanvas biru Eos yang membentang begitu indah. Ia biarkan angin memainkan surainya yang terikat satu, ia jatuhkan kelopaknya untuk menyembunyikan kedua berliannya. Sekali lagi memori-memori dari kotak kenangannya menari, mengatakan betapa besar perjuangannya untuk bisa memersembahkan mentari dan biru untuk insan-insan yang bersuka cita di pagi hari ini.

Pada bulan pertama dan kedua setelah ia kembali ke Lucis, sang gadis merah muda benar-benar tak berhenti berusaha untuk menyerap kotor yang masih tertinggal di hampar langit yang menutupi kemolekkannya. Tanpa memerdulikan kelukur yang tercipta, tanpa menghiraukan perih yang menyayati inci kulitnya, ia berjuang, memusatkan seluruh fokusnya untuk membersihkan benua ini demi orang-orang tercintanya.

Besar langit di atas sana menjadikannya sedikit sulit untuk melenyapkan borok dalam waktu singkat. Konsekuensi yang didapatkannya pun terbilang cukup hebat. Berkali-kali ia akan meracau, menjerit dan menyembunyikan diri di pabrik pembangkit listrik Lestallum selama beberapa hari karena takut hitam di kulitnya yang timbul membawa petaka lain bagi khalayak yang memohon perlindungan kepadanya.

Hanyalah Gentiana, pembimbingnya. yang ia perbolehkan untuk mendekat. Bahkan orang-orang terkasihnya tak ia ijinkan untuk menemuinya pada saat itu. Ia tak ingin, tak sudi mereka melihat dirinya tercoreng oleh sesuatu yang hina.

Selepas ia menjalankan tanggung jawabnya, ada leleh yang mengalir menghiasi pipi mereka yang bertahan hidup. Bulir-bulir transparan yang berderai, terkilau cantik oleh emas dan juga pantulan biru yang telah lama mereka dambakan. Air mata terjatuh, menampilkan haru dari mereka yang tak pernah berhenti mengharapkan berkat maha agung.

Gadis itu membuka mata ketika mendapati ada sentimen lain hadir saat ia memainkan ulang kejadian di masa lampau. Hatinya tergelitik dan ia kembali tenggelam dalam nostalgianya.

Minggu demi minggu yang datang dan pergi meradangkan ribuan perasaan yang terdampar di dalam rongga dada sang gadis. Ada rindu yang terus menerus membuncah, ada pula suka cita yang meluap mengalahkan rasa tak nyaman karena jalinan benang merah yang belum sepenuhnya terurai. Ia terkadang hanya termenung menatap langit yang telah kembali tersapukan warna khas pagi, menyesapi setiap rasa yang tersebar hingga menyesakkan dada.

Kala itu, agar tak semakin terseret dalam kenegatifan yang sulit untuk ia hilangkan, sejak mengetahui ada calon kehidupan lain dalam diri perempuan bersurai hitam yang tengah berjalan anggun beriringan dengan pemuda Amicitia, ia telah menyibukkan diri menghubungi mereka-mereka yang pernah terlibat dengannya.

Bersama dengan beberapa kawannya yang dapat diandalkan, ia benar-benar memusatkan pikiran, mengabdikan seluruh fokusnya untuk menyukseskan pesta tersembunyi yang tak disadari oleh kedua mempelai.

Setelah ia mengetahui berita suka cita tersebut, sang Leonis merah muda segera menghubungi Dino, seorang pria yang memproklamirkan diri sendiri sebagai seorang ahli perhiasan. Tujuannya sudah jelas, ia meminta pria tersebut untuk memersiapkan dua buah cincin yang salah satunya dihiasi oleh serpihan obsidian dan satunya lagi dipermanis dengan _aquamarine_. Ia pun meminta kepada pria Ghiranze itu agar di bagian dalam cincin juga diukirkan nama masing-masing mempelai sebagai bukti keterikatan mereka.

Sang pria, yang memang telah banyak dibantu oleh pangeran dan para rekannya merasa terhormat dipercayakan untuk membuat cincin pernikahan bagi sosok terpenting _oracle_-nya. Dengan nada penuh semangat dan senyuman yang tulus dari hati ia menyanggupi tugas tersebut.

"_Akan kubuatkan cincin pernikahan terindah yang tak pernah Anda lihat, nona Crystalcrown!"_

Begitulah kalimat penuh kepercayaan diri tinggi yang diberi Dino kepada Crystal setelah sang gadis menghubunginya. Untai kata tersebut begitu lantang, menjelaskan semangat yang berkobar-kobar dari pria tersebut sampai-sampai membuat sang gadis tertawa kecil dan mengangguk dengan antusias.

Tak hanya Dino, putri kristal juga menghubungi Coctura yang ia andalkan sebagai _chef _di dalam hari pengikatan janji suci tersebut. Tak ada orang lain yang terbesit selain wanita Arlund tersebut—sejujurnya, ia sempat memikirkan satu kandidat lain, namun ia urungkan niatnya karena pemuda tersebut telah lama pergi dan tak kembali. Sama seperti Dino, wanita itu juga melantangkan kalimat penyanggupan dengan nada yang sangat riang.

"_Aku akan membuat kue pernikahan tertinggi yang tak pernah Anda lihat, nona Crystalcrown!"_

"_Coctura, tidak akan ada yang bisa menghabiskan. Buatlah yang sewajarnya saja."_

Emosi-emosi karut marut dalam dirinya tadi terhapuskan dan menjadikan Crystal terkikik geli saat mengingat percakapan antara dirinya dan koki wanita tersebut. Antusiasme orang-orang yang dihubunginya menciptakan lengkung senyum menghiasi wajahnya yang cantik. Betapa terharunya ia saat mengetahui bahwa mereka sudi membantunya dengan begitu tulus.

"Aranea, duduklah di sini."

Gadis itu mengerjapkan mata saat suara renyah sang Argentum yang memanggil nama wanita dewasa merambati indera pendengarannya. Ia menoleh, memamerkan senyuman khasnya kepada sang Highwind yang terbalut gaun bertali tipis yang memerlihatkan kemolekkan tubuh tersebut.

"Gaunnya cocok sekali."

"Benar! Terima kasih sudah mengenalkanku pada perancang busana keluargamu."

Ya...itu adalah gaun yang dibuat oleh seorang wanita paruh baya yang mengabdi untuk keluarga Highwind.

Di saat sang gadis merasa buntu karena tak mengetahui kepada siapa ia dapat memercayakan busana pengantin bagi kedua calon mempelai—seluruh orang yang dikenalnya telah ia tanyakan satu persatu dan tak ada dari mereka yang mengetahui perancang yang mampu membantunya—Aranea yang memang tengah datang ke Lucis membawa angin segar bagi dirinya yang sedikit putus asa.

Wanita cantik yang pernah berbaik hati meminjamkan pesawat tempurnya untuk mengantarkannya ke Tenebrae dua tahun lalu—ia juga memang sudah memiliki hubungan yang cukup erat dengan sang Highwind karena wanita itu sering membahas mengenai Prompto saat ia masih dalam fase membangkitkan kekuatan sucinya—mengatakan bahwa ia akan memerkenalkannya ke pada perancang busana keluarga Highwind.

Kekasih raja Lucis tersebut masih mengingat bagaimana rasa lega merengkuhnya dengan sangat erat. Tanpa menyia-nyiakan waktu, ia segera pergi menuju Niflheim, berdalih bahwa ia hendak menyembuhkan penderita _starscourge _dan juga memantau kurat-kurat pelindung seperti di batu _haven _Lucis.

Perancang yang diperkenalkan Aranea benar-benar professional. Ia hanya mengatakan ingin gaun anggun sederhana berwarna putih yang cocok dengan perempuan bersurai hitam untuk dipakai di pantai dan wanita tersebut telah memberinya rancangan yang luar biasa.

Gaun tersebut berkerah _halter neck _yang memerlihatkan bahu serta bagian punggung. Potongan pada pinggang menuju bawah sedikit diangkat agar tak menekan perut yang pasti telah membesar saat perlangsungan pernikahan. Di bagian rok gaun tersebut dipasangi kain _tulle _kaku agar mengembang dan juga luarnya diberi kain bermotif serupa bunga halus berwarna putih.

Crystal berdecak kagum dan segera saja mengangguk setuju dengan rancangan gaun dengan bagian punggung yang terbuka. Alasannya menyetujui sketsa itu adalah karena ayahandanya sangat menyenangi mahkota hitam kekasihnya sehingga ia ingin agar di hari sakral tersebut, Eira tetap bisa menggerai rambut tanpa harus digelung dan menutupi bagian belakang gaun.

Dan...pilihannya sangatlah tepat. Cor—yang telah dipaksa berganti baju dengan _tuxedo_ putih—benar-benar terperangah takjub melihat perempuan Heallint yang telah sampai di hadapan.

Perasaan terhimpit itu datang kembali dan sang merah muda hampir meloloskan air matanya lagi ketika melihat kedua orang yang telah dianggapnya sebagai keluarga melihat ke arahnya dengan kedua manik berkaca-kaca.

Perjuangannya selama empat bulan memersiapkan pesta kecil ini tak sia-sia. Bahkan, jika boleh menyombongkan diri, ia anggap pesta ini sukses besar. Tak dapat ia tak tersenyum bahagia melihat kedua orang tersebut bertukar ciuman pengikat janji suci di pagi hari yang cerah penuh haru dan suka cita.

Gadis yang baru saja disebut namanya untuk maju ke depan altar bangkit dari duduknya dan tak kuasa untuk tak memeluk kedua orang tersayangnya. Tak lagi ia pedulikan riasannya sedikit rusak dengan air mata yang jatuh tak tertahankan. Ia mendekap kedua mempelai itu dengan penuh kasih sayang, mengucapkan kata-kata selamat sebanyak yang ia mampu.

Pada akhirnya ia dapat memanggil perempuan itu dengan sebutan ibunda, pada akhirnya ayahandanya memiliki pendamping hidup yang dapat menjaga hingga maut memisahkan mereka. Menjadikan gadis itu merasa lega dan tenang jika sewaktu-waktu terjadi sesuatu padanya.

Cor yang tak kuasa menahan gejolak emosi dalam dadanya merendah, mengecup sayang pucuk kepala merah muda gadis yang sampai kapanpun akan menjadi putri kecilnya. Ia memeluk tubuh itu, membiarkan kehangatan merambati dirinya dan keluarga kecilnya.

_Ia sangat bersyukur memiliki gadis ini di dalam hidupnya._

Sedang Eira yang bersusah payah menahan isak tangisnya mengerjap beberapa kali saat mendapati sosok seorang pemuda yang telah lama tak dilihatnya berdiri kaku di bagian belakang kursi hadirin. Ia melemparkan senyum kepada pemuda tersebut dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke gadis merah muda yang masih mendekap papanya.

"Crystal, Ignis datang."

Gadis itu merasakan tubuhnya menegang ketika Eira mengatakan hal yang tak sama sekali diantisipasinya. Memang ia mengundang pemuda itu melalui pesan singkat, akan tetapi, ia masih belum memersiapkan hatinya untuk bertemu dengan salah satu sahabat sepermainannya itu.

"Pergilah, Crystal."

Rendah suara Cor membuat Crystal mengalihkan pandangannya sosok pirang kusam yang terasa seperti lama sekali tak dilihatnya. Pemuda tersebut masih menata surainya tinggi-tinggi dan tetap memakai kacamata berlensa gelap yang membuat ketampanannya semakin tegas. Tubuhnya yang kokoh terbalut jas berwarna hitam kebanggaan kerajaannya dan ia membawa sebuket bunga berisikan _baby's breath_ di tangan kanannya.

Mendapatkan sentakan lembut di punggungnya—Eira dan Cor memberi dorongan kepada gadis itu—, Crystal berjalan menjauhi kedua mempelai yang disalami oleh para hadirin yang hadir. Langkahnya terasa berat, begitu berat seolah pasir putih di bawah pijakannya menghisap kakinya agar tak bergerak menuju pemuda tersebut.

Detik berikutnya, napas sang gadis sedikit terhenti ketika ia dapati Ignis juga mendekat ke arahnya, memandangnya lurus, membangkitkan ingatan buruk perpisahan pedihnya dengan sang pemuda. Ia merendahkan merah muda dan kelabunya, meremas jemari, mencoba memerlihatkan tenang di wajahnya yang mulai mengeluarkan bulir keringat dingin.

_Cor dan Eira telah memberinya kekuatan..._

_Ia...harus bisa bersikap biasa..._

_Ia...harus bisa mengembalikan hubungan mereka yang retak..._

"Su-sudah lama sekali aku tidak melihatmu."

Hanya itulah yang mampu dilontarkan sang gadis bersurai sewarna bunga musim semi kepada salah seorang sahabatnya yang baru kembali. Ia memaksakan diri menengadah, bertemu pandang dengan hijau dan kelabu yang juga menatapnya lekat. Meskipun jantungnya bergemuruh kasar, ia mencoba untuk memertahankan agar wajahnya tetap melunak...walau sangatlah sulit sekali.

"Membutuhkan waktu bagiku untuk bisa kembali ke sini." Pemuda tersebut menundukkan kepala, merendah sembari sedikit membungkuk, menggesturkan permintaan maaf yang teramat sangat kepada gadis yang ditinggalkannya selama empat bulan. "Ijinkan aku meminta maaf sekali lagi kepadamu, Crystal."

Gadis itu mengigit bagian dalam pipinya kuat-kuat, tetap memertahankan agar dirinya tak menampakkan raut wajah penuh luka setiap kali mendengar permintaan maaf dari pemuda di hadapannya.

"Aku...juga meminta maaf kepadamu, Ignis."

Ia tak tahu mengapa ia ingin sekali meminta maaf kepada pemuda tersebut. Yang ia ketahui, ada perasaan seperti itu yang hendak melesak, meminta untuk melontarkan kalimat yang telah berada di ujung indera pengecapnya.

Hatinya sedikit mencelos saat ia melihat ada senyum pedih di wajah tampan pemuda itu.

"Sekarang, aku bisa berkata dari hatiku yang terdalam..." Pemuda itu membuka katup mulutnya kembali, memajukan tangannya ke hadapan sang gadis. "Aku mengharapkan kebahagiaanmu melebihi siapapun. Berbahagialah dengan Noct..."

Crystal nanap ketika pemuda tersebut menyerahkan sebuket bunga yang ia perkirakan akan diberi kepada mempelai wanita. Gadis itu menurun dan menaikkan matanya beberapa kali, menyimbolkan keterkejutan.

"Ignis...ini?"

"Permintaan maafku. Bunga kesukaanmu. Simbol cinta abadi..." Ignis merasakan nafasnya sedikit tercekat saat ia mengatakan hal tersebut. "Terhadap keluarga dan sahabat..."

Tanpa disadari sang Leonis merah muda, ia telah mendekap bunga putih dan merah muda tersebut sembari menundukkan kepala, mencoba menahan luap afeksi yang menjerit di dalam dadanya. Dibiarkan tubuhnya bergetar di hadapan pemuda tersebut, dibiarkan napasnya terdengar terputus-putus karena berusaha memertahankan diri agar tak menangis lagi dan lagi.

_Mengapa...pemuda ini selalu mampu membuatnya karut marut..._

Mengigit bibir bawahnya kuat-kuat, ia kembali menengadah, menatap pemuda tersebut dengan wajah yang kacau.

"Terima kasih, Iggu..."

Ignis hampir merasakan apa yang selama ini ia pertahankan terkoyak samar saat melihat gadis itu tersenyum di antara kacau wajah menahan tangis. Ia tahu mungkin saja penyebab Crystal menunjukkan wajah seperti itu adalah karena sang gadis menyadari kebohongannya—cinta abadi terhadap keluarga dan sahabat itu hanyalah bualannya semata karena sesungguhnya ia tak akan pernah bisa menghilangkan perasaan sayangnya kepada sang merah muda.

Ia biarkan sentimen pahit itu terkunci di dalam hatinya saja. Sudah cukup ia menyakiti gadis itu lagi dan lagi dengan seluruh perasaannya. Biarlah ia menyimpan rasa cintanya sampai ia menghembuskan napas terakhirnya nanti...sampai kapanpun...hanya nama gadis itu yang terpatri di dalam hatinya.

"Nona Crystalcrown!"

Suara tinggi dari pria bersurai perak menjadikan gadis tersebut terkesiap. Ia segera menoleh, mendapati Dino berlari ke arahnya. Ada setitik rasa lega yang hadir ketika dirinya mengetahui sang ahli perhiasan mengganggu ia dan sang pirang kusam...jika tidak, ia benar akan menangis kembali di hadapan pemuda Scientia tersebut.

"Ada apa?" Tanya gadis itu, berusaha menormalkan kembali dirinya yang tadi sempat meremuk.

"Lihat, aku membuatkan ini untuk kalian!"

"Apa itu?" Gladiolus yang sejak tadi menjaga jaraknya mendadak mendekat.

"Kalung?" Prompto, yang tadi juga sedikit menjauh ikut mengekori sang perisai raja.

"Benar! Kalung dengan masing-masing warna mata kalian!" Dino memamerkan deretan giginya saat menampilkan maha karyanya yang lain di hari suci itu. "Kalung itu bisa digunakan untuk menyimpan foto dan bisa kalian berikan ke orang yang kalian sayangi. Oh! Jika kalian memasukkan foto kalian dan memberinya ke orang itu, maka kalian akan selalu dekat dengan detak jantungnya! Romantis, bukan?"

Prompto dan juga Gladiolus menoleh secara serempak sebelum kemudian mengangguk bersamaan. Detik berikutnya kedua pemuda tersebut mengambil kalung mereka masing-masing dan mengalungkannya di leher sang merah muda secara bergantian.

"Kau saja yang pakai, Crystal. Iris pasti tidak mau."

"Aku akan berikan ke Crystal!"

"Hei! Berat!"

Crystal melayangkan protesnya, berpose seperti baru saja dikalungkan bobot yang begitu berat sampai-sampai ia harus mengerutkan dahi tanda kesal—sejujurnya gadis tersebut sangat senang karena kedua sahabatnya memberikan kalung mereka kepadanya. Kerucut bibirnya terkatup kembali saat melihat Gladiolus dan juga Prompto tertawa renyah di hadapannya. Ada sesuatu yang menghimpit hatinya dan ia tahu itu adalah perasaan bersyukur karena dirinya telah berhasil mengembalikan mentari untuk menyinari orang-orang tersayangnya itu.

Pegangangannya pada buket bunga pemberian sang pirang kusam semakin menguat tatkala senyum turut hadir menghiasi cantik wajahnya. Sorot matanya melembut, memandangi pemuda-pemuda itu dengan tatapan penuh sayang.

Tetapi, segalanya tak berlangsung lama sebab napasnya sedikit terhenti ketika mendapati Amicitia dan Argentum menoleh kompak ke pemuda Scientia yang memang sejak tadi berdiam diri di dekat mereka. Tatapan yang diberi oleh keduanya penuh makna, bertutur kata tanpa vokal yang terdengar.

Ditatap seperti itu membuat sang pirang kusam mengerutkan dahi sebelum kemudian menaikkan sebelah sudut bibirnya. Ia mendekati Dino, menyambar kalung hijau zamrudnya dan mendekat ke arah sang gadis.

"Ignis?"

"Untukmu."

Seperti kedua temannya yang lain, Ignis—dengan teramat sangat berhati-hati—mengalungkan kalung panjang itu kepada teman kecilnya. Hijau teduhnya merendah, bertemu pandang dengan merah muda yang menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sangatlah sulit untuk ia lukiskan dengan kata-kata. Sepertinya ada kepedihan di dalamnya, tampaknya ada rasa bahagia terpancar dari sana.

"Jadi, semuanya kami serahkan ke Crystal!"

Suara lantang sang Argentum mengejutkan kedua orang itu sehingga mereka menoleh, memandangi pirang cerah telah tersenyum begitu lebar—membuat keduanya tertawa kecil.

"Kalau begitu, sisanya juga kau pakai juga."

"Eh—tung—"

"Hmph! Ahahahaha! Kau seperti ibu-ibu tamak yang gemar memamerkan perhiasannya!"

Tawa yang tadi menghiasi wajah cantik tersebut sirna sepenuhnya setelah Gladiolus berhasil memakaikan seluruh kalung kepadanya dan juga saat ia mendengar ejekan Prompto. Dongkolnya tiba-tiba saja hadir dan semakin meluap ketika melihat Ignis berdeham kecil—menahan tawa—dan juga Dino yang terang-terang menertawakannya.

Gadis merah muda tersebut hendak membuka katupan kedua bibirnya yang tadi rapat akan tetapi terhenti ketika suara pria gemuk yang memang ia undang sebagai pengabdi momen ini melantang begitu keras.

"Hei kalian yang asik sendiri! Ayo merapat!"

Mendengar Vyv memberikan aba-aba, Prompto segera menyambar tangan Crystal agar mendekat padanya. Pemuda cerah itu juga menitah Gladio untuk berdiri di belakang sang gadis sembari memegangi kedua bahu dan meminta Ignis untuk menggenggam tangan kanan sang gadis.

"Kita buat Noct kesal saat melihat foto ini."

Mengerjapkan mata beberapa kali, Leonis merah muda tersebut tertawa kecil. Menguatkan genggamannya pada Scientia dan Argentum—ia menggenggam tangan Prompto tetapi sembari mengapit lengannya agar bisa membawa buket bunga tersebut—, ia menoleh simpul ke arah pemuda pirang cerah.

"Hobimu buruk."

Dan saat itu, Vyv merasa ia baru saja mengabadikan momen terlangka yang tak pernah ia lihat sebelumnya. Wajah keempat sekawan tersebut begitu lega, begitu indah sampai ia merasa terik surya yang belum sepenuhnya meninggi terkalahkan oleh senyuman mereka.

Mereka tertawa, mereka saling melempar senyum dan juga memererat benang merah yang telah terjalin tanpa kusut di kelingking mereka.

Namun, tanpa diketahui satu orangpun yang tengah bersuka cita di hamparan pasir putih hangat di bawah sana, sepasang mutiara coklat keemasan menyala terang di bawah terik yang menyengat. Bagian bawah mata itu melengkung seiring dengan menaiknya kedua sudut bibir, membentuk seutas senyum mengerikan.

"Hee...ternyata putriku berhasil mengembalikan cahaya."

Ia memandangi lekat sesosok merah muda yang tengah tertawa bersama mereka yang dikasihi, menjadikan sepercik rasa memuakkan hadir di dalam dadanya. Pandang dari kedua berlian emasnya menajam, ditumbukkan lekat-lekat dengan adanya luapan tak terkontrol darinya.

Pria tersebut merapatkan topi yang menutupi hampir separuh wajahnya, membawa kepalanya tertunduk untuk menyembunyikan pancar menyeramkan yang ditampikan oleh sang raja gagal itu. Sudut yang tadi tertarik perlahan merendah, sebelum kemudian sirna sepenuhnya seiring dengan berbalik dirinya. Tangannya masih mencengkram topi yang melindunginya dari tirai surya dan sang Lucis Caelum terkutuk berjalan, pergi menjauh tanpa menoleh kembali.

"Sampai kapan kau bisa tersenyum seperti itu, Rosea? Aku tidak sabar melihatmu terjatuh kembali..."

※End of Chapter – Tears※

Halah. Sangat-sangat rushed. Hahahahaha

Tapi author sangat bahagia akhirnya Ignis dan Crystal bisa berdamai dengan masa lalu mereka.  
Meskipun jalinan benang merah itu tetap ada, tapi tidak lagi ada utas kusut yang tercipta di sana. Mereka telah usai. Yang satunya akan meninggalkan dan yang satunya lagi akan mendoakan kebahagiaan dari lubuk hati terdalam.

Karena kesibukan, update chapnya jadi dua minggu sekali :')  
Padahal ini sebenarnya bisa diselesaikan dalam waktu tiga hari kalau tidak kerja, lho. XDD

Bohong. Author sering terkena _writer's block_, kok.

Kalau tidak diulur-ulur, CF akan tamat dalam dua chapter lagi!  
Tapi, kalau ternyata masih butuh tambahan chap, berarti tidak jadi dua chapter lagi. Lmao.

Comments and critics are loved!

Byee~ sampai jumpa di Chapter 15!


	16. Fifteen - Beside You

Author : Yuta Uke

Chapter: Fifteen – Beside You

Genre : Angst, Tragedy, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Fantasy

Warning: Unbetaed fic, Semi-Canon, OOC (maybe), repetitive, rushed, LONGG!

Words : 18,697

_FFXV fanfiction for my bestie..._

* * *

_Senyuman demi senyuman kembali merekah,_

_Menghiasi cantik dan tampan wajah-wajah mereka yang berhasil memertahankan nyawa..._

_Gelak tawa semakin terdengar mengiringi hari-hari,_

_Bersanding harmoni dengan kicau yang telah kembali..._

_Kepala-kepala tersebut terangkat, _

_Menengadah ke hampar biru sembari bermandikan terik yang telah lama hilang..._

_Kerja keras tetap dipertahankan, _

_Memberi aman agar tetap berada di dunia tercinta..._

_Demi cahaya,_

_Pelindungnya rela terus menerus berkelukur saat memurnikan..._

_Demi cahaya,_

_Utusan maha agung rela terus menerus menjerit saat membersihkan..._

_Tak dipedulikan dirinya, tak dipedulikan kesakitannya..._

_Demi cahaya,_

_Yang tak satupun orang tahu apakah akan tetap berada di sana,_

_Atau..._

* * *

"Wahai bintang yang memelihara hidup, lindungilah kami dari kegelapan..."

Doa tersebut mengalun lembut, diterbangkan oleh udara dingin. Hembusannya menerpa helai demi helai surai milik beberapa orang insan bumi yang berada di bawah naungan satu tenda berwarna hijau keruh. Berpasang-pasang mata milik orang-orang itu tertumbuk pada sosok gadis bersurai merah muda dan juga pria paruh baya yang tengah beradu dahi. Kening mereka melekat erat, mengisyaratkan bahwa ritual pemurnian tengah berlangsung.

Di antara biru cakrawala yang membentang luas di atas sana, ada emas dan merah muda yang berpendar cerah. Warnanya semakin benderang, berkilau cantik setiap kali gadis keturunan Fleuret dan Lucis Caelum tersebut memindahkan, menyerap noda ke dalam tubuhnya.

Bibir yang tadi sempat bergerak menghembuskan doa penyucian kembali terkatup rapat. Kedua kelopak miliknyapun turut terjatuh, menyembunyikan kedua permata berwarna merah muda itu. Gestur tersebut adalah penanda bahwa sang gadis tengah memusatkan seluruh fokus terhadap tanggung jawab yang telah ia emban selama kurang lebih hampir satu tahun lamanya—terhitung sejak ia kembali ke Lucis.

Ya, kurang lebihnya sepuluh bulan telah berlalu sejak sang Leonis merah muda benar-benar menyandang gelar _oracle _dan sepenuhnya mengabdi pada tugasnya.

Pertama-tama, kewajiban utamanya adalah terus menerus memantau perkembangan langit. Kedua permatanya akan memandangi kanvas Eos lekat-lekat guna memastikan bahwa _miasma _tidak lagi menumpuk dan menutupi terik rawi—mencegah malam kembali panjang.

Kedua, untuk mencegah hal pertama, _oracle _yang kekuatannya berbeda seperti pendahulu-pendahulunya itu akan turut turun ke medan pemburuan makhluk-makhluk malam untuk menyerap _miasma _yang menguar jika mereka berhasil dikalahkan. Salah satu penyebab kotor berada di cakrawala adalah karena kabut kotor tersebut naik dan sedikit demi sedikit bertumpuk di atas sana. Maka, gadis itu memutuskan untuk ikut andil dalam pemburuan _daemon. _

Dan yang terakhir, tentu saja menyembuhkan penduduk yang terjangkiti wabah terkutuk_. _Sesuatu yang akan tetap hadir dan menyebar sampai pria Lucis Caelum terbuang mati di tangan raja cahaya. Tugasnya adalah melindungi orang-orang itu dan ia bersama ketiga rekannya pergi mengelilingi Eos demi mengunjungi mereka yang tak beruntung karena terjangkiti _starscourge_.

_Starscourge_...

Adalah satu nama wabah yang menjangkiti Eos selama ribuan tahun silam. Ia adalah sesuatu yang kotor, menyebar, menjangkiti populasi manusia dan juga makhluk hidup lain, menghilangkan akal sehat dan kemudian mengubah bentuk kehidupan menjadi makhluk malam atau disebut juga sebagai _daemon_ di dalam tahap terakhir.

Tak hanya itu saja, secara perlahan-lahan wabah tersebut juga melahap sampai habis cahaya dari dunia, menjadikan malam semakin panjang dan membuat para _daemon_ merajalela—makhluk hina yang dahulu manusia, yang kehilangan kesadaran dan terlantung-lantung dalam kegelapan malam karena kutukan salah seorang maha agung pelingung Eos.

Ya..._Starscourge _adalah cacat yang hadir dikarenakan murka dewa yang dahulu bermurah hati menurunkan karunia kepada golongan-golongan yang disayanginya.

Jauh sekali, sebelum segala petaka terjadi, ada satu era yang diliputi kemakmuran, terhiasi kemurnian, tercatat sebagai emas dan juga puncak segalanya. Berkat dewa terus menerus diturunkan, memberi senyum tersungging di bibir para insan yang menjadi golongan yang beruntung. Keberkahan sangatlah tak terhingga, menuntun mereka pada masa jaya.

Itu adalah zaman permulaan, di mana segalanya masihlah bersih, masihlah segar belum ternodai oleh belang kemurkaan. Kotor belum nampak dan menjangkiti, hembus napas Eos belum kumuh dan menyesakkan rongga dada masing-masing yang menghirup. Dan...belum adanya pula garis-garis keturunan yang diberi kisah menyedihkan, penuh pengorbanan dan jerit pilu.

Sampai, para penduduk itu mengotori segalanya dengan ketamakan. Mereka menodai masa emas mereka sendiri dengan kesombongan serta arogansi. Hasrat menggelapkan akal, mereka yang diberi berkat memandang rendah, menistakan berkah, rahmat, dan pertolongan milik salah seorang _Astral _agung.

Mereka menjelma menjadi satu kaum yang tidak tahu terima kasih kepada siapa yang telah menuntun mereka hingga puncak masa jaya. Bahkan, mereka yang semakin terbutakan oleh keangkuhan merancang sebuah rencana yang begitu keji tanpa adanya hati nurani di dalamnya—mereka berniat membunuh para dewa.

Itu adalah bentuk pengkhianatan serta pelecehan, memberi murka sang maha agung yang telah berbaik hati menurunkan karunia kepada golongan itu. Amarah tak dapat teredam, dibumi hanguskan seluruh lahan subur nan gembur, dihancurkan menjadi puing-puing beberapa bangunan tinggi gagah yang telah susah payah dibangun. Warna cakrawala memekat, tertutupi oleh kelam, dipenuhi guntur penanda emosi dan kemudian meneteskan kepedihan karena orang-orang itu.

Kecewa tak mampu terbendung, sulit untuk ditekan karena tergelapkan emosi begitu besar. Salah seorang yang seharusnya menjadi pelindung menjelma menjadi makhluk keji pembawa petaka. Ia membuat kepul napas Eos yang dahulu bersih terjamah oleh kotor karena murkanya. Wabah itu hadir, terbawa oleh benda langit—meteor—yang diturunkan sosok tersebut dengan tujuan meluluhlantakkan dunia.

Bongkah tersebut jatuh ke Eos, membawa kotor, membuat kutukan tercipta di bumi tercinta.

Tak lagi segar dibawa oleh tiupan alam sebab tiap hembusannya telah diliputi oleh kenegatifan. Tak lagi angin yang terhirup membawa nyaman dan tentram ketika memasuki rongga paru. Bahagia terganti oleh sengsara, gelak tawa terganti oleh jerit putus asa.

Segala tentram yang menghiasi sekeliling lenyap begitu saja tanpa mampu untuk dicegah. Bahkan, lima dari enam pelindung tersisa yang seharusnya menjaga tak jua mampu untuk menghilangkannya. Berbagai upaya dilakukan, seluruh tenaga dikerahkan. Tetapi, bunga-bunga tetaplah layu dan gugur tak kuasa dihalau.

Masa jaya itu hilang, terganti oleh era yang tercoreng tulah karena arogansi tak tertahankan para golongan tersebut. Wabah itulah bentuk petaka dari rasa serakah serta bongak mereka yang diberi rahmat. Berkat perbuatan sosok-sosok itu, tiap kehidupan baru yang terhembus ke dalam raga-raga kosong haruslah menanggung kepahitan di bumi yang telah terkutuk.

Mereka yang terlahir setelah era emas tersebut adalah makhluk tak beruntung. Golongan yang haruslah menanggung seluruh keburukan karena leluhur-leluhur mereka.

Itu adalah permulaan...dari segala kepedihan yang mengiringi generasi penerus...

"Ignis, pria itu benar pasien terakhir Crystal, kan?"

Pemuda Scientia yang sejak tadi termenung sembari menatap lekat-lekat sang merah muda melalui salah satu hijaunya terkesiap ketika mendengar Argentum di sebelahnya bertanya dengan nada yang teramat sangat pelan. Hijau itu bergerak, bertemu pandang dengan biru yang melihatnya dengan pandang cemas.

"Ya."

Hanya itu saja yang mampu diucapkan sang penasihat raja yang tengah bersidekap. Bola kacanya dikembalikan ke pusat fokus awalnya, memandangi gadis merah muda yang tengah berjuang menahan pedih saat memindahkan kotor di tubuh pria paruh baya—pasien sang gadis—ke raga kurus itu.

Hijaunya sedikit bergulir pelan tatkala melihat belang yang berhasil terserap bergerak, mengalir di bawah kulit putih sosok tersebut. Remasan di lengannya semakin kuat ketika ia dapati bagaimana hitam itu terus menerus merambat, memasuki tubuh sang gadis.

Sekalipun saat ini sahabat perempuannya tengah memakai jubah hitam yang dihiasi dengan ornamen emas di berbagai sisi dan juga sarung tangan berwarna senada—sengaja agar siapapun tak dapat melihat perpindahan kotor ke raga itu—pemuda tampan tersebut tetap bisa menyaksikan wabah berpindah dari celah kulit jari yang memang tak tertutupi selembar kain.

Pemandangan ini merupakan satu hal yang sering sekali menghimpit hatinya dan hati kedua teman lelakinya yang lain juga. Dalam diam ia dan kedua temannya akan berdiri kaku sembari memandangi bagaimana Crystal berusaha sekuat tenaga memertahankan wajah tenang agar siapapun yang berada di sana tak menyadari bahwa dirinya tengah merasa sakit.

Ignis mengetahui dengan baik bahwa sang gadis sedang memertahankan agar dahi itu tak mengerut, dibiarkan tetap tak berkurat sekalipun lara melanda tanpa belas kasih. Penasihat raja tersebut sangat tahu bahwa _oracle_-nya tengah mengupayakan diri agar tetap bisa berkonsentrasi, berusaha sekuat tenaga agar ritual yang dilakukan tidak berujung pada kegagalan dan berakhir celaka.

Inginnya ia dan kedua temannya melakukan sesuatu untuk meringankan beban gadis tersebut. Tetapi ia tahu, ia dan rekan-rekannya tak dapat melakukan apapun selain berada di sisi Crystal dan menguatkan sosok itu setelah proses pemurnian ini selesai.

"Dengan ini, Anda sudah baik-baik saja."

Sang gadis yang sejak beberapa puluh menit tadi berjuang pada akhirnya kembali membuka katup bibirnya. Alunan suaranya terdengar begitu lembut dan lemah selayaknya hembusan napas tanpa tenaga di dalamnya—yang jika didengarkan dengan seksama dihiasi oleh perih juga.

"Terima kasih, nona Crystalcrown..."

Sang gadis yang diberikan kata terima kasih mengangguk, menampilkan senyuman terbaik guna membalas perkataan pria paruh baya itu. Ditarik tubuhnya menjauh dan ia memiringkan posisi sedikit guna memberi ruang agar pasiennya dapat beranjak dari duduk untuk bertolak, kembali ke rumah tempat berlindung.

Netranya bergulir simpul, mengikuti pergerakan pendamping sang pria paruh baya yang dengan sigap mengambil tongkat yang tak lagi diperlukan untuk membantu berjalan. Masih menampilkan senyum palsunya, Crystal tetap berada di sana, mengiringi kepergian pasiennya—pria berusia sekitar enam puluh tahun yang tak lagi berjalan tertatih-tatih karena kotor yang sempat melumpuhkan sebelah kaki telah diserap.

"Ayah, kau benar sudah baik-baik saja?"

"Tentu saja. Aku merasa sangat baik. Bahkan aku sudah bisa berjalan kembali!"

"Syukurlah nona Crystalcrown datang ke Niflheim. Aku dengar efek dari penyembuhannya lebih cepat daripada mendiang putri Lunafreya."

Tanpa disadari kedua ayah dan anak yang berjalan semakin menjauh, gadis yang menjadi topik pembicaraan mereka mengepalkan tangan di belakang sana.

_Efek yang dirasakan para pasien bisa dirasakan cepat dibandingkan saat disembuhkan Lunafreya…_

Senyum yang dipertahankan sang merah muda memudar begitu saja setelah indera pendengarannya menangkap percakapan kedua orang yang telah berjalan semakin menjauh—sebuah runtut kalimat yang terus menerus ia dengar setiap kali pasien ataupun pendamping mereka berkata-kata mengenai dirinya setelah disembuhkan.

Tanpa diundang, perasaan tak nyaman seketika itu pula hadir menyelimuti hati gadis tersebut. Gemuruh dalam dadanya teramat sangat tak mengenakkan jiwa acap kali mendengar komentar dari para pasiennya—walau tak diucapkan di depannya.

Perkataan itulah yang menjadi penyebab rasa yang berusaha dipertahankan Crystal agar tak melesak keluar semakin menyebar ke seluruh raga ringkihnya tanpa ampun. Bulir-bulir dingin yang bersusah payah dihalaunya mulai menampakkan wujud, pertanda bahwa ia benar semakin sulit menahan kesakitan yang teramat sangat.

Setelah menunggu selama beberapa menit dan memastikan bahwa pasien terakhirnya benar telah pergi, Leonis merah muda tersebut segera membalikkan badan, berlari, melangkahkan kaki lebar-lebar menuju satu tenda besar yang dibangun sebagai tempat ia dan rekan-rekannya berlindung dari dingin malam.

Dengan kasar ia bertolak, tak menghiraukan bahwa ia sempat menabrak tubuh pemuda Argentum dan Scientia yang menghalangi langkahnya. Disibak pintu masuk tenda dengan cepat dan gadis itu kembali menutupnya kasar sebelum jatuh meringkuk. Tubuhnya bergetar begitu hebat dan kedua tangannya yang tadi masih memegangi kain pemisah dunia luar dan tempatnya berlindung terjatuh ke bawah, terkepal meredam perih.

Gadis tersebut merasakan napasnya tercekat luar biasa. Ia meremas helaian surai merah mudanya, berharap bahwa sakit yang melanda seluruh tubuhnya bisa terpusatkan ke satu titik yang tengah ia kasari ini—sayangnya apa yang dilakukannya tak membuahkan hasil dan ia harus merelakan kotor itu memberi sakit di raganya tanpa ampun.

Bersusah payah ia menghirup udara kuat-kuat agar memenuhi rongga dada, berharap cara tersebut sedikit membuat perih yang melanda sedikit tersamarkan. Tetapi, saat ia membuka celah mulutnya, sebuah pekik tertahan malah meluncur bebas dari sana ketika ia menyadari bahwa cahayanya semakin berkilau kuat.

Dahi sang gadis yang dipenuhi peluh semakin terhiasi oleh kerut-kerut menyeramkan seiring dengan tertutupnya kedua kelopak matanya. Erangannya lolos begitu saja saat ia sadari bahwa sekarang ini borok dalam dirinya tengah berperang dengan cahaya murni milik ibundanya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?!"

Crystal terkesiap saat menyadari sahabat Argentumnya mendadak masuk ke dalam tempat persembunyiannya. Kepalanya terangkat, menatap lekat pemuda cerah yang memandangnya dengan tatapan begitu khawatir.

"Jangan masuk, Prompto!"

Ia menaikkan sedikit nada bicaranya, berusaha meneriaki Prompto yang bukannya berhenti malah semakin mendekatinya. Hatinya kembali dilanda cemas saat ia tahu pemuda tersebut tak mengindahkan larangannya untuk memasuki tempat ini setiap kali ia selesai melakukan proses penyembuhan.

Ya, sebelumnya ia sempat menitah kepada ketiga rekannya agar tak mengganggunya saat ia sedang berada dalam kondisi 'kotor' seperti ini. Sayangnya, para pemuda itu—khususnya Prompto—akan selalu berlari masuk, memosisikan diri di hadapannya karena sepertinya terlalu takut saat mendengar dirinya menjerit-jerit.

"Bagaimana bisa aku mengikuti kemauanmu kalau kau seperti ini!?"

"Keluar, Pom!"

Crystal ingin merutuki mulutnya yang berteriak lantang ke pemuda tersebut. Ia tahu, ia memahami bahwa sahabat-sahabatnya hanya mencemaskannya dan tak akan memerdulikan bagaimana kondisinya saat ini—kotor masih nampak jelas di bawah kulitnya—, tetapi tetap saja ia tak ingin siapapun melihat dirinya yang seperti ini. Khususnya...untuk sang Scientia.

"Tidak."

"Prompto—"

"Crystal, kami akan ada di sini."

Protes yang hendak dilantangkan gadis itu terputus setelah ia mendengar kata-kata lembut yang dituturkan oleh sang Amicitia yang ternyata juga telah memosisikan diri di dekat pemuda pirang cerah tersebut. Alih-alih pergi, kedua pemuda itu malah meraih tangannya yang masih bergetar menahan kesakitan, menautkan jemari mereka.

Secara refleks Crystal berjengit kaget dan ia hendak meneriakkan kalimat perlawanan, namun yang meluncur dari sana bukanlah penolakan melainkan jerit pilunya saat ia sadar bahwa cahayanya tiba-tiba saja meredup dan kotor itu kembali menyembul, menampakkan wujud.

Cemas sekali lagi tercetak jelas di wajah pemuda-pemuda tersebut dan mereka harus merasakan hati mereka terhimpit setiap kali mendapati salah seorang anggota keluarga mereka tersiksa begitu hebat seperti sekarang ini.

Ini adalah keseharian yang menurut ketiga sekawan tersebut menyiksa batin mereka. Mereka yang telah memutuskan untuk kembali berjalan berdampingan setelah kepulangan sang gadis harus rela mengetahui kenyataan bahwa _oracle _mereka akan terus menerus menerima konsekuensi setiap kali menyerap kotor. Crystal akan tetap menjerit-jerit karena perih yang hadir setiap kali ritual dilaksanakan walau telah dilakukan berpuluh-puluh bahkan ratusan kali sekalipun.

Gadis itu akan berlari, menyembunyikan diri seolah-olah terlalu takut memerlihatkan sosok menyedihkan itu ke depan mereka. Di dalam persembunyian itu sang merah muda akan memekik, meracaukan rintih keras yang tak mampu dikendalikan, memberi perih di hati mereka yang mendengar.

Pada awalnya ketiga pemuda tersebut berusaha menghormati keinginan Crystal—mereka tahu gadis tersebut tak ingin dilihat siapapun saat hitam masih hadir di bawah tubuhnya—tetapi pada akhirnya mereka menyerah karena tak kuasa menghentikan darah yang mengucur karena mendengar laung pilu Leonis merah muda itu.

Mereka memutuskan untuk mendobrak masuk, menghancurkan seluruh benteng yang bangun sang gadis untuk menghalau mereka terlibat lebih jauh. Mereka mendekat, mereka menggenggam tangan ringkih itu, mereka berikan kata-kata sokongan kepada salah satu orang terpenting mereka.

_Mereka...hanya tak bisa meredam kembali ketakutan mereka..._

_Mereka telah melihat banyak orang yang pergi karena starscourge..._

_Karenanya mereka tak ingin sesuatu terjadi pada salah seorang keluarga mereka..._

_Mereka bersumpah akan melindungi..._

_Mereka berikrar akan menjaga..._

"Tenanglah, Gentiana. Crystal pasti bisa menekannya."

Helai merah muda yang telah acak karena diremas-remas kuat oleh pemiliknya berayun kasar saat sosok cantik tersebut tersentak setelah indera pendengarannya mendapati kalimat yang diluncurkan oleh pemuda Scientia kepada wanita anggun yang memang ia ketahui berada di belakangnya. Merah muda dan kelabunya bergerak ke samping, tertumbuk ke sosok tampan yang telah berjongkok di sampingnya seraya menyentuh lembut punggungnya.

Seluruh perlawanan yang tadi ingin ia lakukan hilang begitu saja ketika ia dapati teduh hijau milik salah seorang sahabatnya tersebut. Seketika hatinya diselimuti oleh sesuatu yang hangat dan menenangkan. Di dalam seluruh kesakitan yang tadi melanda, tiba-tiba saja ia merasakan adanya kelembutan yang didapatkan dari orang-orang terkasihnya.

Di luar kesadaran Crystal, ia meremas jemari dua orang pemuda yang masih menggenggam tangannya. Bentuk pelafalan tanpa kata bahwa sesungguhnya ia tertolong dengan kehadiran mereka. Mereka adalah tiga pemuda yang berbaik hati selalu berada di sisinya, menyentuhnya untuk memberi kekuatan, melafal untuk memantapkan hati yang selalu dipenuhi oleh codet tak kasat mata.

Walau wujudnya tengah buruk rupa, ketiga orang itu akan tetap berada di sana, tidak meragukan kekuatannya dan terus memberikan kalimat-kalimat dukungan.

Dadanya terasa sesak. Ia memang selalu merasa sesak setiap kali selesai menelan kotor yang menjangkiti Eos, akan tetapi, untuk kali ini sesaknya berbeda. Bukanlah sesuatu yang memberi degup menyeramkan di hatinya, melainkan memanggil manis dan hangat untuk merengkuhnya.

Tanpa disadari gadis tersebut, ia telah mengeluarkan kembali sinar emas dan merah mudanya, semakin kuat dan benderang sampai-sampai menembus keluar dari pori-pori tenda.

Tautan tangan sang gadis dengan tangan sang Amicitia dan Argentum belum juga terlepas, malahan makin menguat. Cahaya murninya terus berkilau terang, menjadi pembuktian bahwa sang _oracle _berhasil melakukan pemurnian wabah yang mengalir di dalam darahnya.

Surai panjang milik gadis itu jatuh turun menutupi wajah cantik yang penuh gurat kesakitan ketika sang pemilik memerdalam tundukkan kepalanya. Sekalipun hatinya diliputi oleh kekuatan berkat orang-orang terkasihnya, tetap saja pedih melanda.

Padahal ia telah menjalankan tugasnya ini berkali-kali, padahal ia telah berhasil melakukan penyerapan dan pembersihan di dalam diri tanpa harus merasakan es milik _Glacian _lagi. Tetapi, walau begitu, kelukur tak kasat mata tetap saja muncul menyakiti dirinya lagi dan lagi. Sepertinya hendak terus memberitahu bahwa itu semua ada dikarenakan metode penyembuhannya berbeda seperti mendiang _oracle _yang sudah-sudah.

Memang ia berbeda. Tak seperti Lunafreya yang memberikan cahaya suci ke dalam tubuh pasien—penyembuhan berlangsung di dalam tubuh pasien itu sendiri—, ia melakukannya dengan cara memindahkan borok tersebut ke dalam dirinya sebab ia tak mampu untuk mengeluarkan cahaya _oracle_-nya—karena melakukan ritual dengan metode itulah efek yang dirasakan penderita _starscourge _segera terasa.

Apa yang dilakukannya serupa dengan pria Lucis Caelum yang dahulu sempat hampir diutus menjadi raja pertama. Pria itu juga dikaruniai kekuatan untuk menyerap wabah ke dalam tubuhnya, sesuatu yang malah mencoreng kesucian di dalam dirinya karena tidak bisa melakukan proses pemurnian.

Crystal sebagai keturunan pria tersebut turut mendapatkan kekuatan serupa. Ia dapat menyerap, mengambil kotor untuk dimasukkan ke dalam tubuhnya. Tetapi, tidak seperti sang pria, karena di dalam tubuhnya juga mengalir darah suci _oracle_, darah Fleuret, setelah menyerap, wabah itu akan dimurnikan di dalam dirinya sendiri.

Dan...ia selalu tersiksa setiap kali melakukannya.

"tal...Crystal?"

Gadis itu terkesiap, memandangi Scientia yang tadi memanggil namanya sembari menatap khawatir. Ia mengerjap selama beberapa kali dan turut menyapukan pandangnya ke dua pasang permata lain yang juga menatapnya cemas. Katup bibirnya bercelah, menandakan bahwa ia tengah dilanda kebingungan.

_...apakah ia sempat kehilangan kesadaran?_

"Kami menghawatirkanmu, tapi kau malah tertidur dengan mata terbuka!" Sang Argentum melantang, meremas jemarinya yang masih bertautan dengan jemari kurus Leonis merah muda itu. "Apakah karena di dalam dirimu tak hanya mengalir darah Lucis Caelum tapi juga darah Fleuret?"

Crystal, yang tak lagi menguarkan cahaya emas dan merah mudanya—ia ternyata telah berhasil menekan borok—melepaskan tangannya dari tangan Gladiolus dan Prompto dan kemudian mendudukkan tubuh di lantai tenda yang kasar. Napasnya masih tersengal tetapi kedua sudut bibirnya yang berangsur-angsur mendapatkan kembali warna merahnya diupayakan menaik.

"Lucis Caelum selalu tertidur dan Fleuret berusaha tetap terjaga jadi karena aku campuran, aku akan tidur dengan mata terbuka maksudmu?"

Gadis itu membalas celoteh sang Argentum sembari sedikit mendengus geli. Netranya diangkat untuk memandangi teman-temannya itu, memberitahukan tanpa kata-kata bahwa ia telah baik-baik saja dan berusaha kmbali menjadi Crystal seperti biasanya.

Mendapati gadis tersebut telah kembali ke pribadinya yang biasa, ketiga pemuda yang berada di sana menghela napas lega—walau air muka gadis cantik itu masih menunjukkan sisa-sisa kesakitan.

Ignis yang berada di samping Crystal melepaskan tangannya segera dari punggung gadis tersebut. Ia terdiam, memerhatikan baik-baik wajah dan juga tubuh sahabatnya yang tak lagi dihiasi oleh coreng-coreng hitam di bawah kulit selama beberapa menit.

_Crystal sekali lagi berhasil_ _menekan kotor..._

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

Itulah yang tiba-tiba meluncur dari sela-sela katup bibir sang penasihat raja, menanyakan satu hal yang masih membuat hatinya diliputi oleh resah. Ia tahu bahwa gadis tersebut akan menjawab bahwa 'baik-baik saja', namun entah mengapa mulutnya tetap ingin melontarkan pertanyaan yang telah ia ketahui jawabannya.

Di sisi lain, Crystal yang dilempari pertanyaan seperti itu menoleh lagi, membiarkan mahkotanya yang acak menari simpul saat kepalanya digerakkan. Gadis itu menatap Ignis selama sepersekian detik dan mengangguk lemah.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Ignis."

Mendapatkan jawaban yang telah diantisipasi membuat Ignis terdiam selama beberapa detik. Ia perhatikan baik-baik lawan tuturnya sebelum kemudian menghela napas kecil dan memutuskan untuk menerima jawaban tadi.

"Kita akan kembali ke Lucis besok pagi dengan pesawat Aranea." Ucap pemuda tersebut lagi sembari membetulkan letak kacamatanya yang telah sempurna. "Biggs dan Wedge sedang memersiapkannya."

"Kalau kau masih membutuhkan istirahat, kita bisa menunda kepulangan kita." Prompto menambahkan. "Aku akan menginfokan ke Aranea. Loqi juga tidak memberitahukan secara spesifik kapan kita harus pergi dari sini."

Loqi dan Aranea. Nama-nama dari dua orang yang dahulu menjadi musuh pangerannya. Mereka adalah keturunan Niflheim yang akhirnya memutuskan untuk menerima keberadaan mereka di sini, di Niflheim.

Ya. _Oracle _dan para kawannya memang tengah berada di dalam teritori musuh. Itu adalah satu keistimewaan yang dimiliki oleh sang gadis merah muda sebagai penyelamat dunia dari kegelapan panjang.

Tak seperti mendiang putri Tenebrae, gadis tersebut memiliki kebebasan untuk pergi ke sana ke mari. Ia akan pergi ke benua manapun untuk menyembuhkan, bahkan ke teritori musuh sekalipun.

Sebenarnya, sebelum diterima di negara ini, mereka harus melewati satu proses negosiasi terlebih dahulu. Sang penasihat raja yang telah bekerjasama dengan wanita Highwind diberikan akses untuk menghadap brigadir jenderal Loqi Tummelt. Di depan pemuda berusia dua puluh tahunan tersebut, Scientia melakukan penawaran, menjelaskan mengenai cara kerja kekuatan calon ratu mereka dan berkata bahwa jika mereka tak diberi akses untuk mendirikan pos pemurnian wabah, maka kemungkinan besar kepul kotor akan terbentuk kembali menutupi langit Niflheim.

Ignispun juga meminta kepada Loqi untuk diberikan keleluasaan dalam melakukan pemburuan makhluk malam yang meresahkan di negara tersebut. Ia menginformasikan bahwa _miasma _yang menguap dari tubuh makhluk itu adalah faktor utama penyebab mentari tertutupi oleh belang sehingga malam menjadi panjang dan hanya _oracle _mereka yang bisa menyerap sebelum kotor mengepul di udara.

Mendengar runtut penjelasan dari penasihat raja Lucis membuat sang jenderal yang sempat merasa putus asa karena nasib tanah airnya yang jatuh ke tangan _daemon _saat dunia menggelap berpikir keras. Selama beberapa hari ia menimbang-nimbang, memikirkan keputusan terbaik yang dapat ia berikan kepada keempat orang yang tidak meminta hal lain selain diberikan ijin khusus untuk bergerak leluasa di dalam negaranya—kurang lebihnya hanya meminta akses untuk melakukan kewajiban demi dunia.

Pada akhirnya, setelah memikirkan selama hampir tiga hari, Loqi memberikan persetujuan dan menyediakan tempat di sudut kota terpencil yang dijaga ketat oleh pasukannya kepada gerombolan yang dahulu ia kejar-kejar untuk ditangkap. Walau apa yang ia lakukan terhitung sebagai penghianatan—bagaimanapun ia adalah jenderal pasukan Niflheim—, hati nuraninya mengatakan bahwa mereka sebenarnya memang membutuhkan gadis yang ternyata memiliki darah Fleuret itu.

Dan di sinilah mereka, menetap selama hampir satu bulan lamanya di Niflheim untuk memantau pergerakan _starscourge _yang menjadi lebih pesat akhir-akhir ini.

"Tidak, kita bisa pulang besok pagi. Aku benar baik-baik saja." Crystal membalas perkataan Prompto sembari mengangguk-angguk seraya menatap ketiga temannya bergantian.

"Jangan memaksakan dirimu, ya." Pemuda cerah tersebut mengacungkan ibu jarinya dan memamerkan senyuman cerahnya, menjadikan sang gadis sedikit turut mengulum senyum.

"Tapi—" Tiba-tiba saja putri jenderal Crownsguardtersebut membuka mulutnya kembali. Ia menatap lekat-lekat sang Argentum di hadapannya sambil menaikkan sebelah sudut bibir. "Aku bisa berpura-pura tidak baik-baik saja dan menunda kepulangan kita jika kau masih ingin bersama Aranea, Pom."

Prompto, yang tak mengantisipasi godaan gadis di hadapannya nanap karena Crystal tiba-tiba saja menggoda dirinya. Alih-alih memberi jawaban serius, gadis itu malah mengatakan sesuatu yang membuat pipi sang pemuda bersemu; sudah menjadi rahasia umum bahwa Prompto memiliki kedekatan khusus dengan wanita seksi itu.

"Crystal!"

"Aku mengatakan ini karena memikirkanmu, Prompto. Kau harus lebih gigih lagi!" Gadis itu menampilkan wajah seriusnya. "Jika tidak, Aranea bisa direbut Gladio seperti dia merebut Cidney!"

Gladiolus yang memang berada di dekat sang gadis mengerutkan dahi. Pasalnya ia baru saja mendengar kekasih raja Lucis mengatakan sesuatu yang menyinggung dirinya. Pemuda maskulin tersebut menyipitkan mata, menatap putri kristal dalam-dalam.

"Hei! Kau membuatku terdengar seperti pria yang gemar menaklukkan hati wanita."

"Bukannya memang seperti itu?" Crystal memamerkan senyuman jahilnya.

"Asal kalian tahu saja aku serius dengan Cidney."

"Kau berani mengatakannya di depanku?!"

Kalimat terakhir yang dipekikkan pemuda Argentum sambil menampakkan wajah memelas pura-puranya membuat gelak tawa hadir menghiasi tenda tersebut. Mereka tertawa bersama, membiarkan kesenangan hadir menyelimuti diri mereka yang kini telah kembali bersatu tak lagi tercerai berai.

"Maafkan aku, Prompto."

Gladioluslah yang pertama kali membuka mulut, mengucapkan permintaan maaf kepada kawan cerahnya yang kemudian terkesiap karena kata-katanya.

"Aaa! Aku tidak mau dengaar!" Pirang cerah itu melantang, mengangkat tangan dan menutup kedua telinganya. "Semua yang kusukai direbut!"

Perkataan Prompto tadi menghentikan tawa gadis merah muda. Ia mengerutkan dahi, merasa baru saja mendengar satu kenyataan yang sama sekali tidak pernah diketahuinya.

"Selain Cidney memang ada lagi yang kau sukai, Pom?"

Itu adalah untai kata yang sanggup membuat tawa yang sempat hadir, menghilang begitu saja. Ketiga pemuda yang tadi terkekeh seketika merapatkan mulut saat salah seorang teman mereka malah menanyakan hal yang membuat mereka ingin menepuk dahi.

"Crystal..."

"Eh? Apa? Ada yang salah? Kenapa kalian memandangku seperti itu?"

Putri kristal di sana mengerutkan dahi dalam-dalam saat melihat perubahan air muka para rekannya. Ia mengerjap beberapa kali, merasa kebingungan dengan reaksi orang-orang itu. Bahkan, Ignis yang biasanya selalu terlihat tak berekspresi juga turut menatapnya dengan sorot yang tak ia mengerti.

_Apakah pertanyaannya salah?_

"Kau...memang Lucis Caelum."

Prompto mengangguk-angguk, menyetujui pendapat yang baru saja dilafalkannya tadi. Gadis di depannya memanglah seorang keturunan Lucis Caelum yang tidak peka terhadap suatu bentuk bernama 'cinta'. Sudut bibirnya berkedut, ingin tertawa karena tiba-tiba saja ia teringat reaksi sahabat sekelam malamnya yang terkejut ketika mengetahui bahwa ia menyukai Leonis merah muda itu.

_Dua orang Lucis Caelum tersebut tidak menyadarinya..._

Di sisi lain, sang pemuda Scientia yang telah mengalihkan pandang mendadak merasakan iba hinggap di dalam dadanya. Tanpa permisi, sentimen tersebut datang, menumbuhkan simpati terhadap temannya. Pasalnya, sampai detik inipun ternyata Crystal tidak pernah menyadari perasaan Prompto yang secara gamblang diperlihatkan.

Tanpa berhasil dikendalikannya, tiba-tiba saja benaknya berkata, memberitahukan bahwa nyatanya ada yang lebih menyedihkan dari dirinya. Apakah...ia boleh merasa lega?

"Apa sih?" Gadis itu semakin mengerutkan dahi. "Apa hubungannya pertanyaanku dengan Lucis Caelum?"

Melihat Crystal masih meneruskan topik menyedihkan tadi membuat Ignis sekali lagi membetulkan letak kacamatanya yang tak cacat. Ia menutup kedua matanya sejenak dan kemudian berdeham untuk mengalihkan fokus para teman-temannya.

"Kalau begitu, sebelum pulang aku akan mengecek sekali lagi untuk memastikan bahwa tidak ada lagi _daemon _membahayakan di sini—kau mau apa?"

Pemuda cerdas tersebut mengerutkan dahi saat melihat gadis merah muda di sampingnya juga turut bangkit dari duduknya, merapatkan kembali jubah panjang yang menutupi, bersiap untuk pergi.

Sedang, yang diberi pertanyaan ikut menampakkan kurat di dahinya. Menatap penasihat raja itu selama beberapa detik dengan tatapan bingung.

"Tentu saja aku ikut."

Ignis tiba-tiba saja menghela napas panjang setelah mendengar pernyataan gadis yang hanya setinggi dadanya tersebut.

"Tidak. Kau diam di sini." Ucap Scientia yang kembali bersidekap, memberi titah absolut yang tak bisa dibantah. "Beristirahatlah. Kau tadi habis menyembuhkan delapan belas orang dalam satu hari."

"Tapi, Ignis. Bagaimana jika kau menemukan Ardyn?"

Pemuda tampan tersebut sedikit bereaksi ketika indera pendengarannya menangkap nama seorang pria yang ternyata merupakan dalang di balik segala petaka yang terjadi. Pria yang sebenarnya menjadi tujuan utama mereka memasuki teritori musuh.

Menyembunyikan kenyataan ini dari Loqi dan juga Aranea, sesungguhnya keempat sekawan tersebut memiliki tujuan lain, yaitu, mencari keberadaan Ardyn yang menghilang begitu saja. Mereka memutuskan untuk pergi mengunjungi orang-orang yang terjangkiti _starscourge _berharap mereka akan mendapatkan jejak sang pria terkutuk.

Crystal tahu bahwa yang bisa menghentikan pria yang berbagi darah dengannya itu hanyalah sang raja cahaya. Ia tahu tidak akan banyak yang bisa ia perbuat jika bertemu dengan Ardyn. Tetapi, melihat perkembangan _starscourge _yang begitu menggila dalam kurun waktu dua bulan belakangan ini membuat gadis itu diliputi oleh resah tak tertahankan.

Penduduk-penduduk dalam satu kota yang awalnya hanya satu atau dua orang saja yang terjangkiti tiba-tiba jumlahnya meningkat menjadi belasan bahkan puluhan. _Daemon-daemon _yang sempat terkendali tiba-tiba saja menjadi merajalela kembali.

Karenanya, sang _oracle _memutuskan untuk pergi mengunjungi kota-kota yang terjangkiti untuk mengejar keberadaan penyebar kotor itu.

"Kita sudah mencari-cari Ardyn selama hampir satu bulan dan tidak menemukan jejak apapun selain _starscourge _yang berkembang pesat. Pria itu tidak ada di sini."

"Tapi—"

"Nona Crystalcrown, aku tahu kecemasanmu tapi aku sudah pastikan Ardyn tidak ada di sini."

Bahu sang gadis yang tadi menegang mendadak terkulai setelah Ignis menyelesaikan kalimat terakhir tadi. Ia mengepalkan tangan, menunduk kecil dan menutup mulutnya, tak lagi berkata apapun. Pemuda itu benar dan seharusnya ia tidak diliputi emosi kembali sehingga kepalanya tertutupi kabut yang menggelapkan akalnya.

"Tenang saja, Crystal. Aku akan ikut bersama Ignis. Jika ada apa-apa, aku yang akan menyeretnya lari kembali ke sini."

"Beristirahatlah. Kami tidak akan lama."

Crystal mau tak mau menyunggingkan senyum kecil setelah mendengar Prompto berusaha meyakinkannya. Ia menengadah untuk melihat Ignis yang tengah menepuk pelan pucuk kepalanya. Dianggukkan kepala itu, tak lagi membuka mulut untuk melayangkan debat.

Helaan kecilnya terdengar setelah ia dapati kedua teman bersurai pirang kontras tersebut pergi dari tenda tempat mereka tinggal. Hatinya masih belum juga diliputi oleh rasa tenang sebab ia tidak ikut berada di samping kedua sosok tersebut. Ia ingin ikut, ia ingin memastikan keselamatan mereka dengan mata kepalanya sendiri.

"Ignis menyuruhmu untuk beristirahat bukannya berpikir dengan wajah menyeramkan."

"Perasaanku tidak tenang, Gladio."

Crystal mengepalkan tangan, memertemukan merah muda dan kelabunya dengan coklat keemasan milik pria maskulin yang masih setia berada di sisinya. Tak ada yang ditutup-tutupi _oracle _itu. Ia biarkan Gladiolus melihat seluruh kecemasan yang menguar menyelimuti hatinya saat ini.

Kemudian netranya bergerak simpul mengikuti pergerakan sang perisai yang tiba-tiba berjalan ke atas meja untuk mengambil buku bersampul hijau dan mendudukkan diri di atas matras lembut salah satu sudut tenda.

"Kemarilah."

Crystal mengerjap, memerhatikan putra Clarus yang memandangnya dari sana sembari menepuk-nepuk sebelah lengan. Tak membutuhkan waktu lama baginya untuk menyadari maksud salah seorang kawannya itu sehingga ia menanggalkan jubah, sarung tangan, sepatu serta kaus kakinya dan duduk di samping pemuda tersebut.

Dibawa tubuhnya yang terasa lelah mendekati sahabat kekarnya yang kini tengah sibuk membaca buku di tangan kiri. Detik berikutnya sang gadis hampir tertawa saat merasakan pemuda tertua di antara keluarga kecilnya ini mengangkat sebelah tangan, menggerakkan kepalanya ke lengan yang tak tertutupi sehelai benangpun, menyuruh tanpa kata agar ia bersandar di sana.

"Tidurlah."

Perintah itu bernada lembut dan dalam, menjadikan Crystal merasakan hatinya diliputi oleh rasa hangat yang datang tiba-tiba. Ketenangan datang menghampiri raganya yang capai, menyelimutinya dengan kemewahan yang selalu didamba-dambanya. Ia pejamkan matanya, berusaha semakin membuat tubuhnya rileks. Bahkan, ia tidak melontarkan protes saat sang pemuda di sampingnya mengacak surainya hingga kusut.

"Dongeng."

Pemuda dua puluh enam tahun yang sejak tadi memusatkan perhatiannya ke tinta-tinta hitam yang membentuk kalimat dalam halaman buku kesukaaannya menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Emas cantiknya melirik sedikit ke sosok gadis yang telah bersandar kepadanya. Sambil terpejam, sahabat perempuannya tadi tiba-tiba saja memberikan perintah kepadanya untuk mendongengkan sesuatu.

Mengalihkan kembali pandangnya ke halaman usang buku yang tengah dibacanya, Gladiolus mengerutkan dahi sedikit. Terlihat sekali bahwa sosok tersebut tengah berpikir mengenai bahan cerita apa yang bisa ia dongengkan agar Crystal bisa tertidur.

Awalnya. Karena tiba-tiba saja otaknya yang jahil berkata lain.

"Beberapa tahun lalu, lahirlah seorang bayi perempuan dari dalam kristal—"

"Jangan kisahku. Terlalu suram."

Gladiolus mendengus geli saat mendengar respon yang diberikan sang gadis tadi. Ia memang sangat senang menggoda temannya ini karena reaksi yang diberikan selalu sesuai dengan apa yang ia harapkan. Perisai raja tersebut mengangguk, menuruti kemauan Crystal.

Selama sepersekian detik ia terdiam, mencari-cari hal lain yang bisa membuat gadis itu menampakkan ekspresi untuk menghiburnya. Kemudian ia membuka mulutnya kembali sembari menyeringai, hatinya semakin diliputi rasa tak sabar dengan reaksi apa yang akan diberi calon ratunya dengan cerita ini.

"Di sebuah gedung suram yang menjulang tinggi, seorang perisai pangeran terlihat berusaha bersabar menunggu calon rajanya yang tak kunjung kembali." Gladiolus semakin menaikkan kedua sudut bibirnya saat merasakan gadis itu mengerutkan dahi—dahi Crystal menyentuh kulit lengannya sehingga ia bisa mengetahuinya. "Sayangnya, pemuda tersebut ternyata tidak panjang hati sehingga ia memutuskan untuk menghampiri setelah beberapa puluh menit berlalu."

"Ini cerita apa? Aku seperti tahu—"

Kalimat gadis itu terputus saat sang pemuda menekan kepalanya yang tadi sempat terlepas untuk kembali bersandar ke lengannya, mengatakan tanpa kata agar ia diam saja dan mendengarkan.

"Sesampainya di tempat pangerannya, pemuda tersebut membeku. Ia terdiam sembari menatap pangeran dan juga calon putri di masa depan. Katup bibirnya yang tadi bercelah seketika kembali rapat saat melihat ada semburat merah di kedua pipi orang-orang yang disusulnya. Matanya memerhatikan dengan baik kedua orang tersebut dan segera menyadari bahwa kedua orang itu baru saja melakukan sesuatu yang membuat kedua bibir mereka memerah—"

"HENTIKAN!"

Amicitia tersebut tertawa terbahak ketika mengetahui Crystal menegakkan-diri tak lagi bersandar-, mengarahkan tubuh ke arahnya dengan wajah yang teramat sangat memerah. Merah muda dan kelabu itu terkilau oleh sorot ingin membunuh tetapi ia tidak bisa bergidik karena kentara sekali sahabatnya tengah dilanda malu bukan main.

"Teringat kembali kehangatan, Noctis-_ouji_?"

"Gladiolus Amicitia!"

"Gladiolus Amicitia ini masih mengingat wajah sang putri yang terbuai saat itu."

"Demi _Astral_,hentikan!"

"Kau yang meminta didongengkan, kan?"

"Itu bukan cerita untuk didongengkan, bodoh!"

"Hm? Kan kisah pangeran dan putri. Oh! Ataukah ingin dongeng mengenai sang putri yang jatuh tertidur karena terserang satu penyakit dan membutuhkan kehangatan pahlawan berkacamata?"

"GLADIOOOOO!"

Sekali lagi tawa pemuda tersebut memenuhi seluruh tenda karena pelafalnya tak mampu lagi menahan rasa geli saat melihat temannya itu telah sangat-sangat memerah karena godaannya tadi. Betapa ia sangat menyenangi momen ketika ia mampu membuat darah Caelum menjerit malu. Reaksi yang diberikan gadis tersebut selalu sesuai dengan harapannya menjadikannya candu.

"Maafkan aku tuan putri, aku mengharapkan reaksi itu."

"Kau!"

"Baik, ayo tidurlah lagi." Gladiolus menarik kembali bahu gadis itu untuk mendekat kepadanya. Menyandarkan kepala Crystal sekali lagi ke kulit lengannya yang tak tertutupi sehelai kainpun. Ia usap-usap kepala gadis di sampingnya, berusaha membuat calon ratunya kembali mendapatkan ketenangan. "Jadi...ingin dongeng apa?" Tambahnya sembari berusaha meredam geli.

"Tidak butuh! Kau membeku saja di situ sampai aku bangun!"

Pemuda tersebut sekali lagi tertawa namun tetap mengusap-usap pucuk kepala sang gadis—masih berusaha membuat rekannya tenang.

"Dengan senang hati. Amicitia ini akan menjadi perisai yang bisa disandari oleh nona Crystalcrown Leonis Rosea Lucis Caelum—" Pemuda tersebut terhenti. "Apakah Fleuretnya juga perlu dimasukkan?"

Bukannya tertidur, sang Leonis malah terkekeh geli di atas kalimat pemuda kekar tersebut. Ia menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya yang tak lagi tertutupi sarung tangan hitam. Tawanya berderai, membuat sang pemuda tertua tak lagi mengusap melainkan mengacak surai itu. Betapa pemuda itu sangat menyenangi tawa yang diluncurkan oleh sang merah muda. Setelah perjalanan penuh duri yang membuat gadis itu kehilangan senyuman, akhirnya Crystal dapat kembali kepada pribadinya semula.

"Namaku panjang sekali." Ucap gadis itu.

"Makanya mintalah pada Noct untuk menjadikanmu Crystalcrown Lucis Caelum segera."

"Tak akan kuminta. Biar dia yang memiliki pemikiran sendiri."

"Salah satu _quest _tersulit yang kudengar."

Crystal semakin terkikik. Hangat di dalam hatinya menyebar dan ia rasakan bagaimana seluruh raganya terengkuh oleh kemewahan damai. Godaan pemuda tinggi tersebut membuat nyaman hadir menemaninya. Ia menutup kelopaknya kembali, memejamkan mata guna menyesapi tenteram ini.

"Aku tidak menyangka akhirnya kau bersama Noct."

"Begitupun aku."

"Sejak dulu aku tahu hubungan kalian bertiga—"

"Kau tahu?"

Crystal membuka matanya kembali. Menatap ujung kakinya tak percaya dengan kata-kata pemuda tersebut.

"Tentu saja. Semua orang tahu kalau trio Noctis, Ignis, dan Crystalcrown terjerat dalam hubungan yang pelik." Gladiolus tertawa kecil bersama gadis merah muda itu. "Aku tahu Noctis menyukaimu, aku tahu kau mencintai Ignis dan...aku tahu Ignis juga mencintaimu."

"Ternyata hanya kami saja yang tidak tahu."

"Sejak awal Ignis berniat untuk merelakanmu."

Crystal merapatkan bibirnya. Menutup mulut itu erat-erat dan memutuskan untuk kembali terpejam tak menghiraukan rasa memuakkan itu hadir lagi dalam hatinya setelah Gladiolus mengatakan kenyataan yang telah ia ketahui.

"Dan aku sudah memutuskan untuk bersama si bodoh itu. Aku akan mencintai Noctis melebihi cintaku pada Ignis."

"Kami mengharapkan kebahagiaan kalian."

Tanpa disadari Amicitia tersebut, sang gadis menggigit bibirnya kuat-kuat ketika kalimat terakhir itu diluncurkan. Diupayakan sekuat tenaga agar dahi yang menyentuh lengan kekar tersebut tak mengerut. Betapa kalimat pengharapan tulus dari orang-orang tersayangnya selalu memberi pedih di hatinya yang tak lagi berbentuk sempurna.

"Gladio...aku tidak akan tidur jika terus kau ajak bicara..."

"Tapi aku masih ingin mengganggumu."

"Kau yang menyuruhku tidur!"

"Baiklah putri, silahkan tidur."

Crystal mengulum senyumnya saat merasakan tangan besar tersebut semakin mengacak pucuk kepalanya. Ia menghirup napas dalam-dalam guna menguasai dirinya kembali. Kelopaknya yang telah terjatuh semakin menyembunyikan kelabu dan merah muda erat-erat. Posisi duduknya semakin dibuat senyaman mungkin, menikmati seluruh ketenangan yang kembali hadir berkat salah seorang sahabatnya.

Ia melemaskan otot-ototnya, berusaha menyesapi kenyamanan yang pada akhirnya bisa ia kecap. Perlahan kaku di dalam tubuhnya hilang, terbawa pergi terhembus oleh semilir angin yang dibiarkan masuk melalui celah kecil jendela tenda.

Bibirnya yang telah kembali terhiaskan oleh merah kehidupan masih sedikit membentuk senyuman simpul. Dibiarkan utas manis itu tetap berada di sana menandakan betapa bahagianya sang _oracle _saat ini. Ia tepis segala kenegatifan yang hadir menggerogoti dirinya—penyebab ia terlalu banyak menyerap _starscourge. _

Ia akan menerima kemewahan ini...karena ia tak tahu sampai kapan ia bisa mengecapnya.

"Crystal!"

_Benar kan tidak berlangsung lama..._

"Aku sedang mencoba untuk tertidur, Prompto."

Crystal memiringkan tubuh, semakin menyembunyikan wajahnya ke lengan kekar Gladiolus. Sinar mentari yang masuk melalui celah pintu masuk tenda membuat gadis itu mengerang—belum lagi Prompto meneriakkan namanya begitu lantang.

"Talcott menghubungi katanya adikmu sudah lahir!"

"Adik?"

Membuka mata dengan enggan, putri kristal tersebut mengerutkan dahi, menyipitkan mata seraya mencerna pernyataan sang Argentum.

"Eira sudah melahirkan. Ternyata lebih cepat satu minggu dari prediksi."

Setelah alunan suara Scientia merambati indera pendengarannya, merah muda itu terjaga sepenuhnya. Ia yang tadi masih melingkar memeluk lengan Gladiolus segera saja menyentak, bangkit sembari memasang wajah tercengang.

"ADIK!" Gadis itu memekik, otaknya telah berhasil mencerna seluruh perkataan kedua temannya yang kembali begitu cepat. Tak kuasa menahan rasa keterkejutannya saat mendengar kabar bahagia itu, Crystal segera berlari, mengemasi barang-barangnya. "Kita harus pulang sekarang!"

"Aku sudah meminta ke Aranea. Kita akan pulang satu jam lagi. Berkemaslah."

"Tidak jadi tidur, putri?" Perisai rajanya yang telah bangkit dan meletakkan bukunya mengerling jahil.

"Bagaimana bisa aku tidur!"

Ya. Bagaimana bisa ia tertidur setelah Ignis mengatakan bahwa mereka hanya memiliki waktu satu jam untuk membenahi seluruh barang bawaan mereka. Selain itu, degup jantungnya sejak tadi juga bertabuh begitu kencang dan rasa suka cita hadir tak tertahankan menjadikan kantuknya hilang tanpa sisa.

Apakah perasaan tak nyamannya tadi adalah karena wanita yang telah resmi menjadi ibundanya tengah berjuang di antara hidup dan mati untuk melahirkan adik-adiknya?

"Crystal, _daemon _di area Niflheim sudah terkendali. Yang kemarin kita buru adalah yang terakhir masuk ke dalam kategori membahayakan. Sisanya tidak begitu banyak mengepulkan _miasma _dan bisa ditangani oleh pasukan Aranea dan juga Loqi."

Pergerakan sang gadis terhenti begitu saja saat Ignis membacakan laporan kepada dirinya. Ia berbalik, memandang pemuda itu dan menghela napas lega.

"_Rune-rune _milikmu juga masih menguarkan cahaya seperti biasa. Jadi, kita bisa meninggalkan Niflheim dengan tenang!"

Merah muda itu menangkap binar di biru cantik milik sahabat pirangnya. Senyuman menghiasi wajah manis pemuda tersebut dan menghadirkan kelegaan teramat sangat di dalam rongga dada Crystal. Ia mengangguk, menggesturkan terima kasih atas berita yang disampaikan.

"Terima kasih atas informasinya Ignis, Prompto."

"Sama-sama!" Prompto menjawab dengan lantang dan tentu saja masih memamerkan deretan gigi putihnya. "Aahh...kembali lagi ke soal adikmu, aku tidak sabar ingin bertemu! Kira-kira _shogun _memberi nama siapa, ya?"

Crystal menengadah, mengerutkan dahi dan kemudian sedikit melemaskan bahunya.

"Kuharap yang memberi nama adalah Eira bukannya papa. Nanti namanya seperti aku...Crystalcrown. Aku ingin mereka mendapatkan nama yang keren!"

Kedua pemuda Argentum dan Amicitia mendadak tertawa mendengar komentar putri jenderal Crownsguard tersebut—sedang Ignis hanya mengulum senyum, berusaha tidak terkekeh seperti kedua temannya yang lain.

"Kalau tidak salah arti namamu adalah mahkota jiwa dari kristal, kan? Itu nama yang keren!" Prompto berkata disela-sela tawanya.

"_Shogun _sudah memikirkan nama itu susah-susah untukmu, Crystal." Ignis menambahi.

"Nama yang bahkan tidak bisa Noctis-_ouji _dan aku sebut saat masih kecil."

Ignis yang sejak tadi berusaha tetap tenang mendadak meloloskan tawa tertahannya begitu saja. Pemuda itu menutup mulutnya ketika kenangan saat usianya delapan tahun tiba-tiba saja hadir terproyeksikan dalam benaknya. Kekehannya berderai, mengundang sang merah muda yang menyadari memajukan bibirnya tanda kesal—serta memberi rasa penasaran di dalam hati Prompto dan Gladiolus.

"Ignis sampai tertawa seperti itu. Memangnya kau memanggil namamu siapa saat itu?"

Pemuda yang sedang memiliki kedekatan khusus dengan wanita Highwind tersebut benar-benar sangat merasa ingin tahu. Pasalnya, penasihat raja yang selalu tenang tiba-tiba saja terkikik geli. Pastilah hal tersebut teramat sangat bodoh.

"...Kurikon...Onis..." Dengan enggan sang _oracle _menjawab pertanyaan Prompto, menyebabkan Ignis semakin tidak lagi bisa menyembunyikan tawa—pemuda itu semakin menutup mulutnya. "Ignis! Kau terlalu heboh tertawa!" Gadis itu bersungut kesal.

"Hahahaha siapa itu Kurikon Onis!"

"Pantas pangeran kita memanggilmu Kuri."

Benar saja. Kedua temannya yang lain juga turut menertawakan dirinya dengan gaduh. Wajah cantik itu dipenuhi warna merah muda manis, mengisyaratkan rasa malu yang membuncah di dalam diri.

"Itu karena dia saja yang bodoh!" Crystal berusaha membela diri.

"Tapi sampai umur lima tahun kau juga memanggil Noct dengan Noji." Ignis yang telah berusaha menormalkan dirinya kembali mendadak membuka mulut.

"Eh? Apa itu Noji?" Tanya Prompto semakin penasaran.

"Noctis-_ouji_."

"Aaaa tidak perlu ditambahkan, Ignis!"

Crystal menaikkan sedikit nada suaranya sembari mendelik ke arah Ignis yang masih juga mengulum senyum, masih berusaha meredam rasa geli akibat kejadian beberapa belas tahun silam yang tidak pernah gagal menggelitik perut pemuda tersebut lagi dan lagi.

"Apakah genetik? Genetik Lucis Caelum tidak bisa menyebutkan nama orang dengan benar?" Prompto tertawa terbahak.

"Crystal berhati-hatilah. Anakmu dan Noct nanti pasti akan lebih parah."

"Gladiolus! Sejak tadi kau selalu saja!"

"Aku hanya mengatakan kenyataan."

Pemuda tinggi itu menggendikkan bahu, mengerling jahil melihat sahabat perempuannya kembali menampakkan wajah merahnya seperti saat tadi ia menggodanya. Cantik wajah itu dipenuhi emosi kesal dan juga malu, memberikan rasa senang menghampiri putra Clarus tersebut.

Sedang yang dijahili menghela napas dan berusaha untuk tidak menghiraukan lagi karena menyadari bahwa jika ia kembali membuka mulut untuk membalas kata-kata sang perisai, maka ia pasti akan kembali digoda habis-habisan. Karenanya, gadis tersebut bungkam beribu bahasa, kembali mengemas barang-barang secepat yang ia mampu.

Detik demi detik itu pergi, menimbulkan bunyi untuk memecah gemuruh kencang yang ada di dalam rongga dada sang merah muda. Gadis itu terus memfokuskan diri membenahi seluruh perlengkapan miliknya dan ketiga kawannya sampai tiba waktu mereka pulang.

Ketiga kawan lelakinya tak lagi mengganggu. Gladiolus memilih untuk menjatuhkan perhatiannya ke buku sampul hijau yang belum selesai dibaca, Prompto yang biasanya berisik terlihat sibuk dengan kameranya, dan Ignis, pemuda tersebut lebih memilih untuk memandangi senja dari balik jendela pesawat hitam yang mengantarkan mereka kembali ke Lucis.

Berada di dalam pesawat milik Aranea dan mendengar deru mesin yang melaju menjadikan gadis merah muda di sana semakin tenggelam dalam pemikirannya. Benak milik sang _oracle _melayang-layang, terlihat termenung dengan bibir yang tetap memerlihatkan senyuman manis.

Degup jantungnya sejak beberapa jam lalu tak berhenti memainkan melodi suka cita, membuat sorot matanya melembut. Telinganya berdenging ketika ia terus menerus mengulang berita bahagia yang tadi disampaikan kedua sahabat pirangnya.

_Ayahandanya berhasil membangun keluarga seutuhnya..._

Di luar kendalinya, sang gadis mengepalkan sebelah tangan, merasakan ada satu sentimen manis datang menghimpit hatinya. Senyuman belum juga pudar dari bibir ranumnya, malah, mungkin semakin terlihat jelas.

Degup yang tadi bergemuruh gaduh kini memainkan melodi kegembiraan yang lembut, terasa manis sampai mungkin saja dapat ia kecap oleh indera perasanya. Saat ini ia direngkuhi oleh afeksi hangat setelah mengetahui seorang pria yang menyayanginya begitu tulus menemukan kebahagiaan.

Pria itu adalah pria yang memberikan seluruh kasih kepadanya tanpa syarat, yang suka rela memberikan cinta bertubi-tubi tanpa memerdulikan hubungan darah. Pria tersebut adalah pria yang selama ini selalu hidup dalam kesendirian, terlalu takut untuk menggapai kebahagiaan karena dibayang-bayangi oleh kematian.

Pria itu adalah sosok yang sejak kecil ia anggap sebagai ayahandanya, yang ia sayangi tanpa mengetahui bahwa mereka tak berbagi darah. Pria tersebut adalah salah satu orang yang sangat dicintainya, yang selalu ia doakan kebahagiaannya dari lubuk hati yang terdalam.

Dan...di hari ini doanya seperti utuh sempurna, dikabulkan oleh dewa karena ayahandanya telah benar-benar berhasil dilimpahi suka cita. Wanita yang telah menjadi ibundanya melahirkan, memberikan keluarga sebenarnya kepada sosok pria nomor satu di hidupnya.

_Keluarga sebenarnya..._

Pria Leonis tersebut akhirnya mendapatkan keluarga sesungguhnya, yang diikat oleh hubungan darah dan bukan lagi kepalsuan belaka. Sang pria dapat merasakan rasanya menjadi ayah yang sebenarnya. Hubungan itu adalah hubungan yang nyata, bukanlah lagi kepura-puraan yang awalnya ada karena perintah seseorang.

"Crystal..."

Gadis tersebut nanap, menoleh ke arah pemuda Scientia yang tadi memanggil namanya dengan pelan. Ia memandangi pemuda tersebut selama beberapa menit dan sekali lagi terkesiap saat menyadari ada kilau pedih yang mengalir membasahi pipinya—tadi Ignis menunjuk pipi itu.

Ia tersenyum simpul, berusaha memberitahukan sahabat cerdasnya bahwa ia baik-baik saja. Padahal ia diliputi oleh kebahagiaan luar biasa, tetapi tetap saja ada negatif yang hadir menodainya. _Apakah ini efek tercemar starscourge_?

Menghela napas perlahan, Crystal yang telah menyeka air matanya menghirup udara dalam-dalam. Berusaha menguasai dirinya kembali guna menghilangkan rasa pedih yang tiba-tiba saja datang mengetuk pintu hatinya.

Ia tidak ingin keluarganya itu melihat dirinya menangis di hari bahagia ini. Ia harus bisa memberikan senyuman terindahnya, menyambut dengan sosok Crystal yang riang gembira.

Dalam diam gadis tersebut melangkah, menuruni pesawat yang baru saja mendarat di dekat Cauthess of the Disc, tepatnya di kawasan Coernix Station. Melambaikan tangan kepada Biggs dan Wedge yang berbaik hati mengantarkan ia dan kawan-kawannya kembali ke rumah mereka, ia segera mengikuti pemuda pirang kusam menuju mobil yang terparkir di _outpost _itu.

Ia biarkan Ignis memegang kendali kendaraannya sedangkan ia sendiri duduk di belakang pemuda tersebut. Laju kendaraan yang memecah sunyi malam hari menjadi satu-satunya yang memecah keheningan empat sekawan tersebut. Perjalanan mereka menuju ke Lestallum tidak dihiasi oleh gelak tawa seperti seharusnya. Semuanya karena ketiga kawan mereka tahu bahwa sebenarnya Crystal tengah dirundungi satu sentimen negatif dan mereka memilih untuk bungkam, menghargai gadis itu.

Satu jam yang dihabiskan dari _outpost _tersebut menuju Lestallum terasa sangat singkat dan Crystal merasa kakinya semakin terasa berat terhitung sejak ia menginjakkan kaki di lahan parkir kota tropis tersebut.

"Iris mengabarkan bahwa Eira sudah berada di rumah."

Itulah kata yang mendorong dirinya untuk tetap melanjutkan langkah menuju rumah bertingkat yang berada di sisi kanan Lestallum—jika dilihat dari arah parkir. Ia telah kembali menginjakkan kakinya di sini dan seketika rasa degup suka cita di dalam hatinya berganti oleh denyut pedih.

Mengepalkan tangan dan merapatkan jubah panjangnya, ia mantapkan hati untuk membuka pintu dan masuk ke rumah keluarga Leonis—rumahnya.

"Crystal, selamat datang kembali. Eira ada di atas bersama dengan _shogun_."

Crystal mengangguk mendengar informasi Iris. Ia membuka jubahnya dan ia gantungkan di rak mantel dekat pintu masuk. Beberapa kali ia terlihat menghirup udara dalam-dalam sebelum membuangnya kasar. Sungguh, berada di rumah ini semakin membuat hatinya terasa mengganjal.

Tetapi ia telah berikrar untuk menjadi seorang Crystalcrown Leonis seperti dahulu kala. Maka, ia paksakan kedua sudut bibirnya tertarik membentuk lengkung penanda kebahagiaan. Ia melangkah, meninggalkan ketiga teman lelakinya yang memutuskan untuk menunggu di bawah.

Bunyi derit lantai kayu yang telah lama tak didengarnya seolah menusuk-nusuk hatinya dan semakin ia mendekati kamar milik ayahanda dan ibundanya, semakin sulit pula ia melangkah. Namun ia tetap memaksakan diri. Ia harus menyambut, ia harus melihat calon penerus Leonis baru yang telah didamba-damba oleh kedua orang tua angkatnya.

"A-aku pulang."

Ia membuka mulut dan mendapati hitam dan biru memandangnya dengan tatapan sedikit terkejut sebelum kemudian melembut.

"Selamat datang kembali, Crystal. Masuklah."

Gadis itu mengangguk, semakin melangkah ke dalam ruangan luas tersebut. Sekali lagi, ia harus merasakan langkah kakinya semakin memberat ketika indera penciumannya menangkap bau lembut asing yang belum pernah dihirupnya.

"Mereka ada di sana, sedang tertidur."

Napas sang gadis seketika tercekat ketika satu merah mudanya menangkap dua sosok bayi bersurai coklat seperti milik ayahandanya. Katup bibirnya sedikit terbuka, menampilkan cerah karena sosok itu terlihat begitu takjub melihat putra dan putri kembar orang tua angkatnya.

"Mereka...lucu sekali…"

Suara itu mengalun lemah dan bergetar. Crystal semakin mendekat, berusaha untuk melihat kedua makhluk tak berdosa yang tengah tertidur dalam kedamaian. Tanpa disadari gadis merah muda itu, tubuhnya bergetar dan sentimen-sentimen perih semakin menggerogoti hatinya.

"Kau mau menggendong adik-adikmu?"

Merah muda tersebut terkesiap ketika ia dengar suara lembut wanita bersurai hitam legam yang tengah terduduk di atas ranjang. Dengan segera ia berbalik, menggeleng sebagai bentuk penolakan. Ia...terlalu takut untuk menyentuh bayi yang masih suci tersebut dengan kedua tangannya yang kotor.

"Tidak. Aku tidak bisa."

"Kenapa? Padahal mereka pasti senang digendong oleh kakak perempuan mereka."

"Eira, aku bukan—"

"Kau...sudah tumbuh besar, Crystal."

Gadis merah muda itu sedikit bereaksi ketika suara berat pria empat puluh tujuh tahun itu menggelitik indera pendengarannya. Tanpa diinginkan gadis tersebut, sesuatu hadir jatuh dari sebelah matanya. Mengalir turun, terkilau oleh cahaya lampu di dalam ruang itu.

Netranya bergulir, mengikuti pergerakan lambat sang pria yang meraih salah seorang bayi yang terbalut selimut berwarna biru. Netra pria itu tertambat selama beberapa detik ke sosok mungil dalam dekapannya sebelum kemudian beralih untuk bersirobok dengan merah muda dan kelabu yang dipenuhi oleh emosi-emosi pilu.

"Kenapa kau mengatakan itu, papa?"

"Karena saat melihat mereka, aku teringat dirimu. Saat aku menggendong mereka seperti ini, aku ingat bagaimana mungilnya dirimu dulu." Cor berkata, melafal dengan begitu tegas namun dipenuhi oleh kelembutan ditiap hembusannya. "Terima kasih telah hadir di dalam hidupku."

Tak kuasa mengendalikan seluruh perasaannya, Crystal harus merelakan sudut bibirnya yang tadi ia paksakan tertarik, memudar dalam sekejap mata. Kelopaknya turun, menyembunyikan permatanya yang diliputi oleh kepedihan luar biasa. Bibir gadis tersebut bergetar, meloloskan isak kecil yang hadir karena kata-kata terakhir milik ayahandanya.

"Cor, kau membuat Crystal-_nee _menangis."

Alih-alih berhenti menangis, sosok merah muda tersebut malah semakin terisak ketika ia rasakan tangan lembut Eira menyentuh punggungnya. Tubuhnya bergetar, tak kuasa menahan rasa haru dan bahagia saat mendengar kata demi kata yang diluncur kedua orang berharga dalam hidupnya.

"Putriku...jadi gampang menangis."

"Sejak ia mengenal rasa cinta."

"Eira..."

Eira sedikit tertawa melihat gadis yang telah menjadi putrinya ini tertawa kecil di sela-sela isak tangis karena ucapannya tadi. Ia semakin mengelus punggung sosok rapuh itu, berusaha berkata kepada Crystal bahwa seluruh kegundahan yang dirasakan sosok tersebut tidak diperlukan. Sekalipun sang gadis tidak memiliki darah dengan mereka, merah muda tersebut tetap merupakan anak mereka. Sosok terpenting yang kehadirannya tidak dapat digantikan oleh siapapun di dunia ini.

Heallint dua puluh tiga tahun di sana melirik suaminya, mengangguk kecil untuk mengisyaratkan agar pria itu mendekat dan menyerahkan bayi dalam dekapannya ke putri mereka.

"Crystal, berikan nama untuk mereka."

Gadis yang telah menggendong salah satu adiknya tersentak. Surainya yang terikat satu menari kasar saat ia menoleh untuk bertemu pandang dengan wanita yang telah menjadi ibundanya. Tatapan memancarkan ketidakpercayaan teramat sangat.

_Ia tidak salah dengar?_

"Aku? Tidak."

"Tapi aku dan Cor sudah setuju kau yang menamakan."

"Aku tidak bisa melakukannya."

"Kenapa? Kau kakak mereka. Mereka pasti senang mendapat nama darimu."

"Ini anak pertama kalian, aku tidak bisa."

"Crystalcrown, Eira dan aku ingin kau yang menamai mereka."

Crystal mengerjap, tak tahu harus menampakkan raut wajah seperti apa saat ini. Ini adalah kemewahan bertubi-tubi. Ia yang selama beberapa tahun ini selalu diberikan kesialan yang meremukkan jiwa tak lagi paham harus bereaksi seperti apa di atas kebahagiaan ini.

Ia...merasa tidak pantas menerima segalanya. Ia bahkan merasa takut jika apa yang telah dipertahankan hatinya remuk karena ia kembali mengecap suka cita.

_Ia...telah memutuskan untuk berjalan dalam kesakitan..._

"Aku tidak sabar mendengar nama mereka."

"Aku—aku boleh memberikannya?"

Gadis merah muda itu bertanya dengan nada kecil, sepertinya masih belum percaya dan ingin memastikan sekali lagi bahwa ia layak memberikan nama bagi makhluk-makhluk tak berdosa ini.

"Tentu saja! Kami akan sangat senang." Eira tersenyum manis sekali. "Ya kan, Cor?"

"Betul."

Merah muda dan kelabunya terjatuh, menatap sosok lucu di pelukannya lekat-lekat tanpa berkedip. Ada beribu-ribu sentimen yang hadir merengkuhnya saat melihat salah seorang adik kembarnya yang masih tertidur damai dalam dekapannya. Tanpa diinginkannya, mendadak seluruh runtut kisah hidupnya terproyeksikan secara cepat dalam benaknya.

"Rei dan Reira."

Setelah terdiam selama beberapa menit, putri kristal tersebut membuka mulutnya, melafalkan nama yang terbesit dalam benaknya sembari tersenyum simpul. Detik berikutnya indera pendengarannya menangkap ada tawa simpul dari wanita Heallint di sebelahnya.

"Gabungan namaku dan Cor?"

Mau tak mau Crystal ikut tertawa kecil setelah mengetahui Eira menyadari asal usul nama pemberiannya. Padahal ia ingin adik-adiknya mendapatkan nama yang keren, tetapi sepertinya ia sama seperti ayahandanya; hanya bisa memikirkan nama simpel dan sederhana.

"Benar." Crystal mengangguk. "Rei akan tumbuh menjadi anak yang cerdas dan Reira akan tumbuh menjadi bunga yang cantik."

"Seperti Ignis dan Crystal?" Goda wanita itu.

"Eira, berhentilah menggodaku—Rei baru saja menggenggam jemariku!"

Kalimat pertama sang _oracle _terabaikan begitu saja ketika ia rasakan jari telunjuknya digenggam kuat oleh bayi yang baru saja ia berikan nama. Ia hampir memekik, memberitahukan kepada kedua orang terpentingnya bahwa salah seorang adiknya yang lain menunjukkan reaksi terhadap nama yang diberi.

Tanpa disadari, leleh haru kembali hadir membasahi wajah cantik itu. Ia menunduk, menempelkan hidungnya ke dahi sang bayi lelaki yang masih tertidur.

Betapa ia sangat bahagia hari ini, betapa ia sangat menikmati kedamaian dan kemewahan yang hadir ini. Ia sesungguhnya tahu bahwa ketenteraman ini tak akan berlangsung lama, tetapi, untuk saat ini saja...ia ingin agar waktu berhenti.

Ia ingin agar hari-hari indah ini terus bergulir. Walau ia tahu...kebahagiaannya akan terenggut sebentar lagi.

xXxCrystallo FiliaxXx

Merah muda dan kelabu diarahkan lurus ke atap bumi yang tercoreng oleh belang. Kedua bola kaca tersebut memerhatikan baik-baik kapas langit berwarna putih yang sekali lagi harus ternodai oleh pekat.

Kedua permata milik sang gadis merah muda itu terkilau oleh kemurkaan yang teramat sangat dalam. Sosok tersebut menguarkan aura menyeramkan karena mendapati apa yang dipertahankannya selama setahun lebih ini luluhlantak tanpa berhasil ia cegah.

"Crystal..."

Sang gadis yang disebutkan namanya tadi tak bergeming. Ia tetap berdiri kaku di tempatnya berpijak, menautkan jemari erat sembari menyerap kotor di tempat yang menjadi tempat singgah pertama ia dan keluarga kecilnya beberapa tahun silam, Hammerhead.

Pemuda berkepala cerah yang tadi memanggil gadis tersebut merasakan cemas luar biasa. Ia hendak mendekat, tetapi langkahnya terhenti karena ia tahu ritual penyucian tersebut tak boleh diinterupsi oleh siapapun. Biru cantiknya bergulir, menatapi penasihat dan perisai raja yang hanya berdiri kaku beberapa langkah di belakangnya.

Ia melekatkan pandang, berusaha meminta pertolongan agar kedua pemuda tersebut menghentikan Crystal yang telah dua malam tidak tertidur demi membersihkan langit Eos yang mulai terjamah oleh kepul kotor lagi. Akan tetapi, kedua temannya tidak melakukan apapun melainkan hanya terdiam kaku, tak bergerak sama sekali, menjadikan diri sang Argentum mendesah kasar dan mengacak surainya.

Jika dilihat secara sekilas, gadis dua puluh dua tahun tersebut seperti sedang menjalankan kewajibannya seperti biasa. Berdiri di tengah-tengah Hammerhead yang tak lagi berpenghuni karena seluruhnya telah diungsikan ke _outpost _terdekat, menyerap kotor yang mengepul di cakrawala.

Sayangnya, mereka yang mengetahui kebenarannya tidak bisa mengatakan bahwa ritual ini seperti biasanya. Gadis yang masih berdiri di sana nampak panik, tak sabaran dan kehilangan tenangnya untuk menyucikan langit.

Enam bulan telah berlalu setelah mereka kembali ke Lucis, menemani sang _oracle _pulang dan menemui adik-adik sang gadis yang baru saja dilahirkan ke dunia. Hari-hari yang mereka jalani terasa begitu damai dan singkat. Sekalipun _starscourge _memang masih merajai Eos, bulan demi bulan yang dilalui masihlah dipenuhi oleh senda gurau dan tawa yang berderai.

Tetapi, tiba-tiba saja seluruh kedamaian itu terenggut sangat cepat ketika kabar mengenai menggelapnya langit Insomnia terdengar. Mereka yang memang diperintahkan untuk terus memantau perkembangan Eos memberitakan bahwa tempat kelahiran sang _oracle _dan rekan-rekannya tak lagi tertembus oleh terik rawi.

Bahkan, akibat menghilangnya kemilau surya dari kota yang tak pernah tertidur itu, Hammerhead yang hanya berjarak sekitar enam jam juga turut terkena borok. Satu persatu para penghuni tempat tersebut berjatuhan, tumbang terkena kotor milik pria yang terus menerus dicari oleh empat sekawan tersebut.

Mendengar laporan salah satu _hunter _itu menjadikan murka hadir menggerogoti hati sang gadis Leonis—semakin menjadi-jadi setelah mengetahui bahwa Cidney dan Cid turut terkena wabah tersebut. Tanpa menunggu lebih lama, _oracle _merah muda segera saja melesat ke Hammerhead dan menyembuhkan orang-orang malang yang terjangkiti.

Setelah melakukan tugasnya, ia menitahkan mereka yang berada di sana untuk mengungsi terlebih dahulu ke _outpost _terdekat sampai ia berhasil membersihkan kotor yang turut mencoreng langit tempat itu.

Maka di sinilah ia sekarang, memaksakan diri terus menerus menyerap _miasma _yang mengepul di atas sana tanpa sedikitpun beristirahat. Tak sekalipun ia hiraukan kelukur yang hadir menyayat raganya, tak sekalipun ia indahkan rasa letih yang menghantui dirinya. Fokusnya hanyalah satu. Ia ingin segera mengembalikan ketenteraman di dalam tempat ini.

Namun sayangnya keinginannya tak berbanding selaras dengan kenyataan. Semakin ia serap kotor tersebut, semakin parah pula kepul yang hadir menutupi langit. Tubuhnya yang dipaksakan melakukan ritual tanpa beristirahat mulai terasa kebas. Rasa letihnya kian lama memberatkan raganya dan di hari kedua inilah Crystal memutuskan untuk menghentikan kegiatannya.

"Sial!"

Ia menjatuhkan tubuh ke atas tanah berdebu Hammerhead. Berdecak sembari tetap menatap langit yang masih terkotori oleh kepul kelabu yang membuatnya muak. Amarah hadir merengkuhi jiwanya. Ia merasa kesal, geram karena pria yang berbagi darah dengannya berhasil menguasai Insomnia dan membuat kotor itu turut merambat pula ke daerah Leide.

Menggertakkan gigi karena semakin terbutakan oleh emosi, gadis itu merentangkan tangan kanannya, memanggil bilah panjang pemberian _Draconian_. Ia bangkit secara kasar dan kemudian menghirup napas dalam-dalam sebelum menggenggam pangkal pedangnya dengan kedua tangan dan menancapkan benda tajam tersebut di tanah Hammerhead.

"Emaslah yang dapat menyucikan. Keluarlah dan berikan cahayamu."

Ia menuturkan rangkai kata doa yang terbesit begitu saja dalam benaknya dan memandangi dalam-dalam pedang panjang yang tengah mengeluarkan sinar keemasan di hadapannya. Surainya yang terikat satu berayun pelan ketika ia tengadahkan kepala, memerhatikan bagaimana cahaya _oracle _yang memang ia pindahkan ke pedang tersebut menghalau kelabu di atas sana.

Ia tahu cara ini hanyalah bersifat sementara karena cahaya tersebut terbatas—ia tidak bisa mengeluarkan cahaya sendiri sehingga sinar _oracle _yang dikumpulkannya memiliki keterbatasan—, tetapi ia tidak memiliki pilihan lain. Daripada melihat Lucis kembali hancur karena _starscourge _melahap cahaya mentari tanpa melakukan apapun, lebih baik ia melakukan hal ini.

"Kita akan ke Insomnia."

Berpasang-pasang mata di sana seketika nanap saat mendengar perkataan sang merah muda. Mereka menunjukkan raut keberatan..._tentu saja._

"Kau tidak dalam kondisi baik-baik saja, Crystal."

Scientialah orang pertama yang meluncurkan penolakan ke gadis itu. Ia mendekat, berusaha meyakinkan Crystal bahwa langkah yang ditempuh ini sangat tergesa-gesa.

"Ardyn telah berhasil menggelapkan Insomnia, Ignis. Aku tidak akan bisa tidur nyenyak sampai kotor itu hilang dari rumah kita."

"Tapi kau baru saja selesai menyucikan Leide."

"Aku belum membersihkannya dan tidak akan bisa bersih sampai Insomnia kumurnikan."

Gadis itu menghela napas, menepuk-nepuk lutut dan juga bagian belakang tubuhnya yang kotor. Sembari membetulkan ikatan surainya yang sedikit longgar, gadis itu menatap hijau sang pemuda yang memandanginya dengan tatapan cemas. Tetapi ia tidak menghiraukan. Keputusannya telah bulat dan ia berjalan menuju mobilnya yang terparkir di depan tangki pengisian bahan bakar kota tersebut.

"Kau mau ke mana?"

Gladiolus dengan sigap menahan lengan gadis yang tiba-tiba saja berjalan meninggalkan Ignis. Emas dan merah muda beradu, saling berkata melalui sorot yang muncul.

"Insomnia. Kalau kalian tidak ingin ikut, aku akan pergi sendiri."

"Kau tahu kau tidak sedang menjadi dirimu yang biasanya?"

"Bagaimana bisa aku tenang jika yang kulakukan selama ini bisa dihancurkan dengan mudah oleh pria itu?!"

"Tapi kau akan mencelakakan dirimu!"

"Crystalcrown, _starscourge _sedang menguasai dirimu."

Mendengar perkataan pembimbing yang sejak awal memang selalu berada di sampingnya, membuat Crystal menegang. Berliannya yang tertutupi kabut bergerak ke sosok wanita yang telah berdiri di samping Gladiolus. Seketika itu pula sang gadis mendecih dan dengan cepat menyentak tangan perisai raja yang masih memeganginya.

Kakinya yang tak jenjang segera dibawa berlari menuju kendaraan pribadinya. Tangannya yang terbalut sarung tangan berwarna hitam menyentuh handel pintu, membukanya cepat dan menutup pintu itu kencang-kencang.

Crystal yang telah mendudukkan diri di kursi pengemudi meremas kendali mobil kuat-kuat. Bibirnya tergigiti kencang dan sosok tersebut menjatuhkan dahinya ke sudut benda melingkar di hadapannya. Degup jantung miliknya semakin tak beraturan dan ia tahu cahayanya belum sepenuhnya meredup. Diangkat sedikit kepalanya dan nanar menyelimuti sebelah mutiaranya kala mendapati hitam yang terlihat jelas di bawah kulit pucatnya.

Gigitan di bibirnya semakin menguat, dibiarkan perlakuannya itu membuat luka dan menciptakan rasa perih agar ia bisa kembali menguasai dirinya yang digelapkan oleh emosi. Hatinya menjerit, tersakiti karena satu kenyataan pahit lain yang baru saja dilantangkan Gentiana tadi.

Di dalam tubuhnya sekarang, _starscourge _yang diserapnya lama-lama menumpuk sehingga ia menjadi pribadi yang mulai tak mampu mengontrol emosinya kembali.

Remasan di kemudi tersebut semakin kencang dan ia hantamkan dahinya ke benda keras tersebut. Ternyata, proses pemurnian yang selama ini ia banggakan hanyalah sesuatu untuk menekan, bukan menyucikan. Hitam yang ia pindahkan ke dalam tubuhnya tidak sepenuhnya menghilang. Sinar _oracle _milik ibunda kandungnya nyatanya hanya bertugas untuk membenamkan, bukan menghilangkan.

_Inikah maksud Bahamut ketika ia sempat mengatakan ingin mengorbankan diri demi menyelamatkan Noctis? _

_Inikah maksud Bahamut yang menyuruhnya untuk tetap memenuhi panggilan tanpa melakukan penentangan agar petaka lain tak datang? _

_Petaka...yaitu adalah ia yang semakin lama akan menjadi seperti Ardyn…_

"Crystal."

Tiba-tiba saja pintu mobil itu terbuka dan Crystal mendapati adanya hijau teduh yang menatapnya lekat-lekat. Sang gadis segera mengalihkan pandang, menjatuhkan kembali penglihatannya ke kemudi kendaraan di hadapannya. Rasa bersalah hadir merengkuh raganya...kesadarannya mulai kembali setelah ia menenangkan diri sendiri.

"Maafkan aku."

Hanya itulah yang dapat diucapkan oleh sang gadis ke teman sepermainannya yang masih berdiri di sana. Untai kata itu dihembuskan begitu pelan, mungkin terdengar sebagai cicitan yang ditujukan untuk penuturnya seorang.

Ignis yang masih berdiri di samping gadis itu menghela napas. Ia yang tadi bersidekap membetulkan kembali letak kacamatanya yang sedikit turun.

"Aku tahu kecemasanmu. Tapi apakah kau tahu ini akan membahayakanmu?"

"Aku sepenuhnya paham ini akan berbahaya. Tapi aku tidak bisa berpangku tangan, Igg. Cepat atau lambat aku harus menghadapinya." Gadis itu semakin menundukkan kepala. "Aku harus ke Insomnia."

Scientia tersebut sekali lagi menghela napasnya dan kali ini terdengar begitu panjang. Ia tahu jika _oracle_-nya ini telah mengambil satu keputusan, tidak akan ada yang bisa mengubahnya—bahkan ia tidak bisa lagi membujuk gadis itu. Karenanya ia menyerah. Ia akan menuruti keinginan calon ratunya ini.

Melirikkan sedikit hijaunya kepada dua orang rekannya yang masih berdiam diri cukup jauh, mengisyaratkan kepada mereka untuk segera memasuki mobil, Ignis betulkan lagi posisi kacamatanya.

"Berjanjilah untuk tidak memaksakan diri." Pirang kusam itu akhirnya membuka mulutnya. "Aku yang akan mengemudi. Tidurlah, kumpulkan tenagamu."

Tundukan kepala sang gadis terangkat cepat dan penasihat raja itu melihat ada kilau tidak percaya yang hadir di merah muda tersebut. Detik berikutnya, sorot itu dipenuhi oleh binar kelegaan dan pemiliknya mengangguk mantap sebelum kemudian memindahkan tubuh ke kursi penumpang.

"Terima kasih, Ignis."

"Ignis kau terlalu memanjakan Crystal."

Pemuda Argentum yang telah mendudukkan tubuh di kursi belakang bersamaan dengan sang Amicitia melayangkan protes. Bibir pemuda manis itu sedikit dimajukan, merasa tak suka karena pemuda cerdas tersebut semudah itu menuruti kemauan Crystal yang membahayakan.

"Sudah mendarah daging." Jawab Scientia sembari menekan pedal gas. "Kebiasaan selama puluhan tahun bersamanya sulit dihilangkan."

Di samping pemuda pirang kusam itu, sang gadis merah muda yang tadi ingin terpejam sedikit meloloskan tawa. Ia melirik ke arah Ignis yang entah sudah keberapa kalinya membetulkan letak kacamatanya dan kemudian menoleh ke belakang, memertemukan pandangnya dengan emas dan biru rekannya yang lain.

Sudut bibirnya yang tadi tertarik pudar ketika ia lihat wajah kedua pemuda tersebut. Sekali lagi rasa tak enak datang mengetuk pintu hatinya yang telah berhasil ia kuasai. Bagaimanapun, ia baru saja melakukan sesuatu yang menyakiti kedua orang itu tadi.

"Maafkan aku, Gladio, Prompto. Aku—"

"Tunjukkan kau bersalah dengan tertidur dan mengumpulkan tenaga."

Gladiolus memotong perkataan tersebut. Emas cantiknya telah ia jatuhkan ke rentetan kalimat demi kalimat dari buku yang memang selalu dibawanya.

"Satu detik berharga untuk pemulihanmu, Crystal. Silahkan tidur dengan nyenyak."

Senyuman milik Leonis merah muda yang tadi sempat memudar kembali hadir setelah gadis itu mendengar jawaban kedua rekannya yang lain. Malu datang menghampiri dirinya karena tahu bagaimanapun ia menyakiti dan meracaukan sesuatu yang tak rasional, mereka akan tetap berada di sana dan menyokongnya.

Crystal mengangguk, kembali ke posisinya semula dan segera menutup kedua matanya. Sekuat tenaga ia mencoba untuk terlelap, tak menghiraukan bunyi-bunyi pertarungan milik ketiga kawannya yang kini tengah melawan blokade Niflheim—untuk mencapai Insomnia, mereka harus membersihkan pasukan itu terlebih dahulu.

Otot-otot di tubuhnya yang masih mengeluarkan cahaya berusaha ia lemaskan. Disandarkan kepalanya ke daun pintu mobil, ia rebahkan sedikit sandaran kursi di belakang tubuhnya. Ia harus tertidur, ia harus mengumpulkan tenaga sampai tiba di Insomnia nanti.

Napasnya diupayakan tertarik dan terhembus dalam ritme yang sewajarnya. Benaknya dibiarkan mengosong agar ia bisa sepenuhnya menikmati lelapnya. Akan tetapi, seluruh usahanya akan selalu berujung kepada kegagalan karena walau ia telah berhasil menuju ke alam tidur, ketenangan tidak mengiringi tiap hembus napasnya.

Dahi gadis tersebut berkerut, bulir dingin terlihat menghiasi pelipisnya yang tertutupi poni. Penggalan demi penggalan kejadian yang telah lama tak dilihatnya datang ke dalam bunga tidurnya. Itu adalah cuplikan skenario mengenai masa depan yang menunggunya.

Tetapi, bukanlah wajah sang raja cahaya yang akan menjemput ajal yang terproyeksikan di sana. Kali ini mimpi masa depan itu menampilkan wajah putra sulung keluarga Amicitia, sahabat pirang kusamnya, sang pria culas, dan juga dirinya.

Di luar kesadaran sang gadis, tangan kurus itu telah terkepal dan napasnya tak lagi berada dalam ketukan irama yang tenang. Mimpi yang menghampiri tidur singkatnya ini membuatnya dibanjiri oleh peluh, menjadikan beban semakin memberatkan kedua bahunya yang ringkih.

Di alam sana, Crystal melihat merah membanjiri sang perisai rajahitam menjangkiti diri sang pemuda Scientia, menggerogoti wajah tampan tersebut dan membuat temannya sedikit tumbang. Belum lagi ia dapati seluruh kulitnya dipenuhi oleh borok yang selalu ditakutkannya.

Tangan itu bergetar, dingin menghampiri sosok kurus tersebut dan mendekap kuat enggan melepaskan. Di dalam tidurnya, _oracle _merah muda semakin digerogoti oleh kecemasan luar biasa. Bahkan ia tidak menyadari bahwa telah ada leleh kesakitan yang mengalir dari sebelah matanya.

"Crystal!"

Ia terkesiap. Ruh yang tadi melayang-layang segera kembali ke dalam raganya saat gadis itu tersentak. Ia mengerjap, mendapati tiga pasang mata tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan khawatir. Napas itu masih tersengal dan Crystal merasakan kerongkongannya terasa begitu kering.

Penglihatan masa depan yang terbagi dari sang _Draconian _yang telah lama tak dilihatnya hadir kembali. Menjadikan rasa takut benar-benar mengaburkan ketenangan dalam dirinya.

"Kau mimpi sesuatu?"

Tak dapat gadis itu membuka mulut sebab tenggorokannya sangatlah kering. Karenanya gadis merah muda tersebut hanya bisa menjawab sembari mengangguk dan kemudian mengusap wajahnya untuk membuat dirinya sedikit lebih baik..._sangat-sangat sedikit. _

"Kita sudah sampai, Crystal. Kau baik-baik saja?"

Merah muda itu bergerak lambat dan menyapu lansekap familiar yang tersaji di depannya. Gedung-gedung yang koyak, jalanan yang dipenuhi oleh debu dan juga sisa-sisa kehancuran, kelam pekat yang menyelimuti menjadikan kota ini benar-benar seperti kota mati.

Membuka bibirnya yang tadi melekat rapat, Crystal menghirup udara dalam-dalam. Memasok oksigen untuk memenuhi dadanya yang masih bergemuruh tak tenang. Beberapa kali ia mengambil udara dan melepaskannya kembali, berusaha membuat ketakutannya melunak karena mimpi tadi.

Ia yang meminta untuk datang kembali ke tempat ini, ia yang memutuskan untuk menyerap kotor di langit kota kelahirannya ini, karenanya, ia harus menerima konsekuensi apapun yang akan menghadangnya nanti. Demi melindungi khalayak banyak, ia rela menanggung apapun yang akan melandanya..._demi meringankan beban pemuda yang disayanginya._

Masih tak membuka mulut, Crystal turun dari mobilnya dan mulai melangkah ke jantung kota di mana beberapa belas bulan lalu pernah ia datangi. Kepalanya ditengadahkan, menatap gedung pencakar langit berwarna kelam yang melebur satu dalam gelap malam. Tangannya mengepal kuat, berupaya agar pertahanan hatinya tetap kukuh, tak lagi jatuh berserak—bagaimanapun, ia selalu merasa lemah tiap kali melihat tempat yang pernah menjadi rumahnya itu.

Langkah kakinya terhenti di tengah-tengah lingkaran yang berada tak begitu jauh dari tangga tinggi Citadel. Ia sekali lagi menghirup udara kumuh di sana sebelum menautkan jemari-jemari kurusnya. Tubuhnya menegak dan ia menengadah sembari menatap kelam langit yang diselimuti oleh kotor milik pria yang berbagi darah dengannya.

Sekali lagi gadis itu mencoba untuk menarik hitam yang berada di atas kepalanya, membersihkan agar noda itu tak kembali menyebar menggelapkan langit Eos dan memberi ketakutan tanpa dasar di hati orang-orang yang berhasil bertahan hidup.

Bibirnya kembali bergetar kala didapatinya wabah yang mengalir dalam dirinya ini terasa begitu perih tak seperti biasanya. Kelopaknya yang memang terjatuh untuk menyembunyikan berliannya semakin dipejamkan erat. Rintih kecil meluncur bebas tak berhasil diredam oleh gadis itu. Raganya terasa tersayat-sayat, seolah tertikam beribu belati yang sanggup membuatnya meringkuk karena kesakitan luar biasa.

Ia tak pernah merasakan perih sehebat ini. Apakah karena kotor milik pria itu benar-benar sangat pekat di langit ini?

"Oh...jadi begitu cara kerja kekuatanmu!"

Lantang nada suara milik seorang pria berwajah culas yang selalu mereka cari-cari keberadaannya menjadikan ketiga pemuda yang berada tak jauh dari gadis tersebut nanap. Jarak pandang mereka yang tadi lurus ke sang _oracle _menaik, mendapati calon raja gagal berdiri di anak tangga depan Citadel.

"Ardyn..."

Prompto mendesis, mengeluarkan senjata apinya setelah mendapati pria yang berdiri jauh di sana menyeringai menyeramkan ke arah mereka. Tetapi pergerakannya tertahan ketika Gladiolus merentangkan tangan, mengisyaratkan agar ia tidak melakukan sesuatu yang gegabah.

Biru cantik tersebut bertemu pandang dengan emas Amicitia sebelum kemudian dialihkan kembali ke sahabat merah mudanya yang masih menautkan jemari, tak menggubris pria tersebut.

"Apakah cahaya itu merupakan milik Aera?"

Detik berikutnya, napas sang pemuda bersurai pirang cerah tercekat ketika mendapati bahwa pria yang tadi berada di anak tangga Citadel mendadak telah berada di depan sang merah muda. Pria itu melakukan _warp_, mendekati calon ratu mereka dalam satu kedipan mata.

"Crystal!"

Prompto memekik sembari mengacungkan moncong senjatanya ke Ardyn. Bunyi letusan memecah keheningan sekitar Insomnia saat pemuda tersebut menarik pelatuk.

Gadis merah muda yang masih berdiri di tempatnya berpijak membuka kedua kelopaknya, menampakkan netranya yang menari simpul mengikuti arah terjatuhnya sang pria terkutuk. Sorot mata gadis tersebut begitu dingin dan wajah cantiknya sama sekali tak menampakkan satu ekspresi sedikitpun.

"Rosea, kau jahat sekali diam begitu saja melihat ayahmu ini terkena peluru."

Pemuda yang tadi meluncurkan serangan terbelalak saat melihat pria yang tadi ia yakini tertembak di kepala bangkit kembali. Wajah manisnya tercoreng oleh ngeri yang teramat sangat dan ia mundur sedikit ke belakang. _Pria itu...benar tak bisa mati..._

"Halo~ Rosea?" Ardyn membuka mulutnya kembali, melambai-lambaikan tangannya di depan wajah putrinya yang tak bergeming. "Kenapa kau diam saja? Ohh..." Tiba-tiba sudut bibirnya semakin tertarik ke atas, membuatnya terlihat mengerikan karena menyeringai. "...kau tidak suka dengan kejutanku?"

Tak mampu mengendalikan diri lagi, Crystal tiba-tiba saja melayangkan tinjunya. Air mukanya yang tadi dingin telah berubah, diliputi oleh amarah yang meletup-letup karena perkataan pria tadi. Dalam hitungan detik ia memanggil _katana_-nya, menghunuskan cepat ke arah pria Lucis Caelum yang secara refleks mundur dan tertawa.

"Aku hebat kan, bisa menyebarkan _starscourge _selama enam bulan ini dengan cepat..."

"Aku akan membunuhmu!"

Gadis Lucis Caelum itu semakin murka mendengar pernyataan pria di hadapannya tadi. Ia berteriak, menghantam tubuh pria tersebut dengan bilah panjangnya.

Sedang yang menjadi lawan bertarungnya semakin terbahak.

"Membunuhku? Kau tahu skenarionya tidak seperti itu!" Ardyn merentangkan tangan, mencekik leher putrinya yang masih menatap nyalang. "Hanya Noctis yang bisa membunuhku. Sekalipun kau bisa menyerap kotorku, kau tidak bisa membunuhku—argh!"

Secara refleks sang gadis yang tercekik menendang dada pria yang berbagi darah dengannya. Ia memundurkan tubuh menjauh, memberi jarak agar dirinya yang kini terbatuk-batuk bisa memenuhi rongga dadanya dengan oksigen kembali.

"Jangan mendekat! Kalian diam saja di sana!"

Mendadak ia menjerit, merentangkan tangan tanpa menoleh ke ketiga kawannya yang membeku karena perintahnya. Detak jantungnya memainkan melodi menyeramkan karena benaknya mendadak memutarkan kembali mimpi yang tadi datang menghantuinya.

Pedangnya berderak saat ia genggam erat senjata tajam tersebut. Ia tak ingin ada sesuatu menimpa kedua temannya seperti yang terlihat di dalam mimpinya. Karenanya, ia yang akan melawan pria kotor ini walau harus seorang diri.

"Segitu inginnya kau membunuhku, Rosea?" Ardyn menatap putrinya dari balik bola kaca emasnya yang kini terkilau oleh beribu sentimen yang hadir tak terelakkan. Ia perhatikan lekat-lekat sosok yang tak ia lihat pertumbuhannya, yang kini menatap nyalang ke arahnya. "...yang akan mati adalah kau karena Lucis Caelum akan punah demi melawanku."

Crystal berdecih. Sekali lagi ia melesat, mengayunkan pedang untuk menebas leher pria bersurai merah kusam tersebut. Tarian kematiannya diperlihatkan, secara membabi buta menyerang oponennya tanpa ampun.

Bunyi denting demi denting pedang yang beradu menjadi pertanda bahwa sang pria juga tidak ingin kalah. Kedua insan yang berbagi darah di sana saling melayangkan serangan, mengadu pedang mereka dan saling menendang satu sama lain.

Napas sang gadis terengah karena ia tahu bahwa kondisinya ternyata belum sepenuhnya sempurna. Meludahkan darah yang memenuhi mulutnya—ia terkena tendangan di perutnya—, Crystal sekali lagi menajamkan netra cantiknya. Gadis tersebut merendahkan tubuh, menghindari serangan Ardyn yang hampir mengenai bahunya. Saat berada di depan pria tersebut, ia mengangkat tubuh, menggasak oponennya dan menancapkan bilah panjangnya.

Tetapi, lawannya ini adalah seseorang yang abadi. Ia hampir memekik saat menyadari bahwa Ardyn semakin mendekat ke arahnya, tak sedikitpun memerlihatkan wajah kesakitan walaupun pedang yang tertancap di dada kian mendalam.

"Argh!"

Crystal memekik, harus merelakan tubuhnya terjerembab ke bawah. Menahan pedih di punggungnya, ia memegang tangan sang pria yang tengah mencekiknya lagi. Dengan sisa-sisa tenaganya ia mencoba untuk menyerap, membawa kotor pria itu ke dalam dirinya untuk dimurnikan.

_Untuk dimurnikan..._

_Yang ia lupakan bahwa sebenarnya ia tak menyucikan apapun..._

"Crystal!"

Ignis yang sejak tadi berjuang untuk tak melesat ke arah gadis tersebut tak lagi mampu menahan diri. Melihat gadis yang disayanginya berada dalam kondisi berbahaya membuat amarah seketika membuncah dan menggelapkan hati serta akal sehatnya. Kaki jenjangnya dibawa untuk melangkah, melesat mendekati ayah kandung gadis tersebut. Ia berteriak, menendang pria yang tak sempat menahan serangannya sebelum menancapkan senjatanya ke tubuh sang terkutuk.

Ardyn menengadah, mengerutkan dahinya sedikit saat melihat perubahan yang ditampakkan pemuda Scientia yang ia ketahui biasanya selalu tenang. Emas itu kemudian sedikit membulat ketika mendapati satu kenyataan lain yang membuat hatinya diliputi kesenangan. Detik berikutnya bibirnya melengkung sempurna, memerlihatkan seringai kejamnya entah sudah yang keberapa kalinya.

"Oh." Matanya menyipit sedikit. "Yang ini juga ternyata terkena juga walau sedikit."

Berpasang-pasang mata di sana membulat kaget ketika mendengar penjabaran yang diberi Ardyn. Dengan cepat gadis merah muda itu bangkit, menampilkan wajah tercengang luar biasa saat mengetahui bahwa Ignis ternyata terkena _starscourge_. Air mukanya menegang kala dilihatnya ada hitam samar yang muncul di bawah permukaan kulit teman sepermainannya.

Gadis itu merasakan napasnya tercekat dan kepalanya terasa pening. Ia yang selalu berada di dekat sosok tersebut tidak menyadari bahwa ada kotor menjangkiti diri sahabatnya. Mendadak benaknya memutarkan kembali runtut kejadian masa lalu, mencari-cari sejak kapan pemuda pirang kusam tersebut terkena wabah itu.

Detik berikutnya, tubuh kurus sang gadis membeku ketika keping kenangan saat ia berada di kota air beberapa tahun lalu terputarkan kembali tanpa cela. Wajahnya menampakkan raut tidak percaya, gemuruh dalam dadanya semakin kencang bertabuh.

Ia...pernah meniupkan sedikit ruhnya untuk menyelamatkan Ignis yang sekarat setelah memakai _ring of Lucii_...

Ia...yang memberikan kotor itu kepada sang Scientia...

Jadi...alasan pemuda itu juga pernah melakukan sesuatu tidak sesuai dengan akal sehat adalah karena ada kotor di dalam tubuhnya...?

"Ignis!"

Crystal terkesiap dari lamunannya saat pekik pemuda Amicitia terdengar memekakkan telinga. Mulutnya terbuka, nanap kala melihat pemuda yang tadi diteriakkan namanya tiba-tiba saja terpental jauh ke belakang.

"Gladio! Awas!"

Detik berikutnya, raga gadis itu seolah kehilangan seluruh tenaganya saat mendengar jeritan Prompto. Apa yang tadi hadir di dalam mimpinya sekali lagi menjadi nyata dan untuk kesekian kalinya ia tak bisa mencegah.

Di hadapannya, Gladiolus mengerang penuh kesakitan karena mendapatkan luka melintang di dadanya yang terekspos. Tubuh kekar tersebut dilumuri darah, membuat sang gadis semakin membeku tak mampu bergerak.

_Ia...gagal lagi..._

"Hahahahaha! Menarik! Kalian menarik sekali!" Pria merah anggur telah menghilangkan _armiger_-nya terbahak-bahak melihat pemandangan yang tersaji di depan kedua netranya. "_Draconian_! Skenariomu ini sangat menarik!"

Tiba-tiba saja pria itu melantang, berkata-kata kepada udara kosong di atas sana. Gelaknya semakin terdengar mengerikan, bahkan sang Argentum yang telah membidik pria tersebut hanya mampu terdiam sembari menahan rasa takut.

"Tapi, biarkan aku bertindak sesuai keinginanku satu kali ini saja—" Perkataan pria tersebut terhenti. Ia menoleh ke arah putrinya yang tengah menyerap kotor Ignis. Langkahnya sangatlah lambat, dibuat begitu mengintimidasi. Kemudian tubuhnya ia rendahkan, tangan kirinya membawa wajah itu menghadap ke arahnya. "Aku ingin putriku ini merasakan rasanya menjadi diriku. Silahkan, Rosea. Kau sangat menginginkan kotorku, kan? Tenang saja. Akan ayah berikan kepadamu."

Selepas pria tersebut menerbangkan kalimatnya, udara dingin yang mengepul di sana terpecahkan oleh laung sang gadis merah muda. _Oracle _tersebut terbelalak, menjerit-jerit begitu pilu setelah merasakan hitam merambat, mengalir dalam darahnya.

"Crystal! Sial!"

Prompto yang memang menjadi satu-satunya pemuda yang masih berdiri tegak segera menarik pelatuknya, menembaki sang pria yang tadi menyentuh dan mengalirkan hitam ke tubuh sahabat perempuannya. Tetapi usahanya tak membuahkan hasil apapun. Bahkan sampai pelurunya habis, pria tersebut hanya berdiri di sana sembari menampilkan senyum kemenangan.

"Aku tidak akan membunuhmu sekarang. Kau dan Noctis akan mati nanti. Sampai jumpa."

Dan itu adalah kata-kata terakhir yang didengar Prompto sebelum sang pria menghilang dari hadapannya.

xXxCrystallo FiliaxXx

Emas adalah satu warna agung yang hilang sebab bias cahaya indah tersebut terhalangi oleh kepul kotor. Noda yang menggulung-gulung di atas sana menutupi, menghilangkan kemilau milik rawi yang seharusnya menyapa permukaan bumi..._lagi..._

Biru yang dulu menghampar di atap dunia yang membentang tanpa batas pun sama, turut hilang karena coreng milik pria terkutuk. Cantik warnanya yang dahulu kerap terhiasi oleh emas dan putih menggelap, terhalangi kepul tak suci, memberi lagi ketakutan luar biasa pada masing-masing mereka yang berhasil bertahan hidup..._lagi..._

Terik yang sempat muncul tak lagi datang untuk menghilangkan gelita malam, biru tak lagi hadir menghiasi cakrawala. Warna-warna indah tersebut hilang seolah terserap noda yang merajalela, menjadikan waktu terhenti di keabadian malam..._lagi..._

Sesosok pria bersurai kusam menutup pintu begitu perlahan, berharap tak ada bunyi yang tercipta karena perlakuannya dan membangunkan sosok merah muda yang tengah terlelap di atas ranjang. Ia bawa dirinya mendekat, memandangi gadis yang tengah memejamkan mata di hadapannya. Sebelah tangannya ia angkat, ia bawa untuk mengelus pucuk kepala sahabatnya.

Dalam diam ia memandangi wajah cantik yang terlihat begitu damai dalam tidurnya. Hatinya sedikit terhimpit ketika melihat ketenteraman yang meliputi sosok tersebut, seseorang yang hanya bisa mendapatkan ketenangan ketika sedang memejamkan mata.

Scientia itu menghela napasnya, beranjak dari sisi sang gadis untuk berjalan menuju dapur kecil di dalam ruangan tersebut. Ia keluarkan bahan-bahan yang tadi dibawanya dan tangannya dengan cekatan meracik bahan mentah itu menjadi satu sajian hangat yang diperuntukkan untuk sang gadis...gadis yang pada akhirnya tak lagi mampu menghalau gelita, karena telah terkena borok milik pria terkutuk sepenuhnya enam tahun lalu.

Ya...tahun demi tahun telah berlalu dan menyisakan rasa pahit yang teramat sangat di dalam rongga mulut.

Pada enam bulan pertama setelah insiden Insomnia tersebut, sang gadis masih menjalankan tugasnya sebagai _oracle_. Sosok tersebut tetap menyembuhkan banyak orang yang terkena _starscourge_, tetap memertahankan agar _miasma _tak sepenuhnya menjamah langit. Akan tetapi, segalanya tak berjalan mulus seperti biasa.

Proses penyerapan gadis tersebut sangatlah lambat. Hitam yang diserap ke dalam tubuh kurus tersebut lama kelamaan menjadi tak mampu tertekan maupun terkontrol. Bahkan, akibat memaksakan diri, sosok yang seharusnya memindahkan wabah ke dalam dirinya malah memberi _starscourge _ke pasiennya.

Dan itu adalah awal mula gadis tersebut kembali 'rusak'.

Crystal tak lagi mampu untuk melakukan pemindahan wabah ke dalam dirinya karena cahaya _oracle_-nya benar-benar bekerja begitu lambat. Bahkan, setiap kali melakukan pemurnian, ia akan kembali menekan kotor itu dengan tubuh yang dibekukan oleh dewi es. Segalanya kembali ke titik awal, terjatuh kembali ke nol seperti awal mula gadis itu mencoba membangkitkan kekuatan.

Ada pula waktu ketika gadis itu tak lagi bisa mengeluarkan cahayanya. Ia yang terkena kontak dengan _starscourge _akan menjerit-jerit, menjambaki helaian mahkota panjangnya yang dibiarkan terurai begitu saja. Gadis tersebut sepenuhnya diliputi oleh kotor dan terkadang bertindak di luar kendali.

Ya...acap kali gadis itu melakukan sesuatu yang mampu membuat jantung ketiga teman lelakinya yang tetap setia berada di sisi gadis tersebut berhenti berdetak selama beberapa detik. Pertama adalah Crystal sering melukai dirinya sendiri untuk mendapatkan ketenangan. Gadis itu berkata bahwa dengan melihat darah merah yang mengalir dari tubuhnya ia merasa dirinya masihlah suci—membuktikan ia masih manusia, tidak seperti Ardyn.

Kedua, terkadang gadis itu akan berlari ke luar jika hujan turun. Selama langit menangis ia akan membeku di tempatnya berpijak, memandangi cakrawala yang mulai menggelap karena ketidakmampuannya untuk membersihkan. Gadis merah muda tersebut akan termenung di sana dan enggan beranjak sampai air mata bumi berhenti mengalir. Sosok tersebut berkata bahwa hujan seperti bisa menyucikan dirinya dan ia akan kembali 'bersih' karena terbasuh oleh leleh kepedihan atap bumi yang terjatuh begitu deras.

Dan yang terakhir adalah...tepat dua tahun lalu Crystal menusuk dirinya sendiri dengan pedang pemberian _Draconian_, pedang yang membantu menghalau kelam selama empat tahun silam di langit Hammerhead, benda yang tak dapat digenggam oleh sang gadis karena dirinya telah dipenuhi oleh kotor.

Dua puluh empat bulan yang lalu, putri kristal yang tak lagi mampu menjalankan kewajibannya mendekati pedang yang sudah meredup kehilangan cahaya suci. Kemilau emas cantik di pedang tersebut semakin melemah dan cepat atau lambat akan menghilang selama-lamanya.

Gadis itu menatap nanar bilah tajam yang selalu menolak untuk disentuh olehnya, seolah berkata bahwa ia tak lagi bersih dan terlalu hina untuk menggenggam benda tersebut. Dalam diam ia terus menerus melekatkan pandang ke benda pemberian maha agung kepadanya, benda yang menemani dirinya mengumpulkan cahaya-cahaya suci para _oracle _pendahulu.

Menghirup napas dalam-dalam dan membuangnya dengan teramat pelan, gadis tersebut tiba-tiba saja mengangkat tangannya, berusaha sekuat tenaga mengggenggam gagang bilah tajam. Laungnya terdengar, membahana mengotori udara kosong Hammerhead. Ia menjerit-jerit, merasakan hitam di tubuhnya bereaksi saat bertemu kontak dengan cahaya murni di dalam pedang tersebut.

Dan mendadak ia menancapkan pedang itu ke perutnya.

Kedua lelaki pirang yang baru saja kembali dari rapat bersama para segelintir _hunter _yang memang tengah berkunjung ke tempat tersebut segera menghambur, mencabut pedang tersebut dan menekan pendarahan sang gadis yang masih menjerit-jerit.

Denting bilah yang beradu dengan tanah kasar Hammerhead bersanding dengan teriakan beberapa orang di sana. Mereka menjauh saat melihat ada _miasma _yang sangat pekat menguar dari tubuh _oracle _mereka. Gadis itu dipenuhi oleh hitam yang mengalir mengotori diri, berubah menjadi sosok menyeramkan seperti pria yang berbagi darah dengannya. Bahkan luka menganga yang tadi ada di perutnya hilang, tertutup sendiri karena ia telah sepenuhnya terkontaminasi oleh wabah yang dahulu dibersihkannya.

Scientia dan Argentum yang melihat seluruh runtut kejadian tersebut merasakan lidah mereka kelu. Mereka tahu gadis itu berusaha melakukan apapun untuk membersihkan kotor di dalam tubuhnya—Crystal menancapkan pedang yang masih mengeluarkan cahaya _oracle _dengan harapan kotor dalam tubuhnya bisa ditekan kembali dan ia bisa menjalankan tugasnya lagi—, tetapi, alih-alih mendapatkan kekuatan itu lagi, Crystal malah berubah menjadi sosok yang menyeramkan.

Mereka yang jatuh terduduk merentangkan tangan, berusaha mendekap untuk mengembalikan kembali kesadaran merah muda yang terus meracau. Mereka berikan seluruh kekuatan mereka kepada gadis itu, mereka bahkan tak peduli jikalau mereka terkena wabah tersebut. Mereka hanya ingin sahabat mereka kembali, mereka hanya ingin sahabat mereka tak dikalahkan oleh kotor yang menjangkiti.

"Noctis..._ouji_..."

Pria Scientia yang tengah menata hidangan yang baru saja ia selesaikan terkesiap saat mendapati gadis merah muda di sana mengigau dalam tidurnya. Seluruh lamunan masa lalunya sirna dan ia dengan segera melepaskan celemeknya dan menaruh di kursi makan usang di sampingnya.

Ia melangkah cepat, menuju gadis yang kini kembali pucat dalam tidurnya. Selama sebulan di tahun ke sepuluh ini, gadis itu terus menerus meracau, menangis dan terengah dalam lelapnya. Gentiana pernah mengatakan bahwa itu adalah efek yang hadir karena sang gadis tengah melihat proyeksi masa depan yang sebentar lagi akan tiba.

_Ya...akhirnya sebentar lagi raja akan kembali kepada mereka..._

"Crystal, bangunlah."

Pria itu membuka mulutnya, menepuk lembut pipi pucat sang gadis yang telah basah oleh air mata. Itu adalah kesehariannya, datang ke tempat yang terletak di sisi pagar besi Hammerhead dan mengurusi gadis tersebut. Perlakuannya ini juga merupakan salah satu upaya yang biasa ia lakukan agar teman kecilnya tak semakin tenggelam dalam mimpi mengerikan yang datang menghampiri.

Dalam hitungan detik gadis itu membuka mata, menampilkan kilau merah muda yang semakin meredup dan memberi pahit tersebar di hati sang Scientia.

"Ignis..."

"Kau...bermimpi buruk lagi?"

Alunan suara berat pria tampan itu membuat sang gadis yang tengah menoleh mengigit bibir bawahnya. Crystal mencengkeram selimut putih yang menutupi tubuhnya sebelum memberi anggukkan lemah untuk menjawab pertanyaan sosok yang selalu ada di sisinya.

Melihat gadis itu mengangguk membuat Ignis menyunggingkan senyuman simpul. Ia bantu gadis tersebut bangkit dari tidurnya, sebelah tangannya mengambil syal hitam kesayangan sang gadis dan menyampirkan ke bahu kurus itu.

"Ignis—"

"Kau belum makan dari kemarin, kan? Aku sudah menyiapkannya."

Ignis dapat melihat ada kilau ragu di sebelah netra sang gadis ketika ia merentangkan tangan, mengisyaratkan bahwa ia akan membantu gadis itu berjalan. Selama sepersekian detik sahabatnya terdiam sembari memandangi tangannya dan ia akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengepal kembali tangannya dan berjongkok untuk menyiapkan alas kaki agar dingin lantai tak langsung menyentuh kulit pucat itu.

Didirikan kembali tubuhnya, berjalan lebih dulu, menarik kursi makan dan menunggu sang gadis tiba—langkah kaki teman perempuannya sedikit lambat. Dipersilahkan _oracle _-nya untuk duduk di atas sana dan ia dorong kembali benda kayu itu mendekat ke meja makan.

"Prompto dan Gladio akan terlambat—"

"Ignis." Gadis itu menggenggam erat sendok dingin di tangan kanannya. Hijau dan merah muda yang kehilangan pasangannya saling bersitatap, dibiarkan bersirobok selama beberapa menit. "Jangan menghabiskan waktumu untukku."

Crystal dapat melihat ada reaksi samar yang hadir di diri pria tiga puluh dua tahun yang duduk di hadapannya. Ia tahu perkataannya ini melukai sosok itu, tetapi ia tetap harus dan akan terus mengatakannya karena sesungguhnya ia sangat tak ingin melihat Ignis dan juga kedua temannya yang lain menghabiskan waktu mereka demi mengurusi dirinya yang lemah.

"Sampai Noct kembali, aku—" Scientia tersebut mengepalkan tangan, merasakan bahwa perkataan yang akan ia ucapkan ini akan berujung ke satu hal yang membuat hubungan mereka retak kembali. "—aku, Prompto dan Gladio akan berada di sisimu. Kami akan menjagamu. Kau adalah calon ratu kami dan kami sebagai pelindung raja akan menjagamu."

Merah muda itu terjatuh, menatap makanan masih mengepulkan asap hangat di bawah sana. Ia terdiam, tak lagi membantah maupun membuka mulutnya. Ia tahu apa yang diucapkan Ignis tadi memang ada benarnya, ia tahu sahabatnya berkata seperti tadi karena memang karena memang itulah kenyataannya.

_Kenyataan..._

_Sampai Noctis kembali..._

"Sampai _ouji _kembali..." Gadis itu mencicit. "Ia...tidak seharusnya kembali...tidak..."

"Crystal?"

"Noctis tidak boleh terjaga!" Tiba-tiba saja merah muda tersebut menaikkan suaranya, menatap Ignis dengan tatapan penuh ketakutan dan menjadikan pria itu bangkit dari duduknya. "Jika Noctis bangun, takdir itu akan terwujud! Aku tidak bisa mengubahnya!"

"Crystal, tenanglah."

Penasihat raja itu telah memosisikan diri di depan sang gadis, berlutut untuk memegangi tangan yang bergetar hebat. Raut wajahnya tak diliputi oleh kecemasan...sebab...ini adalah keseharian yang biasa datang menghampirinya.

_Crystal...sering meracau seperti ini..._

"Aku harus membunuh Ardyn! Aku akan menyerap kotornya! Tapi dia tidak mau menemuiku, Ignis! Noctis tidak boleh kembali! Ardyn akan membunuhku di depan Noctis. Dia akan membunuh Noctis! Tidak! Noctiis!"

"Crystal..."

"Lepaskan aku, Igg! Aku harus mencari Ardyn dan membunuhnya! Aku akan melenyapkan _starscourge _dari dunia untuk membantu Noctis! Tapi aku bukan raja cahaya, aku tidak bisa melakukannya! Tapi aku harus melakukannya! Bunuh aku jika terjadi sesuatu denganku, Ignis. Bunuhlah dengan pedang yang diberi Bahamut kepadaku!"

_...dan ia tidak pernah bisa menenangkannya..._

"Tenanglah, Crystal!"

"Lepas! Aku harus pergi! Aku akan membersihkan dunia ini seperti dulu!"

_...hanya Noctislah yang bisa..._

"Kuri, tenanglah."

Leonis merah muda yang tadi telah beranjak dari duduknya tiba-tiba saja nanap. Satu berliannya menari, melihat raut wajah terluka yang ditampakkan teman kecilnya itu. Seluruh tenaganya seolah menguap pergi dan ia kembali jatuh di atas kursi makan yang tadi ditempatinya.

Leleh kepedihan tiba-tiba lolos tak terbendung, membuat gadis itu terisak sembari meremas jemari panjang sang Scientia.

"Aku sudah gagal, Igg. Aku tidak bisa bertemu dengan _ouji_...Aku kotor..."

"Kau tahu Noct tidak akan memerdulikan hal itu."

"Tapi aku peduli!" Gadis itu melantang. "Bahkan aku tidak seharusnya berada di hadapanmu. Aku tidak pantas bertemu denganmu, dengan Prompto dan Gladio...dengan papa...dengan semuanya...aku sudah gagal! Dunia menggelap sempurna dan ramalan itu tetap berjalan dalam kisah yang telah ditentukan!"

Ignis tak tahu sudah keberapa kalinya ia mengulangi percakapan ini dengan sang merah muda. Hijaunya terkilau oleh cahaya kepedihan bahkan ia kini tengah mengigiti bibirnya kuat-kuat untuk memertahankan dirinya.

Gadis di hadapannya sekali lagi kembali terjatuh, terjerembab karena tak mampu menerima kenyataan yang terus menerus memermainkan hidup. Teman kecilnya yang selalu menjadi fokus utama hidupnya hancur, luluh lantak dikarenakan hitam yang berada di dalam tubuh dan menggerogoti hati.

Apapun yang dilakukannya tak akan bisa membuat sosok yang selalu ingin ia lindungi ini menjadi kembali seperti semula. Ia tak dapat melakukan apapun...karena bukan dirinya lagi yang mampu menenangkan hati itu.

_...Noct...cepatlah kembali—_

"Ignis! Crystal!"

Kedua sosok tersebut terkejut ketika mendapati pria bersurai pirang cerah mendadak membuka paksa pintu ruang yang menjadi tempat tinggal sang merah muda selama beberapa tahun silam ini. Ignis dan juga Crystal merasakan jantung mereka bertabuh begitu cepat ketika melihat raut wajah Argentum tiga puluh satu itu dipenuhi oleh beribu sentimen.

"Ada apa, Prompto?"

"Noct—" Suara pria itu bergetar. "Noct sedang dalam perjalan ke Hammerhead bersama Talcott."

Crystal seolah merasakan degup jantungnya berhenti selama sepersekian detik setelah indera pendengarannya mencerna tiap runtut kata yang diluncurkan salah seorang rekannya. Merah muda itu menatap sang Argentum yang kini tengah bersusah payah menahan sentimen pedihnya. Ia termenung, memandangi pria itu terus menerus seolah berusaha meyakinkan diri bahwa Prompto tidaklah sedang membual.

_Noctis...kembali?_

"Crystal. Noct kembali."

Ia berjengit saat merasakan tangan hangat Prompto menyentuh tangannya. Ia menaikkan jarak pandangnya, menatap pria yang memandangnya dengan biru yang berkaca-kaca. Detik berikutnya ia segera menyadari bahwa kekasih Aranea ini bersungguh-sungguh.

Gadis itu tak berkata apapun, ia hanya terdiam beribu bahasa dengan tubuh yang bergetar. Seluruh tenaganya bak hilang, lenyap karena berita itu datang begitu mendadak.

Bahkan ia biarkan Prompto menyeret tubuhnya ke luar tempat persembunyiannya. Ia tak meracau, tak menampik. Ia hanya memandang kosong ke tanah tempatnya berpijak. Otaknya seperti berhenti berputar dan ia tak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya.

Ia terus menerus terdiam, membisu tak membuka katup bibirnya. Bahkan ia tak mendengar godaan yang dilontarkan oleh Gladiolus yang baru sampai. Ia seakan kehilangan kemampuan untuk berkata-kata. Bahkan suara sekelilingnya terasa begitu menjauh, sangatlah jauh.

_Noctis kembali..._

_Ia sudah mengetahui takdirnya..._

Raga kurus tersebut seketika menegang tatkala indera pendengaran pemiliknya menangkap suara deru mobil yang dikenali gadis tersebut. Itu adalah bunyi kendaraan yang beberapa tahun belakangan ini menjadi kendaraan pemuda Hester.

Napas yang sejak tadi tak beraturan sekali lagi tercekat ketika sebelah netranya menangkap sosok seseorang yang telah berubah.

_Rajanya...telah kembali..._

"Yo."

Pria bersurai kelam itu menarik sudut bibirnya, berjalan menuju keempat temannya yang juga turut mendekatinya.

"Apanya yang yo. Kau lama sekali."

Ada derai tawa simpul yang hadir ketika perisai raja mendorong bahu pria Caelum yang baru saja kembali dari tidur panjangnya.

"Noct! Kau benar-benar sudah kembali?!"

Kali ini, Promptolah yang melantang, menampilkan raut penuh kebahagiaan karena ia dapat bertemu kembali dengan sahabatnya setelah sekian lama.

"Kami lelah menunggu."

Noctis mengepalkan tangan sedikit ketika mendapati teman kecilnya berdiri di hadapannya. Menatapnya dengan satu hijau yang telah kembali—yang tadi ia ketahui kenyataannya dari Talcott saat dalam perjalanan menuju Hammerhead.

Sang raja mendekat, mengangkat tangan kanannya untuk menepuk bahu kiri pria pirang kusam yang memandangnya dengan tatapan yang begitu sulit ditafsirkan. Ia menunduk selama beberapa detik dan kemudian mengangkat wajahnya untuk memandang penasihatnya.

"Maaf."

Hanya itulah yang mampu diucapkan sang pria Caelum. Ia remas bahu sahabat kecilnya itu seolah sentuhannya melantangkan beribu kata yang tak mampu ia ucapkan dalam kata-kata.

Ignis menyadarinya dan tanpa ia sadari bibirnya menyunggingkan senyuman simpul. Ia mengangguk, memberitahukan kepada rajanya bahwa tak ada yang perlu dimaafkan.

Menghirup napas dalam-dalam, pria sekelam malam tersebut melirikkan netranya, menatap sesosok gadis yang sangat ia rindukan. Selama sepersekian menit ia dan gadis yang disayanginya saling bersitatap, saling berkata melalui sorot mata.

Noctis mengepalkan tangannya lagi dan ia beranikan diri melangkah, menuju sosok tersebut.

"Ah! Hei! Kuri!"

Namun langkahnya terhenti ketika ia dapati gadis yang telah lama sekali tak dijumpainya tiba-tiba saja berlari menuju tempat yang dahulu ia ketahui sebagai gudang penyimpanan milik Takka. Bunyi berdebam kasar pintu terdengar dan hal tersebut membuatnya kaku dalam pijakannya.

"Mungkin Crystal tidak ingin bertemu denganmu karena kau belum mandi selama sepuluh tahun, raja?"

Noctis menoleh untuk melihat Gladiolus yang mengerling jahil kepadanya. Ia jatuhkan kembali tangannya yang tadi terkepal di udara dan ia hela napas kuat-kuat. Sekalipun perisainya menutupi, putra Regis tersebut tahu bahwa ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan.

...dan itu ada hubungannya dengan menggelapnya dunia ini.

Sang putri kristal menyandarkan punggungnya di depan pintu merah yang ia tutup kencang-kencang. Gadis itu merasakan napasnya memburu dan terasa sesak karena kini jantungnya benar-benar berdetak begitu kencang. Lututnya terasa lemas dan ia biarkan tubuhnya jatuh ke lantai dingin di bawah pijakannya.

Surai merah mudanya yang tak terikat satu bergerak, jatuh turun menutupi sebagian wajahnya yang kini tertunduk dalam. Benaknya memutarkan rangkai proyeksi tadi. Wajah yang dahulu kekanakan telah berubah menjadi dewasa dan tegas, surai yang dulu pendek memanjang dan tak beraturan.

Ia meremas kedua bahunya yang bergetar, berusaha meredam rasa rindu yang mendadak datang membuncah tak mampu dikendalikannya. Afeksi itu melaung-laung di dalam rongga dadanya sehingga menjadikannya semakin sesak karena tak kuasa menahan.

Melihat sosok tersebut membuatnya kembali tersadar betapa ia selalu merindukan sosok yang meninggalkannya selama sepuluh tahun. Betapa ia ingin bertemu pria itu dan memanggil namanya. Tetapi ia tidak bisa melakukannya. Ia malu, ia merasa dirinya hina karena gagal menjalankan tugasnya. Belum lagi ia menodai dirinya dengan _starscourge _yang seharusnya dibasminya.

Padahal mendiang Lunafreya telah memercayakan segalanya kepadanya, tapi ia malah kalah oleh wabah terkutuk itu dan menjadi seperti ini.

Ia tidak bisa bertemu dengan Noctis...ia tidak ingin bertemu dengan pria itu...

Gadis itu semakin meringkuk, memeluk lututnya yang bergetar dengan lengannya yang kurus. Tanpa mampu dikendalikannya leleh kepedihan jatuh berderai menghiasi pipinya yang tirus. Bibirnya bergetar dan ia tak bisa menahan isak tangisnya.

"Noctis-_ouji_..."

Di sela-sela tangisnya Crystal melafal, memanggil nama seseorang yang telah terukir di dalam hatinya. Ia semakin menenggelamkan kepalanya, meremas surainya seperti yang sering ia lakukan ketika perih menghantam hatinya.

_Ia merindukan pria itu..._

_Ia sangat ingin bertemu dengan pria itu..._

_Padahal ia telah berjanji akan melindungi orang-orang terkasihnya..._

_Padahal ia telah berikrar untuk menyambut dengan senyuman..._

_Tapi sekali lagi ia gagal...ia kembali menjadi sosok yang lemah..._

"Jika kau segitu inginnya bertemu denganku, kenapa kau harus melarikan diri?"

Kepala gadis itu terangkat kasar dan seketika itu pula ia merasakan jantungnya sekali lagi berhenti berdetak. Dengan cepat ia menoleh ke belakang, menemukan sosok yang tadi dipanggilnya tengah menatapnya dalam-dalam.

Katup bibirnya yang tadi rapat bercelah dan ia segera bangkit dari duduknya.

"Kenapa kau kesini?!"

"Karena aku ingin bertemu denganmu dan pintu ini tidak terkunci."

Pria itu melangkahkan kaki, masuk ke dalam ruang yang telah menjelma menjadi rumah kecil milik sang Leonis merah muda. Biru keruhnya masih belum dialihkan dari teman kecilnya yang tak lagi memandangnya. Noctis menutup pintu merah tersebut, menguncinya agar sang gadis tidak bisa melarikan diri lagi seperti tadi.

"Jangan masuk!"

"Crystal—"

"Aku tidak pantas bertemu denganmu!"

Itu menjadi satu kalimat bernada tinggi yang diteriakan sang gadis kepada rajanya. Seperti mendapatkan kesadarannya kembali, gadis itu memandangi pria yang kini menunjukkan raut wajah yang sedikit terluka. Hatinya seketika terasa perih dan ia tahu ada sayatan besar tak kasat mata melintang di sana.

Crystal mengigit bibir, memundurkan tubuhnya sedikit sebelum berbalik, hendak berlari dan menyembunyikan diri di dalam kamar mandi. Akan tetapi, kakinya yang tak jenjang kalah cepat dan ia harus rela seluruh pergerakannya dihentikan oleh pria yang telah berada di belakangnya.

Tubuhnya menegang ketika pria Caelum tersebut merapatkan tubuhnya. Dada bidang pria tersebut ditempelkan ke punggungnya. Pergerakannya terkunci sepenuhnya karena Noctis memojokkan dirinya ke daun pintu, membuat aroma sampo dan sabun dari pria tersebut menggelitik indera pendengarannya.

"Beginikah sikapmu setelah lama tak bertemu denganku?"

Bisikkan parau sang Caelum di telinga kirinya membuat gadis itu mengigit bagian dalam pipinya kuat-kuat. Ini bagaikan _dejavu _yaitu ketika ia hendak pergi melarikan diri dari sang putra mahkota di kota air beberapa tahun lalu.

Gigitan pada bagian dalam pipinya semakin kuat ketika ia merasakan pria di belakangnya merendahkan kepala, membuat lehernya diselimuti dingin karena surai-surai kelam sang pria yang masih lembap.

"Aku gagal...aku tidak pantas bertemu denganmu."

"Aku tidak peduli. Aku merindukanmu..." Suara pria tersebut semakin merendah dan Crystal dapat merasakan genggamannya di handel pintu kian menguat. Tubuhnya sedikit berjengit saat ia dapati Noctis membelai lembut pipi kirinya yang terdapat codet karena mengobati luka Lunafreya dulu. "Hadaplah sini."

Crystal tak lagi melawan ketika kepala dan tubuhnya perlahan-lahan dibalikkan sosok tersebut, menjadikan kedua permatanya yang tak lagi memiliki warna yang sama bersirobok dengan milik pria yang masih merapatkan tubuhnya.

Selama sepersekian detik kedua Caelum tersebut saling menyelami bola kaca mereka satu sama lain dan Crystal bereaksi saat pria itu membelai sudut matanya yang memiliki luka bakar samar—luka milik sang Scientia yang diserapnya.

"Maaf...aku—"

Kalimatnya terhenti ketika ia rasakan hangat menyapu sudut matanya yang terluka.

..._Noctis menciumnya..._

"Terima kasih sudah mengembalikan penglihatan Ignis."

Tanpa mampu dipertahankan gadis itu, tiba-tiba saja hangat terjatuh dari pelupuk matanya. Gadis itu tidak menyangka bahwa rajanya akan mengatakan hal tersebut kepadanya. Ia tidak mengantisipasi kalimat itu sehingga kini, seluruh kelembutan merengkuhi tubuhnya dan ia tak mampu menahan buncah afeksi manis ini.

"_Ouji_, aku—"

Sang gadis sekali lagi harus merelakan kalimatnya terputus ketika merasakan kehangatan menyapu bibir, memenuhi mulutnya yang tadi bercelah. Bola kacanya membulat, terbelalak saat menyadari bahwa rajanya memertemukan bibir mereka.

Ciuman itu begitu lembut, teramat sangat lembut dan begitu pelan. Tiap kecupan yang diberikan sang pria menjeritkan rasa rindu yang begitu besar, tiap kecapnya menandakan afeksi yang terus menerus digamblangkan. Noctis menciumnya dan perlakuan itu begitu perlahan tak tergesa-gesa seperti ciuman pertama mereka.

Gadis dalam dekapan pria tersebut mengarahkan kedua tangannya yang sedikit bergetar ke dada kekasihnya itu. Perlakuan pria tiga puluh satu tahun ini membuat suhu tubuhnya menaik dan ia secara tak sadar meremas kaus hitam yang dikenakan sang pria.

"Noct—mm—"

Crystal hendak melepaskan kecupan mereka saat menyadari bahwa lumatan yang tadi melembut tiba-tiba saja berganti ke dalam tempo yang memabukkan. Pria itu semakin memerdalam ciumannya, begitu dalam, teramat sangat dalam dan mengecap setiap inci mulutnya dengan lembap yang diadukan dengannya.

Bunyi manis kecupan sedikit memenuhi ruangan tersebut ketika Noctis menyudahi perlakuannya. Ia bawa biru keruhnya untuk bersirobok kembali dengan merah muda dan kelabu yang menatapnya dengan tatapan berkaca-kaca. Pria itu menaikkan satu sudut bibirnya, mengatakan tanpa kata bahwa ia sangat menyenangi ekspresi yang diberikan gadis itu kepadanya.

Di sisi lain, sang gadis merasakan kuduknya meremang kala melihat ada gairah yang menggelapkan kilau permata sang raja yang kini menyelaminya. Itu adalah sebuah hasrat yang pernah ditunjukkan pria itu kepadanya, keinginan untuk memiliki dirinya.

Desahan kecil mengudara ketika Crystal merasakan ada lembap yang bermain di indera pendengar sebelah kanannya. Pada awalnya pria itu mengecup, namun kemudian membuka mulut dan melumat daun telinga. Jantungnya semakin berdetak begitu kencang ketika ia tahu ada dua rasa yang datang menghampirinya. Yaitu adalah rasa terbakar di wajahnya karena napas sosok yang mendekapnya itu telah memberat, menandakan kedewasaanya. Dan satunya lagi adalah hasrat yang juga muncul karena iapun juga menginginkan kekasihnya itu.

Gadis itu sedikit menengadah saat Noctis bernapas di telinganya dan tanpa disadarinya, ia semakin memiringkan kepalanya ke arah kiri, memberi peluang lebih kepada Caelum sekelam malam untuk semakin memabukkannya.

Sang raja meremas mahkota halus yang berada di tangan kanannya, ia bawa gadisnya kian mendekat. Desah napas milik sosok yang didekapnya ini menjadikan pikirnya melayang dan semakin membuat benaknya menggelap.

_Kepalanya hanya dipenuhi oleh sosok itu..._

_Ia menginginkan gadis ini..._

Melepaskan godaannya di telinga sang gadis, Noctis membawa bibirnya mengecup dahi, sudut mata, pipi, dan kemudian kembali melumat bibir ranum yang memerah karena perlakuannya itu. Tanpa melepaskan pagutan mereka, perlahan-lahan ia bawa tubuh kurus kekasihnya menuju ranjang yang berada di sudut ruangan.

Dengan gerakan yang begitu lembut ia dorong raga yang didekapnya ke atas matras lembut itu dan ia posisikan dirinya di atas sang gadis yang masih membalas kecupannya. Tangannya bergerak perlahan, menjamah punggung sang gadis untuk menemukan sesuatu yang dicari-carinya.

Pria tersebut semakin memerdalam permainannya ketika menyadari bahwa gadis itu bereaksi karena pergerakan jemarinya. Tetapi pergerakannya terhenti ketika ia menjumpai apa yang tadi dicarinya. Sekali hentak, ia turunkan zip gaun hitam yang membalut tubuh gadisnya.

Bunyi kecil kecupan terdengar saat ia melepas paksa pagutan itu untuk memandangi sang gadis yang masih terengah-engah. Napasnya seolah terhenti ketika ia dapati lansekap yang dahulu tak pernah sekalipun terpikirkan akan bisa ia nikmati.

Ia meneguk ludah, merasakan hasrat itu semakin kuat dan tak bisa lagi untuk dihentikannya.

"Crystal..."

Suaranya parau, teramat sangat serak saat melafalkan nama sosok yang telah memenuhi seluruh hatinya. Biru itu menatap lurus ke arah merah muda yang juga membalas tatapannya dan bola kacanya sedikit bergerak saat melihat gadis itu bangkit, membelai kulit lengannya sebelum kemudian mendekapnya. Ia tahu bahwa gadis tersebut menyadari maksudnya walau ia tak menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"Aku anggap itu jawabanmu."

Setelah menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Noctis mengecup singkat bibir ranum itu sebelum ia bergerak turun, merasai dagu, rahang, dan bermain di leher gadis tersebut. Sekali lagi ia merasakan dorongan untuk menjamahi gadisnya saat mendengar sosok tersebut mengeluarkan desah kecil yang membangkitkan hasratnya.

Jemari pria itu menari dan ia tak tahu bahwa perlakuan itu meninggalkan rasa terbakar di kulit sang gadis yang terekspos. Warna khasnya—merah muda—semakin terlihat jelas saat ia dapati prianya baru saja menanggalkan satu pakaian atasnya.

Ia mencengkeram bahu rajanya saat bibir yang tadi masih bermain di lehernya turun ke tulang selangkanya dan semakin jatuh ke bagian sensitif tubuhnya.

Crystal menunduk dan memejamkan mata saat merasakan sesuatu yang baru pertama kali ia kecap. Perlakuan Noctis membuatnya tak lagi mampu diam dan ia biarkan katup bibirnya semakin terbuka karena desau tak kuasa diredamnya.

Ia meracau, meremas surai kelam milik prianya yang lembap. Tubuhnya bergetar karena tak bisa lagi menahan stimulasi yang diberi sang pria. Rasa lemas hadir memeluk raganya dan ia biarkan Caelum tersebut mendorong tubuhnya, menjatuhkannya kembali ke atas ranjangnya.

Napasnya semakin tersengal saat pria itu mengecup tiap lekuk tubuhnya. Crystal mengigit pangkal jemarinya saat mendapati Noctis beberapa kali bermain di luka koyak perutnya—luka yang ia dapatkan karena melindungi Lunafreya.

"!"

Gadis itu mendadak menengadah, membuka matanya saat ia rasakan hangat bibir prianya tiba-tiba saja telah berada di bagian paling sensitif tubuhnya—yang tak ia ketahui kapan kain terakhir yang melekat di tubuhnya telah teronggok di lantai. Gigitan pada jarinya terlepas dan ia arahkan tangannya untuk mengacak surai panjang prianya itu.

Ia meracau, terus menerus mengeluarkan desah setiap kali Noctis bermain di bagian bawah tubuhnya. Air mata milik sang merah muda jatuh turun karena degup jantungnya begitu menyesakkan. Tabuh di dalam rongga dadanya begitu kencang, begitu kuat—bahkan menurutnya Noctispun dapat mendengar.

Pergerakan jemarinya semakin kacau ketika gadis cantik itu merasakan sesuatu hendak hadir menggelapkan pikirannya. Detik berikutnya ia menjerit, meneriakkan nama pria yang masih menempatkan kepala di antara pahanya.

Napas gadis itu tersengal dan ia tak sadar bahwa tadi ia menjambak rambut lembap sang Caelum. Tenaganya seolah terbang, pergi meninggalkan raga setelah ia merasakan sesuatu yang begitu istimewa.

Di antara napasnya yang terputus-putus, gadis tersebut merendahkan pandang, menatap rajanya yang tengah menanggalkan kaus hitam yang membalut tubuh bidang itu. Tubuhnya kembali menegang dan ia melemparkan pandangnya ke arah manapun saat melihat Noctis mulai menurunkan kain yang menutupi bagian bawah tubuhnya.

Gemuruh dalam jantungnya semakin tak terkendali karena ia tahu apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini.

"Crystal..." Crystal bereaksi saat pria itu kembali memosisikan tubuh di atasnya. Degup di rongga dadanya kian memuakkan. "Aku menginginkanmu..."

Biru dan merah muda itu kembali bersitatap. Mereka saling berpandang-pandang untuk mengutarakan afeksi mereka yang meletup-letup. Sang gadis mengangkat sebelah tangannya, menyentuh wajah yang telah kehilangan gurat kekanakkannya. Bibir merah itu tertarik dan sang gadis mengangguk, memberi ijin prianya.

Mendapatkan persetujuan dari gadis di bawahnya, raja Lucis tersebut dengan perlahan merendah, menyelami tubuh gadis yang dicintainya.

Noctis mengeram saat merasakan gadis itu menancapkan kuku-kuku di punggungnya. Ia menjatuhan pandangnya ke gadis yang terlihat bersusah payah menahan perih karena perlakuannya tadi. Dibelainya pipi gadis itu dan dilumatnya kembali bibir yang mengeluarkan rintihan tertahan.

Pria itu terdiam, membiarkan kekasihnya menyesuaikan diri dengannya. Ia tak bergerak, ia tak melakukan apapun. Ia hanya terus menerus menghujani sosok di bawahnya dengan kecupan, membuai agar sang gadis tak lagi merasa kesakitan.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

Noctis dapat merasakan gadis itu bereaksi terhadap pertanyaannya yang bernada begitu rendah. Ia sedikit mengigit bibir bawahnya, menguasai diri agar tidak melakukan sesuatu yang dapat menyakiti orang terkasihnya.

Sampai akhirnya ia melihat gadis itu mengangguk dan mengisyaratkannya untuk menyelaminya lebih lagi.

Pria tersebut sekali lagi memagut bibir kekasihnya dan ia mulai bergerak untuk merasakan gadisnya.

Ruangan kecil tersebut dipenuhi oleh deru napas milik pria dan gadis Caelum. Mereka saling meracaukan nama masing-masing, memadati ruang itu dengan desah yang tak mampu lagi mereka redam.

Noctis mengangkat tubuhnya, mendapati sang gadis memejamkan mata sembari mengigit bibir kuat-kuat guna menahan pekikkan yang sewaktu-waktu akan pecah. Surai hitamnya yang memanjang menari seiring dengan semakin cepatnya ia memenuhi gadis itu setelah ia tahu sang gadis tak lagi merasa sakit.

Ia rendahkan kembali kepalanya, mengecap manis bibir sosok yang dicintainya. Ia biarkan dirinya menguarkan emosi, ia curahkan gadis itu dengan segala yang dapat ia berikan seolah mencoba mengisi celah yang ia biarkan menganga selama sepuluh tahun ini.

Jemarinya yang bebas ia arahkan ke gadis itu, menyeka surai merah muda yang telah basah oleh peluh ke belakang, membuat wajah memerah sang gadis nampak dan membuatnya semakin bereaksi.

Biru keruh dan merah muda itu sekali lagi saling menyelami satu sama lain, bertutur kata tanpa vokal mengenai perasaan mereka masing-masing.

_Gadis ini adalah gadis yang dulu tak pernah sekalipun ia pandang sebagai wanita..._

_Pria ini adalah pria yang dulu tak pernah dipandangnya sebagai pria..._

_Gadis ini adalah gadis yang selalu berada disisinya..._

_Pria ini adalah pria yang selalu menemaninya..._

_Gadis ini tak pernah sedikitpun ia ketahui akan menjadi sosok yang begitu berharga..._

_Pria ini adalah pria yang tak sedikitpun ia ketahui akan menjadi sosok yang tak tergantikan..._

"Crystal..."

Gadis tersebut memekik tertahan saat menyadari pria yang tengah memeluknya semakin menyelaminya dalam. Kelopak matanya terbuka, menampilkan mutiara merah muda yang kini berkaca-kaca oleh air mata, satu penanda bahwa dirinya tak mampu lagi menahan seluruh perasaannya.

Ada rasa malu, adapula kebahagiaan...dan ada pedih yang datang menghampiri. Segala buncah afeksi tersebut melebur menjadi satu, memenuhi rongga dadanya dan membuat sang gadis tak sadar bahwa ia telah memeluk rajanya kuat-kuat.

Mendapati gadisnya melakukan sesuatu di luar antisipasinya menjadikan Noctis menggeram tertahan. Biru keruhnya hampir tersembunyi dibalik kelopaknya saat pria itu merasakan stimulasi yang diberi gadisnya. Ia merendah, membiarkan hembusan napasnya menerpa telinga sang gadis, memberitahukan bagaimana perasaannya saat ini.

Tetapi perlakuannya ini tak begitu lama karena ia angkat kembali tubuhnya saat menyadari bahwa gadis di bawahnya semakin berisik. Ia bawa kembali mulutnya untuk bertemu dengan bibir ranum tersebut. Ia kunci mulut sang gadis dengan miliknya. Ia mengulum, mengecap rasa manis yang ada di sana, memainkan indra pengecapnya, membuat gadis itu semakin terbuai.

Perbuatannya tak mampu lagi ia kendalikan sehingga kini ia terlihat seperti sedang melahap gadis itu tanpa ampun.

Yang diberikan afeksi secara bertubi-tubi berusaha untuk tetap membuka matanya. Walau tak berlangsung lama sebab apa yang tengah diterimanya saat ini membuatnya begitu melayang. Sang gadis dapat merasakan adanya ketidaksabaran dan keinginan untuk memonopoli di setiap perlakuan pria itu. Dan ia...semakin terhanyut di dalamnya...

"Mmmm..."

Noctis menyadari bahwa gadisnya mencoba melepas karena perlakuannya tadi begitu dalam. Dengan cepat ia kembali menyudahinya dan membiarkan napas mereka saling menerpa wajah satu sama lain. Dua Caelum tersebut kembali saling menatap, seolah-olah tak pernah lelah untuk saling menyelami perasaan satu sama lain.

Pergerakan sang pria terhenti karena ia ingin menilik baik-baik sang gadis—yang tak pernah ia sadari akan benar-benar mencuri seluruh hatinya. Ia belai wajah cantik yang telah dipenuhi peluh itu, ia sentuh lembut untuk memberitahukan bagaimana ia sangat mencintainya.

Detik berikutnya tubuhnya sedikit menegang saat menyadari gadis yang tadi dibelainya menyentuh lengannya, memainkan jemari kurus itu ke bahu, ke leher, ke dagu, dan terhenti di pipinya. Senyum di bibir merah milik sang merah muda merekah dan napasnya tercekat saat menyadari ada leleh indah yang lolos begitu saja dari sebelah permata di bawahnya.

Noctis terdiam, memandangi gadis yang dipeluknya dalam-dalam. Tatapan sang gadis begitu kaya akan perasaan. Dari balik bola kaca tersebut terlafalkan seluruh luapan yang tertahan selama sepuluh tahun.

Crystal masih membelai wajahnya, seakan-akan mencoba meyakinkan bahwa ia benar nyata dan bukanlah hayal semata. Pria itu kemudian meraih tangan sang gadis, mengecupnya dengan lembut sembari terus menatap merah muda indah itu—membuat yang ditatap bereaksi karena tiba-tiba saja rasa malu datang menghampiri.

Jemari tersebut dikecupnya satu persatu sebelum kemudian ia goda sedikit dengan gigitan pelan. Senyumnya nampak saat menyadari gadisnya membeku dan kikuk. Tetapi kemudian ia meringis karena sang gadis bereaksi.

Tanpa meminta persetujuan, ia kembali menyelami gadisnya. Mahkota merah muda di bawah sana menari acak tatkala sang pemilik menengadah terkejut. Katupan kedua bibir ranum tersebut kembali terbuka, menghembuskan nafas berat karena prianya memenuhinya dengan cepat, membuat tubuhnya bergetar tak kuat menahan seluruh yang ada.

"Noctis..."

Noctis, pria tersebut mendadak terhenti. Nada penuh permohonan yang mengalun saat gadis itu melafalkan namanya membuatnya membeku begitu saja. Ia tumbukkan biru keruhnya ke gadis yang masih mendesah di bawah tubuhnya.

_Crystal baru saja memanggil namanya..._

_Nama yang tak pernah dilafalkan gadis itu..._

Crystal yang menyadari bahwa rajanya terhenti membulat terkejut. Ia segera bangkit untuk menyentuh prianya yang mendadak meloloskan air mata.

"Tidak...tidak apa-apa."

Noctis melafal, berusaha menenangkan gadisnya yang kini sibuk menyeka air matanya yang jatuh berderai. Ia menghirup udara dalam-dalam, berusaha menguasai dirinya yang direngkuh oleh sentimen kepedihan.

Pria tersebut meraih tangan sang gadis, menghentikan pergerakannya. Ia dekatkan wajahnya ke wajah cantik itu dan ia lekatkan bibir mereka. Dikulumnya bibir sang kekasih, semakin dalam dan sangat dalam sampai sang gadis tak mampu lagi menopang tubuhnya dan kembali terjatuh.

Pagutan itu terlepas kembali. Bibir sang pria teralih, mengecup pipi, bermain di leher membuat sang gadis mendesah tertahan sebelum kemudian ia arahkan kepada telinga gadis itu.

"Crystal..."

Untuk yang kesekian kalinya gadis itu menegang. Sekujur tubuhnya terasa panas saat pria itu memanggil namanya dengan begitu rendah, begitu kuat, dipenuhi oleh emosi yang tak mampu ditahannya.

"N-Noctis...Ahh!"

Crystal memekik tatkala Noctis kembali menenggelamkan tubuhnya, begitu dalam hingga ia menjerit tak mampu lagi meredam laungnya.

Pergerakan milik prianya tak lagi sama seperti sebelumnya. Kali ini terasa semakin dalam, kacau, melantangkan bagaimana pria itu menginginkannya. Dan ia juga tak mampu lagi menahan perasaannya karena deru nafas berat milik Noctis terus menerus menggelitik telinganya.

_Ia tak mampu lagi. _

"Crystal..."

Noctis tak mampu mengucapkan apapun selain memanggil nama gadisnya. Pergerakannya semakin tak terkendali karena ia tak lagi bisa menahannya. Gadis dalam dekapannya ini membuatnya melayang, membuatnya tak mampu untuk menguasai dirinya.

Derit kasur semakin terdengar memenuhi ruang tersebut kala sang pria semakin lama semakin kasar. Erangan keduanya pun tak terelakkan. Mereka semakin meracau, semakin melantangkan nama masing-masing.

Crystal merasakan air matanya tak mampu terbendung lagi dan ia semakin membuka mulutnya, memerdengarkan desahan, berkali-kali ia meracau, berulang kali melantangkan nama rajanya.

Ia tak tahu bahwa perlakuannya ini semakin membuat prianya senang, semakin membuat rajanya ingin memiliki dirinya seutuhnya yang ditandai dengan semakin cepat pria itu memenuhi tubuhnya.

Merah muda tersebut semakin meracau, ia tancapkan kuku-kuku pendeknya di bahu sang pria. Sebelum kemudian cengkeraman di bahu itu berpindah ke punggung saat sang gadis menjerit. Nama milik pria tersebut terlafal panjang dari gadis tersebut karena ia lepaskan segala yang tak mampu dibendungnya lagi.

Sedangkan, pria yang namanya tadi diteriakkan terpejam, mengigit leher kekasihnya saat tak mampu lagi menerima stimulasi yang diberikan sang gadis. Pergerakan tubuhnya pun semakin kacau, begitu kacau ketika ia sadari bahwa inilah batasnya.

Menit berikutnya pria tersebut menggeram di indra pendengaran sang gadis sembari terpejam, merasakan pekatnya mewarnai sosok tercintanya sepenuhnya. Nafasnya tersengal, bersahutan dengan milik sang gadis.

Ia bawa tubuhnya yang telah basah oleh peluh terangkat. Ia pandangi gadis yang kacau karena permainannya. Jemari kokohnya menyentuh wajah gadis itu lagi dan kemudian ia kecap kembali bibir merah itu.

_Ia sangat mencintai gadis itu..._

_Sangat..._

"Noct—!"

Crystal mendadak memekik di dalam mulut sang pria. Netranya membulat, terkejut karena menyadari bahwa pria yang masih mengulum bibirnya tersebut tiba-tiba saja kembali kembali memenuhinya.

Pria tersebut kembali bergerak, mulai mengulang kembali surganya.

Hati sang Caelum menjeritkan seluruh perasaannya dan ia tahu, sekali tak akan sanggup menjelaskan betapa ia sangat menginginkan gadisnya saat ini.

"Aku mencintaimu, Crystal..." Pria tersebut berkata disela kecupannya. "Teruslah berada di sisiku..."

※End of Chapter - Beside You※

Author sudah meninggal. Tidak bisa membuat A/N

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA I'M DEAD


	17. Fifteen Point Five - Noctis

Author : Yuta Uke

Chapter : Fifteen point Five – Noctis

Genre : Angst, Tragedy, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Fantasy

Warning: Unbetaed fic, Semi-Canon, OOC (maybe), LONG!

Words : 17,557

_FFXV fanfiction for my bestie..._

* * *

_Aku adalah seorang putra mahkota._

_Sejak dulu, aku sering mendengar kata-kata tersebut. Itu adalah kata-kata dari orang-orang yang selalu memandangku dengan tatapan yang berbeda..._

_Mereka silih berganti datang mendekatiku, berusaha untuk merebut perhatianku…_

_Semuanya adalah karena status yang saat itu belum kupahami arti sesungguhnya._

_Aku berbeda..._

_Itulah yang aku rasakan setiap kali melihat tatapan mereka._

_Ya..._

_Mereka memang tersenyum ketika memandangku, mereka memang tertawa saat melihatku, tetapi pandang dari orang-orang itu tak sama. Mereka hanya memaksakan diri tertawa, ada pula yang dihiasi oleh tatapan kehati-hatian yang teramat sangat ketika mengajakku berbicara._

_Tak ada yang tulus berbicara denganku, tak ada yang benar-benar ingin bermain denganku tanpa memandang statusku..._

_Hanyalah ayahanda dan beberapa rekannya saja yang memerlihatkan afeksi tanpa memandang siapa diriku, hanya merekalah yang sanggup membuatku merasa lega karena tak perlu merasakan tatapan mereka yang dipenuhi oleh emosi yang tak kuketahui pasti namanya..._

_Begitulah pikirku sampai tiba-tiba sesuatu yang kudamba-dambakan datang, menghilangkan rasa sepi yang menemani, mewarnai hariku dengan warna-warna hijau dan merah muda yang manis..._

_Di antara kesendirianku, ayahanda tiba-tiba saja bermurah hati membawa mereka yang kelak akan menjadi keluarga baru ke sisiku..._

_Yaitu adalah sang hijau yang meski memiliki tugas untuk menjadi penasihatku kelak, ia memandangku dengan tatapan seorang kakak terhadap adiknya, melihatku sebagai salah seorang teman yang berharga..._

_Yaitu adalah sang merah muda yang mendadak turut hadir menorehkan warna dengan riangnya. Ia adalah seseorang yang sekalipun tak pernah memandangku sebagai seorang pangeran, yang menganggapku sebagai anak lelaki biasa..._

_Teruntuk mereka yang memberi warna itu, akan kulakukan apa saja untuk mereka. Mereka yang berharga…_

* * *

"Ignis, aku sudah menyelesai—"

"Sssstt! Noji jangan berisik! Putri tidurnya nanti bangun!"

Itu adalah dua patah percakapan yang dilontarkan pangeran dan putri kristal di satu hari yang cerah di akhir pekan. Di luar sana, mentari yang memamerkan kemolekkannya perlahan-lahan bergeser untuk menandakan bahwa hari telah berganti menjadi sore. Biasan emas berganti menjadi jingga yang manis dan mengetuk jendela hitam tinggi besar, merambat masuk menghiasi wajah sang surai hitam yang tengah mengerutkan dahi.

Manik keruhnya itu sedikit disipitkan, menatap baik-baik kedua sosok bersurai kusam yang berada tak jauh dari tempatnya berpijak. Di depan sana, Scientia delapan tahun tengah berbaring di sofa hitam yang berada dekat dengan jendela yang memamerkan kemolekkan kota.

Anak lelaki itu memejamkan mata, berpose seperti tengah tertidur sembari menautkan jemari yang ditumpu di dada. Di ujung kepalanya, terdapat tiara mainan berwarna perak, memberitahukan secara mudah peran apa yang sedang dimainkan anak itu.

Di sisi lainnya, sang Leonis merah muda yang tengah berkacak pinggang terlihat mengenakan mahkota mainan berwarna hitam dan di lehernya terikat kain serupa mantel—ceritanya adalah jubah—berwarna senada. Anak empat tahun tersebut juga terlihat membawa pedang kayu yang biasa ia gunakan untuk berlatih. Sekali lagi, Noctis dengan mudah memahami peran anak kecil itu.

"Crystal, kita sudah sepakat akan berhenti saat Noct datang, kan?"

"Ah! Putri Iggu bangun tanpa ciuman pangeran Kuri!"

Sang putra mahkota dapat melihat teman perempuannya—yang tadi menatap tajam ke arahnya—berbalik badan, menampakkan wajah kecewa teramat sangat karena mendapati salah satu teman sepermainannya yang lain—yang berperan menjadi putri tidur—malah membuka mata tanpa menunggu ia, yang notabene seorang pangeran penyelamat, memberi ciuman.

Bibir gadis kecil itu mengerucut, dibuat maju untuk menandakan kekesalannya. Noctis tahu bahwa Crystal sangat menunggu-nunggu adegan permainan itu—karena merah muda tersebut menyukai adegan penyelamatan—dan saat ini pastilah Crystal sedang kesal karena terinterupsi oleh dirinya.

Seringai penuh kemenangan mendadak hadir menghiasi bibir sang Caelum. Ia melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, menaikkan sedikit dagunya guna memerlihatkan bagaimana bangganya ia saat Ignis memprioritaskan dirinya—yang semakin membuat Leonis kecil di sana menggembungkan pipi.

Sebenarnya, apa yang diperlihatkan wajahnya saat ini bukan hadir karena ia merasa senang dibela oleh Ignis, melainkan karena kegirangannya mendapati ekspresi kekalahan Crystal. Noctis tahu bahwa gadis kecil itu tak akan bisa membantah perkataan calon penasihatnya dan akan selalu menuruti apapun yang dikatakan sang Scientia—oh, tentu saja pirang kusam di sana akan menomorsatukannya.

Maka, di sanalah ia, masih dengan pose tadi, ia berjalan mendekat sembari menampakkan wajah yang masih membuat Crystal kecil mengerucutkan bibir sebal.

"Begitulah kata Ignis."

Anak lelaki tujuh tahun itu berkata, menjatuhkan pandangnya untuk melihat temannya yang tengah mendongak, membalas tatapannya. Sudut bibirnya tetap terangkat, merasa girang karena gadis kecil di depannya hanya terdiam.

_Ia ingin tahu apa yang akan diucapkan Crystal di ambang kekalahan._

"Noji jadi jarum tajamnya!"

Dan kemudian anak lelaki bersurai hitam tersebut mengerjapkan mata. Tidak mengantisipasi jawaban sang Leonis merah muda tadi. Biasanya, gadis kecil itu akan berkata dengan nada penuh frustasi 'baiklah Noji menang' atau 'baik, Ignis. Kuri kalah' untuk menyatakan kekalahannya. Tetapi, alih-alih mendapatkan kalimat-kalimat itu, ia malah diberikan peran yang sebenarnya tidak layak disebut sebagai peran.

Maka, putra mahkota tersebut mengerenyitkan dahi, memandangi sang merah muda dengan tatapan bingung bercampur sebal.

"Jadi jarum bukan peran! Aku yang akan jadi pangeran."

"Tidak mau! Aku pangeran! Noji bukan pangeran!"

"Aku pangeran dan kau seharusnya jadi tuan putri, _bakakuri_."

"Tapi Kuri mau jadi penyelamat!" Suara renyah itu melengking tinggi dan perdebatan di antara sang malam dan musim semi tak dapat terelakkan. "Kalau Kuri putri, pangerannya harus Iggu! Tidak mau Noji!" Tambah si kecil.

Beberapa kali Noctis mengerjapkan matanya setelah indera pendengarnya menangkap kalimat terakhir yang dilontarkan Crystal. Tangannya tak lagi bersidekap, telah jatuh di kedua sisi tubuhnya sembari terkepal. _Anak ini..._

"Noct, turuti saja."

Noctis melirik ke arah Ignis yang telah berdiri di antara mereka dan kemudian menghela napas panjang—sepertinya hendak mencegah sesuatu yang tidak diinginkan terjadi, meskipun tidak akan ada kekerasan di antara mereka. Ia sekali lagi bersidekap dan wajahnya berubah masam. Ia seperti orang bodoh yang merasa kesal karena bocah empat tahun.

"Kalau kau yang jadi putrinya, sudah kugigit telunjuk itu." Geram pangeran itu sembari mendudukkan tubuh di atas sofa yang tadi ditiduri sang pirang kusam.

"Ditusuk, bukan digigit!" Noctis dapat mendengar Crystal berkata dengan nada yang masih diliputi oleh kekesalan. "Noji kenapa bodoh sekali sih, Iggu? Padahal dongengnya sudah sering dibacakan."

"Kau—"

Putra mahkota itu kembali berdiri, berjalan dengan cepat ke arah Crystal yang telah menyembunyikan diri di belakang tubuh Ignis. Ia tarik tangan anak kecil itu agar keluar dari tempatnya persembunyiannya dan ia cubit kedua pipi itu kuat-kuat—melampiaskan kekesalan.

"Adududududuh! Sakiiiittt!"

"Noct!"

"Biar saja! Dia harus dapat pelajaran!"

"Tuan putri Iggu! Tolong, pangeran Kuri dijahati Noji si jarum tajam!"

"Noct, pipi Crystal sudah merah, lepaskan."

Dalam hitungan detik, pangeran itu menuruti perkataan sang pirang kusam dan melepaskan tangan. Biru keruhnya bergulir mengikuti sang merah muda yang berlari menubrukkan tubuh ke Ignis. Ia dapat melihat anak itu menjulurkan lidah ke arahnya sembari mengusap-usap kedua pipi tembam yang merah.

Ada rasa lega dan puas melihat teman perempuannya menatapnya nyalang karena tidak bisa membalas apa yang tadi ia lakukan.

"Pipi Kuri jadi jatuh!"

"Pipi tidak bisa jatuh, bodoh."

Noctis turut menjulurkan lidah, membalas perkataan anak kecil merah muda tersebut.

"Oh iya. Kuri belum memberikan hadiah ke Iggu." Alih-alih membalas perkataannya tadi, Crystal malah mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Hadiah apa?"

"Hadiah sudah tolong Kuri. Iggu sini, tunduk-tunduk." Sang Caelum yang masih bersidekap di dekat kedua teman kecilnya itu mengerutkan dahi karena mendengar perintah Crystal kepada Ignis. Detik selanjutnya matanya terbelalak ketika melihat anak kecil itu berjinjit dan secepat kilat menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir calon penasihatnya—ia dapat melihat Ignis membeku. "Iggu baik! Kalau sudah besar nanti, Kuri mau jadi mama Iggu!"

Kalimat yang dituturkan merah muda tadi mengundang kerut hadir di dahi kedua anak lelaki yang berada di sana. Mereka berdua menampakkan wajah kebingungan, tidak paham dengan apa yang baru saja dikatakan putri kristal—bahkan kejadian Crystal mencium Ignis tadi hampir mereka lupakan.

"Mama?" Ucap Noctis, mengulang kalimat Crystal.

"Itu, lho. Ada papa dan mama. Kuri mau jadi mama Iggu!"

Noctis masih tetap mengerutkan dahi, tak paham maksud teman merah mudanya. Selanjutnya ia melirik Ignis yang tengah memegangi dagu, gestur khas anak itu ketika tengah berpikir. Pangeran kecil tersebut hampir tertawa karena menyadari bahwa terkadang, temannya yang pintarpun tak memahami maksud perkataan Crystal. _Jadi, siapa yang bodoh?_

Selang beberapa menit berlalu, permata biru keruh sang pangeran menangkap Scientia muda itu menepukkan tangannya yang terkepal ke atas telapak tangan yang terbuka. Wajahnya yang semula kusut menjadi cerah, menandakan bahwa ia telah memahami perkataan anak empat tahun tadi.

"Itu disebut istri, Crystal."

"Oh. Hehe."

Mendengar pembenaran Ignis dan tawa Crystal membuat pangeran di sana ingin sekali menepuk dahi dengan telapak tangannya. Jauh sekali antara 'istri' dengan 'mama' dan mau tak mau ada sekelebat rasa sebal lagi datang menghampirinya.

"Kau seharusnya bercermin, Kuri. Kau yang bodoh, bukan aku." Tuturnya mencoba membela diri.

"Aku kasihan Noji bodoh sendirian. Jadi aku ikut bodoh saja."

Alih-alih mendapatkan jawaban yang dapat membuatnya menunjukkan ekspresi pongak, Noctis harus rela raut wajahnya menjadi kecut karena perkataan anak perempuan di dekatnya. Ia ingin sekali menarik pipi itu sekali lagi, membuat Crystal berteriak ampun kepadanya.

"Crystal, kalau kau ikut seperti Noct, aku merasa gagal."

"Ignis!"

Dan...Noctis kembali berteriak kesal sebab pirang kusam tersebut malah mengindahkan perkataan sang gadis kecil.

* * *

_Hari-hariku selalu menyenangkan._

_Sejak enam tahun lalu, setelah keseharian monotonku dipenuhi oleh warna-warna yang cantik, tidak pernah sedikitpun aku kehilangan senyum._

_Sang hijau teduh selalu ada di sisiku untuk menyokongku, sang merah muda yang sering sekali menjadi temanku beradu mulut selalu berada di sampingku untuk menemaniku._

_Hari-hari yang kami lalui itu diliputi oleh keceriaan, dihiasi gelak tawa hangat dan tidak ada lagi kata kesepian yang dahulu pernah merundungiku._

_Bahkan, sejak Cor menempatkan Kuri di sekolah yang sama denganku—sepertinya sengaja karena temanku itu kelak akan menjadi salah satu pengawalku—, aku segera bisa menyukai sekolah yang dulu kubenci. Kenapa aku membenci sekolah? Tentu saja karena tidak ada teman-temanku dan akupun juga tidak berteman dengan siapapun—semua karena aku lagi-lagi mendapatkan tatapan berbeda karena statusku._

_Kehadirannya menjadi angin segar bagi diriku. Aku jadi memiliki kesenangan saat bersekolah. Walau kami tidak satu kelas karena Kuri tiga tahun lebih muda dariku, tetap saja kami bisa makan siang bersama, bertemu di saat pelajaran olahraga, bersenda gurau seperti yang biasa kami lakukan di Citadel._

_Kamipun akan pulang bersama dan sesampainya di rumah, Ignis akan selalu menyambut kami di depan pintu. Kami akan berjalan beriringan, tertawa karena celoteh yang dilontarkan, saling membalas senyum karena damai hari-hari itu._

_Semuanya terasa menyenangkan...sampai satu petaka tiba...satu insiden yang merenggut senyumanku dalam sekejap._

_Apakah aku sudah pernah bercerita bahwa sejak kecil aku tidak memiliki ibunda dan hanyalah ayahanda yang kupunya? Lalu, apa aku sudah memberitahukan bahwa karena kesibukan ayahanda sebagai raja negeri ini, aku harus rela diasuh oleh pelayan yang datang silih berganti._

_Tidak ada dari mereka yang lama karena akulah penyebabnya. Mereka akan kuuji terlebih dahulu, karena aku tak menyukai pandang mereka yang melihatku sebagai putra mahkota. Sampai satu waktu aku menemukan salah seorang pengasuh yang berbeda. Ia melihatku sebagai anak-anak seperti pada umumnya, bukan sosokku yang seorang pangeran—walau cara bicaranya tetap menunjukkan hormat karena tuntutan pekerjaan. Aku segera saja memertahankannya._

_Dan...dalam kejadian itu...orang terdekatku itu tiba-tiba saja terbunuh di depan mataku. Ia yang mengasuhku dengan penuh kasih sayang harus meregang nyawa karena melindungi diriku dari sesosok daemon wanita bertubuh ular._

_Saat itu aku merasa tak berdaya. Bahkan aku hanya bisa terbujur kaku di tanah berdebu. Hangat tubuh yang tergeletak di sampingku—pengasuhku—berangsur-angsur pudar bersamaan dengan mendinginnya darah yang tergenang di bawah tubuhku._

_Dapat kuingat sentimen yang hadir di malam itu. Itu adalah perasaan tak berdaya karena aku tak dapat melakukan apapun untuk melindungi mereka yang melindungiku._

_Dalam sekejap mata mereka telah kehilangan ruh, terjerembab ke tanah kotor dan tak lagi bergerak demi memberi proteksi untukku. Seluruh sudut hatiku dipenuhi oleh rasa takut yang tak dapat terbendung. Seketika itu pula, walau aku tidak menyukainya, aku menyadari siapa diriku. Aku adalah pangeran negeri ini dan akan selalu ada orang-orang yang berkorban nyawa demiku._

_Kala itu aku hanya mampu menengadah, menatap nanar monster menyeramkan yang sewaktu-waktu dapat membunuhku itu. Tiba-tiba saja sekelebat bayang kedua teman yang kehadirannya sangat berarti bagiku datang. Tak dapat kubayangkan bagaimana jadinya jika mereka ikut bersamaku saat itu._

_Apakah mereka juga akan seperti orang-orang itu? Memasang badan demi diriku yang lemah ini?_

_Aku lemah...Aku selalu dilindungi...Haruskah orang-orang meregang nyawa demi diriku?_

* * *

Hari demi hari yang seharusnya dihiasi oleh gelak tawa para sosok cilik bersurai tak senada di dalam bangunan megah tengah kota kini sunyi, senyap. Bibir-bibir mungil tersebut tak terbuka, tak meluncurkan kata-kata penuh jenaka ataupun pertengkaran seperti biasanya. Celah tak terlihat di mulut-mulut mereka sebab kini, para pemiliknya hanya mampu membisu, terpaku di pinggir ranjang besar yang menopang sosok sekelam malam.

Sosok tersebut adalah sosok yang kelak akan meneruskan tahta sang ayahanda, yang kini tengah kehilangan kesadarannya. Sang malam terbujur kaku, tak bergerak seincipun karena ruhnya entah melayang-layang kemana. Kelopaknya tertutup sangat rapat, begitu rapat seakan tak akan lagi terbuka—mengundang cemas bagi dua sosok sahabatnya yang bersurai kusam.

Ini adalah hasil perbuatan seorang _daemon _yang dengan kejinya menebas beberapa pasukan pengawal pangeran di dalam perjalanan pulang. Mereka yang terlibat meregang nyawa, kehilangan kehidupan demi sang pangeran yang masih tak kunjung sadarkan diri sekalipun dokter telah mengobati luka-luka kasat mata sosok kecil tersebut.

Tak ada yang tahu mengapa Caelum cilik tersebut tak kunjung membuka mata. Dan sosok itupun juga tak tahu bagaimana orang-orang yang ia tinggalkan itu terlihat lemah di samping ranjangnya.

Bahu salah seorang sahabat pirang kusamnya yang selalu ditegapkan terkulai, tak kokoh seperti yang biasa dipertahankan. Hijau itupun memandang nanar, memancarkan ketidakberdayaan saat memandangi dirinya yang terus menerus tertidur.

Tangan kecil anak lelaki berkacamata tersebut dikepal, menandakan bahwa ia benar-benar tengah berusaha menahan agar luapan kesedihannya tak menguar hingga dapat dirasakan oleh sosok merah muda yang sejak beberapa hari lalu selalu berdiam diri di bangku kecil di samping tempat tidur.

Ya...Noctis tak tahu bahwa kedua sahabatnya begitu terpukul dengan kondisinya saat ini.

Sejak Noctis kembali dari perjalanan dalam keadaan tak sadar beberapa hari lalu, selain Ignis, Crystal, anak perempuan yang selalu menjadi kawan berkelahinya terus menerus berada di sisinya.

Sang pangeran tak tahu bagaimana wajah yang biasa dihiasi oleh gurat jenaka menampakkan syok teramat sangat saat melihat tubuhnya terbujur kaku. Ia tak tahu bahwa anak itu tak menangis, tak berteriak, hanya menampilkan gurat ngeri dalam bisunya. Tak tahu pula ia bahwa Leonis cilik tersebut hanya duduk sembari mengatupkan bibir rapat-rapat di sampingnya, memandanginya dengan sedih, dan sesekali memegangi tangannya yang terkulai tanpa tenaga.

_Tidak...sesungguhnya ia tahu..._

Di dalam tidur panjangnya, sosok bersurai hitam tersebut acap kali terkesiap saat merasakan ada seseorang yang memanggil namanya, ketika ada hangat menyentuh kulit tangannya. Biru kedua mutiaranya menari-nari, menyapu lansekap asing yang entah mengapa datang menghampirinya.

Kini ia berada di salah satu tempat yang tak ia ketahui di mana. Kaki kecilnya berlari-lari, berayun ke sana ke mari mengikuti sesosok binatang kecil lucu yang berbicara melalui ponselnya. Ia terus menerus melangkah, mengikuti sosok itu ke manapun ia pergi.

Di dalam hatinya, ada perasaan asing yang menguar tak tertahankan. Dalam langkahnya terkadang sosok itu akan terhenti sejenak untuk menengadah, memejamkan mata dan memusatkan pikiran untuk mendengarkan suara-suara dari mereka yang ia tinggalkan; yang memintanya untuk kembali.

Tangan kecil tersebut terkepal, berusaha menguasai dirinya karena ia mengetahui siapa yang tadi berbicara dengannya di alam sana; alam yang ia ketahui terlampau jauh untuk ia gapai saat ini.

"Aku harus kembali."

Suara khasnya mengudara, berkata-kata kepada sesosok makhluk bertelinga panjang berbulu biru pucat lembut yang memandangnya lurus. Ada kesungguhan di dalam mata anak lelaki itu dan makhluk bernama Carbuncle di depannya menyadari hal itu.

"_**Jika ingin kembali, kau harus melewati mimpi ini..."**_

Itulah kata yang diperdengarkan Carbuncle kepada Noctis, membuat Caelum cilik itu mengangguk paham dan kembali melangkahkan kakinya secara cepat. Napasnya dibiarkan terengah, tubuhnya dibiarkan letih dan tak diberi istirahat sedikitpun. Dalam benaknya, ia hanya menginginkan dirinya cepat kembali kepada para teman-temannya, kepada ayahanda yang menunggunya pulang.

Lansekap demi lansekap asing tak diindahkannya, fokusnya hanya satu, yaitu, segera terbangun dari mimpi ini.

Karenanya, ketika ia dapati dirinya berada di salah satu ruang besar berjendela coklat tinggi yang dipenuhi balok-balok khas mainan anak-anak, ia sedikit menghembuskan napas lega. Ia telah kembali ke Citadel—meski tahu dirinya masih berada di alam mimpi.

Kakinya sekali lagi tetap ia langkahkan tanpa lelah, terus menerus ia paksa berlari mengikuti petunjuk yang diberikan sang makhluk berbulu pucat. Sampai pada akhirnya ia berada di pintu masuk tangga rumahnya yang megah, mendapati ada sesosok monster menyeramkan yang ia ketahui tak akan mampu dikalahkan oleh dirinya sekarang.

Tetapi, di tengah kegundahannya, sesuatu yang tak disangka-sangkanya terwujud. Tubuhnya berubah. Kaki dan tangannya yang pendek menjadi jenjang, bahunya yang kecil berubah menjadi kokoh dan bidang. Ia mengerjap dan teriakan Carbuncle menyadarkannya bahwa saat ini ia telah berubah menjadi dirinya di masa depan yang dapat dengan mudah memiliki kekuatan untuk menebas makhluk kotor itu.

"_Noct..."_

"_Noctis-ouji..."_

Ayunan terakhir pedangnya terhenti kala ia dapati suara-suara itu semakin terdengar jelas. Ia menengadah, berbalik arah untuk mencari-cari sosok keberadaan kedua teman yang tadi memanggil namanya. Ia—yang telah kembali ke wujud kanak-kanaknya semula—memejamkan mata, menarik kedua sudut bibirnya.

_Ada yang menunggu kepulangannya..._

_Dan ia dapat segera kembali ke tempat itu setelah ini..._

Netra birunya merendah, memandangi Carbuncle yang telah memberinya ijin untuk memasuki mobil ayahandanya—yang akan membawanya kembali ke dunianya semula. Ia tersenyum, mengucapkan selamat tinggal kepada makhluk itu.

"Kau...harus lihat wajahmu..."

Itu adalah alunan suara lemah yang pertama kali diucapkan sang pangeran yang baru terjaga dari tidur panjangnya. Kepalanya tertoleh ke arah kiri, memandangi kedua sahabat kecilnya yang menampilkan wajah syok.

Dalam lemahnya ia menarik kedua sudut bibirnya, merasa lega telah berhasil kembali ke dunianya untuk bertemu dengan dua orang yang berharga baginya. Putra mahkota tersebut berusaha bangkit untuk duduk dan ia hampir kembali terjatuh karena tiba-tiba saja ada tubuh kecil yang menubruknya.

Kepalanya tertunduk guna melihat sosok merah muda yang tanpa aba-aba menghambur dan memeluknya dengan lengan yang bergetar.

"Nojiiii!"

Anak perempuan itu meraung, menangis tanpa henti sembari memeluki dirinya yang terkejut. Ia mengerjap beberapa detik sebelum kemudian memamerkan senyuman lagi karena ada sesuatu afeksi manis yang datang menggelitik hatinya saat merasakan kehangatan Leonis cilik tersebut.

Tanpa disadarinya lengannya telah melingkar, memeluk gadis kecil yang belum melepaskan dekapannya. Dan...ia tak tahu bahwa ia telah berikrar. Ia akan menjadi lebih kuat agar sosok di hadapannya tak meneteskan air mata seperti ini lagi.

* * *

_Ada yang berbeda denganku sejak insiden menyeramkan itu terjadi._

_Ya…_

_Memang sebenarnya banyak yang berubah sejak kejadian itu. Yaitu adalah aku kehilangan kemampuan untuk tertawa riang seperti dulu—karena ternyata insiden tersebut melekat erat di hatiku—, pun dengan kakiku yang sempat cacat akan tetap seperti itu karena luka yang kudapat ternyata membekas meski ibu Luna telah berjuang menyembuhkannya—tetapi aku masih bisa berjalan dan berlari walau tak seperti sedia kala._

_Ayahandakupun semakin protektif padaku sejak insiden itu, para pengawal semakin ketat menjagaku hingga aku tak lagi bisa menyelinap dari Citadel dalam frekuensi yang sering seperti yang sudah-sudah—tentunya bersama dengan Ignis dan Kuri._

_Tak hanya ayahanda dan aku yang berubah. Kedua sahabat kecilkupun turut memerlihatkan sedikit perbedaan setelah insiden itu. Ignis, yang memang sering terlihat tenggelam dalam tumpukan buku tiba-tiba saja mulai memasak dan juga berlatih fisik._

_Oh. Tentu aku tahu bahwa Ignis memasak demi membuatku kembali tersenyum—karena aku sempat mengatakan kudapan manis Tenebrae sangat enak—dan ia berlatih fisik demi bisa melindungiku agar sesuatu yang menyeramkan itu tak lagi menyerangku._

_Kuripun seperti itu. Ia yang memang dasarnya telah berisik menjadi semakin heboh sekali hingga membuat kepalaku pening. Alasannya tentu saja karena ia ingin membuatku tertawa kembali. Apapun akan diceritakan Kuri. Dari sesuatu yang sepele, hingga sesuatu yang sangat tidak penting._

_Belum lagi, aku mengetahui bahwa ia juga meminta Gladio, salah seorang pengawal muda untuk menjadi teman berlatih fisiknya._

_Melihat anak perempuan itu berusaha sekuat tenaga mendatangkan perasaan-perasaan aneh di dalam dadaku. Seluruhnya campur aduk, membuatku selalu mengerutkan dahi tak paham. Ada perasaan tak rela melihat Kuri harus dipenuhi luka karena perkelahiannya, ada kagum karena anak yang dulu hanya mampu mengekori Ignis kini telah tumbuh menjadi sosok yang kuat._

_Tidak...sebenarnya perasaan asing itu telah hadir dalam hati ini setelah Kuri memelukku kuat-kuat sembari menangis di hari aku kembali sadarkan diri. Aku menyadari ada perbedaan dalam diriku terhadapnya...dan...entah mengapa sedikit demi sedikit afeksi itu memberi bibit untuk perasaan lain perlahan tumbuh..._

* * *

Di satu petang hari yang terik dan ditemani oleh semilir hembusan angin Februari dingin nan kering, sesosok anak lelaki berusia sepuluh tahun tampak berjalan menyusuri lorong Citadel dengan tangan yang dimasukkan ke dalam saku rompi tebalnya. Bola kacanya sedikit melirik ke arah orang-orang yang menyapanya sebelum kemudian pandang itu kembali teralih ke depan, menyapu lansekap yang biasa tersaji di depan kedua matanya.

Ia hendak berjalan ke ruang latihan Crownsguard yang biasa menjadi tempatnya bertarung melawan teman barunya, Gladiolus. Hari ini ia sudah berjanji akan melakukan latihan bersama pemuda tinggi itu dengan Ignis pula sehingga ia mulai semakin memercepat langkahnya agar tak terlambat—ia tak ingin diceramahi calon penasihatnya mengenai tepat waktu.

Namun, tak jauh dari tempatnya berpijak, netranya melihat sosok merah muda yang tengah berdiam diri di ambang pintu ruang latihan yang besar. Seketika langkahnya ia hentikan dan kerutan tercetak di dahinya ketika ia memerhatikan gerak gerik gadis tujuh tahun di sana.

Di hadapannya, Crystal terlihat uring-uringan. Anak perempuan itu sempat terdiam selama beberapa menit sebelum membuka tas jinjing yang dibawanya, merogoh beberapa detik dan mengeluarkan satu benda kotak yang dihiasi pita merah. Surai merah muda yang diikat satu itu menari simpul ke kiri dan kanan ketika pemiliknya bergerak seperti tengah dilanda gelisah—membuat Noctis semakin heran.

Sosok itupun juga beberapa kali terlihat menghirup napas dalam-dalam dan membuangnya cepat. Seperti tengah melakukan upaya pengendalian diri ketika ia grogi dan membuat Caelum sepuluh tahun tersebut semakin penasaran.

_Tetapi...ada sesuatu yang membuat hatinya tergelitik tak suka._

_Dan ia tak tahu apa sebabnya._

"Hei bodoh apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Uwaaa!"

Tanpa aba-aba, Noctis yang memang telah berada di belakang gadis itu segera saja membuka mulutnya dan mengagetkan Crystal. Birunya dapat melihat teman merah mudanya sangat nanap. Bahkan anak di hadapannya hampir menjatuhkan kotak merah muda yang sejak tadi digenggam erat.

"Apa ini?" Pergerakan sang pangeran begitu cepat. Sebelum sempat Crystal menyembunyikan benda yang berada di tangannya dan berlari dari sana, ia telah lebih dulu menyambar—membuat sang Leonis kecil hampir memekik panik. Noctis menggoyang-goyangkan benda itu dan mengendus sedikit. "Ini coklat?"

"Ahh! _Busutis_-_ouji_, kenapa kau goyang-goyangkan?! Kembalikaan!"

"Untuk siapa?" Yang diberi pertanyaan tak menjawab dan malah semakin merentangkan tangan hendak menggapai coklat yang di bawa ke atas kepala Noctis. "Untukku?" Tanya anak lelaki itu lagi karena merasa gatal ingin tahu.

"Bukaaan!"

Itu adalah pertanyaan yang segera saja dilantangkan sang gadis cilik tujuh tahun dan mengundang satu perasaan asing hadir mengetuk pintu hati sang putra mahkota. Netranya menyipit dan ia segera merentangkan tangan, menaruh telapaknya di dahi sang gadis untuk menahan pergerakan sahabatnya itu.

"Oh ada tulisannya." Ucapnya lagi sembari menengadah dan untuk kesekian kalinya sesuatu menghimpit hatinya saat ia membaca tulisan tersebut. "Untuk...Ignis." Cicitnya.

"Aaaaa! Hentikan! Hentikan!"

Biasanya, melihat wajah panik kawan kecil di hadapannya akan membuat Noctis menyeringai senang. Tetapi, entah mengapa untuk kali ini ia tidak melakukannya. Alih-alih tersenyum penuh kemenangan, ia malah menatap lekat-lekat sosok manis tersebut.

Pandangnya begitu tajam, tetapi sedikit tersirat emosi yang tak dipahaminya. Ia tak tahu apa yang terjadi padanya, ia tak paham apa yang menggerogoti hatinya.

Ia—

"Noct, Crystal, apa yang kalian lakukan?"

Suara khas milik seorang anak lelaki sebelas tahun yang menjadi topik pembicaraan kedua sosok bersurai hitam dan merah muda tersebut membuat keduanya terkesiap. Pegangan tangan pada dahi gadis kecil itu terlepas cepat seiring dengan bergulirnya kedua permata biru milik sang pangeran untuk melihat calon penasihatnya.

Noctis terdiam, memandangi teman kecilnya yang lain dengan lekat. Perasaan terhimpit itu semakin datang tak terelakkan dan ia bersusah payah menahan buncah emosi yang tak ia ketahui apa sebenarnya.

"Kebetulan sekali Ignis datang." Pangeran itu membuka katup mulutnya setelah beberapa kali menghirup napas dan membuangnya secara perlahan. Ia kemudian segera mengembalikan coklat yang masih dipeganginya ke tangan sang merah muda. "Ada yang ingin dia berikan." Tambahnya.

Itulah kata terakhir yang diberikan Noctis kepada kedua sahabatnya sebelum ia berjalan masuk ke dalam ruang latihan yang ternyata belum ada seorangpun di dalamnya. Ia menyandarkan punggung kecilnya ke pintu kayu yang menjadi pemisah antara dirinya dan kedua teman sepermainannya.

"Kau ingin memberiku sesuatu?"

Dari balik benda kokoh itu, Noctis dapat mendengar percakapan keduanya. Ia ingin beranjak dari sana, ia tidak ingin dengar. Tetapi kakinya tak mampu ia gerakkan sehingga tubuhnya tetap menempel pada daun pintu. Ia terdiam sembari mengepalkan tangan karena rasa asing di dadanya tak kunjung hilang.

"Co-coklat...Aku membuat coklat untukmu."

"Coklat? Buatanmu?"

Sang Caelum dapat mendengar adanya keterkejutan dan sedikit percik riang di dalam kata yang dituturkan Ignis. Seketika itu pula tangannya semakin terkepal kencang.

"Buatanku. Itu—"

"Hasil latihan terbarumu, ya?"

Anak lelaki bersurai hitam di sana mendadak mengerutkan dahi dan tanpa sadar menoleh ke arah belakang seolah ia ingin semakin mendengar percakapan yang entah mengapa sepertinya berujung ke kesalahpahaman.

"Eh..bukan..itu…" Ia dapat mendengar bagaimana gadis itu panik.

"Aku akan mencobanya dengan baik dan memberikan kritik setelah latihan nanti, ya."

Mendengar kalimat terakhir milik sahabat pirangnya tadi membuat Noctis tanpa sadar menepuk dahinya. Rasa terhimpit-himpit dalam hatinya tadi memudar cepat dan terganti dengan rasa iba. _Ignis Scientia, mahir dalam segala hal tapi tidak mengenai perasaan._

"Kau ikut latihan kan, Crystal?"

"Tidak, Ignis. Aku bolos dulu hari ini."

Mendapati langkah kaki milik teman merah mudanya yang menjauh dan bunyi gagang pintu yang tergenggam membuat Noctis melesat menjauh secepat kilat. Entah mengapa kakinya telah berhasil ia gerakkan. Tangannya segera menyambar pedang kayunya dan ia berpura-pura mengayunkannya agar terlihat seolah telah melakukan latihan sendiri dan tak mengetahui kejadian menyedihkan tadi.

"Gladio belum datang?" Tanya sang Scientia.

"Belum." Jawab pangeran kecil itu seadanya.

Kedua biru tersebut melirik simpul ke arah Ignis yang mulai membuka jaket tebalnya sembari meletakkan bungkusan merah muda yang tadi diberi gadis kecil Leonis. Kemudian, ia sedikit terperanjat ketika Scientia itu mengalihkan pandang ke arahnya seakan memergokinya yang tengah memandangi lekat-lekat.

"Noct, kenapa kau senyum-senyum sendiri?"

Dan Noctis harus merasakan dahinya mengerut lagi karena mendengar tuturan pirang kusam itu.

_Ia tersenyum?_

_Mengapa ia tersenyum?_

* * *

_Sejak dulu aku tahu bahwa Crystal menyukai Ignis.  
Dan aku selalu biasa saja terhadap hal itu._

_Tidak. Aku bohong._

_Itu hanya harapanku saja. _

_Nyatanya, ada yang aneh denganku._

_Setiap kali aku melihat kedekatan mereka, ada perasaan tak suka yang datang menghampiriku._

_Itu adalah perasaan yang kerap hadir menggerogoti diriku sejak enam tahun lalu, yaitu adalah saat aku merasakan sesuatu setelah aku memergoki Kuri memberi coklat kepada Ignis._

_Sebenarnya, aku sudah merasakan ada yang aneh pada diri ini sejak aku sadar dari koma-ku. Hatiku seperti telah diselimuti satu perasaan asing setelah melihat gadis kecil yang biasanya menampakkan wajah jahil dan usil mendadak menunjukkan raut putus asa sembari tersedu-sedu setelah aku sadarkan diri saat itu._

_Ada hangat yang merengkuhku ketika sosok itu mendekapku begitu erat, seakan-akan berkata betapa hancurnya ia ketika kehilangan diriku selama beberapa hari. _

_Kala itu, manis menguar memenuhi rongga mulutku, terus menerus hadir membuat indera perasaku seperti lumpuh karenanya. Sayangnya, perlahan-lahan rasa indah itu ternodai oleh pahit yang terasa begitu pekat._

_Getir kurasakan acap kali kulihat interaksi antara sang merah muda dan pirang kusam. _

_Terus menerus seperti itu...selalu seperti itu hingga membuatku selalu dilanda nyeri tak kasat mata ketika melihat mereka._

_Perasaan apa...ini...?_

* * *

"Kuri? Hei, Kuri. Kau mau tidur sampai kapan?"

Merupakan satu kalimat pembuka yang mengiringi dendang kicau burung pagi hari—tidak. Mentari telah meninggi, menampilkan kemolekkannya yang berwarna emas cantik. Kapas bumi tak tampak terlihat sehingga hanya menyisakan biru kosong yang ditorehkan oleh kemilau keemasan.

Bias itu merambat masuk ke celah tirai jendela yang masih tertutup walau hari telah menunjukkan pukul dua belas siang. Selimut yang menutupi kedua insan bersurai kontras di sana belum tersibak, tetap setia menyelimuti keduanya yang masih bergulung di atas kasur hangat.

"Lima menit lagi."

"Lima menit lagi jam dua belas lewat lima—argh!"

"Ugh..." Kedua sekawan tersebut saling meringis karena sang gadis dua belas tahun yang tadi membenamkan wajah di dada pemuda itu tiba-tiba saja mendongak cepat hingga kepalanya terantuk dagu sang Caelum. "Apa yang kau lakukan sih, bodoh?!" Teriak Leonis merah muda yang tak sadar bahwa itu adalah salahnya.

"Itu kata-kataku, tahu!" Noctis bersungut melihat teman sepermainan yang memang tidur bersamanya itu malah berbalik mengomelinya "Lepas sana! Kau berat!"

"Ba-bagaimana ini, _ouji_...kita sudah janji dengan Ignis jam satu nanti!"

Sang pangeran yang masih mengenakan busana tidur menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tak gatal dan menguap beberapa kali. Ia masih mengumpulkan beberapa sisa ruhnya yang belum sepenuhnya kembali kepadanya. Dengan malas ia meraih ponselnya, mengecek apakah ada kabar dari sahabat pirang kusamnya atau tidak.

"Tenang saja." Ucapnya setelah mendapati satu pesan di dalam benda itu.

"Bagaimana aku bisa tenang! Hanya tersisa lima puluh lima menit lagi dari sekarang! Mana mungkin aku akan menyelesaikan semua masakan seorang diri di waktu sesingkat ini?!" Noctis menghela napas panjang mendengar gadis itu berbicara dalam satu tarikan napas. "Padahal aku sudah repot-repot tidur di sini untuk membangunkanmu agar kita tak terlambat! Tapi aku malah kesiangan juga! Ini karena kau mengajakku bermain kartu sampai malam! Dasar bodoh!"

"Kau yang bodoh! Lihat! Ini pesan dari Ignis. Dia akan terlambat satu jam! Jadi kita masih punya banyak waktu."

Noctis mendengus kesal saat mendengar gadis kecil yang memang tidur bersamanya semalam semakin meracau tanpa napas dan kemudian menyalahkan dirinya kembali.

_Siapa suruh mau ikut bermain dengannya?_

"Kalau begitu, cepat mandi! Aku akan kembali ke kamarku dan lima belas menit lagi kita bertemu di dapur!"

Sekali lagi Noctis harus menghela napas karena pagi hari telah diwarnai oleh keberisikan kawan musim seminya. Ia yang masih terlihat menguap beberapa kali dengan gontai berjalan ke kamar mandi, melakukan ritual pagi dan kemudian mengganti busana tidurnya dengan kaus hitam kasual yang biasa dikenakannya ketika akhir pekan.

Menyambar satu kotak berwarna hitam yang telah dibungkus rapi semalam oleh sang merah muda, ia dengan cepat melangkahkan kaki ke tempat yang tadi disebutkan Crystal. Sesekali ia bergumam kecil membalas sapaan orang-orang di dalam Citadel yang melihatnya.

"Nona Crystalcrown, biar aku bantu..."

"Tidak, paman Mat, aku akan membuatnya sendiri!"

Baru saja ia membuka pintu dapur, ia sudah disuguhi oleh pemandangan heboh yang mau tak mau membuatnya menghembuskan napas kembali.

"Tuan Noctis, tolong beritahu nona Crystalcrown agar aku bisa bantu."

"Tidak apa, Mat. Si bodoh itu bersikeras ingin membuatkan kue ulang tahun dan daging lapis tepung kesukaan Ignis sendiri. Kita lihat saja kapan dia akan menyerah."

"Tidak akan aku menyerah."

Noctis sedikit mendengus geli melihat gadis yang telah mengikat surai merah mudanya tinggi-tinggi menjulurkan lidah ke arahnya. Ia melihat sang _chef _yang tidak diperkenankan untuk membantu duduk di salah satu kursi dekat gadis itu untuk memantau.

Melirik ke salah satu kursi lain yang kosong, pangeran lima belas tahun itu segera mendudukkan tubuhnya di sana. Ia letakkan bungkusan kotak hitam yang berada di tangannya tadi dan ia topang dagunya dengan tangannya.

Biru tersebut memandangi lekat-lekat wajah gadis yang masih sedikit kekanakkan. Tak begitu banyak berubah wajah itu sejak sahabat merah mudanya belia.

Ia tiba-tiba saja mengerjap, mengerutkan dahi ketika menyadari bahwa ia memandangi gadis yang lebih muda darinya itu tanpa berkedip. Sekali lagi, ia merasakan satu perasaan manis yang membuncah hingga memenuhi rongga mulutnya. Ada sesuatu yang menggelitik hatinya setiap kali ia menatap sang gadis Leonis dan sampai detik ini ia tidak mengetahui perasaan itu—ia pun enggan menceritakannya kepada siapapun.

"Rasanya sudah pas. Nona Crystalcrown benar-benar sudah mahir memasak ya. Ignis pasti senang."

Kalimat yang dilontarkan oleh pria empat puluh tahun di sana menyadarkan Noctis dari lamunannya. Ia sekali lagi mengedipkan mata beberapa kali, tersadar bahwa ia sempat melamun begitu lama hingga tidak menyadari persiapan jamuan makanan untuk merayakan ulang tahun Ignis sudah selesai.

Ya...alasan gadis itu menginap di kamarnya dan ingin agar bangun pagi, bersusah payah menolak bantuan _chef _Citadel demi membuat masakan dengan tangannya sendiri adalah karena mereka akan merayakan hari lahir sang Scientia.

Crystal bersikeras untuk menyiapkan segalanya seorang diri agar dapat membuat Ignis senang—yang menurut Noctis, walau membeli yang sudah jadipun Ignis pasti akan tetap senang. Dan menyadari kenyataan itu lagi membuat rasa manis yang tadi terkecap berubah menjadi getir luar biasa.

_Lagi-lagi ada pahit di rongga mulutnya._

"_Ouji_, ayo ke ruang makan. Sudah tidak ada waktu lagi."

Noctis tidak menolak saat ia rasakan tangan kecil Crystal menggenggam dan menariknya agar berjalan cepat ke arah ruang makan yang tidak jadi ditata karena mereka terlambat bangun. Ia mendudukkan diri di salah satu kursi makan yang mewah, mendengarkan dengan baik titah putri kristal itu lekat-lekat...sebelum dahinya berkerut.

"Hei Kuri, benar tidak apa-apa seperti itu?"

"Ignis kan pintar, jadi dia pasti tahu kalau kita mau membuat kejutan! Makanya lebih baik seperti tadi, ya."

Caelum muda itu menyipitkan matanya, memandangi Crystal dengan tatapan ingin membantah tapi ia tahu anak itu tidak akan mau mendengar. Karenanya ia mengangguk tanda menyerah.

"Jangan lakukan itu saat ulang tahunku, ya."

"Kau kan bodoh, kau pasti akan tetap terkejut tanpa perlu seperti itu."

"Kau—"

"Sssttt! Aku dapat mendengar suara langkah kaki Ignis."

"Kau ini menyeramkan."

"_Ouji_, bersiaplah di depan pintu!"

Dikomandokan seperti itu dengan suara setengah berbisik membuat Noctis refleks mengangguk dan mengambil satu buah kain yang telah dipersiapkan oleh anak gadis itu. Ia mengendap-endap, menoleh ke arah Crystal yang juga memandang ke arahnya untuk memberikan aba-aba.

"Noct—uwa!"

Suara rendah milik pemuda Scientia yang baru saja membuka pintu mendadak meninggi saat tiba-tiba saja ia merasakan teman merah mudanya menarik kacamatanya dan pangerannya membebat kedua matanya dengan kain.

_Kejutan ulang tahun yang ekstrim sekali..._

Begitulah batin Noctis yang kini mengekori Ignis yang ditarik Crystal untuk masuk ke dalam ruang makan.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Ignis!"

Suara renyah gadis belia itu mengudara, memenuhi hampir seluruh penjuru ruang berjendela tinggi dengan ornamen hitam dan emas. Noctis yang melepaskan ikatan mata Ignis dapat melihat pemuda tujuh belas tahun tersebut terperangah melihat sajian sederhana yang berada di hadapan kedua matanya.

Ia tersenyum, merasa sedikit bangga pula karena berhasil membuat sang penasihatnya yang kaku dapat menampilkan raut seperti ini—meski yang ia lakukan hanyalah membawakan kado, menunggui sampai Crystal selesai memasak, dan menutupi mata pemuda itu dengan kain hitam.

"Seharusnya tidak perlu melakukan ini."

"Protes saja ke Kuri." Jawab Noctis sembari mendudukkan diri di hadapan Ignis.

"Habisnya Ignis pasti sudah tahu! Jadi harus ada yang baru!"

Biru keruh itu dapat melihat bagaimana Ignis tertawa saat mendengar kalimat sang gadis merah muda yang menempatkan diri di samping sang pirang kusam. Ia menilik baik-baik kedua orang itu sebelum meminum sedikit cairan pekat yang memang dipersiapkan tadi.

"Kalian, memasak?"

"Aku. Pangeran bodoh itu mana bisa." Noctis dapat melihat Crystal menjulurkan lidah ke arahnya, menampilkan raut menyebalkan. "Ignis, sebelum makan, bagaimana kalau kau buka kadomu dulu?"

"Kalian tidak perlu repot-repot menyiapkannya."

"Tidak, kok. Ya kan, _ouji_?"

"Hmm..."

"Jawaban apa itu—ah! Sarung tangan perak itu dari Noctis-_ouji_."

Noctis yang masih meneguk minumannya mengangguk simpul ketika pemuda Scientia di sana mengatakan bahwa ia menyukainya dan berterima kasih kepadanya. Entah mengapa, sejak tadi tak ada perasaan senang datang menghampirinya dan ia harus bersusah payah mengalihkan perhatiannya dengan cara meminum minuman yang telah dipersiapkan sebanyak mungkin.

"Kalung ini darimu?"

"Be-betul. Menurutku kau cocok menggunakan itu."

"Terima kasih, Crystal."

Pangeran Caelum harus mereguk pahit yang tiba-tiba saja terkecap kembali di indera perasanya. Rasa manis minuman yang tadi memanjakan mulutnya seketika hilang ketika ia lihat ada semburat merah muda manis di wajah Crystal. Ia mengeratkan pegangan pada cangkir minumnya, berusaha mengabaikan sentimen asing yang tak ia pahami namanya.

"Kau...mau memasangnya sekarang?"

"Ya."

"Kau bisa memasangnya, Ignis?"

"Bisa."

"O-oh..."

Sekali lagi rasa itu semakin menguar cepat bahkan seolah membakar kerongkongan dan memenuhi rongga hatinya. Belum lagi ada sekelibat emosi lain yang hadir ketika ia dapati gadis merah muda itu sedikit menunjukkan wajah lesu saat mengetahui sahabat pirang kusamnya dapat mengenakan barang pemberiannya seorang diri.

_Sejak kapan ia bisa memahami gerak-gerik Crystal?_

"Si bodoh itu mau memasangkannya untukmu."

Noctis dapat melihat bagaimana Crystal memelototinya setelah ia mengatakan hal tersebut. Wajah yang tadi dihiasi oleh semburat merah muda tipis semakin memerah karena perkataannya tadi. Ia memejamkan mata sejenak, berusaha tak menghiraukan satu kilau familiar di balik bola kaca teduh milik Ignis.

"Ka-kalau begitu tolong ya, Crystal."

Dan putra mahkota itu tetap menutup kedua matanya agar tak melihat bagaimana sahabat merah mudanya melingkarkan rantai kalung ke leher pemuda pirang kusam di hadapannya.

_Rasa pahit itu semakin menggebu-gebu tak kuasa dipertahankan..._

* * *

_Aku semakin tidak seperti aku yang biasanya._

_Itulah yang terus menerus menghantuiku selama aku mulai merasa aneh ketika melihat kedekatan Kuri dan juga Ignis._

_Walau gadis itu sering sekali datang untuk menginap di tempatku—semenjak masuk sekolah menengah atas, aku diberikan kebebasan untuk tinggal sendiri di apartemen—, walau kami lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu bersama-sama, tetap saja hati gadis itu tertinggal untuk calon penasihatku._

_Di dalam permata merah muda itu hanyalah refleksi bayang Ignis yang berada, hanyalah sosok itu yang dilihatnya._

_Tidak ada sedikitpun permata itu melirik ke arahku, melihatku...tidak ada setitikpun keberadaanku membekas di hatinya. _

_Pahit itu kian lama kian menyebar tak mampu untuk kucegah. Ia merambat dari hatiku, bergerak ke tiap inci tubuhku, menjalar ke kerongkonganku, menodai indera pengecapku._

_Aku aneh. Semakin lama aku semakin aneh. _

_Aku tak mengerti perasaan ini, aku tidak memahami apa yang tengah terjadi padaku. _

_Hanyalah rasa tak nyaman yang terus menerus hinggap, hanyalah manis yang berujung kepada getir yang hadir memenuhi indera pengecapku._

_Apakah tidak ada yang dapat kulakukan agar dia beralih memandangku?_

_Apakah tidak ada yang bisa kuperbuat agar bola kaca itu bisa melihatku?_

_Perasaan apa ini?_

_Mengapa aku seperti ini...?_

* * *

"Kau menginjak kakiku!"

Suara nyaring milik pemuda Caelum menggema ke seluruh penjuru ruang megah yang dihiasi oleh lampu-lampu mewah berwarna perak. Dendang hewan-hewan penanda senja di sana seketika menghilang seiring dengan melantangnya suara tersebut, seperti takut dan enggan terlibat.

Di dalam ruang berjendela tinggi besar di sana, ia bersama dua sahabat kecilnya nampak tengah berdebat sembari saling memelototi satu sama lain—lebih tepatnya, ia dan Crystal. Ignis hanya menampilkan wajah kesal karena lagi-lagi pelatihan ini berujung ke pertengkaran mereka.

Ia dan gadis merah muda tersebut saling melempar tatapan jengkel, memercikkan kekesalan di tiap masing-masing bola kaca biru dan merah muda yang tak senada. Tetapi, walau saling menampakkan wajah masam, Noctis dan juga Crystal belum melepaskan tautan jemari mereka. Keduanya masih bergerak ke kanan dan kiri mengikuti irama musik lembut yang terus mengalun—belum diputus oleh sang pirang kusam.

"Kau yang lebih dulu menginjak kakiku! Pembalasan."

"Aku kan tidak sengaja!"

"Kau pangeran tapi mengapa tidak bisa berdansa, sih?!"

"Karena aku selalu kabur dari pelatihan dansa!"

"Hei, mau sampai kapan kalian bertengkar seperti ini?"

Indera pendengaran sang pangeran mendapati nada menenangkan yang tadi meluncur dari sebuah _tape_ berwarna hitam terhenti dan berganti dengan suara berat yang bergema cukup keras. Ia sedikit melirikkan birunya, melihat bagaimana wajah tampan penasihatnya diliputi oleh sebal—tentu saja. Sudah lima puluh menit mereka berada di sana, tapi pemuda Caelum dan gadis Leonis tidak menunjukkan kemajuan sama sekali.

"Habisnya dia duluan yang mulai!"

Noctis terkesiap dan kembali menumbukkan tatapan sebalnya ke gadis yang tadi berkata-kata sama dengan dirinya. Detik berikutnya ia dapat mendengar Scientia yang memang menjadi instruktur mereka menghela napas panjang. Pemuda berkacamata tersebut juga terlihat menaikkan letak bingkai hitam di wajahnya yang sedikit turun sebelum kemudian bersidekap untuk menilik baik-baik ke arahnya dan Crystal yang masih menggeram ke satu sama lain.

"_Prom night_-nya hari ini dan kalian masih juga seperti itu tidak ada kemajuan."

"Ada! Aku baru menginjak kaki si bodoh itu satu kali!"

"Pangeran mana yang bangga dengan kemajuan menyedihkan itu!"

Sekali lagi Noctis harus diliputi kejengkelan karena gadis yang lebih pendek darinya tersebut selalu saja menyulut emosinya. Dahinya berkerut menyeramkan. Hatinya berkata-kata kesal tanpa bisa ditahannya.

Padahal Crystal akan berbicara baik-baik dengan Ignis, padahal gadis itu selalu menampakkan wajah manis jika di depan pemuda itu. Tetapi kenapa sikapnya sangat berbeda jika di depannya?

"Tidak ada waktu lagi." Noctis yang telah menghentikan langkah dansanya dan melepaskan tautan jemarinya terkesiap dan tersadar dari lamunannya. Dengan cepat ia menoleh ke arah Ignis yang lagi-lagi menghela napas frustasi. "Ingatlah apa yang sudah kalian pelajari dan bergegaslah bersiap karena sebentar lagi jarum jam akan berada di angka enam. Jangan sampai kalian terlambat."

Terselesaikannya titah milik penasihatnya tersebut membuat putra Regis di sana tiba-tiba saja menyambar botol airnya sebelum melangkah dalam bisu menuju pintu tinggi hitam yang tertutup rapat. Langkah kakinya dibuat besar-besar dan menimbulkan bunyi berisik, seolah mencoba memberitahu kepada dua orang sahabat yang tertinggal di belakangnya bahwa ia tengah gondok bukan main.

Ia berjalan menyusuri lorong Citadel dengan wajah sedikit bersungut menuju kamarnya. Hatinya kini benar-benar diliputi oleh kekesalan luar biasa. Belum lagi ia harus rela merasakan pahit yang lagi-lagi ada di dalam mulutnya.

_Mengapa gadis itu selalu seperti itu terhadapnya?_

_Mengapa ia tidak pernah bisa berkata-kata lembut kepadanya?_

_Mengapa ia harus kesal seperti ini?_

Dengan kasar pangeran tersebut membuka dan menutup pintu kamarnya. Ia bawa tubuhnya yang dihiasi oleh sedikit peluh ke dalam kamar mandi. Diputarnya kran tersebut agar air dingin meluncur dan membasahi raganya yang terasa panas. Ia menunduk, membiarkan _shower _di atas sana mendinginkan dirinya—jiwanya.

Ia menghela napas kasar dan berdecak. Lagi-lagi pemikiran mengganggu itu datang. Lagi-lagi ia bertingkah tidak seperti dirinya setiap kali bersama dengan Crystal dan juga Ignis. Ia akan selalu seperti ini. Menjadi uring-uringan dan tak mampu mengontrol dirinya.

Sungguh, Noctis tidak sama sekali mengetahui apa penyebabnya dan kemungkinan besar ia tidak akan pernah mengetahuinya karena ia tak ingin menceritakan hal ini kepada siapapun.

Merasa cukup membuat dirinya menjadi lebih baik, ia menyelesaikan aktivitasnya dan sebelum menutup kran air tersebut. Disambarnya handuk putih yang memang selalu terlipat rapi di rak dan ia keringkan tubuh beserta rambutnya yang basah.

Birunya melirik sedikit ke arah jam dinding yang terletak di atas ranjang besarnya dan ia lagi-lagi menghela napas karena ia hanya memiliki waktu sedikit untuk bersiap-siap.

Tanpa menyia-nyiakan satu detikpun, Noctis meraih setelan hitam yang telah dipersiapkan Ignis pagi tadi. Ia balut tubuhnya dengan cepat dan ia tata surainya dengan model yang memang selalu ia pakai.

Mengambil undangan _prom night _sekolahnya, pemuda tujuh belas tahun tersebut kemudian melangkahkan kakinya kembali. Berjalan dengan tempo yang tak setergesa-gesa tadi menuju tangga yang akan menuntunnya ke bagian depan Citadel. Kedua permatanya mendapati sahabat cerahnya yang ternyata telah berada di sana melambaikan tangan kepadanya dan ia balas dengan anggukan kecil.

"Mana Crystal?"

Pemuda Argentum tersebut bertanya dan membuat sang pangeran melirik arloji di pergelangan tangannya. Surai hitam kakunya sedikit bergerak simpul ketika ia tolehkan kepala ke belakang, berharap sosok gadis yang tadi dipertanyakan Prompto terlihat.

Namun, Crystal sama sekali tak menunjukkan batang hidungnya dan hal tersebut sekali lagi membuat Noctis bersidekap sembari menunjukkan raut wajah masam. Padahal ia telah terburu-buru untuk bersiap agar sang gadis tidak menceramahinya. Padahal ia telah menepati waktu untuk berkumpul di depan Citadel pukul enam sore—mereka memang sepakat untuk pergi bersama-sama dari Citadel ke acara itu.

Tapi gadis Leonis tersebut malah belum datang dan jarum jam telah menunjukkan pukul enam lewat lima.

Detik demi detik berlalu dan ia Noctis semakin merasa tak sabar sehingga ia mengetuk-ketukkan sepatu hitam mengilatnya. Ini sudah hampir lebih dari lima menit dan sosok merah muda itu tidak kunjung hadir.

"Prompto! _Ouji_!"

Ketukan tak sabar pada sepatu sosok sekelam malam tersebut terhenti ketika indera pendengarannya menangkap suara riang milik gadis yang ditunggu-tunggunya. Ia menoleh cepat...dan...harus kembali merasa dongkol kala mendapati pemuda pirang kusam dan gadis itu berjalan sembari bergandengan tangan—lebih tepatnya Crystal seperti dituntun.

"Kau cantik sekali, Crystal!"

Itulah kata yang membuat Noctis menegang dan tersadar dari rasa jengkelnya. Biru tersebut melirik baik-baik gadis yang kini tengah terbalut gaun hitam yang mengekspos kulit putihnya. Ia menggertakkan gigi ketika menyadari bahwa pahit yang biasa terkecap di mulutnya semakin menguar tak tertahankan. Detik berikutnya, tanpa aba-aba, ia menyambar tangan anak gadis itu dari tangan sang Scientia.

"Kau lama, bodoh."

"Hei! Pelan-pelan! Aku tidak terbiasa memakai _high heels_. Sampai nanti, Ignis."

Perlakuannya memang sedikit kasar, tetapi Noctis sama sekali tidak bisa menahan pergerakannya. Bahkan ia juga tak melepaskan genggaman di tangan kurus sahabat kecilnya sampai di tempat pesta itu. Ia terus menerus memegangi Crystal, seolah enggan kehilangan kehangatan gadis itu.

Hatinya masih diliputi perasaan kecut karena tak suka melihat sang merah muda bergandengan tangan dengan Ignis tadi.

"Noct, Crystal, aku ke sana dulu. Sepertinya ada yang memanggilku untuk berdansa."

Noctis mengangguk tanpa membuka katup mulutnya untuk membalas kata-kata sang pemuda pirang cerah yang telah melesat pergi penuh semangat. Tanpa sadar ia meremas tangan gadis itu dan membuat sang gadis mengerutkan dahi tanda tak mengerti.

"Ada apa denganmu sih?"

Pangeran tersebut merendahkan pandang, membawa birunya bersirobok dengan merah muda yang menatapnya dengan penuh tanda tanya.

_Aku juga tidak tahu ada apa dengan diriku!_

Tapi ia hanya bungkam dan malah sedikit membawa gadis itu ke lantai dansa. Jemari kokohnya bergerak menyentuh punggung sang gadis yang tak begitu terlindungi oleh kain gaunnya dan saat itu ia merasa jantungnya dipenuhi oleh ribuan kupu-kupu yang mengepak tanpa ampun.

Bunyi dendang irama lembut dan temaran sinar lampu membuat pikirnya melayang. Ia selami merah muda yang masih mengilaukan keheranan—tak dihiraukannya—, ia pandangi dalam-dalam gadis yang entah mengapa membuatnya selalu dilanda oleh emosi yang tak pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya.

Ia bergerak, menyentuh dengan kuat seolah tak ingin melepaskan. Dadanya berdegup begitu kencang, semakin bertabuh memuakkan ketika ia menautkan jemari mereka.

Tanpa disadarinya ia merendah, mendekatkan wajah dan memberi celah di bibirnya.

"Lihatlah aku..."

* * *

_Pribadi gadis itu berubah, menjadi berbeda setelah ulang tahunnya yang ke delapan belas._

_Itulah yang terus menerus mengusikku selama beberapa bulan silam._

_Nada suaranya yang dahulu selalu mengalun riang, kini dipenuhi oleh kesengsaraan, pendar cantik yang selalu terkilau oleh jenaka, lenyap tergantikan oleh sinar pedih yang menyayat hati, senyum yang biasanya tercetak di wajah cantik itu sirna, berganti oleh lengkung tak indah._

_Sering kali Kuri berteriak tersulut emosi, bahkan menjerit dengan alunan suara ketakutan tanpa sebab. Sering pula rona kehidupan di wajahnya pergi, mengganti merah muda dengan pucat pasi._

_Ia tak lagi menghabiskan waktu di apartemenku, tak lagi datang rutin ke tempat pelatihan di Citadel seperti biasanya. Membuat heran datang menghampiriku, menimbulkan tanda tanya besar pada hati kami._

_Dan aku semakin tak lagi menjadi seperti diriku. Aku mulai semakin merasa uring-uringan, mulai gampang pula tersulut karena jengkel yang menggerogoti. Aku tahu apa penyebabnya, gelisah itu hadir karena aku tak mampu memahami apa yang tengah terjadi pada Kuri._

_Ia yang dahulu dengan mudah kubaca menjadi sosok yang tak kukenali...dan itu memicu perubahan di diriku juga._

_Belum sempat aku menguasai diriku sendiri, tiba-tiba saja ayahanda melantangkan satu perintah absolut yang menikam hatiku._

_Aku akan menikahi Luna di Altissia..._

_Hal itu membuat seluruh kepalaku berat, seolah-olah tengah dihantamkan batu besar tanpa belas kasih. Jantungku bergemuruh kencang, mencoba mencerna satu titah yang aku harapkan sebagai satu jenaka belaka._

_Sayangnya itu adalah kenyataan. _

_Perkataan ayahandaku adalah perintah mutlak, yang diputuskan agar Niflheim dan Lucis dapat berdamai dengan terlaksananya pernikahan politik itu._

_Ironisnya, setelah aku mendapatkan perintah itu, seluruh sentimen yang kurasakan sejak aku berusia sembilan tahun dulu tiba-tiba saja dapat kupahami dengan baik._

_Ketika pengumuman pernikahanku disampaikan ayahanda, wajah Crystal terbesit di dalam benakku dan saat itulah aku menyadari bahwa...aku jatuh cinta pada Crystal._

_Mengapa aku harus menyadarinya setelah pengumuman pernikahanku dengan wanita lain diberitakan?_

_Aku ingin bertemu dengannya, aku ingin memberitahu dan melihat ekspresinya saat mendengar kabar pernikahanku dengan Luna. Terburuknya, aku ingin dirinya menentang pernikahan itu, aku ingin dia melayangkan penolakan atas pertunanganku._

_Tetapi, tentu saja itu tidak mungkin, bukan? _

_Aku adalah pangeran, aku adalah orang yang kelak akan memimpin negeri ini. Jika pernikahan damai ini kutolak hanya demi egoisku, bagaimana bisa aku menjadi raja yang adil demi rakyatku kelak?_

_Karenanya aku berusaha untuk memendam perasaan ini, menguburnya dengan baik dan membiarkan Ignis memiliki gadis yang kucintai. Bagaimanapun, aku sebenarnya telah menyadari bahwa mereka berdua sebenarnya saling mencintai._

_Tetapi...sepertinya dewa tengah mengujiku dengan membuat keinginanku terwujud. Gadis itu tiba-tiba saja melantangkan penolakan terhadap pengumuman pernikahanku. _

_Namun, ada berbeda dengan dirinya. Bukanlah kata penampikan seperti yang kuharapkan meluncur dari bibirnya. Kuri meracau tanpa menjelaskan dasar, meneriakkan keberatan dengan diri yang tak seperti biasanya. Akupun menjadi gusar, sahabatku itu terus menerus kusut tak mampu kuurai._

_Gadis itu remuk, gadis itu hancur perlahan...Aku tidak memahami penyebabnya, aku tak mengerti apa yang terjadi padanya...Bukan penolakan seperti ini yang kuharapkan. Bukan ini yang kuinginkan._

_Apa yang terjadi padamu...?_

* * *

"Bohong…tidak…ini bohong!"

"Crystal!?"

"Hei Crystal kau mau kemana?!"

"Crystal!"

Noctis mengerutkan dahi, merasakan perasaan asing menggerogoti hati. Ia tak melakukan apapun melainkan hanya terdiam sembari bersidekap dan mengikuti pergerakan teman pirang kusamnya untuk berlari mengejar gadis delapan belas tahun yang mendadak meracau tak terkendali dengan kedua mutiara birunya.

Setelah ia mengumumkan pernikahannya dengan Lunafreya, gadis itu tiba-tiba saja berteriak, menampakkan wajah ngeri teramat sangat yang tak ia ketahui penyebabnya. Tapi satu hal yang pasti, Crystal memberikan penolakan luar biasa di atas berita tersebut.

"Noct, kita harus mengejarnya."

Biru tersebut bergulir ke arah salah seorang kawan pirang cerahnya yang memandang dengan tatapan khawatir. Ia tak mampu bergerak, tak mampu pula membuka kedua katup bibirnya agar bercelah.

Ia terdiam, membisu setelah apa yang diinginkannya hadir di depan kedua matanya.

Gadis itu menentang pernikahannya dan ia seharusnya merasa senang. Tetapi, rasa bahagia itu tak hadir menghampirinya, malahan semakin menambah karut marut hati karena terngiang-ngiang wajah ngeri sang gadis yang tak ia pahami penyebabnya.

_Mengapa bukan wajah sedu seperti yang diharapkannya?_

_Mengapa bukan wajah tak rela seperti yang ia inginkan? _

Ia membiarkan dirinya ditarik paksa oleh Prompto karena ia sama sekali tak bergerak. Pemuda dua puluh tahun di sana merasakan sesuatu hadir berusaha melesak dari dalam rongga dadanya dan ia tak tahu mengapa ia kembali merasakan perasaan tak familiar seperti ini lagi.

"Crystal!"

Dari kejauhan, Noctis dapat melihat tubuh gadis itu menegang saat teriakan milik pemuda secerah mentari menggema di seluruh koridor apartemen tempat mereka berada saat ini. Manik birunya dengan mudah melihat bahwa tubuh kurus di sana bergetar dalam sentuhan sang Scientia.

Detik berikutnya, ia dapat melihat usaha Prompto yang terus menerus menanyakan 'apa yang terjadi' ke gadis itu sia-sia sebab tak mendapatkan jawaban pasti. Tanpa sadar Noctis menoleh ke arah Ignis, bertanya tanpa kata dan kemudian sedikit mendesah kasar saat mendapati balasan sang pirang kusam yang menatapnya dengan kata-kata 'aku pun tak paham'.

Ia berusaha mendekat, berusaha memahami gadis itu walau kakinya terasa berat. Di angkat tangannya, dibawa mendekat ke pundak Crystal yang masih menunduk—

"Hei angkat wajahmu dan jelaskan apa yang terjadi—"

"Jangan sentuh aku!"

Namun tangannya ditepis kasar oleh gadis tersebut. Dengan ekspresi yang sulit diungkapkan, pemuda bersurai hitam di sana menjatuhkan pandang menatap tangan kanannya yang tadi ditampik kasar. Kemudian biru keruhnya menari, dibawa lagi memandangi Ignis karena ia ingin mengetahui apa yang tengah terjadi pada pada teman merah mudanya.

Sayangnya, pemuda tinggi tersebut kembali menggeleng lemah, menjawab tanpa kata bahwa iapun tak mengerti apa-apa.

"Crystal, kami tak akan paham jika kau tidak berbicara…"

Noctis menoleh sekali lagi ke arah gadis itu ketika Prompto dengan sabarnya berkata-kata kepada sahabat sepermainannya. Alih-alih menjawab, yang ditanyai tetap saja bergeming sehingga ada satu sentimen penuh emosi yang tersulut di dalam hatinya.

Selama bertahun-tahun kebersamaan mereka, tak pernah sekalipun gadis yang selalu berada di sisinya tersebut bersikap menyebalkan seperti ini. Crystal yang ia tahu adalah seorang gadis yang sangat-sangat terbuka dengan dirinya lebih dari siapapun, yang dapat dengan mudahnya ia ketahui jika ada sesuatu yang mengusik sosok itu.

"Hentikan Prompto. Si bodoh itu tidak dapat diajak berbicara saat ini."

Dan selama bertahun-tahun, ia tidak pernah menyangka ia akan menjadi sosok menyebalkan seperti ini. Suara yang tadi dituturkannya begitu rendah, diliputi oleh emosi yang menguasai dirinya. Merasa bahwa keberadaannya di sini hanya akan semakin memerkeruh suasana, ia segera bangkit dari jongkoknya dan berbalik kasar. Ia akan pergi, kembali ke kamarnya.

"_Ouji_!"

Putra raja tersebut membeku saat ia merasakan adanya tarikan diujung bajunya. Dalam sekejap ia segera menghentikan langkah dan berbalik, bersitatap dengan merah muda yang mengilaukan pedih.

Noctis terlihat seperti hendak membuka mulut, tetapi, tak ada kata-kata yang meluncur dari sela bibirnya. Hatinya berkehendak lain, memintanya untuk tetap membisu meski saat ini teman merah mudanya mulai meloloskan air mata.

"Kumohon…" Gadis itu terbata "Batalkan pernikahanmu dengan _Lunafreya-sama…"_

Tubuh pemuda itu menegang. Lagi-lagi sebuah untaian kalimat yang sebenarnya diharapkannya diluncurkan Crystal. Namun, ia tidak senang dengan penolakan itu. Tidak karena ia merasa tak ada dasar yang ia pahami dari balik permintaan tadi.

"Apa maksudmu?"

Noctis dapat melihat gadis itu meneguk ludah, bahkan secara jelas manik merah muda lawan tuturnya kian lama kian meredup. Sejujurnya, ia tak ingin seperti ini. Ia tak ingin melakukan hal tersebut ke sahabatnya. Namun, sayangnya untuk sekarang, rasa kesal lebih kuat dari ibanya.

_Apa yang terjadi padamu?_

_Kumohon bilanglah kepadaku!_

"Batalkan pernikahanmu sebelum terlambat."

"Kenapa aku harus mengikuti permintaan tak jelas itu?"

"Kumohon…percayalah padaku..." Gadis itu semakin terisak pelan. "_Ouji_…batalkan pernikahan itu..."

Noctis mengepalkan tangan ketika kesal yang sempat sirna kembali datang merasuk. Ia...tidak paham. Mengapa gadis itu tidak mengatakan sesuatu yang disembunyikannya?!

"Pernikahan ini harus ada demi masa depan Lucis."

Putra mahkota tersebut merasakan mulutnya kering setelah melafalkan kalimat tersebut. Ia juga ingin pernikahan ini tidak ada karena bukan Lunafreya yang dicintainya, tetapi ia tidak bisa.

"Tidak akan ada masa depan jika kau pergi dari kerajaan!"

Sekali lagi, sang pangeran harus merelakan perasaan dongkol datang mendekap dirinya. Pasalnya, Crystal lebih memilih meninggikan nada suaranya sembari meracaukan kalimat tak jelas tanpa menjelaskan dasar dari tentangan tersebut.

_Kenapa?! _

Benaknya terus menjerit. Ia tidak paham. Ia sangat tidak mengerti mengapa temannya meracau seperti ini. Sebenarnya, ia mungkin saja bisa menerima dan memertimbangkan permintaan tersebut jika Crystal memberinya alasan yang jelas—oh tentu saja, itulah yang ia harapkan meski tak mungkin.

Tapi, sayangnya, temannya malah lebih memilih untuk terus berteriak, seperti menekankan kehendak padanya. Karenanya, ia merasa kesal dan sebagai upaya pengendalian dirinya, ia harus mengigit bibir dalamnya kuat-kuat.

_Sayangnya tidak berhasil._

"Sejak tadi kutanya apa maksudmu!? Kau tahu apa soal ini?!"

"Aku tahu! Karena aku melihatnya maka aku mengatakan ini!"

"Apa yang kau lihat, hah?!"

"Aku melihat kau—"

Noctis dapat melihat gadis itu tiba-tiba saja memutus kalimatnya dan meringkuk. Gemetar kembali terlihat menyelimuti tubuh kurus sosok di hadapannya. Dan rasa pahit seketika hadir ketika ia melihat Ignis mendekat untuk mendekap bahu gadis itu, berusaha membantu temannya kembali berdiri tegap.

Putra raja di sana masih terdiam. Dahinya mengerenyit menyeramkan karena melihat pemandangan itu. Bukan iba, ia malah semakin bertambah kesal. Saat ia akan mendapatkan jawaban dari pertanyaannya, mendadak gadis itu terhenti, menggantungkan kalimatnya.

_Yang ia inginkan saat ini adalah jawaban atas penolakan itu!_

"Kenapa kau berhenti?! Apa yang kau lihat?!"

"Noct!"

"Lepaskan!"

Pangeran Caelum dengan cepat menampik kasar tangan kekar Gladiolus yang menahan tubuhnya. Mengapa jadi ia yang terlihat seperti penjahat? Mengapa ia yang harus seperti ini? Mengapa ia harus jatuh cinta pada gadis itu?

Noctis melemparkan pandang yang sangat-sangat dingin dan tajam seolah mampu membunuh gadis tersebut saat itu juga. Ia memutuskan untuk membalikkan tubuhnya lagi. Sudah cukup! Ia akan pergi!

"Noctis-_ouji_!"

Ia semakin memercepat langkah seraya mengigiti bagian dalam pipinya. Ia benci hal ini, ia tak suka dirinya yang dikuasai emosi seperti ini. Ia...mengapa ia harus memiliki perasaan ini?

* * *

_Pertengkaran hebat antara aku dan Kuri akhirnya terselesaikan dengan baik. _

_Ia mengucapkan kata selamat atas pernikahanku yang membuat hati ini tercoreng satu luka melintang panjang. Ternyata ada alasan lain yang membuat gadis itu menentang pernikahanku...dan alasannya bukanlah karena perasaan kami sama. _

_Karenanya akupun menyerah, aku akan menerima keputusan ini dan pergi dari Insomnia menuju Altissia demi menemui sosok wanita yang telah kuanggap sebagai kakakku._

_Aku sedikit terkejut ketika mengetahui bahwa Kuri akan ikut dengan kami sebagai salah satu Crownsguard. Aku ingin menentangnya ke ayahanda, tetapi aku tahu itu adalah hal yang tak mungkin dikabulkan. _

_Bagaimana aku bisa melupakannya jika ia tetap terus bersama-sama denganku?_

_Dan di antara kekalutan itu, kami pergi tanpa mengetahui bahwa itu adalah awal dari satu hal yang membuka gerbang petaka di masa depan terjadi._

_Kotaku hancur, rakyat yang harusnya akan berada di bawah kuasaku meregang nyawa di tangan musuh yang menawarkan kedamaian jika aku menikahi Luna. _

_Aku baru mengetahui bahwa lagi-lagi aku dilindungi, lagi-lagi semua bertaruh nyawa demi diriku. Ayahanda menyuruhku pergi karena mengetahui mengenai hal ini..._

_Padahal hari itu kami pergi meninggalkan kota kami dengan dada yang membusung, dikawani oleh senyuman yang terkembang cerah. Tetapi esoknya...ayahanda dan orang-orang yang akan menyambut kami pulang telah tiada...bahkan tempat kami pulangpun tak ada._

_Segalanya begitu cepat, segalanya bergerak di luar kendali kami..._

_Tak cukup sampai situ, hatiku lagi-lagi diremukkan saat mengetahui bahwa salah satu sosok yang seharusnya berada di sampingku terbujur kaku tak sadarkan diri. Ia adalah sosok yang kucintai, yang berusaha kulupakan tetapi terlalu sulit untuk kulakukan. _

_Tak pernah kusangka, tak pernah kuduga bahwa aku yang tak menahan kepergiannya untuk kembali ke Insomnia akan melibatkannya dalam petaka tersebut. Lubang dalam rongga dadaku menganga, menggaungkan kata-kata penyesalan dan tuntut karena keputusan yang waktu itu kuambil._

_Andai saja waktu itu aku tidak mengijikannya untuk kembali, andai waktu itu aku menahannya, mungkin sosok yang kusayangi itu tidak akan membeku di atas ranjang._

_Mengapa keseharian kami yang dulu damai terenggut tak berperi dalam sekejap?_

_Mengapa...aku selalu menjadi orang yang lemah?_

_Mengapa..._

* * *

Sesuai janji sang pangeran kepada perisainya kemarin, hari ini adalah gilirannya mencoba membangunkan sang gadis—sebenarnya ia tak ingin karena dadanya berdenyut pedih tiap kali ia memandangi sahabat kecilnya. Tangannya terkepal, posisi duduknya begitu tegap. Sudah lebih dari satu jam ia berdiam di kamar usang tersebut, tanpa melakukan pergerakan, tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata.

Ia bukanlah orang yang mahir mengekspresikan isi hatinya…khususnya jika sudah menyangkut sang merah muda.

Bukan karena ia tidak peduli kepada gadis itu—tentu saja ia sangat peduli! Gadis itu adalah orang yang disayanginya—, melainkan karena biasanya ia yang selalu menerima ekspresi kaya dari sahabatnya. Sejak mereka masih kecil selalu seperti itu, merah muda itu akan selalu mewarnainya, meraih tangannya, menjadi kawannya beradu mulut sehingga ia merasa seperti anak-anak pada umumnya.

Ketika dirinya terluka akibat serangan _daemon_ yang membuatnya harus pergi ke Tenebrae untuk berobatpun, Crystal-lah yang menangis meraung-raung seakan menggantikan kesedihannya. Disebabkan selalu mendapatkan luapan perasaan sang gadis, ia hampir tidak pernah mengekspresikan isi hatinya. Bahkan, hanya dari saling bertatap, ia tahu gadis itu memahami dirinya.

Tetapi kali ini berbeda, Crystal tertidur, menutup mata. Membuatnya tak bisa membaca ekspresi sang gadis, maupun sang gadis membaca ekspresinya. Bagai kehilangan arah, dirinya saat ini hanya mampu membisu, tak mengerti apa yang harus diperbuatnya.

_"Tidak akan ada masa depan jika kau pergi dari kerajaan!"_

Tak pernah disangka-sangkanya bahwa apa yang dijeritkan sang gadis beberapa waktu silam akan terwujud. Dalam sekejap ia telah kehilangan masa depannya; kehilangan ayahandanya, kehilangan rakyatnya, kehilangan negaranya.

Tubuhnya bergidik saat firasat-firasat yang muncul dikarenakan pertanyaan pemuda Argentum kemarin kembali bermain. Gadis di hadapannya ini seolah mengetahui runtutan kejadian masa depan, mengetahui petaka yang akan datang.

Hal tersebut membuatnya terpuruk begitu dalam. Ia tak pernah menduga bahwa ayahandanya akan mengorbankan rakyat demi melindungi dirinya, pun dengan Crystal yang ternyata telah lebih dulu mengetahui hal ini tetapi tak mengatakan kepadanya.

Rahangnya mengeras, emosi itu datang lagi. Membuat luka fana memeluk dirinya. Ia merasa dikhianati, merasa dibohongi. _Mengapa ia tak dilibatkan dalam keputusan itu? Bukankah kelak ia yang akan meneruskan tahta? Mengapa ia diasingkan?_

Berkali-kali ia menghirup dan menghembuskan nafas, menenangkan kalutnya. Birunya bergulir, memandang wajah cantik yang masih tak bergeming...wajah dari sosok yang merebut hatinya sejak ia berusia sembilan tahun.

_"Noct, jika memang benar Crystal sudah mengetahui semuanya, besar kemungkinan alasan ia tak membuka mata adalah karena dirimu…ia takut bertemu denganmu."_

Perkataan Prompto satu jam lalu membuat kepalan tangannya melemah. Memang benar ia kecewa, tetapi jika yang dikatakan Argentum itu benar, bukan berarti gadis itu harus lari dari dirinya dengan cara seperti ini, bukan?

Jika memang segalanya benar, ia tidak akan melepaskan amarahnya ke sosok itu. Sebab, keselamatan gadis itu lebih penting dari kekecewaannya. Ia sudah tidak ingin merasakan kehilangan siapapun lagi dalam hidupnya!

Oleh karenanya, dirinya ingin gadis ini kembali membuka mata, memanggil namanya, mengatakan bahwa ia masihlah hidup untuk menemaninya bertahan di dalam dunia kejam ini.

"Apakah kau juga akan meninggalkanku seperti ayahku?"

Hanya itulah sepatah kata yang mampu dituturkannya dengan lemah. Katupan kedua bibirnya kembali merapat, bisunya kembali menemani ruangan tersebut. Sang pangeran mengigit bagian bawah bibirnya kuat-kuat. Ingin meredam emosinya kembali tetapi gagal, sehingga kini ia menunduk.

_Bagaimana jika gadis ini bukannya enggan bertemu dengannya, melainkan memang tak akan pernah membuka matanya kembali?_

Gigitan pada bibirnya semakin kuat. Tubuhnya bergetar, netranya yang semula masih menyimpan secercah harapan meredup menyisakan ketakutan ketika spekulasi datang menghantam benaknya.

"Ini perintah...Bangunlah…kembalilah kepada kami."

Ia tak ingin lagi merasakan kehilangan, tak ingin lagi ditinggalkan dan kembali merasakan kehancuran. Karena saat ini ia benar-benar menyadarinya, bahwa gadis yang menurutnya menyebalkan tersebut memiliki kehadiran yang istimewa, yang akan meninggalkan celah menganga bagi keluarga kecilnya..._bagi dirinya_.

_Ia mencintai Crystal..._

_Ia tak ingin ditinggalkan sosok itu..._

"Noctis-_ouji_…"

Pemuda tersebut merasakan nafasnya seperti terhenti ketika indra pendengarannya tergelitiki oleh suara lemah yang ia nanti-nanti. Bola kacanya membulat, katupan kedua bibirnya terbuka. Merah muda yang sejak kemarin tertutup rapat menampakkan wujudnya, mengerjap dan membalas tatapannya.

"Crystal!"

Pemuda itu berteriak begitu keras, membuat para pemuda yang berada di ruangan sebelah terhenyak. Dengan teramat hati-hati Noctis memegangi tangan dan pundak sang gadis—membantu sosok itu untuk duduk. Biru yang tak begitu cerah dan sering menampakkan rasa malas tersebut mengilaukan ketidakpercayaan dan kelegaan. Sangat bercampur aduk dan semakin karut marut ketika melihat Crystal menggenangkan kristal kepedihannya.

"Kau harus melihat wajahmu, ouji…"

Tak menunggu lebih lama, pemuda yang kelak akan duduk di kursi tahta membawa gadis itu ke dalam dekapannya. Begitu erat, begitu kuat, tak menghiraukan bahwa hal tersebut akan menyakiti si merah muda. Yang dibutuhkannya saat ini adalah mengetahui bahwa sahabatnya benar-benar telah kembali…ia ingin merasakan kehangatan gadis tersebut, merasakan degup penanda kehidupan.

_Biarkan aku memelukmu sebelum kuredam kembali perasaan ini..._

* * *

_Pertanyaan-pertanyaan mengenai perubahan sosok merah muda sejak dua bulan silam pada akhirnya terjawab ketika lemah nada suara gadis itu memberitahukan kenyataan yang sangat sulit aku—kami percayai. Itu adalah sebuah penjelasan mengejutkan yang sama sekali tak pernah aku dan kawan-kawanku duga sebelumnya._

_Gadis itu, teman kecilku, benar memiliki kekuatan untuk melihat kejadian di masa mendatang. DI dalam tubuhnya ada kekuatan itu...satu kekuatan yang tidak bisa ia katakan kepada siapapun, kekuatan yang selalu menyakiti gadis itu setiap kali ia mencoba memeringati kami._

_Penyebab redup dan hancur dirinya adalah karena hal tersebut. Ia melihat sesuatu yang kelak akan terjadi, sesuatu mengerikan yang tak mampu dibaginya oleh siapapun. Jika dipaksa, napas itu akan tersendat, ia akan sesak, akan menjadi sosok menyedihkan._

_Perasaanku yang sempat kuredam karena pernikahanku masih harus tetap terlaksana ternyata semakin meletup-letup ketika aku mengetahui kenyataan itu. Aku yang telah merelakannya untuk jatuh ke pelukan penasihatku nyatanya malah menjadi orang yang tak mampu untuk mengendalikan diriku. _

_Saat gadis itu terkoyak-koyak kembali karena gagal melindungi Jared, aku tak mampu menahan afeksiku sehingga aku menghambur ke arahnya, mengelus kepala itu, menundukkan kepala ke bahu repas tersebut._

_Dan...aku semakin tak dapat meredam segalanya ketika aku diberitahukan bahwa ada satu lagi sosok berharga bagiku yang meregang nyawa demi diriku._

_Sosok itu adalah Luna...wanita yang seharusnya menjadi pengantinku..._

_Ia mati karena mengorbankan jiwanya demi melaksanakan panggilan demi membimbingku yang merupakan raja terpilih, itu adalah konsekuensi yang tak kuketahui dan disembunyikan dariku..._

_Selalu seperti itu, segala yang terpenting tak digamblangkan kepadaku sehingga aku akan menjadi sosok yang selalu kehilangan arah ketika segalanya terenggut dariku._

_Aku hancur. Aku remuk. _

_Dan aku dapat melihat gadis itu juga sama sepertiku. Ia menjadi begitu rapuh, yang akan terserak berkeping-keping hanya dalam sekali sentuh. Ia pastilah telah mengetahui kenyataan ini, ia pastilah lebih dahulu merasakan keputusasaan ini._

_Seluruh sentimen-sentimen memelukku, melebur menjadi satu, bercampur aduk tak mampu untuk kuredam kembali. Aku hancur karena orang-orang terkasihku harus mati karena diriku ini...dan...aku remuk karena aku semakin tak bisa kuasa mengenyahkan perasaanku kepada Crystal._

_Dalam waktu yang bersamaan aku cerai-berai bersamanya. Saat aku dan dirinya mencoba untuk bangkit, kami dihempaskan kasar kembali oleh tragedi dalam takdir kami._

_Aku berusaha berjalan tegar, tetapi terseok karena luka yang belum dan tak akan pernah mengering. Sedangkan gadis merah muda tersebut berkali-kali melemah, terjatuh dalam lubang putus asa hingga berkeping-keping._

_Dalam kalutku ini aku tak dapat lagi memenangkan akal sehatku._

_Aku membutuhkan Crystal..walau gadis itu tak membutuhkanku..._

_Aku...semakin hancur...aku membutuhkannya...hanya ia yang dapat menyembuhkan luka ini..._

_Hanya dirinya..._

* * *

Noctis terdiam di atas ranjang dinginnya. Bunyi beriak air yang mengalir dari tempat tinggi menghempas bebatuan menjadi satu-satunya peneman dirinya yang membisu karena tak kuasa menerima seluruh kenyataan pahit yang telah terjadi.

Pertama-tama, dulu sekali ia kehilangan ibundanya, kemudian ia kehilangan pengasuh yang menyayanginya sepenuh hati, setelahnya ia kehilangan ayahanda, rakyat, negaranya, selanjutnya ia kehilangan Jared tanpa berhasil melindunginya dan terakhir...ia lagi-lagi harus merelakan diri kehilangan sosok wanita yang telah ia anggap sebagai kakak perempuannya...yang seharusnya tertawa di sampingnya sembari mengenakan busana pengantin yang mewah.

Ia merebahkan tubuh, membiarkan raga itu terhempas ke atas ranjang empuk sembari menutup kedua mata. Hatinya berdenyut perih, teramat sangat perih dan tak dapat ia kuasai kembali. Ia ingin menangis, tetapi air matanya seolah habis. Sehingga yang mampu dilakukannya saat ini hanyalah meremas poninya yang acak, membiarkan rasa sakit itu terasa ke seluruh inci tubuhnya.

_Apakah sesungguhnya ia tengah dikutuk?_

_Apakah sebenarnya dewa hanya memermainkan hidupnya saja?_

Seluruh orang yang terlibat dengannya, yang ia sayangi harus terenggut satu persatu dari dalam hidupnya. Seakan ia dibiarkan sebatang kara, berjalan di dalam kesendirian tanpa diperbolehkan ditemani oleh siapapun yang ia sayangi.

Detik berikutnya degup jantungnya memainkan melodi mengerikan ketika dalam sekejap memori-memori beberapa hari lalu saat ia bertaruh nyawa demi menerima berkat dewa air bermain dalam benaknya. Kedua permata birunya terbelalak dan peluh mulai hadir menghiasi dirinya.

Tubuhnya seketika itu pula bangkit dan ia mencengkeram selimut yang sejak tadi dibiarkan menutupi bagian bawah tubuhnya. Masih segar dalam ingatannya bagaimana ia melihat dua orang perempuan terpentingnya tertikam oleh bilah tajam yang dihunuskan oleh pria terkutuk.

Tanpa menunggu waktu lama, ia menyingkap kain itu dan beranjak turun dari ranjangnya. Ia berlari, menuju pintu yang menjadi batas antara dunianya dan dunia luar yang kejam. Gemuruh di dalam dadanya semakin memuakkan, kian menggerogoti ketika bayang-bayang wajah sang merah muda hadir menari dalam kepalanya.

_Apakah gadis itu baik-baik saja?_

_Apakah benar gadis itu baik-baik saja?_

Ia dengan kasar memutar knop dan membuka pintu tersebut. Napasnya sedikit tak beraturan ketika spekulasi-spekulasi buruk datang menertawakan dirinya. Detik berikutnya detak jantungnya hampir terhenti mendadak di saat permatanya bersirobok dengan bola kaca milik seseorang yang sangat-sangat ingin ditemuinya. Gadis yang menjadi tujuannya, gadis yang sangat diinginkannya untuk menyembuhkan luka di hatinya yang koyak. Gadis...yang sosoknya semakin diketahuinya terpatri di relung hati tak mampu untuk dihilangkan.

Tanpa harus diperintahkan otaknya, pemuda tersebut telah merengkuh gadis yang disayanginya dalam dekapannya. Ia memeluk kuat-kuat, menguarkan perasaan yang selalu berusaha untuk ditutup-tutupi.

Perlakuannya itu menjelaskan dengan gamblang kepada sosok itu bagaimana ia membutuhkannya, bagaimana remuknya ia yang tak lagi kuasa berpijak dengan kedua kakinya tanpa penopang.

"Kau...selamat..."

Noctis melirih, semakin membenamkan Crystal di dada yang saat ini tengah mengalunkan melodi putus asa bercampur kelegaan. Hangat itu merengkuhi sang pemuda, hatinya dipenuhi oleh seluruh rasa nyaman yang hanya mampu didapatkannya dari sosok dalam dekapannya itu.

Akan tetapi, rasa manis yang ia kecap ini tak dapat ia rasakan lama karena dalam satu hentakan, gadis itu melepaskan diri dari lingkar lengannya. Kedua birunya dapat melihat Crystal mencengkram lengannya yang terlilit kasa putih menggulung-gulung, menyembunyikan kesaksian pertarungannya di hari panjang itu. Gadis itupun membuang muka, merendahkan jarak pandang, seolah tak ingin melihatnya, tak ingin bertemu pandang dengannya.

"Kau terluka..." Nadanya menampilkan kekhawatiran ditiap hembusan napas. "Apa yang kau lakukan di depan sini? Kenapa tidak di kamarmu?"

Reaksi kasat mata yang ditunjukan sang gadis yang tak menjawab apapun membuat Noctis segera menyadari ada sesuatu yang telah terjadi. Gadis itu terlihat jatuh kembali. Meskipun tak mengetahui pasti penyebabnya, ia tahu bahwa ada sesuatu. _Tetapi...bukan...bukan petaka itu._

Pahit seketika itu pula datang menghampirinya ketika spekulasinya bermain. Tanpa mampu dikendalikannya, dalam pergerakan lambat, Caelum muda di sana mencoba meraih, hendak membawa gadis itu ke dalam bilik kamarnya—ingin membuat gadis itu beristirahat di kamarnya.

Namun, yang didapatkannya adalah satu sentakan kuat yang menghempaskan pegangannya pada pergelangan tangan sang gadis. Crystal menyentak kencang, menjadikan Noctis terkejut atas sikapnya—membuka kembali keping memori seperti saat gadis itu remuk di awal.

Tak ada yang mampu diucapkan kedua sosok bersurai kontras di sana. Hanyalah tiupan angin merdu dan gemericik jatuhnya air memecah sepi yang menyelimuti. Mereka terdiam beribu bahasa, takut untuk memulai dan enggan untuk terlibat. Sampai kemudian, suara pemuda Argentum yang telah terdengar bahkan sebelum sosoknya terlihat membuat putra mahkota itu tiba-tiba saja menarik lengan kurus milik gadis di dekatnya, menyeret ke bilik yang sebelumnya ia bagi dengan penasihatnya.

"Aku harus menemui Prompto. Lepaskan aku."

Pemuda itu bergeming. Tak mengindahkan permintaan, pun membalas kata-kata Crystal. Cengkeraman yang ia berikan mengalirkan getaran untuk dirasakan sang gadis, menggamblangkan apa yang tengah melanda hatinya kini.

"_Ouji_...lepaskan aku."

Noctis semakin mendapati gadis di hadapannya merendahkan nada suara, akan tetapi, ada yang berbeda dari alunan tersebut. Hembusannya tidak penuh penekanan seperti pertama kali ia dengar. Ada sedikit getir di sana, ada rasa menyedihkan yang menjalari inci kulitnya setelah menangkap kalimat itu. Remuk dirinya semakin menjadi-jadi dan tanpa disadarinya, ia tetap tidak mengendurkan pegangan tangannya.

Setiap kekuatan yang diberi calon raja di sana berkata-kata, memberi tahu bahwa pemuda tersebut menginginkan sang gadis untuk tetap berada di sana sebab ia tengah berada di dalam palung kelemahan tak berdasar.

_Seperti pada malam saat mereka masih berada di Lestallum dulu..._

_Ia tak mengijinkan sahabat perempuannya untuk pergi..._

Noctis runtuh, remuk seperti kala itu dan ia sendiri menyadari bahwa hatinya tercabik lebih parah dibandingkan dengan malam tersebut. Semuanya, segalanya adalah karena pernyataan kakak mendiang tunangannya, Ravus. Pemberitahuan bahwa ia merupakan sosok bodoh yang tidak mengetahui apapun.

_Ya...ia tidak mengetahui bahwa Lunafreya merelakan diri untuk memenuhi tugas membimbing dirinya yang terpilih sebagai raja cahaya..._

Ia semakin menguatkan pegangannya, enggan melepaskan karena di dalam hatinya terjerit bahwa hanya gadis itu yang akan menjadi penopang hatinya. Ia menginginkan gadis merah muda tersebut untuk tetap di sisinya...di samping dirinya yang entah sampai kapan akan mampu bertahan dalam takdir keji ini.

Dengan tangan bergetar ia bawa tubuh kurus sahabat perempuannya ke dalam dekapannya, ia peluk erat untuk menjadi sandaran hatinya yang mengucurkan darah dari luka di sana.

"...jangan tinggalkan aku..."

Noctis dapat merasakan ada sedikit reaksi yang diberi oleh Crystal setelah ia menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Gadis tersebut sepertinya baru saja menyadari bahwa ia mendekapnya dan iapun dapat merasakan bagaimana sang Leonis menengadah guna menatap langit-langit tinggi nan dingin.

"_Ouji_...bagaimana jika ku katakan akulah pembunuh Lunafreya-_sama_?"

Pemuda dua puluh tahun tersebut sedikit merenggangkan pelukannya setelah gadis dalam dekapannya melontarkan kalimat yang terhembus dalam satu tarikan napas kepada dirinyanya.

_Apa?_

"Meskipun perutku robek, aku bahkan tidak dapat menyelamatkannya...malah...nyawa itu harus ditukarkan dengan kekuatanku...Lunafreya-_sama_ menukar sisa nyawanya demi membangunkan kekuatan _oracle-_ku. Aku adalah penerusnya, yang diutus dewa untuk membantumu menghalau kegelapan di masa mendatang."

Terkatupnya bibir pucat sang gadis memberi kejut di sekujur tubuh sang Caelum. Pemuda itu menegang, terlalu terkejut dengan apa yang baru saja dibeberkan gadis pendek yang tak membalas pelukannya. Perlahan, lengan yang melingkari raga rapuh itu mengendur sebelum terlepas sempurna. Birunya bertemu pandang dengan merah muda yang semakin redup dan dirajai oleh sentimen nelangsa.

"Tidak perlu dua _oracle_...jika memang seperti itu...seharusnya...yang mati adalah aku bukan Lunafreya-_sama._..Bahkan...ia belum sempat memberitahu perasaannya padamu..."

Tiba-tiba saja, satu detak seolah lolos dari rongga dada sang malam. Kedua biru miliknya masih tetap melekat untuk bersirobok dengan merah muda yang kini turut memandangnya dengan penuh kepedihan. Tanpa dikehendaki, tanpa diberi titah, leleh kepedihan turun berderai membasahi wajah tampan tersebut. Tetes demi tetesnya membawa kepedihan, penyesalan dan juga hilang arah.

Tangis itu tak menimbulkan isak seperti saat ia pertama kali mengetahui berita duka mengenai Lunafreya—sosok yang dianggapnya sebagai bagian dari keluarganya, yang ingin diselamatkannya. Ia menangis dalam diam, seakan-akan tak lagi kuasa mengeluarkan suara penanda perihnya.

_Luna...benarkah itu?_

Detik berikutnya, disela-sela tangisnya, pemuda tersebut terkejut saat mendapati gadis yang baru membeberkan kenyataan tiba-tiba saja melangkah, melewati dirinya, hendak pergi meninggalkannya. Maka, dengan pergerakan cepat ia turut berbalik, menahan pintu kayu yang tadi sedikit terbuka lebar dengan kedua tangannya.

Ia merapatkan tubuhnya, menempelkan dada yang tak begitu bidang ke punggung sang gadis, memojokkan diri teman kecilnya ke daun pintu guna mengunci pergerakan.

_Tidak..jangan tinggalkan aku..._

"Tidak...jangan pergi...jangan meninggalkanku..."

Pemuda tersebut berbisik, merendahkan suara untuk menggelitik telinga kanan sang Leonis merah muda. Sesuatu merasukinya, sesuatu menggelapkan akal sehatnya. Ia tak ingin ditinggalkan, sangat tak ingin.

Kepala bersurai hitam tersebut merendah dan ia bawa birunya menari simpul untuk melihat gadis yang membeku di dalam kunciannya. Jemarinya bergerak, membelai luka gores yang hampir mengering di pipi gadis delapan belas tahun tersebut dan kemudian memiringkan wajah cantik itu. Ia ingin merah muda yang disukainya bersirobok dengan permatanya.

_Tetaplah di sini..._

Dengan teramat lembut, pemuda itu menyematkan sejumput mahkota sewarna musim semi milik sang gadis ke belakang telinga dan ia sapu sedikit helai demi helai itu agar tak menutupi leher kurus sosok yang merebut seluruh hatinya. Ia tak tahu, ia tak sadar bahwa tiap perlakuannya ini menggamblangkan dan menjeritkan perasaan yang teramat sangat jelas teruntuk sang putri kristal.

Namun, detik selanjutnya, tubuh pangeran tersebut menegang luar biasa ketika ia dapati satu memar tercipta di ujung leher sang gadis. Warna itu merah kebiruan dan seketika itu pula seluruh pergerakan yang tadi dilakukannya terhenti—begitupun dengan detak jantungnya selama beberapa detik.

Katup bibir pemuda Caelum di sana bercelah dan ia dapat merasakan pahit semakin menguar menggergoti hatinya yang tercabik-cabik. Bola kacanya membulat, menatap tidak percaya apa yang baru tersaji di hadapannya. Di luar perintahnya, ada satu dorongan yang membuatnya bertindak tak terkendali.

Tiba-tiba saja ia meremas surai yang berada di belakang leher gadis itu sebelum merendahkan kepala, membawa gigi-giginya untuk menyapu kasar kulit di sana.

"!"

Noctis dapat merasakan Crystal memekik tertahan ketika ia melakukan hal itu. Ia tahu gadis yang disayanginya ini meronta, berusaha untuk melepaskan diri darinya. Tetapi ia tidak mengijinkannya dan ia semakin memerdalam perlakukannya. Ia mengigit, memberi sakit yang sama di tempat sang Scientia tadi meninggalkan tanda—ia tahu tanda itu diberikan oleh sahabat pirang kusamnya.

Ia mengecap, mengigit tanpa ampun, seolah menginginkan tanda yang tadi berada di sana terhapus dengan miliknya. Terpaan napas berat tersebut mengatakan perasaan-perasaan yang sepertinya baru disadari pemiliknya. Perasaan yang tidak mampu ditahannya kembali saat melihat bercak di leher gadis itu.

_Padahal seharusnya ia tak melakukan ini…_

_Tapi mengapa hatinya menjerit-jerit..._

_Padahal...ia sudah berusaha untuk meredamnya..._

Gejolak tersebut melaung bukan main dan semakin diperparah ketika sahabat merah mudanya tadi juga mengatakan bahwa ia lebih baik mati, lebih baik meregang nyawa, pergi jauh meninggalkan dunia. Kalimat dan tanda merah yang diperlihatkan tersebut akhirnya membuatnya tak mampu mengendalikan emosi di dalam rongga dadanya yang saat ini berteriak tanpa ampun.

_Ia tak ingin lagi ditinggalkan..._

_Khususnya oleh sosok ini..._

_...maafkan aku..._

Mendadak hatinya berkata, meruntutkan untai kata permintaan maaf yang ditujukan kepada Lunafreya. Permohonan ampun yang pada awalnya dituturkan karena ketidakmampuannya untuk melindungi saat ini berubah menjadi permintaan maaf karena ia menyadari perasaannya kepada gadis dalam dekapannya ini—mengetahui bahwa sampai kapanpun ia tidak bisa menghentikan perasaannya.

Hati sang pemuda terus menerus memberi ungkapan penyesalan, tak kuasa menghentikan seluruh kekalutannya.

"Noctis...ouji...lepas...!"

Dalam sekali hentak, Noctis harus merelakan dirinya terdorong paksa oleh putri Cor tersebut. Ia menatap gadis itu dalam-dalam, menggamblangkan seluruh afeksi di dalam hatinya melalui sorot mata.

"Kuri...jangan tinggalkan aku sendiri…"

Bak anak kecil yang kehilangan pondasi, sosok itu menyuarakan isi hati yang tak lagi ditutup-tutupi, tak lagi disembunyikan. Noctis masih memandangi lekat dengan kilatan di kedua bola matanya. Kilau tersebut menjelaskan permintaan agar dirinya tidak dibuang, agar ia tidak ditinggalkan.

Sekali lagi ia mencoba mendekati gadis itu, dengan teramat hati-hati ia peluk kembali raga kurus sang gadis. Ia mendorong pelan sosok itu, memojokkannya lagi ke kayu dingin pemisah dunianya dan dunia luar. Selama sepersekian detik mereka saling menatap dengan kedua permata yang meredup dan sembiluan.

Noctis membisikkan sesuatu ke telinga gadis itu sebelum mengecup pelan indera pendengaran dan juga pipi yang tadi tergores.

Ia...tak lagi mampu membendung perasaannya.

Ia menginginkan gadis ini...walau harus merebutnya paksa...

* * *

_Lagi-lagi aku ditinggalkan..._

_Itulah yang terus membuatku ketakutan teramat sangat ketika kutahu Prompto terjatuh dari atas kereta karena aku. Ketakutan datang menggerogoti hatiku, membuatku gamang karena memikirkan spekulasi mengerikan yang bisa terjadi kepadanya. _

_Tak cukup kehilangan Prompto, aku harus merelakan Kuri hilang dari sisiku karena dibawa pergi oleh pria yang dulu membantuku malah kini berbalik menjadi musuhku. Setelah aku membuka mata akibat tak sadarkan diri setelah dipukul oleh pria itu, aku harus membiarkan sentimen negatif menggerogoti hatiku. _

_Kuri...gadis itu tak ada di manapun. Bahkan lorong demi lorong kereta yang berjalan kutelusuripun, aku tetap tidak menemukannya. _

_Mengapa segalanya menjadi kusut seperti ini? _

_Aku sangat menginginkan masa lalu terputarkan kembali. Aku mendambakan hari-hari damai lampau itu. Aku ingin waktu bisa terulang kembali agar senyuman mereka yang kusayangi bisa kembali. _

_Akibat petaka-petaka yang terus menerus menghampiri, hati kami remuk menjadi serpihan yang tak dapat lagi dilekatkan satu. Jika mungkin bisa diperbaikipun, di dalamnya akan tetap ada gurat retak yang tak sekalipun mampu untuk terhapuskan._

_Seperti saat ini, aku hancur saat menyadari ia yang kucintai hilang dari sisiku. Perasaan gamang dan spekulasi buruk membuatku direngkuh oleh ketakutan dan kecemasan yang teramat sangat besar. Mungkin saja emosi ini bisa membuatku menggila._

_Tak cukupkah sahabat pirang kusamku kehilangan cahayanya? Tak cukupkah mereka yang terpenting bagiku pergi meninggalkanku? _

_Tak cukupkah aku disiksa oleh hal itu?_

_Sekarang bahkan aku harus kehilangan gadis yang kucintai._

_Aku bahkan belum mengutarakan perasaanku kepadanya..._

_Kumohon jangan merebutnya..._

_Sudah cukup..._

* * *

Terbukanya pintu yang tak jauh dari tempat sang pangeran berpijak menjadikan kedua bola kacanya membulat sempurna. Ia yang telah berdiri di atas kedua kakinya membelalak kala birunya bertemu pandang dengan merah muda yang menatap ke arahnya. Jantungnya seolah berhenti berdetak. Ia dapat merasakan bagaimana tubuhnya bergetar hebat ketika melihat sang gadis yang sempat hilang dari sisinya.

"Noctis—"

Tanpa membiarkan gadis tersebut menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Caelum tersebut segera menghambur—tak peduli ia menabrak kedua teman lelakinya yang lain—, merentangkan tangan guna mendekap tubuh sosok yang dicintainya kuat-kuat. Bahunya yang tak begitu bidang semakin bergetar dan ia tanpa sadar mencengkeram tengkuk dan bahu ringkih Crystal, melafalkan ketakutannya melalui sentuhan.

Noctis membawa sang gadis ke dalam pelukannya. Matanya membelalak, menyiratkan kilau syok di sana. Napasnya sedikit tersendat karena seluruh gejolak perasaannya memenuhi hingga ke kerongkongan. Rengkuh itu bergetar, memberitahukan bahwa dirinya sangat terguncang.

Detik selanjutnya sang pemuda nanap. Ia melepaskan pelukan itu untuk menatap baik-baik gadis merah muda di hadapannya. Rasa takut lain menjalar ke seluruh tubuh, ia gelisah saat pemikiran buruknya datang.

"Kau terluka?!"

Begitulah kata pertama yang diluncurkan sang pemuda setelah bertemu kembali dengan gadis tersebut. Binar di dalam bola kaca putra mahkota itu terkilau oleh ketakutan, kelegaan, dan beribu afeksi lain teruntuk diri sang merah muda seorang. Cengkeram di bahu dan tengkuk Crystal telah terganti ke kedua sisi wajah cantik itu, tangannya menangkup kuat, mengutarakan cemas.

Noctis merasakan dirinya bereaksi saat bola kacanya menangkap bibir ranum gadis di depannya yang tadi baru saja menggeleng melengkung tipis. Crystal, teman sepermainannya memberikan senyum yang tak pernah dilihatnya, senyum yang membuat emosinya kini meluap-luap tak kuasa diredamnya.

"Hei, Noct kau mau kemana?!"

Noctis tak menghiraukan teriakan perisainya. Ia malah semakin menarik lengan atas sang gadis untuk menjauh dari tempat itu. Langkahnya tergesa-gesa seiring dengan semakin cepat tempo di dalam rongga dadanya.

"N-Noctis—!?"

Ia sekali lagi tak memberikan Crystal kesempatan untuk menyelesaikan kalimatnya karena setelah memojokkan sahabat kecilnya ke dinding, ia memertemukan bibirnya dengan bibir sang gadis.

_Ia...tidak bisa menahannya lagi._

Caelum dua puluh tahun di sana merasakan sang gadis hampir memekik ketika ia mencium paksa sosok tersebut. Ia penuhi mulut gadis itu dengannya, ia lumat tanpa ampun agar Crystal dapat mengetahui bagaimana perasaannya.

Noctis mengunci pergerakan gadis tersebut. Ia pegangi kuat-kuat kedua lengan sang Leonis dan ia bawa ke kedua sisi kepala merah muda itu. Tubuhnya semakin merapat, ia himpit sosok kurus di depannya, sama sekali tak ia beri celah tuk pergi.

Ciuman itu tergesa-gesa, tiap kecupan itu menjeritkan putus asa, tiap kecapnya memberi penanda afeksi yang semakin digamblangkan. Tak ada lagi sembunyi-sembunyi, tak ada lagi yang ditutupi. Perasaan sang pangeran dibiarkan tersampaikan secara jelas, lebih jelas dari beberapa waktu silam di kota air.

Noctis tak kuasa melawan keinginan diri. Rasa itu meletup begitu saja saat ia mendapati gadis bertubuh pendek dalam dekapnya, sempat memberinya senyum penuh dengan sentimen-sentimen yang sulit untuk diungkapkannya dengan kata-kata.

Itulah pemicunya. Pemicu perasaan yang ia sadari, yang ia indahkan di kota indah tempat bersemayamnya dewa air beberapa waktu lalu merenggut kendalinya.

Noctis semakin memerdalam perlakuannya. Ledakkan perasaan di dalam dirinya membuat sang pemuda sulit untuk mengendalikan diri. Rasa sayang, rasa cinta, rasa takut, semua melebur satu, menggebu-gebu dalam dada. Iapun sebelumnya terlalu diliputi oleh gamang dan firasat buruk akibat hilangnya sang gadis dari sisinya.

Masih segar dari ingatannya bagaimana panik dirinya saat sosok tersebut tak ditemukannya setelah ia tersadar di atas atap gerbong kereta yang masih berjalan beberapa hari lalu. Degup jantungnya yang kehilangan sosok tersebut benar-benar menyakitkan...sakit yang berkali-kali lipat lebih tajam.

Oleh karenanya, saat mendapati orang terkasihnya ini mendadak muncul di hadapannya, menyunggingkan senyum untuknya, seluruh gejolak di hati sang pemuda menguar tanpa ampun, membutakan akal sehatnya. Perasaan-perasaan tak ingin ditinggalkan, tak mau gadis ini pergi lagi darinya menggelapkan mata.

Ia semakin menekan, semakin merapat guna merasakan hangat tubuh sosok yang telah merebut seluruh hatinya. Dipaksanya sang gadis membuka mulut, mendesak agar dirinya diijinkan untuk menyelami lebih jauh. Sekujur tubuhnya menjeritkan kasih sayang yang benar-benar telah melumpuhkannya. Tenyata, telah lama bibit cintanya tumbuh, membawanya terjerat ke gadis ini—gadis yang keberadaannya harus selalu ada di dekatnya.

Hatinya berteriak kasar, mengutarakan kasihnya dalam tindak di luar persetujuan sang gadis— gadis yang sejak kecil ia ketahui telah menambatkan hati ke salah satu sahabatnya. Memanggil kembali kebenaran tersebut membuat sang pemuda semakin mengencangkan pegangannya pada kedua pergelangan tangan Leonis merah muda tersebut.

Sentuhannya menyiratkan betapa ia tak menginginkan gadis ini pergi darinya, mengatakan bahwa ia tak ingin melepaskan gadis ini kepada siapapun...walau ia tahu tindaknya ini mungkin saja akan membuat Crystal benci padanya.

_Ia mengetahui perasaan gadis itu terhadap penasihatnya sejak dulu..._

_Tetapi...ia terlalu serakah...tak ingin merelakan..._

"Aku tidak akan melepaskanmu...kumohon jangan meninggalkanku..."

Tutur yang diucapkan sang malam tadi terhenti kala ia lihat gadis yang disayanginya menangis. Pangeran tersebut terkesiap. Ia dengan segera menyentuh pergelangan tangan kurus milik sang Leonis merah muda dan dijauhkanyan dari wajah cantik tersebut—Crystal menutup wajahnya.

Noctis merendah, mengecup pucuk kepala merah muda yang tertunduk, mencoba menenangkan. Seiring dengan terangkatnya wajah itu, ia mulai menempelkan bibirnya pada mata sang gadis yang bengkak, pipi yang basah dan juga bibir yang tadi tergigit kuat. Kali ini perlakuannya tak seperti tadi. Begitu lembut, menyimbolkan seluruh perasaan yang benar-benar menguasai dirinya.

"Tetaplah di sisiku..."

Ia berkata lagi, berusaha memenuhi gadis di hadapannya dengan afeksinya. Dan gadis tersebut kembali menangis, tersedu tanpa memerdulikan hal itu akan menyakiti Noctis.

Raga sang gadis terasa melemah dan sosok di depan pemuda itu merantukkan dahi ke dadanya. Ada remasan lembut di kaus hitam yang membalut tubuhnya dan Noctis tahu bahwa itu adalah jawaban atas permintaannya tadi.

Maka sekali lagi ia merendah, mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga gadis merah muda yang disayanginya. Ia mengecup perlahan sebelum kemudian ia beri lembap sehingga menjadikan gadis itu kembali terkesiap. Ia kembali dipenuhi oleh hasrat ketika merasakan hembusan dari celah kedua bibir merah sang gadis memberat karena perlakuannya.

Sekali lagi ia menghempaskan raga kurus tersebut ke dinding belakang yang dingin saat jarak antara dirinya dan gadis itu terhapuskan lagi. Putra mahkota di sana dapat merasakan bagaimana tangannya yang masih berada di dadanya bergetar halus. Lumatan yang tadi sempat melembut berganti tempo lagi menjadi tak sabar. Semakin dalam, begitu dalam, membuatnya kian terbuai.

Noctis menjambak pelan mahkota halus yang berada di tangan kanannya. Membawa gadisnya mendekat lagi dan lagi. Pikirnya melayang, hanya dipenuhi oleh sosok itu saja.

_Ia menginginkan gadis ini..._

Sebelah tangannya yang bebas mendadak bergerak, menyentuh kulit pinggang sang merah muda. Jemari kokoh itu merangkak pelan, tak menyadari bahwa ia meninggalkan rasa terbakar pada tiap inci kulit yang terjamah. Napas pemuda tersebut semakin memburu ketika ia membawa jemarinya menaik dan semakin menaik ke atas—

"N-Noctis—_ouji_...!"

Noctis terkesiap saat gadis dalam dekapnya ini memanggil namanya dengan lengking yang dipaksakan terlontar disela-sela kecupan. Pemuda tersebut segera melepaskan peluknya, menjauhkan diri dari sang sahabat. Kesadarannya seperti merasuk mendadak, menjalankan akal sehatnya.

Jarak pandangnya merendah, tertuju ke wajah cantik di bawahnya yang kini tersapu oleh merah—warna manis yang sangat selaras dengan mahkota dan kedua mutiara yang sedikit berkaca-kaca. Dihantam oleh sadar, jantungnya segera bergemuruh kencang dan juga rasa panas merambati wajah tampannya.

_Apa yang baru saja dilakukannya tadi?_

Mengigit bibir bawahnya guna menguasai diri kembali, Noctis merengkuh simpul gadis itu. Upaya agar Crystal tak melihat wajah yang ia yakini pasti juga sangat-sangat merah padam. Degup jantungnya sangat kencang—sepertinya juga dapat didengarkan gadis ini dengan jelas.

Setelah menghirup napas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya dengan susah payah, sang pemuda memberanikan dirinya lagi untuk bersitatap dengan merah muda jernih itu. Menatap lekat sebelum disentuhnya hidung sang gadis dengan hidungnya.

"Maaf..." Suaranya serak. "Aku...tidak bisa menahannya."

Ia dapat merasakan gadis tersebut menegang setelah ia menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Bahkan, ia dapat dengan mudah merasai bagaimana suhu tubuh gadis itu menaik. Dan dalam sekali hentak, jarak yang sempat terhapus antara dirinya dan sang merah muda tadi kembali hadir karena sang gadis mendorong wajahnya ke arah kanan.

"_Ba_-_bakaouji_!"

Melihat reaksi sang gadis membuat Noctis hampir tersedak tawanya sendiri. Pasalnya, ini adalah hal yang baru ditampakkan teman kecilnya setelah belasan tahun mereka bersama. Hatinya dipenuhi oleh rasa senang dan bangga. Meskipun ia paham perasaan serakah ini merebut paksa sang merah muda untuknya, ia tidak bisa menolak suka cita tersebut. Crystal, pada akhirnya memerlihatkan ekspresi seperti itu karena dirinya—bukan karena sahabat pirang kusamnya.

Di antara petaka yang enggan melepaskan dirinya dan keluarga kecilnya, saat ini, ia teramat sangat bahagia sampai-sampai tak sadar telah memeluk gadis itu kembali. Ia biarkan dirinya tenggelam dalam afeksi yang menyelimuti. Tiap menitnya tak ingin ia sia-siakan, yang dibutuhkannya saat ini adalah merasai cerah yang baru saja diberikan sang gadis untuk dirinya.

_Suka cita di antara gelap pekat._

_Yang sebentar lagi akan terenggut kembali oleh kejam suratan._

"Biarkan aku memelukmu sebentar lagi..."

* * *

_Mengapa...takdir ini begitu kejam?_

_Apakah aku hanya dilahirkan untuk mati berkorban?_

_Apakah aku diberi kehidupan hanya untuk menjadi kenangan?_

_Terus menerus aku memertanyakan hal itu di dalam hatiku yang sepertinya tak lagi berbentuk._

_Terus menerus aku lantangkan pertanyaan yang tak akan pernah kudapatkan jawabannya._

_Tetapi...sekalipun aku memertanyakannya, di sudut hatiku, aku tahu bahwa inilah suratan yang harus kutempuh..._

_Inilah garis takdirku..._

_Seorang pangeran yang terus menerus dilindungi dengan taruhan nyawa, seorang pangeran yang harus berjalan menuju kursi tahta dengan menginjak bangkai-bangkai mereka yang telah pergi demi diriku._

_Telah banyak darah yang tumpah demi diriku..._

_Telah banyak pengorbanan yang diberi untuk menggapai secercah cahaya abadi tanpa kotor...yang hanya aku yang mampu mengembalikannya..._

_Hanya tangan ini yang mampu mengenyahkan kutukan tersebut..._

_Hanya aku seorang..._

_Karenanya, walau pada akhirnya aku akan pergi selama-lamanya, jika itu yang akan melindungi mereka, aku akan dengan senang hati menyerahkan nyawa ini._

_Biarkan terik emas mentari menjadi penggantiku untuk menghangatkan mereka yang terkasih..._

_Untuk mereka...yang kucintai…_

* * *

"_**Ambillah kekuatan engkau...Raja Terpilih, Noctis."**_

Di dalam satu lansekap asing berwarna biru cantik yang tak seperti atap bumi, sesosok pemuda bersurai hitam tampak jatuh melayang dalam posisi terbaring. Pergerakannya begitu lambat di dalam ruang kosong yang dikawani oleh sapuan merah sehingga biru dan merah itu membentuk lapisan berwarna keunguan serta merah muda elok. Cahaya itu berlapis-lapis, bertumpuk acak, berkilauan oleh pantulan serpihan-serpihan kristal yang melayang mengelilingi.

Pemuda tersebut masih terus menerus terjatuh, melayang turun dalam tempo yang tak begitu cepat sampai pada akhirnya tubuhnya tiba-tiba saja berdiri tegak ketika ada satu tangan kiri raksasa yang menyambut tubuh mungil itu.

Sang pemuda yang masih menunduk membuka kedua kelopaknya perlahan, menampilkan biru yang terkilau oleh bias pantul cahaya dari serpihan kristal yang melayang-layang.

"_**Raih kembali kekuatan kristal dan dapatkan kekuatan sebagai Raja Sejati. Ini adalah wahyuku, Bahamut, sang Dewa Pedang."**_

Bahu pemuda Caelum tersebut menegang dan ia segera menaikkan jarak pandangnya, menatap sosok yang baru saja memerkenalkan diri sebagai Bahamut. Wajahnya menampilkan kilau ekspresi yang tak dapat digambarkan melalui kata-kata dan surai tersebut menari seiring dengan terhenyaknya ia.

"Tempat apa ini?"

Itu adalah kata pertama yang sanggup ia lontarkan setelah berhasil menguasai dirinya. Ia yang tadi sedikit melirik ke kanan dan kiri guna mencari tahu di mana ia berada saat ini kembali memusatkan kedua bola kacanya kepada sosok agung di hadapannya. Dahinya sedikit berkerut, menandakan keseriusannya.

"_**Ini di dalam batu suci itu, di mana terletak jiwa-jiwa dari dunia ini. Dan di sinilah tempat bagi engkau, Raja Terpilih, untuk mendapatkan kekuatan untuk memenuhi misi."**_

Biru yang memantulkan warna-warna cantik dari lansekap asing di ruang tersebut merendah, mencoba mencerna lebih baik maksud perkataan yang diberi oleh _Draconian _tadi. Pada detik berikutnya ia sedikit terkesiap dan kembali menaikkan jarak pandang untuk melayangkan pertanyaan bagi sosok raksasa di depannya.

"Dimana teman-temanku?"

"_**Mereka berdiri melawan kegelapan dan menunggu engkau. Harapan mereka adalah agar engkau menjadi raja sejati dan memenuhi misi. Semua Enam Dewa yang telah dibangunkan oleh oracle sebelumnya telah menunggu saat ini."**_

Sekali lagi pandangnya terjatuh kala indera pendengarannya mendapati perkataan milik dewa perang tadi. Sejak berdialog dengan sosok tersebut, ada perasaan familiar yang hadir mendekap relung hatinya. Yaitu adalah sentimen bergidik, takut, dan...perih.

"_**Engkau akan menghabiskan banyak waktu untuk menyerap kekuatan kristal ke dalam cincin. Setelah semua kekuatan itu tersimpan, engkau akan mendapatkan kekuatan Raja Sejati. Ini adalah satu-satunya kekuatan yang dapat menghilangkan kehidupan abadi Ardyn dan untuk mendapatkan kembali fajar ke dunia ini."**_

Mendapatkan nama pria yang berbagi darah dengan gadis yang dicintainya membuat raga kokoh tersebut seperti dialiri oleh kejut listrik. Netranya membeliak, menatap penuh keingintahuan kepada Bahamut yang juga berbalik menatapnya.

"Tolong beritahu aku mengenai Ardyn!"

Calon raja itu melantang, meneriakkan keingin tahuannya yang terus menerus menggerogoti hati saat mengetahui bahwa Ardyn juga merupakan seorang Lucis Caelum. Ia ingin mengetahui siapa sosok itu, siapa pria yang merupakan ayah kandung gadisnya.

"_**Ia adalah sumber utama Daemon, pria yang memiliki kehidupan abadi dan kekuatan untuk menghancurkan dunia. Seorang pria bodoh dan berdosa yang ditolak oleh kristal dan dimakamkan tanpa pernah naik takhta."**_

_Sumber utama daemon dan pemilik kehidupan abadi?_

Noctis mengerutkan dahi, masih menengadah untuk menyelami biru milik dewa yang serupa miliknya. Ia tetap memandangi Bahamut, berusaha mencari tahu lebih dalam lagi mengenai pria terkutuk tersebut.

"_**Hanya untuk membayar kebenciannya pada keluarga kerajaan, dia menggunakan kecerdasannya dan akhirnya membawa kegelapan ke seluruh dunia. Pembalasannya tidak akan berakhir sampai dia mengeksekusi engkau, yang dipilih oleh Batu Suci, dan dilindungi oleh Raja sebelumnya berturut-turut."**_

_Membenci keluarga kerajaan? _

_Membawa kegelapan ke seluruh dunia?_

_Pembalasan tidak akan berakhir sampai Ardyn mengeksekusinya?_

Putra mahkota tersebut semakin menampakkan jelas kerut di dahinya. Ia menunduk ketika menyadari bahwa peluh dingin jatuh membasahi dahinya yang tertutupi surai sekelam malam. Tubuh itupun ia rasakan bergetar halus dan perlahan-lahan rasa takut semakin hadir menyakitinya.

Noctis mengigit bibir bawahnya, berusaha mengendalikan dirinya yang mendadak tak ia ketahui mengapa menjadi seperti ini.

"Apa itu...kekuatan Raja Terpilih?"

Tiba-tiba saja ia mengerjap saat menyadari suaranya terasa berat dan parau. Ada perubahan kasat mata yang terjadi pada dirinya setelah ia berdialog dengan maha agung itu. Sesuatu yang tak ia ketahui mengapa begitu mengoyak hati.

"_**Satu-satunya kekuatan yang bisa mengakhiri keabadian Ardyn. Kekuatan ini, akan melampaui Enam Dewa, dan akan memurnikan Glaives dari Raja terdahulu yang dibangkitkan dan 'Kekuatan Sihir' dari kristal. Tetapi, engkau harus mengorbankan hidup engkau sendiri di atas kursi takhta untuk melepaskan Kekuatan ini."**_

Terselesaikannya kalimat tersebut mendatangkan keterkejutan yang teramat sangat kepada sosok tampan tersebut. Caelum muda di sana membulatkan mata, menampakkan raut ngeri teramat sangat setelah Bahamut menjelaskan 'kekuatan' yang akan diserapnya.

Getar yang memeluk tubuhnya semakin kasat mata dan ia kilau yang berada di kedua mutiara birunya begitu nanar seolah tak percaya dengan apa yang baru diperdengarkannya.

"_**Kekuatan ini akan ditukar dengan hidup engkau dan semuanya akan berakhir. Hilangkan raja palsu ini bersama dengan kegelapannya dan bawalah kembali fajar ke dunia. Korbankan diri engkau sebagai Raja yang akan menyelamatkan segalanya."**_

Pemuda tersebut menunduk, menari-narikan kedua berliannya yang semakin memancarkan getir teramat sangat. Tiap sorotnya melantangkan ketidakpercayaan, tiap pendarnya menggamblangkan bagaimana syoknya ia saat ini.

Surainya menari halus seiring dengan tergeraknya kepala itu. Sang pangeran terlihat sedikit menggeleng, berusaha tidak memercayai apa yang baru saja ia tangkap dengan kedua indera pendengarannya.

_Ia akan mati..._

_Ia harus mati demi menyelamatkan dunia..._

Saat itu pula sekelibat bayang-bayang mereka yang selalu berada di dalam hatinya terbesit dalam benaknya. Ia sedikit meringkuk, mencoba menguasai kekalutannya yang terus menerus mencabik jiwanya.

Bibir itu memerah karena tergigit kuat-kuat dan bahkan pemuda tersebut tak menghiraukan ada rasa memuakkan yang memenuhi rongga mulutnya karena luka yang terbuka.

Dahinya berkerut, alis itu hampir terlihat menyatu karena ia tak kuasa menahan pedih yang mehujam dadanya. Tubuh tersebut masihlah bergetar dan kemudian menegang saat satu runtut kalimat milik sang dewa tadi kembali berdengung di kepalanya.

"_**Penuhilah misimu—"**_

"Kau bilang bahwa Ardyn memiliki dendam kepada keluarga kerajaan dan tidak akan puas jika tidak membunuhku." Pemuda itu memotong cepat perkataan sang maha agung. Menatap penuh keseriusan dan memancarkan ketakutan pula. "Apakah...dendam itu kepada seluruh garis Lucis Caelum? Apakah...Kuri—Rosea termasuk di dalamnya?"

Seberapa tajam ia melekatkan pandang ke sosok tertinggi _Astral _tersebut, tak sedikitpun ia berhasil mengetahui sorot apa yang terkandung di balik biru yang seperti miliknya. Seberapa kerasnya ia mencoba memahami, ia tidak akan pernah paham apa yang tengah dipikirkan sosok itu.

"_**Dendamnya adalah kepada keluarga kerajaan...Lucis Caelum..."**_

"Jadi Kuri termasuk?! Ardyn akan membunuhku dan membunuhnya?"

"_**Karena itulah diperlukan kekuatan engkau untuk memusnahkan sang raja palsu."**_

_Tidak!_

_Ia tidak akan membiarkan gadisnya mati hanya karena dendam milik pria terkutuk itu._

Jantung pemuda tersebut berdegup begitu cepat. Temponya memainkan alunan yang memuakkan dan hampir membuat ia tercekik karenanya. Ia mengepalkan tangan ketika kecamuk dalam dadanya saling bertabrakan satu sama lain menyakiti dirinya lagi dan lagi.

Seluruh kenyataan yang diperdengarkan tadi membuatnya berada di dalam jurang keputusasaan. Ia hampir terjerembab, jatuh ke dalam relung kefrustasian jika saja secuil kata hatinya berkata bahwa ini adalah cara terbaik yang harus ditempuhnya.

Ia menundukkan kepalanya kembali, memejamkan mata seraya menyesapi ngilu yang kerap hadir untuk melukainya. Kecil suara dalam benaknya tersebut kian lama kian membesar, memberi lafal yang mengudarakan bahwa telah banyak nyawa yang terenggut untuknya dan inilah waktu baginya untuk membuktikan bahwa iapun bisa melindungi orang-orang yang dicintainya...

_Walau itu artinya ia tidak akan bisa bertemu lagi dengan mereka..._

_Walau artinya esok hari tak akan datang untuknya..._

Rahang pemuda tersebut mengeras kala bayang-bayang para sahabatnya datang merasuk tanpa permisi sehingga mengakibatkan hatinya dipenuhi oleh duri.

"Jika memang aku harus menyerahkan nyawa ini...apakah aku boleh meminta sesuatu kepadamu?"

Noctis menengadah, menatap _Draconian _di depan sana dengan tatap yang penuh kesungguhan.

"_**Apa itu?"**_

"Berjanjilah padaku untuk menyelamatkan Kuri. Berjanjilah padaku untuk selalu melindunginya. Lindungi pula teman-temanku dari mara bahaya. Karena aku sudah tidak ingin kehilangan siapapun lagi di dunia ini. Jika kau berjanji padaku, aku akan merelakan nyawa ini dengan senang hati."

Begitulah permintaannya. Nyawa ditukar dengan balasan nyawa. Ia tidak ingin pengorbanannya nanti sia-sia karena mereka yang terpenting di hidupnya harus kehilangan ruh karena melindunginya. Kali ini giliran dirinyalah yang akan melindungi mereka.

_Meskipun harus berkorban nyawa..._

_**"...Baiklah..." **_Ada perasaan lega datang memenuhi hati putra mahkota itu setelah mendengar _Draconian _menyanggupi permintaannya. _**"Ambillah kekuatan itu—kekuatan milik Raja Sejati."**_

Tangan kiri yang menjadi tempat sang pangeran berpijak perlahan-lahan melepaskannya sehingga ia kembali terjatuh, melayang di antara kekosongan warna-warna cantik yang terkilau indah. Ia memeluk kakinya yang tertekuk, menutup kedua matanya untuk menyesapi seluruh hidup yang pernah dijalaninya.

Jika memang inilah yang terbaik ia akan bersedia menukar nyawa dengan senyuman mereka yang disayanginya...yang disanggupi Bahamut untuk selalu dilindungi.

Tetapi, saat itu ia tidak tahu bahwa kesanggupan itu hanyalah terlafal begitu saja di mulut...

* * *

_Aku menyayangi kawan-kawanku, _

_Mereka adalah sosok berharga yang tidak dapat pernah tergantikan._

_Karenanya, ketika kutahu takdirku seperti itu, ada perasaan karut marut datang mengetuk pintu hatiku._

_Pada akhirnya aku dapat menjadi penyelamat bagi orang banyak, aku akan menjadi sosok yang tak lagi dilindungi dan bisa melindungi._

_Namun, balasan yang harus kutempuh itu ternyata tak seindah bayanganku._

_Dewa mengatakan bahwa garis keturunan Caelum harus habis demi membalaskan dendam sang pria terkutuk, pria yang berbagi darah dengan gadis yang kucintai._

_Saat itu aku merasa tidak berdaya, merasa lemah karena kata-kata sang dewa perang. _

_Pikiranku berkecamuk, hatiku bergemuruh tidak tenang. _

_Sampai pada akhirnya aku melantangkan permintaan kepada maha agung itu agar ia berjanji untuk menyelamatkan gadis yang kusayangi, yang nyatanya di dalam tubuhnya juga mengalir darah Caelum sepertiku. _

_Aku menukar nyawa ini dengan keselamatannya, aku tidak akan memberontak dengan takdirku demi ruh di dalam tubuhnya. _

_Walau aku tidak akan lagi bisa mendekapnya, walau aku tidak akan lagi bisa mengecupnya, melihatnya tertawa dan menjalani hidup dalam balutan sinar emas surya sudah cukup membuatku puas di alam sana kelak._

_Untuk kawan-kawanku...berjanjilah agar kalian terus menjalani hidup. _

_Kuberikan nyawa ini untuk kalian..._

_Kalian yang kusayangi..._

* * *

_"Aku mencintaimu, Crystal...Teruslah berada di sisiku..."_

Sebuah untai kata manis yang dihembuskan ke udara dingin hari. Suhu itu sedikit menusuk kulit, menggoresi dengan angin yang tak lagi hangat karena telah kehilangan terik rawi.

Di atas satu ranjang berukuran tak cukup besar dalam ruangan yang menjadi tempat tinggal sang merah muda selama tiga tahun silam, pria yang tadi menuturkan kalimat tersebut kembali menutup katup bibirnya yang sempat bercelah. Ia terdiam, mengulang runtut katanya yang tadi dihiasi oleh parau, terdengar serak karena ia tak mampu memertahankan buncah afeksi yang meletup-letup.

Kedua mutiaranya berkilau dengan beribu emosi saat memantulkan bayang sosok gadis yang beberapa puluh menit lalu didekapnya, ia hujani dengan berjuta-juta perasaan yang telah ada sejak umurnya masih belia, yang pada akhirnya berhasil ia rengkuh walau ia harus mengorbankan salah seorang sahabatnya yang lain.

Jemarinya yang kokoh tiba-tiba saja bergerak, menari samar untuk merasakan kurat yang tercetak di sisi kiri sudut mata sang gadis. Pandang tersebut perlahan mengilaukan sentimen lain, terlihat nanar saat ia bawa dirinya untuk merasai luka yang tercipta karena pengorbanan gadisnya.

Ia terus membelai wajah sosok itu, menumbukkan seluruh pusatnya untuk memandangi merah muda yang tengah tertidur dalam damai. Kelopak itu terpejam erat, bibir yang telah tertorehkan warna kehidupan sedikit menampilkan celah dan dari sana terhembus napas hangat yang mengalun dalam ritmenya semula.

Raja tersebut menghentikan pergerakan jemarinya, merendahkan kepala guna mencapai dahi yang tertutupi poni merah muda. Ia bawa bibirnya ke kulit hangat itu, mengecup dengan lembut dan penuh kasih sayang hanya teruntuk gadisnya seorang.

Menyudahi bentuk kasih sayangnya, sang malam segera turun dari ranjang itu dengan hati-hati. Ia kenakan busananya yang sempat tercecer di lantai dingin kamar kecil itu sebelum bertolak menuju meja makan yang tak begitu jauh.

Didudukkan tubuhnya di salah satu kursi kayu tersebut dan ia rogoh saku celananya untuk mengeluarkan beberapa carik kertas beserta pena hitam yang memang telah dipersiapkannya sebelum datang ke kamar ini.

Biru itu sedikit bergerak ke atas, memandangi sosok tercintanya yang terlelap tanpa menunjukkan sedikitpun tanda-tanda akan terjaga. Tak disadarinya, tangannya telah menggenggam penanya kuat-kuat, merefleksikan denyut pedih yang hadir setiap kali ia menilik gadis merah muda dengan kedua permatanya.

Dihirupnya udara lembap di sana dalam-dalam, berusaha untuk menguasai dirinya yang direngkuh oleh banyak sentimen memuakkan yang mungkin akan membuat hatinya koyak lagi dan lagi.

Memejamkan mata sejenak sebelum kemudian ia buka kembali, Noctis mulai menggerakkan pena hitamnya, menodai putih dengan tinta yang dituliskan menjadi runtut kata.

_Sebuah surat yang diperuntukkan untuk mereka yang dikasihinya._

_Untuk Prompto,_

_Jika kau membaca surat ini, berarti aku telah berhasil mengembalikan sinar untuk menemanimu. Maaf karena aku terlalu lama pergi. Tapi saat kembali dan melihatmu, aku bersyukur kau masih menjadi Prompto yang biasanya, salah seorang kawan lelaki pertama di sekolah yang berani menyapa diriku, yang selalu berusaha ceria di dalam kondisi apapun._

_Sejujurnya, menulis seperti ini bukanlah gayaku. Tapi, aku tahu aku tidak akan bisa mengutarakan perasaanku melalui lisan. Karenanya, ijinkan aku menyampaikan rasa terima kasihku kepadamu yang telah mau menjadi sahabatku tanpa memandang statusku. Kau adalah cahaya di antara kita dan berjanjilah untuk tetap menerangi mereka selepas aku pergi. _

_Oh. Selamat juga kau sudah bersama dengan Aranea. Aku benar-benar tidak menyangka kau yang seperti itu dapat bersama dengan Aranea yang seperti itu. Kau bertanya apa aku memuji atau mengejek? Aku melakukan keduanya secara bersamaan._

_Maafkan aku yang tidak pernah mengatakan yang sebenarnya kepadamu bahwa harus pergi dari dunia ini demi mengembalikan cahaya. Bukan karena aku ingin menyembunyikannya, tetapi aku tidak bisa mengatakannya._

_Aku...tidak tahu lagi apa yang harus kutuliskan. Dua pesanku, teruslah tertawa bodoh seperti Prompto yang biasanya dan ciptakanlah tempat tanpa adanya garis pembatas. _

_Tertawalah selalu._

_Untuk Gladio,_

_Jika kau membaca surat ini, maka aku telah berhasil menjadi raja yang dapat kau banggakan...benarkah? Maafkan aku karena sejak dulu tidak pernah bisa menjadi sosok pangeran dan raja seperti yang kau inginkan. Terlalu banyak kekurangan pada diriku sehingga aku sering sekali menyusahkanmu._

_Aku sangat berterima kasih kepada ayahmu, kepada dirimu yang rela mengabdikan hidup demi ayahandaku, demi diriku ini. Kalian Amicitia adalah sosok yang akan selalu memiliki peran penting bagi kami, Lucis Caelum, dan kalian tidak akan pernah terganti._

_Apakah kau mau berjanji kepadaku? Selalu lindungilah orang-orang terpentingmu. Genggamlah tangan mereka dan jangan pernah lepaskan. Sampaikan salamku untuk Cidney. Ia selalu membantuku dan juga membantu orang banyak dengan keahliannya. Sampaikan juga salamku untuk Iris. Sampaikan permintaan maafku yang tidak bisa menceritakan kebenaran tentang akhir kisahku ini._

_Lalu...apakah aku boleh meminta tolong kepadamu? Lindungilah Crystal selalu, abdikan hidupmu untuk calon ratu yang tidak dapat bisa kusematkan mahkota ke kepalanya. Ini adalah permintaan egoisku. Apakah kau mau mendengarnya?_

_Aku...tidak tahu lagi apa yang harus kutuliskan kepadamu. Lindungilah garis terakhir Lucis Caelum dengan segenap kekuatanmu, maaf kalau permintaanku sangat membebanimu, tetapi aku tidak dapat memintanya kepada siapapun selain kepada kau, sang perisai._

_Sehatlah selalu._

_Untuk Ignis,_

_Jika kau membaca surat ini, maka aku telah berhasil membuktikan kepadamu bahwa aku telah melaksanakan tugasku. Maafkan aku yang sering sekali mengecewakanmu, yang kerap membuatmu jengkel dengan sikap tidak dewasaku. Apakah kau sudah bangga kepadaku? Apakah aku sudah bisa menjalankan seluruh didikanmu?_

_Aku...sangat-sangat berterima kasih kepada dirimu yang tak pernah lelah membimbingku, yang tak pernah letih mengajarkanku ini dan itu. Ignis, walau menurutmu aku tak paham, sesungguhnya aku tahu betapa besarnya seluruh pengorbanan yang kau beri kepadaku. Bahkan sampai akhir hayatku, aku tidak bisa membalasnya...tidak...sampai kapanpun aku tidak akan dapat mengembalikan apa yang telah kau beri kepadaku._

_Apakah kau mau memaafkanku? Minta maaf untuk apa? Tentu saja aku meminta maaf untuk segala yang telah kau berikan. Dan...maafkan aku karena aku menjadi penghalang kebahagiaanmu. Kau tidak perlu mengelaknya. Aku tahu karena ketidakpekaan dan keegoisanku, aku terus menerus membuatmu tersiksa dengan seluruh tanggung jawab dan didikan yang diberi kepadamu..._

_Kau menahan segala keinginanmu untukku, kau menomorsatukan aku dari dirimu sendiri. Aku tahu akulah tokoh utama dalam hidupmu sehingga kau menyakiti dirimu lagi dan lagi. Kau adalah sosok kakak lelaki yang tak pernah bisa terganti oleh siapapun di dunia ini dan kau pernah berkata bahwa kebahagiaanku adalah kebahagiaanmu sehingga kali ini akulah yang akan memberikan kebahagiaan untukmu..._

_Kutitipkan ia yang kusayangi,_ _ia yang kurebut darimu walau kalian memiliki perasaan yang sama. Genggamlah tangannya, dekaplah bahunya, jagalah ia. Aku ingin kau bersama dengan Kuri. Aku tahu akulah yang menghalangi perasaan kalian. Karenanya, hapuskan keberadaanku dari hatinya, berbahagialah dengannya. Aku mendoakan kebahagiaan kalian._

_Tersenyumlah selalu._

_Untuk Kuri, _

_Jika kau baca surat ini, berarti Bahamut menepati janjinya untuk melindungimu. Jika kau menerima surat ini, berarti aku telah berhasil menyatu dengan cahaya mentari untuk menghangatkanmu. Apakah...aku boleh meminta maaf kepadamu? Maafkan aku karena aku tidak bisa menyematkan mahkota ratu untukmu, maafkan aku karena aku tidak bisa memberikan nama Lucis Caelum-ku kepadamu._

_Tapi...ijinkan aku berkata padamu, Kuri. Aku mencintaimu, sangat-sangat mencintaimu. Aku tahu kau akan menangis ketika membaca surat ini. Menangislah, lepaskanlah beban yang ada di dalam hatimu. Sampai segala kesakitan itu pergi, sampai kau tak lagi mampu menangis dan menggantinya menjadi tawa. Aku menyukai tawamu, aku menyukai wajah ceriamu dan itulah yang kucintai darimu._

_Oleh karena itu, teruslah tersenyum untukku, Kuri. Kuberikan cahaya ini untukmu, untuk kau yang akan selalu ada di dalam hatiku. Walau aku tak lagi berada di sisimu, ingatlah bahwa aku selalu ada bersama dengan sinar mentari di atas sana. Ingatlah bahwa emas yang menghangatkanmu adalah rentang tanganku yang mendekapmu. Hanya sosokku saja yang tak dapat kau gapai, tetapi aku akan selalu ada untukmu._

_Kuri...bolehkah aku meminta sesuatu yang egois kepadamu? Aku sangat menyenangi keceriaanmu. Karenanya, aku selalu mendoakan kebahagiaanmu. Berbahagialah, Kuri. Jemputlah suka citamu bersama dengan ia yang juga mencintaimu, ia yang kujauhkan darimu karena keegoisan hatiku. _

_Kebahagiaanmu adalah kebahagiaanku. Karenanya, tersenyumlah, tertawalah, jangan biarkan aku bersedih di alam sana. Aku ingin kau bersama dengan Ignis. Aku ingin kalian bersama dan aku akan mendoakan kebahagiaan kalian. Tapi...jika diijinkan untuk terlahir kembali, aku harap kita bisa bersama lagi..._

_Lupakanlah aku..._

Hembusan napas panjang mengepul dan terbang memenuhi sudut ruangan itu. Bunyi kecil ketika benda hitam runcing itu diletakkan di atas meja kayu turut memecah kesunyian. Sang raja menaruh penanya dan dengan cekatan ia melipat masing-masing kertas yang menyimpan seluruh curahan hatinya. Ia tidak tahu bahwa ia akan selancar itu menuliskan isi hatinya. Apakah ia memang tipe yang dapat dengan mudah menulis dibandingkan dengan berbicara?

Kedua sudut bibirnya tertarik, menampilkan senyum simpul karena merasa puas telah berhasil meruntutkan kalimat demi kalimat di dalam secarik kertas putih yang telah tersimpan di saku celananya.

Ia mengangkat tubuh sebelum kembali melangkahkan kakinya menuju ranjang hangat yang menopang sosok yang dicintainya. Ia sibak selimut itu perlahan, begitu hati-hati agar merah muda tersebut tidak terbangun karena pergerakannya.

"Noctis-_ouji_...?"

Namun, sepelan apapun pergerakannya, ternyata gadis itu sedikit membuka mata dan memerlihatkan merah muda yang berkilau menahan kantuk.

"Maaf. Aku membangunkanmu?"

"Kau dari mana?"

Noctis dapat mendengar lemah suara gadis itu dan iapun ikut merapatkan tubuhnya ke sang Leonis merah muda yang melingkarkan tangan untuk mendekapnya. Crystal membenamkan wajah di dadanya, membuatnya tergelitik oleh hembusan napas menenangkan gadisnya.

"Toilet." Pria tersebut berbohong.

"Jangan pergi."

Sosok dalam dekapannya itu melirih setelah menengadah untuk memertemukan bibirnya dengan bibir itu. Perlakuan sang gadis begitu pelan, begitu cepat dan membuat pria tersebut sedikit nanap dibuatnya.

"Kalau kau melakukan itu lagi, aku akan menyerangmu." Godanya, berusaha untuk mengalihkan rasa perih karena permintaan yang dilirihkan sang gadis.

"Lakukan saja. Tapi aku akan tetap tidur."

Noctis tertawa kecil setelah mendengar jawaban yang diberi gadis itu. Setelahnya ia semakin mendekap gadisnya, mengecup pucuk kepala merah muda tersebut untuk menyesapi kehangatan yang entah sampai kapan akan dirasakannya.

"Tidurlah lagi." Bisik raja itu. "Aku...di sini."

_Ya...aku di sini._

_Akan selalu di sini sampai tiba saatnya aku pergi._

Raja Caelum tersebut berusaha memejamkan matanya, menghiraukan sedikit reaksi yang diberi oleh Crystal karena kalimatnya tadi. Ia sesungguhnya tahu, teramat sangat tahu bahwa sesungguhnya gadis itupun menyadari kalut dalam nada suaranya.

Mereka semakin memererat pelukan mereka, tak ingin melepas seolah memahami bahwa hanya saat inilah mereka dapat meluapkan perasaan mereka melalui sentuhan.

_Hanya saat ini..._

_Saat yang kemungkinan tak akan pernah kembali..._

※End of Chapter - Noctis※

Aku suka scene awal dan akhir!

Dan mudah-mudahan chap 16 adalah chap akhir!

Susah banget ternyata bikin adegan Noctis karena ternyata aku tidak paham Noctis... hiks :')


	18. Sixteen - Fate

Author : Yuta Uke

Chapter : Sixteen – Fate

Genre : Angst, Tragedy, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Fantasy

Warning: Unbetaed fic, Semi-Canon, OOC (maybe), SUPER LONG BECAUSE THIS IS LAST CHAPTER

Words : 23,064

_FFXV fanfiction for my bestie..._

* * *

_Ini adalah kisah sedih,_

_Yang digariskan demi memuaskan keegoisan sang agung…_

_Ini adalah kisah pedih,_

_Yang diberi untuk menyiksa mereka, para keturunan yang dianugrahi keistimewaan..._

_Mereka yang dikatakan sebagai penyelamat, namun sesungguhnya hanyalah pion dari kegagalan belaka_ _dan diberikan kehidupan dengan jerat memilukan..._

_Ini...adalah kisah perih…_

_Yang tercipta tanpa memerbolehkan pelakonnya tersenyum bahagia…_

_Mereka tenggelam dalam kesengsaraan,_

_Mereka terjerat oleh alur kejam…_

_Dan...kisah ini...berakhir sampai di sini..._

* * *

Gelita adalah tirai yang terjuntai menutupi bentang cakrawala. Kelam itu melapisi, menghilangkan pendar menyilaukan yang selalu didamba kehadirannya. Lapisan itu menjadikan bola raksasa agung seolah-olah seperti terseret ke dalam tidur panjang abadi sehingga ia tak lagi terlihat memancarkan binar—tak dibiarkan membagi kemolekkan.

Tak hanya mentari. Sang kawan setia, rembulan, tak juga nampak hadir di langit luas tersebut. Serupa dengan surya, tak diberikan ia kesempatan setitikpun untuk memberi bias perak cantik. Wujudnya yang bulat sempurna dibiarkan tertutupi pula oleh keruh yang bentuknya menggulung-gulung menyerupai kapas bumi di cakrawala luas.

Keruh dan kelam yang mewarnai dunia ini bukanlah kegelapan biasa; yang dulu merupakan satu sapuan warna yang kerap hadir karena dunia berputar dan siklus hari berganti. Gelapnya bukanlah malam, melainkan muncul karena sesuatu yang kumuh, yang menguap dan melapisi atmosfir hingga akhirnya menjadikan cahaya terenggut—hampir—abadi.

Itu adalah sesuatu yang memberi ketakutan panjang bagi khalayak banyak, pembawa sengsara dan pemusnahan perlahan bagi mereka yang bernapas.

_Wabah_. Itulah sebutannya.

Ia muncul akibat amarah salah seorang pelindung dunia. Wabah tersebut merupakan pemberi sengsara bagi mereka kaum yang tamak—dahulu kala, di era yang jauh sekali. Kotor itu hadir tak terelakkan, menjangkiti, menggelapkan akal sehat di fase pertama—membuat penderita terbutakan oleh emosi ataupun bertindak tidak sesuai akal sehat, setara hampir gila—dan merenggut nyawa-nyawa mereka yang malang saat di fase terakhir.

Kemurkaan maha agung adalah sesuatu yang begitu menyeramkan. Walau mereka yang dulu dilindunginya sudah hampir punah dan zaman telah silih berganti, amarah tersebut tetap saja ada. Ia terus menerus hadir, turut mencorengi kemurnian waktu yang kerap bergulir tanpa henti.

Begitu kejamnya wabah tesebut. Bahkan, mereka para makhluk tertinggi lain yang seharusnya melindungi pun tak dapat mengenyahkan, tak kuasa menghilangkannya dari bumi yang tetap berputar.

Berbagai upaya diusahakan agar bumi Eos yang cantik dapat kembali kepada kondisi sucinya. Akan tetapi, berusaha sebagaimanapun, mereka yang memiliki intelektual tinggi tetap tak mampu mengenyahkannya.

_Mereka tak kuasa menghilangkan, mereka tak mampu untuk menghapuskan._

Hingga pada akhirnya, salah seorang dari mereka yang paling tinggi memerlihatkan kuasa. Sosok tersebut menurunkan berkat, mengalirkan kekuatannya kepada dua orang anak manusia di belahan dunia yang berbeda.

Inilah awal mulanya. Skenario hitam di atas putih tercipta dan pemberi wahyu berkata-kata kepada dua orang itu bahwa hanya garis keturunan merekalah yang mampu melawan noda di bumi yang tak kunjung menghilang. Hanya keduanya yang mampu menggunakan kekuatan cahaya murni guna memerangi kumuh yang telah dianggap selayaknya kutukan, yang akan tetap ada karena berang dan kekecewaan salah seorang maha agung tersebut.

Berikutnya, penguasa tersebut juga menurunkan bongkah cantik. Itu adalah sesuatu yang menjadi wadah jiwa milik kaum-kaum yang telah menghembuskan napas terakhir lebih dahulu.

Kedua garis keturunan yang diciptakannya diberikan benda bulat berkilau sebagai perantara lafal para dewa dan sumber kekuatan. Fleuret, itulah nama garis keturunan yang mampu untuk menerima untai kata penciptanya. Kekuatannya diwariskan hanya kepada anak perempuan di keluarga itu dan _Oracle_ adalah sebutan mereka sang pemilik keberkatan dewa. Ia akan berdialog, menjadi perantara antara kaum fana dan juga sang abadi melalui kristal. Tak hanya hal itu saja, ia juga turut diberi kekuatan untuk menyembuhkan penderita yang terjangkiti wabah dan juga menghalau kotor agar tak menutupi sang surya.

Sedang yang satunya adalah Caelum. Sama seperti Fleuret, mereka juga turut dianugrahi kekuatan yang mampu untuk mengenyahkan makhluk malam kotor. Kemampuan mereka bersumber dari kristal pemberian dewa dan pedang-pedang yang dimiliki garis keturunan itu terlumuri cahaya yang sanggup untuk membunuh para _daemon _menyedihkan.

Keturunan ini adalah yang spesial dan menjadi pion utama dalam kisah yang tertulis secara rapi oleh sang agung karena di dalam garis keturunan mereka, akan hadir raja dalam ramalan yang kelak akan memusnahkan wabah sampai ke sumbernya. Stori itu mengisahkan bahwa mereka merupakan kaum yang bertugas untuk melindungi kristal pemberian dewa sampai tiba waktu raja cahaya hadir ke dunia. Mereka juga diwajibkan untuk melindungi khalayak dan mengaktifkan dinding sihir demi menghalau _daemon _muncul di teritori mereka.

Di awal, sebelum kisah memilukan tercipta, terdapat dua anak lelaki Caelum yang dibiarkan berjalan tak berdampingan. Mereka memiliki perbedaan yang terletak pada cara kerja kekuatan mereka.

Yang tertua diberi berkat lebih unggul oleh dewa yaitu mampu menyerap kotor wabah ke dalam diri sendiri guna menyembuhkan mereka yang terjangkiti, tetapi tetap berbeda dengan _oracle_. Sedang sang adik, ia memiliki kekuatan untuk menebas dengan pedang yang dilumuri kekuatan pembasmi.

Caelum bungsu tak seperti kakaknya. Ia mengayunkan bilah tajam, terus menerus mengenyahkan makhluk-makluk itu dengan senjatanya. Hal tersebut membuatnya merasa bahwa cara kerjanya berbeda jauh dari sang kakak. Perlahan-lahan, ia juga merasakan bahwa kekuatannya itu membuatnya tertinggal jauh dari sosok yang dulu selalu diekorinya.

Waktu yang bergulir tanpa henti menjadikan perbedaan tersebut kian lama kian membesar dan menciptakan jarak bagi keduanya. Ketidaksamaan mereka membuat mereka berjalan dalam masing-masing langkah yang tak beriringan. Pemuda tampan yang lebih muda dari sang kakak merasa tak puas, iri dengan kekuatan anak pertama yang sepertinya diberi lebih banyak berkah oleh dewa.

Dari balik bola kaca biru keruhnya, ia melihat bagaimana sosok kakaknya dicintai banyak orang karena mampu menghilangkan kotor dengan cara yang suci. Perasaan dengkinya muncul sebab ia pun sesungguhnya ingin menjadi seseorang yang dapat menyucikan tanpa harus mengayunkan bilah tajam—membunuh.

Hasratnya begitu kuat, kian lama kian membesar selagi ia menunggu datangnya wahyu mengenai siapakah raja pertama yang akan dipilih dewa. Di dalam penantian dan perjalanannya yang tak selaras dengan sulung Caelum, hatinya mengumandangkan keraguan. Ia yang semula merasa iri seperti menyadari hal lain bahwa apa yang dilakukan kakaknya merupakan cara hina.

Selagi ragu itu menyebar ke tiap pembuluh darahnya, ada pula ambisi besar yang hadir di dalam dada. Bahkan saking hebatnya ambisi tersebut, keinginannya yang semula murni, tercorengi oleh kecemburuan yang tak dapat dikendalikan.

Bola kacanya semakin meredup, gemuruh di dada tersebut tak lagi mengalunkan nada seperti biasanya. Sampai pada akhirnya seluruh keinginannya membawa dirinya melakukan satu perbuatan yang malah memberi kutukan hingga ribuan tahun mendatang.

Kudeta.

Di dalam gelapnya hati itu, munculah keinginan untuk melakukan perebutan kekuasaan secara paksa yang dipimpin oleh sang Caelum bungsu demi menggulingkan kakaknya. Pandangannya benar telah berubah. Ia yakin bahwa cara sang putra tertua benar cara yang hina. Pasalnya, bukanlah menghabisi wabah, sesuatu yang harusnya dihilangkan malah dimasukkan ke dalam tubuh pria bersurai merah anggur tersebut. Terlebih, sang adik mengetahui bahwa noda itu membuat kakaknya perlahan-lahan kehilangan kendali.

_Apapun akan ia lakukan demi idealnya._

Dengan pemikiran itulah pada akhirnya pertempuran di depan bongkah suci milik dewa tak terelakkan. Tebas menebas di antara dua kakak beradik Caelum tak dapat dicegah. Mereka saling menghunuskan pedang ke saudara mereka. Salah satunya menyerang dan satunya melindungi diri walaupun tak memiliki keinginan untuk bertarung.

Ruang dingin di sana melengkingkan denting demi denting bilah tajam. Benda-benda mengilat tersebut saling beradu, menciptakan gema mengerikan. Bunyinya memekakkan dan semakin menjadi-jadi kala salah satu benda panjang itu terpelanting jatuh ke atas lantai dingin.

Itu adalah awal petaka yang diiringi oleh jeritan pilu milik seorang perempuan Fleuret. Sang perempuan bersurai pirang pucat yang sejak awal memandangi ngeri kedua kakak beradik di bawah jarak pandangnya seketika berlari, memosisikan diri di hadapan salah seorang pria Caelum tertua yang ia cintai. Suara merdu miliknya menggema mengerikan seiring dengan hadirnya bunyi tebasan di bagian belakang tubuhnya.

Gaduh yang tadi tak nampak mendadak menyelimuti ruang tersebut. Satu persatu dari mereka yang hadir sebagai saksi di sana meneriakkan ketakutan karena ada darah yang tumpah di pertarungan tersebut. Mereka berlarian, menjauh dari pertikaian yang menghilangkan nyawa salah seorang _oracle _pertama di zaman mereka.

Kaku menghampiri tubuh sang pria tertua yang dilindungi. Nanar kedua emasnya melihat sosok cantik yang disayanginya memancarkan ngilu dan memucat. Raganya bergetar menahan ribuan emosi yang menguar tanpa henti. Suaranya parau, tercekat karena pemandangan yang tak diantisipasinya.

Terhembusnya napas terakhir milik tunangannya di dalam dekapannya meradangkan sesuatu yang dahulu selalu mampu untuk ditekannya. Akibat kemalangan yang menimpa dirinya, kemurkaan hadir tanpa mampu ia cegah.

Lubang menganga di dalam hatinya yang berdarah-darah akibat kehilangan sesuatu yang berharga merupakan cikal bakal kisah menyakitkan ini tercipta. Sosok pria bersurai merah anggur tersebut tenggelam cepat ke dalam borok yang terus menerus menumpuk karena diserapnya. Ia berteriak, mengudarakan kepedihan hati seraya terus terjerat ke dalam hina yang ternyata telah begitu banyak di dalam dirinya.

Sekujur tubuh kokohnya dipenuhi oleh hitam, pertanda bahwa ia telah menjadi seorang yang hina dan tak akan lagi diterima oleh bongkah suci pemberian maha agung—pada awalnya ialah raja terpilih.

Karena rasa cintanya yang mendalam, ia gagal mengendalikan kotor itu. Ia dikuasai oleh _starscourge _yang menghilangkan akal sehatnya. Ia menjadi sesosok yang kumuh, keberadaannya tertolak, tak lagi menjadi pilihan sesuai dengan skenario awal.

Itulah pencetusnya, itulah yang menjadikan kisah ini ada. Melihat pion yang telah diberikan kekuatan demi menghilangkan kotor itulah yang menjadikan penyusun kisah awal murka. Berang dirinya sebab jalan yang telah ia tentukan secara absolut harus karut-marut karena emosi para pelakonnya yang tak terkontrol. Amarah membuncah meliputi hatinya dan itulah pertama kalinya ia merasakan sebuah emosi benci—pada awalnya ia merasa tak memiliki emosi.

Kenegatifan dalam hatinya tak dapat diredam kembali. Ia benar-benar dibutakan oleh kebenciannya terhadap mereka yang ia berikan anugerah. Karenanya, dengan hati yang masih dipenuhi oleh geram, ia sekali lagi menuliskan sebuah stori. Ia berikan kisah baru kepada garis-garis keturunan pilihannya tersebut. Begitu absolut, begitu rinci dan sangatlah detail agar tak boleh lagi hancur karena emosi pelakonnya. Ia gariskan takdir ini sedemikian rupa, ia kendalikan hati para pemain kisahnya agar akhir tetap berada dalam genggamannya.

Ini adalah kisah yang hadir dari rasa benci dewa terhadap mereka-mereka yang dianugerahi berkat. Stori yang dipersiapkan masak-masak sejak ribuan tahun silam dan tak memiliki celah bagi mereka yang terlibat tuk berbahagia. Isinya penuh harap tak bermakna dan berjalan menuju akhir kejam yang telah dipersiapkan sebelumnya—yang ditujukan untuk garis keturunan Caelum.

Pion baru dibutuhkannya sehingga sang pencipta membentuk satu eksistensi yang akan berperan penting untuk mengendalikan seluruh hati para pemain di kisah ini. Sosok tersebut merupakan seorang insan bersurai langka yang kehadirannya dibiarkan menjadi pembawa sengsara bagi pria abadi yang telah kotor dan tak mampu mati serta sang adik yang telah lama gugur.

Ia menginginkan hati para pelakonnya karut marut sehingga ia biarkan sang bidak baru yang tak tahu menahu mengenai kutukan kelut ini menjadi sosok pembawa kepedihan yang hakiki.

Sosok tersebut adalah Crystalcrown Leonis, atau lebih tepatnya adalah Rosea Lucis Caelum. Ialah penanggung segala murka dewa. Diberi hidup setelah seharusnya mati dalam kandungan, dibiarkan hidup demi menjadi pion utama pengendali emosi bagi sang pria terkutuk dan juga raja cahaya agar rela berkorban demi akhir dongeng yang diinginkan dewa.

Hidup perempuan itu tak lain dan tak bukan hanyalah sebagai pemberi siksa. Ia semata-mata diberikan napas demi tercekik dalam penderitaan tak berdasar karena dewa telah membenci garis keturunannya. Ia menari di atas telapak tangan sang maha agung dengan jeratan benang merah kusut yang menggoresi tiap inci kulitnya. Segalanya telah diputuskan, telah ditetapkan namun dengan dibalut beberapa harap penuh siksa guna menutupi rasa benci sang pencipta kisah.

Harap palsu tersebut tak lain dan tak bukan adalah kekuatan yang dimilikinya. Pada awalnya, diberikan kepemahaman bahwa ia juga memiliki kekuatan suci seperti ibunda karena di dalam darahnya juga mengalir darah Fleuret. Ia dinobatkan menjadi _oracle_, yang juga memiliki kekuatan yang mampu untuk menyembuhkan penderita kotor.

Hal tersebutlah kebohongan utama penuh harap. Kekuatan menyembuhkannya ternyata serupa oleh ayahandanya yang telah menjadi kotor. Ia dapat menyembuhkan penderita _starscourge _dengan cara menyerap wabah itu dan juga menyeret kepul kelam ke dalam dirinya guna mengembalikan cahaya—sesuatu yang terus menerus menyakiti dirinya tiap kali ia gunakan.

Yang membedakannya adalah ia memiliki cahaya murni milik ibunda yang meniupkan sisa-sisa ruh di akhir hidup ke dalam dirinya. Akan tetapi, sayangnya binar emas itu hanyalah sesuatu yang membantu membuatnya menekan _starscourge_, bukanlah penghilang ataupun pemurnian.

Terlebih, perempuan merah muda yang terlahir ke dunia setelah tertidur dalam kristal suci selama ribuan tahun tersebut ternyata juga memiliki bibit _starscourge _milik pria yang berbagi darah dengannya. Nyatanya, dalam tiap derasnya alir darah dalam tubuhnya, terdapat pula kutukan seperti sang Caelum terbuang.

Bibit itulah yang akan terus membesar setiap kali ia menyerap wabah ke dalam dirinya. Bibit itulah yang pada akhirnya akan membawanya menuju satu sosok mengerikan yang ditakutkannya.

_Ya…_

Walau diberikan kalimat-kalimat penuh pengharapan dari _Draconian_, sesungguhnya dalam lubuk hatinya yang terdalam ia telah mengetahui takdir apa yang menunggunya. Ia telah memahami, ia telah mengantisipasi apa yang akan terjadi pada dirinya dan bergantinya hari meradangkan gelisah tersebut.

Ketika terlelap ia akan tenggelam dalam bunga tidur yang memroyeksikan masa depan, ketika ia terpejam, keping demi keping potongan sesuatu yang akan datang kerap hadir tanpa berhasil dicegahnya. Perempuan dua puluh delapan tahun itu selalu direngkuhi oleh cemas. Sesuatu perasaan tak mengenakkan yang hadir karena dirinya telah mengetahui akhir kisah ini.

Berkali-kali ia berusaha untuk menerima segalanya, akan tetapi, setiap kali ia mencoba untuk meyakinkan diri bahwa ia dapat mengubah takdir, pastilah keteguhan hatinya hancur menjadi berkeping-keping karena selalu saja ada kenyataan pahit yang terus menerus diberikan ke dalam hidupnya.

Berkali-kali ia terjatuh, beribu kali ia telah berikrar agar menjadi lebih kuat lagi dan lagi. Namun, ia yang bangkit akan terseok, ia yang kukuh akan remuk. Selalu seperti itu, seakan-akan ia tak dibiarkan memiliki ketenangan hati sebab hal tersebut bertentangan dengan garis hidupnya—yang harus terus menderita tak henti.

_Benar..._ia akan dan harus tetap menderita karena itulah tujuan hidupnya.

Dibiarkan perempuan yang memiliki darah keturunan pertama kebingungan di dalam hidup, dilepaskan ia begitu saja dalam kisah penuh duri yang menyayati tiap langkah kakinya. Ditenggelamkan ia ke dalam jerat kesakitan, dibunuhlah ia perlahan dalam mimpi yang hanyalah sebuah penglihatan tanpa makna—yang sengaja diberikan terhadapnya agar kukuh di hatinya karut marut karena hal tersebut, satu garis keharusan yang telah dituliskan sedemikian rupa demi akhir kisah.

Perempuan itu adalah bentuk kebencian dari dewa yang murka karena penghianatan pelakon kisahnya. Ia yang saat ini tengah terdiam di dalam kegelitaan tanpa secercah cahaya di dalam bunga tidurnya dipermainkan sedemikian rupa untuk memenuhi hasrat negatif dalam diri maha agung tersebut.

Hanyalah kegelapan tanpa ujung yang menyambut, hanyalah hitam tanpa dasar yang mengurung kaku dirinya. Merah muda dan kelabu di kedua permatanya terkotori oleh pekat tanpa cahaya di sana. Sekelilingnya kosong, begitu hampa tanpa adanya satupun hawa keberadaan di sana.

Tubuh kurusnya yang berdiri kaku di tengah kegelapan dibiarkan terdiam. Surai-surai merah muda kusamnya menari kecil kala pemiliknya menoleh ke kanan dan kiri guna membawa kedua bola kacanya menyapu sehampar pekat tak berdasar yang sangatlah kelam, hitam tanpa ada setitikpun penerangan hadir menghampiri.

Tanpa dinginkannya, secara mendadak raganya diselimuti oleh getar halus ketika satu perasaan familiar hadir merengkuhi hatinya yang dilanda gundah. Seonggok rasa yang pernah dirasainya dahulu setelah ia menginjak usia delapan belas tahun muncul begitu saja saat otaknya dengan cepat mengatakan bahwa ini adalah satu pemandangan yang muncul sebelum petaka akan terjadi.

Ya. Dulu, setelah ulang tahunnya di bulan Maret, ia tiba-tiba saja tertarik ke dalam ruang hampa ini. dibiarkan luntang lantung tanpa arah sebelum kemudian satu persatu bunga tidurnya memroyeksikan mimpi buruk dari ketakutan tanpa akhir di dalam hatinya.

Perempuan tersebut meneguk ludah. Berusaha menggerakkan kakinya yang entah mengapa terasa begitu berat untuk dilangkahkan barang seincipun. Akal sehatnya mengucapkan kata penekanan bahwa ia harus berjalan, bahwa ia harus melangkah menyusuri tempat ini. Tetapi hatinya yang sering remuk seolah tak mengijinkannya untuk pergi dari tempatnya berpijak. Seolah dibiarkan ia terdiam di sana agar tak mengetahui sesuatu yang akan membuatnya tersiksa lagi dan lagi.

Tetapi, keinginan dirinya untuk pergi dan berjalan mengalahkan kata hatinya. Dengan langkah kecil dan begitu lambat ia pada akhirnya meninggalkan tempatnya terpaku tadi, melangkah tanpa henti di dalam kegelitaan tak berujung yang semakin lama seperti semakin menggerogoti dirinya.

Seketika tubuhnya menegang dan pergerakan kakinya terhenti sempurna kala ia dapati tak jauh dari tempatnya terdiam saat ini ada hawa familiar milik seseorang yang telah ia tetapkan untuk ia indahkan perasaannya terasa. Degup jantungnya yang tak berdetak dalam tempo yang sedikit menyesakkan dada makin menjadikan dirinya tercekik.

Surai panjangnya yang sedikit bergelombang dan dibiarkan terurai menari-nari, bergerak kasar karena ia tanpa lelahnya menoleh ke sana ke mari untuk mencari sosok pemuda yang sempat pergi meninggalkannya demi mengumpulkan kekuatan demi menghilangkan kegelapan yang menjangkiti dunia.

Jeratan yang tadi membelenggu kedua kakinya seolah sirna dan ia dapat dengan mudah berlari di dalam kegelapan tersebut sembari menggapai-gapai. Kedua permatanya bergulir, mencari-cari sosok yang namanya sejak tadi terus menerus dijeritkan hatinya.

Cantik wajah miliknya tanpa berhasil ia kendalikan terkotori oleh kegelisahan yang begitu besar. Negatif perasaan tersebut tak dapat terbendung sampai seolah menguar dari pori-pori kulitnya.

Semakin kakinya melangkah, semakin menggerakkan tubuh untuk berjalan di antara gelap yang membutakan pandangnya, semakin besar pula cemas di dalam hatinya. Ia tak tahu apa itu, ia tak mengerti apa yang tengah terjadi dalam dirinya yang tak hentinya bergetar.

Ia ingin memekik, ia ingin menjerit begitu kencang di dalam ruang hampa yang tak sedikitpun membiarkannya untuk melihat cahaya. Di tiap langkahnya yang makin melebar, rasa memuakkan yang mencorengi rongga dadanya terus menerus menghimpit batinnya. Pada akhirnya ia terhenti, meringkuk sembari meremas surai panjangnya ketika merasakan sesuatu yang kotor melesak keluar dan merambati kulit-kulitnya.

Netranya membelalak, berusaha menjerit namun hanya laung bisu yang terdengar. Kerongkongannya terasa perih seakan ia seperti tengah meluapkan seluruh kesakitan yang ada dalam hatinya. Akan tetapi, pada nyatanya ia hanya membuka katup mulutnya, berteriak tanpa suara karena rasa memilukan. Kelukur bagai hadir mencoreng tiap inci raganya dan ia hanya mampu memekik dalam diam.

Di saat yang bersamaan itupulalah kedua mutiaranya semakin terbuka lebar saat ada sesuatu yang pernah dirasainya kembali hadir di sisi salah satu bagian tubuhnya—yang pernah dirasainya sewaktu ia gagal melindungi putri Tenebrae, Lunafreya. Ia yang jatuh terduduk dan tadi sempat membungkuk menegakkan tubuh, menurunkan kepala untuk melihat cairan pekat hangat yang merembes dari sisi tubuhnya.

Getaran yang memeluknya makin lama makin kasat mata. Belum lagi dingin kian menjalari, memberi napas sang merah muda semakin tersendat-sendat.

Ini adalah sesuatu yang pernah di rasakannya, yang dulu menimbulkan raut wajah terluka teramat sangat di wajah cantiknya. Namun, alih-alih menampakkan gurat seperti itu lagi, air muka milik perempuan itu berbeda. Garis bibirnya tertarik, melengkung lemah guna memerlihatkan kecantikannya di saat-saat terakhir dirinya.

Lengannya yang kurus ia rentangkan, berusaha menggapai sosok yang entah kapan telah berada di hadapannya. Jemarinya menyapu wajah tampan pria tersebut, menarikan indera perabanya menyesapi garis-garis kedewasaan yang telah hadir di wajah kekasihnya. Sudut bibirnya semakin tertarik ke atas dan melalui celah bibir yang memucat, ia hembuskan hela napas penuh kelegaan.

Dengan hati-hati ia bawa dekat wajahnya ke wajah pria yang sejak kapan terselimuti cahaya dan bisa dipandangnya—meskipun hal yang ia lakukan ini semakin menjadikan lukanya mendalam. Sang perempuan membelai sayang, semakin tersenyum sebelum menyapu bibir yang disentuhnya dengan bibirnya.

"Noctis…"

Nama yang sejak tadi melaung dalam hatinya pada akhirnya mampu untuk diucapkan perempuan cantik itu disela kecupan penuh kepedihannya. Ia semakin memagut, semakin memerdalam sampai seluruh tenaganya menguap. Kehidupan seolah tertarik, dibiarkan terhembus pergi dari raga yang pelan-pelan terkulai lemah.

Pagutan tersebut tak lagi kuat seperti sebelumnya. Perlakuannya perlahan memudar begitupun dengan hembus napas yang perlahan-lahan samar. Rasa manis yang dikecap di bibir itu semakin ternoda oleh sesuatu yang hadir karena leleh di kedua netra milik sang merah muda yang tertutup. Derainya kian deras, tak lagi mampu terbendung sekuat apapun pemiliknya berjuang.

Pucat kian mewarnai dirinya. Kecupan itu akhirnya terlepas sempurna dan tubuh kurus tersebut dibiarkan terjatuh dalam pergerakan lambat. Akan tetapi, garis manis yang menghiasi bibir itu masihlah nampak walau derai leleh pedih yang menghiasi kedua pipi pucat perempuan tersebut belum kunjung terhenti—malah semakin menjadi-jadi.

Kelopak bertirai bulu mata merah muda milik sang surai panjang dipaksa menaik guna menatap sekali lagi pria yang kini juga melelehkan kesucian dari kedua netranya. Lengkung senyumnya berusaha ia pertahankan selagi ia angkat sebelah tangannya—yang ternyata tak kuasa dilakukannya karena tak ada lagi ruh yang tersisa di sana.

Perempuan cantik tersebut hanya mampu melafal melalui pandang, menatap dalam-dalam seraya mengutarakan afeksi yang tak pernah ia lontarkan dari bibirnya.

Ia tahu inilah akhirnya ketika ia dapati paras tampan di hadapannya kian mengabur, semakin memburam. Kesadarannya makin menghilang dan ia benar-benar memahami bahwa ini adalah sesuatu yang kemungkinan besar akan terproyeksikan walau tak ingin.

Dan ia...harus menerima walau pedih.

.

.

.

Perempuan itu tersentak. Kelopaknya yang semula rapat terbuka lebar dengan cepat menampilkan kedua permatanya yang berkilat oleh lelehan air mata. Napasnya terengah-engah beriringan dengan jatuhnya peluh yang membanjiri seluruh tubuhnya. Dadanya naik dan turun dan di dalamnya ketuk irama milik jantungnya begitu memekakkan telinga—menjelaskan betapa sulit ia bernapas saat ini.

Dalam bisu dan kaku raga kurusnya, ia menatapi langit-langit kamar yang selalu menyapanya ketika ia terjaga selama tiga tahun silam. Dahinya berkerut samar dan napasnya yang tadi sesak berubah menjadi isak tangis karena leleh kepedihannya terus menerus jatuh berderai.

Dengan tangan yang bergetar ia meremas kedua sisi kepalanya, menjambaki surai merah muda panjangnya agar sakit yang berada di hatinya berpindah. Ia pun mengigiti bibir bawahnya yang pucat hingga berdarah semata-mata karena tak kuasa menahan sakit di rongga dadanya, semata-mata karena mencoba memindahkan pedih itu ke bagian lain tubuhnya.

Isak miliknya semakin kencang, racau tertahan serta gigitan dan jambakkannya kian menguat. Kakinya tertekuk, tetapi ia terlalu lemah untuk duduk.

"Kuri...Kuri, kau baik-baik saja?"

Tubuhnya menegang kala indera pendengarannya mendapati ada suara berat familiar yang memanggil namanya dengan nada penuh kecemasan. Permata miliknya yang tak lagi berwarna sama bergerak, menoleh untuk mendapati pria bersurai hitam menatapi dirinya dengan khawatir.

"Noctis..."

Selama sepersekian detik biru dan satu merah muda di sana saling menyelam satu sama lain sebelum isak tangis sang perempuan semakin pecah dan tiba-tiba saja—entah mendapat tenaga darimana—sosok tersebut mengangkat tubuh dan memeluk pria yang memang sedikit berada di atasnya.

Lengan ringkihnya bergetar, jemari kurusnya meremas kuat surai panjang sang pria. Ia mendekap, memeluk begitu erat, sangat erat seolah ini adalah saat-saat terakhir dan ia tak ingin kehilangan pria itu.

"Aku di sini..."

_Sampai kapan pria itu di sini…?_

_Sampai kapan mereka akan berada di sini…?_

"Noctis..."

Seperti tak mampu untuk berkata-kata lain, hanya nama pria itu sajalah yang kerap diucapkan oleh sang perempuan. Bibirnya yang berdarah terbuka, memanggil pria itu lagi dan lagi dengan suara parau. Kata-kata yang tadi diberi Noctis untuknya mencoreng hatinya yang kerap hancur. Itu adalah kata-kata penguatnya, tetapi, itu adalah kelemahannya.

"Kuri..."

Pelukan yang memang masih belum dilepaskan perempuan tersebut semakin kencang ketika Noctis memanggil namanya. Crystal tanpa sadar membuka katup bibirnya saat ia rasakan ada lembap di kulit lehernya—pria itu mengecupnya.

Perlahan-lahan kekuatannya yang tadi dipaksa hadir untuk merengkuh kekasihnya hilang saat pria itu semakin bermain di lekuk lehernya. Ia merasakan bagaimana seluruh tenaganya seolah terserap habis oleh prianya dan ia yang tadi duduk, terjatuh kembali ke atas kasur lembut.

"Aku di sini..."

"Buat aku tahu kau berada di sini."

Pria itu berbisik dan perempuan itu membalas dengan nada yang lirih. Sang Caelum menempelkan dahinya dan dahi sang perempuan. Ia tautkan jemari-jemari itu dan ia dekatkan wajahnya. Bibirnya sedikit terbuka guna mengecap dan membersihkan cairan merah yang ada karena merah muda itu menyakiti diri sendiri.

Kecupannya begitu lembut, memberitahukan betapa besar cinta yang hadir di dalam hati sang pria. Akan tetapi, ketika Caelum tersebut menyadari bahwa perempuannya mengerang kecil di dalam mulutnya, lembut yang tadi mengiringi mendadak berganti oleh hasrat yang terus menerus datang tanpa henti.

Ia memulai kembali permainan yang menjadi candunya, ia dekap sekali lagi perempuan Leonis di bawah tubuhnya. Kedua insan yang dipermainkan dewa itu kembali saling membagi kehangatan. Akan tetapi kali ini bukan senyuman yang menemani melainkan gurat getir dan juga leleh mata milik sang perempuan.

Musim semi tersebut mengerang, mendesah serta meracaukan nama sembari terisak dan tiap nada miliknya memenuhi ruang tersebut.

Entah sudah berapa kali mereka saling memeluk, saling meracaukan nama masing-masing sebagai ganti afeksi yang menjerit. Dahaga tersebut seakan masih menjerat mereka, membuai dan membawa mereka pergi untuk semakin terus tenggelam ke dalam dunia yang mereka ciptakan sendiri seperti saat ini.

Kedua insan tersebut mencoba melarikan diri dari kenyataan yang kejam...karenanya mereka terus menerus membagi kehangatan sampai letih menghapuskan afeksi mereka. Mereka akan melakukannya...karena kemungkinan besar ini adalah akhir kebersamaan mereka...

xXxCrystallo FiliaxXx

Di dalam ruangan kecil yang hanya memiliki satu sumber penerangan yaitu lampu tidur berwarna keemasan, kedua sosok bersurai kontras terlihat saling tidur bersisian. Deru napas mereka berhembus harmoni dengan tiupan napas bumi yang menggelitik kulit berselimutkan selembar kain.

Di atas satu-satunya ranjang yang tak begitu besar di sana, salah seorang pria bersurai sekelam malam menyampingkan tubuhnya. Bola kacanya yang biasanya masih terpejam kini telah tampak—suatu hal langka sebab pria tersebut lebih dulu terjaga dari perempuan di sampingnya.

Biru keruh permatanya ia bawa lekat untuk melihat kekasih hatinya yang masih terlelap. Diamatinya baik-baik wajah cantik yang begitu damai dalam tidur di sampingnya. Tanpa disadari pria tersebut, kedua sudut bibirnya tertarik ke atas, membuatnya menyunggingkan senyuman tipis sekali. Pendar di kedua bola kacanya melembut dan ia bawa jemarinya untuk menyentuh kulit pipi sang merah muda. Jari-jari panjangnya menari, membelai sayang penanda afeksinya.

"Hmm?"

Pergerakan sang raja terhenti ketika ia melihat calon ratunya membuka kedua mata sembari mengerutkan dahi. Sepertinya, sentuhannya yang dibuat selembut mungkin membuat perempuan di hadapannya terjaga.

"Selamat pagi?"

Pria itu berkata atau lebih tepatnya bertanya. Pergerakan jemari yang tadi sempat terhenti kembali hadir dan pria tersebut terus membelai wajah kekasihnya yang masih memancarkan kantuk. Dari balik bola kacanya, Noctis dapat melihat ada sedikit kurat bingung dan tak percaya yang ditampilkan oleh sang merah muda.

"Aku pasti sedang bermimpi. Noctis-_ouji _bangun lebih dulu dariku…"

Mendengar kata pertama yang menyambut pagi harinya membuat pria tampan di sana mendengus geli. Jemarinya yang tadi masih bergerak untuk membelai mendadak mencubit gemas pipi kekasihnya yang turut menaikkan kedua sudut bibir.

"Karena aku ingin lihat wajahmu." Ucap pria itu, menggoda.

"Ini benar mimpi. _Ouji _menjadi menjijikkan seperti Gladio."

"Mengataiku sembari memeluk?"

Noctis hampir tertawa melihat perlakuan Crystal yang tak sejalan dengan kata-kata perempuan tersebut. Mulut perempuannya memang mengutarakan kata yang tajam, akan tetapi pergerakan sosok tersebut menjabarkan rasa kasihnya—kebiasaan sang perempuan yang kerap ada sejak usianya masih belia.

"Karena dingin." Putri kristal tersebut memejamkan mata dan semakin membenamkan kepala ke dada sang pria, menyesapi usapan lembut Noctis di kepalanya. "Siapa yang mengajarimu kalimat menjijikkan seperti itu selama sepuluh tahun ini? Bahamut?" Tanya atau ejek Crystal.

"Seandainya iya, aku tidak akan bosan di sana."

Masih sembari memeluki kekasihnya, Crystal terkekeh kecil mendengar jawaban sang raja. Hatinya diselimuti oleh kehangatan yang didambanya dan dialog konyol seperti inilah yang membuatnya yakin bahwa salah satu pria yang selalu berada di sisinya sejak kecil tersebut benar telah kembali.

_Pada akhirnya pria itu kembali..._

_Untuk kembali pergi..._

"Lama sekali kau pergi. Kau melewatkan banyak kejadian."

"Aku sempat dengar sedikit dari Prompto. Kau merancang pesta pernikahan _shogun_ dan Eira, kan?"

"Betul!" Mendengar topik kesukaannya diangkat, Crystal segera mengangkat wajah dan menatapi Noctis dengan mata berbinar. "Dan aku punya adik kembar! Aku yang memberi mereka nama, lho! Rei dan Reira."

"Nama apa itu sederhana sekali."

"Itu gabungan dari nama papa dan Eira, tahu!"

Mendapati rajanya mengejek nama pemberiannya membuat sang Leonis merah muda menggembungkan pipi sembari menampakkan wajah sebal. Kalimat pembelaannya tadi dilengkingkan begitu kuat—hampir saja membuat sang Caelum menutup kedua telinganya.

"Kalau begitu nanti aku saja yang akan menamai anak kita."

Tak diantisipasi. Itulah yang dirasakan Crystal saat ini ketika Noctis tiba-tiba saja mengumumkan sesuatu yang menggelitik hatinya. Ia mengerjap beberapa kali sebelum kembali menunduk untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah ke dalam dada bidang pria tersebut.

"Anak kembar lucu."

Kata-kata sang perempuan mengalir begitu saja, diterbangkan lembut oleh udara lembap di dalam ruangan tersebut. Sedang, sang pria yang mendapatkan kalimat yang tak disangka-sangka oleh calon ratunya membuatnya bereaksi samar. Biru keruhnya seperti meredup sejenak, dibawa untuk melihat dinding dingin, menerawang jauh sekali karena tahu hal yang tadi ia katakan tak akan pernah terwujud.

"Apa di garis Lucis Caelum ada yang kembar?" Tanya pria itu seraya mengecup pucuk kepala merah muda sang _oracle _gagal.

"Tidak...?"

"Sepertinya tidak." Balas pria itu lagi dan mengeratkan dekapan ke perempuannya.

"Apa di Fleuret ada, ya?"

"Tidak tahu. Tidak pernah lihat." Jawab Noctis sembari membelai lembut kepala gadis itu.

"Kalau begitu tidak bisa."

Ada tawa yang meluncur dari bibir menggoda sang pria ketika indera pendengarannya tergelitik oleh nada desah kecewa _oracle _merah muda yang dipelukinya. Setitik rasa lembut datang memberi manis di rongga mulutnya, akan tetapi tetap saja getir lebih banyak hadir merengkuhinya sehingga tanpa ia sadari dekapan miliknya menguat sebagai lambang kesedihannya.

Di luar sepengetahuan Noctis, Crystal menyadari ada perubahan di dalam diri pria tersebut. Kurang lebihnya ia mengetahui bahwa sang raja kini terjerat dalam kepedihan karena topik yang ia bicarakan. Karenanya, ia merenggangkan pelukannya, menatap sang Caelum dengan senyum yang dipaksa ia hadirkan sembari ia belai lembut pipi teman sepermainannya.

"_Ouji..._kenapa kau menumbuhkan janggut sih?"

Itulah kata-kata pengalihan yang diberi Crystal terhadap kekasihnya. Dahinya yang semula tak berkerut mulai menampakkan gurat-gurat ketidaksukaan atas pemandangan yang tersaji di hadapan kedua bola kacanya. Jemari kurus yang tadi membelai sayang mendadak menarik sedikit rambut-rambut wajah yang tak tertata rapi milik putra Regis di depannya.

"Aduh!" Noctis meringis dan memukul lembut punggung tangan perempuan tersebut, menjadikan Crystal terkikik senang. "Biar lebih dewasa. Tampan, kan?"

"Kotor."

"Apa yang kau harapkan di alam dalam kristal, hah? Bahamut akan menyediakan pisau cukur dan cermin untukku?"

Setelah sang raja menghela napas tidak suka, tawa _oracle _merah muda tersebut semakin menjadi. Sungguh, ia sangat menyenangi tiap-tiap celoteh konyol yang diberikan Noctis kepada dirinya. Sebab ia sangatlah tahu bahwa masa-masa ini tak akan pernah terulang..._tidak akan..._

"Dipotong, ya." Semanis mungkin putri itu berkata-kata agar prianya menuruti kemauannya—

"Tidak mau."

—tetapi sang kekasih menolak dengan tegas membuatnya mengerucutkan bibir sembari menggembungkan pipi.

"Aku akan memotongnya diam-diam kalau begitu." Ucap Crystal dengan sungguh-sungguh.

"Tidak akan bisa."

"Kubuat kau pingsan lalu kucukur."

"Kau ini sejak dulu senang sekali melakukan hal yang ekstrim."

Helaan napas kalah milik Noctis menggelitik hati sang musim semi sehingga perempuan cantik itu tertawa lepas. Gelaknya berderai, menciptakan alunan melodi merdu yang sanggup menghangatkan hati raja keseratus empat belas di sana.

"Masa kau mau tampil seperti itu di hari pernikahan kita?"

Pria bersurai kelam tersebut menyeringai setelah sang perempuan menyelesaikan pertanyaannya. Ia menampilkan senyuman khas miliknya yang kini terlihat berbeda—tak lagi terlihat seperti orang mengantuk. Detik berikutnya, Noctis bawa dekat wajahnya ke wajah Crystal sebelum ia rendahkan nada suaranya—

"Saat itu aku akan tampil setampan mungkin."

Tanpa aba-aba, Crystal tersentak dan merah muda manis segera saja menghiasi wajah cantiknya. Hangat hadir menggelitik kulit wajahnya dan ia berusaha untuk menutupi rasa malu yang datang dengan menajamkan mata.

"_Busutis-ouji _tidak akan bisa tampan—hmmh—"

Kalimat perempuan tersebut terhenti begitu saja karena secara tiba-tiba prianya malah mengecup bibirnya. Ia yang terkejut semakin membelalak saat menyadari bahwa Noctis memerdalam perlakuannya. Lembap itu bermain, mengajaknya terbuai ke dalam permainan yang tak akan pernah mampu untuk ia lepaskan.

Sedang yang memercikkan api menyadari bahwa Crystal tak lagi berkutik di bawah kendalinya. Ia segera mengangkat tubuhnya tanpa melepaskan pagutan, memerdalam untuk mengajak perempuan itu mabuk dalam sentuhannya. Pada menit berikutnya ia menyeringai senang saat mengetahui bahwa teman kecilnya sekarang ini hanya mampu terkulai lemas, menikmati tiap jamah yang diberinya.

Hanya ingin menggoda. Itulah yang sejak awal bermain dalam benak sang raja sehingga ia mendadak melepaskan ciumannya. Biru keruhnya berkilat penuh emosi jahil saat ia melihat bagaimana kacau wajah perempuan di bawahnya. Kedua bola kaca yang terkilau oleh setitik air mata, bibir dan pipi yang memerah menggoda...

"Coba katakan sekali lagi dengan wajah itu." Titah raja cahaya di sana sembari menyeringai usil.

"Pangeran bodoh!"

Tawa pria tersebut meledak saat ia dapati Crystal memukulnya dengan bantal yang beberapa menit lalu dikenakannya. Malu yang diperlihatkan _oracle _di bawahnya membuat hatinya semakin tergelitiki oleh bahagia.

_Ia...tak ingin hari ini berlalu..._

"Aku sudah jadi raja, tahu." Ucap pria itu bangga sembari menidurkan tubuhnya kembali di samping sang merah muda yang masih saja memerah. "Dan kau ratuku."

Lagi-lagi ada kalimat yang tak terpikirkan oleh Crystal yang diberi Noctis. Perempuan dua puluh delapan tahun di sana semakin memerah dan mencubit pangkal hidung sang Caelum, menunjukkan kekalahannya.

_Mengapa ia jadi tidak bisa menang dari teman kecilnya ini?!_

"Baiklah raja, apa kau sudi mendengar permintaanku?" Ucap Leonis itu setelah berhasil menguasai diri.

"Apa itu? Kalau anak kembar, persentasenya kecil sekali sih. Tapi bisa kubuat terus menerus sampai berhasil."

"Hei!"

Crystal sekali lagi memukul dada pria tersebut dengan kesal. Ia merasa malu, teramat sangat malu karena Noctis bodoh yang selalu berkelahi dengannya dulu terus menerus mengucapkan kata-kata memalukan terhadapnya.

Berbanding terbalik dengan sang perempuan, raja tersebut malah mendengus geli. Reaksi yang diberi Crystal begitu segar dan ia baru menyadari bahwa ternyata ia candu menjahili kekasihnya. Jika tahu semenggemaskan ini, sudah pasti ia akan bersekongkol dengan Gladiolus sejak dulu.

"Jadi apa yang ingin kau minta?"

Mengambil beberapa helai surai merah muda sang perempuan dan mengecupnya, biru itu diarahkan untuk memandangi kekasihnya lekat.

"Aku ingin pernikahan yang sederhana."

"Tidak mungkin." Jawab pria itu cepat.

"Eh? Kenapa?"

"Kau pasti ingin mengenakan gaun super mewah yang berkibar-kibar."

"Kau masih ingat?!" Crystal memekik tak percaya.

"Bagaimana mungkin aku melupakan lamaran yang terus diulang ribuan kali? Bahkan aku yakin Ignis yang kau lamar waktu umurmu lima tahun itu juga masih mengingatnya."

Terselesaikan kalimat pria tersebut menjadikan keduanya tertawa bersama. Mereka terkikik geli, mengenang kembali masa-masa lalu yang manis dan terasa begitu jauh. Rindu datang mengetuk pintu hati mereka masing-masing melembutkan raut wajah mereka...betapa inginnya mereka mengulang kembali masa-masa itu.

"Aku saat itu bodoh sekali."

"Tidak ingin membiarkanku bodoh sendiri, kan?"

"Benar!"

Crystal menengadah, memertemukan bola kacanya dengan biru yang disayanginya sebelum kemudian semakin memeluk pria itu.

"Aku sedikit cemburu."

Pernyataan tanpa aba-aba sang Caelum membuat musim semi di sana hampir tersedak tawanya sendiri. Ia terkikik, melepaskan pelukannya sebelum memandangi Noctis dan berkata—

"Kau yang membahas Ignis kenapa kau yang cemburu?!"

"Aku cemburu jadi aku menginginkanmu lagi. Ijinkan aku mendekapmu."

"No-Noctis—"

Belum sempat Crystal menahan pria itu untuk menyerangnya, Noctis telah lebih dulu melumat bibirnya tanpa ampun. Jemari kokoh tersebut bergerak, bermain di tiap inci kulit dan meninggalkan rasa panas yang menjadikan desahan kecil meluncur dari bibir manis perempuan cantik di sana.

Tangan kurusnya terangkat, mengalung di belakang leher rajanya, membawa pria tersebut semakin merapat dan mendekat ke arahnya.

"...ini yang terakhir..."

Sang _oracle _gagal tiba-tiba saja menegang kala indera pendengarannya menangkap perkataan Noctis disela-sela kecupan mereka. Dalam sekali hentak, Crystal melepaskan pagutan mereka dan ia segera mendorong dada pria itu sebelum bangkit dari tidurnya.

Perempuan tersebut menunduk dalam duduk, berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya yang telah berubah karena kalimat yang diucapkan kekasihnya tadi.

"Aku—"

"Ini adalah jalanku, Kuri."

Kalimat perempuan tersebut terputus. Mutiara yang tak lagi berwarna senada itu bersirobok dengan biru keruh yang menatapnya dengan penuh keteguhan. Tanpa diinginkannya, luka yang tadi tertutupi oleh hangat afeksi sang pria tiba-tiba saja kembali terbuka, menganga lebar tersayati oleh udara dingin, memberi perih.

Nanar kedua permata tersebut ketika ia dapati orang yang disayanginya telah memutuskan untuk berserah diri pada takdir. Ia menggertakkan gigi, berusaha untuk mengontrol wajahnya yang semakin terluka.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu mati, _ouji._"

Bukannya Crystal telah memiliki rencana atau mendapatkan cara agar pria tersebut tak meregang nyawa di akhir kisah ini, ia berkata seperti itu semata-mata karena ia telah bersiap untuk mengorbankan diri. Ya. Ia akan memberikan nyawanya agar Noctis tetap bisa bernapas sampai cahaya mentari kembali menyinari Eos.

"Ini jalanku."

"Tidak ada artinya aku hidup jika kau tak ada! Kau mati, aku mati. Aku mati, kau harus tetap hidup!"

"Tidak akan kubiarkan. Kau...harus mendapatkan kebahagiaanmu."

Mendadak Crystal menegang. Wajahnya yang semula terluka mendadak menampakkan rasa ketidakpercayaan yang teramat sangat. Ia seolah tahu apa yang akan dikatakan Noctis setelah ini oleh karena itu ia mendadak meringkuk, menutupi kedua telinga dengan telapak tangannya yang bergetar.

"Jangan kau katakan."

"Kuri...kembalilah ke sisi Ignis."

Perempuan yang menutupi tubuhnya dengan selimut putih di sana menegang saat Noctis menarik kedua tangannya agar telinganya tak lagi tertutupi. Kalimat penuh luka yang diberi oleh sang pria tadi menikam hatinya. Tanpa disadarinya, ada leleh yang jatuh berderai dari kelopak matanya.

"Kenapa kalian selalu seenaknya?!" Ia menampik kasar cengkeraman pria tersebut dan melantang begitu kencang. "Ignis mengatakan hal yang sama kepadaku dulu dan kini kau juga membuangku dengan kata-kata yang hampir sama?!"

Secepat yang ia mampu, Noctis segera memeluk kekasihnya kuat-kuat. Tak mampu dibendungnya, ia juga sedikit melelehkan kepedihan dari pelupuk matanya. Ada rasa sesal begitu besar di dalam dirinya ketika ia lihat perempuan yang disayanginya mendadak berteriak lantang menjadi sosok yang menyedihkan.

Dalam diam Caelum tersebut tahu bahwa ialah penyebab Crystal kehilangan kendali. Maka dari itu pelukannya menguat, dipaksa menjadi kuat walau ia tahu hal yang tadi ia minta adalah hal terbaik untuk kedua orang yang disayanginya.

Sekalipun pada akhirnya ia menyadari perasaannya, pada akhirnya ia mendapatkan Crystal—walau dengan cara memaksakan perasaannya ke perempuan tersebut—kenyataan bahwa mereka tak akan pernah bisa bersatu sepenuhnya harus benar-benar ia telan. Realita itu menghancurkan segalanya. Mereka tak akan bisa bersama. _Tidak akan_, karena ia harus pergi meninggalkan perempuan itu selama-lamanya.

"Aku mencintaimu..."

_Ataukah memang seharusnya ia tidak pernah mengatakan hal ini kepada teman sepermainannya?_

"Kalau begitu jangan lepaskan aku."

_Ataukah memang seharusnya saat itu ia memukul Ignis dan meminta agar penasihatnya memeluk perempuan yang dicintainya?_

"Aku mencintaimu. Berbahagialah demi aku."

Sekali lagi Crystal merasakan tubuhnya seperti terhempas ke duri-duri tajam dan membuatnya berdarah-darah saat mendengar kalimat yang dibisikkan prianya. Ia menegang sebelum kemudian dengan cepat melepas pelukan dan menatap tak percaya sosok raja yang semalam memeluknya.

_Mengapa semudah itu Noctis mengucapkannya?_

_Mengapa mereka tak bisa bahagia walau sedetik saja?_

_Mengapa ia terus menerus dibuang setelah diberi kehangatan?_

Tanpa membuka mulutnya kembali, sang putri kristal mendorong Noctis hingga ia benar-benar terlepas sempurna. Diturunkan tubuhnya dari ranjang hangatnya dan ia menyambar gaun yang terserak di lantai. Dengan langkah gontai sang perempuan berjalan menuju kamar mandi.

Perih itu masihlah ada di hatinya, sakit itu terus menerus membuatnya hampir berteriak. Tetapi ia paksakan diri untuk tetap bungkam. Bahkan, ia berusaha mengabaikan Caelum tiga puluh tahun yang hendak meraih pergelangan tangannya.

Bunyi berdebam pintu terdengar cukup kencang saat sang merah muda menutupnya. Dibukanya pancuran air yang selama tiga tahun ini selalu melihat kerapuhannya—seperti saat ini—dan seperti sebelum-sebelumnya, air dingin yang membasahi sekujur tubuhnya tak pernah mampu membantunya untuk menenangkan diri. Dalam dingin air yang mengucuri kepalanya, Crystal biarkan ada leleh hangat di sebelah permatanya, ia biarkan kesedihan itu hadir menenggelamkannya.

Ia terisak, melepaskan kesedihan di dalam hatinya yang kali ini hadir karena pria yang ditungguinya selama sepuluh tahun. Apakah memang ia tidak boleh bahagia? Apakah memang ia akan selamanya menderita?

_Bahamut...apakah kau benar-benar membenciku?_

Sang perempuan saat ini semakin tenggelam dalam kesakitan. Lagi-lagi ia merasakan perasaan memuakkan yang sama seperti ketika pria yang dicintainya—sejak ia masih belia selama belasan tahun—membuangnya begitu saja.

Mungkin memang inilah jalannya, mungkin memang ia seharusnya tak merasakan bahagia karena sampai kapanpun ia akan terhempas lagi ke dalam duri kesengsaraan.

Begitu besar kepedihan yang menggerogoti hatinya sampai Crystal tak menyadari bahwa ada kehangatan lain yang melingkari tubuhnya. Perempuan tersebut terkesiap dan deras air matanya semakin menjadi ketika ia menyadari bahwa Noctis menyusulnya.

Pria tersebut ikut membasahi diri bersamanya, memeluknya dengan erat dari belakang. Kepalanya yang semula tertunduk perlahan-lahan bergerak, mengikuti permintaan tangan Noctis yang memiringkan wajahnya—agar mereka bisa saling bertatap-tatapan.

Tenaga perempuan cantik tersebut bak hilang, terserap oleh afeksi yang sekali lagi diberikan pria di belakangnya. Meskipun hatinya penuh amarah karena kata-kata terakhir pria tersebut, tetap saja ia tak akan pernah mampu untuk mendorong kekasihnya ketika sosok tersebut menghujaninya dengan ribuan hasrat penuh kasih sayang hanya untuknya.

Di dalam kerapuhannya, ia kembali terbuai dengan seluruh permainan yang diberikan prianya di bawah derasnya pancuran air yang tak kunjung berhenti. Dingin yang tadi merabai raga berganti menjadi hangat karena menaiknya suhu tubuh keduanya.

Mereka sekali lagi terjerat ke dalam permainan dunia yang entah sudah berapa kali membuai mereka. Keduanya saling membagi kehangatan, saling mendekap seolah hanya inilah saat-saat terakhir mereka merasakan kehangatan masing-masing.

_...bukan seolah...memang itulah kenyataannya..._

"Noctis..."

Perempuan tersebut membuka mulutnya, melafalkan nama pria yang sekali lagi mewarnai dirinya dengan pekat memabukkan. Ia bawa bibirnya yang memerah untuk bersatu dengan milik pria itu. Ia acak surai lembap pria Caelum di hadapannya dengan jemarinya yang bergetar. Ia tak ingin melepaskan, ia sudah berjanji kepada diri sendiri untuk mencintai pria itu seperti dulu ia mencintai pria yang ia berikan sebelah matanya.

Noctis segera mematikan pancuran air yang terus menangis. Bunyi deras air yang terjatuh itu seolah pelafal kristal kepedihan karena tak kuasa menahan simpati melihat bagaimana kejamnya takdir menjerat ia dan perempuan ini.

Ia sambar handuk yang tergantung tak jauh dari tempatnya berpijak dan ia usapkan lembut ke Leonis merah muda yang masih saja belum berhenti menangis.

Dalam hitungan detik, setelah memastikan dirinya dan calon ratunya tersebut tak lagi basah kuyup seperti tadi, ia membawa perempuan itu ke dalam kamar yang menjadi saksi bisu emosi mereka. Sepanjang jalan tersebut, raja tak melepaskan pagutannya. Malah semakin dalam dan membuat sosok di dalam dekapannya mendesah dalam mulutnya.

Ia hempaskan lembut perempuan kurus itu di atas ranjang berseprai acak sebelum kembali lagi ia jamahi tanpa lelah.

Ini adalah terakhir kalinya...karenanya ia ingin mengukirkan dirinya di dalam perempuan tersebut agar sosok itu tak melupakannya...

_Meski dalam suratnya ia ingin kekasihnya melupakannya agar bahagia..._

.

.

.

"Kau bisa berjalan?"

Merupakan satu kalimat bernada khawatir yang diberi oleh pria Caelum. Biru keruhnya ditumbukkan untuk menatapi perempuan bergaun hitam selutut yang kini tengah mendudukkan diri di tepi tempat tidur dengan wajah memerah dan dahi berkerut.

"_Ouji_, sudah lima kali kau bertanya!"

"Tapi aku khawatir karena terakhir tadi aku begitu kasar—aduh!"

"Sudah kubilang aku baik-baik saja."

Noctis yang sejak tadi menjadi seseorang yang berisik mendadak mengulum senyum saat melihat bagaimana wajah cantik kekasihnya teramat merah seperti tomat segar karena pernyataannya tadi. Padahal sesungguhnya ia benar khawatir dan tidak bermaksud untuk menggoda sama sekali. Tetapi, mendapati reaksi sang perempuan yang begitu menyenangkan, tanpa disadarinya salah satu sudut bibirnya berkedut menahan seringai.

"Aku tidak bisa menahannya—"

"Noctis!"

Caelum itu menangkis satu lagi bantal yang melayang ke hadapannya dan ia biarkan tawa meluncur dari celah katup bibirnya. Tak hanya mulutnya saja yang menghembuskan gelak, kedua birunya yang bersirobok dengan sang perempuan juga turut memancarkan sorot tawa.

"Aku jadi tahu perasaan Gladio yang senang menggodamu."

Mendengar pernyataan jujur milik Caelum tiga puluh tahun di sana menjadikan Crystal mendelik. Sepersekian detik ia biarkan tajam matanya—yang sebenarnya malah memberi gemas di dalam hati Noctis—sebelum kemudian ia mendesah kasar dan bangkit dari duduknya. Pergerakannya begitu cepat karena ia sebenarnya berusaha untuk melarikan diri dari pria yang entah mengapa jadi senang sekali menggodanya ini.

"Sampai kapan kau mau berpenampilan seperti itu? Cepat pakai bajumu—"

"Sampai kau terbiasa melihatku—ugh!"

Noctis yang telah berdiri di belakang Crystal harus merelakan kalimatnya terhenti dan berganti dengan ringis sebab perempuan yang masih memerah di sana meninju perutnya, benar-benar mengerahkan seluruh tenaga tanpa ampun.

"Aku keluar duluan!"

Diterbangkannya penyataan penuh nada jengkel di sana menjadi kalimat terakhir yang diberi Leonis merah muda. Dalam sekali hentak ia buka pintu merah yang menjadi penghalang dunianya dan dunia luar. Segera pula ia langkahkan kakinya menuju kegelapan yang telah lama sekali tak dilihatnya.

Crystal merapatkan syal hitam yang memang tersampir di bahunya saat kulit pucatnya tersapu oleh tiupan napas Eos yang kumuh. Dalam diam ia menengadah dan sebelah permatanya menyorotkan nanar karena akhirnya ia menatap lagi kegagalannya. Ya...dirinya gagal, dunia menggelap dan hal itulah yang menjadi penyebabnya terus menerus mengurung diri di dalam tempat yang telah disulap sedemikian rupa menjadi rumah kecilnya—dan juga sembari menjambaki mahkotanya.

Dengan gontai perempuan tersebut menaiki anak tangga dan melompati pagar berduri yang memang dipasang mengelilingi Hammerhead dari makhluk malam—dan juga khususnya untuk mengantisipasi jika ia kehilangan kendali.

Derak sepatunya yang bergesek dengan tangga besi serta tanah berdebu adalah pemecah hening malam dan bunyi tersebutlah pertanda bahwa saat ini ia telah mampu berdamai dengan seluruh kegagalannya—dahulu, tak sedikitpun mau melangkahkan kaki ke luar tempat persembunyiannya.

Dalam langkah yang tak begitu besar, sang musim semi terlihat berjalan menuju restoran Takka yang telah berganti alih menjadi tempat berkumpulnya para _hunter_. Wajahnya mengeras, sedikit kaku karena ternyata ia masihlah takut untuk bertemu orang orang lain.

"Crystal-_nee_!"

Mendadak perempuan yang kini telah berada di dekat bangunan terang tersebut membeku saat indera pendengarannya menangkap dua suara familiar yang melengkingkan namanya.

"Rei, Reira?!" Kalimat penuh keterkejutannya mengudara dan ia yang telah berbalik benar tak dapat menutupi wajah nanapnya saat salah satu berliannya mendapati kehadiran dua sosok anak kembar berkepala coklat yang berlari ke arahnya. "Kalian kenapa di sini?!" Tambahnya sembari memerdengarkan nada khawatir setelah berkata cukup keras.

"Ingin ketemu Crystal-_nee_!" Jawab seorang gadis cilik berusia tujuh tahun bersurai sepunggung dengan riang.

"Bohong. Kau cuma ingin ketemu Talcott kan, Reira?"

"Oh itu alasan utama, sih."

Gadis kecil bernama Reira di sana tersenyum lebar sembari menggelayuti lengan pemuda Hester di sampingnya—yang memang tadi ia tarik untuk turut mendekat ke kakak perempuannya. Perlakuan dan perkataan gadis itu membuat sang pemuda tertawa kecil dan kemudian ia segera menepuk-nepuk kepala anak bersurai coklat keruh yang lebih pendek darinya.

Berbanding dengan ketiga sosok di sana, Crystal selaku lawan tutur Reira hanya mampu mengerjap masih menandakan keterkejutannya. Sebelah permata merah mudanya bergantian memandangi kedua adik yang tak berbagi darah dengannya sebelum ia terhenti pada sosok Talcott. Pastilah pemuda tujuh belas tahun itu yang membawa kedua adiknya ke sini.

"Papa dan Eira bisa membunuhku jika tahu kalian di sini." Ucap Crystal dengan begitu sungguh-sungguh.

"Kami bisa bertarung! Aku bisa sihir mama dan Rei bisa teknik pedang papa seperti ajaranmu, Crystal-_nee_!"

"Tapi di luar sini bahaya! Banyak _daemon _berkeliaran dan kalian bisa celaka."

"Tapi kami bosan di Lestallum. Papa dan mama pergi ke Insomnia, kami juga mau pergi!"

"Aku ingin bertemu denganmu, Crystal-_nee_."

Kedua perempuan bersurai coklat keruh dan merah muda di sana secara cepat menoleh ke anak laki-laki yang tiba-tiba saja membuka mulut, melontarkan perasaannya. Pasalnya, apa yang dituturkan Rei secara tiba-tiba tadi sangat tidak berbanding selaras dengan percakapan keduanya dan hal itu menjadikan Reira sang kakak menghela napas kecil.

Menutup rapat kedua bibirnya yang sempat bercelah, gadis manis tersebut menaikkan kedua permata obsidiannya, ia hendak mengetahui reaksi apa yang diberikan kakak perempuannya setelah mendengar pengakuan jujur milik Rei yang mendadak terucapkan begitu saja.

Sejak tiga tahun kakak perempuan mereka mengurung diri, Reira paham bahwa sosok yang paling kehilangan Crystal adalah Rei sebab sang Leonis merah muda acap kali mengajak adiknya itu bermain pedang—yang sebenarnya hanyalah kamuflase belaka karena _oracle _tersebut mengajari adik lelakinya teknik pedang secara sembunyi-sembunyi sebab Cor tidak menginginkan kedua anaknya menyentuh pedang.

"Rei merindukanmu."

Reira yang telah melepaskan pegangannya pada pemuda Hester di sampingnya tadi semakin mendekatkan diri ke arah adik kembarnya. Bibirnya yang mungil menyunggingkan senyum dan ia elus pucuk kepala coklat anak itu. Bibirnya semakin ia paksakan menaik, mencoba tersenyum agar sang kakak merah muda yakin bahwa mereka sangat merindukannya.

Semakin lekat ia pandangi Crystal, semakin ia tersenyum karena tahu bahwa sosok merah muda yang telah berjongkok menyejajarkan tinggi tubuh dengan dirinya dan adiknya tersebut memerlihatkan kilau penuh luka...sangat terluka.

"Rei..."

Hanya itulah yang mampu diucapkan sang putri kristal untuk membalas perkataan kedua anak kecil di hadapannya. Hatinya yang selalu rapuh kini terhimpit saat mendapati bagaimana kedua adiknya mengutarakan rasa kerinduan terhadapnya.

Ya...ini adalah pertama kalinya mereka bertemu setelah tiga tahun lamanya ia mengurung diri karena terkena _starscourge_. Dengan ketakutan yang tak kunjung hilang, perempuan cantik tersebut tak pernah ingin bertemu siapapun karena terlalu khawatir bahwa ia akan memberikan kotor kepada siapapun yang berinteraksi dengannya—khususnya untuk dua malaikat ayahandanya yang berharga.

Crystal memutuskan untuk menjauh, menghindari kedua adik kembarnya demi melindungi mereka. Ia sangat takut, teramat cemas jika borok dalam tubuhnya sewaktu-waktu akan menggerogoti mereka. Ia tidak akan memaafkan dirinya jika sesuatu terjadi pada dua sosok manis tersebut.

Ia tidak akan memaafkan dirinya jika sesuatu mencelakakan anak-anak itu...demi apapun akan ia lakukan untuk mereka meski perlakuannya tersebut nyatanya malah memberi kesedihan begitu dalam bagi Rei dan Reira.

"Kuri?"

_Oracle _gagal yang tadi tenggelam dalam pikirannya terperanjat kaget ketika tiba-tiba saja ada suara pria familiar yang memanggil namanya. Tanpa ia sadari, ia telah berdiri cepat saat menyadari Noctis telah berada di sampingnya.

"O_uji_..."

Reira mengerjap. Kedua bola kaca kelamnya dibawa untuk memandangi sesosok pria bersurai hitam legam yang tiba-tiba saja berada di dekat mereka. Ditliknya baik-baik pria Caelum di sana, mencoba menerka dan mencerna siapa pria asing yang tak pernah sekalipun ia temui itu.

"Oh." Gadis kecil itu membulatkan mulut. "Senang bertemu denganmu, raja. Aku Reira."

Sembari memberikan gestur penghormatan—menunduk seraya memundurkan kaki kanannya menjadi dalam posisi menyilang, menarik sedikit kedua sisi roknya dengan telunjuk dan ibu jari, menekukkan kaki untuk merendah dan menundukkan kepala—Reira memerkenalkan diri, mengabaikan Rei yang masih sibuk melongok memandangi ruangan berpintu merah yang mereka ketahui sebagai tempat perlindungan kakaknya.

Ya, alih-alih mengikuti gestur Reira sang kakak, Rei malah masih saja memandangi ruangan itu dan juga raja bergantian. Dahinya berkerut sebab ia tahu bahwa pria tinggi tersebut keluar dari 'rumah' kakaknya. Saat itu pula pendar di kedua berliannya memancarkan tatapan tak senang.

_Ia tak pernah ke kamar itu, tapi pria tersebut dengan mudah keluar masuk tempat itu._

"Aduh!"

Seketika Rei meringis kesakitan saat mengetahui bahwa kakak kembarnya menyikut ulu hatinya. Ia menoleh, berusaha untuk memrotes namun tatapan seram milik Reira yang serupa ibunya membuatnya bungkam.

"Mana tata kramamu?!"

Begitulah bisik Reira kepada Rei yang kini tengah mengerenyitkan dahi mencoba mencerna maksud sang gadis kecil. Detik berikutnya anak lelaki tersebut menghela napas sejenak sebelum kemudian mengangguk simpul dan segera menunduk mengikuti gestur kakaknya tadi.

"Aku Rei." Ucapnya dengan nada yang tidak begitu jelas.

Mendengar adanya perbedaan cukup signifikan antara kalimat kedua anak kembar tersebut menjadikan Noctis yang berada di sana bersidekap sembari mengerutkan dahi. Hatinya sedikit terusik karena mendapati adanya aura tidak bersahabat yang dimunculkan salah satu adik kekasihnya.

_Apa salahnya?_

"Kalian sengaja datang kesini?" Tanya sang pria berusaha untuk mengobrol meski ia bingung topik apa yang harus diperbincangan dengan kedua anak berusia tujuh tahun di bawah jarak pandangnya.

"Ya, raja. Kami ke sini untuk bertemu Crystal-_nee_." Ucap Reira dengan nada riang. "Ya kan, Rei?"

"Crystal-_nee_..." Alih-alih menjawab kalimat kakak kembarnya, Rei mendadak menengadah untuk memandangi Crystal yang kini telah berbalik menatapnya. "Apa...aku sudah boleh menyentuhmu?"

Diberikan kalimat seperti itu membawa sang perempuan seperti terhempas ke bebatuan karang yang dingin. Bola kacanya sedikit membulat terkejut sebelum akhirnya pandang itu berganti menjadi nanar karena dua pasang permata kelam di bawah jarak pandangnya memandanginya dengan tatapan penuh harap. Rei berkata, melafal melalui kedua mutiara seindah langit malam tanpa taburan bintang.

Crystal meneguk ludahnya, merasakan tubuhnya sedikit bergetar sebab codet di dalam hatinya terbentuk lagi karena kalimat pertanyaan yang dilontarkan sang adik. Di hadapannya kini ada sesosok anak laki-laki yang dulu selalu digendongnya, diajaknya bermain, disayanginya meskipun tak ada darah yang terbagi dengan anak itu.

Anak lelaki dan anak perempuan di sana adalah adik tanpa ikatan keluarga yang selalu menerima dirinya apa adanya, yang menanyakan hal menyedihkan karena kehadiran mereka sempat ia tampik selama tiga tahun lamanya karena kelemahan dirinya—Crystal terlalu takut untuk menyentuh mereka sebab ia kotor.

"Kuri..."

Ia tersentak ketika pria yang berdiri di sampingnya memanggil namanya dengan nada begitu pelan. Surai merah mudanya menari mengikuti pergerakan kepalanya. Crystal memertemukan kedua permatanya dengan biru rajanya. Tak ada satupun kalimat yang terhembus dari katup masing-masing bibir mereka. Kini, hanyalah pandang mereka yang saling bertutur kata.

Walau tanpa berbicara, sang merah muda memahami bahwa pria tersebut berusaha meyakinkannya bahwa semua baik-baik saja.

Ya...masihlah ada rasa takut yang timbul di dalam hatinya.

_Bagaimana jika ia akan menularkan borok di dalam dirinya ke dua pasang malaikat ayahandanya?_

_Bagaimana jika ia gagal dan tak mampu meredam hitamnya kemudian mencelakakan kedua anak itu?_

Perempuan tersebut sekali lagi merasakan napasnya tercekat ketika ke-negatif-an menjerat dirinya lagi dan lagi. Jantungnya bertabuh begitu keras kala memahami bahwa pikiran-pikiran buruk tersebut muncul akibat adanya borok di dalam dirinya sehingga tubuhnya semakin bergetar dan ia meneguk ludah beberapa kali.

"Crystal-_nee_?"

Lamunan sang musim terhenti setelah Reira memanggil namanya. Tangannya yang bergetar halus ia kepalkan dan permata merah mudanya yang tadi sempat melihat Noctis mengangguk sekilas dialihkan lagi ke kedua adiknya. Dengan gemuruh di dalam hatinya yang terus menerus menyiksa, ia bawa tubuhnya merendah dan ia paksakan senyuman tersungging di bibirnya yang sedikit pucat.

"Ke-kemarilah."

Terbangnya kata-kata persetujuan sang perempuan Leonis membuat kedua anak berusia tujuh tahun itu menoleh dan saling bertatapan selama sepersekian detik sebelum kemudian menghambur, memeluk erat kakak perempuan mereka.

"Rei! Jangan memonopoli Crystal-_nee _sendirian!"

Merupakan lengking sebal yang diudarakan Reira kala mendapati Rei tak memberinya tempat untuk memeluk sang kakak. Wajah cantiknya yang mirip dengan pemimpin Kingsglaive yang kini berada di Insomnia tersebut tercorengi oleh gurat kesal dan ia berkacak karena adiknya benar-benar tak bergerak seincipun untuk memberinya ruang.

Tetapi pada menit berikutnya wajahnya yang jengkel tadi melembut saat bahu dari kedua sosok berharga baginya bergetar samar. Walau tak terlihat, Reira paham bahwa baik Crystal maupun Rei tengah menitikkan air mata sedikit dalam diam.

Menjadi anak yang hidup di antara kegelapan dengan beribu pengetahuan yang didongengkan orang tua mereka menjadikan sang putri sulung kurang lebih memahami apa yang terjadi pada sosok dalam dekapan Rei—tak hanya Reira, adik kembar sosok itu juga mengetahui apa yang ia ketahui.

Diberkahi otak yang cerdas memudahkan mereka untuk mengetahui seluruh runtut kisah sedih yang tak ditutup-tutupi kedua orang tua mereka. Karenanya, mereka biarkan leleh pedih turun membahasi pipi mereka sebab mereka tahu bahwa kemungkinan saat ini adalah saat terakhir mereka bisa memeluki kakak perempuan mereka yang tengah tersenyum.

_...terakhir…_

"Rei? Kau mau memeluk Kuri-_nee _sampai kapan?"

Melepaskan pelukan singkatnya dari Crystal, Reira membuka mulut untuk menegur Rei agar adiknya tersebut tak semakin larut dalam kepedihan. Namun, putra Cor Leonis di sana tak mengindahkan pernyataan kakak kembarnya. Bukannya melepas seperti Reira, Rei malah semakin membenamkan wajahnya di dada sang kakak.

Sungguh, meski anak lelaki itu tahu perlakuannya ini akan membuat Crystal semakin bersedih, ia merasa sangat tidak ingin melepas. Ada sesuatu yang hadir di hatinya dan hal tersebutlah yang menjadikan lengannya begitu berat untuk dilepaskan dari tubuh kurus sang merah muda.

Terlebih saat ini ada rasa cemas yang menguar memenuhi rongga dada kecilnya. Ia tanpa sadar semakin mendekap begitu erat sebelum kemudian sedikit bereaksi kala merasakan ada jemari kurus mengelus kepalanya—jemari milik Crystal.

Merasa enggan, Rei pada akhirnya melepaskan pelukannya dan sedikit menengadah untuk memertemukan berliannya dengan berlian beda warna yang tak pernah gagal menenangkannya. Hati kecilnya semakin terhimpit-himpit ketika ia melihat bagaimana wajah penuh luka yang tak menutupi kecantikan sosok di sana memamerkan senyuman untuknya. Itu adalah sunggingan yang teramat disukainya..._yang mungkin akan terakhir dilihatnya._

"Hei Rei, raja melihatmu tuh."

Dibisiki seperti itu oleh kakak kembarnya membuat Rei terkesiap dan mengerjap. Tanpa disadarinya, hitam mutiaranya telah terarah ke sosok pria tinggi yang ternyata tengah memandanginya lekat-lekat. Akan tetapi, alih-alih melepas, sang anak lelaki malah kembali membenamkan wajahnya di dada kakak perempuan bersurai merah mudanya. Ada perasaan tak suka ketika ia tahu ia harus melepas pelukan karena dipandangi seperti itu oleh Noctis. Karenanya, Rei tetap memeluk sebelum memiringkan kepala sedikit, melirik ke arah raja dan menaikkan satu sudut bibirnya.

Ia menang. Raja tengah menahan bibir yang berkedut karena kesal.

"Bodoh."

Sedangkan Reira yang memang melihat seluruh runtut adegan tersebut menghela napas karena kelakuan saudaranya. Ia menggelengkan kepala dengan dramatis dan lebih memilih tersenyum ketika tahu Crystal melihatnya dengan tatap bingung—bagaimana tidak bingung, Noctis sang raja memerlihatkan wajah sebal kepada anak kecil berusia tujuh tahun.

Reira melangkahkan kakinya yang tak jenjang untuk mundur sebab tak ingin terlibat dengan tingkah konyol kedua orang di depannya—ya. Menurutnya sang Caelum juga konyol karena tersulut oleh anak kecil. Gadis cilik tersebut berlari kecil menuju Talcott yang turut menderaikan tawa karena pemandangan di depannya.

"Kau tidak ikutan?" Tanya Talcott mencoba menggoda.

"Tidak mau. Biar Rei saja yang bodoh sendiri."

Pemuda Hester di sana mau tidak mau tertawa kecil mendengar perkataan Reira. Ia menepuk-nepuk pucuk kepala Leonis cilik tersebut dan tersenyum. Betapa ia rindu pemandangan konyol yang mampu membuatnya menaikkan sudut bibirnya, betapa ia rindu melihat Crystal akhirnya kembali mendapatkan senyumannya dan rajanya memamerkan wajah penuh jenaka lagi.

"Kalian sedang apa?"

Adalah satu kalimat yang diberi seorang Amicitia dan mengagetkan Talcott dan juga Reira di sana. Kedua insan tersebut menoleh ke belakang dengan cepat dan menaikkan jarak pandang mereka untuk membalas tatap Gladiolus.

Tetapi tak ada satupun dari mereka yang menjawab sebab tak paham dengan apa yang harus mereka jelaskan.

"Ada apa—oohh...raja kita dikalahkan anak kecil."

Rei yang memang belum melepaskan dekapannya mendapati suara tinggi pria Argentum yang melantangkan kemenangannya. Tanpa menjauh, ia menoleh ke belakang untuk bersitatap selama beberapa menit dengan Prompto sebelum menyeringai lebih lebar karena pria pirang tersebut memberikan ibu jari penanda dukungannya.

Leonis muda di sana menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Crystal dan ia semakin merapatkan tubuhnya ke sang kakak perempuan merah muda. Dibawa kepalanya pada perpotongan leher sosok di depannya sebagai penanda bahwa memang ia teramat sangat tak ingin menjauh.

Hatinya tetap mengulang-ulang kalimat 'jangan lepaskan' dan sekujur tubuhnya seperti memberat sebab benaknya mengatakan bahwa kedamaian lengkap seperti ini kemungkinan besar tak akan pernah kembali.

_...padahal seharusnya raja datang untuk mengembalikan cahaya dan senyuman...mengapa sejak tadi ia memikirkan hal buruk seperti itu?_

Menggeleng seraya merenggangkan pelukannya, Rei menghela napas kecil. Ada setitik perasaan aneh yang menggerogoti hatinya sehingga ia putuskan untuk menyudahi perlakuannya. Putra Eira Leonis di sana bergerak lambat, menjauhkan tubuhnya dari raga kurus sosok yang dirindukannya selama tiga tahun silam.

"Apa ini?"

Tiba-tiba saja ia mengerutkan dahi dan menyuarakan pertanyaan yang ada dalam kepalanya. Dalam pergerakan yang begitu cepat sang anak lelaki menyibak sedikit rambut di leher sang Leonis merah muda. Pandangnya menajam, dibawa lekat untuk melihat memar berwarna merah kehitaman di kulit putih perempuan tersebut.

"Rei?"

"Crystal-_nee_ di lehermu ada luka!"

Rei melantang seraya membelalakkan kedua permata hitamnya. Wajahnya yang semula tenang diliputi oleh sedikit kengerian dan ia tatap kakak sulungnya dengan tatapan khawatir.

"Apa?! Coba kulihat."

"Reira, sembuhkan!"

"Tanpa kau bilang juga aku akan sembuhkan."

Pada awalnya, para pria yang baru datang—termasuk Ignis yang bergabung belakangan—hendak mendekat karena khawatir saat mengetahui bahwa salah satu sahabat mereka terluka. Akan tetapi pergerakan mereka terhenti ketika mendapati Noctis tersedak lucu setelah menyadari luka apa yang dimaksud.

Gladiolus adalah yang pertama yang menyadari. Secara susah payah ia coba untuk tidak terbahak sehingga ia katupkan bibirnya rapat-rapat. Namun usahanya itu sempat hancur karena rajanya tiba-tiba saja berdeham kecil, memalingkan wajah sembari tersenyum malu. Begitupun dengan Crystal. Sang perempuan—yang pada akhirnya menyadari—menjadi sangat merah dan berusaha mengalihkan pandang dari beberapa orang di sana menatapnya.

"Re-Rei, tidak apa-apa. nanti juga sembuh sendiri." Perempuan keturunan Caelum pertama tersebut mencoba berkata—

"Tidak bisa. Reira, ayo sembuhkan."

Tetapi adik lelakinya tetap memaksa bahkan sampai menitah tak sabar kakak kembarnya dengan suara yang cukup lantang.

"Aku sedang berusaha!"

Crystal tak berkutik. Ia ingin segera terhindar dari topik ini namun ia tahu bahwa keduanya tidak akan mendengar jika sudah fokus seperti ini. Karenanya, ia menengadah, mencoba meminta bantuan Noctis untuk mengalihkan perhatian adik-adiknya agar tidak mengurusi 'luka' yang bukanlah luka.

"Tunggu." Perempuan muda tersebut sedikit tersentak saat sang raja yang tadi memalingkan wajah tiba-tiba saja menahan tangan kecil milik Reira yang tengah bergerak untuk menggambar lingkar sihir di dekat lehernya. "Ini perintah raja, jangan dihilangkan."

Betapa Crystal sangat ingin memukul pria tersebut karena bukannya mengalihkan topik, Noctis malah menambahi dengan mengatakan sesuatu yang tak perlu—dengan suara yang direndahkan dari biasanya pula.

Ia tahu bahwa pastilah kalimat tadi akan memberi rasa penasaran lebih besar lagi bagi kedua adiknya yang cerdas. Detik berikutnya, Crystal ingin sekali melarikan diri kala indera pendengarannya menangkap suara derai tawa milik teman-temannya. Bahkan Reira dan juga Rei di hadapannya menoleh ke belakang sembari mengerutkan dahi dan makin memerlihatkan wajah kebingungan.

"Ah!" Beberapa insan di sana terperanjat kaget saat putri kecil Cor berteriak. "Rei! Itu seperti yang sering mama punya! Habis digigit papa!"

Semua orang yang berada di sana benar hampir tersedak karena perkataan salah satu anak kembar tersebut—tidak untuk Gladiolus karena ia terbahak kencang sekali.

"Siapa yang berani-beraninya menggigit Crystal-_nee_?!"

_Aku ingin menghilang!_

Batin perempuan cantik tersebut menjerit dan tanpa disadarinya ia telah menengadah, membawa permata merah mudanya yang terkilau oleh air mata malu ke arah Ignis yang ternyata tengah memandangnya.

"Tentu saja—"

"Prompto."

Sang Argentum yang hendak melanjutkan topik menyenangkan ini harus rela terhenti sebab ia telah mendengar Ignis menyebut namanya dengan nada yang begitu rendah—isyarat penuh penekanan bahwa ia harus berhenti. Meski harus menyudahi kesenangan ini, Prompto mengulum senyum karena satu lagi beban di hatinya sedikit terangkat saat melihat kedua sahabat yang disayanginya menampakkan wajah seperti dahulu kala—sebelum beban dunia berpindah ke pundak mereka.

"Jadi, kapan kalian akan pergi?"

Talcott adalah orang pertama yang berusaha untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan sebab iba—Crystal menampakkan wajah yang teramat sangat memelas. Pemuda Hester di sana mendekat ke arah Reira, memegangi kedua bahu gadis kecil itu dan menariknya sedikit ke belakang, menjauh dari sang _oracle_.

"Kami akan pergi hari ini." Noctis setelah berdeham sekali lagi untuk menguasai dirinya.

"Pergi? Ke mana?" Tanya Rei yang ingin tahu.

"Ke Insomnia."

"Menyusul papa dan mama?"

"Benar, Rei."

Mendapatkan jawaban dari Noctis dan juga Crystal tadi tanpa sadar menjadikan kedua anak kembar tersebut saling menatap satu sama lain. Hitam berlian mereka bertutur kata, bertanya-tanya dalam diam apakah perasaan tak tenang mereka karena ini? Karena para orang dewasa tersebut akan pergi setelah baru saja kembali?

"Apakah kalian akan kembali setelah mentari bersinar?"

Berpasang-pasang mata yang berada di sana—khususnya untuk sang raja dan calon ratu Lucis sedikit membulat setelah Rei mengudarakan pertanyaannya. Tanpa siapapun inginkan, ada pedih yang hadir di tiap-tiap pasang bola kaca di sana.

"Aku pasti akan mengembalikan cahaya."

"Aku akan menghilangkan gelap ini."

_Bukan itu jawaban yang mereka inginkan._

Dalam hati kedua anak kembar tersebut melantang. Ya, bukan itulah jawaban yang ingin mereka dengar dari _oracle _dan sang raja. Mereka menginginkan jawaban untuk melegakan hati mereka.

Tetapi baik Rei maupun Reira tidak mengucapkan kalimat apapun lagi. Otak mereka yang cerdas menjadikan keduanya paham bahwa diam dan berdoa adalah satu-satunya pilihan bijak yang mampu mereka lakukan saat ini...sampai tirai keemasan kembali memamerkan kemolekkannya.

xXxCrystallo FiliaxXx

Selepas berpamitan dengan Rei, Reira, Talcott dan beberapa orang di Hammerhead, raja dan para pengawalnya segera mengemudikan kendaraan hitam milik sang Leonis merah muda ke Insomnia. Mereka memutuskan untuk tidak menyia-nyiakan waktu lebih lama lagi sehingga setelah menyelesaikan percakapan kecil mereka, empat pria beserta satu perempuan itu mengemasi perkakas yang mereka anggap perlu untuk dibawa dan berpamitan.

Deru napas mobil yang melaju dalam kelamnya dunia yang menerbangkan abu-abu kumuh bukanlah satu-satunya bunyi yang terdengar. Di luar, eraman beberapa _daemon _bertubuh besar terdengar sampai ke dalam kabin mobil. Berpasang-pasang mata di sana—terkecuali Scientia sang pengemudi—menatapi pemandangan tersebut dengan tatapan yang sulit untuk ditafsirkan dalam kata-kata.

Khususnya untuk sang merah muda. Ada pahit yang menguar di dalam rongga mulutnya setiap kali pemandangan tersebut terpampang di hadapan maniknya. Eos benar-benar menggelap sempurna, hilang tertelan oleh keputusasaan sebab dirinya tak lagi mampu menyerap kotor tersebut. Bahkan, lampu-lampu jalan meredup seperti kehilangan ketegarannya dan hanyalah binar terang milik mobilnya saja yang mampu menyinari jalanan yang mereka lalui.

_Semua adalah salah dirinya..._

"Ignis." Keempat orang yang berada di sana sedikit terkesiap ketika suara pria Caelum memecah keheningan di dalam kendaraan tersebut. "Apakah kita bisa berhenti di _haven _terdekat?"

Pria tiga puluh dua tahun yang dipanggil sang raja tadi melirik melalui spion mobil untuk memertemukan satu pandangnya dengan biru yang tak menatapnya. Masih bungkam, Scientia itu membetulkan letak kacamatanya yang telah sempurna.

"Noct—kita baru beberapa puluh menit—"

"Aku ingin berkemah." Ucap putra Regis tersebut memotong perkataan Ignis. "Aku ingin makan masakanmu."

_Tidak..._

_Ada sesuatu yang ingin disampaikan Noctis..._

Merupakan untai kata yang dilafalkan Ignis di dalam hatinya yang sedikit terhimpit. Ia melirik Gladiolus dari kaca tengah mobil hitam tersebut sebelum kemudian memejamkan mata sejenak karena Amicitia di sana memberikannya anggukan kecil, gestur penanda ia menyetujui permintaan sang raja.

Tanpa membuka mulutnya kembali, pria pirang kusam di sana melajukan mobil yang dikemudikannya cepat, menghidupkan tanda bahwa ia akan berbelok ke kanan dan menekan pedal kuat-kuat di atas jalanan berbatu kecil guna mencapai tempat yang ingin Noctis datangi.

Sang raja tersenyum, melafalkan kata terima kasih di dalam hati tanpa ia terbangkan ke sahabatnya. Ia menggenggam beberapa carik surat yang berada di dalam saku celananya, berusaha menetralkan wajahnya agar tak ada satupun orang yang mengetahui betapa hatinya saat ini sangat berkecamuk tak tertahankan.

Ia memejamkan mata, menyesapi sentuh lembut yang diberi perempuan merah muda di sampingnya. Ia tak ingin memandang sosok tersayangnya itu saat ini sebab ia tahu seluruh luka di balik bola kacanya akan terpampang jelas dan hal tersebut pastilah akan membuat Crystal bersedih.

Ia tahu di luar sana, di Insomnia, ada orang-orang yang masih bertarung untuk mengenyahkan musuh mereka, tetapi, ia memang ingin sekali mengulang kembali kegiatan yang dulu tidak sedikitpun disukainya. Ia ingin melihat kayu yang dilahap lidah api, ia ingin mendudukkan tubuhnya di kursi tak empuk sembari bersisian dengan para rekan-rekannya sekali lagi, mengucapkan 'selamat tidur' dan 'sampai besok' untuk yang terakhir kalinya.

Sungguh, selama sepuluh tahun berada di alam kristal, beribu keping pecahan masa lalu bagai terproyeksikan dalam benaknya hingga rasa rindu sangat-sangat menggerogoti jiwanya. Di ruang biru yang membuatnya melayang-layang tersebut, bayang demi bayang wajah para sahabat yang selalu menyokongnya tanpa lelah terus menerus terputarkan dalam kepalanya. Karenanya, setelah kembali ke dunianya ini, walau hanya sebentar saja, ia ingin sekali menghabiskan sedikit waktu bersama mereka.

_...karena...inilah saatnya ia mengucapkan selamat tinggal..._

Surai kelamnya berayun kecil saat ia turunkan tubuhnya dari kendaraan berpenerangan menyilaukan di sampingnya. Birunya menari, melekat ke satu batu tinggi yang kuratnya tak lagi memancarkan cahaya cantik—telah benar-benar redup termakan kegelapan.

Ia bawa kakinya melangkah menuju batu dingin tersebut dan sudut bibirnya sedikit menaik menampilkan utas perih saat memori masa lalu terulang di benaknya, tanpa ia inginkan. Akan tetapi, pria tersebut tetap memaksakan wajahnya kaku seperti biasa. Ia tidak boleh berlarut sebab ia tidak ingin membuat mereka yang berada di sisinya terluka karena kepedihannya..._belum waktunya._

"Biar kubantu."

Noctis yang sejak tadi membisu tiba-tiba saja membuka mulutnya seraya berjalan mendekati sang perisai yang tengah sibuk berkutat dengan mendirikan tempat berlindung mereka. Ada tatap bingung yang kemudian berganti dengan sorot usil yang diberi salah seorang sahabat bersurai coklatnya. Tentu saja. Biasanya, Noctis akan menyerahkan seluruh tanggung jawab mendirikan tenda kepada sang Amicitia. Karenanya, raja tersebut terkekeh dan menerima ejekan pria tersebut terhadapnya.

Tawanya semakin terdengar menyenangkan saat pria Argentum tiba-tiba saja berlari mendekat dan memotret dirinya. Selepas membantu Gladiolus, ia bangkit untuk memiting leher sahabat cerahnya karena pria itu baru saja membuatnya buta sejenak karena kilatan cahaya kamera. Tingkah konyol dan menyenangkan milik Prompto membuatnya seperti kembali ke hari-hari damai tanpa adanya luka yang hadir. Ia menggelakkan tawa saat mendapati wajahnya yang tadi dipotret oleh kekasih Aranea tersebut teramat sangat buruk.

"Noct, Prompto, lebih baik kalian nyalakan api."

"Kalian ini sudah tiga puluh tahun tapi masih seperti anak-anak."

Protes yang diberikan Scientia dan juga Leonis merah muda secara mendadak menghentikan aktivitas konyol kedua sahabat bersurai kontras tersebut. Noctis tersenyum simpul sebelum memukul punggung Argentum untuk mengisyaratkannya agar mereka melakukan apa yang dititahkan Ignis tadi jika tidak ingin diamuki panjang lebar.

Ia membagi tugas. Ia menata kursi dan meminta Prompto untuk menghidupkan api. Sesekali celoteh konyol tetap dihadirkan oleh dirinya dan pria berjanggut tersebut. Hatinya diliputi oleh hangat sebab sahabatnya ini memang benar tak pernah berubah. Iapun merasa bersyukur karena hal itu membuatnya merasa kembali ke rumah.

"Begini cukup?"

Noctis bertanya, menunjuk lidah api yang menari-nari sembari memandangi Ignis yang menoleh ke arahnya. Mendapati anggukkan dari penasihatnya, pria tersebut tersenyum puas dan turut mengangguk simpul. Ia bawa netranya bergerak untuk menyapu persiapan apa lagi yang dapat dibantunya. Tetapi, seluruhnya telah siap dan yang tersisa adalah menunggu hidangan disajikan.

Surai panjangnya yang tak lagi tertata kaku sekali lagi bergerak mengikuti arah kepala pemiliknya. Ia menatap kedua orang yang bertugas untuk memasak dan memutuskan untuk membantu meski ia tahu akan mengacaukannya. Namun, saat kakinya hendak melangkah menuju meja yang menadahi perlengkapan memasak di sana, tiba-tiba saja kakinya seperti membeku sempurna dan tak mampu untuk digerakkan. Biru yang tadi sempat menampakkan kilau riang seketika meredup saat ia dapati interaksi antara kekasihnya dan juga sahabat Scientianya.

Katup bibirnya yang sempat bercelah merapat dan ia menyerah untuk berjalan karena tahu bahwa kakinya tak akan mau bergerak sesuai keinginannya. Menghela napas kecil, Noctis dudukkan tubuhnya di salah satu kursi kemah di belakangnya. Beberapa menit ia pandangi api yang bergerak terhembus napas bumi, menit berikutnya jarak pandangnya menaik karena permatanya ia bawa untuk melihat kedua teman teman sepermainannya—selalu seperti itu pola netranya.

Tetapi, ada berbeda dari dirinya saat ini. Walau binar dalam bola kacanya meredup, tak ada percik rasa memuakkan di dalam hatinya. Jika dulu ia yang berumur dua puluh tahun akan tersulut rasa cemburu, kali ini di usianya yang ketiga puluh, pemandangan di depannya malah memberikannya sebuah sentimen lain.

Ia rendahkan tubuhnya sedikit, menopang dagu dengan tangan yang ditumpukan di paha sembari menikmati lansekap yang dulu akan selalu membuatnya mengerucutkan bibir. Ia perhatikan lekat-lekat baik Crystal maupun Ignis yang berada beberapa langkah di hadapannya. Tanpa disadarinya, saat ini ia tengah tersenyum lemah sekali.

_Mengapa tak dari dulu perasaan ini ada?_

_Jika sejak dulu seperti ini, kedua orang di sana pasti—_

"_Ouji_, kesukaanmu!"

Pria tersebut mengerjap dan menegakkan tubuh. Ia mengerutkan dahi dan menatapi mangkuk serta perempuran bersurai senada bunga musim semi secara bergantian sembari menampilkan raut bingung. Pasalnya, sepertinya baru tadi ia perhatikan lekat wajah kedua teman bersurai kusamnya, baru tadi ia lihat keduanya memecahkan telur dan mengaduk. Sekarang, di hadapannya, Crystal telah memamerkan senyuman bangga sembari menyodorkan makanan yang ternyata telah selesai dibuat.

_Apakah ia melamun sebegitu lamanya sampai tak sadar bahwa pemandangan di hadapannya telah bergerak cepat?_

"Telur menambah energi. Kau harus makan yang banyak, Noct."

"Aku yang memilih menunya lho, _ouji_!"

Mendengarkan tutur demi tutur yang diberi kedua teman kecilnya tadi menambah pedih hadir menyayati hati yang diupayakannya tetap tegar. Perkataan Ignis dan juga Crystal, senyuman keduanya membuat hatinya terhimpit-himpit sehingga tanpa diinginkannya, ia mengeratkan pegangan pada mangkuk yang telah berpindah tangan kepadanya.

"Kukira kau lupa."

"Mana mungkin kami lupa, bodoh."

Noctis tertawa kecil saat mendapati perempuan cantik yang telah duduk di sampingnya menjulurkan lidah. Di detik berikutnya, perhatiannya teralih pada makan malam yang mengepulkan uap hangat di mangkuk dalam genggamannya. Raja itu meneguk ludah dan segera ia menyendok santapan kesukaannya dengan semangat. Senyumannya merekah saat indera pengecapnya merasakan bagaimana telur itu meleleh di dalam mulutnya. Begitu enak, teramat sangat enak. Itulah yang terus terngiang dalam kepalanya. Entah karena sudah sepuluh tahun ia tidak menyantap masakan penasihatnya atau karena ia tahu ini terakhir kalinya ia akan memakannya.

Dikawani oleh bunyi derak kayu yang terlahap api, suasana santap hari itu diiringi oleh gelak tawa dan juga lelucon mengenai apa yang telah terjadi selama sepuluh tahun silam ini. Pemberi cerita tentu saja adalah sang merah muda dan sang pria pirang cerah. Mereka berbagi kisah, menceritakan bagaimana konyolnya Prompto saat tahu bahwa Cidney dan juga Gladiolus memutuskan untuk bersama, bagaimana gugupnya pria itu saat meminta Aranea menjadi kekasihnya, bagaimana Cor yang selalu mengayunkan pedang menjadi sosok ayah yang sangat memanjakan si kembar.

Dengan riang, Crystal juga menceritakan mengenai asal usul kalung berbandul warna warni yang diberi mendiang Dino di hari pernikahan Cor dan Eira. Gelak milik Prompto terdengar membahana saat ia ulang kejadian masa itu di mana ia dan para sahabatnya memakaikan seluruh kalung mereka ke leher Crystal.

Setelahnya, dengan bangga Argentum tiga puluh tahun tersebut memamerkan bahwa kalungnya telah melingkar manis di leher kekasihnya yang kini berada di Niflheim. Gladioluspun menambahi, mengatakan bahwa miliknya juga ia berikan kepada Cidney.

Berpasang-pasang mata di sanapun secara serempak menatap Ignis yang mengerutkan dahi. Pria tersebut masih mengalungkan miliknya di lehernya sendiri, pertanda bahwa belum ada orang lain yang ia putuskan untuk ia berikan kalung itu.

Kisah demi kisah yang diperdengarkan para kawannya seperti membawa Noctis melayang jauh sekali ke dalam masa sepuluh tahun yang ternyata telah begitu lama berlalu. Ia yang telah menyelesaikan santapnya menurunkan kelopak mata, menyesapi segala perubahan dan sisa-sisa waktu terakhir yang akan dirasakannya sampai dengan hari ini.

"Rasanya sudah lama sekali tidak berkemah berlima seperti ini."

Noctis yang telah memantapkan diri pada akhirnya memutuskan untuk membuka mulutnya. Ia menghirup dalam-dalam udara yang tak lagi murni seperti dulu untuk memenuhi rongga parunya. Perlakuannya tadi adalah satu bentuk upaya agar ia bisa menyelesaikan kalimatnya. _Kalimat terima kasih serta perpisahannya._

"Benar."

Ignis adalah satu-satunya orang yang menanggapi. Pria tampan tersebut menundukkan tubuh sedikit sembari menumpukan lengan pada pahanya. Ia bawa hijau teduhnya ke api hangat di depannya, menatapi lekat-lekat setelah mengatupkan bibir kembali.

Dari ekor matanya, ia tahu bahwa Prompto dan juga Gladiolus memberikan reaksi kasat mata saat rajanya membuka mulut. Tentu saja...mereka paham bahwa Noctis akan mengucapkan kalimat perpisahan saat ini..._sebentar lagi._

"Aku—" Noctis tercekat. Wajahnya yang semula ia buat tenang perlahan-lahan sedikit berkerut sebab seluruh runtut kata yang seharusnya telah berhasil ia susun tak kunjung terlontar dari mulutnya. "Itu—" Ia berusaha lagi, namun tak ada satupun kata mampu ia tuturkan.

"Ada apa?"

Suara lembut yang tak pernah diperdengarkan Gladiolus kepadanya menjadikan sang Caelum sedikit bereaksi. Ia menoleh simpul sebelum kembali mengalihkan wajah saat mendapati sang Amicitia dan sang Argentum menoleh ke arahnya.

Bersirobok dengan kedua biru dan kuning cerah milik kawan-kawannya itu, Noctis tahu, ya, ia menjadi paham benar bahwa teman-temannya tersebut telah memahami apa yang hendak ia katakan. Dan ia sedikit bergetar kala pemikirannya berkata bahwa orang-orang itu mungkin juga telah mengetahui akhir kisah hidupnya yang menyedihkan.

_Mereka tahu..._

"Aku—" Nafasnya sekali lagi tercekat ketika benaknya melantangkan kata bahwa orang-orang tersebut tahu apa yang akan terjadi padanya jika ia mengembalikan cahaya. "Sial...mengapa aku tidak bisa mengatakannya."

"_Ouji_..."

Mendapati prianya kesulitan untuk mengungkapkan apa yang ingin dikatakan membawa Crystal mendekat ke arah sosok tersebut. Ia sentuh lembut tangan sang raja, mencoba melafal melalui sentuhan bahwa segalanya baik-baik saja...mereka akan mendengarnya.

Sedang yang mendapatkan sentuhan menoleh, mengerutkan dahi pertanda bahwa ia memahami bahwa ia harus menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Tetapi, sulit. Sangatlah sulit seolah apa yang ada di ujung indera pengecapnya tak dapat terlafalkan dengan baik.

Menghirup dan menghembuskan napas secara tak kasat mata, Noctis membalas genggaman perempuan yang mendudukkan diri di sampingnya. Ia...harus berkata-kata kepada para sahabatnya.

"Aku kembali dengan keteguhan hati. Tapi, ketika aku melihat wajah kalian seperti ini—" Akhirnya ia bisa menyuarakan isi hatinya, walaupun kalimatnya kembali terputus seiring dengan menyerak suaranya. Ia mengigiti bibir bawahnya saat melihat bagaimana orang-orang yang sangat disayanginya tersebut tahu bahwa ia tengah berjuang untuk bertutur kata. "Maaf. Ternyata memang sulit." Tambahnya sembari menunduk.

Noctis semakin yakin bahwa hatinya saat ini tengah terjepit-jepit ketika ia merasai Crystal meremas lembut tangannya. Sentuhan demi sentuhan yang diberi perempuan tersebut seolah berkata bahwa ia ada untuknya—tidak...teman-temannya ada untuknya.

_Dan...mendapatkan kekuatan itu semakin menjadikannya sulit berkata._

"Tentu saja sulit."

Sang malam terkesiap simpul saat mendengar Prompto tiba-tiba saja membuka mulutnya.

"Akhirnya kau bisa mengatakannya, kan." Tambah perisainya dengan nada yang masih sangat lembut.

"Aku senang bisa mendengarnya."

Selepas Ignis menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Noctis benar-benar memahami bahwa mereka, para rekan, para saudaranya, telah mengetahui takdir apa yang menunggui. Karenanya, ia mengeraskan rahang, mengepalkan tangan sebelum bangkit dari duduknya. Meskipun begitu sulit, ia tatapi satu persatu wajah temannya yang kini tengah mengalirkan air mata untuknya, mereka, orang-orang yang setia menanti dirinya bahkan hingga sepuluh tahun lamanya.

"Terima kasih ya." Dengan tangan terkepal dan senyum pedih yang ditampilkan, Noctis kembali membuka mulutnya. "Aku sangat menyayangi kalian semua."

Tak ada satupun dari para pengawal raja yang mampu membalas kalimat tersebut. Mereka menunduk, merasakan otot-otot tubuh mereka melemas setelah indera pendengaran mereka dirambati kalimat yang tak pernah sekalipun mereka sangka akan meluncur dari bibir sahabat Caelum mereka.

Prompto adalah sosok pertama yang bangkit. Ia yang tidak mampu menghentikan tangisnya—yang berubah menjadi sesengukkan—memohon ijin untuk memasuki tenda terlebih dahulu. Sekalipun tak mendapatkan jawaban atas ijinnya, pria Argentum tersebut berlari, pergi menjauh dari tempat tersebut karena menurutnya itu adalah yang terbaik.

"Prompto!"

Berlarinya pria secerah mentari demi menghapuskan air matanya menjadikan sang Leonis merah muda dan Amicitia bangkit dari duduk mereka. Keduanya secara refleks berdiri sebelum mengejar Prompto yang telah menghilang memasuki tenda.

Ada sesuatu yang menjadikan Noctis turut mengalirkan air mata tanpa henti. Yang pertama adalah karena pada akhirnya ia mampu mengucapkan perasaannya kepada orang-orang tersayangnya dan yang kedua adalah karena ia membuat keempat sahabatnya menangis—khususnya Prompto.

Noctis mengusap air matanya, merasa pahit terus menerus memenuhi rongga mulutnya. Ia bawa kedua tangannya untuk menghilangkan jejak leleh kepedihannya, ia paksa dirinya untuk mengumpulkan kembali pecahan hatinya yang berserak.

"Noct?"

Nama itu meluncur begitu saja dari bibir sang pria Scientia saat sebelah permatanya menangkap ada pergerakan dari rajanya. Ia yang sejak tadi menundukkan tubuh sembari menekuk wajah segera saja mengangkat jarak pandangnya. Hijau dan kelabu miliknya bergulir mengikuti Caelum tiga puluh tahun yang telah menjauh dari tempatnya duduk.

Dalam ragu ia bangkit, mengayunkan kaki jenjangnya untuk mengikuti Noctis yang tengah berjalan ke ujung bebatuan, memandangi keruh di langit yang menggelap sempurna. Hatinya berkata, mengutarakan bahwa ia harus mengikuti sosok tersebut sebab ada sesuatu yang akan dikatakan rajanya kepadanya.

"Banyak hal yang terjadi...tapi semuanya menyenangkan."

Ignis sedikit menegang, menatapi punggung sang pria yang tiba-tiba saja menghembuskan sepatah dua patah kata tanpa permulaan terhadapnya. Ada sesuatu yang mengetuki hatinya dan pria tersebut tahu bahwa hal tersebut jauh dari kata tenang.

"Aku juga merasakan hal yang sama."

Ia berusaha membalas perkataan sang pria sekelam malam di hadapannya setelah berdeham, menguasai dirinya kembali.

"Karenanya, aku akan melaksanakan panggilanku. Karena aku memiliki sesuatu yang ingin kulindungi, aku bisa sampai di sini."

Ignis tidak dapat menutupi reaksi yang ada di wajah tampannya ketika ia dengar apa yang dituturkan Noctis terhadapnya. Pria itu merendahkan jarak pandang, memerhatikan lekat bebatuan kecil yang terpijak di bawah sepatunya.

"Ignis. Terima kasih."

Ia berusaha mengabaikan luka yang tertoreh di hati rapuhnya. Pria tersebut masih menunduk, masih berusaha untuk menguasai dirinya. Sungguh, sejujurnya ia telah mengantisipasi kata-kata yang diberi oleh Noctis kepadanya, akan tetapi, mengetahui apa yang ada di dalam benaknya benar terlontarkan beberapa detik lalu membuat pria berkacamata di sana terhenyak.

"Noct, aku—"

"Kutitipkan Kuri padamu."

_Benar...Noctis pastilah akan meminta ini kepadanya._

"Tolong jangan menyakitinya."

"Aku tahu. Saat di Altissia dulu. Kau memaksanya untuk bersamaku, kan?"

"Crystal mencintaimu. Itu adalah kenyataan."

"Dan aku memaksakan perasaanku padanya juga kenyataan."

Ignis yang telah menaikkan wajah mengatupkan bibirnya kembali. Ada luka yang hadir di bola kaca pria tersebut—dan juga di dalam pendarnya. Bukan ini yang ia inginkan terjadi pada dua orang yang disayanginya, bukan seperti ini akhir yang sudah susah payah ia berikan kepada keduanya.

Ia merelakan perempuan itu demi sang raja. Ya...yang harus berkorban adalah dirinya...bukan rajanya...

"Noct. Dengarkan aku."

"Kau...sudah tahu tentang akhir kisah ini kan?" Noctis, pria tersebut memotong perkataan penasihatnya. Ia alihkan birunya ke cakrawala yang kehilangan cahayanya selama sepersekian detik sebelum ia tumbukkan kembali kepada lawan tuturnya. "Ada janji yang telah diberikan dewa padaku." Ucapnya. "Aku mendoakan kebahagiaan kalian."

Betapa Ignis sangat ingin menyanggah kata-kata itu, betapa ia sangat terpukul dengan sesuatu yang telah dipinta Noctis kepada dewa. Sang raja merelakan dirinya demi orang yang dicintainya dan mendoakan agar ia dapat menambal celah itu nanti setelah sosoknya tiada.

_Bukan ini!_

_Bukan seperti ini yang ia inginkan!_

"Noct—"

"_Ouji_? Ignis?"

Bagai tersengat listrik, kedua pria yang saling bertatap-tatap dengan serius di sana terperanjat kaget saat mendengar suara khas milik teman kecil mereka. Secara kompak keduanya menoleh, mendapati wajah sembab di sana memancarkan aura kehawatiran.

"Hei, Kuri."

Hanya sepatah kata itu saja yang mampu untuk diucapkan Noctis dan perempuan tersebut tahu bahwa ada duri yang menancap ditenggorokan kekasihnya—ada sesuatu di antara kedua orang tersebut.

Mengepalkan tangan, ia berikan celah kembali pada bibirnya. Merah muda netranya sekali lagi memancarkan cahaya pedih, teramat pedih karena ia melihat sesuatu menodai kedua orang terpentingnya.

"Mengapa kalian menangis?"

Crystal tahu bahwa kedua orang tersebut tak menyadari bahwa mereka tengah melelehkan air mata sehingga ia paksa untuk membeberkan kenyataan itu walau ia tersakiti karenanya.

Baik Ignis maupun Noctis segera menyentuh wajah mereka masing-masing seraya menampakkan wajah terkejut. Mereka menyeka, membawa jemari mereka yang telah basah ke hadapan kedua bola kaca mereka. Ditatapnya baik-baik leleh suci itu dan yang pertama kali terisak adalah sang pria Caelum.

"Maaf."

Dengan suara serak, Noctis meminta maaf dan Caelum itu merengkuh kedua temannya dengan kedua lengannya—menjadikan Crystal dan Ignis nanap—berkata, memohon maaf atas ketidakberhasilannya untuk membendung perasaannya.

Bahu milik pria Scientia dan perempuan Leonis tersebut ia remas kencang, memberitahukan tanpa vokal bahwa ia sangat tidak ingin kehilangan keduanya.

_Tapi inilah selamat tinggal..._

"Aku di sini, Noctis..." Noctis mengigit bibir bawahnya ketika indera pendengarannya dimanjakan oleh suara yang dibuat sehalus mungkin milik kekasihnya. "Kami di sini..."

Noctis melepaskan pelukannya, menyeka sedikit air mata yang terus mengalir tanpa henti sebelum meraih kedua tangan temannya. Ia genggam tangan yang terus menuntun dan membantunya, ia meremas jemari yang selalu menguarkan kehangatan baginya.

_Terima kasih..._

Itulah kata yang terus menerus dilafalkan sang pria teruntuk kedua sahabat tercintanya. Akan tetapi ia tak mampu menuturkannya, napasnya masihlah tercekat bahkan mungkin lebih sulit untuk dihirupnya karena ia tahu dua orang di hadapannya juga menangis bersamanya.

Ia...lemah...tapi biarkan ia melemah di hadapan kedua orang terkasihnya untuk saat ini saja.

"Bagaimana kalau kita tunda perjalanan ini?" Crystal memecah keheningan di antara mereka karena merasa bahwa tak baik berlarut seperti ini. "Aku tidak yakin Prompto bisa melanjutkan perjalanan."

"Gladio bersamanya?"

"Ya."

"Aku setuju."

Noctis yang telah menguasai dirinya kembali—ia melepaskan pelukannya secara cepat beberapa detik lalu—mengangguk. Menurutnya, memang lebih baik menetap di batu dingin ini selama satu hari untuk menyusun serpihan-serpihan hati mereka yang berserak di sembarang tempat—karenanya. Ia tak ingin pergi ke Insomnia dengan hati yang hancur lebur. Ia ingin pergi dengan ringan, ia tidak ingin meninggalkan dunia ini dengan perasaan yang mengganjal.

"Kalau begitu istirahatlah. Aku akan membereskan perlengkapan makan."

"Aku akan bantu."

"Tidak, Iggu. Kau istirahatlah. Kita masih harus melanjutkan perjalanan sekitar lima jam lagi ke Insomnia besok. Tidur dan jangan membantah—"

"Bagaimana...kalau kita tidur bertiga?" Perkataan Crystal terputus begitu saja saat ia dengar kalimat ajakan yang dituturkan Caelum tadi. Dengan tatapan tak percaya ia melihati Noctis yang menunduk dan memerlihatkan pandangan yang tak akan pernah bisa ia abaikan. "Sudah lama kita tidak melakukannya." Tambah pria itu.

Noctis ingin mengulang kembali masa kecil mereka dan sang merah muda segera menyadari hal tersebut. Ia mengigit bibirnya, mencoba menenangkan hati yang berkecamuk karena tahu bahwa prianya tersebut benar-benar telah mengukuhkan hati untuk mengorbankan diri.

Crystal tak mau, sangat tak ingin karena dengan mengabulkannya, itu berarti ia akan memenuhi 'permintaan terakhir' rajanya. Ia sangat tidak mau melakukannya.

Namun...mendapati salah satu teman sepermainannya di sana menatapinya dengan tatapan yang tak bisa ia sanggah, Crystal tahu penolakannya akan memberi luka lain di hati sang raja.

"Tidak mau." Ia terkesiap saat kalimat keberatannya terluncur tanpa aba-aba dan ia merutuki diri sendiri saat mendapati bagaimana Noctis menampilkan wajah terluka. "Kau pasti akan menendangku!" Ucapnya tiba-tiba demi menjaga hati pria itu.

_Terkutuklah aku yang terlalu memanjakanmu..._

Crystal merapal dalam hati ketika menyadari bagaimana pria bersurai hitam di sana menampakkan wajah sumringah yang membuat hatinya terhimpit rasa gemas. Pria tersebut tersenyum, menampilkan wajah kekanakkannya yang ternyata tak akan pernah bisa hilang walau sosok itu telah tiga puluh tahun.

"Ignis yang di tengah kalau begitu." Ucap Noctis sembari mengangguk.

"Tidak...lebih baik kau yang di tengah, Noct." Ignis menolak sembari menaikkan kacamatanya yang turun. "Karena aku tidak ingin ditendangi sendirian." Tambahnya lagi, mengejutkan sang merah muda.

"Ignis! Jadi kau ingin aku juga ditendangi si bodoh ini?!"

"Tentu saja."

Melihat kedua orang di hadapannya beradu mulut seperti dulu kala membuat Noctis mau tak mau terkekeh kecil. Ia menderaikan tawa dan memerlihatkan betapa bahagianya ia saat ini. Hatinya diliputi oleh hangat...teramat sangat hangat dan ia tahu betapa ia akan merindukan kedamaian semu ini—di mana mereka bisa tertawa bertiga.

_Terima kasih..._

_Berbahagialah..._

"Bersiaplah menerima tendanganku."

"Iggu, lindungi tanganmu agar besok kau bisa menyetir."

"Tentu saja aku akan melakukannya."

xXxCrystallo FiliaxXx

"Aku ingat saat kau digoda oleh perempuan!"

"Ya. Dan kau meninggalkanku."

Di dalam kegelapan dan suasana suram milik pusat kota kerajaan Lucis yang terbengkalai, satu lengking suara dan tanggapan kesal memecah ketenangan. Selepas kalimat-kalimat tersebut terselesaikan, ada kikik geli dan gelak tawa milik perempuan merah muda dan pria coklat yang mengiringi.

"Aku ingat wajah _ouji _waktu itu."

Sang perempuan yang membiarkan surai merah muda sepunggungnya terurai menutup mulut yang ingin tertawa kencang ketika ingatan masa lalu bermain dalam benaknya. Dengan penuh jenaka di sebelah permatanya, ia mengerling, membuat pria bersurai sekelam malam di sana semakin mengerutkan dahi tanda tak senang.

Kelima sekawan di sana saat ini tengah berjalan menuruni anak tangga, mengikuti Ignis yang memang memutuskan untuk menjadi penuntun ke tempat persembunyian para _Glaives_. Beberapa kali mereka terlihat saling bertukar kata dan tertawa, menceritakan hal-hal konyol yang terjadi di masa lalu—yang tak akan pernah kembali terulang.

Akan tetapi beberapa kali pula tawa manis itu memudar dan berganti menjadi teriakan. Dengan wajah yang menegang, mereka saling memberi perintah kepada para rekan mereka, saling bergerak dalam harmoni untuk menebas monster-monster yang hadir menutupi jalan mereka. Tak luput ada napas yang terengah-engah karena begitu banyaknya makhluk hina yang menghalangi dan saat itu pula ada getir yang muncul menghantui hati para insan tersebut: Insomnia telah benar-benar menjadi sarang makhluk malam dan mereka tahu apa yang menunggu di depan mereka akan lebih keji lagi.

"Masih baru."

Noctis menghentikan langkah ketika mendengar teman pirang cerahnya membuka mulut dan menghembuskan untai kata yang pedih. Seketika aura yang mengelilingi mereka meredup dan terasa memberat karena lansekap menyedihkan yang tersaji.

Di hadapan mereka, ada tiga mayat segar yang terbujur kaku dan hal tersebut membuat raja di sana mengepalkan tangan. Ia mengigit bibirnya, berusaha meredam rasa memuakkan yang hadir menghancurkan hatinya lagi dan lagi.

_Berapa banyak pengorbanan yang harus ia lihat...?_

"Ahh!"

Mendengar ada lengking jeritan perempuan yang familiar menjadikan kelima sekawan di sana tersentak. Mereka menoleh dan setelah mengangguk kecil, kelimanya segera berlari menuju tangga yang akan membawa mereka ke tempat teriakan tersebut terdengar. Wajah mereka yang sebelumnya sempat sendu berubah kusut, lebih-lebih sang merah muda.

Tanpa memerdulikan rekan-rekannya yang tertinggal, sang _oracle _gagal berlari secepat yang ia mampu sebab hatinya benar-benar merasa tak tenang. Ada yang berbeda dari degup di dalam rongga dadanya dan peluh pun turut mengalir membasahi pelipisnya. Ia mengenal suara itu. Tapi ia tidak ingin mengindahkan pemikirannya sehingga yang mampu dilakukannya adalah berdoa agar firasat buruknya tak benar.

"Papa! Eira!"

Sayangnya apa yang tersaji di depan kedua matanya membuat Crystal harus menelan pahit karena firasat buruknya benar nyata. Langkah yang sempat terhenti itu kembali dipercepat. Sang Leonis merah muda memanggil bilahnya, menghunus untuk mengenyahkan para _daemon _dengan membabi buta. Ada rasa kesal di hatinya saat mengetahui bahwa para makhluk kumuh tersebut hendak mencelakai dua orang terpentingnya.

"Crystal?!"

Crystal tak menghiraukan teriakan ayahandanya dan ia tetap berpusat ke musuh-musuhnya. Pedang yang telah berumur hampir lima belas tahun tersebut dibiarkan menari, merenggut nyawa-nyawa dari makhluk malam menjijikan yang membuat darahnya mendidih. Perempuan tersebut menajamkan mata, melekatkan pandang tanpa cela dan setelahnya dengan cekatan merobek tubuh lawannya.

Temponya cepat, bak dewi kematian yang tengah bertugas untuk merebut ruh tanpa belas kasih. Dalam benaknya hanyalah kata-kata 'ia harus bergerak lebih cepat lagi'. Bukan tanpa alasan, ia melakukannya sebab tahu bahwa ibundanya terluka. Karenanya, ia dikejar oleh waktu—ia tidak ingin kondisi wanita bersurai sekelam arang tersebut semakin parah atau lebih-lebih mendapatkan luka lain.

_Tidak akan ia biarkan!_

"Ei! Biar kulihat!"

Setelah ia melihat dua makhluk tersisa dikalahkan begitu saja oleh Noctis dan juga Gladiolus sang merah muda membalikkan tubuh dan melantang. Ia yang tadi berdiri di samping Prompto berlari, mendekati Eira sembari menunjukkan raut ngeri karena melihat ada darah segar mengalir di lengan wanita tersebut.

"Aku tidak apa-apa."

"Biar kusembuhkan." Ucap Crystal tergesa seraya merentangkan tangan guna mengambil luka itu ke tubuhnya. Ia terlalu fokus, sampai-sampai tak mendengarkan perkataan ibundanya.

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak apa-apa."

"Aduh!"

"Dengarkan kalau orang bicara."

Crystal mengerucutkan bibir seraya mengusap-usap dahinya yang sedikit merah karena disentil oleh Eira. Ia menunduk, tak berani menatap wanita yang telah menjadi Leonis tersebut karena lagi-lagi ia baru saja bertindak tak dengan kepala dingin—yang acap kali diprotes oleh sang ibunda.

Merasa malu karena kebiasaan buruknya tak berubah, _oracle _gagal di sana mendesah pelan, melemaskan otot-otot tubuhnya yang sejak tadi tegang. Ia memejamkan mata, menyembunyikan permatanya sebelum kemudian ia tumbukkan untuk memerhatikan ritual penyembuhan sang penyihir—dulu Heallint—tersebut. Merah muda berliannya terkilaukan oleh cahaya putih dari lingkaran sihir yang dikeluarkan Eira. Entah mengapa, melihat cahaya tersebut membuat hatinya yang sempat diliputi cemas perlahan menjadi tenang.

"Maafkan aku."

Crystal mencicit, menundukkan kepala lagi setelah wanita yang tiga tahun lebih tua darinya itu menghilangkan lingkaran sihirnya. Sedang yang diberi permintaan maaf turut menghela napas panjang. Ia yang telah selesai menyembuhkan lukanya menengadah, mencoba menatap putrinya.

"Kami baru kembali dari luar dan ternyata jalan menuju tempat ini dipenuhi oleh banyak _daemon_. Kami tidak bisa masuk sebelum membereskan mereka terlebih dahulu." Tanpa diminta, Eira telah menjelaskan kronologi runtut kejadian yang memang ternyata telah ditunggu-tunggu oleh raja dan para pengawalnya. "Akan lebih berbahaya untuk yang lain jika kami tidak menyelesaikannya."

"Dan seharusnya kau bisa membereskannya dengan sihirmu, Eira." Prompto membuka mulut sembari menatap dengan penuh penasaran.

"Jika Cor tidak begitu melindungiku, aku sudah mengenyahkan mereka semua tanpa susah dan terluka."

"Maaf." Disindir oleh sang istri, pria Leonis yang berdiri kaku di dekat kedua wanita terpentingnya membuka mulut, meluncurkan rasa bersalahnya dalam satu tarikan napas.

"Tapi syukurlah kalian baik-baik saja."

Mendengar pernyataan Gladiolus tadi membuat Eira menyunggingkan senyuman simpulnya. Ia sirobokkan sebentar permata kelamnya dengan kuning cerah milik sang perisai sebelum wanita itu berdiri, menepuk-tepuk bagian belakang celananya dan mengangguk.

"Selamat datang kembali, Raja. Kami menunggumu."

Kata-kata yang baru saja diberikan ibunda tiri kekasihnya menjadikan Noctis yang sejak tadi hanya berwajah datar sedikit bereaksi. Ia menggulirkan biru tak cerahnya untuk bertemu dengan berlian sekelam malam di hadapannya. Kedua orang tersebut saling bertatap-tatap selama beberapa menit sebelum sang raja menaikkan sedikit kedua sudut bibirnya.

"Maaf membuat kalian menunggu."

Ada senyuman tipis yang terkembang di wajah suami istri Leonis saat mendengar perkataan Noctis tadi. Mereka mengangguk kecil, menunjukkan gestur penghormatan kepada seseorang yang telah kembali menjadi raja mereka.

Di sisi lain, Noctis yang melihat adanya kilau penuh harapan di balik bola kaca masing-masing sosok tersebut tanpa sadar mengepalkan tangan. Bahkan cengkeramannya semakin kuat ketika ia mengikuti langkah orang-orang itu ke dalam ruang yang berisikan sisa-sisa _Glaives _yang telah berjuang selama sepuluh tahun dalam kegelapan, mengharapkan kembalinya ia, menanti tanpa lelah.

Bohong jika pria tersebut tak memiliki perasaan pahit saat ia menguatkan hati untuk memberikan sepatah dua patah kata kepada para pengikutnya. Bohong jika ia tak merasakan pedih di dalam hatinya ketika ia dapati orang-orang itu mengerumuninya dengan wajah yang begitu bahagia.

Ia pergi terlalu lama sampai-sampai membuat mereka tersenyum dalam tangis, terlalu lama hingga kabut meredupkan kilau dalam berlian-berlian itu. Karenanya, hati yang berkelukur tersebut kembali merapalkan ikrar, ia berjanji akan membawa cahaya walau ia tahu jika melakukan itu, ialah yang akan melebur ke dalam terik rawi.

Memutuskan untuk mundur dari riuh itu, Noctis menghirup dalam-dalam udara lembap di tempat cukup luas di sana. Ia melirik sedikit, berkata tanpa lafal kepada wanita yang memang bertemu pandang dengannya. Beberapa menit mereka saling berkata dalam bisu sebelum kemudian sang wanita seperti menyadari maksud pria tersebut dan mulai berjalan menuju eskalator mati.

Caelum itu berkata kepada beberapa kawannya serta kekasihnya bahwa ada yang ingin ia pastikan dengan sang medis seorang diri. Ia sedikit merasa was-was jika saja orang-orang itu akan tetap mengekorinya kemanapun ia pergi. Namun, alih-alih mendapatkan penolakan, mereka mengangguk paham dan memberikan keleluasaan bagi sang raja untuk bergerak sendiri. Sehingga di sinilah ia, menaiki eskalator mati yang berada di samping mesin otomatis. Kakinya melangkah tanpa ada keraguan sedikitpun, berjalan untuk menemui sosok wanita yang tengah mengenakan busana _Glaives _dan celana jeans lusuh.

"Jadi, apa yang ingin kau katakan?"

Sesampainya di lantai dua itu, ia segera disambut dengan perkataan penuh selidik dari Eira. Tentu saja. Ibunda Rei dan Reira itu pastilah merasa heran karena Noctis tiba-tiba saja meminta waktunya sebentar. Tetapi, alih-alih mendapatkan jawaban dari mulut sang pria, sosok di hadapannya malah terlihat merogoh saku celana sebelum kemudian menyodorkan lima carik benda tipis kepadanya.

"Tolong berikan ini kepada teman-temanku setelah mentari kembali."

"Kau—" Eira terkesiap dan secara bergantian menatapi benda putih itu dan rajanya. Otaknya cerdas, karena wanita tersebut segera mengetahui apa yang tengah dipinta Noctis.

"Crystal mungkin akan membuang itu. Karenanya, tolong bacakan untuknya."

Eira tak mampu lagi untuk membuka katup mulutnya. Ada getar halus yang terlihat di sekujur tubuhnya dan dengan susah payah istri Cor Leonis di sana mengambil surat yang diserahkan kepadanya.

Ia merendahkan pandang, menyapu benda-benda tipis tersebut dalam diam. Walau ringan, ada beban luar biasa yang merengkuhi tubuhnya dan ia mengigit bibir bawahnya.

"Kau—memberiku tugas yang sulit."

"Tak ada yang bisa kumintai selain dirimu. _Shogun_...dia tidak bisa."

Benar. Suaminya pastilah akan begitu terkejut dan kemudian akan melakukan sesuatu untuk sang raja jika mengetahui hal ini. Hanya ialah yang mampu melakukannya dan Noctis tahu benar akan hal tersebut.

"Tapi aku berharap aku tidak akan menyerahkan surat ini kepada mereka."

Noctis terkekeh pelan. Ia ingin mengatakan 'tidak mungkin' kepada wanita di hadapannya tetapi dengan bijak ia hanya mengulum senyum.

"Jagalah Crystal, mama."

"Kau...harus secara resmi memanggilku mama."

Sang raja tersenyum pedih, mengetahui bahwa apa yang dipinta 'calon ibunda'nya tak akan pernah terwujud. Ia tak akan bisa menyematkan mahkota ratu untuk sosok yang dicintainya. Karena ia telah menetapkan...bukan ia yang akan menjadi pria tersebut.

.

.

.

Tak ada lagi suara-suara kendaraan maupun bising riuh dari para pejalan kaki yang berlalu lalang. Tak ada pula suara-suara sepatu yang menandakan kesibukan pusat kota. Segalanya telah pudar, tergantikan oleh derap yang bergesek dengan aspal sembari melantangkan keburu-buruan karena tengah bertarung antara hidup dan mati.

Tak ada pula suara-suara gelak tawa yang terkadang terdengar dari sebagian orang yang saling bercengkrama, segalanya lenyap, terganti oleh eraman dari pada makhluk-makhluk malam yang terus menerus hadir walau berkali-kali dienyahkan.

Tak ada kedamaian ataupun hembusan angin lembut di dalam kota tercinta ini karena seluruhnya telah berubah. Sekeliling menjadi kumuh dan napas Eos-pun memanas sebab banyak api yang tercipta di tiap-tiap sisi kota.

"Crystal, pergilah."

"Tidak, papa! Kau—kau terluka!"

Sungguh tak ada suara-suara lembut yang mengalun memecah cakrawala. Yang ada hanyalah teriakan dan jeritan yang melantangkan keputusasaan karena keinginan melindungi menggerogoti begitu kuat.

"Ingatlah, kau adalah seorang _Crownsguard_, seorang _Oracle_ yang harus bersama dengan rajamu."

"Tapi aku—"

"Aku ada di sini, Crystal. Tenanglah. Aku akan menyembuhkan dan menemani Cor."

"Eira—"

Merupakan percakapan ketiga anggota keluarga yang tengah terengah-engah di hadapan makhluk berkepala tiga yang telah tergeletak tak bernyawa. Sang merah muda menampakkan wajah ngeri melihat luka bakar yang didapatkan sang ayahanda. Guratnya sangatlah tak tenang dan bahkan dapat dikatakan begitu kacau.

Rasa takut, marah, dan keinginan ingin melindungi kuat terpampang jelas di wajah cantik tersebut dan beberapa orang yang berada di sana dapat melihatnya secara kasat mata.

Nyalang tatapan perempuan dua puluh delapan tahun tersebut kepada makhluk mengerikan yang tak lagi bernyawa di depan mereka. Ia telah memasang ancang-ancang, memanggil bilah panjang berukiran bunga musim semi yang ia dapatkan dari sang ayah dan hendak menerjang ke arah sosok tersebut karena terbutakan oleh kebencian.

"Hentikan! Dia sudah mati."

Cor melantang, menarik pergelangan tangan putrinya yang kini terlihat dikuasai oleh sesuatu yang tak ingin ia indahkan berada di dalam raga kurus tersebut. Biru cantik milik pria lima puluh lima tahun di sana ia paksakan bersirobok dengan milik sang putri, berbicara melalui sorot mata, berharap agar Crystal dapat menjadi sosok yang kembali tenang.

"Crystalcrown, pergilah. Bawa cahaya mentari untuk Rei dan Reira."

Perempuan cantik tersebut melutut, memegangi tangan ayahandanya yang masih meringis karena luka yang didapat.

Noctis yang berada di hadapan ayahanda kekasihnya mengerutkan dahi, tak menyukai pemandangan di mana ada satu orang lagi yang terluka karena dirinya. Detik berikutnya ia sedikit membulatkan mata saat Cor mengambil tangannya, menyatukan dengan tangan pria tersebut dan kekasihnya.

"Kita akan bertemu lagi saat mentari terbit."

Luput dari sang pria Leonis, baik Crystal maupun Noctis menelan kepahitan yang teramat sangat kala indera pendengaran mereka mendapatkan kalimat tersebut dari sang abadi. Keduanya menegang, tetapi mencoba untuk tetap berwajah tenang.

"Pergilah."

Eira, yang telah memegangi Cor yang telah berdiri, mengangguk mengisyaratkan bahwa ia dan pria tersebut akan baik-baik saja. Tak diketahui siapapun, ia menjatuhkan tatapan selama sepersekian detik kepada Noctis sebelum kemudian mengepalkan tangan dan memutuskan melangkahkan kaki, pergi meninggalkan kelima sekawan tersebut.

Dalam nanar, Crystal memandangi punggung kedua orang tua tirinya. Ia tahu bahwa kedua orang tersebut kuat tetapi tetap saja kabut menutupi akal sehatnya sehingga masihlah raga itu terguncang karena sang ayahanda terluka begitu parah.

"Mereka akan baik-baik saja."

Crystal menoleh, mendapati Prompto yang tersenyum lebar untuk menenangkan hatinya. Sekalipun ia tahu batinnya tak akan pernah bisa tenang sampai segalanya berakhir, sang merah muda mencoba untuk menghadirkan senyum di wajahnya yang kalut.

Ia tak menjawab apapun, tetapi ia mengangguk dan melangkahkan kaki kembali untuk mencapai ke depan jeruji besi yang terselimuti oleh cahaya merah milik pria yang berbagi darah dengannya.

"Dinding itu sangat kuat." Sang Argentum sekali lagi membuka mulutnya sembari melihat betapa kuat pertahanan yang diberikan raja gagal Lucis di depan mereka. "Dan mereka banyak sekali!"

Tutur yang diberi pria cerah tersebut menjadikan keempat kawannya menoleh ke belakang, menatap ngeri segerombolan _daemon _yang hadir begitu banyak.

"Tapi kita tidak boleh menyerah."

Noctis mengepalkan tangan kala bayang-bayang para orang yang telah gugur datang menghampiri benaknya. Ia tak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan demi menghilangkan _daemon_-_daemon _serta dinding sihir tersebut, akan tetapi yang ia tahu adalah ia harus tetap berpegang kukuh pada ketidakingin menyerahnya.

"Biar kutangani." Sang _oracle _gagal mendadak memajukan tubuhnya, menengadahkan kepala ke cakrawala yang sangat kelam dan memejamkan mata. "Wahai para dewa, pinjamkanlah kekuatan kalian demi membantu raja terpilih menghilangkan kegelapan."

Setelah terhembuskannya untai kata dari bibir sang merah muda, tanpa aba-aba ada pendar keemasan yang menguar menyelimuti raga kurus tersebut. Tak sedikitpun ada cahaya merah muda yang hadir sehingga hal itu menciptakan kerut-kerut nampak di dahi Crystal.

"Lu-Lunafreya-_sama_?!"

Berpasang-pasang mata di sana—terhususnya untuk sang merah muda dan raja cahaya—membulatkan bola kaca mereka. Di hadapan kelima sekawan tersebut, sembari bercaya keemasan cantik seperti mentari, sosok yang telah gugur di kota air hadir sembari tersenyum begitu tipis.

Tak ada yang diucapkan sosok tersebut melainkan ia menyentakkan _trident _perak yang digenggamnya ke aspal kasar. Seketika itu pula satu persatu dewa hadir memerlihatkan kuasa mereka.

Gerombol _daemon_-_daemon _yang berada di belakang mereka satu persatu gugur tersengat guntur yang hadir berkat sang _Fulgurian_, dinding sihir merah yang tak dapat mereka penetrasi dibekukan dan kemudian dilingkari hingga retak oleh _Glacian _dan _Hydraean_. _Archaean _menggeram, menghantam dinding yang telah rapuh itu dengan kekuatan tinjunya dan _Draconian _menghancurkan tembok raksasa tersebut dalam sekali tembakan.

"Sang _oracle _sebelumnya meniupkan sisa ruhnya demi hal ini...demi membantu kalian jika ada hal genting terjadi."

Kembali ke wujud semula, Gentiana menampakkan diri di samping Crystal seraya membawa hijau cerahnya ke wujud cantik yang saat ini masih menampilkan senyum kepada rajanya. Senyum cantik di bibir merah sang _messenger _terkembang kala ia dapati _oracle_-nya saat ini hendak menahan tangis dikarenakan interaksi sang Caelum dan juga Fleuret.

Kedua keturunan yang diberi berkah dewa di sana saling bertatap-tatap, merasakan hati mereka terkoyak karena pada akhirnya mereka dapat bertemu meskipun dalam kondisi yang tak dapat membuat mereka tertawa.

"Luna..." Noctis merasakan kerongkongannya seperti kering sehingga suara yang mampu diperdengarkannya teramat sangat serak. "Terima kasih."

Raja tersebut berjalan, mencoba menggapai sosok yang akan selalu menjadi kakak perempuan terkasihnya. Ia ingin meminta maaf, ia ingin berterima kasih, ia ingin mencurahkan segala sesuatu yang ada di dalam hatinya teruntuk Fleuret cantik itu. Namun, belum sempat ia menyentuh Lunafreya, sosok tersebut menghilang menjadi pecahan kerlap kerlip emas yang cantik.

Betapa sulit bagi Crystal untuk melihat lansekap yang tersaji di antara kekasihnya dan sang mendiang _oracle_. Seharusnya kedua orang tersebut berjalan beriringan, seharusnya keduanya tertawa bersama, akan tetapi karena kegagalannya, ia biarkan Lunafreya meregang nyawa.

_Salahnya..._

_Selalu menjadi salahnya..._

"Crystal..."

Gladiolus yang memang menyadari perubahan calon ratunya memundurkan tubuh, menaikkan tangan dan menepuk pucuk kepala merah muda tersebut. Tak lupa ia acak sedikit surai panjang sosok yang kehadirannya seperti adik, mencoba memberi semangat.

Berusaha menetralkan kepedihannya, Crystal mengangguk kecil, mengucapkan terima kasih kepada Gladiolus dan menyatakan bahwa ia telah baik-baik saja.

Mereka kembali melangkah, melanjutkan perjalanan menuju Citadel yang masih berdiri kokoh walaupun telah diabaikan selama sepuluh tahun lamanya.

"Awas!"

Tetapi, langkah mereka kembali tersendat kala munculnya salah seorang dewa yang telah jatuh ke dalam pengaruh Ardyn Lucis Caelum. Itu adalah sang _Infernian_, dewa yang menjadi awal mula _starscourge _hadir menggilakan seluruh manusia karena meteor yang dipanggilnya atas dasar kemurkaannya terhadap para makluk tak abadi tersebut. Matanya menatap tajam dan jika tatapan dapat membunuh, mungkin mereka telah tercabik-cabik begitu saja.

Sosok raksasa tersebut bangkit dari duduk, memanggil apinya untuk menghanguskan makhluk-makhluk yang berada di bawah jarak pandangnya.

"Ia terinfeksi _starscourge_!"

Crystal adalah orang pertama yang melantang sembari berlari menghindari serangan Ifrit. Ia mendekat ke arah Noctis, berusaha untuk memberitahukan strateginya agar ia bisa menyerap kotor di dalam raga sang agung.

"Bukankah kau—"

"Demi Shiva aku akan menyembuhkannya! Kumohon, _Ouji_."

Noctis merapatkan bibirnya, tak mampu berkata apapun lagi. Ia memejamkan mata sejenak, menghela napas karena tahu bahwa dilarang bagaimanapun, Crystal tak akan mendengarnya. Karenanya ia mengangguk, menyetujui apa yang baru saja dititahkan sang kekasih.

Menit berikutnya, sang raja melantang, meminta Gladiolus dan juga Ignis untuk memotong otot-otot kaki sang dewa api agar sosok tersebut terjatuh. Perisai dan penasihat raja segera mengangguk, melesat ke belakang tubuh raksasa tersebut guna mengikuti perintah Noctis tadi. Sedang Prompto, ia diminta untuk mengeluarkan bola gravitasi hitam yang ditujukan untuk menghentikan pergerakan sang _infernian _selagi Amicitia dan Scientia melakukan tugas mereka.

Terjatuhnya Ifrit menjadikan Noctis mengembangkan senyuman dan ia memanggil dua buah senjatanya untuk ia tancapkan ke kedua tangan sang dewa agar sosok tersebut tak dapat bergerak selama sepersekian menit.

"Sekarang, Kuri!"

Noctis meneriaki kekasihnya dan pada detik yang sama merah muda tersebut telah melesat, mendekati kekasih _Glacian _dan menyentuh tangan kiri raksasa dewa tersebut.

"Crystalcrown, tidak!"

Terlambat. Shiva yang berada dalam wujud aslinya mendekatkan tubuhnya ke Crystal yang kini tengah menjerit-jerit menahan perih sebab hitam itu mengalir ke dalam tubuhnya. Permata ungu milik sang dewi bergerak ngeri, mendapati perempuan Leonis tersebut dipenuhi hitam hampir disekujur tubuhnya.

Raut wajah cantik nan pucat milik _Glacian _semakin menampakkan kengerian yang begitu besar dan ia segera menaikkan kedua tangannya, memanggil es-nya agar dapat menyelimuti raga yang perlahan-lahan tercorengi wabah.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Shiva."

"Kau tidak baik-baik, saja."

Dengan senyuman lemah, Crystal memegangi tangan dewa api dan dewi es tersebut, tersenyum lemah sebelum kehilangan kesadaran sepenuhnya.

"Crystal!"

Keempat pria yang sejak tadi tak berani mendekat, berlarian, menuju perempuan yang kehilangan kesadarannya. Ia adalah perempuan yang baru saja melakukan pengorbanan cukup besar demi menyelamatkan Ifrit.

Dengan rasa gelisah yang luar biasa, sang Caelum sekelam malam merengkuh raga beku sang kekasih. Biru kelamnya terkilaukan oleh cahaya redup emas merah muda yang berkilau cantik, bukti bahwa perempuan tersebut tengah melakukan penekanan hitam.

"Tenanglah, Noctis. Aku menekan penyebaran _starscourge_ di dalam tubuhnya dengan membekukan. Sekarang Crystal tengah menekannya dan membutuhkan waktu."

Mendapati penjelasan Shiva, Noctis secara tak sengaja menghembuskan napas lega. Ia menyeka surai panjang tersebut penuh rasa kasih, menampilkan kelegaan luar biasa karena sang dewi mengatakan bahwa kekasihnya ini baik-baik saja.

"Aku akan membawanya ke kamarnya."

Tanpa menunggu persetujuan siapapun, Noctis segera mengangkat tubuh tersebut ke dalam dekapannya dan melangkah memasuki Citadel. Ia paham benar bahwa yang menunggu di hadapannya adalah sesuatu yang tak diantisipasi. Entah akan membawa keburukan, entah akan membuatnya dengan mudah menuju kamar perempuan tersebut. Namun, sang raja berpikir. Daripada meninggalkan kekasihnya di luar sana, lebih baik ia bawa sosok tersebut masuk ke dalam Citadel yang aman—entah aman atau tidak.

"Noct."

Tubuh pria tersebut menegang, mendengar Ignis melafalkan namanya dengan nada yang pelan. Di dalam lobi masuk rumahnya, suara demi suara milik sang pria culas membahana. Pria tersebut mengalunkan nada suaranya, menambah muak di dalam dada para tiap-tiap insan yang mendengarnya.

"Ignis, tolong lindungi Kuri."

Setelah menghembuskan kalimat terakhirnya, sang raja bersama perisai dan sahabat cerahnya mengayunkan kaki, memanggil senjata-senjata mereka sebelum dengan membabi buta melawan _the fierce _yang termanipulasi oleh pria bersurai anggur yang tak menampakkan wujud.

Ignis, yang diberi tanggung jawab untuk menjaga calon ratunya mendekap sembari membelakangi tubuh saat beberapa serpihan retak lantai marmer di bawah pijakannya berterbangan karena senjata kuat sang mendiang raja.

Masih sembari membelakangi para orang-orang yang bertarung, pria berkacamata tersebut menolehkan kepala, melirik para temannya yang tak berhenti melayangkan serangan sampai musuh mereka ditumbangkan oleh sang Amicitia.

'_Maafkan aku...aku tidak menjadi diriku sendiri...'_

Merupakan kalimat yang dituturkan oleh sang mendiang sebelum sosoknya menghilang dari hadapan mereka. Menghela napas karena tak ada satupun yang cidera, Ignis berdiri sembari mendekap teman kecilnya dengan kedua lengan kokohnya.

Ia hendak menyerahkan perempuan tersebut kepada rajanya akan tetapi Noctis tak menanggapi dan malah berlari menuju elevator yang mengejutkannya masih berfungsi sempurna—Ardyn pasti bosan dan merawat tempat tersebut dengan baik.

Tak membutuhkan waktu lama bagi mereka untuk mencapai kamar Crystal dan sang Scientia dengan hati-hati merebahkan tubuh yang perlahan-lahan tak diliputi oleh hitam—tetapi masih membeku.

"Gentiana, tetaplah berada di sisinya."

Noctis memberi titah dan kembali menghambur ke luar kamar setelah memastikan bahwa tak ada ancaman yang ada di dalam maupun luar kamar kekasihnya. Ia berlari, memasuki elevator sekali lagi untuk mencapai ruang tahta; ruang yang seharusnya terdapat sosok Ardyn.

Tetapi, seperti tak lelah menyiapkan 'mainan' untuknya, lagi-lagi ia dan ketiga kawannya harus berhadapan dengan mendiang ratu Lucis yang juga dimanipulasi oleh Ardyn.

Bunyi denting demi denting mengudara dan mereka bertarung tanpa mengenal rasa lelah. Mereka tak boleh lelah, tak boleh merasa capai sebab selepasnya melawan _the rouge_, mereka harus dihadapkan oleh _the mystic _yang kekuatannya berbeda dari dua lawan yang baru saja mereka lawan.

Dikalahkan sekali, sosok tersebut menjadi sangat kuat, begitu kuat bahkan mampu membawa mereka ke dimensi lain demi bertarung tanpa merusak Citadel. Beberapa kali tebasan demi tebasan dilancarkan, beberapa kali tembakan diluncurkan. Raja pertama Lucis di sana begitu tangguh, teramat sangat tangguh sampai mereka pada akhirnya harus melakukan perlawanan beruntun demi mengalahkan adik Ardyn tersebut.

"Dengar aku wahai raja terpilih...ini adalah waktu di mana kau akan mengenyahkan kegelapan." Begitulah yang mampu dikatakan Somnus sembari bertekuk lutut menerima kekalahannya. Dari balik zirah besinya ia berkata, menatap keturunannya yang telah begitu lama ia nanti kehadirannya. "Pergilah, kembalikan cahaya dan bebaskan kakakku dari kutukannya."

"Kau...adik Ardyn? Paman Kuri?"

"Kuri?" Pria Caelum di sana membalas. "Ah...anak itu..." Ucapnya lagi dengan nada lemah. "Bahkan sampai akhirpun aku tak bisa bertemu dengannya..."

Itulah kata terakhir yang diperdengarkan Somnus kepada keempat sekawan di sana sebelum benar-benar menghilang dari hadapan mereka. Noctis menunduk, merasakan kesakitan luar biasa saat kepalanya mengiangkan kalimat terakhir raja pertama yang baru saja dikalahkannya.

Ia yang sempat tertidur di dalam kristal selama sepuluh tahun sempat melihat penglihatan di mana adik Ardyn tersebut berulang kali mengunjungi bongkah cantik merah muda yang terdapat bayi di dalamnya. Sekali melihat ia paham bahwa itu adalah sosok seseorang keturunannya yang menunggu-nunggu kelahiran Crystal dari dalam kristal.

Ada rasa sesal di hatinya ketika ia tahu bahwa yang membuat Crystal tak sadarkan diri seperti saat ini adalah karena ia menyetujui permintaan kekasihnya tersebut. Andai ia menentang, Somnus pasti bisa bertemu dengan sosok yang selama ini ingin ditemuinya.

"Noct?"

Dipanggil oleh sang pirang cerah membuat Noctis kembali pada kesadarannya. Ia menoleh, mendapati kawannya menatapnya dengan berlian yang berkilat penuh kecemasan. Senyumnya ia paksakan merekah dan ia langkahkan kembali kakinya menuju pintu ruang terakhir yang dituju mereka.

Namun, langkahnya kembali terhenti dan ia terdiam selama sepersekian detik—

"Prompto, boleh aku lihat foto-fotomu?"

Sebelum berkata seperti itu dengan nada lembut. Benar. Untuk terakhir kalinya ia ingin melihat foto-foto kenangan mereka. Mungkin saja dalam sepuluh tahun hilang dirinya, ada foto menyenangkan yang dapat membuat hatinya diliputi rasa bahagia.

Sang pria merasakan bagaimana bahunya yang sempat menegang menjadi terkulai lemas saat kedua netranya menatapi helai demi helai foto yang telah dicetak oleh sahabat secerah mentarinya. Garis bibirnya yang sejak tadi tak mampu tertarik perlahan-lahan menaik saat ia melihat satu persatu kenangan masa silam yang menghangatkan hatinya.

Permatanya berkilau, memberitahukan secara tak kasat mata betapa ia sangat merindukan masa-masa konyol mereka dulu kala. Foto mereka saat pertama kali berada di Hammerhead, foto ia dan ketiga teman lelakinya saat mereka tiba di Galdin Quay, foto saat Ignis dan Crystal mengelilingi pasar Lestallum berdua, foto-foto konyol saat mereka berburu Catoblepas, dan puluhan foto lain yang saat ia tatap memberikan skenario masa lalu terputar bak film usang di dalam benaknya.

Banyak yang ia inginkan terulang kembali di masa ini, banyak yang ingin ia lakukan dengan orang-orang terpentingnya. Sayangnya, ia tahu bahwa itu hanyalah angan belaka. Oh tidak. Mungkin, tawa orang-orang itu bisa kembali setelah ia mengenyahkan gelita dan walau ia tak turut serta di masa itu, ia yakin ia dapat memerhatikan mereka dari alam sana.

"Ah! Itu foto saat pernikahan Eira dan _shogun_." Prompto yang memang berada di dekat pria Caelum tersebut mendadak membuka mulutnya, berkata dengan nada riang dan bangga karena pesta kejutan yang ia bantu rancang berakhir sukses. "Dan ini foto yang kuminta dari Vyv untuk membuatmu cemburu." Tambahnya sembari terkikik.

"Aku cemburu. Karenanya aku ambil foto ini."

"Silahkan. Memang itu tujuanku dan Crystal."

Cengiran lebar itu mau tak mau membawa Noctis terkekeh kecil. Ia bawa pandangnya jatuh ke secarik foto yang begitu menghangatkan hatinya. Ia berbohong. Ia tidak sama sekali merasa cemburu saat melihat bagaimana kekasihnya dengan wajah cerah tersenyum bahagia seraya memegangi tangan sang Argentum dan juga Scientia.

Kebalikannya, ia malah semakin merasa lega saat melihat foto tersebut...

_Tanpanya...mereka akan baik-baik saja..._

Memasukkan foto tersebut ke saku dalam jubah yang dibuat Iris atas perintah sang merah muda—jubah dari jubah mendiang raja Regis—, Noctis merentangkan kedua tangannya, memegang handel dingin pintu sebelum membukanya dalam sekali dorongan.

Betapa terkejutnya ia saat menengadah dan mendapati empat orang tergantung di atas sana—mayat-mayat para orang yang tak bisa diselamatkannya berserta juga Iedolas. Wajahnya yang semula datar memancarkan murka, menatap nyalang ke sosok yang semena-mena duduk di kursi tahtanya.

"Arrgghh!"

Jantung pria tersebut seolah berhenti berdetak kala ia dapati ada hitam yang meluncur, merasuk ke dalam tubuh para sahabat-sahabatnya di sana. Berliannya membeliak, menatap ngeri ketiga kawannya yang telah terjatuh dan tak sadarkan diri.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!"

Noctis berteriak begitu kencang, tak memerdulikan kerongkongannya akan terluka karena ia baru saja menghabiskan pasokan udara di paru-parunya. Biru kelamnya masih menatapi Ardyn yang tertawa-tawa dan mengatakan bahwa ia tidak ingin ada yang mengganggu pertarungan mereka.

Mengepalkan tangan kuat-kuat, Noctis mau tak mau pergi mengikuti pria tersebut, melawan demi mengembalikan sinar mentari bagi orang-orang terkasihnya.

.

.

.

Peluh hadir membanjiri wajah cantik milik perempuan merah muda yang terbaring lemah di atas ranjang kamarnya. Sosok tersebut terengah, mengerang sembari membalikkan tubuh ke kanan dan kiri sebelum kemudian membuka mata secara tiba-tiba.

Ia terdiam, menatapi lansekap familiar yang dirindukannya—langit-langit yang telah sepuluh tahun tak menyapanya. Dada perempuan tersebut naik dan turun dalam tempo yang cepat dan sekali hentak ia bawa tubuhnya untuk bangkit.

"Gentiana, di mana _ouji _dan yang lain!?"

"Menemui Ardyn."

"Mengapa kau tidak membangunkanku?"

Secara kasar Crystal bangkit dari tidurnya sebelum ia terjatuh saat merasakan tubuh-tubuhnya bergetar halus dan terasa berat.

"Kau baru saja menyerap kotor di dalam tubuh Ifrit. Melakukan itu lagi akan membuatmu—"

Gentiana yang memang berada di sana mengatupkan mulut dan membuka kelopaknya untuk memandangi Crystal yang menatapnya dengan tatap nanar. Perempuan bersurai merah muda yang telah acak tersebut menunduk, membiarkan wajahnya tertekuk, menyembunyikan kalutnya.

Sesungguhnya, putri Cor Leonis di sana memahami apa yang hendak diucapkan Gentiana. Ia paham. Ia sangat paham. Tetapi, saat ini ia tetap membuka mata dan berhasil menekan borok itu, bukan?

"Aku akan menyusul mereka."

Tak menunggu jawaban Gentiana, perempuan tersebut segera melesat, menuju elevator dan menaiki benda tersebut untuk menuju ruang tahta. Ia tahu Ardyn berada di sana, karenanya ia yakin Noctis dan juga rekan-rekannya berada di sana.

Langkahnya begitu cepat, dibawa sangat cepat sampai-sampai ia tak menghiraukan betapa sulit dirinya melangkah sebab tubuhnya belum pulih benar.

"Ignis! Pom! Gladio!"

Ruang yang telah hancur tersebut menggemakan suara lengking sang merah muda yang begitu kencang. Getar yang berada di kakinya seketika sirna dan ia berlari begitu kencang sebelum menjatuhkan tubuhnya tepat di sebelah Prompto.

Wajah cantiknya semakin dihiasi oleh peluh, dipenuhi kehawatiran. Belum lagi, degup jantungnya bertabuh sangat kencang sebab spekulasi-spekulasi bermain, mengejek dan tertawa-tawa dalam benaknya.

"Crystalcrown, kau tak akan bisa selamat lebih dari ini!"

"Aku tidak peduli! Mereka akan mati jika tidak kuselamatkan!"

Dengan seluruh emosi yang menyelimuti diri, Crystal meneriakkan ketidaksetujuan Gentiana yang melarangnya untuk menyerap _scourge _di dalam tubuh ketiga orang terkasihnya. Bibir perempuan tersebut bergetar seiring dengan terserapnya kotor itu ke dalam dirinya.

Ada yang berbeda dari dirinya. Jantungnya berdebar begitu kencang, teramat sangat kencang sampai-sampai menurutnya sesuatu di dalam rongga dadanya itu bisa meletup begitu saja. Teriakannya semakin kencang, begitu hebat sampai-sampai mungkin saja biar terdengar hampir ke seluruh Citadel.

"Crystalcrown!"

Kali ini, suara khas sang dewi es membahana saat ia dapati sosok merah muda tersebut perlahan-lahan terserap oleh borok yang tak mampu lagi ditekannya lagi.

_Benar-benar terlambat, ia sangat terlambat._

_Apa yang ditakutkannya benarlah menjadi nyata._

Perempuan yang terus menerus berada di sisinya saat ini perlahan-lahan berubah menjadi sosok menyeramkan, yang melelehkan hitam dari kedua mata dan mulutnya. Shiva yang seharusnya tak memiliki emosi dan juga empati terhadap manusia, menangis, melelehkan kristal kepedihannya saat mengetahui bahwa ia gagal mencegah Crystal berubah menjadi _daemon_.

"Crystal?!"

Ketiga pria yang telah disembuhkan oleh perempuan tersebut membelalak, memundurkan langkah mereka sedikit saat mendapati ada perubahan di sahabat merah muda mereka. Tubuh itu mungkin masih tetap dalam wujud manusia, paras itu juga masihlah seperti semula. Akan tetapi, permata merah muda itu terkotori oleh hitam yang pekat, noda-noda kumuh mencorengi seluruh tubuh dan perempuan itu mengalir dari mata, hidung, mulut, dan bahkan telinga.

"Crystal, hentikan!"

Prompto berteriak, mencoba menyadarkan sahabatnya saat sosok tersebut tiba-tiba saja berlari menerjang ke arah Ignis dan juga Gladiolus. Dengan raut yang sangat ketakutan, Argentum di sana mengeluarkan senjatanya, membidik sosok tersebut dengan tangan bergetar.

Tetapi ia tak dapat meletuskan senjata apinya. Selain karena Crystal bergerak begitu cepat, ia pun tak kuasa mencelakai sahabatnya.

_Tidak!_

_Apa yang harus ia lakukan?!_

"IGNIS!"

Gladiolus yang memuntahkan darah dari mulutnya meneriakkan nama salah seorang sahabatnya saat mendapati perempuan yang telah sepenuhnya kehilangan kesadaran terpental begitu jauh hingga terjatuh ke bawah Citadel.

"Ignis?!"

Noctis yang memang berada di sana begitu terkejut saat mendapati penasihatnya tiba-tiba saja jatuh dari ketinggian yang begitu menyeramkan. Ia yang tengah melayang di udara secara sigap menahan tubuh pria itu sebelum menurunkan tubuh untuk merebahkan Ignis yang mengalirkan darah dari sela bibirnya di aspal dingin.

Detik berikutnya jantungnya seolah terhenti ketika ia dapati perempuan yang seharusnya masih tertidur di kamarnya melayang, dipenuhi oleh kegelapan di sekujur tubuhnya.

Biru keruhnya terbelalak, menatap ngeri pemandangan di depannya.

_...Crystal...menjadi seperti Ardyn..._

_Mana janjimu, Bahamut?!_

"AHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Tubuh pria tersebut menegang ketika ia dapati pria yang sejak tadi menjadi lawan bertarungnya mendadak terbahak-bahak. "Menyenangkan! Sangat menyenangkan! Kau akan mati demi membunuhku, Noctis! Dan anakku akan mati ditanganmu dengan wujud sepertiku!"

Gemuruh dalam dadanya begitu menyeramkan dan Noctis tahu bahwa ia harus mengerahkan seluruh kekuatannya demi mengalahkan kedua sosok di depannya.

_Walau ia tak ingin..._

_Crystal..._

Memastikan sang pirang kusam yang semakin lama semakin memucat dan melemah dalam jarak aman, Noctis mengeluarkan _armiger_-nya lagi, mengomandokan agar senjata-senjata bercahaya putih kebiruan tersebut melesat ke arah kedua Caelum di hadapannya.

Tetapi mereka begitu lihai, lebih-lebih Crystal yang mendadak telah berada di belakang tubuhnya dan menendangnya hingga ia terjatuh ke tanah aspal di bawah sana.

Noctis terbatuk, meringis saat menyadari ada beberapa tulang rusuknya yang patah akibat terpentalnya ia tadi. Dengan lemah ia menengadah, menatap ke arah sang kekasih yang menjadi begitu menyeramkan sebelum ia lelehkan kepedihan dari sudut matanya.

"Kuri..."

Tak disangka-sangka sang Caelum, Crystal yang tadi menukik tajam ke arahnya—hendak menghabisinya—terhenti. Perempuan tersebut mundur, sembari terbelalak ngeri. Lengking jerit pilu seketika itu mengudara begitu lantang dan kemungkinan sanggup mencoreng hati siapapun yang mendengarnya.

Sembari menjambaki surai acaknya, sang merah muda menangis, semakin melelehkan hitam dari kedua permatanya sembari berteriak-teriak pilu.

Noctis yang menyadari mencoba mendekat, menyentuh sosok yang terlihat begitu menyedihkan di hadapannya. Akan tetapi sang perempuan menolak dan sembari menangis sosok tersebut melesat ke arah Ardyn, menghunuskan pedang ke pria tersebut.

"Oohh..jadi kau sudah setengah sadar?" Ardyn yang mendapati ada robek di perutnya menyeringai menyeramkan menatap putrinya yang menatap nyalang dirinya dengan permata merah muda yang telah kembali. "Tapi kau tidak akan bisa membunuhku!"

"Kuri!"

"Arrgghh!"

Perempuan tersebut terbelalak, merasakan pedang yang seharusnya menancap di perut pria yang berbagi darah dengannya itu malah berganti ke perutnya.

"Ardyn!"

Noctis sekali lagi mengeluarkan _armiger_-nya, membabi buta menusuki pria di hadapannya dengan kekuatannya. Ia tak memerdulikan bagaimana napasnya terengah, ia tak mengindahkan rasa terbakar di dalam dadanya karena terlalu memforsir kekuatannya.

Dalam benaknya hanyalah satu. Yaitu membunuh, ia harus membunuh pria tersebut. Demi orang terkasihnya, demi dunia.

Kedua pria Caelum yang tadi melayang dengan kekuatan magis mereka terjerembab jatuh ke aspal dingin. Mereka mengerang, merasakan bagaimana sekujur tubuh mereka memberat sebab mereka telah mengerahkan seluruh kekuatan mereka tadi.

Tetapi Noctis tidak ingin menyerah. Ia memanggil bilahnya, menancapkan pedangnya ke aspal tersebut guna membantunya berdiri. Dengan kekuatan yang tersisa ia panggil satu demi satu _royal arms _yang bertugas untuk menghancurkan kegelapan dan ia tebasi tubuh pria merah anggur tersebut tanpa belas kasih.

"Rosea..."

Noctis yang tengah terengah-engah merasakan ada pedih di dalam denyut detak jantungnya. Pria terkutuk yang ia ketahui telah berhasil dikalahkannya merangkak, mendekat ke arah perempuan merah muda yang tak sadarkan diri.

Ia mengepalkan tangan, rasa sakit di sekujur tubuhnya semakin terasa ngilu karena air mata langit yang tak pernah turun sebelumnya membasahi dirinya. Dalam hening ia pandangi bagaimana Ardyn membelai lembut putri kandungnya, dalam diam ia tatapi bagaimana pria itu secara susah payah mengangkat tubuh, mendekatkan wajah ke Crystal sebelum mengecup lama dahi sosok itu.

Walau tak ingin mengakuinya, Noctis tahu bahwa pria menyedihkan itu memiliki perasaan tulus terhadap sang musim semi. Walau enggan mengindahkannya, ia paham bahwa Ardyn teramat sangat menyayangi darah dagingnya karena saat ini pria itu menangis walau hujan menutupi leleh pedihnya.

"Noctis...aku tak menginginkannya mati..."

Noctis menggigit bibir bawahnya saat pria itu tiba-tiba saja membuka mulut dan mengajaknya berdialog. Ia mengepalkan tangan semakin kuat. Setelah mengumpulkan sekeping pecahan hatinya yang terserak, ia mendekati pria itu.

"Aku...tidak akan membiarkannya mati. Bahamut sudah berjanji padaku..."

Caelum tiga puluh tahun di sana sekali lagi harus merasakan hatinya terhimpit kala mendapati ada seutas senyum penuh ketulusan yang diberi oleh Ardyn kepadanya.

"Aku tunggu kau di sana..."

Ardyn menghilang, meninggalkan dunia ini. Noctis hanya terdiam, tak terlihat menangis, tak pula terlihat menggertakkan gigi.

Ia hanya jatuh terduduk, memandangi pemandangan memilukan yang tak pernah sekalipun ia harapkan berada di kedua permatanya.

"Kau mengatakan akan melindunginya..." Walau ia mengatakan bahwa ia tak akan membiarkan Crystal mati kepada Ardyn, ternyata ia tetap tak merasa bahwa hal itu dapat terwujud setelah melihat perempuannya terbujur lemah di ambang kematian seperti ini. "KAU BILANG DENGAN MERELAKAN NYAWAKU, AKU BISA MEMBUAT MEREKA TERSENYUM?! BAHAMUT! JAWAB AKU!"

Caelum tersebut menjerit, menengadah sembari meluapkan seluruh kesakitan yang memeras hatinya. Darah memang tak mengalir, tetapi ia tahu bahwa hatinya telah terkoyak-koyak dan mengucurkan cairan pekat kehidupan itu.

"Noctis..."

"Kuri?!"

Tubuhnya yang seolah kehilangan ruhnya tiba-tiba saja menegang saat ia dapati ada suara lemah memanggil namanya. Sembari terseok ia bergerak, berusaha menggapai sang perempuan yang menolehkan kepala sembari memberikan senyuman tipis baginya. Dipeganginya tangan sang perempuan, digenggamnya erat seolah tangan itulah pegangan hidupnya.

"Aku ingin melihat pedang Regis-_sama._"

Noctis mengerutkan dahinya dan ia menyanggupi permintaan tersebut. Dipanggilnya pedang sang ayahanda dan ia bawa di depan sang merah muda. Akan tetapi, yang terjadi setelahnya membuat Noctis menjerit begitu keras.

"TIDAK! KURI!"

Crystal secara sadar menancapkan pedang pusaka tersebut ke perutnya. Ia sepenuhnya sadar karena memang ia sengaja. Ia kotor, ia penuh _starscourge_, hanya pedang yang dilumuri cahaya suci milik keturunan Caelum yang dapat membasmi wabah tersebut dan ia...ia ingin bilah milih ayahanda kekasihnya yang membunuhnya.

Perempuan tersebut tersenyum, mengalirkan air matanya sembari membelai sayang wajah sang pria. Dengan lemah ia mendekat, membawa wajahnya untuk menghapus jarak antara dirinya dan sang Caelum.

"Noctis...Berikan cincin itu untukku, aku yang akan menggantikanmu."

Betapa terkejutnya Noctis saat mendapati Crystal mengatakan kalimat tersebut disela-sela kecupan mereka. Ia mengerutkan dahi, menggeleng.

"Tidak."

Tetapi ia lengah. Sang perempuan iba-tiba saja menyambar cincin sang raja dan mencoba merangkak menuju ke ruang tahta. Sayangnya, luka fatal yang didapatkannya dari Ardyn dan pedang regis membuatnya sulit untuk bergerak sehingga dengan mudah Noctis menghentikannya—pria tersebut memeluknya.

"Lepaskan aku, Noctis." Ucap sang _oracle _gagal dengan nada yang lemah.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu."

"Aku sudah sekarat, nyawaku ini akan hilang sebentar lagi. Akulah yang lebih pantas melakukannya. Para raja terdahulu pasti bisa memahami karena aku juga keturunan Caelum, putri Ardyn."

"Sembuhkanlah Ignis disisa-sisa hidupmu, Kuri."

Tubuh sang perempuan menegang dan sesuatu seperti menghentikan detak jantungnya saat ia dengar kalimat tersebut. Crystal menoleh, menatap rajanya dengan tatapan tak percaya.

_Mengapa pria ini malah memintanya untuk menyembuhkan pria lain?_

Tetapi tanpa disadarinya permata merah mudanya menoleh ke arah Scientia yang tak lagi bergerak dan di luar kendalinya, air matanya meleleh begitu saja. Ia terisak, menangis dalam dekapan Noctis yang juga turut menangis bersamanya.

"Tidak, Noctis." Perempuan tersebut menggeleng.

"Kau harus menyembuhkannya. Berbahagialah dengannya."

"Tidak!"

"Crystalcrown!" Perempuan itu terkesiap saat diteriaki. "Ini adalah jalanku...kumohon—"

Crystal tak dapat lagi membendung tangisnya. Ia meraung, menyadari bahwa akhir kejam sampai akhirpun akan tetap datang menghampirinya. Iapun tahu bahwa sebagaimanapun ia menolak, Noctis tidak akan pernah mendengarnya..._begitupun dengan dewa._

_Bagaimanapun ia menolak..._

_Bagaimanapun ia ingin mengubah..._

_Segalanya telah absolut dan tak akan pernah bisa putarkan..._

"Jika kau mati, aku akan mati." Crystal berusaha bertutur sembari menangis. "Karenanya aku akan menukar nyawaku untuknya. Tunggulah aku di dunia sana."

Noctis mengigit bibir bawahnya. Ia belai penuh kasih pipi itu dan mendekatkan wajah guna mengecup; satu hal terakhir yang akan ia rasai. Ada yang berbeda dalam dirinya. Sekalipun ia mendengar pernyataan perempuan itu tadi, ia tidak lagi merasa tersulut ataupun merasa bersedih. Sebab, di sudut hatinya, ada yang mengatakan bahwa sang kekasih tak akan kehilangan nyawanya, di sudut hatinya itu pulalah ia yakin bahwa Bahamut akan menepati janjinya.

"Prompto, Gladio, aku titipkan Crystal pada kalian." Ucap sang raja yang telah berdiri dan membawa tubuh penuh darah tersebut mendekat ke Ignis yang tak lagi bergerak. "Busungkan dada kalian, kawan-kawanku."

Membalikkan tubuh, raja ke seratus empat belas di sana mulai berjalan meninggalkan teman-temannya. Dari sudut matanya, ia melihat ada cahaya indah yang ia ketahui milik sang kekasih. Sudut bibirnya menaik, mengukirkan senyuman penuh rasa cinta dan bersyukur atas apa yang telah ia lalui.

Sepanjang jalannya, langkah kakinya seolah menyerakkan pecahan-pecahan masa lalu. Celoteh, gelak tawa tampak hadir mengiri langkahnya, berdengung manis di telinganya seolah kini ia tengah menonton kisah masa lalunya yang tak akan pernah kembali lagi.

Ia tahu ini adalah akhirnya, tetapi ia tak merasakan ada satupun rasa yang memberatkan langkahnya. Malah, semakin mendekati ruang tempatnya akan meregang nyawa, semakin ringan hatinya. Tak ada yang tertinggal. Ia telah menitipkan orang tersayangnya kepada dewa yang memiliki kisah ini, ia telah meninggalkan sepucuk surat berisikan curahan hatinya teruntuk kawan-kawan tersayangnya.

Didudukkan tubuhnya di kursi kesayangan ayahandanya dan tiba-tiba saja pria tersebut terkekeh kecil karena mengingat bagaimana dulu ia dan Crystal acap kali duduk di kursi tersebut memperebutkan peran raja.

Dengan tangan yang bergetar ia memanggil bilah panjangnya, menancapkan pedang tersebut. Birunya terkilau oleh serpihan-serpihan kristal yang datang, berkerlap-kerlip cantik seperti peneman dirinya.

Ia menengadah, membiarkan leleh hangat mengalir membasahi wajahnya yang telah dewasa. Senyumannya tak pernah pudar, ia menutup mata, menyesapi akhir yang akan menemuinya sebentar lagi.

Bayang-bayang mereka yang hadir dalam hidupnya terputarkan satu demi satu, memberi hangat memeluk raganya.

"Selamat tinggal..."

xXxCrystallo FiliaxXx

Ini adalah kisah sedih yang telah dituliskan sejak ribuan tahun silam. Ini adalah kisah yang telah sedemikian rupa dipersiapkan sang maha agung demi memuaskan egonya. Ini adalah kisah yang tak akan pernah bahagia, tak akan pernah membiarkan senyuman terkembang pada bibir para pelakonnya.

Jauh dari satu _realm _milik sang petinggi _Astral_, sesosok berzirah biru dengan beberapa ornamen emas di sana menggerakkan mata. Ia mengatupkan bibir, membisu sembari melayang-layang di dalam ruang hampa yang terkilaukan serpihan-serpihan kristal cantik.

Dari balik topeng dinginnya, dewa membiarkan permatanya bergulir, menatapi pergerakan salah seorang pria pirang cerah yang ditinggalkan, yang kini tengah menggenggam sebuket bunga cantik berwarna-warni yang melambangkan warna para sahabatnya. Wajah manisnya tak tampak seperti biasanya sebab tak ada senyuman yang terkembang di bibirnya. Pun dengan langkahnya yang biasa terayun penuh keceriaan, saat ini terlihat seperti terseok dengan ribuan serpihan hati terserak di tempat ia melangkah.

Tak mampu lagi ia menjadi sosok cerah seperti sebelumnya, tak mampu lagi ia menjadi insan yang selalu berusaha terlihat tegar. Ia tak bisa...karena, para kawan-kawan yang disayanginya juga tak lagi mampu untuk menampilkan senyuman untuknya.

_Mereka tak lagi tertawa..._

Dari tahtanya, sang _Draconian _memandangi seksama lansekap yang tersaji di hadapannya. Masih membisu, sosok raksasa tersebut memerhatikan dengan baik bagaimana sang Argentum yang telah sampai di tempat tujuannya meneteskan air mata sembari menyentuh kurat-kurat nama milik sosok yang telah pergi meninggalkan dunia.

Entah sudah berapa kali pemandangan ini dilihatnya, entah sudah berapa kali anak manusia itu menjadi rapuh di depan batu nisan kawannya.

Bahamut menutup kedua berliannya, berusaha menghilangkan pemandangan yang tadi terproyeksi di depan dirinya. Dalam gestur tubuhnya yang kaku, sosok tersebut sedikit merendahkan kepala kala ia rasakan ada sesuatu menekan-tekan di daerah dekat rongga dadanya. Sesuatu tersebut begitu perih, teramat menyakitkan hingga dapat membuat wajahnya yang selalu datar mengerutkan dahi.

Tak diketahui, tak pernah disadarinya bahwa sesuatu itu adalah empati yang tumbuh di dalam 'hati'nya. Ia, sosok yang menciptakan skenario keji dua ribu tahun silam ini pada akhirnya mememiliki sesuatu bernama simpati kepada sosok-sosok yang tak lagi bisa tertawa karena stori kebanggaannya.

Ya...jauh dari pengetahuannya, telah ada bibit-bibit bernama emosi dalam hatinya kepada sosok yang sejujurnya ia paksakan untuk bersatu dengan sang raja cahaya. Sosok tersebut adalah pionnya, yang ia paksakan tetap hidup, yang ia permainkan dengan ditumbuhkannya perasaan terhadap seseorang yang seharusnya tak dicintainya.

Benar...ini adalah kisah mengenai tiga anak manusia yang saling mencintai, yang saling terjerat benang merah hingga berdarah-darah. Kisah yang seharusnya tak seperti itu, tetapi menjadi karut marut sebab sang merah muda dikendalikan penguasa agung tersebut—Bahamut mengendalikan, menggariskan sedemikian rupa. Bukanlah tanpa tujuan ia biarkan percik sentimen tersebut muncul. Semata-mata ia paksakan ada agar menjauhkan keturunan raja gagal Caelum pertama dari pergerakan luar batas, semata-mata agar sosok itu merelakan diri mati demi sang Caelum sekelam malam—ia memang menginginkan keturunan itu mati tak bersisa.

Karenanya, disiapkanlah skenarionya. Runtut demi runtut yang memermainkan hati para pelakon yang seharusnya tak bercabang dan menjadi bersimpul tak kuasa diurai.

Segalanya bermain seperti yang ia inginkan, segalanya bergulir seperti apa yang ia gariskan. Akan tetapi, tak ada kurat kebahagiaan dalam wajah dingin tersebut. Seluruhnya dipenuhi oleh sentimen lain yang muncul...yaitu adalah penyesalan. Ia menyesal, berduka dengan akhir yang sejak dahulu didambakannya. Semuanya karena percik emosi dalam jiwanya, karena jauh sekali tanpa ia ketahui...ternyata ia sebenarnya menyayangi keturunan yang ia berikan kekuatan.

_Ia menyayangi sosok itu...Ia...sangat menyayangi mereka..._

"Hei, aku datang."

Bahamut membuka kedua netranya kala indera pendengarannya mendapati suara sang Argentum mengalun pedih, memberikan getir ke sosok lain yang tengah terduduk di bangku tempat tersebut sembari memandang kosong.

"Terima kasih telah datang setiap hari, Prompto."

"Tidak, Eira. Ini adalah kewajibanku...sebagai sahabatnya." Ucap pria tersebut lirih seraya bersusah payah menghentikan linangan air matanya. "Ah, maaf."

"Tidak apa-apa."

Sosok yang menjawab dengan nada lembut adalah Eira Leonis, seorang wanita berusia tiga puluh tahun yang merupakan ibunda dari sahabat musim semi sang Argentum. Pria tiga puluh tahun tersebut menghirup napas dalam-dalam, berusaha untuk menetralkan kembali kesedihan yang terus menerus melesak memenuhi dadanya. Ia tak tahu sudah berapa puluh kalinya ia mendatangi tempat ini sembari menangis.

Ia...bak tidak pernah bisa melangkah maju dari insiden satu bulan silam.

_Ya...satu bulan..._

_Setelah kawan sekelam malamnya memberikan rawi memancarkan kemolekannya._

"Hei Crystal, apa kabarmu?"

Setelah mengigit bibir kuat-kuat agar tangisnya berhenti, Prompto semakin melangkah, mendekat guna meletakkan bunga di tempat dingin yang selalu menjadi saksi bisu kesakitannya. Suaranya masihlah bergetar. Sekalipun ia bersusah payah menarik kedua sudut bibirnya, tetap saja ia akan gagal karena tangis terus menerus menghiasi wajahnya.

Ia...tidak kuasa, tidak akan pernah bisa merasa biasa saja dengan pemandangan di hadapannya.

Dalam keheningan tempat tersebut, hanyalah hembus angin yang menjawab tuturannya. Tak ada lantun yang menjawab, tak ada celoteh yang membalas kalimatnya. Ia hanya tersenyum getir, meresapi kepedihan sekali lagi. Walau ia sudah biasa berbicara dengan tiupan napas bumi yang tak lagi kumuh, walau ia sudah biasa terdiam sembari menikmati bagaimana hembusan tersebut menggelitik surai pirangnya, tetap saja ia akan merapuh.

Hanyalah deru napas bumi yang menjadi peneman kedua insan bersurai kontras di sana. Tak satupun dari mereka membuka mulutnya kembali. Lebih-lebih sang Argentum. Ia memilih untuk bisu, menikmati rasa sakit yang terus menerus mengetuk hatinya lagi dan lagi.

Sudah satu bulan silam kejadian yang merebut separuh ruhnya berlalu. Beberapa makhluk berbulu lembut telah mengepakkan sayap dan memamerkan senyuman riangnya, bertengger di atas kusen jendela hitam berdebu seolah mengutarakan suka cita karena tirai keemasan cakrawala telah kembali. Langit biru telah nampak, bersanding harmoni dengan kapas bumi yang tak lagi ternoda.

Eraman yang dahulu memenuhi sudut kota menghilang, berganti menjadi suara-suara bising yang menandakan kembalinya kehidupan.

Kehidupan telah kembali, tetapi baginya, kehidupannya terhenti di waktu satu bulan lalu.

Tanpa disadarinya, tangannya yang berada di atas paha terkepal, begitu kencang seolah ia tengah berusaha untuk memerlihatkan bagaimana kerapuhannya saat ini. Dahinya yang tertutupi poni cerahnya mengerut dan bibir manisnya tertekuk ketika ia merasakan hatinya berdenyut pedih.

Sudah lebih dari tiga puluh hari ia menghirup segar udara, sudah hampir satu bulan lebih ia termandikan oleh cahaya mentari. Tetapi hatinya tetap kelam, dua bola kaca biru yang seharusnya cerah menghilang seperti tertutupi kumuh.

Di luar sana para insan manusia saling tergelak, berceloteh sembari memerlihatkan lengkung penanda suka cita di bibir-bibir mereka. Alangkah inginnya ia seperti itu, betapa inginnya ia kembali ke masa-masa itu.

_Tapi...tidak akan bisa..._

_Sebab yang memberinya bahagia telah hilang menyatu dengan cahaya surya._

Detik berikutnya pria tersebut terkesiap kala bunyi derak besi terdengar memecah keheningan pagi itu. Ia menoleh, berusaha menyunggingkan senyum kepada sosok bersurai pirang kusam yang tak lagi memiliki cahaya di salah satu bola kacanya.

"Hei, Ignis. Duduklah."

Ia berdiri, memersihlahkan penasihat mendiang raja tersebut untuk menduduki bangku yang tadi menopang tubuhnya. Tetapi pria tersebut tak mengindahkan, ia hanya terpaku di ambang tempatnya berdiri sembari menatap nanar ke sosok yang benar-benar kehilangan senyumannya.

"Sebentar lagi Gladio datang." Sang wanita Heallint membuka mulutnya, entah berkata-kata kepada siapa. "Dan...ada yang ingin kuberitahukan kepada kalian."

Prompto bukanlah satu-satunya sosok yang menyadari nada serak pada suara sang wanita bersurai sekelam arang. Ignis yang sejak tadi berdiri kaku pada tempatnya berpijak juga mengetahui hal tersebut. Terulang kembali, ada sesuatu mengenai mendiang rajanya yang hendak disampaikan melalui istri Cor Leonis itu dan karenanya, ia harus datang ke tempat yang meremukkan hatinya lagi dan lagi.

Ya...ini adalah kedua kalinya ia menginjakkan kaki di tempat ini saat sang merah muda terjaga. Dahulu, ia hanya akan mendatangi tempat ini jika Crystal menutup kedua matanya sebab perempuan itu akan berteriak histeris setiap melihat dirinya—ia tahu penyebabnya adalah karena cidera di tubuhnya, cidera yang ia terima karena Crystal menyerangnya. Karenanya, saat sosok itu terlelap, ia akan datang, memandang sembari menangisi tanpa air mata akhir yang diceritakan oleh Prompto secara hati-hati terhadapnya.

Ia berdarah, merasa pedih karena mengetahui bahwa dirinya selamat dengan keajaiban yang diberi oleh sahabat merah mudanya. Ia merasa hancur ketika mengetahui bahwa raja yang mengembalikan cahaya terbujur kaku di atas kursi tahta.

Kedua sahabatnya tak lagi mampu memerlihatkan senyuman kepadanya, kedua sahabatnya tak lagi mampu mampu membuatnya menderaikan tawa. Yang terganti adalah bibir yang bergetar, menahan tangis yang terus menerus pecah karena akhir kisah menyedihkan.

"Jadi, apa yang hendak kau katakan, Eira?"

Ignis terkesiap, seperti tersentak sadar setelah terjerat dalam lubang kegelapan yang menyedihkan. Ia naikkan sebelah permatanya untuk menatap Gladiolus yang entah kapan sampai di tempat tersebut.

"Ini. Noctis menitipkan ini padaku."

Dengan enggan dan tangan yang bergetar, ketiga pria di sana merentangkan tangan, meraih secarik amplop putih yang berada di tangan sang medis.

Mereka tahu bahwa mereka harus memersiapkan diri membaca surat peninggalan raja mereka tersebut. Dan orang pertama yang tak mampu menahan tangisnya adalah Prompto. Ia menangis tersedu-sedu, membuat dua orang pria lain yang berusaha tegar turut melelehkan air mata mereka.

Eira yang melihat pemandangan tersebut mengigit bibir bawahnya, tak tahan melihat bagaimana orang-orang yang dahulu selalu dikelilingi mentari kini direngkuhi oleh kabut dan entah sampai kapan akan selalu seperti itu.

Ia mengepalkan tangan, menjatuhkan obsidiannya ke salah satu surat yang masih berada di tangannya. Surat yang sepertinya harus ia bacakan ke orang tujuannya.

"Kau...tak mau membacanya?"

Di sana, di atas ranjang putih dalam ruangan berpenerangan minim tersebut, sesosok perempuan bersurai merah muda tampak menatap kosong ke jendela bertirai kelam di hadapannya. Perempuan tersebut tak melirik, tak pula membuka katup bibirnya sehingga mau tak mau Eira membuka surat tersebut, berusaha membacakan walau hanya hembus napas tercekat yang dikeluarkannya setelah membaca isi surat itu.

_Noctis..._

"Eira! Aku membawakan hasil Crystal!" Tiba-tiba saja suara berat milik pria lima puluh lima tahun terdengar memecah suasana pedih di dalam ruangan tersebut. "Eira—"

Eira Leonis terkesiap saat mendapati suaminya tiba-tiba saja tercekat dan kemudian menangis di sampingnya. Ia segera menghambur ke pria tersebut, menyentuh wajah pria yang disayanginya sebelum mengambil secarik kertas berisikan laporan mengenai putrinya.

Dengan seksama ia membaca runtut demi runtut hitam di atas putih dalam genggamannya. Jantungnya seketika berhenti berdetak selama sepersekian detik dan ia mengigit bibir bawahnya, mengupayakan agar dirinya juga tidak menangis dan memerkeruh suasana yang telah menyakitkan ini.

Tapi...ia tak bisa.

Sembari bergetar, ia mendekati putrinya yang masih saja terduduk kaku dengan mata yang meredup. Ia belai pipi kurus sosok yang selama sebulan ini tak mengucapkan sepatah katapun dan hanya termenung seperti hanya raganya saja yang tertinggal di sana.

"Crystal..." Eira berusaha memanggil nama putrinya sembari menahan tangis dengan susah payah. "...ada kehidupan di dalam perutmu."

Ini adalah pertama kalinya sang merah muda menunjukkan reaksi kasat mata dalam sebulan ini. satu permata merah mudanya yang begitu redup mendadak terkilaukan oleh kilau tak percaya. Ia yang sejak tadi termenung menatap jendela yang tertutupi tirai membelalakkan mata, menoleh lemah ke arah ibundanya yang baru saja mengatakan kalimat yang tak pernah diantisipasinya.

"Ei...ra?"

"Crystal..." Eira tak mampu lagi membendung tangisannya. Maka ia menangis, merengkuh putrinya ke dalam dekapannya. "Ada bayi di dalam perutmu..."

Di dalam kesengsaraan yang terus menerus menyakiti dirinya, Crystal tanpa sadar meloloskan air matanya. Perempuan tersebut menangis, mengalirkan kepedihan yang entah mengapa terus menerus menikam hatinya.

_Ia mengandung..._

_Mengandung keturunan Caelum..._

Cor tak mampu menahan kepedihannya. Ia mengepalkan tangan, mendekat ke arah istri dan putri tersayangnya sebelum ia rengkuh kedua sosok tersebut.

Sedang ketiga pria yang berada di sana merasakan tubuh mereka membeku dan lidah merekapun kelu tak mampu untuk digerakkan. Pemberitahuan yang baru saja diucapkan Eira tadi membuat perasaan mereka terkoyak. Detik berikutnya, mereka harus mengigit bibir bawah mereka ketika sahabat merah muda mereka yang tak pernah berkata-kata selama sebulan ini tiba-tiba saja menjerit, melaungkan tangisan yang begitu memilukan di dalam dekapan kedua orang tuanya.

Perempuan tersebut menangis, begitu pilu, begitu sedih seolah ia akan membunuh dirinya dengan kesakitan yang selalu ia rasakan di dalam hidupnya ini.

Tubuhnya bergetar, pemaparan milik ibundanya mengguncang dirinya.

Di dalam perutnya, di dalam dirinya, ada sesosok makhluk tak berdosa yang merupakan anugrah terakhir yang diberikan kekasihnya padanya.

Tanpa disadarinya perempuan tersebut mencengkram sang ayahanda dan ibunda, begitu erat seolah hanya merekalah pegangan hidupnya, hanya merekalah yang akan tetap membuatnya berdiri tegak dan tak terjerembab ke tanah berduri.

"Ei...raa...anakku..."

"Ya, Crystal. Dia anakmu. Kau tengah mengandung."

Perempuan merah muda tersebut melepas pelukannya, mengarahkan kedua tangannya kepada perutnya yang rata. Ia meremas bajunya, merunduk sembari terus meluapkan kesedihannya.

Apakah ini arti hidupnya? Apakah ini mengapa ibunda kandungnya mendatanginya dan memberikan nyawa sekali lagi untuknya yang seharusnya mati? Apakah Bahamut mengetahui hal ini hingga akhirnya membiarkannya tetap hidup seperti dua ribu tahun lalu?

Seluruh pertanyaan tersebut terus menerus menjerit dalam benaknya, ia ingin melantang, ia ingin meluapkan kesakitannya.

"Noc...tis..."

Akan tetapi hanya itulah yang mampu terhembus dari sela bibirnya. Perempuan tersebut menangis, mengigit bibirnya begitu kuat hingga berdarah. Hatinya perih, teramat perih dan ia tak pernah mengetahui bahwa hidupnya akan sepahit ini.

Ia terus meringkuk, membawa tubuh kurusnya untuk memerlihatkan betapa sakit hatinya.

_Menangislah..._

_Menangislah, lepaskanlah beban yang ada di dalam hatimu._

_Sampai segala kesakitan itu pergi, sampai kau tak lagi mampu menangis dan menggantinya menjadi tawa._

Tubuhnya seketika menegang dan tanpa disadarinya ia telah kembali tegak. Ia buka tirai yang memang selalu ia titahkan untuk tertutup, ia biarkan cahaya mentari yang dahulu menyakitinya, menyilaukan permatanya.

Masih sembari meloloskan kepedihannya, ia menengadah, membawa permatanya menatap surya yang dikembalikan oleh orang terkasihnya.

_Tersenyumlah..._

Ia tahu apa yang didengarnya hanyalah sesuatu yang terproyeksi dari dalam hatinya yang terdalam, ia tahu Noctis telah bersatu bersama cahaya mentari yang menghangatkan dan memberi masa depan bagi Eos.

Ia mengigit bibir bawahnya, tetap mengalirkan leleh pedihnya. Akan terus ia lelehkan...hari ini saja...sampai ia akan kembali tertawa menuju masa depan.

xXxFINxXx

* * *

AKHIRNYA TAMAT YA TUHAAANN

Fyi ini chapter tersulit yang kubuat. Begitu pedih, begitu perih, dan aku selalu menangis tiap buatnya. Well, meski scene bawahnya ga ada feeling dan sooooo rushed, kuharap kalian memakluminya karena aku sudah tidak kuat untuk mem-beta-nya.

Akhir kata, terima kasih telah membaca Crystallo Filia!

Mudah-mudahan bisa bertemu lagi di lain kesempatan!


	19. Epilogue Part 1 - Future

Author : Yuta Uke

Chapter : Epilogue – Future Part 1

Genre : Angst, Tragedy, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Fantasy

Warning: Unbetaed fic, Semi-Canon, OOC (maybe)

Words : 13,144

_FFXV fanfiction for my bestie..._

* * *

_Apakah masa depan itu?_

_Apakah itu adalah ketika permata memancarkan kekosongan?_

_Ataukah ketika keduanya menyorotkan pandang penuh harap?_

_Apakah masa depan itu?_

_Apakah ketika tawa pedih mengudara?_

_Ataukah ketika tawa riang berderai menyenangkan?_

_Apakah ada masa depan dalam kisah sedih ini?_

_Kisah yang digariskan demi memuaskan keegoisan sang agung,_

_Kisah untuk menyiksa mereka para keturunan yang sesungguhnya merupakan pion dari kegagalan belaka.._

_Apakah ada masa depan dalam kisah perih ini?_

_Kisah memilukan yang merenggut tawa orang-orang di dalamnya…_

_Benarkah akan ada gelak di dalamnya?_

* * *

Kelam adalah sesuatu yang selalu menemani, mengikuti setiap langkah sesosok wanita bersurai langka berwarna merah muda. Gelita itulah yang acap kali menyelimuti, menghantui seolah melafal bahwa sang wanita cantik tersebut tak diperbolehkan terhiasi oleh pendar keemasan yang menenangkan hati.

Di dalam kegelapan itu, tubuh kurus sang merah muda nampak kaku, tak ada satupun pergerakan yang diberi oleh wanita tersebut. Ia terdiam dalam pijakannya, tak melakukan apapun, tak membuka mulut dan mengeluarkan sepatah katapun.

Terus menerus wanita bersurai panjang itu tenggelam dalam kekosongan, seolah raganya sendiri tak memiliki jiwa di dalamnya.

Namun, pada detik berikutnya, pendar dalam maniknya yang sempat menghilang seperti kembali datang seolah-olah ruhnya telah merasuk lagi. Saat ini sosok tersebut menggerakkan kepala, menoleh ke kiri dan kanan seperti tengah mencari tahu di manakah ia berada saat ini.

Kedua berlian kelabu dan merah muda miliknya bergulir, menyapu seluruh hitam yang tersaji di depan netranya. Pemandangan familiar ini membangkitkan kembali ingatan yang masih sedikit kabur. Dalam diamnya, seluruh kesadarannya berangsur-angsur datang, membuatnya wanita tersebut segera memahami apa yang tengah terjadi pada dirinya sekarang.

Pecahan-pecahan memori beberapa menit lalu segera saja menampilkan proyeksinya dalam benaknya. Yaitu adalah ketika ia mencoba membunuh dirinya sendiri dengan pedang raja Lucis ke seratus tiga belas—yang berada di tangan raja cahaya—, kemudian dengan sisa-sisa tenaganya, ia menyerahkan seluruh hidupnya untuk pria yang menjadi cinta pertamanya. Ia biarkan sisa ruhnya tertarik, menjauhi raganya demi menyelamatkan nyawa pria yang hampir dibunuhnya.

Wanita tersebut terlihat mengigit bibir kala ia biarkan ingatan-ingatan terakhirnya di alam Eos bermain, mengejek dirinya. Tanpa disadarinya, tiba-tiba saja ia telah menghela napas kecil, mengeluarkan sejumput perasaan familiar yang hadir karena akhir kisahnya memilukannya—dan juga karena lansekap di hadapannya datang kembali.

Perlahan, wanita itu memejamkan mata, menyesapi seluruh emosi yang datang tiap kali ia berada di sana, di dalam alam yang pertama kali ia lihat di mimpi awalnya: sebuah ruang kosong yang akan menampilkan warna-warni biru keungguan setelah tersinari cahaya.

"Bahamut…"

Katup bibirnya tiba-tiba saja terbuka, bercelah guna menerbangkan nama sesosok dewa yang ia tahu berada di suatu tempat di dalam ruang hampa itu.

Setelah terpejam selama beberapa detik, kelabu dan merah muda netranya ia tampakkan kembali dan saat itu pula ia sedikit menaikkan sudut bibirnya—walau tak ada sedikitpun gurat bahagia di sana. Di hadapannya kini, gelita itu hilang dari pandangnya sebab cahaya telah membawa warna ke tempat itu.

Alasan ada seutas senyum hambar di wajah cantiknya adalah karena ia tahu bahwa Bahamut, dewa yang menuliskan kisah kejam ini memanggilnya kembali lagi ke sini setelah mengorbankan nyawa demi sang Scientia. Maha agung tersebut memanggil ruhnya ke tempat ini seperti ingin mengajak berdialog untuk yang terakhir kalinya.

_Ya...terakhir...karena ia tahu ia akan mati..._

Ia yang menautkan jemari-jemari kurusnya mulai menoleh, menggerakkan permata untuk mencari-cari sosok yang tadi ia lafalkan namanya di ruangan yang dipenuhi serpihan kristal yang melayang-layang.

"Bahamut?"

Wanita itu membuka mulutnya kembali, berusaha memanggil sekali lagi setelah menyadari bahwa tak ada siapapun berada di dekatnya. Dipanggilan keduanya ini, tetaplah hening yang menjawab. Tak ada siapapun di sana dan sang wanita bersurai sewarna bunga musim semi itu tiba-tiba saja merasa ada yang tak wajar.

Dalam keraguan dan penuh kehati-hatian, ia berjalan, menyusuri ruang sepi itu dengan langkah kecil. Kepala dan permatanya masih tetap bergerak-gerak, tak beristirahat demi mencari sosok makhluk raksasa berzirah yang seharusnya mendiami tempat tersebut.

Ia merasa telah lama menyusuri jalan tanpa sekat di sana, akan tetapi, sejauh apapun ia melangkah, seberapapun sering ia menggerakkan kepala, tak ada satupun sosok yang tertangkap indera penglihatannya. Ia hanya seorang sendiri, di dalam ruang hampa yang menjadi saksi kenyataan mengenai dirinya beberapa tahun silam.

"Bahamut!"

Wanita tersebut berteriak, melantangkan sekali lagi nama dewa yang memermainkan hidupnya. Tidak mungkin _Draconian_ membawanya ke alam ini tanpa satu maksud. Pasti ada sesuatu yang ingin disampaikan dewa itu kepanya. Akan tetapi, entah mengapa saat ini yang menyapanya hanyalah ruang kosong. Tidak ada siapapun di sana, tidak ada pula suara-suara yang menemani selain deru napas dan derap langkahnya.

Kerut dalam dahinya kian lama kian nampak. Langkah yang awalnya tadi kecil dan takut-takut, saat ini telah berubah menjadi besar dan tergesa-gesa. Sosok cantik itu berlari, mancari-cari sang pemilik alam yang tak jua menampakkan wujudnya.

"Rosea..."

Wanita yang dipanggil Rosea tersebut seperti meloloskan satu detak jantungnya kala indera pendengarannya mendapati suara familiar seseorang. Ia yang tadi berlari segera terhenti, mengepalkan tangan karena degup dalam dadanya benar-benar bertabuh menyeramkan setelah ia mendengar panggilan itu.

Tanpa sosok tersebut inginkan, ada setitik peluh jatuh di pelipisnya. Dentum dalam dadanya makin lama makin kuat dan ia tahu bahwa saat ini ia tengah merasa...takut.

Di sana, wanita tersebut meneguk ludah, mengeratkan kepalan tangan saat menyadari bahwa sosok yang berada di belakangnya seperti berjalan mendekatinya. Ya...ada seseorang di belakangnya dan ia tahu itu bukanlah dewa yang dicari-carinya.

Setelah menghirup dan menghembuskan napas selama beberapa detik, dalam sekali hentak wanita cantik tersebut memutuskan untuk berbalik. Ia ingin melihat siapakah sosok yang berada di alam itu bersamanya.

"I...Ibu...?"

Ia embelalakkan mata ketika permatanya bersirobok dengan biru milik wanita yang hanya pernah hadir dalam ingatan-ingatan belaka. Napasnya seperti tercekat dan ia rasakan ada rasa kering di kerongkongannya setelah tanpa sengaja dirinya menerbangkan panggilan tersebut.

Di sana, di depan kedua netranya, berdiri sesosok wanita bersurai pirang pucat pendek yang sangat mirip dengan mendiang Lunafreya. Wanita itu mengenakan gaun putih, gestur tubuhnya begitu anggun dan saat ini tengah menampakkan senyuman teduh yang ia tahu diberikan untuknya.

Kepalan tangannya semakin menguat karena tak membutuhkan waktu lama baginya untuk mengetahui siapa sosok itu.

Ia memang tak pernah bertemu secara langsung, ia memang hanya melihat wanita itu dalam bayang-bayang ingatan yang selalu datang menyakiti kepalanya...tapi hal itu lebih dari cukup untuk membuatnya tahu siapa yang berada di hadapannya saat ini.

"Rosea, kau langsung mengenaliku." Sosok itu berkata, menautkan jemari dan membawa ke depan dada sembari tersenyum cerah sekali. Ada kilau asing di dalam mutiara biru milik ibundanya yang tak wanita merah muda itu ketahui menggambarkan emosi apa. Namun, ia menyadari bahwa suara wanita Fleuret tersebut...sedikit bergetar. "Apakah aku boleh memelukmu?"

Pertanyaan mendadak yang diberi sang pirang pucat terhadap sang merah muda sedikit membuat wanita cantik itu terhenyak. Rosea, atau Crystalcrown Leonis merasakan kaku merajai tubuhnya. Lidahnya kelu, ia tak mampu menjawab pertanyaan tersebut...dan yang mampu dilakukannya hanyalah menatapi sang ibunda yang memandangnya dengan penuh harap.

Pasalnya, secara tiba-tiba ibu yang tak pernah dikenalinya sejak ia membuka mata di dunia melontarkan pertanyaan yang tak tahu harus dijawabnya apa. Ia menyelami biru cantik tersebut, mendalami seperti tengah mencari-cari sesuatu yang tak ia ketahui apa.

Pada detik berikutnya, tanpa Crystal sadari, kepalanya telah mengangguk kecil, melafalkan persetujuan tanpa kata bahwa ia memersilahkan wanita yang tak pernah melahirkannya ke dunia untuk mendekapnya.

Tanpa menunggu lebih lama, _oracle _pertama yang tadi memberikan pertanyaan segera menghambur, hampir menjadikan putrinya terjerembap karena perlakuannya. Sosok bersurai pucat tersebut mendekap begitu erat, meremas surai merah muda sang putri yang tak pernah sekalipun ia rasai kehangatannya.

Tubuh kurus itu bergetar, memberitahukan melalui sentuhan kepada sosok yang ia dekap betapa ia sangat ingin melakukan hal ini sejak lama. Selama ribuan tahun setelah ia meregang nyawa dan kembali ke dalam kristal Eos, ia sangat ingin bertemu dengan buah hatinya, selama itu pula ia sangat ingin membawa putrinya ke dalam rengkuhannya.

Leleh hangat jatuh menghiasi wajahnya yang cantik, membiarkan seluruh luap perasaannya hadir tanpa ia tutup-tutupi. Pada akhirnya, setelah sekian lama, _Draconian _mengabulkan permohonannya untuk berwujud di depan putrinya, mendapatkan waktu untuk berdialog—walau sebenarnya kesempatan ini memang merupakan hal yang harus ia lakukan demi darah dagingnya.

"Rosea...aku sangat ingin memelukmu..."

Lirih nada yang mengalun dari bibir sang _oracle _pertama tanpa sadar memberi rasa panas di pelupuk mata sang merah muda. Wanita itu menunduk, melihat bagaimana tubuh kurus ibundanya bergetar sembari memeluknya.

Ada dorongan kuat di dalam dadanya untuk turut mengangkat tangan, melingkarkan lengan kurusnya ke tubuh itu. Karenanya ia biarkan keinginan tersebut menguasainya dan ia balas dekapan sang Fleuret. Tapi, saat melakukan itu ia sedikit tersentak sebab tak ada rasa hangat yang hadir ketika ia turut memeluk ibundanya dan iapun baru menyadari bahwa tak ada detak yang hadir di rongga dada raga itu.

Alir leleh kristal kepedihan dari bola kacanya semakin deras ketika ia menyadari bahwa tak adanya Bahamut di alam ini adalah karena memang dewa tersebut memersilahkan dirinya untuk bertemu dengan sang ibu.

Ini adalah alam yang diberikan kepada dewa tersebut untuk dirinya dan wanita yang mengandungnya, ini adalah alam yang dipersiapkan bagi mereka untuk bercakap-cakap...alam perbatasan antara hidup dan mati.

_Ataukah...sebenarnya ia memang sudah mati?_

Selama sepersekian detik kedua ibu dan anak di sana saling mendekap, berusaha memberikan kesadaran akan kehadiran mereka masing-masing melalui sentuhan hangat—yang sepertinya tak bisa karena salah satu dari mereka tak lagi bernapas.

"Kau benar-benar memiliki warna rambut seperti ini."

Merupakan kata pertama yang diperdengarkan Aera Mirus Fleuret yang telah melepaskan rengkuhannya. Wanita cantik itu mengusap air mata, menaikkan bibirnya lagi untuk memerlihatkan betapa bahagia ia saat ini.

Sedang yang menjadi lawan tuturnya hanya melihat wanita itu dalam diam, mencoba memahami maksud dari tuturan sang ibunda sebelum menyadari bahwa dulu sekali kedua orang tua kandungnya pernah membicarakan mengenai rambut anak mereka—ia tahu karena ia pernah memimpikan masa lalu mereka atas seijin Bahamut.

"Tapi warna mataku tidak ada yang seperti kalian."

Crystal bersuara, mencoba berdialog dengan sosok yang entah sampai kapan akan berada di hadapannya. Dari balik bola kacanya, ia dapat melihat bagaimana wanita cantik itu menderaikan tawa dengan anggun, menghiasi wajah itu dengan gurat-gurat kebahagiaan.

..._dan...ia merasa seperti ingin menangis lagi..._

"Kau sudah besar, Rosea." Aera berkata dengan lembut. "Maafkan aku yang tak ada di sampingmu."

Sungguh, kalimat demi kalimat yang diperdengarkan sang mendiang _oracle _tersebut terus menerus menorehkan luka di dalam hatinya. Sekalipun ia tidak pernah melihat sosok ibundanya, sekalipun ini adalah pertama kalinya mereka bertemu, tapi ada buncah rindu yang berada di tiap degup jantungnya.

Ya...ia mengakuinya, menyadari bahwa ia memiliki rasa ingin bertemu sang ibu yang begitu mirip dengan wanita yang tak berhasil ia selamatkan di Altissia dahulu.

Hidup tanpa ibu membuatnya haus akan kasih sayang yang tak bisa diberikan ayahanda angkatnya tersebut sehingga kini hatinya menjerit, mengatakan bahwa ia memiliki afeksi terhadap sosok di hadapannya.

Tetapi, entah mengapa ada sesuatu hal lain yang turut membuncah mencorengi rongga dadanya. Bibirnya terasa kering, kerongkongannya seperti tercekat setelah ia dengar tutur kata milik wanita itu.

"Mengapa...kau merelakan nyawamu demi aku?"

Crystal terhenyak, mengangkat kepalanya cepat untuk memandang wanita di hadapannya. Ada celah di bibir ranumnya setelah ia melontarkan kalimat yang seharusnya tak ia berikan saat ini...ia...terkejut karena kata hatinya meluncur bebas dari mulutnya.

Seharusnya, ia tak meloloskan kata-kata itu. Seharusnya ia berkata-kata dengan kalimat yang lebih pantas kepada Aera yang baru saja memberitahukan betapa menyesalnya sosok tersebut karena tak bisa melihat perkembangannya. Tetapi, alih-alih menjawab dengan lembut, ia malah mengeluarkan kefrustasiannya...

_Ia memuntahkan kepahitan yang sudah lama ingin ia pertanyakan..._

Wanita merah muda tersebut merasa bahwa ia baru saja menyakiti ibunya karena sosok di hadapannya terdiam setelah ia menanyakan hal tadi. Bola kacanya bergerak gusar dan kemudian kembali menaik ke atas ketika ia ingin membuka mulutnya kembali, melantunkan permonohonan maaf atas pertanyaan yang baru saja ia berikan. Akan tetapi, seluruh rangkai kata di dalam benaknya menguap ketika ia dapati Aera tersenyum. Bukan lagi senyuman cerah penuh kebahagiaan, melainkan senyuman penuh pedih dan luka.

"Aku tahu jauh di sudut hatimu, kau membenciku karena aku memberikan nyawa untukmu, Rosea." Aera, wanita itu menaikkan lengannya, mengarahkan telunjuknya ke dada putrinya. "Tapi, aku ingin kau membantu Ardyn untuk keluar dari takdir kelamnya."

Terlepaskannya nama seorang pria yang dibencinya membuat Crystal merasakan tubuhnya menegang. Suatu emosi yang sejak tadi mengetuk-ketuk kasar hatinya semakin hebat, seolah hendak melesak keluar, tak mampu lagi diredam.

"Tapi hanya Noctis yang bisa menghilangkan _scourge _dan membunuhnya!"

Crystal tiba-tiba saja menaikkan nada suaranya. Mendengar perkataan sang Fleuret tadi menjadikan wanita merah muda tersebut tak lagi mampu menghentikan seluruh emosi yang terkumpul di dalam dadanya. Kalimat demi kalimat tadi bagai pemicu frustasinya, sehingga tanpa ia inginkan, ia telah berteriak, melantang karena terlalu sulit untuk menerima seluruh beban yang dilimpahkan dalam kehidupannya yang malang.

Hatinya meracau, mengatakan pengandai-andaian secara gamblang. Andai ia tak terlahir ke dunia, andai ia tak diberi hidup, andai ia tak ada, mungkin kisah ini tak akan berakhir seperti ini...

_Atau memang ada dan tak ada dirinya tak berpengaruh pada kisah ini?_

"Rosea, apakah kau membenci Ardyn?"

Wanita yang diberikan pertanyaan tersebut terkesiap. Secara cepat ia memertemukan berliannya dengan milik sang ibu yang menatapnya sendu. Ada rasa ngilu di dalam dadanya dan ia tahu penyebabnya adalah karena pertanyaan tadi.

Crystal merendahkan pandang lagi, mencoba melarikan diri untuk menata kembali hatinya yang remuk. Ia memang membenci pria tersebut. Sangat. Itu karena seluruh perlakuan mengerikan yang diberikan Ardyn kepada orang-orang tersayangnya. Tak mungkin ia tak membenci orang itu.

Akan tetapi, jauh sekali di sudut hatinya, ia tahu bahwa ia tak seharusnya membenci pria tersebut karena ia telah mengetahui takdir menyedihkan pria yang berbagi darah dengannya itu.

Ya...ia tahu segalanya, ia mengetahui masa lalu Ardyn Lucis Caelum.

Dan...ia tahu bahwa yang seharusnya ia benci sepenuh hati adalah Bahamut, dewa yang seenaknya menjadikannya pion demi menyiksa para Caelum.

Namun, entah mengapa ia tak pernah bisa seratus persen mengalihkan bencinya kepada sang _Draconian _saja. Di dalam hatinya yang telah berkali-kali remuk itu, rasa benci semakin berangsur-angsur menguat dan terluapkan ke apapun yang dapat di bencinya.

Tak hanya membenci Ardyn dan juga Bahamut, ia menjadi seseorang yang membenci segalanya. Ia benci dunia yang harus diciptakan, ia benci Solheim yang menjadi tamak, ia benci para _Astral _yang harus berperang dan membawa wabah kotor itu, ia benci dirinya yang tak mampu melawan takdir, ia benci dirinya yang hanya bergerak dalam skenario sang dewa, ia benci dirinya yang tak mampu melakukan apapun.

_Ia sangat-sangat membenci dirinya._

_Lebih dari apapun._

"Aku...membenci diriku sendiri..."

Pada akhirnya, kalimat yang terus menerus menjerit di dalam dadanya dapat ia lepaskan. Wanita tersebut mengigit bibir bawahnya, membiarkan ada darah segar mengalir dari sana. Ya...ia membenci dirinya, sangat membenci dirinya. Ia seratus persen membenci seluruh kelemahannya. Jika saja ia memiliki kekuatan lebih, Lunafreya tak akan mati, jika saja ia mampu, ia pasti dapat membuat Noctis setuju bahwa ialah yang seharusnya mengalahkan Ardyn.

_Jika...jika...jika..._

Hanya itulah yang melaung dalam benaknya. Hanya sentimen negatif itu saja yang menggerogoti seluruh dirinya. Ia benci, ia benci, ia membenci dirinya dan hidupnya.

Dan ada rasa syukur yang hadir saat ia berada di alam ini...karena ia tahu sebentar lagi ia akan mati.

"Kami...yang membuatmu mengatakan hal itu..."

"Tidak, ibu...akulah yang lemah." Crystal menggeleng, menampakkan senyuman getir di wajahnya. Ia mengepalkan tangan, berusaha meredam seluruh sentimen-sentimen pedih yang ada di dalam dirinya. "Lagipula mungkin saja Bahamut sialan itu akan tetap membangkitkanku meski kau tidak meniupkan ruhmu padaku." Ia tertawa, lebih tepatnya mencoba tertawa untuk mencairkan suasana tak enak yang ia ciptakan. "Karenanya aku sangat bersyukur aku berada di sini, bertemu denganmu karena aku tahu sebentar lagi aku akan mati."

Sang putri keturunan _oracle _dan calon raja pertama Lucis di sana melewatkan kilau pedih yang hadir di dalam bola kaca biru sang ibunda setelah ia menyelesaikan kalimat terakhirnya. Iapun tak menyadari bahwa sosok tersebut mengigit bibir bawah, menatapinya dengan penuh duka atas kalimat yang baru dilafalkan tadi.

"Rosea..." Kali ini, Aera-lah yang tak mampu menguasai dirinya. Wanita cantik itu melirihkan nama putri yang sangat disayanginya, merasakan bahwa lebih baik ia segera berkata, menyampaikan maksud tujuannya hadir di hadapan putrinya saat ini. "Kau...tidak akan mati..."

Surai merah muda bergelombang yang telah mencapai punggung milik sang musim semi di sana menari kecil kala pemiliknya menaikkan kepala, membawa netranya untuk melihat sang ibunda yang masihlah memberikan senyuman getir kepadanya.

Kerut-kerut dahi nampak di wajahnya yang terkejut dan yang mampu dilakukannya hanyalah terdiam, mencoba memahami apa yang tengah berusaha diucapkan wanita yang berbagi darah dengannya.

"Bahamut memanggilku ke sini karena aku akan mati." Ucap Crystal—mencoba meyakinkan diri sendiri.

"Ya." Aera menjawab cepat. "Dan aku meminta Bahamut membiarkan aku melakukan ini karena aku tak ingin kau mati."

"Apa yang—"

Crystal tak menyelesaikan kalimatnya kala ia dapati ada sinar keemasan hadir mengelilingi sosok wanita di hadapannya—dan juga dirinya. _Oracle _pertama tersebut bercahaya, mengeluarkan binar familiar yang diketahuinya...binar yang kini membuat bulu kuduknya meremang karena mengingat seluruh kegagalannya.

Ada degup mengerikan yang hadir di dalam hatinya ketika ia melihat bagaimana wanita yang begitu mirip dengan Lunafreya tersebut mendekatinya, menyentuh wajahnya dengan kedua tangan yang tak lagi terdapat kehangatan di sana, mengadu dahi mereka.

"Kau...tidak boleh mati, anakku." Aera berkata lemah, membiarkan leleh hangat dari pelupuk matanya mengalir membasahi pipi. "Karena—" Wanita tersebut tercekat, merasakan kalimat yang harus diutarakannya tertahan di kerongkongannya yang terasa perih secara tiba-tiba. Ia menggigit bibir bawah, seolah mengetahui bahwa ada sesuatu yang tak memerbolehkan ia membeberkan kenyataan itu. "...kau harus menjaganya."

Crystal tak memahami kalimat yang diberikan ibunya. Karenanya ia semakin mengerutkan dahi, tetap berusaha menguraikan maksud dari kata demi kata yang tadi disampaikan. Akan tetapi, semakin ia mencoba, benang kusut tersebut semakin karut marut tak mampu untuk ia uraikan.

Bola kacanya yang tak sekalipun tertutup terkilaukan oleh pendar keemasan hangat. Satu detik, dua detik, tiga detik, wanita tersebut terdiam sebelum kemudian membelalak dan mencoba menjauhkan diri dari sang ibunda. Wajahnya yang semula memerlihatkan kebingungan kini mendadak menampilkan kurat-kurat ngeri setelah menyadari apa yang tengah terjadi saat ini.

"Tidak!" Ia berteriak, berusaha menjauhkan diri dari sang pirang pucat. "Kumohon...aku ingin mati...aku tidak pantas di dunia ini."

Suaranya begitu lemah, begitu parau seperti seseorang yang kehilangan arah. Ada genang kristal di pelupuk matanya, sebuah tanda kepedihan yang sewaktu-waktu akan terjatuh melantangkan luka di hatinya yang koyak.

"Kau...harus tetap hidup. Aku ada karena aku tidak akan membiarkanmu mati."

"Kau selalu seperti itu! Kau selalu memberikanku nyawa setiap kali aku akan mati!" Crystal menjerit, menumpahkan seluruh frustasi yang ada di dalam hatinya. "Tak ada artinya aku hidup!"

Aera, _oracle _pertama tersebut merasakan jantungnya yang telah lama berhenti berdetak seperti mengalunkan melodi pilu setelah mendengarkan kacau yang dibeberkan putrinya. Ia tahu ia seenaknya telah memberikan sisa ruhnya kepada sang putri yang seharusnya mati bersamanya dua ribu tahun lalu, menjadikan sosok rapuh itu mengemban tugas menyedihkan yang mencabik hati.

Ia tahu kesalahannya. Ia memahami hal itu.

Karenanya, Aera sangat ingin putrinya kembali hidup dengan sisa tenaga terakhirnya yang memang sengaja ia sisipkan ketika putrinya berada di masa kritis seperti ini. Sebab ia tahu...ada akhir indah yang menunggu putrinya kelak.

_...ada sesuatu yang harus dipertahankan._

"Raja cahaya menginginkanmu, hidup. Tugasku adalah memastikan kau tetap bernapas."

"Tidak!"

Aera mengigit bibir bawahnya kuat, merasakan bagaimana ngilu di rongga dadanya begitu nyata setiap kali ia mendengar darah dagingnya menjerit frustasi seperti orang yang telah kehilangan harap. Ia adalah penyebabnya...kejam dunialah yang membuat salah satu orang tersayangnya menjadi seperti ini.

"Rosea Lucis Caelum..." Ia melirih, memberikan senyum pahit ketika ia dapati putrinya membeku setelah ia melafalkan nama itu. Dengan hati-hati ia bawa jemari-jemarinya untuk menyentuh pipi yang telah basah oleh air mata tersebut, menyatukan kembali dahi mereka. "Kami...aku dan Ardyn sangat menyayangimu...maafkan kami...kumohon...hiduplah...berbahagialah..."

_Berbahagialah..._

"Tidak...ibu...tidak...hentikan..."

Crystal merasai bagaimana tenaganya seperti menguap dari pori-pori kulitnya kala indera pendengarannya mendapati isak sang ibu. Ia membawa tangannya untuk menyentuh tangan bergetar tersebut, menggenggam seolah ingin melepas meski yang ia lakukan hanyalah memeganginya saja.

Merah muda tersebut terisak, berusaha melawan, berusaha memberontak yang pada akhirnya berujung dengan melemah tubuhnya sebab benaknya memutarkan kembali kata-kata sang Caelum kepadanya.

Mengapa orang-orang ini mengharapkan kebahagiaannya?

Sedangkan ia tahu dirinya tak pantas bahagia karena seluruh kegagalannya...

Ia lebih pantas mati...

Ia lebih pantas—

"Rosea...kami sangat menyayangimu. Jemputlah bahagiamu...selamat tinggal."

.

.

.

"Ibu!"

Wanita merah muda tersebut memekik, memanggil sang ibunda yang beberapa detik lalu masih berada di hadapannya. Ada getaran halus di dalam tubuhnya dan ia merasa sekujur tubuhnya terasa perih seolah ia baru saja terhempas dari ketinggian mengerikan.

Crystal menghirup napas dalam-dalam, membangkitkan raganya yang ternyata tengah terbaring lemah di lantai sebuah ruang kelam—ruang yang sama seperti saat pertama kali ia membuka mata beberapa puluh menit lalu. Ditolehkan kepalanya ke kanan dan kiri, masih mencari-cari keberadaan sosok wanita bergaun putih yang tadi berdialog dengannya.

Netranya terus bergulir, ingin sekali menemukan sosok tersebut karena ia masih ingin bertutur kata dengan ibunda kandung yang tak pernah dikenalnya sejak ia terlahir di dunia. Masihlah banyak yang ingin ia katakan, masihlah besar rasa ingin tahunya yang hanya mampu dijawab oleh sosok itu.

Tetapi, sebagaimanapun ia mencari, tak ada lagi sosok Aera di sana. Wanita tersebut telah hilang, pergi meninggalkannya lagi setelah memberikan keping terakhir jiwa terhadapnya. Maka di sinilah ia, kembali sendiri, berada di dalam kegelapan tak berdasar seperti pertama kali ia membuka mata.

Sang wanita pemilik surai merah muda di sana menengadah, menjatuhkan kelopaknya untuk menyembunyikan permatanya yang berkilau sedih. Pecahan kesadarannya merasuk dan senyum getir hadir menghiasi wajahnya. Bukan karena ia menyadari bahwa ia tak akan pernah bertemu ibundanya kembali, tetapi ia baru saja menyadari bahwa runtut adegan antara dirinya dan Aera tadi merupakan sebuah kenangan di masa lalu yang kembali hadir di hadapannya.

Ya...ia tengah bermimpi. Mengulang kembali masa lima tahun lalu yang selalu berusaha untuk ia kubur. Gelita yang menyelimutinya ini adalah alam mimpinya, sebuah wadah yang entah mengapa diberikan kepada Bahamut setelah sekian lama ia berusaha bangkit.

Membuka kembali kedua matanya, wanita cantik tersebut mendesah kecil, membiarkan rasa berat di dalam dadanya terhembus melalui celah bibirnya yang terbuka simpul. Ia mengepalkan tangan, memutuskan untuk melangkah menyusuri ruang tempatnya berada karena ia tahu hanya itu yang dapat dilakukannya.

"_Crystal!"_

"_Crystal, tenanglah!"_

Beberapa menit setelah ia menggerakkan kaki, tubuhnya kembali membeku kala indera pendengarannya mendapati suara-suara familiar yang meneriakkan namanya. Wanita tersebut menoleh cepat, mencari-cari sumber suara yang ia ketahui merupakan milik sahabat Argentum dan Amicitianya.

Crystal sekali lagi berlari, mencoba mendekati arah suara yang menggema, memenuhi seluruh ruang tersebut. Ia bergerak menuju satu titik cahaya yang entah mengapa ia ketahui akan membawanya ke suara-suara itu.

Napasnya memburu, terdengar memenuhi seluruh ruang kelam tersebut. Kakinya bergerak begitu cepat karena ada dorongan kuat yang memintanya untuk segera mendekati titik cahaya di depan sana.

Tanpa sang _oracle _gagal sadari, jantungnya berdebar begitu kencang, merasakan kerongkongannya mengering saat semakin lama dirinya semakin mendekati sumber cahaya itu.

Nanap nampak jelas di wajah cantiknya kala ia dapati sepotong adegan familiar tersaji di hadapan kedua netranya setelah ia berhasil memasuki cahaya tersebut. Ia yang terengah membulatkan bola kaca, menatapi sesosok wanita bersurai merah muda panjang acak yang tengah menjambaki tirai sutra jendela dan menjerit frustasi sembari menarik kain itu agar tertutup rapat.

Di samping sosok menyedihkan itu, ada dua orang pria bersurai pirang cerah dan juga coklat kelam yang terlihat berusaha menenangkan. Dengan wajah panik, kedua pria yang terbalut busana hitam itu mencoba meraih pergelangan tangan sang merah muda untuk mendudukan sahabat mereka ke atas ranjang yang telah karut marut kembali.

Crystal yakin bahwa ia hampir melupakan caranya bernapas sebab yang mampu ia lakukan saat ini hanyalah membatu, membiarkan pemandangan menyakitkan itu bermain di depan kedua permatanya.

Di sana, di salah satu kamar serba putih di hadapannya, penggalan adegan masa lalu kembali berputar. Sosok bersurai panjang yang tengah menjerit-jerit akibat ada sinar mentari yang merasuk menembus jendela adalah dirinya di masa lalu. Itu adalah dirinya yang begitu menyedihkan, dirinya yang akan selalu berteriak histeris, melempari bantal yang ada di atas ranjang, berlari tanpa memerdulikan bahwa tangannya tengah terpasangi infus hanya untuk menutupi gorden-gorden tersebut.

Benar...sosok tersebut adalah masa lalunya. Setelah tersadar dari tidur panjang dan kembali ke dunianya karena tak dibiarkan mati, ia menjadi sosok yang menurutnya sangat-sangat mengenaskan. Kala itu ia benci sinar mentari yang merebut rajanya, ia benci kicau burung yang menandakan bahwa surya telah kembali, ia benci napasnya bersanding harmoni dengan deru angin sejuk pagi, ia benci darahnya masih terus mengalir, ia benci dirinya yang harus kembali hidup.

Crystal yang hanya mampu terdiam di sudut ruangan serba putih tersebut mengigit bibir bawahnya, merasa pahit tereguk karena ia sekali lagi mengingat perasaan itu...sentimen yang sungguh sangat ingin ia lupakan.

"_Crystal..."_

Wanita tersebut menoleh ketika alunan nada lirih milik seseorang yang sangat ia sayangi mengalun memanggil namanya. Gigitan pada bibirnya semakin menguat kala ia lihat bagaimana pria yang baru saja menampakkan diri di ambang pintu memandangnya dengan tatap penuh dengan luka kasat mata.

"_Tidaak!"_

Crystal secara refleks menutup kedua telinga, ingin agar teriakan menyakitkan yang dilantangkan sosoknya di alam mimpi itu tak terdengar olehnya. Diremasnya surai panjangnya kuat-kuat, membiarkan perih di hatinya berpindah ke bagian yang ia sakiti tersebut.

Kakinya tertekuk sebelum ia jatuh terduduk karena tak kuat menahan rasa pilu di hatinya. Betapa sakit merajai seluruh dirinya saat ini, betapa pedih merengkuhnya tanpa ampun. Ia tak ingin melihat pemandangan ini, ia tak ingin memandangi bagaimana dirinya di masa lalu hancur karena melihat salah satu teman sepermainannya berada di atas kursi roda akibat cidera—cidera karena ia menyerang pria tersebut.

Perasaan itu datang lagi, perasaan yang seharusnya sudah berdamai dengannya, perasaan yang seharusnya tak lagi membuatnya menjambaki surai hingga karut marut seperti sekarang ini.

Ia menunduk, terus menerus menunduk karena tak ingin mendapati raut wajah terluka sang Scientia karena perlakuannya. Ia ingat bahwa kondisinya saat itu benar-benar tak stabil. Setiap harinya ia akan menangis, akan menjerit setiap ada yang ingin menyibak tirai jendela. Iapun hanya akan terdiam di atas ranjang, menikmati kegelapan yang menurutnya pantas untuknya, sebelum kemudian jatuh tertidur karena lelah.

Terus menerus seperti itu kesehariannya dahulu. Hatinya seperti telah hancur berserak dan tak akan pernah bisa kembali tersusun seperti sedia kala...

Tundukkannya semakin dalam. Di sudut hatinya saat ini, ia yang masihlah belum berani untuk menengadah merutuki dirinya yang sangat menyedihkan kala itu. Ia menyakiti dirinya, menyakiti orang-orang terpentingnya. Ia tahu bahwa ia tak boleh seperti itu, akan tetapi, ia tahu dirinya di masa itu tak mampu lagi menahan beban memuakkan tersebut.

"_Crystal..."_

Tubuhnya seketika kembali menegang kala suara familiar sang Scientia mengalun lagi. Remasan pada samping kepalanya melemah dan tanpa ia sadari, kepalanya yang sejak tadi tertekuk ke bawah telah terangkat cepat.

Masih sembari terduduk, ia terpaku, menatap lansekap yang telah berganti. Kini, dirinya di masa lalu tengah terbaring lemah, memejamkan mata setelah lelah menangis. Tapi, bukan itu yang menjadikan napasnya tercekat.

Di sana...di samping dirinya, ada sosok pirang kusam yang terduduk di atas kursi roda sembari memandanginya dengan sendu.

Ia segera bangkit, merasakan bagaimana ada getaran halus di raga kurusnya. Crystal berjalan, entah mengapa ingin sekali mendekati pemandangan tersebut. Pasalnya, saat ini, di hadapannya ada pemandangan lain yang tak pernah dilihatnya, sebuah realita lain yang tak pernah diucapkan siapapun kepada dirinya.

"_Maaf aku tidak dapat mengubah akhir ini..."_

Terhembuskannya kalimat tersebut menjadikan Crystal melelehkan kristal kepedihan dari kedua matanya. Isak tangisnya terdengar, memenuhi ruangan tersebut. Luka di hatinya menganga kembali, terbuka lebar sebab kini ia baru saja mengetahui bagaimana Scientia tersebut ternyata selalu berada di sisinya setiap ia tertidur.

Padahal ia sangat yakin bahwa pria itu tak pernah menunjukkan batang hidungnya setelah ia menjerit-jerit tak ingin bertemu. Namun, ia salah. Kenyataan yang sebenarnya adalah, pria tersebut pergi ketika ia membuka mata, tetapi berada di sisinya ketika ia terpejam.

Sosok tersebut, Ignis Scientia, pria yang menjadi orang pertama yang ia labuhkan cintanya berada di sana, berteman dalam bisu hanya untuk menemani dirinya, berkawankan kegelitaan hanya demi bisa berada di sisinya ketika ia pergi ke alam mimpi.

Leleh tersebut semakin mengalir tanpa henti kala ia dapati sang pria meraih tangannya, meremas jemarinya sebelum membawa ke bibir yang dihiasi luka. Pria itu mengecup jemari kurusnya, melakukan sesuatu yang pernah dilakukan dulu sekali saat mereka kembali ke Lestallum di dalam kegelapan. Gestur tersebut merupakan penanda tanpa kata mengenai perasaan yang terlambat untuk diperlihatkan.

Hatinya yang remuk semakin menjerit, merasa tak kuasa melihat tiap runtut adegan menyedihkan yang dipertontonkan untuknya. Kuku-kukunya memutih, menandakan betapa kuatnya ia mengepalkan tangan. Ia tak sanggup, ia tak mampu melihat hal ini.

Ia tak bisa melihat bagaimana pria tersebut hancur kembali karena dirinya, ia tak dapat memaafkan dirinya yang terus menerus menyakiti sosok itu. Tak disadarinya, bibirnya yang bergetar bergerak, menuturkan permintaan maaf kepada pria yang ia tahu juga hancur karena kehilangan raja mereka. Ditundukkan kepalanya kembali, membiarkan surainya yang telah panjang itu menutupi wajahnya yang sembab. Isaknya belum mereda dan kemungkinan akan sangat sulit ia hentikan karena ngilu di hatinya begitu kejam.

_"Eira! Aku membawakan hasil Crystal!"_

Belum sempat ia menguasai diri kembali, lansekap yang tadi menampilkan Ignis dan juga dirinya telah berganti, memainkan cuplikan adegan di mana ayahandanya menghambur masuk ke ruang rawatnya sembari membawakan hasil yang akan mengubah hidupnya.

Dengan ketetapan hati, ia mengangkat kepala, berusaha untuk tak mengalihkan pandang dari tiap adegan demi adegan yang bermain di sana. Masih berusaha menetralkan hati yang berkelukur, ia tumbukkan netranya untuk melihat bagaimana dirinya menangis pilu setelah mengetahui kenyataan bahwa ada kehidupan di dalam perutnya.

Wanita merah muda tersebut terpaku, memandang kosong guna meresapi kepedihan tersebut. Ya, ia pada akhirnya memutuskan untuk membawa kembali emosi-emosi yang dahulu ia rasakan kala itu. Sebab, menurutnya, potongan masa lalunya ini seolah hadir sebagai pengingat bahwa ia tak pernah boleh melupakan perasaan itu.

Crystal menghembuskan napas, mengusap leleh pedih yang tertinggal di wajahnya yang sembap. Di depannya kini terpampang adegan awal di mana ia akan kembali mampu melihat kembali cahaya mentari yang dibencinya, awal di saat ia kembali memahami bahwa ibunda kandungnya memberikan nyawa karena telah mengetahui kenyataan ini jauh sebelum ia menyadarinya. Itulah permulaan segalanya—yang membuat dirinya akhirnya paham bahwa Aera mengharapkan ia hidup karena memang sungguh-sungguh menginginkan kebahagiaannya.

Dengan bibir yang terkatup rapat, sang wanita memandangi potongan demi potongan adegan bak film masa lalu yang berputar cepat. Kini, ia yang telah mampu menguasai diri menyudutkan dirinya di salah satu sudut ruangan. Tanpa mengalihkan pandang satu incipun, sekuat tenaga ia perhatikan bagaimana ia di alam mimpi berusaha untuk memertahankan kehamilannya, tepatnya memertahankan kondisi psikisnya.

Saat mengandung buah hatinya, kondisi wanita tersebut belumlah pulih benar. Walau telah mampu menarik simpul sudut bibirnya, ia masihlah terbayang-bayangi masa lalu. Karenanya, ia masih saja akan melelehkan air mata, meracau dalam tidur dan kemudian mengacak surai sembari menjerit-jerit.

Rasa pahit di dalam mulutnya kembali hadir ketika ia perhatikan baik-baik dirinya kala itu. Tak ada kata lain yang mampu menggambarkan kondisinya selain dengan kata menyedihkan. Ia sangat mengenaskan, ia sangat-sangat rapuh yang sewaktu-waktu dapat hancur dalam sekali sentuh.

Begitu sulit segala yang dihadapinya, begitu kejam dewa memermainkan hidupnya. Ia ingat bagaimana ia sangat ingin berdialog dengan sang _Draconian _saat itu, menanyakan apakah arti hidupnya yang sesungguhnya, mengapa dewa membiarkan Aera sekali lagi memberikan kehidupan untuknya. Ia ingat perasaan tersebut, teramat sangat ingat.

Namun, ketika ia lihat bagaimana satu persatu sahabat lelakinya datang untuk menemaninya, memberikan sokongan bagi dirinya yang lemah, seluruh pertanyaan itu menguap dan terlupakan. Atau, sesungguhnya ia tak ingin lagi memikirkan hal tersebut karena ia ingin memfokuskan seluruh perhatiannya untuk menata kembali kehidupannya.

Ia ingin hidup yang sekali lagi ia terima ini ia jalani dengan penuh senyuman. Ia ingin menghabiskan seluruh waktunya untuk memberikan perhatian kepada para sahabatnya, kepada putranya yang akan selalu menjadi bukti kehadiran Noctis Lucis Caelum di masa depan.

Noctis adalah alasan ia bertahan hidup, Prompto, Gladiolus dan juga Ignis adalah alasannya untuk terus bangkit, dan buah hatinya yang akan terlahir ke dunia adalah alasan baginya untuk tersenyum.

Mereka adalah alasan, penyelamat, dan harapan untuk masa depannya.

Karenanya, perlahan-lahan ia saat itu mengeraskan hati, berkata-kata kepada dirinya sendiri untuk bisa mengumpulkan pecahan-pecahan hatinya yang tersebar di berbagai tempat. Ia hendak berdamai dengan segalanya, ia hendak menerima seluruh kelukur yang ada di sekujur raganya ringkihnya.

Tetapi, ucapan dan perlakuan sangatlah sulit untuk berjalan harmoni. Crystal ingat—cuplikan masa lalu di depan matanya memberitahukannya kembali—bahwa setiap ia berusaha bangkit, ia akan terseok dan harus terus menerus mencengkeram lengan Gladiolus, setiap ia mencoba tertawa ia akan menangis di hadapan Prompto yang berusaha tegar dan...setiap ia hendak melangkah, tempat berpijaknya seolah memberatkan pergerakannya hingga ia berkali-kali harus menerima uluran tangan milik Ignis yang satu bulan lamanya ia tampik keberadaannya—karena ia merasa hina telah menjadi seseorang yang menyakiti sang penasihat.

Jalan yang ditempuhnya berduri, setiap kakinya bergerak akan meninggalkan darah yang menetes dari luka di tubuhnya. Tapi ia tahu ia tak bisa terus menerus tenggelam dalam kepedihannya. Satu persatu apa yang ia hancurkan ia tata kembali secara perlahan. Senyumnya ia upayakan hadir, derai tawanya ia usahakan meluncur mewarnai hari orang-orang terpentingnya...ia...juga memberikan permintaan maaf setulus hati kepada sang Scientia yang dahulu tak ia ketahui akan selalu datang menghampiri ketika ia memejamkan mata.

Merekalah penyelamatnya, merekalah dukungannya. Mereka adalah orang-orang terpentingnya yang mampu memberikan toreh warna warni manis di kehidupannya yang kelam.

Dalam pijakannya, Crystal berdiam diri, menatapi lansekap-lansekap familiar yang terus menerus bergerak di hadapan kedua netranya. Dari mulai kedamaian yang hadir di antara ia dan ketiga temannya, adegan ketika ia mulai mencoba untuk kembali berceloteh, ketika ia mencoba untuk meninggalkan kasurnya dan menikmati hangat peluk rawi, ketika ia angkat sudut-sudut bibirnya menjadi senyuman lebar yang diperuntukan untuk mereka yang disayanginya.

Seluruhnya bermain di sana, bak sengaja dipertontonkan, seperti mengajaknya untuk kembali mengulang kenangan pahit yang perlahan-lahan memberikan rasa tegar di dalam dirinya, seolah membawanya mengenang kembali bahwa ia sesungguhnya adalah orang yang beruntung karena dicintai begitu dalam.

Ia yang berada di sudut ruangan mengigit bibir sembari mencoba memberikan senyuman. Pemandangan asing lain kembali hadir di sana dan ia ingin melaungkan kata terima kasih kepada mereka yang tak lelah berada di sisinya. Saat ini, kenangan itu berada di dalam adegan ketika ketiga sahabatnya—beserta Aranea, Cidney, Talcott dan Iris—menampakkan wajah gusar di depan sebuah ruangan berpintu putih besar.

Ia tahu adegan ini...ini adalah adegan ketika sosok yang ditunggu-tungguinya meraung kencang menandakan kehadiran di dunia.

Getar kembali hadir merengkuh raga rapuhnya ketika ia dengar riuh suara-suara yang menandakan suka cita, kesedihan dan juga haru. Walau ia menutup mata dan tak melihat penggalan adegan di hadapan kedua matanya, Crystal masihlah dapat mengingat bagaimana kedua orang tua angkatnya menangis saat melihat putranya terlahir ke dunia. Bahkan, ia juga dapat memanggil kembali kenangan suara tangis sang buah hati dan juga hangat tubuh mungil tersebut.

Kakinya jatuh terduduk, tak kuasa menahan rasa sakit di dalam rongga dadanya yang menghancurkan seluruh pertahanan hatinya. Ia tak sanggup lagi, ia tungkupkan wajahnya dengan telapak tangannya yang bergetar.

Walau kini di hadapannya keping kenangan itu telah kembali berganti ke saat orang-orang tersayangnya datang menghampiri dirinya dan putranya, memerdengarkan gelak tawa saat mereka dapati pangeran mungil Lucis belajar berjalan atau berceloteh asal, saat mereka menggelar pesta ulang tahun pertama bocah kecil itu, senyumannya tak ada di sana karena ia menangis lagi.

Sosok tersebut kembali melaung, menjeritkan rasa pedih yang entah sampai kapan akan terus menerus hadir menggerogoti dirinya.

Jauh sekali di relung hatinya, ia tahu bahwa bermimpi mengenai lima tahun lalu adalah satu pertanda bahwa dewa tengah mencoba mengingatkannya agar ia berdamai dengan masa lalu, penjelas bahwa ia masih harus semakin menguatkan hati demi masa depan yang tak ia ketahui akan menjadi seperti apa.

Ia tahu sudah saatnya ia menahan tangis, tapi, ia masih tak dapat menekan air matanya yang terus menerus mengalir tanpa henti. Hatinya kala ini menjerit-jerit, begitu menyakitkan sehingga mungkin saja ia dapat mati hanya karena kepedihan itu. Oleh karenanya, Crystal membiarkan dirinya meringkuk, meluapkan seluruh emosi yang mungkin masih tertahan dalam dadanya.

Ia sesungguhnya tak ingin menangis seperti ini kembali...tetapi...saat ini, ia ingin membiarkannya, sampai ia bisa mengganti gemetar bibir itu dengan senyuman cerah.

Demi putranya, demi para sahabatnya, demi—

.

.

.

Sang merah muda terkesiap dari tidur panjangnya. Ada deru napas tak beraturan yang meluncur dari sela bibirnya dan kedua bola kacanya berkilau penuh kejut. Ia mengerjap beberapa kali, mengumpulkan sisa-sisa ruh yang belum terkumpul sepenuhnya.

Sosok tersebut memandangi langit-langit familiar yang berada sejajar dengan pandangnya, memerhatikan lekat guna membawa kesadarannya kembali.

Detik berikutnya, wanita tiga puluh tiga tahun di sana menghela napas, membangunkan tubuhnya yang terasa berat dan kaku. Ia menunduk, merasa ada kelegaan datang merengkuhinya sebab ia tahu ia telah kembali kepada dunianya.

Ia menoleh ke kiri, meraih selembar tisu putih yang memang kotaknya sengaja ia letakkan di atas nakas samping tempat tidurnya. Dalam tempo yang lambat ia menyeka air mata yang tertinggal di pipinya, menghapus bulir-bulir peluh dari dahi yang turun membasahi lehernya.

Tak disadarinya kedua sudut bibirnya tertarik, menampilkan seutas senyuman simpul. Kelopak bertiraikan bulu mata panjang sewarna surainya dibiarkan terjatuh sejenak, menyembunyikan bola kacanya agar ia dapat dengan mudah mengulang runtut memori yang dilihatnya di alam mimpi tadi.

Sebuah mimpi mengenai masa-masa tersulitnya, saat di mana ia seperti kehilangan arah tujuan. Bunga tidur yang memberitahukannya bahwa ia dapat bangkit dan bertahan hingga saat ini karena dukungan orang-orang tersayangnya, karena pengabdian diri yang diberi para sahabatnya untuknya, serta karena kehadiran sosok yang merupakan napas bagi jiwanya.

"Hngh."

Crystal menaikkan bola kacanya, menoleh ke kanan, ke arah suara lembut milik mentarinya. Cerah berliannya seketika itu pula menampakkan sorot lembut kala melihat sosok anak kecil yang sangat mirip dengan pria Caelum yang telah gugur lima tahun lalu.

Wanita tersebut mendekat, membelai sayang pucuk kepala hitam bocah lelaki yang tidur melingkar di sampingnya. Ada tawa lembut yang meluncur dari bibir ranumnya kala ia dapati sosok kecil itu menggeliat, semakin merapatkan tubuh ke selimut tebal putih karena perlakuannya. Dalam pergerakan lembut, wanita itu menunduk, mengecup pucuk kepala putranya yang sangat-sangat mirip dengan teman kecilnya.

"Riku..." Suara lembutnya terdengar, memanggil nama anak lima tahun itu sembari terus membelai—yang mana sebenarnya semakin menjadikan anak tersebut terbuai ke alam mimpi. "Riku bangun."

"Mama…" Riku, putra sang wanita keturunan pertama Lucis Caelum tersebut mengerutkan dahi, membuka kelopaknya yang tadi tertutup rapat dan menampilkan bola kaca merah muda yang sedikit keruh. "Lima menit lagi." Ucap anak itu sembari menggosok-gosok mata tanda masih mengantuk.

Riku atau lebih tepatnya Riku Lucis Caelum adalah seorang anak lelaki bersurai hitam legam dengan kedua manik berwarna merah muda. Ia merupakan putra dari Noctis Lucis Caelum yang telah gugur di pertempuran terakhir demi mengembalikan terik surya, calon raja Lucis di masa depan.

Dan...merupakan putranya.

Crystal mengulum senyumnya karena mendengar perkataan Riku yang sangat mirip seperti Noctis jika dibangunkan. Sebelah permatanya menyipit karena saat ini wanita tersebut menampilkan raut terbaiknya. Ia pandangi putranya yang telah kembali memejamkan mata, menyesapi pemandangan yang selalu sanggup meneduhkan hatinya.

"Hari ini kau akan ke sekolah diantar kakek, kan?" Sekali lagi Crystal berkata sembari mencubit lembut pipi menggemaskan anak kecil itu. "Kalau tidak bangun sekarang, mama akan bilang pada kakak Rei dan Reira agar mereka pergi lebih dulu." Tambahnya.

Baru sedetik ia mengatupkan kembali kedua bibirnya, Crystal dapat melihat putranya tiba-tiba saja bangun dalam sekali hentak. Tanpa aba-aba, anak itu segera bergerak, bergegas turun dari ranjang empuk mereka. Namun, tubuh mungil tersebut limbung sebab kakinya tertahan oleh selimut yang membuat ia terjerembab ke lantai karpet di bawah sana.

"Aduuhh!"

"Riku!"

Merah muda tersebut membelalak, segera menyibak selimut dan berlari menuju putranya yang kini tengah menampilkan wajah meringis lucu. Lengan kurus milik wanita tersebut terangkat dan ia usap lembut dahi Riku yang memerah—sepertinya terantuk lantai cukup keras.

"Aku tidak akan menangis." Anak itu membuka mulut, melirihkan kata-kata yang membuat ibundanya mengerutkan dahi. "Nanti papa Gaji akan meledek kalau aku anak papa Nojika."

Kedua manik yang tak lagi berwarna sama seperti dahulu milik sang _oracle _membulat sebelum kemudian sedikit menyipit karena pemiliknya berusaha menyembunyikan tawa yang sewaktu-waktu akan terlepas. Ada rasa lucu hadir menggelitik hatinya karena paparan yang diberikan Riku tadi...pasalnya, putranya baru saja berkata tak ingin disamakan oleh ayahandanya.

"Tapi kau memang putranya." Tutur sang merah muda sembari tersenyum geli.

"Papa Nojika katanya gampang menangis sewaktu kecil! Aku maunya kuat seperti papa Gaji!"

_Noctis, anakmu tidak ingin disamakan denganmu._

Crystal menyerah. Kata-kata yang terlafal dalam hatinya membuatnya tak lagi mampu membendung tawa sehingga ia biarkan kekehan kecilnya mengudara. Ada rasa gemas pula yang hadir menggelitiki rongga dadanya sehingga ia mencubit sayang pipi kenyal putranya.

Sungguh, menurutnya, apa yang baru saja dipaparkan Riku tadi merupakan sesuatu hal yang teramat sangat lucu. Betapa ia sangat ingin Noctis mendengarnya.

_Kira-kira apa yang akan pria itu katakan jika mendengarnya?_

"Gladio berbohong."

"Papa Gaji bohong pada Riku?"

"Ya. Dia hanya menggodamu."

Riku, anak lima tahun tersebut mengerjapkan matanya sebelum menggembungkan pipi dan mengerucutkan bibir. Mendengar penjelasan ibundanya bahwa Gladiolus membohongi dirinya membuat _mood _pagi harinya sedikit turun.

"Kalau begitu aku anak papa Nojika!"

"Kau memang putranya." Crystal semakin menderaikan tawa, geli karena percakapan pagi hari ini yang begitu menyenangkan. "Oh ya. Sudah mama bilang berkali-kali, paman Gladio bukan papa Gaji."

Setelah berdeham beberapa kali guna menguasai diri, sang merah muda membuka mulutnya kembali. Ia mencoba mengoreksi panggilan yang memang selalu dilafalkan anak kecil itu kepada para sahabatnya dengan raut wajah serius yang sepertinya tak cocok untuk ia tampilkan.

"Papa Gajio."

"Dan papa Noctis bukan Nojika."

"Tapi mama panggil Noctis-_ouji_! Papa Pomprot dan yang lainnya panggil Noctis-_heka_! Mau sama!" Anak kecil itu berkata. "Tapi karena panjang, jadi Riku tindih!"

"Paman Prompto dan digabung bukan ditindih."

"Papa Pomporot!"

Helaan napas meluncur bebas dari mulut wanita cantik itu. Satu. Putranya masih belum bisa memanggil nama-nama kawannya dengan benar. Dua. Cara bicaranya pun belum benar. Tiga...semuanya dipanggil dengan sebutan papa. _Yang ketiga inilah yang begitu melelahkan baginya..._

"Riku, kau sengaja kan?" Selidik Crystal sembari mendekatkan wajah.

"Mama! Sakiitt!" Riku menggaduh, meronta karena ibundanya tiba-tiba menjepit hidungnya yang kecil. "Bukan salah Riku! Nama papa-papa susah!" Teriaknya lagi, tak ingin disalahkan.

"Sudah mama bilang panggil mereka paman." Tekan wanita itu lagi.

"Tapi maunya papa!"

"Ri...kuu..."

Riku meringis, merasakan tatapan serius milik sang ibunda. Secara refleks, ia memberikan raut memelas kepada wanita cantik itu—satu hal yang ia tahu pasti akan membuat ibunya tak tega—dan benar saja, tatap serius milik wanita tersebut menjadi lembut karena wajah memelasnya.

Merasakan adanya celah, sang anak lelaki segera bangkit, melangkah selebar yang ia mampu menuju kamar mandi sembari berteriak—

"Yang terlambat masuk kamar mandi harus makan sayur papa Iggu!"

Belum sempat sang musim semi membuka mulutnya, ia telah melihat replika Noctis tersebut berlari riang menuju kamar mandi di kamar mereka—melarikan diri dari percakapan mereka tadi. Wanita cantik tersebut berkacak pinggang sebelum menderaikan tawa, merasa hangat mendekapi karena tingkah lucu putranya.

Ia menggelengkan kepala, merasa tak berdaya menghadapi Riku yang selalu menjadikan hari-harinya kini begitu cerah berwarna. Anak kecil itu begitu ceria—berkebalikan dengan Noctis yang pemalu saat kecil—, acap kali melaungkan suara nyaring khasnya di istana megah yang memang menjadi tempat mereka tinggal dan juga selalu mewarnai sekeliling dengan senyuman polosnya.

Sosok tersebutlah yang membawa masa depan menjadi lebih berwarna, sosok itulah yang membuat wajah-wajah mereka yang berhasil bertahan hidup kembali cerah.

Semua karena pangeran kecil itu.

Tanpa memudarkan senyum cantiknya, Crystal menghirup udara pagi dalam-dalam. Ia bangkitkan tubuh dari jongkoknya dan setelah menyibak tirai sutra agar pendar keemasan rawi dapat memasuki kamarnya, ia mulai melakukan aktifitas paginya, yaitu: membereskan ranjang besar di tengah ruangan, berjalan ke arah kloset baju untuk mengambil pakaiannya dan putranya.

"Riku! Hati-hati licin!"

Begitulah teriakannya saat ia dapati Riku tertawa-tawa riang dari dalam kamar mandi yang tak tertutup rapat. Diletakkannya pakaian tersebut di sebuah rak kecil yang berada di dekat kamar mandi sebelum ia turut masuk ke sana, membiarkan Riku menembakinya dengan mainan senapan air yang dibelikan Prompto.

Ini adalah kesehariannya setelah Riku bisa berjalan dan berceloteh. Setelah ia membuka mata, ia akan membangunkan anak itu untuk berangkat ke sekolah—ia memang ingin agar anaknya dan Noctis merasakan hidup dalam kebebasan, bukan sebagai seorang pangeran yang terkurung di istana—, kemudian mereka akan mandi bersama dan bersiap-siap karena ia juga harus memenuhi kewajibannya.

Celoteh asal dan gelak tawa riang memenuhi ruang kamar mereka. Setiap pagi Riku akan menceritakan bagaimana ia tidak sabar untuk bertemu dengan para sahabat ibundanya, kakak-kakak kembar menyenangkan yang tak berbagi darah dengannya dan juga para guru yang menurutnya sangat mengasyikkan.

Sungguh, replika Noctis tersebut memiliki sifat yang sangat bertolak belakang dengan sang raja Caelum yang telah gugur. Anak kecil itu benar-benar sangat cerah, gemar menceritakan hal-hal sepele hingga tak penting seolah tak pernah kehabisan bahan cerita. Karenanya, walau memiliki wajah yang mirip dengan mendiang raja, Cor dan Ignis mengatakan bahwa Riku memiliki tingkah seperti dirinya.

"Pagi ini, Riku juga mau salam ke papa dulu!"

Anak kecil itu membuka mulut, memandangi ibundanya dengan kedua permata merah muda yang berkilau cantik. Ia yang telah selesai mandi dan dikeringkan tubuhnya memamerkan senyuman lebar.

Jemari-jemari kecil tersebut dengan sigap mengambil helai demi helai pakaiannya, memakai kemeja hitam dan juga rompi serta celana pendek berwarna senada. Kakinya yang pendek melangkah kecil, membawa tubuhnya ke sofa di sudut ruangan. Di sana, wajahnya sedikit berkerut, terlihat serius saat ia mengenakan kaus kaki yang juga berwarna sama.

Crystal yang masih sibuk berkutat dengan gaunnya sesekali melirik sebelum melepaskan seutas senyum kala ia dapati putranya menunjukkan gurat bangga di wajah manis itu. Sang anak kecil kemudian berlari-lari riang, sebuah gestur pemberitahuan kepada sang ibu mengenai pencapaiannya—berhasil memakai kaus kaki sendiri—dengan penuh bangga.

"Riku, jangan membuat kakekmu pusing ya, nanti."

Crystal yang telah selesai mengenakan seluruh busana formalnya menunduk, menyikat mahkota kelam sang putra sebagai sentuhan terakhir. Wajahnya sekali lagi menampakkan raut serius, bersungguh-sungguh meminta buah hatinya agar tak membuat ayahanda angkatnya kewalahan.

"Riku akan jadi anak baik!"

Riku membuka mulutnya kembali, memamerkan deretan gigi kecilnya yang belum tumbuh sempurna ketika ia mendeklarasikan bahwa ia akan menuruti permintaan sang ibunda: yaitu agar tak nakal.

Mendapati ibunya telah menaruh sisir yang tadi digenggam ke atas meja rias—penanda mereka telah siap untuk keluar dari kamar—, pangeran mungil tersebut segera melangkah cepat ke arah pintu, menarik gagang benda tinggi tersebut dan memersilahkan wanita yang telah terbalutkan gaun hitam panjang di belakangnya untuk keluar lebih dulu—sebuah didikan keras yang diberi Ignis kepadanya.

Hembus lembut napas Eos segera menyapa kedua ibu dan anak tersebut ketika mereka melangkahkan kaki menyusuri lorong menuju ruang makan. Mereka berjalan sembari bergandengan tangan, saling bertukar cerita tak penting yang memang dibiarkan ada untuk mewarnai langkah kaki mereka.

Keduanya berjalan dalam harmoni dengan sang bocah lelaki menunjuk-tunjuk beberapa makhluk bersayap lembut yang terbang ke angkasa biru cerah, menarik-narik tangan ibundanya agar memercepat langkah karena ia telah tak sabar untuk melakukan satu ritual yang selalu mereka lakukan sebelum menyantap makan pagi.

Crystal mengangguk, menyanggupi permintaan anak kecil itu. Iapun segera melangkah lebih cepat, menuntun putranya ke sebuah taman berhamparkan rerumputan hijau yang terhiasi embun pagi dan juga berhiaskan bunga-bunga cantik yang menyimpan banyak kenangan berharga antara dirinya dan kedua mendiang raja Lucis yang telah gugur.

"Kita sudah sampai."

Tanpa menunggui sang ibunda, Riku melepaskan pegangan tangannya dan berlari menuju dua buah monumen berwarna hitam di sana, benda-benda yang memang akan selalu di datanginya setiap pagi. Merah muda keruh permatanya berkilau dan tangan kecilnya segera menyentuh benda dingin itu, membelai sebelum melantang—

"Papa Nojika! Kakek Regii, selamat pagi!" Suara riangnya melantun tinggi, seperti tak ingin kalah saing dengan cerahnya mentari di atap bumi. "Hari ini kakek papa akan mengantarku, lho! Kakek papa juga libur hari ini jadi bisa main lama denganku dan kak Rei Reira!"

Crystal yang tertinggal di belakang sedikit terkekeh setelah mendengar tuturan putranya. Sudut-sudut bibirnya ia tarik ke atas agar ada seutas senyum lembut terukir di cantik wajahnya. Ia mengangkat sedikit gaunnya, turut melangkah untuk mendekati Riku yang telah melambai memanggil-panggil dirinya.

"Selamat pagi, Noctis. Paman Regis."

Ia menghembuskan kalimat pembukanya dengan nada yang begitu lembut, menyesapi pemandangan monoton yang selalu menyapa pagi harinya. Sorot matanya meredup, sedikit memancarkan kerapuhan.

Walau ia telah melakukan hal ini setiap pagi selama lima tahun lamanya, sayangnya, sampai kapanpun masihlah ada duri di hatinya setiap ia mengunjungi tempat peristirahatan terakhir kedua rajanya.

"Mama kok tidak pakai _ouji_?"

Riku yang menyadari ada perubahan di wajah ibunya menoleh, cepat-cepat mengucapkan kalimat yang ia tahu dapat mengalihkan perhatian sang wanita. Ia biarkan dahi kecilnya berkerut, berpura-pura memerlihatkan kebingungan di sana.

"Karena dia lebih senang dipanggil begitu."

"Kalau gitu aku juga panggil papa saja?" Tanyanya lagi.

"Kan sudah mama bilang sejak awal."

"Adududuh!"

Ringis kencang terdengar mengudara karena lagi-lagi Crystal mencubit hidung putranya penanda gemas. Anak lelaki itu mengibas-kibaskan tangan, memerlihatkan gestur menyerah kepada wanita yang berbagi darah dengannya. Detik berikutnya, ia dapat mendengar ada tawa cerah yang berderai dari bibir sang merah muda, tawa yang juga membuatnya turut tergelak, tawa yang disenanginya.

Merasakan bahwa ibundanya telah kembali ceria, Rikupun mengalihkan pandangannya, menatap dua buah benda bisu itu sekali lagi. Ia mengangguk kecil sebelum mulai menceritakan kesehariannya kemarin—sesuatu yang memang selalu menjadi kegiatan rutinnya.

Apapun akan selalu ia ceritakan, dari mulai kejadian menyenangkan mengenai senang dirinya karena bisa menaiki pundak Gladiolus, bangga karena bisa mengambil foto ibunya dari kamera Prompto, hingga rasa sebalnya karena Ignis—sampai kapanpun—memaksanya memakan sayuran.

Setelah merasa ceritanya cukup, anak kecil tersebut menutup mulut dan memersilahkan sang ibunda untuk 'berbincang' dengan ayahanda yang tak pernah dapat ia temui. Ya, ia tak akan pernah bisa bertemu dengan sosok tersebut sebab ia tahu bahwa Noctis telah lama gugur demi mengembalikan cerah mentari ke dunia. Itu adalah kisah yang selalu diceritakan siapapun kepadanya, yang tak pernah ditutup-tutupi agar ia mengenal siapakah Noctis Lucis Caelum yang memberinya kesempatan untuk dapat hadir ke dunia.

Karenanya, berceloteh seperti ini setiap hari dengan ayahanda dan kakeknya merupakan satu hal berharga baginya. Walau tak pernah bisa melihat atau bertatap wajah dengan mereka, hanya dengan melakukan ini, ia dapat merasakan dekat dengan kedua sosok yang telah terbaring damai di bawah monumen itu.

_...dan...ia juga dapat merasakan kedekatan kedua orang tuanya yang terpisah._

Luput dari penglihatan wanita di sampingnya, anak kecil lima tahun di sana mengigit bibir bawah kala mendapati adanya sedikit rasa tak nyaman hadir di dalam rongga dadanya yang kecil. Indera pendengarannya terusik, hatinya terhimpit kala ia dapati ada nada tawa yang berbeda dari sang ibu. Dalam diamnya, sang pangeran cilik menaikkan permata merah mudanya, menatapi wanita yang tengah menceritakan mengenai kegiatan melelahkan karena tugas baru yang harus diemban. Kedua bola kaca bulat sempurna tersebut terkilau, memancarkan kesenduan saat ia dapati sang ibu—tanpa wanita itu sadari—tengah kembali memancarkan kepedihan begitu kuat.

Riku meremas sedikit celana pendek hitamnya. Ia memang masih kecil, masih terlalu belia untuk memahami sempurna masa lalu ataupun perasaan pilu ibunya. Akan tetapi, satu yang ia tahu, sekarang ini, wanita tersebut tengah memaksakan diri untuk tertawa.

"Ada lagi yang ingin kau katakan ke Noctis?"

Riku terkesiap, mengerjap beberapa kali berusaha membawa kembali kesadarannya yang tadi melayang-layang. Beberapa detik ia terdiam, menumbukkan pandang lekat kepada sang wanita merah muda yang memandangnya lembut. Selama beberapa detik kedua ibu dan anak tersebut saling beradu tatap sebelum kemudian sang anak lelaki pamerkan senyuman untuk menutupi raut wajahnya yang sempat sendu.

_Ia tidak boleh memerlihatkan wajah sedihnya._

"Tidak ada—oh ada!" Pekiknya lagi sembari membalikkan badan ke arah nisan ayahandanya. "Tadi Riku menang lomba lari ke kamar mandi, lho! Jadi, nanti mama akan makan sayur papa Iggu!" Suara nyaringnya sekali lagi diterbangkan angin. Anak itu tertawa sembari menepukkan kedua telapak tangan tanda senang.

"Mama pasti akan makan sayur—" Crystal melirik, menaikkan salah satu sudut bibirnya. "Tapi, paman Ignis pasti tetap akan menyuruhmu makan juga."

Refleks anak kecil itu menoleh, menatap ibundanya dengan tatapan tak percaya. Mulut kecilnya terbuka, seperti tak terima dengan kenyataan yang dipaparkan Crystal tadi. Detik berikutnya pipi tembam anak itu sekali lagi menggembung dan ia menolehkan lagi kepala ke nisan Noctis.

"Papa!" Pekiknya frustasi. "Kenapa papa Iggu selalu menyuruh Riku makan sayur sih?"

Anak kecil itu merengek, makin menggembungkan pipinya karena merasa kalah. Satu, padahal ia sudah menang lomba lari menuju kamar mandi sepihak itu, tapi ibunya mengatakan bahwa ia harus tetap ikut memakan sayuran juga. Jika seperti itu, tidak ada artinya berlomba, kan? Dua, ia sebal karena ia tahu ia tak dapat membantah pria penasihat itu. Sebab, Ignis pasti memberikan tatapan serius kepadanya jika ia menolak—yang menurutnya menyeramkan.

"Jadi, pilihanmu tetap harus makan sayur."

"Mama tertawa senang sekali!"

Berlian merah muda keruh milik pangeran cilik tersebut mendelik, memerlihatkan sorot sebal karena saat ini ibunya tengah tertawa menyenangkan tak seperti tadi.

Oh tidak. Bohong.

Ia sama sekali tak memerlihatkan rasa kesal di sana. Malah, saat ini rasa tak mengenakkan di hatinya tadi hilang, lenyap seiring dengan berderai tawa sang ibu. Tanpa disadarinya, ia turut menaikkan bibir, ikut tersenyum melihat wajah cantik itu.

Sekalipun umurnya masih begitu kecil, Riku dapat melihat isi hati ibundanya hanya dalam sekali pandang—ia tahu jika ibunya sedang marah, senang, sedih hanya melalui wajah dan nada suara. Seperti saat ini, ia sangat menyenangi raut yang diberikan sang ibu setiap kali ia membuka topik mengenai sayur dan...Ignis.

"Itu saja yang mau kau katakan?"

"Sudah itu sajaa!"

"Kalau begitu ucapkan selamat tinggal pada papa dan kakek."

"Dadah papa! Kakek Regi! Besok Riku datang lagi!"

Riku melambaikan tangan pada nisan itu dan setelahnya, disambarnya kembali tangan ibunya. Cerah senyumnya semakin terkembang dan sembari bergandengan tangan dengan wanita yang disayanginya, ia melangkah riang menuju satu lagi ruangan yang akan selalu mereka datangi setiap pagi.

Dalam langkah mereka, perjalanan tersebut dipenuhi oleh canda tawa dan juga celoteh yang didominasi oleh sang pangeran kecil. Anak kecil itu tak dapat diam, ia terus menerus bertanya: 'kira-kira sayuran apa yang harus kita makan hari ini'—yang hanya dijawab dengan tawa menyenangkan sang wanita, beberapa kali menunduk untuk memerhatikan gaun hitam ibunya yang melambai-lambai kecil menyapu lantai kelam di pijakan mereka, pun dengan beberapa kali memercepat langkah—lagi—, menarik tangan wanita itu hingga hampir membuat sang ibu sedikit tersandung karena ulahnya.

Riku adalah anak yang terlalu riang. Begitulah menurut Crystal. Dalam hati ia tertawa, mengingat kembali perkataan ayahanda dan juga teman kecilnya yang menyebutkan bahwa replika Noctis ini memiliki sifat yang sangat mirip dengannya. Karenanya, tanpa ia sadari, berkali-kali ia melantunkan permintaan maaf kepada dua orang itu. Jika ia dan putranya sangat mirip, berarti dahulu sekali ia juga selalu membuat lelah orang-orang itu, bukan?

Namun, ada satu hal yang tak diketahui sang pemilik surai merah muda tersebut. Ia tak mengetahui bahwa putranya sengaja melakukan hal itu karena ingin mengalihkan dirinya dari rutinitas paginya tadi.

Benar...Riku menyadari bahwa Crystal saat ini masih memercikkan sedikit pilu. Tidak, tidak hanya saat ini, setiap kali selesai mengunjungi makam kedua raja Lucis tadi, masihlah tertinggal kepedihan yang memeluki sang ibunda. Karenanya, setiap selesai berkunjung, ia akan lebih memercepat langkah, ingin membawa sang ibu ke tempat utama tujuan mereka. Ia ingin segera sampai di sana, sebab hanya hal itu yang akan mengembalikan tawa wanita yang disayanginya.

Karena—

"Selamat pagi yang mulia, selamat pagi Riku."

"Papa!"

_Karena ada orang ini di sana._

Sang pria pirang kusam yang baru saja membuka pintu ruang makan menoleh dan menyapa kedua ibu dan anak yang berhenti tepat di sampingnya. Ia mengulum senyum sebelum kemudian sedikit merendah karena melihat anak kecil bermahkota sekelam malam yang tadi memanggilnya telah berlari ke arahnya seraya merentangkan tangan—gestur meminta untuk direngkuh dalam dekapan.

"Tidurmu nyenyak?" Tanyanya sembari mengangkat tubuh anak lelaki itu.

"Sangat! Aku mimpi jadi besar seperti Chocobo!"

Tawa pria tersebut meluncur bebas dari sela kedua bibirnya setelah sang anak yang berada dalam dekapannya mengatakan satu hal menggemaskan. Dengan sebelah tangannya yang bebas, ia bawa tangan besarnya untuk mengelus pucuk kepala hitam tersebut, memberitahukan afeksi yang ada dalam hatinya untuk putra kedua sahabatnya.

Detik berikutnya hijau teduhnya bergulir, dibawa bersirobok dengan permata seorang wanita yang berdiri kaku di sana. Ia dapati berlian merah muda milik teman kecilnya sedikit mengilaukan pendar berbeda saat melihat dirinya, tidak seperti sebelumnya. Karenanya, ia sedikit membawa tubuh untuk menghadap ratunya dan ia berikan senyum terbaiknya.

"Selamat pagi, Ignis." Crystal membalas sapaan pria tersebut setelah ia berusaha mengenyahkan bayang-bayang bunga tidur yang semalam dilihatnya. Ditariknya napas itu dalam-dalam, mencoba untuk menguasai diri kembali. "Dan berhenti memanggilku begitu jika di luar jam formal." Tambahnya mencoba untuk mencairkan suasana yang kaku—walau sebenarnya hanya perasaannya saja.

"Selamat pagi, Crystal."

Pemuda Scientia di sana mengangguk sembari tertawa simpul, menyetujui permintaan ratunya yang memandangnya dengan tatap sedikit sebal. Memang, ia biasanya hanya memanggil wanita itu dengan kata-kata 'yang mulia' di waktu-waktu formal saja. Akan tetapi, kali ini ia gatal ingin menggoda, sebab, ia yakin sekali ada aura berbeda di wajah teman kecilnya itu—dan ia tahu Crystal pasti akan membalas kalimatnya dengan jawaban yang ia harapkan seperti tadi.

"Papa Iggu masak apa?"

Perkataan anak rajanya yang memanggil dirinya dengan sebutan 'papa' tersebut mengalihkan perhatiannya. Hijaunya bergerak kembali, dipertemukan dengan kedua merah muda keruh yang memandangnya dengan berbinar-binar, menjadikan Ignis sedikit kebingungan karenanya.

Pasalnya, pangeran cilik tersebut biasanya selalu memberinya wajah takut setiap kali bertanya tentang menu sarapan mereka, namun, di hari ini, wajah manis tersebut begitu berbinar cerah.

"_Oyakodon_." Jawab Ignis cepat.

"Riku suka itu!" Dalam dekapan sang penasihat ratu, Riku menggerakkan kaki penanda riangnya. Kepalanyapun segera ia tolehkan ke arah ibunya, memerlihatkan binar yang sangat cantik di kedua matanya. "Ya kan, ma?" Tambahnya.

"Seperti Noctis, kan?"

"Iya!" Anak lelaki lima tahun itu memamerkan deretan giginya yang kecil, senang karena salah satu teman ibunya hari ini memasakkan sarapan dengan menu yang sangat disukainya—hanya di menu itu saja Ignis berjanji tidak akan memberikan sayuran. Tetapi tiba-tiba saja ia mengerjap dan kemudian menggembungkan pipi. "Ehhh—tapi mama tidak jadi makan sayur."

"Crystal ingin makan sayur?"

Ignis, pria tiga puluh tujuh tahun di sana mengerutkan dahinya, menyuarakan pertanyaan yang terbesit dalam benaknya setelah mendengar paparan yang diberi oleh putra kedua sahabat kecilnya. Memang, Crystal tidak seperti Noctis yang begitu membenci sayuran karena jika disuguhkan, wanita itu masih akan tetap memakan. Tapi, ia tahu benar bahwa jika tidak ada, wanita itu tidak akan mencari-cari. Karenanya, kalimat 'Crystal ingin memakan sayuran' merupakan suatu keajaiban pertama yang ia dengar.

"Tadi Riku menang masuk kamar mandi! Yang kalah harus makan sayur papa!"

Mendengar pernyataan milik Riku tadi, sang pria pirang kusam di sana memandangi anak dalam dekapannya selama beberapa detik sebelum beralih ke Crystal yang saat ini tengah tertawa simpul. Wanita itu menggendikkan bahu, gestur bahwa itulah kenyataan yang memang ada.

Rasa gemas kembali datang menghampiri rongga dada pria tersebut sehingga ia mengulum senyum tetapi tetap memertahankan wajah kakunya karena ia ingin berkata—

"Jadi, memakan sayur itu sebuah hukuman?"

Mendapati reaksi sang Scientia, Riku secara refleks menutup mulutnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya yang kecil. Alisnya terlihat jatuh dan wajah menggemaskan tersebut meringis karena ucapan sosok yang masih menggendongnya.

_Salah lagi!_

_Harus ganti cerita!_

"Ha-hari ini kita akan makan sama-sama kan, Pa?" Dengan suara yang sedikit bergetar, anak lelaki tersebut mencoba membuka tema pembicaraan baru, mengalihkan topik agar Ignis tak semakin menyudutkannya. "Hmm?" Anak itu melongokkan kepala dari samping kepala sang Scientia, maniknya menyapu sekeliling, mencari-cari sosok yang seharusnya telah datang. "Papa-papa yang lain belum datang. Biasanya sudah." Ucapnya lagi.

"Mereka akan datang sebentar lagi." Wanita merah muda tersebut membuka mulut. "Jadi, turunlah dari Ignis. Kita tunggu di ruang makan saja."

Itulah kalimat terakhir yang Crystal katakan sembari mendekat ke arah teman sepemainannya. Kepalanya sedikit terangkat bersamaan dengan merentang kedua lengannya, berusaha untuk mengambil sang putra dari sana. Namun, alih-alih menyambut uluran tangan ibunya, Riku malah semakin mengeratkan pelukan ke Ignis, memberitahukan bahwa ia masih ingin berada di sana.

Ignis yang melihat kelakuan manja sang anak kecil tersenyum. Dengan lengan kokohnya, ia semakin mendekap tubuh mungil replika Noctis itu, memberitahukan kepada sahabat kecilnya bahwa ia tak keberatan harus menggendong pangeran cilik tersebut. Setelah memastikan Crystal mengijinkannya untuk terus mendekap penerus tahta Lucis, ia membalikkan tubuh, membuka pintu ruang makan dan memersilahkan wanita itu untuk memasuki ruang makan. Kaki jenjangnya membawanya ke salah satu kursi makan yang berada di seberang sang ratu dan ia dudukkan Riku dipangkuannya—anak itu tidak ingin duduk di kursinya sendiri.

"Papa-papa lamaaa...Riku sudah melilit!"

Caelum cilik tersebut mengeluh, menempelkan pipinya ke atas meja makan setelah menyadari bahwa teman-teman ibundanya yang lain belum juga menunjukkan batang hidungnya padahal sudah sepuluh menit berlalu. Ia mengepalkan tangan, menggembungkan pipi dan mengerucutkan bibir sebagai salah satu bentuk pengekspresian kesalnya. Iapun semakin merengek kecil karena tak ada yang menanggapi dirinya dengan serius—Crystal dan Ignis hanya tertawa pelan melihat tingkahnya. Tentu saja kedua orang itu akan tertawa. Sang pangeran kecil terus menerus menunjukkan wajah yang sebenarnya malah membuat orang-orang merasa gemas bukannya kesal.

"Keroncongan, bukan melilit." Crystal mengoreksi perkataan putranya setelah menguasai diri. "Lalu, sudah mama bilang mereka bukan papamu."

"Tapi panggilan papa lucu!"

"Paman. Panggil mereka paman."

"Selamat pagi!"

Belum sempat Riku membuka mulut kecilnya untuk kembali berdebat dengan sang ibu—membuat pria yang memangkunya hanya menghela napas kecil—, pintu besar ruang itu terbuka dan suara nyaring milik Argentum yang disenanginya merambat merasuki indera pendengarannya.

Anak kecil itu menoleh, memandang sosok pirang cerah yang tengah tersenyum lebar dengan tatapan berbinar.

"Papa Pomporooott!"

Secepat kilat, putra Noctis Lucis Caelum di sana turun dari pangkuan Ignis dan segera menghambur ke Prompto yang telah merentangkan tangan, mengantisipasi pergerakan bocah lima tahun tersebut.

"Hei Riku! Kau tidur dengan nyenyak?" Ucap sang Argentum, mengangkat tubuh pendek putra sahabatnya.

"Ya!" Yang diberi pertanyaan mengangguk. "Aku mimpi jadi sebesar chocobo! Kepala papa juga makin seperti bokong Chocobo!" Tambahnya lagi dan menjadikan beberapa orang yang berada di sana tertawa.

"Hei! Kepalaku bukan bokong Chocobo!" Prompto memerlihatkan raut wajah sebalnya—meski ia hanya berpura-pura. "Kau sama saja dengan Noct!"

"Adudududududuh papaaa! Sakiitt!"

Ruang serba hitam yang memiliki meja panjang dengan banyak kursi berwarna senada di sana tergemakan oleh suara ringisan sang pangeran kecil yang begitu nyaring. Tangan kecilnya memukul-mukul bahu pria pirang cerah tersebut sebab Prompto mencubiti pipinya sembari tertawa.

Ini adalah kesehariannya yang lain. Setelah bertemu dengan ayah kandungnya di taman dalam Citadel beberapa menit lalu, ia dan ibunya serta pria-pria yang dipanggilnya dengan sebutan 'papa' tersebut akan berkumpul di ruang makan untuk bersantap bersama.

Oh, sebenarnya tidak juga. Biasanya, Prompto dan Gladiolus akan datang menyantap makan bersama mereka tiga kali dalam seminggu saja dikarenakan telah memiliki keluarga masing-masing. Dan tanpa kehadiran dua orang itu, Riku akan menghabiskan waktu pagi bersama dengan Ignis dan juga ibunya saja.

Pada awalnya, anak kecil itu merengek, tak ingin kedua 'papa'nya yang lain tak hadir di sana. Ia ingin mereka terus bersama karena dengan begitu ia bisa melihat tawa ibunya yang cerah sekali. Tapi, setelah Crystal memberitahu bahwa Argentum dan Amicitia tersebut memiliki keluarga sehingga tak mungkin terus menerus bersama dengan mereka, ia mau tak mau mengangguk, berusaha memahami penjelasan ibundanya.

"Riku, kau masih saja memanggil kami papa?"

Riku menolehkan kepalanya kepada sosok pria bersurai coklat kelam yang berada di belakang Prompto. Ia memamerkan senyuman khasnya kepada perisai ratu tersebut sebelum mengangguk riang menjawab pertanyaan tadi.

"Ya!"

Anak kecil tersebut menjawab dengan begitu bangga, menjadikan dua pengawal sang ibunda mengalihkan pandang ke arah ratu mereka secara kompak.

"Jangan melihatku seperti itu. Aku sudah selalu mengingatkannya."

Dipelototi oleh kedua sahabat bersurai kontrasnya membuat Crystal mendelik. Ia tak ingin disalahkan. Ia selalu memeringati Riku tetapi putranya saja yang tak ingin mendengar kata-katanya.

_Apa yang bisa ia lakukan?_

"Riku, kau boleh panggil dia papa." Tiba-tiba Gladious membuka mulut, menunjuk Ignis yang mengerutkan dahi karena ucapannya. "Tapi panggil kami paman."

"Kenapa maunya paman siih?! Kan lebih lucu papa!"

Anak kecil yang masih belum turun dari dekapan Prompto tersebut menautkan alisnya, merasa tak senang karena semua orang mengoreksi panggilannya. Ia kan lebih senang memanggil papa karena menurutnya lucu!

"Karena kami bukan papamu."

Ada gelak yang menghiasi jawaban Argentum tadi. Benar-benar merasa geli karena putra sahabatnya ini ingin sekali memanggil dirinya—orang-orang terdekat ibunya—dengan sebutan papa.

Demi apapun, tingkah pangeran cilik yang ia dekap ini begitu menggemaskan.

"Mama juga bilang begitu." Riku menggembungkan pipi, menunjukkan kekalahannya. "Ya sudah. Paman Pomporot!"

"Prompto!"

"Pompo!"

Prompto harus menutup mulut dengan sebelah tangannya yang bebas karena tak kuasa menahan rasa geli setelah mendengar Riku selalu salah menyebut namanya. Ia terkekeh, membiarkan gelaknya sedikit lolos dari celah-celah jemarinya karena hal ini tidak akan pernah bisa ia abaikan.

Ia melirik ke arah Crystal yang juga turut tertawa, memertemukan bola kaca mereka untuk memberi ejek tanpa kata, hanya melalui sorot pandang.

"Hei, coba panggil namaku." Kali ini, Gladiolus yang telah duduk di salah satu kursi makan dekat Crystal menitah, menunjuk dirinya sendiri dengan telunjuknya yang panjang. "Ingat, pakai paman." Ucapnya lagi.

"Paman Gajiooo!"

Gladiolus hampir tersedak ketika mendapati kenyataan bahwa anak di dalam pelukan Prompto tersebut belum bisa juga memanggil namanya. Maka ia kembali bangkit dari duduknya, mendekat ke arah Riku yang memundurkan tubuh karena dipandangi begitu serius oleh sang perisai.

"Ikuti." Perintah suami dari Cindy Amicitia tersebut. "Gu"

"Gu!"

"Ra"

"Ra!"

"Di"

"DI!"

"O"

"O!"

"Jadi siapa namaku?"

"GADO!"

"Bukan!"

"Aaaaa susah!"

Lengking frustasi yang diterbangkan Caelum berbola kaca merah muda di sana menjadikan keempat orang dewasa tersebut tergelak. Mereka tertawa, membiarkan rasa riang datang menyelimuti mereka.

Prompto kemudian mendudukkan Riku di sebelah Crystal dan acara santap pagi di istana megah tersebut diiringi oleh canda dan juga godaan sang perisai terhadap ratunya. Gladiolus tidak bisa menutup mulut, ia terlalu gatal untuk tak menggoda sahabat merah mudanya karena merasa tebakannya benar bahwa anak dari Crystal dan Noctis akan menjadi seperti kedua orang tuanya.

"Keparahan Riku karena kau dan Noctis-_heka_, kan?"

"Tidak sopan!"

Wanita cantik tersebut mendelik, memukul kecil lengan kekar milik perisainya yang memang duduk di sebelahnya. Ia menjulurkan lidah, sebelum tertawa karena merasa senang sebab kawan-kawannya tak pernah berubah—tetap menyebalkan dan konyol seperti biasa.

"Riku panggil kalian papa sajaaaa!"

Riku yang telah menelan suapan terakhir sarapannya tiba-tiba membuka mulut kembali, mencoba meminta ijin kepada keempat orang di sana agar ia tetap diperbolehkan memanggil dengan sebutan papa.

Sebutan kesukaannya karena terdengar lucu dan sangat sederhana.

"Jangaaann! Sudah kubilang panggil kami paman." Prompto yang telah menyelesaikan sarapannya dua menit lalu menggeleng cepat. Tubuhnya sedikit condong, seperti ingin agar Riku melihat wajah seriusnya. "Tapi kalau ke dia, boleh panggil papa kok." Tutur pria cerah itu lagi seraya menunjuk pria di sampingnya.

"Hei Prompto jangan mengajarkan yang tidak benar."

Ignis yang tadi tak menanggapi, segera melirik tajam ke arah Prompto, melayangkan protes melalui sorot permata teduhnya. Ia tidak ingin pangeran kecil tersebut tumbuh dalam ajaran yang tidak benar. Karenanya, ia tidak setuju jika ada seseorang yang memberitahukan hal salah kepada calon raja itu—meski ia juga tidak pernah berhasil menyuruh Riku memanggilnya paman karena anak itu akan mengeluarkan tatapan memelas yang membuatnya bungkam.

"Kenapa?" Riku memiringkan kepala, tak mengerti mengapa hanya Ignis saja yang diperbolehkan untuk ia panggil papa. Ia lihati ibundanya dan sang penasihat secara bergatian, mencoba mencerna maksud Prompto. "Oh!" Anak itu berteriak. "Aku tahu! Pasti karena papa dan mama punya luka dan satu warna mata yang sama, kan!?"

Baik sang Leonis maupun sang Scientia hampir saja tersedak minuman mereka setelah anak kecil tersebut dengan polosnya mengatakan hal yang benar-benar mengenai sasaran. Detik berikutnya tawa Gladiolus pecah, menjadikan sang ratu dan penasihatnya membungkam mulut mereka dan membuat Riku mengerutkan dahi.

Prompto yang menyadari bahwa bocah tersebut kebingungan ikut tergelak sebentar.

"Salah satunya." Suami dari Aranea Argentum tersebut mengangguk, mengedipkan sebelah matanya yang mana menjadikan Riku begitu sumringah.

"Riku benar!" Riku sangat-sangat merasa senang ketika tebakannya dibenarkan oleh sang penembak jitu. "Oh! Oh! Riku ada pertanyaan untuk papa Iggu!"

Ignis yang telah menyeka ujung bibirnya melirik, menatap anak menggemaskan yang tengah mengangkat tangan, menggesturkan bahwa ia ingin melontarkan tanya—melakukan pose seperti yang diajarkan di sekolah.

"Apa?"

"Papa Iggu tidak punya mama dan akan terus sama mama dan Riku, kan?"

"Mama?" Ignis sekali lagi mengerutkan dahi. "Ibuku...sudah lama meninggal?" Jawabnya lagi dengan nada tak yakin karena firasatnya mengatakan bahwa bukan itu maksud pertanyaan Riku.

"Eh bukan mama ya?" Sang Caelum kecil mendudukkan tubuhnya lagi, mengerutkan dahi dalam-dalam karena tengah berpikir begitu keras. "Apa itu? Seperti paman Pompo yang punya Ara-_nee_ dan paman Gado yang punya Cidney-_nee_."

"Oh." Sang Scientia mengangguk. "Itu disebut istri, Riku."

Tanpa disadari oleh pria tampan di sana, sejak tadi, Prompto dan juga Gladiolus tengah bersusah payah menutupi tawa mereka. Geli benar-benar menggelitiki perut kedus dan mereka sangat-sangat ingin tergelak. Bagaimana tidak, saat ini, Ignis menanggapi pertanyaan itu dengan lancar tanpa menyadari arah pertanyaan tersebut.

Apakah sahabatnya ini benar-benar tak paham atau pura-pura tak paham?

"Oh ya! Papa tidak akan punya istri dan sama-sama Riku terus, kan?"

Crystal menoleh cepat, terbelalak ketika ia dapati putranya baru saja meluncurkan pertanyaan yang begitu privasi dan sensitif kepada salah satu sahabatnya. Ia menatap Riku yang menatapnya dengan tatapan bingung dan ia ingin sekali memukul kepala putranya yang begitu polos.

Demi _Astral, _Riku bertanya dengan begitu santainya!

"Pertanyaan atau bisa kusebut sebagai permintaan yang bagus, Riku." Gladiolus tiba-tiba saja menjetikkan jarinya. Seringai nampak menghiasi wajah maskulin tersebut ketika ia lihat betapa kontrasnya wajah ibu dan anak di dekatnya—Crystal mengisyaratkan 'jangan dilanjutkan' sedang Riku menatap dengan tatapan penuh keingintahuan. "Papa Iggu-mu bukan tidak akan punya istri tapi belum."

"Kenapa belum?" Riku semakin penasaran. _Apakah orang itu juga akan meninggalkannya?_

"Karena dia masih mencintai cinta pertamanya."

"Eh? Apa itu cinta pertama?" Tanya Riku lagi tak paham.

"Orang yang pertama kali dia sayangi sejak umurnya sepuluh tahun."

Prompto bersusah payah agar tak tertawa karena melihat Ignis beberapa kali terus menerus meneguk cairan hitam pekat yang sangat disukai pria tersebut dari ekor matanya. Ia mengigit bibir bawah, masih mengupayakan diri agar tak turut terbahak-bahak karena Gladiolus baru saja membuka topik yang akan membuat sahabat pirang kusam dan merah mudanya menjadi tak nyaman.

Tapi...mungkin memang ini adalah saat yang sudah tepat untuk mengatakan hal ini...

...karena sudah lima tahun berlalu dan—

"Wah lama! Lima tahun lagi Riku juga seumur papa Iggu!" Riku, anak kecil tersebut memandang Gladiolus dan juga Ignis secara bergantian. Rasa penasarannya semakin membuncah dan ia turun dari tempat duduknya, mendekati Gladiolus agar dirinya bisa lebih mendengar cerita mengenai pria Scientia itu lebih jauh lagi. "Riku senang sih papa tidak akan pergi…" Anak itu menggantungkan kalimatnya. "Tapi kenapa papa Iggu dan cintanya tidak seperti paman Gado dan Cidney-_nee_?"

"Karena dia tidak berani. Padahal dia dan wanita itu saling suka lho."

"Eeehhh—" Riku yang telah berada di atas pangkuan Gladiolus menyuarakan kebingungannya. Ia pandangi sosok sang Scientia yang masih tetap terus menerus meminum kopi tersebut tanpa berani mengangkat wajah. "Papa Iggu dan cintanya bodoh ya."

Sang Argentum yang sejak tadi berusaha terdiam tak mampu lagi membendung buncahan perasaannya. Ia terbahak, mengejutkan Ignis dan juga Crystal yang sejak tadi ikut sedikit gelisah karena topik ini. Derai tawanya begitu kencang, tak sedikitpun ditahan karena ia tak sanggup lagi. Terlebih, biru cerah milik sang Argentum secara tak sengaja menangkap ada raut kesal di wajah ratunya yang kini tengah mendelik memandangnya.

Oh sungguh, ia sangat menyenangi pembicaraan ini dan ia ingin sekali memeluk Riku karena anak itulah yang berjasa di pagi hari ini.

Di sisi lain, Riku sekali lagi harus membiarkan ada gurat-gurat bingung mencorengi dahinya yang tertutupi poni sebab Prompto dan Gladiolus terbahak-bahak setelah ia berkata. Pasalnya, saat ini ia tidak sedang melucu. Ia hanya mengutarakan pendapat yang menurutnya serius.

Sang putra mahkota hendak membuka mulutnya, bertanya apakah yang lucu dari kalimatnya. Tapi, katup bibir kecilnya yang sempat bercelah kembali merapat. Dibandingkan dengan gelak itu, saat ini ada yang lebih membuatnya terheran-heran. Yaitu ada rona merah muda di pipi Ignis dan juga Crystal.

_Kenapa pipi tomatnya sama?_

"Pagi-pagi sudah berisik sekali."

"Ada apa?"

"Kak Reira! Kak Rei!"

Terpekiknya nama kedua anak kembar yang tiba-tiba saja menampakkan batang hidung mereka di ruang besar ini menjadikan sang ratu Lucis menghela napas lega—tanpa disadarinya. Sebelah permata wanita itu bergerak, mengikuti pergerakan putranya yang telah turun dari pangkuan Gladiolus dan berlari ke kedua sosok tersebut.

"Kita sedang membicarakan kebodohan papa Iggu dan cintanya!"

Sekali lagi wanita yang mengikat surai panjangnya tinggi-tinggi di sana tersedak karena putranya masih saja melanjutkan topik yang, demi _Astral_, sangat-sangat ia inginkan tak lagi dibahas. Karena, siapa yang tak memahami arah pembicaraan itu? Tanpa perlu disebutkan subjeknya, Crystal memahami siapa yang dimaksudkan Gladiolus. Ia...tidak bodoh.

"Kebodohan Ignis-_nii_—"

"—Dan cintanya?"

Kedua putra dan putri Cor Leonis serta Eira Leonis di sana merendahkan pandang sejenak, menatapi wajah ceria sosok kecil di hadapannya—yang seharusnya memanggil mereka dengan sebutan paman dan bibi, sebelum kemudian secara kompak keduanya mengangkat kepala mereka, memandangi wajah kakak perempuannya dan juga sang penasihat yang bersemu merah.

Mereka tatapi kedua orang itu secara seksama dan baik Rei dan juga Reira sontak mendengus geli, berupaya tak tertawa meski mereka ingin sekali—tentu saja kedua anak cerdas ini paham.

"Siapa yang bodoh?"

"Kakek papa!"

Suara ceria milik Caelum cilik di sana semakin bergema ketika ia dapati figur kakeknya hadir di dalam ruangan tersebut. Seperti yang selalu ia lakukan, ia berlari, menubrukkan tubuh untuk memeluk kaki kokoh tersebut dan menengadah ke arah sang kakek, meminta untuk digendong.

"Riku, pagi-pagi kau sudah ceria sekali."

Cor merendah sembari tertawa simpul, mengulurkan lengan kekarnya untuk membawa anak kecil itu ke dalam dekapannya.

"Papa bilang Riku persis seperti Crystal-_nee _sewaktu kecil."

Rei berkata, ingin mendeklarasikan kepada siapapun di sana bahwa ia mengetahui segala sesuatu mengenai kakak perempuan yang sangat ia sayangi.

Terkuarkannya rasa bangga di wajah tampan Rei membuat Reira yang berada di sebelahnya menghela napas kecil karena melihat tingkah bodoh adiknya—pasalnya, di sana ada Ignis yang ia tahu mengurusi Crystal sejak kecil. Apa yang perlu dibanggakan?

"Sangat persis. Dia akan berlari kepada siapapun yang ia kenal untuk minta digendong." Tambah Cor, seperti membenarkan ucapan putranya.

"Ayahku pernah bercerita juga soal itu." Gladiolus ikut menimpali, tentunya sembari menyeringai ke arah sahabat merah mudanya.

"Bagaimana kalau kalian bergegas? Agar tidak terlambat."

Wanita bergaun hitam—merupakan warna kebanggaan kerajaannya—tersebut bangkit, mendekati ayahandanya sembari membawa ransel khusus yang diberikan sekolah kepada Riku. Dengan hati-hati ia memakai ransel tersebut ke putranya yang masihlah menggoyang-goyangkan kaki kecilnya tanda senang.

Crystal dapat melihat Cor sedikit tersenyum kecil ke arahnya karena di belakang sana, kekehan Gladiolus masihlah terdengar. Pria tinggi tersebut semakin mengulum senyum sebab menyadari bahwa ia melakukan ini karena ingin mengalihkan topik. Tapi sang ratu tak menanggapi dan menyibukkan diri dengan membenahi baju yang dikenakan putra kecilnya.

"Asik! Pergi dengan kakek papa!" Riku yang telah mendapatkan kecupan kecil dari sang ibu membuka mulut—kecupan itu adalah tanda ia akan segera pergi—, memeluk leher Cor, menyuarakan suka citanya. "Dadah paman Pompo, paman Gado, papa Iggu, mama!"

"Kami pergi dulu, Crystal-_nee_."

"Riku, ingat! Jangan membuat papa susah!"

"Iya!"

Crystal melambaikan tangan sembari memamerkan senyumannya, memandangi punggung para insan-insan terpentingnya hingga bayangan mereka tak lagi terpantul dalam bola kaca. Tangannya yang terangkat kemudian ia biarkan terjatuh ke sisi tubuhnya dan ada helaan napas lega meluncur bebas dari katup bibirnya yang terpolesi warna merah muda lembut.

Tanpa membalikkan tubuh kembali ke ruang makan, ia mengangkat sedikit gaunnya, melangkahkan kaki menuju ruang yang tak pernah ia ketahui akan menjadi tempatnya berada. Itu adalah ruang yang dulu hanya menjadi wahana bermain bagi dirinya, Noctis dan juga Ignis, ruang yang menjadi saksi bisu seluruh pertumpahan darah dan kerapuhannya, ruang yang memiliki satu kursi yang seharusnya ditempati oleh pria yang telah melebur bersama dengan tirai-tirai keemasan mentari.

_Ruang tahta..._

"Jadwal hari ini?"

Sang merah muda berkata tanpa menoleh ke arah penasihatnya yang telah memosisikan diri sedikit di belakangnya—diikuti oleh Prompto dan juga Gladiolus.

"Pertemuan dengan _Emperor_ Loqi, membahas mengenai acara kekerabatan antara Niflheim dan Lucis."

Masih sembari berjalan menuju ruang tahtanya, wanita yang tetap memandang lurus ke depan tersebut tiba-tiba saja terkekeh kecil setelah mengerutkan dahi beberapa detik lalu. Kepalanya terangguk-angguk, seperti baru menyadari sesuatu yang penting.

"Pantas papa meminta cuti hari ini."

Ignis mengerjap, mencoba mencerna perkataan sang ratu. Detik berikutnya ia ikut tertawa, menyadari maksud bahwa Cor Leonis, sang petinggi Kingsglaive tersebut mengambil hari libur bertepatan dengan kedatangan Loqi ke Lucis.

Mungkin ia tak pantas mengambil kesimpulan ini, tapi, sepertinya alasan Cor meliburkan diri adalah karena tak ingin bertemu dengan pria yang dahulu mengaku-aku sebagai rivalnya.

"Kau juga tidak ikut ambil libur, Gladio?"

Crystal menghentikan langkah, membuka pintu hitam besar yang akan membawanya menuju ruang penanda tahtanya. Ia terhenti sejenak, menoleh ke belakang untuk mendapati perisainya memasang wajah yang sedikit...was-was setelah Prompto membuka mulut tadi.

"Wajahmu menunjukkan bahwa kau sangat ingin pergi dari sini." Ratu bersurai merah muda tersebut membuka mulutnya, menyeringai kecil sebelum kembali melangkahkan kaki menuju anak tangga yang selalu membuat jantungnya berdegup nyeri.

"Kau harus berada di sisi Cidney, Gladio." Sang Scientia menambahkan.

"Aku ingin." Balas Gladiolus, mengikuti langkah para sahabatnya di depan sana. "Tapi pertemuan ini juga penting."

"Tidak ada yang lebih penting dari anak pertamamu, Gladio."

"Ya...benar." Pria maskulin tersebut mengusap tengkuk dengan tangannya yang besar. "Tapi Cidney diprediksi melahirkan sore nanti. Jadi, aku masih bisa berada di sini sampai jam satu."

"Tidak masalah. Prompto yang akan menggantikanmu. Ya kan, Pom?"

"Tentu!"

Pria Amicitia tersebut menggulirkan emasnya, menatap baik-baik ketiga sahabatnya yang tengah menampilkan senyuman khusus untuk dirinya.

"Terima kasih." Ucapnya. "Terima kasih, Yang Mulia."

Crystal yang telah mendudukkan dirinya di kursi megah tersebut menurunkan pandang, menatap Gladiolus yang—sepertinya—tengah memberikan senyuman terbaik ke arahnya. Ia balas senyuman itu dengan kekeh kecil, mengangguk dan menumbukkan permatanya ke kilau cerah milik perisainya. Sahabatnya itu sengaja memanggilnya 'Yang Mulia' untuk memberi penekanan bahwa ia benar-benar berterima kasih atas apa yang diucapkan Crystal tadi.

Crystal menyandarkan tubuh, menatap lansekap familiar yang entah mengapa terasa asing baginya saat ini. Ia bawa berlian merah mudanya bergerak, menatapi satu persatu ksatrianya sebelum ia gulirkan lagi untuk menyapu setiap penjuru ruangan yang tak lagi hancur berserak seperti lima tahun lalu.

Tanpa disadarinya ia mengepalkan tangan, berusaha mengenyahkan rasa memuakkan yang masihlah tetap datang menghantam hatinya—terlebih ketika ia mendudukkan diri di kursi ini.

Ia menghela napas, mengulurkan tangannya untuk menerima secarik kertas berisikan poin-poin penting mengenai pertemuan nanti yang telah dipersiapkan penasihatnya. Ya, penasihatnya. Scientia yang tumbuh bersamanya, yang sejak dahulu mengabdikan diri demi Lucis Caelum kini menjadi penasihatnya sebab ialah yang pada akhirnya duduk di kursi tersebut.

Ya, ia, Crystalcrown Leonis atau lebih tepatnya Rosea Lucis Caelum diberikan tanggung jawab besar untuk menggantikan Noctis menjadi ratu Lucis.

Awal mulanya adalah karena ia dan para sahabatnya memiliki misi untuk mengembalikan kerajaan Lucis yang sempat hancur karena pertempuran lima tahun lalu. Pada awalnya, tak ada satupun dari mereka yang membahas mengenai penerus Noctis. Mereka lebih memilih menenggelamkan pikiran dengan meruntutkan segala macam agenda demi kemajuan Lucis. Akan tetapi, mereka tahu bahwa masihlah dibutuhkan sosok 'raja' sebagai kepala.

Dan…orang-orang yang terlibat mengatakan bahwa tak ada yang lebih pantas selain ia yang merupakan keturunan pertama Lucis Caelum untuk mengemban tugas ini.

Crystal saat itu merasa ragu, merasa tak pantas untuk menerima tanggung jawab besar ini. Ia adalah seorang _oracle _gagal yang pernah terinfeksi _starscourge _dan menjadi _daemon_, ia juga merupakan sosok yang tak berhasil menyelamatkan raja cahaya yang lebih pantas berada di posisinya saat ini. Karenanya, pikiran negatifnya selalu berkata bahwa 'ia tak akan bisa'.

Berulang kali ia menolak usul tersebut, berkali-kali ia mengatakan bahwa ia tak mampu. Akan tetapi, orang-orang terpentingnya selalu mendorong punggungnya, mengatakan dengan lembut bahwa ia bisa dan dunia membutuhkannya. Ia masihlah meragu, masih menganggap dirinya tak bisa.

Sampai pada satu waktu ia dapati beberapa penduduk bercakap-cakap, menyuarakan betapa mereka sangat menginginkan Lucis dahulu kembali. Lucis yang dipimpin oleh satu orang Lucis Caelum, yang melindungi para rakyatnya dengan sepenuh hati.

Karenanya, demi mengembalikan cahaya di balik bola-bola kaca para rakyat yang berduka karena kehilangan raja mereka, ia mengeraskan hati, menyanggupi tugas ini untuk Lucis, untuk para sahabatnya, untuk putranya, untuk para Lucis Caelum yang telah gugur—

"Crystal."

Wanita tersebut tersentak dalam lamunan yang acap kali hadir ketika ia mendudukkan diri di kursi tersebut. Ia menengadah, menatap hijau yang tiba-tiba saja telah berada di hadapannya. Ia mengerjap, merasakan Ignis menatapnya dengan sungguh-sungguh dan hal itu membuat hatinya sedikit takut.

Wajah pria tersebut begitu serius, menatapnya, sebelum beralih menatap Gladiolus yang menampilkan wajah gusar seraya menurunkan ponsel dari telinganya.

"Ci-Cidney akan melahirkan sebentar lagi."

※End of Epilog – Future Part 1※

Karena author-nya begitu lelah epilog (apa seharusnya disebut sequel) ini ga abis-abis, jadi author pecah saja. Semata-mata karena sudah tidak bisa mikir, semata-mata karena pingin cepat up yang part 1 ini. haaaahhh...


	20. Epilogue Part 2 - Future

Author : Yuta Uke

Chapter : Epilogue – Future Part 2

Genre : Angst, Tragedy, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Fantasy

Warning: Unbetaed fic, Semi-Canon, OOC (maybe), Sorry...this chap is loooooonnnggg. Longer than the original last chap woahaha :')

Words : 24,935

_FFXV fanfiction for my bestie..._

* * *

_Apakah masa depan itu?_

_Apakah itu adalah ketika permata memancarkan kekosongan?_

_Ataukah ketika keduanya menyorotkan pandang penuh harap?_

_Apakah masa depan itu?_

_Apakah ketika tawa pedih mengudara?_

_Ataukah ketika tawa riang berderai menyenangkan?_

_Apakah ada masa depan dalam kisah sedih ini?_

_Kisah yang digariskan demi memuaskan keegoisan sang agung,_

_Kisah untuk menyiksa mereka para keturunan yang sesungguhnya merupakan pion dari kegagalan belaka.._

_Apakah ada masa depan dalam kisah perih ini?_

_Kisah memilukan yang merenggut tawa orang-orang di dalamnya..._

_Benarkah sampai akhir kisah ini tak membiarkan orang-orang itu tertawa?_

* * *

Sepertinya, dunia menginginkan kebahagiaan lekas datang menghampiri keluarga perisainya, nampaknya seluruh dewa mengharapkan malaikat kecil itu segera membuka mata untuk menyapa sahabat terpentingnya. Oleh karenanya, agak-agaknya, prediksi yang beberapa jam lalu dipaparkan oleh sang Amicitia memang sengaja meleset.

Crystal, ratu Lucis ke seratus lima belas yang saat ini tengah mendudukkan diri di kursi belakang mobilnya terlihat bersusah payah menyembunyikan seutas senyum di bibirnya. Wajah cantik itu diliputi kebahagiaan, dipenuhi oleh gurat-gurat senang karena sebentar lagi ia dapat bertemu dengan putri kecil sahabatnya.

Masih dapat ia ingat bagaimana Gladiolus beberapa jam lalu dengan percaya diri mengatakan bahwa sang istri akan melahirkan sesuai prediksi, yaitu di sore hari. Karenanya, Crystal tak dapat menyembunyikan tawa ketika ia dapati sahabatnya itu menampilkan wajah cemas luar biasa ketika kabar bahwa Cidney akan segera melahirkan datang.

Masih sembari memertahankan raut senang di wajah cantiknya, bola kaca merah muda milik sang Leonis musim semi tersebut bergerak simpul, menyapu sehamparan lansekap familiar yang tersaji di luar jendela kendaraan hitamnya. Tubuhnya semakin ia buat senyaman mungkin pada sandaran bangku mobilnya yang melaju menuju salah satu rumah sakit ternama milik keluarga Heallint tempat Cidney dirawat dalam kecepatan sedang.

Ya...setelah menyelesaikan kewajibannya pada hari ini, ia dan penasihatnya segera memutuskan untuk pergi ke tempat istri dari salah sahabat mereka. Sehingga, di sinilah mereka sekarang, hanya berdua di dalam ruang tertutup hening itu sebab Prompto memutuskan untuk menjemput Aranea terlebih dahulu dan putranya masih bersama dengan ayahanda angkatnya.

Seketika, air muka sang wanita yang tadi diliputi oleh suka cita berubah. Crystal yang mendudukkan diri di kursi belakang—memang dipersilahkan untuk duduk di sana—sesekali melirik ke sosok yang berada di balik kendali mobil setelah menyadari bahwa selama perjalanan, mereka sama sekali tak berbincang dengan satu sama lain.

Secara sembunyi-sembunyi, wanita tersebut menghela napas, melakukannya agar rasa tak nyaman di hati menghilang bersama dengan tiupan napasnya. Berada berdua saja dengan pria tersebut setelah memimpikan kembali masa lalu—serta adanya insiden di ruang makan tadi pagi sedikit menjadikan suasana di antara mereka canggung. Tak ada satupun dari keduanya yang membuka katup bibir. Mereka hanya terdiam, seperti menikmati deru kendaraan yang menjadi satu-satunya peneman suasana.

Dijatuhkan kelopaknya sejenak dan ia tolehkan kembali kepalanya ke arah kanan, memutuskan untuk mengalihkan pikiran dengan memerhatikan pemandangan kota tercintanya yang perlahan-lahan bangkit menuju masa depan baru—walau masih dalam tahap berusaha untuk pulih seperti sedia kala.

Ia menaikkan salah satu sudut bibirnya, menyunggingkan senyuman mengejek kepada pantulannya di jendela. Dalam hati, ia mencemooh dirinya yang masih dibayang-bayangi masa lalu. Mungkin, mimpi semalam memang sengaja datang untuk mengajaknya kembali mengulang kenangan pahit guna memberikan rasa tegar di dalam diri, membawanya mengenang kembali agar ia ingat bahwa ia adalah orang beruntung karena dicintai begitu dalam. Tetapi, sayangnya, karena mimpi itu pula sekali lagi ia tersadar bahwa...masih ada celah antara dirinya dan sang pria yang kini berada di bangku depan. Sekalipun ia telah mampu tertawa-tawa di hadapan pria tersebut, meski ia sudah bisa berbicara normal dengan sosok itu lagi, tetapi jika dihadapkan dalam posisi seperti ini—berdua saja dengan sang sahabat kecil—lidahnya pasti masih sedikit kaku.

Inginnya ia menjadi Crystal yang dulu, yang selalu berisik walau hanya ada mereka berdua di sana. Tetapi ia tak bisa, seperti ada sesuatu yang menahannya, seolah ada sesuatu yang masih menghimpit hatinya—lebih-lebih karena ia baru saja memainkan kembali kenangan dalam mimpi yang membuatnya mengetahui kenyataan-kenyataan lain mengenai Ignis yang turut menambah beban di hati.

Bohong jika ia mengatakan bahwa hubungan mereka telah baik-baik saja. Sebab, pada kenyataannya, jarak antara dirinya dan Scientia masihlah kasat mata.

_...ia menyadarinya..._

"_Shogun_. Ya, kami sedang dalam perjalanan ke sana."

Bunyi dering ponsel dan rendah suara sang pria bersurai kusam di depan sana membuyarkan lamunan sang Leonis merah muda. Bola kaca merah muda dan kelabu milik sosok tersebut bergulir, dibawa untuk melihat Ignis yang tengah memperdengarkan nada serius saat bercakap-cakap dengan ayahandanya—ia tahu karena sahabatnya tadi memanggil lawan bicaranya '_Shogun_'.

Diperhatikan dengan baik gestur dan juga nada bicara teman kecilnya tersebut dan saat itu pula Crystal menyadari bahwa berita yang disampaikan Cor kepada Ignis bukanlah berita baik, sebab, setelah menutup panggilan tadi, penasihatnya tiba-tiba saja menghela napas meski kecil.

"Apa? Papa bilang apa?" Tanya wanita itu sesegera yang ia bisa karena tak sabar ingin tahu isi pembicaraan kedua orang tersebut.

"_Shogun_, Riku, Rei dan Reira sudah berada di sana bersama Iris." Ignis menaikkan kacamata dengan sebelah tangannya. "Tapi putri Gladio belum lahir juga."

Mendengar pemaparan yang diberi penasihatnya membuat wanita tersebut mengerutkan dahi sejenak. Ia membawa kedua permatanya merendah, memandangi jam analog di dalam ponsel pintarnya selama beberapa detik.

"Ini sudah pukul delapan malam." Crystal berkata tanpa mengalihkan pandang. "Sudah dua belas jam dari Gladio pergi."

"Ya. _Shogun _mengatakan bahwa prosesnya memakan waktu cukup lama dan sepertinya walau sudah selama itu tidak ada tanda-tanda yang menunjukkan bahwa Cidney akan menuju fase aktif sehingga diputuskan untuk melakukan operasi."

Crystal yang sempat memajukan tubuhnya sedikit, kembali bersandar. Sosok tersebut menghela napas untuk menghembuskan kehawatirannya dan ia memejamkan mata sejenak. Mendengar kabar bahwa salah satu istri dari sahabatnya harus merasakan kepedihan ketika melakukan proses bersalin seperti dirinya lima tahun lalu menjadikan rasa tak nyaman hadir menguar memenuhi rongga dadanya. Pertama, ia menghawatirkan kondisi Cidney, kedua...ia juga harus kembali diingatkan akan masa-masa sulitnya dulu.

Ya...dikarenakan kondisi kesehatan mentalnya yang tak begitu stabil selama hamil dan saat hendak bersalin, ia harus menahan sakit hingga mencapai waktu dua puluh jam—waktu yang sebenarnya lebih lama dari cucu Cid Sophiar tersebut.

Kala itu ia hanya mampu mengerang, mencoba menguatkan diri yang terasa begitu remuk karena fase laten yang dilaluinya teramat menyakitkan. Tak cukup sampai situ, kesengsaraannya masih terus hadir karena ia harus menjalani proses melahirkan yang sulit dan lama—yang pada akhirnya ia diharuskan untuk melakukan operasi—akibat kecilnya rongga panggul dan lengkung pubik miliknya yang sempit.

Karenanya, mendapati berita tadi seperti membawa kembali kenangan-kenangan sulit di masa lalu yang pernah dilaluinya. Dalam diam ia membiarkan memori demi memori tersebut bermain, menampakkan wujudnya lagi setiap kali ia memejamkan mata sejenak.

Bayang demi bayang itu hadir, terproyeksi nyata dalam kepalanya. Saat ia menutup kedua permatanya, ia bak dapat memanggil kembali rasa sakit serta remuk seluruh raganya. Digigitnya bibir bawah tersebut, dibiarkan tangannya terkepal karena perih hadir kembali menyapa tubuhnya. Ia mengerutkan dahi, mencoba menggeleng untuk mengenyahkan kenangan tak enak itu.

Tetapi, semakin ia mencoba menghapus, semakin kuat pula pecahan memori tersebut hadir. Rasa sakit itu, tangis pedihnya, lemah tubuhnya, isak kedua orang tua angkatnya...dan leleh air mata sang pirang kusam.

Tak disadarinya, Crystal telah membuka mata, mengangkat wajah karena ia sekali lagi mengingat sesuatu yang sempat dilupakannya. Wanita tersebut melirik, menatapi Ignis yang telah memusatkan seluruh perhatian kepada kemudi mobil. Jantungnya sedikit bergemuruh kala ia dapati kembali bagaimana pria tersebut menitikkan air mata saat menjadi orang pertama yang diperbolehkan untuk menggendong Riku. Pria tampan tersebut menampilkan mutiara yang berkaca-kaca, terkilau oleh haru dan pedih, menguarkan suatu ekspresi campur aduk.

Ia...mungkin ia pernah melihat pria Scientia itu menangis beberapa kali. Akan tetapi, ada sesuatu yang berbeda yang menikam hatinya saat ia dapati pria itu melelehkan air mata ketika mendekap putranya. Ignis menangis, membiarkan rasa karut marut di hati mengalir turun dari kedua pelupuk mata dan dirinya tahu bahwa leleh tersebut adalah bentuk kebahagiaan, tetapi juga merupakan bentuk kepedihan.

"Terima kasih, Ignis."

Ignis, yang sejak tadi memusatkan seluruh perhatian ke jalanan di hadapannya sedikit terperanjat. Dari kaca tengah ia melirik untuk mendapati wajah cantik ratunya kini terhiasi oleh keterkejutan luar biasa. Pria tersebut mengambil kesimpulan bahwa nampaknya Crystal nanap setelah melepaskan ucapan terima kasih tadi.

Kini, keduanya sama-sama memerlihatkan keterkejutan..._tentu saja_. Pasalnya, percakapan terakhir mereka adalah mengenai kabar istri salah satu sahabat mereka harus menjalani operasi demi keselamatan ibu dan juga sang bayi. Hanya itu saja. Tak ada momen lain setelahnya, lebih-lebih kesempatan yang tepat untuk pelantangan rasa terima kasih. Bahkan, bisa dikatakan bahwa tak ada kolerasi antara pernyataan pria Scientia dan wanita Leonis.

_Terima kasih untuk apa?_

"Untuk?" Tanya sang penasihat, menyuarakan pertanyaan dalam hatinya.

"Ka-karena—" Crystal menggigit bagian dalam pipinya. Sedikit merutuki diri sendiri yang tiba-tiba saja mengucapkan rasa terima kasihnya begitu saja karena sempat mengingat keping-keping adegan masa lalu yang membuat hatinya sekali lagi didekapi oleh sentimen. Ratu itu menarik napas, menghembuskannya lagi secara cepat untuk menguasai diri. "Karena kau selalu ada untukku sejak dulu, sejak aku terjatuh, sejak aku memutuskan untuk bangkit demi Riku."

Pria tiga puluh tujuh tahun di sana sedikit menampakkan reaksi samar, begitu samar seolah memang sengaja tak diperbolehkan siapapun mengetahuinya. Dengan sebelah permatanya ia dapati wanita di belakangnya sedikit menunduk dan ada afeksi familiar yang mengetuk celah hatinya. Tak pernah sekalipun Ignis membayangkan bahwa Crystal akan membuka topik pembicaraan ini. Jikalau memang terpaksa membahas mengenai masa dulu, mereka hanya akan membicarakan mengenai Noctis saja demi Riku. Selebihnya, mereka tak akan pernah mengingat-ingat atau membuka tema ini.

Karenanya, saat mendengar tuturan milik Crystal beberapa detik lalu, Ignis sangatlah terperanjat. Ia mengeratkan genggaman pada kemudi mobil, berusaha untuk tak memerlihatkan reaksi yang sekiranya akan membuat wanita di kursi belakang tersebut kesulitan.

"Aku—" Ignis menggantungkan kalimatnya saat disadarinya bahwa suaranya begitu serak. Pria tersebut terdiam sejenak sebelum berdeham beberapa kali untuk menguasai diri. "Tentu saja aku, Prompto, Gladio akan selalu ada untukmu, kapanpun."

Mendapatkan jawaban seperti itu dari sang Scientia, wanita tiga puluh tiga tahun di sana sedikit terhenyak. Ia memandangi sosok tersebut dalam diam, hendak berkata, hendak membalas dengan mengucapkan sepatah kata, namun yang terhembus dari celah bibirnya hanyalah tiup napas samar. Wanita tersebut terdiam, masih melekatkan pandangnya pada teman kecilnya yang tadi membalas perkataannya tanpa menatap dirinya. Iapun pada akhirnya hanya mampu mengangguk kecil menanggapi pernyataan yang diberi sahabat kecilnya.

_Mungkin memang ini yang terbaik..._

Deru kendaraan yang tadi menjadi peneman kedua sekawan di sana perlahan-lahan memudar sebelum akhirnya menghilang ketika Ignis menghentikan mobil yang dikendarai di depan pintu masuk gedung tinggi yang menjadi tujuan mereka.

Ujung gaun hitam panjang yang dikenakan sang merah muda melambai simpul kala pemiliknya menuruni kendaraan tersebut. Masih sembari mengatupkan bibir, Crystal melangkah, mengikuti Ignis menyusuri lorong serba putih yang sekali lagi membangkitkan ingatan masa lalunya.

Surai merah muda panjangnya yang terikat tinggi bergerak samar kala wanita tersebut sedikit menunduk, menyapa beberapa wajah familiar yang memberikan gestur penghormatan kepadanya. Ditariknya kedua sudut bibirnya kepada para pekerja yang dahulu sempat merawat dirinya saat ia berada di rumah sakit ini selama hampir sepuluh bulan.

Dikarenakan kondisi kehamilannya yang begitu lemah dan juga kondisi psikisnya yang tak stabil—selalu naik dan turun—, Eira, selaku tenaga medis yang menanganinya memaksa agar ia bertahan di rumah sakit ini sampai putranya lahir.

Pada awalnya, wanita medis tersebut berdalih dengan alasan para pasien akan lebih mudah dikontrol jika berada di dalam satu atap karena para tenaga dan perangkat medis milik Insomnia berpusat di sini—kota itu masih dalam pemulihan sehingga segalanya belum memadai.

Akan tetapi, Crystal sesungguhnya paham bahwa alasan sesungguhnya adalah Eira ingin agar ada yang selalu menemani dirinya, selalu mengecek keadaannya dan tak membiarkan ia sendiri sebab mungkin saja ia melakukan sesuatu di luar kendali.

Inginnya ia menolak saat itu, mengatakan bahwa ia baik-baik saja. Tetapi, setiap kali ia hendak menyuarakan keberatannya, pikiran-pikiran bahwa kemungkinan buruk yang ditakutkan ibu angkatnya bisa saja terjadi entah mengapa menghantui dirinya. Oleh karenanya, Crystal menyerah dan menuruti kemauan Eira.

Wanita bersurai sewarna bunga musim semi tersebut membiarkan bau khas gedung ini menggelitik kembali indera penciumannya, membawanya melayang kembali kepada kenangan-kenangan pahit yang lebih banyak dari manis. Ia tersenyum samar, berdoa dalam hati agar mulai detik ini memori menyedihkan dahulu dapat tergantikan dengan kenangan baru yang indah.

"Mama!"

Suara cerah milik seorang anak lelaki berusia lima tahun yang baru saja turun dari gendongan pria bersurai coklat bertubuh tinggi membuyarkan seluruh lamunan Crystal. Wanita tersebut mengerjap, memandangi sosok mungil itu berlari ke arahnya dengan wajah ceria.

"Riku, ini rumah sakit. Pelankan suaramu."

Crystal menaruh jari telunjuknya di depan bibir, mengisyaratkan kepada putranya yang tadi berlari ke arahnya untuk menutup mulut—dan gestur itu diikuti oleh Riku yang kini malah memilih untuk mendekati Ignis.

"Papa Iggu, memang di rumah sakit tidak boleh berteriak?"

Riku bertanya dengan suara yang sangat-sangat pelan. Ia memandangi Ignis dengan kedua permata bulat sempurnanya, bertanya-tanya sebab ingin memastikan bahwa ibunya tadi tidak membohonginya. Berkebalikan dengan raut wajah serius anak kecil itu, yang diberi pertanyaan malah meloloskan tawa.

"Tidak boleh." Jawab sang pria sembari menggendong putra mendiang rajanya yang telah gugur. "Tapi suaranya juga tidak perlu sepelan itu." Tambahnya lagi seraya mendengus geli.

Sang ratu yang telah menghentikan langkah menyunggingkan senyum kecil karena percakapan sang putra dan salah satu sahabatnya. Pasalnya, interaksi kedua orang itu entah mengapa terlihat begitu lucu dan sedikit membuat aura di depan ruang operasi tersebut sedikit ringan.

Membalikkan tubuh, Crystal sekali lagi mengayunkan kaki, berjalan menuju ayahandanya yang tengah bersidekap seraya bersandar ke dinding putih di belakang dekat ruang berpintu lebar.

"Mama di dalam?" Tanya sang merah muda.

"Ya."

Hanya sepatah kata itu saja yang diucapkan oleh sang pria Leonis. Kedua ayah dan anak yang tak berbagi darah tersebut saling bertukar tatap selama sepersekian detik, seolah bertutur kata melalui sorot. Pada detik pertama, Crystal mengerutkan dahi saat mendapati Cor sedikit menampilkan raut yang sukar untuk dipahaminya—bohong. Ia juga biasanya memang selalu sulit untuk memahami pria tinggi itu. Tetapi, saat biru cerah milik pemimpin Kingsglaive di sana melirik ke arah bangku di sampingnya, merah muda tersebut segera memahami maksud yang terkandung di balik bola kaca ayahnya.

Sekali lagi helai demi helai mahkota panjang milik wanita cantik di sana berayun samar setelah pemiliknya mengangguk kecil. Wanita tersebut mengarahkan tubuhnya ke kiri, kali ini mendekati kedua adik kembarnya yang tampak duduk tenang dikawani oleh Iris yang tersenyum ke arahnya. Namun, walau kedua anak cerdas tersebut begitu tenang, wajah mereka diliputi kehawatiran.

_Ya...khawatir dan takut.._.

"Hei."

Crystal, wanita itu merendah, memanggil kedua adiknya dengan suara yang lembut. Merah muda miliknya bersirobok dengan biru dan hitam yang tak sama milik anak kembar di sana. Dibiarkan bola kaca tersebut saling membalas tatap, mencoba menyelami satu sama lain.

"Crystal-_nee_...apa Cidney-_nee _akan baik-baik saja?"

Kedua anak kembar tersebut tanpa sadar membuka mulut mereka secara bersamaan. Suara mereka sedikit lemah, tak ceria seperti biasanya.

"Tentu saja."

Sebaik mungkin Crystal mencoba untuk menjawab, secara bergantian ia pandangi adik-adiknya dengan sorot mata selembut yang ia mampu seraya mencoba memahami apa yang tengah terjadi pada kedua orang terpentingnya ini. Dan, tak membutuhkan waktu lama bagi sang ratu untuk menyadarinya.

Kemungkinan besar, ini adalah trauma yang hadir akibat masa lalu kedua adiknya. Di masa lampau, mereka hidup di dalam kegelitaan yang tak siapapun ketahui kapan akan berakhir. Setiap harinya, akan ada banyak kabar demi kabar tak mengenakkan datang silih berganti. Bahkan, berita dukapun seperti suatu yang wajar dan akan terus diperdengarkan. Karenanya, saat mendengar salah satu orang yang dahulu menjadi teman bermain mereka di dalam gelapnya dunia akan menjalani operasi karena ada masalah saat persalinan, gusar segera saja datang mendekap raga.

Mereka takut...teramat takut kehilangan salah satu orang yang eksistensinya telah mereka anggap sebagai keluarga.

"Benar?" Rei sekali lagi membuka mulut, menatapi kakak perempuannya melalui kedua manik hitamnya yang tak berdasar.

"Kalian tahu kan setangguh apa Cidney?" Crystal mencoba menaikkan sudut bibirnya tinggi-tinggi, memberikan senyuman agar kedua anak kecil tersebut tenang. "Selain itu ada Gladio juga di dalam sana. Semua pasti akan baik-baik saja."

Setelah kalimat tersebut dilepaskan sang _oracle _gagal, Rei serta Reira secara kompak mengangguk, memberitahukan bahwa mereka memercayai perkataan itu. Sang merah muda yang melihat raut wajah kedua adiknya melembut, sedikit merasa lega. Ia bangkit, menatap ayahandanya sejenak untuk memberitahukan bahwa ia berhasil membujuki kedua anak bersurai kontras tersebut sebelum kemudian memutuskan untuk mendudukkan diri di antara Rei serta Reira.

Tak butuh waktu lama bagi kedua anak tersebut untuk merapatkan tubuh ke kakak perempuan mereka. Keduanya menjatuhkan kepala mereka ke bahu Crystal sebelum sedikit menutup mata saat merasakan usapan lembut di pucuk kepala mereka.

Di hadapan ketiga kakak beradik Leonis tersebut—dan juga Iris—, Ignis sedikit menunduk untuk menyapa Cor. Setelahnya, iapun turut memutuskan untuk mendudukkan diri sebab merasa sedikit pegal karena Riku masihlah berada di dalam dekapannya—anak itu tak ingin lepas.

Hendaknya ia mendudukkan sang pangeran kecil di kursi kosong di sampingnya, akan tetapi anak lelaki tersebut enggan turun meski ia telah mencoba berulang kali. Sehingga, di percobaan kelimanya, sang Scientia pada akhirnya menyerah, membiarkan Riku menggelayut di dadanya sembari sesekali mengusap mata.

Detik demi detik bergerak, menciptakan gema memekakkan karena tak ada satupun di antara mereka yang berbicara. Hanyalah beberapa pertanyaan seperti 'kita sedang apa?', 'melahirkan itu apa?', 'adik bayi itu apa?' yang sempat terdengar dari bibir mungil pangeran Lucis yang kini makin menenggelamkan wajah di dada sang pirang kusam. Selebihnya, tanpa celoteh anak itu, keheningan benar-benar merajai.

Crystal masih belum menghentikan usapan lembut di kedua pucuk kepala para adiknya yang bersandar di bahunya. Selama hampir empat puluh lima menit, melalui pergerakan sederhana tersebut ia terus menerus mengupayakan agar adik-adiknya bisa tetap tenang, memberitahukan tanpa lafal bahwa ia berada di sana bersama mereka dan tak ada yang perlu ditakutkan.

Ia melirik ke arah sahabat pirangnya—Prompto bersama Aranea sampai dua puluh menit setelah ia dan Ignis tiba—, mencoba melempar senyum untuk memberitahukan bahwa ia juga baik-baik saja.

Bohong. Sebenarnya, ia juga merasa khawatir. Ia takut jikalau ada sesuatu yang buruk menimpa istri sahabatnya. Ia telah merasakan kehilangan berulang kali, karenanya, tak mungkin jika ia tak merasa gamang saat ini.

Beberapa kali ia mencoba untuk menghirup udara khas rumah sakit dan menghembuskannya begitu pelan. Menunggui tanpa mengetahui apa yang tengah terjadi di dalam sana membuat hatinya berdegup tak nyaman.

_Mungkin inilah yang dirasakan para sahabatnya dulu._

Crystal masih mengusap pucuk kepala hitam dan coklat milik kedua adiknya. Ia terpejam, memohon kepada dewa agar tangis lantang milik putri sahabatnya dapat segera terdengar karena ia tahu semua orang yang menunggui di depan sana telah menampakkan wajah khawatir. Maka, pada saat ada suara jerit memekakkan milik bayi di dalam ruangan yang tertutup rapat, ia menegang.

"Sudah lahir!"

Prompto adalah orang pertama yang membuka mulut seraya memekik senang. Wajah manisnya berbinar begitu cerah, suaranya sangat lantang sampai-sampai menjadikan Riku yang sempat terlelap dalam pelukan Ignis tersentak kaget.

"Papa Pom—"

"Paman."

"Paman Pompo jangan teriak-teriak di rumah sakit nanti dimarahi mama."

Begitulah yang diucapkan sang pangeran kecil sembari menaruh jari telunjuk pendeknya ke depan bibir setelah ia terbangun sepenuhnya. Suasana yang sempat menegang, mencair begitu saja setelah Riku berkata-kata seraya menampilkan gestur lucu, menjadikan para orang dewasa beserta dua anak kembar di sana tertawa kecil.

"Riku, ayo kita lihat adik bayi!"

"Mau adik bayi!"

Riku, yang sebenarnya tak mengerti apa itu adik bayi tetap mengangguk mantap ke arah Rei dan juga Reira yang telah mendekat ke arahnya. Ia segera turun dari pelukan Ignis, menyambut uluran tangan kedua anak kembar tersebut dan berjalan menuju kamar tempat Cidney berada.

"Cidney, Gladio, selamat."

Merupakan kata pertama yang diucapkan Crystal setelah mereka diperbolehkan masuk ke dalam ruang rawat inap milik wanita Amicitia tersebut—Cidney telah dipindahkan dari ruang operasi ke kamarnya kembali. Hijau dan merah muda itu saling bersirobok, bertutur kata dalam pandang mereka.

Cidney Amicitia menaikkan sudut bibirnya, menyambut tangan sahabat suaminya yang kini tengah berkaca-kaca. Ia ingin tertawa, ingin menggoda karena wajah sang ratu saat ini benar-benar kacau karena tak pandai menyembunyikan perasaan.

"Mama, adik bayi lucu!" Tapi, suasana haru tersebut terserak karena lengking nyaring salah seorang anak lelaki berusia lima tahun yang kini tengah memandangi makhluk mungil yang terbungkus selimut merah muda menggeliat-geliat. Berlian merah muda milik sosok itu berbinar, jelas sekali begitu takjub karena ia baru pertama kali melihat pemandangan ini. "Aku juga ingin satu!"

Berpasang-pasang mata di sana membulat. Crystal, sang ibu dari anak kecil tersebut tersedak lucu ketika putranya meminta sesuatu yang notabene sangat sulit sekali untuk ia wujudkan dengan polosnya. Tanpa ia sadari wajahnya telah memerah, merasa panas karena mendengar kedua orang tuanya dan para sahabatnya di sana tiba-tiba saja tertawa karena perkataan putranya tadi.

"Mintalah kepada mamamu."

Eira, yang memang berada di sana menggoda. Ia dekati cucu kecilnya dan ia mengedipkan sebelah mata saat melihat ke arah sang putri yang semakin memerah.

"Ya, Crystal. Berikan Riku adik satu ya." Tambah Gladiolus yang turut menimpali sembari tertawa.

"Mama! Pulang dari sini, Riku mau!"

Dan Crystal harus bersusah payah mendiamkan buah hatinya yang terus menerus merengek kepada dirinya.

.

.

.

Sungguh, Crystal merasa membawa Riku ke rumah sakit untuk menjenguk Cidney beberapa minggu lalu adalah suatu kesalahan besar. Pasalnya, setelah mengetahui 'adik bayi', anak kecil tersebut hampir setiap hari memaksa dirinya untuk datang menghampiri sang Amicitia dan juga putri kecil yang baru terlahir ke dunia.

Jika tak dituruti, Riku akan mengeluarkan rengekannya, terus menerus berlari mengelilingi Crystal dan juga teman-temannya. Bocah lelaki tersebut akan menarik-narik ujung baju semuanya, memaksa agar diantarkan pergi supaya bisa bertemu dengan adik bayi tersebut. Jika seluruh upaya itu tak berhasil juga, sang pangeran akan meninggikan suara, melantang: 'kalau begitu, berikan aku adik bayi sekarang!' yang mana menjadikan sang ibunda memijat pelipis karena merasa kewalahan.

Melihat hal tersebut—keras kepalanya sang putra mahkota dan kewalahannya sang ratu—, baik Prompto serta Ignis merasa bahwa memang lebih baik Crystal menuruti kemauan Riku—Ignis awalnya ingin mendidik lebih tegas, tetapi, rengekan dan tingkah kekanakan yang diberi anak itu kepadanya lebih menyusahkan dan ia kalah. Jika ditegur sedikit atau walau hanya sedikit dibujuk dengan kata-kata, Riku akan semakin menggaduh, membuat beberapa pelayan istana juga turut mendapatkan pekerjaan lebih.

Berkebalikan dengan Ignis dan juga Prompto yang ingin untuk menuruti permintaan sang pangeran kecil, Crystal tetap kukuh, tak ingin terlalu memanjakan putranya. Ia pun menegaskan bahwa mereka baru akan mengunjungi Cidney nanti di akhir pekan. Butuh sedikit penekanan dan kesabaran lebih dalam membujuk anak kecil tersebut dan pada akhirnya sang ratu dapat menghela napas lega ketika Riku mengangguk, menyetujui perkataannya.

Tetapi, meski mengangguk kepada sang ibunda, Riku selalu menunggui hari dengan menggembungkan pipi tanda sebal, pertanda bahwa ia benar tak sabar menunggui akhir pekan datang. Ia yang biasanya selalu cerahpun tak begitu heboh seperti biasanya. Memang, saat mengunjungi makam Noctis dan juga Regis, pangeran Lucis itu tetap masih bercerita banyak. Namun sebenarnya lebih banyak ia habiskan dengan pelantangan rengekannya karena ia ingin sekali bertemu dengan adik bayi.

Hari demi hari dilalui putra mahkota tersebut dengan perasaan tak sabar yang terus membuncah dari rongga dada kecilnya. Riku benar-benar selalu melafalkan betapa ia ingin esok hari cepat datang. Karenanya, saat tanggal yang ia lingkari di lembar kalender telah tiba, anak kecil itu segera terjaga dari tidurnya tanpa perlu dibangunkan, bergegas ke kamar mandi dan memakai pakaian terbaiknya sendiri—menjadikan Crystal menepuk kedua tangan memberi pujian.

"Papa! Riku hari ini akan bertemu adik bayi!"

Itulah suara lantang pertama yang diberi sang Lucis Caelum cilik di pagi hari yang ia tunggu-tunggui. Ia mengelus monumen dingin milik ayahandanya yang telah gugur, berbincang-bincang mengenai betapa sangat semangatnya ia hari ini. Setelah merasa cukup, ia segera menarik tangan sang ibu dari sana menuju ke arah pintu utama untuk memasuki mobil yang telah terparkir di depan tangga megah Citadel.

Senyuman lebar milik Riku tak sedikitpun memudar. Di dalam mobilpun ia terus menerus berbicara, menceritakan betapa lucu makhluk kecil Amicitia yang akan mereka kunjungi dan betapa ia sangat rindu dengannya kepada Crystal dan juga Ignis—penasihat itu memang diminta sang pangeran kecil untuk ikut, yang sebenarnya tanpa dimintapun ia harus ikut karena tugasnya sebagai pengawal.

"Mama dan papa Iggu lama, jadi Riku masuk duluan!"

Kedua orang dewasa di sana dapat melihat bagaimana Riku benar-benar begitu antusias. Anak kecil itu turun dari kendaraan sembari berlari, melantangkan kalimat yang memperdengarkan bahwa ia tidak akan menunggui kedua orang dewasa yang bersamanya untuk memasuki kediaman Amicitia kecil tersebut. Ia benar sangat-sangat ingin bertemu dengan malaikat kecil menggemaskan itu...dan tingkah anak kecil tersebutpun turut membuat orang-orang yang melihat sedikit tergelak.

"Gladio, maaf Riku memaksa untuk datang."

Crystal menghela napas, meminta maaf kepada perisainya yang masih tertawa melihat sosok mungil putra mendiang rajanya telah berlari memasuki rumah menuju kamar bayi. Betapa sang merah muda ingin menundukkan tubuh, meminta maaf teramat sangat karena selain berkunjung hampir setiap hari—saat Cidney masih di rumah sakit dulu—, Riku dengan seenaknya melangkahkan kaki ke rumah berukuran cukup luas tersebut—ia hapal karena beberapa kali bermain ke rumah sang Amicitia.

"Tidak apa. Cidney senang kalian datang." Gladiolus menyeringai, menjadikan Crystal semakin menghembuskan napas panjang karena merasa sangat tak enak. "Ayo. _Shogun _dan Eira sudah datang juga."

Leonis merah muda tersebut mengangguk dan mengikuti sahabat tingginya menuju kamar bernuansa merah muda yang pada dindingnya terdapat balok huruf berwarna putih bertuliskan 'Lucille'. Ia melihat kedua orang tuanya telah berada di sana—Cor dan Eira serta Rei dan Reira memang belum sempat menjenguk lagi diakibatkan kesibukan yang padat.

"Riku sangat senang dengan Lucille, ya."

Eira, yang tengah menggendong bayi perempuan itu terkekeh ketika melihat cucunya mendekati dirinya, memaksa agar ia bisa melihat Lucille. Sosok pendek tersebut memancarkan kilau takjub tiap kali melihat putri Gladiolus dan Cidney. Tak lupa, senyum sang pangeran akan merekah. Anak kecil itupun saat ini menaikkan lengan, menggesturkan bahwa ia ingin agar ujung jarinya dapat digenggam oleh Amicitia cilik di sana.

"Empuk!" Riku berkata. "Aaaa...padahal kamu begitu lucu. Aku tidak paham kenapa mama tidak mau memberiku adik bayi."

Mendengar apa yang baru saja dilontarkan sang putra menjadikan Crystal yang telah sampai di ruangan itu hampir saja menepuk dahi. Sang merah muda merasa jengah sebab Caelum cilik tersebut pasti akan selalu mengatakan untai kata itu sembari menggembungkan pipi, memerlihatkan rasa kecewa karena dirinya tidak mau memberikan adik kepadanya.

_Demi Astral, bagaimana caranya ia memberikan Riku adik?!_

Ia ingin sekali mencubit kedua pipi anak lelakinya tersebut, menyuarakan kefrustasiannya melalui sentuhan. Tetapi, sesungguhnya ia tahu bahwa Riku masih terlalu kecil untuk memahami kerumitan ini. Berulang kali diberikan pengertianpun Riku tak mungkin akan mengerti. Karenanya ia menyerah, membiarkan putranya merajuk sampai lelah.

Beberapa orang dewasa di sana—terkecuali Crystal—mendengus geli, teramat sangat terhibur dengan kelakuan manis replika Noctis tersebut. Khususnya untuk Eira yang memang berada di dekat Riku. Ia menjatuhkan kedua obisidiannya, memandangi anak yang begitu mirip dengan mendiang rajanya dengan tatapan lembut. Selama sepersekian detik ia memandangi bocah lelaki itu sebelum mengalihkan tatapan ke arah Cidney yang berada di sofa dekat boks bayi.

"Riku, kau ingin lihat adik bayi terkena sinar matahari?"

"Mau!"

Tawa ceria dari istri Gladiolus Amicitia yang telah bangkit dari duduk tersebut mengalun, menggelitik indera pendengaran beberapa orang yang berada di sana. Wanita bersurai pirang pendek di sana mendekati Eira, memindahkan Lucille ke dalam dekapannya dan menoleh ke arah suaminya, mengisyaratkan kepada pria tinggi tersebut untuk mengajak para tamunya ke halaman samping rumah mereka.

"_Shogun_, Ignis tolong bantu aku dan Gladio menjaga empat anak ini, ya?" Cidney mengulum senyum, menatap Ignis yang sejak tadi berdiam diri tak mengatakan sepatah kata apapun dan juga Cor yang telah mengangguk singkat.

"Kakek papa, papa Iggu, ayo! Adik bayi mau dipanasi!"

Ignis yang memang berdiri di dekat pintu mendengus geli mendengar kalimat terakhir yang diloloskan oleh putra rajanya. Ia membiarkan anak tersebut menggandeng tangannya, menarik dirinya untuk segera keluar dari kamar tersebut, meninggalkan Eira dan Crystal berdua saja di sana.

"Riku lucu sekali."

Setelah memastikan bahwa hanya ada mereka berdua di kamar bernuansa feminim tersebut, Eira membuka mulutnya kembali seraya terkekeh kecil. Ia biarkan obsidiannya dan merah muda milik putrinya bertemu pandang.

"Terlalu berisik." Sang ratu yang tak sedang memakai gaun formalnya mendesah kasar, mengutarakan kekalahannya. "Aku jadi ingin meminta maaf pada papa. Papa bilang Riku mirip sekali denganku." Tambahnya seraya melangkah keluar kamar, hendak menyusul para orang-orang yang terdengar riang sekali di pekarangan rumah tersebut.

Eira yang mengikuti di belakang menderaikan tawa lagi, kali ini merasa begitu geli karena tuturan sang putri. Sungguh, jika ada Cor di sini, pria tersebut pasti juga akan menunjukkan raut wajah yang sama seperti dirinya karena kalimat yang dipaparkan Crystal tadi benar-benar begitu lucu.

"Crystal, aku lupa. Tolong bantu aku menyiapkan kue yang tadi kubeli."

Kedua wanita Leonis di sana menghentikan langkah mereka, saling berbalas tatap selama beberapa menit sebelum akhirnya melangkah menuju meja besar yang di atasnya telah terdapat beberapa piring kecil, garpu kue dan pisau.

"Ah. Ini kue yang biasa dibelikan papa saat aku kecil. Untunglah sang pemilik toko beserta keluarganya selamat."

Merah muda tersebut tanpa sadar memberikan senyuman terbaiknya. Ingatan menyenangkan mengenai masa kecilnya saat ini tengah bermain dalam benaknya. Ia sangat menyenangi kue stroberi krim ini. Sesunggguhnya, bukan karena kuenya, tetapi karena kebersamaan yang ia lalui dengan sang ayahanda angkat yang selalu sibuk dengan tugasnya. Kue inilah yang akan membuat mereka duduk bersama di meja makan, bercerita mengenai keseharian masing-masing untuk melepas rindu.

"Aku jadi penasaran apakah kau juga meminta adik bayi pada Cor?"

Lamunan Crystal seketika terhenti dan kali ini ia tergelak karena mendengar godaan yang diberi sang ibu yang tengah memotong kue. Wanita cantik tersebut meloloskan alunan tawa menyenangkan, memberitahu bahwa ia benar merasa geli karena kelakuan Riku selama dua minggu ini.

"Dan aku ingin tahu apa yang papa katakan saat itu." Balas sang ratu seraya mengulum senyum. "Riku benar-benar membuatku kalah."

"Mengapa tidak kau kabulkan saja permintaannya?"

Tawa yang tadi memenuhi ruang makan yang terhubung dengan ruang tengah tersebut lenyap seketika kala indera pendengaran sang merah muda menangkap perkataan Eira yang tak diantisipasinya. Ada raut keterkejutan yang menodai wajah cantik tersebut. Bibir yang tadi bercelah tak tertutup sempurna, menjadikan sang wanita merah muda terlihat seperti seseorang yang baru saja mendapatkan berita buruk.

_Tentu saja ia akan terkejut, kan._

_Sebab...ia tahu kemana arah pembicaraan ini..._

"Eira, jangan memulainya."

Crystal mendesah kasar seraya menaruh piring ketiga yang masih berada di kedua tangannya ke atas meja kayu di hadapannya. Ada nada tak nyaman yang mengalun menyelimuti kalimatnya tadi. Ia...tak menyenangi topik ini karena pastilah akan selalu menyakiti hatinya...hati yang nyatanya teramat sangat rapuh.

"Apakah kau bahagia saat ini, Crystal?"

"Aku bahagia. Aku dan Riku bahagia."

Leonis merah muda tersebut menjawab cepat, memertemukan maniknya dengan hitam berlian sang wanita yang juga telah menyandang nama Leonis tersebut. Tak ia sangka, ada remasan kuat di kedua pahanya sebab ia tengah berusaha memertahankan ketenangan hatinya yang berdegup tak nyaman. Pun ada kering yang merambati kerongkongannya setelah ia menyelesaikan kalimat tersebut.

Crystal berusaha untuk memertahankan diri, mengabaikan perubahan yang terjadi pada dirinya. Padahal ia tak berbohong, padahal itu adalah kata hatinya.

_Tapi...membahas mengenai ini mengapa membuatnya ingin menangis?_

_Bukankah ia telah merelakan kepergian Noctis dan berusaha menyambut masa depan baru?_

"Aku...tidak ingin mencampuri urusanmu." Eira yang menyadari perubahan raut wajah putrinya memelankan suara, berkata-kata begitu halus dan sangat hati-hati. Wanita berparas manis tersebut menaruh pisau yang tadi digenggamnya di samping kue yang telah terpotong sebagian. "Tapi...Noctis pasti tahu kalau kau sedang tidak tersenyum meski kau mengangkat sudut bibirmu tinggi-tinggi."

Ada kejut yang menghantam raga ringkih sang wanita merah muda setelah ibundanya menyelesaikan kalimat tersebut. Seluruh pertahanan hati yang ia paksakan tetap berdiri kokoh seperti seharusnya perlahan-lahan remuk, jatuh sedikit demi sedikit menciptakan lubang di rongga hatinya.

Sepersekian detik ia mencoba menyelami mutiara sekelam langit malam di hadapannya, berusaha mencari-cari makna lain yang terkandung dalam sorot lembut itu. Detik berikutnya remuk di hatinya semakin pecah berderai kala ia pahami apakah yang sebenarnya sedang berusaha Eira sadarkan kepadanya saat ini.

Secara refleks wanita itu menunduk, tak ingin mengetahui lebih jauh mengenai hal yang akan membuatnya tersakiti lagi dan lagi.

"Kenapa..." Crystal melirih. "Kenapa kau harus mengatakan itu padaku, Ei?"

"Karena putriku kehilangan senyumannya." Wanita Leonis tiga puluh enam tahun di sana mengangkat tubuh, menggerakkan lengannya dan menyentuh perlahan pipi ranum putrinya yang tengah bersusah payah menahan kelukur. "Kau tidak tahu Cor selalu melihatmu dengan khawatir?"

"Itu karena aku merindukan Noctis...aku ingin bertemu dengannya."

"Aku tahu."

Eira memejamkan mata, menyesapi kepedihan yang ada di dalam rongga dadanya saat ia mendengar penuturan lemah milik Crystal tadi. Sungguh, pemandangan yang ada di hadapan kedua netranya sangat berbanding terbalik dengan suara gelak tawa samar yang merambat dari pintu kaca yang menjadi pemisah ruang ini dengan pekarangan rumah Amicitia.

Ia mengigit bagian dalam pipinya, berusaha menyembunyikan kepedihan yang juga hadir merengkuhnya. Saat mendapatkan secarik surat dari mendiang rajanya lima tahun lalu, ia telah mengantisipasi masa depan ini. Lebih tepatnya, ia telah menyadari bahwa di masa yang akan datang, di hadapannya kelak, putrinya akan benar-benar kehilangan senyumnya.

_Dan inilah saat itu..._

"Aku hanya akan bahagia dengannya."

_Walau ia tahu ada seseorang yang mampu mengembalikannya..._

Putri William Heallint di sana sedikit bereaksi saat putri angkatnya melepaskan untai kata tersebut. Gigitan pada bagian dalam pipinya kian menguat karena ia semakin menyesapi sakit yang bermain di hati karena kini Crystal benar-benar terlihat seperti ingin menangis setelah menyelesaikan kalimat tadi.

Dalam pergerakan yang begitu lambat, jemarinya yang sejak tadi masih menyentuh pipi wanita merah muda tersebut ia berikan tenaga agar ia mampu membuat sosok di hadapannya mengangkat wajah.

Gigitan di bagian dalam pipinya melemah ketika mutiaranya bertemu pandang dengan merah muda kelabu yang begitu menyedihkan. Katup bibirnya yang sempat rapat bercelah, memerlihatkan betapa pedih ekspresinya karena Crystal benar-benar seperti kehilangan arah. Menjadikannya ingin sekali memberikan dorongan terhadap sosok itu.

"Noctis pasti senang sekali mendengarnya." Eira dengan susah payah membuka mulut, menyuarakan setujunya sembari mengangguk. Tetapi kemudian ia selami lebih dalam bola kaca itu. "Tapi, benarkah ia akan senang melihat kau seperti ini terus selama hidupmu?"

"Jangan memulainya, Eira."

Crystal menurunkan pelan tangan Eira, begitu sulit baginya untuk bertemu pandang dengan ibundanya yang ia tahu akan segera mengatakan hal ini padanya. Ia tahu, ia memahami apa yang hendak diberitahukan sosok itu. Ya...ia paham benar dan tanpa perlu disadarkanpun ia telah memahaminya. Karenanya, ia merasakan kelukur di dadanya saat ini begitu nyata, begitu sakit hingga membuatnya kembali mengucurkan darah begitu deras.

"Kau tahu ada orang lain yang selalu menunggumu."

_Ia tahu..._

_Ia selalu menyadarinya..._

Crystal mengigit bibir bawahnya ketika ia dapati Eira menoleh, seolah mengajaknya untuk memandangi sosok yang saat ini tengah terduduk membelakangi mereka di samping ayahandanya. Sosok yang—

"Aku dan orang itu—"

"Diharapkan Noctis untuk bersama."

"Hentikan!"

Eira segera membawa putrinya ke dalam pelukannya setelah ia melihat leleh kepedihan mengalir, membasahi wajah cantik sosok di hadapannya. Ia mendekap, berusaha menguatkan sang putri yang begitu rapuh. Ia sebenarnya tak ingin melihat sosok yang disayangi prianya menangis kembali seperti ini, tetapi ia harus melakukannya. Ia wajib menyadarkan. Sebab, jika tidak, kedua orang tersebut akan terus menerus menciptakan jarak di antara mereka.

Benar...kedua sosok bersurai kusam tersebut menyakiti diri mereka sendiri, menyiksa hati masing-masing karena bayang-bayang masa lalu yang menjerat. Walau masihlah ada percik di kedua bola kaca mereka, keduanya akan berusaha untuk mengabaikan, tak menggubris karena mereka pikir itulah yang terbaik bagi diri mereka.

Karenanya, melihat hal itu menjadikan Eira ingin sekali melakukan sesuatu untuk mereka. Sebagai seseorang yang diberikan amanat terakhir oleh raja cahaya untuk menyadarkan, ia akhirnya memutuskan untuk merencanakan hal ini. Meski kelukur juga hadir mencorengi hatinya karena isak sang merah muda, ia tahu ia harus tetap menguatkan hati.

_Demi kedua orang itu..._

"Jemputlah kebahagiaanmu, Crystal. Seperti yang Noctis harapkan."

Crystal merasakan seluruh pertahanan yang susah payah dibangunnya selama ini luluhlantak setelah Eira memberikan kalimat terakhirnya. Sosok tersebut menangis lebih deras, mendekap ibundanya begitu erat seolah hanya Eira pegangan yang ada dalam hidupnya saat ini.

Betapa pedih hatinya ketika ia mendengarkan hal yang dituturkan oleh Eira, betapa sakit ketika wanita itu mengingatkannya kembali bahwa Noctis mengharapkan ia dan orang itu bersama.

Mengapa harus seperti ini? Mengapa ia harus merasakan hal ini lagi?

Dan Crystal hanya mampu meneteskan air mata. Karena pada akhirnya ia juga menyadari hal itu...

.

.

.

"Panas, panas! Matahari itu dibawa oleh papaku, lho!"

Suara lantang yang diperdengarkan oleh sesosok anak lelaki berbusana serba hitam di atas lantai kayu yang terhubung dengan pekarangan rumah berumput hijau di sana menjadikan beberapa orang yang berada di tempat itu tergelak. Berpasang-pasang mata di sana menatap pangeran Lucis dengan bangga mengajak bayi tiga minggu di dekatnya berbicara sembari menunjuk-nunjuk cakrawala luas di atas sana.

Sesekali, anak kecil itu akan tertawa-tawa, menariki tangan kedua anak kembar yang berada didekatnya untuk memberitahukan bahwa sang bayi baru saja mengerjapkan mata—menurutnya hal itu sangat menyenangkan untuk dilihat.

Suasana di sana begitu riang, begitu cerah karena kehadiran pangeran cilik yang tak henti-hentinya memamerkan senyuman dan celoteh lucu. Tetapi, seketika suasana menyenangkan itu sedikit terpecahkan saat Lucille tiba-tiba saja menggeliat dan menampakkan wajah seperti ingin menangis.

"Itu karena suaramu terlalu keras, Riku."

Riku yang mendengar penuturan Rei segera menutup mulut dengan kedua tangan kecilnya sembari memerlihatkan raut bersalah yang membuat Gladiolus serta Cidney tertawa gemas. Dengan suara yang kecil, putra Crystalcrown Leonis di sana meminta maaf, berkata bahwa sebenarnya ia hanya sangat senang dan tidak bermaksud untuk membuat Lucille menangis.

"Tidak, tidak. Bukan salah _ouji _kok." Cidney mengangguk-angguk sembari menyipitkan mata karena tersenyum.

"Bagaimana kalau kau ikut kita ke bawah untuk menenangkan Lucille?"

"Mau!"

Belum sempat Cidney melangkah menuruni tangga landai tersebut, Riku telah berlari mendahuluinya sembari menarik Rei serta Reira. Dari sana, ia dan Gladiolus dapat melihat bagaimana anak lima tahun tersebut melambai, menyatakan ketidaksabaran untuk menyambut dari atas rumput yang terkilaukan terik mentari. Sungguh, replika Noctis di sana benar-benar begitu menggemaskan.

Selepas orang-orang itu berjalan menuju pekarangan berhamparkan hijau rerumputan, dua orang pria bertubuh tegap yang dibiarkan tetap duduk bersisian di sana terlihat mengatupkan bibir mereka rapat-rapat. Kedua pria tersebut memang bukanlah tipe yang gemar bercerita dan lebih memilih hening sebagai kawan mereka.

Tetapi, sebagai bentuk penghormatan, sesekali sang pria berkacamata membuka mulut, bercerita mengenai keseharian terkait kemajuan pekerjaan masing-masing, perekonomian yang perlahan-lahan semakin stabil, dan apapun yang berkaitan dengan kerajaan.

Namun, pada menit ke sepuluh, suara-suara di antara mereka menghilang sebab tak ada lagi yang berusaha untuk membuka percakapan—bukan karena tak ingin, tetapi karena tak mampu lagi menemukan topik yang tepat untuk dibahas.

Dalam diam kedua orang itu menatap cakrawala biru yang membentang di atas mereka. Memerhatikan pergerakan lambat kapas lembut bumi yang seolah mengikuti arah hembusan napas Eos.

Sembari membisu mereka duduk bersisian, dalam keheningan mereka sesekali menatap ke arah dua orang dewasa dan tiga orang anak yang tertawa-tawa begitu cerah—yang mana, pemandangan itu sangat kontras dengan suasana di sekitar mereka.

Salah satu dari pria tersebut, sang Leonis, yang sejak awal memang diminta oleh sang istri untuk melaksanakan tugasnya—berbicara dengan Ignis—mulai menampakkan wajah gelisah. Sesekali, Cor Leonis melirik ke arah ponsel yang digenggamnya dan kini ia tengah membulatkan kedua maniknya sebab nanap. Dari jam yang tertera pada ponselnya tersebut, ia dan orang di sampingnya ternyata telah berdiam diri hampir dua puluh menit dari percakapan terakhir mereka.

Di dalam kepalanya, Cor beberapa kali berusaha untuk meruntutkan kata demi kata yang pantas untuk menjadi pembuka percakapan mereka. Tetapi, semakin keras ia berpikir, semakin karut marut pula kalimat tersebut. Seluruh rangkai yang dipersiapkannya bagai enggan termuntahkan, seluruh kalimat yang telah susah payah ia pikirkan masak-masak sejak ia mendengar rencana Eira sulit sekali untuk ia luncurkan dari bibirnya.

Ia mendadak mendesah kasar, melepaskan beban di hatinya. Ya. Ada sesuatu yang membuatnya tak mampu untuk menyelesaikan rangkai kata-kata yang tepat. Sebab, sejujurnya, di dalam hatinya saat ini, ia telah terus menerus mengulangi pertanyaan yang sama.

"Ignis, kau...mencintai putriku?"

Ignis, pria di samping orang tertinggi dalam Kingsglaive di sana terkesiap. Secara refleks ia menoleh, memertemukan hijaunya dan biru cerah Cor dengan tatapan tercengang. Bibirnya yang sejak tadi rapat memiliki celah, penanda bahwa ia benar terkejut dengan pertanyaan mendadak milik ayahanda angkat teman sepermainannya—yang mana, Cor juga memerlihatkan wajah tersentak yang sama seperti dirinya.

Pertama, setelah dua puluh menit terdiam, pria tersebut tiba-tiba saja melemparkan pertanyaan seperti itu kepada dirinya. Kedua, ini terlalu mendadak.

"_Shogun_—"

Sang Scientia hendak berkata, menyuarakan ketidakpahamannya terhadap spontanitas Cor terhadapnya. Dahi pria tampan tersebut berkerut dan ada kering yang hadir menghampiri bibirnya karena diberi pertanyaan seperti itu.

Pasalnya, ia tidak pernah berbincang mengenai hal pribadi dengan mantan atasannya ini. Dan...sungguh...ini benar-benar begitu mendadak.

"Ya atau tidak."

Nasi sudah menjadi bubur. Begitulah yang diucapkan Cor di dalam hatinya sehingga ia timpali lagi pertanyaannya agar Ignis tidak melarikan diri. Ia memang terkejut sekali dengan pertanyaan refleksnya tadi. Tetapi, ia merasa bahwa ia bersyukur telah menyuarakan apa yang terus menerus menghantui hatinya. Ia bukan orang yang senang bertele-tele, karenanya, spontanitas yang diberinya tadi bak penyelamat gundahnya yang terlampau sulit mencari-cari kalimat pembuka yang tepat.

Mungkin pertanyaan tadi tanpa sadar terlepaskan karena sejujurnya ia tak tahan lagi. Setelah melihat perkembangan hubungan ratu dan penasihat Lucis selama hampir lima tahun lamanya, Cor begitu gatal ingin bertanya.

Pada awalnya, ia ingin menanyakan hal ini kepada putrinya, namun ia tahu dengan ketidaksabarannya dan kekikukkannya ini, mungkin saja ia akan melemparkan kalimat-kalimat yang menyakiti Crystal. Karenanya, ia menerima permintaan Eira yang menyuruhnya berbicara dengan Ignis.

Suami Eira Leonis di sana menggerakkan permatanya kala ia dapati Ignis telah melempar pandang ke sosok-sosok kecil yang masih saja bermain riang di samping mereka sejenak. Hijau tersebut menerawang begitu jauh dan mungkin saja ia dapat mengetahui isi hati sang Scientia jika menyelaminya lebih dalam.

"Ya, _Shogun_." Cor merasakan bahunya sedikit menegang setelah ia dapati Ignis menjawab pertanyaannya setelah terdiam cukup lama. Dapat ia lihat pula bagaimana pria tampan di sana mengepalkan tangan sebelum membelokkan wajah dan kembali membalas tatapannya. "Aku mencintai Crystal. Sejak dulu."

Satu menit biru dan hijau tersebut saling memandang dengan Cor yang menggerakkan samar berliannya, mencari-cari kesungguhan di balik bola kaca Ignis. Menit berikutnya pria dengan julukan _immortal_ tersebut turut mengepalkan tangan ketika ada suatu sentimen asing datang mengetuk hatinya. Ia tanpa sadar menutup mata, menghela napas setelah ia dapati bahwa pria di sampingnya ini tidak berbohong dan bersungguh-sungguh dengan ucapannya tadi.

_Perasaan apa ini._

"Kau—"

"Tapi aku selalu menyakitinya dan tidak bisa memberi apapun." Kelopak mata sang Leonis terbuka sepenuhnya ketika ia mengetahui Ignis memotong kalimatnya. Tanpa membalas apapun, Cor mendapati pria Scientia yang tak lagi memandangnya tersebut menunjukkan wajah yang sukar sekali untuk diartikan dengan kata-kata. "Walau aku mencintainya, aku tidak akan mengatakannya lagi karena hanya ada Noct di dalam hatinya."

Terselesaikannya kalimat milik penasihat ratu tersebut menjadikan ayahanda Rei dan Reira di sana hampir saja mengusap wajah. Ia mengerutkan dahi, menghela napas sekali lagi karena ia merasa ada rasa gemas di dalam dadanya setelah mengetahui isi hati Ignis yang sesungguhnya.

"Kau sungguh-sungguh dengan ucapanmu?" Tanyanya sekali lagi setelah melirik ke arah ponselnya.

"Aku tidak ingin menyakitinya lagi, _Shogun_. Aku hanya akan menyakitinya."

"Tapi terus menerus menyakiti diri sendiri?"

Ignis menolehkan kepalanya kembali untuk memertemukan hijau kelabunya dengan biru yang mengingatkannya terhadap mendiang rajanya. Ada sesuatu yang hadir sekali lagi di dalam hatinya ketika ia membicarakan ini dan ia tahu bahwa itu merupakan luka yang tak akan pernah sembuh walau sebagaimanapun ia mencoba.

Pria tersebut melekatkan pandang, menaikkan kedua sudut bibirnya, memamerkan seutas simpul menyedihkan yang melambangkan jeritan hatinya. Dibawa kepalanya mengangguk, dibiarkan ayahanda wanita yang tak pernah bisa berhenti ia cintai tersebut menyadari kerapuhannya.

_Untuk kali ini saja._

"Tidak sebanding yang kuperbuat kepadanya." Bahu pria pirang kusam itu terkulai. "Aku akan selalu mencintainya dan aku akan selalu berada di sisinya, tapi aku tidak akan mengatakannya. Tidak lagi."

Ya, itu adalah ikrarnya beberapa tahun silam setelah ia melakukan satu hal hina yang menyakiti Crystal. Karenanya, ia tak ingin mengulangi kesalahannya lagi. Sebab, ia terlalu takut jika ia akan melakukan hal yang sama seperti saat itu. Bayang-bayang dosanya di masa lalu masih menghantuinya. Bahkan, jika ia menutup kelopaknya, pedih wajah wanita yang ia cintai masih bisa terproyeksi jelas dalam benaknya.

Hal tersebutlah yang masih menjerat dirinya. Hal tersebutlah pengingat betapa ia sangat menyesali perbuatannya dulu dan betapa ia sangat membenci dirinya yang membuat sang wanita menampakkan wajah menyakitkan seperti itu.

Oleh karena itu, walau ia tahu perasaan miliknya masih ada, akan tetap terus berada, ia lebih memilih untuk mencintai dalam diam, ia akan bawa perasaannya ini sampai akhir hayatnya. Hanya melihat ratunya tertawa bahagia dengan putra rajanya saja sudah cukup. Ia tidak akan meminta hal lain...karena ia tak pantas mendapatkannya.

"Kau mendengarnya, Crystal?"

Ignis hampir saja merasakan jantungnya berhenti berdetak ketika ia mendengar pria tinggi itu menjawab kata-katanya dengan kalimat tadi. Bola kacanya membulat, membelalak kala ia dapati Cor tak lagi menatapnya namun menatap ke arah belakangnya. Dengan cepat ia menoleh dan di saat yang sama pula ia harus merasakan tubuhnya membeku saat mutiaranya menangkap sesosok wanita bersurai merah muda yang menjadi topik pembicaraan mereka berdiri tak jauh darinya.

Pria Scientia tersebut merasakan kerongkongannya seperti tercekat sehingga yang mampu ia lakukan saat ini adalah menatapi Crystal yang juga tengah memandanginya dengan sorot yang begitu sulit untuk ia tafsirkan.

"Jika kau laki-laki, katakan itu di depannya."

Itulah kata-kata terakhir yang Cor ucapkan padanya sebelum bangkit dari duduk, berjalan menuju ke arah Crystal dan bertolak pergi bersama Eira yang tersenyum ke arahnya—yang ternyata berada di belakang sang ratu—dan juga orang-orang yang berada di pekarangan rumah itu—Ignis segera menyadari bahwa mereka bersekongkol—, meninggalkan mereka berdua saja.

Perginya para insan yang berada di sana menjadikan suasana di antara kedua teman kecil tersebut sedikit memberat. Kedua manik yang sama-sama memiliki satu kelabu di sana masihlah saling memandang, nampak seperti tengah bertutur kata melalui sorot mata karena para pemiliknya merasakan lidah mereka begitu kelu.

Ignis merupakan sosok yang tentu saja paling begitu terkejut saat ini. Tangannya yang tak terbalut sarung tangan peraknya terkepal, membiarkan kuku-kukunya memutih karena ia begitu kencang melakukan hal tersebut.

Kerongkongannya yang sempat tercekat semakin terasa kering, terasa perih walau ia tak melepaskan kata-kata apapun. Degup jantungnyapun memainkan melodi pilu, sedikit sesak karena saat ini ia dapati Crystal sama sekali tidak bergerak seincipun. Belum lagi, wanita merah muda tersebut mengilaukan sesuatu yang benar-benar tak ia ketahui maknanya dari balik bola kaca tersebut.

Kepalan tangannya semakin kuat kala ia merasa hatinya seperti kembali tercorengi oleh lintang luka lebar yang meneteskan darah karena ekspresi Crystal saat ini mirip sekali seperti saat ia mengutarakan perasaannya bertahun-tahun lalu.

_Tidak...ia tidak akan melakukan kesalahan yang sama._

_Tidak lagi._

"Kau sudah mau pulang?"

_Maaf, Shogun. Aku tidak bisa._

Mendengar rendah suara milik salah satu sahabat kecilnya menjadikan sang ratu Lucis nanap. Mutiaranya yang tak lagi berwarna sama melihat bagaimana pria di hadapannya mengalihkan hijau itu dari pandangnya. Ignis membuang muka, menjauhkan pandang mereka karena sesungguhnya atmosfer ini memang sangat tak nyaman.

Dan...yang lebih menyakitkan...Ignis mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Kalau begitu aku akan memanaskan mobil."

Setelah memastikan Crystal mendengarnya perkataannya, Ignis segera melangkah, membawa dirinya masuk ke dalam ruang tengah dan berjalan menuju pintu depan tanpa melihat sosok sang merah muda, maupun sosok orang-orang yang berdiri di dekat pintu kaca di sana.

Tak diketahui oleh penasihat ratu tersebut, Crystal saat ini masih tetap memandangnya, mengikuti tiap pergerakannya sampai-sampai ia merasakan ada sesuatu menghimpit-himpit dadanya. Ignis tak mengetahui bahwa wanita tersebut seperti kehilangan kemampuan untuk berkata-kata dan yang mampu dilakukan hanyalah berdiri kaku, teramat sangat kaku.

Alasannya tak lain dan tak bukan adalah karena hati wanita tersebut belum siap mendengar hal itu. Crystal memang berusaha tidak menyadari perasaan Ignis terhadapnya, ia berusaha mengabaikan perasaan pria itu, ia berusaha tak memikirkan agar hubungan mereka yang telah retak tak semakin retak. Tetapi, saat ini, mendengar Ignis mengatakan hal tersebut tanpa adanya persiapan hati, Crystal yakin bahwa luka di dalam dadanya terbuka lagi.

_Dan...ia sekali lagi menyadarinya._

"Ignis!"

Ignis yang memang belum terlalu jauh melangkah kini menghentikan kaki jenjangnya dan membalikkan tubuh. Selama sepersekian menit kedua permata mereka berpandang-pandangan, seperti saling mencari jawaban satu sama lain—yang mana tak akan pernah terjawab tanpa pemiliknya gamblangkan melalui kata.

"Pastikan tidak ada yang tertinggal."

Hanya sepatah kalimat itu saja yang mampu Ignis katakan sebelum sosoknya menghilang dari balik pintu masuk kediaman Amicitia.

Selepas pintu depan tersebut tertutup, Cor harus melingkarkan lengan kokohnya di bahu Eira, menahan istrinya yang bersungut tanda kesal. Wanita bersurai panjang tersebut menggeram, hampir melupakan bahwa mungkin saja Crystal dapat melihat ekspresi dongkolnya.

"Eira, tenanglah." Cor berkata dengan suara rendah.

"Aku tidak pernah membesarkan mereka sebagai pecundang seperti itu!"

Eira benar-benar tidak menyangka bahwa kedua orang yang sebenarnya memiliki perasaan yang sama tersebut masih saja tak jujur. Susah payah ia, Cor, Cidney dan Gladiolus merancang hal ini, susah payah ia mencoba membuat keduanya menyadari perasaan mereka masing-masing. Akan tetapi, putrinya dan juga Ignis ternyata adalah orang yang keras kepala. Teramat sangat keras kepala sampai sanggup membuatnya mengepalkan tangan kuat-kuat.

Di sisi lain, Cor menaikkan sebelah alisnya setelah ia mendengar perkataan Eira tadi. Rasa sebal yang juga ia rasai akibat perlakuan Ignis tadi tiba-tiba saja menghilang karena kalimat spontan yang dilafalkan istrinya. Ia mengerjap beberapa kali sebelum mendengus geli. Satu tangannya yang bebas ia angkat dan ia usap lembut kepala wanita yang dicintainya.

"Karena memang kau tidak membesarkan mereka. Mereka saling membesarkan diri satu sama lain."

Eira yang mendengar jawaban suaminya mendelik, merasa tak suka karena Cor tiba-tiba saja memaparkan hal yang sesungguhnya ia ketahui kenyataannya. Wanita manis tersebut kemudian menghela napas kasar, berusaha menguasai dirinya kembali.

"Setidaknya Crystal sudah tahu perasaan Ignis kepadanya secara langsung." Ucap Gladiolus yang sejak tadi memerhatikan percakapan suami istri Leonis.

"Benar. Tinggal menunggu waktu." Cidneypun menimpali.

Wanita bersurai hitam panjang tersebut pada akhirnya mengangguk, menyetujui apa yang baru saja dikatakan oleh Gladiolus dan juga Cidney. Iapun mengalihkan obsidiannya kepada putrinya yang masih mematung, membeku tanpa bergerak seincipun.

"Mama!" Replika Noctis yang sejak tadi memerhatikan Ignis dan juga Crystal dalam dekapan Reira memanggil sang ibu. Ia melangkah riang, hendak berceloteh mengenai temuan barunya mengenai sang bayi imut. Tapi, belum sempat ia membuka mulut, ia menyadari ada yang berbeda dari ibunya. "Mama kenapa?" Ia bertanya, tapi wanita itu tak menjawabnya. Ia mengerutkan dahi, mencoba memahami seorang diri apa yang tengah terjadi. Diruntutkannya lansekap yang tadi ia lihat, ia coba untuk menafsirkan kejadian beberapa menit lalu. "Mama...bertengkar dengan papa Iggu?" Tanyanya ragu-ragu setelah menyadari bahwa Ignis meninggalkan mereka—pria itu biasanya tak pernah seperti itu.

"Dia bukan papamu, Riku."

xXxCrystallo FiliaxXx

Hari terus menerus datang silih berganti dengan siklus monoton yang tak pernah berhenti. Mentari meninggi, menyapa para insan bumi yang hendak melakukan aktifitas rutin mereka, kemudian bola raksasa tersebut semakin menaik ke atas memancarkan terik penanda petang dan pada akhirnya perlahan-lahan turun, terjatuh ke tempat peristirahatan dan berganti tugas dengan kawan peraknya, rembulan.

Terus menerus siklus hari tersebut berputar, terus menerus siang berganti malam dan malam berganti siang. Waktu bergulir begitu cepat, mengganti hari-hari yang tertinggal kemarin menjadi kenangan.

Di satu tempat di sebuah ruang berpenarangan cukup yang dihiasi ornamen hitam dan juga emas, terlihat sesosok pria bersurai pirang kusam saat ini nampak memusatkan seluruh konsentrasinya ke setumpuk dokumen-dokumen penting yang harus ia selesaikan sampai minggu depan.

Pria berparas tampan tersebut menaikkan kacamata hitamnya, membetulkan letaknya yang sedikit turun karena ia terus menerus menunduk tanpa mengangkat wajah. Ia benar-benar terlihat begitu khusyuk dalam pekerjaannya, sangat menenggelamkan seluruh pusat pikiran kepada tugasnya sebagai seorang penasihat. Hari-harinya ia lalui dengan setumpuk pekerjaan demi negeri tercintanya. Karenanya, merupakan hal wajar baginya jika ia berada di ruang kerjanya ini hingga rembulan meninggi.

Ya...sejak dulu ia selalu seperti itu. Terlalu serius dan sangat berdedikasi dengan seluruh tugas yang harus diembannya. Akan tetapi, dalam sebulan penuh ini, ada yang berbeda dari sang Scientia. Ia memang terkenal sebagai pekerja keras, tetapi, ia tidak akan pernah mengabaikan kesehatannya sendiri. Tidak seperti saat ini, ia terus bekerja tanpa mengenal waktu, tak memerdulikan bahwa ia akan pulang dini hari, tak memerdulikan bahwa ia akhir-akhir ini sering sekali tidur di atas meja kerjanya karena kelelahan.

_Ignis seperti melarikan diri dari sesuatu._

Itulah hal yang disadari oleh sahabat Amicitianya—tentu saja Gladiolus tahu. Beberapa kali pria maskulin tersebut memeringatkan, membujuk bahwa apa yang dilakukan Ignis sekarang ini tidak baik untuk kesehatan. Tetapi, pria Scientia itu selalu mampu berkilah dengan mengatakan bahwa banyak yang masih harus dibenahi oleh Lucis dan beristirahat adalah celah yang mungkin dapat menurunkan potensi-potensi kemajuan Lucis.

Gladiolus ingin sekali mendebat, memarahi karena alasan tersebut begitu diada-ada. Tetapi, sang perisai paham bahwa berdebat dengan Ignis tidak akan pernah dimenangkan olehnya. Dengan otak yang cerdas, sahabatnya itu akan dengan mudah mencari-cari alasan agar Prompto dan juga dirinya tak memaksa untuk beristirahat atau menjauh dari setumpuk pekerjaan yang menjadi pelarian sang pria bersurai pirang kusam.

Sesungguhnya, Gladiolus sangat memahami apa yang tengah terjadi dengan pria itu.

Ya...semua sikap tidak santaiIgnis saat ini disebabkan karena pria tersebut ingin sekali menjauhkan diri dari ingatan mengenai kejadian satu bulan lalu. Jika otaknya tak bekerja, secara menyebalkan benaknya akan memaksanya untuk mengingat kejadian tak mengenakkan itu. Penggalan demi penggalan yang mencoreng hatinya akan bermain tanpa cela, seolah membawanya untuk mengingat kembali satu insiden ketika ia tak sengaja mengutarakan perasaannya kepada sang ratu.

Karenanya, untuk menghalau segala pemikiran tak mengenakkan dalam kepalanya, pria Scientia tersebut akan memaksakan diri untuk berada di ruang kerja, membiarkan benaknya dipenuhi oleh tanggung jawab utamanya.

Ignis saat ini terlihat menyembunyikan kedua mutiaranya sejenak, merasai angin malam dari celah jendela tinggi menggelitik, bermain membelai kulit lengannya yang tak tertutupi kain. Ada helaan napas yang terdengar ketika beberapa detik lalu ia secara tak sengaja menatap kalender, menyadari bahwa tiga puluh hari telah berlalu sejak saat itu. Pria tersebut menunduk, menyesapi betapa cepat waktu berjalan, meninggalkan celah yang tetap susah payah dirinya dan sahabat merah mudanya tutupi agar tak disadari siapapun.

Sang Scientia memijat pelipisnya, mencoba menghilangkan denyut pedih dalam kepalanya karena saat ini pikirannya kembali teralih kepada memori-memori selama sebulan silam ini. Selama tiga puluh hari ia dan juga Crystal berusaha senatural mungkin di hadapan khalayak banyak. Selama itu mereka benar-benar mencoba untuk menjalankan tugas seperti tak terjadi apapun, memberi senyum canggung agar tak ada satupun yang memahami kejanggalan di antara mereka. Mereka akan bertutur kata jika perlu, mereka akan berinteraksi selayaknya ratu dan penasihat agar tak seorangpun curiga.

_Walau sebenarnya hal tersebut begitu sulit untuk dijalani._

Sekali lagi hembusan napas sang Scientia terdengar ketika tanpa dipersilahkan otaknya memikirkan kejadian yang berusaha untuk pria tersebut abaikan lagi. Ia sedikit meremas pena yang ada dalam genggamannya, merasa payah hadir merengkuhinya. Ternyata, walau ia memutuskan untuk menenggelamkan perhatiannya dalam pekerjaan, nyatanya akan ada waktu di mana ia tertarik ke dalam lamunan panjangnya, memikirkan wanita yang juga ia ketahui tengah berusaha sekuat tenaga mengabaikan insiden bulan lalu.

_Lagi-lagi ia membuat sosok itu kesulitan._

Ignis melepaskan kacamatanya, memijat pangkal hidungnya karena merasakan runtut hitam huruf demi huruf di atas kertas putih dalam pegangannya menari-nari. Kalimat demi kalimat itu seolah berputar dan Ignis tahu bahwa ini adalah batas yang ia capai untuk hari ini.

Dalam pergerakan cepat, ia segera merapikan berkas-berkas penting yang berada di atas meja kayu tersebut dan kemudian berjalan menuju pintu sebelum mematikan lampu. Kepalanya malam ini terasa begitu berat sehingga ia memilih untuk mengakhiri kegiatannya lebih cepat dari rencananya semula.

Setelah menutup pintu ruangan yang tak cukup besar tersebut, dengan gontai sang penasihat melangkah menuju kamar tidurnya. Sembari merasakan semilir angin malam yang bertiup lembut memainkan ujung surainya yang sedang tak tertata rapi ke belakang, pria tersebut menengadah, menatapi bola perak raksasa yang malam ini menunjukkan kesempurnaannya. Tak luput salah satu hijaunya juga memandangi taburan kawan-kawan sang rembulan yang berkerlap kerlip dengan cantik.

Pria tersebut mengangkat kepalanya tinggi-tinggi, membiarkan sebelah netranya menikmati kemolekkan pemandangan bak lukisan milik dewa yang tersaji di hadapannya. Kelam langit malam selalu mampu membuat hatinya tenang, namun di sisi lainnya, selalu sanggup membawanya mengenang salah seorang sahabatnya yang telah gugur. Tangannya tiba-tiba saja terkepal kala ia biarkan ingatan demi ingatan mengenai Noctis tanpa permisi bermain kembali dalam benaknya.

_Wajah takut-takut sosok itu ketika pertama kali melihatnya,_

_Wajah kekanakkan sosok itu ketika mereka tertawa bersama,_

_Wajah karut marut sosok itu ketika menyadari bahwa hidupnya begitu menyedihkan,_

_Wajah senyum sosok itu ketika mereka berbincang untuk yang terakhir kalinya..._

Tak Ignis inginkan, sentimen kepedihan saat ini merasuki hatinya yang sedang dilanda kekacauan. Ia mengigit bibir bawah, menyesapi kenegatifan yang hadir tanpa diundang. Bola kacanya yang belum berhenti memandangi langit malam terkilau oleh satu luka...luka yang acap kali datang jika ia tengah terombang-ambing seperti sekarang.

Dihirupnya dalam-dalam udara malam, mencoba menjadikan hatinya yang kacau menjadi tenang. Detik berikutnya, tubuhnya sedikit bereaksi samar ketika ia dapati dirinya telah berada di satu lorong yang akan membawanya ke dua buah monumen hitam milik kedua rajanya yang telah gugur.

Dikerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, dibiarkan helaan napasnya terdengar lagi karena tanpa diperintahkan, ternyata otaknya telah mengajaknya agar ia melangkah ke tempat itu. Entah supaya dirinya semakin terpuruk, atau karena ingin agar ia bisa melepaskan gundah di hatinya.

Menimbang-nimbang selama sepersekian detik, pada akhirnya Ignis memutuskan untuk melanjutkan langkahnya. Di dalam kekalutan di hatinya, otak cerdasnya berkata, mungkin saja ia dapat merasakan sedikit kelegaan setelah berbincang dengan sosok yang tak lagi berada di dunia tersebut.

"Hei, Noct."

Itulah kata sapaan pertama yang ia beri setelah sampai di hadapan tempat peristirahatan terakhir sang Caelum. Ia merendahkan tubuh, berlutut seraya membelai lembut benda dingin di sana, seolah-olah ia tengah mengusap pucuk kepala kawannya seperti saat mereka masih belia dulu.

"Apa kabarmu?"

Alunan suaranya terdengar getir dan begitu menyakitkan. Sosok tersebut mencoba mengulum senyum, berusaha untuk tak memerdulikan kepedihan yang hadir karena mengetahui bahwa sampai kapanpun dialog mereka ini hanyalah akan menjadi percakapan satu arah, sebab, sosok yang ia ajak bicara tak akan pernah bisa lagi menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Aku—"

Kalimat tersebut terhenti kala sang pirang kusam merasakan napasnya tercekat. Ada rasa terbakar yang menggerogoti kerongkongannya. Ia mengepalkan tangan karena menyadari bahwa penyebabnya kemungkinan terbesar karena ia hendak meloloskan satu dusta.

Ya, ia ingin mengatakan kepada sahabat tersayangnya itu bahwa saat ini ia tengah baik-baik saja. Tetapi, nampaknya hati kecilnya menolak, tak membiarkan ia meloloskan kebohongan. Sehingga di sinilah ia sekarang, terdiam dengan bibir yang tak terkatup sempurna.

Pria tersebut menunduk, memandangi kurat-kurat yang menuliskan 'Noctis Lucis Caelum' di sana, sebuah pengingat bahwa raja cahaya benar telah pergi dari dunia setelah melebur bersama dengan binar emas mentari. Tak disadarinya, kenangan demi kenangan masa lalu sekali lagi bermain dalam benaknya. Memori-memori itu membawanya mengingat kembali ekspresi cerah dirinya bersama dengan orang itu, memberikan rasa rindu teramat sangat di dalam hati terhadap masa yang tak akan pernah bisa terulang lagi.

Scientia tersebut merasakan bibirnya bergetar seiring dengan memburam pandangannya. Ia menunduk, sedikit tak menyangka bahwa ia benar-benar serapuh ini, tak menyangka bahwa ia akan selemah ini.

Padahal biasanya ia mampu menyembunyikan perasaannya, padahal biasanya ia dapat dengan baik berkata-kata kepada sahabat sekelam malamnya. Akan tetapi, saat ini, berada di hadapan benda hitam dingin ini membuatnya begitu remuk. Ia bagai orang lemah yang sangat tak pandai mengontrol emosinya.

...semuanya...karena ada sentimen lain yang hadir menggerogotinya...

"Noct, aku—"

_Aku menyadarinya lagi..._

Sekali lagi Ignis berusaha berkata, namun, saat itupulalah kalimatnya terputus karena penuturnya tak kuasa. Bibir berlekuk indah tersebut masihlah bergetar, katup bibirnya dibiarkan tetap terbuka. Dipaksa dirinya untuk melontarkan seluruh untai kata yang telah menjerit-jerit dalam hatinya, tetapi...ia benar-benar tak bisa.

_Tapi aku tahu aku tak pantas…_

Scientia tersebut terus menundukkan kepala karena dirinya saat ini semakin menyadari bahwa penyebab ia tak mampu berkata dengan sosok tersebut seperti sebelum-sebelumnya adalah karena ia kembali menyadari afeksi yang selalu mampu untuk diredamnya.

Padahal dulu dengan mudahnya ia mengabaikan, padahal hatinya telah ia keraskan agar perasaan itu tak kembali muncul ke permukaan. Tapi, sayangnya, kini segalanya kembali sulit untuk ia tutupi setelah dirinya tersadar bahwa rasa itu tak akan pernah mampu diredamnya...ya...tak akan pernah walau bagaimanapun ia mencoba.

_Tapi aku tak bisa lagi..._

Hatinya menjadi kacau...dan ia menyadari bahwa ia merupakan seorang yang rapuh, yang sejak dahulu selalu memutuskan segala sesuatu demi mendiang rajanya tanpa menyadari bahwa apa yang dilakukannya hanya akan berujung menyakiti kedua orang tersayangnya...dan...tentu saja dirinya. Nyatanya, ia adalah seorang yang lemah, yang kerap berusaha memberikan kebahagiaan yang malah menjadi melukai orang-orang terkasihnya.

Karenanya, ia merasa dirinya tak pantas, tak boleh untuk merasakan perasaan ini lagi. Sebab, segalanya merupakan jalan pilihannya. Ialah yang menyakiti, ialah yang memaksakan agar menjadi seperti ini...

_Karenanya—_

Sebelah tangan sang pria Scientia yang kokoh meremas poninya yang terjatuh, membiarkan tiap jemarinya menyakiti bagian kepalanya yang berdenyut ngilu. Ia menggertakkan gigi, merasakan napasnya semakin memburu karena sakit terus menerus menghujamnya. Pria tersebut makin menunduk, merasa limbung dalam posisinya. Tubuhnyapun terlihat sedikit bergetar, seperti mengigil dan sosok itu tak mengerti penyebabnya.

"Ignis?!"

Dengan sisa-sisa kesadarannya yang terasa seperti menguap jauh, indera pendengarannya dapat mendengar suara familiar seorang wanita bergema memanggil namanya. Wanita yang ia tahu merupakan penyebab hatinya terhimpit-himpit, wanita yang meruntuhkan seluruh pertahanan hatinya lagi.

Dalam pergerakan lemah ia menolehkan kepala, mencoba memandang ke arah sosok yang ia ketahui berlari mendekatinya. Sosok tersebut terus menerus memanggilnya, tapi semakin lama suara itu semakin menjauh dan hal terakhir yang dilihatnya adalah merah muda yang selalu membuat hatinya karut marut.

_Maafkan aku..._

.

.

.

"Ignis."

Seorang pria bermahkota pirang kusam yang terbalut busana hitam—warna kebanggaan kerajaan terkasihnya—terlihat menggerakkan kepala dalam posisi berbaringnya. Kelopak miliknya masih terkatup rapat dan hanyalah ada gurat-gurat halus di dahi pria tersebut.

Ignis, pria itu merasakan sekujur tubuhnya didekapi oleh rasa berat dan sakit. Inginnya ia bangkit dari posisinya itu, inginnya ia mendudukkan diri, tetapi kekuatannya seperti belum sepenuhnya kembali sehingga kini ia masihlah berbaring, mecoba terus mengumpulkan tenaganya yang terhempas jauh dari raga.

"Ignis."

Kali ini, sang Scientia memaksakan diri untuk menaikkan kedua kelopaknya yang terasa begitu sulit untuk ia angkat. Kelabu dan hijau teduh miliknya nampak, dibawa bergerak samar untuk melihat pemandangan asing yang baru kali ini dilihatnya. Kerut-kerut pada dahinya kian tercetak jelas, sebab ada silau yang hadir dari lansekap tersebut membuatnya sedikit menyipitkan pandang. Beberapa kali Ignis menaik dan turunkan kelopaknya, mengerjap untuk menyesuaikan penglihatan dengan sinar yang sedikit menyilaukan.

Masih sembari berbaring, pria tersebut terlihat memancarkan kekosongan pada sebelah permatanya. Otak cerdasnya bergerak lambat, memroses sebuah suara familiar yang tadi memanggil namanya, yang begitu ia rindukan yang telah lama sekali tak didengarnya.

"Ignis!"

Meningginya suara tersebut menjadikan Ignis terkesiap. Ia sepenuhnya membuka mata dan merasakan kesadarannya pulih sempurna. Secara refleks, ia segera mengangkat tubuh menjadi dalam posisi duduk dan saat itu pula erangannya terdengar.

Ia pegangi kepalanya yang masih terasa sakit dan ia pijat perlahan sebagai bentuk upaya untuk meredakan. Sembari masih menundukkan kepala, ia mencoba memanggil kembali keping terakhir ingatannya, ingin mereka ulang kejadian terakhir yang dilihatnya.

_Sayangnya, ia tak mampu mengingat._

"Akhirnya kau bangun juga."

Ada satu degup yang lolos dari jantungnya kala suara yang sejak tadi memanggil namanya, yang membangkitkan rasa rindunya terdengar begitu dekat di indera pendengarannya. Tubuhnya seketika menegang dan gemuruh dalam dadanya semakin tak karuan. Ignis masih menunduk, masihlah belum berani menolehkan kepala sebab terlalu takut untuk melakukannya.

Selama sepersekian detik sosok tersebut berdiam, mencoba menghirup napas dalam-dalam agar mampu menguasai diri kembali. Hening yang menyelimuti lansekap asing tersebut membuatnya dengan mudah mendengar deru napasnya sendiri sehingga ia meneguk ludah, merasa ada yang janggal terhadap dirinya saat ini.

Pria tersebut terlihat mengepalkan tangan untuk menguatkan hati dan dengan takut-takut menoleh ke sumber suara tadi.

"N-Noct?"

"Lama tak jumpa, Ignis."

Kedua mutiara milik sang pirang kusam segera membulat sempurna ketika ia melihat sosok familiar di hadapannya. Ignis secepat yang ia mampu membangkitkan diri tanpa sekalipun melepaskan pandangannya dari sang sahabat. Ia bahkan tak berkedip, dipaksa untuk tak berkedip karena ia teramat takut seolah jika melakukan hal itu, sahabat yang sangat disayanginya ini akan kembali pergi meninggalkannya..._lagi._

"Be-benarkah itu, kau?"

"Tentu saja ini aku."

Ia dapati pria di hadapannya tertawa, sebuah gelak yang ia ketahui memang milik rajanya. Tanpa disadarinya, kakinya telah melangkah. Pergerakannya yang tadi pelan dan ragu perlahan-lahan membesar. Pria tampan tersebut berlari, mendekati pria Caelum sebelum memegangi kedua bahu sosok itu.

Hijau dan kelabunya bergerak, memandangi lekat dari ujung kepala hingga kaki sang mendiang raja yang telah gugur lima tahun silam. Terus menerus ia melakukan itu, seolah-olah ia benar ingin memastikan bahwa memang sahabatnya yang berada di sana. Maka, kala Noctis memberikan senyuman kepadanya, Ignis tak mampu lagi membendung seluruh emosi yang melesak keluar tak tertahankan. Ada leleh kepedihan yang mengalir dari pelupuk mata pria tersebut.

"Kami merindukanmu."

Scientia itu melirih, mengatakan kata-kata yang selalu ingin ia perdengarkan secara langsung kepada sahabatnya. Isaknya semakin menjadi seiring dengan menguatnya cengkeraman tangannya di bahu Noctis. Ia biarkan kelemahannya nampak di hadapan sosok itu, ia biarkan apa yang selalu ditahannya terluapkan. Ia biarkan dirinya direngkuhi oleh emosi pedih yang acap kali ditekannya.

"Aku tahu." Noctis menjawab sembari terkekeh kecil.

Kedua sahabat tersebut berjabat tangan, begitu erat, begitu kuat seperti menyuarakan kerinduan mereka melalui sentuhan. Ignis mengigit bibir bawahnya, merasa sangat tak mampu menahan kerinduannya sehingga ia menarik pria itu ke dalam dekapannya.

Tubuh kokoh pria Scientia tersebut menegang dan air matanya semakin tumpah ruah kala ia rasakan tak ada kehangatan dari sosok yang didekapnya. Pelukannya itu semakin kuat, semakin menyakitkan karena ia satu lagi ia menyadari bahwa tak ada detak jantung yang terasa.

Ignis memejamkan mata, mencoba menata kembali hatinya yang terserak kasar. Ini adalah fana...tetapi ini adalah suatu keajaiban yang diberikan kepada dewa kepadanya. Walau sementara, ia sangat senang bisa berbincang dengan rajanya kembali.

"Aku sangat merindukanmu."

Suara pirang kusam tersebut sangat serak, seperti memberitahukan bahwa seluruh afeksi yang acap kali ia tekan agar tak terlihat ke permukaan sekarang ini tak terbendung lagi dan membuncah. Ia tak sanggup, sungguh sangat tak sanggup mendapatkan keberkahan ini. Ia sangat merindukan sosok yang selalu ia anggap sebagai keluarganya, ia sangat-sangat ingin bertemu dengan sang Caelum yang akan selalu menjadi saudara lelakinya.

Di sisi lain, Noctis yang menjadi lawan tutur Ignis membiarkan salah seorang sahabatnya tersebut mengeluarkan pedih yang ia ketahui selalu dipendam sosok itu. Tangannya yang kokoh menepuk-tepuk punggung teman sepermainannya, seperti hendak mengatakan bahwa saat ini ia berada di sana..._sebelum akan kembali pergi karena waktunya sangat terbatas._

Noctis menyadari betapa remuk hati penasihatnya, ia tahu bahwa sosok itu selalu berusaha bersikap tenang dan tegar walau dalam hati menangis. Karenanya, ia biarkan Ignis mendekapinya, malah, ia merasa sangat bersyukur karena pada akhirnya pria yang selalu dianggapnya sebagai sosok kakak tersebut mau memerlihatkan kelemahan kepadanya.

"Aku juga merindukan kalian."

Pelukan milik sang Scientia terlepas setelah Ignis mendengar pernyataan milik Lucis Caelum tadi. Kedua sekawan di sana saling melempar senyum, tertawa karena Noctis baru saja mengejek betapa ia sangat senang karena mampu membuat pria kaku itu menangis seperti tadi.

Kata demi kata terdengar memenuhi ruang biru keunguan di sana. Kedua pria bersurai kontras di sana membuka mulut mereka, saling melepas rindu dengan menceritakan hal-hal penting yang dilewatkan oleh sang Caelum.

Ignis menceritakan bahwa kini Crystal menduduki kursi tahta dengan dirinya sebagai sang penasihat. Ia juga memberitahukan bahwa Gladiolus menjadi pemimpin Crownsguard dengan Prompto sebagai wakilnya. Ia juga melanjutkan bahwa kini Niflheim telah menandatangani perjanjian damai dengan Lucis dan bersedia untuk membantu kepulihan kerajaan mereka.

Penasihat ratu tersebut bercerita dengan penuh nada bangga, teramat senang karena pada akhirnya ia bisa melihat reaksi Noctis setelah meruntutkan kemajuan kerajaan mereka. Sungguh, setiap kali ada pencapaian di Lucis, Ignis akan segera menyempatkan waktu ke makam rajanya itu, bercerita karena ingin Noctis bangga dengan kerja keras dirinya dan para sahabatnya.

_Dan sekarang...ia dapat menatap raut pria itu._

"Kau memiliki putra, Noct. Namanya Riku."

Begitulah kalimat terakhir yang diucapkan Ignis setelah ia merasa cukup menceritakan mengenai negara mereka. Hijau teduhnya berkilau penuh haru kala ia dapati biru milik sahabatnya juga turut menampilkan pendar bahagia saat ia memberitahukan kenyataan itu—tak diketahui oleh sang Scientia, sesungguhnya raja cahaya yang telah gugur di sana mengetahui segalanya dari alam kristal.

"Nama apa itu sederhana sekali." Noctis terkekeh, mencemooh nama darah daging yang tak pernah bisa ia rengkuh dalam dekapan.

"Noct, Crystal sudah susah payah memikirkannya." Ignispun turut mengulum senyum, mencoba membela ratunya karena memang wanita itu benar-benar kesulitan saat memikirkan nama calon raja masa depan Lucis itu.

"Jadi, bagaimana...Riku?"

Mendapati pertanyaan seperti itu, Ignis semakin menaikkan sudut bibirnya. "Untuk paras sangat mirip denganmu tapi memiliki mata Crystal." Ignis mengangguk, membayangkan wajah pangeran cilik yang begitu ceria seperti sang ibu. "Tapi sifatnya seratus persen sifat Crystal."

"Sepertinya aku harus meminta maaf kepadamu?"

Noctis sekali lagi membuka mulut, berusaha menggoda—ia tahu putranya pasti telah banyak merepotkan Ignis. Tentu saja. Malaikat kecilnya itu adalah gabungan antara dirinya dan Crystal, maka sama saja dengan Ignis sekali lagi mengurusi Noctis dan juga Crystal, bukan?

"Sebaliknya, aku sangat senang bisa mengurusnya."

Ignis yang mendapatkan pertanyaan seperti itu menggeleng. Ia lemparkan senyum sedih yang teramat lembut. Ia tatapi sang raja yang juga turut melemparkan senyum kepadanya, berusaha memberitahukan dari balik bola kacanya bahwa ia benar tak berbohong. Ia sangat bahagia dapat menjadi orang yang mengurusi calon raja Lucis di masa depan itu.

_Bahkan...ia telah menganggap anak itu sebagai keluarganya._

"Oh ya, berhubung kau sudah membahasnya—" Noctis tiba-tiba saja membuka mulut kembali setelah sedikit membetulkan posisi berdirinya, menatapi Ignis yang sedikit kaget karena perbuatannya. Secara lekat, ia pandangi pria tinggi di hadapannya, menyorotkan keseriusan karena ia akan mulai membahas topik utama alasan ia meminta kepada Bahamut agar diperbolehkan berbincang dengan salah satu sahabatnya ini. "—mengapa kau belum mengutarakan perasaanmu pada Kuri?"

Terhembuskannya pertanyaan dari sang raja secara mendadak segera saja menjadikan kilau keterkejutan terpampang kasat mata dari balik netra sang Scientia. Pria tinggi tersebut terlihat sangat nanap. Wajah tampannya menegang dan kedua permata tak berwarna sama miliknya membulat karena ia sama sekali tak mengantisipasi arah pembicaraan itu.

Pada detik berikutnya, ada gurat panik di wajah tampan itu dan...ada pula raut tak percaya yang diperlihatkan.

"Noct—aku—"

"Aku tahu perasaan kalian belum pernah pudar."

Noctis memotong, berusaha untuk memberitahukan satu kenyataan yang sesungguhnya memang telah ia ketahui dari alam kristal. Birunya tertumbuk lekat, dibiarkan menyelami dalam untuk memberitahukan kepada Ignis bahwa ia tidak sedang bergurau. Inilah alasan ia hadir, ini adalah topik utamanya; sebuah pembahasan yang harus ia lakukan dengan mantan penasihatnya karena ia tahu bahwa jika ia tak melakukan ini, sampai kapanpun kedua orang terkasihnya akan terus menyakiti diri mereka.

"Bahagianya hanya denganmu, Noct."

"Keluar lagi Scientia yang selalu menghawatirkan segala macam." Noctis mendesah ketika jawaban Ignis terdengar, tebakan bahwa pria di hadapannya akan mengatakan hal itu ternyata benar—ia sudah mengantisipasinya.

"Itu adalah kenyataan."

"Dan kalian yang terus menerus menyakiti diri sendiri adalah kenyataan."

Pria Caelum di sana melipat kedua tangannya, semakin memandangi tajam sosok Ignis yang entah mengapa menjadi begitu rapuh setelah ia membeberkan hal tersebut. Wajah sang sahabat yang biasanya kaku kini kaya akan ekspresi. Sayangnya, ronanya tidak dipenuhi oleh kebahagiaan melainkan diliputi kesakitan—dan hal itu turut terasa ke relung hatinya.

Secara sembunyi-sembunyi Noctis menghela napas kecil sembari tetap mengobservasi seluruh raut yang ditampakkan sang pirang kusam. Hatinya terketuk oleh perasaan bersalah. Ada perasaan tak enak karena ia malah membahas mengenai hal ini setelah sekian lama tak bertemu. Sejujurnya, ia tidak ingin melakukan ini, tapi, jika tak melakukannya, Noctis tak tahu entah sampai kapan kedua orang itu akan jujur dengan perasaan mereka.

_Bukan ini yang ia harapkan..._

"Dia memilihmu, Noct."

"Dia memilihku karena kau membuangnya." Noctis berkata lagi. Ignis masih saja mengatakan hal tersebut, menjadikannya rasa bersalahnya tadi terganti sepenuhnya dengan kesal. Tapi ia telah memersiapkan masak-masak apa yang harus ia katakan ke orang itu dan ia yakin ia tidak akan gagal. "Dan karena kehendak dewa."

Ada sebuah kerutan yang tercetak di dahi sang pirang kusam setelah Noctis melanjutkan kalimatnya tadi. Pria yang sedang tak menaikkan seluruh surainya tersebut menilik baik-baik sosok rajanya, mencoba mencari makna yang terkandung dalam kata-kata yang baru saja dipaparkan.

_Kehendak dewa?_

"Kehendak dewa?" Pria tersebut membeo secara spontan karena merasa terusik.

_Kehendak apa?_

"Dewa membenci seluruh Caelum dan ia menginginkan keturunan itu mati tanpa tersisa. Ia menciptakan Kuri karena suatu alasan yang tak ia beritahukan padaku dan di akhir kisah ia tetap ingin Kuri mati. Karenanya, agar Kuri tak melakukan sesuatu di luar skenarionya, ia ciptakanlah perasaan terhadapku. Semata-mata agar Kuri mau merelakan diri untuk mati bersamaku, semata-mata agar hanya kematian yang ada dalam benaknya karena ia sudah tahu akhir kisah ini."

Pria Caelum yang seharusnya berusia tiga puluh enam tahun di sana terlihat memejamkan mata, seolah-olah sosok tersebut tengah mengulang kembali dialog di antara dirinya dan _Draconian _sebelum ia hadir ke alam ini, berbicara dengan Ignis.

Hal tersebut adalah satu kenyataan yang ia ketahui setelah mati. Satu fakta yang dibeberkan dewa sebab ia sempat merasa bersalah karena mendapati kedua orang tersayangnya sama sekali tak ingin jujur pada perasaan mereka.

Ia menyalahkan diri sendiri, berkata bahwa ialah yang membuat kedua orang yang saling menyayangi tersebut terpisah karena keegoisannya. Pada saat itulah Bahamut tiba-tiba saja mengajaknya berbicara, mengatakan mengenai fakta lain yang membuat hatinya terhimpit, tetapi juga sedikit merasa lega karenanya.

"Kau pasti bercanda."

"Bahamut bukan dewa yang senang bercanda. Jika ia senang lelucon, hal seperti ini tak akan ada." Raja tersebut menggendikkan bahu, memberitahu bahwa ia bersungguh-sungguh. "Seharusnya ia tak bersamaku, Ignis."

Biru tersebut dapat melihat sang pemilik berlian hijau merendahkan pandang, sepertinya masih terlalu _shock _untuk memahami kenyataan ini, seakan tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja ia ceritakan.

Noctis tidak merasa aneh jika Ignis tak memercayainya. Pemaparannya tadi memang bisa saja terdengar sebagai alasan belaka. Seakan-akan merupakan dorongan agar Ignis dapat jujur dengan perasaannya.

Tapi, Noctis tak berbohong. Segala yang ia paparkan tadi adalah benar fakta. Inilah kenyataan dari kisah hidupnya, inilah realita yang suka tak suka harus mereka terima.

_Dan sebenarnya ia cukup tenang saat mendengarnya._

_Itu menandakan keputusannya untuk mati memanglah benar._

"Noct, Crystal—"

"Mencintaimu. Mengapa kau buat ia menunggu?"

"Aku...sudah mengatakan aku tidak bisa."

"Ignis, sampai kapan kau akan menganggap tokoh utama dalam hidupmu bukanlah kau?"

Dekapan lengan milik sang Caelum semakin menguat dan ia biarkan birunya sekali lagi menusuk tajam ke hijau yang bercahaya redup. Ada kering yang terasa di kerongkongannya setelah ia mengatakan kalimat tanyanya. Bahkan saat ini, ia seperti mampu mendengar detak jantungnya yang bergemuruh kesal karena sikap lawan tuturnya.

Di luar dugaan, Ignis benar-benar keras kepala. Bahkan mungkin melebihi dirinya jika sudah menyangkut mengenai kebahagiaan diri sendiri. Padahal, ia telah repot-repot meminta Bahamut memberikannya waktu seperti ini setelah mendengar kenyataan itu. Padahal, yang ia inginkan hanyalah kebahagiaan dua sahabat yang seharusnya bersama.

Tapi mengapa Ignis tidak memahaminya?

"Aku selalu menyakitinya."

"Aku tahu." Tajam permata sang Caelum yang tadi menjawab perkataan Ignis secara cepat semakin menjadi-jadi. Raja itu melangkahkan kaki, semakin mendekati mantan penasihatnya yang kini menjatuhkan pandang, seperti tak berani menatapnya. "Karenanya bahagiakanlah ia. Tolong jangan membuatku menjadi tak tenang di alam sana. Aku selalu mengharapkan kalian dapat tersenyum lagi seperti dahulu kala."

"Noct—"

"Aku tidak memiliki banyak waktu. Bahamut bukan dewa yang murah hati." Noctis mendesah kasar karena merasa tak akan pernah ada habisnya jika ia tak memaksa untuk mengakhiri percakapan ini. "Itu adalah permintaan terakhirku, Ignis." Noctis menepuk bahu sahabatnya.

"Noct, tunggu!"

Bersinarnya lansekap biru keunguan asing yang mengelilingi sang Scientia dan juga Caelum di sana menyadarkan pria cerdas tersebut bahwa ini adalah batas kebersamaan mereka. Wajah tampannya seketika berubah panik seiring dengan menaiknya nada bicaranya.

Secara sigap ia sentuh kedua tangan sahabatnya tersebut, berusaha menahan karena ia tak ingin Noctis pergi. Masih banyak yang ingin ia ceritakan kepada sosok itu, masih ingin ia berada di sisi sahabatnya. Bahkan ia belum berterima kasih secara langsung atas pengorbanan besar rajanya demi mengembalikan cahaya ke dunia ini.

_Tunggu!_

_Tidak!_

"Noct!"

"Berterima kasihlah dengan menunjukkan bahwa kau bahagia, Ignis. Aku sangat menyenangi senyuman kalian."

.

.

.

Dengan pergerakan yang begitu cepat, sang pirang kusam membuka mata dan segera bangkit dari tidurnya. Napas pria tersebut terengah-engah, peluhpun hadir membanjiri seluruh wajah hingga tubuhnya. Rona kehidupan di wajahnya sedikit menghilang, menjadikan tampan wajah itu terliputi oleh pucat setelah ia terjaga dari mimpi panjangnya.

Sebelah lengan yang tak menopang tubuhnya bergerak, ia bawa telapak tangannya ke dahinya yang lembap oleh keringat. Pria Scientia tersebut membiarkan jemari-jemarinya yang panjang meremas surainya, seperti berusaha membuat dirinya terjaga sepenuhnya di alam ini.

Beberapa kali ia menarik napas dalam-dalam sebelum menghembuskannya secara cepat. Dalam pergerakan lambat ia sembunyikan kembali berliannya, mencoba mengingat apa yang baru saja terjadi pada dirinya. Dan...pada detik yang bersamaan itu pula tubuhnya sedikit menegang.

Kelopaknya yang tadi terjatuh kembali menaik dan ada pancaran kepedihan yang hadir menyelimuti kedua bola kacanya. Ia ingat bahwa beberapa menit silam, Noctis baru saja datang mendatanginya di alam mimpi. Ia memeluk sosok itu, menangis di hadapannya sebelum kemudian tertawa dan bercakap-cakap untuk melepas rindu.

Pria tersebut mengigit bibir bawahnya, merasa lubang di dalam hatinya kembali terbuka ketika ia menyadari bahwa ia baru saja mendapat keberkahan dewa...dewa yang diberitakan Noctis menghendaki ia dan sahabat merah mudanya tak bersama.

Ignis seketika merasakan tubuhnya menegang ketika ingatan itu hadir di dalam kepalanya. Tiap kata demi kata yang tadi diucapkan Noctis kepada dirinya kembali berdengung di indera pendengarannya. Sebuah untai kata yang merupakan permintaan terakhir sahabat sekelam malamnya, suatu hal yang kemungkinan besar masihlah sulit untuk ia kabulkan.

_Sebab ia—_

"Nng..."

Lamunan Scientia tersebut seketika terhenti oleh suara familiar yang terdengar dari sisi kiri ranjangnya. Dalam pergerakan cepat pria itu menoleh dan seketika terkejut ketika mendapati sosok seorang wanita bersurai merah muda kusam—yang entah sudah berapa tahun tak berkunjung ke kamarnya—tengah tertidur di ujung tempat tidurnya sembari menumpukan wajah di tangan yang terlipat.

Ignis terpaku, mencoba mencerna apa yang tengah terjadi sampai Crystal bisa berada di sisi tempat tidurnya sembari terlelap seperti itu. Seraya mengatupkan bibirnya rapat-rapat, pria tersebut membiarkan benaknya memanggil kembali runtut terakhir kejadian sebelum ia terjaga beberapa menit lalu, mereka ulang apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padanya.

Pada detik berikutnya, pria berkacamata tersebut mengusap wajah setelah memahami kejadian apa yang menimpanya. Ignis ingat bahwa setelah keluar dari ruang kerjanya, ia berjalan menuju makam Noctis dan di sana ia kehilangan kesadaran. Sepertinya saat itu, sahabat wanitanya secara tidak sengaja juga berada di tempat yang sama dan karena saat ini ia berada di dalam kamarnya sendiri, besar kemungkinan Crystal-lah yang meminta bantuan penjaga untuk membawanya ke sini.

Rasa bersalah segera saja hadir menggerogoti hatinya yang rapuh. Ada seutas senyum pahit yang hadir di bibir pucatnya karena ia menyadari bahwa ia telah membuat ratunya kesusahan. Crystal pastilah merawatnya, terus menunggui dirinya sampai-sampai tertidur dalam posisi yang tak nyaman seperti itu karena kelelahan.

Beberapa menit Ignis terdiam dalam posisinya, hendak membangunkan namun seperti tak tega karena takut bahwa sahabatnya baru tertidur beberapa menit. Akan tetapi, nurani kecilnya mengatakan bahwa iapun tak sampai hati jika harus membiarkan sang teman sepermainan berada dalam posisi tak nyaman seperti itu terus.

Selama sepersekian detik ia menimbang-nimbang, iapun pada akhirnya mengulurkan tangan, hendak membangunkan. Tapi, pergerakannya sedikit terhenti ketika ia dapati tangannya—yang seharusnya mengarah ke bahu—malah tertuju ke kepala sang merah muda, seolah ingin merasai halus surai acak itu. Digigitnya bagian dalam bibir bawahnya dan ia mengepalkan tangan sejenak, berusaha menguasai diri.

"Crystal." Panggilnya dengan hati-hati seraya menyentuh lembut pundak sang merah muda.

Sang wanita yang merasakan adanya guncangan simpul di bahunya membuka mata, mengangkat tubuh dengan kepala yang menunduk. Ia masih memejamkan mata, menggosok-gosok pelan sebagai gestur bahwa seluruh ruhnya belum kembali sempurna.

Selama beberapa detik wanita itu masih membiarkan kepalanya tertunduk dan kelopak matanya tertutup. Namun, ketika menyadari bahwa yang baru saja membangunkannya adalah pria yang beberapa jam lalu dirawatnya, Crystal segera mengangkat tubuh, memertemukan bola kaca mereka.

"Jangan bangun dulu!" Refleks wanita tersebut melantang. "Demammu hampir mencapai empat puluh derajat."

"Aku...tidak apa-apa."

Ignis sedikit bereaksi kala ia dapati suaranya terdengar begitu serak ketika membalas tutur kata sang merah muda. Dari balik kedua mutiaranya yang tak lagi berwarna senada, pria tampan tersebut memerhatikan dengan baik wajah sahabat kecilnya. Sentimen pedih kembali hadir menjepit-jepit hatinya. Bukan, bukan karena ia merasa bersalah...tetapi karena saat ini ia mendapati wajah cantik di sampingnya sembab.

"Jangan membantahku."

Pria itu terdiam. Ingin menuruti dan kembali berbaring ke atas ranjangnya namun saat ini ia sangat terusik oleh pemikirannya sendiri. Masih terduduk di atas ranjangnya, ia perhatikan bagaimana wajah wanita tiga puluh tiga tahun di sampingnya ini sedikit memerah. Bibir itu, pipi itu, kedua netra itu, semuanya tertorehkan warna-warna ranum yang tanpa sadar menjadikannya mengepalkan tangan.

_Mengapa wanita itu menangis?_

_Tidak mungkin karena dirinya, bukan?_

"Kenapa kau menangis?"

Ignis, yang baru saja menghembuskan pertanyaan yang terus tergaung di dalam benaknya tadi tercengang di atas kalimatnya sendiri. Mulut pria tersebut terbuka, terbiarkan tak terkatup lagi setelah pertanyaan yang sesungguhnya tak ingin ia lontarkan meluncur bebas dari sela bibirnya. Ada remasan kuat yang hadir pada selimut yang berada di pahanya, sebab wanita yang ia berikan pertanyaan itu juga menampilkan wajah terkejut.

Sang pria segera mengalihkan pandang, ia jatuhkan kedua berliannya ke seprai ranjangnya yang sedikit karut marut. Gemuruh dalam dadanya hadir lagi, memberi rasa tak tenang dalam hatinya. Pasalnya, ia baru saja membuka topik percakapan yang mungkin akan menghancurkan hubungan mereka lagi.

Padahal, ia sudah memutuskan untuk tak mencampuru urusan pribadi teman sepermainannya itu.

"Teringat masa lalu."

_Masa lalu..._

Jawaban yang dilirihkan sang wanita dengan suara kecil tadi membuat Ignis sedikit tersentak simpul. Ia menoleh, sekali lagi memertemukan kedua bola kacanya dengan milik Crystal untuk saling memandang dalam diam. Ada binar pedih yang terkuar dari merah muda yang selalu dicintainya.

Dirinya tak mengetahui pandangan apa itu, ia tak memahami tatapan apa yang diberi sang merah muda. Tetapi, hatinya sekali lagi berkata-kata, memberitahukan kepadanya bahwa kemungkinan besar masa lalu yang tadi disebutkan adalah saat Noctis kehilangan kesadaran setelah diserang oleh makhluk malam.

Tak diingin pria tersebut, hatinya yang berlubang kini berdenyut pedih, memainkan melodi tak mengenakkan setelah ia menyadari bahwa wanita itu memang masihlah memikirkan mendiang rajanya.

_Tentu saja._

_Seharusnya ia memang sudah tahu._

"Maaf, aku—"

"Tidak. Aku tidak apa-apa."

Crystal secara cepat menggelengkan kepala, melafalkan dusta bahwa ia baik-baik saja. Kesalahannya karena ia baru saja mengangkat topik mengenai masa lalu di hadapan pria ini. Wanita cantik tersebut mencoba untuk tersenyum, memasang topeng yang selalu menjadi andalannya ketika ia hendak menyembunyikan gundahnya. Tapi, di luar kendalinya tiba-tiba saja pandangnya memburam dan ia merasakan ada leleh hangat terjatuh dari kedua pelupuk matanya.

"Crystal?"

Ignis yang melihat pemandangan tersebut nampak panik. Ia menyibak selimut secara kasar dan sontak menyentuh bahu panas sahabat merah mudanya yang tengah menangis pilu. Alisnya terjatuh, melantangkan kehawatiran tak berujung karena ia lihat wanita itu merapuh di hadapannya lagi.

Tanpa berkata ia tetap memegangi bahu itu, dalam diamnya ia terus mengeratkan pegangannya pada kedua pundak kurus tersebut sebagai pengganti kalimat sokongannya. Ia tak tahu mengapa sahabatnya menangis seperti ini, ia tak paham apa yang terjadi. Inginnya ia menuturkan kalimat penenang, akan tetapi ia sendiri sedang dalam kondisi yang tak tenang sehingga ia hanya mampu membeku.

"Ignis..." Merah muda tersebut menyebut namanya dari sela-sela tangis yang belum mereda. "Jangan pergi."

Seperti ada beribu-ribu beban berat menghantam hati sang pirang kusam dan kemudian menghancurkannya menjadi pecahan-pecahan kecil. Napasnya tercekat, kerongkongannya terasa sangat kering. Bahkan pahit menguar memenuhi seluruh rongga mulutnya setelah ia dapati Crystal memohon kepadanya dengan wajah yang begitu menyedihkan, memintai dirinya sesuatu yang tak pernah ia sangka-sangka.

_"Aku tahu perasaan kalian belum pernah pudar."_

Pria tersebut merasakan jantungnya seperti meloloskan satu detak kala benaknya mengulang kembali kalimat yang diberi oleh sahabat Caelumnya yang telah gugur. Ada gemuruh di dalam rongga dadanya, semakin memilukan, kian membuatnya tercekik karena ia rasakan afeksi yang selalu ia upayakan terpendam kini meluap-luap.

Hatinya seperti menjerit, mencoba membutakan akal sehatnya dengan seluruh emosi yang kian lama kian merengkuhi dirinya. Beberapa detik lalu, wanita yang selalu berusaha untuk ia lupakan menyuarakan kelemahan hati, berharap agar dirinya selalu berada di sisi.

_Crystal memintanya tak pergi..._

_Crystal menginginkan dirinya tetap di sana..._

Pria itu tanpa sadar membawa sebelah tangannya ke pipi sang wanita yang telah basah oleh kristal kepedihan. Jemari kokohnya menyentuh wajah itu sembari bergetar halus. Hijaunya ia pertemukan sekali lagi dengan merah muda di hadapannya. Ia tatapi lurus dan ia selami kedua mutiara tersebut seolah ia ingin mengutarakan yang ada dalam seluruh benaknya hanya melalui pandang. Di luar kendalinya, ia mencondongkan tubuh, mendekat perlahan ke sosok itu.

"_Karenanya bahagiakanlah ia."_

_Noct, aku—_

"Mama! Nenek bunda datang!"

"Ignis, biar kuperiksa—oh maaf."

Kedua insan tersebut merasakan jantung mereka seperti berhenti berdetak selama sepersekian detik ketika suara pangeran cilik Lucis dan juga wanita Leonis terdengar. Secepat kilat dua sahabat kecil tersebut menjauhkan diri, menatap pintu hitam tinggi yang telah kembali tertutup rapat karena Eira segera merapatkan kembali benda penghalang itu sebelum mereka sempat membuka mulut.

Kedatangan mendadak kedua orang yang tak jadi masuk ke dalam ruangan tersebut menjadikan kedua orang di dalam sana segera saja diliputi oleh aura canggung. Baik Ignis maupun Crystal hanya mampu terdiam. Mereka tak membuka mulut atau mengeluarkan sepatah katapun, membiarkan senyap menghiasi ruangan itu karena mereka tengah berusaha menetralkan detak jantung yang memburu.

Lebih-lebih untuk sang Scientia. Ia yang telah melemparkan pandang ke arah selimut di sisi tubuhnya menggertakkan gigi. Ia sekarang ini sangat-sangat ingin memukul dirinya sendiri karena sikapnya tadi. Padahal ia telah berikrar, padahal ia telah bersumpah, tapi, beberapa menit lalu, ia malah kembali dikuasai emosi...

"Nenek bunda, Riku mau masuk!"

"Tunggu dulu, Riku!"

"Mama! Papa Iggu!"

Suara nyaring milik sesosok bocah lelaki bersurai kelam terdengar menggema hingga ke sudut ruangan. Pintu penghalang tersebut dibuka oleh pangeran Lucis itu lebar-lebar sebelum kemudian ia berlari dan menubrukkan tubuh ke arah ibundanya. Senyum lebarnya merekah dan semakin cerah kala ia mengarahkan bola kaca merah mudanya ke sang pria Scientia.

"Syukurlah papa Iggu sudah sadar." Ceria suara anak tersebut semakin mengudara, menjadi pencair suasana yang terasa canggung—Eira yang telah ikut masuk ke dalam ruangan tersebut menyadarinya. Lengan pendek sang putra mahkota terangkat, mengisyaratkan kepada Ignis bahwa ia ingin pria tersebut menggendongnya ke atas ranjang. "Mama terus-terusan heboh, lho!" Tambahnya lagi.

"Riku!"

Crystal memekik. Mendengar penjelasan jujur putra lima tahunnya tadi, sang Leonis merah muda mau tak mau merasakan wajahnya memerah. Ia mendelik ke arah anak itu, mencoba memeringati agar bocah kecil tersebut tak mengatakan hal penting lain.

"Mama juga menangis lho. Makanya wajahnya jadi jelek."

"Rikuuu..."

"Ehhh Riku kan hanya bilang yang sebenarnya."

Crystal merasakan panas di wajahnya semakin menjadi-jadi setelah putranya sekali lagi membeberkan fakta yang sangat tak ingin diketahui oleh sahabat kecilnya. Demi _Astral_, Riku benar-benar membuatnya merasa malu. Karenanya, wanita cantik tersebut menunduk, tak berani melihat Ignis yang ia tahu tengah memandangnya.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Ignis?"

Menyadari suasana canggung tersebut kembali hadir menyapa kedua sekawan di sana menjadikan Eira tiba-tiba saja menyela. Mencoba mengalihkan topik, ingin agar aura tak mengenakkan tersebut hilang.

"Aku sudah baik-baik saja." Pria tampan tersebut mengangguk, menjawab pertanyaan istri Cor Leonis yang mendekat ke arahnya.

"Syukurlah. Crystal tiba-tiba saja menelponku sembari menangis jadi aku datang ke sini."

"Eira..."

Sekali lagi orang nomor satu di Lucis tersebut mendelik, mengangkat wajahnya untuk melihat sang ibunda kini tengah tersenyum jahil kepadanya. Perkataan Eira tadi semakin menjadikan hangat di wajahnya menjadi-jadi. Degup jantungnya tak mampu ia kuasai, napasnyapun sedikit memburu karena ia tengah bersusah payah menetralkan hatinya.

...dan Crystal merasa bahwa tetap berada di sini merupakan keputusan.

"Riku, Ignis harus kembali beristirahat, ayo kembali ke kamar."

"Mama akan ikut denganku? Mama tidak tidur dengan papa Iggu lagi?"

Crystal yang telah bangkit dari duduknya ingin sekali menepuk dahinya karena pertanyaan polos Riku tadi. Secepat yang ia mampu, sang wanita segera menyambar putranya, membawa tubuh mungil tersebut ke dalam dekapannya—yang mana membuat anak kecil itu merengek kecil karena masih ingin bersama sang penasihat.

"Diamlah walau hanya sedetik." Begitulah yang didesiskan Crystal di telinga putranya—yang ternyata mampu didengar oleh kedua orang lain yang juga berada di sana.

"Mama? Badan mama panas."

Wanita merah muda tersebut tersentak. Memberikan gestur 'jangan berbicara lagi' ke arah putranya yang memandangnya dengan mata penuh tanda tanya. Sedang, Riku sang pangeran kecil yang diberikan penekanan seperti itu mengerutkan dahi karena merasa suhu tubuh ibundanya begitu tinggi tak seperti biasanya.

Anak lima tahun itu menoleh ke arah Eira, mencoba memberitahukan bahwa ada yang tak beres dengan sang ibu.

"Semoga lekas sembuh, Ignis."

Wanita bersurai merah muda itu melangkah lebar-lebar, ingin cepat menjauh dari kamar itu sebelum semua orang tahu ada yang tak beres dengan dirinya. Ia melangkahkan kaki secara terburu-buru, lekas membuka pintu dan menutupnya lagi secara kasar.

Di dalam ruangan tersebut, Eira yang melihat kelakuan putrinya mengerutkan dahi. Ia pandangi daun pintu yang tadi mengeluarkan bunyi berdebam cukup kencang akibat ulang wanita merah muda tersebut lekat-lekat, terheran-heran dengan tingkah sang merah muda. Detik berikutnya, helaan napasnya terdengar, tak ditutup-tutupi karena ia ingin agar orang yang berada di sampingnya juga mendengar.

Obsidiannya sedikit bergulir untuk menatap pria yang masih kaku di atas ranjangnya. Ia pandangi sosok itu, membiarkan gemas kembali hadir merajai hatinya karena setiap kali ia melihat sang penasihat, bayang-bayang sosok itu dan putrinya di kediaman Amicitia kembali melayang-layang. Dibukanya katup bibirnya kembali, ia ingin mencoba berdialog sekali lagi dengan penasihat ratu itu. Ia sudah cukup bersabar melihat hubungan kedua orang tersebut, karenanya, ia ingin agar mereka cepat-cepat melangkah lagi.

Namun—

"Mama!"

Baik Ignis dan juga Eira tersentak ketika mereka dapati suara nyaring Riku di luar terdengar sampai ke dalam kamar itu. Tak membutuhkan waktu lama bagi keduanya untuk segera berlari, menghambur ke arah suara tersebut sebelum terkejut atas pemandangan yang mereka lihat.

"Crystal!"

"Papa Iggu! Nenek bunda! Mama tiba-tiba tidur di lantai!"

Eira secara sigap mendekat, menyentuh pergelangan tangan putrinya dan meringis saat mendapati betapa tinggi suhu di kulit pucat tersebut. Beberapa spekulasi-spekulasi bermain di dalam benak wanita manis tersebut, mencoba untuk mencari tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

Kemudian, ia sedikit bereaksi ketika mendapati Ignis telah mengangkat tubuh putrinya. Mendapati pria yang tadi diberitakan sakit oleh sang putri menjadikannya menyadari apa yang sebenarnya telah terjadi. Karenanya dengan segera ia membuka katup bibirnya untuk memberitahukan satu fakta yang baru saja ia ketahui kepada Scientia tersebut.

"Crystal menggunakan kekuatannya untuk menyembuhkanmu."

Ignis yang mendapati pemberitahuan dari ibu angkat Crystal di sana sedikit tersentak. Ia menghentikan pergerakannya dan menatapi wanita di dalam pelukannya itu dengan tatapan nanar. Ia mengeratkan pegangan pada raga sang sahabat kecil sebelum kemudian Ignis secepat kilat membawa sosok itu masuk ke dalam kamarnya—Eira berkata bahwa kamarnya yang paling dan tak ada pilihan lain.

Ditidurkannya Crystal di atas ranjangnya yang karut marut dan ia seka surai panjang sosok yang kini tengah mengerutkan dahi tak nyaman. Tentu saja tak nyaman. Wanita itu menggunakan kekuatan untuk menyembuhkan dirinya—kekuatan yang sebenarnya bukannya menyembuhkan, tetapi memindahkan sakit pasien ke pada tubuh sang pemeriksa, kekuatan yang pernah menjadikan hatinya kacau teramat sangat.

_Dan ia merasakannya lagi._

Sang pria yang telah mendudukkan diri di bangku yang tadi di tempati oleh Crystal menyentuh tangan kurus itu sembari menggenggamnya dengan kuat. Ia memejamkan mata, menundukkan tubuh seraya merasakan betapa panas suhu yang terpancar dari jemari-jemari tersebut.

Hatinya kini dilanda kekalutan, semakin tidak keruan karena sekali lagi ia membuat wanita itu menanggung sakit karena dirinya.

_Sampai kapan ia akan menyakiti wanita yang disayanginya?_

_Sampai kapan wanita itu akan berhenti menyakiti diri demi dirinya?_

"Crystal..."

Dan Ignis hanya mampu melirih sembari berdoa agar sosok tersebut segera membuka mata.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Biru keunguan adalah sesuatu yang selalu mampu menjadikan gemuruh di dalam dada seorang wanita bermahkota sewarna bunga musim semi hadir. Kerlap-kerlip kristal yang melayang-layang adalah sesuatu yang selalu sanggup membuat degup jantung itu bertabuh begitu kencang, memekakkan indera pendengaran.

Di satu tempat di dalam ruang hampa yang sebulan lalu pernah didatanginya, wanita berparas cantik tersebut terlihat duduk membelakangi sesosok makhluk raksasa berzirah; sosok yang pada akhirnya menampakkan diri setelah tak sekalipun hadir walau dilantangkan namanya berkali-kali oleh sang wanita.

Musim semi tersebut menunduk, menyembunyikan wajah sembabnya setelah ia mendengar satu lagi penggal kenyataan yang baru dibeberkan sang maha agung kepadanya. Dipeluk lututnya kuat-kuat dengan kedua lengannya yang kurus. Leleh kepedihannya masih mengalir turun sehingga ia enggan mengangkat wajah—alasan lainnya adalah karena jika melakukan itu, ia akan bertemu pandang dengan dewa yang dibencinya.

"Kau menghidupkanku, kau buat hidupku tak bermakna, kau buat aku melihat orang-orang yang kusayangi mati di hadapanku dan sekarang kau bilang kau ingin aku bahagia? Jangan bercanda!"

Wanita itu memekik pilu, memuntahkan seluruh kekesalannya kepada sosok di belakangnya yang tak lagi membuka mulut. Ia biarkan kristal kepedihannya berderai deras, membasahi wajah cantiknya yang teramat sangat sembab. Itu adalah satu kenyataan lain yang baru saja diperdengarkan Bahamut kepadanya, yaitu: sang _Draconian _membiarkan Aera memberikan nyawa sekali lagi karena ingin dirinya bahagia.

Betapa muak dirinya mendengar tuturan menjijikan yang diberi oleh sang dewa perang, betapa tiap-tiap kenyataan yang dibeberkan itu membuat luka di dalam hatinya kembali berdarah, menjadikan tubuhnya bergetar karena sekuat tenaga ia tengah menahan seluruh amarahnya—murka yang sewaktu-waktu dapat termuntahkan begitu saja.

"Kau bahkan merebut Noctis dariku dan kau menginginkan kebahagiaanku?!"

Ia menjerit kembali, menjambaki surai merah mudanya karena tak kuasa menahan rasa pedih di dalam hati. Ia biarkan sosoknya ini merapuh, ia biarkan dirinya yang hancur diperlihatkan sekali lagi agar dewa yang mengharapkan kebahagiaannya tahu bahwa sesungguhnya ia telah rusak.

"**_Apakah engkau tahu? Engkau...tidak seharusnya memiliki perasaan terhadap raja cahaya."_**

Crystal, wanita tersebut tersentak. Tubuhnya sedikit menegang kala indera pendengarannya menangkap seruntut kalimat yang tak ia ketahui maksudnya tetapi sanggup mencoreng hatinya. Dengan enggan, ia mengangkat wajah, mencoba menghirup napas dalam-dalam sebagai bentuk upaya menenangkan diri. Akan tetapi, seluruh usahanya tak membuahkan hasil, sebab, saat ia menoleh ke belakang dan bersitatap dengan sang dewa, emosinya kembali tersulut.

Wanita tersebut menatap nyalang, memberitahukan kebenciannya hanya melalui sorot mata. Sedang yang menjadi lawan tatap sosok rapuh itu hanya dapat memandangi dalam diam. Biru permatanya memerhatikan lekat wanita yang ia harapkan kebahagiaannya itu.

"**_Aku membenci kalian, para keturunan Caelum, aku mengharapkan kematian kalian." _**Bahamut kembali membuka mulutnya, merasa bahwa inilah saat yang tepat untuk membuka satu lagi rahasia yang sebenarnya enggan untuk dibeberkan kepada sosok tersebut. Namun, dikarenakan sang raja cahaya mengatakan bahwa ini adalah satu-satunya cara agar keturunan pertama Lucis Caelum itu bisa merengkuh kebahagiaan, ia menyetujui untuk membeberkan.**_ "Karenanya, agar engkau juga dengan lapang dada mengorbankan nyawamu di akhir kisah, kubuat engkau mencintai raja cahaya."_**

"Aku tidak mengerti maksudmu."

Sang wanita dapat melihat sosok yang sangat dibencinya tersebut menutup kedua mata sejenak, seperti tengah menenangkan pikiran, seperti sedang mencari kata-kata lain yang sesuai agar dapat dengan mudah ia pahami.

Selama beberapa detik dewa menyembunyikan kedua mutiaranya sebelum kembali menampilkan biru yang—walau tak ingin—selalu mengingatkannya kepada sang raja yang telah gugur. Merah mudanya masih bersirobok dengan biru milik sosok di hadapannya, dibiarkan tetap memerlihatkan murka karena memang itulah yang ia rasakan. Tetapi, kilau amarah itu terganti dengan keterkejutan dan percik takut ketika Bahamut menggerakkan tangan, membuka telapak tangan yang besar dan membawa dirinya untuk mendekat.

Resah hadir menggerogoti jiwa sang merah muda yang kini dapat semakin jelas memandangi kedua manik biru dari balik topeng dingin tanpa ekspresi milik dewanya. Crystal menggigiti bibir bawah, meremas gaun hitam yang membaluti tubuh rapuhnya.

_Mengapa sosok itu membawanya mendekat?_

"**_Aku memaksakan engkau mencintai raja cahaya supaya kalian bersama, supaya engkau menjauh dari penasihat raja, supaya engkau tidak lebih memilihnya dan melakukan sesuatu di luar skenarioku. Karena...aku ingin engkau mati bersama raja cahaya agar keturunan Lucis Caelum habis."_**

Ada sesuatu yang secara kuat menikam hati _oracle _gagal tersebut setelah Bahamut menyelesaikan penjelasannya. Beribu-ribu sentimen penuh kepahitan melebur satu di dalam rongga dada wanita itu. Dengan tubuh yang bergetar ia paksakan dirinya melihat ke arah sang dewa, berusaha mencari kebohongan dari tutur kata yang benar-benar menjadikan degup jantungnya mengalunkan melodi pilu.

Dari sekian banyaknya kenyataan pahit yang diucapkan sang _Dranocian_, Crystal sangat meyakini bahwa inilah realita yang begitu menyakitkan. Karenanya, ia terus menerus menumbukkan pandangnya, masih berharap bahwa kalimat tadi hanyalah lelucon belaka. Humor buruk yang dilepaskan sosok tersebut.

Namun, sebagaimanapun ia mencari, yang terpancar dari biru di hadapannya hanyalah kesungguhan. Tidak ada jejak bual di sana. Sosok menyedihkan itupun makin merasakan jantungnya berdegup menyakitkan seperti tengah membuat dirinya hancur berkeping-keping.

Leleh kepedihan dari kedua pelupuknya jatuh berderai, mengalir setelah sekali lagi ia mengetahui bahwa Bahamut baru saja memberikannya kenyataan memuakkan...lagi. Sebuah fakta yang begitu kejam, teramat keji dan begitu sukar untuk diterimanya.

Crystal membungkuk. Katup bibirnya terbuka lebar dan ia memekik sembari menjambaki surai-surainya sebagai bentuk kefrustasian. Laungnya menggema, memenuhi seluruh ruang hampa tak berujung yang mungkin dapat membuat siapapun yang mendengar turut meneteskan air mata. Ia menangisi hidupnya, ia menangisi kisahnya yang dipermainkan sedemikian rupa oleh salah satu _Astral _yang kini berada di hadapannya. Hidupnya benar hanya sebuah permainan belaka.

"Mengapa kau melakukan ini? Bahkan hatikupun kau permainkan..."

Sosok tersebut terus membungkuk, membiarkan dirinya makin tenggelam dalam kepedihan teramat sangat karena tak kuasa menerima seluruh fakta yang ada.

_Apalagi yang akan dewa beritahu?_

_Apakah dewa mengharapkan kebahagiaannya untuk kembali dihancurkan lagi?_

Sosok pelindung Eos tersebut tak menjawab apapun. Lebih tepatnya, ia tak mampu membuka mulutnya kembali. Luput dari sepengetahuan sang merah muda, dewa perang itu saat ini tengah mengilaukan satu emosi pedih. Dari balik bola kaca biru keruh miliknya, sang maha agung merasakan ada nyeri yang menghampiri rongga dadanya. Sorot matanya—tanpa ia duga-duga—turut memancarkan kepiluan, pandangnya mengisyaratkan bahwa ia juga tengah merasakan perih yang dirasakan makhluk lemah di atas telapak tangannya.

Dewa tersebut memejamkan mata, menyesapi sentimen pahit yang baru ia sadari di akhir kisahnya.

_Ia...ternyata memiliki perasaan terhadap ciptaannya..._

_Ia...menyayangi sosok yang tengah menangis di hadapannya..._

_Namun, ia terlambat menyadarinya..._

_Ia...terlambat untuk membahagiakan mereka..._

"Bahamut, apa kau bisa membiarkanku berbicara dengannya?"

Sosok menyedihkan yang sejak tadi menjerit-jerit memerlihatkan keremukannya mendadak merasakan napasnya tercekat kala ia dapati suara familiar seseorang merambat merasuki indera pendengarannya. Tubuhnya yang sejak tadi bergetar karena merasakan luapan emosi dan juga ketidakberdayaan semakin kasat mata karena spekulasi-spekulasi memilukan tengah datang menghampiri benaknya.

Secara perlahan wanita tersebut mengangkat wajah, memiringkan tubuh dan menoleh ke arah bawah tempat suara itu berasal. Kedua tangannya yang tadi menjambari surainya secara refleks terjatuh ke depan mulutnya, menggesturkan keterkejutan karena tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

"Noct...tis..._ouji_..."

"_Heka_." Pria bersurai kelam tersebut mengoreksi panggilan sang wanita yang masih dalam posisinya—yang kini telah diturunkan Bahamut mendekat padanya. Noctis tertawa kecil, menampilkan senyuman menyebalkannya untuk mencoba menghibur sang sahabat. "Lama tak bertemu, _bakakuri_."

"Noctiiiisss!"

Seluruh kekuatan yang tadi seperti terbang melayang menjauhi raga sang wanita seperti kembali dalam sekali hentak. Wanita tersebut berlari, membawa kaki-kakinya yang bergetar untuk mendekati sang raja yang selalu dirindukannya.

Teriakannya begitu lantang saat ia memanggil nama pria tersebut, seolah raungnya itu merupakan bentuk luapan kerinduannya kepada pria yang saat ini tergelak dalam dekapannya. Tangisnya semakin tak terkontrol dan gemuruh dalam rongga dadanya kian memilukan.

Ia dekapi sang pria secara kuat. Walau ini adalah hal fana, walau ini hanyalah ilusi belaka, ia tak keberatan. Karena memang ia sangat ingin bertemu dengan sang Caelum.

"Riku akan tertawa melihat kau seperti ini." Diberikan pernyataan seperti itu oleh sang pria semakin menjadikan Crystal menderaikan air mata. Dekapannyapun makin menguat, begitu kuat sebagai lambang kerapuhannya. "Nama apa itu? Lagi-lagi selera namamu tidak bagus."

"Susah payah kupikirkan!" Sang Leonis merah muda yang masih menangis sembari mendekap sosok itu melayangkan protesnya.

"Kalau aku mungkin akan menamainya Viirastus."

"Apa itu?"

Crystal bertanya, menyuarakan ketidakpahamannya setelah ia merasakan bahwa air matanya telah sedikit berhenti. Ia menangis begitu keras, begitu pedih sehingga kini setelah melepaskan pelukannya, ia mencoba mengatur napas. Dibawa merah muda dan kelabunya untuk bersitatap dengan sang raja, pria yang saat ini tengah tersenyum lembut ke arahnya..._senyuman yang telah lama tak dilihatnya._

"Halusinasi."

"Hentikan!" Wanita itu terkesiap, memekik kencang karena merasa marah atas perkataan sang pria. "Dia nyata dan dia adalah bukti kau ada!"

Mendengar protes yang dilayangkan oleh sang merah muda di hadapannya membuat Noctis terkekeh. Betapa ia sangat menyenangi apa yang baru saja diteriakkan Crystal kepadanya, betapa ia bersyukur bahwa wanita itu memertahankan Riku dan mengatakan bahwa anak itu merupakan bukti eksistensinya.

Dalam pergerakan yang lambat, Noctis membawa kedua tangannya untuk menangkup wajah sembab milik wanita yang disayanginya. Dengan ibu jarinya, ia seka air mata yang masih tertinggal di sana. Senyum pedihnya terkembang, sorot matanyapun turut memainkan melodi nelangsa yang tak berhasil ia redam.

"Kau...kehilangan senyumanmu." Pria tersebut berkata, mengutarakan kesedihan karena ia dapati wanita itu semakin kurus dan tak memiliki cahaya di dalam maniknya.

_Bukan ini yang ia harapkan..._

"Jelas saja, bodoh!"

Crystal memegangi tangan sang pria yang tak lagi memancarkan kehangatan, mencengkeram erat karena ingin memberitahukan bahwa yang membuat dirinya seperti ini adalah karena ia ditinggalkan sosok tersebut. Noctis adalah salah satu alasannya untuk tersenyum dan kehilangan orang itu membuat separuh lengkung manis di bibirnya menghilang.

Raja cahaya yang mendapati sahabat kecilnya benar-benar rapuh seperti ini mendekatkan wajah, mengadu dahi mereka sebagai lambang afeksi yang akan terus berada di hatinya. Pria tersebut terpejam sejenak, mencoba meresapi hangat yang diberikan oleh sang merah muda yang telah lama sekali tak ia rasakan, sesuatu yang hanya mampu dirasakannya saat ini saja.

"Yang bodoh itu kau." Caelum tersebut membuka mulut, meluncurkan kalimat dengan nada yang teramat sangat lembut. "Padahal ada kebahagiaan di sampingmu."

Raja ke seratus empat belas di sana merasakan sang wanita yang ia sayangi mengerutkan dahi setelah ia menerbangkan pernyataan terakhirnya. Ia mengetahui bahwa saat ini wanita itu tengah mencoba memahami maksud perkataannya. Karenanya ia melepaskan sentuhan di dahi mereka, memandangi wajah cantik tersebut sembari terus membelai sayang pipi yang masih ternodai jejak kepedihan.

"Noctis—"

"Sudah berapa tahun setelah itu?"

Crystal semakin mengerutkan dahi karena orang tersayangnya tiba-tiba saja memotong kalimatnya untuk menanyakan sesuatu yang tak ia ketahui maksudnya. Mutiaranya dilekatkan kepada pria tersebut, mencoba mencerna arti dari pertanyaan sang Caelum.

"Lima?" Jawab atau tanya _oracle _gagal tersebut karena masih merasa tak yakin terhadap pertanyaan Noctis tadi.

"Berapa umurmu sekarang?"

"Tiga puluh tiga."

"Sudah dua puluh delapan tahun..."

"Apanya?"

"Sejak kau menyukai Ignis."

Betapa terkejutnya sang merah muda saat Noctis membeberkan kenyataan yang sama sekali tak disangka-sangkanya. Katup bibir wanita cantik yang menjadi lawan tutur sang raja terbuka lebar, memerlihat wajahnya yang tercengang karena kalimat tadi.

Hatinya yang sempat mencoba untuk pulih perlahan-lahan beberapa menit lalu kembali tersayat kala pria di hadapannya mengatakan kalimat yang sangat tak ingin ia dengar. Bukan ini yang ingin ia bahas sekarang. Mereka telah lama tak bertemu, banyak hal yang ingin sekali ia ceritakan kepada rajanya ini...dan tentunya bukan mengenai sang pirang kusam. Karenanya, tanpa disadarinya, saat ini alisnya sedikit menyatu dan sorot matanya menajam, memancarkan aura tak senang.

"Kenapa kau mengatakan itu? Kau selalu merusak suasana hatiku." Sang wanita berdesis, memberitahu kepada pria yang menjadi lawan tuturnya bahwa ia gusar.

"Waktuku tak banyak, Kuri." Noctis mengetahui bahwa Crystal pasti akan menampakkan raut seperti itu jika ia membuka topik ini. Inginnya ia bercakap-cakap mengenai hal lain dulu seperti saat ia menemui Ignis, namun, dikarenakan waktunya bersama sang penasihat ternyata melewati batas yang telah ditentukan, ia sudah tak memiliki waktu banyak saat ini. "Alasanku meminta Bahamut membiarkanku menemuimu untuk menyadarkanmu." Ucapnya dengan lirih. "Sudah saatnya kau meraih tangan cinta sejatimu."

"Kalau kau melanjutkan ini, aku akan marah." Crystal menampik tangan pria itu, berjalan mundur sedikit untuk menjauhkan dirinya dari sang Caelum.

"Sudah kukatakan waktuku tak banyak. Apa yang Bahamut ucapkan kepadamu tadi adalah kenyataan, Kuri. Kita tak seharusnya bersama."

"Hen-ti-kan."

Wanita pemilik surai berwarna serupa bunga musim semi di sana menekankan nada bicaranya. Kilau yang hadir dari kedua mutiaranya yang tak lagi berwarna senada begitu tajam, teramat sangat nyalang, tetapi sayangnya kali ini ternodai oleh sembiluan.

Sang Caelum yang menyadari hal tersebut menaikkan sudut bibirnya, berusaha menghapus rasa sakit yang hadir mendekap jiwanya saat ia lihat perih di kedua bola kaca wanita yang ia cintai. Ia tak menyukai pemandangan ini, ia tak senang jika melihat teman sepermainannya ini merapuh seperti itu.

Dan sesungguhnya, ialah penyebabnya, faktor utama Crystal dan juga Ignis terus menerus memerlihatkan air muka yang menyayati hatinya.

_Padahal ia sangat ingin mereka tersenyum bahagia._

_Karena kebahagiaan mereka adalah bahagianya._

"Kumohon berbahagialah, Kuri. Kalian saling mencintai."

"Aku mencintai—"

"Ignis."

"Noctis!"

Ada helaan napas samar yang terhembus dari celah kecil bibir sang Lucis Caelum. Ia memejamkan mata, berusaha menguasai diri karena ia sempat melupakan kenyataan bahwa wanita di hadapannya ini juga sangat keras kepala.

_Ignis dan juga Crystal sama saja._

"_Bakakuri _yang sungguh sangat keras kepala. Apa ada untungnya bagimu dengan berusaha menampik perasaan itu?" Setelah meneguhkan hati kembalu, Noctis berjalan, mendekati sang merah muda yang masih saja memberikan tatapan tak suka. "Ini adalah permintaan terakhirku. Aku ingin kau menjemput kebahagiaanmu. "

"Hentikan, _ouji_."

"Kuri, lihat aku." Pria tersebut mengambil tangan wanita yang menjadi lawan tuturnya, menggenggam untuk memberitahukan kesungguhannya. "Kau harus ingat bahwa kita tidak pernah ditakdirkan untuk bersama. Kau bisa memelukku karena Bahamut menginginkannya. Kau menangis untukku karena dia. Jika tidak, kita tidak akan pernah seperti ini."

"Perasaanku ini nyata. Aku benar menyayangimu, Noctis."

Crystal berusaha sekuat tenaga agar serak suaranya tak menutupi apa yang hendak ia sampaikan ke pria tersebut. Jikalau memang yang dipaparkan Bahamut adalah kenyataan yang harus diterimanya, jikalau memang hal itu benar, ia tetap tidak ingin mengindahkannya.

Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa menerimanya? Setelah apa yang ia putuskam demi sosok ini, setelah apa yang diberikan sahabat tersayangnya kepada dirinya. Perasaannya nyata, perasaannya benar ada. Bukan karena dimanipulasi oleh sang dewa, bukan karena kehendak siapapun.

"Jika kau memang menyayangiku, kembalilah, berbahagialah dengan Ignis. Tersenyumlah demi aku, seseorang yang memisahkan kalian."

Keturunan Lucis Caelum pertama di sana tak mampu lagi menahan genang kristal kepedihan di kedua pelupuk matanya. Leleh hangat itu kembali terjatuh, mengalir begitu deras kala pemiliknya mendapati Noctis memerlihatkan netra yang berkaca-kaca.

Entah sudah berapa banyak air mata yang terus menerus terjatuh, entah sudah berapa kali ia harus meraung seperti seseorang yang tak mampu lagi untuk berpijak dengan kedua kakinya sendiri. Ia remuk, ia hancur berkeping-keping, terus menerus seperti itu siklus hidupnya.

Terjerembab ke dalam keji kenyataan, mencoba bangkit menuju masa depan, tetapi akan kembali terperosok ke dalam realita memilukan yang tak pernah berakhir.

_Perih…_

_Pedih sekali..._

Mendapati sang wanita kembali memerlihatkan air matanya, pria Caelum itu sekali lagi mengangkat tangannya, mengusap lembut pipi yang entah sudah berapa kali ternodai oleh jejak kepedihan. Jika saja detak jantungnya masih ada, ia tahu pasti melodinya saat ini akan sangat menyengsarakan hati.

Pria itu mendekat, merendahkan kepala sedikit sebelum mengecup lembut dahi Sang wanita sebagai lambang kasih sayangnya. Ini adalah perpisahan mereka karenanya, untuk terakhir ini saja ia ingin menyentuh sosok itu.

Dalam pergerakan yang teramat lambat, Noctis menyudahi perlakuannya. Ia sunggingkan seutas senyum tipis untuk wanita yang masih belum berhenti terisak.

_"Crystal, kumohon bangunlah."_

Tubuh wanita bersurai merah muda tersebut tersentak. Crystal merasakan jantungnya seolah meloloskan detak saat suara dari pria yang selalu berada di sampingnya datang dibawa oleh hembusan angin. Tanpa disadarinya, kepalanya terangkat, menampakkan wajahnya yang sangat sembab.

Noctispun turut menengadah sedikit, memejamkan mata guna menyesapi suara pemuda yang selalu menjadi sosok terpenting dalam hidupnya, yang harus ia tinggalkan karena pengorbanannya demi dunia. Seutas senyum menghiasi bibirnya.

"Waktunya sudah habis, Kuri. Kembalilah. Jangan buat Ignis menunggu lebih lama."

Setelah untai kata tersebut diselesaikan oleh sang raja cahaya, tiba-tiba saja sekeliling ruang biru keunguan itu menjadi bersinar terang. Sang merah muda yang tadi menengadah kembali mengalihkan pandang ke sosok di hadapannya, kembali meneteskan air mata karena ia tahu bahwa kesadarannya akan segera kembali ke dunia nyata...dan...ini adalah perpisahannya dengan pria itu.

"Aku menyayangimu, Noctis! Kau akan tetap di hatiku!" Crystal berteriak, mengutarakan curahan perasaannya yang selalu tertahan di hati.

Mendengar pekik yang diberikan sang merah muda membuat Noctis mengerjap dan tertawa. "Memang itu tujuanku agar Ignis cemburu." Ucapnya dengan nada menyenangkan...sebelum napasnya berhembus berat, seperti sedikit tertahan karena kini ialah yang menitikkan leleh kepiluan. "Aku mencintaimu, Kuri. Selamat tinggal."

.

.

.

"Mama!"

Dalam sekali hentak, wanita berkulit pucat yang terbaring di atas ranjang karut marut milik seorang pria pirang kusam membuka kedua kelopaknya. Ia mengerjap selama beberapa kali, memerhatikan langit-langit familiar yang menyadarkannya bahwa kesadarannya telah kembali kepada Eos yang disayanginya.

Wanita tersebut mengerang kecil, merasa napasnya sedikit sulit untuk dihirupnya karena ada sesuatu yang berat menindih tubuhnya. Merah muda dan kelabunya merendah, bersirobok dengan merah muda bulat lain yang kini tengah memandanginya dengan penuh air mata.

"Ri...ku...?" Secara lemah ia membuka mulut, memanggil nama putranya.

"Papa Iggu! Mama bangun!"

Riku yang baru diperbolehkan menengok ibundanya pagi ini—Eira membujuk anak kecil itu untuk beristirahat kemarin malam—menyuarakan kelegaannya. Ia bawa lengan kecilnya untuk memeluki sang ibu yang tengah berusaha bangkit. Rongga dadanya yang kecil begitu diliputi oleh ketakutan dan kehawatiran. Pasalnya, Crystal tertidur begitu lama, tak kunjung bangun meski ia dan Ignis meminta.

Ia mungkin belum mengerti arti kehilangan, akan tetapi, melihat wanita yang sangat disayanginya menutup mata tanpa adanya tanda-tanda akan terjaga menjadikan cemas mendekapinya.

"Riku, Crystal baru sadar, kau bisa membuatnya kesulitan bernapas."

Crystal, wanita tersebut sedikit menegang ketika indera pendengarannya menangkap suara serak milik salah seorang sahabat kecilnya. Tubuhnyapun bereaksi samar kala ia rasakan ada tangan kokoh memegangi lengan atasnya, membantunya untuk bangun. Wanita itu tidak menoleh, terus menerus menunduk karena hatinya belum siap untuk memertemukan merah mudanya dengan hijau sang pria.

"Maaf, mama." Riku mencicit, menunjukkan rasa bersalah karena tampaknya apa yang ia lakukan tadi menyakiti sang ibunda. "Oh! Mama jangan turun dulu! Nenek bunda bilang Riku harus kabari kalau mama sudah sadar. Riku lari dengan cepat!"

Bagai badai yang datang dan pergi dengan cepat, anak lelaki tersebut segera berlari menuju pintu tanpa mendengar jawaban Crystal terlebih dahulu. Sedang, kedua orang yang ditinggalkan hanya mampu terdiam, mengatupkan bibir mereka rapat-rapat tanpa mampu untuk bertukar kata sedikitpun.

Sang merah muda masih belum berani menoleh ke sebelah kirinya untuk melihat sang penasihat. Kepalanya masih dibawa turun, membiarkan berliannya memandangi lekat selimut yang entah mengapa menjadi begitu menarik—tidak, ia hanya tak memiliki nyali untuk melihat Ignis.

"Riku...sangat khawatir."

Wanita tersebut mengigit bibir setelah sahabat kecilnya itu mengajaknya berkata-kata. Bukan karena kalimat yang dituturkan itu yang membuat hatinya pedih, tetapi karena alunan nada sang pria begitu serak dan menyakitkan untuk didengar. Mengepalkan tangan kuat-kuat, Crystal merasa bahwa ia harus menoleh ke arah sosok tersebut. Ia beranikan dirinya, ia tolehkan kepalanya yang mana hal tersebut malah semakin menjadikan hatinya mencelos.

"Ignis…"

Betapa terkejutnya sang merah muda ketika ia dapati ada jejak kepedihan di wajah tampan pria di sampingnya. Napasnya seperti terhenti sejenak ketika hatinya memberitahu bahwa Ignis, saat ini, tengah mengalirkan air mata untuknya.

Pria tersebut tak melakukan apapun. Tak lagi ada kata-kata yang meluncur dari bibir berlekuk indah di sana. Sang Scientia hanyalah memandanginya dalam diam sembari menangis, seperti seseorang yang tak lagi mampu untuk mengeluarkan sepatah kata.

_Dan ia tahu bahwa Ignis menangis karenanya..._

"Crystal...maaf."

Sang merah muda mengerutkan dahi sedikit, tak memahami mengapa pria itu tiba-tiba saja melontarkan permintaan maaf kepadanya. Pertama, tak ada yang perlu dimaafkan dari pria tersebut. Kedua, yang seharusnya meminta maaf adalah dirinya.

Setelah menyembuhkan Ignis semalam, pastilah tubuhnya tak lagi kuat sehingga, melihat dirinya ada di dalam kamar teman sepermainannya itu, ia pasti kehilangan kesadaran tak jauh dari sana.

Lagi-lagi seperti ini.

Ia akan selalu menyusahkan sang pirang kusam, selalu menjadikan sosok tersebut khawatir karena ulahnya. Ia tak pantas menerima kebaikan ini setelah apa yang ia lakukan kepada penasihatnya ini.

"Tidak, Igg. Yang seharusnya meminta maaf itu aku."

"Aku selalu membuatmu terluka."

"Tidak!" Tanpa disadari sang wanita bersurai panjang tersebut, ia meninggikan nada bicaranya, merasa hatinya kembali terhimpit ketika ia dapati sang sahabat mengutarakan kalimat yang tak ingin didengarnya. "Kumohon. Ini bukan salahmu. Aku yang terlalu lemah, aku—"

Crystal harus merelakan kalimatnya terhenti karena perlakuan mendadak sang Scientia. Wanita merah muda itu menegang ketika ia rasakan hangat tubuh pria yang selalu berada di sisinya tersebut menyelimuti raga kurusnya. Beberapa kali sang musim semi mengerjap, mencoba mencerna apa yang sebenarnya tengah terjadi terhadapnya.

"Maaf, izinkan aku..."

Lirih suara sang pria yang terdengar begitu dekat di telinganya membuat Crystal memahami kejadian ini. Saat ini, sang Scientia tengah mendekapnya, merengkuh dirinya begitu kencang sembari masih terus menangis dalam diam. Pria tersebut benar-benar memeluk raganya kuat, meremas bagian belakang kepalanya, seolah tak ingin melepaskan, seolah teramat takut ia akan pergi.

Mendapatkan kehangatan dari sang Scientia menjadikan wanita cantik itu turut menitikkan air matanya. Tanpa disadarinya, ia telah ikut menangis, melepaskan seluruh jerat di dalam hatinya yang terus menerus memberikan luka. Ini seperti dejavu sebab ia kembali mengingat masa lalu ketika pria tersebut mengutarakan perasaan terhadapnya melalui sentuhan. Afeksi yang begitu kuat, teramat sangat lantang, yang dahulu tak dapat ia balas karena dirinya telah menetapkan hati untuk sang raja.

_Tetapi…_

"Aku di sini, Ignis."

Ignis merasakan tubuhnya bereaksi kala ia dapati jemari kurus milik wanita yang masih berada dalam dekapannya mencengkeram bagian belakang kemeja putihnya. Jemari-jemari kurus itu bergerak kecil, mencoba menarik seperti ingin mengutarakan bahwa sang pemilik benar berada di sana.

Di luar kesadarannya, ia semakin mendekap, semakin membawa wanita yang selalu gagal untuk dilupakannya ke dalam pelukannya. Ia biarkan hening mengudara, ia biarkan sentuhanlah yang menjadi pengganti lafal mereka. Sampai kemudian pria tersebut melepas, memandangi wajah sembab sang merah muda yang juga membalas tatapnya.

Secara hati-hati ia sentuh wajah itu, ia gerakkan ibu jarinya untuk menyeka air mata yang belum berhenti berderai. Ignis tahu bahwa saat ini tangannya begitu bergetar, ia tahu bahwa sentimennya menguasai seluruh dirinya.

Masih sembari memandangi sosok yang sangat disayanginya, ia selipkan surai merah muda panjang tersebut sebelum ia bawa wajahnya mendekat, menghapus jarak yang selalu ada di antara mereka. Bibir yang selalu berusaha menjaga perasaan masing-masing di sana bertemu, tersentuh untuk memberitahukan afeksi dalam hati mereka yang menjerit-jerit.

Ignis semakin merapatkan tubuh mereka, mendorong tengkuk sang merah muda agar makin memudahkannya untuk menyelami kehangatan itu. Sedang Crystal kian mencengkerami kemeja putih tersebut, tak memerdulikan bahwa apa yang dilakukannya ini akan membuat busana sang pria kusut. Mereka biarkan apa yang selalu mereka tahan menguar begitu saja, mereka biarkan diri mereka tenggelam dalam kecupan manis yang begitu pedih.

_Mereka—_

"Mama—ups!"

Kedua sekawan bersurai kusam di sana tersentak dan segera menjauhkan diri mereka dari satu sama lain. Kedua bola kaca milik ratu dan sang penasihat membulat ketika mereka dapati berpasang-pasang mata di sana menatap mereka dengan tatapan jahil. Tak membutuhkan waktu lama bagi semburat kemerahan datang menghampiri pipi mereka. Wajah kedua orang yang selalu berusaha menyembunyikan perasaan mereka tersebut benar-benar merona dan menjadikan para orang yang melihatnya ingin tergelak.

"Riku, harusnya kau ketuk pintu dulu." Gladiolus dan juga Prompto secara kompak berkata sembari menepuk bahu anak kecil itu.

"Maaf mama, papa Iggu. Salah Riku."

"Akhirnya."

Eira menepuk kedua telapak tangannya, mengisyaratkan bahwa ia benar-benar telah menunggu pemandangan ini hadir. Senyum di wajah manis itu terkembang begitu lebar sampai-sampai sang wanita menyipitkan kedua matanya.

Sedang, sang Leonis merah muda dan Scientia pirang kusam yang membeku dalam duduk mereka semakin tak berkutik. Rasa malu hadir menghampiri keduanya, menjadikan panas datang memenuhi seluruh wajah mereka. Mereka tak berani mengangkat wajah, tak berani untuk membuka mulut mereka. Tetapi, mereka menaikkan kedua sudut bibir mereka ketika mendengar gelak tawa hadir memenuhi ruangan itu.

"Jadi, Riku sudah boleh mendekat ke sana, belum?"

Dan tawa mereka semakin pecah ketika pangeran Lucis di sana bertanya dengan polosnya.

xXxCrystallo FiliaxXx

Dahulu kala, terik hangat keemasan surya merupakan sesuatu yang selalu menjadikan rasa pedih datang menghampiri kedua mata—membawa air mata mengalir turun. Dahulu, biru merupakan warna yang begitu cantik yang sanggup menjadikan darah merembes dari hati yang telah terkoyak di berbagai sisi.

Dulu, kicau melodi milik makhluk bersayap lembut bak cemooh yang selalu memekakkan telinga, menjadikan seorang wanita bersurai merah muda menjerit-jerit pilu karena tak kuasa mendengarnya. Dulu, tiup lembut napas Eos adalah sesuatu yang mampu membuat perutnya bergulung-gulung, merasa muak karena terpaannya.

Tetapi saat ini, sosok yang selalu terlihat lemah itu nampak berbeda. Kedua manik merah muda dan kelabunya terlihat berbinar tanpa ada beban, seutas senyum simpul yang menghiasi bibir ranum tersebutpun tak lagi ternodai oleh kepedihan. Tirai-tirai gemilau milik mentari, biru dan nyanyian burung-burung kecil, serta hembusan angin pernah menjadi sesuatu yang mampu membuat hatinya hancur kini nyatanya menjadi sesuatu yang sangat disukainya.

Wanita tersebut terpejam sejenak, membiarkan angin memainkan surai panjangnya yang tak terikat, menikmati aroma lembut rerumputan yang terbasahi oleh embun dan juga bunga-bunga berwarna-warni yang berada di taman tersebut—tempat yang menyimpan sejuta kenangan antara dirinya dan kedua raja tersayangnya yang telah tertidur dalam di bawah monumen hitam di hadapannya.

"Jangan protes. Aku suka bunga ini."

Suara manis wanita merah muda tersebut mengalun, dibiarkan terhembus angin pagi menenangkan. Tubuh kurusnya merendah agar memudahkannya menaruh sebuket bunga _baby's breath_ berwarna putih dan juga merah muda yang disukainya—sengaja karena ia tahu pria yang tertidur di sana tidak begitu menyukai bunga.

"Seharusnya kita bawakan _Sylleblossom_."

"Tenebrae, jauh." Wanita tersebut membalas perkataan seorang pria bersurai pirang kusam yang berada di sampingnya. "Sudah kubilang kau terlalu memanjakannya, Igg."

Diberi pernyataan seperti itu oleh ratunya, sang Scientia yang juga berada di sana terkekeh kecil. Wajah tampan tersebut dipenuhi oleh kurat-kurat penuh kebahagiaan, yang mana tak lagi memancarkan beban tertahan di sana.

Ia menghirup napas dalam-dalam, memandangi dengan lembut sebuah monumen dingin yang berada di hadapannya. Sudut bibirnya tertarik, menciptakan seutas garis suka cita murni yang mungkin telah lama sekali tak pernah ia tunjukan. Tubuhnya sedikit dicondongkan, membelai singkat benda hitam tersebut dengan teramat lembut, seolah-olah ia memosisikan diri tengah melakukan hal tersebut secara langsung kepada sang sahabat.

"Selamat pagi, Noct. Apa kabarmu?"

"Dia pasti berleha-leha di alam sana."

Ignis, pria tersebut tertawa kembali setelah mendengar jawaban yang diberi oleh wanita merah muda di sampingnya. Ia biarkan gelaknya mengudara, memenuhi tempat menenangkan tersebut sebelum kembali mengatupkan bibirnya.

Hijau teduhnya sekali lagi memandangi lekat monumen hitam di hadapannya, memerhatikan tiap detil yang terpampang di sana. Itu adalah kebiasaannya, sesuatu yang selalu ia lakukan ketika melakukan kunjungan ke makam sahabat Caelumnya. Karena, tidak seperti Gladiolus maupun Prompto, ia bukanlah orang yang pandai berkata-kata. Sehingga yang mampu ia lakukan setiap datang hanyalah mengucapkan sepatah dua patah kata sebelum tenggelam dalam bisu sembari memandangi nisan itu selama beberapa menit, menikmati kebersamaan mereka.

"Jadi, bukankah kau mau menceritakan mengenai itu?" Ignis membuka kembali katup mulutnya, mencoba mengingatkan sang merah muda terhadap maksud tujuan kedatangan mereka.

"Ah!" Crystal memekik, menyadari bahwa sahabat kecilnya itu baru saja mengingatkan dirinya terhadap topik yang memang ingin ia buka. "_Ouji_, kau harus tahu! Riku sudah bisa makan sayur!" Lantangnya begitu senang. "Kemarin Iggu secara sengaja memasak sup krim berisikan banyak brokoli dan tanpa disuruh, anak itu memakannya sampai habis."

"Tidak seperti kau, Noct."

"Benar, dia tidak sepertimu."

Baik Crystal maupun Ignis tertawa bersama setelah menyelesaikan kalimat ejekan mereka. Senyuman yang terkembang lebar di wajah kedua sekawan di sana sangatlah cerah, memerlihatkan tak ada lagi luka yang hadir menodai paras mereka. Derai gelak yang diperdengarkanpun sangat menenangkan, seolah memanggil kembali ingatan masa lampau yang selalu dirindukan.

Ignis merupakan orang pertama yang menghentikan tawanya. Ia menghirup udara pagi itu dalam-dalam, membiarkan murni napas Eos merasuk memenuhi relung dadanya. Hijau teduhnya bergulir, bergerak memandangi wanita cantik di sampingnya yang tengah sedikit menunduk, masih melanjutkan ejekan mengenai ketidakmiripan Noctis dengan sang putra—padahal jelas-jelas anak itu adalah replika Noctis.

Dalam diam ia terus melekatkan kedua pendar permatanya kepada sosok tersebut, sosok yang menjadikan dadanya terus menerus dipenuhi oleh degup manis, yang selalu memenuhi seluruh pikirannya. Tangannya yang sejak tadi memang dimasukkan dalam saku celananya terkepal, meremas benda yang berada di dalamnya.

"Tapi sepertinya Riku baru bisa makan sayur yang ada di masakanku saja." Ia membuka mulut lagi, mencoba mendistraksi perhatian sang wanita yang belum memudarkan senyumannya.

"Tidak apa. Setidaknya sudah ada kemajuan—" Crystal menggantungkan kalimatnya, melirik sekali lagi ke monumen dingin di depannya sebelum melanjutkan. "—tidak seperti si bodoh ini."

Dengus geli terdengar dari sang Scientia tiga puluh tujuh tahun tersebut. Sungguh, ia tak tahu sudah berapa lama ia tak melihat sahabat kecilnya tertawa jahil seperti itu. Itu adalah sesuatu yang ia rindukan, yang ia dambakan sejak tragedi menimpa kehidupan mereka.

Penasihat ratu tersebut sekali lagi menghirup napas dalam, membuat dadanya dipenuhi oleh kenyamanan udara yang tak lagi kumuh seperti lima tahun silam...tidak...sesungguhnya saat ini ada sesuatu yang mengusik dirinya. Jika diperhatikan dengan seksama, beberapa kali pria tampan itu menggerakkan bola kaca, membetulkan posisi kacamatanya yang sempurna.

Ignis terlihat gelisah...dan mungkin akan terus seperti itu sampai ia selesai berkata-kata.

"Aku—" Pria itu menggantungkan kalimatnya. Terdiam setelah terkejut bahwa nada suaranya tadi terdengar begitu serak. Beberapa kali ia berdeham kecil, berusaha mengusai diri kembali. "—aku akan terus mendidiknya sampai ia bisa memakan semua sayur tanpa terkecuali. Selamanya."

Crystal yang mendengar hal tersebut menoleh, menatap lekat Ignis yang entah mengapa saat ini tengah memberikan sorot yang begitu serius. Selama sepersekian detik mereka saling berpandangan, seperti bertanya dan menjawab hanya melalui sorot belaka.

"Terima kasih, Ignis." Tiba-tiba wanita itu memamerkan deretan giginya yang sempurna. "Aku menunggu saat itu agar aku bisa memamerkannya lagi kepada _ouji_."

Ignis, sang pirang kusam yang menjadi lawan tutur orang nomor satu Lucis tersebut mengerjapkan mata. Bukan itu maksudnya...apakah kalimatnya salah?

"Maksudku..." Ia menjeda sebentar, mencoba menetralkan degup jantungnya yang semakin tak bersahabat. "...sebagai seorang ayah."

Hijau teduhnya dapat melihat merah muda milik sang sahabat membulat kaget setelah ia melepaskan kalimat terakhirnya tadi. Wanita itu memandanginya tanpa berkedip, memertemukan mutiara mereka sekali lagi seperti hendak mencari-cari jawaban dan menjawab. Ada sedikit kerut samar yang terlihat di dahi sang musim semi, bukti bahwa sahabatnya tengah mencerna maksud dari kalimatnya.

"Tapi Riku sudah menganggapmu papanya." Crystal semakin mengerutkan dahi tanda tak paham. "Bahkan sepertinya Gladio dan Prompto juga ia anggap sebagai ayah."

Oh sungguh, saat ini Ignis tidak tahu ekspresi seperti apa yang tengah ia tampakkan kepada teman sepermainannya tersebut. Pria itu menunduk dan dengan tangan kanannya pria ia menaikkan kacamatanya yang masih dalam posisi sempurna.

Pria tampan tersebut ingin menghela napas, hendak memberitahukan betapa ia tak menyangka bahwa Crystal benar-benar tak memahami maksud arah pembicaraannya. Ragunya hadir, menjadikan benaknya memunculkan spekulasi tak menyenangkan yang sekali lagi membawa rasa tak nyaman hadir menggerogoti hatinya. Pertanyaan demi pertanyaan datang bermain dalam benaknya, berkata-kata bahwa mungkin saja merah muda itu sebenarnya paham akan tetapi berusaha tidak menyadari maksudnya.

Kepalan tangan dalam saku celana hitamnya semakin menguat kala ia dapati dirinya sekali lagi memikirkan sesuatu hal buruk yang bahkan tak ia ketahui kebenarannya. Ia tak tahu sudah sejak kapan ia sering berpikiran negatif seperti karena menurutnya, sebagai seorang penasihat ia harus memiliki pribadi yang percaya diri.

_Atau memang ia selalu tak percaya diri jika sudah menyangkut mengenai wanita ini?_

Sekali lagi menghirup udara pagi dalam-dalam untuk menenangkan diri, Ignis meneguk ludahnya. Ia menghembuskan napas yang tertahan dalam rongga dadanya kuat-kuat, mencoba meyakinkan diri bahwa sepertinya ia harus mengatakannya secara jelas seperti seorang pria dewasa.

"Crystal, ada yang ingin aku katakan di depan makam Noct."

Crystal yang telah mengalihkan perhatiannya kembali ke sahabat pirang kusamnya mengerutkan dahi, merasa tak mengerti dengan keseriusan yang mendadak terkuar dari inci tubuh sang Scientia yang telah menghadapnya.

Wanita itu sedikit memiringkan kepala, mencoba mencerna hal penting apa yang harus repot-repot Ignis ucapkan di depan makam mendiang rajanya tersebut. Tetapi, semakin ia cari-cari jawabannya, semakin ia tak mengetahui jawabannya. Karenanya, Crystal menyerah. Iapun mengangguk, memersilahkan Ignis untuk melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Ada apa?"

Setelah ia melepaskan kata tanyanya, sang Leonis merah muda semakin mengerutkan dahi kala ia dapati Ignis tiba-tiba saja merendah, berlutut di hadapannya. Ia tak mengerti apa yang ingin pria itu sampaikan. Pasalnya, saat ini bukan agenda formal kerajaan yang mengharuskan penasihatnya berlutut—seperti saat pemahkotaannya, di mana para pengawalnya harus memerlihatkan penghormatan kepadanya.

Wanita cantik tersebut membiarkan netranya bergulir, memandangi Ignis yang saat ini tengah merogoh sesuatu di saku celananya. Ia masih bertanya-tanya, masih tak memahami maksud dari sang sahabat tersayangnya. Namun, pada detik selanjutnya, kedua permatanya membulat, tubuhnya membeku sempurna kala ia dapati ada benda perak yang sekelilingnya dihiasi dengan berlian putih dan pada bagian tengahnya terdapat dua batu berlian berwarna hijau dan merah muda serta kalung familiar berbandul hijau.

"Menikahlah denganku."

Surai merah muda wanita tersebut menari lembut kala pemiliknya tersentak setelah Ignis mengucapkan dua patah kalimat yang tak sedikitpun diantisipasinya. Jantungnya berdegup begitu kencang, teramat sangat kencang hingga mungkin saja pria di hadapannyapun dapat mendengarnya.

Tanpa ia inginkan, ia menunduk cepat, menyembunyikan kedua mutiaranya yang berkaca-kaca. Itu adalah suatu kebiasaan yang selalu ia lakukan ketika ia tengah merapuh. Ia tak ingin ada siapapun yang melihat sosoknya menangis, karenanya ia akan segera menunduk, membiarkan surai panjangnya menutupi wajah kacaunya.

Wanita itu merasakan bibirnya bergetar, hendak berkata-kata akan tetapi hanyalah hembus napas tercekat yang terlepaskan dari sana. Diremasnya gaun merah muda panjangnya, ia biarkan karut agar seluruh buncah sentimen haru dalam hatinya berpindah.

Digigitnya bibirnya kuat-kuat, berusaha meredam tangis yang telah pecah. Isak wanita tersebut semakin kentara, semakin terdengar dan menjadikan pria yang masih berlutut memancarkan kehawatiran. Luput dari sepengetahuan sang Scientia, ratunya kini bukanlah menangis pilu karena hatinya kembali dilanda kepedihan. Leonis tersebut menderaikan air mata karena tak sanggup menahan haru dan buncahan perasaan bahagianya.

Setelah ia dan orang itu mengutarakan perasaan mereka masing-masing melalui sentuhan dan kecupan manis beberapa minggu silam, ia tidak pernah menyangka bahwa pria yang kini berlutut di hadapannya akan mengutarakan kalimat tersebut, mengucapkan sebuah lamaran tanpa basa basi dan kata-kata manis kepadanya.

Hubungan mereka memang telah berubah, mereka tak lagi menutup-tutupi segala yang ada di dalam hati masing-masing. Akan tetapi...ini terlalu mendadak...sangat tiba-tiba sehingga rasa suka cita itu datang hampir menyakiti hatinya.

"Dino...pasti sebal karena ada saingan."

Mendengar balasan yang diberi sang wanita—yang tak relevan—membuat Ignis bangkit. Pria itu memandangi Crystal yang masih menunduk, meremasi kuat-kuat gaun panjang yang membalut tubuh. Detik berikutnya, sang pirang kusam mendekat, meraih dagu sosok yang masih menunduk tersebut untuk memertemukan kedua mutiara mereka.

Ia biarkan hijau dan merah muda milik mereka saling bertemu pandang, mencoba mengungkapkan segala yang tak mampu tercurah dalam kata demi kata. Gemuruh jantungnya semakin tak karuan, semakin menggerogoti hatinya yang kini dipenuhi oleh afeksi manis dan juga...takut...

_Apakah aku benar boleh mengucapkan ini?_

"Butuh waktu bagiku untuk mencari pengrajin perhiasaan ini." Ucap Ignis sembari mengusap linangan air mata yang belum berhenti mengalir di wajah sembab tersebut.

"Aku...memiliki putra dari pria lain."

_Tapi...aku tak akan lagi menyakiti..._

"Ia memanggilku papa."

"Aku...masih memikirkan Noctis."

_Dan...tak akan lagi melarikan diri..._

"Aku juga."

Hijau tersebut mengilaukan kepedihan setelah sang pemilik melafalkan kalimat tersebut. Ya. Ia tahu sampai kapanpun akan ada sang sahabat Caelum di dalam hati wanita tersebut. Namun, ia juga tahu bahwa sampai kapanpun, ia juga akan selalu memikirkan sosok itu sama seperti Crystal. Sebab...hidupnya adalah milik pria itu. Kebahagiaannya adalah untuk pria tersebut. Dan...yang memberinya keberanian seperti ini adalah sahabat terkasihnya itu.

"Aku—"

Crystal tak mampu melanjutkan kalimatnya kembali. Seolah-olah seluruh kalimatnya telah menguap, terbang pergi dan tak mampu lagi untuk ia rangkai kembali. Sehingga yang mampu dilakukannya hanyalah semakin menangis, membiarkan harunya benar-benar menguasai hati.

Ignis mengigit bibir bawahnya, merasakan pandangannya sedikit memburam karena saat inipun ia tengah mencoba memertahankan hatinya yang acap kali terkoyak. Tangannya yang belum terlepas dari pipi wanita cantik tersebut bergetar. Ia ingin berkata, tetapi, seperti sang wanita, ia juga merasakan napasnya tercekat.

_Berbahagialah Ignis..._

Pria tiga puluh tujuh tahun di sana menegang kala angin seperti membawa hembusan doa milik pria Caelum yang sosoknya tak akan pernah tergantikan. Ia memejamkan mata sejenak, membiarkan setitik air mata yang menggenang di pelupuknya terjatuh. Ia raih kedua tangan wanita yang disayanginya itu, ia genggam sebagai lambang afeksinya.

_Tak akan lagi aku membohongi diri...karena aku..._

"Aku mencintaimu, Crystal." Dalam kepedihannya ia melirih. Dengan tangan yang bergetar ia sematkan cincin tersebut ke jari manis sang merah muda dan ia pakaikan kalung yang telah bertahun-tahun tak bertuan itu ke leher wanitanya. "Jauh sebelum aku memahami perasaanku."

Crystal sama sekali tak mampu meredam isaknya. Bahkan, leleh air matanya semakin jatuh tak tertahankan setelah ia mendengar pernyataan yang diberikan Ignis tadi. Wanita tersebut menunduk, mencoba menguasai dirinya yang saat ini benar-benar direngkuhi oleh perasaan haru yang begitu meletup-letup.

_Apakah aku pantas mendapatkan ini?_

Ia ingin segera berkata-kata, menjawab kalimat indah yang baru saja dituturkan oleh pria di hadapannya. Akan tetapi ia tak kuasa, sebab tangisnya begitu keras, begitu sulit untuk ia hentikan. Duri-duri yang dahulu pernah menancapi hatinya seperti hadir, membawa dirinya kembali tercekat di atas kalimatnya sendiri.

_Berbahagialah Kuri..._

Wanita tersebut tersentak, tak sengaja mengangkat wajahnya sehingga ia bertemu pandang dengan sang pria yang saat ini juga menampakkan raut yang meluluhkan kesakitan itu. Lelehnya kembali turun, diperlihatkan sebab tadi ia seperti baru saja mendengar harapan mendiang rajanya yang terbawa oleh tiupan napas Eos. Sang merah muda membalas genggam, memberitahukan afeksinya yang menjerit-jerit.

_Mungkin aku tak pantas...tapi aku tak ingin lagi membohongi diriku..._

_Karena aku..._

"Aku…" Crystal mengeratkan genggamannya. "Aku selalu mencintaimu sejak umurku lima tahun."

Mendengar hal itu membawa luka di hati yang sempat tertutup sekali lagi terbuka dan sedikit meneteskan darah. Ignis mengangkat kedua tangan wanita tersebut, mengecup jemari-jemarinya dengan lembut. Alisnya sedikit terlihat karut marut, sebab saat ini ia tengah mengupayakan agar sentimen pedihnya tak kembali menguasai dirinya.

Tetapi, mengetahui bahwa ia telah dicintai selama itu oleh sang merah muda membuat seluruh pertahanannya remuk. Pria tersebut mengangkat wajahnya, menautkan jemari mereka dan mengigit bibir bawah.

"Maafkan aku." Ucapnya sembari bersusah payah. "Aku mencintaimu, Crystal. Sampai kapanpun."

Scientia itu semakin memererat tautan tangan mereka, memberitahukan bahwa iapun bersungguh-sungguh dalam kalimatnya. Ia mencintai sahabat kecilnya, ratunya adalah orang berharga yang sampai kapanpun akan selalu ada di hatinya.

Crystal tak mampu lagi membendung rasa harunya. Tanpa ia inginkan bayang-bayang masa lalunya yang menyedihkan bermain dalam benaknya. Begitu banyak duri, begitu banyak air mata dan pengorbanan yang harus ia dan orang ini lalui sampai mereka bisa mengutarakan perasaan mereka dengan jujur seperti ini.

Ia memejamkan mata, membiarkan Ignis menyapu bibirnya dengan bibir tersebut. Tautan jemari mereka tak terlepas, malah semakin erat untuk menjeritkan perasaan mereka. Mereka biarkan kecupan itu menjadi suatu pemberitahuan bahwa pada akhirnya, liku menyakitkan yang acap kali membayangi langkah mereka telah hilang hari ini.

Di depan makam sang Caelum, mereka ucapkan sumpah dalam hati masing-masing, mereka lafalkan kata cinta yang sejak dahulu selalu mereka tahan. Di hadapan nisan itu, mereka biarkan afeksi mereka menguar, tak ditutup-tutupi agar mereka dapat memberi tahu bahwa mereka akan berbahagia, demi sang sahabat yang telah gugur, demi permintaan terakhir sosok yang akan selalu berada di hati mereka sampai kapanpun.

_Aku menyayangimu..._

_Sampai kapanpun..._

.

.

.

"Papa, wajahmu kacau."

Ada nada riang yang menyelimuti kalimat seorang wanita bersurai merah muda panjang yang saat ini tengah terangkat tinggi. Bola kaca merah muda dan kelabu tersebut menari, menampilkan kilau jenaka kepada sesosok pria bertubuh tinggi yang tengah...berwajah kacau.

"Crystal, jangan menggoda papamu."

Kali ini sesosok wanita bergaun cantik berwarna putih lembut nampak membuka mulut sembari membiarkan sudut bibirnya menaik tinggi karena berusaha menyembunyikan tawa yang sewaktu-waktu bisa lolos. Wanita bersurai hitam yang kontras dengan warna gaunnya di sana menggulirkan bola kaca, menatapi sang putri dan suaminya secara bergantian seraya memancarkan raut menyenangkan.

"Habisnya, wajah papa kaku dan...kacau sekali."

Sekali lagi merah muda itu berkata, terkekeh kecil saat ia dapati wajah pria Leonis yang saat ini tengah terbalut busana formal berwarna putih benar-benar persis sesuai penjabarannya. Ada merah yang menghiasi ujung hidung dan netra Cor, satu warna yang melambangkan bahwa sosok yang masih gagah di usia lanjutnya tersebut benar-benar tengah bersusah payah menahan tangis.

"Aku tidak apa-apa."

"Ucap seseorang yang sedang bersusah payah menahan air matanya."

"Tuh kan, mama juga menyetujuinya!"

Crystal tergelak, membiarkan wajah cantiknya yang tersapu oleh warna merah muda lembut di sana semakin memancarkan kebahagiaan. Berliannya bergerak bergantian, memandangi sang ayahanda dan ibunda angkat yang memang sedang berada di dekatnya. Senyuman di bibirnya yang terpulaskan warna manis senada surainya merekah indah, memerlihatkan betapa ia sangat bahagia saat ini. Aura yang mengelilingnyapun sangat menyenangkan, terus menerus memancar dari tiap pori-pori kulit pucatnya, seperti tak lelah memberitahukan suka cita, seolah melantangkan riang yang meletup dari hatinya.

"Selamat, Crystal."

Wanita cantik tersebut merentangkan tangan, menerima sebuket bunga merah muda kesayangannya dari sang ibunda yang kini juga turut memandangnya dengan tatapan berkaca-kaca setelah menghembuskan ucapan selamat yang begitu tulis. Lengkung manis pada bibir orang nomor satu Lucis tersebut semakin tercetak jelas dan ia tatapi secara bergantian kedua orang yang sangat-sangat disayanginya.

"Terima kasih, Eira."

Crystal mengucapkan rasa terima kasihnya dengan nada yang sedikit serak. Bibirnya sedikit bergetar karena ia tengah berusaha menetralkan kembali sentimen-sentimen haru yang menyelimuti seluruh dirinya. Sesungguhnya, godaannya kepada sang ayahanda tadi memang sengaja ia lepaskan untuk mengalihkan perhatiannya. Sebab, ia tahu jika tak melakukan sesuatu, riasan yang telah susah-susah dibubuhkan oleh Aranea tersebut pasti akan rusak dalam satu kedipan mata.

Bagaimana tidak. Begitu banyak buncah emosi yang melebur satu ke dalam rongga hatinya saat ini. Ia tidak pernah membayangkan bahwa hari ini tiba, ia tidak pernah mengira bahwa ia akan mengenakan gaun putih mewah berekor sangat panjang yang memerlihatkan bagian bahunya dengan ornamen bulu-bulu lembut di dada dan bagian lengan atas seperti ini.

Sejak mengetahui apa yang akan menimpa sahabat Caelumnya, setelah memahami siapa dirinya, impiannya untuk mengenakan tudung pengantin telah ia buang jauh-jauh. Semata-mata karena ia tak ingin berharap, semata-mata karena ia telah mengetahui akhir kisah mereka. Karenanya, saat melihat pantulan dirinya di kaca, saat ia dapati kedua orang terpentingnya mengenakan busana serba putih yang merupakan tema hari sakral ini, ia harus bersusah payah menahan lesak air mata yang sewaktu-waktu dapat turun tanpa diundang.

"Jangan menangis, Crystal."

Eira mendekat, memegangi bahu lembut putrinya yang saat ini terlihat begitu menawan. Wanita Leonis tersebut tersenyum lembut, mencoba menenangkan Crystal yang ia tahu sejak tadi memang berusaha bersikap ceria untuk menutupi seluruh rasa haru yang sulit untuk ditahan.

"Tidak, Ei. Aku baik-baik sa—"

"Kalian sudah siap?"

"Mama! Mama cantik sekali!"

Suara pintu penghalang yang berderit, suara pertanyaan milik seorang pria bersurai riang dan juga suara riang milik seorang anak lelaki yang tengah memakai busana formal berwarna putih dengan dasi kupu-kupu hitam memecah suasana haru di antara orang tua dan anak angkat tersebut. Ketiganya secara kompak menoleh, menampilkan senyuman dan juga meloloskan deraikan tawa karena tingkah sang pangeran kecil yang benar-benar mampu menghancurkan suasana sedih dan menggantinya menjadi bahagia—anak itu sekarang berlari dengan binar takjub di pertamanya mengikuti panjang ekor gaun serta tudung yang dikenakan ibunya.

"Dan Riku-_ouji _juga tampan sekali."

Crystal—yang telah mengisyaratkan kepada anak itu untuk mendekat kepadanya—merendah, mengecup pipi tembam putranya karena gemas. Detik berikutnya ia tergelak saat mendapati ada jejak pemerah bibirnya di pipi putih anak lelaki tersebut.

"Kau cantik sekali, Crystal." Kali ini, Promptolah yang berkata, memamerkan senyuman secerah mentarinya kepada salah satu sahabat tersayangnya.

"Semua berkat Aranea." Ucap wanita itu sembari menundukkan tubuh gestur terima kasih kepada wanita yang berada di samping sang Argentum.

"Itu karena kau sudah cantik."

Crystal terkekeh kecil, menyuarakan rasa senangnya sembari merona samar karena pujian yang diberi oleh istri salah seorang sahabatnya.

"Papa Iggu sudah ada di depan, lho! Mama tidak ke sana?"

Sang merah muda merendahkan pandang, memandangi putranya yang baru saja mengucapkan kalimat tadi. Ia tersenyum kecil sebelum kemudian mengangguk, hendak memberitahukan kepada ayahandanya bahwa memang sudah saatnya mereka pergi dari sini.

"Sudah kubilang aku akan buat pernikahanmu megah sekali."

Tetapi sang Leonis—atau sebentar lagi akan menjadi Scientia—merah muda tersebut tak jadi melafal sebab perhatiannya kembali tersita kepada pria yang bertugas menjadi juru kameranya hari ini. Ia memandangi sahabat pirang cerahnya dengan tatapan lembut. Pasalnya, ia masih ingat bagaimana sosok di hadapannya ini menitikkan air mata saat ia mengumumkan pertunangannya dengan sang Scientia.

Pria yang dulu sekali memiliki perasaan terhadapnya itu—ia baru mengetahuinya beberapa minggu lalu—saat itu memeluknya, mendekap begitu erat sembari terus menerus merapalkan ucapan selamat selayaknya mantra. Bahkan, saking bahagianya, Prompto dengan dengan pongaknya meminta agar ia diberikan tanggung jawab sepenuhnya terhadap pesta megah di kapel di Citadel tersebut.

"Terima kasih Golden Prompto Argentum Retriever. Majikanmu ini sangat-sangat senang."

"Ah! Sudah lama sekali aku tak mendengar itu!"

Terlepasnya kalimat penuh canda tersebut membawa kedua sekawan di sana tertawa renyah. Mereka saling memukul bahu masing-masing, saling melempar senyum seperti kembali ke masa lampau...walau salah satu dari mereka ada yang telah lebih dulu kembali ke alam dalam kristal.

"Noct pasti senang sekali." Prompto mengigit bibir bawahnya, mengambil tangan sang merah muda yang juga menggenangkan air mata di kedua pelupuk matanya.

"Aku ingin dia menangis meraung-raung karena cemburu di alam sana."

Berusaha menuturkan lelucon, sang merah muda mengeratkan pegangannya pada tangan besar sahabatnya tersebut. Sekuat tenaga wanita itu mencoba untuk menetralkan hatinya, mengupayakan agar leleh harunya tak mengalir turun dan merusak dandanan milik wanita Argentum yang kini tengah bercanda dengan putranya itu.

Ia harus tersenyum. Ia harus menarik kedua sudut bibirnya...demi sang Caelum yang mengharapkan kebahagiaannya.

"Nah. Ayo temui Ignis, Crystal."

Melihat bahwa Crystal sedang bersusah payah menahan tangis, sang Argentum pada akhirnya memutuskan untuk kembali menghancurkan aura pedih yang sempat menyelimuti sosok tersebut—kepedihan yang sebenarnya hadir karena perkataannya—dengan menyentak tangan sang merah muda secara kuat. Ia biarkan senyuman cerahnya nampak, berusaha memberi kekuatan pada sosok yang berbahagia hari ini. Pria tersebutpun segera mengeluarkan kameranya, bersiap untuk mengabadikan tiap langkah ratunya menuju altar pernikahan.

Leonis merah muda tersebut mengangguk, mengusap sedikit air mata yang hampir terjatuh dengan tisu yang diberikan sang ibunda. Menghirup napas dalam-dalam, ia gandeng tangan pria yang membesarkannya, pria yang selalu menyayanginya dengan tulus walau mereka tak memiliki hubungan darah.

"Papa, jangan lupa senyum, ya."

Cor Leonis yang berjalan lambat menuntun putri tercintanya merendahkan pandang, mendapati sosok cantik tersebut memamerkan senyuman terindah yang sangat-sangat ia rindukan. Tanpa disadarinya, sentimen yang sejak tadi berusaha untuk ia redam kembali menguar memenuhi rongga dadanya. Ia mengepalkan tangan, berusaha untuk mengenyahkan perasaan tersebut karena tak ingin orang-orang melihat sosoknya yang lemah.

"Aku tidak ingin menakuti tamumu."

Indera pendengaran sang pria bersurai coklat yang sebagian telah memutih tersebut digelitiki oleh tawa manis sang putri angkat yang berada di sampingnya. Melalui ekor matanya, pria paruh baya di sana menilik baik-baik sosok merah muda yang telah tumbuh menjadi kupu-kupu yang cantik.

Cor semakin mengeratkan kepalan tangannya ketika tanpa di undang memori-memori masa lalu terproyeksikan dalam benaknya. Jika menutup mata, ia yakin ia masih dapat mengingat hari pertama ia mendekap putri kecilnya itu, ia masih ingat betapa ia sangat kewalahan mengurusi anak kecil yang begitu ceria, yang mampu merebut hatinya. Entah mengapa, mengiringi putrinya yang telah dewasa tersebut menuju pria pilihannya menjadikan Cor dengan mudah mengulang kembali masa-masa indah mereka.

Tak sedikitpun ia pernah menyangka bahwa sosok yang pada awalnya hanya ia anggap sebagai bagian dari tugasnya akan benar-benar menjadi keluarganya.

"Selamat, Crystal."

Crystal, wanita yang sebentar lagi akan memasuki kapel tempatnya melangsungkan pernikahan tersentak. Ia menoleh ke arah ayandanya yang kini tersenyum indah sekali kepadanya. Itu adalah senyuman yang tak pernah diperlihatkan sang pria Leonis, seutas garis bibir penanda bahagia yang menjadikan kristal haru menggenang kembali di kedua pelupuk matanya.

"Kau...bisa tersenyum, papa."

Hanya itulah yang mampu ia lirihkan untuk membalas kalimat Cor tadi. Pegangannya pada buket bunganya semakin menguat sebab ia benar-benar harus menahan diri agar tak menangis dan menghancurkan maha karya Aranea Argentum. Beberapa kali wanita itu menarik dan menghembuskan napas, berusaha agar hatinya yang acap kali hancur kembali kuat karena ia telah berikrar untuk menampilkan senyuman terindahnya hari ini.

Menguatkan pegangannya pada sang ayahanda, Crystal melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam kapel bernuansa putih merah muda lembut—yang memang menjadi warna permintaannya. Merah muda dan kelabunya segera saja tertumbuk kepada seorang pria bersurai pirang kusam yang terlihat begitu tampan dengan busana putih yang membalut tubuh kokoh itu. Tanpa disadarinya, melihat pria yang menjadi cinta pertamanya tersebut menyunggingkan senyum menjadikan jantungnya bertabuh cepat seperti seorang anak gadis yang baru pertama kali merasakan jatuh cinta.

"_Kalau sudah besar nanti, Kuri mau jadi mama Iggu!"_

Crystal sedikit membulatkan kedua netranya ketika tanpa sengaja, ingatan masa kecilnya terputarkan tanpa cela di dalam benaknya. Ada tawa simpul yang meluncur dari sela bibirnya karena ia mengingat ucapan kacaunya ketika ia masih berusia empat tahun. Itu sebuah impian yang tak sedikitpun ia ketahui dapat terwujud. Tidak setelah perjalanan panjang yang ujungnya selalu ia ketahui akan berakhir pilu.

Senyum pada bibirnya yang ranum semakin merekah saat ia hentikan kakinya setelah sampai di depan altar yang akan menjadi saksi bisu sumpah setianya dengan sang Scientia. Dalam pergerakan perlahan, Crystal menyambut uluran tangan Ignis. Mereka menautkan jemari mereka, saling bertatap-tatap untuk mengilaukan kasih sayang terhadap masing-masing.

Ignis Scientia bukanlah pria yang gemar memerlihatkan rangkai emosinya di hadapan khalayak banyak. Sehingga saat ini ia tengah bersusah payah menahan seluruh buncah emosinya saat melihat betapa indah lansekap yang tersaji di depan sebelah permatanya. Kini, di hadapannya, sosok yang menjadi cinta pertamanya dibaluti oleh gaun putih indah yang begitu cantik, surai lembut panjang tersebut terikat dan terdapat mahkota berlian mewah yang menyatu dengan tudung panjang berornamen bunga berwarna perak yang mempermanis penampilan.

Pria tersebut tak pernah menyangka bahwa ia dapat berdiri di sana, dengan gugup mengucapkan sumpah dan kemudian mendengarkan wanita yang dicintainya juga melafalkan kalimat yang sama sepertinya sebagai lambang untuk saling mencintai dan menjaga sehidup semati. Ia tak pernah membayangkan akan bertukar cincin dengan teman kecil yang selalu ada di hatinya tersebut.

Tentu saja ia tak pernah membayangkan ini. Tidak karena sejak dulu ia selalu menahan perasaannya, berkata bahwa bukan dirinya yang akan membahagiakan sosok itu...merasa cukup jika wanita itu berbahagia dengan pria lain yang juga mencintai sosok tersebut. Ya...ia benar-benar selalu berusaha meredam buncah afeksinya. Ia bukanlah tokoh utama dalam hidupnya, ia cukup menjadi sosok pendukung yang akan selalu hadir untuk membantu. Hanya itu saja yang terus menerus ia pikirkan, hanya itu saja yang sanggup ia ikrarkan dalam hati.

Oleh karenanya, setelah bertukar ciuman sebagai tanda sumpah mereka, Ignis tak mampu lagi menahan seluruh perasaannya. Ia biarkan ada leleh bahagia mengalir membasahi pipinya, ia biarkan Crystal tertawa dan menghapus linang air matanya—walau wanita itu juga menangis—, ia biarkan para tamunya mengetahui betapa bahagianya ia saat ini.

_Ia bahagia..._

_Teramat sangat bahagia hingga hatinya sakit..._

"Mereka menangis!" Rei yang duduk di dekat sang ibunda sedikit meninggikan kalimatnya saat mendapati sang kakak perempuan dan suami saling menjatuhkan air mata.

"Tentu saja. Kau lupa berapa lama mereka menahan perasaan mereka?" Reira yang duduk di samping adiknya itu menimpali. Bibirnya yang berlekuk manis merekah, memerlihatkan senyum tulus kepada sosok yang ia ketahui selalu memiliki perasaan yang sama. Pada akhirnya mereka bersama. "Tapi, aku merasa pernikahan ini masih kurang megah. Talcott-_nii_, aku mau pernikahan kita nanti lebih dari ini, ya." Tambahnya untuk mengusir rasa haru yang hadir di dalam rongga dada kecilnya.

Talcott yang memang memosisikan diri di samping Reira menoleh, tertawa kecil setelah mendengar perkataan anak sebelas tahun di sampingnya. Pemuda yang kini memakai busana formal hitam terbaiknya mengulum senyum, mengangkat tangan kanannya dan segera ia arahkan ke pucuk kepala sang anak perempuan manis. Diacaknya surai hitam Reira, memberitahukan rasa lucu di hatinya.

"Aku harus berusaha mengumpulkan uang lebih giat kalau begitu."

Reira, yang tidak pernah sekalipun mendapati tanggapan seperti itu dari Talcott membulatkan mata, menoleh cepat ke arah pemuda Hester tersebut seraya menampilkan wajah tercengang. Katup bibirnya tak rapat dan ia biarkan raut wajahnya ini semakin menambah gelak pemuda itu.

"Bohong!" Ia memekik, menggeleng sebelum kemudian menggelayut di lengan hangat pria yang disayanginya. "Asal dengan Talcott-_nii_, Reira tak apa pernikahannya sederhana." Senyumnya terkembang, merasakan ribuan kupu-kupu mengepakkan sayap lembut mereka di perutnya.

Sedang, yang mendapatkan pelukan dari anak kecil di sampingnya sekali lagi menderaikan tawa. Tangan besarnya kembali ia gerakkan, mengusap lembut kepala anak perempuan yang sejak kecil selalu memberikan afeksi kepadanya secara gamblang. Mengulum senyum, Talcott secara cepat menggulirkan kembali bola kacanya ke kedua suami istri yang tengah berjalan menuju luar kapel. Sorot matanya melembut, merasa turut berbahagia karena pada akhirnya kedua orang yang baru ia ketahui kisah rumitnya tersebut akhirnya bersama.

Kedua orang entah kapan selalu ia doakan kebahagiaannya...

"Selamat!"

Riuh bahagia yang memenuhi ruang megah di sana benar-benar menjadikan kedua pengantin yang tengah berjalan anggun menuju pintu kapel tersebut tak mampu menyembunyikan kurat kebahagiaan mereka. Keduanya beberapa kali saling berpandangan, bertukar senyum terindah untuk melambangkan perasaan cerah mereka dan saling menggenggam erat untuk melafalkan rasa indah di hati mereka.

Tak ada lagi kata tepat untuk melukiskan suasana ini. Sang merah muda dan juga sang pirang kusam benar-benar bahagia, teramat sangat bahagia hingga mereka ingin menitikkan air mata lagi dan lagi—walau tentunya Ignis akan sekuat tenaga menahan.

Mutiara merah muda milik sang ratu menyapu seluruh hampar tamu undangan yang hadir. Iapun menundukkan sedikit kepalanya untuk mengutarakan rasa terima kasihnya yang teramat sangat, khususnya kepada mereka para sahabat dan orang-orang yang selalu membantu dan menyokong dirinya.

"Mama!"

Wanita cantik tersebut tertawa kecil, melepaskan pegangan tangannya dari sang suami untuk menyambut putra kecilnya yang telah berlari ke arahnya. Beberapa kali ia menciumi pipi sang pangeran kecil, mengutarakan rasa sayangnya sebelum ia peluk putranya erat-erat. Hatinya saat ini benar-benar diliputi oleh kehangatan teramat sangat...sebab, di sampingnya dan di dalam dekapannya, kedua sosok yang dicintainya berada di dekatnya.

"Biarkan aku yang menggendongnya."

Sang wanita sedikit terkesiap kala suara lembut Ignis menggelitik indera pendengarannya. Ia menoleh, mendapati pria tersebut menatapnya dengan begitu indah. Kedua berliannya sedikit menyipit ketika ia biarkan senyuman terkembang lagi di wajah cantiknya dan ia mengangguk, menyerahkan buah hatinya dengan mendiang raja Lucis yang telah gugur kepada pria yang dicintainya.

Pemandangan Riku yang tertawa-tawa dalam dekapan Ignis sekali lagi membuat hatinya yang tadi dihinggapi oleh ribuan perasaan indah berdenyut pedih. Ada genangan haru hadir kembali di pelupuk matanya. Ini adalah lansekap yang selalu disukainya. Di mana kedua orang terkasihnya saling melempar senyum dan tawa, memberikan warna di hari-harinya yang kelabu. Jika tak ada orang-orang itu, jika tak ada kedua orang tuanya, adik-adiknya dan juga para sahabatnya, ia mungkin tidak bisa berdiri di sini, kemungkinan besar ia tak akan melangkah bersisian dengan Ignis yang telah menjadi suaminya.

Ia ada di sini berkat mereka...ia ada di sini karena—

Tanpa disadarinya, langkah kakinya sedikit terhenti ketika manik merah mudanya terlempar ke satu sisi hampa yang berada di samping pintu masuk tempat pernikahannya. Katup bibirnya terbuka, napasnya tercekat. Ada melodi pilu yang mengalun dari tiap detak jantungnya saat ini dan gemetar haluspun tengah mendekapi seluruh raga kurus tersebut.

Di sana, di tempat tersebut, Crystal dapati sosok pria yang disayanginya dan wanita bersurai pirang pucat tengah tersenyum ke arahnya. Pria itu memakai busana hitam yang indah dan sang wanita mengenakan gaun putih cantik yang pernah dilihatnya. Kedua orang yang dikasihinya tersebut memberikan senyuman yang teramat sangat rupawan, seolah-olah hendak mengucapkan selamat kepadanya.

Tak mampu untuk ia kuasai, air mata yang tak ingin ia jatuhkan telah menampakkan wujudnya, berderai turun tanpa berhasil ditahan dan menjadikan para sahabat dan keluarga yang menghadiri acara sakral ini mengerutkan dahi mereka. Pasalnya, saat ini, kedua orang yang berbahagia tersebut menghentikan langkah mereka, terdiam membeku sembari melelehkan air mata bersamaan.

"Mama, papa?"

Suara bingung milik anak kecil yang berada dalam dekapan sang Scientia menyadarkan pria tinggi itu dan juga istrinya. Kedua Scientia bersurai kusam di sana mengerjap sebelum menoleh untuk mendapati raut bingung pangeran cilik Lucis yang kini memandangi mereka dengan berlian merah muda bulat sempurnanya.

"Kau...menangis...?"

Dengan suara yang masihlah serak, sang merah muda berusaha untuk membuka mulutnya. Ia mengerutkan dahinya ketika menyadari bahwa suaminya kembali menangis. Ada sedikit kepedihan yang terpancar dari netranya ketika ia menyadari bahwa pria tampan di sampingnya tersebut memiliki jejak-jejak air mata yang lebih banyak dari sebelumnya.

Ignis yang diberikan pertanyaan sedikit tercekat. Napasnya seperti tertahan sejenak setelah ia menyadari bahwa ia baru saja tak berhasil mengontrol emosinya sekali lagi. Pria tersebut mengeratkan pegangannya, mencoba menguasai diri kembali walau sulit...sulit sekali karena ia baru saja melihat sosok pria yang disayanginya...yang entah benar atau tidak berada di sana sembari tersenyum kepadanya seolah ingin mengucapkan kata selamat.

"Aku melihatnya...bersama nona Lunafreya."

Scientia merah muda yang baru saja mendapatkan jawaban dari suaminya tersebut membiarkan keterkejutan menodai wajahnya. Ia meremas tangan Ignis, menyuarakan ketidakpercayaannya atas satu fakta yang baru saja dibeberkan oleh pria tersebut. Mereka...mereka melihat Noctis...bersama Lunafreya...

"Aku juga melihatnya..." Ada lirih yang melantun mendekapi tiap untai kata yang terhembus. "Si bodoh itu tersenyum bahagia...bersama nona Lunafreya." Crystal tak mampu lagi membendung tangisnya sehingga ia biarkan leleh kepedihannya kembali turun, menyakiti siapapun yang melihat sosoknya, menyakiti Ignis yang dengan susah payah tak kembali terkuasai sentimen pedih.

"Noct tidak ingin melihatmu seperti ini."

"Aku tahu...maafkan aku..."

Ignis menghirup udara dalam-dalam, mencoba menetralkan perih yang hadir karena melihat wanita tercintanya kembali menjadi lemah seperti ini. Tapi, ia tahu ini adalah hal yang wajar. Karena sesungguhnya ia juga sangat ingin menangis, teramat sangat ingin mengutarakan kesakitannya. Tetapi, ia tak ingin kalah dengan perasaannya...ia ingin memerlihatkan sosok terindahnya dan wanita di sampingnya untuk mendiang sahabatnya itu.

Hijaunya kembali ia bawa menaik, menatap ruang kosong yang kini tak lagi menampakkan kedua sosok yang tadi dilihatnya. Ia memejamkan mata sejenak, berusaha menata kembali hatinya yang sempat berserak. Dengan lembut ia eratkan pegangan tangannya pada sang istri, ia tarik lembut agar Crystal kembali berjalan mendekati pintu tujuan mereka.

"Kita juga harus tersenyum bahagia untuknya."

Mendapati Ignis melafalkan kata penuh kesungguhan yang teramat sangat lembut seperti itu menjadikan Crystal mengangkat wajah. Ia dapati pria di sampingnya berusaha menaikkan kedua sudut bibir yang bergetar agar membentuk senyuman. Pria tersebut juga tengah bersusah payah menahan kepedihannya.

Pegangan tangannya pada sang suami menguat dan wanita tersebut mengigit bagian dalam pipinya, mengupayakan agar dirinya juga mampu menampilkan lengkung indah di bibir sempurnanya. Ia mengangguk kecil, menyetujui apa yang dikatakan sosok di sampingnya.

Kedua sosok bersurai kusam di sana saling menguatkan pegangan mereka saat melewati pintu yang menjadi tujuan mereka. Mereka tak lagi menoleh ke ruang kosong yang tak lagi memerlihatkan sosok mendiang rajanya dan putri Tenebrae, mereka biarkan pusat pikiran mereka tertuju pada terik mentari dan biru cantik yang membentang di atas cakrawala.

Mereka menengadah, menatapi pemandangan indah yang sekali lagi membangkitkan rasa rindu di dalam hati mereka. Keduanya menyipit, berusaha membiarkan panas di hadapan mereka menguapkan air mata yang sewaktu-waktu mungkin akan tumpah kembali karena sesungguhnya mereka masih direngkuhi oleh rasa pedih yang menusuk-nusuk hati.

"Panas! Panas itu yang dibawa papa, kan?"

Lamunan kedua suami istri Scientia di sana segera terpecahkan ketika mereka mendengar ada lengking suara ceria yang diloloskan dari bibir kecil pangeran Lucis. Keduanya segera menoleh, mendapati anak kecil menggemaskan tersebut tersenyum lebar sekali kepada mereka. Cerah yang berada di wajah manis tersebut semakin menjadikan hati Crystal dan juga Ignis terjepit-jepit, tetapi mereka kemudian tertawa, mengangguk secara kompak untuk menjawab pertanyaan Riku yang kini menyipitkan mata untuk melihati langit.

"Benar...Noctis-_heka _yang memberikan ini."

"Papamu adalah pahlawan demi mengembalikan sinar itu."

"Kalau sudah besar, Riku mau jadi pahlawan seperti papa!"

Crystal dan Ignis tergelak, mengangguk-angguk sembari mengusap pucuk kepala putra mahkota yang sangat mereka sayangi. Benar...mentari adalah sesuatu yang hadir karena pengorbanan raja mereka. Sinar keemasan tersebut adalah bentuk pengorbanan sahabat yang mereka cintai. Pria Caelum yang telah gugur itulah yang menjadikan dunia kembali didekapi oleh terik indah yang membangkitkan harapan yang sempat membeku.

Walau sosok tersebut tak lagi berada dalam jarak pandang mereka, hangat itulah yang menyatakan bahwa sampai kapanpun Noctis akan selalu berada di dekat mereka. Suhu itu yang memberitahukan bahwa ia tetap ada untuk merengkuh dalam diam.

"Terima kasih, Noct..."

Kedua orang yang tengah berbahagia tersebut mengerjap, saling menoleh ke arah satu sama lain dengan cepat karena mereka baru saja mengucapkan rasa terima kasih kepada sahabat kecil mereka secara bersamaan. Di hadapan kapel megah tersebut mereka kembali menderaikan tawa, memerlihatkan kecerahan mereka sebelum kembali mendekat, memertemukan bibir mereka sebagai pengucap rasa cinta.

Tanpa mereka sadari, leleh air mata kembali hadir membasahi pipi mereka. Pegangan tangan mereka semakin mengerat dan saat dahi mereka bersatu, mereka biarkan kelopak mereka menyembunyikan berlian-berlian mereka.

Hanya ada satu wajah yang terbayang-bayang saat ini. Yaitu adalah wajah pria yang sangat mereka sayangi. Pria yang memberikan pengorbanan sehingga mereka masih dapat melihat masa depan, pria yang selalu mendorong punggung mereka untuk menjemput kebahagiaan walau sosoknya tak lagi berada di hadapan. Pria itulah yang menjadikan mereka dapat berdiri bersisian, saling menautkan tangan seperti ini.

Pria yang sampai kapanpun sosoknya tak akan pernah terganti...

Pria yang sosok yang sampai kapanpun akan selalu berada di hati...

_Terima kasih..._

_Selamat tinggal..._

※Fin※

Tamat! Beneran tamat kayaknyaa!

Sama kayak bikin eps akhir, epilog part 2 ini juga sama membuat author menangis sesengukan. Ya Lord, ini yakin pasti kena _damage _lagi ini maahh :'(

Super long. Padahal author pikir cuma sekitar 13k. Ternyata sampe 23k!

Jadi pasti rushed dan maybe _feeling-_nya tak terasa.

Akhir kata, terima kasih buat mah bestie yang udah mau membaca cerita ini sampe sejauh iniiiii

Walau kamu tahu ini cerita suram, tapi kamu masih berusaha tetap baca dan bahkan selalu kasih respon! Alasan gw nulis sampe sejauh ini karena ada yang menunggu fic gw...dan fic ini tamat bikin sedih juga.

Hiks...ngetik ginian aja nangis...Udah deh. Sampai jumpa!

**JANGAN PENSIUN PLIS**


End file.
